The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail
by Michael Shadow
Summary: Itachi is given a second chance at life for an unknown reason. He is sent to Earthland where he ends up in the tower of heaven, meeting a certain little red haired girl that becomes his little sister. Join them on their adventures with the Fairy Tail guild. Rated M just in case. I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail. Ch 1-5 re-written
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Fairy Tail**

 **(Re-written version)**

 **I've had this idea for a while now, ever since I read "The one who will inherit my will" by Beyond my mask. However sadly it got discontinued, this will be my own version of Itachi becoming Erza's "big brother" it may have some small similarities, and I mean very small, because I will mostly try making it my own story and not some copy. At first I planned to have Itachi be Zeref's and Natsu's older brother, I also planned on making Itachi one of Zeref's demons however I had no idea how to continue that idea, and this seemed much simpler to continue. Now enjoy "The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail"**

 **Prologue: A new beginning, a new life**

"I will always love you." Itachi said his final words to his younger brother Sasuke, as his consciousness slowly faded away. As Itachi's soul left his body he looked down at his younger brother for one last and final time. 'Finally, it's all over.' Itachi thought.

For a moment, it felt like he was floating around an empty space of nothingness, floating around with no concern, no pain, the only feeling that came over him was calmness. That calmness was interrupted as Itachi suddenly felt his soul regaining its flesh, bones, and blood. He saw a blinding light and in the very next moment, he suddenly felt his body to be surrounded by cold water. 'Is this the afterlife? I don't feel like I'm dead, I feel like I'm drowning, I feel alive.' Itachi thought slowly opening his eyes seeing himself to be under water, he could see the moon shine upon the water. Itachi knew how it felt to be alive and how it felt to be dead, considering that he was an edotensei, a reanimated shinobi once, now it felt like it was when he was still alive. 'If I'm alive, why am I here, is this some cruel joke from the God's, to have me die, brought back and die again?' Itachi thought as he felt his body being swept away by the great ocean. 'Oh well, I don't mind dying, after what I have done, I deserve it.' Itachi closed his eyes ready to embrace his fate as his consciousness drifted away.

 **Year: X776**

"Hey Onii-san, are you okay?" The voice of a little girl was heard, while he felt someone with small hands shaking his body. "Onii-san, you're not dead, are you?"

Itachi opened his eyes slowly, things were a little blurry at first, until his vision was adjusted he was greeted by the face of a little red haired girl with a brown eye, but her right eye had an eyepatch over it, she looked like she had been abused for some time considering the wounds on her frail little body, some wounds also seemed to be fresh. Itachi felt pity for the little girl, he wanted to help her but right now he needed to know where he was. "Where am I?" Itachi questioned.

"A place called The tower of heaven. However, this is no heaven." The girl said and crossed her arms around her legs while her expression showed sadness and sorrow.

"H-How did I get here?" Itachi asked still feeling a little dizzy.

"The guards found you washed up on the beach, and decided to make you a slave… like the rest of us." The girl said as Itachi looked around, seeing several children and a few adults as well as an old man.

"Slaves?" Itachi questioned. Slavery wasn't something he was uncommon with, there were some cases on his missions for either the ANBU or the Akatsuki that he would encounter slave traders.

"We are slaves, they want us to build the tower for them, they've captured us from our own villages and forced us to work here. We have tried to escape, but we got caught and then they punished us." The girl said holding her hand above her eyepatch as tears dripped down her only eye.

"I see." Itachi said looking at the other prisoners seeing that they weren't nearly as beat up as the girl. "How come you look like you're the one who's been punished the most?" Itachi asked.

"I said it was my escape plan." The girl said but with a sadden look on her face, not for her damage or pain, but guilt over something.

"Why do you look like your feeling guilty?" Itachi asked.

"A friend of mine is being tortured as we speak, because he tried to defend me." The girl said as she looked like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Itachi sympathized he then looked at himself to see that his clothes were that of the other slaves. Now that he had established there was one thing he needed to know. "What happened to my own equipment?" Itachi asked in case he even had something when the guards found him, maybe something that could give him answers as to why he was alive again.

"The guards took them to the storage room." The girl said. "Are you a mage?" The girl asked with hope in her voice.

"Mage? No, I'm not." Itachi replied not sure what a mage even was, he saw the girl look down with a hint of disappointment, she must have hoped that whatever a mage was, would rescue her and everyone. "But I am a shinobi."

"Shinobi? You mean like a ninja?" The girl questioned in confusion.

"Yes." Itachi replied a little astonished that she didn't seem to know Shinobi's even existed, everyone should know what a Shinobi was they were known across all the Five Great Nations. Itachi then began looking closer at himself seeing that he was a little younger than he was when he died. 'Has my age altered? Why? How?' Itachi thought. "This may seem strange, but how old do I look?"

"Um, like your around in your teens, maybe thirteen." The girl said.

'Thirteen, huh? Well I do look around the age when I was an ANBU captain.' Itachi thought. 'But still, why did my age altered?'

"Onii-san, what's your name?" The girl asked.

"Itachi, Uchiha Itachi, and you?" Itachi said.

"I'm Erza, Erza Scarlet." The girl said with a smile.

"Erza, that's a beautiful name." Itachi said with a warm friendly smile.

"Thanks, Onii-san." Erza said beaming with slight happiness, but why did she keep calling him that?

"Why do you keep calling me Onii-san?" Itachi asked.

"Well you are older than me, and we are all here to help each other, so we are kind of like a family." Erza said.

"Hn, I guess that will work, but we won't be in here for much longer." Itachi said standing up making a few hand seals and inhaled his breath.

 **Fire style: Fireball!**

Itachi spit out a large blazing fire ball melting the cell bars. Leaving all his fellow cellmates standing and looking at him in awe. "You lied, you said you weren't a mage!" Erza accused with a small cute pout.

"I didn't lie." Itachi argued with an emotionless expression.

"But you used fire magic just now." Erza said pointing at the melted cell bars.

"That wasn't magic that was ninjutsu." Itachi said.

"Ninjutsu?" Erza questioned once again seeming to have no clue as to what he was talking about.

'I have a feeling I'm not in the element of nations.' Itachi thought as back in the element of nations even the poorest will at least have heard of ninjutsu, Itachi then made a hand seal.

 **Shadow clone!**

Itachi made ten clones that went around the tower and attacked the guards while Itachi himself went to look for his things. Itachi was surprised that he could make ten shadow clones, usually he was only able make five.

"That young man seems to be very powerful." An old man said.

"Old man Rob, are there something out there besides mages?" Erza asked with curiosity.

"Not that I know of." Rob replied.

"Well I'm not just going to sit around and do nothing. We all should fight! Fight for our freedom!" Erza said levitating some tools.

Itachi's clones ran all over around the tower beating up and sometimes even killing some of the guards. While the real Itachi jumped around from floor to floor looking for his equipment. 'If this is anything like the prisons back in konoha, the storage room should be on the level where there are no prisoners.' Itachi thought jumping up to the next level, he looked around seeing no prison cells. 'This must be it.' He rushed in several of the rooms not able to find his equipment, he then ended up standing in front of a large door, he opened it seeing several tools, and some clothes, food, and then he saw his own equipment and saw that it was his normal civilian clothes back from konoha, his black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back, his shorts, shoes, and some kunai's and shuriken's and some scroll's which contained more kunai knifes and other kinds of weapons. Yet there was nothing that answered his question as to why he was brought back to life. Itachi changed into his civilian clothes grabbed his stuff, and a backpack that he filled with food and other various items, since he had no idea what journey laid ahead of him.

Itachi ran out of the room seeing two guards running towards him with some spears. "Stop right there!" They shouted. Itachi jumped up in the air delivering a kick to one of the guards in the face, then kneed the other guard in the chin, knocking them out cold.

'Now to get out of here. Hn, seems my clones have vanished, I don't feel like I have that much chakra left, for some reason it feels like I'm almost empty, I'm guessing my body lost a lot of chakra when my age was reduced and my body is still adapting to the change.' Itachi thought as he rushed down to find an exit he saw all the prisoners rebel against the guards with Erza leading the attack, he then saw some phantom like creatures with the same symbol as the guards had. They opened their mouths making some red circles that shoot out some kind of blast that killed some of the prisoners making several of them run away in fear that caused Erza to fall down.

One of the phantom creatures charged up another blast directed towards Erza. And for some reason without him realizing it, Itachi found himself running towards the girl trying to save her. 'Damn, I won't make it in time.' Itachi thought as he ran towards Erza. The old man, Rob went in front of the blast taking it head on and sending a wave of fire at the phantom creatures vaporizing them. Itachi jumped towards them going up to the old man supporting him. "Are you alright?" Itachi asked but the widened his eyes as it seemed the old mas was falling apart.

"Oh… it's you… young man… please take care of her." Rob muttered looking at Erza.

"Old man Rob…" Erza uttered as tears ran down her eye.

"Please… protect her." Rob said almost drawing out his last breaths.

"I-I promise." Itachi vowed to protect Erza no matter what it takes, he couldn't deny a dying old man's wish.

"Th-Thank you…" Rob said with a smile as he slowly closed his eyes and his hand fell to the ground, Rob had died.

"NO! Old man Rob!" Erza cried.

"Come on, the fight is not over yet. Let's get you and your friends out of here." Itachi said, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Jellal." Erza muttered and to Itachi's surprise began running in towards the tower.

"Erza, wait!" Itachi said when suddenly several guards surrounded him. "Get out of my way." Itachi said uttered coldly, not in the mood for this nonsense.

The guards laughed. "You think you can scare us your just one man."

"Numbers don't matter, even one man can have the power to defeat an army." Itachi said morphing his black eyes into red eyes with three black tomoes with a black dot in the center, out from Itachi's body then flew out a murder of crows, then the crows flew around the guards whom looked bewildered then before they knew it, their bodies were like paper and they started to burn away as they screamed in pain and horror. Then the scene changed into the guards on the ground knocked out cold. And Itachi stood over the knocked-out guards as black crow feathers fell around him. "I can't waste my time here I have to find Erza." Itachi said deactivating his sharingan as his eyes reverted back into their natural black color.

Itachi then looked into the direction where Erza ran. "Erza! Where are you!? Erza!" Itachi shouted as he ran around the tower, he searched most of the rooms on the lower floors, when he suddenly heard an explosion. 'An explosion? I thought most of the fights where over. Oh, well I have to find Erza.' Itachi thought running towards the source of the explosion, as he runs through a corridor he sees a blue haired boy with some mark on one of his eyes walking past him while he had an evil smirk on his face. However, Itachi didn't pay much attention to him since he had to find Erza. "Erza!" Itachi walked around when he saw a boat in the distance, that got hit by a wave and flipped over.

"Help!" Erza's voice came from that boat. Itachi jumped out of the tower gathering chakra to his feet and ran on the water. "Cough* Help! Cough*" Erza yelled as she slowly felt her strength vanishing.

"Erza!" Erza heard Itachi's voice before she closed her eyes and fainted.

 **Erza pov**

Erza slowly woke up seeing a campfire in front of her, she slowly picked herself up seeing a jacket fall off her. "Oh, good you are awake." She heard Itachi's voice and looked towards the source and where she saw him sitting on the other side of the campfire grilling fish.

"What happened?" Erza asked with a bewildered look on her face.

"Well you ran away, I went looking for you, and after looking for quite a while I see you on a boat that got hit by a wave and that you almost drowned, I pulled you into shore made a campfire, went fishing, got some fish, and sat here waiting for you to wake up." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Oh…" Erza muttered.

"So far no one else made it out from that tower." Itachi said.

"Itachi onii-san." Erza said when suddenly tears dripped down from her one good eye. "Old man Rob… He…. He."

"Died saving your life, you should be grateful and live on to honor his sacrifice." Itachi said.

"Fairy Tail." Erza uttered.

"What?" Itachi questioned.

"That's the guild old man Rob used to be a member of, I want to find it and join it." Erza said with determination in her eye.

"Guild?" Itachi questioned having no idea what it was.

"You don't know what a guild is?" Erza asked to which Itachi shook his head. "Well, it's a place where mages gather and complete missions given to them by other people, like nobles and even sometimes other mages."

"And Fairy Tail is one of these guilds?" Itachi asked.

"Yes. And I want to join, we should both join Onii-san." Erza said.

'I did swear to protect her, but I need to know where I am first.' Itachi thought as if he still were in the Element of Nations he was still a wanted man, but if he had somehow ended up in a new world then it would be a different story. "I will think about it." Itachi said to which Erza gave a small smile. "Go on eat up, we're going to have a long trip in the morning."

 **Next day Itachi pov**

Itachi and Erza were walking through the forest, trying to find their way to civilization. 'If this is a different world, then no one knows who I am, but if it's not I should keep a low profile when we get to a village, or town.' Itachi thought.

They walked for miles none stop until they reached a small village. Itachi looked around when he suddenly noticed Erza standing in front of a bakery staring at a cake, Itachi looked at the currency mark on the prize and it didn't look like it was ryo. He then saw a couple passing by holding a map. "Excuse me mister, can I borrow that map please?" Itachi asked as the moment of truth was now.

"Um, yeah sure." The man gave the map to Itachi he looked at it and it looked nothing like the map of the element of nations in fact he had seen a map of the entire world, and this looked nothing like anything his ever seen. 'Okay one last thing to check.' Itachi thought handing the map back to the couple.

"Excuse me but have you ever heard of a place called Konoha? Or the Element of Nations?" Itachi asked.

"Nope, sorry can't say I have." The man replied scratching the back of his head.

"I see, thank you for your time." Itachi said. 'That decides it then in some magical way I ended up in a different world. I'm grateful for all this, the second chance and everything, but I'm not sure what to do now.' Itachi thought, there was of course always the option Erza provided for him. 'Oh well guess I'm going to Fairy Tail then, maybe I can learn more about this world then.' Itachi thought looking at Erza and her clothes. 'She's going to need a new pair of clothes. I'm going to need a way to earn some money. Hmm maybe I can sell some of the stuff I took from the equipment room.' Itachi thought. "Um excuse me, but do you know if there is a place where I can sell some stuff?" Itachi asked the man.

"Magical or non-magical?" The man asked.

"Not sure." Itachi replied.

"Um, well the store over there might buy it." The man said pointing at a shop.

"I see thank you very much." Itachi bowed. "Erza."

"Yes?" Erza questioned.

"This way." Itachi said walking towards the shop with Erza following him. They entered the shop and went up to the counter.

"Welcome." An old man bowed. "How may I help you?"

"I would like to sell some items." Itachi said bringing out his bag that was filled with some food and some magical spears that belonged to some of the guards as well as some jewelry that belonged to some of the prisoners before they were taken.

"Well you can keep the food, but some of these items may be of value." The man said inspecting the items.

Itachi placed the food back in the bag. "How much would you give me for all of it?" Itachi asked.

"Well since some of these are magical items and some of the jewelry seems to be worth quite a bit. I would say it should all be worth around 1-2 million Jewels." The man said. "Hmmm, I will give you 1,5 million for it all."

"Deal." Itachi sealed the deal by shaking the man's hand.

"Why did you sell all those things, onii-san?" Erza asked.

"In the towns, we will need money for our long journey, besides you could use some new clothes." Itachi said putting the money in his bag.

"Eh? You don't have to spend any money on me." Erza said.

"I promised to take care of you, that means to make sure you are healthy, feed, alive. And with your current clothes you may catch a cold." Itachi said heading for a clothing store.

"Welcome! How may I h-help you…" The young girl at the counter said but froze when she saw Itachi gaining hearts in her eyes.

"Yes, I would like to buy her some new clothes." Itachi said as every woman in the store began staring at him with hearts in their eyes, some thinking what he would look like when he got older, some whom were his age lusting for him now. Erza saw this and let out a small pout before lightly punching Itachi in the side. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked in confusion.

"Baka onii-san." Erza muttered while still pouting and lightly punching him making Itachi sweat drop.

"Anyway, do you have any clothes for her?" Itachi asked the young woman at the counter making her break out of her little fantasy.

"O-Oh yes, please this way." The young woman said with a small red blush of embarrassment. She appeared to be slightly older than him.

In the end Erza picked a white blouse and a blue skirt, with black leggings and black shoes. "How much?" Itachi asked.

"500 jewels." The woman replied, Itachi took some of the money out of his bag and gave 500 to the woman as payment. "Thank you! Come again!" The woman said as Itachi and Erza exited the store.

"Now to find this Fairy Tail guild." Itachi said. He walked up to a man that looked to be a guard of some sort judging by his armor. "Excuse me. Could you tell me the location of a guild called Fairy Tail?" Itachi asked.

"Fairy Tail, it's in Magnolia." The guard replied.

"Is it far?" Itachi asked.

"Well I suggest you go to the port and take a boat to Hargeon, then there is about a one day's walk to Magnolia." The guard said.

"Thank you for the help." Itachi bowed.

Itachi and Erza walked towards the port, Itachi rented a boat to take them to Hargeon, it cost them in total 600 jewels. Itachi just laid back and relaxed for the entire trip, while Erza enjoyed the wind blowing at her face and through her beautiful scarlet red hair. When they arrived in Hargeon they bid the captain farewell and rented a horse carriage to take them to Magnolia. Itachi opened his eyes when he felt that the carriage had stopped. "We're here!" The driver said.

"Erza wake up. We're in Magnolia." Itachi informed the little sleeping redhead who was sleeping on his lap by shaking her body slightly.

"W-We're here?" Erza woke up rubbing her eye.

"Yeah, come on let's go." Itachi said exiting the carriage with Erza following him.

"Thank you for the trip." Itachi thanked the driver before they headed into town.

"Are we going to join Fairy Tail now, onii-san?" Erza asked to which Itachi nodded.

"Wait here." Itachi said as he jumped on to the top of the tallest building he could find. Itachi looked around at the scenery and saw a building close to the ocean that had a large mark on the sign. 'I'm guessing that's Fairy Tail.' Itachi thought and leaped back down to Erza. "I think I found it, let's go."

"Yes!" Erza said following after her new big brother. They walked until they arrived at the building that had a large sign on it that said "Fairy Tail" They entered the guild and was meet by a dark-haired boy around Erza's age, and he was only wearing his boxers.

"Hey has anyone seen my clothes?" The boy asked as he seemed to be desperate to find them again. Itachi at first thought someone had stolen the boy's clothes, but after hearing someone asking the boy if he lost them again because he kept striping, Itachi now simply thought the boy was either a pervert or he was just clueless.

"Um, excuse me." Itachi said to the young boy.

"What?" The boy asked.

"Where can I find the guild master?" Itachi asked.

"Master! There's someone here to see you!" The boy shouted.

"Thanks for telling me, Gray." Itachi saw a dwarf of an old man walk up to them. "What can I do for you, young man?"

"Greetings…" Itachi was a bit taken back by the man's short stature.

"I'm the third master of Fairy Tail Makarov Dreyar." The master introduced himself.

Itachi decided to not care so much about the man's appearance, as he was an important elder. "Greetings Makarov-sama, I would like for my little sister and I to join your guild." Itachi requested.

"Oh, is that so? Well my boy how about you tell me about yourselves?" Makarov asked with a kind fatherly like smile.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, and this is Erza Scarlet." Itachi said.

"I thought you were siblings?" Makarov questioned.

"No, not by blood, however ever since we meet she has called me her big brother so I guessed why not, and decided to adopt her as my little sister." Itachi replied.

"Very well then. Why do you want to join Fairy Tail?" Makarov asked.

"I want to join the guild old man Rob was a part of." Erza replied.

"And I promised this Rob that I would look out for her, so where she goes I go." Itachi replied.

Makarov let out a laughter. "Rob huh? How is he?"

"I'm afraid he's dead, Makarov-sama." Itachi replied.

"Oh, I see, how unfortunate. How did he die?" Makarov asked.

"He died saving my life." Erza replied.

"I see, he died a noble man." Makarov said with sadness in his voice as he was grieving over the loss of his friend. However, he knew there was no need in morning over his dead friend. Specially knowing that this is what Rob wanted. "Now then where do you want your guild marks? And what color?" Makarov asked with a sorrowful smile, he was sad that a good friend have died but he was also proud for keeping the Fairy Tail spirit and guiding two lost souls towards a better future.

"Hmmm. I will take mine on my upper left arm and I want it to be blue." Erza said.

Makarov stamped Erza's arm. "Now then Itachi what about you?"

"I will take mine on the back of my right hand and I want it to be red with a black outline." Itachi said and got stamped.

"It's official, welcome to Fairy Tail. Now everyone in honor of our newest members let's party!" Makarov said to which everyone cheered. Makarov looked at Itachi's eyes and saw one thing. 'His eyes, their filled with pain and sorrow, but also…love.' Makarov thought as it was obvious for him with all his experience in life, he could easily see when someone has been through hell by just looking into their eyes, after all like the old saying goes, the eyes are the windows to ones soul. "Itachi my boy, can I talk with you for a bit?"

"Of course, Makarov-sama." Itachi replied and followed the short master into his office.

"Oh please, just call me master." Makarov said.

"Very well, master."

"Now, Itachi my boy. I would like to hear your story." Makarov said as he jumped on the top of a table.

"My story?" Itachi questioned being a little vary of showing that to Makarov.

"Your past, I could see it in your eyes, my boy. Seems you've been through a lot." Makarov said.

"…." Itachi remained silent he didn't know if he should tell him, but if he was to begin a new life he should come clean about his old one. Plus, he could feel that he could trust Makarov, the dwarf master reminded Itachi a lot of Hiruzen, the Third Hokage. And even if he had to be forced to leave, he would know Erza was in good hands.

"I will not tell anyone in the guild. That will be up to you when you're ready." Makarov said.

"I appreciate it, master. Very well." Itachi said as his eyes morphed into sharingan then into a black pinwheel. "This is my story… The story of Itachi Uchiha of Konoha."

 **And I will stop here for now.**

 **So, I hope that you guys enjoyed my prologue of "The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail". This was the re-written version.**

 **Also, I think I should explain why Itachi was so low on chakra. Since his age was reduced his body had to adapt to the change, plus his body had to adapt to the ethernano that flowed into his body. So Itachi will have both ethernano and chakra in him, he will be able to merge his magic power with his ninjutsu making his attacks more powerful. This will also mean his supply of energy to use will increase.**

 **However, in case people are wondering Itachi will be stronger than most the people in the Fairy Tail universe, as in my opinion Naruto verse is more powerful than Fairy Tail verse. However in order for him to have a challenge he will be on par with Gildarts, well not maybe right now, but soon, for now he will be around Gildarts' level, of course Itachi will eventually become the strongest. And since this is Itachi he will not show his full power until he finds it to be needed, so everyone in the guild will not know how strong he really is, yet that is.**

 **Now in this story Itachi will be paired up with Mirajane, as I think out of all the girls she seems to be the most logical option. She's loving and caring, she loves her younger siblings with all her heart just like Itachi loved Sasuke, and I think she seems perfect to be like the light to Itachi's darkness.**

 **Also keep in mind for those who have just started reading this story, this is the re-written version of the prologue and I have yet at this point to re-write the other chapters, so any spelling mistakes and typos will be fixed later, and some things will be changed as well with certain things. Also originally Erza's honorific for Itachi was "Onii-chan" so if you see that later on in the future chapters keep in mind I'm changing that into "Onii-san" when I re-write those chapters, so no reason to complain about that.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	2. Life in Fairy Tail

**(Re-written version)**

 **(respond to old reviews)**

 **matiasl151: Thank you, and that's an interesting pairing option.**

 **nickclause: Thank you, I've always been a fan of Itachi as a character myself.**

 **Guest: I will take that consideration.**

 **Shadow Mystogan Uchiha: I will take those pairings into consideration, and no there will be no harem in this story. And thanks.**

 **Saru: Autocorrect is a bitch isn't it, and I will think about your suggestion it could be useful thank you.**

 **Corey: Don't worry Itachi will take the S-class trails in this chapter.**

 **Guest: Thank you.**

 **izica1: Thank you.**

 **snorlax7: Thank you. And I will try to make it more detailed, but I can't promise anything.**

 **pr0dz: We already talked about it through PM so…. Nothing much to say now.**

 **Ryner510: I will try my best to keep you and everyone else interested, and that suggestion would fit wouldn't it.**

 **iniziodellastella: Thank you, and you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Guest: Okay! Okay! Chill I'll make more just don't hurt me.**

 **Derek: Okay maybe I won't make too overpowered, even though normally Itachi would be able to beat anyone in Fairy Tail that would include Zeref and Acnologia. I was actually only trying to make Itachi have a challenge by making some of the people from the Fairy Tail universe stronger than they actually are. But yeah, I will try not to make Itachi way too much overpowered compared to the others, how does it sound to make him on par with Gildarts? And Itachi's chakra reserves were low true, but that's only because of his illness. Since he was considered to be the only Uchiha that could surpass Madara (by his father and peers and such, they didn't exactly say Madara but they meant he had the potential to become the strongest Uchiha, of course it was only speculations), with that in mind his chakra level would be quite high if it wasn't for the illness which also made his stamina lower. But your suggestions are helpful so thank you.**

 **Harambe: Thank you and you might have noticed I have already updated "From ninja to Saiyan" by now.**

 **Terra: I will try but I can't promise anything.**

 **madeyemoody95: Since we already talked about it through PM. I'll just say this thank you for the help and support.**

 **fssmonik: Thank you, and I will consider some of your suggestions, but of course I cannot promise that all of them will be written in the story.**

 **Dxhologram: We already talked about it through PM…so no reason for me to repeat the same thing twice.**

 **Chapter 1: Life in Fairy Tail**

Makarov was stunned, shocked, and shaking, his eyes where wide and sweat ran down his forehead. "T-To think… that someone had to go through… something like that… and not to have gone insane, is unbelievable." There was also rage in Makarov's eyes, but it was not directed at Itachi but rather it was directed at someone who wasn't in this room, someone Makarov saw through Itachi's memories, the elders whom ordered Itachi to kill his entire clan, especially this man named Danzo.

"I will understand if you would ask me to leave the guild." Itachi said with his expression showing a slightly hint of sadness for being reminded of his crimes.

"Don't be foolish my boy. You are a true hero. No one can question what you had to go through in your life. You are welcomed here at any time. Fairy Tail is your home." Makarov said patting Itachi on his back while giving him a warm welcoming smile.

"Master Makarov…I… Thank you." Itachi said with a small smile on his face as this old dwarf of a master turned out to remind him a lot of the Third Hokage, which made Itachi hold somewhat of a respect for the old master.

"No need to thank me my boy. Now we shouldn't keep your sister waiting." Makarov said as they headed back to the main hall. When they entered the main hall chairs where flying from every direction, as a large cloud with fists and legs popping out of it rolled across the hall. "Those darn brats." Makarov sighed at the behavior of his guildmates the ones he considered to be his own children, and truly they all acted like children.

Itachi looked over to Erza who was standing in a corner looking a little nervous as she saw her new guildmates act like wild animals fighting over a piece of meat. "Does this happen often here?" Itachi asked the master while they followed the cloud of fists both with stoic faces.

"Afraid so. But it livens up the place." Makarov said as his eyes where following the cloud as well.

"Want me to take care of it?" Itachi asked as his eyes also followed the cloud that went back and forth.

"Go ahead." Makarov replied.

The brawl continued when suddenly a kunai knife landed on the floor close to them making them stop, and they all looked up as they began to sweat a little at what they saw. "I thought I found a place with powerful mages and yet I find out this place is filled with nothing but children." Itachi said as his red sharingan eyes glowed blood red while he was giving a dark expression that could make the bravest of men feel fear and he was releasing a slight amount of bloodlust just to make them behave. "I suggest you start behaving nicely and civilized around me and my sister. Understood?" Itachi questioned in an even darker tone making them nod their heads in fear. "Good." Itachi said as he deactivated his sharingan and his face went back to his normal deadpan expression and his bloodlust faded.

"Wow, the new guy is no joke." Gray said with a grin and a little sweat running down his forehead from feeling that bloodlust Itachi released earlier.

"Gray, your clothes." A girl around Erza and Gray's age said as she was holding some magic cards in her hand. Her hair is brown tied into a high ponytail, her eyes are large brown, her clothing consisted of an orange dress.

"Damn it!" Gray cursed seeing that he was only in his boxers once again after having just found his clothes.

"Here." Itachi tossed Gray's missing clothes to him which he found underneath a table.

"Wow! Thanks dude!" Gray thanked as he put his clothes back on.

"No problem." Itachi said and walked over to Erza who was hiding in the corner. "Is everything alright?"

"I'm…fine." Erza lied.

"Your nervous, aren't you?" Itachi asked with an amused smile and chuckle as he found Erza to be cute like Sasuke was when he was little. In fact, Erza reminded Itachi of Sasuke a lot, almost like a female version.

"I'm not!" Erza exclaimed with a faint blush.

Itachi poked Erza's forehead just like he used to do with Sasuke, he seemed to have put a bit too much force in it since it was making her back up a little. "What was that for?" Erza asked as she rubbed on the spot on her forehead where Itachi poked her.

"It's okay to be nervous around new people." Itachi replied with a smile.

"It's not just that…" Erza said with a sad expression.

"Then what is it?" Itachi questioned with a raised brow.

"All those people we left behind at the tower…I…I" Erza said as tears formed in her eye, and when Itachi saw this he saw an image of Sasuke crying at the night he massacred the Uchiha clan.

"Look, there was nothing you could have done. And for all we know they all made it out. Besides the best, you can do for those who didn't make it out, is to honor their sacrifice and live life to the fullest," Itachi said ruffling Erza's hair a little.

"Is it really okay for me to live on happily?" Erza questioned with tears still running down her eye.

"I'm sure they would want you too, so don't worry about it." Itachi replied and connected their foreheads together. "Besides I will always be here for you, no matter what." Itachi made a promise to himself, that he would make sure to be there for Erza unlike how he was for Sasuke.

Erza rubbed the tears away from her eye. "Thank you, onii-san." Erza then wrapped her arms around Itachi and embraced him into a hug. Itachi widened his eyes a bit and hugged Erza back. After a few short seconds, he broke the hug.

"It will be alright, you'll see. How about we go shopping?" Itachi asked as he still had some money left from selling all that stuff he took from the tower.

"What?" Erza questioned with a slight surprised expression.

"I'll buy whatever you want, so let's go." Itachi said with a smile.

 **The market**

"You're sure that's what you want?" Itachi questioned seeing Erza trying on an armor while swinging around with a sword, testing its weight, and the feel of it. Itachi didn't think armor was something a girl would ask for, but clearly Erza was different.

"Yes. Why do you ask?" Erza questioned with an innocent look on her face.

"No reason. If that's what you want, then fine." Itachi replied and went up to the counter. "How much?"

"2 thousand Jewels." The man replied.

"Here." Itachi payed the man and walked out of the shop with Erza following him.

"Thank you!" The man said.

"Onii-san, can we go buy some cake?" Erza asked with a pleading look.

Itachi looked at Erza's pleading face and gained a small smile. "Sure. What kind of cake?"

"Strawberry cake!" Erza replied with stars in her eyes as a little drool ran down from her lips.

"Alright then, strawberry cake it is." Itachi said as he and Erza headed towards the bakery. They entered and were greeted by an old man with a mustache.

"What can I do for you?" The old man asked.

"We would like two strawberry cakes please." Itachi replied.

"Coming right up." The man said and went over to the counter bringing two slices of strawberry cakes. "That will be 1 hundred jewels." Itachi gave the man the money and took the two cakes and gave one of them to Erza.

They both went out and sat down on a bench. Erza used a plastic fork to take a piece of the cake. As she ate it she happily kicked her legs back and forth. "I assume you liked it." Itachi commented.

"Uhm!" Erza replied with a happy smile, as she kept on eating the rest of the cake. As soon as they were finished with the cakes they headed back to the guild hall.

"Ah, your back!" Master Makarov said welcoming them by the entrance. "Perfect timing, I wanted to talk to Erza about her eye. I think I know someone who can help you with that."

"My eye?" Erza questioned while holding her right hand over her eyepatch.

"Of course, a pretty girl like yourself should have two eyes." Makarov replied with a warm smile.

"Who exactly are you talking about?" Itachi asked.

"An old friend of mine, Porlyusica." Makarov replied.

"And what makes you think this, Porlyusica can give Erza her eye back?" Itachi questioned feeling curious to know more about to what extent magic can accomplish.

"Well not exactly her original eye, but Porlyusica is kind off our own personal healer." Makarov replied.

"A healer huh." Itachi said and looked over to Erza. "Go with the master and I will go and buy us an apartment." If Master Makarov trusted this healer than he would trust this healer as well.

"Oh, okay." Erza followed the master out of the guild.

Itachi went over to a table where two men sat having a drink one of them was Macao Conbolt, a slim mildly muscular man, with short slicked back dark blue hair. His outfit consisted of a dark shirt, a pair of brown pants that had a belt holding it up. The other man was Wakaba Mine, his hairstyle was a unique pompadour-style that protrudes frontwards from the top of his head in a large curly and fluffy tuft. His outfit consisted of a light brown open jacket, underneath the jacket was a red shirt, he was also wearing a pair of dark sunglasses, and he was smoking a cigarette.

"Excuse me, but do either of you know where I could find an apartment for me and my little sister?" Itachi asked them.

"Hey it's the demon eyed kid. Itachi right?" Macao asked with a smirk on his face.

"Um, yes. But demon eyed kid?" Itachi questioned as he couldn't possibly have gained that kind of reputation yet.

"Yeah, that's what people call you. You've really gotten quite the reputation." Wakaba replied puffing smoke from his cigar.

"I've only barley been here for one day." Itachi said with a deadpan expression and a sweat drop, maybe he was too harsh on those brawlers earlier.

"I know, but what can I say. You basically scared the crap out of half the people here." Wakaba said with a smirk as he let out a chuckle.

Itachi narrowed his eyes in annoyance but decided to let it be. "Anyway, back to the subject about the apartment."

"Oh right, you should be able to find a place to rent a few blocks from here." Macao said pointing in a direction. "It's perfect for an upstart like yourself, you know until you find a more permanent place."

"Thank you." Itachi said and gave a polite bow before heading out to town. Itachi walked down a few blocks as he saw a sign that said "Apartment for rent". Itachi went inside as he was meet by an old man that was wearing a red-white striped west with a white shirt underneath, he had white hair and a big white mustache. "I'm looking for an apartment for two."

"Separate beds?" The man questioned.

"Yes please." Itachi replied.

Itachi payed the prize for the apartment which cost him most of his remaining Jewels. 'I should go on a job soon. Maybe once Erza gets back.' Itachi thought bringing all of their stuff into the apartment.

After Itachi had spent the rest of his Jewels buying some stuff for the apartment, he went back to the guild hall. Once Itachi entered the hall he went over to the request board looking over the different jobs. 'I'll need something that pays well and that's not too difficult.' Itachi thought. "Hn, this one seems good. Get rid of some monsters and it pays 300.000 Jewels. But it says I need at least three people. Well with me and Erza that makes two, but who should I ask to accompany us?" Itachi questioned looking around the guild. 'Why does most of these people look like side characters?' Itachi thought then he spotted Gray who was looking for his clothes, again. "…Guess he will do."

"Damn where did my clothes go?!" The young ice mage questioned.

"Excuse me. Your name is Gray, right?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah." The boy replied.

"Would you like to accompany me and my sister on a job?" Itachi asked as he showed Gray the quest.

Gray looked at the quest and the payment. "Sure, I'll join you guys. When do we leave?" Gray asked with a grin on his face.

"As soon as Erza gets back we'll leave." Itachi replied.

"Well, when does she come back?" Gray questioned with a raised brow seeming ready to go right now.

"Soon." Itachi replied.

"That doesn't really tell me anything." Gray said with a sweat drop.

"How about in the meantime, you tell me about your magic." Itachi suggested as this was the perfect opportunity to learn more about this world's answer to ninjutsu, magic.

"I use ice maker-magic, I can create things out of ice." Gray said slamming his right fist into his left palm, the air around his palm let out a cold breeze, when Gray lifted his fist up in his palm was a snowflake made out of pure ice.

"I see. Can you only make objects out of ice?" Itachi asked.

"Well every maker mage has their own style, that's what my master Ur always used to say. But yeah I can only make non-living objects." Gray replied with a little sad expression on the mentioning of his master, making Itachi come to the conclusion that Gray's master Ur was no longer alive. "What about you? What's your magic?" Gray asked, changing the subject.

"I don't use magic, I use something called ninjutsu." Itachi replied as there was no reason for him to lie about that. They don't know what ninjutsu even is so him telling them about it couldn't hurt, if they didn't know about it they couldn't do much about it either.

"Ninjustu? The heck is that?" Gray questioned.

"Well from what I understand, you mages use the ethernano that your bodies absorb from around you in order to perform magic, right?" Itachi said to which Gray nodded. "Well I channel something called chakra from my body and use it in order to for example spit fire and other things. However, people who use ninjutsu normally can only use their own main elements in order to make a powerful attack. My main elements are fire, water and wind, so those are the ones I use the most. However, I'm also skilled in genjutsu which basically is illusions, I'm also very skilled in taijutsu which is basically hand to hand combat, and I'm also skilled in shuriken jutsu." Itachi explained and from the look of Gray's face, it was like this was all new to him. Which proved Itachi's thought earlier, that telling them what kind of abilities his able to use wouldn't matter as long as they didn't understand how it worked. "You seem confused by all this."

"Well, a little yeah. But fighting is something everyone knows, and I have heard that there are some mages that use illusion magic. Wait. Shuriken? Isn't that like a ninja throwing star?" Gray asked to which Itachi nodded. "So, you're a ninja, is that it?"

"I prefer to call it shinobi, but yes." Itachi replied and then remembered what Gray mentioned about illusion magic, Itachi thought he would need to study more on illusion magic and see if it was similar to genjutsu.

"Have you ever tried to use the ethernano your body has absorbed?" Gray asked.

"No, why?" Itachi questioned as he did notice that his body had begun to absorb a different energy source in these last couple of days.

"I don't know, perhaps you could master the other elements you don't normally use. And perhaps-" Gray said.

"Making my own attacks more powerful by merging the ethernano with chakra. Is that what you were going to suggest?" Itachi questioned.

"Are you a mind reader to?" Gray questioned with his eyes widen a little due to shock.

"No. You're just easy to read." Itachi replied with a straight face. 'But maybe I should try it, I mean I do feel like I have two different energies in my body. And this could help me improve.' Itachi thought.

"What about your sister. Does she use magic or ninjutsu?" Gray asked.

"She uses magic, so far she's been able to levitate objects. Although I'm pretty sure that's not all she can do." Itachi replied.

"What are you guys talking about?" Erza asked as she and the master had returned.

Itachi looked at Erza and saw that she had two eyes now, same color and everything. "Your eye, it's…"

"An artificial eye. But it looks just like a real one." Master Makarov said as he went over to the bar counter and jumped up.

"Master, I would like to take this job with Erza and Gray." Itachi said presenting the request.

"Are you sure? It sounds a little too dangerous for a first job." Makarov said despite knowing that Itachi could take care of himself and Gray wasn't a weakling either, but he wasn't sure about Erza as the young girl had yet to demonstrate her abilities.

"We'll be fine." Itachi assured.

Makarov sighed seeing as there was no arguing in this. "Guess I can't argue with you, even if I did you would probably still go."

"I'll take that as a yes." Itachi said and Makarov nodded in confirmation, Itachi then walked over to Erza and Gary. "Let's go."

"Go? Go where?" Erza asked.

"On a job, were taking down some monster ants that's been terrorizing a village." Itachi replied showing Erza the quest.

"We're going on our first job?!" Erza questioned with excitement in her eyes.

"Yes, and Gray here will tag along. So, let's go." Itachi said and the ice mage greeted Erza by waving his hand slightly, they then headed towards the door.

"Right!" Erza said determined following after her big brother.

"Just don't slow me down." Gray said with a grin as he followed them.

After sometime our trio where at the moment sitting on the Magnolian train. Erza was looking out through the window enjoying the view of the nature with a big smile, while Itachi and Gray were just leaning back enjoying the trip. "So how are we going to split the reward?" Gray asked.

"Since the reward is 300.000 Jewels, and there is three of us we'll split the reward evenly." Itachi replied.

"Sounds good." Gray said as the conductor announced our groups destination.

"Guess this is our stop. According to the map the village shouldn't be too far away from here." Itachi said as they exited the train.

"So, all we have to do is kill a group of monster ants?" Gray questioned.

"Well according to the job, all we have to do is to kill the queen and the rest will die as well." Itachi replied as he read the job flyer over again.

"How do we find the queen?" Erza questioned.

"She should be in their nest, and if we go in there we will encounter their entire army, so the best option is to flush her out." Itachi suggested as that way they would have a wider area to fight the monster ants, and if they had entered the nest they would be at a field disadvantage.

"How do we do that?" Gray questioned.

"Let's just wait until we see the nest." Itachi replied. They walked a simple pathway for about an hour until slowly in the horizon they began to see top of buildings sticking out from behind a giant wall that must have been put up to defend the villagers from the monster ants.

As they entered the village they were met by all the villagers which consisted of around a thousand people. An old woman with a walking stick, wearing a black hooded cloak walked up to our trio. "I assume you are the mages from Fairy Tail."

"Yes, we are." Itachi replied.

"As you saw from our request some giant monster ants have ruined our crops and fields and even in some cases attacked our farmers and even killed them. And we would like you to get rid of them. I'm the village elder Baba." The woman said.

"I'm Itachi Uchiha, this is Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster." Itachi introduced.

"Follow me, and I will show you their nest." Baba said as they walked towards the fields where they saw a large mountain of earth with several tunnels, and some giant ants at almost the same size as the guild hall crawling into and out of the holes.

"Go back to the village, we will handle this." Itachi said as he analyzed the ants nest. There was one major exit while the other tunnels looked like they only were big enough for one of the gigantic red ants.

"Thank you." Baba thanked and headed back to the village.

"Now what?" Gray questioned.

"Gray, make something to cover those tunnels except the main one." Itachi said.

"Right." Gray said and without a second thought he slammed his fist into his palm letting out a cold breeze.

 **Ice-make: Ice Cork!**

Corks made out of ice were pushed into the tunnel holes except the main one. 'Now let's see that's my chakra and the other ones ethernano, doesn't feel that different shouldn't be too difficult to master.' Itachi thought focusing his energy he found one source that was blue which was his chakra and another which was golden which was the ethernano.

 **Water style: Exploding water shock wave!**

A blue magic circle appeared in front of the main tunnel letting out a tsunami wave of water flooding the nest. 'Hmm, guess I need to practice more.' Itachi thought as usually there would have been more water, and with the magic circle that was formed from him using ethernano the water must have been transported from somewhere. It wasn't that difficult for Itachi to control the ethernano it worked just like chakra with only a slight difference, hence why Itachi thinks he needs to practice using it more.

"Should I cover up the main tunnel to?" Gray asked thinking they could just drown all the ants.

"No, they will just dig them self out before they drown, this way they have to go out one at a time, we can face them one on one until the queen arrives." Itachi said as they began to hear shrieking and crawling coming from the tunnel. "Get ready."

"How do we know which one is the queen?" Erza questioned.

"Well judging by the size of those we saw, I would say the queen should be twice as much bigger." Itachi replied.

A large red claw exited from the tunnel and following that claw a giant ant. "So, they have claws huh?" Gray said. The giant monster ant swung it's claw towards Itachi whom remained motionless and un faced by the attack, when suddenly.

SLICE!

Erza used her sword to slice off the claw of the giant ant making it shriek in pain. As Itachi threw a kunai with a paper bomb tag attached to it, the kunai pierced the giant ant's head and exploded blowing its head of. "When does, the queen arrive?" Erza questioned.

"Since without her they will die, they will probably send a small patrol out first then she will exit along with the rest." Itachi replied as the next one exited.

 **Ice-make: Ice Cannon!**

Gray made a cannon out of Ice shooting a ball of ice at the giant ant piercing its body killing it instantly. "That's two." Gray said and Itachi took note of Gray's abilities, he was skilled using his magic and he seems to have great potential to possibly become one of the most powerfullest mages in all of Fairy Tail.

Another giant ant crawled out with a second one not too far behind. "I'll take care of them." Itachi said as he made a clone, both Itachi and his clone leaped up in the air making different hand signs.

 **Fire style: Fire ball Jutsu!**

 **Wind style: Vacuum cutter!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire while his clone blew wind attacks at the shape of blade cuts. The fire ball hit the two ants first then the wind wave hit them making the fire burn more violently in a blazing inferno. The ants shrieked in pain as they were burned into crisps.

Another ant crawled out and leaped at Erza, Erza dodged its attack and sliced the giant ant's head of at incredible speed. Itachi took note that Erza has great speed despite being untrained and her reaction speed is not that bad either and like Gray she has immense amount of potential. Suddenly they heard an even louder shriek coming from the tunnel. "It's the queen." Erza said and readied her blade.

"Most likely." Itachi said as an ant larger than the guild hall crawled out. Itachi ran up to it and leaped in the air, he brought out four kunai's with paper bomb tags. Itachi threw the kunai's at the queen. The queen responded by spitting out fire that collided with the kunai's making an explosion. "So, their capable of spitting fire huh."

Erza charged at the queen with her sword ready to slice her, the queen blocked Erza's blade with her claw as she swapped Erza to the side. "Ugh!" Erza grunted in pain. The queen seems also to have a harder skin than her subordinates, probably for better protection from any danger.

 **Ice-make: Ice Hammer!**

Gray formed a large hammer of ice swinging it down trying to crush the queen, the queen however, blocked the hammer with her claws in an x-formation.

Itachi then appeared in front of the queen delivering a kick pushing her back.

 **Water style: Water dragon!**

Itachi focused both his chakra and ethernano making a blue magic circle were a dragon made out of water flew out of the circle crashing into the queen. Itachi then formed another set of hand seals, and lightning flickered around Itachi as it all went into his right hand, he then slammed his palm on the ground. 'Never thought I would use a copied jutsu from Sasuke, oh well.'

 **Chidori Stream!**

Itachi sent a wave of lightning at the queen and with the water around her electrifying her. 'The ethernano seems to let me use the other elements just as good as my main elements.' Itachi thought as this was his first time using chidori, a move he had managed to copy thanks to Sasuke during their final battle.

The queen let out a loud shriek as the ground around them began to shake a little. "What's she doing?!" Gray questioned.

"Calling for backup." Itachi replied. As several giant ants dug themselves out from the nest all standing behind her.

"There are too many of them!" Erza said looking at the army of thousands and thousands of giant ants.

"What now?!" Gray questioned.

 **Shadow clone!**

In a puff of smoke Itachi had made ten shadow clones charging at the army of ants. "That should even out the odds. My clones will hold back the other ants we will deal with the queen." Itachi said as his clones charged at the army of giant ants. Erza, Gray and the original Itachi charged at the queen. Erza charged at the queen putting her remaining power in her blade and then.

SLICE! SLICE!

Erza sliced of both of the queen's claws. As Gray gathered his palm's together releasing a cold breeze and then he slammed his palm into the ground.

 **Ice-make: Ice Geyser!**

A mountain of ice popped out from the ground piercing the queen's gut pushing her up in the air.

 **Fire style: Fire ball!**

Itachi spitted out a fire ball burning the giant ant into a crisp, the other ants slowly fell down to the ground as they melted into nothing more but their bones. Itachi's clones vanished in a large puff of smoke. "Let's head back to the village and collect the reward."

They headed back to the village where all the people were gathered with grins on their faces. "Thank you so much! Here's your reward money" Baba said as she handed two bags with money to Itachi.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Itachi bowed as they left the village.

"Bye!" Erza waved to the villagers as she then followed Itachi and Gray back to the train station.

As they were walking the road back to the train station. "Here." Itachi said as he threw one of the bags to Gray. "150.000 Jewels."

"What? I thought we were going to split it evenly?" Gray questioned in bewilderment.

"We are fifty, fifty. Erza and I live together and this is more than enough to cover the rent, and I don't really need anything else." Itachi replied with a motionless expression as money had very little value to him, if a certain masked multi hearted Akatsuki member could see him now he would call him a moron.

"Wow, thanks!" Gray said grinning from ear to ear, as he wasn't about to argue over getting more money.

After a few days, Itachi, Erza and Gray have started to going on more jobs and after a few weeks they had become a team of sorts. Once they returned to the guild after a job and a long train ride, back to Magnoloia they headed back to the guild hall only to find everyone running around like crazy picking as many jobs as possible. "What's going on?" Erza questioned with a curious face.

"I have no idea." Itachi replied as he watched everyone running around with a deadpan expression.

Gray then playfully hit his fist into his palm. "Agh, I forgot."

"What?" Itachi questioned.

"The S-Class Promotion Trail!" Gray replied with excitement.

"And that is?" Erza questioned.

Gray pointed his finger to the second floor. "Up there are the S-class jobs only S-class mages can go up there. There are some people chosen by the master for the trail every year, sometimes someone wins and sometimes no one wins. The guild actually only has one S-class mage, Gildarts Clive."

"I see." Itachi said. 'So, it's like the chunin exam huh?' Itachi thought.

Suddenly Makarov leaped up to the second-floor coughing gaining everyone's attention, Makarov looked towards the door and saw that Itachi and the others where back. "Oh, hey Itachi! You guys made it just in time!" Makarov said with a smile then he instantly switched to a serious expression. "I will now announce the candidates for the S-Class Promotion Trail!"

"…." Everyone remained quiet in expectation.

"Laxus Dreyar!" Makarov announced.

A boy in the corner that looked slightly older than Itachi smirked. "About time." The boy's hair was spiky blond, on his right eye he had a scar at the shape of a lightning bolt, he was also wearing a pair of headphones, his clothing was a dark yellow shirt with short sleeves with a long sleeved black shirt underneath, he also wore a pair of blue jeans and some black shoes. He struck Itachi as a guy thinking he was stronger than everyone as he looked extremely overconfident in his own abilities.

"Macao Conbolt!" Makarov announced.

"What? Who me?" Macao questioned with a surprised expression.

"Wakaba Mine!" Makarov announced.

"Heh, sure why not." Wakaba said as he blew smoke from his cigar.

"Cana Alberona!" Makarov announced.

"Finally." Cana said with a smile.

"What?! No fair just because she's been here longer than me!" Gray whined.

"Freed Justine!" Makarov announced.

"I'll get to fight with Laxus." A boy with long green hair that reached to his shoulder, he had a sword attached to his side. He seemed to be very excited to fight alongside this Laxus.

"Bickslow!" Makarov announced.

"Alright! Let's do this babies!" A boy that was wearing some sort of knight helmet said as some dolls flew around him.

"Let's do it!" The dolls replied chanting it in unison.

"Evergreen!" Makarov announced.

A girl with long brown hair wearing glasses, she was dressed in a green dress, and she had a fan in front of her mouth as she winked. "Of course, a true fairy as myself was elected."

"And finally…." Makarov paused making everyone lean in exaptation. "Itachi Uchiha!"

""What?!"" Everyone questioned.

"But he hasn't even been here for two months!" One man argued.

"How do you know if his ready?!" Another one argued.

"Judging by what I have heard of Itachi's past makes me confident that he is S-class material and his done a terrific job for the past two months. So, stop your whining!" Makarov shouted and everyone went quiet as they all seemed to trust the master's judgment. "Now I will now announce where it will take place and the rules. It will take place on our guilds sacred ground, Tenrou island. This time there will be no partners to aid the candidates during the trails, there are three different tasks, and who ever survives them all becomes S-class. Meet me by the docks tomorrow morning at Hargeon and we will head out to Tenrou island." Makarov said and leaped back down where he was meet by Erza.

"Um, master. Can I come with you to watch the trails?" Erza questioned with a pleading look that no one could say no to, especially the soft hearted old master.

"Um…well…I don't see the harm. Sure Erza-chan you can spectate the trails with me." Makarov replied with a smile.

"Can I come too?" Gray asked.

"Hmm, sure kid why not, just don't interfere with the candidates. Okay?" Makarov said with a very stern expression.

"Okay, got it." Gray replied.

 **Time skip: Next Morning**

All the candidates plus the master, Erza and Gray where on a ship headed out for Tenrou island. "Damn it's hot!" Gray complained sitting in a sunbed completely naked while across them was Itachi whom had a deadpan expression and was covering Erza's eyes whom was confused while Itachi prevented her from seeing something she did not yet need to see at her age.

"Onii-san what's going on I can't see." Erza said trying to break free from Itachi's hold but to no avail.

"There's nothing to see." Itachi replied with a deadpan expression.

"Gray at least put on some underwear." Cana calmly said.

"Ugh, fine." Gray said as he put on some underwear, then Itachi removed his hands from Erza's eyes while she looked around confused.

"How hard do you think the trails will be onii-san?" Erza questioned.

"No idea, but I don't really care if I win." Itachi replied.

"Onii-san you have to win!" Erza said with fire in her eyes.

"Yeah, yeah." Itachi said with a deadpan expression as he petted Erza's head much to her enjoyment as she beamed with a smile.

"Well after having seen what you can do I would say your biggest challenge is Laxus." Gray said as they looked over to the blond teen that was looking out in the horizon of the vast ocean.

"His last name is the same as Master Makarov, I assume they are related." Itachi said, and he understood what Gray was saying this Laxus had a lot of magic power and he seemed quite skilled and well fit.

"Yeah, he's the master's grandson." Gray replied.

"I see, how interesting." Itachi said as he looked out towards the ocean.

"Can't believe the master would pick a newbie for the S-class trails." Bickslow said talking with Evergreen, Freed and Laxus whom the later wasn't paying much attention.

"Who cares he's cute." Evergreen said looking at Itachi with a hint of lust.

"The master seems to be confident in his abilities, I say we shouldn't underestimate him." Freed said.

Laxus looked over to Itachi and saw his calm face, like he wasn't worried. "He seems overconfident if you ask me." Laxus said as that look of Itachi's pissed him off a bit.

"Even though he may be strong, he's not stronger than you, Laxus." Freed said.

"Yeah, we all know you're going to win!" Bickslow said.

"There's no doubt." Evergreen agreed.

"We're here!" Makarov announced as everyone looked in front of the ship seeing a strange shaped island that had a large tree in the center that looked like it was holding a second island. The boat then stopped as everyone went to shore. "Now I will announce the first trail. There are eight different tunnels over there and one is connected with another, you will draw a number from this box and walk through your assigned tunnel. When you reach the center, who ever had the tunnel connected with yours will fight you and whoever wins gets to move on to the second trail. Understood?" Makarov asked to which all the candidates nodded. "Then stick your hand in that box and pick a number."

Everyone took their hands in the box and picked up a note with a number on it. 'Number 3 huh.' Itachi thought as he and the others ran towards their tunnels.

"Now Erza, Gray, follow me and we will watch what happens live." Makarov said as he walked with Erza and Gray following him and a magical crystal ball popped out of nowhere and floated next to Makarov.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi ran through the dark tunnels as he began to hear footsteps from behind the wall next to him which had to be his opponent. He then saw a light and ran for it the moment he entered that light he noticed Laxus coming out of another tunnel staring right at him. "Well, well, if it isn't the newb." Laxus said with a confident grin.

"Laxus Dreyar." Itachi said calmly and activated his sharingan.

"Don't worry I will end this quickly." Laxus smirked as lightning began to flicker around him.

 **Lightning body!**

Laxus's body turned into a bolt of lightning moving at high speed, Itachi widened his eyes at the speed Laxus showed, then Laxus suddenly appeared behind him and kicked Itachi in the back making him vomit out a little blood as he flew across the room. "Heh, guess that's tha-" Laxus said when Itachi's body suddenly turned into a murder of crows. "W-What is this?" Laxus questioned in confusion as the crows circled around him, then Itachi exited from a group of crows behind Laxus kicking him in the back, sending him crashing into the wall. Laxus crawled out of the rubble. "N-Not bad, and here I thought you were a newb." Laxus said with a wide grin. "This might be fun after all."

'His fast, but it's nothing I can't handle.' Itachi thought. "Hn." Laxus then raised his fist in the air.

 **Raging bolt!**

Suddenly a bolt of lightning crashed into the room above Itachi whom jumped back in order to dodge. The lightning bolt struck the spot where Itachi once stood leaving a burnt area. Itachi then made a few hand seals at immense speed.

 **Fire style: Dragon flame bomb!**

Itachi spit out three massive dragon heads made out of flames directed at Laxus. Laxus then punched his fist forwards sending bolts of lightning at the dragon heads making them explode making a lot of black smoke gather in front of them. Out of the smoke came several kunai knifes surrounding Laxus with paper bombs attached to them. "What is th-" Laxus said as they exploded around him.

Itachi landed in front of the burning cloud of smoke where Laxus stood. Suddenly Laxus leaped out of the smoke with an angry look on his face and his fist covered in lightning, he had some bruises on his body as well as some burn marks on his clothing.

 **Roaring Thunder!**

Itachi then formed a few hand seals and had lightning flickering around his right hand that sounded like one thousand birds, as he leaped at Laxus.

 **Chidori! One thousands of birds!**

They collided with each other and a bright light embodied the entire area. When the light cleared away Laxus stood there with Itachi in front of him, when suddenly another Itachi came out from the shadows, and another one, and another one, they kept coming until Laxus was completely surrounded. "What's going on?! Something feel's different!" Laxus said as all the Itachi's ganged up on him pinning him down to the ground. Laxus then looked up to see Itachi standing above him with his sharingan looking down on him, and then Itachi brought out a kunai knife from his sleeve.

Lightning began to flicker around Laxus as he slowly got up with the other Itachi's still holding on to him. "Don't look down on, ME!" Laxus shouted in anger letting out a huge amount of lightning as all the Itachi's vanished. Then Laxus laid his eyes on Itachi who was standing in the same spot since the beginning of the fight. "He! He! Interesting!" Laxus laughed amused. "You really are something else!"

"I'm surprised that you found out about my illusion, then again it was one of my weaker ones." Itachi said with his normal expression as Laxus had done what normal shinobi would do, he suppressed his energy and released it all out at once.

"Not my first time dealing with them. But I have to know when did you put me under it?" Laxus questioned with his eyes narrowed at Itachi as Laxus had now acknowledged Itachi's abilities as an equal.

"Since you first looked into my eyes." Itachi replied motionlessly.

"All the way back then huh." Laxus uttered as he thought back to the very beginning of the fight when they each exited the tunnels, Laxus had an impressed expression. Laxus then vanished in a flash of lightning appearing, in a flash at various locations. Itachi's sharingan followed every move Laxus made, Itachi then twisted his body around grabbing Laxus's fist throwing him over his shoulder and down to the ground. Itachi proceeded trying to break Laxus's wrist, then in a flash Laxus's used his other hand to send a lightning bolt at Itachi hitting him and sending him skidding back. "Guess illusions is not all you can do, gramps was right you are S-class material no doubt about it. But I'm still stronger!" Laxus said sending another thunder bolt at Itachi, Itachi took out a kunai throwing it at the lightning bolt making an explosion.

Itachi then widened his eyes as his sharingan began spinning around, when suddenly Laxus appeared in a flash behind Itachi delivering a punch. Itachi ducked delivering an upper kick to Laxus's jaw, then he spun his body around and elbowing Laxus in the gut. Laxus then span his leg at Itachi's making him lose his balance then Laxus grabbed Itachi by the waist, Laxus then jumped up holding Itachi above his head. And before they reached the ground, Laxus threw Itachi to the ground, then Itachi turned into a puff of smoke.

A hand popped out of the ground grabbing Laxus's leg pulling him under the ground, sending a lot of dust in the air. When the dust cleared all that was seen was Laxus's head sticking out of the ground, while Itachi was kneeling down looking at Laxus in the eyes. "You're giving up?" Itachi asked.

"Don't count on it." Laxus replied exploding the ground with a huge amount of lightning. Laxus then vanished in a flash appearing behind Itachi with his leg covered in lightning, Itachi turned around and blocked Laxus's kick with his arms in an x-formation, the force of the kick sent Itachi skidding back into the wall. Itachi pressed his legs against the wall and leaped towards Laxus, Itachi then delivered an axe kick which Laxus blocked with his arms in an x-formation and the pressure from the kick cracked the ground beneath him a little.

They then leaped away from each other. Itachi then made some hand seals as well as focusing his chakra and ethernano. A blue magic circle appeared next to Itachi.

 **Water style: Water shark bomb!**

A shark made out of water flew towards Laxus and when it connected it exploded. Laxus then leaped back delivering a punch in the air sending a thunder bolt at Itachi, Itachi then dodged the thunder bolt as it exploded in the ground. Laxus raised his fist.

 **Raging bolt!**

A thunder bolt struck down from the air, followed by another one and another. Itachi dodged two of the bolts, then his eyes morphed into sharingan and then morphed into a black pinwheel. The thunder bolt struck down where Itachi stood. Smoke covered the spot when suddenly the smoke cleared. Laxus widened his eyes in shock. "W-What is that?" Laxus questioned as he saw Itachi covered by a red spectral ribcage with a red skeleton arm sticking out if it as the hand of the skeleton covering Itachi's entire body with lightning flickering around it left from Laxus' attack.

 **Susano'o!**

"Wh-What kind of magic is that?!" Laxus questioned with sweat running down his forehead as the pressure Itachi was releasing was immense.

The ribcage faded away as Itachi turned his mangekyou back into normal sharingan. "I don't have time to explain, let's just say it's an ultimate defense." Itachi replied with his eyes narrowed. "Sure, you don't want to give up? You seem to have lost your will to fight." Itachi said with a motionless expression.

"Heh, I must admit I did not expect you to be that strong. I might go as far to call you my rival." Laxus said as he gained a smile, Laxus then had a violent amount of lightning flickering around him. "But I'm not done yet!" Laxus gathered a huge amount of lightning in his palms making a huge sphere of lightning. As Itachi made a few hand seals.

 **Fire style: Fire ball!**

Itachi spit out a large fire ball at Laxus as Laxus threw the large sphere of lightning at Itachi's fire ball. Both the attacks pushed each other back as the power struggle between the attacks tried to overpower one another, this power struggle sent shockwaves that shook the very space of the cave they were in. The flames melted some of the areas and the lightning flickered all around the area destroying some rocks and cracking the walls and the ground of the place a little. The attacks eventually blew up, and the force of the explosion sent both of them back into a wall.

Itachi leaped up in the air as he span around upside down with a kunai between all of his fingers that had a paper bomb tag attached them, he threw the kunai's in different directions, then grabbed two more from his pocket that had a long line of paper bomb tags attached to them, and threw the two of them into the other two, as they bounced from each other and directed the four of them into four new ones, and they bounced of each other, and they directed them into new ones until they were all directed towards Laxus. As they were close to Laxus they exploded in a huge explosion. Itachi then made a few hand signs.

 **Wind style: Vacuum blast!**

Itachi sent a wave of wind increasing the flames violently. Laxus then blew away the flames by letting out a huge amount lightning around his body. Laxus then moved at high speed towards Itachi. Itachi made note that Laxus not only had immense speed, but also very high durability.

 **Roaring thunder!**

Laxus covered his fists in lightning, he delivered multiple punches all which Itachi dodged. Itachi then appeared below Laxus delivering a kick to his jaw sending him upwards then delivering another kick sending Laxus further up, Itachi delivered another kick to Laxus's jaw then leaped above him delivering an axe kick to his back sending him back down on the ground. Laxus got up instantly and with his fist still covered in lightning he punched Itachi in the gut, then suddenly Itachi turned into a murder of crows that flew towards Laxus delivering several blows. Then the crows turned into Itachi who delivered a kick, which Laxus dodged with his speed.

Laxus appeared behind Itachi delivering a punch in the air sending a lightning bolt towards Itachi, Itachi then took out a kunai throwing it at the bolt making it explode. "How do you keep doing that?" Laxus questioned.

"The weakness of that attack is that it explodes when it hits something, meaning I don't need to use any of my own power to stop it." Itachi replied getting into battle stance. 'Ever since I cast him under that first illusion, he's been avoiding eye contact. Luckily I have a perfect method for this occasion.'

Itachi ran towards Laxus and picked up something from his pocket, when he was close to Laxus he threw it down on the ground making it explode in a large puff of smoke. "Cough* Cough* Smoke bomb?" Laxus questioned as he slowly opened his eyes as he saw a shadow in the smoke, with red glowing eyes with a three black tomoes with a black dot in the center spinning around. Suddenly Laxus began to feel drowsy, he fell on his knees and then fell unconscious onto the ground.

Itachi turned his eyes back into normal. "Guess that is the end of that." Itachi said as a secret passageway opened. "Guess that's my exit." Itachi said and ran towards it leaving an unconscious Laxus.

 **And I will end it here!**

 **Itachi has gone on his first job and thanks to him showing Makarov his memories, Makarov has realized that it would be pointless to not let Itachi participate in the S-Class Promotion Trail. And just in case some are wondering, according to the wikia page for Fairy Tail Laxus doesn't become S-Class until a few years later after Erza joined the guild. And there is no info on when Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen joined the guild. And I know Cana didn't participate this early on in the S-Class Trails but it's fanfiction so I figured why not, I mean it's not like it's a big deal.**

 **Also, like I said in the re-written version of the prologue. Keep in mind that the future chapters will be re-written as well, and that it will change from how it is now in certain events, and some fights will be different as well. So, please keep that in mind people!**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	3. Life in Fairy Tail part 2

**(re-written version)**

 **(respond to old reviews)**

 **Dxhologram: We already talked about it through PM… no need to say the same things twice right.**

 **Blight846: Thanks!**

 **altajir95: Thanks! And I agree, most fics involves someone being paired up with either Lucy, Erza and Mira, however I have already decided on the pairing to be ItachixMira, sorry if that disappoints you.**

 **digreg: Thank you!**

 **nickclause: Thanks! And Itachi and Mira are happening.**

 **Saru: Don't worry the others will have their time in the sun, and as for you question it will be answered in this chapter.**

 **fssmonik: Thanks for all the help. And I have solved the pairing issue so no problem there anymore.**

 **Corey: Yeah well, Laxus wasn't an S-class mage when Erza joined, in fact he didn't become one until two years later. Also Itachi's reserves are higher here than in the Naruto verse duo to him absorbing ethernano, plus what caused Itachi to have low chakra reserves was his sickness but I think you know that. Also it was only the ribcage stage of the Susanoo nothing serious.**

 **Terra: Your suggestions are noted, and Itachi will of course form bonds with his guild mates, so far he has formed bonds with Erza, Gray, Makarov, and since Laxus in the end thought of Itachi as a rival I think they have formed that kind of bond. But I will have him forge more bonds before the time skip.**

 **Shadowjab17: I already PM'd you about it. I don't know of if you have read it though since you didn't respond.**

 **Sandwich: Maybe sometimes, but it wouldn't happen often of course, and I have considered bringing some villains from Naruto into this fic as enemies for Itachi to fight when I don't know who of the certain groups Fairy Tail will be fighting him.**

 **Alexxy: Thanks! And no I don't think Itachi is too overpowered, I mean during the final records of himself that he gave to konoha before he left the village he was stated to be on par with Jiraiya.**

 **Guest: Well that pairing is happening so, yay.**

 **Chapter 2: Life in Fairy Tail part 2**

Itachi ran towards the exit, when he reached the end of the tunnel he ended up in a forest where everyone else that passed the first trail was waiting for him, including master Makarov, Gray and Erza. The ones that had passed the first trail were, Cana, Freed, Evergreen and Itachi.

"Greetings brats! You all did well to get this far. Cana defeated Macao, Freed defeated Bickslow, Evergreen defeated Wakaba, and Itachi defeated Laxus." Makarov said with a smile while most of them looked at Itachi in shock, one in anger.

"H-He beat Laxus? How is that possible?" Freed questioned gritting his teeth as he glared at Itachi who looked calm.

"He must have cheated, right?" Evergreen questioned while sweating nervously.

"No, the master witnessed every fight. He couldn't have possibly cheated." Freed replied.

"Amazing onii-san!" Erza said with a big smile. "You were amazing!"

"Thanks, Erza." Itachi said and petted the redhead's hair.

"Got to admit, I never expected you to beat Laxus." Gray said while grinning.

"That should knock that brat down a notch." Makarov muttered to himself referring to Laxus's ego.

Cana looked at Itachi a little nervously, how could she win against him? Was the question going through her mind, heck it was going through the other two candidates' minds as well.

"Now on to the next trail. It will be a treasure hunt to find a certain key in these forests. That key will open the door to the final challenge on the other side of the island. Of course, you will have to fight all the monsters lurking around in those forests, plus each other. Whoever gets the key to the gate first wins the second trail. Understood!?" Makarov explained the second trail as he raised his arm.

""Yes!"" The challengers replied.

"And start!" Makarov said as he lowered his arm. The moment that happened Itachi leaped into the forest at high speed jumping from tree to tree. Everyone was left gaping while Makarov simply chuckled. "Better hurry up." When Makarov said that everyone else ran towards the forest. "Gray, Erza. Let's head to the gate for the final challenge."

"Yes master." Erza replied.

"Coming old man." Gray replied as both him and Erza followed the master.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi jumped from tree to tree with his sharingan activated, as he looked around the area. "Would have been much easier with byakugan, but judging on how the master thinks. The key is probably in the center of the island, that way more of us will have a chance of stealing the key from another before whoever has the key reaches the gate for the final trail. Also, it should be in the area filled with most monsters in order to make it more of a challenge. That narrows it down, now where are most of the monsters?" Itachi questioned as he stopped on one tree branch looking around. "There are the others, and over there is the master, Erza and Gray heading towards the final trail. Hmm, there!" Itachi said and leaped towards that direction.

As Itachi jumped from tree to tree his eyes noticed something. 'Someone is following me.' Itachi thought.

 **With Makarov, Erza, Gray**

They all looked into four different crystal balls that showed each of the contenders. "What's this? Seems Itachi figured it out pretty quickly." Makarov said.

"Of course he did, onii-san is the strongest smartest person there is." Erza said with confidence, well she hadn't meet anyone stronger than Itachi yet so it's understandable.

"Looks like someone else figured it would be best to follow him." Gray said looking into one of the crystal balls.

"Hmm, this should be interesting." Makarov said with a grin.

 **Back with Itachi**

Itachi didn't pay any mind to the person following him, and focused more on what was ahead. Itachi jumped out from the woods and spotted something shiny sticking out from a mountain side. But the way to it was surrounded by different beasts, some that looked like some dinosaurs, other like some crocodiles, and other looked like rhinos. They all looked at Itachi who looked at them with his sharingan spinning. "Sleep." Was all Itachi said when suddenly they all began to look drowsy and fell down on the ground snoring. Itachi then leaped towards the key and pulled it out, when a bullet made out of light hit the ground beside him. "I was beginning to wonder when you would reveal yourself, Evergreen."

"Just hand over the key handsome, and I will let you walk away." Evergreen said with confidence.

Itachi then brought out a scroll, he opened in high speed and placed the key in the center of some marks. Then Itachi bit his finger drawing a trail of blood on the paper before making some hand signs and slamming his palm on the center of the marks. "Seal!" The key then vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Wh-What did you do?!" Evergreen questioned.

"I sealed the key inside of this scroll, and only I can open this seal." Itachi replied before placing the scroll in his pocket.

"Th-That's cheating!" Evergreen accused.

"No, I'm just being smart in order to insure my victory. Besides this isn't against the rules the master mentioned before the exams." Itachi argued. "Besides I defeated Laxus, what makes you think you stand a chance against me alone?" Itachi questioned.

"What makes you think she's alone?" Freed said as he stepped out from the forest.

"Let me guess, you decided to team up against me. Then once you beat me you will beat Cana and then fight each other for the key, right?" Itachi asked not seeming bothered about the odds.

"Precisely." Freed replied bringing out his sword.

"How foolish. It's about time I taught you a lesson that numbers don't always matter." Itachi said as his sharingan began to spin around.

"You underestimate us, just like Laxus underestimated you." Freed said pointing his sword at Itachi.

"You want to know something?" Itachi questioned.

"What?" Freed questioned.

"I didn't even use my full power against Laxus. Which by the way, he used all of his." Itachi replied.

Evergreen and Freed began to sweat a little before they put their game faces on. "Charge!" Freed ordered.

 **Fairy Machine Gun!**

Evergreen released a torrent of energy needles that flew at Itachi at high speed. Itachi dodged every needle with his sharingan seeing everything moving in slow motion, making it easier for Itachi do avoid damage. Itachi then threw a kunai with a paper bomb tag on it that stabbed the ground in front of Evergreen. It exploded making some smoke when suddenly Evergreen flew out of the smoke with something that resembled fairy wings on her back.

Some walls of runes surrounded Itachi trapping him. "Good luck escaping that." Freed mocked. Itachi looked around with his sharingan then he looked at one spot on the wall and placed the palm of his hand on it and sent a surge of his energy through it, making the walls collapse. "W-What the?!" Freed questioned.

"My eyes can see the weak spot of your barrier." Itachi replied when he noticed one of Freed's eyes turned black with his pupil turning purple.

 **Dark Ecriture: Pain**

Freed sliced his sword in the air sending some runes at Itachi. Itachi suddenly felt a surge of pain in his body. Freed continued to slice the air making the pain in Itachi increase. 'Wh-What is this? An illusion?' Itachi thought using his sharingan to look on his body seeing the signs of runes. 'This…' Itachi fell to his knees clutching his hands on his stomach as he had only felt this amount of pain in the early stages of his sickness.

"That's the end." Freed said with a smirk, then he widens his eyes in shock.

Itachi got up and leaped at Freed delivering a kick to his gut. "How could he move?!" Evergreen questioned as she saw Freed vomit out blood.

"With the pain I have seen others experience, and experienced myself. This is nothing." Itachi said as his eyes twitched in slight pain, although he was so used to being in pain that it didn't really bother him that much.

 **Dark Ecriture: Fear!**

Freed sliced the air sending another wave of runes, this time Itachi dodged them with his sharingan as Freed continued to slice the air. As Itachi approached Freed with his fist raised.

 **Dark Ecriture: Wings!**

Freed used the runes to form a pair of wings on his back as he flew up dodging Itachi's punch. "This is my trump card, I was hoping to save it for the final trail. Oh well."

 **Dark Ecriture: Darkness!**

Freed's body transformed into some sort of demon. "Evergreen! Now!" The now demonic looking Freed shouted as Itachi was a little distracted from Freed's transformation.

 **Fairy Bomb!**

Evergreen surrounded Itachi with some dust particles that made a powerful explosion. "Got him!" Evergreen said as when the smoke cleared all there was, was a wooden log "What the?" Itachi then appeared behind her, she slowly looked behind her and removed her glasses making them glow. "Now turn to stone!"

Itachi turned to stone making Evergreen let out a victories laugh. The laughter slowly died down when Itachi's began to appear all around her. "Wh-What is this?" Evergreen questioned in fear, in a desperate attempt she extended her arms.

 **Fairy Machine Gun!**

Evergreen shoot out a various number of needles around her that just went through them like they were ghosts. "What's going on?" Evergreen questioned as they attacked her making her let out a scream. "AAAAAHHHHHH!"

Freed stared in shock as Evergreen feel down to the ground unconscious. "That takes care of her." Itachi said then turned his attention to Freed. "Now for you." Itachi said and despite still being in immense pain he walked towards Freed.

'His still in immense pain, and he keeps acting like it's nothing. And he defeated Evergreen like she was nothing.' Freed thought backing up a bit out of fear, then he narrowed his eyes and charged at Itachi. Freed delivered a punch which Itachi just dodged by leaning his head to the side, Itachi grabbed his wrist and threw Freed into the mountain.

 **Darkness Flare Bomb!**

Freed shoot a sphere-like bomb made out of dark energy at Itachi from the rubble.

 **Fire style: Fire ball!**

Itachi spitted out a large fire ball that collided with the sphere making an explosion between them. Freed then leaped out of the smoke with his fist raised, Itachi ducked from the punch and delivered a kick to Freed's face.

Freed then swung his arm at Itachi who blocked it with his arm in an x-formation. Freed then tried to kick Itachi in the face, when Itachi took his arm next to his face and blocked the kick pushing his leg back. Then Itachi kicked him in the chest sending him flying back. Freed then had his hands covered in dark energy.

 **Darkness Breath!**

Freed charged dark energy and molded it into the shape of a destructive tornado. Itachi stared into the destructive tornado then he made a few hand signs.

 **Fire style: Majestic destroyer flame!**

Itachi spitted out a massive wave of flames that spread itself to look like a large wall of flames, when it collided with Freed's tornado the flames began to burn more violently. Freed backed away from the flames and flew up in the air dodging the flames.

 **Darkness Flare Bomb!**

Freed shoot out a sphere of dark energy towards Itachi who leaped away dodging it. Itachi leaped to the mountain side and bounced from it and towards Freed. Freed flew towards Itachi and threw a series of punches, Itachi jumped from one of Freed's fists and ended up behind him kicking him in the back sending him crashing into the rubble.

Freed crawled out of the rubble when he's demon form suddenly vanished and he collapsed. "Guess it's over." Itachi said as the pain vanished. "Now the only other contender is Cana." Itachi said as he used his sharingan to find her energy signature. "I don't see her in the area. She must have either gone further in, or is waiting to ambush whoever has the key." Itachi said as he made two clones that grabbed Freed and Evergreen. "Take them to the master." Itachi said and his clones nodded in response before they jumped away into the trees.

Itachi then leaped from tree to tree all the way to the finish line. When he arrived at the end of the forest there was a large wall in front of him with a large gate with a key hole. Itachi looked with his sharingan and saw several energy signatures that belonged to the master, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Freed, Evergreen, Macao, Wakaba and one more person with a huge amount of ethernano. 'Guessing whoever that is. Is the final trail.' Itachi thought when he suddenly jumped away as a few cards stabbed the ground and then exploded.

"Damn it!" Cana cursed as she got out from hiding, she had hidden herself in a bush.

"Figured you were hiding around here." Itachi said.

"Yeah well so what?!" Cana questioned.

"Question. Why didn't you use a sleeping spell card?" Itachi asked with a deadpan expression while Cana froze with her eyes wide and her mouth gapping. "Guess you forgot it."

"Shut up!" Cana shouted and threw some cards that send some bolts of lightning, waves of water, waves of flames, and wind.

Itachi dodged every attack. Then Itachi threw several kunai's with exploding tags while Cana threw some throwing cards, when the kunai's and the cards collided they exploded. Cana then brought out a card with a grin on her face. "This will end you!"

 **Sexy Lady Card!**

Cana threw the card when it turned into a bunch of curvy woman that were only wearing a tiny bikini. The girls all went up and hugged and rubbed themselves up on Itachi. "Oh! Itachi-sama!" One of the girls said in a seducing voice.

"Come and play with us! Itachi-sama!" Another one said sending blowing kisses at Itachi.

"Yeah, we're lonely." Another one said grabbing his chin kissing his cheek.

""Itachi-sama!"" They all said hugging him.

"Now I got him!" Cana said and brought out some cards.

"I think I understand how you beat Macao now." Itachi said shocking Cana duo to his unfazed expression. "But trying to bring up bad memories from my days at the academy won't work, although I'm bound to have nightmares after this."

"Wh-Why? Why didn't you freeze in embarrassment? You're a guy, being surrounded by pretty girls should be your dream." Cana questioned as this seemed to be her first time coming in contact with a man that wasn't a pervert.

"Yeah, I don't really care about these kinds of things." Itachi replied with his deadpan expression.

"So, you like guys then? Cause I have a card for that too!" Cana brought out another card.

"No, I'm straight. I just think there are more important things in the world than female body parts." Itachi said as the women around him vanished.

"Then I have to beat you another way!" Cana said bringing out a deck of magic cards.

"You know that I'm way stronger than you, right?" Itachi questioned.

"I don't care! I have to win! I have to become S-class no matter what!" Cana said and threw five cards that sent different lightning bolts that had different colors. Itachi made a few hand signs.

 **Wind style: Vacuum bullets!**

Itachi spitted out five bullets made out of wind that crashed into the lightning bolts nullifying them. "Why is this trail so important to you?" Itachi asked as he jumped away dodging an exploding card.

"None of your business!" Cana replied and threw a sleeping card spell that Itachi managed to dodge just in time.

"If you tell me I might let you win." Itachi said making her stop dead in her tracks.

"What? Why should I believe you?" Cana questioned.

"I don't really care if I become an S-class or not. The only reason I'm doing this is because it will give me more missions that go further in this world that I can explore." Itachi replied. "However, if you have a very good reason I might just let you win."

"What do you mean by might?" Cana questioned.

"It's exactly as it sounds like. If I let you win I would have agreed that you have a good reason, but if I don't let you win I mean that it's a stupid reason or a reason that can be solved another way." Itachi replied.

"Fine…." Cana said and took a long pause. "It's about my dad."

"Your dad?" Itachi questioned.

"He doesn't even know that he has a daughter, since my mother left him before I was born. And when she died I went out to look for him, and then I found him in Fairy Tail." Cana said.

"So, did you tell him?" Itachi asked.

"No. He was always busy with his jobs that I never found the time to tell him. I was also afraid that he wouldn't acknowledge me. So I thought that if I could become S-class he would-" Cana explained.

"Acknowledge you." Itachi finished to which she nodded and Itachi understood where she was coming from, Sasuke used to compete with Itachi to get acknowledged by their father, but Itachi although he knew what kind of struggle she was going through, knew there was a different solution. "I'm sorry but I can't let you win."

"What?! But you said-" Cana questioned.

"First of all, I said I might let you win. Secondly your reason is not a stupid one. However, I think you are foolish for thinking that your father won't acknowledge you despite you being an S-class or not." Itachi said.

"You don't understand! My father is-"

"Gildarts, correct?" Itachi questioned.

"How? How did you know?" Cana questioned.

"Judging by the fact that you thought you needed to be an S-class mage for his approval, means that he has to be one himself. And the only S-class mage in Fairy Tail is, Gildarts Clive." Itachi said making Cana widen her eyes in surprise.

"You don't know that he would acknowledge me. How could you know that?!" Cana said as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Simple, judging by the way people in our guild talks about him tells me that he is a nice guy. Besides what kind of father wouldn't love his only daughter." Itachi said making her tears run even more. "I'm not going to tell him anything don't worry. I'll let you tell him when you're ready. If you still think you need to be an S-class mage to get his approval then fine, but you're not winning it this year." Itachi said with a small smile. "Also, if you would like, I could help you train to perfect your magic skills for the next trail."

"Are you serious right now?" Cana questioned with a look of disbelief.

"Of course, my plan was to help anyone that needed help with their training in our guild." Itachi replied.

"Why?" Cana questioned.

"We're a part of a guild that helps each other perfect their magic skills, right?" Itachi asked with a smile. "Besides I want to see what all of you are made of." Itachi had planned this from the start ever since he and Erza got to the guild, not only to improve Erza's skills, but others that might need it as well.

"I-I surrender…" Cana said as she fell to her knees.

Itachi brought out his scroll and bit his finger drawing a new trail of blood on it before doing some hand signs. "Release!" The key puffed out of a cloud of smoke. Itachi took the key and opened the gate. When he walked through it he saw what looked like to be a battle ground, he then looked to the side to see all the others and then Cana walked towards to them while Itachi stood in the stage.

"So, you're my opponent huh?" A male voice asked. Itachi looked towards the source of the voice and saw a tall muscular man, with shoulder length orange hair that was slicked back, he had a stubby beard. He was wearing a long black tattered high-collared cloak with shoulder plates, he had a simple pair of loose-fitting black pants that was tucked inside simple boots.

"You are Gildarts Clive I presume." Itachi said getting ready to fight.

"And you're the new guy who beat Laxus. Itachi right?" Gildarts questioned to which Itachi nodded.

"For the final trail Itachi! All you have to do is either beat Gildarts or impress us with your skills fighting him! Do that and you will achieve the title of S-class!" Makarov informed.

"That Gildarts is very strong, right?" Erza asked her new friend Gray.

"Yeah, he's the strongest in the guild. I like your brother and all, but no way is he gonna win." Gray replied as he like most were confident that Gildarts would win with no difficulty.

"He might surprise you. Right Laxus?" Makarov said looking at his grandson that had a few bandages around him.

"Hmm, I'll admit the guy is strong. And I can tell that he held back when fighting me, so who knows what will happen." Laxus replied as he stared intensely at the battle field, ready to witness Itachi's true power.

"I'll admit the kids got talent but this is Gildarts we're talking about." Wakaba said while blowing his cigar.

"I know right." Macao agreed.

"Even if he doesn't have the strength, he could still outsmart Gildarts." Freed said.

"Begin!" Makarov shouted.

Itachi quickly made a few hand seals, and began to inhale. He didn't use that much chakra as he wanted to test out Gildarts' power first.

 **Fire style: Fire ball!**

Itachi spitted out a fire ball that went straight for Gildarts. Gildarts raised his fist and punched the fire ball reducing it to small fire cubes. 'His magic is able to crack other attacks into pieces huh. That means a normal justu won't be enough. I have my illusions, but if he is stronger than Laxus I will need a very powerful one.' Itachi thought as his eyes turned into mangekyou sharingan. Itachi leaped at Gildarts he looked Gildarts in the eye.

Everything around Gildarts turned black and white. "An illusion?" Gildarts questioned when he suddenly spotted an army of Itachi's holding a sword each. Suddenly Gildarts's arms were trapped in a hold as well as his legs. The Itachi's approached him and proceeded to stabbing him.

"With my Mangekyou Sharingan I can cast you in a powerful genjutsu." The Itachi's said in unison as they kept stabbing Gildarts over and over again for hours.

Gildarts clenched his fist in pain and let out small grunts of pain. "Ugh! Gah! AHHHH!" Gildarts screamed in pain when he suddenly began to power up his magic power. Everything around him began to crack, as everything vanished. Gildarts looked around to see that everything was back to normal. "That…was way to close."

"He broke free? How?" Itachi questioned, he was surprised by this. It may not have been the Tsukuyomi since that was too dangerous to use for a friendly sparing match. But it was still a powerful genjutsu, usually one would need to be the level of a high ranked ANBU or kage to break free from that kind of genjutsu.

"I have faced many opponents using illusions, but this one is by far the most powerful one." Gildarts complimented as he had look of excitement. "This might be worth some effort."

Itachi concentrated his chakra and magic power to his hand. 'The fourth hokage's jutsu, might be the only attack I could use against this guy that he can't break. Although I can only use an imperfect version of it, it should still be enough to injure him.' Itachi thought as in his palm a blue orb was made. Itachi then charged at Gildarts.

"Heh, nice try." Gildarts said as he punched the ground making it crack up into several cubes. Itachi almost fell down into one of the cracks but then with his available hand he made a hand seal, and then his body vanished. "What the?" Gildarts questioned when Itachi appeared behind Gildarts, almost like he had teleported. Itachi then slammed the blue orb into Gildarts' back.

 **Rasengan!**

The orb sent Gildarts flying crashing into a wall making rubble fall upon him. Suddenly that rubble was reduced to small cubes as Gildarts got back up, he dusted himself off and had a wide grin appear on his face. "I felt that one." Itachi brought out a few shurikens and threw them at Gildarts, the shuriken suddenly took a turn around him. "Are you even trying to beat me kid?" Gildarts questioned when he suddenly felt some wires around him that tied up his body. "What the?" Gildarts looked at Itachi who had the end of the wires in his mouth. Itachi made a few hand signs.

 **Fire style: Dragon flame!**

Itachi spitted out a wave of fire at the shape of a dragon's head, it burned through the wires and crashed into Gildarts, letting out a violent blazing amount of flames. Itachi then made another set of hand seals.

 **Wind style: Vacuum blast!**

Itachi sent a wave of wind at the flames making them burn more violently. The flames then also turned into cubes as Gildarts leaped out from them. Gildarts had a few burn marks on him as well as having his cloak burned away. Itachi was then suddenly in a flash in front of Gildarts and delivered a kick to his gut sending him back a few meters. "You're pretty strong for a teenager." Gildarts complimented. "But you can't beat me with those kinds of attacks."

Itachi concentrated both his chakra and ethernano as five magic circles appeared around him, one orange, one blue, one yellow, one green, one brown. "Here goes nothing."

 **Five element dragons!**

Out of the magic circles pooped out five different Chinese like dragons made out of the different elements. One was made out of fire, another one was made out of water, another made out of wind, lightning, and earth. The five large element dragons crashed into Gildarts pushing him back.

When the dust cleared Gildarts looked up to see Itachi who had his leg raised up high, and then he delivered an axe kick to Gildarts's head. Gildarts then punched Itachi sending him flying back.

'He packs a powerful punch, I think he just broke one of my ribs. No matter what I do ninjutsu has very little effect on him, one of my more stronger illusions couldn't take care of him, and I can't win with shuriken. Then my only option is taijutsu, or use my mabgekyou abilities.'

Itachi charged at Gildarts and then delivered a powerful punch to his gut. Itachi then spun his body around, and elbowed Gildarts in his gut making him gasp for air. Itachi charged at Gildarts again, Itachi jumped in the air delivering a flying kick to Gildarts's face.

Gildarts smirked as he spitted out some blood, and punched Itachi whom dissolved into a murder of crows. Itachi reappeared out from the murder of crows kicking Gildarts in the cheek. Gildarts then kneed Itachi in the back and kicked him back a few steps.

Itachi panted and quickly formed a hand seal, and vanished at high speed, he then reappeared above Gildarts and delivered an axe-kick to his head, making the titan of a man almost fall to the ground.

Gildarts then quickly got up, turned his body around and raised his fist as Itachi did the same and their punches connected. They both tried to push each other back but none of them would budge. "Guess I need to take it up a notch." Gildarts said and powered up pushing Itachi back and punched him in the gut. Itachi then used the same vanishing move again, and vanished from one place to another, delivering either a punch or a kick at Gildarts who struggled to keep up with Itachi's speed. Itachi then punched Gildarts in the face as lightning flickered around him.

 **Chidori rotation!**

Itachi let out a huge amount of lightning as his body span around delivering kicks to Gildarts's face as well as electrocuting him. Gildarts then again punched the ground cracking it up even more making Itachi loose balance. Gildarts then appeared in front of him and delivered a punch to Itachi's face. Itachi then turned into a puff of smoke as he jumped out of the ground with a new formed imperfect rasengan in his palm.

 **Rasengan!**

Itachi pushed the blue sphere into Gildarts' gut sending him crashing into a mountain. Then Itachi appeared in front of Gildarts delivering an upper kick to Gildarts's jaw sending Gildarts flying up in the air. Itachi kept kicking Gildarts further and further up in the air before delivering and open-handed strike and a kick at the same time, sending Gildarts crashing into the ground.

Gildarts suddenly emerged from the ground and to everyone's shock. A trail of blood was running down from Gildarts's mouth as well as a cut on his forehead. "H-He made Gildarts bleed?!" Macao questioned with wide eyes in disbelief.

"There's no fricking way!" Wakaba shouted with the same expression.

Makarov let out a small chuckle, Erza smiled wildly cheering for her brother, while everyone else even Laxus was shocked, they had sweat running down their heads as well as slightly widened eyes.

Gildarts wiped the blood from his mouth and looked at his arm were the blood stain was. Gildarts then began to let out a laugh. "I never thought that anyone at your age could put up this much of a fight! I'm impressed kid!"

"Hey gramps, why not stop the fight? He's clearly S-class material." Gray said in a low tone.

"Your right, he's passed the trails now actually. But I want to see what more he can do." Makarov said in a whisper tone.

'With all the fighting I have done today, I barely have any chakra left. I have to finish this. If I merge my ethernano with my remaining chakra I should be able to pull off a Susano'o.' Itachi thought as he concentrated what was left of his power and then his eyes turned into mangekyou sharingan. A red ribcage formed itself around Itachi, and then it formed into a spectral red skeleton with glowing eyes.

"What the?" Gildarts questioned with a slightly shocked expression.

"That's what he almost used on me." Laxus said with sweat running down his forehead feeling an even greater pressure than the one back in the cave. He then clenched his fist. 'Just how much power was he hiding back then?'

The skeleton then swept its arm at Gildarts sending him flying into a wall. Gildarts then leaped towards Itachi at high speed with his fist raised, his fist was also letting out a glow of magic power. Itachi's susano'o grew flesh on one of its arms and threw a punch that collided with Gildarts's punch. The impact of the punch sent some shockwaves and cracked the ground below them. The susano'o then raised another one of its hands sending another punch at Gildarts, who caught it with his other hand. Gildarts then pushed the susano'o back a little and punched its ribcage. The susano'o began to crack.

Itachi then leaped back with the susano'o, then the susano'o began to grow flesh around it's body. Gildarts leaped at the susano'o again with even more magic power in his fist. When Gildarts threw the punch his fist collided with a large red spiritual shield. "What the?" Gildarts questioned when the force of his own attack was reflected back at him sending him flying back. "What is with that shield?"

"It's called the Yata mirror, and it's an unbreakable shield. It can reflect all of my opponents attacks back at them." Itachi replied as he began to sweat even more. 'I only have enough power for one attack.' Itachi thought. Itachi and the susano'o vanished at high speed and appeared in front of Gildarts, the susano'o then swung its arm sending Gildarts flying into the air. In the susanoo's palm began to from three magatama bound by a circle, making it look like a sharingan.

 **Yasaka Magatama!**

The susano'o threw it like a shuriken headed towards Gildarts. It span rapidly and then it collided with Gildarts making a powerful explosion that looked like an exploding star.

Gildarts leaped out from the powerful explosion, and then landed on the ground with several bruise marks on his body as well as small trails of blood coming from his wounds, as well as his clothes looking torn. "That really hurt, I think you broke some bones there, kid." Gildarts said with a smirk but then gained a surprised expression, as the susano'o vanished.

Itachi stood there panting, after having fought so many battles in one day he was exhausted. He breathed heavily trying to catch his breath. "I don't have any more chakra or ethernano. Sasuke's kirin would have been quite handy to have right now." Itachi muttered.

"You're giving up?" Gildarts questioned. Itachi then took out a kunai that had a long line of paper bombs attached to it. Itachi then threw it above Gildarts. "You missed me kid."

"I wasn't aiming for you." Itachi said with a small smile.

Gildarts looked up to see the kunai heading towards what was left of the mountain behind him. It exploded causing a large boulder to fall upon Gildarts. "You think that will beat me?" Gildarts questioned and punched the boulder. But Itachi still smiled. Gildarts looked confused but then he noticed that the boulder he punched had several paper bomb tags attached to it. "Damn." Gildarts said as the tags exploded around him making a lot of smoke.

When the smoke cleared, it revealed Gildarts who was still standing with a few new burn marks on him. "Oh well, I had to try." Itachi said before he fell to the ground unconscious.

 **Later**

Itachi woke up on the boat with Erza sleeping beside him. "She was really worried you know." Makarov said sitting on a chair with a bandaged Gildarts next to him.

"She didn't want to leave your side." Gildarts said as he drank some beer.

"I lost, didn't I?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah, but look at me kid. I haven't been this much damaged in a long time." Gildarts said showing the bandages that were wrapped around his waist, torso, and his right arm. Plus, some on his cheeks.

Itachi looked at himself to see that most of his upper body was covered in bandages as well as his arms. "Guess I failed the exam then."

"No, you passed." Makarov said earning a confused look from Itachi.

"What do you mean?" Itachi questioned.

"You showed great skill, and you showed that you have the power of an S-class mage. So, congrats kiddo, you did it." Makarov replied with a smile as he drank his own beer. "We will announce it to the others when we get back."

"Onii-san?" Erza questioned as she rubbed her eyes.

"Hey Erza." Itachi replied making her instantly look at her brother. She then leaped in for a hug. "I worried you huh? I'm sorry."

"It's okay! Onii-san, you're so strong!" Erza said with a smile and a look of admiration that Itachi had only seen before in Sasuke.

"Yeah well, I'm not the strongest." Itachi said as he petted his sisters head.

"Onii-san. Do you think that one day I can become as strong as you?" Erza asked in a slight hopeful tone.

"Of course, you could, you have a lot of potential in you. Maybe you'll even surpass me." Itachi replied and he wasn't kidding, although Erza's potential remained unknown, she still had a lot. All though whether she would surpass him or not was a different question.

"No way. That's impossible for me to surpass you." Erza shook her head, and Itachi poked her forehead.

"Don't be like that. If you train hard enough, one day you might actually surpass me." Itachi said with a warm loving smile at Erza.

"Really?" Erza questioned with a smile.

"Anything is possible." Itachi replied.

"That's right Erza." Makarov agreed.

"Hear! Hear!" Gildarts cheered.

 **Later at the guild hall.**

"It is with great pleasure that I say this! I hereby grant Itachi Uchiha the rank of S-class!" Makarov announced to everyone from a stage with Itachi next to him. "Now everyone! Let's celebrate our newest S-class member! Not only that, but the youngest one to have ever become S-class! Cheers!"

""Cheers!"" Everyone shouted and began to throw a party.

"You did well for a newb." Laxus said to Itachi from the corner of the stage.

"Thank you for the compliment I guess. You weren't so bad yourself." Itachi said making Laxus let out a small chuckle.

"Next time we fight, I won't lose to you my rival." Laxus said.

"Rival huh?" Itachi said then let out a small smirk. "I won't lose either."

"See you later." Laxus waved as he left.

 **Time skip: One week later**

Itachi, Erza, Cana, and a small girl with short blue hair named Levy were out on a training field. "Erza! Focus your magic power into the swords to make them levitate! And send them to strike the target!" Itachi commanded.

"Right!" Erza replied and made her sword levitate and send them flying towards marked targets at full speed hitting them all dead center.

 **Flashback: Five days ago**

Itachi and Erza were at the guild talking to Cana. "Train? Right now?" Cana questioned.

"Yes, you, me, Erza, and the whoever is the weakest member of our guild. Could you tell me who that is by the way?" Itachi asked.

"Um the weakest would be Levy Macgarden." Cana said and pointing to a little blue haired girl reading a book.

Itachi walked up to the petite little bookworm. "Levy Macgarden."

"Yes?" Levy questioned looking up from her book, and she looked quite surprised to see that it was Itachi as his reputation was very well known around the country now ever since he became the youngest one ever to become S-Class.

"How about you join us for a training session?" Itachi asked with a friendly smile.

"Training? Me? No, no, I will only get in the way I'm too weak after all." Levy replied.

"That's what training is for. What kind of magic do you use?" Itachi asked.

"Um, Solid Script magic. I can write a word and turn it into an actual substance." Levy replied as she wrote the word fire in the air, and the word was made out of fire.

"I think I can help you improve your fighting skills. If you would allow me." Itachi said.

"Really?" Levy questioned in hope.

"Really." Itachi replied.

 **Flashback end**

"Cana! Throw your cards and try to hit it in the center!" Itach commanded as Cana threw her cards like shurikens hitting most of them in the center and some of them at the edge. "Try again!"

"Right!" Cana said and threw her cards again.

"Levy!" Itachi said.

Yes?!" Levy nervously questioned.

"Use your magic on my clone here." Itachi said as he made a clone.

"What?! But that's a lot harder then what they are doing." Levy complained.

"He won't fight back. All you have to do is damage him enough and he will vanish in a puff of smoke. Now do it!" Itachi commanded.

"Right!" Levy said as she wrote the word fire in the air with fire.

 **Solid Script: Fire!**

Levy threw the fire at Itachi's clone who stood still and took the hit. When the smoke cleared, he was still standing there like nothing happened. "I can't do it."

"Try and combining fire with wind." Itachi said.

"What? But I have never done it at the same time." Levy argued.

"Just try." Itachi said.

"Understood." Levy sighed.

 **Solid Script: Fire! Wind!**

Levy threw flames and wind at Itachi's clone, and when it collided the flames burned so violently that Itachi's clone vanished in a puff of smoke. "I-I did it. I did it!" Levy cheered.

Itachi smiled. "That's enough for today! Same time here tomorrow okay! Itachi said.

""Okay!"" The three girls said in unison.

 **Time skip: 1 year later. Year X777 July 7**

Itachi was walking up the road to the guild with a bag of strawberry cakes for Erza. 'She's been good lately, and I did agree to give her a reward every time she's been good. But for me to buy ten of these is too much.' Itachi thought with a sweat drop.

"Fairy Tail?" The voice of a boy was heard. Itachi looked towards the guild hall to see the master talking to a boy with pink spiky hair, with a white scarf around his neck.

"Yes. Do Fairies have tails? Nobody even knows if they exist in the first place. That's why it's an eternal mystery. An eternal adventure. That's the meaning behind the name." Makarov said.

"I don't really get it, but awesome!" The boy said in excitement.

"Haven't heard that speech in a long time." Itachi said joining the conversation.

"Ah Itachi, you have returned I see." Makarov said and then turned towards the boy. "This is Itachi Uchiha, he's one of the strongest people in the guild. Itachi this is Natsu Dragneel our newest member."

"Pleasure." Itachi said and bowed to Natsu.

"Your strong huh? Then fight me!" Natsu said covering his fist in flames.

"I don't think you want to do that Natsu." Makarov warned.

"I suggest that you listen to the master, Natsu." Itachi said.

"No way!" Natsu charged with his flame fist and then he saw Itachi's eyes turn red and the next thing he knows he's asleep. Natsu laid there with a snot bobble that grew larger every time he snored.

"As always you solve things peacefully, really eases my stress." Makarov said with a sigh.

"Shall we wake him up?" Itachi asked.

"Go ahead." Makarov replied.

Itachi then undid the genjutsu but Natsu was still asleep. "Wake up!" Itachi raised his voice a little and Natsu slowly opened his eyes.

"Five more minutes." Natsu responded before going back to sleep.

"So, he's an idiot huh?" Itachi asked as this Natsu reminded him a little bit of a certain blond haired ninja.

"Pretty much." Makarov replied before slamming his hand upside Natsu's head.

"OW! What was that for?!" Natsu questioned with thick marks and flames coming out from his mouth.

"You fought me and lost. And we needed to wake you up." Itachi replied.

"No way how long did I last?" Natsu asked.

"About a second or less." Itachi replied which stunned Natsu that he lost that quickly.

"Shall we meet everyone else Natsu?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah!" Natsu replied with excitement.

They went in and saw that everyone was doing their own business. "Well Natsu this is Fairy Tail. Here you will meet some of greatest wizards of fior-"

"Master he left the moment you began to talk." Itachi interrupted and pointed at the table were Gray was with Natsu standing in front of him.

"What's your problem? I don't like your look." Gray said to the newcomer.

"Huh?!" Natsu questioned angrily.

"Oh, picking a fight?" Macao said from the bar.

"Do it! Do it!" Wakaba encouraged.

"Gray, your clothes!" Cana pointed out to Gray who was wearing nothing but his boxers.

"What the?!" The ice wizard questioned in shock.

"Oh, you're just a pervert!" Natsu insulted Gray.

"Who're you callin' a pervert, squinty eyes!" Gray said in anger now head to head with Natsu.

"I'm talking about you, droopy eyes!" Natsu responded.

"What was that!" Gray said as they both began to fight.

"Somethings around here never change." Itachi said.

"That's how it should be." Makarov said.

"Enough!" Erza demanded and got between them pushing them by the neck making a crack sound.

"You think I'm going to quit?" Natsu asked with an angry look. While Gray had a scared expression now as Erza was here.

"That idiot!" Gray said.

"Oh boy." Itachi sighed.

The next moment both Natsu and Gray had crashed into a wall.

"Fools…" Erza said.

"Why me too?" Gray questioned.

Erza then gained a scary expression. "No fighting."

"Yes!" A scared Gray said.

"Ow!" Itachi gently hit Erza on the top of her head.

"Don't go beating our newest member. Or I will throw these in the garbage." Itachi scolded holding up the bag of strawberry cakes.

"Okay. Onii-san" Erza said with a small tear running down her eye.

"Onii-san?!" Natsu questioned out of shock.

"Itachi's Erza's older brother, and he' way stronger." Gray informed the pink haired moron.

"What's your name?" Erza asked the newcomer.

"Natsu." Natsu replied looking away.

"Natsu, huh? Listen. Everyone who comes to Fairy Tail are like family. And this is our house. A family's house is not a place to fight. Do you understand?" Erza asked Natsu who just looked confused. "My name is Erza. Nice to meet you."

"Erza's scary…" Natsu muttered.

"I know." Gray agreed making them both look at each other and grin then they looked away in despise.

"Guess we should give you your guild mark then Natsu." Makarov said holding the stamp in his hand. "Now where do you want it and what color?" Makarov asked.

"Hmm, My right shoulder and I want it to be red like Igneel!" Natsu replied.

"Igneel?" Makarov questioned.

"Uhuh, my dad!" Natsu replied.

"Okay then why is your father red?" Itachi asked.

"He's a red fire dragon!" Natsu replied.

"Dragon?" Itachi questioned with a raised brow as he had heard of dragons in this world from books, but apparently, they were all extinct.

"There's no such thing as a dragon." Gray said.

"Yes there is!" Natsu argued.

"Then where is he?" Gray asked.

Natsu gained a sad expression. "I don't know…today he was just gone all of the sudden. So, I've gone out to look for him!"

"He just vanished one day, just like that?" Erza asked.

"Yes! He was just there one day and the next…gone." Natsu replied.

"I see, so you want to find him then is that it?" Itachi asked.

"Yes!" Natsu replied.

"Then good luck. Shouldn't be too hard, maybe a town will see him flying above them somewhere." Itachi said as it would be hard to miss a gigantic dragon.

"You really think so?" Natsu questioned.

"Well if he is a large dragon he shouldn't be that hard to spot." Itachi replied.

"Shall we get on with the marking then?" Makarov asked.

"Yeah." Natsu replied and rolled up his sleeve, it was just one problem.

"That's your left shoulder." Itachi pointed out making Natsu instantly switch to pulling up the other sleeve.

"And there!" Makarov said as he marked Natsu with the guild mark. "Welcome to Fairy Tail Natsu!"

"So cool! Now Itachi. Fight me!" Natsu charged at Itachi, who karate chopped him on the head making an instant K.O.

 **Time skip: 1 year later. Year X778**

Itachi was now deep in the mountains training. Thunder clouds were floating around him as he concentrated lightning into his hand which now had lightning flickering around it. He raised his hand in the air, as a large dragon made out of lightning and thunder formed into the sky.

 **Kirin!**

Itachi brought his hand down sending the lightning thunder dragon crashing into the mountain in front of him making it reduced into rubble. "Took me two years but I finally did it." Itachi said as he looked at his hand that had a few burn marks on it. "Guess I should head back." Ever since his loss to Gildarts, Itachi has been trying to master the Kirin, and to improve on his rasengan.

 **On the outskirts of Magnolia**

Itachi walked through the woods on the outskirts of the town when he heard a voice. "Mira-nee, I'm hungry." It was the voice of a little young girl.

"I know Lisanna, but we don't have any food left." Another girls voice was heard sounding a little older.

"Maybe we could go into town and get something there?" A boy's voice was heard.

Itachi looked through the trees to see three kids. The first one was a little girl that was younger than Erza, she had short white hair in the style of a bole cut, blue eyes, and she was wearing a small pink dress. The boy was slightly tall for his age, he had short spiky white hair, he also had blue eyes, he had a slightly brown tan skin color, he was wearing a blue jacket with a white shirt under it, blue pants, and a red bow tie. The last one had a black cloak covering her but Itachi could see white hair sticking out from under the hood that was covering her face. Itachi was about to leave, but something in his gut told him not to. It was strange but that trio of siblings reminded him on Erza and Sasuke.

"I heard you guys are hungry." Itachi said making the little girl and the boy turn to him while the hooded girl tried to hide herself. "If you want I could treat you to some food back in my guild." Itachi offered as he couldn't just let them starve.

The two younger siblings looked happy for a moment but then they turned to the hooded girl. "Mira-nee?" The girl known as Lisanna questioned.

"Nee-san?" The boy known as Elfman questioned.

"Thank you for the offer, we will gladly accept it." The hooded girl known as Mira said, although with slight hesitation in her voice.

"Alright then follow me." Itachi said and walked towards the town with the three siblings following him from a small distance.

"Mister. What kind of guild are you a part of?" Lisanna asked.

"I'm from a magic guild called Fairy Tail, and my name is Itachi Uchiha. What's yours?" Itachi asked.

"I'm Lisanna Strauss, this is my older brother Elfman, and our big sister Mirajane." Lisanna introduced.

Itachi let out a small kind smile, and then he noticed that their older sister kept trying to hide her right arm. "Why do you keep on trying to hide your arm?" Itachi asked making Mirajane stop in her tracks using her cloak to cover her arm even more. "You don't want to tell me huh?" Itachi asked to which she shook her head. Itachi then activated his sharingan and saw a strange shaped arm filled with magic power. 'Her magic power is just as powerful as Erza.' Itachi thought. "My eyes can clearly see magic power coming from that arm. If you're thinking of attacking me I advise you not to."

"Magic?" Mirajane questioned.

"Your arm, your letting your magic power out through it." Itachi replied.

"It's not magic is a curse." Mirajane said and brought out her arm that looked like a demon's arm. "I'm possessed by a demon. If you're afraid and want to kill me or run away, I understand. Just don't hurt my younger siblings." Mira begged with tears running down her cheeks.

"A demon huh? Well people call me The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail, so I'm not afraid of you." Itachi said making her look at his eyes that were red with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center.

"You're cursed by a demon too?" Mirajane asked.

"No, these are just a part of my bloodline. But with them I can see magic power as colors, and I see a lot coming from that arm of yours. Meaning it's a spell not a curse." Itachi replied making Mira gained a slightly confused expression. "I'll tell you what. How about after you guys have eaten, I will see if the master could identify what kind of spell that is. How does that sound?" Itachi asked with a caring kind smile making Mira blush a little but it wasn't noticeable due to her hood.

"Sounds good." Mira replied.

"Well then follow me." Itachi said and this time the siblings didn't keep that much of a distance from him.

They then arrived in front of the guild seeing Natsu, Gray, Cana and Levy from the window. "Here we are." Itachi said.

"Oh, what do we have here?" Makarov asked walking up to them. "Itachi I see that you're back from training. Who are your friends?"

"They are the Strauss siblings. The oldest of them is Mirajane, then it's the second eldest Elfman, and the youngest of them Lisanna." Itachi introduced them to Makarov. "This is the master. Makarov Dreyar."

"Hello." Mirajane said and bowed with her siblings.

"They haven't eaten in a while so I offered them some food. Mirajane also has something she would like to know." Itachi informed the master.

"I see, well come on in." Makarov said.

After explaining what happened with a Demon at their home village and how Mirajane defeated it. Makarov took a sip from his drink. "That's Take Over magic. Itachi is right, you're not possessed by a demon. The power of a demon resides within you."

"The power of a demon…" Mirajane said and her expression wasn't a relived one. 'I don't need that.' She thought.

Itachi saw her depressed expression. 'I'm guessing she doesn't want that kind of power.' Itachi thought and then looked over to her younger siblings. 'She really cares about them, maybe she will even join the guild for their sake.'

 **Time skip one month later.**

Mirajane was sitting by the bar counter like always. Itachi then noticed that Erza walked up to her. "I've heard about you, Mirajane. Apparently, you're very talented." Erza said but Mirajane remained silent. "How's it going? Are you used to the guild?" Erza asked but then Mirajane walked away. "Hey!"

"Don't bother. She never talks or smiles." Macao said.

"She just looks dour all the time. Even though her little brother and sister have blended right in." Wakaba said.

Itachi saw that Mirajane left the guild hall and then followed after her. "Magic…Demon…I don't need this power. It's disgusting. I'm not human anymore…" Mira muttered and looked back at the guild hall. "It's a good guild. I know those two will be well taken care of. But I'm going to leave this town."

"Are you sure about that?" Itachi asked making her turn around.

"Are you going to stop me?" Mira questioned.

"No. Just wanting to make sure, that you're okay with leaving them behind." Itachi replied as he of all people knew how painful it was to leave someone he loved behind.

"Why do you care?" Mira asked.

"As an older sibling myself I understand what it's like to look after your younger sibling." Itachi replied.

"You mean Erza? She's not related to you by blood so how does that make you understand?" Mira asked.

"Even though she's not by the same blood as I am. Were a family none the less, same goes for anyone at our guild. But I do understand what it's like to have a younger sibling that is related by blood as well." Itachi replied and gained a little sad expression.

"What do you mean?" Mira questioned with a look of confusion.

"I had a little brother once. Before I met Erza I lived in a village with my family. All members of my family have these very eyes that I have." Itachi said activating his sharingan. "But having these eyes were considered to be a curse of hatred."

"A curse of hatred?" Mira questioned.

"These eyes were said to create hatred in a person, they said it was made out of hate when it actually was quite the opposite. These eyes respond to the feelings of love, the greater love you had the more powerful you would become. However, these eyes are triggered to evolve once you feel the pain of losing someone you love. That pain later made those who achieved great power with these eyes to be filled with hatred." Itachi said as he clenched his fist.

"Does that mean you lost someone you loved?" Mira asked.

"The first time when my eyes activated, a dear friend of mine was killed right before my eyes. The second time…" Itachi said as his sharingan turned into mangekyou. "My best friend took his own life right before my eyes. And my eyes evolved even further. Everything in my life seemed dark, but my little brother would always lighten up my mood. I prayed that the day would never come when he would get these eyes."

"But it did, didn't it?" Mira questioned with a sad expression.

"Yes, when he saw our parents dead and everyone related to us dead." Itachi said clenching his fist.

"Why what happened?" Mira asked with concern in her voice and also a hint of fear.

"A few years before that a monster attacked our village, a monster my family has been known to be able to control. So, everyone blamed us, we were discriminated against, kept far away from the village. And one day, one of the village elders sent an assassin to kill us when we were sleeping. I survived and was banished from the village." Itachi replied it wasn't a lie but it wasn't the full truth either.

"And what happened to your brother?" Mira asked afraid that she already knew the answer.

Itachi gulped and since he would never see Sasuke again. "He's dead." When Itachi said that all that was heard was silence and the wind blowing around them.

"I-I'm sorry." Mira said with a sad expression.

"That's why I ask you this. Do you really want to leave them behind?" Itachi asked again.

Tears ran down Mira's cheeks. "No I don't… But this power I don't want it…it's disgusting."

"A power can be beautiful or disgusting depending on how you use it. If you use your power to protect your siblings, in my book then that power is beautiful." Itachi said with a warm smile as he gently grabbed a hold of Mirajane's demon hand.

Mira let out a gasp as the wind blew of her hood revealing her long silver white hair blowing in the wind, with her large blue eyes looking back at Itachi. Itachi was stunned at what he saw, he didn't move, he didn't speak, he just looked at her hair blowing in the wind. Feeling as he was staring at pure light that shinned to his darkness.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna's voice was heard and both Itachi and Mirajane were brought back to reality.

"Nee-chan!" Elfman's voice was heard as they ran up to their sister.

"Look!" Lisanna said with excitement.

"I bet you'll be surprised!" Elfman said with a big grin.

""Now!"" The two of them said in unison as a big puff of smoke surrounded them.

"Animal soul: Cat!" Lisanna gained a very questionable cat outfit. She had real cat ears sticking out from the top of her head, cat tail from her back, and cat paws, it looked like she was wearing grey tiger striped underwear since it only covered her chest area and her private area.

"Beast soul: Bear! Only a claw though." Elfman now had a bear claw on his right hand. Mira gained a little surprised expression. "They taught us."

"It's magic, just like yours!" Lisanna said with an innocent smile.

"Although I can only change my hand so far." Elfman said with a nervous chuckle.

Tears began to form in Mira's eyes. "You always look lonely, Mira-nee…" Lisanna said.

"…so now you won't be, right?" Elfman questioned.

"You two…" Mira said as she began to cry.

Itachi just smiled at this whole thing. "We'll always be together!" Lisanna said.

"And magic will be with us, too!" Elfman said.

"One-two!" Lisanna counted.

"Yo!" Elfman said as they were again covered in a puff of smoke.

"Huh? Huh?" Lisanna questioned as she suddenly turned into a little piglet with white hair. "It didn't work right!"

"Neither did mine!" Elfman said now that his hand was a giraffe's leg.

Mira let out a small chuckle and wiped the tears from her eyes. "Can you do work for the guild with magic like that?"

"Nee-chan, you used your power to protect us, and now we'll protect you." Elfman said.

"Right!" Lisanna agreed.

"Well considering how far behind they are with their magic skills, I'll say they will still need you to protect them." Itachi said with a smile.

Only first now did the two other Strauss siblings notice Itachi and Lisanna grew a smug expression. "Huh? Sorry for interrupting your date!"

"Date?!" Mira questioned with a small blush.

"No, no, your sister just seemed depressed so I tried to cheer her up. But I guess you guys are better at it then me." Itachi said with his kind smile. "Well I guess I will see you guys back at the guild. Later." Itachi said and walked away.

"Thank you. Itachi." Mira muttered in a whisper tone.

 **A few days later**

"What do you mean I can't do S-class jobs?!" Mira questioned with a loud voice, ever since she accepted her powers she has achieved a dramatic change in personality. She was now less of a shy girl and more of a bad girl. Her clothing had changed into a more gothic look and more revealing. Her outfit now consisted of a dark skimpy sleeveless shirt adorned with some light curved motifs on the chest, a pair of leather shorts held up by a belt with a demonic looking buckle, thigh high boots, and her hair was tied up in a long high ponytail that reached to her back, it was tied with a dark ribbon, she also had dark nail polish.

"Only S-class mages can take those jobs and at the moment the only ones in the guild that are S-class are Gildarts, Laxus and Itachi." Makarov said as Laxus became an S-class this year.

"Itachi is S-class?" Mirajane questioned.

"Yes, he's the youngest one ever to become S-class, he took the exam when he was thirteen." Makarov replied taking a sip of his beer.

"There must be a way for me to do an S-class job? All the normal ones are boring." Mira complained.

"Well you could ask an S-class mage if you could tag along with him on his job." Makarov replied.

"Great! Where's Itachi?" Mira asked looking around the guild. "Hey cutie!" Mira shouted ("Cutie" became Itachi's official nickname from Mira) when she spotted him and rushed up to him. "Take me on an S-class job! And just you and me!" Mira demanded.

"A job? Sure." Itachi agreed and brought out a job request he had picked from the S-class board. "Some giant monster has destroyed an entire village, and they want us to get rid of it. Are you sure you want to tag along?" Itachi asked just to be safe.

"Yes! Come on! Let's go! Let's go!" Mira demanded.

"We'll leave tomorrow morning. Meet me outside of the guild then alright?" Itachi said.

"Why can't we go now?" Mira asked.

"Because I just finished a job with Erza and I'm tired." Itachi replied with an annoyed expression.

"Fine then tomorrow. And don't you dare ditch me!" Mira said before walking back to her siblings.

'If I did do that she would most likely try to kill me.' Itachi thought with a sweat drop and a nervous chuckle.

 **Next morning**

Itachi was standing outside of the guild when he saw Mirajane coming with her siblings behind her. "I thought it would just be you and me?" Itachi questioned.

"It will. They are just here to see me off. Oh, and here." Mira handed Itachi a packed lunch box. "I-It's nothing special or anything I just bought it at the store." Mira said with a small faint blush on her cheeks.

"No she didn't. She spent all night working on it with her love." Lisanna teased with a small giggle.

"Huh?" Itachi questioned.

"No I didn't silly. Remember good girls don't lie." Mira said pinching Lisanna's cheeks with a dark expression that rivaled that of Erza's.

"I'm sorwwy!" Lisanna cried as Mira kept pinching her cheeks.

"Um anyway, thanks." Itachi said as he put the lunch box in his bag. "Shall we get going?"

"Yeah." Mira replied as she and Itachi walked to Magnolia train station.

After a long train ride they arrived at the village where the villagers told them that the monster was somewhere in the woods and that it will come out tonight. So Itachi and Mira set up camp where they waited until nightfall. "This is really good." Itachi said as he took a bite from the lunch box Mira gave him.

"Really?" Mira questioned.

"Hn, just like my mother's cooking. Haven't had this kind of delicious food in a while." Itachi complimented as he kept eating. "Where did you buy it?"

"Um. Actually, um…I-I made it." Mira replied with a small blush as her eyes avoided Itachi's and she pushed her finger up against each other while looking all nervously.

"Really? Can you make it for me some other time?" Itachi asked as this was truly the greatest food he had ever tasted.

"S-S-S-Sure I'll make it for you again." Mira replied now blushing even more.

"Thank you. Erza tries to cook for me every now and then, but if you ask me she should stick to fighting." Itachi said that last part with a nervous laughter.

"She can't cook huh?" Mira questioned with a smirk.

"Well no but it's just so…tasteless." Itachi replied with a sweat drop. "She's my sister and I love her and everything, but she isn't the best chef around." Itachi said making Mira chuckle. Suddenly they heard a roar.

"It's the monster." Mira said with an excited smirk.

"Let's finish it quickly." Itachi said with his deadpan expression.

"Aha, I will finish it. You just sit back and watch cutie." Mira said as she saw the monster approaching. It was so tall it's head went above the trees, it had long horns, and its head looked like a wolf, with the body that resembled a human body just way, way larger, also it had claws.

 **Satan soul!**

Mira let out a dark purple glow. When the light died down her hair was standing up, her eyes looked soulless, and she had black lines around her body. Her forearms and hands are now covered in scales, and each sprouts a fin-like protrusion on its outer side. She has also grown a large stocky tail made of metal plates and scales. Her clothing changed into a dark, skimpy one-piece suit revealing her arms and legs, it is also open on the front and on the back, exposing her belly, her developing cleavage, her upper back. She also dons a pair of gauntlets covering the back part of her arms. She then grew wings and charged at the monster.

 **Soul Extinctor!**

Mira gathered her hands together forming dark energy into them making a dark globe. Then she fired a large dark-purple beam that exploded right in the monster's face. She then flew at it delivering a punch to its face. It looked like it was faced a little but not that much.

 **Evil Explosion!**

Mira formed a dark sphere in her hands and threw it at the monster's belly, when it collided it exploded and the monster grunted in pain. The monster then swung its arm at Mira sending her crashing into several trees. "Now this is challenging!" Mira said and leaped back at the monster, crashing into its gut sending it back a little.

 **Demon blast!**

Mira charged up a ball of dark energy between her hands and then that ball shoot itself as a dark purple beam. It hit the monster in its right eye destroying it making it roar in pain and anger. It then spitted out a large wave from its mouth destroying most of the forest and making a hole in a mountain. Mira then flew at the beast at high speed with a dark purple sphere forming in her hands.

 **Evil Explosion!**

She blasted the monster in its face. Then out of the smoke left from the explosion came the horns of the monster that extended. Mira dodged the horns and grabbed one of them. "Let's remove this toothpick!" Mira then broke it off.

"She's having fun I guess." Itachi commented watching the fight while standing on a tree top, although he made note that she could use a better fighting technique than just bombarding the opponent with powerful attacks, she had talent, but she could improve on her fighting skills.

Mira then flew up to the monster's face delivering a series of punches. Then the monster shoot out beams from its red glowing eyes cutting an entire mountain in two, and almost Mira if she didn't dodge just in time. "Damn! Ugly here almost got me!" Mira growled in anger. She then gathered dark energy into her palms that took the shape of a dark globe.

 **Soul Extinctor!**

Mira blasted the monster with a dark purple wave that made a powerful explosion when it hit. The monster then emerged from the smoke delivering a punch at Mira sending her crashing into the ground making a small crater. Mira got back up now with an angry expression. "Wanna play big guy? Okay let's play!" Mira raised her arm above her head and began to charge dark magic into the form of a large sphere, it kept growing larger and larger.

 **Satanic Blast!**

She then brought her arm down pointing it at the monster, sending the sphere at it. And when it collided it turned into a huge pillar of darkness magic covering the area. She then landed back on the ground as her Satan Soul form vanished and she returned back to normal. "Is it over?" Mira questioned when the monster emerged from the smoke shooting a wave of magic power directed at Mira. When it collided, it made a huge explosion and all that was left was a crater.

Suddenly Itachi appeared holding Mira in his arms bridal style. "I-Itachi." Mira said as Itachi gently put her down.

"Fun's over. I will finish it." Itachi said as he made a few hand signs.

 **Fire style: Dragon flame bomb!**

Itachi spitted out several dragon head shaped flames that went past the monster and up in the dark clouds. "You didn't even hit it!" Mira shouted when the monster swung it's claws down on them. Itachi grabbed Mira and they vanished and then they appeared on the top of a tree, with some distance from the monster.

Itachi had Mira in his left arm holding her so close that her head rested on his chest. "Why didn't you hit it with that attack?" Mira asked, but Itachi raised his right hand with lightning flickering around it.

"Who said I was aiming for him with that?" Itachi said as a dragon made out of lightning and thunder formed itself into the sky.

Mira widened her eyes in shock. "I-Is this the power of an S-class?" She asked herself with a look of awe.

The monster roared at them. "Be gone. With the thunderclap." Itachi said as he brought his hand down.

 **Kirin!**

The lightning thunder dragon struck down on the monster destroying most of the area around it, with Itachi and Mira at a safe distance of course. When the light cleared the body of the monster laid in the crater, with its right upper body gone as well as the lower left. It was dead. "Mission completed." Itachi said as he lifted Mira up bridal style and jumped down from the tree.

They headed back to the village and claimed the reward. And despite Itachi trying to give Mira more than half, she kept insisting that they would split it fifty, fifty. Mira had twisted her ankle so Itachi piggybacked her back to the train station, and on their way to the guild.

"You don't have to carry me you know." Mira complained with a small blush.

"Consider this punishment for being careless." Itachi said with a small smile.

"People are staring. I have been punished enough, I can walk by myself. Please." Mira begged but to no avail.

"Nope, a punishment is a punishment." Itachi said with a small chuckle as Mira pouted with a small blush.

"Fine." Mira pouted as she saw them now standing outside the guild hall.

Itachi then kicked the door opening it. "We're back!" Itachi shouted making Mira blush even more out of embarrassment. Everyone stared at them with wide eyes and then began to let out a laughter that echoed through the guildhall.

"What happened here?" Makarov asked with an amused grin on his face.

"She twisted her ankle so I carried her back." Itachi replied with his usual deadpan expression. He then noticed Erza looking at him with her eyes narrowed.

"You seem to be a bit too close with Mirajane, onii-san." Erza said in an annoyed tone.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi questioned.

"You've never carried me like that." Erza said with an annoyed expression.

"Well you never twisted your ankle before." Itachi retorted.

"Oh, is Erza-chan jealous that her onii-san hasn't carried her like this. Maybe I'm more special." Mira teased Erza.

"You take that back demon!" Erza shouted.

"Make me!" Mira shouted back.

Erza was about to charge when. "We don't attack people who are injured." Itachi scolded.

"Baka onii-san." Erza muttered and walked away.

"Don't tease her like that please." Itachi pleaded Mira.

"I can't help it. She just makes me angry." Mira said.

Itachi let out a sigh. "Let's get you to the medical bay."

 **Time skip: 4 years later. Year X782**

Itachi had just finished a mission and was headed back to the guild. He was far away from it actually, he heard that Mira who has now become S-class took a job with her siblings around this area. Itachi decided see if he could maybe meet up with them on the way. He then spotted two figures in front of him it was Mira who still had the same outfit as 4 years ago only this time she had developed her breast, she was supporting Elfman who now was way taller and muscular, but he looked injured. And Lisanna was nowhere to be seen. He could hear them sobbing. 'Something's wrong.' Itachi thought and ran up to them. "Mira! Elfman!" He shouted.

"I-Itachi?" Mira turned around and Itachi saw that she was crying.

"Itachi-san?" Elfman turned around also crying, he was about to fall down but Itachi caught him and held him up.

"What happened? Where's Lisanna?" Itachi asked and then noticed that their expressions darkened. "W-What happened?" Itachi asked.

"I-I killed her…" Elfman said as he began to cry. Itachi gained a shocked expression as thunder struck in the horizon. "I tried to take over a monster that was way out of my league…and I…I lost control…I couldn't stop myself…"

"He tried to save me by taking over that monster. And when he went wild. Lisanna tried to reason with him but then…" Mira said as she began to cry.

"Nee-chan I'm sorry…it's all my fault…" Elfman sobbed.

"No, it's not your fault." Mira argued.

"She's right it's not your fault Elfman." Itachi said with a sadden expression. "Where's the body?" Itachi asked.

"She just suddenly got taken by a light. It took her up in the sky and she vanished." Mira replied crying.

"I see." Itachi said as that light reminded him of something, someone from the guild had told him about, a very close friend.

"What are you even doing here?" Mira asked.

"I finished a job, and remembered you were on a job in this area. I thought I would meet up with you and we could walk back to the guild together." Itachi replied. "If I had maybe just gotten here sooner, I could have done something." Itachi said clenching his fist.

"It's definitely not your fault. You can't blame yourself for that." Mira said.

Images of the dead bodies of Itachi's parents laying before his feet then came to his mind. "...Let's head back to the guild." Itachi said as they began to walk.

When they reached back everyone looked confused on why they looked sad, and when they said what happened. Everyone began to shed tears. The one that took the news the hardest was Natsu. At first, he screamed saying that they were lying. Until Itachi said that it was true and Natsu saw Mira and Elfman just crying. He ran outside into the rain and didn't come back for a few days.

 **A few days later**

Mira sat by the lake hugging her legs watching the sun go down. "You alright?" Itachi asked and sat next to her.

"Itachi?" Mira said in a weak voice.

"Yes?" Itachi questioned.

"You know what it's like to lose someone you love. Tell me does the pain ever go away?" Mira asked as she leaned her head against Itachi's shoulder.

"The pain will go away, but the memories will haunt you forever. I could lie and say that everything will be alright, that you will be fine, that everything will be fine. But I won't lie, you will always remember the sadness and pain that you felt. But you will also remember the love, the joy, the fun you had with that person who's gone. And with those memories you will keep them alive in your heart. It's not going to be easy to move on, but eventually one day. It won't hurt so much anymore." Itachi said as he hugged her. "If you keep their will alive in you, if you keep the memory of them alive, they will never really be gone."

Mira had tears running down her cheeks. "I can't use my magic anymore. No matter how hard I try nothing happens. Ever since Lisanna died, I haven't been able to use it."

"Have you told the master?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, I have also quit being a mage. I will start to work as a barmaid at the guild from now on." Mira replied as she cried into Itachi's shoulder. "Promise me. Promise that you will never get killed."

"You know I can-" Itachi said looking like he was hiding something.

"Please…promise me…" Mira begged.

"….I promise." Itachi said when suddenly he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. 'No not now.' Itachi thought and forced on his normal expression.

After sometime later Mira went back home. And Itachi headed towards the woods. "Did she tell you?" Makarov asked arriving at the scene.

"About her magic, yes she told me." Itachi replied.

"Where are you going my boy?" Makarov questioned.

"Porlyusica." Itachi replied.

"Why?" Makarov asked.

"To make sure that I keep a promise." Itachi replied and walked into the woods.

Itachi walked until he came across a tree that looked like a house, he went up to the door and knocked. The door opened revealing an old woman with pink hair tied in a bun on the back of her head, her eyes were red, she wore a red cape with a wide collar decorated with dragon horn-like decorations. "What do you want?"

"A medical examination." Itachi replied as he clutched his hand over his chest and began to cough up blood.

"Come on in and take a seat." Porlyusica said.

 **A few hours later.**

"Well?" Itachi questioned.

"This sickness, I have never encountered anything like this before. Your saying that in your world when this happened your eyes began to go blind as well?" Porlyusica asked.

"It was related to it yeah. But my eye sight is fine now. Why I do not know." Itachi replied.

"I think I do. It seems your eyes are absorbing the ethernano around you. Supplying your eyes with their power preventing it from going blind, also supplying it with an endless source of power. However due to this sickness of yours, you can only tap in to a small amount of your full power." Porlyusica explained.

"How much?" Itachi asked.

"Should be just as much as you could use back in your own world, when you had this sickness. I would say if you use about more than 40% of your power, it will drain you of your life energy." Porlyusica replied as she brought out a note and began to write on it.

"So, if I use more than that I will die?" Itachi asked as it was just like it was for him back at the Element of Nations.

"Yes." Porlyusica said and walked up to Itachi handing him a note. "Unless you can get me these medical herbs that is."

"These herbs will make me a cure?" Itachi asked to which Porlyusica nodded.

"Where can I find them?" Itachi questioned.

"Far at the edge of this country. It will be a long journey, and you don't have much time." Porlyusica replied.

"How long do I have?" Itachi asked.

"Two years, three if you're lucky." Porlyusica said. "I suggest you inform this to Makarov in order to help you find the herbs."

"No, I don't want the others to know. They will just worry themselves, it's better if fewer people knew about this. I will inform the Master and Mystogan, the guy seems to be able to keep secrets." Itachi said.

"That stubbornness might be your downfall." Porlyusica said.

"Then so be it." Itachi said and walked away.

"Stupid brat."

 **Back at the guild hall**

"Master I need to talk to you." Itachi said.

"What is it my boy?" Makarov questioned.

"In private." Itachi said, then they walked into Makarov's office and Itachi began to explain.

"Y-Your dying?" Makarov questioned with sweat running down his forehead and with a worried and terrified look.

"Yes." Itachi replied and brought out a note that he ripped in half. "Give this to Mystogan." Itachi handed one of the halves to Makarov.

"What is it?" Makarov asked.

"A list over herbs Porlyusica needs in order to make a cure." Itachi replied.

"Why Mystogan?" Makarov questioned.

"He's the only one I trust to keep this a secret from everyone else." Itachi replied. "Master please don't tell anyone other than Mystogan about this."

"But Itachi, the more help you have-" Makarov said.

"Mira just lost her sister, knowing that I will die also will crush her, it will destroy Erza. Not only that but if everyone tries and fails, they will blame themselves for the rest of their lives. And yet I can't do this alone, so that's why I want you to give that to Mystogan and only show it to Mystogan." Itachi said with a stern serious look. "I will look for half, he will look for half."

"What about Gildarts?" Makarov asked.

"I doubt you will be able to contact him when he's on his one-hundred-year long mission." Itachi replied as the strongest mage of Fairy Tail left last year on his one-hundred-year long quest, the highest ranked quest there was.

Makarov let out a sigh. "Fine you win. How long do you have?" Makarov asked.

"Two years, three if I'm lucky." Itachi replied. "I'll leave now." Itachi said and walked out from the office.

"Good luck my boy." Makarov muttered.

Itachi walked towards the door. "Onii-san where are you going?" Erza asked with Natsu, Gray, Mirajane, Elfman, Cana and Levy behind her.

"I'm going on a job. I will be gone for a while." Itachi replied.

"How long?" Mira asked.

"Two years." Itachi replied and opened the door.

"Can I come with you?" Erza asked.

Itachi looked at her and waved his hand for her to come closer. Erza walked up to Itachi but then. Itachi poked her forehead, and the force was enough to make her back up a few steps.

"Sorry Erza. Some other time okay?" Itachi apologized with a smile.

"Very well… until next time then, onii-san." Erza replied with a smile as she rubbed the spot on her forehead where Itachi poked her.

"Later." Itachi said and walked out of the guild.

 **Time skip: 2 years later. Year X784**

The guild was being attacked by Phantom Lord, as the Fairy Tail members stood together and fought back. "Have you been able to contact anyone for help?!" Mira asked who now had changed her appearance. She had her bangs in front of her forehead tied into an upwards ponytail, she was wearing a red dress with a pink bowtie.

"No good! Laxus is being an asshole! And I can't contact Mystogan or Itachi!" Cana replied. Who now had long mid-back brown hair, she was wearing a light blue bikini top over her fully grown large breast and a pair of camouflage pants. When suddenly they heard crows in the distance flying in circles over the edge of Magnolia.

"Looks like Itachi's here." Mira said with a relived smile as she would recognize those crows anywhere.

On the edge of town was a man with long raven black hair tied into a ponytail, he had black eyes and tear lines on his face. He was wearing a black open leather jacket with a large red Fairy Tail symbol sowed on the back, he had a pair of blue jeans. Crow feathers fell around him as he walked towards the battle field. Itachi had returned.

 **And that's where I will end it!**

 **Hello everyone, as those who have read the early version of this chapter could probably see. I have removed the eight gates from Itachi's arsenal (figured even 4 of the gates were too much anyway, so just took them away.) Also, Gildarts didn't break out of the Tsukuyomi, mostly because I didn't have Itachi use it this time, and because he shouldn't be able to break free from it, even if Itachi was weakened and hadn't gotten used to his new environment of ethernano. Also in case anyone is wondering, the jutsu Itachi used to vanish from place to place, was "Sunshin" or the body flicker jutsu.**

 **Also, I want you all to keep in mind, that unless you see in the future chapters this on the top (re-written version) I haven't gotten to re-write those chapters yet, so keep in mind that some of the chapters that doesn't have that on the top will be re-written eventually as there are changes I want to make. Such as not follow that much of the canon fights and have Itachi either interrupt them and assist, or have the characters use different moves and fighting styles Itachi has taught them. Keep that in mind while you are reading the future chapters.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	4. Itachi enters the battlefield!

**Re-Written**

 **(respond to old reviews)**

 **Lazymanjones96: Thanks!**

 **lilnightmare17: Thank you!**

 **I-lander's Mask: I'm glad that you enjoyed it I hope that you will continue to read more in the future.**

 **Saru: Like I said before I will try but I'm not promising anything.**

 **Guest: Yeah…**

 **Guest: Sorry I don't like writing fics where Naruto is the main character, I think there are plenty of them already.**

 **fssmonik: Yeah I kind of understood that when I saw that you signed it at the end. Anyway you were right it was kamui, but the flash thing was nothing more but Itachi moving fast since he's naturally fast. Also I will be adding new techniques to Itachi's arsenal. And thanks for the support.**

 **Guest: It's from a Japanese anime series honorifics are natural.**

 **Dopedorito: Thanks! And I have never thought about music suggestions but I don't really mind. So go ahead and come with suggestions if you want.**

 **ronlol2: Thanks and don't worry I don't plan on abandoning this story.**

 **Leafyfan19: Well thanks, and I guess it might happen that he mentions he's three friends. And if you have music suggestions then go right ahead.**

 **The Rupture: I already PM'd you about it, I don't know if you have seen it or not since you haven't responded.**

 **RealSterkenburgCranach: Thanks and I will continue this story until it's completed.**

 **yohanl2001: Glad you liked it.**

 **Guest: I'm glad you liked it.**

 **LyHy: I'm not completely sure what you're requesting, but thanks for the compliment about my story.**

 **Chapter 3: Itachi enters the battlefield!**

A large explosion came from a gigantic castle with metal legs that was standing in front of the Fairy Tail guildhall. "They managed to destroy Jupiter!" Macao shouted now wearing a white open coat, his hair was now slicked back, and he had grown a stubby beard, he had an eyepatch above his left eye. Everyone from Fairy Tail let out a cheer. While they were pushing back some shadow phantom creatures.

Meanwhile inside the castle aka Phantom Lords guild hall, Natsu who now was wearing a black west, baggy white pants and his usual scarf, landed among some rubble, with a blue cat next to him that was his long companion and best friend, Happy. And another man landed on top of some rubble in front of Natsu. He was a young man with long, two-toned hair of black and white tied into a Japanese-style top knot on the back of his head, with the black portion overlaying the front and the left side of his head, leaving the smaller white portion concentrated on the left, he has three horizontal black bars markings passing across the ridge of his nose and both cheeks in a linear formation. His clothing consisted of a ninja-like attire consisting of a long, orange reddish gi with reddish fur on the collar, and the sides being made of thick fishnet and some fishnet on his arms, he had a simple shirt under his gi, and he was wearing a pair of loose black pants, he was also wearing a simple pair of black boots. This man was Totomaru a member of the Element 4 of Phantom lord.

"Incredible…" Totomaru muttered in awe at Natsu's power as the Jupiter canon was destroyed.

"Listen here pal. Fire ain't gonna listen to people telling it what to do. It responds to your heart's will." Natsu said slamming his fist into his palm.

Outside of the castle. "Not bad there Natsu!" Macao said with a smirk.

"Without Jupiter, we'll manage things somehow!" A young woman standing next to Macao named Laki said. Laki is a slim young woman, she has pale lavender hair set in a bowl cut-like style, with her fringe covering the left part of her forehead, her eyes are brown and they have a simple pair of glasses over them, and she has a dark red ribbon on the top of her head. Her clothing consisted of a light-colored coat reaching down below her waist, she was wearing a dark red tie around her collar, she was dressed in tight-fitting dark pants tucked inside light-colored boots.

"Now's our chance to push them back!" Cana said with her magic cards in her hands. "Wipe out the enemy!" She shouted to which everyone let out a war cry.

Meanwhile deep inside the castle in a place that looked like a command center, with some hooded people bearing the Phantom Lord mark using some magic circles, while in the center of the room sat a man on a throne. It was Phantom Lords master Jose. He was a tall slim man with long straight black hair reaching down to his shoulders and he had a thin mustache. He has got a long sharp face, vaguely pointed ears, prominent eyelashes and dark-collard lips. His clothing consisted of a flamboyant coat with a high collar, he had two prominent wings similar to bat's on his back, he also had a wizard saint medallion around his neck with two light ribbons falling down from it. "The bratty children got their spunk back. Start up the giant." Jose said with an evil smirk on his face.

Back with Natsu, Happy and their opponent Totomaru. Natsu covered his fists in flames as rubble fell around him. "You can't manipulate my fire any longer! It's your turn to get blown to smithereens, Phantom!"

"Ugh!" Totomaru grunted when suddenly something began to move that made him lose balance.

Back with Jose in the command center. "Stabilizing elements!" One of the hooded people said.

"Activating lateral balance lacrima." Another one said.

"It awakens!"

On the outside, the castle started to transform while inside the castle with Natsu. "Wh-What the!?" Natsu questioned as the floor began to tilt to the side.

"It's tilting!" The blue talking cat with angel like wings named Happy said.

"They plan to do that?!" Totomaru questioned. "This area isn't laterally stabilized!"

"Laterally?" Natsu questioned.

Outside with the Fairy Tail members. "Now what are they planning?" Laki questioned as everyone stared in shock as they witnessed the castle turning into some giant robot.

Back with Natsu. "The giant has awakened! It's over for you guys!" Totomaru said with a victories smirk but then gained a confused expression when he saw our fire dragon slayer that was about to vomit.

"Natsu, hang in there!" Happy flew closer to his friend.

"No way…" Natsu muttered as he was about to hurl.

Back outside. "What is that thing? I mean, seriously…" Cana said with a look of horror as their hopes of winning seem to grow less and less.

"It's a giant… A magical giant!" A young man named Loke said. He was a young man with short orange spiky hair, he was wearing a pair of azure-tainted sunglasses. He's clothing consisted of a green coat with a wide collar with spiky white brownish fur around the hood, under his coat was an orange shirt with menacing skull on the front, he wore a pair of light dark loose pants with several pockets.

" **You should grovel and beg for forgiveness, you damn kids. Then you will learn your place! Feast on despair until the end of your pitiful lives!"** Jose's voice was heard.

The phantom ghost like creatures began to attack the Fairy Tail members. "The shades are coming back!" Said a young man named Alzack. He had long black hair that covered the right part of his face. His outfit consisted of a long brown poncho with tasseled edges together with a shirt and torn pants, he had a dark belt with gun holsters. And he was now holding a revolver in his right hand.

"A giant and ghosts? What are they doing?" A young woman named Bisca questioned holding two Thompson submachine guns in her hands. She had long straight green hair that reached down to her lower back, her eyes are brownish purple, large breasts, and she's wearing red lipstick. Her clothing consisted of a cowboy hat, around her neck was a polka dotted neck scarf, she had a plain blue one-piece dress, and she was wearing reddish brown boots.

"We'll concentrate on the Shades! I'm sure that Natsu will find a way to stop the giant!" Cana said thinking that the pink haired dragon slayer was one of their last hopes.

"Sure but…" Wakaba said.

"Natsu and transportation…" Macao said making everyone pale as they recalled Natsu's only weakness.

The ghosts charged at the Fairy Tail members. "Here they come!" Cana shouted bringing forth some magic cards.

 **Fire style: Fireball!**

A large blazing ball of fire collided into the wave of ghosts wiping them out. "I always figured they would attack us eventually. The question was only when." Itachi's voice was heard as he leaped down standing in front of the others.

"Itachi! Finally, you're here!" Cana said with a grin as the hope was regained.

""Thank goodness!"" Several members said in unison and began to cheer.

Itachi looked towards Cana, Macao and Wakaba. "Where's the master and Erza?"

"They're both wounded. The master got all of his magic power drained away. And Erza tried to block the Jupiter canon." Cana replied as she and the others gained a sad expression that they were unable to help either of them.

"She blocked the Jupiter canon? She's gotten stronger then." Itachi said with a hint of pride towards Erza, and then he focused his attention at the giant. "I will go in after Jose and end this little guild war." Itachi said and leaped down to the water, and ran towards the giant.

"Who's that?" Loke questioned as he joined the guild after Itachi had left for his two yearlong mission.

"He's Erza's older brother, Itachi Uchiha. He's an S-class mage and is even stronger than Laxus." Cana replied with a grin as they all looked at Itachi who ran up the giant's leg heading inside it. "There's no way we will lose now."

Inside with Natsu. "Natsu, sheesh!" Happy said shaking the motion sick dragon slayer.

"You get motion sick? You can't eat fire as you are now. I'll burn you to a crisp with my strongest magic!" Totomaru said with confidence in his voice, as an orange magic circle formed in front of him.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"I'll blow you to bits, Dragon Slayer!" Totomaru shouted when suddenly he's body got covered in ice. "Eh? What the…"

"If you're a man…fly to the heavens and become a star!" Elfman and Gray arrived at the scene, and then Elfman punched the now ice cube that was Totomaru into the sky with his beast arm.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Totomaru's voice was heard as vanished into the sky.

"You guys…" Natsu said struggling to get up due to his motion sickness.

"Too cool! Gray, Elfman!" Happy said in a cheerful tone.

"How pitiful Natsu." Gray said looking down on his so-called rival.

"If you're a man, then you should make the car sick!" Elfman shouted with his manly spirit.

"So, are these the remains of Jupiter?" Gray asked looking at the destroyed lacrima that Natsu wrecked completely.

"Aye!" Happy replied.

"Good job there." Gray complimented.

"Oh! It stopped all of a sudden!" Natsu said now able to stand without getting sick.

"I'll take a look outside!" Happy said as he flew outside and saw the giant forming a large magic circle in the air.

"Letters? No…" Alzack said while shooting at some ghosts.

"That's… No way!" Bisca said also shooting at the ghosts.

"It's a magic circle!" Laki shouted.

Itachi walked around the side of the giant and looked at the magic circle that was forming in the air. "Abyss Break. A forbidden magic." Itachi uttered having studied multiple spells through the books at the guild. Itachi knew this wasn't good and kept moving inside of the giant. As he landed inside he saw about 50 members of Phantom Lord waiting for him, all smirking thinking they had the advantage with their numbers. "Hello there." Itachi said with a small smile as they charged at him.

"At that size, we're in big trouble! Magnolia itself will be destroyed in the wave of darkness!" Loke said.

…is what they said!" Happy said to Natsu, Gray and Elfman as we were suddenly back inside the giant.

"What the heck?! I don't believe it!" Natsu shouted with an angry expression.

"We have no choice but to split up and find the power moving this giant. Well at least Itachi got back just in time to help." Gray said.

"Man… Out of the frying pan and into the fire…." Elfman said.

"Okay then, let's do it!" Natsu said.

""Yeah!""

Meanwhile at the almost destroyed guild hall where Mirajane who was inside while Cana stood outside. Mira had used her magic to changed her appearance into that of a blond haired girl with her hair tied up into a small ponytail on the right side in a blue ribbon, with brown eyes. She had changed her appearance into that of Lucy Heartfillia the girl that recently became a member of Fairy Tail and Phantom Lords target as they've been given a mission by her father to retrieve her. "Mira, how long until that magic spell activates?" Cana asked.

"About 10 minutes, I think. We have to destroy its power source somehow." Mira replied.

"Our men inside must be thinking the same thing." Cana said.

"There are people other than Natsu in there?" Mira questioned.

"Itachi, Gray and Elfman." Cana replied.

"Elfman? But why?" Mira questioned in a worried tone for her younger brother.

"Why? He also wants to…"

"It's no use! Elfman can't fight. You know that, Cana!" Mira said worried for her little brother knowing how traumatized he was after Lisanna's death.

"He can fight. He helped us when we raided them before, remember?" Cana assured with a kind smile.

"Fighting with their lackeys is one thing, but if he goes up against their big guns… As he is now Elfman can't…" Mira uttered hating the fact that she was weak now and couldn't do anything to help.

"Hey, Mira…When that happened, you, Elfman, and everyone too…we all suffered deep wounds. However, in his own way, he's forced himself to move forward. I know you realize this." Cana said trying to comfort the former mage.

"…." Mira got silent as she moved outside.

"Hey!" Cana said.

"Mira, what are you doing?" Bisca questioned.

"Don't it's dangerous!" Alzack warned.

Mira stepped in front of the giant looking like Lucy. "You people are looking for me right? Stop your attack on the guild this instant!"

" **Be gone…You damn imposter!"** Jose's voice was heard. **"I knew it from the start! I knew that Lucy wasn't there."** Jose said as Mira turned back to normal.

"Damn it…" Cana cursed.

'How powerless am I really?' Mira thought clenching her fist. When an explosion came from the giant's side making her direct her attention to the source.

At the source of the explosion where several knocked out Phantom Lord members. With Itachi standing on a pile of them holding one of them by the collar. "Will you tell me now where Jose is?" Itachi asked with his sharingan spinning around.

"H-He-He's at the control center at the top…. Please, don't hurt me…" The man said shaking in fear as sweat ran down his forehead.

"Thank you for your cooperation." Itachi said and tossed him to the side and walked towards the exit of the room.

Meanwhile with Elfman. "The man, Elfman, will protect Fairy Tail with his life!" Elfman declared running through a hallway when suddenly.

"Oui!" A voice was heard. Elfman turned around and saw a slim man sticking up from the floor. He had green hair pointing upwards, a tiny pointy mustache, a monocle above his right eye. He was wearing a brown suit with a ragged collar, over a white shirt with a red tie, and he had a short cape attached to his elbows linking them. This was Sol another member of Element 4. "Salut!"

"An Element 4?" Elfman questioned removing his coat showing his red sleeveless shirt.

Back outside. "Elfman." Mira muttered in a worried tone when suddenly a green magic circle appeared below her.

"Oh no! Mira!" Cana shouted as Mira vanished through the circle and appeared in between two of the giants claws.

" **I detest girls like this who try to deceive me. Witness your friend's final moments as I crush her slowly."** Jose's voice was heard.

"Mira!" Cana shouted.

"Damn it, what the hell!" Macao said.

"Mira-chan!" Wakaba shouted.

Back with Elfman. "My name is Sol! Please call me Monsieur Sol!" Sol introduced himself as he was wiggling back and forth.

"Perfect timing. I'll force you to tell me how to stop this giant." Elfman said lifting his right arm above his head. "Beast Arm! Black bull!" Elfman's arm turned into that of a black bull.

"Oh? Just your right arm? Are you sure?" Sol asked making Elfman narrow his eyes. "It seems that the rumors are true." Sol had a dark look on his face that made Eflman growl.

"I've had enough of your blabbing!" Elfman charged at Sol delivering a punch with his right arm, Sol dodged making Elfman collide his fist with the ground making it crack up.

"Didn't you have a little sister?" Sol asked with an evil smirk as he leaped back.

 **Sable Dance!**

A lot of dust gathered around Elfman in the form of a large wind. Sol then appeared behind Elfman making Elfman swiftly turn around.

 **Roche Concerto!**

The rubble below Elfman rose up hitting Elfman around his body. Elfman leaped back. "Non, non, non…" Sol vanished below ground and then popped out in front of Elfman with his body wrapping around Elfman's right arm like a snake. "Salut!"

"You really creep me out." Elfman said in disgust as he tried to pull Sol of his arm.

"Non, non, non…Three nons and you're in quite a sad state." Sol mocked.

"Unhand me, Monster Sol!" Elfman growled trying to push Sol off of him.

"Monsieur!" Sol corrected and unwrapped himself from Elfman's arm and kicked him in the chin.

'This guy's way stronger than he looks!' Elfman thought as he rubbed the spot on his chin.

"Speaking of which…You failed at a complete body takeover and went out of control…" Sol said with an evil smirk on his face as he leaned his head to the side.

"Enough! Beast Arm Iron Bull!" Elfman shouted not wanting to be reminded of what Sol was talking about, he leaped up in the air and charged at Sol with his right bull arm now turning into iron. But he stopped in when a clay statue of Lisanna appeared in front of Sol facing Elfman. "Lisanna!"

"I apologize. But as you were stepping on me previously, I read the gap in your memory." Sol said.

"Why you…" Elfman said gritting his teeth in anger over the fact that Sol was using the memory of Lisanna as a weapon against him.

"What a precious little sister of yours. I wonder where she might be now? Oh, how rude of me. She's buried in the cold, dark ground, isn't she? Oh, how sad… How could you do such a cruel thing?" Sol said mocking Elfman who deactivated his Beast Arm as his body was trembling.

Elfmen looked at the clay statue of his little sister when it suddenly opened its eyes with the one on the left looking like Sol's. "Elf-niichan, my brother?" The statue said in a mix of Lisanna's voice and Sol's

Elfman let out a war cry as a magic circle appeared. "Non, non, non. You can't do that. What would happen if you made a debacle of a full body Take Over, and you lost control? Did you forget what you did last time?!" Sol said as several clay versions of Lisanna popped out from the ground.

"Elf-niichan." Lisanna's voice in a mix with Sol's came from the clay's. "How cruel…How could you forget? How cruel… Why? Don't do it Elf-niichan…." The clay versions of Lisanna said in unison. And Elfman fell to his knees while trembling even more struggling to hold his tears back.

"You shouldn't try to do what you can't handle. It seems your magical power has weakened considerably." Sol said.

"You coward…If you're a man, then fight me fair and square, fist to fist!" Elfman said in a growl as he clenched his fists.

"If I'm a man, you say? Non, non, non…I cannot let that pass. Not from someone with no right to question the manliness of others." Sol said as he gathered all the clay Lisanna's into a whirl of clay. "Trash like you who killed his own little sister!"

 **Platre Sonate!**

A magic circle was formed in front of Sol sending a fist made out of stone that crashed into Elfman sending him flying into a wall that collapsed, showing Mira in the claws of the giant right outside. "Elfman!" Mira shouted making Elfman open his eyes and look out the hole in the wall. "Elfman!" Mira shouted again.

"What? Why? Why are you there? Nee-chan!" Elfman shouted.

"Oh? So she is your elder sister? Which means she was once the feared Devil, Mirajane-sama? Lost so much of her magical power…What a pity! And who could be to blame for it?" Sol mocked Elfman who was looking in horror at seeing his sister in so much pain, and he was fill with even more guilt over what happened with Lisanna. "She is being punished for attempting to deceive us. It won't be long until she is crushed."

"Run, Elfman!" Mira shouted.

"Let my sister go!" Elfman shouted.

"You will lose your elder sister right before your eyes, just like the younger. And that is because you are an impotent wizard who does nothing but spout bluffs about manliness!" Sol said as he made a magic circle that sent pressure at Elfman. "As a gentleman, I cannot forgive you. I will give you eternal suffering. Sealing Magic, Merci la Vie! You will become one with the land, and continue to wander for eternity inside your own unpleasant memories-" Sol said when suddenly the ceiling above them collapsed onto Sol, with Itachi standing on top of the rubble with his palm placed on it having sent a surge of his own power through it to make it collapse.

"Your torturing of my friends ends now." Itachi said in a dark tone as Sol's body was covered by a pile of rubble.

"Itachi!" Mira shouted in relief knowing that Elfman would be safe now.

Itachi looked towards Mira and saw her in the claws of the giant. "I will be there soon. Just got to say something to your brother first." Itachi said and walked in front of Elfman who was on his knees shaking his eyes filled with guilt.

SLAP!

A slapping sound echoed through the area as Itachi slapped Elfman on the right cheek, Elfman looked dumbfounded as he looked up at Itachi. "Did that wake you up?" Itachi asked with a stoic expression.

"I-Itachi…" Elfman muttered and looked up to face Itachi.

"What are you doing. Do a full body Take Over and finish that clown already." Itachi said which brought shock to Mira whom didn't think Itachi would do this.

"But I-I can't…" Elfman muttered out of fear of going berserk again.

"Look out there! Your sister is in danger! And here you are doing nothing! Are you that afraid to use that form that you're even willing to see Mira die?!" Itachi scolded Elfman, and it was for his own good, Itachi was trying to make Elfman get over what happened and try and learn and control his power.

"Non, non, non… That's no good interrupting me like that." Sol got up from the rubble about to attack Itachi.

"Shut up." Itachi said with a stoic expression and punched Sol so that he flew across the room.

Itachi went back over to Elfman. "Didn't you vow that you would never see your sister cry? Well she's crying right now." Itachi said making Elfman widen his eyes and look over at Mira who had some tears running down her cheeks. "I know that you're scared that what happened to Lisanna is going to happen to Mira because of your full body Take Over. But you have grown so much stronger since back then. You won't fail again, this time you have help with you." Itachi said and stretched his hand out and gave Elfman a friendly smile. "So, how about it. Go beat up that bastard that made Mira cry." Elfman grabbed Itachi's hand and was pulled back up while letting out a powerful glow.

"It's true, I vowed never to see my sisters tears again!" Elfman said as the light became more powerful.

"That light. No Elfman don't do it!" Mira shouted. "Itachi stop him!"

"You underestimate your brother. He's stronger than you give him credit for." Itachi said.

"Who was it that made her cry?!" Elfman shouted.

Sol got up from the rubble. "Damn that Demon Eyed Itachi. Huh?" Sol looked over to Elfman. "It's impossible! You are not capable of doing a full body Take Over!" Sol said as he stepped back when the light intensified. "Incredible!" Sol said when the light died down revealing a beast with horns, sharp teeth, long arms with claws, the beast was covered in thick fur, his hair has become more like a mane, dark hooves, and spikes that looked like the horns only they were on his shoulders. "O-Oh, my… That's!"

"A full body Take Over. Beast Soul!" Mira said as Elfman let out a mighty powerful roar.

"Non, non, non!" Sol was sweating and shaking out of fear. "With non of three, you misunderstand me! I, Monsieur, gave you such a harsh trail for you to finally overcome your difficult past, bonsoir! You are indeed a man among men, Elfman! I Monsieur, believed you could overcome it! Right? Well then, if you'll excuse me…" Sol slowly backed away trying to escape, but then Elfman swung his arm at him sending him flying in the air. "How dare you!"

 **Platre Sonate!**

Sol send a huge fist made out of stone that crashed into Elfman. "Non, non, non… Don't let your guard down now." Sol said and then froze when the giant beast that was Elfman appeared behind him and slammed his fist down on him repeatedly while Sol kept saying. "Non! Non! Non! Non! Non! Non!" Elfman kept punching him until Sol looked so beat up that he got knocked out. Sol's soul appeared to be flying out of his body but Elfman grabbed it and pushed it back inside the body. "Non, at least let me fall unconscious!" Sol cried as Elfman lifted him up and kept punching him.

"Elfman!" Mira shouted trying to make Elfman stop and get him back to normal.

Itachi leaped over to Mira. "Sorry for being so late."

"Why didn't you stop him!?" Mira questioned in an angry tone.

"Don't worry he's fine. He's in complete control." Itachi replied activating his mangekyou sharingan making two spectral skeleton arms appear around. Itachi used them to force open the claws of the giant holding Mira, and then lifted her up bridal style. "Anyway are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. But are you sure Elfman's okay?" Mira asked in a worried tone.

"Why not ask him yourself?" Itachi said as him and Mira turned their attention to the hole in the wall where Elfman in his beast mode stood. "Don't you think that's enough games? You're making her worry over nothing." Itachi said making Elfman back up a bit and his pupils were suddenly visible from the once pale beasty eyes

"Oh, um, sorry nee-chan. You must have never wanted to see me like this again. Because I wasn't able to control it, Lisanna… But now I have become strong enough to protect you and Fairy Tail!" Elfman said holding his fist up to his chest. Itachi leaped back to Elfman with Mira in his arms, when he put her down she instantly went over to hug Elfman.

"Lisanna's death wasn't your fault. You were trying your best to protect us both back then." Mira said as Elfman turned back into his normal self.

"But I failed. Lisanna died." Elfman said in a depressed tone.

"But I'm still here." Mira said with a comforting smile as she tightened her embrace.

"Nee-chan…"

"We decided together remember? To live on in her stead. To work as hard as we could." Mira said still hugging Elfman.

Tear began to run down Elfman's cheeks. "Nee-chan! I'm so glad you're all right!"

Mira had stopped hugging Elfman and looked at him with a smile. "And how is crying going to help anything?"

"But!" Elfman cried.

"Thank you Elfman…" Mira said and then noticed Itachi was over with the unconscious Sol.

SLAP!  
Itachi slapped him awake. "Tell me how to get to the command center." Itachi said in a dark tone with his sharingan spinning.

"It's at the head of the giant." Sol replied looking like he was hypnotized.

"Thank you, now go back to sleep." Itachi said and Sol fell unconscious again and Itachi walked past Mira and Elfman and looked out of the hole in the wall. "Just as I thought."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Mira asked.

"Look at the giant. What's different about it now?" Itachi said making both Mira and Elfman look at the giant and then they noticed that the process in making the magic circle has slow downed.

"It's moving slower." Mira pointed out.

"Yes, it seems the Element 4 are the key of stopping it. Take them out and it will stop." Itachi said.

"Ah! Elfman how many of the Element 4 are left?" Mira asked.

"Um let's see um… That'd make two left, I guess?" Elfman replied recalling that Totomaru and now Sol had been defeated.

"You guys and the others will deal with the element four, I will go after Jose." Itachi said and leaped out of the wall and worked his way up to the giant's head.

"He's right, let's hurry! The other two are bound to be somewhere inside the giant!" Mira said.

"R-Right!" Elfman said as they rushed their way further inside the giant.

Itachi was running up the side of the giant. 'Attack my guild hall fine, but when you attack my guild mates like master Makarov would say. You better except a war!' Itachi thought when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest making his eyes flinch a bit. 'I better also go to that old hag with the herbs once I'm done here.' Itachi thought as his sickness had gotten worse since he left two years ago.

Down with the others. "Thank goodness… It looks like Mira's safe." Cana said then she fell to her knees and let out a deep sigh of relief.

"Cana!" Macao shouted.

"I'm fine." Cana assured. "Focus on the enemy in front of you and protect Fairy Tail!"

"You don't know when to quit…" Macao said and dodged one of the ghosts and punched it with his fist covered in a dark blue flame making it vanish.

Cana threw some magic cards with lightning and fire at a few ghosts making them vanish. "Everyone, don't clump together! Spread out and fight!"

""Right!""

"Oh yeah, where's Loke?" Laki questioned.

Alzack reloaded his revolver. "He said something worried him, so he headed to that place."

"Say what? He skipped out?" Wakaba questioned.

"If Abyss Break is cast, then that place wouldn't be safe either." Alzack replied referring to the place where they decided to keep the new comer Lucy Heartfillia safe.

"I see…" Laki said.

"He has good intuition." Alzack said.

Meanwhile inside the giant with Natsu. "I just thought of something good, Happy!" Natsu said as he ran through a hallway with Happy flying next to him.

"What?" Happy questioned.

"If we beat up Jose, then that'd end the fight, right?" Natsu said with an excited look on his face.

"What are you saying? Jose is just as powerful as our own master! Someone like you could never beat him, Natsu!" Happy pointed out.

Natsu let out a small pout. "But Gramps isn't here, so who else is gonna?" Natsu was really determined to fight someone strong, to prove himself as the strongest.

"Natsu, you idiot. I was trying not to think about it, but you made me remember!" Happy shouted remembering now that Makarov and Erza were out of the playing field, then there weren't anyone left to face Jose.

"Wha-?"

"That's right…Master's gone…Erza's gone…No matter what happens in this war, in the end Jose will- Wait Itachi is here! That's right! He could defeat Jose!" Happy shouted in relief as hope once again was regained in the blue cat's eyes.

"Hey what about me?!" Natsu questioned with an angry look thinking Happy would at least have a little faith in him.

"You are nowhere near Itachi's level! Itachi is stronger than Erza! And you are weaker than Erza!" Happy shouted back at Natsu pointing out the painful facts to Natsu.

"What was that?!" Natsu shouted with flames coming out of his mouth as they kept running through the hall until they reached a room, when a wave of wind flew towards Natsu. Natsu dodged by jumping up in the air but he fell on his head when he landed.

"The sorrow!" A whirlwind appeared in the middle of the room. When the wind vanished it revealed a tall large man with tanned skin, he had his eyes covered by a blindfold. His clothing consists of a large loose open green coat sporting with white edges also with a wide collar, under his coat he has a yellow shirt which is more like a robe which almost reaches down to his feet, he has a large red neckless composed of several crosses linked together by small beads and in front of the neckless is a small red blindfolded skull. This man was the leader of the Element 4, Aria. "The wings of flame, clipped…Falling to the ground…Ah, and all that's left is the corpse of a dragon!"

"Ah?" Natsu questioned with thick marks on his head while clenching his fist as this guy was really starting to annoy him.

"Natsu, he's one of the Element 4!" Happy warned.

Aria looked up so that you could see tears running down his cheeks. "My name is Aria! I'm at the top of the Element 4! And I have come to hunt me a dragon!"

"A wind wizard. I'm already used to you guys." Natsu said.

"Erigor's nothing compared to him!" Happy warned.

Meanwhile with Gray. Gray crawled up from a broken window when he noticed it had begun to rain. "Was it raining before?"

"Drip, drip, drop…" A voice came from behind him to see a young slender curvaceous girl with blue hair, midnight blue eyes, snow skin complexion. Her blue hair was long and tightly curled at the base. Her clothing consisted of a sapphire blue coat, a cream colored furry trimmed navy blue shawl with a pure white doll like thing attached to it, and a Russian Cossack hat. She carried a pink umbrella with heart symbols on it. "Yes… Juvia is the rain woman, one of the Element 4." Juvia said in third person. Drip, drip, drop…"

"You're one of the Element 4?" Gray questioned using his cool dark expression.

"I never would have thought that two of the elements would have been defeated. But do not underestimate Juvia and Aria." Juvia said.

"Sorry to break it to you, but I don't go easy on people who hurt my friends. Even if they're women or children…" Gray said with a dark cool expression.

They stared each other down for a while. When suddenly out of nowhere Juvia blushed and turned around and began walking. "R-Really? Juvia gives up then! Goodbye!"

"Whoa there! What the heck?" Gray questioned with his eyes popping out while he was gaping.

Juvia walked with her hand over her chest. "What is wrong with Juvia? Why is my heart beating like this?"

"Wait, you! Stop the giant!" Gray shouted running after her.

"Juvia wants to make him her's! Juvia can no longer hold back!" Juvia said stretching out her hand.

 **Water Lock!**

Gray was now surrounded by a ball of water. "Ugh!" Gray grunted in pain from one of his injuries he suffered when they first attacked Phantom Lord.

"Oh, no! He is injured! Whatever shall I do? I must release him quick, or…" Juvia started to freak out having no desire to hurt this man she had just met. Then suddenly Gray turned the water around him into ice and broke free. "He escaped from Juvia's water lock using his own power? This is the power of an ice wizard… Exquisite!" Juvia stared in awe at Gray. 'Water and ice. It's like we're bound by fate! I've finally found you, Juvia's prince!' Juvia thought getting lost in her own imagination.

"Trying for a surprise attack, you bastard!" Gray said as unlike Juvia he viewed her as an enemy.

"Kyu!" Juvia responded still lost in her own imagination.

Gray began to take his shirt of. "Ouch!" Gray uttered as he felt the pain once again from his injury.

"Why is he stripping? I-I-I think we should take things more slowly…" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes as she was ogling Gray's body.

"I don't want to frighten a woman, but you'd better surrender immediately. Otherwise you're going to get hurt!" Gray said bringing his hands together forming a light blue magic circle.

 **Ice Make: Lance!**

Gray shoot out several lance spears made out of ice that pierced Juvia. "Juvia's body is made of water. Yes… Drip, drip, drop…" Juvia's body restored itself with water making Gray widen his eyes in shock. "That's right… He's an enemy. Torn apart by strife, that is their tearful fate! But Juvia will not lose heart! Farewell, my small blossom of love!" Juvia formed a blue magic circle.

 **Water Slicer!**

Sending jets waves of water at Gray who dodged by jumping to the side, the waves then sliced a pillar made out of steel. "High powered water jets can even cut through steel. Underestimate water, and you will regret it." Juvia said.

 **Ice Make: Battle Axe!**

Gray made a large battle axe of ice and sliced it at Juvia's waist but to no avail as it just went right through her body that put itself together again. "Try again and again, but nothing will change. Against Juvia, physical attacks are ineffective. Yes… Drip, drip, drop…"

"She's a though one…" Gray muttered trying to think of a way to beat her.

"You cannot defeat Juvia. You still have a chance to save yourself. Bring me Lucy Heartfillia, please. If you do, I will ask my master to withdraw." Juvia offered.

"Hey, don't give me that crap. We're both already way past the point of retreating. And Lucy is our ally! I'll give up my life before handing her over to you!" Gray declared.

Juvia dropped her umbrella in shock. 'Give up his life? A love rival!' Juvia began to freak out. "What pain! What harsh fate! My heart… My heart feels like it's going to rend asunder! It hurts!"

"What's the matter? Are you ill?" Gray asked completely oblivious to the situation.

Juvia gained a dark expression. "Juvia will not forgive. Lucy shall not be forgiven!" Juvia said boiling with rage.

"Huh?" Gray tilted his head to the side in confusion as he was taken aback. As Juvia sent a wave of water at Gray. "Ouch!" Gray grunted in pain as the water was so boiling hot that steam came from him. "Boiling water? And why are you mad at Lucy?" Gray questioned to which Juvia sent another wave of boiling water at Gray.

 **Ice Make-**

Gray dodged the wave of water but it then changed direction and went back towards him, Gray dodged again by jumping up in the air. "It's fast! My Creation Magic can't keep up!" The wave of water came back making Gray leap to the side. He slipped in some water almost making him fall of the edge. "That was close…"

"Ever since Juvia was born, she's lived within the rain. In the rain, there is no one who can defeat Juvia!" Juvia formed a magic circle that let out a huge amount of boiling water. "Be boiled inside Juvia's jealousy!"

Juvia shoot several waves of water at Gray making him leap back from each one of them. "What?" A wave almost hit Gray but then.

 **Ice Make: Shield!**

Gray made a shield of ice above him to block the water, but due to the immense heat it was slowly melting away. "What incredible heat! I can't stand it!"

"I told you already! Inside the rain is Juvia's world! No one can defeat Juvia!" Juvia said when suddenly a wave of steam covered where Gray was and when it cleared it he was gone. Juvia walked up to the spot to see a broken window. "He used the steam as a smoke screen? He's not just a pretty face, he's smart, too. So amazing…" Juvia said with a small blush.

Gray ran inside a hallway. "I don't have time to take a break! I've got to stop that magic quick!" Gray stopped dead in his tracks when he spotted a familiar face. "I-Itachi?" Gray questioned blinking seeing his friend.

"Oh, Gray." Itachi looked at Gray with a stoic expression. Suddenly water came from the window above them flooding the room. "That's hot! My skin is burning!" Gray said when they were shoot back out like a geyser with Itachi whom looked surprised.

"This is the end for you!" Juvia said and shoot a wave of water at Gray.

"Why you…" Gray slammed his hands into the boiling wave of water.

"He jumped straight into the scalding water?!" Juvia said in shock.

"Freeze!" Gray said and slide down the water wave freezing it into ice and eventually freezing Juvia.

"U-Unbelievable! Juvia's boiling water has frozen! Not only that…" Juvia said as we could see through the ice that Gray's hand was groping Juvia's breast. 'Blush…'

Gray began to freak out. "N-No! This isn't what you think…!" Gray shouted with a blush Itachi looked at this scene with a raised brow.

'Juvia is so embarrassed! Inside your ice forever like this…' Juvia thought.

"Sorry!" Gray removed his hand making the ice around her vanish.

Juvia fell to her knees. 'He freed me from the ice? Why? He's so nice!'

"L-Let's start over!" Gray said.

"No… Juvia really can't hurt you after all…" Juvia said.

"Huh? You're admitting you can't beat me?" Gray questioned completely oblivious to Juvia's feelings, Itachi on the other hand noticed this and looked at Juvia and then back to Gray.

"Is she one of the Element 4?" Itachi asked looking at Gray whom had almost forgotten Itachi was here, and Juvia now noticed this man as well.

"Yeah, which is why I'm a little confused as to why she's surrendering so easily." Gray replied rubbing the back of his head, Itachi then noticed Gray's injury.

"And that injury, how did you get that?" Itachi leant in closer.

"H-Hey it's no big deal, I got it when we first attacked Phantom." Gray said backing a little away from Itachi as he didn't want to feel pain from anyone touching his wound.

"B-Boys love!" Juvia suddenly screamed having completely misunderstood the situation as her imagination started to run wild. "M-Might not be too bad…" Juvia uttered with a smile on her face that made Itachi and Gray pale a little.

"I think you are misunderstanding…" Itachi uttered.

"Yeah definitely, both he and I actually prefer women." Gray uttered and when Juvia heard this she suddenly regained her desire to claim Gray as hers.

"Juvia is stronger than Lucy. Juvia can protect you." Juvia said.

"Protect me…? What for?" Gray questioned.

"W-Well, because… I-I… uhh… l-like…" Juvia muttered with a blush.

"Is it me, or is the rain getting heavier?" Gray questioned as the rain started to pour down even more.

"Juvia is frustrated!" Juvia said.

"Man, this rain is gloomy…" Gray said.

Juvia froze as the word gloomy echoed through her head, she then fell to her knees. Her anger remained oblivious to Gray although Itachi noticed.

"What's the matter?" Gray questioned.

"Oh dear…" Itachi uttered to which Gray looked at him with confusion.

"This man… is the same as all the others…! You're no different after all!" Juvia boiled in anger.

"What the…?! What happened?!" Gray questioned.

"I think you somehow hurt her feelings…" Itachi replied and Gray kept looking confused.

'Love doesn't matter to Juvia anymore!' Juvia thought sending a wave of water at Gray and Itachi.

'I'll just freeze it again!' Gray thought concentrating his magic power but nothing happened. 'It won't freeze! Is it hotter than last time?!' The wave of water was then divided in half as it went around Gray and Itachi whom held out a sword made out of lightning.

"Love doesn't… Love doesn't matter anymore!" Juvia shouted in rage remembering all the times people called the rain gloomy and how everyone bullied her for it as a child. "Juvia is nothing but a gloomy rain woman! But Phantom Lord accepted her despite that! Juvia is an Element 4! She's a Phantom wizard!" Juvia then turned her body into water and charged at Gray with her face shaped inside the water.

"I refuse to let Phantom beat me!" Gray shouted freezing the wave of water but Juvia leaped out of the wave. "Stand back Itachi! I got her!" Gray shouted.

"I wasn't planning on interfering." Itachi pointed out with a stoic expression.

Juvia widen her eyes in shock when the rain itself turned into ice. "Even the rain has turned to ice?! What powerful magic!"

Gray slammed his fist on the floor.

 **Ice Geyser!**

Gray sent a geyser made out of ice freezing Juvia in midair, the ice then broke as Juvia fell. 'I lost. It's all over now… Juvia will fall to the ground and splatter, like a raindrop… A fitting end for a rain woman no one wants or needs… Farewell, gloomy me…' Juvia thought and was just about fall to her death when suddenly she felt someone grabbing her hand. She opened her eyes and saw Gray holding her.

"Don't let go! Don't you dare fall!" Gray said almost about to fall himself but was pulled up by Itachi, and Gray pulled Juvia up.

"Why did you help Juvia…?" Juvia questioned.

"Dunno. Just get some rest." Gray replied.

'Why…is he…?' Juvia thought.

"So? Have you cooled down any?" Gray asked bringing tears to Juvia's eyes.

"Huh?" Juvia questioned when she felt sunlight shining in her eyes, she looked up and saw the rainclouds fading away. "The rain… it stopped…"

"Oh! The sun's finally out!" Gray said with a grin.

"So this is the blue sky… I've never seen it before…" Juvia said in awe.

"You haven't?" Gray questioned. "It's pretty nice, huh?"

"Yes… It's beautiful…" Juvia replied.

"So, we gonna go at it again?" Gray asked with a smile.

"Juvi!" Juvia squealed and fainted with a blush on her face and with a smile on her face.

"H-Hey" what's wrong?! What's going on?! Say something! Hey! Hey!" Gray shouted.

"I think you might have gained a fan, Gray." Itachi smiled letting out a light chuckle, to which Gray only looked confused, and the giant started to move even slower.

"Anyway, I will keep going for Jose. You should try and find the remaining Element 4, Aria. I will see you later." Itachi said and infused chakra to his feet and ran up the castle wall side getting closer to the top.

""Gray!"" Mira and Elfman shouted in unison having just arrived.

"Elfman! Oh, Mira too?" Gray said.

"So she's the third Element 4, huh?! Why does she look so happy…?" Elfman questioned as they all stood over an unconscious Juvia.

"Dunno. Maybe she's having a nice dream or something?" Gray replied.

"Only one left!" Mira said.

"Huh?" Gray questioned.

"Itachi found out that we can stop Abyss Break if we defeat the Element 4, and there is only one left." Mira replied.

"Really, he was just here he could have told me that much." Gray said with a sigh as he looked up to see Itachi running on the castle wall side. "Well, guess he's the only one of us now that could beat Jose." Gray said.

"It turns out this spell and the giant are powered by the members of the Element 4." Elfman said.

"There's still time! We can make it!" Mira said to which they both nodded.

Meanwhile, Aria was standing over a slight beaten up Natsu. "It's over, Salamander. I shall give you the same suffering as Makarov." Aria said and appeared behind Natsu with his hands raised.

 **Airspace: Ruin!**

Two magic circles formed on Natsu's sides sending a wave of pressure. "AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Natsu screamed in pain.

"So sad! Inside this airspace, all wizards are completely drained from their magic!" Aria cried while Natsu continued to scream in pain.

"I-I'm losing…my strength…!" Natsu muttered.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"Damn it!" Natsu cursed when suddenly Aria was kicked in the chin by Erza who arrived at the scene.

"Erza!" Happy cheered.

"H-Hey… Should you really be moving around in your condition?!" Natsu asked to which Erza turned around and she did not look happy.

"Erza's mad!" Happy shouted as he and Natsu hugged each other in fear.

"Did he do this to our master?" Erza questioned referring to Aria who's now standing up.

"Erza Scarlet, huh? How sad. Not only will I have the Salamander's head, but Titania's as well…" Aria said.

"I take it you're the one who messed with our leader." Erza said glaring daggers at the Element 4 leader.

"Erza…" Natsu uttered in awe.

Aria let out a chuckle having stopped his crying act. "Against Erza, I'll have to fight seriously too!" Aria removed his blindfold.

With Gray, Mira and Elfman. "His eyes?" Gray questioned.

"Yes." Mira replied.

"What about 'em?" Gray questioned.

"Aria normally has his eyes closed. Keeping them closed apparently holds back his overly powerful magic." Mira explained.

"Are you kidding me?" Elfman questioned.

"Whatever happens, if we find Aria, we have to beat him before he opens his eyes! If he opens them, we could lose our only chance at victory…" Mira said as the two young men looked shocked that someone could prevent their chances of victory by just doing that.

"So is this Aria guy like Itachi with his eyes?" Gray asked.

"No, Itachi's eyes have far more power from what he told me. If Itachi finds Aria he would be able to beat him. But we can't wait for that to happen, we must beat him before…" Mira said when suddenly the magic circle began to glow.

With the other Fairy Tail members. "What the?"

"It's glowing!"

"Is it completed?!"

"Damn! Is this the end of the line…?!" Wakaba questioned.

Back with Erza. "Come, Titania… I'm casting Zero, the airspace of death…! This airspace consumes the life if everything inside it!" Aria let out a powerful wind around him.

"This is bad!" Happy said holding onto Natsu's scarf so that he wouldn't be blown away.

"A spell that consumes life, you say? How? How are you people able to take others' lives so easily?!" Erza said and brought out a sword.

"Now let's have some fun…" Aria said with his eyes glowing red.

"Erza!" Natsu shouted.

Erza charged at Aria. "Can you withstand this airspace?" Aria questioned while Erza just ran through the airspace and began to cut it with her sword. "Impossible! You've cut through my airspace?! Wait?"

 **Reequip: Heaven's Wheel Armor!**

Erza changed her clothing into a plated armor that covers her chest, with a large metal flower over it, she now had a large billowing skirt that has metal plating in the upper area, her stomach and neck are uncovered, and she has large metal wings that are made of individual blades, and she now had a wing-like headpiece. Then a huge amount of swords appeared around her.

 **Blumenblatt!**

She charged at Aria and sliced her with the two swords in her hand and flew past him, and send all the other sword at him at the same time. Aria fell to the ground defeated.

"She beat him with one hit!" Happy shouted in shock.

"Erza really is dangerous!" Natsu shouted in fear.

"Our master will never be done in by the likes of you. Strike him from your list of triumphs this instant." Erza said with a scary expression.

"S-So sad…" Aria muttered.

Outside with the Fairy Tail members. "Should we duck?!"

"Ducking won't help anything!"

"What are we supposed to do?!" They all questioned when the magic circle suddenly vanished.

"Huh…?!"

"Oh!"

"The light went out!"

The giant then began to stop. Back inside with Natsu, Happy and Erza everything was shaking. Erza returned to her normal clothing when she was about to collapse but then she felt something grabbing her on the shoulder with an arm wrapped around her. She opened her eyed and was meet by Itachi's smiling face. "Onii-san?"

"Sorry that I'm late. You've grown so strong, Erza." Itachi said with a smile of pride directed at Erza.

Back on the battlefield inside the giant with Jose. "The Element 4, wiped out by lowly Fairy Tail scum?!" Jose said in disgust at the weakness of his so-called elite.

"People beaten by scum are just scum themselves." Gajeel arrived holding an unconscious Lucy Heartfillia.

"Oh! You're back, Gajeel?" Jose said with a smirk as he still had his Gajeel around to defeat the Fairy trash.

"I brought a little gift, Master." Gajeel said and dropped Lucy.

"Oh, that was quick. How were you able to find her, Gajeel?" Jose questioned.

"Don't underestimate a Dragon Slayer's sense of smell." Gajeel replied with a wicked grin and a dark chuckle.

"She's alive, I hope. There's no point otherwise…" Jose said looking at the little rich girl that wasn't moving.

"Well, I gave her a real roughing-up, but…let's see!" Gajeel said and kicked Lucy into a wall making her grunt in pain and cough a little. Gajeel let out a little chuckle. "Looks alive to me!"

"I'd expect no less from our guild's strongest wizard…" Jose said with an evil grin. He then went to the speaker to deliver a message. "Members of Fairy Tail! Listen closely to this!"

With Itachi, Erza, Natsu and Happy. "What?" Natsu questioned as they suddenly heard Jose's voice.

"Jose." Itachi said in a dark tone.

On the speaker all that was heard was Lucy screaming in pain.

With Gray, Mira, Elfman. "That voice!" Elfman said.

"Lucy?!" Gray questioned.

"No way!" Mira said.

" **We have captured Lucy. That's right. Our first goal has been achieved. That leaves us with our one other goal…Destroying all of you pathetic brats!"** Jose said.

"Bastard!" Natsu growled with thick marks on his forehead.

With Jose and Gajeel. "Watch Lucy." Jose ordered. "There are a few insects inside the guild."

"And a Salamander?" Gajeel asked wanting to get a chance to prove who was the strongest dragon slayer.

"Yes. But… I'm going to make them realize there will be no more miracles. I'm going to take care of them personally!" Jose said with a dark expression.

"Damn! They have Lucy!" Natsu cursed.

"The new girl?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, she's our new comrade." Natsu replied.

"Hn, can't wait to meet her." Itachi said while sitting down.

"What are you doing?" Natsu questioned looking at Itachi with a raised brow.

"I'm waiting. Jose is coming here, so I'm waiting." Itachi replied calmly with his eyes closed looking like he was meditating.

"Onii-san…Natsu…" Erza muttered weakly.

"Erza!" Natsu responded.

"You've done enough, just rest. You onii-san is proud of you." Itachi said with a smile.

Erza smiled and then looked at Natsu with a serious expression. "Natsu…Unleash…your strength… You still have dormant strength inside you… Believe in yourself… Be steadfast and wake it…Now is the time… Protect Lucy… Protect our guild…Go Natsu!" Erza shouted making Natsu really fired up, really.

Natsu let out a huge amount of flames that for a short time took the shape of a dragon while his roar was heard throughout the castle.

In the woods at Porlyusica's place, Makarov slowly woke up. "Natsu?"

"Makarov? How are you feeling?" Porlyusica asked to which Makarov sat up from the bed. "You still need to rest."

"And you expect me to listen to you?" Makarov questioned.

"You recovered rather quickly…for someone your age." Porlyusica said.

"I could do without that last part." Makarov said putting on his coat.

"Are you planning to go to your death?" Porlyusica asked.

"I'm simply doing what a parent should do. By the way, how comes the cure for Itachi?" Makarov asked.

"Mystogan's been dropping by with some of the herbs from time to time. As for Itachi, he hasn't brought the herbs he's found yet." Porlyusica replied.

"I see. Thanks for the help." Makarov thanked and walked out.

Back with Itachi and Erza. Itachi was sitting and waiting when he began to hear footsteps. "Itachi! Erza!" Mira's voice was heard.

"Erza! Itachi!" Gray's voice was heard.

"This place has been trashed too…!" Elfman said.

"Guys…?" Erza said weakly.

"When did you get here?" Gray asked.

"You should be lying down!" Mira said.

"H-Hey!" Elfman said and looked down to see a beaten Aria.

"Aria…?!" Mira questioned.

"Erza defeated him." Itachi said staring at one entrance waiting for Jose.

"She fought in her condition?!" Elfman questioned.

"What were you thinking?!" Gray asked.

"I never thought you'd see me in such a deplorable state… I guess I still have long way to go…" Erza said with a weak little smile.

"What the…?!" Gray questioned when a dark presence was felt.

"Ugh!" Elfman grunted also feeling the presence.

"This is!" Mira said.

"I sense death!" Erza said all with sweat running down their foreheads. Itachi sat there perfectly calm unlike them however.

"What is this feeling?!" Gray questioned.

"It's giving me the chills despite my manliness!" Elfman said.

"The air is filled with evil energy!" Mira said when a clapping sound was heard.

"Jose." Itachi said calmly not faced by it what so ever.

"That was truly impressive, my Fairy Tail wizards." Jose said now having changed his outfit into a less flamboyant one, being more militaristic. It consisted of a long blue closed coat, a belt circling his waist and by another one going over his right shoulder with the Phantom symbol on the buckle. It had golden stripes going down from the high collar, his wizard saint medallion remained on the same spot. On his left arm was a brownish cape covering it with wide golden stripes on the edges, he wore loose pants tucked inside boots, his hair was now tied into a high ponytail. "To be honest, I never imagined you would entertain me this much." Jose was letting out a huge amount of dark energy. "To think that you would destroy the Jupiter, take down the Element 4, and bring my magic giant to its knees…"

"Master Jose!" Erza said in anger.

"He's…" Elfman said.

"…Phantom's master?!" Gray finished.

"So much evil magic! Just facing him makes me feel sick!" Mira said covering her mouth.

"Now then. You were kind enough to entertain me, so I really must return the favor. Return it in full…" Jose said with an evil smirk. When suddenly a kunai flew at him, Jose tilted his head to the side dodging it. He looked towards the source and saw Itachi with his eyes narrowed and his sharingan activated. Jose gained an angry expression when blood ran down from a cut at his cheek.

"I'm your opponent." Itachi said standing up staring Jose down.

"The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail, Itachi Uchiha, huh?" Jose said with an unpleasant expression and wasted no time and directed his right hand towards Itachi.

 **Jellyfish Form!**

Jose send several ghost fists at Itachi. Itachi pointed his middle finger and index finger at Jose.

 **Element Dragons!**

Itachi made five magic circles behind him that released five Chinese dragons one made out of water, one made out of fire, one made out of lightning, one made out of earth, and one made out of wind countering Jose's attack, sending shockwaves around the room.

With Lucy and Gajeel. Gajeel kicked Lucy into the wall. "Hmm, doesn't sound half bad. But there's no challenge at all…" Gajeel said.

"Y-You need to stop, Gajeel! Things will get ugly if you keep this up…!" One of the Phantom wizards said.

"Huh? But there's nothin' else to do. The master's mean, making me guard the girl while he gets to stamp out those pests…" Gajeel transformed his arm into an iron pole. "What's wrong with passing the time like this?"

"Stop! If master finds out you'll get in serious trouble too!" The Phantom wizard said but was then hit in the face by an iron pole.

"Shut up. I don't care whose daughter this is. She's Fairy scum to me. Plus, being a girl doesn't change the fact she's a wizard. She knew what she was getting into when she joined a guild." Gajeel said.

"Still, this is going to far! I don't like this!" Boze said.

"You're gonna make the master mad. He's gonna blow up." Sue said.

"I'll just put the blame on you, then!" Gajeel said with a chuckle.

""Man, you're mean…"" The two of them replied in unison.

"It's really pathetic, though. Those Fairy asses suddenly got in a tizzy after finding out she's rich." Gajeel said.

Lucy got up and let out a chuckle. "You guys really are stupid…I pity you so much it brings tears to my eyes…"

"Oh?" Gajeel questioned with an amused smirk.

"Wh-What is she thinking?!" Boze questioned.

"She's provoking Gajeel…!" Sue said.

"Phantom Lord… Ruler of the spirits, huh? Talk about ridiculous! You're not scary one bit!" Lucy said with a smile.

"Oh, you don't say?" Gajeel said with a grin and then transformed his arm into an iron pole slamming it in Lucy's gut. "You've got real guts, trying to act though in this situation. I like that." Gajeel said and transformed his arm back making Lucy fall to the ground clutching her hands over her gut. "But I don't want to hear you bluff and bluster. I want to hear you scream. I'm at a loss. I need you to scream more for me."

"Why not just get rid of me then?! You guys will be at a real loss then!" Lucy said with a smile despite all her injuries.

"Oh? Sounds interesting. Go on." Gajeel said with a grin.

"Fairy Tail will never let you get away with this. That's the type of guild your messing with! Every day you're all going to tremble in fear at the mere shadow of the most terrifying guild in the world… For as long as you live!" Lucy said still smiling confidently.

"Sounds interesting. Let's see if you're right!" Gajeel said transforming his arms into iron poles and leaped at Lucy.

"Gajeel!" Boze shouted.

"Stop!" Sue shouted.

Gajeel was about to charge when the floor suddenly exploded in flames, Natsu leaped up and punched Gajeel in the face with his fist covered in flames. As Natsu began to roar making his flames more powerful. "I knew it! I knew I smelled him!" Gajeel said with an evil smirk.

"…Salamander." Lucy muttered in a happy relieved tone.

"Gajeel!" Natsu shouted while flames violently burned around him.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Next chapter will be the end of the Phantom Lord arc, with Natsu fighting Gajeel and Itachi fighting Jose. Now in this chapter the main focus was supposed to be on the current situation, since Itachi just arrived in the middle of the arc, which is why there was more focus on other things and people rather than him.**

 **Now if you guys have any questions, suggestions, or opinions on how this chapter went let me know in the reviews.**

 **-Later!**


	5. The battle ends!

**Re-written**

 **(respond to old reviews)**

 **altajir95: Thanks. And Itachi will beat Jose into a bloody pulp don't you worry about that.**

 **lilnightmare17: Thank you. Hope that you enjoy this one.**

 **Lazymanjones96: Thank you there will be plenty more of this story to come.**

 **Guest: Your suggestions are noted, thank you.**

 **Leafyfan19: Your suggestions are noted, thank you.**

 **fssmonik: Thanks, and the previous chapter was mostly to introduce the Fairy Tail characters I didn't get time to introduce in the previous chapters also I wanted some of them to have their time in the sun and not have Itachi take all the spotlight. (Even though that's almost impossible to do.)**

 **TBM10: Yeah we already discussed this through PM and I will try to not make most of the fights too similar to the Fairy Tail cannon story line, I will also make some changes since Itachi is now in the guild.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Itachi actually in a way has Eternal Mangekyou now, since the ethernano supplies his eyes with power making it so that he can't go blind and making his eyes having the same level of power as EMS. And I think I have figured out when he will be able to use perfect Susanoo, I'm not going to say when it will happen but it will happen at least.**

 **Chapter 4: The battle ends!**

Natsu was letting out a huge amount of flames of rage as he stared Gajeel down. "You sure took the bait, Salamander." Gajeel said with a small sadistic chuckle.

"It's time you quit being a wet blanket all the time, iron dragon!" Natsu responded.

"Natsu!" Lucy said with a relived smile that turned into a serious look when she saw Natsu's serious expression.

"Lucy. Get back." Natsu warned as this fight might be too much for the Celestial mage.

"Gajeel!" One of the Phantom Lord wizards said.

"Stay out of this!" Gajeel leaped towards Natsu.

"Bring it on!" Natsu leaped towards Gajeel with his fists covered in flames. Gajeel transformed his arm into an iron pillar, Natsu grabbed the pillar and span around throwing Gajeel into the wall. Gajeel landed with his feet on the wall that began to crack. Natsu charged at Gajeel with his flaming fist which Gajeel blocked with his iron pillar arm.

The flames from Natsu attacked the area around them hitting Gajeel's men. "We're caught in it!"

Gajeel leaped out of the smoke, then Natsu leaped out after him and slammed his flaming fist into Gajeel's face sending him flying across the room crashing into the wall. Gajeel rubbed his cheek then he saw Natsu above him with his foot covered in flames.

 **Fire Dragon: Talon!**

Gajeel brought his arms into an x-formation blocking the attack. Lucy was watching the battle in awe. "Lucy! Are you all right!" Happy said walking up to the blond celestial mage.

"Happy!" Lucy said with a smile that quickly vanished when she looked back over to the fight.

"What's wrong?" Happy questioned.

"O-Oh… I've never seen Natsu like that before…" Lucy said staring in awe as Natsu walked towards Gajeel with a pissed off expression for what Gajeel did to Lucy.

"Aye, me neither. But…this Natsu is strong!" Happy said when suddenly the whole castle began to shake making almost everyone even Natsu and Gajeel lose balance.

"What's going on?!" Lucy questioned.

"This must be Itachi's doing." Happy replied desperately trying not to fall.

"Itachi?" Lucy questioned as she recalled the name but she wasn't sure from where.

"Aye, he's known as "The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail" he's also Erza's older brother." Happy replied and then it dawned on Lucy.

"The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail? You mean the Itachi Uchiha?!" Lucy questioned in shock at hearing that one of the most popular mages in the country was here.

"Aye, you know him?" Happy questioned.

"Who doesn't?! He's ranked number one in Sorcerer Weakly as the hottest guy in all of Fiore!" Lucy said showing excitement in her eyes with hearts in her eyes. "How strong is he actually?" Lucy asked now out of her fan girl mode.

"He's actually one of the strongest in the guild. And he's also the youngest to ever become an S-class mage. Some say that he's even stronger than the master, although he never shows he's full power so no one knows for sure." Happy replied.

"He's that powerful?" Lucy questioned in awe.

"Aye, Natsu even challenges him as often as he can." Happy replied.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi leaped out from some smoke with Jose also leaping out and charging at Itachi with some ghost like hands. Itachi jumped away dodging the hands as he made a few hand signs.

 **Fire style: Phoenix Flower!**

Itachi spitted out several blazing volleys of small fireballs, which flew towards Jose in an unpredictable manner. The fireballs collided with the shadow ghost hands reducing them into nothing but traces of shadows.

Jose smirked confidently as Itachi looked at him with his sharingan spinning around. "You really think you can defeat me boy? You may be an S-class mage, but I'm one of the ten wizard saints!" Jose said as several shadow ghost hands wrapped themselves around Itachi's body lifting him up in the air. "Don't make me laugh." Jose had a wicked grin.

 **With Natsu**

"Quit actin' cocky, pathetic scum." Gajeel mocked.

"You're one to talk!" Natsu retorted back. "You had no problem beating up Lucy…" Natsu said while cracking his knuckles. "I'm gonna deform your face and smash you into iron sand!"

Gajeel let out a chuckle. "Amusing. Like to see you try!" Gajeel and Natsu charged at each other slamming their fists into each other, Natsu the bent down and kicked Gajeel in the chin with his flaming foot. Gajeel got up and extended his arm into an iron pillar that Natsu dodged by jumping up in the air. He then placed his hands on the iron pillar and leaped towards Gajeel kicking him in the face. Gajeel then transformed his other arm into an iron sword trying to slice Natsu who dodged just in time.

"What's with the dangerous hardware?!" Natsu questioned.

"The Iron Dragon Sword!" Gajeel replied as the sword had some spikes on the side. "It cuts apart everything it touches!" Gajeel said as the sword began to rotate like a chainsaw. "See how sharp it is for yourself, Salamander!"

"That's nothin' to me!" Natsu said with confidence.

"Wh-What is that?!" Lucy questioned.

"Iron Dragon Slayer magic…!" Happy said.

Gajeel charged at Natsu with a crazed grin, with the iron sword raised above his head. Natsu leaped to the side as Gajeel slammed the sword down cutting the ground even getting his teammates caught in it. "Were caught in it, part 2!

"What's the matter?! Not gonna block me this time, huh?!" Gajeel said slicing after Natsu who dodged every attack. "I thought this was nothin' to you?!" Gajeel continued to slice after Natsu who dodged every blow and leaped back away from Gajeel. "Oh! You're actually pretty nimble!"

"Same goes for you." Natsu said with a grin on his face as this fight was exciting to him.

Gajeel deactivated the sword returning his arm back to normal. "We never settled our little fight the other day. Whadya say we finish it now, Salamander?!"

"I'm all fired up now, scrap iron freak!" Natsu replied.

A magic circle formed beneath Gajeel as his skin turned into iron scales. "Now you're going down!"

"His body…!" Lucy said in shock.

"Dragon scales!" Happy said.

Gajeel leaped towards Natsu with his fist raised behind his head.

 **Iron Dragon: Hard Fist!**

Natsu blocked Gajeel's punch with his arm however, the impact of the punch sent Natsu flying across the room crashing into a wall were Gajeel's teammates were. "We're caught in it, Part 3!" One of them shouted. "I'm sick if this!" Another one cried.

"Now that was a nice sound." Gajeel said with an evil smirk as Natsu was holding over a dark blue purple spot on his arm.

"He dropped Natsu to his knees with one hit…!" Lucy said in a worried tone while using her hand to cover her mouth.

"Those scales are made of steel!" Happy said.

Gajeel delivered an upper punch to Natsu's chin and punched him again while giving an evil smirk. Gajeel delivered a kick but Natsu dodged, but the pressure from the attack sent waves of wind across the room.

The wind pressure was so strong that Lucy had to hold down her skirt while Happy was holding on to Lucy so that he wouldn't be blown away. "You gotta be kidding me! Wind pressure from a kick?!" Lucy said.

"His steel scales have doubled the strength of his attacks!" Happy shouted.

Natsu punched Gajeel in the face with his fist covered in flames, but to no effect. "My steel scales nullify all attacks." Gajeel said with a smirk while Natsu screamed in pain.

"No way! It increased his defense too?!" Lucy said in shock as Natsu's chances of winning seemed slim.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

Natsu was rolling on the ground back and forth. "Damn! Doesn't hurt! Doesn't hurt one bit!" Natsu shouted trying to ignore the pain.

"That's what he says." Lucy said.

"Aye…" Happy said.

"Shut yer trap!" Gajeel said and head-butted Natsu into the ground. "Quit trying to hang on to your pride!" Sending his hand slamming down but Natsu leaped back.

"Hardheaded bastard! This'll blow you away!" Natsu slammed his fists together and gathered his hands in front of his mouth like he was holding a flute.

 **Fire Dragon: Roar!**

 **Iron Dragon: Roar!**

Gajeel mimicked Natsu's movements as Natsu spitted out a wave of fire and Gajeel spitted out a wave of iron. The pressure was felt all across the room as it blew Lucy and Happy back as well as affecting Gajeel's teammates. "We're caught in it, Part 4." One of them said now laying in the rubble on the ground. "That's Gajeel for you…"

"Looks like the difference between our dragon qualities have become clear, Salamander… Not even breath that can burn a person to cinders can leave a mark against steel." Gajeel said with an overconfident grin, as only a small area on the front of his clothes were burned off. "But, my iron blade breath can rip your body into shreds." Gajeel said to Natsu who had several bruise marks on his body.

"Natsu…" Lucy said in a worried tone.

"He's strong…!" Happy said.

"Not a single mark, huh? You daydreaming or something?" Natsu asked with a grin as a crack appeared on Gajeel's face. "My fire is no ordinary fire. Fire Dragon fire destroys everything!" Natsu said as he took off his black vest and as a magic circle formed beneath him. Natsu was letting out a huge amount of fire around his body. "You're gonna shatter into pieces if you don't fight for real, Black Steel Gajeel! We've had enough time to test each other out!"

Gajeel let out a smirk. "That's more like it!" Gajeel said as he removed the top of his clothing.

"Bring it on, Black Steel Gajeel!" Natsu said.

"There's no need for two dragons in these skies. I'll send you crashing down, Salamander Natsu!" Gajeel said.

Meanwhile outside, all the shade ghosts formed into a large orb with several arms sticking out of it. "Whoa! What's with the creepy hand movements?!" Laki questioned staring in horror.

"You're complaining about that?!" Wakaba questioned when it was obvious that they should all be worrying about the massive ghost sphere.

"This is bad…" Macao said.

The orb then began to slam it's hands down upon the Fairy Tail guildhall. "What are you doing to our guild?!" Cana questioned as tears formed in her eyes.

"Shoot it down!"

"Damn it!"

Back with Natsu and Gajeel. They both charged at each other, Natsu with his fist covered in flames, and Gajeel with his steel fist. Their fists collided sending massive shockwaves. The ceiling then exploded as Natsu and Gajeel flew out charging at each other. "What are these guys?! Boze questioned.

"They took off!" Sue said.

In the air Natsu slammed his fist into Gajeel's face, who responded by slamming his fist into Natsu's face. They began to throw a barrage of punches and kicks at each other. They both landed on top of the building and charged at each other colliding their heads together. As they continued to charge at each other leaving sparks. Natsu kicked Gajeel in the chin and Gajeel then punched Natsu in the face. They kept exchanging blows then they landed back into the room with both of them panting.

"Gajeel's getting beaten!" Sue said in shock.

"No, look! The Salamander is out of breath too!" Boze said.

"Huh?" Natsu questioned as he saw Gajeel beginning to eat pieces of iron. "Hey! That's not fair! You get to eat!" Natsu shouted.

"Shut up." Gajeel said.

"H-He does eat iron after all!" Lucy said.

"I wonder if it's any good…" Happy said.

"I'm fired up now!" Gajeel said with a smirk.

"Don't copy me!" Natsu shouted.

Gajeel let out a huge amount of energy. "Get ready to be mincemeat!"

 **Iron Dragon Spear: Demon logs!**

Gajeel shoot several logs of iron at Natsu who screamed in pain of the attack.

"Fire…Fire…I can't remember, do I have a fire celestial spirit?!" Lucy questioned as she looked for something but then she remembered. "Oh, right…I lost my keys… All I have on me is this Sagittarius key I recently got." Lucy said holding a golden key in her hand. "I haven't even made a contract yet, but… This is….This is our only chance now!"

Back outside. The giant orb continued to destroy the Fairy Tail guildhall. "Stop!" Cana shouted as tears streamed down her cheeks as they saw their guildhall getting reduced to rubble bit by bit.

"Cana!" Macao said holding her back.

"Our guild…!" Cana shouted trying to break free.

"Stay back!" Macao said.

Back with Natsu and the others. "I am connected with the path to the celestial spirit world! Heed my call! Pass through the gate! Open, Gate of the Horseman! Sagittarius!" Lucy chanted as out of a magic circle came an archer dressed in a horse outfit.

"Hello!" The horseman greeted.

"Th-That's how it is?!" Lucy questioned not expecting this.

"A horse costume?!" Happy questioned.

"We can talk later! Can you shoot fire?!" Lucy asked.

"No. I am a master archer. Hello." Sagittarius replied as he looked into the horizon and saluted.

"O-Oh." Lucy said in a disappointed tone.

"What is he even saluting at?" Happy questioned.

"Lucy! Get back! This is dangerous!" Natsu warned.

"Aye!" Lucy said dragging Sagittarius with her.

"H-Helllo?" Sagittarius questioned as he was being dragged away.

"Here goes!" Natsu shouted and charged at Gajeel with his body covered in flames.

 **Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!**

Natsu charged like a missile at Gajeel crashing into his gut to no effect. "Feelin' hungry and low on energy?" Gajeel asked with a smirk and elbowed Natsu down to the ground. "Then… eat some iron!" Gajeel said as he's arm turned into an iron pillar that pushed Natsu with his face on the ground back, and then sent him slamming into the wall. "I have no use for you anymore. Get out of my sight, scum!" Gajeel said as Natsu landed in front of a hole in the wall.

"No… This can't be real! Natsu can't lose…!" Lucy cried.

Gajeel let out a laughter. "Just look at what you guys were tryiin' to protect!" Gajeel said with a laugh as Natsu looked out from the hole seeing their guildhall being smashed into rubble.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi looked out the window while being held by ghost hands, he saw their guildhall being smashed into rubble as he heard the cries of his guild mates. "….."

"Well, how does it feel to lose your guildhall?" Jose questioned with an evil smirk.

"….." Itachi kept looking outside ignoring Jose as memories of him and Erza first arriving at the guild flushed through his mind, memories of the bonds they formed with new friends and comrades.

"Does it make you feel helpless? Or perhaps weak?" Jose asked with an evil smirk trying to get Itachi to feel despair.

"…." Itachi remained silent ignoring Jose's words not seeming to care which angered the Phantom Master.

"Don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" Jose shouted as he electrocuted Itachi by sending waves of purple lighting through the ghost hands. Itachi grunted in pain. "Now tell me how you feel?!"

"Onii-san!" Erza shouted as she was about to charge but saw Itachi showing his hand as a sign to back off.

"Our guildhall…" Gray muttered.

"This bastard!" Elfman cursed.

"Itachi…" Mira muttered in a worried tone.

"…It's just a building…." Itachi replied.

"What?!" Jose questioned with a raised brow.

"It can easily be rebuilt, my friends cannot. If you're trying to aggravate me, you're doing a poor job." Itachi said mocking Jose who now looked at Itachi with rage in his eyes. Itachi then felt that Natsu's energy was low, and that Gajeel's energy was way higher now. Itachi looked up to the ceiling, he then inhaled his breath. "Natsu!" Itachi shouted as he made a tiger hand sign with one of his hands. "Eat this!"

 **Fire style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a massive blazing ball of fire that was sent crashing through the ceiling and continuing to work its way up. "What the?" Jose questioned in bewilderment.

Natsu widened his eyes when he heard Itachi's voice, when suddenly the floor around him was hit by a major fireball making flames burn around him. "What the?! Fire?!" Lucy questioned.

"It's Itachi's!" Happy shouted with joy as Natsu began absorb the flames.

"Yeah, only Itachi's flames taste this sweet. I'm all fired up now!" Natsu shouted as he leaped at Gajeel slamming his fist into his face sending Gajeel back.

"Don't get cocky just 'cause you ate some fire!" Gajeel said as he charged at Natsu, who just swung his fist at Gajeel sending powerful waves of flames at him.

"Alright!" Lucy shouted.

"Now he's at full power!" Happy shouted with joy.

Back with Itachi. Itachi let out a smirk. "Go get 'em." Itachi said as he looked towards Erza, Mira, Gray and Elfman. "Get out of here right now!" Itachi ordered.

"No way! We're not leaving you!" Erza shouted wanting to stay and help Itachi defeat Jose.

"Get out of here! I can't fight him knowing you guys could get hurt from our battle! You will only get in my way! Listen to me get out of here now!" Itachi ordered with a stern face.

"His right guys, we will only be a distraction." Gray said having full faith that Itachi would beat this Phantom clown of a master. "Let's go." Gray said as he went towards the exit with Elfman following him.

"Nee-chan! Come on!" Elfman shouted to his older sister.

"Right!" Mira said and went over to Erza. "Come on let's go, we have to trust him."

"Onii-san… Don't you dare lose!" Erza said as she and Mira left with the others.

Itachi looked towards them with a smile, then he gained a more serious look as he looked over to Jose. "Now to end this war." Itachi said as his body turned into a murder of crows.

"What?!" Jose questioned when suddenly Itachi appeared in front of him delivering a punch to his face sending Jose flying into a wall. "You little brat!" Jose cursed as he got out from the rubble.

"This war ends…with Fairy Tail's victory." Itachi said as he made a few hand signs.

 **Fire style: Dragon Flame Bomb!**

Itachi spitted out a large wave of fire that took the shape of a dragon's head. Jose dodged it by leaping to the side, but Itachi appeared in front of him kicking him in the chest sending him flying across the room.

Back with Natsu. Gajeel placed his hands in front of his mouth like he was holding a flute.

 **Iron Dragon: Roar!**

Gajeel spitted out a wave of iron. Natsu brought forth his hands in front of the breath attack, and then deflecting it. "He deflected my breath with just his bare hands!" Gajeel said with his eyes wide in shock.

"Just how much harm do you have to cause until you guys are satisfied?!" Natsu questioned in anger as thanks to Itachi's powerful flames, Natsu's power had risen to new heights.

"Impossible… I can't lose to the likes of him… I can't lose to this scum!" Gajeel said in disbelief.

"I'm gonna pay you back for everything you've done! Messing with Fairy Tail is the biggest mistake you ever made!" Natsu shouted as his body erupted in flames that were way more violent than ever before, as he slammed his fist into his palm.

Meanwhile back outside. The guild has been reduced to rubble, and the large orb had begun to vanish as all the shades returned to their normal state and begun attacking the Fairy Tail guild members once more. "Our guild…."

"Damn!"

"The shades are coming back!" Bisca said as she reloaded her magic shotgun.

"That's right! Even if our guild's been destroyed, this fight ain't over yet!" Alzack shouted to his fellow guild mates.

""Yeah!"" The Fairy Tail members shouted in unison.

Back with Natsu. Natsu let out a violent amount of flames while looking at Gajeel, who looked at Natsu in anger. "Do you know who I am, you piece of crap?!" Gajeel shouted as he charged at Natsu.

 **Iron Dragon: Hard Fist!**

Gajeel threw a punch, as did Natsu who collided his fist with Gajeel's. Natsu let out fire from his fist, as slowly the heat began cracking Gajeel's steel scale armor. "I-I'm supposed to be…the strongest…" Gajeel muttered.

"This is the end!" Natsu declared as his other fist began letting out a huge amount of flames.

 **Flame Lotus: Fire Dragon Fist!**

Natsu threw a barrage of punches at Gajeel that looked like fists of fire. "Levy! Jet! Droy! Nab! Macao! Gramps! Erza! Lucy!" Natsu said as he delivered an upper cut to Gajeel's jaw. Natsu then let out a shout while his body let out a huge amount of fire. "This is for them…and for our guild you destroyed!" Natsu again began to throw a barrage wave of flaming punches at Gajeel. The power form Natsu's attack destroyed the top area of the what was left of the giant sending Gajeel flying out a hole in the wall.

Outside everyone looked towards the light coming from the top of the giant. "Al! that light!" Bisca said.

"It's Natsu!" Alzack said with a grin.

Everyone let out a cheer as the head of the giant fell into the water.

Back inside the ruins of the giant. "Whoa! Is this for real?!" Boze questioned.

"Gajeel lost?!" Sue questioned.

Happy then came flying while holding Lucy. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as they both looked for the fire dragon slayer. They then spotted Natsu looking down on the beaten Gajeel. "Natsu won!"

"P-Piece of crap…" Gajeel muttered as his body was covered in bruise marks.

"Now we're even…" Natsu said as he fell down to his knees and then on his back.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

Natsu let out a weak chuckle. "Pretty much can't move after that…" Natsu said with a grin as Lucy and Happy flew towards him.

"Sheesh. He sure knows how to go overboard." Lucy said as tears of happiness formed in her eyes.

"Aye! That's Natsu for you!" Happy said with a smile.

 **With Itachi**

Rubble began to fall around Itachi and Jose as they stared each other down. "What an unruly dragon." Jose said.

"You will find that most of us in Fairy Tail are like that. And there are plenty of powerful people like me in it." Itachi said with a smile over hearing his guildmates cheering outside.

"Don't be so modest, Itachi The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail. Your magic is spectacular indeed. You're also very talented if fighting. In fact, you're actually the first wizard to last this long against me in a fight. That I cannot stand in fact that there are more powerful wizards like you in Makarov's guild." Jose said as he flicked his fingers sending a small bullet of magic energy at Itachi who just tilted his head to the side dodging it. Jose then had small dark purple orbs forming on his fingertips. "Do you know why I didn't finish Makarov off?" Jose asked as the orbs shoot out from his fingers. Itachi dodged all of them with ease as dust began gathering up behind him. "Despair! I did it to instill despair."

"Despair huh?" Itachi said as he narrowed his eyes at Jose and threw some kunai's at him. Jose leaped to the side dodging the knifes.

"How will he feel when he wakes up and sees that his beloved guild and comrades have been wiped out? He'll be grief-stricken, I'm sure… Once I've given him despair and sorrow, then I will destroy him. It will not be a pleasant death… He will suffer, suffer, and suffer even more as he withers and dies!" Jose said with an evil smirk.

"If you think your strong enough to beat master Makarov then you are blind." Itachi mocked. Jose growled in anger as he shoots out more orbs at Itachi, the orbs exploded around Itachi. As Jose looked at the area where Itachi stood that was now covered in a dust cloud. Itachi then appears as a ghost behind Jose with a kunai directed at his neck. "How do you expect to beat him when you can't even defeat me? A mere S-class mage as you called me." Jose then vanished from the spot and appeared behind Itachi.

"Phantom Lord was always the top guild. It had the greatest magic in the kingdom, the greatest personnel, the most money… But Fairy Tail has suddenly grown much stronger in recent years." Jose said the last part in disgust. "Itachi, Erza, Laxus, Mystogan… Those names even reached our town, and the stories about the Salamander spread throughout the land like a wild fire. At some point, Phantom Lord and Fairy Tail became the two guilds that represent this kingdom. I can't stand it. Your guild was always feeble as hell!"

Itachi then appeared at a high speed in front of Jose and kicked him in the gut sending him back a few steps. "In other words you were jealous, and started this war."

"Jealousy? Nothing of the sort. We only want to make it clear who's dominant and who isn't." Jose said as he crawled out from some rubble and spitted out some blood to the side.

"Heh, guess that makes us dominant then." Itachi said with a smirk.

"What?" Jose questioned with a growl.

"Element 4, Black Steel Gajeel, were all defeated by members of Fairy Tail in fact you're the only one left standing on your side in this war. And also you were such a coward that you didn't have the guts to fight master Makarov yourself, no you needed help for that. In fact, you're the master of Phantom Lord and your losing to me… A mere S-class mage from Fairy Tail." Itachi pointed out which only angered Jose even further.

"Shut up!" Jose shouted in anger and sent some ghostly shadow skulls at Itachi. Itachi made a few hand signs.

 **Earth style: Mud wall!**

A wall popped up from the ground blocking Jose's attack. "I've never been a found of your guild, but it was something trivial that triggered this war…" Jose said. "A job request to take the daughter of the Heartfilia Concern back home."

"The new girl, Lucy right?" Itachi questioned with a stoic expression.

"That's right. One of this kingdom's richest socialites, a member of Fairy Tail? Just how large must you become until you're satisfied?! With unfettered access to the Heartfilia fortune, you would undoubtedly grow far more powerful than us! That is the one thing we cannot allow!" Jose said as he kept shooting out more dark orbs at Itachi that just jumped around and dodged each and every one.

"So you're that delusional, huh? Our guild doesn't care about such things as were we stand in the ranks. I don't know this Lucy girl that much, I have only heard and seen what others are willing to do in order to protect her. But since she is a runaway wouldn't that mean that she won't have access to her family fortune, it's common sense the fact that you didn't know that makes you far stupider then I thought. Another thing, she's one of us, a member of Fairy Tail, she's a part of our family now and if you mess with one of us, you mess with all of us." Itachi declared as he placed his palm on the ground with lightning flickering around his palm.

 **Chidori Stream!**

Lightning began flickering on the ground as it approached Jose who leaped in the air dodging it. In the air Jose widened his eyes as Itachi was in front of him with a kunai in his hand.

SLICE!  
Itachi and Jose landed on the ground a few steps away from each other, when Jose's wizard saint medallion landed next to Itachi. Itachi stepped on it crushing it beneath his boot. "Someone like you doesn't deserve the title of Wizard Saint."

"Heh, destroying my medallion doesn't change the fact that my power is equal to the Wizard Saints while as you are nothing more than an S-class wizard." Jose said with an evil chuckle.

"So you don't know that either." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

"Know what?" Jose questioned.

"Before they gave the title to Jura, they offered it to me but I turned it down." Itachi replied shocking Jose.

"W-What?" Jose questioned with his eyes wide and sweat running down his forehead.

"After all I don't need a title that says how strong I am." Itachi said.

"Heh, so you're telling me that you're on par with me and Makarov?" Jose asked with an expression that asked if this was a joke.

"I guess you could say that, yes." Itachi replied in a calm and relaxed tone.

"Then this…shall be amusing indeed." Jose said with an evil wicked grin.

"Before we continue… Knowing guys like you, you have something else planned for Lucy, right?" Itachi asked.

"Of course I have, did you think I was going to hand her over to her father just like that? I'm going to keep her like a pet until I've bled him dry. I will have all of the Heartfilia fortune!" Jose said with a crazed grin. "Now then! Let's get this cruel show underway!" Jose said as his eyes turned dark.

 **Dead Wave!**

Jose gathered several ghosts around his right hand as he gathered energy around his hand, he then extended his palm shooting a dark purple wave at Itachi who responded with a few hand signs.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire that collided with the wave creating a large explosion that was visible for everyone outside. "Time to end this." Itachi said as his body turned into a murder of crows that attacked Jose. Jose blocked his eyes with his arm, and when he peeked he saw the crows forming into Itachi who grabbed Jose by the collar and tossed him across the room.

 **With Porlyusica**

Porlyusica was looking up in the sky as wind blew around her around her were some boxes filled with different items as well as one filled with apples. "This is why…I can't stand people!" Porlyusica shouted as she threw a tantrum kicking the box of apples over and swinging her brome to the side knocking over the other boxes. "Fighting is the only way those foolish creatures can solve anything! Makarov, you nitwit! If you wanna die that badly, then go right ahead! Same goes for that Itachi, despite being sick he's still fighting!"

An apple landed next to a foot of a dark hooded masked figure with several staffs on his back. The mysterious figure picked up the apple.

"Mystogan…" Porlyusica muttered.

"May I have this?" Mystogan asked.

"Oh, I see. I thought it was strange how Makarov recovered so quickly. It was you who gathered up Makarov's magic." Porlyusica said as Mystogan took a bite of the apple. "Who said you could eat that?!"

"The war will conclude very shortly." Mystogan said.

"I don't want to say anything to promote aggression between people, but you are one of Makarov's men, aren't you? Then get out of here! Go on and fight or whatever!" Porlyusica said when suddenly a large gust of wind blew around as several Phantom Lord flags flew around and landed around the area. 'Phantom Lord flags…? Don't tell me he went and toppled every Phantom branch himself…?' Porlyusica thought in awe.

Mystogan leaped down and walked towards Porlyusica. "I'd like to ask for another apple."

"You are planning to pick up this trash, I hope." Porlyusica said as Mystogan picked up another apple. "You people truly confound me. Excessive strength brings nothing but grief. And anger makes you forget you're stuck in a tragic spiral."

Mystogan took a bite of the apple and looked up in the sky. "I want to believe in the sacred light that envelops that and all else. The sacred light that guides all… Here." Mystogan said and gave Porlyusica a bag.

"What's this?" Porlyusica questioned.

"The last medical herbs from my part of the list for Itachi's cure. Now all that remains is to see if he gathered his part." Mystogan said.

"Let's hope that he's got his part." Porlyusica said sounding actually slightly concerned.

 **With Itachi**

Jose sent ghostly skulls towards Itachi who dodged them by jumping to the side. "I suggest you give up Jose, before things goes to far." Itachi said as lightning flickered around his body, Itachi was right in front of Jose and began to rotate sending a massive surge of lightning around him, electrocuting Jose who grunted in pain as he backed up.

"Don't look down on me you brat!" Jose said as he gathered dark energy into his fist and charged at Itachi. Itachi formed a blue sphere in his palm and charged at Jose. Over the last few years Itachi had managed to perfect a standard normal Rasengan.

 **Rasengan!**

Their attacks collided sending shockwaves around the area making the whole area around them shake. Itachi then span his body upwards with his leg raised up high, Itachi delivered an axe kick to Jose's head sending him crashing down to the ground and forming a crater. Jose looked up at Itachi in anger while Itachi's sharingan looked back at him while spinning around.

"Let's see you deal with a direct attack!" Jose shouted gathering energy into his palm once more.

 **Dead Wave!**

Jose shoot a massive dark purple wave that hit Itachi directly while Jose was laughing manically. "How's that Fairy Tail!" Jose shouted while laughing. He then felt some hands grabbing his legs. He looked down to see several demons like creatures that grabbed their hands around Jose. "I can't move…" Jose muttered as he was dragged down through some portal. "Wh-What is this!?" Jose released as much magic power as he could as the world around him began to crack. Suddenly Jose saw that he was on his knees and an unharmed Itachi stood in front of him. "I can't believe I fell for an illusion!" Jose growled in anger.

"Give up, or I will give you an illusion a hundred times more powerful than that." Itachi threatened having used one of his weaker illusions on Jose. Itachi then felt a stabbing pain in his chest making him flinch a bit while he narrowed his eyes. 'I have to finish this quickly.' Itachi thought Itachi brought out several kunai's with paper bomb tags attached to them. He threw them at Jose, Jose responded by making a defensive magic circle blocking the explosion.

"I will take you down! That will make everyone surrender when the great Itachi is beaten. I will erase all of their hopes!" Jose said as he sent several phantom ghosts at Itachi.

"You have destroyed my guildhall, threatened and harmed my guild mates, harmed Erza and Mira, and harmed the master. For that… I will show you a horror beyond that of your little Phantom tricks." Itachi said in a cold tone as his sharingan turned into mangekyou sharingan.

"You think you can threaten me? I'm one of the ten great Wizard Saints! Even if you might have been offered the title doesn't mean your stronger or even equal to me! So bow down before me!" Jose said as dark ghostly creatures appeared around him.

"You've had your chance…" Itachi said with his eyes closed, he then opened them revealing his black pinwheel mangekyou sharingan.

 **Tsukuyomi!**

A large black and white dome surrounded them, as for Jose it looked like time itself had stopped. "Another illusion, I will just break free like I did last time." Jose said with a smirk.

"That was a low-class illusion. This one however is completely different. In this world time, space and even physical matter, I control it all, in this world I am God." Itachi said as suddenly swords pierced all around Jose's body making him scream in pain.

"It's just an illusion, just an illusion!" Jose told himself and tried to ignore the pain, yet it felt so real it was hard to ignore.

"Telling yourself that it's just an illusion will do you little good, pain is pain no matter how you look at it." Itachi said as several hundreds of him appeared around Jose. "For the next 72 hours, you will feel a torture like non you've ever felt before." Itachi said as multiple clones of him stood around Jose holding a sword, making the Phantom master sweat and widen his eyes in fear.

Later on, in the real-world Jose let out screams of pain and horror that echoed through the Phantom guild. When Jose himself came back to reality he was shaking in fear. He looked at Itachi and started to back away while shaking. "Stay away…Demon…stay away…" Jose muttered while backing away in fear.

"Never come near Fairy Tail again." Itachi said in a threatening tone as he looked around outside to see all the shades attacking his guild mates vanishing.

"Just like I would have said myself." Makarov's voice was heard making Itachi turn to the source seeing Makarov in front of the exit as he was walking up to Itachi. "You did good my boy."

"Master, it's good to see you back on your feet." Itachi said with a bow.

"The council won't be able to ignore this, given the level of mayhem. Looks like Jose's main concern should be saving his own hide from the council." Makarov said. "Shall we go." Makarov said as he began to walk out with Itachi.

"You know, you should probably think about saving your own hide as well, master." Itachi said making Makarov pale.

"Don't joke like that." Makarov said as Aria appeared behind them out from the wind.

'So sad…! He's wide open, just like before! And now with The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail, Itachi Uchiha as well! Their mine!' Aria thought as he made magic circles on his palms.

"You know he's behind us, right?" Itachi said.

"Yeah." Makarov replied as he extended his hand and slammed his fist into Aria's face knocking him out. "It's over now. We've settled things between our guilds. If you keep pushing me more, I will exterminate all of you and leave no trace." Makarov said in a scary tone, then he turned around with a goofy smile. "Take Jose back home! Right this minute!"

""We won! We beat Phantom!"" Cheers from their fellow guild member were heard.

Both Itachi and Makarov walked out of the giant and looked down on their fellow guild members. "It's Fairy Tail's victory!" Makarov shouted out. "It's our family's victory!" Itachi leaped down onto the water and began walking towards the forest area. "You're leaving already?" Makarov asked.

"I'll be going over to Porlyusica with the herbs, I'll be back once that's done." Itachi replied and waved Makarov off.

"I see." Makarov said as he went over to the others.

"Master!" Erza shouted with Mira, Gray and Elfman running behind her. "Where's onii-san going?" Erza questioned seeing Itachi leave into the woods.

"He has some business to take care off, he will be back in a few minutes." Makarov replied. "Come on now, let's celebrate."

Itachi walked through the woods and went up to Porlyusica's house and knocked on the door. Porlyusica opened up the door and had her usual expression. "I figured you would be here by now. Do you have them?"

Itachi brought out a scroll he then bit his finger making it bleed, he then drew the blood on the scroll and did a few hand signs. "Release!" Itachi said as a large puff of smoke appeared showing different herbs on the scroll.

"Is that all of it? Did you find them all?" Porlyusica asked as she saw various different herbs, and some were even more than just one.

"….No." Itachi replied.

"No? what do you mean no?!" Porlyusica questioned with a raised brow.

"I found all but one. When I came to the field with those flower herbs you told me about, the Blood Vain Flower…the entire field was destroyed." Itachi replied. "So I gathered a little extra of the rest of the herbs hoping that would help."

"Without that flower I can't heal you. But with these I should be able to make something that will at least prolong your life for a while so that you can continue your search." Porlyusica said.

"Are there other places with that flower?" Itachi asked.

"There might be. But I think you would have to look in a different country, but there should at least be some areas where you could find these flowers in this country although that's a slim chance." Porlyusica replied.

"I see, how long until you can make that medicine?" Itachi asked with a stoic expression.

"It should be ready after the Harvest Festival. The question is can you last that long?" Porlyusica questioned.

"I have had this before remember. I think I can hold on until then, maybe longer." Itachi replied before walking out.

"Where are you going?" Porlyusica questioned.

"To celebrate, we did beat Phantom after all." Itachi replied with a smile. "I trust you will notify me when it's done."

"Stupid brat. You should act more worried." Porlyusica muttered.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu was still laying at the same spot after he defeated Gajeel, with the iron dragon slayer just a few meters away. "Hey, can you hear me, Gajeel?" Natsu asked.

"I can't hear nothin'…" Gajeel replied.

"Tell me… Where did you learn Dragon Slayer magic?" Natsu asked as he struggled to get up on his knees to look down on Gajeel.

"I told you, I can't hear you…!" Gajeel said ignoring the fire dragon slayer.

"This is the first time I've met anyone who can use the same magic as me! You can at least tell me that much!" Natsu said.

"Shut up…" Gajeel said pissing Natsu off. "Metalicana."

"Huh?" Natsu questioned.

"The steel dragon Metalicana." Gajeel replied.

"What?!" Natsu questioned as he lost his balance and fell down. "So you were taught by a dragon?!"

"You were too?" Gajeel questioned.

"Where is he now?!" Natsu asked.

"Dunno." Gajeel replied.

"Where is he now?!" Natsu asked again with an angry expression.

"I told you, I don't know!" Gajeel shouted as they both head-butted each other.

""Owww….!"" Both of them muttered in unison.

"Man… I feel like my brain's gonna turn to ash, talkin' to you…" Gajeel said.

"What?!" The insulted Natsu questioned.

"He vanished. Metalicana just suddenly left one day, without so much as a word. Man. Talk about a selfish bastard…" Gajeel said.

"H-Hold on! That wasn't seven years ago on July 7th, was it?!" Natsu asked.

"What?! You know where Metalicana is?!" Gajeel asked.

"Don't be stupid! I'm trying to find Igneel, a fire dragon! Igneel disappeared on July 7th seven years ago too." Natsu replied.

"Two dragons disappeared seven years ago… On July 7th, 777…?" Gajeel said in surprise at the coincidence.

"What's with all the sevens?!" Natsu questioned as he head-butted Gajeel.

"How should I know?!" Gajeel shouted.

""Owww…""

"It doesn't matter to me, anyway." Gajeel said as he stood up.

"If you're gonna leave, just do it already!" Natsu said.

"This is our guild! You're the one who has to leave!" Gajeel shouted.

"What a small-minded jerk." Natsu said as he got up.

"Get lost!" Gajeel shouted.

"Lemme know if you ever find out about Igneel." Natsu said as he began walking.

"Why should I be nice to you?!" Gajeel questioned.

"We're both Dragon Slayers, after all." Natsu replied with a smile.

"Screw you! Next time I see you, I'll destroy you! I swear it! Just you wait and see!" Gajeel shouted.

"Man, you're vicious. I was thinkin' of making up with you now that we're even, too…" Natsu said.

"Who're you calling vicious?! You're the one who did this to our guild!" Gajeel shouted pointing at the area they stood at which used to be the Phantom Lord guild.

"You guys wrecked our guild too, you know! Argh! Forget it! I'm not making up with you after all!" Natsu shouted and left.

 **Later**

Makarov let out a sigh as he and the others looked at what was left of their guildhall. "They really went to town on it this time…"

"U-Umm, Master…" Lucy said making them turn towards her.

"You've certainly been through a lot yourself…" Makarov said.

"Don't look so glum, Lu!" Levy's voice was heard as Lucy looked over to her and saw the blue haired bookworm. "We're back!"

"Levy!" Lucy said as she saw Reedus behind her and two other guys. One of them had spiky orange hair, he had a dark purple high-collared shirt, a white belt around his waist, black pants, this was Jet a member of Levy's team Shadow Gear. The other one had black hair that went up making it looking like a whale's tale, he had a white shirt and green pants. This was Droy the second member of Levy's team.

"We all worked together for this great victory!" Levy said.

"Even if the guild did get ruined!" Droy said.

"But it's not like we can't rebuild it!" Jet said.

"Oui…" Reedus said.

"Everyone…" Lucy muttered.

"Sorry for worrying you, Lu." Levy said.

"N-No! it was all my…!" Lucy said.

"I heard everything. But no one blames you for this, Lu!" Levy said with a comforting smile.

"In fact, I should apologize for being useless…" Reedus said rubbing the back of his head as he was supposed to keep Lucy safe from Phantom.

"Lucy." Makarov said gaining her attention. "Although it doesn't hold true for every bit of happiness or sadness, we still share things extent. That's what it means to be a guild. One person's happiness is everyone's happiness… One person's anger is everyone's anger… And one person's tears are everyone's tears. There is no need to feel guilt-ridden. Lucy. Our hearts have surely reached you." Makarov said bringing tears to Lucy's eyes. "Lift your head high! You are a member of Fairy Tail!"

"So this is our new member." Itachi's voice was heard as he walked over to the others, then he looked around. "It's amazing that you could be calm at this time Master, with this amount of damage. The council may sentence you to prison." Itachi said making Makarov cry just like Lucy.

"Master!" Erza said as everyone else sweat dropped.

Itachi went up to Lucy and extended his hand in a friendly manner and with a friendly smile that would make most women melt. "I'm Itachi Uchiha, nice to meet you."

"O-Oh, Lucy Heartfilia, it's a pleasure." Lucy said as she shook Itachi's hand with a faint blush as she was a little nervous.

"Itachi." Natsu's voice was heard.

"Hn?" Itachi turned towards Natsu.

"Fight me!" Nastu shouted and charged at Itachi. Itachi then karate chopped Natsu on the head knocking him out shocking Lucy and those that hadn't meet Itachi before.

"H-He beat Natsu with a chop?" Lucy questioned with wide eyes.

"We just finished a great battle with Phantom, and you're telling me you want more?" Itachi said with a raised brow to the knocked out Natsu.

"Itachi." Makarov said gaining his attention. "How did it go? Did you give all the herbs you were supposed to gather for Porlyusica?" Makarov asked making it seem for everyone that Itachi had simply gotten a task from Porlyusica, that way they wouldn't know what it really was about.

"…I gave her most of them, couldn't find one of them though. She sure yelled at me for that." Itachi replied rubbing the back of his head with a nervous smile.

Makarov gained a sad expression. "I see."

"But she said that she would at least be able to use the once I got her for something." Itachi said with a smile.

"Hn, well at least it wasn't a total waste." Makarov said with a relived expression.

 **One week later**

Everyone was rebuilding the guildhall. An army of Itachi clones with construction worker helmets carrying a large pillar while the original pointed his finger in one direction. After the battle, Phantom Lord was disbanded the council questioned everyone for a week about the little war between the guilds and once they had everything they needed they left. Although Fairy Tail was expecting a punishment much to Master Makarov's horror. "Let's take a break, everyone!" Mira said with some drinks for the workers.

Natsu tried to lift a pile of pillars but to no avail. "What a moron." Itachi said with a sweat drop.

"Oh my." Mira said.

"That's what you get for tryin' to carry so much, moron." Gray said walking past Nastu while holding one pillar not noticing a certain blue haired woman watching him behind a wall.

"What'd you call me?!" Natsu questioned pushing all the pillars off him.

"You wanna fight?!" Gray questioned as they both locked heads.

"Quit carrying 'em like a wimp!" Natsu shouted back at Gray.

"That's enough!" Erza said hitting them with a pillar on the head like they were nails. Erza like Itachi was wearing construction gear. "Work your bodies, not your mouths! We need to rebuild Fairy Tail as quickly as possible!"

""Aye…"" The two of them replied.

Itachi then appeared behind Erza, karate chopping her head. "When scolding people don't hit them. Especially with a pillar." Itachi scolded with a stoic expression.

"Yes, onii-san." Erza replied while rubbing the top of her head with a small tear drop running down her eye.

""Onii-san?!"" Several people questioned in unison at the fact of Erza's behavior.

Both Gray and Natsu then hugged Itachi's legs with tears running down their eyes like waterfalls. "It's good to have you back man!" Gray cried as finally there was someone to restrict Erza's violence.

"Thank you for coming back!" Natsu cried for the same reason as Gray.

"You can let go now." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Master is getting into the spirit too!" Levy said seeing Makarov now in his giant form working on rebuilding the guild.

"More like into it big-time!" Jet and Droy said in unison.

"Boos! Where should I put this lumber?!" Erza questioned with Itachi next to her both holding a pillar each.

"Over there." Makarov replied.

"Okay! Come on Erza." Itachi said.

"Yes, onii-san!" Erza responded as they both began marching.

""Damn! I can't stand being beaten!"" Gray and Natsu said in unison.

"But, y'know…" Macao said.

"Isn't it a little too big?" Wakaba questioned seeing as the guild would become even larger than the old one.

"We decided to remodel it while we're at it. This is the concept sketch of the finished version!" Mira said holding up a drawing.

"Really?" Macao questioned.

"Let's see it." Wakaba said.

Natsu suddenly appeared. "But it was just fine how it was…"

Gray then appeared looking at the drawing with Natsu. "What's it gonna be like?"

Itachi then appeared. "I'm interested too."

They looked at the drawing, and it looked like a little kid drew it. "Wow…" Macao said with a sweat drop.

"That's…something else…" Wakaba said.

"I don't really understand it…" Natsu said looking confused at the drawing.

"Wait this looks like something…" Itachi said when he realized who drew it. 'Oh no.'

"Man, this sketch sucks. What idiot drew this junk?" Gray asked making Itachi sweat nervously as Mira began to cry. "O-Oh, it was you, Mira?!" Gray instantly regretted his comment.

""You made her cry again."" Natsu, Macao and Wakaba said in unison.

"That's Gray for you." Happy appeared.

Itachi began stroking Mira's head. "There, there, it was a good drawing. There, there."

After some time. Natsu stretched his arms out. "I'm starving!"

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"Is it time to eat yet?" Gray asked when suddenly a wave of water hit them. "What was that?"

"I'm soaking wet." Natsu said.

"Boxed lunches!" Happy pointed at a pink box now in Gray's lap.

"Boxed lunches?" Gray questioned as he opened it seeing his own face made in the rice and with the fried chicken that had some fruit on it that spelled "LOVE" Gray began to freak out while Natsu had stars in his eyes.

"Ooh! Looks tasty!" Nastu said.

"Aren't we going to discuss where it came from?" Itachi questioned only to be ignored.

"I recognize this! This is called a "character lunch"!" Happy pointed out.

"This is insane! I can't eat this! It's oozing something!" Gray said looking gloomy.

"Then let me have it!" Natsu said.

"Are we seriously not going to discuss where it came from?" Itachi said when he noticed some blue hair sticking out from behind the wall.

"Juvia is sad! She spent three days straight making that!" Juvia muttered with tears running down her eyes.

'Never mind.' Itachi thought.

"Who said it was time to eat?!" Erza appeared looking angrily at Gray and Natsu.

"I did." Itachi said.

"Oh, okay then." Erza said not looking angry anymore and then looked at the lunch boxes. "Oh, is that one of those character lunches?" Erza questioned stabbing a fork in the rice that looked like Gray.

"Yikes." Gray said as Erza ate it.

"Hey, this is pretty good! I'll have some more!" Erza said.

"Seriously?! I'll have some too!" Gray said.

Itachi then saw Juvia's head peek out from behind the wall with tears of joy forming in her eyes.

Inside Juvia's mindscape: "It's great! Really great! I want this every day! So please marry me." Gray said in Juvia's imagination.

"Yes! We can have thirty babies or so!" Juvia replied in her own imagination.

Back in reality: "Juvia is so touched!" She said and instantly went back into hiding from them.

"Itachi, Natsu, Gary, Erza…" Loke appeared holding a key chain with several celestial keys on it. "Could you give these to Lucy for me? They're her keys."

"I was wondering why you hadn't been around lately!" Gray said.

"You were looking for these the whole time?" Natsu asked.

"Are you okay? You look really pale…" Happy said.

"Thanks. I'm fine. Whew. Being a gentleman is though." Loke said.

'Something is not right about him…' Itachi thought and activated his sharingan. 'Strange, he has similar energy signatures as those keys.'

"Lucy doesn't seem to be here. Maybe she still hurts too much to be up and about." Happy said.

"We can go pay her a visit then. You should come too, Loke." Natsu said.

"I'll pass. You know I'm no good around celestial wizards." Loke said and walked away.

"Really? Even though this is Lucy we're talking about?" Natsu questioned.

"Natsu. Everyone has their own strengths and weaknesses. Don't pry too much." Erza said.

Later at Lucy's place. "Lucy!" Happy said flying outside of the window.

"How ya doin'?!" Natsu asked crawling through the window.

"Don't go through the window!" Gray said crawling out from the chimney stove.

Erza and Itachi were already inside the room. "There's a door for a reason, you know!" Erza said while sipping some tea.

"Do you usually do this? Breaking into someone's home?" Itachi asked with a sweat drop.

They all now stood in the center of the room. "Huh?" Natsu questioned.

"Normally…" Gray said.

"My place!" Happy said with a Lucy mask throwing a stuffed whale at Natsu and Gray.

"…is what would happen, but…" Erza said looking around for the blond girl.

"What disturbs me the most it that you guys have done this so often it's become a habit." Itachi said with a sweat drop.

"The bath, huh?" Gray questioned as an image of Lucy throwing something at Gray and calling him a pervert appeared in his mind. "…is the cliché waiting for me, so… I'm sorry, but…!" Gray said entering the bathroom.

"She's not here." Natsu said sitting in the bathtub.

"That was fast! And don't get in it!" Gray shouted.

"It looks like she left." Erza said now only wearing a towel around her covering her breasts and her downer area, plus another towel wrapped around her head, while she was holding bath equipment in her arm.

"And what are you here for?!" Gray questioned.

"Bad Erza." Itachi scolded, lightly hitting her on the head making Erza let out a small yelp.

They were now back in Lucy's bedroom, this time Erza has her armor back on by the way. "That griping was lackluster…" Erza said.

"Not having Lucy around throws everything off." Happy said.

"What kind of criticism is that? And excuse me for being lackluster." Gray said.

"Lucy!" Happy looked around. He opened a box and then gained wide eyes.

"Where is she?" Natsu questioned. Looking where Happy was looking then also gained wide eyes.

"What are you guys looking in there for?" Gray asked looking gaining then wide eyes and a small blush. Erza then also looked and gained a blush.

"I didn't know there was underwear like this!" Happy said.

"This…is underwear?!" Gray questioned.

"Wh-When would one don something like this?" Erza questioned.

"Mealtimes?!" Natsu said.

""Nope, definitely not."" Erza, Gary and Happy said in unison.

"Why would she be in her own underwear drawer?" Itachi asked looking at them with a sweat drop.

"We shouldn't be looking in here anyway! Hurry and shut it!" Gray said and Happy closed the drawer.

"Lucy! Come out!" Happy shouted.

"Why do you keep looking in weird places?!" Gray questioned.

Itachi then noticed a note on her desk. Suddenly they heard Happy trip, they looked over to see a box filled with letters. "What are these?" Erza questioned.

"They're letters…" Gray said.

Natsu then opened up one of the letters and began reading it out loud. "Mom. I finally managed to join Fairy Tail, the guild I really…"

"Natsu what you are doing is a crime." Itachi pointed out.

"Hey, now! Don't go reading her stuff!" Gray said.

"Today I met someone named Erza. She's really cool and pretty." Natsu continued reading making Erza blush a little at what was in the letter. "Then Natsu and Gray…"

"Are all of these letters to her mom?" Gray asked looking around the pile.

"Looks like it." Happy replied.

"Why haven't they been mailed?" Natsu questioned.

"There's a note." Erza said gaining the attention of the others. "Lucy left a note. She says she's going home…"

""Wh-Why?!"" Natsu, Gray and Happy questioned in unison.

"We've got to go after her!" Erza shouted jumping out of the window and running towards the train station while dragging Itachi around like a ragdoll, whom had a deadpan expression, by the arm.

""Aye!"" Natsu, Gray and Happy replied in unison following after Erza and Itachi.

They instantly took the train and headed over to the Heartfilia mansion. "Um, guys?" Itachi asked.

""What?!"" They questioned in unison.

"Which station is the Heartfilia mansion at?" Itachi asked making them pale while also gaping.

Erza then spotted the conductor. "Tell me how to get to the Heartfilia mansion right now!" Erza shouted to the poor man while holding him by the collar.

Itachi then karate chopped her on the head making her let the man go while rubbing the spot on her head. "Excuse me, but what my sister meant to ask was, which station do we have to exit to get to the Heartfilia mansion?" Itachi asked.

"There are five more stations before we arrive at the Heartfilia area." The conductor replied while shaking a little in fear.

"Thank you very much." Itachi bowed.

After the train ride, once again Erza grabbed Itachi by the arm and ran with the others towards the Heartfilia mansion. They then saw a large mansion on the horiozon and saw Lucy standing in front of a grave that said "Layla Heartfilia". Everyone besides Itachi shouted in unison. ""Lucy!"" Shocking her beyond words.

"W-Why are you here-" Lucy said as Happy flew and hugged while tears ran from his eyes.

"Lucy!" Happy cried.

Lucy then explained that she simply came here to tell her father that she was not going to come back and threatened him not to attack Fairy Tail again. And that she was just about to go back. This made the Gray and Natsu shocked beyond words as Gray had wide eyes while he was gaping, while Natsu looked embarrassed for worrying so much. Erza just let out a small laughter as Itachi let out a small smile. And Happy was still hugging Lucy while crying. After Lucy said goodbye to the servants of the mansion they all left.

"I'm really sorry I worried you guys." Lucy apologized.

"Don't sweat it. It was our fault for jumping to conclusions." Erza said.

"Looks like there was nothing to worry about after all." Gray said.

"Yet the you guys almost threw a tantrum when you thought she was gone forever." Itachi said with a little smirk.

"Happy cried the whole time!" Natsu said.

"You were in tears too, Natsu!" Happy said.

"Was not!" Natsu argued with a small blush.

"I-I'm really sorry…" Lucy apologized again.

"Man, this sure is a spacious town." Gray said as he looked around.

"It's very nice and peaceful." Erza said.

"Oh, no. This is just our garden. Everything from here to that mountain is our estate." Lucy said pointing at a mountain in the distance. Natsu and Gray began to pale. "Huh? What's wrong, guys?"

"Holy crap she's rich! Rich girl overload!" Gray shouted now in salute mode.

"Casual bragging overload!" Natsu shouted also in salute mode.

"Natsu and Gray have been defeated!" Happy shouted as Natsu and Gray danced in the background. "Captain Erza! Could you please make a statement?!"

"Such clear blue skies…" Erza said looking into the skies.

"Medic! Captain Erza has a screw loose! General Itachi what are your orders!?" Happy questioned.

"She really is rich, huh?" Itachi said looking in the distance.

"We've lost General Itachi as well!" Happy shouted

""Uppa!"" Gray and Natsu shouted in unison.

Lucy simply let out a laughter while the others looked at her with a smile.

 **That's the end!**

 **Now I don't have much to say only that, if any of you think the fight between Itachi and Jose was too short. Please keep in mind that Itachi usually finishes a fight as quickly as possible specially since he's sick.**

 **Also, I have plans to bring some Naruto villains into the story, I have selected 5, mostly Akatsuki members, those who have read every chapter by now would know who they are. One of them isn't going to be that important and have a small role, and the rest of them will have an even bigger role.**

 **Anyway, leave a review.**

 **-Later!**


	6. Aftermath

**Leafyfan19: Your welcome.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: You'll just have to wait and see what new abilities Itachi has learned. And I haven't thought about how things will be when Wendy shows up so I can't say for sure that Itachi and Erza will be like her older siblings.**

 **lilnightmare17: Thank you, and here you go.**

 **TBM10: They'll find out at some point, not saying when but they will. And I'm sorry to say that my plans for the future of this story will at least involve one more character from Naruto verse. Hope you're okay with just one.**

 **I-lander's Mask: Thank you. Well I can't say that I haven't thought about it but I'm still unsure on the final decision.**

 **Sandwich: True Itachi and Kisame were friends but Kisame is the kind of guy to kill his partner if he has to. He even warned Itachi about that the day they meet, but they weren't exactly friends from that moment so who knows how things were for them at the end.**

 **enigma95: He's nice to Itachi true but Kisame could still want to kill him if their on opposite sides.**

 **trex0428: We already talked about this through PM, but yeah once again I'm not upset.**

 **fssmonik: A life it could be a joy sometimes and a pain sometimes. Anyway, thank you and I will start writing some Itachi x Mira stuff.**

 **Chapter 5: Aftermath**

After a trail with the magic council master Makarov was now sitting on a bench with one of his old friends who is also a member of the magic council. "Phantom Lord being disbanded and Jose being stripped of his title as a Wizard Saint… That much I had expected. But Fairy Tail being found innocent was the last thing I imagined." Makarov said.

"You should be grateful, Macky. I spoke in your defense." An old man that was just as short as Makarov said. He had thick light-brown eyebrows and a small toothbrush mustache. He was wearing a brown long sleeve shirt with black vertical stripes and a black three-spiked hat. His name is Yajima.

"I owe you one, Yaj. You should come visit once our guild is repaired. I'll treat you to some ramen." Makarov offered his old friend.

"I'd like Fairy Ramen with twelve slices of roast pork." Yajima said.

"Twelve? That's way too many." Makarov complained.

"This was a violation of Article 4 of the Inter-Guild-Conflict Ban Treaty…" Yajima pointed out.

"Fine! You can have twenty slices! Thirty!" Makarov said.

"Twelve will do just fine." Yajima said the mood then changed into being more serious. "Macky. You can't be so reckless anymore. We're not as young as we used to be. You haven't forgotten have you?"

"Forgotten what?" Makarov asked.

"About Rob." Yajima replied.

"Rob… Rob, huh…" Makarov said now with a sad tone and expression at the memory of his dead friend.

"There was me, you and even Porlyusica. Not to mention Rob… We were all so young... We were reckless, but every day was a delight, too." Yajima said as memories of their past flushed through their minds.

"But then Rob left Fairy Tail and wound up… Erza still tells me about it sometimes. And even Itachi." Makarov said.

"Many feel that Fairy Tail is too out of control these days. Michello and Org are actually calling for it to be disbanded. If this keeps up, you will be harshly punished eventually, Macky. You won't be any good to anyone if you die. Just like with Rob. Macky. You need to retire soon. You can't keep this up for much longer." Yajima said worried about Makarov's future.

 **Back at the workplace for the new guild hall.**

"Everyone! We're taking job requests again starting today! This reception counter is only temporary, but let's do lots and lots of work!" Mira announced to which everyone cheered and most people headed towards the request board.

"What's the deal? Everyone usually just sit around doing nothing…" Lucy said as she looked at how everyone was so worked up. And Mira chuckled at Lucy's comment. "Come to think of it, is Loke here?"

"Oh, have you finally fallen into Loke's clutches too?" Mira teased.

"It's not like that! He was the one who found my keys so I wanted to thank him." Lucy said.

"Sure, I'll tell him if I see him. Did the celestial spirits get mad at you for dropping their keys, though?" Mira questioned.

Lucy let out a nervous chuckle as the memory of the scolding form a certain blue haired mermaid water spirit came to mind. "Mad doesn't begin to describe it… My butt stings just thinking about it…"

"Oh, my…" Mira chuckled nervously.

"Want me to cool it for you?" Gray asked as his hand let out a cold energy.

"That's casual sexual harassment." Lucy replied to the ice mage.

"Lemme see your red butt, Lucy!" The little blue cat known as Happy said.

"That's unadulterated sexual harassment!" Lucy said.

Natsu then appeared with his hand covered in flames. "I wonder what look she'd give if I made it sting even more!" Natsu said with a devilish smirk.

"What are you the devil?!" Lucy shouted when Natsu was hit by a barrel that came flying out of nowhere.

"Try saying that again!" Erza's voice was heard making everyone turn their attention to her.

""Erza?"" Lucy and Gray questioned in unison when they saw her angry expression.

"Since I'm here, let me make things nice and clear. Weaklings don't belong to this guild!" The man who Erza was talking to was none other than Laxus. "Man, you guys are pathetic, letting Phantom make a mockery of you." Laxus said as he turned towards Jet and Droy. "Actually, I don't even know your names." Laxus said then turned towards Lucy. "And you, rich celestial wizard girl. You were the main culprit. It was your fault that-"

"Laxus!" Mira shouted in anger. "It's all over now. No one's playing the blame game! The master says we're not even allowed to blame you for refusing to help us!"

"Well, of course you're not! It was none of my business! Doesn't matter if I was here when it happened anyway, after all Itachi came to your rescue." Laxus said.

"Why you…" Erza said ready to punch Laxus in the face.

"All right! That's it!" Natsu charged at Laxus.

"Natsu!" Erza shouted. Natsu was about to deliver a punch when Laxus vanished in a flash of lightning and appeared behind Natsu.

"Laxus! Fight me, you heartless bastard!" Nastu shouted clenching his fist.

Laxus let out a mocking chuckle. "How do you expect to fight me if you can't even catch me? Once I inherit the guild, I'm kicking every last wimp out. And everyone who tries to stand up to me! I'm going to create the most powerful guild! The most powerful guild in history! No one will be able to mock it!" Laxus shouted when he suddenly felt a piece of sharp meatal pressed against his neck.

"Who says you will become the next master?" Itachi questioned having appeared behind Laxus without anyone noticing.

"Oh, you're a sneaky one like always." Laxus said and then vanished with his high speed and appeared behind Itachi with his arm raised covered with lightning. When Laxus brought his fist down Itachi caught it with one hand, as a small crater was made from the pressure. Laxus let out a chuckle. "Nice to see that you're as strong as ever, my rival!"

"I see that you have improved as well, but your still nowhere near my level." Itachi mocked with an emotionless expression.

"What was that?! I'm nowhere near your level huh? Well here's some facts for ya pal. You, me and Mystogan are candidates for the strongest members of our guild." Laxus said.

"We both know that were not the strongest, or have you forgotten Gildarts?" Itachi asked.

"We both know that old geezer is not coming back. So the title is between you, me and Mystogan." Laxus said.

"I think you're forgetting to add Erza on that list." Itachi pointed out.

"She may be your little sister, but you're still not related by blood. Meaning she doesn't have any of your strength." Laxus retorted and delivered a punch with his fist covered in lightning. But Itachi vanished from the spot and appeared behind Laxus.

"Your underestimating her, besides blood ties doesn't matter one bit." Itachi said.

"From what I hear, you come from a long powerful line of a group of people. Meaning you have a powerful bloodline just like me." Laxus said.

"Just because some people are lucky with who they are related to, doesn't mean that people who doesn't come form an important bloodline can become just as powerful." Itachi argued.

"Heh, think what you want but I don't see anyone like that here." Laxus said with an evil grin before vanishing in a flash of lighting.

Itachi then went over to the other at the bar counter. "Inherit? What kind of crazy talk is that?" Lucy said.

"Actually, it isn't crazy… Laxus is our master's grandson, you see." Mira revealed.

"Wha..?" Lucy questioned in shock.

"So it's very likely Laxus will be the next master when he retires." Mira explained.

"Y-You can't be serious… But I don't like the idea of someone being our master when he treats his fellow members that way…" Lucy said.

"They say that's why our master is having a hard time retiring… Although the master did offer Itachi to become the next master once, but Itachi's words were…" Mira said.

"It would be too much of a bother." Itachi said and sat down at the bar counter. "I'm not suited to be the master."

"Are you kidding. Your smart, powerful, kind and friendly your perfect." Mira argued.

"I still have no interest in becoming the next master." Itachi said. 'It doesn't matter anyway, I'm dying after all.' Itachi thought.

"That jerk!" Natsu cursed clenching his fist in anger at Laxus's behavior.

"That's enough. You'll only tire yourself out dealing with him. Anyway, what do you say? Feel up to a job?" Erza asked.

"Huh?" Natsu questioned.

"With Gray and Lucy, too of course. And onii-chan as well." Erza said.

"Huh?" Gray questioned in a little hint of fear now only in his boxers.

"Wha…?!" Lucy questioned.

"Where are your clothes, Gray?" Mira asked to which Gray looked down on himself with shock.

"It feels like we've always been together since the Eisenwald incident. Plus I have always been with onii-chan on jobs before." Erza said.

"Feels like it? She noticed only now?!" Wakaba questioned.

"It was obvious to pretty much anyone. Was she not paying any attention?" Macao questioned.

"That's Erza for you!" Cana said.

"What do you say we form an actual team? It'll be the five of us… Oh, six, counting Happy!" Erza said ignoring the comments from earlier.

This was much to Lucy's joy but suddenly she gained a little depressed expression. "But are you sure you want someone like me? "

"Not like you! We want you specifically!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy agreed.

"It just wouldn't be the same without you, you know?" Natsu said with a huge grin.

"Then it's official with Itachi on the team there's no doubt. Say hello to the strongest team in Fairy Tail." Cana said.

"This is great!" Macao said.

"But is Lucy actually that though?" Wakaba questioned.

"I don't think I's stand a chance is she sicced Aquarius on me!" Alzack said.

"She's got a sharp mouth, too!" Droy said.

"She's the best in many different ways…" Jet said.

""Me, teamed with him…?!"" Natsu and Gray said in unison while staring at each other.

"Have a problem with that?" Erza questioned in a scary tone.

""No! we're ecstatic!"" Natsu and Gray replied in unison out of fear.

"I have a job already lined up! We're to defeat a magic cult secretly operating in the town of Lupinas! Let's go!" Erza said.

""Aye!"" They replied in unison.

"Let's go onii-chan!" Erza said excited to go on a job with Itachi like the old days.

"Sorry, I'll pass." Itachi turned the offer down.

"What?" Erza questioned with a depressed comical expression.

"I'm not saying I don't want to be a part of the team, but I just got back from a two-year long mission I think I should rest a little before going on a new job." Itachi said with his usual smile.

"No way, I was looking forward to it and everything." Erza said with a pout.

POKE

Itachi poked Erza's forehead. "Sorry Erza, maybe next time."

"You promise?" Erza questioned.

"I promise." Itachi said feeling a little guilty at the fact that it might not be a next time.

"Okay, onii-chan." Erza said and left with Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy.

"She still acts like a kid around you doesn't she?" Mira said with an amused smile.

"Yeah well I don't really mind. She and I have a lot of history." Itachi said. "What's on the menu?"

"Whatever you want cutie." Mira replied.

"Then how about one of those delicious lunch boxes you used to make for me." Itachi said making Mira blush a little.

"Um, sure I'll make one for you right away." Mira said and began to cook. Once Mira was finished. Itachi opened the box and saw eggrolls, fried chicken and rice that had the word "Welcome Back" on it. "I never said this when you first arrived but, welcome home."

Itachi smiled a little. "Yeah, I'm home."

"Oh, you guys sure are acting like a married couple already?" Wakaba teased.

"That's for sure, when were you going to tell us?" Cana teased.

"It's not like that!" Mira shouted with a small blush.

"Oh, your blushing, your blushing." Cana teased Mira even further.

"Shut up!" Mira shouted still blushing while Itachi simply ignored them.

"Thanks for the meal." Itachi thanked and began eating.

 **Time skip**

It was the middle of the night and master Makarov was drinking some beer while sitting on the top of the construction area for the new guild hall. "Retirement, huh… The guild is being rebuilt. Perhaps it's also time to pass the title of master to the next generation… Laxus… He has deep-seated issues. And Mystogan is basically the poster boy for poor communication. And then there's Itachi, he is the perfect candidate in every single way. If only he wasn't dying of a sickness. Which would leave Erza, who's still rather young…"

"There you are, Master!" Mira's voice was heard as Makarov looked down to see the white haired barmaid. "It sounds like they did it again!"

"Huh?" Makarov questioned.

"It sounds like Erza's team destroyed half of the town their job was at!" Mira said with her usual smile but the news made Makarov pale like a ghost. "The council already demands a written apology! Huh? What's wrong, Master?"

"I can't afford to retire!" Makarov shouted into the night sky.

"Oh, my…" Mira said with a chuckle before walking away.

"It seems my little sister is being a handful." Itachi said standing behind a pillar that was behind Makarov.

"Promise me, when you begin to go on jobs with them to at least contain the destruction so that I won't have to go in an early grave." Makarov said.

"With those guys, I think it will be mostly impossible. Besides at your age at this point if you die, you would have lived a long life." Itachi said with a small chuckle.

"Unlike you." Makarov said in a sad tone.

"…."

"You're only 21 and you're already dying yet an old man like me is still alive. The world can be so unfair." Makarov said looking into the night sky.

"I actually died a 21-year-old man in my old world too." Itachi said.

"You're such a kind and gentle soul Itachi… From the moment I saw you I thought you would be the next guild master. But I guess fate has something else in mind." Makarov said clenching his fist a little in anger.

"It wouldn't have mattered anyway, I would have turned the offer down regardless of my condition." Itachi said.

"What happened to the last herb? The one you couldn't find?" Makarov asked.

"…. I went to the field where they were supposed to be, only to find the field to be burned out." Itachi replied.

"Burned out? How?" Makarov questioned.

"Believe it or not, but the locals said it was a dragon." Itachi replied as the wind blew powerfully around them and everything else got silent.

"A dragon? Did you tell Natsu about this?" Makarov questioned.

"I asked the locals what this dragon looked like. And they said it was a black winged dragon with some blue markings on it's body." Itachi replied.

"Well, at least it wasn't Natsu's dragon. But why would he burn out that field?" Makarov questioned.

"I have no idea. But apparently that flower may exist somewhere else, once I get my medicine from Porlyusica I will go out and look for it." Itachi said.

"I still think you should ask the others for help. You can't do everything on your own." Makarov reminded Itachi of his own words what he once said to a certain blond shinobi.

"Using my own words against me now, master?" Itachi questioned.

"If it will make you accept the others help, then yes." Makarov replied.

"I have help, I have you, Porlyusica, Mystogan and everyone else here at the guild to cheer me up." Itachi said.

"In a case like this my boy, I think you're going to need more help then that." Makarov argued.

"I'll work something out. For now, there's no need for the others to know." Itachi said and vanished.

"Forget about all the destruction reports. It's that boy that will worry me to death." Makarov said and looked up to the night sky before taking another sip of his beer.

 **Time skip**

"A play? Erza, Natsu, Gray and Lucy will be in a play?" Itachi questioned sitting at the bar counter talking to Mira.

"Yes, their other job didn't go so well so I gave Lucy an easy one." Mira replied with her usual smile.

"Erza, Natsu and Gray in a play. How do you not see the problem of that?" Itachi asked.

"What do you mean?" Mira questioned.

"Erza is so nervous in front of a crowd that she will most likely forget all her lines, Gray will not be able to wear any of the costumes and end up striping in front of everyone watching, and Natsu can't go for a second without destroying anything." Itachi replied with his deadpan expression.

"Oh come on, it will be fun." Mira said with a pleading smile for Itachi to come along.

"You still have a little bit of demon in you I see." Itachi commented.

"Come on, don't you want to see your cute little sister in a play?" Mira asked.

"If I did show up and everything got destroyed she would feel so embarrassed and go on like this; I have brought shame upon you onii-chan! Or something like that and she would beg me to hit her for her stupidity." Itachi replied.

"So in other words, you're not going?" Mira questioned.

"Oh, no I'm going." Itachi replied.

 **A few hours later.**

The theater was reduced to rubble at the end of their performance. And everything went exactly as Itachi said it would. The only thing he didn't count on was that the audience actually liked it. "Well things didn't go quite as I expected, but I was mostly right." Itachi said laying in the rubble with Mira and several others.

"Oh my…" Mira said with her usual smile and chuckle.

"Why does this keep happening?" Makarov questioned also laying in the rubble.

"Macky, hurry up and retire." Yajima said also laying in the rubble.

"Onii-chan please hit me!" Erza said popping her head out from the rubble.

"Told you." Itachi said looking at Mira whom let out a nervous laugh.

 **Time skip**

"It's over, at this rate I won't be able to pay my rent." Lucy cried on the bar counter.

"Is it really that bad?" Mira asked.

"Natsu and Gray destroys everything in their path, and don't even get me started with Erza." Lucy cried.

"I'm sure things will work out somehow." Mira assured with a nervous smile.

"With those three things never work out the way it's suppose- EEEEPPP!" Lucy squealed when a kunai hit the counter right next to her, and it had a job request attached to it. "What the hell?! I could have been killed!" Lucy shouted.

"You want to earn money enough to pay your rent, right?" Itachi questioned now standing behind the blond celestial wizard.

"What's this?" Lucy questioned and looked at the job request attached to the kunai. "Take out a group of bandits, reward 200000 Jewels!"

"You, me, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Happy will go on this job." Itachi simply said before walking away. "Meet us by the Magnolia train station in one hour."

"Hey wait!" Lucy shouted but to no avail.

"Looks like you've been chosen for a test." Mira said with a chuckle.

"A test?" Lucy questioned.

"Itachi tends to take new members of the guild on a job to see what their capable of." Mira replied.

"Really?" Lucy questioned.

"I remember when he took me on a job, it was awesome. He was so cool." Mira said remembering the first job Itachi took her to which was an S-class job.

"He didn't destroy the town that sent the request did he?" Lucy asked hoping that Itachi wouldn't be like Erza, Natsu and Gray.

"No, but he did end up destroying a good part of the forest were that monster was." Mira replied.

"What kind of job was this?" Lucy asked.

"An S-class job." Mira replied with her usual carefree smile.

"S-class?!" Lucy questioned in shock.

 **An hour later: Magnolia train station**

Everyone was waiting for the train to arrive despite Natsu's constant protest. Erza was showing stars in her eyes at the fact that she got to go on a job with her big brother.

On the train Natsu suffered from motion sickness as always, and Itachi was going over the plan. "Okay, the bandits lair is in a castle a few miles from the train station we will be exiting. Now we want to end this as quickly as possible, and since no one owns that castle ever since it was taken over by the bandits you're free to destroy the entire thing if you want. As for how we're going to split the reward, I suggest Lucy gets the most since you three have ruined every single job she has been on." Itachi said much to Lucy's joy.

"Hey that's not fair." Gray protested.

"Aye, no fair." Happy agreed.

"Happy isn't getting anything from the reward." Itachi said.

"What why?!" Happy asked.

"You and Natsu live together, you fish after all your meals and you don't wear clothes. In other words you don't need it." Itachi bluntly stated.

"No fair!" Happy wined.

"Do you have a problem with my onii-chan's orders?" Erza asked in a scary tone holding out a sword.

"N-No!" Happy shouted in fear.

"Good." Erza said and put her sword away.

"Now Lucy will get 50000, Gray will get 40000 same as Erza and Natsu and I will get 30000." Itachi said to which they all agreed. "By the way, Erza where do you live now?"

"Fairy Hills. I had to get a new place to live since you sold our old apartment." Erza replied.

"Well it's good that you've found a place of your own." Itachi said.

"Where do you live then?" Erza asked.

"Nowhere." Itachi replied.

"What?! You must have a place to live! I know come and live with me!" Erza said no more like demanded.

"Fairy Hills is for girls only. Besides I will find a place of my own." Itachi said turning down Erza's offer.

"Then I will come and live with you!" Erza demanded.

"No, your fine where you live now. Besides it's good for you to be more independent." Itachi again turned Erza down.

Once they arrived they walked over to the castle where the bandits were. Natsu wanted to charge in the front door but Itachi dragged him into a bush along with the others. "I wanna rampage on them, come on!" Natsu complained.

"We should sneak in and attack them quietly from the inside first before we rampage." Itachi said.

"Well Itachi's strategy is better, and that way we'll at least be done faster." Gray said not noticing a certain blue haired rain woman hiding behind a tree looking at him.

"But I wanna beat them all up!" Natsu complained.

"Oh come on Natsu, don't you want to go in stealthy like a ninja?" Itachi asked knowing what was going to happen.

"N-Ninja?" Natsu questioned with stars in his eyes.

"Yes Ninjas." Itachi said. "And what do ninjas do? They attack quietly."

"Ninja." Natsu said now with his scarf wrapped around his face like a mask.

"Aye. Ninja." Happy said standing back to back with Natsu.

"Okay then." Itachi said and looked at the castle. "We will sneak in through that window and take out anyone that gets in our way, but quietly. We don't want anyone to escape." Itachi ordered. "Lucy, Erza you will wait by the front door until you get the signal, then you will burst in and take those who are left out."

"What signal?" Lucy questioned.

"Let's just say the bandits will be wondering why three strangers and a blue cat are in there." Itachi said as he raised his hand. "Go." Itachi lowered his hand and vanished at high speed moving up the wall of the castle towards the window.

"Let's go Happy, like ninjas." Natsu said with his hands in a hand sign.

"Aye, ninjas." Happy said and lifted Natsu flying towards the window.

Gray used his ice magic to make a ladder and climbed towards the window. While Erza and Lucy went on standby at the front door.

Itachi jumped in through the window first and saw that most bandits were gathered down stairs having a party. While some of them were on the second floor having a few drinks while at the top floor there was no one. "Okay let's go." Itachi whispered to Natsu, Happy and Gray as they climbed in the window.

 **Shadow clone!**

Itachi made ten shadow clones of himself. "You all know what to do?" Itachi asked his clones to which they all nodded and then they vanished. "Alright first we have my clones secure any escape route the bandits can take, then we charge at the group on the first floor, then Erza and Lucy will join the party." A crow then flew in from the window and landed on Itachi's shoulder. "Is everything set?" Itachi asked the crow to which it nodded. "Okay then let's go." Itachi said as he jumped down to the first floor.

"Ninja style!" Natsu shouted gaining the bandits attention.

"Let's go!" Gray jumped down as well.

"Aye!" Happy said and flew after them.

"Who the hell are you guys?!" A bandit shouted then was kicked in the face by Itachi.

The front door then busted open with a bull holding and axe. "Let's go Taurus!" Lucy said as the bull charged.

"MMMMMOOOOO! My pleasure Lucy!" Taurus charged at the bandits knocking several of them out.

"We are from Fairy Tail!" Erza shouted and charged at the group of bandits.

 **Fire Dragon: Roar!**

Natsu breathed out a wave of flames blowing up a large area of the castle.

 **Ice make: Cannon!**

Gray made a cannon out of ice and blasted a wave of bandits with it.

Itachi leaped in the air and threw several kunais with paper bomb tags attached to them.

 **Later**

The whole castle had been reduced to rubble and the bandits had been captured. "In the end they destroyed the castle." Lucy said looking at the rubble.

"Just give up about not wanting them to destroy things on jobs, it's going to happen regardless. So my advice for the future pick jobs that doesn't require them to start a fight at the client's area." Itachi said as he gathered the reward money from a village leader from the village the bandits have been robing. Itachi then went over to Lucy, Natsu, Erza, Gray and Happy. "Lucy here's your part of the reward, here's yours Erza, Gray, Natsu and Happy. And this is mine." Itachi said handing out everyone's share of the reward.

"Is it okay for you to take so little compared to the rest of us?" Lucy asked.

"Don't worry, I already gained a large reward for my two yearlong mission I don't really need anything else. In fact, you guys can have my share if you want?" Itachi offered.

"No, we would feel bad if you didn't get your share of the reward. The job was your idea and it was your plan." Lucy said.

"Argh! I haven't rampaged enough!" Natsu said still wanting to fight.

"No, you've already done enough." Gray said not noticing the blue haired rain woman staring at him from behind a rock.

"No I haven't!" Natsu shouted then locked his eyes on Itachi. "Itachi! Fight me!" Natsu charged at Itachi with his fist covered in flames. Itachi turned around and punched Natsu with the back of his hand knocking the pink haired dragon slayer out.

"Huh? Isn't that Loke?" Happy questioned spotting the guilds famous playboy.

"Huh?" Loke questioned a little surprised to run into them like this. "What a coincidence!"

"You have work out here?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah. You guys too? Gah! Lucy!" Loke began to back away a little as Lucy approached him.

"Perfect timing! I wanted to thank you for finding-" Lucy said.

"Well, I got work to do! Bye!" Loke said and ran away as fast as he could.

"Wh-What was his deal?!" Lucy questioned with a sweat drop.

"What did you do to him?" Gray questioned.

"He's avoiding you like crazy." Natsu said.

"I didn't do anything!" Lucy shouted.

Itachi looked at his crow. "Go." Itachi said and the crow flew in Loke's direction.

Loke was resting under a tree, he picked up a flower that all of the sudden died out the moment he picked it up. "Problem?" Itachi's voice was heard, Loke turned to the source to spot the one person in the guild that actually rivaled his charms when it came to ladies.

"What do you want?" Loke questioned.

"Simple. I want to know what you are." Itachi replied.

"…."

"…."

"What do you mean, I'm Loke just Loke." Loke replied looking a little nervous.

"So it's only coincidence that you have similar energy signatures to celestial spirits?" Itachi questioned.

"Wh-What do you mean?" Loke questioned pretending to not knowing what Itachi was talking about.

"My eyes can see magic power as colors, and I can't help but notice that yours is similar to Lucy's celestial spirits. There's no use trying to hide it." Itachi said.

"…..Fine I'm a celestial spirit." Loke admitted.

"Then why are you here and not in the celestial spirit world?" Itachi questioned.

"I-I broke a rule, so I can't go back…" Loke said.

"So your slowly dying correct?" Itachi asked.

"Can you see that too?" Loke questioned.

"No, just a theory I had which you just confirmed." Itachi replied.

"Heh, Laxus was right, you really are a sneaky one." Loke said with a weak chuckle.

"So, let me guess the rule you broke involves your former celestial wizard, hence you're afraid of getting near Lucy." Itachi said to which Loke nodded. "I see. I just have one thing to say to you."

"…."

"Trust more in your friends." Itachi said and vanished in a pack of crows.

Meanwhile back with the others. "Well, guess we should head home!" Gray said.

"Say, since we finished our job early and all, what do you say we take it easy at a spa?!" Lucy suggested.

"Lucy!" Erza said which made Natsu, Gray and Lucy pale.

"Y-Yes?!" Lucy said out of fear.

"That's a great idea." Erza said to which the pale gang let out a sigh of relief.

 **Time skip: At the spa**

Itachi took a nice relaxing bath in the hot springs. "This is a nice feeling."

"Incoming!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy shouted as they both cannonballed into the water.

"And the relaxation is over." Itachi said with a deadpan expression as water spurted in his face.

"Ah, it's hot." Gray complained.

"Guess a hot spring isn't the ideal relaxation for an ice mage." Itachi said.

"Yeah, this is torture." Gray said as Natsu and Happy simply had their super fun time. "So I've been meaning to ask, what did you do for two years?"

"…..Mostly herb hunting for Porlyusica. That and some training." Itachi replied.

"Learned anything new?" Gray questioned.

"Actually yes. I've learned how to combine a few elements into making something new. Although I'm not that skilled at it yet." Itachi replied.

"Oh, can you give me a hint?" Gray asked.

"Let's just say if I combine my water style techniques with my wind style I get ice. And if I combine water with earth I get wood style." Itachi replied.

"Oh so you've learned some ice techniques. Show me." Gray said.

"I'm much better at using wood style but I guess I can show you one little thing." Itachi said as he focused his energy into his palm and formed an ice needle. "It's not much, but I don't want to destroy this place so…" Itachi said and threw the ice needle into a tree just like a kunai.

"Well at least you've gotten stronger. Do you think you're stronger then Gildarts now?" Gray asked with a smirk.

"I don't know, maybe I will test him once he get's back. Then again a hundred years is a long time." Itachi said.

"He said he would finish after three years though, and it's been three years he could be back at any moment." Gray said.

"I wonder if that's enough time." Itachi muttered as he felt a stabbing pain in his chest, but he kept his calm expression up regardless.

"Hm? Did you say something?" Gray asked.

"No, it's nothing." Itachi replied.

After the bath they went into the rooms. "Let's get started!" Natsu said holding a pillow.

"Uppa!" Happy said also holding a pillow.

"What's all the ruckus? I'm sleepy here…" Gray said.

"I agree I'm sleepy as well." Itachi said already laying in his futon.

"C'mon, man! Look! This is an inn! You gotta have a pillow beating if you're staying at an inn!" Natsu pointed out.

"You mean a pillow fight." Gray said.

"Who would be stupid enough for that." Itachi muttered.

"I've seized all the superior-quality pillows." Erza said entering the room with Lucy.

"Superior-quality…?" Lucy questioned.

"And there's my answer." Itachi muttered.

"You're goin' down, Erza!" Natsu shouted and threw a pillow.

"Sheesh." Gray said when Erza who was in front of him dodged Natsu's pillow so that it hit Gray in the face. "Dammit, Natsu!" Gray shouted then spotted a pile of pillows next to him. "Oh! Where did these pillows come from?!"

"Better question is… How did she steal mine when I was sleeping on it?" Itachi questioned spotting Juvia who was hiding behind a rock with a pillow in her arm.

Gray then threw a pillow hitting Natsu directly in the face. "You're next, Erza!" Gray threw the pillow but Erza simply caught it.

"Not bad." Erza complimented.

"All right! Maybe I should join in!" Lucy said as three pillows hit her in the face.

They kept throwing pillows at each other, then suddenly. Natsu threw a pillow at Gray who dodged it then the pillow hit Itachi in the face. Making Natsu, Gray, Happy even Erza to sweat a little as Itachi sat up with the pillow on his face. As the pillow slowly fell of his face it revealed his annoyed expression. This made Natsu, Gray, Happy even Erza to shake in fear. "Sleep, now!" Itachi ordered.

""Y-Yes!"" The four of them shouted in unison.

 **Time skip: Back at the guild hall**

Natsu and Gray were covered in some bandages as they both stared each other down revealing a menacing vibe around them. "What's with them?" Elfman questioned.

"Apparently they got hurt during a pillow fight after work!" Mira replied in her usual smile and carefree expression.

"How can a pillow fight cause such serious injuries?" Elfman questioned.

"It wasn't the pillows." Itachi commented.

"Because that you were so worked up during the pillow fight Itachi got mad at us, and look what happened!" Gray shouted.

"You gave it your all too snow princess!" Natsu shouted back.

"Yeah! Well you threw the pillow at him!" Gray shouted back.

"I threw it at you, you dodged it!" Natsu shouted back.

"Doesn't matter because I totally won that pillow fight anyway!" Gray shouted.

"Huh?! I won you striping pervert!" Natsu shouted.

""Lucy! I won, didn't I?!"" They both turned towards the blond celestial mage.

"Shut up." Lucy said in a pissed of tone scaring Gray and Natsu.

""W-We're sorry…"" They both apologized in unison.

"Wow. I thought Erza and Itachi were the only people who could stop those two…" Mira said with surprise in her voice.

"She's a real man." Elfman commented.

"She can't be a real man if she's a girl." Itachi corrected.

"Hey! Is Loke here?!" A group of girls came up to the counter asking Mira. "Where is he?!"

"Loke is just terrible!" Another girl said.

"Who are all of you?!" One of the girls questioned.

"No, who are you?!" Another girl retorted.

"Loke! Where are you?!"

"What's going on?" Lucy questioned.

"Their girls from the town. It sounds like they each think they're Loke's girlfriend." Happy replied.

"He suddenly wanted to break up last night!"

"Urgh! I hate to admit it, but me too!"

"Same here!"

"Me too!"

"Why would he suddenly do this?!"

"I-I'm not sure…" Mira replied nervously.

"Did he suddenly find his true love?!"

"No…" Mira said but was bombarded with another question.

"Who is she?! Is she in this guild?!"

"Lucy! Help!" Mira begged for help which made the girls turn their attention towards her.

"Who's she?!" A girl questioned in anger.

"She's kind of cute." Another girl said in jealousy.

"She's got huge boobs!" Another girl said with jealousy.

"I bet she's Loke's true love…!"

"Argh! Don't dump me into such a complicated mess! Mira!" Lucy shouted and ran away.

"Now relax girls, I'm sure Loke will be here any minute, just calm down." Itachi said trying to calm them down. The girls turned their attention towards him and instantly gained hearts in their eyes.

"Hey who are you? Are you new in this guild?" One of the girls asked now that they had all surrounded Itachi.

"U-Um no. I've just been gone on a job for a while." Itachi replied beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"Oh, you must be very strong for being gone so long?" One of the girls that was hugging his arm questioned.

"Um, well yeah…" Itachi simply said.

"Hey! Want to go somewhere and have fun?" One of the girls asked.

"I'm kind of busy." Itachi said.

""Eh! Come on! Just a little fun!"" The girls all said in unison.

"Hey, what's your name?"

"Um, Itachi Uchiha." Itachi replied as Mira began to look annoyed at this scene.

"Ah, what a manly name!"

"Can I call you Itachi?"

"Can I to?"

"Me to?"

"Yeah can we?" The girls asked.

"Um, um, I um." Itachi didn't know how to respond. "Later!" Itachi said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Where did he go?!"

"Itachi come back!" The girls said and began to run outside to look for him.

"Their gone." Mira said as Itachi's head popped out from behind the counter.

"That was close." Itachi said with a sweat drop.

 **Time skip**

The night had come and Itachi was in the park when suddenly the hooded figure known as Mystogan showed up. "You wanted to talk?" Mystogan asked.

"Yeah, I did." Itachi replied.

"Is this about your cure?" Mystogan questioned.

"No, I wanted to ask you about something else." Itachi replied.

"What?" Mystogan asked.

"Anima, any news on it?" Itachi asked.

"Not yet. Why do you ask?" Mystogan questioned.

"…."

"It's about her, right?" Mystogan questioned.

"Lisanna." Itachi simply said.

"I will admit it's true, the way you described what happened to her sounds like anima. But it's a good chance that it isn't." Mystogan said.

"But it's the best information we got." Itachi said.

"What do you even plan to do if I tell you were it will appear next?" Mystogan questioned.

"What else, I plan to go in there, grab Lisanna, and get out." Itachi replied.

"It's not that easy." Mystogan said.

"I never said it would be easy." Itachi said.

"Shouldn't you focus on your cure for now. Instead of going after Lisanna who could already have been killed in Edolas for all we know." Mystogan said.

"Let's face it, none of us are probably going to find the last herb. So let's face it, I'm a dead man walking. The least I could do is bring Lisanna back before I die." Itachi said and looked up into the night sky.

"You shouldn't give up just like that, there's still a good chance that we can find it." Mystogan said.

"Mystogan, in my first year of that trip, I had already gathered the herbs I have now given Porlyusica. You know what that means?" Itachi asked.

"….."

"I searched a whole year to find that last herb, and I couldn't find it. It doesn't exist anymore in this world." Itachi said. "I will use the medicine that Porlyusica is making me to buy me some time, once I find Lisanna and bring her back. I will most likely die." Itachi said as a leaf blew from the wind into his hand. "At least my final act, will be a good one." Itachi said when suddenly they heard people from their guild in the distance shouting for Loke. "Seems our guilds playboy has left the guild."

"Do you intend to look for him?" Mystogan asked.

"Nah, it's not my place, besides there's only one girl that can help him now." Itachi said with a smile as the leaf blew out from his hand. "Thanks for the talk, let me know when you learn of anima's next location."

"I will." Mystogan said as he vanished.

"Guess I should go and watch the aftermath of the show." Itachi said and vanished as well.

Itachi leaped on some trees and eventually landed on a tree branch. He looked down and saw Loke and Lucy standing on a cliff with a waterfall surrounding, in front of them was a grave that had the Blue Pegasus guild mark on it. And with the name "Karen" engraved on it. "So this is his former owners grave. He's the celestial spirit Leo the lion. So he's master died, and for some reason he acts like it's his fault and that's why he's afraid of getting close to any other celestial wizard." Itachi said to himself.

"That is the crime I committed… Once a person's life is lost, it can never be recovered. When someone dies, they're gone forever. The only way for me to atone is to disappear forever too…" Itachi could hear Loke's words to Lucy then he suddenly saw Loke fall down and beginning to look transparent.

"Loke?! Hey…!" Lucy went over to Loke's side.

"I-I guess it's here…" Loke said weakly.

"What is?!" Lucy questioned.

"The time for me to be no more…" Loke replied.

"What are you saying?!" Lucy said.

"I've been unable to return to the spirit world ever since that day…" Loke said as his hands looked like they were about to vanish.

"Y-Your hands!" Lucy said in a worried tone.

"This is basic principle of the spirit world. It's a rule… There's nothing that can be done. Karen's never left my thoughts since that day… I tried all sort of things to distract myself, but I was never able to forget. I lived each and every day waiting for this moment… The moment I cease to exist in front of Karen's grave… And now the time has finally come… But…in the very end I was able to meet a wonderful celestial wizard like you… Thank you, Lucy…" Loke said ready to embrace death.

"Wait! I will save you! Don't give up!" Lucy said.

'As things are now she's the only one who can save him' Itachi thought continuing to watch the scene.

"Take care of everyone in Fairy Tail for me…" Loke said his final wish.

"No!" Lucy hit her fist into the ground.

"Lucy…" Loke said weakly.

"I refuse to accept this! If you can just get back to the spirit world you can recover your life force in no time! I will send you back there!" Lucy declared.

"You can't… Rules are rules…" Loke said.

"But…this isn't right! You didn't kill Karen! It was just an unfortunate accident!" Lucy said and hugged Loke.

"Lucy…"

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Let Loke back into the celestial spirit world! Open…! Please! Open…" Lucy begged.

"Lucy… It's okay… Stop…" Loke begged.

"It's not okay!" Lucy argued. "I can't just ignore a friend and let him disappear before my very eyes!" Lucy said as suddenly a large amount of light energy appeared around them. "Open, Gate of the Lion!"

"Lucy! You can't use that much magic all at once!" Loke warned.

"I told you! I will save you! I will force… the celestial spirit door….open!" Lucy said.

"Stop!" Loke begged.

"Open, Gate of the Lion! Open!" Lucy shouted as more magic power was released.

"H-Her magic power…may be almost as powerful as Erza's and Mira's…" Itachi muttered watching at the release of magic power from Lucy.

"It won't open! Spirits who've caused a contract holder's death can't return to the spirit world! Stop! You're starting to assimilate with me! You'll disappear too if you don't stop now!" Loke warned as Lucy looked like she was about to disappear as well.

"You're not going to die! I won't let you! What's the point of magic if you can't use it to protect your friends?!" Lucy said.

"Stop…! Don't make my crime even worse!" Loke begged.

"How is this a crime?! If that's the rule of the spirit world, then I'm gonna change it!" Lucy shouted when suddenly a force of power pushed them away from each other. The waterfall began going upwards as a large hole opened in the sky letting out a huge light. "What is that?!" Lucy questioned.

"No, it can't be…! The Celestial Spirit King?!" Loke questioned in shock at a giant humanoid spirit clad in full set of plate armor, and he had a ridiculous long thick white mustache that honestly looked like nose hair.

"Huh?!" Lucy questioned.

"So that's the Celestial Spirit King?" Itachi questioned to himself as he remained hidden.

"What's he doing here…?!" Loke questioned in confusion.

"King? Meaning he's the most powerful of the spirits?!" Lucy questioned.

Old friend…" The Celestial Spirit King spoke. "Under our agreement with humans, taking life of a key holder is forbidden. Although it was not by direct involvement, you did commit this act, Leo the Lion. Therefore, you are not allowed to return to the celestial spirit world."

"Hold on! Don't you think that's a bit unfair?!" Lucy questioned to the spirit King.

"S-Stop Lucy!" Loke warned.

"Old friend… Human girl… That law is immutable." The Spirit King said.

"So he's here because she said she was going to change the rule?" Itachi questioned continuing to watch in hiding.

"Three years! Loke has suffered for three long years! He did it for Aries! One of his own! He had no choice!" Lucy pointed out.

"Hearing my old friend's wish pains me greatly as well…" The Spirit King said.

"Don't be stupid! He's not an old friend! He's a friend standing in front of you right now! Listen for a change, you old mustache man!" Lucy shouted making Loke pale and although they didn't see it, it made Itachi snicker a little.

"Mustache…?" The Spirit King questioned.

"L-Lucy…" Loke said.

"This was an unfortunate accident! Loke wasn't at fault! I won't accept anything but an innocent verdict! I… refuse to accept anything else!" Lucy shouted.

"That's enough, Lucy… I don't want anyone's forgiveness… I just want to atone for my crime! I just want to cease to exist!" Loke shouted as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You can't!" Lucy shouted as she let out a huge amount of magic power that even surprised the Spirit King. "You disappearing won't bring Karen back! It'll only cause even more sadness! It isn't a crime! Caring for your own isn't a crime!" Lucy shouted as all her celestial spirits appeared behind her. "If you cease to be, you'll only leave me, Aries, and everyone here with even more sorrow to bear! That… won't atone for anything!" Lucy said as her spirits vanished and she passed out.

"Lucy!" Loke said.

Lucy then struggled to get back up. "All my friends who showed themselves just now feel the same way…" Lucy said.

"Friends…?" Loke questioned.

"If you're a spirit, then you understand how Loke and Aries feel too!" Lucy said to the spirit King.

"Lucy! You're being to reckless! Are you trying to make the same mistake Karen did?!" Loke questioned.

"If you will go to such lengths to say this, then perhaps it is the law that is wrong. Leo, you committed this crime for Aries, one of your brethren… And you, old friend who tried to save Leo… Out of consideration for that beautiful bond, I hereby make an exception for this incident and grant you, Leo, return passage to the celestial spirit world." The Celestial Spirit King granted.

"You're not bad after all, old mustache man!" Lucy said with a smile which The Spirit King returned.

"You are exonerated. Be grateful for the guidance of the stars." The Celestial Spirit King said and began to vanish.

"Please wait… I…!" Loke begged.

"If you still wish to atone for what you have done, then I order you to live your life serving your friend. She is that valuable of a friend to have. Protect her with your life!" The Celestial Spirit King said as the hole in the sky vanished and the waterfall began flowing down once more.

"There you have it!" Lucy said.

"Lucy." Loke said as tears ran down his face.

"Yeah…" Lucy grabbed Loke's hand.

"Thank you… Lucy…" Loke vanished back into the spirit world and now Lucy had gained a new golden key.

"Guess that's that." Itachi said and began walking back to the guild. "Just like I thought, only a celestial wizard can save a celestial spirit." Itachi said. After some walking Itachi arrived back into the town and was now outside of the guildhall, where Mira, Natsu anf Gray were gathered.

"Itachi, Loke's gone have you seen him?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, he's with Lucy. He's fine." Itachi replied and walked in to the construction area of the new guildhall. "They will be here any moment now, so let's go inside and wait."

Later on when Lucy arrived back Loke came out from the Celestial Spirit world.

"A celestial spirit?!" Natsu questioned in shock.

"You are?!" Gray questioned.

"yep. That's right." Loke replied.

"Ah, so that's why everything felt off when we switched places before!" Natsu said as he inspected Loke.

"Yep!" Loke said.

"I had no idea at all…" Gray said.

"But how come you're not a cow, or a horse or anything?" Natsu questioned.

"You know Virgo. She has a human form too. Loke replied as an image of a maid with short pink hair and blue eyes came to mind.

"No, she can turn into a gorilla too." Natsu said.

"Oh, yeah, you're right." Loke said.

"Loke is a lion spirit." Lucy explained.

"Lion?!" Natsu questioned.

"A grown up cat!" Happy said.

"That's right!" Loke said.

"No, it isn't!" Lucy corrected.

"So cool." Happy said now on Loke's shoulder.

"But are you in good enough shape to be here?" Gray questioned.

"I'm not in tip-top shape yet, but I wanted to come say hello. Plus, I couldn't wait to see Lucy again." Loke said as Lucy gained a small blush.

"In loooooove!" Happy teased.

"Don't talk like that!" Lucy said in an annoyed tone.

"Now then, let's discuss our future together!" Loke said carrying Lucy out in bridal style despite her struggling.

"Hey! Let me down!" Lucy shouted.

"She's so lucky. I wish I had a celestial spirit too!" Natsu said.

"What kind?" Happy questioned.

"A dragon of course! I could try out my dragon slayer magic on it!" Natsu replied.

"You don't call celestial spirits to test your strength on them!" Lucy scolded having escaped Loke's arms.

"You're right. They're for talking about love-" Loke now had his arm wrapped around Lucy's shoulder.

"You should go now. You're not in full health yet, remember?" Lucy reminded.

"Just a minute." Loke brought out five tickets and gave them to Lucy.

"What are these?" Lucy questioned.

"Tickets to a resort hotel. You did so much for me, so…" Loke said.

"The beach!" Lucy said in excitement.

"Oh!" Natsu said holding his ticket.

"Fish!" Happy cheered.

"I've never stayed… in such an expensive hotel!" Gray said holding his ticket.

"A vacation might not be a bad idea." Itachi said holding his ticket.

"I gave one to Erza too. Go enjoy yourselves." Loke said.

"All of you! What are you loitering for?! Do you want to be left behind?!" Erza asked having already packed and even wearing her beach outfit, which consisted of a blue Hawaiian shirt, a light blue straw hat, hot pants, and a floating ring.

""Talk about fast!"" Gary and Lucy shouted in unison.

"All right! Let's go! I'm ready to go right now!" Natsu said.

"Same here!" Happy said.

"You idiots! I need to pack first!" Gray said.

"Lucy. The fact that I committed a crime hasn't changed, but you've given me the courage to move forward. I'm a member of Fairy Tail, but I'm your celestial spirit, first and foremost. You're my owner. I'll be there for you whenever you're in trouble. You can rely on me to be your knight in shining armor." Loke said.

"I'm not your owner. I'm your friend!" Lucy corrected.

"Yeah! I'm glad to be working with you, Lucy!" Loke said and vanished into the spirit world.

"I'm glad to be working with you too, Loke!" Lucy said.

"We're about to leave, Lucy." Erza informed.

"You know, Erza. If I ever caused one of us to get hurt or lose their life, I think I would suffer like Loke did too. But there's nothing to worry about, is there? If we all work together, we can overcome any though situation, can't we?" Lucy said.

"That's well said." Erza said with a smile.

"C'mon, already! Let's get going!" Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy agreed.

"We're gonna have so much fun a day or two won't be enough!" Gray said.

"All right. It was kind of Loke to do this. Let's have lots of fun!" Erza said.

""Aye, sir!"" They cheered.

Itachi stood in the corner with a handkerchief in his hand as he brought it up to his face. *Cough! *Cough! Itachi coughed into the handkerchief and when he looked at it, he saw stains of blood. "Let's go onii-chan!" Erza said gaining Itachi's attention.

"Yeah, coming." Itachi said as he threw the handkerchief in the garbage can.

 **That's the end.**

 **So next time we begin with the "Tower of heaven" arc. Anyway tell me your opinion on this chapter and if you have any questions in the reviews.**

 **Also I'll say this now, in the state that Itachi is in now with his sickness and everything. Opponents like Jellal and Laxus will be a challenge for him.**

 **Next time: The Tower of Hell!**

 **-Later!**


	7. The Tower of Hell!

**longbrowchris50: Maybe, maybe not, only time will tell.**

 **lilnightmare17: Thank you.**

 **TBM10: Thank you.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: There's nothing much I can say without spoiling anything, but I can say this. Itachi doesn't need eternal mangekyou sharingan, since the ethernano supplies his eyes with enough power so that he won't go blind and with the power he gets his abilities are the same as that of an eternal mangekyou sharingan wielder.**

 **I-lander's Mask: Glad that you enjoy the story so much.**

 **fssmonik: I have already PM's you about it so, yeah no need for me to say it twice. Thank you for your support!**

 **enigma95: Well he will either find the last herb or maybe he finds another way, or maybe he dies (Just kidding)**

 **Mr. Haziq: We already talked about it through PM so yeah. Anyway thanks for the support!**

 **Ebonstone: No need to worry, Itachi's the main character of the story he will find a way.**

 **Guest: I'll try my best.**

 **nickclause: Thanks.**

 **Guest: Itachi at this point has only one goal and that's to go to edolas and get Lisanna back home, but maybe he will try to test Erza and the others a bit, haven't really thought about it.**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky: Already talked about it through PM.**

 **snowleaopard: Thank you, and you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **JAKEkenstein: Like I said in the PM, Itachi's 21 at this point.**

 **Chapter 6: The Tower of Hell!**

Having arrived at their vacation the team quickly went to the beach Itachi was sitting on a blanket while reading a book while as the others had their own fun. Itachi then looked around at the beach. 'Something tells me I have been here before… And I don't like it one bit.' Itachi thought as flashbacks of him dragging an unconscious little Erza popped into his mind. 'This beach is where me and Erza arrived after escaping The Tower of Heaven.' Itachi thought then looked over to the others who were playing beach volleyball. He noticed that Erza was laughing and having a good time. 'Guess she hasn't noticed. There's no need to bring up old memories like that anyway.'

"Onii-chan! Don't just sit around, join us!" Erza shouted at Itachi with the others behind her.

"Yeah, come on dude let's party!" Natsu shouted.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm coming." Itachi gave in with a little smirk planted on his face.

The place our group was in is called Akane Resort, Akane Resort is a popular tourist spot in the kingdom, it consisted of a giant amusement park and a five-star hotel next door. "Hey give me back my boxers, you bastard!" Gray shouted as Natsu waved Gray's boxer shorts in the air, as Gray used Happy to cover his private area.

"Not on your life!" Natsu said with a mocking tone as he laughed at Gray.

"Don't use Happy to cover yourself up!" Lucy scolded the ice mage.

None of them besides Itachi noticed a certain blue haired girl hiding behind a palm tree. "Gray-sama… So bold!" Juvia said with a blush looking at her beloved.

 **Later at the hotel**

Erza was resting on the balcony of her hotel room wearing her black bikini. As she fell asleep nightmares of her days as a slave came to her mind. She then woke up breathing heavily and sweating.

"Are you okay?" Itachi asked walking out on the balcony placing his hand on Erza's shoulder.

"I just had a dream." Erza said still in a little shock.

"I can see that, a nightmare I assume. Was it about that?" Itachi asked to which Erza nodded and walked into the room standing in front of the mirror and changing into her standard armor.

"I really do feel more at ease while I'm in armor." Erza said.

"Everyone is going to the casino downstairs, Natsu, Gray, Happy and Lucy are already down there." Itachi said.

"That's right they do have a place like that here. Then…" Erza said as she reequipped into a purple dress with red rose marks on them, as well as her hair being tied up in a bun. "Do I look the part?"

"As always you enjoy dressing up." Itachi said with a nervous chuckle.

"Aren't you going to change, onii-chan?" Erza questioned as Itachi was wearing his black leather jacket with a large Fairy Tail mark on his back, under his jacket was a white shirt, he had dark blue jeans and combat shoes. "Don't you think you need to wear something more suitable for this occasion?"

"It's a casino, they will let me in as long as I pay." Itachi bluntly replied. "Anyway, let's go." Itachi said and walked out of the room.

Later down at the casino which also had some entertainment for the kids as well for the adults. Natsu and Happy was playing at a machine that was a large glass dome with some orbs with numbers on them. In front of Natsu was a console with numbers on them and he kept pressing the number 17. "17! Come on, 17!" Natsu said.

"You can do it, 17!" Happy cheered as the orbs inside the machine almost had a three line of 17's but one quickly changed into the number 16.

"You've got to be kiddin' me!" Natsu shouted hitting the buttons furiously.

"17!" Happy shouted.

"Sir, please refrain from…" A staff member tried to calm down Natsu.

"But it stopped on 17 once! It's so cruel!" Natsu shouted with tears streamed out from his eyes like waterfalls.

"17!" Happy shouted.

"Yelling isn't going to help." The staff member said as he paled at Natsu and Happy's behavior.

"Go back to 17!" Natsu shouted.

While this was happening Gray was sitting on a card table with a sweat drop as he heard Natsu and Happy shouting. "Sheesh, they're so immature."

"Gray-sama." Juvia arrived walking up to Gray, as she was wearing a blue dress, and she had a neckless with a golden Fairy Tail mark on it that was covering most of her large cleavage. "Juvia is here."

"You're that Phantom woman!" Gray said in shock.

Itachi walked around looking for something to kill some time when suddenly a staff member walked up to him. "Are you looking for something, sir?"

"I'm not quite sure what I should do." Itachi said.

"I see this must be your first time in a casino, please follow me and I will show you something basic." The man said leading Itachi to a box that had a screen on it and a lever on the side. "All you have to do is to put money in here, pull the lever and get three of the same thing and you will win some money. If you get three 7's you win the jackpot."

"Seems easy enough." Itachi said and sat down, he put money in the machine and pulled the lever getting a 7, and two marks that were the Fairy Tail guild mark. "Not perfect." Itachi said as his eyes narrowed and he kept playing. "Damn it." Itachi cursed as he didn't get a perfect result and he then tried again. "Damn it."

"17! Come back now!" Natsu cried while punching the buttons.

"Sir, please…"

"Hold it, boy. Casinos are places for grownups… For dandies! Get it?" A man that looked like a shape of blocks dressed in some sort of mafia outfit, with a royal blue suit with a white shirt underneath and a red necktie, a white scarf hanging loose over his neck, he has dark hair and thick lips and an oddly shaped chin, and he had a red hat on the top of his head, he also wears black sunglasses.

"Blocky!" Natsu reacted to his appearance.

"Boy, let me tell you something. There's only two paths that men can travel." The block man said.

"Huh?" Natsu questioned as suddenly the block man's lower body split into several blocks and attached themselves to Natsu's arms pushing him up against the glass dome. "What are you?"

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"Live on as a dandy…" The block man said as he pointed his finger at Natsu when suddenly his arm turned into some sort of rifle with a laser sight, as a red dot was on Natsu's head. "Or stop and meet your end. Get it?"

Meanwhile at the bar counter Gray was sitting and having a chat with Juvia. "I heard that Phantom was disbanded." Gray said.

"Yes. Juvia is now a Free Wizard." Juvia said.

Gray then noticed her neckless with the Fairy Tail mark. "So I take it you want to join Fairy Tail, then?" Gray asked.

"Yes, Juvia does!" Juvia replied.

"But after all that… Well, I don't mind, but I'm not sure what the master would say." Gray said.

"Juvia will do anything!" Juvia said as hearts and stars were around her.

"I wouldn't say that so lightly if I were you." Gray said.

"Gray Fullbuster?" A man walked up behind Gray. The man was very tall and muscular he had a wide face and dark eyes, his left eye was covered by a black eyepatch held up by an extremely thin rope, with a thin scar emerging from under it, his massive jaw was obscured by an armored metal plate that resembled a skeletal jaw. The top of his head was covered in a light cloth wrapped around it, tied on the back, where a pair of long wrappings were left hanging over his neck. He wore a large cloth going over his left shoulder to his waist, the cloth had a large sleeve going over his left arm, he wore loose dark pants and some simple boots. His one eye that wasn't covered suddenly had a magic circle on it as the bar counter exploded, but the sound was covered up by fireworks from outside.

"What was all that noise?" Erza questioned sitting with Lucy at some card table.

"I guess the parade has started outside. " A man wearing some sort of duck/fish like head.

"Seems to be the parade." Lucy said.

Back at the ruined bar counter. "Juvia!" Gray shouted as Juvia laid injured in the rubble. "Why, you… Who the hell are you?!" Gray questioned.

"Where is Erza?" The man asked.

"What?" Gray questioned.

"Where is Erza? Get it?" The block man asked still aiming his gun at Natsu.

Back with Erza and Lucy. They were sitting and playing cards. "Dealer change." A new dealer arrived.

"I have a feeling that I won't lose no matter who I'm up against." Erza said.

"Yup!" Lucy agreed with a wink.

"Then…why don't we play a special game?" The dealer said as he dealt out cards that had letters on them that spelled "Death". "Let's play a game where your life's on the line, Erza-neesan…" The dealer said with an evil smirk. He had spiky blond hair and a dark tan skin color, on his left ear was an earring with diamond decorations, on his lower lip was a 5-shaped tattoo, his eyes were dark green.

"You're… Sho? Sho, right?" Erza questioned in shock.

"It's been quite a while, nee-san." The man known as Sho said.

"Nee-san?" Lucy questioned.

"You were…safe?" Erza questioned in shock.

"Safe?" Sho questioned with an evil grin.

"Um, well…" Erza said while shaking.

"Erza…" Lucy said.

Back with Gray. "Where is Erza?" The man asked again.

"You think I'll tell you?" Gray said as water gathered in front of him and turned into Juvia.

"I will not allow you to lay a finger on Gray-sama. Juvia will be your opponent." Juvia said.

"Juvia…" Gary said.

"Danger is closing in around Erza-san." Juvia said.

"Sure looks like it." Gray said.

The man suddenly directed his fingers to his temple. "What? You found her already? Oh, I see. So I can clean up here? Understood." The man said as everything around them went dark.

"Whoa, it went dark!" Gray said.

"It's Dark Lineage Magic. Dark Moment." The man said now behind Gray and Juvia with a magic circle in his hands.

With Natsu. "What's going on? I can't see a thing!" Natsu said.

"Natsu where are you?!" Happy questioned.

"I'm here! But…where's here?" Natsu questioned.

"Good night, boy…" The block man said with a smirk.

"Don't give me that crap!" Natsu shouted with his mouth so wide that the laser dot pointed now inside his mouth.

BLAM!

"Gah!" Natsu grunted as he was shoot.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"A gunshot?" Lucy questioned.

"What's happened?" Erza questioned when the lights suddenly went back on. And Sho was gone as well as everyone else around them. "Sho!"

"Huh?" Lucy questioned.

"Over here, nee-san." Sho said as he was behind them with cards in his hand that contained the people from the casino.

"That's…" Erza said.

"The people are in the cards!" Lucy pointed out.

"Intrigued?" Sho asked.

"Magic…" Erza muttered.

"Yes. I can use it now too, nee-san." Sho said.

"You, what have you…" Erza said.

"Nya." A female voice was heard as Lucy was tied up in some sort of rope.

"Lucy!" Erza shouted.

"Feelin' chip an' dipper?" A girl with brown hair that reached to her shoulders, also the top of her head looked like she had kitty ears. She had two red marks on each of her cheeks and her face looked like that of a cat, she wore a yellow jacket with a pink dress underneath with a white bow tie, she had a choker with a bell on it around her neck, and she wore leggings.

"Milliana… You can use magic too?" Erza questioned to the cat girl.

"How's it been, Er-chan!" Milliana said.

"Let Lucy go! She's my friend!" Erza said.

"Nya. Friend?" Milliana questioned.

"We were your friends too once… Isn't that right, nee-san? We were, remember? That is until you went with that man and betrayed us, nee-san." Sho said as Erza began to shake.

"Don't abuse Erza so much, Sho. A man who's a dandy should keep his emotions in check." The block man said appearing next to Sho. "Long time no see. You grew a pretty hot body there."

"Are you… Wally?" Erza asked.

"I suppose it's not surprising you wouldn't recognize me. Back then, when I was called Mad Dog Wally, I was a lot more…rough around the edges." The block man known as Wally said.

"You also use magic?" Erza asked.

"You shouldn't be surprised. Once you get the hang of it, anyone can use magic. Isn't that right, Erza?" The muscular man appeared behind Erza.

"Simon…" Erza turned around to face the man and backed away.

"Erza, who are these people? And why is he calling you nee-san?" Lucy asked as the rope holding her began to tighten.

"I'm not actually their sister. We were all together in the past." Erza replied.

"Together? But haven't you been in Fairy Tail since you were really young?" Lucy asked.

"It was before that." Erza replied. "Why are you here?"

"Why?" Milliana said.

"To take you back." Wally said.

"Release Lucy!" Erza demanded.

"How about we go home, nee-san?" Sho asked.

"Unless you do what we say…" Wally said and directed his gun arm at Lucy. When suddenly someone grabbed the arm and pushed it upwards and kicked Wally in the gut sending him flying back.

"What business do you have with my little sister?" Itachi asked standing in front of Erza facing Erza's old friends with his sharingan spinning.

"We're here to take her back. You're welcome to join us if you want. Even if it was short, you were still a prisoner like us." Simon said.

"Back where? To The Tower of Heaven?" Itachi asked narrowing his eyes.

"Yes, and no way is this guy coming along with us." Sho said and held up a card, Itachi quickly threw a kunai hitting the card out of Sho's hand.

"I remember your faces from back then, although I wasn't there for a long time after all, but I still remember your faces from that cell." Itachi said as a magic circle appeared beneath him. Itachi leaped in the air dodging Milliana's rope. "Last chance, leave Erza alone." Itachi warned.

Simon then appeared behind Itachi with a magic circle in his hands. Itachi quickly leaped away and threw a kunai with a paper bomb tag on it. It hit next to Simon and exploded. "Just back away or come with us." Simon said.

"No way." Itachi said and made a few hand signs.

 **Fire style: Fireball-**

Itachi was about to spit out his fireball jutsu when he suddenly felt a stabbing pain in his chest. He then clenched his hand over his chest as he fell to his knees. "Damn it, not now…" Itachi cursed as suddenly he was shoot by Wally as he fell to the floor unconscious.

"Onii-chan!" Erza shouted when she was shoot unconscious by Wally as well.

"Erza! Itachi!" Lucy shouted.

"We have achieved our objective. Let us return home." Simon said holding an unconscious Erza in his arms.

"You did it the right way?" Sho asked looking at Wally.

"I used a tranquilizer shot." Wally replied.

"Hey, where are you taking Erza?!" Lucy questioned. "Give her back! If you guys hadn't taken a cheap shoot on Itachi, you would have been blown away really quickly same if you were up against Natsu or Gray!"

"Sorry, but those last two ones got blown away." Simon said.

"Huh?" Lucy questioned.

"They were overrated." Wally said.

"N-No. Then they're…" Lucy muttered.

"As you imagine." Simon said.

"Nya." Milliana said tightening the rope on Lucy. "In another five minutes your body'll be completely bent backwards"

"Speaking of which, Milliana, I have a present for you." Wally said as a sleeping Happy suddenly appeared in his hands.

"It's a kitty-cat! I'm so happy!" Milliana cheered snuggling with the sleeping Happy.

"Happy!" Lucy shouted.

"Milliana, bind Erza." Wally said.

"A kitty-cat!" Milliana was too busy with Happy to listen.

"Milliana, we're counting on you." Wally said.

"Nee-san… You're coming back… to the Tower of Heaven! I just know that Jellal will be pleased!" Sho said as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Erza… Erza!" Lucy shouted as they vanished through a magic circle. "Erza. Argh, I'm gonna bust outta this thing!" Lucy began to roll around. "Oh, Itachi! Itachi wake up they took Erza!" Lucy shouted.

"E-Erza…" Itachi muttered as his eyes slowly opened and he got back up.

"Itachi, cut me loose will you?!" Lucy said.

"Oh, yeah." Itachi said and took out a kunai and cut the rope of Lucy. He then looked over to the people in the cards. "We will get you out of there once we get back."

"We have to find Natsu and Gray!" Lucy said as Itachi nodded in response and they ran towards the bar counter were they saw a knocked out Gray. "Gray, no!" Lucy and Itachi ran up to Gray. "Hey, get a hold of yourself!"

"That's not Gray." Itachi said.

Huh?" Lucy questioned.

"It's an ice clone." Itachi said as the Gray in front of Lucy turned into ice. "The real Gray is over there." Itachi said and pointed at Juvia.

"You're quite perceptive, Juvia is impressed." Juvia said as a lot of water was beneath her.

"You're one of Element 4!" Lucy readied her keys.

"Wait Lucy! She's not our enemy anymore." Gray said as he was revealed to be underneath Juvia.

"That is correct. Gray-sama was inside of Juvia." Juvia said.

"I-Inside?" Lucy questioned.

"Not inside of you… Inside of Juvia!" Juvia said with a huge amount of pride.

"Yes, that is true." Lucy said not quite understanding what Juvia's deal was.

"After it got dark all of a sudden, I figured I'd leave a double and see how things turned out, but…" Gray said and began to take of his shirt.

"In order for him not to be discovered by the enemy, Juvia protected Gray-sama in her Water Lock." Juvia said.

"And thanks to your meddling, he got away!" Gray said as he took of his shirt. "Lucy, where's Natsu and the others?"

"I don't know about Natsu, but Happy and Erza have been…" Lucy said when suddenly a huge wave of flames flew in the air.

""Natsu!"" They said in unison.

"What a creep!" Natsu said as smoke was coming out from his mouth.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted as she and the others ran up to the dragon slayer.

"Did something happen?" Gray questioned.

"Is it normal to go shooting people in the mouth?! That hurt! A guy could get hurt really bad!" Natsu said.

The other paled. "Um, normal people would be killed." Lucy said.

"Such is the Salamander." Juvia said.

"That damn blockhead! I won't let him escape!" Natsu said and ran around the casino.

"After him." Gray said.

"Sure, but where did they go?" Lucy questioned.

"I know where they are, and so far Natsu's going the right direction." Itachi said and walked after the pink haired dragon slayer.

"He's got a nose that will put most animals to shame after all." Gray said and followed them along with Lucy and Juvia.

"Blockhead!" Natsu ran out from the casino.

"We're going to need a boat if we're going to go to the Tower of Heaven." Itachi said.

"What is this Tower of Heaven anyway?" Gray asked.

"It's a place where a certain cult would take people from other villages and force them to work as slaves to build the tower, for those people like Erza, that place is hell." Itachi replied.

"How do you know about it?" Lucy questioned.

"The guards found me washed up on the beach, they took me there and that's where I meet Erza. I only stayed there for a short time since the moment I gained consciousness I helped Erza escape. I don't know anything more than that, Erza really hasn't said much about the place." Itachi replied.

"So Erza-san, was a slave?" Juvia questioned.

"…Yes she was, and so where those people that kidnapped her and Happy." Itachi replied.

 **Meanwhile at the Magic Council in ERA**

Inside a building on top of a hill, the Magic Council was having an emergency meeting. Nine people were standing around on a Magic Council. "It still exists, you say?! That's impossible!" One of the members said.

"A black magic cult plotted to construct the R-System about a decade ago…" Another member said.

"But we destroyed all seven towers ourselves…!" A short little old man with brown hair with something that looked like cat ears on the top of his head, and he had a mustache, he also had a tail sticking out from his back.

"There was an eight tower. In the waters near Ka Elm." An old woman informed.

"Its appearance…! Don't tell me it's completed?!" An old with haired bearded man asked as an orb showing the image of the tower on an island.

"The investigation team went missing right after sending these images." An old woman informed.

"It must be complete…" A dark purple haired woman and brown eyes, and she had a rather voluptuous figure. She wore a short white robe that stopped around her waist as she was showing her legs.

"The R-System… Why now, after all this time?!" The short old cat man questioned.

"The Tower of Heaven. You mean The Tower of Heaven, not R-System." A young man with short blue hair and brown eyes, he had a red tattoo both above and below his right eye. He's dressed in a long white frock-coat with black stripes across the edges on his upper arms, the coat was over a black shirt with matching pants and shoes.

"It makes no difference what it's called! It's forbidden magic! Word of its existence alone would cause pandemonium!" The old bearded man said.

"We must send troops at once and subdue them immediately!" The old woman said.

"But, given who we're dealing with…" A man with a white hood, wearing some black sunglasses, and he had black hair.

"What do you mean?" The old woman asked.

"Last night's incident at Akane Beach, on the border… Judging from what rescued eyewitnesses have said, it would seem that magic cult is not the one occupying the R-System." The hooded man replied.

"Just who is, then?!" The short cat man questioned.

"He apparently calls himself Jellal." The hooded man replied.

"Jellal…!" The cat man exclaimed in shock.

"That's your twin brother, Siegrain!" The bearded man said looking at the young blue haired man.

"Yes. I'm aware of that…" The man known as Siegrain said.

 **Back with our group**

"Say, do you think the people trapped in the cards have been rescued?" Lucy asked.

"We left the military know before we left, so they're probably fine now." Gray replied as they were now on a boat on the way to The Tower of Heaven.

"I hope so." Lucy said.

"Where are we anyway?!" Gray questioned as they stared into the open horizon of the ocean.

"Have Juvia and her companions become lost?" Juvia questioned.

"We're not lost, were on the right path. Probably." Itachi replied with an emotionless expression.

"What do you mean probably?!" Lucy questioned with thick marks on her head.

"It's not exactly easy to travel on the sea without a compass or a map. Besides Natsu's nose will lead us there anyway." Itachi replied.

Lucy turned towards Natsu. "Natsu, are you sure this is the right way?" Lucy asked then paled at seeing Natsu hanging his head over the side of the boat looking like he was about to vomit.

"We're relying on your nose, you know! Pull yourself together!" Gray shouted.

"How dare you betray the lovely Gray-sama's expectations?!" Juvia said sharing Gray's expression.

"Damn…! I can't believe we let 'em knock us out and snatch Erza and Happy… Talk about pathetic!" Gray said with shame in his voice.

"It's hard to believe a wizard of Erza's level was defeated…" Juvia said.

"Huh? They didn't beat her! Don't act like you know about Erza!" Gray scolded.

"I-I'm sorry…!" Juvia apologized.

"She was caught off guard and nothing more." Itachi commented.

"Hey, how did they get past you anyway?" Gray questioned.

"…."

"Yeah, you looked like you were in pain for a while there." Lucy said as they all besides Natsu who was busy not throwing up, looked at Itachi.

"… Must have been something I ate." Itachi said and continued looking out at the horizon.

"Are you sure? Are you alright now?" Gray asked looking a little worried.

"I'm fine… Let's just focus on getting Erza back." Itachi replied.

Natsu still looking pale stood up and looked around. "Huh?1 What's this ominous feeling?!" Natsu questioned as everyone looked in one direction as they saw the birds that were flying in the air die.

"The birds!" Lucy said.

"What in the world…?" Gray questioned when suddenly the ship hit something, they looked in the water and saw dead fish floating and some wooden parts that looked like they belonged to a ship. "The fish too?!"

"Something's not right here." Juvia said.

The group then spotted a mark on the debris of the ships. "This debris… It's a Fiore military ship!" Gray said.

"I got a bad feeling about this…" Lucy said.

"We're here." Itachi said as everyone looked where he was looking.

"Is that… The Tower of Heaven?!" Lucy questioned as they a tall tower on a large rock.

"That's it." Itachi confirmed. "It looks complete."

"Water Dome!" Juvia chanted as the water surrounded the boat in a dome of water. "We can make landfall using this camouflage."

"W-Wow!" Lucy said in awe.

Natsu suddenly fell back into his motion sick state. "Can't do this!"

"We're almost there!" Lucy said.

"Geez. You've got no sense of tension!" Gray said.

 **With Erza inside the tower**

"The ceremony will take place tonight. You can stay here until then, nee-san." Sho said now dressed in a long red robe, with a collared pink pinstripe suit underneath. Erza was in a cell with her hands tied and her arms raised above her head as the middle of the rope was attached to a hock on the wall. "Sorry it has to be this way, but it's what you get for betraying us. Jellal is angry. Still, you should feel honored. You're going to be the living sacrifice for the ceremony." Sho said with a crazed grin. "I guess I will never see you again. Even so, it's all for heaven…" Sho said as he saw Erza trembling. "You're trembling. Afraid of being sacrificed? Or is it because of where we are?" Sho asked as this was the same cell they were in back when they were children. "I'm sorry about back then, nee-san. It was my idea, but I was too afraid to say anything… It wasn't fair at all, was it?"

"That doesn't matter now. Do any of you realize the danger of resurrecting someone with the R-System?" Erza asked.

"Wow, you know what the R-System does? I'm surprised." Sho said with a cocky grin.

"The Revive System. It can bring one person back from the dead, in exchange for many living sacrifices. It's inhumane, forbidden magic." Erza said in disgust.

"Magic has nothing to do with being humane, nee-san. All magic corrodes people's humanity." Sho said with a crazed evil grin.

"That's the mindset of a black mage. You're no different than them!" Erza said referring to those who used to keep them as slaves.

"They only saw this as resurrection magic; a spell to bring back the dead. But Jellal is different. He's going to lead us to the heaven that lies further ahead!" Sho said with his back turned to Erza.

"Heaven?" Erza questioned as she pushed her feet up against the wall to climb up and get loose from the hock holding the rope.

"Once Jellal revives him, the world will be reborn. We will be its rulers. The remnants of those who stole our freedom… Your friends, the friends of the one who betrayed us… The ignorant citizens who live their lives oblivious to everything….! The pathetic, useless members if the council…! We are going to bring fear and sorrow to all! And then we'll take the freedom of all! We will be the rulers of the world!" Sho said as he laughed like a madman. Erza having gotten loose ran up to Sho and swung her arms at his chin knocking him out as he hit the cell bars.

Erza brought the rope to her mouth and bit it off. "Sho…" Erza muttered as an image of the happy little boy she once knew popped into her mind. "What can drive someone to change this much?!" Erza questioned as she changed from her dress and into her standard armor. "Jellal… Are you to blame?!"

 **Meanwhile on the top of the tower**

A young hooded man sat on a throne chuckling as one of his minions stood in front of him. "Jellal-sama?" The minion questioned.

"Erza is a wonderful woman, indeed. She's truly amusing. Will I prevail, or will Erza? Let's enjoy this game of heaven woven around life and death, past and future…" The man known as Jellal said. He looked identical to Siegrain in every way, the only difference was the clothing, Jellal wore a dark blue hooded cloak with a white shirt with a blue tint underneath on the left chest area of the cloak was a golden mark, he had simple loose dark pants and laced boots.

 **With the magic council**

"We must do something…!" The little old cat man said.

"We need to gather information first…" Said the hooded man.

"Send the entire army immediately!" The old woman said.

"Ignorant fools." Siegrain said.

"What did you say?!" Questioned the hooded man.

"How dare you, Sieg!" The old woman said.

"That's simply what you are, if you're willing to send in the military! It's dangerous. Too dangerous!" Siegrain said.

"What is your point?" Questioned the bearded old man.

"None of you understand anything. If you want to destroy the Tower of Heaven immediately, there's only one way! An Etherion blast from the Satellite Square!" Siegrain said.

"What?!" Questioned the bearded old man in shock.

"The destructive spell that transcends space and time?!" The old cat man questioned in shock.

"Are you insane?!" Questioned the old woman also in shock.

"Have you any idea how much destruction that would cause?! It has the power to obliterate an entire nation, you know!" The hooded man said.

"An Etherion blast is our last resort! It's even more dangerous than the R-System!" The old woman informed.

"That said, the Satellite Square can target anything in this region. And an Etherion blast is the only way to destroy that enormous structure!" Siegrain said.

"I agree." The dark purple haired woman said.

"Not you too, Ultear!" The old bearded man said.

"There are nine of us in all. Only three more… We only need three more members in favor to fire an Etherion! We've no time! We cannot allow him to use the R-System!" Siegrain said.

"Even if it means to take the life of Jellal, your twin brother?" The old bearded man asked.

"Of course. That's how dangerous of a system it is…" Siegrain said.

 **The Tower of Heaven**

Having gotten to shore and arrived at the bottom area on where to enter the tower. "They sure have a lot of lookouts." Gray said.

"Wanna charge at 'em?!" Natsu asked.

"No, that would put Erza and Happy's life at risk." Itachi said.

"The odds sure are stacked against us…" Gray said.

"I found an underwater passage into the basement." Juvia said as the top of her body was floating on the water.

"Really?! Way to go!" Gray praised.

"Juvia was praised! Not you!" Juvia said looking at Lucy.

"Yes, yes…" Lucy replied having no idea what her deal was.

"It's about a ten-minute swim underwater…" Juvia informed.

"Oh, that's a piece of cake." Natsu said.

"Yeah." Gray said.

"That's clearly out of the question!" Lucy said being the one who saw the problem.

"Please put these on, then. There's oxygen inside, so you can breathe underwater with them." Juvia said holding some sort of water bobble in her hand.

"Oh!" Gray said in awe.

"Man, you're awesome! Who are you, anyway?" Natsu asked to which Juvia paled.

Later they swam underwater following Juvia until they reached the area in the basement of the tower. "So now we're underneath that tower?" Gray questioned.

"Where are Erza and Happy?" Natsu questioned.

"These sure are handy! But kinda silly." Lucy said holding the water bobble.

"I'm impressed you made it here I made yours smaller than the rest." Juvia said with stars in her eyed.

"Hey, now…" Lucy muttered as she paled.

Suddenly the roar of some beast was heard and they looked up to see a guard riding a monster like creature. "Intruders!"

"Uh oh!" "Lucy said.

The guards surrounded them. "Who the hell are you?!"

"Guess our only option now is to fight-" Gray said when suddenly…

"Sleep." Itachi said with his sharingan spinning as the guards and the monsters fell to the ground snoring. "We don't have time let's go."

"Why can't it always be like this?!" Lucy questioned.

Then suddenly a statue on the wall that was of the shape of a head opened its mouth and let down a walk path. "Is this a way of saying, Come up?" Gray questioned.

"Blocky!" Natsu shouted as they made their way through the tower.

"Keep it down." Lucy said.

"It doesn't matter they know we're here anyway." Itachi said. "But… This is no time for eating." Itachi said as Natsu, Gray and Juvia sat at a table that was filled with food.

"What are you eating?!" Lucy questioned.

"This appears to be a dinning hall. You should eat too, Princess." A maid with short pink hair and blue eyes, with chains on her wrists said.

"When did I summon you?" Lucy questioned to her spirit Virgo.

"Anyway that door was opened through magic so it's obvious they know were here." Itachi said.

"Are they tryin' to provoke us?" Gray questioned.

"Provoke?" Lucy questioned.

"Incidentally, Princess. I believe it's inappropriate to dress that way in the dinning area." Virgo said referring to the fact that Lucy was dressed in her swimsuit.

"Inappropriate?!" Lucy questioned covering herself with her hands.

"Let's change your clothes…" Virgo said as her fingers moved around madly

"What?! Right here?!" Lucy questioned.

As Gray looked over to them and then blushed. "Oh, man…"

"Don't look, Gray-sama!" Juvia cried.

"Hn." Itachi grunted with an emotionless expression.

After she was done changing, Lucy was now wearing a green dress of some sort. "This attire is from the celestial spirit world." Virgo said.

"What do you think? Yes, I know, it looks good on me!" Lucy bragged.

"Wow, that's pretty cute!" Gray complimented.

"Juvia is mortified!"

"Anyway, let's get going." Itachi said tired of waiting.

"I pray for your success, Princess." Virgo said as she went back into the spirit world.

"Thanks, Virgo! Honestly, I dunno how you guys can stand wearing wet clothes." Lucy said looking towards the others.

"This dries 'em quick." Gray said as he and Itachi used the heat from Natsu's flames to dry their clothes.

"A human drying machine?!" Lucy commented.

"There they are!" A guard shouted.

"The intruders!" Another one shouted as a group of them charged at them. Then Erza arrived and defeated all of them in one blow.

"Erza!" Gray said.

"You're all right!" Lucy said

"S-So cool." Juvia commented.

"Wh-Why are you here?!" Erza questioned then Itachi walked up to her and poked her on the forehead.

"Friends help each other out." Itachi said with a smile.

"P-Please leave." Erza begged. "You don't belong to this place."

"Don't give us that crap, Erza! Running away after being ridiculed will only tarnish Fairy Tail's name! that blockhead has to pay!" Natsu said.

"I'm telling you to leave." Erza said.

"But." Lucy said.

"They took Happy! We can't just leave now!" Natsu shouted.

"They have Happy?" Erza questioned. "Don't tell me it was Milliana…"

"Where is this person?!" Natsu asked.

"I-I'm not sure." Erza replied.

"All right! I got it!" Natsu said.

"Got what?" Gray questioned.

"The fact that Happy is waiting for me!" Natsu shouted and ran past Erza.

"Hey! Natsu…" Erza said.

"That moron!" Gray said.

"Let's go to!" Lucy said.

"No!" Erza said bringing out her sword. "Milliana is an incomparable cat lover. I can't imagine her hurting Happy. I'll take responsibility for bringing them back. The rest of you need to get away from here at once."

"No! we can't leave without you!" Lucy argued.

"This is my problem! I don't wish to drag you into it." Erza said.

Itachi lightly hit her on the head. "Don't go of acting all knightly again. Besides I'm involved as much as you are, I rescued you from this place, I will help you take it down. Besides all of us have been dragged into this by now."

"I won't allow-"

"It's an order." Itachi said with an angry expression making Erza shake a little.

"O-Okay…" Erza muttered in fear.

"Tell them now what this tower is, and who this Jellal is." Itachi said. "And don't worry, no matter what we will help you out."

"This is The Tower of Heaven, also known as the R-System. It happened over ten years ago… A black magic cult began constructing it in order to cast a forbidden spell that can bring the dead back to life. It required many human sacrifices, who they used as slave labor to amplify the amount of magic energy. I was one of the sacrifices here when I was little. One by one people who tried to escape or resist disappeared. I never felt at ease. I was always afraid. Even so, I made friends I could trust…even if it was for but a brief time. It was around then that I met Jellal." Erza said as she began explaining how things went down with Jellal how he was later captured and tortured after he tried to save Erza. "One day, the guards found a boy washed up on the shore. They took him and placed him in the same cell as me and some other people. When he woke up we had a little chat then he decided to break free, the guards never counted on that this boy was extremely powerful. That boy was Itachi, onii-chan. We then stood up for our freedom… To save Jellal… Back then, Jellal was our leader… He had a strong sense of justice… I looked up to him. However… At some point, it was as if Jellal had become another person entirely… If you could call a person truly evil…then that is what I would call Jellal."

Erza began to tell the tale of the battle the slaves took against the ones who have kept them prisoned for so long, how Rob died, how she was inspired to join Fairy Tail, how Jellal changed after having talked to the so called god "Zeref" and how the thought of being chosen changed him. How Jellal took over the tower and decided that he would revive Zeref. But most of all, what really made Itachi angry was that Jellal threatened her to leave and that if she ever is to tell anyone in the magic council about it he would kill all the slaves and destroy the tower, and that Erza would have their deaths on her conscience forever. What made Itachi even more furious is that Jellal did this even though Erza had feelings for him.

Erza was now shaking as a trail of tears ran down from her one real eye. "I…will fight Jellal."

 **The Magic Council**

"Our only course of action now is an Etherion attack from the Satellite Square!" Siegrain declared.

"The R-System is a forbidden magic that must not become a part of the history books. You do understand what that means, don't you?" Ultear said looking at the other council members who looked skeptical about this whole plan.

"An Etherion attack would obliterate everything. Including innocent civilians!" Another council member informed.

"Plus, Jellal is your twin brother. It goes without saying he would be killed as well. That doesn't trouble you?" The old cat man questioned looking at Siegrain.

"I am prepared for that." Siegrain said looking like he was grieving about his twin brother's fate.

"We have all come this far standing on the back of sacrifices. Such is the magic world of today." The hooded man said.

"Master Leiji! If we do this, we'll go down in the history books for the crime of attacking Ka Elm territory without warning!" The old bearded man informed.

"In that sense, we'll have made another sacrifices of our own for progress." The old woman said.

"Master Belno!" The old bearded man said to the old woman known as Belno's statement.

"The dead cannot come back! We must be able to say that when we teach our children the value of life!" The hooded man known as Leiji said.

"I've got no choice. I vote in favor of the Etherion attack." Belno said raising her hand in a vote.

"One more to go…" Siegrain muttered.

 **The Tower of Heaven**

"One more, huh… Just one more person until it's game over…" Jellal said chuckling darkly as he sat on his throne.

 **Back with Itachi and the others**

"Hold on, Erza! That Zeref guy you mentioned…!" Gray said as a memory of a certain demon came to mind.

"Yes. I'm sure you've heard of him." Erza said.

"Th-That monster that came out the Lullaby… They called it one of Zeref's demons!" Lucy said.

"Lullaby?" Itachi questioned.

"The Eisenwald guild tried to kill the guild masters they thought using a flute known as Lullaby would help, the flute turned into a giant demon, we took care of it." Erza explained.

"Huh. I missed a lot when I was gone didn't I?" Itachi asked.

"Meh, only two major things." Gray replied.

"Anyway, Lullaby is not all. Deliora was most likely a demon from the Book of Zeref as well." Erza said.

"Are you saying Jellal is trying to revive that same Zeref?" Juvia asked.

"I don't understand his motive, but according to Sho, a former friend of mine, they're supposed to become rulers in heaven once Zeref is revived…" Erza said.

"This former friend business just doesn't make any sense to me… Wasn't Jellal the traitor, not you?" Lucy asked.

"He must have obviously feed them false information, I'm guessing something about her and me betraying all of them and leaving them to die." Itachi said.

"Most likely." Erza said but then looked down in shame. "But I did leave them for eight whole years… That still makes me a traitor."

"But you did it for their sake! Yet…!" Lucy said.

"It doesn't matter now, Lucy." Erza silenced Lucy. "If I defeat Jellal, it will all be over."

"Wh-What's with that story, nee-san…?" Sho said having arrived at the scene, he had his eyes wide in disbelief and he was sweating.

"Sho…" Erza muttered.

"Are you trying to get your friends' sympathy with that nonsense?! It's a load of crap! The truth was nothing like that! You and him blew up our boats and escaped on your own! We all would've ended up on the bottom of the sea had Jellal not caught wind of the betrayal! Jellal said this is the fate of those who don't learn to use magic in the proper way! He said that he got you drunk with the power of magic and that he told you to cast off everything in your past, us included!" Sho shouted pointing at Itachi.

"And you believed him?" Itachi asked. "Do you really think the Erza you knew would do something like that? Ask yourself this, can you really call yourself Erza's friends if you're not even willing to hear her side of the story?" Itachi asked making Sho shake in shock.

"W-What would you know?! You were only here for a few minutes! What could you possible know about us?! Jellal's words were my only salvation! That's why I spent eight long years finishing this tower! For Jellal's sake… You're saying…it was all a lie…? That you're right…and that Jellal is wrong…?!" Sho questioned with tears forming in his eyes.

"That's right." Simon said as he appeared in a shadow in the room.

"You!" Gray was about to charge when Juvia stopped him.

"Please wait, Gray-sama. This gentleman knew he was attacking your double back then." Juvia said.

"What…?!" Gray questioned.

"As a dark spell-caster, he surely saw everything clearly. Ascertaining that truth was another reason Juvia came here." Juvia informed.

"I'd expect no less from a member of Phantom's renowned Element 4." Simon said.

"What does this mean?" Sho questioned.

"Sho… I did it to bring everyone to this tower without rousing your suspicions." Simon replied.

"Wh-Why? Why would you…?" Sho said as tears formed in his eyes.

"Sho… Jellal has everyone fooled." Simon said as he placed his hand on Sho's shoulder. "I decided to play along until the time was right."

"Simon… You were…!" Erza muttered in shock.

"I always believed in you, Erza. For eight years straight…" Simon said as Erza began to form tears again in her eyes, tears of happiness that is. "I'm happy to see you again, Erza. From the bottom of my heart."

"Simon…" Erza muttered as they embraced each other in a hug.

"How…? How can everyone have so much faith in you? Why… Why couldn't I believe in you, nee-san…? Damn it!" Sho cried as he hit the floor. "What's real?! What should I believe in?!"

Erza walked up to Sho. "I realize it's difficult to accept everything all at once. But I will say this… Over the past eight years, I never once forgot about any of you. I'm sorry I was so helpless…" Erza embraced Sho in a hug. Itachi looked at Erza and remembered how sometimes she would cry in her sleep when she was younger while thinking about the others from this cursed tower.

"But now you can do something. Isn't that right?" Simon asked to which Erza nodded. "I've been waiting for this moment. For mighty wizards to gather here…"

"Mighty wizards?" Lucy questioned.

"We're going to fight Jellal…all working together. First we must prevent the Salamander and the others from clashing." Simon said.

"This Jellal seems to be nothing more than a pawn in a larger ploy. All I know is that he is living in an illusion, and he will not be free until someone beats him back into reality." Itachi said.

"You're thinking there is a way to bring him back to who he used to be?" Simon questioned.

"Maybe, maybe not, depends if he's not too far gone." Itachi said as some sort of hope returned in Erza's eyes.

 **With Natsu**

Natsu ran around the tower until he stopped in front of a room filled with cat decorations. "What's with this room? There's cats everywhere…" Natsu said as he spotted a large green cat head mask. "Oh! This is neat! It's a costume! Boink!" Natsu said as he placed the mask on his head and did some poses. "Let's go, Happy! Aye, Sir! Heh." Natsu chuckled then tried to take the mask of but to no avail. "Huh?! I-It's stuck! Oh, man…" Natsu said looking a little gloom. "But it's cool, so oh well!"

While behind him was Wally with his gun arm ready. "Dandy."

 **And this is the end for now!**

 **Next time will be the start of the battle on the tower of heaven. Now some of you were against the idea of me including some Naruto villains to be Itachi's opponents in some cases, so I want you to tell me in the reviews if you would prefer Naruto villains or some OC villains. Even though Itachi will fight Jellal in the end of this arc, he will still need to fight a henchmen and I'm not sure which one to pick so either a Naruto villain or an OC villain.**

 **Also in case you're wondering, I have decided when Itachi will reveal to the others that he is sick. I will not tell you when it will happen, but I'm just letting you know that I have decided.**

 **Also I will just make some things clear, since Itachi is sick he can only use 40% of his full power. This is why some opponents like Jellal or Laxus will be a challenge for him. (Even though the real Itachi would solo everyone in FT, I'm doing this to make things more interesting)**

 **Anyway, I will try and update this story as fast as possible probably even try and do it this week.**

 **Anyway leave a review! (It really helps inspiring me to write!)**

 **-Later!**


	8. The Battle of The Tower

**A/N: Before any of you that didn't want any Naruto villains in the story unfollow or unfav this story let me explain. Yes, this chapter will contain one Naruto villain as a test. That's why I choose a certain villain that isn't dead and can arrive in the FT world without being brought from the underworld. However, this villain in particular isn't that strong compared to Itachi but anyway once you have read the chapter let me know what you think about it in the reviews and if I should continue with Naruto villains or just make some OC villains. (also if anyone is a fan of this villain please don't get mad if he loses to easily or too quickly)**

 **nickclause: Thanks, and thanks for the vote.**

 **lilnightmare17: Thank you.**

 **enigma95: Mmmmmm, Dandy indeed.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Thank you, and you can message me anytime to discuss things.**

 **Guest: Thank you!**

 **demonic hellfire: It is an interesting suggestion, but honestly Hidan is no match for Itachi, but yeah I could try it.**

 **Mr. Haziq: 1: I have never even considered to let Simon live honestly since his death lead to certain events later on.**

 **2: And yes healing magic could slow down Itachi's sickness.**

 **And thanks for the suggestion I will think about it.**

 **longbrowchris50: Really? Cause the only akatsuki members I can see blab about Itachi's time in the akatsuki are Deidara and Kisame. I don't see Kakuzu doing it cause he honestly won't care unless it's money involved, Sasori won't care either unless it involves to make someone into puppets to add to his collection, Hidan won't care cause he just wants to sacrifice people to his God. But if you want me to make OC villains I have to say so far you're the only one who voted for it since the previous chapter.**

 **Xion The XIV: Hmmm, interesting idea… But I also had an idea of my own why dead people from Naruto world appears in FT world.**

 **Music Minded: Well, Itachi is not always the easiest character to write, but I hope that you will keep reading.**

 **Chapter 7: The Battle of The Tower!**

In the room where everything was decorated with cats, was Natsu who had an entire cat head mask on. "Happy will be so surprised! Maybe I should surprise Erza too, while I'm at it! Wait… I bet Lucy will have an even better reaction!" Natsu saidnot noticing Wally standing behind him with his arm transformed into a gun pointing at Natsu.

"This is the end, boy…"

Meanwhile with the others. Everyone followed Simon up a staircase as Simon was trying to contact Wally and Millianna. "Dam! Both Wally and Millianna have shut off their communications! I have no telling where to find them!" Simon cursed.

"Communication?" Lucy questioned.

"Telepathic communication magic, no doubt." Juvia said.

Erza suddenly stopped as Sho was also following them, now having a depressed expression over what he tried to do. "Are you all right, Sho?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah… Because you're here, nee-san…" Sho replied with a weak smile. Erza smiled back at Sho as they kept going.

"Hey, can we really trust this guy?" Gray asked Juvia in a low tone. "I accept that he didn't try to kill us and all, but…"

"I don't intend to make excuses." Simon said having heard what Gray said.

"You heard, huh?" Gray said.

"A wizard that could be killed that easily would never stand a chance against Jellal." Simon said then looked at Itachi. "As I see it, you and Natsu are the only ones who can beat Jellal."

"What makes you say that?" Itachi questioned.

"I saw you fight here back when you and Erza escaped. You had powers that far exceeded anyone I have ever seen, the only one I have seen that comes close to that level of power you showed back there was Jellal. Also there is Natsu's true strength." Simon said.

"The true power of a dragon slayer, huh?" Itachi muttered.

Back with Natsu. Natsu suddenly sneezed while still having his head trapped in the cat mask. "Gross! I can't wipe my face! Maybe I should take this off after all… It's stuck though…!"

"Goodbye, boy." Wally said about to shoot when suddenly someone pushed his arm upwards making him hit the wall alerting Natsu.

"No!" The person that pushed Wally's arm was Millianna.

"M-Millianna!" Wally shouted.

"Blocky!" Natsu shouted.

"What are you doing?!" Wally questioned.

"Don't be mean to the kitty!" Millianna pouted.

"That's not a cat! Isn't it obvious?!" Wally shouted.

"Meow!" Natsu meowed.

"See!" Millianna said.

"Why you…! Move aside Millianna, he's the enemy! Take this!" Wally said as his blocky body split into several blocks that flew towards Natsu.

"Whoa!" Natsu dodged several blocks then grabbed a large stuffed cat. "Cat barrier!"

"Kitty…!" Millianna cried.

"I told you! It's not a cat! It's the enemy!" Wally shouted.

"Meow!" Natsu meowed dodging the blocks.

"Enemy? Even though it's a kitty?" Millianna questioned.

"There's a person inside, you know!" Wally said.

"Meow!" Natsu meowed again and leaped in the air with his fists covered with flames. "Cat Fire!" Natsu punched several of the blocks destroying some of Millianna's stuffed animals.

"Now I understand why Jellal said to be careful with this boy… Millia! Give me back up!" Wally said.

"That's rotten! Pretending to be a kitty when you're actually a person…!" Millianna said with rage.

"You're one to talk!" Natsu shouted.

 **Kitty Restraint Tube!**

Millianna made a magic circle where out came an orange rope that bind itself on Natsu's wrist.

"Well done, Millianna!" Wally said with a smirk.

"Wally! Beat up that fake kitty!" Millianna said.

"Watch as I do, Millia." Wally said as blocks flew towards Natsu.

"Cat Fire!" Natsu shouted but nothing happened. "Huh?" Natsu questioned when suddenly a block hit him and send him flying back into a wall. "What the heck?! I suddenly can't use magic! Is it 'cause of this thing?!" Natsu questioned trying to pull the rope of his wrist, then a new rope bind itself on his ankle. Then Natsu was dragged across the room then a block landed on his back.

"I hate fake kitties!" Millianna said as she tied Natsu's entire upper body with the orange robe.

"End of the line, Salamander. Take this!" Wally said about to shoot Natsu who was trying to crawl away.

"Crap!" Natsu cursed.

"Whoops. I nearly forgot my dandy catchphrase. The moment you met me, your future was…" Wally said when suddenly Happy flew in and slammed Wally in the back of the head with one of Millianna's cat toys.

"Happy!" Natsu said.

"Natsu! I'm so glad you're all right! what's with that costume, though?" Happy questioned.

"Just get this thing off me!" Natsu said.

"Aye!" Happy said.

"Curse you! How dare you interrupt my catchphrase!" Wally shouted and shoot at Happy who desperately tried to dodge them.

"No! Don't be mean to the kitty!" Millianna cried.

"Cats don't fly! Cats talking is fine, but not flying!" Wally argued.

"Happy! Now!" Natsu ordered.

"Aye, Sir!" Happy said and flew towards Natsu.

"Oh, no you don't!" Wally said pointing his gun at Happy but was stopped by Millianna.

"I said don't!" Millianna said and grabbed Wally's scarf strangling him.

"Let go! It's not a cat…!" Wally struggled to breath.

"Hurry, Happy!" Natsu said as Happy was trying to untie the rope.

"I can't untie it, Natsu!" Happy said.

"Damn! Guess that leaves me only one choice, then! Special Attack…Kitty in Pain! Meow…!" Natsu said as suddenly the cat mask gained a sad expression as tears ran down from it. Millianna also grew tears in her eyes then the rope fell off Natsu.

"It worked!" Happy said in shock.

"What are you doing, Millianna?!" Wally questioned in shock.

"I can't help it! The kitty was…!" Millianna cried.

"Don't give me that!" Wally shouted.

"All right!" Natsu got up ready to fight.

"Go, Natsu!" Happy shouted.

Natsu charged at them with waves of flames coming from his arms at the shape of wings.

 **Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!**

Wally and Millianna got knocked out after the wave of flames blew them away. "That ends my rematch with blocky!" Natsu cheered.

"How long are you going to keep that on?" Happy questioned as Natsu still had the cat mask on.

"I can't get it off…" Natsu replied with a sweat drop.

Meanwhile at the throne room at the top of the tower. Jellal sat there with some sort of board with different figurines, as he picked up one that was the shape of a dragon and knocked down on that was the shape of a cat and an archer. "Sho and Simon have turned traitor. Wally and Millianna have been bested by the Salamander… This is exactly how a game should be. There's nothing more unexciting than a one-sided game."

"Jellal-sama. We need to capture Erza at once and commence the ceremony. There is no time for fun and games."

"Then will you go, Vidaldus?" Jellal asked the man with long dark hair known as Vidaldus.

"You don't mind?" Vidaldus questioned.

"It is our turn after all." Jellal said as he placed a three figurines on the board. One rock and roll guitar, one of a pink haired lady and one owl.

Vidaldus then smirked as he let out his magic powers and his appearance changed, his hair grew longer and reached all the way to his feet, he had bangs that reached to below his waist, he had a hooked nose and hairy eyebrows, his skin turned paler as he began to look like a Metal musician, he had dark makeup around his eyes and on his lips, on his chest was a tattoo that said "Skeletoy". He had shoulder pads and arm guards covered in spikes, he had tights that was held up by his belt with a skull shaped belt buckle.

Next to him was a woman with long, bright pink hair which was tied on the top of her head into two large buns, her figure was curvaceous, she had a beauty mark underneath each of her eyes and she had red lipstick. She wore a long, slightly loose white kimono with a red stripe in between two black stripes around the waist, the kimono was open at the top revealing her shoulders and her cleavage.

Next to her was a heavily muscular man that had an owl head instead of a normal head, he had rocket pack strapped on his back and all he wore of clothing was a pair of green short tights.

"The assassin guild Death's Head Order. Vidaldus Taka." Jellal said.

"Go to hell! Hell! I'm gonna show 'em the greatest—and worst- hell of all!" Vidaldus said with his tongue sticking out like a Metal musician.

"Fukuro…" Jellal said as the owl man bent his head to the side. "Captain Ikaruga…"

"Is it the fate of love and life to pass away?" Ikaruga said as sakura petals floating around her. "Tonight, we shall make merry. We, Trinity Raven, the special forces unit of the Death's Head Order, have arrived." Ikaruga said as they bowed to Jellal.

"Your big moment has arrived. Go forth. But first release our test subject from his cell." Jellal said as he placed a zombie figurine on the board. "Someone has to keep the demon eye away until the ritual is complete." Jellal said as he looked at a piece that was the shape of a demon.

"Understood." Ikaruga said as she walked over to a door, she opened it and inside where several dead guards, in the center of the room was one tiny cell that had a man cramped inside it holding a three headed red scythe. "Jellal-sama has a victim for you to sacrifice."

The man lifted his head revealing a pair of light purple eyes looking back at her, the man then gained a smirk. "About fucking time." The man said as beneath him was a ritual circle drawn with blood. "It wasn't easy sacrificing these guards with me trapped in this cell, finally I will be able to move around fucking more."

Ikaruga walked up to the cell and took out a katana and sliced the cell door open. "Just don't try and attack anymore of our people. Or it's back into the cage."

"I get it you fucking bitch. I will play nice, as long as I get to sacrifice to Lord Jasin I'm pleased." The man stood out revealing his slicked back white hair, he was shirtless and wore black pants, he had several stiches on his body going around his neck, torso, and limps. He held a neckless that had a mark that was at the same shape of the circle drawn on the floor in his cage, he then kissed the neckless. "Just point me to my next victims." The man was none other than Hidan a former member of a certain organization Itachi used to be a member of also, the Akatsuki.

"Your target is a man that is known as The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail, his name is Itachi." Ikaruga said making Hidan flinch a little.

"His full name won't happen to be Itachi Uchiha would it?" Hidan asked.

"It is, he's a very powerful wizard and Jellal-sama wants you to use your special gifts to keep him away from the ritual." Ikaruga replied making Hidan let out a chuckle. "You know him?"

"Yeah, let's just I've had the pleasure of meeting that fucking bastard before." Hidan said with a crazed grin. "I've always wanted to sacrifice that overconfident bastard!"

"I don't really care what relationship you've had with people in the past, just do your job. You still owe us for saving you and putting you back together." Ikaruga said.

"Watch it lady, or I might just sacrifice you." Hidan said and directed his scythe at Ikaruga who remained unfazed as she pushed the scythe away with her katana.

"You're welcome to try." Ikaruga challenged sending looks with killer intent at Hidan.

Hidan just smirked at her. "Oh, scary, scary." Hidan chuckled and brought his scythe over his shoulder and followed her out of the door to the room where Jellal was.

"Has she told you about your objective?" Jellal questioned.

"Yeah, yeah. I just have to kill that annoying Itachi Uchiha right?" Hidan asked.

"Heh, just try and keep him at bay." Jellal chuckled.

"You will keep your end of the bargain?" Hidan questioned with a serious expression.

"Of course, once we have used the R-System to revive Zeref we will revive this so called Jasin as well." Jellal replied.

"Not revive, Lord Jasin can't die he just needs a body." Hidan said with anger.

"Of course, sorry, we can give Lord Jasin one of the bodies of the Fairy Tail group. Does that sound good?" Jellal asked.

"As long as it's a human body it'll be fine." Hidan replied.

Back with Natsu and Happy. Happy was doing everything he could in order to pull the cat mask off Natsu. "H-Happy!"

"What?!" Happy questioned as he still tried to pull the mask off.

"P-Pull harder!" Natsu said.

"I'm pulling as hard as I can!" Happy said.

"My head's coming off…!" Natsu cried when suddenly the mask popped off and Happy fell back. "It's off!" Natsu said with a grin. Wally struggled to get up when suddenly the cat mask fell over his head. "Now it's stuck on Blocky!" Natsu laughed.

"What's with that thing?" Happy questioned.

Wally instantly got up and pulled the mask off. "This isn't over yet, Salamander-" Wally said when he began to feel the pain left by Natsu's attack.

"Actually, I already got my payback, and with Erza and Happy safe there's no reason for me to keep fighting." Natsu said.

"Yeah!" Happy agreed.

"We're going to heaven…! To the true freedom Jellal speaks of… To a world where we'll rule the people!" Wally said weakly.

" _Welcome, one and all, to the Tower of Heaven."_ A voice was heard from a speaker.

"Jellal." Wally said with a smile.

" _I am Jellal, ruler of this tower. Both sides have arranged their playing pieces."_ Jellal's voice said as we are now with Itachi and the others as they are in a room that has some strange faces on the floor, the walls, the ceiling that had eyes that were glowing red.

"What?!" Gray questioned.

"It's Jellal. He's talking so the whole tower can hear him." Simon said as none noticed Sho shaking in anger.

" _So, shall we begin… Heaven's Game? The rules are simple. I wish to use Erza as a living sacrifice in a ceremony to revive Zeref."_ Jellal declared.

Sho was shaking in anger. "Jellal…!" Sho said in a venomous tone.

" _In other words, once the door to heaven opens, I win. But, if you are able to prevent that, then you win. However, that by itself wouldn't make for a very fun game. So I have brought four warriors here."_

"Four warriors?! Who are they?!" Simon questioned.

Itachi remained silent and activated his sharingan. 'Let's see.' Itachi looked around trying to see if one of those four warriors where hiding close by in order to ambush them. 'They don't seem to be anywhere near us.' Itachi thought and kept his sharingan activated just in case.

" _The only way to reach to me is through them. In other words, this is a four-on-nine battle royale. One final note… There is a chance that the council will attack this location from the Satellite Square…using Etherion, the ultimate, all-destroying magic. It's unclear how much time we have left. However, should the Etherion hit, it will mean destruction…game over without any winners."_ Jellal said as the group gained uneasy expressions except for Itachi who remained unfazed.

"What are they thinking…?!" Lucy questioned.

"Etherion, you say?! The council would do that…? It's not possible." Erza said.

"It is. If Jellal is to succeed in his plan to revive Zeref it will bring an even greater chaos, then one Etherion blast ever would. So the council will most likely end up resorting to it in order to protect the world from Zeref." Itachi said.

"No way…" Lucy said with fear in her voice.

"How can you be so sure of it?" Erza questioned.

"In order to fire an Etherion blast it would only require a few members of the council to agree not all of them. And since most people are willing to either go that far to protect the world, or their just too much of a coward and afraid for Zeref's return. You'll be surprised at how many people only thinks of themselves before others, and I've seen some of the council members before. And I guarantee you that some of them puts themselves before others." Itachi replied much to everyone's fears. "However, something bothers me…"

"What?" Gray questioned.

"The way he sounded when talked about the Etherion, it almost sounded as he was counting on it to strike the tower." Itachi replied.

Suddenly Sho directed his hand at Erza and in the next moment she was trapped inside a card. "Erza!" Gray said in shock at the development.

"Sho! What are you doing?!" Simon questioned.

" _Now, then. Let's play."_ Jellal said as the faces around the room lost the red glow in their eyes.

"I won't let anyone touch nee-san!" Sho declared as he held Erza's card.

"Hey! Sho!" Erza shouted from the card.

"I'll defeat Jellal myself!" Sho said and ran.

"Stop! You can't do it alone!" Simon shouted and ran after Sho with Itachi following him. They suddenly arrived in a room with several large cages hanging around, when suddenly a large crash was heard and they spotted Natsu and Happy.

"What the heck was that?! Natsu questioned.

"Salamander!" Simon shouted gaining Natsu's attention.

"Huh? Who are you?" Natsu said not seeing Itachi as he was standing behind the giant Simon.

"Natsu! He's one of Blocky's friends!" Happy said.

"Meaning you're one of Jellal's cronies?!" Natsu said.

"No, he's on our side." Itachi said stepping forth.

""Itachi!"" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"He's on our side, he only pretended to work for Jellal." Itachi said.

"That's right." Simon said.

"Really?" Natsu questioned to which Itachi nodded. "Then who is this Jellal? And what is this ridiculous game of his?" Natsu questioned.

"He's the younger brother of Siegrain, a council member. He must have already foreseen that the council would use an Etherion blast." Simon said.

"Oh, so it's just a fight between brothers?" Natsu questioned.

"I wonder. I don't know what happened between them, but…" Simon said when suddenly the man with an owl head appeared.

"He's here!" Happy shouted.

"That's…!" Simon said with fear in his eyes.

"An owl, seriously?" Itachi questioned with a deadpan expression.

"Rule-breaking is impermissible! In the name off justice, I shall punish you! Fukuro, the knight of justice, has arrived!"

"A bird!" Happy shouted.

"Whoa! A bird's talking about justice!" Natsu shouted.

"This is bad!" Simon said and brought his hands together.

 **Dark Moment!**

Everything in the room turned pitch black. "Gah! I can't see!" Natsu said.

"He is a bad guy after all!" Happy shouted.

"Now's your chance! You mustn't get involved with him!" Simon warned.

"Hah! Fukuro the Just can see through darkness!" Fukuro said and extended his palm at Simon.

 **Justice Hoot!**

Fukuro shoot an orb of light at Simon, but Itachi appeared in front of Simon and slapped the orb to the side. "What the?" Fukuro questioned.

"There's no point in making things dark, if he has an owl's head and eyes he must have night vison." Itachi said as Simon then quickly made things back to normal.

"How where you able to see it?" Simon questioned.

"My eyes can see magic power as colors, even in the dark I was able to see him. Plus, I can see everything as if it was moving in slow motion meaning I was easily able to see his attack coming." Itachi replied. "So who is this guy?"

"He's a member of an assassin guild." Simon replied.

"Assassin guild?!" Happy questioned.

"It's a type of Dark Guild. They're evil guilds that, without any real work, have made assassination work their specialty. In particular, a three-member team known as Trinity Raven is legendary for assassinating officer in the western army during the Cabria War." Simon explained.

"And this person—err, bird—is one of them?!" Happy questioned.

"We merely stamped out evildoing." Fukuro said.

"So the four warriors Jellal spoke of are most likely the three members of the Trinity Raven as well as an other person." Itachi said.

"They're professional assassins! You can't fight them!" Simon warned.

"Salamander. Word of your vile reputation has reached our guild as well! Once more, this knight of justice shall put an end to evil!" Fukuro declared.

Natsu then had flames coming from his hands as he looked at Fukuro with a pissed off expression. "A guild is a place for us to share dreams and beliefs. Not to take crappy work like yours!"

"Stop, Salamander! You mustn't get involved with an assassin guild!" Simon warned.

"I can't stand that there are assassination jobs in the first place. I can't stand that people offer these jobs, too. And I can't stand that you're talking like you know about guilds. I'm gonna destroy you 'cause I can't stand you! Bring it on, birdbrain!" Natsu challenged.

"How naïve you are, Salamander! There is evil in this world that cannot be allowed to live! Oh! Thruster!" Fukuro said as he powered up his rocket pack. "And you are one of those people! Begone!"

 **Jet Hoot!**

Fukuro flew like a rocket around the room and charged at Natsu with his large fist, Natsu grabbed Fukuro's arm as he held on for the ride.

"If it's firepower you want… I got you beat!" Natsu said and threw Fukuro at one of the cages.

"Oh! Thruster again!" Fukuro flew up and grabbed Natsu by the ankle. "Throw!" Fukuro threw Natsu at the top of one of the cages.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted.

"You're quite a sturdy fellow. This will be my first challenging job in a while!" Fukuro said when suddenly two shurikens flew around him and then suddenly Fukuro felt thin wires wrapped around him. He looked towards Itachi who had the end of the wires in his mouth.

 **Fire style: Dragon flame bomb!**

A wave of flames burned through the wires, when suddenly Fukuro broke free and quickly used his rocket pack to fly away from the fire.

Meanwhile somewhere else with Lucy and Juvia. "Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Natsu!" Juvia shouted

"Natsu! Urgh… He has good ears, so he should be able to hear us, even from far away…" Lucy said.

"Just like Gaj. If so, then he should have a good sense of smell, too." Juvia said.

"You call him Gaj?!" Lucy questioned with a sweat drop.

"Why is Juvia helping you find Natsu, anyway?" Juvia questioned ignoring Lucy.

"You're ignoring me? Look, that's just how it is, you know?!" Lucy said.

 _ **Meanwhile in Juvia's mindscape**_

An image of Gray with shining eyes and hearts floating around him appeared in Juvia's mind. "I'm worried about Erza after all! I'm gonna follow Sho, Itachi and that big guy. I'll leave you two to find Natsu

 _ **Outside of Juvia's mindscape**_

"There's no other choice if that's my dear Gray-sama's request, but doesn't he know leaving two romantic rivals all alone is a recipe for a bloodbath?" Juvia questioned.

"I-I'm seriously not anything like that… L-Let's be friends!" Lucy said nervously when suddenly the sound of a loud guitar flowed through the room. "Wh-What is this noise?! A guitar?! It's so annoying!" Lucy said covering her ears.

"Juvia quite likes it." Juvia commented.

"You really are messed up, you know that?" Lucy said.

Out of a tunnel walked Vidaldus who was playing his guitar then swung his long hair around. "Hey, yeah! This is a concert from hell! Destroy!"

"Whoa! Long hair!" Lucy commented.

"I'm with the Death's Head Order assassin guild! That's right! Like a skull! Pretty rockin' name, huh?!" Vidaldus said.

"I take it you're one of the warriors Jellal spoke of…" Juvia said with an emotionless expression.

"I'm Vidaldus Taka, one of the Trinity Ravens! Rock you!" Vidaldus's hair grew and attacked the girls, Lucy had to leap away to dodge but Juvia just stood still as the hair passed through her water body. "Oh! Interesting body you got there!"

"Juvia's body is made of water. Drip, drop…" Juvia said.

"Get 'im, Juvia! I definitely can't…!" Lucy said.

"Attacks have no effect on Juvia." Juvia said as her body got surrounded by water.

 **Water Lock!**

The wave of water was sent towards Vidaldus who misheard the name of the attack. "Rock?! You're into rock too?!" Vidaldus questioned when suddenly his entire body was surrounded by water.

"All too easy." Juvia said.

"You're a former Element 4 all right! you're scary as an enemy!" Lucy commented.

Vidaldus then looked at them and smirked as the water bobble around him began to shrink as his hair absorbed the water much to Lucy and Juvia's shock. Vidaldus then swung his wet hair in the air. "Juvia's Water Lock disappeared?!" Juvia questioned.

"So creepy!" Lucy said creeped out.

"A quick rinse is just the thing for bed-head. Shampooing in the morning is bad. It harms the hair." Vidaldus said.

"You…! How did you break the Water Lock?!" Juvia questioned.

"My hair absorbs liquids. But no oil or alcohol, please. It harms the hair." Vidaldus replied.

"Water… has no effect?" Juvia questioned.

"No way!" Lucy said.

"Wow, you two are real babes!" Vidaldus said with a chuckle.

"Not again! It never fails! Lucy said and went to Juvia's side.

"What are you referring to?" Juvia questioned.

"The fact that being cute causes trouble…!" Lucy replied.

"Eeny, meeny, miny, moe… Catch a girl by the toe…" Vidaldus said as he pointed at Juvia. "It's decided! You're the succubus today!" Vidaldus began playing his guitar.

"Succubus?" Juvia questioned.

 **Rock of Succubus!**

Vidaldus suddenly let out a huge soundwave. "What is this sound?!" Juvia questioned.

"Hey, yeah!"

"No! stop!" Juvia screamed in pain.

"Juvia! What's wrong?!" Lucy questioned.

"Stop! Stay out!" Juvia shouted when suddenly a light enveloped around her. Then steam appeared around the room as Vidaldus stopped playing.

"Juvia!" Lucy shouted.

"You are now my slave." Vidaldus said with a smirk as the steam vanished and revealed Juvia who looked paler, and had her blue hair flowing down as she wore makeup similar to Vidaldus, her outfit even changed into something more revealing, it changed into a dark purple BDSM outfit that gave a full view of her large cleavage.

"Hell! Hell! Hell! I'm gonna show you the greatest—and worst—hell of all!" Juvia said and let out a maniacal laugh.

"What's going on…?!" Lucy questioned in fear.

Vidaldus then played guitar sending out more soundwaves. "Yeah! This is the grooviest!" Juvia said.

S-So loud! Juvia! Don't tell me this guitar noise made you…?!" Lucy questioned as she was covering her ears.

Vidaldus let out a crazed laugh. "That's right! Girls I turn into succubus slaves obey only me!" Vidaldus said as he was spinning his hair around, then he stopped playing. "But the game would be no fun if I turned you both into slaves! No, what I wanna see is a catfight between two chicks! You know, with all the ripping and exposing and going, Eek!"

"You're depraved!" Lucy said with disgust in her tone.

"Depraved?! That's the greatest praise of all! Yeah!" Vidaldus said with a large evil grin as he played his guitar.

"Ignorant girl! You don't know a thing about rock! Die!" Juvia said as she turned her body into water and charged at Lucy.

"I just changed into this outfit, too!" Lucy complained as water had surrounded around her, suddenly under her Juvia's face became visible in the water.

"Now, then… What shall I rip off first?" Juvia said as she stood up face to face with Lucy in her water form. "I guess I'll start…with that tacky dree of yours!" Juvia ripped of some of Luvy's dresses chest area.

"Eek!" Lucy squealed in horror.

Vidaldus just stood and watched as he played his guitar. "Yes, this is what I wanted!" Vidaldus said as Juvia manifested herself back.

Luvy took what was left of the upper part of her dress and tied it around her chest to cover it. "What are you doing?! Pull yourself together, Juvia!" Lucy said when suddenly Juvia charged at her and head-butted her. Then she turned herself into water with Lucy inside. A hand made of water inside the water then grabbed Lucy by the hair and threw her out. Lucy rubbed her head. "Juvia! You want to join Fairy Tail, don't you?! Then why are you attacking an ally…?!"

"Hey, yeah! Hey, yeah! This is groovy! Do more!" Vidaldus said which Juvia smirked and her hand turned into water.

 **Water Whip!**

Juvia then whipped Lucy's back with a whip made out of water. "H-Hold on!" Lucy said with tears of pain running down her eyes.

"Yeah! This rhythm burns bright red! This is the soul of rock!" Vidaldus said.

"Soul my butt!" Lucy shouted in anger.

"You both need to go at it! Like you're fightin' over a guy you love!" Vidaldus said making something in Juvia snap.

"A guy we like?!" Juvia questioned in anger.

"Huh?!" Lucy questioned.

"Romantic rival!" Juvia turned into a wave of water and charged at Lucy.

"No, I'm not…!" Lucy said before the water devoured her body. 'It's no use. He has complete control over her! What do I do? There's no way I can beat Juvia in a real fight…' Lucy thought.

"Now you're gonna be destroyed inside Juvia!" Juvia's voice echoed in the water.

'I can't… hold my breath…'

"Lucy… Lucy…" Juvia's normal voice echoed through Lucy's mind.

'Juvia?!'

"Lucy… This thing isn't Juvia… Juvia doesn't want to hurt her friend. Is it… presumptuous of me to call us friends? It's true that you're my romantic rival vying for my dear Gray-sama's love…"

'No, not really…' Lucy thought.

"But Juvia has come to love Fairy Tail! It's full of caring… Full of fun… Full of warmth… Even when it's raining, it's as if the sun is shining brightly inside Fairy Tail. Juvia never knew it was okay to smile so much in a guild… She was so close to being friends with everyone, but now… Juvia really does bring misfortune everywhere she goes…" Juvia said as it sounded as if she was crying.

"Juvia! It's time to finish her off!" Vidaldus said as the wave of water spit Lucy out.

"This is the end!" Juvia said as her hand turned into water.

"Fairy Tail would never…turn down someone…who can shed tears for her friends!" Lucy said as tears formed in Juvia's eyes. "Stand proud! You just gave me a great idea!"

"What a load of crap! Finish her off already, Juvia!" Vidaldus demanded.

"Okay! My Water Jigsaw will cut you into pieces!" Juvia said as her body turned into a whirlwind of water. "This will finish you for good!" Juvia charged at Lucy.

Lucy then brought out a golden celestial key, and as Juvia approached she shoved her hand with the key inside the water. "Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy chanted as a blue magic circle formed in Juvia's water and out came a mermaid with a blue fish tail, long blue hair slicked back, she had a large bust and a blue bikini covering her breasts. Under her collarbone was a tattoo of her zodiac symbol. She had light blue crystal earrings, on each of her arms she has a golden bracelet and armlet, a golden belt around her waist, three piercings on her tail, and a headband. Her eyes were cold blue.

"What?!" Vidaldus questioned in shock.

"She used Juvia's body to summon a celestial spirit?!" Juvia questioned.

"Wherever there's water, I can summon Aquarius, the fiercest celestial spirit! I have to thank you, Juvia!" Lucy said when suddenly she saw Aquarius's expression.

She looked angry as she had a thick mark on her head. "Shut it, you annoying girls!" Aquarius shouted and swung her urn sending waves of water washing everyone in the room away even Lucy.

"Wha…?!" Lucy said as she was being washed away.

"Wha…?!" Juvia said as she was being washed away.

While as Vidaldus's hair absorbed the water. "That won't work! I already told you my hair can absorb water!"

Lucy popped her head up from under water. "Juvia!"

Juvia popped her head up from under water. "Over here!"

"Juvia!" Lucy reached her hand out towards Juvia.

"Lucy!" Juvia reached her hand out as they grabbed each other. Then the amount of water began to increase.

"Wh-What's with all this water?! It's way more than I can absorb!" Vidaldus said as Lucy and Juvia focused their energy and sent Vidaldus crashing in the ceiling with a whirlwind of water. "Rousing…!" Vidaldus said as all of his hair fell off.

The water then vanished as a now bald Vidaldus was knocked out on the ground, and Juvia had returned into her normal appearance. "We did it!" Lucy cheered as her and Juvia hugged each other.

"Juvia is back to normal!" Juvia cheered.

"Hey you!" Aquarius shouted as Lucy began shaking. "Watch where you summon me from! You're not thinking of summoning me from a toilet next time, I hope! I'll kill you of you do!"

"I-I'm sorry…" Lucy muttered.

"Utterly frightening…" Juvia commented.

"Don't push your luck with me!" Aquarius said.

"Right! I'm sorry…!" Lucy said with fear.

"I'm going on a two week trip with my boyfriend now. You better not call me! Got that?!" Aquarius said.

"Yes…" Lucy replied.

"It's about time you find a man yourself. Heh. Fat chance, though." Aquarius mocked.

"Leave me alone!" Lucy shouted as Aquarius returned to the spirit world.

"Love is important, Lucy!" Juvia said and placed her hand on Lucy's shoulder as Lucy had no boyfriend and Juvia only had a one sided crush.

"Anyway, we managed to beat one of them. We won't let Jellal have his way!" Lucy said as she laid down on her back.

 **The Magic council**

"In regard of the Etherion attack on the Tower of Heaven… Four are in favor, five are opposed. As such, use of the Etherion is hereby deferred."

"Wait! Don't any of you understand the true gravity of the situation?!" Siegrain questioned.

"You're being disgraceful, Sieg! We've debated the issue long enough! There are peaceful solutions available as well!"

"Peaceful you say? While we sit here wasting time with nonsense, Jellal is busy attempting to revive the dead! Can you not feel the negative magic energy overflowing or the horror of the one he's trying to revive?!" Siegrain questioned.

"What now?"

"Siegrain! What are you referring to…?!"

"I kept quiet about it to avoid panic that would result if word got out! But I've no choice now…" Siegrain said.

"What are you talking about?!"

"Explain everything?!"

"The black wizard Zeref!" Siegrain said to everyone's shock and horror.

"Is this true, Sieg?!"

"It is. I know Jellal more than anyone. He is my twin brother, after all. I call for another vote!"

 **The Tower of Heaven with Itachi and Natsu**

 **Hoot Kick!**

Natsu blocked Fukuro's kick with his arm. Then Natsu infused his foot with flames.

 **Fire Dragon: Talon!**

Natsu kicked Fukuro in the face sending him flying back. Fukuro stood there with his head bent sideways he then twisted it back straight. "Sorry to disappoint!" Fukuro said when two kunai's landed in front of him with paper bomb tags attached to them. Fukuro bent his head sideways in confusion when suddenly the kunai's exploded. Itachi stood a few feet above them holding another kunai in his hand. "It's time for me to bring the hammer of justice down on you!"

 **Missile Hoot!**

Fukuro's rocket pack flew towards Natsu who stepped to the side dodging it. "Gimme a break! You can't hit me with that thing!" Natsu said but then it came back and Natsu leaped in the air dodging it. Suddenly an arm appeared from it and grabbed Natsu spinning him around. Then Natsu began to look ill.

"Don't tell me!" Happy said.

"I know your weakness, Salamander!" Fukuro said.

"This is bad! That's a vehicle!" Happy said.

"What?" Simon questioned.

"Natsu can't handle riding vehicles!" Happy replied.

"Taking down a weakened target without fail… This is the very essence of hunting!" Fukuro said when suddenly Itachi jumped on the rocket pack and stabbed it with the kunai. But the hand let go of Natsu so that he fell. "Now!" Fukuro said and leaped towards Natsu.

"Damn it!" Itachi cursed then smoke came from the rocket pack as Itachi leaped away from it and it exploded.

 **Capture Hoot!**

Fukuro's mouth suddenly widened in size as he began eating Natsu. "What are you doing?!" Happy questioned.

Then out of nowhere Gray leaped down to Simon and Happy. "Wh-What the…?!"

"Gray!" Simon said.

"What's going on?!" Gray questioned as they watched as Fukuro swallowed Natsu whole.

"He swallowed him whole?!" Happy shouted.

Itachi then leaped down to the others. "What's going on?"

"I digest the magic power of my prey!" Fukuro said.

"Give Natsu back!" Happy shouted and flew towards Fukuro. Fukuro looked at Happy with a grin.

 **Fire Hoot!**

Fukuro spitted out a wave of flames directed at Happy, just in time Itachi leaped in and grabbed Happy dodging the wave of flames.

"That's." Simon muttered. "Did he digest the Salamander's magic and absorbed its powers?!"

"How do you like that?!" Fukuro said. "This is the end!" Fukuro shoot a wave of flames at Itachi and Happy.

 **Water style: Water Dragon!**

A blue magic circle appeared and out came a dragon made out of water and crashed into the wave of flames creating steam all over the room.

"Weren't you guys supposed to go after Sho and Erza?!" Gray questioned.

"This guy got in the way!" Simon replied.

"We gotta find 'em fast! Jellal was talking about sacrificing Erza, you know! I really doubt that almost anyone can beat Erza when she's serious…but she's completely defenseless stuck inside that card!" Gray said.

"I chose the wrong time to reveal the truth to Sho… I never imagined he would go berserk like that…" Simon said.

"Itachi, Gray." Happy muttered with tears in his eyes. "Help Natsu…"

"Man, you always have to give us trouble…You should know better by now, you damn fire freak!" Gray said as he looked at Fukuro with rage.

"The digestion is starting! Ten minutes until the Salamander's body is dissolved into nothing! And then his magic will be all mine!" Fukuro declared.

Itachi and Gray leaped to Fukuro. "Not if we take care if you first!" Gray said.

 **Fire Dragon: Roa-!**

Fukuro chanted but stopped as Itachi delivered an upwards punch to his gut. Fukuro then vomited out Natsu who was covered in slime. "Now Gray!" Itachi said.

"Right! Out of the way!" Gray said.

 **Ice Blade: Seven-Strike Dance!**

Gray formed a blade of ice on his right arm and on his left elbow and hit Fukuro seven times and sent him crashing into a cage. And let him fall down into the deep hole of the room.

 **The magic council**

"Eight votes for, one vote opposed. As such, an Etherion attack on the Tower of Heaven is hereby approved!" When this was declared Siegrain made a victorious grin.

 **Back at the Tower of Heaven with Itachi and the others**

"We gotta hurry and find Erza." Gray said.

"Natsu wake up!" Happy said shaking Natsu's body.

"Everything is spinning." Natsu muttered.

"Enough joking around, let's go." Itachi said as they all left the room.

Meanwhile with Erza and Sho. "Jellal! Damn it! Damn it! Damn it! How dare you fool us!" Sho shouted.

"Sho!" Erza shouted from the card in Sho's pocket.

"How dare you hurt nee-san…!" Sho said to blinded by rage at Jellal to think of anything else.

"Just calm down! Let me out of here!" Erza demanded.

"Don't worry! I'll protect you! I swear it!" Sho said.

"Sho!" Erza shouted.

Sho ran out on a bridge that had a river beneath it and trees with sakura flowers blooming on them. Sho then stopped as Ikaruga stood in front of him, Sho brought out some cards and readied himself for battle. "I am called Ikaruga. Pleased to meet you." Ikaruga introduced herself.

"Get outta my way! Who is this idiot?!" Sho questioned.

"My, such a boorish man you are." Ikaruga said.

"I got no business with you!" Sho shouted and threw several magic cards at Ikaruga, Ikaruga quickly sliced her sword in the air cutting all the cards in half. "Impossible…!"

"There is nothing I cannot cut." Ikaruga said.

"What are you, a cheap street performer?!" Sho held some cards but then suddenly an X-mark was cut beneath him and his cards were cut to shreds. "What…? I can't move…!"

"Severing nerves without cutting clothing or flesh… Such is the power of my Mugetsu Style." Ikaruga said she then spotted a card that contained Erza who was trying to cut her way out.

"Sho!" Erza shouted.

"Nee-san." Sho muttered.

"Oh, my. There you are, Erza!" Ikaruga said.

"Let me out this instant! You don't stand a chance against her!" Erza said.

"Don't' worry. I've added shielding to your card… There's absolutely no way she can hurt you from outside…!" Sho said.

"Oh! That's very interesting…" Ikaruga said amused.

"Sho! Let me out of here! That's no ordinary sword she has!" Erza said.

"It's okay… Trust me…" Sho said. Ikaruga quickly swung her blade and nothing happened. "See." Sho said but then he widened his eyes as he saw Erza blocking some cut with her sword inside of the card. "Wha…?! She cut through the spatial dimension?!" Sho questioned as Ikaruga continued to swing her blade and Erza blocked them from inside the card while as Sho was pushed into a pillar. "Nee-san!"

An orb of light appeared and out of the card exited Erza. "You were kind enough to strain the fabric of space in there. So I took the liberty of cutting it wide open." Erza said as she stood now ready for battle. "Ikaruga, was it? I have no business with you. Begone."

"Is that how you say hello?" Ikaruga said with a grin as Erza's armor cracked into pieces making Erza fall to her knee.

"That can't be…" Sho said.

"My, don't tell me you didn't see it?" Ikaruga said with a confident smirk. "Is what you gaze at…the evil apparition…far beyond the mist?" Ikaruga sang. "You were so focused on finding Jellal that you didn't notice the sword flash that surrounded you." Ikaruga said as Erza's expression darkened. "Yes, yes, that's the look. I'm not your ordinary passerby, you know…"

"No it would seem not." Erza said an requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor. "Your my enemy."

"Come." Ikaruga challenged. Erza charged at Ikaruga and swung her sword down at her, but Ikaruga just span around dodging it.

Erza then flew up in the air with several swords rotating around her.

 **Heaven's Wheel: Circle Sword!**

Erza brought all the swords down towards Ikaruga.

 **Mugetsu Style: Yasha-senku!**

All of Erza's swords were cut into pieces as the remains landed around Ikaruga. Ikaruga then delivered another slice, and then Erza's armor broke into pieces.

 **Mugetsu Style: Karuda-en!**

Ikaruga swung her sword sending waves of flames towards Erza, when the flames died down Erza was in her Flame Empress Armor, then the armor broke.

Back with Itachi and the others. They ran in a hallway when suddenly Itachi felt a killer intent in the air. "Huh?" Itachi questioned as he heard some blades sliding on some stone.

"What is it?" Gray questioned.

"Hyyyaaaahhh!" A shout was heard as Itachi leaped back and someone landed where Itachi stood. A three headed red scythe was stabbed through the ground as the dust cleared and revealed a smiling Hidan.

"Hidan?" Itachi questioned in shock.

"What's up, you damn bastard!" Hidan said.

"What are you doing here?" Itachi questioned still in shock. "No, how did you get here?"

"Heh, funny thing actually! I was stuck in that hole and prayed to Lord Jasin to help me, the next thing I know I wake up in this tower. And that punk Jellal said I was some sort of test for some spell that will grant someone help from the undead. He wanted a dead man, he got one. What was more fun for me was all the people that had to be sacrificed to bring me to that tower, Lord Jasin must have been really pleased. And now I get to continue my work!" Hidan said and leaped at Itachi with his scythe raised above his head, Hidan brought the scythe down and Itachi took out two kunai knifes and blocked the scythe from hitting him, Itachi then laid on his back and kicked Hidan in the gut sending him flying.

"Itachi who is this guy?!" Gray questioned.

"His name is Hidan… He's a sadistic creep who loves to sacrifice people to his so called God." Itachi replied.

"Tch! I'll shut your mouth for good once I have sacrificed you to Lord Jasin!" Hidan said with a crazed grin.

"Stay back, and whatever you do don't interfere." Itachi ordered knowing full well of Hidan's abilities.

Hidan then smirked and quickly threw his scythe at Itachi, Itachi quickly leaped to the side dodging it barley. Gray, Simon who was holding Natsu quickly ducked dodging it. Itachi saw that Hidan was still smiling Itachi then noticed something, a thin wire.

"Everyone look out! It's coming back!" Itachi shouted as Hidan pulled his arm back and the scythe came flying back. Gray leaped to the side dodging it while holding Happy, Simon also leaped to the side while holding Natsu barely dodging it. Itachi then leaped to the side barely dodging it as well.

Hidan grabbed the scythe and smirked as a trace of blood was found on the last blade. "You're screwed now." Hidan chuckled and licked the blood of the scythe while drawing a circle beneath him with a triangle symbol in it.

"Oh, no." Itachi muttered as Hidan's skin turned dark with some white markings making him look like a skeleton.

"What the?!" Gray questioned.

Hidan then brought out a sharp black rod and stabbed himself in the leg. "Oh yeah… That's the stuff."

"ARGH!" Itachi heard someone scream and he quickly looked behind him, and then he saw Simon holding his hands on the same spot where Hidan stabbed himself. "Wh-What's going on?!" Simon questioned.

Itachi quickly turned to Hidan who quickly pulled out the rod and aimed for his stomach next. Itachi leaped towards Hidan. But he was too late as Hidan stabbed himself in the side of his gut, Itachi now stood in front of him and kicked him in the face sending him away from the circle. "Simon!" Itachi shouted as he looked back and saw Simon on his knees frozen as blood dripped down from his mouth and a huge stain of blood appeared on the side of his stomach.

"What's wrong with him?! Simon? Hey, Simon?!" Gray grabbed Simon and began shaking him.

Itachi quickly turned to Hidan who was now running towards Itachi with his scythe raised above his head. "You'll pay for that you fuck! Time to die!" Hidan shouted and leaped in the air. Itachi stepped to the side dodging the scythe, he then kicked Hidan in his chin sending him flying back.

"I'll make sure you will never be able to do that again." Itachi said and grabbed the scythe and leaped towards Hidan and then Itachi raised the scythe.

SLICE!  
Itachi was now behind Hidan. When Itachi stood up Hidan's head fell clean off his body and landed on the floor as well as the rest of his body.

"Y-You killed him…" Gray said with shock in his voice, and he was sweating. While an unconscious Natsu laid on the floor as and Happy was hovering above him, and Gray was holding Simon who was coughing up blood.

"No I didn't." Itachi said and picked Hidan's head up by the hair.

"THAT HURT YOU DAMN BASTARD!" Hidan shouted.

""A talking head!"" A pale Gray, Simon and Happy shouted in unison.

"Simon, you all right?" Itachi asked.

"I-I think I will be fine… But the head…it talked…"

"Yeah, Hidan's kind off immortal." Itachi replied with a deadpan expression.

"You son of a bitch! I'll kill you for this!" Hidan shouted as Itachi looked at a window and walked towards it. "Lord Jasin will kill you for this! You will be punished! Do you hear me?!"

"Yeah, yeah, I hear you." Itachi replied and tossed Hidan's head out the window.

"FFFFFFFFUUUUUUUCCCCCCKKKKKKK YYYYYYYOOOOOUUUUU!" Hidan shouted as he fell all the way to the bottom.

SPLASH!

The sound of Hidan's head hitting the ocean was heard. Itachi walked away from the window casually as Gray, Happy and an injured Simon went to look out of the window. They then saw Hidan's head slowly sinking to the bottom of the ocean, as bubbles popped on the ocean's surface due to Hidan shouting under water. They then looked towards Itachi who stood over Hidan's body. Itachi morphed his eyes into mangekyou sharingan then suddenly Hidan's headless body caught on fire with some black flames. "You, um… Sure he won't die?" Gray questioned.

"Yeah, he'll live." Itachi replied and then went over to Simon. Itachi bent down and checked his wound. "Doesn't look like he hit any vital organs, he was most likely just torturing you before he delivered the finishing blow. Put some pressure on it." Itachi said and took Simons turban and gave it to Gray who pushed it on Simon's wound.

"What did he do to me?" Simon asked.

"Hidan has a powerful curse ability, all he needs to do is cut you, lick your blood, make a ritual circle, then any pain inflicted on him will be shared by his victim. Well as long as he stays in the circle. And since he's immortal makes the ability even more dangerous since…"

"No matter what fatal injury he gives himself he won't die but his victim will, right?" Simon asked.

"Yes." Itachi replied.

"So how do you know him?" Gray questioned.

"Let's just say we have had the displeasure of running into each other in the past." Itachi replied.

"I see." Gray said deciding not to ask any more questions.

Back with Erza. Erza had tried her purgatory armor but that also broke, now she was in her Clear Heart Clothing which consisted of a white sarashi wrapped around the chest, a red hakama with a gold flame like pattern at the bottom with black highlights, and Erza's hair was tied up in a high ponytail. And she was holding two twin katanas.

"What are you thinking? That outfit is nothing but ordinary cloth… You've really underestimated me." Ikaruga said.

"What are you doing, nee-san?! You have plenty of other strong armor! You're even stronger than that, right?!" Sho questioned.

"I'm…I'm not strong at all… Not at all… The one person I have witnessed that was truly strong was onii-chan…Itachi… But I am not strong… I lost many friends as I looked on. I wasn't able to protect those dear to me… And… I was always crying… To make myself… To make myself seem stronger… I sealed my heart inside armor…and cried. I always wore armor because I was weak. I was never able to take it off… I am prepared to cut down any opponent, clothed or not. I had believed my armor would protect me. But that was wrong. I had tried to plug up the cracks in my armor where my heart connected with others'. Fairy Tail taught me that human relationships can feel so close and warm!"

"Nee-san.." Sho muttered with tears in his eyes.

"I am free of hesitation now! I will strike you down with my all!" Erza declared.

They both readied their blades and charged, as they leaped in the air the strike of their blades were heard and they landed on the opposite side of each other. One of Erza's swords cracked into pieces. "This battle is over." Ikaruga said as her sword cracked into pieces. "Impressively done…" Ikaruga said as she fell down.

"Amazing! You really are amazing, nee-san!" Sho praised.

"Are you all right, Sho?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, I think so." Sho replied.

"Me, losing… This is the very first time… since I joined the guild… Even so… Both you and Jellal have lost…" Ikaruga said.

"What do you mean?!" Sho questioned.

"In fifteen minutes… The light of justice…shall come raining from the sky…massacre awaits…" Ikaruga sang.

"Sho! Take Simon and everyone from Fairy Tail and get away from this tower as fast as you can!" Erza ordered.

"B-But…!" Sho said.

"Can you do that for me, Sho?" Erza asked with a loving smile.

"Yeah… But what about you?" Sho asked.

"I'm going to settle things… once and for all!" Erza declared and walked towards her destination.

Meanwhile with Itachi and the others. "Get to a boat and leave, I'll go help Erza." Itachi ordered.

"What?! No way! We're not leaving it up to just you and Erza!" Gray argued.

"Sorry about this Gray." Itachi said and used his sharingan to knock Gray out unconscious. "Simon, do you know where the others are?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, Millianna and Wally have found Juvia and Lucy, and a knocked out member of the Trinity Raven. I told them that we're on the same side. And from what Sho told me the last member of the Trinity Raven's been defeated by Erza and that Erza is on her way to Jellal." Simon said.

"Good, there is a boat in the lower area at a small dock, tell them to go there. And then you and Happy will take Natsu and Gray there as well." Itachi said.

"What about you?" Simon asked.

"I will find Erza and take down this Jellal." Itachi replied and walked away.

With Erza. Erza walked into Jellal's throne room and there stood Jellal waiting for her. "My, oh, my. The game is over already?" Jellal said.

"Is toying with people's lives that much fun?" Erza asked with disgust directed at Jellal.

"Most certainly. It is around the brink of life and death that all emotions revolve. Conversely, there is nothing as dreary and barren as simply living. It's been a long time, Erza." Jellal said with an evil smile.

"Jellal…" Erza said with a venomous tone. "I'm freeing your former allies."

"Fine by me. I've no need for them anymore. The Tower of Heaven is complete." Jellal said calmly.

"Yet you don't care that it'll be destroyed less than ten minutes from now?!" Erza said directing her sword towards Jellal.

"Oh, You mean the Etherion attack?" Jellal asked with a chuckle.

"You're too confident… So it was just a bluff!" Erza said.

"No… The Etherion will rain down." Jellal said and took off his hood.

"That puts my mind at ease. If I simply keep you busy here for the next ten minutes…everything will be settled!" Erza readied her sword for combat.

"No, you will serve as a sacrifice for Zeref and cease to be. It is already set in stone! It is your fate… Your destiny!" Jellal said with a dark energy around him.

With the others at the boat. Simon placed Natsu and Gray on the boat. "Do we have to leave them here?!" Lucy questioned.

"Itachi said he will bring Erza back in time, we just have to trust him." Simon replied as he was holding over his wound.

"Simon, are you all right?" Millianna asked in a worried tone.

"I'm fine." Simon replied.

"Well what are you waiting for? Get in the boat." Wally said.

"Yeah, Etherion could be coming raining down any minute now." Sho said.

"…I'm sorry guys…" Simon said and kicked the boat away from the dock and ran back into the tower.

"Simon! Come back here!" Sho shouted.

"Simon!" Millianna shouted.

"Get back here!" Wally shouted.

Back with Erza and Jellal. "Seven minutes left. Seven minutes until the Etherion rains down. Let us enjoy these seven minutes, Erza…" Jellal said.

"I no longer fear anything! If the Etherion hits, so be it! Taking you down with me is what I want!" Erza declared.

"Oh? You want me to die with you? Let's see you try!" Jellal said as he snet some dark tentacles with red markings towards Erza who cut them with her sword. She then charged at Jellal, Jellal grabbed her wrist and charged up another attack. Erza managed to leap back but the attack blew a hole in the ground. Erza landed on a boulder and leaped back inside.

"Destroying the tower you worked so hard to build with your own hands." Erza said swinging her sword at Jellal who dodged and shoot a dark purple beam that Erza dodged by leaping from a wall. "What a waste, Jellal!" Erza swung her sword, Jellal leaped to the side so that Erza cut his playing board with the figurines on it, in half that was behind him.

"A pillar or two is nothing. They're mere decorations." Jellal said.

"The only reason those decorations are there is because Sho and the others believed in you for eight long years!" Erza shouted.

"Don't start nitpicking everything I say. The R-System is what matters. It's what those eight years were for. And now it is complete!" Jellal said as some of those dark tentacles with red markings popped up from the ground and formed a dome around Erza. "It appears your skill has improved somewhat, but this is the end." Jellal said with confidence that he had won. Then suddenly Erza cut her way out, Jellal stepped back a little in shock.

"I told you. There is nothing I fear now!" Erza charged at Jellal and managed to cut him in the gut. Jellal fell to the ground as Erza sat on top of him with her sword directed at his neck. "What is your real goal?! We both know the R-System isn't really complete! I didn't spent those eight years doing nothing. I did research on the R-System. It's true that its structure and system follow the blueprints exactly. But it's still missing something vital before it can be called complete."

"I told you before. You're the sacrifice." Jellal said with a smirk.

"I'm referring to something even more basic. What's lacking…is magic energy! A tremendous amount of magic would be needed to initiate this large-scale spell. Maybe even more than all the wizards on the continent have combined. There is no way this tower can hold that much magic, much less one person! On top of that, you haven't tried to escape despite knowing of the council's attack. What are you thinking?!" Erza questioned.

"Three minutes until Etherion attack…" Jellal said.

"Jellal! Your dream is long over! Is dying now what you want?! Then we'll go together! I won't let go until the very end!" Erza declared with fire of determination burning in her eyes.

"Perhaps that's for the best… I have no control over my body, the ghost of Zeref possessed it. I'm simply a puppet meant to give Zeref new flesh." Jellal said.

"Possessed?" Erza questioned.

"I couldn't save myself… No one was there to save me… Not even my friends… There was no heaven, no freedom, to be had… It was all over before it even began." Jellal said. When suddenly a light began to shine in the sky. "I knew the R-System couldn't be completed… But Zeref's ghost wouldn't let me stop… I can't be stopped… I'm a broken locomotive… Erza… You win. Finish me now. Isn't that why you came here?"

The entire tower began shaking and falling apart, the ceiling in the room began to fall around them, and up in the sky you could see a light slowly charging. "There's no need for me to do it myself. The Satellite Square has already been deployed in the skies above. This is the end. For you and for me." Erza said as she got of Jellal and her sword vanished.

Jellal sat up. "Always one for awkwardness…"

"So you were just another of Zeref's victims?" Erza questioned.

"This is my punishment for giving into my weakness. My mind wasn't able to cope with the excessive gap between dream and reality." Jellal replied.

"Isn't filling the holes of your inner weaknesses and flaws what friends are for?" Erza said.

"Erza…" Jellal muttered.

"I need to atone too… For not being able to save you…" Erza said as they embraced each other in a hug.

"No… You have saved me." Jellal said then gained an evil grin as the light of Etherion approached. Erza closed her eyes ready to accept her fate.

"…."

"….."

"….."

"….."

Nothing happened, Erza opened her eyes and saw a bright light right above them. But there was a large red spectral warrior that had its arm raised above its head with some sort of shield blocking the blast. She widened her eyes as above her and Jellal stood Itachi who looked down on them as he struggled to push the blast of Etherion away.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **So next time it will be Itachi vs Jellal.**

 **So one thing I know that Hidan lost a little too easy but honestly Hidan is no match for Itachi what so ever. But anyway there are other akatsuki members that are, anyway let me know what you think should I continue bringing in Naruto villains or just make OC villains. The only reason I picked Hidan now by the way was because unlike the other akatsuki members Hidan was still alive and through some summoning magic he could be brought into FT world which is what happened here.**

 **Anyway let me know how you think this chapter went in the reviews!**

 **-Later!**


	9. Itachi vs Jellal

**nickclause: Thanks!**

 **demonic hellfire: I don't really consider Zabuza and Haku as villains, so sorry.**

 **I-lander's Mask: Well I'm glad that you like the idea of introducing Naruto villains. Anyway, I have only planned on introducing Akatsuki members since they are the villains I feel can challenge Itachi. But I'm open for other suggestions.**

 **wrex123: Oh, just wait and see.**

 **Kisame: Well I have planned for Kisame to be in it, and if he is it will depend on the situation on which side he will be on.**

 **JAKEenstein: Thanks, and I will consider those options.**

 **Guest: Well when I write, I write what I feel to write. So sorry but so far I mostly feel to write this story at the moment.**

 **lilnightmare17: Thanks!**

 **Xion The XIV: Yeah, I agree. But if some of the people in FT learned of Hidan's abilities I think the S-class mages would be able to beat him somehow…**

 **firefoxmonik: Like I said in the PM. If other Akatsuki members are introduced they will not reveal Itachi's past since most of them does not care. Also I have some romance planned although I'm open for suggestions on some romantic scenes between Itachi and Mira.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Like is said in PM yeah Hidan will not be seen again.**

 **Daegrors: Thanks for your opinion, and I was mostly planning on bringing in dead Naruto villains.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **.5: One the chidori requires hand signs so it can be copied.**

 **Two one of Itachi's main elements are wind so it's not difficult for a genius like Itachi to master the chakra control and form that belongs to the rasengan. Plus even Kakashi was even able to form one once so why shouldn't Itachi be able to, especially since the ethernano has increased his chakra elements and also given him the ability to use other elements.**

 **Three, Itachi on a scale from 1-5 has a 5 in taijutsu so he should be able to use them and since this is fanfiction I say he can. Also there is nowhere stated that you can't use the gates and ninjutsu at the same time.**

 **Four, the ethernano gives Itachi's eyes enough power so that he won't go blind and so that he has the same abilities as an average eternal mangekyou sharingan user.**

 **Five, like I said before the ethernano has increased Itachi's abilities to use his elements that he had in the element of nations plus given him the ability to use the others. And one of the elements he could use in the element of nations were water. Plus most of the time he uses them the water comes from a magic circle meaning he could have transported it from somewhere else.**

 **Ruintheextinct: Same as I said to the last guy, minus the chidori part.**

 **Chapter 8: Itachi vs Jellal**

Itachi focused most of his energy into the yata mirror as he was blocking the Etherion blast from striking. "Onii-chan…" Erza muttered in awe. Itachi gritted his teeth as he was sweating slightly.

"N-No…" Jellal gritted his teeth in anger as he saw Itachi smirk at him.

"Your dream comes to an end." Itachi said as the Etherion blast bounced off the shield and into the night sky. The light shined brightly as shockwaves from the blast was sent across the area creating waves in the ocean almost knocking the boat with the others over if Juvia had not surrounded them in a water dome.

 **With the magic council**

"The Etherion has struck the target! Confirm destruction of the tower ASAP!" A frog creature said.

"Clearing the image!" Another frog creature said as the magic council members waited for the result.

"Th-The blast bounced right off!" A frog creature shouted as the image revealed the tower with the Etherion blast bouncing off to the side. "Zoom in on the image!" They zoomed in and saw Jellal, Erza and Itachi with his Susano'o blocking the blast.

"Th-That's The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail, Itachi Uchiha…" Yajima said.

"Wh-What's he doing?!" A council member questioned.

Siegrain clenched his fist in rage as his eyes were wide in rage. "Damn it!"

 **Back with Itachi**

"Damn you!" Jellal shouted and tried to punch Itachi who dodged it by tilting his head to the side, then Itachi kneed Jellal in the gut.

"Jellal?" Erza questioned in confusion.

"I heard your conversation earlier. And I could easily tell that you were lying, I'm an expert on that subject myself. Ever since you announced the Etherion blast I realized that something was wrong. So I studied the structure of the tower and then I understood… You were planning to use the Etherion blast as a source for the magic power required for the R-System. Then you were planning on sacrificing Erza. Am I wrong?" Itachi asked as he narrowed his eyes at Jellal.

Jellal gritted his teeth, then he began to chuckle with a small grin on his face. "The rumors of your intellect are true after all…" Jellal then clenched his fist. "You really are damned annoying!" Jellal shouted.

"Y-You tricked me!" Erza said as she stared at Jellal in anger.

"You were adorable, Erza. Jellal couldn't harness his true strength… He was in serious danger, so fooling you was his only option." A voice that sounded like Jellal was heard.

"I was wondering when you would show up… Siegrain." Itachi said as he didn't even bother to face Siegrain and instead focused on Jellal.

"Siegrain." Erza said as Siegrain walked past them and towards Jellal. "Wh-Why are you here?!"

"I'm reminded of when we first met, Erza." Siegrain said and walked to stand next to Jellal.

"When she and Makarov went to the council to submit a written apology?" Jellal said.

"She mistook me for you and attacked me. Well, we do look alike. I can't blame her. You only let up after I told you we were twins. But you were still hostile towards me." Siegrain said.

"Of course, I was! You silently approved of what Jellal was trying to do, even though you were his older brother! And you spied on me, to top it all off!" Erza said.

"Yes." Jellal commented.

"That was a big mistake on my part. I should have said, I will find Jellal and stop him, instead. But my biggest miscalculation was running into you after I had finally managed to join the council." Siegrain said.

"There's nothing worse than having to come up with excuses on the spot." Jellal said.

"So you two were colluding after all." Erza said.

"No, it's more like their the same person." Itachi said making both Jellal and Siegrain widen their eyes in shock.

Siegrain began to look transparent. ""How did you know?!"" Jellal and Siegrain questioned in unison.

"My first clue was from the very beginning, the fact that Jellal had a twin brother and despite his close relationship to Erza the subject never once came up. My second clue was recently the fact that you had such knowledge on the council's operations, of course it could just mean you were working together. But my final clue came here, the way the two of you carry yourselves, talk, even expressions. Even though your twins those very things should have been different. Yet you share the same thought, body structure, and not to mention your energy signature is completely similar." Itachi said as his sharingan was spinning. "It became obvious to me eventually."

Siegrain then merged with Jellal letting out a glow. "Nothing seems to escape your eyes." Jellal said with an annoyed expression.

"Then you were responsible for the Etherion attack?!" Erza questioned.

"That and he sneaked into the council for the very purpose of this day. But that plan failed." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Did you enjoy your temporary freedom, Erza? My plans may have failed, but none of you are leaving this tower alive!" Jellal declared.

"Just how many people have you lied to, to come this far in life?!" Erza clenched her fist in anger.

"Energy…My magic energy has returned!" Jellal said as he began to glow.

"Why you…!" Erza was about to charge but was stopped by Itachi who put his arm in front of her.

"I will bring an end to Erza's nightmare once and for all…" Itachi said as he stared Jellal down.

Jellal took of his coat and cracked his knuckles. "You will pay for destroying my dream!"

"Dream? If anything, I'm putting an end to your curse." Itachi said.

"The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail, Itachi Uchiha. I had hoped that one day I would get a taste of your power before destroying you with my own two hands." Jellal declared and went into a stance.

 **Heavenly Body Magic: Pleiades!**

Six yellow rays then rained down from the sky towards Itachi. Itachi then performed a set of hand signs.

 **Fire style: Dragon Flame Bomb!**

Itachi spitted out six large wave of flames that were at the shape of dragon heads. They clashed with the six rays and exploded in midair making it look like fireworks.

 **Heavenly Body Magic: Meteor!**

Jellal surrounded himself in a golden glow and began moving around the area at incredible speed. Jellal flew around Itachi bouncing from the walls. "You will never land an attack on me!" Jellal said as he was flying towards Itachi ready to shoulder charge him. Itachi quickly ducked and kicked Jellal in the gut making him cough up some blood mixed with saliva. Itachi then delivered another kick to his chin sending Jellal crashing into a wall.

"You were saying?" Itachi asked when Jellal leaped out from the rubble charging at Itachi with full speed. Jellal began to throw several punches, but to Jellal's surprise Itachi was able to keep up with his speed blocking every punch. "You're slow." Itachi commented and punched Jellal directly in the face.

Jellal then leaped back and began to increase his speed. "Let's see how you deal with this speed!" Jellal threw a punch, Itachi quickly caught Jellal's fist and threw him to the side. Jellal then blasted a golden ray towards Itachi who caught it with his hand. But the impact was strong enough to send him back a few steps, in result Itachi's clothes were slightly torn and he had a few bruises and burn marks on his hands. Itachi brought out a few kunai's from his pocket each of them with a paper bomb tag attached to them. He threw them in different directions. "Heh, and I thought you were skilled at using those little ninja knifes!" Jellal mocked, Itachi just smirked and threw two more that clashed into other two, the kinfes bounced to the side hitting to more, then bounced into another direction hitting them. Suddenly they were all flying directly towards Jellal who widened his eyes as the paper tags began to burn. Jellal quickly leaped away with his increased speed as the tags exploded when they hit the wall were Jellal once stood.

"They are one of my specialties actually." Itachi said as he was now behind Jellal, Jellal quickly swung his arm at Itachi who turned into a pack of crows. "But I have other talents as well." Itachi said as the crows flew in front of Jellal formed into him. Jellal then smirked as he vanished in a flash and appeared behind Itachi kicking him in the back sending him flying crashing into a wall.

 **A/N: Play: Anthem of the Lonely by Nine Lashes**

Jellal then flew into the air. "May the seven stars bring judgment upon you!" Jellal placed both his arms on top of each other, as seven magic seals formed in front of him in the shape of a star constellation. "Seven Star Sword…"

 **Grand Chariot!**

Seven rays were sent from the seals as they hit the floor forming the same pattern as in the sky. The floor Itachi and Erza were on then exploded. Itachi and Erza fell down to the next floor of the tower with a few bruises on his face. While as Erza was unconscious.

"That spell has as much energy as a meteor strike. I'm impressed your body is still intact. Maybe I should have used more power, I have no use for this tower anymore after all." Jellal said as he clenched his fist in anger.

Itachi stood up and spitted some blood to the side as his clothes were more torn and he had a trail of blood coming from his mouth. "Maybe I shouldn't hold back against you after all."

Jellal surrounded his body in a golden glow. "Likewise! I'll put an instant end to you! You will regret defying me on your way to hell!"

"I have a lot to answer for in the afterlife, and I will have some regrets but defying you won't be one of them." Itachi said as he directed his right arm towards Jellal with his middle finger and index finger sticking out.

Jellal formed a magic circle in front of him releasing five golden rays. "Take this!"

 **Five Element Dragons!**

Itachi formed five magic circles around him and out of them came five Chinese dragons, one made of fire, one made of water, one made of wind, one made of lightning, one made of earth. The dragons clashed with the rays. Itachi then quickly formed a few hand signs.

 **Fire style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire that crashed into Jellal sending him crashing into the wall making a crater. Itachi threw a kunai with a paper bomb tag attached to it, the knife stabbed into the wall next to Jellal's face. Jellal quickly reacted and leaped away before it exploded.

"Damn you!" Jellal formed several magic circles releasing several golden rays directed at Itachi. Itachi quickly ran to the side as the rays crashed around him. Itachi then leaped in front of Jellal, who quickly blasted him with a yellow orb of energy. Itachi was sent back as he suddenly vanished in a pack of crows. Itachi then appeared behind Jellal grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and threw him into the wall.

"Just give up… Your plan has failed." Itachi said.

"Damn you!" Jellal shouted as he tried to punch Itachi but suddenly Itachi vanished like a ghost. Itachi then everywhere surrounding Jellal. With swords appearing from nowhere from the ground. All the Itachi's grabbed a sword each and leaped towards Jellal stabbing him.

"ARGH! GARGH! AAAA! Jellal screamed in pain for each stab.

Suddenly Jellal was on his knees shaking and sweating having felt something he hasn't felt in a while, fear. "That was one of my illusions. Face it, you can't beat me." Itachi said.

Jellal stared at Itachi in anger as he stood up and veins appeared on his neck. "I spent eight long years constructing this tower, eight years of planning, and now you've gone and…!" Jellal said as Itachi stared at him emotionlessly. "You will pay!" Jellal shouted as he gathered his hands above his head gathering a lot of magic power.

"Dark magic…" Itachi muttered as the wind around them began to blow immensely.

"The shadows are starting to bend towards the light! Oh no! This magic…!" Erza said.

"Prepare to plummet into infinite darkness, Demon Eyes!" Jellal said as a dark orb began to form above him.

"Jellal!" Erza said and stepped in front of Itachi making Jellal hesitate for a second.

Jellal then smirked. "You think I care if you die anymore?! The R-System couldn't be completed! Meaning my plan is ruined, meaning I don't need you! both of you shall be obliterated!" Jellal declared as the orb continued to increase in size.

Itachi appeared now in front of Erza activating the Susano'o placing the shield in front of them. "It's a big brothers job, to protect his younger sibling." Itachi said, but then a stabbing pain was felt in his chest. The Susano'o began to vanish as Itachi fell to his knees and began coughing.

"Onii-chan?!" Erza quickly went to Itachi's side. "What's wrong?!" Erza questioned when suddenly Itachi coughed up blood staining the floor.

 **Heavenly Body Spell: Altairis!**

Jellal threw the orb towards Itachi and Erza. "Damn it…" Itachi cursed as the Susano'o vanished. When the orb was about to hit them, Simon jumped in front of them with a magic circle in front of him. Everyone else widened their eyes in shook when the orb exploded.

When the smoke cleared it revealed Simon who had several bruises on his body as he still stood in a defensive position in front of Itachi and Erza. "Y-You… I-I told you to leave…" Itachi said as he was clenching his hand over his chest.

"Simon…?" Erza questioned as images of how Rob protected her appeared in her mind.

"Erza…" Simon muttered as he fell down.

"Simon!" Erza quickly ran over to her fallen friend as Itachi also stood up and slowly walked over to them.

"You were still crawling around here, you little pest?" Jellal said.

"Why didn't you escape…?! Simon!" Erza said as she looked on her friend while holding his body in her arms.

"I-I'm glad… I always wanted… to be helpful to you… someday…" Simon said as he began to cough.

"I understand! Just don't talk anymore!" Erza said as tears slowly began to form in her eyes.

"You were always… so kind…" Simon muttered as he was slowly dying.

"Simon… Simon!" Erza shouted as Simon looked at her as images of a young Erza saying his name appeared in his mind.

Simon looked at Erza as a trail of tear fell from his eye. "I loved you…" Simon muttered as he closed his eyes and died with a smile on his face.

Itachi stared at Erza and Simon's body with wide eyes as tears ran down Erza's face. "NO!" Erza screamed and cried over Simon's dead body.

"Why didn't you let me take the hit…." Itachi said in a whisper tone as he clenched his fist. "I'm dying anyway…"

Jellal began to laugh. "Ridiculous! Absolutely ridiculous! That was the very definition pf dying for nothing Simon! This doesn't change anything! No one is going to leave here alive!" Jellal shouted.

It wasn't normal for Itachi to get angry, but between Jellal looking at Simon's sacrifice as nothing, and Erza crying he had, had enough. Itachi's body was shaking as he clenched his fist so hard that blood dripped from it. "Don't look down on a person's life!" Itachi shouted and punched Jellal across the face sending him crashing into a wall. "Now you've done it!" Itachi said as veins appeared on his forehead. Itachi leaped at Jellal and kicked him in the face. Itachi then elbowed Jellal in the gut. Itachi then grabbed Jellal by the throat and pushed him into the floor creating a crater causing Jellal to cough up blood.

"I will not lose!" Jellal said and surrounded himself in a yellow glow.

 **Meteor!**

Jellal vanished and then appeared behind Itachi with his fist raised. Lightning then flickered around Itachi.

 **Chidori rotation!**

Itachi span around as Jellal was electrocuted by the wave of lightning. "ARGH!" Jellal screamed in pain. Jellal quickly leaped up flying in the air. Itachi then leaped from the ground and appeared in front of Jellal, Itachi then delivered an upper cut to Jellal's jaw sending him further up. "Impossible! I cannot be defeated!" Jellal shouted as Itachi kicked him up further and further until they were on the top of the tower. "I am destined to create a land of freedom! Amid the pain and terror, Zeref whispered to me… He asked if I wanted true freedom! That's right! Only I can feel Zeref! I am the chosen one! Together, Zeref and I shall create a land of true freedom!" Jellal declared as he kept flying upwards and sending yellow rays of energy at Itachi who dodged them all.

 **Fire style: Dragon Flame Bomb!**

Itachi spitted out multiple fire balls at the shape of a dragons head and they all flew past Jellal and into the sky. "I will destroy all of you!" Jellal said as he formed a large magic circle in front of him.

"Abyss Break?! Are you planning to destoy the tower and everyone in it?!" Erza questioned.

"I'll just spend eight years creating another! No, this one will take five! Zeref! Your time shall come!" Jellal declared when suddenly Itachi vanished in a vortex, then a vortex appeared in front of Jellal and out came Itachi who kicked Jellal in the gut sending him further up in the air, as the magic circle vanished.

"You want freedom?! Fine I will free you from that ghost!" Itachi shouted as he formed a blue orb in his hand and thunder clouds formed in the sky above them. Itachi was now above Jellal. As a large dragon made out of lightning appeared in the sky. The dragon then merged with the blue rasengan orb in Itachi's hand, as so much lightning flickered around it, it almost covered the sky.

Jellal stared in awe as he widens his eyes. Itachi then charged at Jellal pushing the orb with all the lightning flickering around it into Jellal's gut.

 **Thunder Sphere!**

Itachi pushed Jellal down the tower, as they both went crashing all the way down to the bottom of the tower. As streams of lightning erupted all around the tower.

Meanwhile with the others in the water dome. "What in the world?!" Gray questioned as the tower looked like it was about to collapse.

"What's going on?!" Wally questioned.

"That has to be Itachi!" Natsu said.

"Yeah, I think so too!" Lucy said.

"But are they going to be okay?" Millianna questioned.

"I'd like to think so, but he's really going on a rampage that's so unlike him…!" Gray said.

 **Back in the tower**

Itachi kept pushing Jellal who was covered in bruises and burn marks. Itachi kept pushing Jellal into the ground as the ground beneath them began to crack and water began to come in. Erza quickly leaped down after them. "Onii-chan!" Erza shouted as she was one floor above them and looked into the hole that Itachi crashed Jellal through. Suddenly the ground beneath Jellal collapsed as him and Itachi fell into the ocean depths. "Onii-chan!" Erza shouted as the entire tower collapsed and Erza leaped after them.

Itachi still had his hand placed on Jellal's gut as they went deeper into the ocean. Jellal then muttered a few words making Itachi widen his eyes as his sharingan read his lips. Itachi then let go of Jellal as suddenly someone grabbed Itachi by the collar. Itachi looked and saw Erza grabbing a hold of him and swimming up to the surface as rubble of the tower fell around them. Itachi looked back at Jellal who slowly vanished into the darkness of the ocean.

Erza and Itachi both popped up their heads over the water surface inhaling their breaths. "Onii-chan, you okay?" Erza asked.

"…Yeah, I'm fine." Itachi replied as he saw the rest of the tower sinking. He suddenly felt Erza hug him as tears ran down her eyes.

"Thank you…" Erza said as tears of happiness fell from her eyes.

Itachi returned the hug. "I'm sorry, Erza…"

"For what?" Erza questioned.

"For Simon…" Itachi replied.

"…."

"….."

"…."

"Erza…" Itachi said.

"He saved us…" Erza said as her bangs were covering her eyes.

"I know… But maybe I could have…saved him…" Itachi muttered as he and Erza continued to float on the water.

"There is no use thinking about what we could have done…" Erza said as tears of sadness began to fall from her eyes even her artificial eye.

"Heh, sounds like something I would have said." Itachi said with a weak chuckle.

"… Onii-chan, back there you coughed up blood… Why?" Erza questioned looking worried.

"… Can we talk about it later, maybe when were back at the guildhall." Itachi said as he began realizing that his secret was almost out in the open. 'Might as well tell them, tell them all.' Itachi thought.

"Itachi! Erza!" Gray's voice was heard. Erza and Itachi turned towards the source and saw a water dome with the others coming towards them. Gray stretched his hand out and Erza grabbed it and was pulled into the water dome, Gray then grabbed Itachi and pulled him into the water dome. "I've got to say Itachi, I was expecting you to beat him. But this is a little too much overboard even for you." Gray said as they all looked at the tower that sank down to the bottom of the ocean.

"…" Itachi didn't respond.

"Hey, where's Simon?" Sho questioned.

"….." Erza couldn't say a word.

"… He's dead… Jellal killed him." Itachi replied making everyone widen their eyes in shock.

"S-Simon… is dead…" Millianna muttered as tears fell from her eyes.

"Si-Simon…" Wally muttered.

"I-It can't be…" Sho said.

"He gave his life to save me and Erza…" Itachi said as the mood turned dark.

"… What happened to Jellal?" Gray asked.

"Onii-chan beat him… Last time I saw him he was vanishing into the bottom of the ocean." Erza replied.

"Well finally he has some peace…" Itachi said.

"What do you mean?" Natsu asked.

"He was apparently possessed by the ghost of Zeref, and I think when I beat him I set him free." Itachi replied.

"How can you know that?" Lucy asked.

"With my eyes, I can see what someone is saying by reading the movement of their lips. When we were in the bottom of the ocean Jellal muttered some words." Itachi replied.

"What did he say? Onii-chan, what did he say?" Erza asked.

Itachi looked at all of them. "… He said, "Thank you." nothing more, nothing less." Itachi replied.

 **Later at the hotel, next morning**

Natsu was in his bed with a few bandages wrapped around his body as he was snoring. "Seriously, how long is he going to sleep?" Gray asked as he sat with Erza, Lucy, Itachi and Happy. Out of all of them Erza was the one who was covered in bandages, as Itachi had some wrapped around his waist and hands.

"Well he wasn't able to sleep for a whole day during all the tower of heaven mess, guess his body just needs some rest." Itachi said.

"Still we didn't sleep for three days straight, unlike the idiot flame brain over there." Gray said.

When Gray said that last remark Natsu instantly woke up. "What was that Gray?!"

"He's awake!" Happy said with a sweat drop, and then Natsu fell asleep again. "He's asleep!"

"Don't wake up if you don't want to pick a fight!" Gray shouted with thick marks on his head.

"I caused you all much trouble during this latest incident…" Erza said.

"You've said that so many times already…" Lucy said, as for them everything was all right now.

"Come to think of it, where's that girl?" Erza asked referring to Juvia.

"Oh, Juvia? She already headed back. said something about wanting to join Fairy Tail as soon as possible." Gray replied.

"I see…" Erza muttered.

Later on Erza went to meet Sho and the others down by the beach. "I'm sorry, Erza…" Wally said.

"I'm sorry, Erzy…" Millianna said.

"No, I should apologize to you. I wasn't able to do anything for those eight years. I'm truly sorry." Erza said as she felt ashamed of not being able to help them sooner.

"It isn't your fault, nee-san!" Sho argued.

"If only I had done something sooner, Simon would still be…" Erza said.

"Simon was a true man, you know! He wanted to protect you! He always loved-" Wally said.

"Wally!" Millianna stopped Wally from saying anything else.

"I know his feelings very well, as well as the feelings of everyone left behind. But we have to keep moving forward, towards the future Simon left us." Erza said as they all let out a weak smile. "You can always come to Fairy Tail if you don't have anywhere to go." Erza suggested making them all widen their eyes in shock.

"Us?!" Millianna questioned.

"It might not be the same freedom you were seeking, but…" Erza said.

"Come to think of it, the Salamander said something like that too!" Wally said.

"A full-of-life guild!" Millianna cheered.

"Plus, I'd like to always be with you guys… Now let's get going. I still need to properly introduce you all to the others." Erza said as they all went on to have a feast and a party.

 **Later**

Itachi stood outside of the balcony looking up in the night sky. 'Maybe it's time I let them all know…' Itachi thought as he clenched his chest. 'It's not like I can keep it a secret for much longer. I even used that much power against Jellal, I think I might have used around 40% of my power. I can feel my body's getting weaker, I even feel tired…' Itachi thought.

Then suddenly the door to his room slammed open with Erza standing there. "Onii-chan! Have you seen Sho and the others?!"

"I haven't seen them since that party. Why do you ask?" Itachi questioned.

"I can't find them anywhere." Erza said.

"I see, I think you know what this means?" Itachi asked.

"…Yes…" Erza muttered. "I will go tell Natsu and the others to get the fireworks ready." Erza said and walked out of the room.

"I'll be right there." Itachi said and looked at the stars one more time. 'It's time I let them all know about the sickness.' Itachi thought before he jumped down from the balcony.

Meanwhile at the beach where you could see the hotel on the other side, were Sho, Wally and Millianna pushing a boat into the water. "Can we really make a life for ourselves in the outside world?" Wally questioned.

"We have to! We can't burden nee-san anymore!" Sho said.

"There you are!" Erza's voice was heard as they all turned to the source to face her.

"Nee-san!" Sho said. "We grew up inside that tower. There's so much we don't understand and feel unsure about… So we want to see this outside world for ourselves! We don't want to live our lives dependent on others anymore…or live our lives for someone else anymore! We want to live for ourselves now and discover our dreams on our own! That's the freedom we seek!" Sho declared.

"With that much determination, I'm sure you can do anything. I feel relieved now." Erza said as she requiped into her Farwell Fairy Tail Armor. "But there are three rules people who leave Fairy Tail must abide by! Listen well!"

"Hold on! Leave? We haven't even joined!" Wally said.

"One! You must never reveal information detrimental to Fairy Tail for as long as you live! Two! You must never make unauthorized contact with past clients for personal gain! Three! Even if our paths stray, you must live your lives to the fullest! You must never consider your lives insignificant!" Erza said bringing tears to Sho, Wally and Millianna's eyes as well as her own. "You must never forget the friends you loved for as long as you live! Let the Fairy Tail farewell ceremony begin!"

""Yeah!"" Itachi, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy said in unison. Natsu and Itachi spitted out balls of flames that exploded in the air making fireworks.

"May the flowers of light blossom in your hearts!" Erza said as Gray shoot up a wave of ice that exploded in the air making it look like fireworks. Lucy swung around one of her celestial keys and shoot up a wave of celestial magic that exploded in a golden light in the air.

"I truly wish we could all stay together. But, if that would only enfetter you…then I wish you luck on your journeys." Erza said as Sho and the others floated away in their boat.

"It's just the opposite, Erzy!" Millianna cried.

"If we stay here, you'll always be reminded of painful memories…!" Wally cried.

"I'll never forget you, wherever you are. Besides, painful memories strengthen us by acting as seeds for tomorrow. People have that power within them! Walk tall! I will continue to do so as well! As long as we remember this day, I know we'll meet again. Take care." Erza said as tears ran down her eyes.

"You too, nee-san!" Sho cried.

"Bye-bye, Erzy!" Millianna waved as tears ran down her eyes.

"We will meet again someday! It's a promise!" Wally cried.

"It's a promise!" Erza said as she watched her friends sail away in to the open sea.

 **Later in Magnolia**

Itachi, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Happy stood and stared in awe at the new guildhall which now looked more like a castle. "Wow!" Lucy said.

"This is a surprise…" Erza said.

""They finished it?!"" Natsu and Happy said in unison.

"The new Fairy Tail!" Gray said.

"Think they went a little overboard…" Itachi said.

When they walked in through the gate they saw several tables outside with their guildmates sitting there and drinking or eating. "Is this an open-air café?" Gray questioned as they even saw a merchandise shop.

When they walked inside the guildhall they saw a large stage at the end of the room. ""Oh! So pretty!"" Happy and Lucy said in unison.

"Yes. Splendid indeed!" Erza said.

Gray turned to Natsu who looked a little depressed. "What's with you, Natsu?"

"It's different than before." Natsu replied.

"Lu-chan! Welcome back!" Levy welcomed.

"Oh! Levy!" Lucy said.

"Amazing isn't it?! You'll never believe it there's a pool behind the bar!" Levy said as they saw a pool with their fellow guild mates such as Jet, Droy and many others.

"Welcome back!" Romeo said.

"Why a pool…?" Lucy questioned.

"It's not the same…" Natsu complained.

"There's also a recreation hall down below!" Levy said as they went down and saw Macao, Wakaba and Reedus playing games like darts and other things.

"Yo!" Macao welcomed.

"Oh, you're back!" Wakaba said.

"This is so overwhelming…" Lucy said.

"It's not the same…" Natsu complained.

They were now back in the main hall. "And the biggest change is upstairs! Everyone is allowed in the second floor now!" Levy said as Elfman walked by on the second floor and saluted them. "You still need to have an S-class wizard with you to go on S-class quest, of course."

"Oh, you dunderheads are back." Makarov greeted them.

"Master." Erza said.

They all then stared at Juvia who was standing next to the master. "This is our newest member, Juvia. Isn't she a cutie?" Makarov said as Juvia had now a different outfit from before this outfit was more revealing then the last one, and she had even cut her hair shorter.

"It's a pleasure to work with you!" Juvia said.

"You actually joined…" Gray said with a friendly chuckle.

"Thank you for your help in Akane." Erza thanked.

"This is all thanks to you! Juvia will do her very best!" Juvia said with a big smile.

"Good to have you on board!" Lucy said.

Juvia then returned to her yandere state. "Romantic rival!"

"It's not like that…!" Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"And there's one other new member. Come on. Say hello." Makarov looking to the side.

"There's another?" Happy questioned as they all looked over in the same direction as Makarov.

"Huh?!" Lucy questioned in shock.

"Wh-Whoa! You can't be serious!" Gray said as they spotted none other than Gajeel.

"Gajeel?!" Natsu said and was ready to fight.

"What is he doing here?!" Gray questioned.

"Wait! Juvia brought him here!" Juvia said.

"Juvia aside, he's the one responsible for destroying our guild!" Erza said looking at Gajeel with an angry expression.

"Now, now. As they say, yesterday's enemy is today's friend." Makarov said.

"Yeah… It doesn't bother me at all…" Levy said.

"Screw this! I can't work with this guy!" Natsu said and went over to Gajeel and slammed his hand on the table.

"Don't worry. I don't plan to be your buddy." Gajeel said making Natsu feel offended. "All I want is work. It disgust me that I ended up working at the guild I can stand the least." Gajeel said as he stood up and had a stare down with Natsu.

"What?!" Natsu questioned.

"Gajeel is always alone, so Juvia couldn't turn her back on him! Oh…! I don't like him or anything, though!" Juvia said looking at Gray while sweating nervously.

"It is the duty of an old soldier to lead a stray youngster onto the right path. He's a nice guy at heart… I'd like to believe." Makarov said.

"If that's your decision, Master, then I will comply. However, I think it would be wise to keep a close eye on him." Erza said.

"Yes…" Makarov agreed when suddenly Itachi walked up to Gajeel and Natsu and went between them, Itachi then turned towards to face Gajeel who looked at him in confusion. Itachi stretched his hand out and smiled.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail." Itachi said shocking Natsu, Gray, Lucy and Erza.

"What are you doing?! He's the one who destroyed our guild!" Natsu shouted.

"It's just a building, it's fine." Itachi argued.

"Y-You can't be serious?" Gajeel questioned as he looked confused at Itachi.

"I'm just welcoming you, even though if you were an enemy before it doesn't change the fact that your one of us now." Itachi said still with his hand stretched out.

Gajeel looked at Itachi's hand then his face Gajeel then shook Itachi's hand. "Yeah, um, thanks I guess…"

"Are you really sure about this?" Gray asked Itachi.

"It's not like it's impossible for people to change." Itachi replied.

"This new place just doesn't feel right to me…" Natsu pouted when suddenly the lights turned off and a light appeared on the stage revealing Mirajane who was holding a guitar.

"Mira?" Itachi questioned as he went closer to the stage.

"Welcome back." Mira welcomed. "Okay this song is in celebration of Itchi and friends' safe return and our newly constructed building!" Mira said as everyone cheered. Mira then began to sing in which made Itachi widen his eyes.

'Beautiful…' Itachi thought at hearing the sound of Mira singing as he stood frozen and watched closely at the stage. It was like everyone else besides him and her vanished for a second. When the song was over Itachi was brought back to reality by everyone cheering.

"Amazing! Who's next?!" Macao questioned as the stage light turned on revealing Gajeel in a white suit with a matching hat, and dark sunglasses making everyone in the room pale.

"This is a little ditty I wrote called "Best Friend." Give it a listen." Gajeel said ignoring the fact that people was throwing garbage at the stage.

"Like hell we will!"

"And what's with the fancy suit?!"

Gajeel ignored them and began to sing. And the song was… interesting to say the least… Several people paled in surprise but eventually some of them began to cheer.

"I've never heard a song this bad in my life!" Natsu said when suddenly Gajeel threw his guitar in Natsu's face.

"You want a piece of me?!" Natsu shouted as they both had thick marks on their heads. They then charged at each other and Gajeel kept singing. "What do you think you're doing?!" Natsu questioned as they were fighting in a cloud of smoke while Gajeel just kept singing.

"Quit screwing around, Natsu!" Gray shouted as he stood up and tilted Erza a little making her drop her strawberry cake.

"My… Strawberry cake…" Erza muttered while staring at her fallen cake.

Itachi saw this and sweat dropped. 'Oh, no…' Itachi thought it got even worse as Elfman without knowing stepped on the cake.

"Quit your shrieking if you consider yourselves real men!" Elfman shouted.

"Shut up!" Erza kicked Elfman sending him flying across the room. As a large battle began.

"Itachi, can you do something?" Makarov asked.

"…."

"Itachi?" Makarov questioned and looked at the Uchiha who was lost in his own world.

'Mira sure has an amazing singing voice…' Itachi thought.

"Itachi!" Makarov shouted breaking Itachi out from his train of thought.

"Um, sorry Master, what is it?" Itachi asked and then looked around. "Oh…"

 **Later**

"What did you call me out here for? I was just about to start work, too…" Gajeel said as he stood face to face with Jet and Droy and Levy who was hiding behind a tree.

"Work?!" Jet questioned.

"Don't be stupid! You're the one who demolished our guild!" Droy said.

"You guys are petty, all right." Gajeel said.

"I don't think we should do this… I… I don't care about what happened at all anymore…" Levy said.

"We have to show him…" Jet said.

"…who's boss!" Droy finished as Gajeel just smirked.

"That's right, act though while you still can!" Jet said and charged at Gajeel shoulder charging him in the chin.

Droy then threw some plant seeds and plants with fists popped out and began pounding Gajeel.

 **Knuckle Plant!**

 **Falcon Soar!**

Jet charged at Gajeel in high speed and kicked him in the gut sending Gajeel back. Gajeel looked at them with bruises on his body. "Come on!" Jet said.

"What's you deal?!" Droy questioned.

"What kind of harassment is this?" A new voice was heard they all turned to the source and saw Laxus.

"Laxus?!" Jet questioned.

Laxus looked at Gajeel. "So this is the kid who picked a fight with my guild, huh? I'm guessing the old geezer only let you join to keep you from wrecking it again, right? That's exactly why everyone mocks us, you piece of crap!" Laxus said as veins appeared on his neck. "On my way to this town, I heard things in pubs everywhere that pissed me off. Fairy Tail ain't so great?! Those losers are done for?!" Laxus said as lightning flickered around him and Gajeel was electrocuted by a wave of lightning. "It's because of you…!" Laxus punched the ground as a wave of lightning came flying towards Gajeel while tearing the ground apart.

"Stop, Laxus! You're going too far!" Jet said.

"I knew Laxus was strong and all, but this is way too one-sided…!" Droy said.

"Don't tell me Gajeel never intended to…" Jet said as he began realizing it.

"He wants to win our acceptance by enduring this without fighting back…!" Levy said.

Laxus then began stomping on Gajeel's head. "I'm gonna teach you what happens to people who defy Fairy Tail!"

"Stop, Laxus! That's enough!" Jet said.

"You stay out of this, small fry!" Laxus send a wave of lightning towards them that was about to hit Levy, when Gajeel suddenly stepped in front of her blocking it with his arm that had turned into an iron club, that now had a large burn mark on it.

"Gajeel!" Levy said.

"Is that enough for you? I have work to do…" Gajeel walked away while shaking slightly.

"U-Umm!" Levy uttered.

"Just let me be…" Gajeel said and walked away.

Laxus the punched another wave of lightning towards Gajeel. But then Itachi appeared and slapped the wave of lightning to the side. "Enough, Laxus." Itachi said as his sharingan was spinning. "If you keep going on with this any further, then you will have to deal with me." Itachi threatened. Laxus stared at Itachi and grunted and walked away. "Well then, time to get these groceries to Mira." Itachi said and picked up a bag from the ground. "See you guys later." Itachi waved and walked back to the guild.

 **The Guildhall**

Itachi walked in the door and was meet by Mira, Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, and the others. "I'm back." Itachi said.

"Welcome back, did you get those groceries I asked for?" Mira asked.

"Of course." Itachi said holding up the bag. Then he suddenly began to feel a stabbing pain in his chest, a pain worse than any of the others before. Itachi dropped the bag as all the groceries fell to the floor.

"Itachi?" Mira questioned worried as Itachi fell to his knees clenching his hand over his chest. "Itachi?!" Mira instantly went to his side.

"Onii-chan!" Erza went to her side, soon everyone was surrounding Itachi.

Cough* Cough* Cough* Itach began coughing, Mira proceeded to place her hand on his shoulder. "Itachi! What's wrong?!" Mira questioned when suddenly Itachi placed his hand over his mouth and coughed up blood. "Itachi?" Mira questioned as she began shaking. Itachi then fell to the floor unconscious in a small puddle of his own blood.

"….."

"….."

"…"

Everyone became quiet as they were all looking at Itachi. Mira looked at Itachi as she began shaking and tears formed in her eyes. "Itachi!" Mira's voice echoed throughout the guildhall.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Okay so Itachi's sickness will be revealed to everyone in the next chapter, which I will try and finish by the end of next week.**

 **So yeah Simon died, the reason I had him be killed off like he was in the cannon story is because his death has an impact later on in the story which I couldn't exclude.**

 **Also about the Naruto villains. In case there has been some confusion. I'm only planning for that specific villain to appear in a certain arc and nothing more. They will also NOT reveal Itachi's past to anyone on the account of that most of them don't really care.**

 **Also in case some people missed this part, Itachi doesn't need Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan since the ethernano has supplied his eyes with power so that he won't go blind and so that he has the same abilities as any normal EMS wielder.**

 **Also, some of you have given me a couple of music suggestions a while back, and as you can see I included a song in the fight between Itachi and Jellal. So if you guys have any other music suggestions let me know in the reviews.**

 **Also, about Mira and Itachi I have some romantic scenes planned out between them but if you have any suggestions tell me in the reviews or PM me.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think of this chapter, and I will see you guys next time!**

 **-Later!**


	10. Battle of Fairy Tail

**A/N: Just a heads up in this chapter Itachi will not fight at all, duo to well… Just read and find out. Anyway, Itachi will be in the battlefield in the next chapter. Also he will have an out of character moment also. So sorry if you're disappointed!**

 **kfawcett1998: Thanks!**

 **lilnightmare17: Thanks!**

 **Shadow Mystogan Uchiha: Hm, interesting. Also hope that you PM that ItachixMirajane romance things later.**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky: Well is it really that much big of a deal? Cause I'm sorry but he's going to keep using techniques he's never used before.**

 **nickclause: Thank you very much!**

 **Grand Dragon Over Lord Rhaziel: Like I said in the PM I haven't decided on if Itachi will stay out of the fight with Laxus, or if he should join the fight. As for the sword thing, I will think about it.**

 **Mr. Haziq: She will play a role in it of course, due to her healing powers.**

 **JAKEkenstein: Thanks, and an interesting idea… Hm, very interesting indeed.**

 **LyHy: I will try and bring in some emotional family scenes between Itachi and Erza, might need some help with situations and all that but I will try my best.**

 **Sterkenburg: Thanks!**

 **Decyferdownfan: Thanks, and um I'm having some difficulty imagining Itachi singing. But I will see if I can make it work.**

 **Guest: You're welcome!**

 **Leafyfan19: I will definitely think about it after I listen to the songs and think which fight it will fit to the best.**

 **AnimeMyWorld: I can't tell you exactly when he will be healed cause that would be spoilers. But I can say that it will happen at least happen before the S-class trails.**

 **Chapter 9: Battle of Fairy Tail!**

Everyone was gathered in the medical office in the guildhall, they were all circled around one bed were Itachi was laying breathing heavily and sweating, he was also shirtless. Mirajane sat on his right and Erza was standing above him on his left. Mira placed a wet towel on Itachi's forehead. "Itachi…" Mira muttered and her face clearly showed that she had been crying.

"What's wrong with him?" Natsu questioned.

"H-He coughed up blood… He did it when he fought Jellal to… But I thought he was just injured from an attack." Erza said as she saw a trail of blood running down from Itachi's lips, Erza then took a tissue and wiped the blood trail off.

"I see that you brats found out then…" The voice of Master Makarov was heard, they instantly turned towards the door were their dwarf master stood.

"You mean you knew?" Gray asked.

"Master, what's wrong with him?!" Mira asked as her face was filled with worry same as Erza and the rest of them.

Makarov let out a sigh. "He's sick."

"Sick? Then all we have to do is to wait for him to get better." Natsu said with a grin. "He's gonna be just fine."

"It's not that kind of sickness, Natsu." Makarov said as the grin on Natsu's face vanished.

"What do you mean not that kind of sickness?" Cana questioned.

Mira and Erza were both shaking and had wide eyes of fear, they both hoped that what they thought was wrong. "Y-You don't mean…" Mira stuttered.

"He's dying…" Makarov confirmed as the mood in the room turned dark and nothing but silence was heard.

"D-Dying? Onii-chan, is dying? I-It can't be…" Erza had trails of tears running down from her eyes, as the masters silence said that it was true.

Mira sat there frozen as trails of tears ran from her eyes. As memories of her meeting Itachi for the first time, her joining the guild, their first S-class job, Lisanna's death and Itachi comforting her. All of the memories she had with the guild and Itachi ran through her mind. She then looked over to Itachi who was still unconscious and breathing heavily as his body looked weak and paler. "Is-Isn't there anything we can do to help him?"

"We are trying the best we can." Makarov replied.

"Hang on! How long have you known?!" Gray shouted. "How long has he been sick?! How long?!"

"…He's been sick for over two years now." Makarov replied.

"Two years? Why?! Why didn't he tell me about this?! Why didn't you?!" Erza asked as she clenched her fist in anger while tears ran down her face. "Wh-Why… Why didn't I notice that something was wrong?! Why…"

"It's okay…" Itachi's voice weakly muttered. "It's okay, Erza… It's okay…" Everyone turned towards Itachi who had opened his eyes, he was still breathing heavily and sweating.

"Why didn't you guys tell us sooner?!" Natsu asked.

"I-I didn't want to… worry you… I didn't…ugh!" Itachi muttered as he tried to sit up, but then he felt the pain in his chest increase.

"No, please just rest. You need to rest." Mira said as she gently placed Itachi back in the bed.

"Huh, he didn't want you guys to worry. He was going to try and solve it with a small amount of help." Makarov said.

"Who? Who else besides you knew?" Erza asked.

"Only me, Porlyusica, and Mystogan." Makarov replied. "He wanted less people to know, he knew that all of you would blame yourself if you couldn't manage to get the herbs needed for his cure. And since Mirajane had just lost Lisanna he knew that this would be too much for you to deal with at the moment, and he knew that it would send you down a path of despair, Erza. He informed me so that I could insure that his secret would be kept, Porlyusica so that she could help him make the cure, and Mystogan to help look for the herbs."

"So, there is a cure?" Lucy asked.

"Unfortunately, Itachi couldn't find the last herb needed for it, Mystogan found all of the herbs Itachi asked him to find, and Itachi found the ones he was supposed to find except for one. A certain rare flower plant with a certain healing juice in it. He spent that two year long job of his to find those herbs." Makarov said.

"Then all we have to do is to find that flower, right?! Alright Happy, Lucy, Erza, Gray, let's go!" Natsu declared.

"Aye sir!" Happy cheered.

"It's no use…" Itachi muttered.

"What?" Natsu questioned.

"I-I didn't inform this to even you master, but. It only took me a year to gather the herbs I have given Porlyusica. I spent the other year looking for that flower…Ugh! A whole year, and I didn't find it." Itachi informed.

"What?" Makarov questioned as his eyes was wide and his body was shaking. "Then…"

"Yes, at first I went… to the village where Porlyusica said those flowers tend to bloom. But when I got there the entire field was burned up…" Itachi said as everyone began to look even more worried. "I-I asked the locals what happened… And they said… Th-That a dragon burned the field." Itachi said as Natsu widened his eyes.

"A-A dragon…" Natsu muttered.

"It wasn't Igneel by the way… This dragon was black with blue markings on its body… They said it destroyed a village and a few mountains then the field… I then continued to look for it in other places where it was rumored to bloom and grow… but they all turned out to be false or that they used to but not anymore… It's just time to face facts… That flower does not exist anymore, and I will eventually die…" Itachi said then.

SLAP!

A red mark of a hand was on Itachi's cheek as Mira who was crying had slapped him. "D-Don't you dare give up!"

"M-Mira?" Itachi questioned as Mira buried her face on Itachi's chest as tears ran down her face.

"Th-There has got to be another way… It just has to be… We have to keep trying…" Mira cried.

"She's right we can't give up hope just yet!" Erza said with a burning determination in her eyes.

"How much time do you have?" Gray asked.

"Well… at the moment Porlyusica is trying to mix up some medicine that will prolong my life with some of the extra herbs I gathered… We'll have to wait until she's done and has given it to me." Itachi replied.

"Did she say when they would be done?!" Erza asked.

"She said around the time when the Fantasia Parade is over… I'll just need to hold on until then…" Itachi replied.

"And once you get your medicine we will ask that hag if there is any other way!" Natsu said as his fists were infused in flames.

"Right, now let's go and make things ready for the parade." Itachi said, but two certain someone's had something else to say.

""Oh, no you don't!"" Mirajane and Erza shouted in unison.

"Huh?" Itachi questioned in confusion.

"You need to rest mister!" Mira said as she brought her face closer to Itachi's with a serious expression.

"That's right! You're sick and you will not leave this bed until you get your medicine!" Erza said as she also brought her face closer to Itachi's sharing Mira's serious expression.

"B-But, I have dealt with this for over 2 years now… Without any kind of medicine. I'm fine, I just used a little too much power against Jellal." Itachi said as he was actually surprised by the two girls actions he was even beginning to sweat a little nervously.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Erza questioned.

"Oh, did Master leave that part out? If I use more than 40% of my full power I shorten my lifespan, and I think I used around 40% against Jellal maybe a little less." Itachi said as if it was no big deal.

""You are not leaving this bed."" Mira and Erza said with a dark expression as they sent looks that said, if you leave this bed we will kill you.

"Uh, guys a little help?" Itachi asked the others who had begun walking out the door.

"Ah sorry kid, you're on your own." Master Makarov said as he and the others went down to the main hall.

"Good luck." Cana said with an amused chuckle.

"We feel sorry for you dude." Gray said as Natsu nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, see ya." Natsu said.

"Aye." Happy said as he flew after the others.

"Hope you have a speedy recovery." Lucy waved as she followed after the others leaving only Itachi, Mira and Erza in the room.

"…."

"…."

"…."

"They left me…." Itachi said as a wave of wind blew through the room.

"Now lay down and get some rest." Mira said and took the cloth of Itachi's forehead, put it in a bowl of water, twisted the towel and placed it back on his forehead.

"I read somewhere that if you're sick you'll need to drink a lot of water." Erza said as she grabbed a whole jug of water and forced the water down Itachi's mouth. "Are you feeling any better?! Is it working?!"

'At this rate they will be the ones that kill me…' Itachi thought with a sweat drop.

Unknown to either of them Laxus stood outside of the door, having heard everything he simply had a large grin on his face. 'This is perfect. With Itachi out of commission, I have the perfect opportunity to take over Fairy Tail. Time to assemble the crew.' Laxus thought before he vanished in a flash of lightning.

 **On the top of a hill, just outside of Magnolia**

Laxus's little crew The Thunder God Tribe. Which consisted of Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow were standing on the hilltop when suddenly a thunder bolt struck in front of them. When the dust cleared it revealed Laxus. "Get ready, we have the perfect opportunity here." Laxus said with a smirk.

"What do you mean, Laxus?" Freed questioned.

Laxus then let out a chuckle. "Itachi seems to have gotten a deadly illness and he is out of commission. With him out of the picture there is nothing that can stand in my way! Fairy Tail will be mine! The Gramps's era is over!" Laxus said as lightning flickered around him.

"So Itachi will die then?" Bickslow questioned.

"No, once I become master I will make his recovery a first priority. After all there is no way I'm letting a powerful addition to my guild die!" Laxus declared. "That is… if he swears to bow to me." Laxus snickered.

 **A few days later**

Itachi laid in his bed as both Mira and Erza had taken shifts to watch him, he hasn't been able to get out of the room. The most activity he has gotten was throwing shurikens at dart boards. While as outside the whole town was in a festive mood, he could smell the delicious food out there, it didn't help much as it was a dango stand not too far away from his window. "M-Mira, could you get me some dango, please?" Itachi begged as he looked out the window and saw the dango stand with all those delicious dango being made, Itachi had some drool dripping from his mouth.

"No can do, if you're going to get better you will need to eat only healthy food. So, no sweets." Mira said as her words were crushing Itachi's spirit.

"It's not fair…" Itachi said as he was close to almost growing tears in his eyes. "This is torture…torture I tell you…"

"I brought you a sandwich." Mira said and placed the plate with the sandwich on the nightstand next to Itachi.

"My dango, oh my sweet dango. I promise we will be reunited again." Itachi sang as Mira closed the curtains on the window.

"There out of sight out of mind." Mira said.

Lately she hasn't been very cheerful as she used to be. She's so worried about Itachi that she takes everything so seriously. When Erza has her shifts Mira helps down at the bar a little then she makes some food for the sick Uchiha and once the food is finished she instantly takes her shift to watch over Itachi, despite Erza's protests making it so that sometimes they are both watching him. "You know, just because I'm sick doesn't mean you have to change your attitude so much. I miss seeing your happy friendly smile." Itachi said as he had gained his serious Uchiha expression back.

"Well, this is no time to be happy… The person I admire the most is on his death bed after all." Mira said as her back was turned to Itachi, but Itachi still noticed a few drops of tears that fell on to the floor.

"…." Itachi got silent as he looked up at the ceiling. "Death is only a natural part of life, nothing lasts forever. It may be sad but sometimes that's just how things are. Besides like you and Erza said there is still hope, I may be dying but I'm still nowhere near to my death bed just yet." Itachi said with a comforting smile. "I promised you after all, I will not let anything kill me, that includes this sickness." Itachi said as Mira was a little surprised to hear the promise she made him make after Lisanna died.

"Itachi… I…I…" Mira muttered as she ran up to him and embraced him in a hug.

Itachi smiled and began stroking her hair. "Everything will be fine, don't you worry."

"Itachi… I-I love-" Mira muttered as cheers were heard from outside.

"Hm? What was that?" Itachi questioned as he didn't hear her over the festival outside.

"N-Nothing!" Mira said with a blush on her face. 'I love you.' Mira thought as she tightens her embrace in the hug.

"Oh, that's right aren't you supposed to be in the Miss Fairy Tail contest thing? Shouldn't you get ready?" Itachi asked.

"No, I'm not going to enter. I will stay here with you." Mira replied.

"I would hate for you to miss out on the fun, so just go and have a good time. Don't worry about me." Itachi said.

"No, I've made up my mind, I'm staying here." Mira declared.

"So am I." Erza said as she entered the room.

"Not you to, just go and have fun at the festival please." Itachi begged both of them.

"Since you're sick I'm staying right here!" Erza said and sat down on a chair filled with determination.

Itachi sighed, then he got an idea. "What a shame… I was hoping my dearest cutest little sister would win the miss Fairy Tail contest for her Onii-chan. Ah, such a shame. I was going to cheer you on from here and everything." Itachi said with a sigh as he had his eyes closed, he then peeked with his right eye to see Erza having a small blush.

"Well then I'm off to win the contest!" Erza declared and went back down stairs. Once she was gone Itachi let out an amused chuckle.

"She's so easy to manipulate sometimes I just feel horrible for doing it." Itachi chuckled. Mira looked at Itachi's happy face and couldn't help but to smile herself.

 **The main hall**

Several people were gathered around the stage awaiting the Miss Fairy Tail Contest to begin. "Welcome, ladies and gentlemen! Our fairy beauty pageant, the Miss Fairy Tail Contest, is about to begin!" The announcer being Max who had shirt light brown hair cut in a bowl-cut, as he was wearing a purple suit and a large red bowtie. "I, the sand wizard Max, will be your host today!" Max said as cheers around the room was heard.

Natsu, Gray, Happy and Elfman sat on a table. "Why would you be interested in this?" Gray questioned looking at the fire dragon slayer.

"He's a man!" Elfman said his usual catchphrase.

"Entry nr.1! An exotic beauty with an otherworldly stomach! Cana Alberona!" Max introduced the guilds nr.1 drinker Cana who was posing in her casual outfit, with her top only being a blue bikini. "Now she'll use her magic to appeal to the audience!" Max said as Cana brought out some cards that turned into multiple cards that fell around her body concealing it. "Oh! The cards are concealing her body…! And she's changed into a swimsuit!" When the cards cleared it revealed Cana in a swimsuit which was a bikini with orange and green stripes, as she was doing a sexy pose.

"The drinking money is as good as mine!" Cana declared.

"A swimsuit? That's not fair." Lucy said as she popped her head out from behind the stage curtain.

"Clever. Why didn't I think of that?" Erza popped her head out from behind the stage curtain as well.

"You're in the contest too, Erza?!" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah, I'm going to win this for Onii-chan. Anyone who gets in my way will meet their end by my blade." Erza said as her expression darkened making Lucy sweat nervously out of fear.

"Entry nr.2! Although she's a newcomer, she has S-class abilities! The breathtaking beauty of precipitation… Juvia Lockser!"

'May these feelings reach my dear Gray-sama…!' Juvia thought as she bought out some water from her body and the stage behind her looked like a tropical area with palm trees. And she had changed into a swimsuit as well.

"Oh, she created the perfect scenery for a swimsuit!" Max said and the crowd cheered.

"Are you watching, my dear Gray-sama?!" Juvia said.

"Another use of sex appeal?!" Lucy questioned as she was a little angry at the fact that her winning chances are dropping by the minuet.

"Entry nr.3! This Titania needs no explanation!" Max said.

"I'm up!" Erza leaped to the stage.

"Erza Scarlet!"

"All right!" Someone from the crowd cheered.

"She's so cool!"

"The strongest woman in Fairy Tail!"

"Allow me to demonstrate a very special requip… But first…where's my Onii-chan's cheer?!" Erza questioned.

"Yay, go Erza, fight." An emotionless cheer came from the medical room.

Erza then smiled and requiped into a Goth-loli outfit. "The contest is over." Erza said with confidence as several people had hearts in their eyes.

"Yay, way to go Erza." Itachi's emotionless cheer came from the medical room. Making Erza gain a smile of accomplishment.

"Entry nr.4! A petite fairy with cuteness and intelligence… Levy McGarden!" Max introduced us to the smartest girl in Fairy Tail.

""Levy!"" Jet and Droy cheered in unison.

"Solid Script!" Levy chanted as she formed words in the air made out of what the words were, as she gave a cute smile to the audience.

""Levy!"" Jet and Droy cheered in unison.

"Entry nr.5! The sexy sniper, Bisca Mulan!" Max introduced Bisca who were in her swimsuit.

She held four coins with heart marks in them and threw them in a straight line in the air. "Requip!" She brought out a sniper rifle. "The Gunner!" She shoot straight through the heart marks of the coins with one shoot. "Yee-haw!"

"S-So cute." Alzack commented with hearts in his eyes.

"Entry nr.6! Our super rookie! Her celestial spirits guide the dazzling light she gives off! Lucy He-"

"Ack! Don't say my last name!" Lucy interrupted Max's introduction.

"Whoa…"

"She's cute!"

"Okay! Now for your appeal time!" Max said.

"Umm, my celestial spirits and I will now perform a cheer!" Lucy said as she brought out some pompons.

"Entry nr.7!" The voice of a girl was heard.

"H-Hold on! I still haven't done my thing yet!" Lucy complained.

"I am the definition of a fairy. I am the definition of beauty. Yes… I am the definition of everything. This victory…goes to me, Evergreen! Okay this ridiculous contest is now over!" Evergreen declared having entered the stage.

"Wha…?!" Lucy questioned.

"Evergreen!" Gray said in shock.

"She's back?" Elfman said.

"Hold on! Could you please stay out of this?! My very livelihood is at stake here!" Lucy said as she stood now next to Evergreen.

"Lucy! Don't look at her eyes!" Gray warned.

"Who's this brat?" Evergreen questioned as she tilted her glasses upwards looking at Lucy as her eyes glowed. And suddenly Lucy turned to stone.

"Wh-What?! Stone?!"

"Is that her appeal?!"

"This is bad! Everyone run for your lives!" Max said as everyone besides Fairy Tail wizards ran outside.

"What do you think you're doing, Evergreen?! Are you trying to spoil the festival?!" Makarov questioned angered.

Evergreen let out a small chuckle as the curtain behind her on the stage got lifted up. "All festivals need some sort of entertainment." Evergreen said as all the contestants had turned to stone.

"You fool! Turn them back this instant!" Makarov demanded when a bolt of lightning hit the stage.

"Hey there, you Fairy Tail losers. The festival is just getting started!" Laxus said having a crazed grin on his face.

"Laxus!" Makarov said.

Gray looked around and spotted two others. "Freed! Bickslow too!"

"The Thunder God Tribe?!" Macao said.

"They're Laxus's bodyguards!" Wakaba said.

"Let's play, old man!" Laxus said with a smirk.

"Cease this nonsense! Turn them back at once!" Makarov demanded.

Laxus just smirked at his grandfather's threats. "Just how many of them will survive until the Fantasia parade?" Laxus said as a bolt of lightning appeared above the petrified Lucy.

"Stop!" Makarov demanded as a lightning bolt struck down next to Lucy.

Laxus placed his arm around Lucy. "I'm taking these girls hostage. Break the rules and they'll shatter one by one. Like she said, this is entertainment."

"I've had enough of your jokes, Laxus!" Makarov said.

"I'm completely serious." Laxus said.

Freed then jumped down to the stage. "Let's find out who the strongest member of Fairy Tail really is."

Bickslow then jumped down as well. "Let's have some fun!"

"You coward! You attack when the one person who's way stronger then you is sick!" Gray shouted.

"Heh, he's free to participate if he wants to. The question is can he even stand now?!" Laxus said and let out a laugh. "The rules are simple. Whoever's still standing at the end wins. A battle of Fairy Tail!"

Natsu slammed his fist to the table. "Sounds good to me. Nice and simple. I'm all fired up!"

"I like that rarin'-to-go side of you." Laxus said.

"Natsu!" Makarov said.

"This is a festival, Gramps. I'm in!" Natsu declared.

"Have you forgotten that Laxus already beat you before?!" A man named Warren warned he had dark hair and thick lips, he wore some sort of red orange tracksuit.

"I was a kid back then!" Natsu said.

"It was just last year!" Warren said.

"I was a kid last year!" Natsu argued and charged at Laxus.

"But what I don't like is how trite you are. Just take it easy." Laxus said as Natsu was stuck by a bolt of lightning.

"Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"See?!" Warren said as facepalmed himself.

"He's a real man." Elfman said.

Natsu then fell down to the floor knocked out. "If you want to turn these girls back to normal, you will have to defeat us first." Evergreen said.

"There's four of us, and close to a hundred of you!" Bickslow said with a laugh as the wooden dolls floating around him chanted. "Of you! Of you!"

"You have three hours. Take any longer and these girls will turn into sand." Evergreen informed.

"All of Magnolia will serve as the battlefield. Once you find us the battle begins." Laxus said.

"Laxus…!" Makarov grunted in anger. "I've had enough of this!" Makarov grew into a giant.

However, Laxus didn't seem to care as he just smirked. "I told you before—just simmer down. It's entertainment for the festival. Let's enjoy it! Let the battle of Fairy Tail begin!" Laxus said as he and The Thunder God Tribe vanished in a flash of light.

"H-He disappeared!" Wakaba said.

"He wants to play tag throughout Magnolia?!" Macao said.

"Damn! We have to save them!" Elfman said as he and the rest of them ran outside. Leaving Makarov, Natsu, Happy, Gray in the room. Gray later followed the others.

"That fool…! I'll stop him myself!" Makarov declared and ran towards the exit, but he was stopped by some invisible wall.

"Gramps!" Gray ran back to Makarov.

"An invisible wall!" Makarov said as he struggled to go outside.

"What? There's no wall!" Gray said as he picked the master up and tried to pull him outside, but to no avail. "What's going on?!" Gray questioned as he spotted something above him. "What is that? There's writing in the air…"

"One of Freed's enchantments?!" Makarov questioned.

"Enchantment?" Gray questioned.

"One of Freed's abilities, once you step inside an enchanted area you have to obey it's rules, and the only way out is to obey those rules. It's establishment magic." Makarov informed.

"Well, what does it say?" Gray questioned.

"Exit is forbidden to stone statues and those over the age of 80." Makarov replied.

"Sounds like whoever writes the rules automatically wins." Gray said.

"It takes time to write an enchantment. As such, it isn't suited for quick-paced combat but commands tremendous power as a trap." Makarov explained.

"So you can't break it, Gramps?!" Gray questioned.

"Enchantment rules are absolute!" Makarov replied.

"Man. Talk about being meticulous. Guess there's no choice, we'll have to take care of him ourselves." Gray said.

"Gray…"

"I won't show mercy, even if he's your grandson. Laxus is going down!" Gray said with a cold expression and ran off.

'Is there anyone who can defeat Laxus besides Itachi? It's possible that Erza could… But in her current state…' Makarov thought as he spotted someone hiding behind a pillar. "Who's there?!" Makarov looked and spotted Reedus. "Oh, it's you, Reedus!"

"I-I'm scared of Laxus…" Reedus said.

"That's all right. Go visit Porlyusica in the East Forest instead." Makarov ordered.

"Oui…"

"She may have a remedy for petrification. And she might have some of Itachi's medicine ready." Makarov said.

"Oui!"

Natsu then woke up screaming. "You're awake!" Happy said.

"Huh?! Where's Laxus?! Wait…everyone's gone!" Natsu looked around in confusion.

'If he got serious, it's possible that Natsu could…' Makarov thought.

"Gramps! Where did everyone go?!" Natsu questioned.

'I guess I can place my hopes in his latent abilities…' Makarov thought. "Natsu! The festival has begun! Laxus is in Magnolia! Go defeat him!"

"All right!" Natsu yelled. "I'm comin' for you, Lax-!" Natsu ran towards the exit but crashed in the barrier.

""What?!"" Makarov, Happy and Reedus questioned in unison.

"How come…?" Natsu questioned.

"How can this be?! Natsu! Are you 80 years old?! Are you a stone statue?!" Makarov questioned with wide eyes of shock.

"Don't look at me!" Natsu said as the writing on the barrier changed.

"Status update… Hmm? Jet versus Droy versus Alzack?" Makarov read the writing. "Wh-What in heavens?!"

"Why are they fighting?!" Natsu questioned.

"Alzack wins. Jet and Droy KO'd…" Makarov read.

"What?!" Natsu questioned. "The hell with this, Laxus!"

The writing kept changing as people were battling one another all over Magnolis. "Max versus Warren: Warren wins. Vjieeter versus Nab: Nab wins. Laki defeats four others. Battle between Macao and Wakaba begins…" Happy read.

"Stop! Stop it, you brats!" Makarov shouted at the development of the guildmates fighting each other.

"There are enchantments traps all over town, and everyone who gets caught in them being forced to fight… This must be the Battle of Fairy Tail Laxus talked about!" Happy said.

"What for? This makes no sense!" Natsu gritted his teeth.

"Natsu…" Happy said as he and Makarov looked at the fire dragon slayer.

Natsu then pushed his face up against the barrier. "I wanna join in the fight!"

""That's what you want?!"" Makarov and Happy questioned in unison.

"What's with this invisible wall?!" Natsu said as he panted from exhaustion.

"Imbecile! Why would you want to fight?!" Makarov extended his arm and slapped Natsu in the back of his head.

"This is a tournament to see who's the strongest, right?!" Natsu questioned.

"How is this a tournament?! It's just a bunch of friends fighting each other because Laxus egged them on! Erza and the others will turn to sand if we don't defeat the Thunder God Tribe before time is up! Everyone is in a frenzy trying to prevent that from happening! They don't have a clear grasp of the situation! At this rate, those who've been petrified will turn to sand forever…" Makarov said.

"Laxus would never go that far. He's annoying as hell, but he's one of us. He's obviously bluffing." Natsu said with a smirk.

"Natsu…"

"This is just a simple fighting festival! But why can't I get outta here?!" Natsu shouted trying to push himself out from the barrier. "This barrier won't let anyone over eighty pass! Does that mean I'm older than eighty?!"

"I don't think so…" Happy said the writing then changed. "Time remaining… two hours, eighteen minuets. Participants remaining… 42."

"42?! That means less than half our members are left standing!" Makarov said.

With Itachi and Mira in the medical room. "Wh-What's going on down there?" Itachi questioned.

"I don't know, but you need to rest. Whatever it is I'm sure the others can handle it." Mira said.

"Mira, if they are in trouble I should help them. Ugh!" Itachi grunted in pain as he clenched his hand over his bare chest.

"No, please you need to rest. You've gone through with this pain for over two years now. You have to rest, please." Mira begged.

"Mira… I…." Itachi muttered as he saw the determination in her eyes, she was really not going to let him out of this room until he had gotten his medicine. "Okay, I will let the others deal with it for now."

With Reedus. Reedus ran as fast as he could up the hill as he was on the outskirts of Magnolia. "The East forest! The East forest! I gotta hurry and get a remedy from Porlyusica to save Erza and the others! And to get Itachi's medicine!" Reedus said when suddenly he crashed into a barrier. Reedus then looked around. "D-Don't tell me there's an enchantment around the entire city?!" Reedus questioned when suddenly behind him Freed appeared from some runes.

"My rules will not be disobeyed." Freed said.

"Freed!"

"As Laxus said, the entire town is our battlefield. If you're a wizard, then fight. Demonstrate your strength! That is the rule."

Meanwhile with Gray. Gray was running around the town. "Damn! Where is the Thunder God Tribe?!" Gray questioned as some of Bickslow's dolls floated around him.

"It's Gray! It' Gray!" As they blasted him with a wave of energy. Gray then quickly leaped into a clothing store.

"Those were Bickslow's…!"

"Yo! Let's have some fun!" Bickslow said making Gray turn around to face him.

Meanwhile with Elfman. Elfman encountered Evergreen in the middle of the town. "Evergreen! Curse you! A real man wouldn't take hostage! Turn the others back!" Elfman charged at him.

"I'm not a man, you know…" Evergreen tilted her glasses upwards making Elfman close his eyes. Evergreen then blasted Elfman into a flower shop. "I just love flowers. They suit me so well, don't you think?" Evergreen said as flower pedals flew around her. Elfman had now transformed into his beast soul mode. "It's a shame the only thing cute about you is your name, Elfman…"

"Turn them back to normal!" Elfman demanded as he had covered his eyes.

"You think you can defeat me blindfolded?" Evergreen asked as Elfman leaped at her with his fist raised. Evergreen then leaped to the side dodging it.

Elman then used his enhanced beast senses and found her. "There you are!" Elfman leaped towards her and delivered a punch, but Evergreen dodged by flying up in the air as Elfman's fist connected with the ground.

"I see! You can use smell to locate me!" Evergreen said as golden dust then surrounded Elfman. "But you're out of luck! You're covered in my fairy dust now."

 **Fairy Bomb: Gremlin!**

The dust on Elfman then exploded all around his body. Elfman was covered in burn marks and bruises. "I love stone statues, too. Once turned to stone, even the ugliest of beasts can seem beautiful. Now gaze at me! As if giving yourself in to beauty…" Evergreen tilted her glasses upwards turning Elfman to stone.

Back in the guildhall. "Evergreen versus Elfman: Evergreen wins. Elfman KO'd…" Makarov read.

"I can't believe Elfman was beaten!" Happy said.

"Gray is fighting Bickslow! I wanna fight too!" Natsu said angered at the fact that he couldn't get out and join the battle.

"And Reedus is fighting Freed! The Thunder God Tribe is making a move!" Happy said.

With Reedus. Reedus ran in some ruins as he reached a dead end. "This is the end of the line." Freed said and appeared out of some runes.

"Hold it! Why don't you pick on a man—uhh, girl—your own size?!" The voice of Lucy said as she stood in a maid outfit holding a whip.

"You were turned to stone." Freed said with an emotionless expression.

"The spell broke, so I came after you! You have no idea what kind of magic this man—err, woman—can unleash! Do you have the guts to fight me man-to-man—I mean, man-to-woman?!" Lucy asked while laughing.

Freed then turned back to Reedus who was trying to climb over a wall. "Crap!" Reedus cursed. Freed then swung his sword and Reedus as Lucy vanished.

"So, it was an imposter of your creation… You are a wizard who can bring your drawings to life. You might have fooled me, had I not already known that." Freed directed his blade towards Reedus.

"Freed! Please! Don't hurt any more people! You're not the kind of person to do this…!" Reedus said as he fell unconscious.

"40 people remain in the Battle of Fairy Tail." Freed said.

Back at the guildhall. "They took out Reedus!" Happy said.

"Man! That's Freed for you! He's good!" Natsu said.

"This is no time to be so laid-back!" Happy scolded. "Now we can't get Porlyusica to help us!"

"We don't need her help! That whole sand thing is obviously just a bluff!" Natsu said.

"You think I'm bluffing, Natsu?" A projection of Laxus appeared behind them.

"Laxus!" Natsu said.

"It's a projection!" Happy said.

"What are you still doing here anyway, Natsu?" Laxus asked.

"I'm stuck here!" Natsu replied.

"Laxus…" Makarov muttered.

"Can't stand watching your friends, no, you called them brats, fight each other, can you? With Itachi, Natsu and Erza out of the game, there's no one left who can beat the Thunder God Tribe. Will you surrender?" Laxus asked his grandfather.

"Gray's still in the game! He's about as strong as Natsu! He'd never lose to the dumb ol' Thunder God Tribe!" Happy said.

"Him, as strong as me?!" Natsu questioned looking angry.

"Well, it's true!" Happy retorted.

"Gray? You're placing your hopes in that runt?!" Laxus questioned with an amused grin.

"Do not underestimate Gray, Laxus!" Makarov said.

With the fight between Gray and Bickslow. Gray dodged waves of energy from Bickslow's dolls.

 **Line Formation!**

All five of the dolls went on top of each other and sent a blast of energy, Gray dodged the wave by leaping to the side. "Not too shabby, Gray! Now for Victory Formation!" Bickslow said but his dolls didn't respond. "What's wrong babies?!" Bickslow looked over to the dolls and saw that they were frozen in ice. "When did they…?!" Bickslow questioned as Gray leaped towards him kneeing him in the chin.

 **Ice make: Hammer!**

A large hammer made out of ice went down towards Bickslow who smirked.

 **X Formation!**

Four manikins and a teddy bear blocked the ice hammer. "What?" Gray questioned.

"My seidhr magic allows me to possess dolls with spirts! If you freeze my puppets, I can simply move them to other bodies!" Bickslow said as the dolls chanted in unison. "Other bodies! Other bodies!"

"Man, you're a real pain in the neck!" Gray said in annoyance.

"Get it? Attacking my puppets is completely useless!" Bickslow said.

"Then I'll just freeze you!" Gray declared and sent a wave of ice towards Bickslow but the puppets blocked it as Bickslow ran away.

"Whoa! Like to see you try!"

"You're just gonna run now?!" Gray ran after him back out to the streets. "Get back here!" Gray shouted as Bickslow just laughed then he turned into an ally. Gray went into the ally and didn't see Bickslow anywhere. "That bastard! Where did he go?!"

"Up here, Gray!" Bickslow said as he was in a spagat position between the two buildings.

"Just what are you tryin' to do?!" Gray questioned.

"I told you before! I want to play with strong opponents! My babies have been dying of boredom lately too!" Bickslow said as Gray looked around and saw them to be surrounded by an enchantment.

"An enchantment?" Gray questioned.

"No one can use magic inside this barrier until they battle it out!" Bickslow explained.

"One of Freed's traps?!"

"It's times like this that being a long-distance wizard comes in handy!" Bickslow said as the puppets came in and blasted Gray. Bickslow then let out a laugh. "Without magic, you're helpless to do anything."

"Is that what you think?!" Gray leaped out from the smoke and leaped to the side of the buildings to get up to Bickslow's level, Gray's cloths were torn as his jacket was gone and he was in and orange V-neck shirt and pants. Gray raised his fist as two of the puppets flew up behind him. "You can't catch me!" Gray said when suddenly he spotted a little girl looking at them through a window. While he was distracted the puppets blasted him into a wall.

Bickslow let out a laugh. "Tough luck, Gray!" Bickslow said as Gray leaped out from the smoke and punched Bickslow in the face sending him crashing into the ground. Gray then fell to the ground. "Why, you little…! Even after being hit by my babies' powerful attack!" Bickslow said as he looked at Gray's unconscious body, he slightly pushed Gray's body with his foot. "Guess my extra clothing helped lessen the damage I took… Had me scared for a minute. You should really consider wearing heavier clothes too, Gray." Bickslow said with a smirk as he walked away.

Back at the guildhall. "Gray is Ko'd. 28 contenders remain." Laxus said the let out a laugh. "Told you so!"

"You're lying! He used some sort of dirty trick! I just know it!" Happy shouted.

"Who else can possibly defeat the Thunder God Tribe now?" Laxus asked with a cocky smirk.

"Gajeel can!" Happy said.

"So sorry. He doesn't seem to be taking part in our game. He doesn't give a damn about out guild anyway." Laxus said.

"I'm still here!" Natsu said.

"What use are you if you can't leave this place?" Laxus said.

"All right. I've had enough. I surrender." Makarov said.

"Gramps!"

"Cease this, Laxus." Makarov begged.

Laxus looked at Makarov with a smirk. "That won't do. The master of the almighty Fairy Tail, giving up just like that?! But if you really insist, then you could hand over your title as master to me first."

"That's underhanded, Laxus! You too afraid to fight me?! Huh?!" Natsu said.

"Why, you little…! That was your aim from the very start!" Makarov said clenching his fist in anger.

"You have an hour and a half until the stone statues crumble. If you wish to end this then use the guild's loudspeaker to announce to the entire city that you hereby hand over the title of Fairy Tail's master to Laxus! Think it over. What's more important, your title or your friends?" Laxus questioned as he vanished.

"Get back here!" Natsu charged and crashed into a pillar. "He'll call himself the strongest and take the title of master but he won't fight me?!"

"I don't care about my title as master." Makarov said.

"You don't?!" Natsu questioned.

"But I cannot entrust Fairy Tail to Laxus. He doesn't have what it takes to fill these shoes. He lacks principle and heart." Makarov said.

"But Lucy and the others will turn to sand if we don't do something… Someone needs to beat Laxus and his group… Itachi can't do it because that he's sick, who else is there…" Happy said when they heard someone eating some metal. They turned towards the source and saw Gajeel eating iron behind the bar counter.

"Gajeel! You were there the whole time?!" Natsu questioned.

"Don't eat our dishes!" Happy shouted.

"Will you go for us?!" Makarov asked.

Gajeel leaped over the counter and walked over to them. "I do got a score to settle with that bastard. Just leave it to me." Gajeel said as he walked towards the exit and crashed into the barrier much to everyone's shock.

"You're eighty too?!" Natsu questioned.

"Of course I'm not!" Gajeel shouted back.

They all then looked at the runes. "Only four left!"

"Why can't you leave either?! Quit copying me!" Natsu shouted at Gajeel.

"Don't look at me!" Gajeel shouted.

"I'm getting hungry, you jerk!" Natsu shouted.

"Again, don't look at me!" Gajeel shouted.

"Wait four?" Makarov questioned and looked at Gajeel and Natsu. "You two are left, who else?" Makarov questioned when he heard coughing coming from the medical room.

"Drink this." Mirajane's voice was heard coming from the medical room.

"Only these four?!" Makarov shouted becoming pale.

"You mean I don't count?!" Happy questioned.

"Itachi get your butt down here!" Makarov shouted.

"Master, Itachi is sick he can't get out of bed!" Mira exited the door from the medical room and shouted down to the others.

"Sick or not, we need him more then ever!" Makarov shouted.

"What do you mean? What's going on?!" Mira questioned.

"Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe has declared a Battle of Fairy Tail, and there is no one else left to fight besides those two, and they can't get out of here thanks to Freed's enchantment!" Makarov replied.

"What are the stakes of the battle?" Mira questioned.

"If we don't defeat them all within the hour all of the girls who were in the Miss Fairy Tail contest will be reduced to sand!" Makarov pointed at the stage where everyone had turned to stone.

"N-No way…." Mira muttered.

"Itachi is the only one we have that can get outside! We need him!" Makarov said.

Mira looked at Itachi who was now sleeping as he was sweating and breathing a little heavily. "B-But he's in no condition to fight Master!" Mira shouted.

"No other choice! Guess I'll revive Erza!" Natsu said.

""What?!"" Makarov and Happy questioned in unison.

"Sheesh. This was finally my chance to show her up, too." Natsu said and walked over to the stage.

"Hold on! How do you plan to do that?!" Makarov questioned.

"The stone and stuff should melt if I burn it, right?" Natsu said.

"Stop!" Makarov shouted.

"They're all stone to the very core!" Happy shouted.

Natsu placed Erza's statue on the floor. "Only one way to tell for sure."

"Stop! Do you want to kill Erza?!" Makarov said.

"I'll just toast her like so…!" Natsu said as his hands were infused with flames and directed over Erza's body.

"Don't rub her with fire!" A worried Makarov shouted.

Suddenly a crack appeared on Erza's stone head making everyone scream. "Crap! She cracked! Glue! Glue! Happy! get some glue!" Natsu shouted holding the Erza statue by the shoulders.

"Aye sir!"

"You idiot! That won't hold her together! Gajeel shouted. "We gotta use my iron and your fire to wield her shut!"

"All of you…!" Makarov shouted as Erza's statue's cracks grew.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Natsu said when suddenly the stone cracked of and Erza sat there completely fine.

"I'm feel hot…" Erza said as her expression darkened. "Was it you, Natsu?! What were you thinking!" Erza punched Natsu sending him flying of the stage.

"Erza's back!" Happy cheered.

"Thank goodness, but how…?" Makarov questioned.

"I'm not quite sure either… Perhaps it was because of this right eye of mine…" Erza said as Evergreen's spell's affect must have halved due to Erza's artificial eye.

"Do you understand the current situation, Erza?" Happy asked.

"Yes. Despite being petrified, I could still hear what everyone was saying." Erza replied.

"We can do this! It's time to strike back!" Makarov said as the writing by the door changed.

"There are 5 people left!" Happy said.

"The numbers of remaining contenders has changed upon my revival. How elaborate…" Erza said.

"Then those 5 must be Itachi, Mira, Natsu, Gajeel and you!" Happy said when the number increased to 6. "6 people left?"

"It went up?" Gajeel questioned.

"Who is it?!" Natsu looked over to the other statues that were still statues.

"They're still petrified. Just who is it, then…?" Makarov questioned.

Erza then smirked. "There was still one other person outside town, remember?"

"Wait… You mean him?!" Natsu questioned.

"No way!" Happy said.

"He's back?!" Makarov questioned.

"So he finally decided to join in… Things are starting to get interesting!" Erza said with a smirk.

"Who are you guys talking about?" Gajeel questioned.

"One of the candidates for Fairy Tail's most powerful member… Mystogan!" Erza said and ran outside to the battlefield. She ran across the city when suddenly magical blasts rained down on her she leaped back dodging all of them.

"And just how did you turn back to normal after being petrified?" Evergreen questioned as she stood on the top of a building. "Well no matter. It just means I get to enjoy tormenting you more."

"Evergreen."

"You really tick me off. You call yourself the Titania, queen of the fairies?! I'm the number one fairy here." Evergreen said with a cold smirk as the battle over the role of Fairy queen was about to begin. Evergreen send a blast wave towards Erza, when it exploded Erza jumped out from the smoke with two swords. Evergreen flew in the air and stood in front of a tower, Erza leaped towards her and swung her swords. Evergreen managed to fly away from Erza's attack as the tower was sliced in half instead. They then landed on two separate roof tops. "Impressive as always, Erza."

"I never imagined you would seek me out. If I defeat you, everyone will turn back to normal!" Erza leaped towards Evergreen.

"Can you, though?" Evergreen tilted her glasses upwards as her eyes glowed. But Erza closed her left eye as her right artificial eye blocked the spell.

"That won't work!" Erza kept charging as Evergreen flew back.

"I see! I didn't realize you had an artificial eye! In that case…"

 **Fairy Machine Gun!**

Evergreen had shoot several golden energy needles at Erza, Erza used her swords to deflect the needles that came towards her as she charged towards Evergreen. "Take this!" Evergreen flew up and kept shooting.

"Get back here!" Erza leaped after her. Evergreen kept flying away and Erza followed as she deflected all the energy needles that came towards her with the swords.

"I'm impressed. You're able to block all of them. But can you handle twice as many!" Evergreen then blasted twice as much of the needles, Erza deflected several of them but they started to penetrate her defense as it started to make small cuts on her outfit. Evergreen laughed. "From this day forth, the title of Titania will be mine! I am the real Fairy here!" Erza then requiped two more swords that she held with her feet and began deflecting all of the needles. "I-Impossible!" Evergreen said in disbelief as Erza moved closer and closer then she threw the two swords from her feet towards Evergreen. Evergreen was in front of a tower as the swords nailed her stuck to the tower by stabbing the sleeves of her dress.

Erza landed a few feet away from her. "Your personal character aside, you are a fellow member of Fairy Tail. If you wish to call yourself Titania, then do so. I don't know who gave me that name anyway. If you cease this nonsense and return everyone to normal, I pledge not to hurt you."

Evergreen chuckled a little. "You're being a little naïve, don't you think? My Stone Eyes have another ability, you know." Evergreen said as Erza walked closer. "Remote control." Evergeen said as Erza stopped. "Drop to your knees and bow to me! Or else I'll shatter the petrified girls into pieces right now!" Evergreen gave a victorious smirk then Erza requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor, making Evergreen sweat nervously as she had a dumbfound expression on her face.

"I see. If you value winning over your own life, then you have my esteem." Erza said as she had several swords directed towards Evergreen. "I shall use your life to purify the souls of the girls you turn to dust." Erza gave a cold stare as Evergreen began sweating even more and shaking.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-!" Evergreen screamed and was then punched directly in the face by Erza.

"This is how you bluff." Erza said with a deadpan expression.

"I-I give up…"

Meanwhile back at the guildhall all of the girls returned to normal after Erza defeated Evergreen. "What happened to Juvia?" Juvia questioned as the girls looked confused.

"We're…" Levy said as Natsu, Makarov, Gajeel and Happy walked over to the stage.

"Oh!" Makarov smirked victories.

"You're back to normal!" Natsu said.

"Lucy!" Happy flew into Lucy's bosom.

"Huh? What?" Lucy questioned.

The writing on the door then changed. "Erza versus Evergreen: Erza wins." Makarov read. "Well done! The hostages have been freed! What will you do now, Laxus?!"

Meanwhile with Laxus at Cathedral Church. Laxus punched a pillar in anger he had wide eyes and veins on his forehead, he was gritting his teeth in rage over the fact that Evergreen lost. "Damn it…! How could you be beaten by the likes of Erza?! Huh?! When did you get so weak, Ever?!"

"Erza's just too powerful. Bickslow or I should have gone instead." Freed said.

"Why have you returned, Freed?" Laxus questioned.

"Because the game is as good as over. With the hostages freed, the master has no reason to act now." Freed replied as Laxus sent a wave of lightning blasting through next to Freed. "Laxus!"

"It ain't over. If you can't stick by my side, then get lost. I don't need you in my Fairy Tail." Laxus said.

Meanwhile back at the guildhall with Itachi and Mira in the medical room. "That's it I need to know what's going on." Itachi said as he got up out of bed. "Where's my shirt and jacket?" Itachi questioned as he was topless and you could see his muscular body structure clearly.

"No, it's okay. Everything is fine now." Mira said.

"What happened?" Itachi questioned.

"Laxus tried to take over Fairy Tail by turning the ones in the Miss Fairy Tail contest into stone, and threatening to shatter them if the master didn't name him master. But Erza was revived thanks to her artificial eye halved the spell, and she defeated Evergreen and all the hostages returned to normal." Mira explained the situation.

"What about Laxus? Is he defeated?" Itachi asked.

"Well the game is over so…"

"I mean has anyone fought him and beaten him?" Itachi said.

"Well no but there's no need now…" Mira said.

"If Laxus is still out there, this is far from over." Itachi said as he walked towards the door but was stopped as Mira stepped in front of him.

"The master can deal with it, you have to stay here and rest. We can't risk your sickness to get any worse." Mira said.

"It won't get any worse." Itachi argued.

"You said it yourself, if you use more than 40% of your power your lifespan shortens." Mira retorted. It was true if he used more than that his lifespan would shorten, and Laxus is just as strong as Jellal if not even more. Itachi could risk having to go over that limit when fighting Laxus.

"Who's left to fight besides Erza?" Itachi asked.

"Well since this was a Battle of Fairy Tail Freed placed several enchantments across the town so everyone ended up fighting against each other. And the Thunder God Tribe took out whoever was left. So the ones remaining are Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, Lucy, Cana, Bisca, Levy, Juvia, you and me. Oh, and Mystogan." Mira replied.

"And what about Laxus? How many of his little bodyguards are left?" Itachi asked.

"Evergreen is the only one who's been defeated, Freed and Bickslow are still out there somewhere." Mira replied.

"That settles it then, I'm going." Itachi said.

"No you're not! Mystogan and Erza are strong enough to beat Laxus and the others can easily take out Freed and Bickslow!" Mira protested with a pouty face.

"It's not that, Laxus still has one card left to play in order to get what he wants." Itachi said.

Mira began thinking when she realized what Itachi was talking about. "Y-You don't mean…?"

"Yes." Itachi nodded.

"Do you really think he would want to go that far?!" Mira questioned.

"In the situation he's in now, that's his only option if he is to win. And at the moment he's willing to do anything that takes for him to win." Itachi said with a dead serious expression.

Meanwhile down stairs with the other. "Battle of Fairy Tail?!" Lucy questioned as they had all been explained about what has happened.

"Laxus did all that?!" Cana questioned.

"But it's all over now. With you back to normal. There's no need to play Laxus' stupid games anymore. Later I will personally give him punishment of the highest grade! Curse you, Laxus! This time you will not get off easy!" Makarov said clenching his fist.

"Hold on." Natsu stopped the master. "I can't help but agree with Laxus' idea of finding out who the strongest person in Fairy Tail is." Natsu said.

"Huh?!" All the girls questioned.

"So don't be too hard on him, Gramps!" Natsu said then he gained a wide smile. "So…let the second Battle of Fairy Tail begin! Bring it on, all of you!"

"Wha…?!" The girls questioned.

"Stop!" Makarov ordered.

"We didn't get to do anything, you know?! C'mon! Let's battle!" Natsu said punching around in the air with excitement.

"Stop it. It doesn't sound like a joke, coming from you." Lucy said with a sigh.

"If you really insist, then I'm not against taking you on." Cana said.

"Cana. Don't encourage him." Bisca scolded.

"Natsu. I don't think fighting a girl would count as a battle." Happy said.

"Guy, girl… Makes no difference to me. C'mon! Let's do this Lucy!" Natsu chased after the celestial wizard.

"S-Stop!" Lucy said.

"Huh? What is that?" Bisca questioned as the runes began forming into something.

"What the…?" Natsu questioned.

"Is he up to something else now?" Cana questioned.

"This time you're dealing with us!" Bisca said.

The runes then formed into a large head skull. "Can you hear me, old man?" Laxus's voice came from it. "And all you other guild people…"

"Laxus!" Natsu said.

"One of the rules has gone out the window, so I'm adding a new one now. I've activated the Thunder Palace in order to keep the Battle of Fairy Tail underway." Laxus informed.

"The Thunder Palace?!" Makarov questioned with wide eyes of shock.

"You have one hour and ten minutes. Do you have what it takes to beat us? Or will you give up instead, Master?" Laxus said as the skull started to vanish and all that was heard was an echo of Laxus's laughter.

"What are you thinking, Laxus?!" Makarov was beyond angry, he had veins popping around his head and he was clenching his fists. "Are you trying to drag innocent bystanders into this too?! Ugh!" Makarov suddenly grabbed his chest in pain.

"Master!" Cana shouted.

"Gramps!" Natsu shouted.

"What's wrong?!" Lucy questioned as the master fell to his knees.

"It's his heart! Levy go get his medicine from his office we will bring him to the medical room!" Bisca said as Levy ran towards the office.

"What is this Thunder Palace?!" Natsu questioned as they took him to the medical room.

"What happened?!" Mira questioned as they all entered and placed the master on the bed next to Itachi.

"His heart condition kicked in!" Cana said.

"Here's his medicine!" Levy handed the medicine over to Mira.

"Argh! What's this Thunder Palace?!" Natsu questioned.

"Look outside and you will see for yourself." Itachi said as he sat on his bed still shirtless. They all besides Itachi, Mira and the master went outside where they saw several lightning lacrimas floating around the city.

"What are those?" Natsu questioned.

"Lightning lacrimas…?" Levy said.

"What are they doing up there?" Cana questioned.

"They're floating around the city." Lucy said.

"An incredible amount of powerful lightning magic is stored inside each of those lacrimas. Could these be what he means?" Cana questioned.

"Is that what Thunder Palace refers to?" Juvia questioned.

"He's making Magnolia resemble one…" Cana said.

"Wait, what happens if those things discharge?!" Lucy questioned.

"Countless lightning bolts will rain down on the city…" Cana replied as an image of lightning bolts striking and destroying Magnolis came to everyone's mind.

"I won't let that happen! Sniper rifle requip!" Bisca brought out a sniper rifle and put her sights on one of the lacrimas. "Target Lock on!"

 **Stinger Shoot!**

A magic bullet was shoot from Bisca's gun and destroyed one of the lacrimas. "All right!" Lucy cheered.

"Way to go, Bisca!" Cana praised.

"I'll take care of all these-" Bisca was suddenly struck by bolts of lightning.

"Bisca!" Cana shouted as they watched her get electrocuted as she screamed in pain. Once it was over Bisca fell to the ground and Levy rushed to her side.

"Hey! Say something, Bisca!" Natsu said.

"Bisca! Stay with us!" Levy said as she held an unconscious Bisca in her arms.

"What the…?! What's going on?!" Lucy questioned.

"Body link magic!" Cana said.

"Body link magic?" Lucy questioned.

"There's a spell on those lacrimas that links the damage they receive to whoever causes the damage! In short, if you attack them, the same amount of damage will be directed back at you." Cana informed.

"Oh no! If we don't do something, all the citizens will be…!" Levy said.

"We'll have to take down Laxus! Let's go!" Cana said.

"I'll try to evacuate as many townspeople as I can!" Lucy said and ran back inside.

"I'll come with you!" Happy followed after her.

"There are still two Thunder God Tribe members out there! Be careful!" Cana warned as she and Juvia ran back inside while Levy stayed and tended to Bisca.

"What is that bastard thinking?!" Natsu tried to jump down.

"Natsu!" Levy shouted.

"Hey!" Gajeel shouted as Natsu crashed into the barrier.

"You've gone too far!" Natsu tried to push himself out through the barrier. "If you wanna be master so bad, then just fight Gramps! I've had enough of your crap, Laxus!"

"Natsu! Calm down!" Levy said.

"I can't!"

"Just listen!" Levy said as Natsu kept hitting the barrier.

"Damn! There's an invisible wall here too!" Natsu shouted.

"It's an enchantment." Levy corrected.

"We already know." Gajeel said.

"It's a type of script magic. I might be able to do something!" Levy said.

"What?!" Gajeel questioned.

"Really, Levy?!" Natsu questioned.

"I have faith that you guys can stop Laxus!" Levy said.

They first went to the medical room and placed Bisca there. "What happened to her?" Itachi questioned.

"She shoot a lacrima." Gajeel replied.

"I see Body link magic, this is really becoming more troublesome." Itachi said with a sigh.

"You're still staying here." Mira said as she tended to Bisca's wounds.

"Yeah, yeah." Itachi sighed. "Where are you guys going?"

"Levy's going to try and do something about the barrier." Natsu replied as they all went to the main hall.

With Lucy and Happy. They were walking around the city and saw people enjoying the festival. "Why can't we use the guild's loudspeaker?" Happy questioned.

"There's an enchantment that says only the master can use it during the Battle of Fairy Tail. They sue were meticulous about every little thing… Anyway, we gotta get the townspeople away from the Thunder Palace." Lucy said.

"Actually, I don't think that's a good idea." Happy said.

"Why not?!" Lucy questioned.

"There are a lot of people from other towns here for the festival. The city is jam-packed." Happy said.

"But they're all concerned about those lacrimas!" Lucy said.

"Which is why it'll only cause a panic if we explain what they are. Tons of people will get hurt!" Happy explained.

"But, then… What should we do?" Lucy questioned.

"Yeah! What should we do?!" Three dolls appeared around Lucy.

"Lucy look out!" Happy swopped in and grabbed Lucy before the dolls blasted her.

"What the heck?!" Lucy questioned.

"It's Bickslow!" Happy said and pointed at Bickslow who was on top of the building in front of them.

"Yo! Are you the newbie everyone's telling stories about?" Bickslow asked.

"What do you mean by stories?! I'm almost afraid to ask!" Lucy said.

"You're a cosplay-loving, macho dominatrix with violent mood swings, right?" Bickslow asked with a grin.

"What kind of crazy exaggerations did you hear?!"

"What are you supposed to be? A cheerleader?" Bickslow asked on the account of Lucy's outfit. "Cheerleader! Cheerleader! Cheer!" The dolls chanted. "Okay, my babies! Get 'er!" The dolls then blasted several beams at Lucy and Happy who ran away from them and then they tripped. "Sorry I can't go easy on you since you're new and all, but we are in the middle of an intense game, you see…"

"Do you honestly think our master will let you get away with everything you've done!" Lucy said as she got up.

"We don't care what he thinks. By the time this game is over, Laxus will be the new master." Bickslow said as his dolls blasted towards Lucy.

"Urgh! Lucy leaped away from the blast. "Those flying things are annoying! Open, Gate of the Horseman! Sagittarius!" Lucy brought forth a golden key and out game a man in a horse costume.

"I am a horse! You called, hello!" Sagittarius saluted.

"Oh! Celestial magic! Wait, your celestial spirits cosplay too?" Bickslow questioned.

"It's not like that!" Lucy shouted. She then pointed at the dolls. "Aim for those flying things! Okay?"

"Understood, hello!" Sagittarius shoot them all down with arrows.

"Oh, my babies! First you were frozen, and now you're blasted to bits?! No! My babies!" Bickslow said.

"This is your last chance to surrender!" Lucy said.

"Your last chance!" Happy said.

"Oh, my babies… My babies…! Gotcha!" Bickslow smirked with his tongue sticking out. As Sagittarius was blasted by a blast.

"Sagittarius!"

"Hello…? I require a short repose… Thus…" Sagittarius went back to the spirit world.

"Oh, no!" Lucy said.

"Beneath me is a hobby shop! A treasure trove of dolls!" Bickslow said as a new set of dolls floated up.

"What are these things?!" Lucy questioned.

"It makes no difference how many of my dolls you destroy, their souls are what I control!" Bickslow declared.

"Souls?" Lucy questioned.

"Bickslow uses magic to possess dolls with souls." Happy informed.

"Then this time I'll-" Lucy said bringing out her set of keys that were snatched away by a doll. "Ack! My keys!"

"I'll get 'em back!" Happy flew after the doll but was kicked by another one.

"There's no turning back now. So sorry, cosplay girl. Give up your soul for Laxus!" Bickslow said as his green eye glowed under his helmet.

 **Baryon Formation!**

The dolls began spinning around gathered in a circle, gathering up a huge amount of energy. As the blast was sent directly towards Lucy.

"What the…?!" Lucy questioned, as the blast approached her she was snatched away by a man with wild orange hair, sunglasses, wearing a dark open suit with a white shirt and a red tie. When the dust cleared Bickslow stared in shock as Lucy was being held in a princess carry by this man.

"I'm not sure why it is… But it seems I'm the only one who can pass through the gate freely without your intervention. Perhaps this goes to show that the barrier separating humans and spirits is no match for our love." The man said.

"Love…? That's silly…" Lucy said with a smile and a small blush.

"Y-You're…! Loke!" Bickslow said as the mysterious man was none other than Loke with a new look.

"Looks like it's time to fulfil my promise." Loke said.

"Loke! So you really were a celestial spirit after all! I kept quiet about it, yet you bare your fangs at me now?!" Bickslow said.

"He knew?" Lucy questioned.

"He can see people's souls." Happy replied.

"Your joining the Battle of Fairy Tail? Huh?!" Bickslow asked.

"I'm not very interested in any of that, to be honest. But I own't allow you to hurt Lucy, my owner, no matter what!" Loke declared.

"Won't allow? You're a riot! You never beat me before even though I always pulled my punches! Let's rough him up like old times, my babies!" Bickslow said as the dolls charged.

"Lucy stay back." Loke said.

"Nonsense!" Lucy brought out a whip. "Celestial spirits aren't shields! Fighting together is more my style!" Lucy said with a smile which Loke returned.

"They're in looooove!" Happy teased.

"Are not!" Lucy shouted.

The dolls began blasting them as they spread out to avoid the blasts. "I'll take care of the dolls! Once the path is clear, you go after Bickslow, Lucy!" Loke said.

"Okay! Let's do this, Happy!"

"Aye!"

"O, Regulus! Give me strength!" Loke began letting out a golden glow. Loke then punched one of the dolls with his fist surrounded in a golden aura, the impact of the punch broke the doll.

"Wow! Incredible!" Lucy said.

"He's a lion clad in light!" Happy said.

"I told you, it's no use! Attacks have no effect on souls! If you destroy their bodies, they'll just possess new ones! Go, my new babies!" Bickslow said as some new dolls appeared chanting. "Go! Go!" The dolls flew towards Lucy but Loke jumped in front of her.

"I won't let them get near Lucy, no matter how many you send!" Loke said.

"This is our chance!" Lucy said as Happy was holding her and flying towards Bickslow.

"Aye, Sir!"

Lucy swung her whip at Bickslow who jumped away dodging it. "You're scary, cosplay dominatrix!" Bickslow said.

"I told you, it's not like that!" Lucy said with thick marks on her head.

"Lucy! Take him out with brute force! Bickslow himself isn't very strong!" Loke shouted.

"Say what, you jerk?!" Bickslow shouted as Lucy whipped him right in the helmet. "Damn! Guess it's my only option now…!"

"It?" Lucy questioned.

"He doesn't mean…?!" Happy said sounding worried as Bicklsow took of his helmet.

"Figure Eyes!" Bickslow said as his eyes glowed green.

"Don't look at his eyes!" Happy warned. "All the Thunder God Tribe members have secondary magic in their eyes! Evergreen uses it as her primary magic, though. One look at Bickslow's eyes and he'll turn you into a puppet and control your soul!"

"What?!" Loke questioned as he and Lucy had both closed their eyes the second Happy warned them.

"That was close!" Lucy said.

"Oh, shut your eyes, huh?" Bickslow asked with a victorious grin. "Shut! Shut!" His dolls chanted and flew up in the air and began charging at Lucy and Loke crashing into them with energy around them.

"Don't open your eyes!" Happy warned.

Bickslow let out an evil chuckle. "No one is a match for my Possession and Figure Eyes combination!"

"Lucy! Close my gate for now and use Horologium to strengthen your defense!" Loke said.

"Easy for you to say! You can come and go as you please! My keys got stolen, you know! Besides… I believe in you, so do something!" Lucy said.

Loke smiled a little. "Okay! It's sink or swim, Lucy! On my signal, open your eyes and hit him hard!"

"But if we open our eyes…!"

"You trust me remember?" Loke said

"All right."

"Huh?" Bickslow questioned as Loke began letting out a golden aura of magic power.

"Regulus has reached its zenith…" Loke said.

 **Lion Radiance!**

Loke let out a blinding light that Bickslow got an eye full of. "M-My eyes!"

"Lucy!"

"Okay!" Lucy wrapped her whip around Bickslow's upper body tying his arms up making him unable to also move.

"Loke! You can't possibly defeat me!" Bicklsow said as smoke came from his eyes.

"I'm different from before. I regained my true power as a celestial spirit after I met Lucy… No, I grew even stronger after meeting her." Loke was glowing as he walked up to Bickslow. "Unlike with your marionettes, love makes celestial spirits strong!" Loke said as all of the glow went into his fist. Bickslow opened his eyes and saw a golden magic circle.

 **Regulus Impact!**

Out of the magic circle came a wave of spirit energy that had a lion head shape at the end. "AAAAAARRRGGGGHHHH!" Bicklsow screamed as it crashed into him sending him flying.

"Yay!" Happy cheered.

"Thanks, Loke." Lucy thanked.

"Look, Lucy! At the light of love!" Loke lifted his hand in the air as he let out a light with some letter with roses around it that spelled "I love Lucy".

"Uhh…"

"You're in loooove!" Happy teased.

"Quit saying that." Lucy said with a tired expression, she then sat down up against a wall. "I can hardly move…"

"Well, you did use two Zodiac Gates." Happy said.

"I will always come to your rescue." Loke said and Gave Lucy her keys back.

"Okay, thanks."

Back at the guildhall. Natsu and Gajeel looked at the barrier as the writing changed. "Oh, Lucy won!" Natsu said.

"Are you serious?! That cheerleader can fight?!" Gajeel questioned in shock.

"Lucy's pretty tough!" Natsu said.

"You gotta be kidding me! She's a cheerleader!" Gajeel said still in disbelief.

"Cheerleaders are tough, man!" Natsu said.

"I won't let them outshine me, either!" Gajeel declared.

"I've never heard that before! Haven't you heard about the race between the cheerleader and the tortoise?" Natsu asked as he and Gajeel were head to head.

"You mean hare, not cheerleader! And the hare lost in that story!" Gajeel shouted.

"Yeah, the first one! It won the next few hundred after that!" Natsu said as they were slightly disturbing Levy's concentration.

"I see! So it learned its lesson and…!" Gajeel said.

"That's it!" Levy shouted.

""What's what?!"" Natsu and Gajeel questioned in unison.

"Yes! You're supposed to decipher the two grammars at separate rates!" Levy said as Natsu and Gajeel had no idea what she was talking about. "You take the integral number of synchronized letter in a single pass, transform them into Geel grammar and then translate that into Logue! I got it!"

""Oh!""

"Hang on! I'll rewrite the enchantment!" Levy said.

""Yeah!""

"Natsu… Gajeel… Are you all set? You're about to join the Battle of Fairy Tail!"

"I'm all fired up!" Natsu said as his fist was burning.

"I'm gonna go to town on 'em!" Gajeel said as Levy rewrote the enchantment.

"Go!" Levy shouted as Natsu and Gajeel ran outside into battle.

Meanwhile in the medical room. "Looks like Levy did it." Itachi looked out the window and saw Natsu and Gajeel running outside.

"Yeah, everything will be over soon." Mira said as she tended to Bisca and the master.

*Cough! *Cough! Itachi began to cough and Mira instantly rushed to his side. "Mira…"

"What is it?" Mira asked as she patted him on the back.

"Could you get me a glass of water?" Itachi asked.

"Um, yeah sure. But don't you dare run away!" Mira warned.

"Why would I?" Itachi questioned.

Mira then went to the door and was meet by Levy. "Levy! Perfect timing! I'm going to get some water for Itachi, could you please watch over him and the others in the meantime?"

"Yeah, sure." Levy said as Mira ran out the door. She then walked over to Itachi. "Are you feeling any better?"

"Same as for the last 2 years." Itachi replied.

"Let's hope that Porlyusica can find a different way to help you. We should soon be over this Battle of Fairy Tail thing anyway." Levy said with a smile.

"Levy… I'm sorry…" Itachi said and looked at her with his sharingan activated. Levy began to look drowsy and then she fell asleep. Itachi gently placed her on a bed before he leaped out the window. He landed on the ground as he looked around. "Where are you hiding, Laxus?" Itachi muttered to himself and then saw a huge amount of magic power. "The church huh." Itachi ran through the streets.

Mira walked back into the room. "Itachi, I got your water-" Mira stopped when she saw that Levy was asleep and that the window was open, and Itachi was nowhere to be seen. She dropped the glass of water and clenched her fists, and gained a thick mark on her forehead. "Itachi… You're so dead!" Mira shouted.

Itachi ran through the streets as he felt the stabbing pain in his chest, he almost fell but he supported himself by holding on to the side of a building. He then heard Mira's scream and looked at the guild that was slightly in the distance. "I'm sorry Mira… But I can't sit by and do nothing." Itachi said as he began walking with his left arm supporting him on the side of the building, and his right-hand clenching over his chest. "This ends now, Laxus."

 **And that's the end for now!**

 **So yeah Itachi stayed out of commission for the entire chapter, while as everyone else did what they did in the cannon story line mostly. We also found Itachi's main weakness, and that is dango… Will they be reunited again?!**

 **So Mira is pissed off at Itachi, so who agrees he better run?**

 **Also next time the final battle will happen, I have decided how it's going to go down but I think most of you can guess yourself.**

 **Anyway, Itachi's sickness is currently extremely close to the stage he was at during his final battle with Sasuke.**

 **Also in case anyone is wondering why I've put so much more focus into this story lately, is because I write what I feel to write and at the moment I feel like I mostly want to write this. But I think I will try and update "A Fresh Start" next week or maybe the week after that. I'm starting a summer job tomorrow so, not that easy to determine when I will be able to update.**

 **Anyway, let me know what you think about this chapter and I will see you next time! And again, sorry if you're disappointed.**

 **-Later!**


	11. The Strongest!

**nickclause: Thanks as always!**

 **ronlol2: Yeah!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Yeah, he's pretty much close to that stage he was after the Kirin. But his condition is not just as bad as that, like he can move around fast and all. But his sickness is getting dangerously close to that level, so he's going to need to save up his strength for Laxus. As for the sickness, it will be a little while longer until he gets cured.**

 **lilnightmare17: Thanks for the support!**

 **SuperSaiyanRoseGokuBlack: Thanks, and here it is!**

 **Leafyfan19: Oh yeah, he should. And no it's not wrong for you to root for Evergreen.**

 **Mr. Haziq: His Itachi, he works through the pain! LOL.**

 **Guest: I don't really speak Spanish so I google translated your review and all I have to say is, thanks!**

 **JAKEenstein: That's a fun image, but at the same time horrific… poor Itachi…**

 **jaymax0428: Like I said in the PM I have planned a reason as to why Itachi is alive and why his age was reduced but since I don't want to spoil something, I will reveal it later on even though it might take a while.**

 **AnimeMyWorld: Sorry but it will take some more chapters until that happens.**

 **firefoxmonik: Hey don't worry about it, and thanks!**

 **Dr4g0nb411z: Thanks, I appreciate it!**

 **Chapter 10: The strongest!**

Itachi supported himself up against a wall as he walked through the streets shirtless. "Got…to go…and…beat…Laxus…" Itachi muttered to himself. "But first…" Itachi said as his eyes showed that he was very serious. "Three dangos please." Suddenly the scene switched with Itachi standing in front of a dango stand, now with a casual expression.

"Here you go!" The man handed Itachi his dango.

Nam* Nam* Nam*. Itachi ate the dango then regained his serious expression. "Okay time to find Laxus, and beat him." Itachi said as he kept walking. Then suddenly an explosion was heard, Itachi turned around and saw one of the lacrimas getting destroyed and exploded in a bolt of lightning electrocuting whoever destroyed it. "I better hurry."

Meanwhile with Mira at the guildhall. "If that sickness doesn't kill him I will…" Mira grumbled with her fists clenched, then suddenly Levy woke up rubbing her eyes.

"Wh-What happened?" Levy questioned with a yawn.

"That little weasel escaped… Levy stay here and look after the others! I will go and bring back our other patient!" Mira said and ran downstairs and then out of the guildhall. "Where are you?" Mira looked around to all the different directions Itachi could have taken, she then spotted a local civilian. "Excuse me! Have you seen Itachi Uchiha?!" Mira asked the man.

"Huh? Oh yeah, he went that way… he did look a little pale though…" The man said and pointed in a direction and Mira instantly ran towards the direction.

With Itachi. A chill suddenly ran down his spine as he could sense Mira approach. "I have to keep going… Ugh!" Itachi said as he suddenly fell to his knees while clenching his right hand over his chest. 'I-I can't use to much energy… I need to save it for my battle with Laxus… But at this rate she will catch up to me…' Itachi thought while panting. He then looked over in the direction where a lacrima got destroyed. 'My sharingan can see Freed's and Cana's energy signature, also Juvia's who seems to be really weak… she must have been the one that destroyed the lacrima.' Itachi thought and picked himself up and kept walking. 'Looks like Freed will win, he must already know I'm here. So once he's done with Cana he will most likely come after me. And I don't have enough energy to deal with both Freed and Laxus.' Itachi thought and looked in the direction where Mira's energy came from. 'I don't like it… But Mira might be able to distract Freed and while they are fighting I can slip away unnoticed. But Mira still can't use her magic like she used to, and if Freed is as serious as Laxus when it comes to this battle of Fairy Tail he might kill her…' Itachi clenched his fist. "Guess I have no choice…"

With Mira. "Where did you run of to? Itachi." Mira said to herself and looked around having asked several people if they have seen Itachi. She looked around and noticed a dango stand. "Have you seen Itachi Uchiha lately around here?"

"Itachi Uchiha? From Fairy Tail? I don't think so, what does he look like?" The man questioned.

"His in his early twenties, he has long black hair tied into a ponytail, black eyes, and tear lines." Mira described.

"Oh that was Itachi? Sure he was here just a while ago and bought some dango. He went towards the church." The man said.

"Thanks!" Mira bowed and ran in the direction towards the church.

Back with Itachi. Itachi kept walking as he felt Mira getting closer and closer, he also thanks to his sharingan, saw that Cana just lost to Freed. 'Time to begin this plan…' Itachi thought as he began to hear footsteps running towards him he looked behind him and saw none other than Mirajane.

"Itachi Uchiha!" Mira yelled as she had a thick mark on her forehead.

"Looks like you finally caught up." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

"What do you think you're doing?! You're sick, you should be resting!" Mira scolded and pinched Itachi's ear dragging him with her. "When we get back, you're going to wish that I killed you!" Mira said making Itachi sweat drop.

"You're not going anywhere." Freed's voice was heard as he appeared on the top of a building next to them.

"Freed!" Mira said.

"Let me guess, you're here to fight me?" Itachi questioned and gently removed Mira's hand from his ear.

"I'm here to prevent you from stopping Laxus." Freed directed his sword towards Itachi as his eyes turned dark with his pupil being dark purple.

"Stop all of this! We're comrades!" Mira said.

"Former comrades. But the purpose of this game is to alter that framework, thus the notion of comradery has no meaning here. Laxus' foe is my foe." Freed declared.

Itachi gently pushed Mira to the side. "I will deal with him, you stay back."

"What?! No, you're in no condition to fight!" Mira said as her face showed concern.

"There is no way out of this, he won't let us leave until we beat him." Itachi retorted.

"Please, I'm sure if you promise not to intervene he will let us go." Mira said as she grabbed Itachi's arm.

"You would think so, but no. At this point Freed doesn't want to take any chances, he knows I can beat Laxus' so he wants to get me out of the way." Itachi said.

"T-Then I will…" Mira said.

"No, you can't fight him as you are now… and no one else is close to this area. I'm the only one who can fight him." Itachi declared and got himself into a fighting stance. "Ready when you are."

 **Dark Ecriture: Pain**

Freed swung his sword in the air as some runes appeared on Itachi's chest. "Urgh!" Itachi grunted in pain.

"Itachi!" Mira shouted. "Stop, Freed! Itachi is in no condition to fight!" Mira begged which Freed ignored.

 **Dark Ecriture: Fear! Suffering!**

Freed swung his sword two more times. "Argh!" Itachi screamed in pain. Itachi then gritted his teeth and glared at Freed in anger.

"Y-You should be afraid…" Freed said with shock in his voice.

"I-I do feel the feeling of fear in me… But, I've never been the kind of person to let fear overcome me…!" Itachi said as the pain in his body increased.

"Please…" Mira began to cry. "I'll do anything you want! Just spare him!"

"Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain! Pain!" Freed kept swinging his sword as more runes appeared on Itachi's body.

"Argh!" Itachi screamed in pain, he then looked at Freed and smirked. "Is that the best you got?" Itachi mocked making Freed twitch his eyes in anger.

"Pain! Pain! Pain!" Freed chanted.

"Ugh! Argh! Argh!" Itachi grunted in pain as he felt like his body was slowly being ripped apart. Itachi looked over at Mira who had tears running down her face. 'I'm sorry about this, Mira…' Itachi thought. "Argh!" Itachi screamed in pain.

"No!" Mira cried as Itachi fell to his knees panting.

 **Dark Ecriture… Death!**

"Death…?" Mira questioned as her face darkened and memories of Lisanna's death came to her mind, as her heart beats began to increase. Then memories of Itachi came to her mind, and then she got an image of a dead Itachi in her mind making her snap. Magic power began glowing beneath her, distracting Freed from his attack.

"What is this magic energy…? Mirajane?!" Freed questioned.

Mira screamed as tears kept running down her face, when suddenly the ground beneath her began to crack and rocks began to levitate around her as a large dark magic circle appeared above her. She then began to change into her Satan Soul form.

Itachi looked at her and let out a small smile. 'It worked… I'm sorry for having to make you go through that, Mira… Please, forgive me.' Itachi thought

Mira then leaped from the ground towards Freed and swung her claw down on him, destroying the roof of the building.

 **Dark Ecriture: Wings!**

Freed flew out from the rubble with wings made out of runes on his back. Mira then brought out her black devil wings and flew after Freed. Freed dodged her attacks and looked at her in shock when suddenly Mira kicked him in the gut sending him crashing down into a building turning it into rubble.

"This is my chance…" Itachi said as he got up and walked away.

Freed flew out from the rubble and tried to gain some distance from Mira, suddenly Mira appeared behind him. Freed instantly turned around to face her, his eyes were wide and he was sweating in fear.

"You're dead." Mira said in a cold tone.

'Th-This is She-Devil Mirajane's Take Over… Satan Soul!' Freed thought.

Mira extended her palm towards Freed as a magic circle formed in her palm.

 **Darkness Stream!**

Out from the magic circle came several dark hands that charged at Freed, Freed used his sword to cut the hands. "Dark…!" Freed began chanting but was stopped as Mirajane slammed her claw into Freed sending him flying back. Freed began to fly away as Mira followed. "I've got no other choice… Fight evil with evil!"

 **Dark Ecriture: Darkness!**

Freed's body turned into that of a demon, he raised his fist and delivered a punch towards Mirajane who also threw a punch. Their fists connected creating some shockwaves. They then surrounded their fists with magic power and began throwing a series of punches at each other. Mira then kneed Freed in the jaw. Freed quickly reacted and they both charged at each other. They then crashed through a building and Mira placed her hand on Freed's chest.

 **Evil Spark!**

Waves of lighting began electrocuting Freed as he was then blasted into the ground creating a crater. Freed struggled to get up. "S-Such magic power… I'd heard rumors, but I had no idea Mirajane was like this!" Freed said in amazement as he looked at Mira who gave him a cold glare. "I cannot afford to lose, though!" Freed began powering up.

 **Darkness Breath!**

A large dark tornado blew around Mirajane, once it vanished Freed was in front of her with a dark orb in his hands.

 **Darkness Flash Bomb!**

Freed slammed the orb into Mira sending her crashing into a river. "Did I get her?!" Freed questioned when suddenly the water in the river began looking into a whirl, and out of it came Mira who was wrapping the water around her. "She's wrapping the river water around her?!"

 **Evil Explosion!**

Mira sent a wave of water crashing into Freed sending him back. Mira then flew towards him and headbutted him. Mira then gathered her hands together as a dark orb of energy formed in her hands.

 **Soul Extinctor!**

Mira blasted Freed with a dark wave of magic energy, when it collided with Freed it created a large explosion that could be seen by everyone in Magnolia, as the light from it was so bright. When the light died down Freed was in a crater with several bruises on his body as he had returned to normal, his coat's torso was gone. Freed struggled to get up then Mira landed in front of him. Freed looked at Mira who gave him a cold glare as her eyes glowed red. "Freed!" Mira charged and grabbed Freed by the throat and pushed him into the ground, she then raised her fist and swung it towards Freed. Then an image of Lisanna came to her mind and a crow's shriek was heard making an image of Itachi come to her mind, making her stop as her fist was now only a few inches away from Freed's face. She then turned back into normal much to Freed's confusion.

"What are you doing…?!" Freed questioned.

"This kind of fight is meaningless…" Mira said with a small smile.

"Is this the arrogance of the victor, Mirajane? Just finish me off!" Freed said.

"We're comrades… Members of the same guild… We laugh together… Have fun together… Walk together…" Mira said.

"Be quiet! Laxus is my only comrade!" Freed shouted.

"You know that's not true. Freed… You've known it for a long time… I don't think it's wrong to depend entirely on one person, but you're surrounded by so many other people too. People are always connected with other people." Mira said making Freed widen his eyes. "See? If you just reach out…you'll find them right there…" Mira said and grabbed Freed's hand. "Once a person realizes it's lonely being alone, they can grow to be kind. You've come to realize that…" Mira's kind friendly words brought tears to Freed's eyes.

"I never…wanted to do this…" Freed cried.

"Yes, I know. Next year, let's all enjoy the harvest festival together, okay?" Mira said with a kind friendly smile. But then she looked around and noticed that something was not right. "Where's Itachi?" Mira questioned as she then realized. "H-He left!" Mira shouted while unknown to her a crow watched over them.

Meanwhile with Itachi. Itachi had his middle finger and index finger placed over his right eye. He then smiled. "She really is something… I will need to make it up for her later." Itachi said then his expression changed into a serious one. "With Freed gone, that only leaves Laxus left."

Meanwhile with Levy in the guildhall. "The Thunder Palace is the judgment of the god of thunder… Only ten minutes until it fires… Is Laxus actually serious about this? But things will work out! We still have Erza, Natsu, Gajeel, and even Itachi even though he is sick. Oh yeah! There's Mystogan, too! Although I've never seen him…" Levy said when suddenly footsteps were heard coming from the door. "Who could be visiting at a time like this?"

In entered Porlyusica. "Where those two insipid fools?"

"Porlyusica?! Why are you-?" Levy questioned.

"I asked where are they, that old fool, and that Itachi brat." Porlyusica said.

"Oh, master is back there, in the infirmary! And Itachi well… he ran out. Oh and the master is!"

"I know. That's why I'm here." Porlyusica said.

"Oh! You're here to treat our master?!" Levy questioned.

"…."

"U-Umm…"

Porlyusica ignored her and went to the infirmary and walked up to Makarov's bed. "Bring Laxus here."

"Huh?"

"Bring that child here; he's out gallivanting around ignoring his grandfather's grave condition." Porlyusica said.

"G-Grave condition? Surely it's not that bad…"

"Please, just do as I ask. He hasn't much longer…" Porlyusica said as tears formed in her eyes making Levy widen her eyes in shock.

Meanwhile with Laxus. "The time has come… I'm going to surpass you, old man! Six minutes until Thunder Palace fires… No intention of surrendering, huh? You're still as stubborn as ever…" Laxus said when he suddenly heard some footsteps. He turned around and saw the hooded figure of Mystogan. "Oh? So you came? Mystogan…!" Laxus said and let out a chuckle. "I never imagined you would join in on this game."

"If you take down the Thunder Palace at once, it could be explained away as a part of the entertainment." Mystogan said.

"How simpleminded. You know what people have been saying the title of strongest member of Fairy Tail belongs either to me, Itachi or you." Laxus said.

"It makes no difference to me, but if I were a betting man I would put my money on Gildarts. But you're also forgetting Erza." Mystogan said.

"First of all, that old geezer is never coming back. Secondly, no I'm not. She shows promise, but she's still too weak. Unlike her dear older brother, well if they were related by blood she would have been stronger." Laxus mockingly said.

"Erza, weak? Just how blind are you?" Mystogan said.

"I acknowledge both you and Itachi's skills, Mystogan. The title of strongest belongs to one of us three." Laxus declared.

"If that is the only way you can see things, then perhaps you're the simpleminded one." Mystogan said.

"Let's find out who's the strongest once and for all… Mystogan… No, Another—" Laxus said as Mystogan instantly swung a staff sending a wave of magic energy at Laxus who countered it with a wave of lightning. The impact created an explosion destroying all the windows.

Meanwhile Itachi spotted the church and saw a cloud of dust coming from it. "Looks like Mystogan found Laxus. Although Mystogan is almost as strong as Laxus, Laxus still has the edge. I need to hurry." Itachi said as he began panting and clenched his right hand over his chest. "Although it looks like Mystogan will need to keep him occupied for a while…"

Back at the church. Dust blew around Laxus and Mystogan. "Where did you learn about that?!" Mystogan questioned.

"My, what a rare treat it is to see you flustered… Where did I find out? Good question. Maybe I'll tell you if you can beat me." Laxus smirked.

"You'll regret it, Laxus. You're about to witness magic you've never seen before!" Mystogan declared.

"Oh, I'm shaking in my boots. Good luck with that. I'm just dying to find out how much stronger I am!" Laxus declared.

Mystogan brought out the staffs on his back as they stabbed themselves in the ground around him.

 **Skyscraper**

The floor beneath Laxus began to glow as it exploded sending Laxus flying into the air, as the entire church was blown to bits. "What?! Impossible! The entire church…?! Wait a minute this is…" Laxus said when suddenly the sky above him began to open revealing a monster, when suddenly Laxus's body was wrapped up. Laxus looked at the monster emotionlessly then he smirked. Laxus then powered up as the area around him exploded with something that looked like wrappings floating around him. Laxus laughed. "What a joke! Your illusion is nothing compared to Itachi's! And ever since I lost to him, I've found a way to be immune to illusions like this and other ones that are stronger!"

"Impressive. But you realized it one moment too late." Mystogan said as Laxus was surrounded by a purple light and several magic circles formed above him. "Sleep!"

 **Five-Layer Magic Circle: Sacred Song!**

"I'd say you're the one who should pay attention." Laxus said with a smirk as a magic circle appeared beneath Mystogan.

"Oh no!" Mystogan said as he was electrocuted and Laxus was blasted by a wave of magic power. Mystogan was now hovering in the air above Laxus, he took his hands together with his index finger on both of his hands connected forming a triangle. He then directed his finger towards Laxus as a magic circle formed on the tip of his fingers. Around Laxus came purple energy waves that were about to catch him when Laxus suddenly vanished in a flash of lightning. "He slipped through?!"

Laxus laughed as his body was surrounded with lightning, he charged at Mystogan making an explosion of lightning. Laxus then landed back on the ground and Mystogan appeared in front of him like a ghost. "Not bad." Laxus praised.

""Laxus!"" Erza and Natsu said in unison standing in the doorway.

"Erza!" Natsu said.

"Natsu! You got out?!" Erza said.

Natsu then looked at Mystogan. "So, who's this guy?"

"Mystogan?!" Erza questioned as Mystogan looked at Erza leaving him wide open.

"You're wide open!" Laxus punched a wave of lightning towards Mystogan hitting him right in the face blowing his mask away. Once the dust cleared it revealed a man with short blue spikey hair much to Erza's shock.

"Jellal…?!" Erza questioned in shock.

"Jellal? That's him?! Jellal is Mystogan?!" Natsu questioned as this was his first time seeing him.

Tears formed in Erza's eyes. "Jellal… Y-You're alive…?" Erza questioned as an image of Itachi striking Jellal at the Tower of Heaven came to her mind.

"Oh, you recognize him?" Laxus questioned with a smirk.

"Wh-What's going on?! Mystogan… is Jellal?!" Natsu questioned.

"Jellal…" Erza muttered still in shock.

"Erza… You were the one person I wanted to keep this from… I am not Jellal. I know who he is, but he is not me." Mystogan said as Erza only stared at him in confusion. "I'm sorry. I leave the rest to you." Mystogan said and vanished.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted. "Man! I'm so confused! But never mind that now! Laxus! I'm here to fight you! That's okay with you, Erza?! I'm gonna fight him!" Natsu said as Erza was shaking out of shock. "Erza!" Natsu said when suddenly Erza was hit by a wave of lightning.

"Argh!" Erza screamed in pain.

"That expression doesn't suit you, Erza! Bring it on!" Laxus said and blasted Erza back.

"Laxus! I already said I'm gonna take you on, you bastard!" Natsu shouted.

"Oh, I didn't notice you there, Natsu." Laxus mocked as Natsu stood there gaping.

"I've had enough of your mockery!" Natsu said as his fist got infused in flames. Laxus looked at him emotionlessly and took of his coat and headset. "Fight me, Laxus!" Natsu charged but Laxus leaped to the side dodging him.

"Natsu…" Erza muttered.

Natsu charged again. "Your stupid, headlong approach is the most annoying of all! Get lost, small fry!" Laxus sent a wave of lightning towards Natsu who dodged by leaping in the air.

 **Fire Dragon: Talon!**

Natsu delivered a kick with his foot infused in flames. Laxus blocked Natsu with his arm and pushed him back. "Natsu!" Erza shouted.

"No worries!" Natsu said with a smirk.

Laxus then appeared in front of Natsu kicking him in the jaw with his foot covered in lightning, then he grabbed Natsu's arm. "You're not going anywhere." Laxus punched Natsu several times in the face.

Natsu then grabbed a hold of Laxus's arm. "Me, run?! This is just what I was waiting for!" Natsu threw a punch with his fist covered in flames. Laxus tilted his head to the side dodging it and punched Natsu in the face with lightning flickering around his fist. Natsu then punched Laxus in the face.

Laxus the bent Natsu's arm forcing Natus to fall on his butt, Laxus then gathered a lot of lightning in his fist. "Now I'll destroy you!" Laxus said Natsu swung his leg towards Laxus' legs, Laxus jumped up and covered his foot in lightning and stomped on Natsu's face creating a small crater. Laxus then punched Natsu in the face sending him back. Natsu was about to get up, when Erza pushed his face down. "Erza." Laxus smirked.

'I need to forget about Jellal—no, Mystogan—for the time being. I need to focus on Laxus now!' Erza thought. "Requip!" Erza requiped into her Blazk Wing Armor. She swung her sword at Laxus who blocked it with his hand covered in lightning. "What are those things hanging in the sky, Laxus?!"

"You've heard of the Thunder Palace before, haven't you?" Laxus asked with an evil grin.

"Don't tell me you intend to attack Magnolia?!" Erza questioned to which Laxus laughed.

"It's a new rule I added. Honestly, it pains me greatly, too…" Laxus chuckled.

"Curse you…!" Erza delivered a kick which Laxus caught with his hand.

"Two minutes to go." Laxus said.

"Natsu! Destroy them all!" Erza demanded.

"I can't! Actually, it's more like, if I destroy 'em they'll take me out too!" Natsu said.

"What? Does that mean you used body link magic?!" Erza questioned looking at Laxus.

"That's right. No one can do anything about those lacrimas." Laxus smirked.

"You're despicable!" Erza said when Laxus sent a wave of lightning at her.

"Now my lightning will eradicate you too!" Laxus said.

Erza leaped back. "Requip!" Erza requiped into her Lightning Empress Armor.

"Lighning Empress Armor, huh? Do you honestly think that can stop my lightning?!" Laxus sent a wave of lightning towards Erza who leaped up in the air dodging it.

"It does more than stop it, Laxus!" Erza span her Lightning Empress spear and blasted Laxus with a wave of lightning, Laxus leaped away in a flash of lightning. Erza then brought the spear in front of her as a magic circle formed in front of it.

"Try stopping this, Erza!" Laxus sent waves of lightning towards Erza who was now surrounded by a lightning barrier blocking Laxus's waves of lightning. "Not bad."

"When two people with the same type of magic clash, what determines the winner is…" Erza said.

"…their amount of magic energy, technique, and experience, right?" Laxus said.

"And heart! Our master taught you that as well!" Erza said.

"Yes, he taught me. Taught me that strength is what matters most." Laxus smirked coldly.

"You appall me…!" Erza said with disgust in her tone.

"Erza! Why are you so raring to fight?! I told you I'll handle Laxus!" Natsu declared.

Erza looked at her friend and smiled. "I put my trust in you." Erza said and ran outside.

"H-Hey! Where are you going?!" Natsu questioned. "Don't tell me you're going to stop the Thunder Palace…?!" Natsu questioned to which Laxus laughed.

"It's no use! Just destroying one can mean death! And there are who-knows-how-many of those lacrimas up there! You're also out of time!" Laxus said.

"I will destroy them all simultaneously." Erza declared.

"Impossible! Even if you could, you'd still be a goner!" Laxus said.

"But it would save the city." Erza ran out much to Laxus's shock. "Stop Laxus, Natsu!"

"Damn it! Are you trying to break the game's rule?!" Laxus shouted in anger.

"Can I put my trust in you too, Erza?!" Natsu questioned to which Erza nodded. "I'm not talking about whether it's possible or not! I'm talking about you making it through alive!" Natsu said.

"Damn!" Laxus ran towards the exit.

 **Fire Dragon: Roar!**

Natsu spewed out a wave of fire directly hitting Laxus. "I will beat you!"

"Pesky little brat!" Laxus growled in anger.

 **Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame!**

Natsu threw a ball of fire that Laxus countered with a wave of lightning. The explosion sent Natsu back. "You know just as well as I do, Natsu!" Laxus said.

"Huh?!" Natsu questioned.

"You know just how spineless this guild has become!" Laxus said as lightning flickered around him. "I'm going to transform this guild! But first I need to become its master!" Laxus said as a lightning bolt struck Natsu sending him crashing into a pillar. "One minute, thirty seconds until Thunder Palace fires… What are you doing, old man?! Don't you give a damn about what'll happen to the town?!"

Natsu chuckled. "No need to feel so hard-pressed… Laxus! It's obvious nothing's gonna happen!"

"What?" Laxus questioned.

"You have nothin' to gain from destroying the city. You're just flustered now that it's too late to turn back. Don't worry. Erza will stop 'em. It ain't easy sticking to your guns, Laxus!" Natsu charged.

Laxus looked at Natsu in anger as lightning flickered around him. "I'll teach you to act like a know-it-all!" Laxus gathered an orb of lightning in his hand.

"Here I come!" Natsu charged and so did Laxus.

Meanwhile with Erza, Erza brought out almost every single weapon in her arsenal as she was now in her Heaven's Wheel Armor all the weapons levitated around her. "100! Still not enough!" More weapons appeared around her. Suddenly all the lacrimas began to flicker lightning around them.

Meanwhile with Itachi. Itachi kept supporting himself up against a wall as he kept walking. "Almost there…"

"You should be resting." Mystogan appeared behind him.

"You should be fighting." Itachi said as he kept walking. "Let me guess, Erza saw your face."

"…."

"Well you're not her Jellal, but you're still Jellal. Just a counterpart from hers." Itachi said and kept walking.

"How do you plan to beat Laxus in your condition?" Mystogan questioned.

"I will just play it smart, then in the end I will use everything I have to knock him out." Itachi replied.

"He's grown resistant to illusions." Mystogan informed.

"To normal powerful ones yes, but I have an illusion he can't grow immune against." Itachi said.

"You mean the Tsukuyomi? From what I heard Gildarts broke free from it." Mystogan said.

"Back then I still hadn't fully adapted to the ethernano so there was a small reaction to the huge amount of ethernano that was in Gildarts body that broke him free. But now… Now it's just like it's always been, only a fellow member of my clan with mangekyou sharingan can break through. But that's not what I'm planning to use against Laxus." Itachi said.

"Huh?" Mystogan questioned in confusion. "Why not?"

"I'm in no condition to use my mangekyou, so I'll just play it smart first then brute force." Itachi replied and kept walking.

"What do you mean when you say, "play it smart"?" Mystogan questioned.

"… Just wait and see." Itachi replied as he walked away.

"…Good luck… old friend." Mystogan said and vanished.

Itachi then suddenly saw various amount of attacks going for the lacrimas, swords, ice, energy blasts, water, magic energy and so on. "Everyone… is attacking the lacrimas…" Itachi muttered as he saw all of the lacrimas getting destroyed. Itachi then spotted Warren and Gray's energy signature in the distance. "Warren must have used his telepathy to unite everyone… thinking I was out of commission so he didn't try and link me up with the others…" Itachi then saw various lightning bolts striking around the city and he heard people screaming in pain. "Well at least that's one problem out of the way. Ugh!" Itachi fell to his knees. Cough* Cough* Cough*. Itachi placed his hand over his mouth and coughed up blood. Itachi looked at his bloodstained hand while panting. "I'm getting close to the same level I was at after Sasuke used the Kirin on me…. If this keeps up I will…" Itachi then clenched his bloodstained fist. "No, I just have to hold on… Porlyusica said that the medicine should be ready soon." Itachi got back up and kept walking towards the church.

Back at the church. Laxus stared in rage as The Thunder Palace has been taken down. "See! Told ya so!" Natsu smirked. "What about out guild needs to be changed?! Everyone else is in the same loop. How do you expect to become their master if you refuse to be a part of that loop, Laxus?"

Laxus expression darkened. "ARGH!" Laxus shouted as he powered up with lightning flickering around him. "How do I expect to become their master, you ask? Through domination!"

"It's time you give up, Laxus! Fairy Tail won't be yours now!" Natsu said.

"It will be. Yes… There was never any need for this game… I should have relied entirely on my power! This overwhelming might is my identity, after all!" Laxus declared as the lightning around him grew more violently.

"So you'll give up if I take you down a notch, Laxus?!" Natsu said as his fist got infused in flames. Natsu leaped up in the air and raised his flaming fist.

 **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!**

Natsu's fist connected with Laxus's forehead, but Laxus didn't even budge. "I'll start…with you!" Laxus blasted Natsu away crashing into the ceiling with a bolt of lightning. "Bring it on, Fairy Tail! I'll engulf you all!" Natsu leaped from the ceiling with his body infused with flames. Laxus leaped at Natsu with his body infused with Lightning.

""HIIIIYYYYYAAAHHHHH!""

Laxus punched Natsu in the gut, then delivered a barrage of kicks and punches, sending Natsu crashing to the ground. Laxus then blasted Natsu with a bolt of lightning. When the dust cleared Natsu laid on the ground with lightning flickering around his damaged body.

"H-He really is strong…" Natsu uttered as he struggled to get back up.

Laxus raised his arm in the air as lightning began flickering around it. "The roar of summoned thunder rolls far and wide…" Laxus chanted.

"Crap… I can't move…" Natsu uttered.

"Now plummet from the heavens and turn him to ash!" Laxus chanted as the lightning from his hand went up in the air forming a large orb of lightning.

 **Raging Bolt!**

Laxus sent the orb down upon Natsu striking him like a thunder bolt. When the smoke from the explosion cleared Natsu was nowhere to be seen. Laxus chuckled as lightning flickered around him. "So, who's the strongest person in our guild, Natsu?" Laxus then began laughing. "Guess you can't answer if you've been turned to dust!"

"Wasn't he one of your comrades?" Gajeel's voice was heard, Laxus looked towards the source and saw Gajeel on the wall holding onto a railing with one hand while Natsu was in his other. "Only someone with a screw loose would take out a comrade with joy. He hasn't been exterminated, though. Good thing, since that's my job."

"Gajeel…" Natsu muttered as Gajeel leaped down to the ground with Natsu.

"More prey…" Laxus chuckled, then Gajeel threw Natsu to the side. Now you will die! All who stand in my way will be eliminated!"

"I'll take care of Laxus! You stay out of this…" Natsu said.

"I have a personal score to settle with this guy. But he's as strong as a real monster. It's no doubt that he shares Makarov's bloodline. I don't like it… but we have no choice. We'll fight him together!" Gajeel said much to Natsu's shock.

"S-Screw that! I'm gonna beat Laxus myself! No way I'd ever team up with you anyway!" Natsu threw a fit.

"Take a good look. Is that the Laxus you know?!" Gajeel asked.

Laxus chuckled darkly as his eyes glowed yellow. "Time to die! Time to die!"

Natsu came to realize what Gajeel was talking about. "That's an enemy of the guild. We have to protect our guild by stopping him here and now. The Thunder Palace's counterattack immobilized all the others. Do you understand what'll happen if we don't stop him now?!" Gajeel said.

"You're protecting out guild?" Natsu questioned.

"I can choose to protect or destroy whatever I want!" Gajeel shouted.

"Thought you said there's no need for two dragons in these skies?" Natsu said with a smirk.

"There isn't. But there's no way to fly through the sky with all this annoying thunder." Gajeel smirked back.

"Just so we're clear, this is the only time I'll team up with you, Gajeel!" Natsu said.

"Obviously! I will settle the score with you someday!" Gajeel said.

""Let's do this!"" They said in unison and charged at Laxus. They both threw a series of punches at Laxus who blocked them all. Laxus then swung his arm to the side sending a wave of lightning that electrocuted Natsu. Natsu was sent flying back but was caught by Gajeel.

"Breath!" Gajeel said.

 **Fire Dragon: Roar!**

 **Iron Dragon: Club!**

Gajeel transformed his arm into an iron club that was sent charging at Laxus, as Natsu's flames surrounded the club. Laxus leaped up in the air dodging it.

 **Iron Dragon: Sword!**

Gajeel swung his leg towards Laxus, then his leg transformed into a sword. Laxus ducked dodging it then he sent several lightning orbs at Gajeel. Gajeel leaped back dodging to orbs as they hit the ground. Natsu then appeared behind Laxus holding a large ball of fire over his head.

 **Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame!**

Natsu threw the ball of fire into Laxus' back sending him flying towards the ground.

 **Iron Dragon: Spear! Demon Logs!**

Gajeel transformed his arm into an iron spear then blasted Laxus with a barrage of green energy spears.

 **Fire Dragon…**

 **Iron Dragon…**

… **Roar!**

They both blasted Laxus with a wave of fire and a wave of iron creating an explosion. In front of the two dragon slayers were a burning smoke cloud. "Is that the best the two of you can do?" Laxus' voice was heard from the smoke cloud. Laxus stood there with his purple shirt being slightly torn. "You call yourself Dragon Slayers? What a laugh."

"No damage at all!" Natsu said in disbelief.

"Impossible! I know he's strong, but that was a hell of a lot of dragon slayer magic! How can this be?!" Gajeel questioned in shock.

"It's very simple, really. I kept it under wraps all this time 'cause I can't stand the old man, but I'll let you in on the secret now! I was saving this for my battle with Itachi, oh well!" Laxus' teeth suddenly began looking like fangs, his muscles increased in size tearing up his shirt more, and his arms looked like they had dragon scales on them. Laxus then powered up with a huge amount of lightning flickering around him as his shirt exploded.

"I-It couldn't be!" Natsu said in shock.

"No way!" Gajeel said in shock.

 **Lightning Dragon…**

"You're a Dragon Slayer too?!" Natsu questioned.

… **Roar!**

Laxus spitted out a large wave of lightning that collided with Natsu and Gajeel creating a huge amount of light. When the light died down it showed Natsu and Gajeel on the ground with lighting flickering around them. "Oh? You're still alive? Just kick the bucket already, will you?" Laxus said.

"M-My body…!" Natsu uttered as he and Gajeel struggled to get up.

"I'm paralyzed…!" Gajeel uttered.

"You two, Erza, Mystogan, Itachi… The old man, everyone in the guild, all the people of Magnolia…! It's time for you all to disappear!" Laxus shouted and released a huge amount of light around him.

"Wh-What is all this magic energy…?!" Gajeel questioned. "It's Master Makarov's ultimate judgment magic that targets everyone the caster deems an enemy… Fairy Law!"

Laxus gathered his hands together forming an orb of light, that was so bright it lightened up the entire room. "That's right! It's Fairy Law!"

"I've heard stories of its destructive power… this is bad…" Gajeel said.

"Stop, Laxus!" Natsu begged but Laxus ignored him and kept charging up. "Laxus!"

"Stop it, Laxus!" Levy entered the church.

"Levy?!" Natsu questioned.

"Fool! What are you doing here?!" Gajeel shouted.

"Laxus! Our master, he's…! Our master…your grandfather…is in critical condition!" Levy shouted gaining Laxus' attention. "So please! Stop this! Go see him!"

"…." Laxus remained silent as his eyes were widened a bit.

"C-Critical condition? Gramps is…gonna die?" Natsu questioned in shock.

"Laxus!" Levy shouted.

Laxus then smirked. "That's perfect. Now I have another chance at becoming master!" Laxus said shocking Levy.

"Bastard…!" Gajeel muttered.

Laxus then laughed manically. "So long, Fairy Tail! I'm going to rebuild it from square one! I'm going to create the ultimate guild! It will be inferior to no one, and all will tremble in fear of it!"

Levy fell to her knees. "This can't be happening…!"

"Why are you so intent on…!" Natsu shouted.

"Fairy Law… Activ-"

"Wait!" Itachi's voice was heard as he stood in the doorway facing Laxus, having his arms in the same position letting out the same amount of light. "This ends now… Laxus!"

"Th-That's impossible! How can you use Fairy Law?!" Laxus questioned as he and Itachi were now in a standoff.

"I'm a genius, remember." Itachi replied.

"Itachi?" Natsu questioned.

"Besides, aren't you supposed to be sick?! Don't tell me that old hag somehow came to the guild and cured you?!" Laxus questioned.

"…." Itachi remained silent and simply stared at Laxus. "I'm sure you realize what'll happen if the two of us activate Fairy Law, right? We'll all die, even you."

Laxus narrowed his eyes and snickered. "Yeah right, like you would do something stupid as killing yourself." Laxus said.

"You want to know what the difference between us is, Laxus?" Itachi asked.

"…."

"I don't fear death…" Itachi said as he glared at Laxus coldly.

"Who says I fear death?! Besides you won't risk killing everyone in this town!" Laxus pointed out.

"If I let you launch that it will happen either way. This way you will at least go down with us." Itachi said shocking everyone.

"Y-You can't be serious?!" Laxus questioned sweating a bit nervously. Then suddenly in Laxus' eyes it looked like a large dark demon like figure with horns and red eyes was behind Itachi, as Itachi stood in its claws with his sharingan glowing blood red. Laxus began shaking a little. "Y-You bastard…!"

"Your call, either you cancel your Fairy Law and everyone gets to live. Or we both activate Fairy Law and everyone including you dies." Itachi said as his expression showed that he was dead serious.

"D-Damn you…!" Laxus cursed as the light between his hands vanished and he lowered his arms.

"Heh." Itachi smirked, as suddenly another Itachi ran through the one in front of Laxus, the one that had Fairy Law then vanished like a ghost as the other Itachi kicked Laxus in the chest sending him back.

"What the?!" Laxus questioned. "An illusion?!"

"I heard from Mystogan that you have worked on a way to break free from powerful illusions, so I simply used a weak one that you wouldn't notice. Even though I'm a prodigy, there's no way I can master Fairy Law. Luckily I'm just smarter then you." Itachi said with a small smirk. "Besides, I doubt you want to hurt anyone. You just don't want people to see you in your grandfather's shadow.

"What?!"

"You just want people to acknowledge you for who you are, not for where you come from. Little Laxus just wants to be recognized." Itachi said with a small smirk.

"Damn you! Let's settle this once and for all! You and me! Let's find out who's the strongest in Fairy Tail!" Laxus shouted as he let out a violent amount of lightning all around his body.

 **Play: Hatchet by As We Ascend**

"Fine by me." Itachi took out two kunai's with paper bomb tags attached to them. Itachi leaped in the air and threw the kunai's at Laxus, they stabbed around him and exploded. Laxus leaped out from the smoke cloud with his fist raised and covered in lightning.

"Die punk!" Laxus threw a punch but Itachi dodged by stepping to the side, Itachi then kneed Laxus in the gut and kicked him into a pillar.

 **Lightning Dragon: Demolishing Fist!**

Laxus threw a punch in the air as a fist made out of lightning charged at Itachi, Itachi leaped to the side dodging it and threw several shurikens at Laxus. The shurikens all circled around him. Laxus then smirked. "Let me guess wires." Laxus said as Itachi landed in front of him with a kunai in his hand, Itachi then cut a thin wire, and suddenly Laxus' arms and legs were tied up against the pillar behind him as well as his throat. Itachi then threw three kunais with paper bombs on them that exploded around Laxus.

Laxus then leaped out from the smoke and punched Itachi with his lightning fist, the moment Laxus' fist connected Itachi vanished in a pack of crows. Itachi then appeared behind Laxus and kicked him in the neck. Itachi then jumped above Laxus landing in front of him delivering an upper cut punch to his gut making Laxus cough up blood. Laxus clenched his hands over his gut as his body was shaking and slowly backing away.

"Just give up, you're nowhere near my level." Itachi said.

Laxus widened his eyes in anger. "Nowhere near? Nowhere near?! I'll show you!"

 **Lightning Dragon: Roar!**

Laxus spitted out a wave of lightning towards Itachi.

 **Fire style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire that collided with the wave of lightning in a power struggle. Natsu, Gajeel and Levy stared in awe as Itachi's fireball and Laxus' breath attack was evenly matched, eventually the attacks exploded, and since the attacks were in the center of the church dust and a large burning cloud covered both Itachi and Laxus. They both then leaped out at each other and collided their fists together sending small shockwaves around the church. Itachi then grabbed a hold of Laxus' fist and punched him in the face, Itachi then threw Laxus into a pillar breaking it.

The rubble over Laxus exploded in lightning as Laxus stood there with a trail of blood coming from his mouth and a bruise on his cheek, he looked at Itachi enraged. "What's going on?! I should be the strongest! I share gramps's blood! I should win!" Laxus shouted in rage.

"Blood ties doesn't matter, it all depends on you not where you come from." Itachi said.

"I-I will…defeat you!" Laxus shouted and blasted Itachi with a barrage of lightning orbs. Itachi dodged all of them and threw some kunais at them making the orbs explode.

"Defeat me? So far you haven't even landed a single punch." Itachi said with an emotionless bored expression. "Let's get this over with."

Laxus then vanished in a flash of lightning he appeared behind Itachi with his fist raised with lightning flickering around it. Itachi was about to duck when he felt a stabbing pain in his chest. Laxus punched him in the face sending him crashing into the wall. "Heh, there I landed a punch." Laxus chuckled, but then his expression changed into confusion.

"Itachi?" Natsu questioned.

"What's going on?" Gajeel questioned.

Itachi stood there sweating and panting as he had a bruise mark on his right cheek and a trail of blood coming from his mouth, Itachi smirked a little. Laxus looked at him in shock. "N-No way?! Don't tell me…y-you're still sick… You haven't even gotten any medicine or anything…h-how can you fight me like that?!" Laxus questioned.

Itachi chuckled a little. "Honestly it feels as if I will collapse any minute now, the only thing that keeps me standing is pure willpower." Itachi panted. "I will not rest until I have beaten you…"

"S-Shut up!" Laxus charged at Itachi with incredible speed, Laxus threw a punch with his right arm towards the Uchiha. Itachi stepped to the side and grabbed Laxus' by the wrist he then he delivered a punch to his upper arm. Laxus stepped back and looked at his arm in confusion. "Was that supposed to hurt?" Laxus said with a mockingly tone.

"It was a special nerve punch, it might not have hurt, but you won't be moving that arm for a while." Itachi said as Laxus tried to move his right arm but to no avail. Laxus then charged at Itachi delivering a punch with his left arm. Itachi grabbed his wrist turned around and threw Laxus over his shoulder sending Laxus into the ground. Itachi then quickly placed his foot on Laxus' left arm and twisted it.

"Argh!" Laxus screamed in pain as the sound of something breaking came from his arm.

"That's one paralyzed arm, and one broken one. Just give up." Itachi said in a cold tone.

"Wow, brutal…" Gajeel commented as they continued to stare in awe.

Laxus then swung his leg at Itachi's legs making the Uchiha trip. Laxus then kicked him with lightning flickering around his foot. "Fine then! I will just kick you until you die!" Laxus declared.

"I warned you." Itachi said as Laxus charged at him, once Laxus was close enough Itachi leaped up and delivered a series of kicks at Laxus' upper body, Laxus took a step back for each kick from Itachi. Itachi then roundhouse kicked Laxus in the jaw. Itachi formed a few hand signs. "This will be my last jutsu."

 **Fire Style: Great Fire Whirlwind!**

Itachi first spitted out a large whirlwind then a wave of flames that merged with it creating a massive whirlwind of fire that destroyed the ceiling on the church. "Wh-What the?!" Laxus questioned as he got sucked into the whirlwind. "Argh!" Laxus' scream was heard as he was eventually shoot out from the end of the whirlwind and was sent flying in a direction across the city.

"Wow…" Natsu said in awe as the fire whirlwind vanished with the traces of flames burning around Itachi before they vanished.

"Itachi!" Mira's voice was heard as she and Freed ran into the church.

"Where's Laxus?" Freed questioned.

"Well by my calculations he should have landed outside of the guildhall." Itachi replied.

"D-Does that mean…?" Mira questioned.

"I beat him…" Itachi said with a smile.

"That was awesome Itachi, now fight me!" Natsu said with his fist covered in flames. "I'm fired up!"

Itachi smiled at Natsu before he fell to the ground. "Itachi!" Mira instantly went to his side, she turned his body around to see his face. And saw that he was panting while still smiling. "Seriously you almost worried me to death there." Mira said with a small smile. "Help me get him back to the guild." Mira said looking at Natsu and Gajeel.

"Yeah." Natsu said and wrapped Itachi's arm over his shoulder and supported his body up while Gajeel took the other side.

They all went back to the guildhall to find everyone else from the guild gathered in a circle. They all looked at an unconscious Laxus who in a small crater with several burn marks on his body. Everyone then looked at Natsu and Gajeel who were still supporting an unconscious Itachi.

"D-Did Itachi beat Laxus?" Gray questioned to which Natsu nodded.

"But isn't he really sick?" Lucy questioned with a worried expression that was shared by many.

"Precisely." Porlyusica said and walked up to Itachi. She then slapped him in the face. "Wake up you fool! I went to all the trouble of bringing your medicine here! So wake up!" Porlyusica shouted making Natsu and Gajeel who were still supporting Itachi sweat drop.

"Ugh. Porlyusica?... where's the medicine?" Itachi questioned looking pale.

"I will give it to you once were in the infirmary." Porlyusica said as she went towards the door of the guild. "Also, someone bring that idiot child in too." Porlyusica said looking at Laxus.

Later Itachi sat in the hospital bed in the infirmary with Erza, Mira, Natsu, Gajeel, Levy, Porlyusica, then unconscious Laxus and the unconscious Makarov. "How's the master?" Itachi asked.

"He will live, I was able to treat him while you were busy fighting." Porlyusica replied and handed Itachi a small box. Itachi opened it and saw three test tubes with corks on the top them, inside was a pink liquid. "One of them is enough to increase your lifespan by three months, use what time it gives you to find that last herb flower. I will keep one myself in case of emergency."

"But I searched two years and I couldn't find it. Are you sure there's no way else to cure me?" Itachi asked.

"There aren't any other ways. While you were searching for the herbs I looked into various books to see if I could find another cure, but I couldn't find any other way then this. The flower is rare and tends to grow in a few locations, they could even exist in a different unknown location." Porlyusica informed as everyone gasped at hearing that there was no other cure.

"Wait, why are you keeping a tube in case of emergency?" Mira questioned.

"The cure will only work if he squeezes out the juice of that flower into this liquid, if he were to use all of them at once, or carry them all at once there is a good chance he will run out, lose them, or they get destroyed, so it's best to keep one safe just in case." Porlyusica replied.

"What does this flower even look like?" Erza asked.

"It has a blue stem, and red flower petals. It's called the blood vain flower, inside of the stem flows a certain important liquid that has healing powers against any kind of virus, you just need the right recipe for the cure you need to make, hence why the other herbs are just as important." Porlyusica replied.

Itachi took one of the tubes, took of the cork and drank it. "How long until I feel the effect?"

"You'll start feeling just like you did two years ago in about an hour. In the meantime, rest." Porlyusica said.

"Very well, I can go on jobs, later right?" Itachi asked.

"It shouldn't be a problem, but you're still limited to use only 40% of your full power." Porlyusica replied.

"Understood." Itachi said.

"Still… You have gone against that rule, haven't you?" Porlyusica asked in a cold tone narrowing her eyes.

"Well… I, umm… It was an emergency…" Itachi said.

Porlyusica sighed. "Just try and keep it to the limit next time."

"Oh, he will." Mira said looking at Itachi, although she was smiling she still let out a dark aura around her.

"Most certainly." Erza said having the same dark aura as Mira, but no smile, in fact she was holding a sword.

Itachi sweat dropped. "So you threat is to kill me if I don't do what you say?"

"Oh, no." Erza said.

"Just hurting you really, really badly." Mira said.

Itachi chuckled a little nervously. "Though love, huh?"

 **Later**

After The Battle of Fairy Tail everyone had gathered back at the guildhall, with the exception of Makarov who was still recovering. "Thanks to Porlyusica, he's going to survive. Rest easy. Our master is safe!" Erza informed the rest of the people in the guildhall to which everyone cheered. "But he is at an advanced age. Any added strain will impact his health. Always keep that in mind, everyone!"

""Aye, sir!""

"But are we really gonna do the Fantasia parade with all this going on?" Lucy questioned as she sat with Gray, Juvia, Cana, Mirajane, Elfman and Itachi.

"It's what the master wants, plus you could say this is actually the best time to hold it." Mira said.

"Juvia can't wait to see the Fantasia parade!" Juvia said in excitement.

"Huh?" Gray questioned.

"You're gonna be in it." Cana said.

"Huh?!" Juvia questioned in surprise.

""That's right!"" Macao and Wakaba said in unison.

"But… But Juvia's still just a newcomer…" Juvia said as she stood in front of a pillar rubbing her finger on the pillar.

"I can't tell if she's troubled or if she's excited…" Wakaba said.

"I'd say it's both." Macao said.

"That's so cute." Cana said.

"A lot of people were hurt, so everyone who's still able-bodied is supposed to be in it." Happy said while munching on a fish.

"Meaning… I'm in it too?" Lucy said showing the same hint as Juvia, can't tell if she's troubled or excited.

"Well those things can't be in it." Gray said pointing at Natsu and Gajeel who were wrapped up in bandages.

"Don't call us things." Gajeel said.

"MmmmpppPPHHHhhhmmm!" Natsu mumbled since most of his face including his mouth were wrapped up in bandages.

"I can't even tell what he's saying." Lucy said.

"I doubt it's anything special." Happy said.

"Forget it. You know we can't be in it, you scum." Gajeel said to Natsu.

"MMMmmmmmPPPPpppphhhhhhHHHHmmmm!"

"That's got nothing to do with it! What are you, a heartless monster?!" Gajeel said as he being the only one who could understand Natsu for some reason.

"How can he understand him?" Lucy questioned.

"His a Dragon Slayer, they have better hearing." Itachi said as he only had a band-aid on his right cheek and some bandage wrapped around his gut, although you could not see it since he was wearing a white V-neck shirt over it.

Everything suddenly got quiet as Laxus stood in front of the entrance. He had bandages wrapped all over his upper body, neck, forehead, and a band-aid on his cheek.

"Laxus!"

"Hey, you…!"

"Where's the old man?" Laxus asked as several people had surrounded him.

"Why you…?!"

"How dare you come here, hoping to see the master!"

"Yeah! Yeah!"

"You ain't going anywhere!"

"His in the infirmary." Itachi said.

"H-Hey…"

"It's okay, he's not going to try anything." Itachi said as Laxus sent him a look and nodded and walked towards the infirmary.

"MMMMMPPPPPHHHHHHMMMMMM!" Natsu shouted pointing his finger at Laxus.

"Natsu…" Laxus said.

"MMMMMMPPPPPPPHHHHHHMMMMMMMPPPP!"

"Interpret, please." Lucy said looking at Gajeel.

"He says, I will fight you alone next time. I won't lose next time. You better fight me someday, Laxus." Gajeel translated.

"But I thought you guys did win?" Lucy questioned.

"Well Itachi is the one who knocked him out in the end, we only fought him two-on-one." Gajeel said.

"I will admit, it was a little easier to defeat Laxus since Erza, Mystogan, Natsu and Gajeel exhausted him a bit." Itachi said.

"He's a monster. I shiver just imagining if he'd taken part in the Phantom battle." Gajeel admitted as Laxus walked past Natsu who turned around and kept shouting something. Laxus kept walking and lifted his hand up acknowledging Natsu's challenge.

Laxus stopped and turned towards Itachi. "I expect a fight with you to someday. So make sure you get cured." Laxus kept walking

"Heh. Yeah, yeah, I'll try…rival…" Itachi said.

Erza smiled and then looked back at everyone else. "All right, everyone! Let's get ready for the Fantasia parade!"

Laxus stood in the corner of the infirmary as Makarov laid in a bed as they heard everyone cheer outside. "What a rowdy bunch." Laxus said.

Makarov sat up from his bed. "Do you realize what you've done?" Makarov questioned as Laxus avoided his grandfather's gaze. "Look me in the eye." Makarov said as Laxus turned to face his old grandfather. "Our guild is a gathering place for friends, it's a job agency, and it's even family in the eyes of kids with no one to call their kin. It's not your to own. Our guild is formed by the trust and loyalty if each individual member. You broke that loyalty and threatened the lives of your comrades. This is absolutely unforgivable."

"I know…" Laxus clenched his fist. "All I wanted… was to make this guild even stronger…"

"How inept you are. You need to relax a little." Makarov said as he jumped off the bed. "Do so, and you'll begin to see things you were once blind to. You'll begin to hear things you were once deaf to. Life is much more enjoyable than you think. I felt happy to be alive, watching you grow. It wasn't important to me if you were strong or if you were smart. The only thing that mattered was that you were full of life." Makarov said making Laxus shake a bit. "Laxus… You are hereby banished from the guild!" Makarov declared no matter how much it pained him.

"Yes… Thanks for everything… Grandpa…" Laxus said as Makarov turned around so that Laxus wouldn't see him crying. "Take care of yourself."

"Get out!"

The Thunder God Tribe didn't take it well that Laxus got kicked out, they first threatened that if Laxus got kicked out they would leave to. But Laxus convinced them of otherwise and said his goodbyes.

Later on, the parade began everyone was on different fleets displaying their magic abilities for all to see. And the crowd enjoyed it. Even Natsu despite having all of his injuries had a small part.

"Master." Gajeel said as he walked up to Makarov.

"You're not going to participate?" Makarov questioned.

"Not my kind of thing." Gajeel replied.

"If you say so, Mr. Shoo-bee-doo-ba!" Makarov teased as Gajeel gained a small blush.

"Here, Master…" Gajeel handed Makarov a note. "I tracked down where Master Ivan—your son—is."

"I apologize for giving you such a dangerous task…" Makarov apologized and took the note.

"Nah, don't sweat it. I know what I'm doing. He has no idea that I'm a double agent." Gajeel said with a smirk as Makarov placed his hand on his shoulder.

"You've done well. I won't let him have his way. Looks like you're not the only one who doesn't want to participate." Makarov said as he spotted the young Uchiha on a roof top.

Itachi was on the rooftops watching the parade when he suddenly spotted Laxus among the crowd. Itachi saw that everyone in the parade then lifted up their arms with their index finger pointing upwards and their thumb sticking out on the side. Seeing this made Laxus remember his childhood with his grandfather bringing tears to his eyes. Laxus then looked at Itachi who looked back at Laxus. Itachi smiled and did the lifted his hand up in the air just like the others. Laxus had tears running down his face as he walked away. "See you later, my rival." Itachi muttered.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **So yeah, first of all in case anyone thinks the fight between Laxus and Itachi was short. Well that's because Itachi at that point was very close to the level he was at the end of his fight with Sasuke. So he had to finish the fight as quickly as possible. As for his finishing move on Laxus if anyone feels that he shouldn't have been able to perform such a massive jutsu considering what condition he was in, keep in mind while he was in an even worse state in his fight with Sasuke** **he was able to perform a full body armored susano'o, and the susano'o drains a lot of chakra.**

 **Also, now Itachi has medicine that will prevent him from dying for a while longer, plus it will alow him to not strain himself so much.**

 **Also, Wendy will NOT be able to cure Itachi, she will be able to make him feel better like assist him when he needs to. But she won't be able to cure him. As for when his cured all I will say is that he will be cured before the Tenrou Island arc as for when and how, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **Anyway, next time will be like an aftermath chapter before we start with the Oracion Seis arc.**

 **Also, I know I said I would update "A Fresh Start" this week however, I haven't been able to get in contact with my co-writer in writing the next chapter since we're both busy with our jobs.**

 **One last thing, I'm not planning for Itachi always to take the main villains of each arc, he will only get some of them. So Natsu will have some of the fight he had with the main villains of some arcs.**

 **-Later!**


	12. A date!

**nickclause: Thanks!**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Your welcome, and thanks.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Like we discussed in the PM he should be able to learn magic but I doubt he will be able to perform spells like Fairy Law without training.**

 **Harambe: Well I update what I feel like, but as you have probably noticed DxD Sharingan Dragon Slayer has been updated.**

 **JAKEenstein: Thanks, and like I said in the PM I have never actually thought about it until now. Although I'm not sure that I will do it.**

 **Guest: Well… he is still sick although thanks to his medicine he will not feel as affected by it as he was in the latest chapters.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Leafyfan19: Your welcome!**

 **Hevywiponsguy: Well I was inspired by it. And thanks.**

 **Zexceed: I used google translate, so thanks.**

 **blackdragonemperoz: Well I sent you a PM message about it, don't know if you have seen it or not since you didn't reply.**

 **delonix: Thanks, although there are only a few Naruto villains that will appear. And people like Pain will not appear so sorry about that.**

 **BacHac: Like I said in the PM, the Amaterasu as well as the rest of the mangekyou abilities are considered as a last resort or to be used in an emergency since Itachi is sick.**

 **Chapter 11: A date!**

It's been a week since the harvest festival ended, everyone was in their own way shocked about Laxus getting kicked out of the guild. Natsu in particular threw a tantrum. "I can't accept this, Gramps! Why did you kick Laxus out?! He's one of us, you know! Just 'cause he started a fight doesn't change that!" Natsu shouted at the master who was sitting at the bar counter looking to be in serious thought.

"Enough, Natsu!" Erza said.

"I still gotta square off with him again! I'm gonna get strong enough to beat him all by myself next time!" Natsu declared.

"Enough! Put yourself in the master's shoes! Do you honestly think he wanted to expel Laxus?!" Erza said.

"But…!"

"It turns out Laxus is a Dragon Slayer just like Natsu, you see…" Happy said.

"No. He is not a Dragon Slayer." Makarov said as everyone besides Itachi gained a confused expression. "When Laxus was a little boy he was very weak. So his father, my foolish son, Ivan, implanted a lacrima in his body that allowed him to use Dragon Slayer magic."

"A Dragon Slayer magic lacrima… I never knew such things existed…" Happy said.

"Some people from some dark guilds were experimenting on ancient magic like Dragon Slayer Magic, they wanted to see if they could copy a dragon's power to increase their own army's strength. However, the Magic Council managed to stop them and confiscate most of the lacrimas. I assume Ivan must to have had some connections in the underworld if he managed to get his hands on one." Itachi said.

"Yes, most likely… And I have been such a fool for ignoring Laxus all this time, I could have prevented this Battle of Fairy Tail. But no, I wanted the boy to sort out his problems on his own. Therefor…" Makarov then walked into his own personal chamber and exited with a large bag on his back, so large that he couldn't even get it out of the door. "Due to my grandson's foolishness, I will retire my title as guild master!" Makarov announced.

"Master, there's no need for that! It's not your fault you don't have to leave!" Jet said as he and several others gathered around Makarov trying to talk him out of it.

"Yeah, master you don't have to go because that Laxus made a mistake!" Droy said.

"Please do not make Laxus' punishment any worse than it already is. If Laxus were to learn that you had left your role as master…" Freed said having cut his hair extremely short as a sign of repenting, and with his words he was able to convince the master of otherwise. The rest of The Thunder God Tribe began opening up to the others as well.

"You have my permission to use me as a model for your paintings. But don't get the wrong idea; I don't do nudes." Evergreen said as she did some poses for Reedus.

"O-Oui…" Reedus said with a sweat drop.

"How is this? Or is this better?! Hurry and start painting." Evergreen said.

"So are you and Loke in loooove?!" Bickslow asked Lucy with Happy and his dolls floating around him.

"In looooove?!" The dolls chanted.

"They're in looooove!" Happy said.

"You're obnoxious…" Lucy said with an annoyed expression.

"In loooove!" Bickslow said.

"In loooove! In loooove!" The dolls chanted.

Erza was by the bar counter talking to Makarov and Itachi. "Master, onii-chan, can you tell me more about Mystogan?" Erza asked.

"I never imagined he would have the same face as someone you knew… I'm sorry I don't know much about him myself. He's a very quiet person. What about you, Itachi? You're the one person who's talked with Mystogan on several occasions, can you shed some light on the situation?" Makarov asked directing the attention to the young Uchiha.

"… I do know why he looks like Jellal, and I do know a lot about him." Itachi said.

"Then-"

"But, he asked me to keep it a secret. So I'm sorry, but I can't tell you anything." Itachi said when suddenly Erza grabbed onto his shoulders.

"Onii-chan, please…" Erza begged.

"… I will tell you this, he is not the Jellal we know. He is a different person entirely." Itachi said as he felt bad about not telling Erza the truth about Mystogan. But he did owe Mystogan for not telling anyone about his sickness.

"What does that mean?! Can you at least tell me why he looks like Jellal?!" Erza asked shaking Itachi's body much to his annoyance.

"Look, everything will be revealed within time. In the meantime, try not to think about it." Itachi said as he poked Erza's forehead. "Oh and by the way, congratulations on winning the miss Fairy Tail contest." Itachi said with a smile.

"Well I did win for you!" Erza said with a small blush.

Itachi chuckled. "Yeah, thanks."

"By the way shouldn't you get ready for the reporter from Sorcerer Weekly." Mirajane said as she brought the master a new drink.

"Oh, I forgot! Requip!" Erza changed into a dress. "I most go and fix my hair!"

"She sure wants to make a good impression for our guild, doesn't she?" Mira said with a smile and a light chuckle.

"Honestly, she can get worked up over the most silliest of things." Itachi said with an inward smile.

"Aren't you going to get ready?" Mira questioned.

"Why should I? I have never cared about those sorts of things." Itachi replied.

"Well you are very popular, I bet even those reporters would kill for an interview with you. Plus, you're even ranked number 1 on the hottest guy list." Mira said.

"I never asked for it though." Itachi said as he took a sip of some tea. "By the way…"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry that you missed out on the festival while tending to me." Itachi said.

"Oh, it's no big deal. There's always next year." Mira said.

"I really want to make it up to you, so just tell me what you want me to do and I will do it." Itachi offered.

"Eh? Um, well… How about a date?" Mira suggested with a smile and a small blush.

"A date?" Itachi questioned with an emotionless expression.

"Yeah, I guess it's a no." Mira said with a nervous chuckle.

"Sure, let's do it." Itachi said.

"Eh?" Mira questioned with a small blush and with a confused expression.

"Sure, let's go on a date." Itachi replied with an emotionless expression.

""What?!"" Everyone who heard them questioned in shock.

"Eh?!" Mira's blush grew even more as her entire face was red.

"So cool!" A new voice was heard. Itachi turned to face a hyperactive blond man with a camera hanging around his neck, he was wearing a pink T-shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. "Cool! Cool! Cool!"

"On no, hello Jason." Itachi sighed.

"So cool! The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail, Itachi Uchiha and The she-devil, Mirajane Strauss! Are going on a romantic date! So cool!" The reporter known as Jason cheered as he took some pictures.

"Ever heard of personal space?" Itachi asked with an annoyed expression.

"Ohhh! That cold stare! So cool!" Jason said as he got chills.

"A…a…a…da-date…with I-Itachi…" Mira muttered blushing as it looked like steam was coming from her head.

"Where are you planning to go?!" Jason asked.

"No comment." Itachi replied.

"How long have you been dating?!" Jason asked still acting all hyper.

"No comment." Itachi replied with a deadpan expression.

"Have you kissed yet?!" Jason asked making Mira blush a little more.

"No." Itachi replied still with an emotionless deadpan expression.

"Have you had sex yet?!" Jason asked as Mira just blushed even more and fainted just by thinking about it.

"No." Itachi replied still not showing any sign of losing his composure.

"What do you think your millions, billions of fans would think about this new relationship?!" Jason asked.

"I don't care." Itachi bluntly replied to the reporter.

"You're just so cool!" Jason said moving his arms in excitement. "Would you mind if we had an interview?!"

"I would rather not, now go away." Itachi bluntly replied with an emotionless expression.

"Agh, dang it…" Jason bent his head down in defeat.

Itachi turned to the fainted Mira. "Mira, are you, all right?" Itachi asked with a little concern in his tone.

"Oh, Titania Erza!" Jason instantly turned his attention to Erza and ran over to her. Jason then asked Erza to requip back into her original armor, she complied.

"But this is how I always look. I went through all that trouble to dress up…" Erza said with a small blush.

"No problem! Seeing your most natural state is what I wanted most! Cool! Cool! Cool!" Jason said as he took some pictures of Erza. He then proceeded to interview her. "All together, how many kinds of armor can you requip into?!"

"Over 100." Erza replied.

"Cool! Which one is your favorite?!" Jason asked.

"The bunny girl one." Erza replied.

"B-Bunny…?!" Jason questioned with a blush.

"I find the ears adorable." Erza replied.

"Cool!"

Itachi sweat dropped. "I really need to talk to her about that…" Itachi then looked over to Mira who had gotten back up but was still blushing. "Um, Mira?"

"Oh, yes!" Mira quickly replied as she was brought back to reality.

"Are you okay?" Itachi questioned.

"I-I'm perfectly fine." Mira replied still blushing a little.

"So… About the date, how about tomorrow?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, sounds good…" Mira replied trying to regain her cool.

"It's Gray! It's Gray, in the flesh!" Jason said as he ran past Lucy pushing her to the side.

"Who are you?" Gray questioned.

"Oh, he's the magazine reporter, remember?" Juvia said.

"Oh, are you Juvia?! Cool! Gray! Why are you always so quick to take your clothes off?!"

"I don't take my clothes off! Don't treat me like I'm some pervert!" Gray said despite the fact that his pants were missing.

"Gray-sama! Your pants!" Juvia pointed out for her crush.

"Oh!" Gray looked down and gaped in shock.

"It's so hot in here! Maybe I should take some clothes off too…!" Lucy said trying to gain Jason's attention so that she could be in Sorcerer Weekly.

"All right!" Natsu pushed some tables back pushing Lucy to the side with them. "Which one of you is the reporter?!"

"Natsu! Natsu, the Salamander! All right! So cool!" Jason said as he moved his arms in excitement.

"All right, you! I'll teach you to always write bad stuff about me!" Natsu said as he looked at Jason in a fiery rage.

"Yes!" Jason said simply in excitement.

"Always saying how I destroyed this or how I destroyed that…!"

"So cool! So cool! So cool! Oh, man! It's the real deal! Ultra cool!" Jason said as he extended his hand towards Natsu. "P-Please let me shake your hand!"

"Shut up!" Natsu punched Jason in the face.

"So cool!" Jason rolled across the guildhall. "Oh, man! Too cool! He's a hero, all right! I've never seen such a cool handshake in my life…!" Jason then went across the guildhall and interviewed everyone besides Lucy, whom desperately tried to get his attention. "Team Shadow Gear! Is there really a love triangle going on?!" Jason asked Levy and her team.

Jet and Droy then stepped in front of Levy. ""No comment!"" They both said in unison.

"Your answer is no comment? Oh man, that's awesome!" Jason said with a little too much excitement. He then went over to Fairy Tail's number 1 drinker Cana. "Cana! You should do some glamour shots for us sometime!"

"Just sit down and drink up!" Cana said.

Jason then went over to Makarov. "Master! What are your guild's ambitions?!"

"Oh… Uhh… The daily pursuit of devoting ourselves to love and justice." Makarov said as he was shaking and lying to his teeth.

"Is the Thunder God Tribe being disbanded?!" Jason went on to interview Freed, Bickslow, and Evergreen ignoring Lucy.

"No." Freed simply replied.

"Of course not!" Bickslow said.

"We're going to make up for Laxus' absence!" Evergreen said.

Jason then went over to Laki. "You got a full makeover!" Jason said as Laki had cut her hair shorter.

"I'm aiming to win the next Miss Fairy Tail Contest!" Laki said with a wink as Lucy constantly popped up from the background trying to gain Jason's attention.

Jason then went over to Macao and Wakaba. "It's good to see you two again!"

"You've really grown up!" Wakaba said.

"Go easy on us, okay?" Macao said as Jason kept taking pictures.

"Of course!" Jason said still ignoring Lucy.

"Poor, Lucy… Until she gains a powerful reputation I doubt Jason will be interested…" Itachi said.

"I thought she already had a reputation?" Mira said having regained her cool.

"Really?" Itachi questioned with a sweat drop when suddenly Lucy was on the stage wearing a sexy bunny outfit. "She really is desperate to be in Sorcerer Weekly, isn't she?" Itachi said with a sweat drop.

"Oh my." Mira said with a light chuckle.

"Look at me, everyone! I'm going to sing now!" Lucy said as she gained the attention of everyone especially most of the male population of the guild.

Suddenly she was pushed to the side by Gajeel who had a guitar and his white rocker suit again. "I'll handle the singing! Shoo-bee-doo-ba!"

""Gajeel?!"" Several people said in unison.

""You again?!"" Jet and Droy said in unison.

"Oh, sweet! Black Steel Gajeel! So cool!" Jason said as shivers of excitement ran through his body.

"In this world where the just make fools of themselves, you always made a fool out of yourself." Gajeel said as he played his guitar. "In other words, that means it's just to be a fool, right? Hey, ol' buddy. Can you hear the singing of my soul?"

"Ooh, I'm getting chills! This is too much!" Jason said.

"Shut your trap, Gajeel!" Natsu punched Gajeel of the stage sending him flying to the other end of the guildhall.

"You little…!" Gajeel grumbled in anger.

"Enough of your crappy singing! I got a score to settle with this guy!" Natsu said pointing at Jason, suddenly an iron club hit him in the gut.

"I haven't even started singing! Let me sing, you damn Salamander!" Gajeel shouted.

"Why you…!" Natsu shouted and then a brawl between Natsu and Gajeel erupted.

Mira quickly ran towards them. "H-Hold on, you two! There's a reporter here!"

"All right! Two Dragon Slayers slugging it out in a dazzling ultimate battle before my very eyes! It's settled! The next photo spread will be detailed pics of this!" Jason said as he began taking pictures of the two Dragon Slayers fighting. "So cool! So cool! Could you look over here?! That's it! So cool!" Jason said when suddenly got in between Natsu and Gajeel and then he was punched by Natsu and Gajeel knocking him to the floor. "Th-This is hard hitting reporting… So cool…"

"He's definitely a pro." Happy commented as he popped out of nowhere shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay that's enough." Itachi said as he grabbed Natsu and Gajeel by the collar.

"Hey, Itachi don't get in the way!" Natsu shouted when suddenly Itachi was kneeing Natsu in the gut knocking him out cold. Itachi then dropped Natsu's unconscious body onto the floor.

"Ha! That's what you get Salamander!" Gajeel said then he got kneed in the gut by Itachi knocking him out cold as well. And dropping his unconscious body next to Natsu's on the floor.

"S-So cool…" Jason said taking one last picture before he fell unconscious.

 **The Next day**

Itachi stood in front of a water fountain in the center area of Magnolia. He was wearing his casual outfit a black leather jacket with a large red Fairy Tail symbol on the back, dark blue jeans, and black shoes. "I did say we were going to meet up here, right?" Itachi asked himself as he was waiting for Mirajane.

"Itachi!" Mira's voice was heard and the Uchiha prodigy turned to the source and saw Mira running towards him holding a picnic basket. "I'm sorry I'm late." Mira stopped in front of Itachi while panting a little.

"Well I don't mind you were only five minutes late. Did you oversleep or something?" Itachi asked.

"Um… Yeah sort of…" Mira had a small blush and avoided Itachi's gaze. As she had stayed up late night cooking.

Itachi then noticed the picnic basket. "You didn't have to make that you know, I was willing to pay for anything."

"It's fine, I thought a picnic would be nice." Mira assured with a smile.

Itachi couldn't help but smile himself when he saw Mira's smile. "Well I do enjoy your cooking. So where do you want to go?"

"How about we go around town to find a spot for our picnic?" Mira suggested.

"Sounds good to me. By the way do you want me to carry the basket?" Itachi asked.

"Eh? Oh no, I got it." Mira said.

"…How about we both carry it?" Itachi suggested and grabbed the handle as his and Mira's hands touched.

"Um… Yeah sounds good." Mira replied with a faint blush as she looked at their hands holding the handle of the basket, she noticed the difference in their hand sizes as hers was small and slim, while as Itachi's was big and strong.

Itachi and Mira then began walking together not noticing a certain armored red head hiding behind a tree. "I've always wanted to go on a picnic…" Erza muttered as she clenched her fist while holding the tree cracking it. "Still I can't believe onii-chan and Mira are going on a d-d-d-date…Soon they might get engaged, then married and I get to be a bridesmaid… then there's children who will call me aunty Erza… Or Erza onee-san…" Erza said as images of small dark-haired children that looked like a small version of Itachi and Mira appeared in her mind.

While as a certain tall white-haired man hid in an alley. "He better act like a real man to nee-chan or else…" Elfman said as he stared at his older sister and Itachi.

Itachi was sweat dropping. 'Do they really think they can hide from me?' Itachi thought and looked over to Mira who hasn't seemed to notice that Erza and her little brother were following them. 'Well I shouldn't worry her about it.' Itachi decided to pretend that they weren't even there.

As they kept walking Erza and Elfman slowly followed them when the two of them suddenly noticed each other. "Erza? What are you doing here?" Elfman questioned when Erza shushed him and dragged him into an alley.

"Hmm, did you hear something?" Mira asked as she looked behind them.

"No, not a thing." Itachi replied as he and Mira kept walking. 'They wouldn't have lasted as spies back in Konoha that's for sure.' Itachi thought

"What are you thinking? You almost had us busted?" Erza said in a whisper tone as she held Elfman up against the wall by his collar.

"Sorry…" Elfman apologized in a whisper tone. "What are you even doing here?"

"Can't a little sister look after her big brother, when he's on a date? I think I have the right to help them decide on their future." Erza said getting mixed up in other people's lives.

"What future their just on a date?" Elfman questioned.

"True it's dating now. But it can later lead to engagement, marriage, kids." Erza said as she had already begun imagining what Itachi and Mira's future would look like.

"Don't you think your overthinking this." Elfman said with a sweat drop.

"Anyway, why are you here?" Erza asked.

"I'm here to make sure he acts like a proper real man with nee-chan. If not I will…" Elfman said clenching his fist.

"You will what…?" Erza asked with a scary expression as she held a sword in her hand.

Elfman began sweating out of fear. "Um… nothing…" Elfman replied out of fear when he suddenly noticed something. "Their gone!"

"What?! You idiot, we have to find them!" Erza said as they ran out from the alley and began searching.

With Itachi and Mira. Itachi peeked behind him and didn't notice Erza nor Elfman. 'Knowing them they probably lost sight of us.'

"Why do you keep looking behind us?" Mira questioned.

"Oh, I just thought I saw something, don't worry about it." Itachi replied.

"Hey that seems like a nice spot." Mira said gaining Itachi's attention as she was looking at a pier with the view of a lake. Itachi widened his eyes as memories of him and Izumi having their small dates on a pier like this with a lake. Then an image of him stabbing Izumi during the Uchiha massacre after he had placed her in an illusion. Mira looked at him with a confused expression. "Is something wrong?"

"… No… everything's fine." Itachi replied and then looked Mira in the eyes and gave her a smile. "Let's go." They both went down and sat by the end of the pier with the picnic basket between them. "So what did you make?"

"Well there are some sandwiches, some rice and fried chicken, some tea, and something special for dessert." Mira said as she brought out a tray of small sandwiches cut into triangles, a box with rice and fried chicken, and a thermos with the tea.

"Thanks for the meal then." Itachi said and took one of the sandwiches. "Mhm, delicious."

"Really?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, it's really good. Your cooking is always the best." Itachi replied with a smile as Mira gained a small blush.

"Th-Thanks." Mira thanked as they sat on the pier and ate the food having a good time. "Um, Itachi? Have you thought about what you're going to do about your sickness?"

"… Well, I will just have to look for that Blood Vein flower, mix it with the medicine Polyusica gave me and get cured." Itachi replied.

"Have you thought about how you're going to find it?" Mira asked as she was worried about Itachi's condition, it has been bothering her for days now actually. She even tends to have dreams now that she finds the flower and that Itachi gets cured.

"Well Porlyusica have given me a few un-explored locations around the country where it might grow due to the environment in that area. So I guess I will start there." Itachi replied.

"When you get cured, have you decided what you want to do with your life?" Mira asked.

"What I will do? I don't really know." Itachi replied.

"Oh come on, you've got to have a dream of some kind you want to accomplish?" Mira said as Itachi laid back with his hands placed on the back of his head.

"Hm, I have actually never given it much thought. I just thought I would remain in the guild and help everyone else accomplish their goals. Be there to support everyone, I don't think I have ever considered my own future." Itachi replied as he looked at the clouds in the sky.

"Haven't you ever wanted to do anything about your future, like start a family?" Mira said as she had a faint blush imagining her starting a family with Itachi.

"Start a family, huh?" Itachi muttered as he was now in deep thought. 'A family? Do I even deserve it? I have so much blood on my hands, the blood of people I loved, my blood. After robbing so many of their futures, do I really deserve something like that?' Itachi thought when suddenly Mira's face looked down on him.

"Well?" Mira asked as she was hoping for an answer.

"Honestly, I don't really know." Itachi replied as he sat back up. "I haven't even thought about what I want since…"

"Since what?" Mira questioned.

"Since my family died. I haven't really considered it, or thought about it since then." Itachi replied as he had a little depressed expression.

Suddenly Mira placed her hand on his shoulder. "Don't you think they would want you to be happy?"

"I… I don't know…"

"I think they would, they loved you after all didn't they?" Mira said with a smile that looked like the sun to Itachi.

"Hn," Itachi smiled inwardly as memories of him spending time with his mother, father, brother, Shisui, Izumi, all went through his mind. "I guess they did…".

"Of course, they did. Who couldn't love a cutie like you?" Mira smiled and let out a light chuckle.

"Well for one, there were numerous boys in my class back at the ninja academy who didn't. And that was because of my talent, and mostly my popularity with the girls." Itachi said as he and Mira shared a chuckle.

"Oh, so you were quite the ladies' man, huh?" Mira teased.

"Honestly just thinking about all those fangirls still scares me a bit." Itachi said rubbing the back of his head and shivering a little.

While as Erza and Elfman had manage to finally find them and was watching them from behind a light pole. Of course, Itachi noticed right away, while as it appeared that Mira didn't, as she seemed to focus on Itachi. "Great we finally caught up with them." Erza said.

"He better not have done anything weird to nee-chan." Elfman said as they both stared at the couple.

"Oh, so even the great Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail fears something?" Mira kept on teasing the Uchiha prodigy.

Itachi chuckled with a small grin. "Stop. By the way what's the surprise you had for desert?"

Mira then gained a little devilish smirk. "Well you see, I wanted to find a way to make it enjoyable, and punish you for running away from the infirmary during the Battle of Fairy Tail." Mira said.

'This can't be good…' Itachi thought narrowing his eyes.

Mira brought out something from the picnic basket, it was a box with four dango's. "This is my personal own homemade dango…" Mira said as Itachi stared intensely at the dango while shaking. "And you can't have any."

"… If want to punish me, I would rather want you to beat me to a bloody pulp." Itachi said as he tried to reach out for one of the dango's, then Mira slapped his hand. "This is a fate worse than death…"

"It sure does look delicious." Mira said and began eating one of the dango sticks in front of Itachi, who was shaking a drooling while looking at the dango. "Such a sweet flavor."

"You live up to your title as she-devil… Come on this is not fair, Mira have a heart…" Itachi begged.

"You should have thought about that, before you went to fight despite being sick." Mira said and ate another one.

"Come on, this is pure torture…" Itachi said as he was on his knees.

"Thought you were a master of torture? This should be nothing to you." Mira ate another one as Itachi kept staring intensely at the last one. "And now for the last one." Mira said as she brought the dango closer to her lips.

Itachi then had enough and quickly went in for the attack. Suddenly Itachi was on top of Mira and they took a bite on the opposite side of one of the dango dumplings, and the tip of their lips touched. Itachi backed away as both him and Mira had a faint blush. "I-I'm sorry…" Itachi got off Mira.

"I-It's alright…" Mira said as she avoided Itachi's gaze out of embarrassment. She then handed the last stick of dango to Itachi. "H-Here, just take it…"

"Um… Thanks…" Itachi thanked and took the last dango.

While two certain people one armored red head, and a tall white-haired man stood and watched from behind a light pole. Erza had stars in her eyes as it seemed her plans for Itachi and Mira's future went perfectly.

Elfman on the other hand, was gapping as he stared at Itachi with pure rage. "N-Nee-chan… How dare he do that do her!" Elfman was about to attack Itachi but was then kicked into a building behind them by Erza.

"Don't interfere with our happiness." Erza said including herself in Itachi and Mira's happiness.

"Geez how long are they planning on spying on us, it's kind of embarrassing." Mira said with a small blush, as she was referring to her old rival and her little brother.

"You mean you noticed them?" Itachi questioned in shock as to why she didn't mention it before.

"It's kind of hard not to, they really stand out in a crowd you know." Mira replied with a light chuckle.

"And here I thought you didn't notice them. When did you notice them by the way?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I noticed Elfman following after me when I went to meet you, I noticed Erza when we started to walk around town to find our little perfect picnic spot." Mira replied.

"Huh, I only noticed them when we meet at the fountain." Itachi said.

"Then why didn't you say anything?" Mira questioned.

"Well I didn't want to bother you with it. Why didn't you say anything?" Itachi asked.

"Well it's no big deal really, it's kind of cute actually the way they worry about us." Mira replied with a chuckle.

Itachi let out a small chuckle as well. "Well for Erza it's more like wanting to get mixed into my personal life."

"Should we tell them we know they're there?" Mira asked.

"Hmm, no, let them keep thinking they have gone unnoticed." Itachi said as the sunset arrived. "Well guess all that's left for me to do is to take you home." Itachi stood up and then did the gentleman thing and helped Mira up. Mira picked up the picnic basket as they left pretending not to notice Erza and Elfman who were hiding their faces behind a newspaper.

When they arrived at Mira's house the full moon was already out. "Thanks, I had a wonderful time." Mira thanked as Itachi escorted her to the door.

"It was my pleasure. Oh, and here." Itachi brought out his old neckless he got from his parents when he joined the anbu, it had three silver rings with small red gems inside them.

"What's this?" Mira questioned as Itachi gave her the neckless.

"A little reminder of our date, do you like it?" Itachi asked.

Mira smiled and had a faint blush on her cheeks. "…Yeah I love it."

Itachi smiled as he then gently poked Mira's forehead. "Well then, I will see you at the guild tomorrow. Good night."

"Yeah, good night." Mira said as her hand was placed over the spot on her forehead where Itachi poked her.

Itachi walked through the nighty streets of Magnolia as he was heading back home. "Guess I found one."

Meanwhile back at Mira's house. She was in her bedroom wearing her white nightgown as she looked into a mirror, she took the neckless she got from Itachi and put it on. "He's such a sweetheart." Mira said as she had a faint blush, while touching the neckless from Itachi that was around her neck. When she suddenly heard Elfman returning home. "And here comes mister over protective." Mira said with a small chuckle.

Back with Itachi who was still walking through the streets of Magnolia. "I found one, mom, dad…" Itachi muttered as he looked up at the night sky and the full moon.

 _ **Flashback**_

In the Uchiha district in Konoha in the head house of the Uchiha clan, a twelve-year-old Itachi had informed his parents that he was going to join the anbu. His parents then gave him a wrapped-up gift. "What's this for?" Itachi asked.

"It's a gift to celebrate you becoming a member of the anbu, also a gift since you're almost a man." His father Fugaku replied.

"I'm twelve." Itachi pointed out.

"That may be true, but your much more mature and wise then most of the adults in our clan, heck in this entire village." Itachi mother Mikoto said with a sense of pride in her voice for her oldest son.

Itachi opened the gift which was a box. Itachi then opened the box and saw a neckless with three silver rings with small red gems inside them. "A neckless?"

"It's more than that. It's a special neckless it is said to bring you luck when you give it to someone special, someone you wish to protect, someone you don't ever want to see sad, someone you love." Mikoto said as she was already beginning to imagine Itachi finding a girl and giving them grandchildren.

"Well that, and it is said that no matter how far away this person gets from you. The two of you will always be together." Fugaku said with the famous emotionless Uchiha expression, unlike his wife.

"Itachi, do you have anyone like that now?" Mikoto asked.

"Well, I'm not sure…" Itachi replied. Of course, there was always Izumi but he didn't exactly know how he felt about her. "Guess I maybe just haven't found one yet…"

 _ **Flashback end**_

'I'm pretty sure now though. I did have feelings like this for Izumi but I never realized it until she was gone. But now that I know these feelings are like…' Itachi thought as he looked up into the night sky. "I know for sure now." Itachi said as he went on home as the full moon shined in the night sky. 'Although whether or not I deserve her love is a totally different question.' Itachi thought when he suddenly remembered what Mira said.

" _I think they would, they loved you after all didn't they?"_ Mira's words echoed through his mind.

" _You truly are a kind, gentle child."_ Itachi's fathers last words echoed through his mind.

 _ **Flashback**_

Itachi was by the bar counter talking to Makarov as Itachi looked at Mira who was serving people drinks. "Tell me, Itachi my boy…"

"Hn?" Itachi questioned as he looked over to Master Makarov.

"You obviously have some feelings for Mira, and it's obvious that she has feelings for you. So why don't you do anything about it?" Makarov asked.

"… It's complicated…" Itachi replied.

"I assume it has something to do with your past?" Makarov said taking a sip of beer.

"Yes…" Itachi replied as he watched how cheerful everyone was in the guild.

"My boy usually I would tell you not to dwell in the past, but your past is not just a past. It's a previous life, and not that many gets a second chance at life. If you ask me you should live this new life of yours to the fullest, you don't want to waste it by dwelling to much in the past of your old one." Makarov said.

 _ **Flashback end**_

"Live my new life to the fullest…" Itachi said to himself. "I might just do that…" Itachi said as his lips formed into a small smile.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Now I know this chapter is short compared to the others, but this chapter was only supposed to be about the aftermath of the Battle of Fairy Tail, with Itachi and Mira going on a date. Which I'm hoping turned out all right, let me know in the reviews what you think of the chapter.**

 **Also next time we will be in the start of the Oracion Seis arc. And in that arc I am planning on adding a certain member from the Akatsuki as an opponent for Itachi to face off against.**

 **Also if anyone has a problem with Itachi blushing, need I remind you that he did blush on his "date" with Izumi in the Itachi Shinden. So, it's not like his incapable of blushing. Although he wouldn't blush so much that his entire face would be red, only a faint blush on his cheeks.**

 **Anyway, remember to leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	13. The Oracion Seis!

**ChunkyFunkyMunky: Like I said in the PM, what happened between Itachi and Izumi was in the Itachi Shinden Novel, which was written by Kishimoto himself so technically it's cannon.**

 **lilnightmare17: Thanks as always!**

 **Titanmasher11: Thanks for your support!**

 **JAKEenstein: Thanks, and thanks for that suggestion about the spying thing.**

 **pr0dz: Ah yes, that dango, it's most likely one of Itachi's greatest weaknesses, which is why it's so fun to use.**

 **nickclause: Thanks!**

 **kfawcett1998: Glad you like it!**

 **SirenAtlantica: Thanks!**

 **Mr. Haziq: Thanks for letting me know, thankfully I managed to correct that little typo.**

 **Guest: Yeah, it was really sweet wasn't it.**

 **Asura9772: Well giving Itachi magic wouldn't be a bad idea, but I think magic like Mystogan's suits him better. I will have to give it some thought.**

 **Hamza Shinwari: We already talked through PM, so no need for me to repeat myself.**

 **longbrowchris50: Yeah, although the last arc was kind of disappointing in my opinion. But Fairy Tail had a good run, it had various great epic arcs, and some that were okay and good, and of course it had some bad ones. But all in all, it was a pretty good anime and I'm going to miss it.**

 **Amethyst Lavender: It's fine, no hard feelings.**

 **MayanPanther: Glad you liked it.**

 **firefoxmonik: Like I said in the PM it's fine you will review when you have time I understand. And thanks!**

 **Chapter 12: The Oracion Seis!**

A group of people ran through the woods looking frightened as if they were running from something or someone. "Run! He's a monster!" A man screamed in terror as the group all shared a dark guild mark on them, the mark looked like a shark. These people were members of a small dark guild named Great White.

"How could one man be this powerful!" Another shouted as they ran towards a building with their mark on it, it was their guildhall. "Master! Save us!"

A very tall large topless muscular man with the guild mark in the center of his chest with a large battle axe strapped on his back walked out from the guildhall, and he did not look happy. "What are you cowards doing? Who are you running from?"

"A demon! A monster!" A guild member said grabbing a hold of the guild master's wrist trying to pull him.

"Let go of me, you weakling." The master flicked his fingers as some tree branches came to life and wrapped themselves around the man's neck, the very next moment a snapping noise was heard as the guild member fell down to the ground dead. "Now, where is this so-called demon?" The guild master questioned when he heard some footsteps approach him, he looked at the path where his guild members had run across. On that path, he saw a young man with long raven black hair tied into a ponytail, he had tear lines under his eyes bringing out his face, his eyes glowed red with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center as a shade went over the upper half of his face, the young man wore a black leather jacket that had a large red Fairy Tail mark on the back, he had dark blue jeans, and a pair of black shoes. It was none other than Itachi, The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail.

"I'm from Fairy Tail, I've been ordered to take you out." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

"Is that so?" The guild master looked behind him to see his members shaking in fear. "You must be quite something if you managed to scare my men like this."

"Master, he's a monster…" A guild member uttered.

"A monster? All I see is a boy. Now grow a pair and fight! Or else you will die by my hand!" The master threatened as he grabbed his axe and slammed it to the ground.

"You would be wise to listen to your guild members, surrender and you will not be harmed." Itachi said as he and the guild master locked eyes.

"Insolent little brat!" The guild master directed his hand towards Itachi as the tree branches began moving and wrapping around Itachi.

"So, this is your magic, doesn't seem too difficult to deal with." Itachi said not even faced by this.

"Die punk!" The guild master tightened his grip as the tree branches around Itachi began tightening its grip, Itachi then suddenly vanished in a pack of crows. "What the?!"

"You should be wary of your surroundings." Itachi appeared behind the guild master, the master then quickly swung his battle axe behind him and cut Itachi in half, but then Itachi vanished like a ghost.

"Wh-What kind of magic is this?!" The guild master questioned in shock.

Suddenly a dark portal appeared beneath him with demon arms wrapping themselves around the master's legs pulling him down. "It's over." Itachi's voice echoed throughout the area.

"What is this?!" The guild master shouted in fear as he was pulled down with only his hand sticking out from the portal and slowly sinking down.

"T-The master is down…" A guild member said shaking as they all backed away in fear as they saw the master on the ground with foam coming out from his mouth.

"Anyone else want to try?" Itachi asked as his entire face was covered with a shade and his sharingan glowing red.

""W-We surrender!"" They all shouted in unison.

"Good, all right you can come and take them now." Itachi said as a group of people dressed in the magic council's robes holding spears, led by a man with glasses, and black haired tied together on the back of his head.

"Thanks for your service, it was very much appreciated." The man with the glasses known as Lahar said as his men all put handcuffs on the members of Great White, and four other guards lifted the unconscious guild master. "Your payment." Lahar handed Itachi a bag with money.

"Pleasure doing business with you." Itachi walked away from the scene.

 **Later: Magnolia outside of the Fairy Tail guildhall**

Itachi stood in front of his guildhall, he went up to the door and opened it. Inside was a large chart drawn by Reedus in midair, as several guild members were gathered around it. "What is this?" Lucy asked.

"I thought I would make a chart of all the dark guilds." Mira said.

"Oh, I was the one who drew it." Reedus said proudly.

"Upon second look, I'm struck by how many there are." Erza said.

"What brought this on?" Lucy asked.

"It seems they've become a lot more active lately." Mira replied with a serious expression as they all looked at the chart where three guilds were in a large circle with each of them having several lines drawn from them connected to various other dark guilds. "So we need to strengthen our partnership with our fellow guilds."

"What does the big circle represent?" Gray asked.

"Juvia knows. It' the Baram Alliance of dark guilds. The Baram Alliance consists of the Oracion Seis, Tartaros, and Grimoire Heart dark guilds and is the ultimate force in the criminal world." Juvia explained. "Each one has several other guilds under direct control, which they use to keep the criminal underworld running. Raven Tail, however, is an independent guild from them."

"You can cross out Great White from that list." Itachi said gaining everyone's attention.

"Itachi. Welcome back!" Mira greeted as Itachi saw the neckless he gave her around her neck.

"Great White, did you take them out by yourself?" Erza asked.

"Yeah, you and the others had your own job after all. So, I thought I would just go by myself." Itachi said as if it was not a big deal.

Reedus then crossed out the guild Great White that stood next to another crossed out guild Eisenwald. "So they were actually a subsidiary guild of the Oracion Seis?" Gray questioned.

"I recognize a whole lot of these names." Wakaba said.

"Some of these even used to be official guilds." Macao said.

"Even Ghoul Spirit was under them before The Thunder God Tribe destroyed them." Mira said.

"Every guild Juvia and Gajeel destroyed when they were in Phantom was under the Oracion Seis!" Juvia said with a disturbing proud happy smile.

"Don't say that with a smile…" Gray sweat dropped.

"Oh, man… I sure hope they're not mad at us…" Lucy said shaking.

"It's okay! There's nothin' to worry about! Word has it there's only six guys in the guild!" Wakaba said easing Lucy's stress.

"Pretty puny guild if you ask me!" Macao said.

"Numbers don't matter, in this case those six members make up one of the top three most powerfullest of dark guilds." Itachi said making Lucy feel nervous again. "However, I doubt they would care that we disposed of them considering Eisenwald is the only strong guild we took out, the rest are small fry."

"About those Oracion Seis.. " Master Makarov arrived gaining everyone's attention as the entire room's tension turned serious. "We have been given the task of destroying them!"

""Wha…?!"" Almost everyone questioned in shock.

"…"

"…."

"…"

"Welcome back, Master!" Mira greeted making everyone fall over besides Itachi and Makarov. "How was the conference?" Mira asked with an innocent looking smile.

Itachi sweat dropped as he looked at Mira. "I don't think those are the questions we should be asking…" Itachi said as Mira looked at him confused.

"What do you mean, Master?!" Erza questioned.

"The Oracion Seis' recent activity was a topic of yesterday's conference. It was decided that they cannot be ignored and that someone must take them down." Makarov said.

"We got left holding the bag again, Gramps?" Gray questioned.

"Fairy Tail is to assume that role?" Juvia questioned.

"No, the enemy is just too powerful this time. If we took them on alone, we'd have the entire Baram Alliance out for our blood in no time. Which is why… we are to form a coalition of allied forces." Makarov declared.

""Allied forces?!""

Itachi had to agree with the Master that this was the best solution. They couldn't risk having the entire Baram Alliance after them they wouldn't be able to survive that. "Then, who are we supposed to work with?" Itachi asked.

"Fairy Tail… Blue Pegasus… Lamia Scale… Cait Shelter… Each of these four will select members of their respective guilds who will work together to take them down!" Makarov declared.

"You know we can handle it on our own! In fact, I can handle it on my own!" Natsu declared.

"Fool!" Erza pushed Natsu's head to the side. "The Master is thinking about the consequences afterward!"

"Wait… Hold on… We're talking about just six people, right?! Just who are these guys?!" Lucy questioned with fear in her voice.

"Anyway, Master have you decided who's going?" Itachi asked.

"I'm still thinking about that… Any suggestions?" Makarov asked.

"Me of course!" Natsu shouted.

"No, I'm suggesting me, Erza, Mirajane, and Mystogan. We are our guild S-class mages after all." Itachi said.

"That does sound like a good idea…" Makarov said placing his hand on his chin.

"No way! I wanna go! And fight those guys!" Natsu threw a tantrum.

"Yeah, I wanna go to." Gray declared.

"If Gray-sama is going then Juvia will go as well!" Juvia said.

"Enough! Itachi, can you contact Mystogan?" Makarov asked.

"I can try." Itachi said as a crow appeared in a puff of smoke, Itachi gave the crow a note and it flew off.

While they waited Natsu kept throwing a tantrum demanding that he would come along. When the crow came back and landed on Itachi's shoulder giving him a note- "Well?" Erza asked as they all went a little closer.

"He said no…" Itachi replied as everyone sweat dropped. "Well, I guess this mean I will go with Erza and Mira."

"What?! Come on! Let me come to!" Natsu shouted with flames coming from his mouth.

"Maybe we should let one more person come with us?" Mira suggested.

"Hmm, fine, we take Gray…" Itachi said.

"Aw! Come on!" Natsu shouted. "Why him?!"

"Well, he's just strong as you, but he's more of a tactician than you plus he doesn't go on a rampage which could blow the entire mission." Itachi said emotionlessly.

"No fair!" Natsu shouted.

"Let Juvia come along to!" Juvia demanded.

"We only need four." Itachi said.

"Gray-sama…" Juvia cried.

"Pack your things, we're leaving." Itachi said.

 **Later**

On a pathway, there was a large boar pulling a carriage, and attached to the carriage was a tall pile of Erza's luggage. Inside the carriage was Itachi, Erza, Mira and Gray. "It's been awhile since we were on a mission together." Mira said with a smile as she sat next to Itachi.

"Yeah it has, and this time you and Erza will not get in a fight I hope." Itachi said.

"We're over that, Onii-chan. We were just kids back then anyway." Erza said with a smile.

"Yeah, we're more mature now." Mira said with a small chuckle.

"It truly is relaxing without flame brain on the verge of vomiting." Gray said as he laid back relaxed for the first time in a while. But then…

"Natsu point your face in a different direction!" Lucy's voice came from Erza's luggage.

"Natsu! Hang in there!" Happy's voice was heard.

"Are… we… there… yet?" Natsu's voice was heard sounding like he was about to vomit.

"Looks like we got a pair of extra passengers. Stop the carriage." Itachi ordered. The carriage stopped and Itachi stepped out opening a large case where inside Natsu, Lucy and Happy were cramped in. "Hello there."

"Typical." Gray narrowed his eyes.

"I can understand Natsu and Happy following us, but Lucy?" Mira said with a confused expression.

"They dragged me with them…" Lucy cried.

"Ain't no way we were letting you guys have all the action!" Natsu declared.

"What did do to my luggage?!" Erza questioned with a scary expression making the trio shake in fear.

"W-We left them back at the guild…" Lucy replied.

"What was in there?" Itachi asked.

"My picnic gear!" Erza clenched her fist.

"Why would you bring your picnic gear?" Itachi questioned.

"Because we might one day come across the perfect picnic spot!" Erza replied making Itachi sweat drop, he didn't know if he should consider it stupid, or great that she was at least prepared for anything.

"Well we can't waist time going back when were so close to the meeting spot, so we might as well let them tag along." Itachi said with a sigh.

"Yes!" Natsu said with a grin.

Itachi helped Lucy out, and just as Natsu and Happy were about to exit, Itachi pushed them back in and closed the case. "Consider this punishment for sneaking along and dragging Lucy into this mess." Itachi said as he went back into the carriage with Erza, Mira, Gray and Lucy.

"No way!" Natsu shouted.

"Let us out!" Happy shouted.

"Start the carriage, and don't be afraid to drive fast. We need to make up for lost time." Itachi told the driver who nodded.

"No!" Natsu shouted because of his motion sickness.

"No mercy, huh…" Gray said with a deadpan expression.

"What if the throws up in my case?!" Erza asked.

"I will buy you a new one." Itachi replied.

"Then it's fine." Erza said as the carriage began moving at higher speed.

After some time of driving they arrived at a large pink mansion that belonged to Blue Pegasus's Master, Bob. Itachi opened the case as a pale Natsu fell out along with Happy. "The nightmare's over…" Natsu uttered as he was about to hurl.

They entered the mansion and saw statues of Pegasus's standing on the side of the front door, and a large red carpet on the floor. "This place gives me the creeps…" Lucy said.

"It's the second home of Blue Pegasus' Master Bob." Erza said.

"Him, huh?" Gray questioned looking pale at recalling the little fat crossdresser of a man. "I-I can't stand him…"

"Now, don't say that. Despite what you'd think, he is skilled enough to give our master trouble." Erza said also looking a little pale.

"I just hope they didn't send those idiots." Itachi said when suddenly.

"Yes! They have arrived!" A voice was heard.

""Arrived!"" Three voices said in unison.

"Oh, no…" Itachi looked annoyed.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Welcome!" Another voice was heard.

""Welcome!"" Three voices said in unison.

"Fairy!"

""Fairy!""

"Tail!"

""Tail!"" Three shadowed figures stood in front of them. ""Members! We've been expecting you!"" They stepped forward. "We…"

"…are the Blue Pegasus'…"

"…specially-selected members…"

""The Trimens!""

"Hundred Night's, Hibiki!" A handsome young man with stylish dark blond hair and black eyes, he wore a dark double-breasted suit with distinctive lines circling around his sleeves, with the Blue Pegasus symbol on his left shoulder, over a pinstriped blue shirt.

"Holy Night, Eve!" The short member of the trio with short blond hair, wearing a matching suit same as Hibiki with only a pink shirt underneath it and a dark pink tie.

"Still Night, Ren." The third member with dark hair and tanned skin, wearing a matching suit like the other two, with a yellow shirt underneath.

"The Blue Pegasus' Trimens!" Lucy said in shock. "S-So cool!" Lucy had a faint blush at the good-looking trio.

"They might be good looking, but they are weak." Itachi commented.

The trio then surrounded Erza. "The storied of your beauty precede you." Hibiki said with a wink.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Titania." Eve bowed.

"Please, come right this way." Ren placed his hand on Erza's shoulder that was quickly grabbed by Itachi.

"Step back playboy wannabes." Itachi warned with an emotionless expression.

"Tch, why are you here." Hibiki said with an annoyed expression.

"I'm one of the strongest mages in my guild, it's obvious that I would be here. The question is why are you three morons here?" Itachi asked with a deadpan expression.

"Cause' we are one of our guild's strongest as well." Eve replied.

"In that case, why is your weak guild even involved?" Itachi mocked.

"You think you're such a big shot just because you were declared number one bachelor in Sorcerer Weekly." Hibiki said with a hint of jealousy.

"Touch my, sister and your dead." Itachi threatened.

"Fine." Hibiki said when suddenly they all surrounded Mira.

"You're even beautiful in person." Eve said bowing in front of Mira.

"Such a delicate maiden." Hibiki said posing in front of Mira.

"Oh my…" Mira said not faced by their attempting of flirtation.

"You're just too adorable." Ren said about to place his hand on her shoulder, when suddenly a kunai flew past them. "What the hell, you could have scratched my face!"

"Yeah! And she's not even your sister why do you care?!" Hibiki questioned.

"That's none of your business." Itachi retorted.

"Hey, isn't that Itachi's old neckless?" Eve questioned and spotted the neckless around Mira's neck.

"Hey it is… But why does she…" Hibiki then gained a smug expression. "Oh, is that it, huh?"

"What's with that smug expression?" Itachi questioned in annoyance.

"So, we can assume you're not a bachelor anymore?" Hibiki snickered.

"…." Itachi didn't even bother to respond as he simply twitched his eyes in annoyance.

Ren then went over to Lucy. "You know… You're almost just too cute." Ren wrapped his arms around her waist.

"H-Huh?!" Lucy questioned with a faint blush, she then looked over to Itachi who didn't seem to care. "Are you kidding me?!"

"What's with those guys?" Gray questioned as he and Natsu stood in a corner with Happy.

"Who… Are they?" Natsu questioned still suffering from motion sickness.

The trio then had gathered around Lucy with her sitting on a couch. "Well hello there cutie." Hibiki said with stars sparkling around him.

"Your so cute." Eve said in awe.

Ren then gave Lucy a drink while avoiding her gaze. "I-I didn't make it for you, just so we're clear."

"You must be exhausted after your long journey! Spend tonight with us…" Hibiki offered the three ladies.

""Forever!"" The trio said in unions as the girls sweat dropped.

"All right, now. Give the girl's a break." A new voice was heard.

"Aw, great he's here." Itachi said in annoyance.

"Sir Ichiya!" Ren said.

"I-Ichiya?" Erza questioned with an expression that said "Oh no, not him."

"It's been a long time, Erza-san." The short man stood on top of the staircase.

"I-I never imagined that you would be participating…" Erza was shaking in fear.

"I missed you, my honey. I live life for you! Glimmer…" It was a short fat troll of a man with sparkles around him, he was dressed in a white suit with an orange shirt underneath, he had short orange hair, and a red bow-tie around his neck.

""My honey?!"" Lucy and Happy questioned looking pale.

"A most unexpected." Ichiya slide down to them.

""A most unexpected!"" The Pegasus trio cheered.

"Reunion."

""Reunion!""

"All right."

""All right!"" The trio cheered and bowed in front of the short man. ""We had no idea she was your girlfriend, Sir Ichiya! Please pardon our rudeness.""

"I deny that with all my might!" Erza said.

"Clean up! They're not here to visit!" Ichiya said.

""Right, Boss! Right, Boss!""

"I've heard all about you. Erza-san… Mirajane-san… Lucy-san… others." Ichiya said when he pointed at Natsu and Gray. "And… I-Itachi…" Ichiya began shaking in fear. "I-I didn't see you there…"

"It's been awhile, and I don't recall Erza being your honey, she's no one's honey and she never will be." Itachi said being overprotective over his precious little sister.

"S-Sorry…" Ichiya uttered shaking in fear.

"Remember, three warnings." Itachi said with a cold glare.

"Y-Yes, again so sorry." Ichiya turned blue for a moment, he then sniffed his nose. "Aww, but I can't stand this amazing, parfum!" Ichiya leaped at Erza.

"Warning one." Itachi slammed his fist into Ichiya's face. "Want to try warning two?"

"N-No…" Ichiya uttered with a large bruise mark on his face.

"What's the other warnings?" Lucy questioned.

"I torture him with an illusion, and then warning three… death. He never goes over two though." Itachi replied.

"Scary…" Lucy commented.

"Oh my, you sure are overprotective." Mira said with a small chuckle.

"Hn…"

"Listen up, you crappy Blue Pegasus pretty boys! Think you can keep your paws of our fair ladies?" Gray said.

"You two may leave." Ichiya said.

""Thanks for coming!""

"Can't believe they sent us a bunch of perverts! Can you pretty boys even fight?!" Gray questioned gritting his teeth in annoyance.

"Care to find out?" Ren asked with a smirk.

"We're though, you know." Eve said with a smirk.

"No, they're really not. They are stronger than most people, but they aren't' that though." Itachi said.

"A fight?! Lemme join in!" Natsu said having recovered from his motion sickness.

"Enough, all of you!" Erza said.

"Erza-san… you perfume is so lovely." Ichiya sniffed.

"Stay away!" Erza punched Ichiya across the face sending him flying across the room.

"Man!" Ichiya was caught by a man in the door that froze him in ice.

"How dare you great us, with this creature. Are you trying to pick a fight with Lamia Scale?" The man had short white spiky hair, he was wearing a white coat with dark fur around the collar, and underneath he had a red shirt. This was Gray's old friend Lyon Bastia.

"Lyon?!" Gray questioned.

"Gray?!" Lyon questioned.

"Hey! So you joined a guild?!" Natsu said as Lyon threw Ichiya to the side.

"What are you doing?!" Gray questioned.

"He started it, did he not?" Lyon said.

"How dare you attack our leader!" Ren said as the trio glared at Lyon in anger.

"You're terrible!" Eve said.

"Could all of you men just please leave?" Hibiki said.

"So you don't count yourself as a man?" Itachi mocked.

"So woman are fine than? Marionette attack! Carpet Doll!" A new voice was heard as the carpet began moving pushing Lucy.

"Me?! Wait this magic… Sherry! You joined Lamia Scale too?!" Lucy questioned as she spotted a young woman with a curvy figure, with pink hair tied up, and blue eyes, dressed in a pink dress.

"Don't pretend you've forgotten about me. But please do forget about my previous self." Sherry said.

"Make up your mind…" Lucy said with an expression of annoyance.

"I was reborn for the sake of love." Sherry said.

"Gray!" Lyon glared at Gray as he was looking for a fight.

"Lyon!" Gray said with the same expression as Lyon.

"Let's go!" Natsu was ready to throw down

"I can never love you." Sherry said to Lucy in a mocking tone.

"I hate you, too!" Lucy said.

"Things are looking bad." Mira said looking slightly worried.

"This annoying." Itachi commented.

"Enough!" The sound of a staff stamping on the ground was heard as they looked over to a tall muscular bald man. "We are here to unite and destroy the Oracion Seis! This is no time to fight among ourselves!" This man was none other than Jura one of the ten wizard saints.

"Jura." Lyon said.

"Jura?!" Erza questioned.

"Iron Rock Jura, Lamia Scale's ace member?" Hibiki said.

Itachi walked up to Jura and looked at the giant with a smile. "It's been awhile, Jura."

"Ah, Itachi-dono, it's a pleasure to see you again my old friend." Jura returned the smile. "Three guild are now here. That only leaves the members of Cait Shelter."

"Actually, I heard they're only sending one person…" Ichiya said.

"Only one?!" Erza questioned in shock.

"…"

"…"

"They're only sending one person for such a dangerous mission?!" Gray questioned in shock.

"H-Hold on… Just how crazy is this guy gonna be?!" Lucy questioned.

When suddenly a little scream was heard as a little blue haired petite girl fell down face first. "Ouch." She got back up and dusted herself off as everyone started at her. "U-Umm… I'm sorry I'm late. I'm from Cait Shelter. My name is Wendy Marvell. It's nice to meet you all!"

"A kid?!" Gray questioned in shock.

"Wendy?" Natsu questioned.

"I'm surprised, so this kid is…" Erza said as she and mostly everyone in the room stared at the little girl in surprise.

"Sending a little girl like her on a mission like this, alone, she must be very special." Mira commented sharing the same expression as Erza.

"Wendy." Ren said.

"Marvell." Eve said.

"Cute." Hibiki said

Itachi looked at her with an emotionless expression. 'Her appearance aside, she has a huge amount of magic power. Wendy, huh. Interesting.' Itachi thought.

Jura was like Itachi was not faced by this as they both sensed her magic power. "All the guilds are now present."

"You're just going to move on like that?!" Gray questioned in surprise at how Jura didn't show any sign of being faced by this new little surprise.

"Still…" Lyon said.

"Sending such a tender child on a major operation like this… What in heavens is Cait Shelter thinking?" Sherry questioned.

"Oh. She isn't alone, gaudy woman." A little white cat entered she was wearing a tiny dress with a pink bow-tie and another tie around the tip of her white tail. When this new feline entered Happy was staring at her in awe.

"A cat?" Gray questioned.

"Looks like it." Lyon said.

"She's just like Happy." Natsu said.

"She talks." Lucy said.

"How terrible! I am not gaudy." Sherry muttered.

"Charle! You followed me?" Wendy asked the little female white cat known as Charle.

"Of course. I would never be able to rest easy if I let you go all alone." Charle said and then spotted Happy whom looked at her with hearts in his eyes, she then quickly looked away in disgust.

Happy then grabbed in to Lucy's boot. "Hey, Lucy. Go give her my fish…"

Lucy then gained a smug smirk. "You're in loooove!"

"You stole that from me! Plus you said it three times stronger than I do!" Happy said.

"U-Umm, I can't fight at all, but I can use all kinds of helpful support magic…" Wendy said nervously. "So please… So please don't leave me out of the group…" Wendy was on the verge of crying as everyone looked at her in confusion.

"That timid attitude is why people look down on you!" Charle scolded.

"I-I'm sorry…"

"Quit being so quick to apologize." Charle said.

"S-Sorry!" Wendy apologized again making Charle sigh.

"My apologies. I was a bit surprised, but I didn't mean to offend you. It's a pleasure to meet you, Wendy." Erza said.

"Yeah, we we're just a little bit surprised, so sorry about that." Mira said with her comforting smile.

Wendy then looked at the two of them in awe. "It's Erza-san and Mirajane-san! It's really them, Charle!"

"They're both prettier than I expected." Charle said.

"Hey! Hey! Do you know who I am? I'm Happy, the Catmander!" Happy bragged although it was a lie that he himself believed to be true. Charle instantly ignored the blue cat. "She's shy… That's so cute!"

"I dunno. If anything, I'd say she's ignoring you." Lucy said.

"You're hopeless, Lucy. You don't understand how girls work at all." Happy said.

"Uhh, I happen to be a girl too, you know… But whatever." Lucy paled.

"I think the two of them would be cute together." Mira said looking a Charle and Happy.

"You also say that about Lucy and Natsu, Gray and Juvia, and sometimes you even say the same things about Lucy and Gray, Lucy and Loke etc." Itachi commented.

"That girl is going to be gorgeous when she grows up." Ren said.

"Looks like Hibiki doesn't want to wait." Eve said.

"Come, Miss. Right this way…" Hibiki tried to escort little Wendy who looked at him with a faint nervous blush.

"Oh, uhh…" Wendy uttered.

"That's a crime!" Lucy pointed out.

"That girl what a unique parfum she has. She's no ordinary girl." Ichiya said standing next to Jura and Itachi.

"So you've noticed, Ichiya-dono… She possesses magic somehow different from our own." Jura said.

"Not only that but it appears she has a lot of magic power for someone her age." Itachi commented.

"Indeed, it seems Erza-dono and Mirajane-dono has also noticed it." Jura said.

Gray looked at something unusual, Natsu thinking. "What's wrong, Natsu?"

"Wendy… I could swear I've heard that name somewhere before…" Natsu pondered.

"Huh? You know her?" Gray asked.

"Can you remember her for me?" Natsu asked.

"How am I supposed to do that?!"

"Umm, Ichiya…" Itachi pointed at the Blue Pegasus trio gathered around Wendy in some sort of booth.

Ichiya then went up to the trio. "I told you before! They aren't here to pay a visit! Clean up at once!" Ichiya ordered while doing poses while sparkling.

"Certainly, our dear master!" The trio instantly took the booth away.

"Man…" Ichiya now stood in a spot light. "Now, then. As it appears everyone is here allow me to explain the operation." Ichiya said while doing poses.

"Are those poses really necessary?" Lucy questioned.

"Just ignore it, you will get used to it." Itachi said.

"First is the location where the Oracion Seis—the six demon generals- have gathered…" Ichiya said while performing his poses.

"…"

"…"

"But first, I require use of the toilet parfum…"

"Don't add the word parfum to that!" Gray said disgusted.

""That's our sensei!"" The trio clapped and changed Ichiya's title again.

And after some time of waiting Ichiya had returned. "To the north lies the enormous Worth Woodsea. The ancient sealed a powerful magic deep inside it. It was known as… Nirvana!"

""Nirvana?"" Natsu and Lucy questioned in unison.

"I've never heard of it." Lyon said.

"Have you, Jura-sama?" Sherry questioned.

"No, I haven't." Jura replied.

"Itachi, have you heard of it?" Mira asked.

"Hmm, I've heard some stories about it in ancient history books, it is said to be some sort of destructive magic." Itachi replied.

"That's about what we know so far as well, also that the ancients sealed it away." Ren said.

"But we don't know what kind of magic it actually is." Eve said.

"Destructive magic?" Natsu questioned.

"I got a bad feeling about this." Lucy said as a small shiver ran down her spine.

"We can only assume the Oracion Seis have gathered in the forest in order to obtain Nirvana." Hibiki said.

"To prevent that from happening…" Ichiya said.

""…we will destroy the Oracion Seis!"" The Blue Pegasus gang posed.

"There are fourteen of us, and seven of them." Hibiki said.

"Seven? I thought they were only supposed to be six?" Itachi questioned.

"They've hired a hit man of some sort to help them out. " Hibiki said as he flicked his fingers and some sort of screen appeared in midair with a keyboard.

"Archive…" Jura said.

"That's magic you don't see every day." Lyon said.

"I've never seen it before." Sherry said.

Suddenly three images of three different people appeared. "Only recently did we manage to obtain these shots of them." The first image was of a young man with dark tanned skin, with marron upwards spiky hair with a tuft covering his forehead, he wore a white high collared coat with a black shirt underneath, he also wore red pants. And unlike Natsu and Wendy this guy had a large purple snake around him instead of cats. "Cobra, a wizard who uses a poisonous snake."

"Man! That slanty-eyed jerk looks mean!" Natsu commented.

""You don't look very different yourself."" Gray and Lyon said in unison.

"Poison huh? Guess he wouldn't be a problem for you." Itachi said looking at Mira who stood next to him and Erza. "By the way, your powers. How are they?"

"Oh, I'm able to fully use Satan Soul so there's no problem there." Mira replied with a smile.

The next image was of another man with blond and black hair, the blond hair being in the center in a long spiky mohawk, he also had long blond spiky eyebrows, he also had a long prominent nose, he also wears a chin guard. He wears a pair of green tinted sunglasses, and for clothing he has a red and white racer suit. "Next is Racer, who, judging from his name, likely uses speed-related magic." Hibiki informed.

"Oh? For whatever reason I don't like the way he looks." Gray said.

"I agree." Lyon said.

Next image was of a large tall man with long curly orange hair reaching to his upper back, his face looked rather geometrical in shape, he wears a loose dark shirt with a white collar and simple light pants tucked inside simple boots, around his neck is a large neckless of brown beads, and he carries a book in his right hand. "Next is a wizard so powerful that he'll annihilate an entire military unit if the money is right… Divine Eyes Hoteye."

"For money?" Sherry questioned in disgust.

"Despicable…" Jura commented.

Next image was of a young woman with short silver white hair with her bangs covering her forehead, and a blue ribbon, her outfit which was a short dress looked like that of an angle as it is decorated in white feathers with white wings on her back, it revealed much of her cleavage making her top resemble more of a vest, she had tattooed angle wings on her collar bone. "Next is Angle, a woman who's said to peer into people's hearts."

"I dunno why, but I think I'm probably naturally weak against people like her…" Lucy commented.

Next image was that of a young man looking like he was sleeping while sitting on a floating carpet, he had short spiky black hair on the top, and long straight white hair on the bottom, he wears a black leather west with white fur trimming, he also wears yellow pants with black design on them, brown boots, and he has black lipstick on his lips, he also wears spiked bracelets on his wrist, and he has the red Oracion Seis mark on his right shoulder. "We have little information on this man… but he's known as Midnight."

"Midnight? That's an odd name." Erza commented.

The next image was that of a dark muscular man with neat silver white hair, he had black straight line marks on his face and the Oracion Seis mark on his chest, in his hand his holding a staff with a skull on the top. "This is Brain, their commander."

Then a final image came on screen of a young man with short red hair, brown eyes, he wore a black hooded robe, and he was shirtless underneath, he also wore black pants and no shoes. On his fingertips are blue lines of energy connected to what appears to be a human puppet. "We don't know who he is, or where he came from, nor do we know his magic other than it might be connected to that puppet." Hibiki informed.

Itachi stared at the image with a surprised expression, he then clenched his fist. "Sasori."

"Huh? You know him?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, I know him." Itachi replied.

"What can you tell us about him?" Hibiki asked.

"His name, is Sasori. Back in my home country he's known as Sasori of the Red Sand. He's a puppeteer master." Itachi informed.

"That doesn't sound that dangerous." Natsu commented.

"He's dangerous, I would say he might be more powerful than Laxus." Itachi said to which everyone from Fairy Tail widened their eyes in shock.

"Are you for real?!" Gray questioned.

"He doesn't exactly use normal puppets. All of his puppets are filled with hidden weapons and even poison, poison that is so rare that only he has the antidote. But there's more… His puppets are known as human puppets." Itachi informed.

"What does that mean?" Lucy questioned.

"… He kills someone, takes out their organs and drain out the blood, he then studies the body and makes a few adjustments. But if the body has a very special magic power so to say, he's able to make the puppet use the same magic abilities as the person could before when he was alive." Itachi informed to which most of the people turned blue.

"That's horrible!" Erza said as her body was shaking in anger.

"How do you even know this guy?" Gray questioned.

"Remember Hidan?" Itachi asked to which Gray nodded. "They used to be a part of the same organization, an organization which I used to spy on for my home town."

"Who's this Hidan?" Lyon questioned.

"A creep we meet in the Tower of Heaven. He was somehow immortal even when Itachi cut off his head he was still alive. He had the ability to curse others by licking their blood and drawing some sort of ritual circle. Ones that happened his skin changed color and he looked like a skeleton, and if he stabbed himself he could inflict the pain on the person he got the blood from, he used that move on a man named Simon." Gray replied as he shook just by thinking of it.

"Simon…" Erza muttered.

"If he was immortal, how did you beat him?" Mira asked.

"Well since I cut off his head, and he can't reattach himself, I simply threw his head into the ocean and watched it sink to the bottom, and then I burned his body to ashes." Itachi replied emotionless. "Anyway, Sasori is much stronger than Hidan."

"But why does he do those things to people, turn them into puppets I mean?" Lucy asked.

"He calls it his art, in his opinion a puppet is art since it's eternal lasting." Itachi replied.

"Art? That's messed up." Natsu commented. "No matter, I will fry his ass!"

"If you fight Sasori you will die. It is best you let me deal with him." Itachi said.

"No way! You stole my chance to beat Laxus! And if this guy is as strong as him! I will beat him!" Natsu declared.

Itachi then sighed. "Okay how about this? First one to find him gets to fight him."

"You're on buddy!"

"Anyway, now that we know that where this Sasori stands, the Oracion Seis possess enough magic power to destroy entire guilds each. We'll have to rely on our numerical advantage." Hibiki said.

"Umm, could you please leave me out of the count?" Lucy said shaking.

"Fighting isn't really my thing either…" Wendy said also shaking.

"Wendy! No complaining!" Charle scolded.

"Hey! Hey! Do you wanna do something? We're not included in the count, you know!" Happy said while holding a fish. But Charle simply ignored him.

"Never fear. There is more to our operation than just fighting. You can help us locate their stronghold." Ichiya said sparkling as always.

"Yes, that's right. We still have to locate it…" Ren said.

"But it would be logical to assume they have a temporary base of operations somewhere in the woodsea." Eve said as an image of the forest with a small lake appeared on screen.

"If possible, we would like you to gather them all in that base." Ichiya said.

"How?" Gray questioned.

"By beating their brains out, obviously!" Natsu got fired up for battle.

"Why do you have your sharingan activated?" Mira asked Itachi who looked around the area.

"Well in case anyone from the enemy approaches us, I should be able to see the color of their energies." Itachi replied, although it would have worked better if he had byakugan he could still see a small distance, even if anyone was hiding behind a wall, he would still be able to see small traces of their magic power, or chakra in case Sasori decides to snoop around. Wait a minute, Itachi looked at Ichiya and saw that his energy wasn't quite right. 'Odd, that looks like… Celestial Spirit energy.'

"Why do you want to gather them?" Erza asked Ichiya as he pointed into the sky.

"We will use our guild's prized Pegasus, which we call Christina, to utterly annihilate their base and them with it!" Ichiya declared.

Itachi closed his eyes and began to think. 'So one of the enemies uses Celestial Spirit Magic, and managed to capture Ichiya and use a spirit to take his place. It must have happened around the time Ichiya went to the restroom. Which means the enemy know of our plan so it's pointless to rely on this one. This makes matters more difficult, if they know where we are and who we are, they have the advantage. Specially since the only one I have knowledge about is Sasori due to my past with him. The logical course of action would be to tell everyone now that this Ichiya is an imposter, but I could always just play along and wait for the enemy to attack giving me time to study their moves… No, although I'm confident in my own abilities and Erza, Mira, and Jura's, there's no guarantee that the others are ready to fight them just yet, and then all we can do is hope that some of us survives. What should I do?' Itachi opened his eyes.

"Listen! If you do find yourself in battle whatever you do, do not fight alone! There must always be at least two people taking on a foe!" Jura said with a stern look on his face.

Natsu slammed his fiery fist into his palm. "All right! I'm all fired up!" And then before anyone could say anything or even move, Nastu rushed crashing out the door. "I'm gonna take on all seven of you jerks together!"

"Hold on, Natsu! Lucy shouted but to no avail.

"He's unbelievable…" Erza sighed.

"I'm not sure if he's impatient or something else altogether…" Lucy said.

"Man, he didn't even listen to the strategy." Gray said with a small smile.

"Guess that's Natsu for ya." Mira said with a small nervous chuckle.

"That wasn't nice…" Eve said as he and the rest of the trio had a small sweat drop.

"At least open the door first…" Hibiki said.

"We have no choice let's go-" Erza stopped the moment Itachi kicked Ichiya in the face sending him flying.

"Hey! What's the big idea?!" Ren questioned.

Itachi threw a kunai at Ichiya with a paper bomb tag attached to it. "That's not Ichiya, it's an imposter." Itachi said then the paper bomb exploded. Ichiya then leaped out from the smoke.

"What are you doing-"

"You almost had me fooled there. Your acting is top notch, however the moment I used my sharingan I noticed that something was strange about your energy… It was that of a Celestial Spirit." Itachi said.

"A Celestial Spirit?" Lucy questioned with an expression shared by the rest.

"Piri… Piri…" Ichiya then turned into two tiny blue doll like things. "Back to normal. Perverted stuff is all that Ichiya guy thinks about!" One of the blue dolls said. "That's for sure! He's hopeless as a grownup!"

"Where is your contractor?" Itachi asked as he spotted an energy signature that quickly ran away and the two doll beings quickly vanished. He went to the place where the signature came from and found a white feather. "Angle, huh?" Itachi went back to the others. "It seems Angle uses Celestial Spirit magic. Anyway, let's hurry up and catch up to Natsu. The enemy already know of our plan anyway." Itachi said.

"Why not chase after Angle?" Hibiki questioned.

"With the way, she's going she's going where Natsu's going. Meaning that the others are there. Let's go." Itachi said as he ran in the direction where Natsu ran off to.

"Yeah, let's go!" Erza said as she, Mira and Gray ran. While as Lucy followed after them while crying.

"We can't let Fairy Tail outshine us, let's go Sherry!" Lyon said as they followed after Fairy Tail with Jura right behind them.

"Let's get going as well." Hibiki said as the trio ran after them.

"Let's go Wendy!" Charle pulled Wendy by the wrist as they ran after them.

Happy stood there alone, he then quickly brought out his wings and flew after them while crying. "Wait! Don't leave me alone!"

They kept running until they eventually spotted Natsu who had spotted the woodsea. "Wait, Natsu!" Gray shouted.

"Nope!" Natsu shouted back with a smirk.

"You fool! Don't rush ahead by yourself!" Erza shouted.

Natsu just chuckled. "You hate the idea of me one-upping you that much?!"

"What?! How dare you suggest that I…!" Erza shouted with a pissed off expression that scared Natsu so much that he didn't notice that he ran off the cliff until he was falling down into the woods.

"Oh, man! He fell over!" Gray said as they all minus Blue Pegasus and Wendy and Charle, and Lucy looked down.

"That hotheaded fool!" Erza said.

"Oh my…" Mira said.

"I see that he hasn't changed at all…" Sherry said.

"I'm filled with confusion when I stop to think about how I once fought that imbecile." Lyon said with a sweat drop.

"That's just another form of love!" Sherry said.

"Where exactly did you meet them?" Itachi questioned with a sweat drop.

"We meet them on Galuna Island, and Lyon was once a fellow pupil of Gray's master." Erza replied.

"Aha…"

"Wait for me! You guys are too fast! Whatever happened to ladies first?!" Lucy came running behind them while crying.

The blue Pegasus trio then appeared next to Lucy all sparkling. "Shall I carry you princess?" Hibiki asked.

"I can hold your hand for you!" Eve said.

"Don't be leavin' my side." Ren said as he avoided Lucy's gaze with a faint blush.

"Annoying!" Lucy commented.

"Wendy! Don't lollygag!" Charle scolded still pulling Wendy with Happy shortly following them.

"But…!" Wendy uttered.

"I'm gonna try extra hard, too!" Happy shouted.

"Shall we just follow him, down there?" Itachi asked.

"It's not like we have any other choice." Mira said and transformed into her Satan Soul, stretching out her wings. "Want me to carry you down there?"

"Nah, I'm good." Itachi said as he jumped down the cliff like it was nothing. With Mira flying down after him.

 **Ice make: Eagle!**

Lyon made a large eagle out of ice that, he, Sherry and Jura flew down on.

 **Ice make: Slide!**

Gray made a slide out of ice that the rest of them went down on.

Mira flew next to Itachi who was running down the rock wall. "Do you know where Natsu is?" Mira asked.

"His running through the forest, he's fine." Itachi replied.

"What about anyone from the Oracion Seis?"

"Nothing yet. I will let you know when I see anything." Itachi said as they arrived at the end. Mira turned back to her normal state as she and Itachi ran through the forest with the others not too far behind.

"Do you feel it?" Mira asked.

"Yeah, I can feel dark energy around this forest. It's most likely connected to Nirvana." Itachi replied as if it was like the whole forest was filled with bad air. "The others must have also noticed by now. Let's keep going." Itachi said when a certain pink haired dragon slayer came into view. "Natsu!"

"Hey! Pick up the paste you guys!" Natsu shouted back to them.

"You're one sturdy freak, you know that?!" Gray and the others had caught up with them.

When suddenly a large shadow appeared above them. "Wha…?" Natsu questioned when Gray suddenly crashed into him. "What's the big idea?!"

"Don't just stop in your tracks like that!" Gray shouted back at Natsu.

"Look." Erza said as she went between them and pushed them away from each other. "The magic bomber, Christina!" Erza said as a large flying ship that looked like a Pegasus flew above them.

"Whoa!" Natsu said in awe.

"That's the heavenly horse I've heard so much about?!" Gray said.

"Wow." Wendy said in awe.

"It's so big!" Happy said.

"It is reassuring." Charle said.

"All right! Let's split up and search for their base of operations!" Erza said.

"Huh? We're doing what now?" Natsu questioned.

"Oh, geez…" Gray sighed when suddenly Christina exploded from the side.

"Christina!" Hibiki said as the ship kept exploding until it went crashing down into the forest.

"Figures, the enemy knew about it after all. It's obvious that they would set a trap of some kind." Itachi said when suddenly he spotted someone with his sharingan. "They're here! Get ready!" Itachi said as everyone got into fighting positions, while as Wendy hid behind a rock.

Out from the smoke stepped out the six members of the Oracion Seis. Brain in the middle and next to him Cobra and his snake, Racer, Hoteye, Angle with the two blue doll things floating beside her, and Midnight who looked like he was sleeping on a floating carpet. "Lowly maggots, all swarming together…" Brain said.

"We know exactly what you have in mind." Angle said with a wink.

"We already took out that Ichiya, what you think of that?!" The two blue things said.

"What!? No way!" Hibiki said.

"Not surprised actually." Itachi commented.

"You're flustered. I can hear it…" Cobra said with a smirk.

"The quicker the work, the better. And you people are in our way." Racer said.

"Money gives one strength! Yes! Let me give you a tip: money is everything in this world. And!" Hoteye said.

""Shut up, Hoteye!"" Cobra and Racer said in unison.

"Where is Sasori?" Itachi asked.

"Ah, you're the one that knows about our little companion. He tends to stay to himself, doesn't really talk that much to either of us. But don't you worry he's around somewhere, doing last touches on his art. We spent a lot of time gathering bodies for him to turn into puppets, he's still working on them." Brain said.

"Hey!" Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah." Gray smirked.

Cobra then smirked. "I can hear it."

""You saved us the trouble of lookin' for you!"" Natsu and Gray charged at them.

"Get them." Brain ordered.

"Okay." Racer said and then began moving at incredible speed. He appeared behind Natsu and Gray.

 **Motor!**

Racer kicked both Natsu and Gray in the back.

""Natsu! Gray!"" Two Lucy's shouted in unison as they both then looked at each other.

"Dummy." One of the Lucy's said with a smirk and began whipping the other.

"Wh-What the…?!"

"Sherry!" Lyon said as they both charged at Hoteye.

"Yes!"

"I can see you, yes!" Hoteye's eyes began to glow he then directed his finger at them and suddenly the earth beneath them turned to clay as Lyon and Sherry both sank in it. "Money is all you really need, not love! Yes!" The earth then began bending.

"What the…?! The ground is…!" Lyon said in surprise as he sank into it.

"Love is more important!" Sherry shouted. "Lyon-sama!"

"I'll take care of Angle." Hibiki said.

""No fair!"" Ren and Eve said in unison.

Racer then moved at quick speed and kicked Ren and Eve. "Eve! Ren!" Hibiki shouted when Racer appeared behind him and kicked him.

"Fast is good." Racer said when suddenly Mira's Satan Soul claw slammed into his face. Mira then gathered a lot of dark energy between her hands.

 **Evil Explosion!**

Mira blasted Racer with a dark energy wave, but Racer dodged it quickly with his speed and appeared behind her. "You may have power, but I have speed." Racer threw a punch that was caught by Itachi.

"Oh really, well I have both." Itachi said as he swung his leg to the side kicking Racer across the face. "Try and help Erza with that Cobra guy."

"Right." Mira flew to Erza as they both charged at Cobra.

"Requip!" Erza changed into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"I can hear it…" Cobra said.

"Dance, my swords!" Erza had several sword floating around her and she sent them flying towards Cobra. Cobra moved slightly dodging each blade as they stabbed the ground around him. "What?! He can see through my swordsmanship?!"

Mira appeared behind Cobra with her fist raised, Cobra's ears twitched, then Mira slammed her fist into the ground where Cobra stood but he was gone. "What the?!"

"I can hear you." Cobra was above her on his snake that had grown wings. The snake then swung it's tail into Mira sending her crashing into a rock.

Natsu then spotted Midnight whom was just sleeping. "Hey, you! What are you sleeping for, you jerk?!"

Itachi dodged all of Racer's attacks and he could barely dodge any of his. "This guy's too much!" Racer then vanished and appeared behind Erza whom quickly blocked his kick with her swords.

"Requip! Flight Armor!" Erza's speed then increased as she swung her swords at Racer with incredible speed, but Racer dodged all of them.

"Oh, you're fast! Fast is good!" Racer complimented.

Mira charged at Cobra whom dodged all of her punches and kicks, his snake then swung its tail crashing into her back. "How does he do it? It's like he knows my move before I make it." Mira muttered.

"I can hear everything, She-Devil." Cobra said as the snake was about to bite her. Mira quickly went to the side but was kicked in the face by Cobra. "I can hear your next move!"

"Wake up dammit!" Natsu spitted out a wave of flames towards Midnight, but the flames just bent around him. "What was that? My magic didn't hit him?"

"Forget it." Racer appeared behind Natsu and kicked him in the back. "Midnight's scary if you wake him up." Racer moved from the one spot to the next around Natsu and kicked or punched him.

Jura directed his index and middle finger at Hoteye as stone pillars appeared out from the ground and charged at Hoteye. Hoteye responded by twisting the earth to block it.

Gray gathered his hands together.

 **Ice make-**

Suddenly the two blue dolls appeared behind him and turned into him.

… **Lance!**

The fake Gray attacked the real Gray with his own attack.

Brain watched as Cobra dodged both Mirajane and Erza. "Oh? So this is Erza Scarlet… And Mirajane Strauss…"

Cobra caught both of Erza's wrists. "I can hear them. Your movements, your breathing, your muscles contracting, even your thoughts…" Cobra said and tilted his head to the side and dodged Mira's kick as his snake wrapped itself around her. Cobra then widened his eyes as he heard Erza's memories of being in the Tower of Heaven. "You where there?" Cobra let go of Erza and backed away, Mira then broke free from the snake's hold and leaped next to Erza.

"We shouldn't hold back against them." Mira said.

"I agree, they are a lot tougher than I expected." Erza said as she noticed Cobra was wide open. "He's wide open!" Erza quickly charged at Cobra but then suddenly the ground pushed itself up towards her.

"I saw it! Yes!" Hoteye said when suddenly Jura's rock pillars crashed into him.

"Erza-dono!" Jura shouted when suddenly he was blasted by some sort of green energy with fire by Brain.

"Snap out from it, Cobra!" Racer kicked Erza in the back.

"Cuberos!" Cobra called to the snake as it flew towards Erza and bit her in the arm.

"Argh!" Erza screamed in pain.

"Erza!" Mira flew towards her but was kicked in the gut by Racer.

Itachi then charged and caught Erza in his arms. "Erza!" Itachi said as Erza looked like she was in immense pain.

"Cuberos' poison isn't fast-acting. Enjoy writhing in pain before you perish!" Cobra said with a vicious smirk.

"Mira, take care of Erza." Itachi stood up and charged at Cobra.

"No use! I can hear you." Cobra tilted his head to the side but was suddenly kicked in the gut by Itachi. "Wh-What?!"

"You can hear me, but I can see you." Itachi said with his sharingan spinning.

"Y-You can see what move I'm going to make with your eyes?!" Cobra said in shock as he had heard Itachi's thoughts.

"I see, so you can hear every move a person's going to make and predict it from there. This should be interesting." Itachi threw a punch but Cobra ducked and swung his leg at Itachi who jumped up dodging it.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire directly at Cobra. Itachi then leaped back. "Let's see you dodged that." Itachi looked around. 'Seems only me and Jura are left standing.' Itachi then looked over to Mira whom held Erza in her arms. Itachi thought of nothing so that Cobra couldn't hear it.

Cobra leaped at Itachi, Cobra had some burn marks on his body as his coat was slightly burned as well. "I got you!" Cobra swung his leg towards Itachi's face. Itachi dodged and grabbed Cobra's leg and threw him towards his friends, Cobra was caught by his snake. "Damn those two…" Cobra cursed as he and Hoteye and Racer slightly were the only ones injured.

"They are the strongest ones they have. "Iron Rock" Jura, "The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail" Itachi. Both of them are at the level of a Wizard Saint." Brain said and directed his staff at them with a lot of energy gathering in it. But then he spotted Wendy hiding behind a rock and then he stopped and began sweating.

"What's the matter Brain?" Racer questioned.

"Why did you stop the spell?" Cobra questioned.

"Wendy…" Brain uttered as Wendy looked at him in confusion.

"Do you know her?" Cobra asked.

"There's no doubt about it… That's Wendy…the Maiden of the Sky!" Brain said.

"The Maiden…" Gray uttered.

"…of the Sky?" Hibiki questioned.

"To think I would meet her in a place like this… This is quite a find. Come!" Brain directed his staff at Wendy when suddenly a green arm of energy appeared and grabbed Wendy.

""Wendy!""

"Dammit!" Itachi was about to charge when suddenly a rock pillar attacked him. "What the?" Itachi then saw two Jura's.

"Piri piri!"

"Damn you!" Jura was about to attack the copy but the ground then twisted beneath him.

"Wendy!" Charle shouted.

"Charle!"

"Hang on! I'm coming to save you!" Happy ran towards them holding a stick.

Itachi leaped towards Wendy but Racer appeared in front of him and threw a punch, Itachi caught Racer's fist. "I don't have time for this!" Itachi then threw him to the side.

Suddenly a human puppet arrived with blades on it's arms. Itachi blocked the blades with a kunai. "This is…" Itachi leaped back and spotted Sasori walking out from the forest with chakra strings on his fingertips. "Sasori."

"It's been awhile, Itachi." Sasori said with an emotionless expression.

"Charle!" Wendy screamed and reached her hand out.

"Wendy!" Charle reached her paw out for her friend.

But then, Wendy grabbed on to Happy. "Huh?" Happy questioned.

"Hey, you!" Charle shouted at the blue tomcat.

"Natsu!" Happy shouted as both him and Wendy vanished into Brain's staff.

"I've no business with you any longer. Begone!" Brain blasted them with a green wave of energy from his staff.

 **Dark Rondo!**

"Get down!" Hibiki shouted.

 **Iron Rock: Wall!**

Jura brought out rock pillars that blocked the blast from Brain.

"Thanks, Jura-san!" Hibiki thanked.

"We owe you a million." Lucy said.

"Damn those guys!" Natsu looked towards where the Oracion Seis stood but they were all gone expect for Sasori who was standing face to face with Itachi.

"Damn those guys. Leaving me here alone how annoying, I should kill them for that." Sasori said before his puppets hands fell off and several kunai's were visible. "Guess I will make my exit as well." Sasori then shoot all the kunai's towards Erza and Mira.

"No!" Itachi quickly leaped in front of them as all the kunai's stabbed into his right arm. "Argh!" When he looked back Sasori was gone. "Ugh!" Itachi fell to his knees.

"Itachi! What's wrong?!" Mira quickly placed Itachi next to Erza.

"Poison… Poison in the kunai knifes…" Itachi uttered. "Save… Erza… first…"

"How can she save you guys? You've been poisoned you need the antidote." Lyon said.

"Heh, Mira is immune to poison, she just has to suck it out." Itachi said with a small smirk. "Quickly! She's been poisoned longer than me… there's no telling how long she's got." Itachi said as he noticed a dark purple spot on Erza's arm that kept growing.

"Right." Mira then lifted Erza's arm up as Erza twitched in pain. "Here I go."

"Just do it…" Erza said as Mira sank her demon fangs into Erza's arm making Erza moan a little in pain. The mark then slowly began to vanish, Mira kept going until the mark was fully gone.

"That takes care of her, now for you." Mira went over to Itachi whom had removed his black leather jacket and white shirt, he had also pulled out each kunai. Mira then sank her fangs into Itachi's arm as he twitched his eyes a little. Mira then stopped and backed away. "That poison was powerful it may not do anything to me but if anyone else gets poisoned by this and I'm not around they will die after a few hours."

"He's improved his poison, before it would take days before a person would die." Itachi got up but his body twitched in pain. "Hand me the medicine. It's in my leather jacket, inside a scroll."

Mira took out a scroll from Itachi's leather jacket, Itachi then opened the scroll and used the blood from Mira's bite mark and drew blood on it. He then performed a few hand signs. "Release!" Out from the scroll came two test tubes with a pink liquid. Itachi took one and sealed the last one back into the scroll and placed the scroll in his pocket. He opened the tube and drank the pink liquid.

"That's better…" Itachi uttered and stood up.

"What was that?" Jura asked.

"It's his medicine, he's got a deadly sickness and that medicine will prevent him from dying until he can find what he needs for his cure. And thanks to that sickness he can only use 40% of his full power." Gray said as everyone not from Fairy Tail widened their eyes in shock.

"Wait, he's dying and he was still able to keep up with the Oracion Seis?!" Eve questioned in shock.

"Unreal…" Ren uttered in shock.

"Is he even human?" Hibiki questioned with his eyes wide in shock.

"Heh, so this is Fairy Tail's own monster. I've heard stories of his power, but I never thought he was at this level." Lyon said with a smirk.

"It doesn't matter… We have to find the Oracion Seis and save Wendy and Happy." Itachi said, he then looked over to Erza who was still growling in pain.

"It will take some time until she can fully move again. I have taken out the poison but her body is still damaged from what the poison managed to do to her before I took it out." Mira said as Itachi walked over to Erza and lifted her up bridal style.

"O-Onii-chan…" Erza uttered.

"Just rest, we will have to find a temporarily base. Let's go." Itachi said and began to walk into the woods.

"Wait for me!" Ichiya came running towards them. "Where are they? Those despicable Oracion Seis?!"

"Their gone." Itachi said when Ichiya noticed Erza in Itachi's arms.

"Wh-What happened to Erza-san?!" Ichiya questioned.

"She got poisoned by the enemy, Mira managed to suck it out so she will be fine. But it will take some time for her body to heal.

"Then I will just use my painkiller parfum!" Ichiya opened a tube that let out a green smoke everyone then began to feel they're pain vanishing, besides Itachi and Erza.

"Damn it! How dare they run off with Wendy and Happy! Where are you?! Where'd you go, dammit?!" Natsu ran off.

"Natsu, where are you going?!" Lucy questioned.

Suddenly Charle pulled Natus by his scarf making him fall down, Charle flew above him with wings just like Happy. "Honestly, now… Calm down, will you?"

"Wings?" Gray questioned.

"She has wings…" Sherry said.

"The cat is flying…" Ren said.

"Wow!" Eve said.

"This is Aera magic. I guess it is understandable to be surprised if you've never seen it before." Charle said.

"You're copying Happy!" Natsu accused.

"Come now?!" Charle gained a thick mark. "In any case, I'm concerned for Wendy and that tomcat, but now you realize we can't beat them in haphazard attack!"

"Charle-dono is correct. The enemy is far stronger than anticipated." Jura said.

"Man."

"Plus…" Charle said but was interrupted.

"Umm, why is my ho- I mean Erza-san still in pain?!" Ichiya questioned.

"It's not helping me either by the way." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

"Like I said her body has to naturally heal, although the poison won't kill her there are still small traces in both of you that your body will slowly get rid of." Mira explained.

"M-Man?"

"I see, it's no problem." Itachi said showing no sign of being in pain.

"You should also be in even more pain then she is, considering the poison in you was way stronger." Mira said showing signs of concern.

"The pain from my sickness is far more worse than this, and I was able to keep up appearance for two whole years that I never had it so this is nothing. I'm actually in tremendous pain though." Itachi said emotionlessly.

Charle then coughed to gain everyone's attention. "Like I was going to say, Wendy could possibly save you."

"What?" Itachi questioned.

"Wendy has the ability to cure all kinds of things. She can cure fevers, relieve pain, and even treat injuries, and poison." Charle said.

"I-I feel as if my identity is being threatened…" Ichiya paled.

"But aren't healing spells Lost Magic?" Sherry questioned.

"Wait! Does it have to do with the Maiden of the Sky?!" Lucy questioned.

"Wendy is the Sky Dragon Slayer. Sky Dragon, Wendy" Charle said as everyone widened their eyes in shock.

"A Dragon Slayer?!" Natsu questioned.

"We need Wendy, she might be able to cure your sickness. And that way you will be able to use your full power. Which we need in this situation." Charle said looking at Itachi.

"Well… I doubt she can cure me… but what do I have to lose." Itachi said.

"Then we must rescue Wendy at any cause." Mira said as she was willing to do anything to heal Itachi from his sickness.

"All right! Let's go!" Natsu shouted and raised his fist in the air along with the others.

""Yeah!""

"Then Erza will rest here, Hibiki monitor our moves with your Archive Magic." Itachi said and gently put Erza down.

"I will stay here with her." Lucy said.

Everyone went in different groups throughout the woods in search for Wendy and Happy, Natsu, Gray and Charle in one group. Ren, Eve and Ichiya in another. Jura, Lyon and Sherry in another. And Itachi and Mira in the last group.

Itachi and Mira ran through the woods as Itachi looked around with his sharingan. "Can you see their energy?" Mira asked.

"Not yet, but I see others. Hundreds, probably from dark guilds under Oracion Seis." Itachi replied.

"Are you sure you shouldn't rest along with Erza?" Mira asked with a concern look.

"I'm fine, the poison isn't holding back my power. I'm perfectly fine. I've been through worse." Itachi replied as he looked around and spotted several people around them. "Looks like we're surrounded."

Mira then activated her Satan Soul. "Let's deal with them quickly, like we dealt with punks like them in the old days."

Itachi narrowed his eyes as his sharingan began spinning. "What was our old nickname again?" Itachi asked with a small smirk. "Oh yeah. The Fairy Tail Demon Duo."

 **Okay! That's the end for now!**

 **Now, like I've said before. Wendy cannot heal Itachi but she will be able to help him in some other way.**

 **Also, I have decided to bring in three other Naruto villains into this story. And I have already figured out who they are and when they will appear.**

 **And by the way Ichiya will not stop hitting on Erza (he will just do it when Itachi's not around)**

 **I'm thinking this arc will last about 4 or 5 more chapters depending on how I write them.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	14. Nirvana!

**ActionTReaction: Like I said in the PM, no I don't think Sasori changed that much.**

 **Master Terra: Yeah well, I always imagined Itachi as the overprotecting type, and since he knows Ichiya wouldn't have stopped otherwise he did what he had to do. Also Sasori is not a psychopath but he does hate to wait and he hates people he finds annoying, and he isn't literally going to kill them, it's like with Deidara he only makes threats. Although Sasori is not a psychopath he's still fucking messed up. He has at least killed over a hundred people and turned their corpses into puppets. Also, according to the Naruto databook a sick Itachi's stats are in total 35,5 while as Sasori is 34,5. So yeah, a sick Itachi is stronger than Sasori. Besides since no one knows how much power Itachi had to hold back while he was sick I say he could only use 40% since this is fanfiction, it might be more, it might be less, no one fricking knows! And one more thing, who's to say that Sasori and the future Naruto villains that will appear in this story hasn't gotten stronger while they've been in the world of Fairy Tail? Plus Itachi said Sasori is stronger than Laxus, meaning Sasori is either worth 40% of Itachi's power or more.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Like I said in the PM Itachi will help Erza, Mira, and Wendy and many others with their development. And yeah, I can see Wendy acting as Itachi and Erza's younger sister.**

 **Guest: Thanks. (This time I had a friend whom speaks Spanish, for translating)**

 **MayanPanther: Thanks!**

 **Blu3sky3: Don't worry I have no intention of giving up on this story I will keep going until the end.**

 **nickclause: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thanks! Wonder if you can guess who the next one will be.**

 **Chapter 13: Nirvana!**

Itachi lifted up a man by the collar. "Do you know where the Oracion Seis are hiding?" Itachi asked as around them was a beaten army of a dark guild. Mira stomped on one of the dark guild members on the head.

"Tell us." Mira ordered in a cold tone.

"W-We don't know…" The man said shaking.

"Are you sure? Maybe I need to refresh your memory." Itachi activated his sharingan.

The man then turned blue and shook his head. "Th-They're in a deserted village to the west! It used to belong to the ancients! That's all I know! please don't hurt me!"

"Much obliged." Itachi said and looked at the man with his sharingan making the man fall asleep.

"Do you think the others are alright?" Mira asked and turned back to normal.

"Unless they encounter Sasori I'm not particular worried." Itachi replied.

"What about those guys from Blue Pegasus, you called them weak didn't you?" Mira questioned.

"They might be weak compared to you and me, but they are strong in their own right. After all the four of them are the strongest in their guild. I just… Don't really like their style…" Itachi said as he got annoyed thinking about them hitting on Erza and Mira. Neither of them would understand the words "back off" unless you scare them.

"So, you think they are alright as well as the others?" Mira asked.

"Well… maybe not Ichiya." Itachi said with a sweat drop as Ichiya would most likely get captured unless he uses his so called parfums. "Anyway, let's head west. We need to concentrate on the goal, to rescue Wendy and Happy." Itachi said as they ran west. They kept running until they arrived in front of a ravine surrounded by water falls with a small area floating on the water that looked like an ancient village. "This must be it."

"Look." Mira pointed at the other side where they saw Gray battle against Racer.

"Looks like Natsu and Gray found this place before us." Itachi jumped down into the ravine with Mira right behind him. Itachi looked around until he spotted a few magic signatures coming from a cave. "In there." They both ran towards the cave when suddenly out of it came Jellal. Itachi widened his eyes in surprise, Jellal stood before him wearing the same tattered clothing from their battle at the Tower of Heaven. Jellal and Itachi locked eyes as Jellal just walked past him as if he didn't even know him.

"Who was that?" Mira questioned.

"Jellal…" Itachi muttered as Mira then widened her eyes in shock, she was about to attack the blue haired man when Itachi suddenly grabbed her wrist. "Don't, somethings strange about him. He's different somehow. He acted as if he didn't even know who I was."

"What? Do you think he has amnesia?" Mira questioned.

"Most likely, it was either by the cost of my attack or the fact that he almost drowned at the bottom of the ocean." Itachi replied when suddenly they heard a familiar voice.

"Natsu! Get up!" Happy shouted from inside the cave.

Itachi and Mira rushed inside and saw Natsu looking around. "Jellal! Where are you?!"

"He left." Charle said.

"That bastard!" Natsu cursed.

"I don't know who he is, but taking Wendy back is our priority right now." Charle said.

"That's correct." Itachi and Mira walked up to them.

"Itachi! Mira!" Happy cheered.

"Did you see Jellal?! Did you take him out again?!" Natsu questioned.

"I saw him, and no I did not take him out. He left." Itachi replied.

"Why didn't you take him out?" Happy questioned.

"If I did I would have to use a lot of energy, energy I cannot afford to waist. Specially with Sasori around, whom is much more stronger than Jellal and Laxus. In fact, he's on par with me in my sick state last time I checked, but he might have grown stronger since last time I saw him." Itachi said and lifted up the tiny unconscious Wendy bridal style. "Let's get her back to the others. We'll worry about the Oracion Seis later." Itachi said as he saw Midnight sleeping in the corner, he decided to ignore him and move out with the others.

"I will carry Wendy." Charle said bringing out her wings.

"Let's go, Happy!" Natsu said.

"Aye, sir!" Happy brought out his wings and lifted Natsu and flew off after Wendy and Charle.

"How are we supposed to follow after them?" Itachi questioned when Mira suddenly turned into her Satan Soul form and lifted Itachi up bridal style.

"This is how." Mira said and stretched out her devil wings and flew after them.

"I don't know how to feel about this…" Itachi said with a sweat drop.

As they flew they flew over Gray and Racer, Racer then suddenly vanished. "Natsu! Watch out!" Gray shouted as Racer appeared above Happy, Natsu, Charle, and Wendy and kicked them towards the ground.

Mira flew down to them with Itachi in her arms when they landed they saw that Natsu managed to grab Wendy before she hit the ground. "Happy! Charle!" Natsu shouted as the two cats were knocked out. "Damn!" Natsu was about to grab Happy and Charle when Itachi grabbed Happy and Mira grabbed Charle.

"Let's go." Itachi said as they ran into the forest. "Gray, deal with him!" Itachi said as Racer was approaching them.

"Of course!" Gray stood in front of Racer.

 **Ice Make: Rampart!**

A large wall of ice appeared behind Gray as Racer crashed into it. "Go, I'll handle this guy!" Gray shouted.

"Are we just going to leave him by himself?!" Natsu questioned.

"He won't be by himself much longer. My eyes could see two others approaching them. And by their energy signature it was Lyon and Sherry. Gray will be fine, let's just keep going, one must never lose sight of the mission." Itachi replied as they kept running.

As they ran through the forest Happy started waking up. "Are you okay, Happy?" Natsu asked and looked at his little blue pal who was in Itachi's arms.

"Natsu… Where are we?" Happy asked.

"Don't talk! Just get some rest!" Natsu said.

"But… Jellal is…" Happy muttered.

"We will worry about Jellal later, first we need to take down the Oracion Seis." Itachi said.

"I don't get it, I thought you killed him back at the Tower of Heaven, what the heck happened?!" Natsu questioned.

"I did to. But it seems this Brain character knows Jellal and was able to save him. By the way, what happened to Brain?" Itachi asked.

"When Jellal knocked Natsu out he suddenly blasted Brain into a hole in the ground." Happy replied.

"Is he dead?" Mira asked.

"I don't think so." Happy replied.

" _Itachi! Natsu! Mirajane!"_ Hibiki's voice was heard in their heads.

"Wha…?!" Natsu questioned.

" _Can you guys hear me?"_

"We hear you loud and clear Hibiki." Itachi said.

"What? Hibiki?" Natsu questioned having forgotten all about their new teammates.

"The guy from Blue Pegasus." Mira said.

" _What a relief. I was getting worried because I couldn't get through anyone."_ Hibiki said.

"Where are you?!" Natsu questioned looking around making Itachi sigh and Mira let out a nervous chuckle.

" _Not so loud. Some among the enemy have terrifyingly good ears. They could be listening to every word we say. That's why I'm talking directly into your heads. By the way, have you found Wendy and the cat?"_

"We have them, although Wendy is passed out." Itachi replied.

" _Oh! That's great! Good job!"_

"How's Erza? Has she woken up yet?" Itachi asked with a little hint of concern.

" _She's fine, she's awake just getting the last bits of poison out from her system. She should be back on the battlefield in just a few minutes. I'm going to upload a map into your heads that'll lead you here. I can't connect with the cat, though, probably because of its injuries and reduced magic power. At any rate, hurry back!"_

"What upload? What are you talking about- Oh!" Natsu said when suddenly the map was placed in their heads and they ran back towards their camp.

"What just happened?" Happy questioned.

"Hibiki used his archive magic to upload a map into our minds that shows us the way back to them." Itachi explained.

"Why didn't I get it?" Happy questioned.

"You are out of magic power, that's why." Itachi replied.

 **Meanwhile**

Gray faces of the Oracion Seis member, codenamed Racer. "You've stopped me twice now. My name will be tarnished unless I do something." Racer said with a sly smirk.

"Oh, you don't say? I could easily catch up with your friends if I felt so inclined." Racer appeared behind Gray at incredible speed, shocking the ice mage whom when turned around to face Racer. Racer was once again gone and appeared behind Gray again. "But I won't feel satisfied until I eliminate you first." Gray turned around but Racer was gone and appeared behind him once again. "I'll have plenty of time to catch up after that."

"That's what you think!" Gray brought his hands down as the ground began to freeze, Racer vanished and appeared behind Gray.

"Too slow." Racer kicked Gray in the back. "Too slow, too slow, too slow!"

"Damn! I can't even see him!" Gray said when a force pushed him to the ground and Racer appeared behind him.

"You can make up excuses about how your ice wall used up your magic, but they won't work." Racer mocked.

"What did you say, bastard?!" Gray questioned, annoyed by this speeding punk.

"Come at me at full speed. Dead Grand Prix! Start!" Racer swung his arm down when the sound of motorcycle engines where heard all around him.

"What are these sounds?!" Gray questioned when suddenly out from the woods came several green magic-cycles charging at Gray. "Magic-cycles?!" Gray did his best to dodge them but some of them managed to hit him on the side.

"Motor Show from Hell!" Racer was now on a red magic-cycle and rammed it into Gray. "Dance." The other magic-cycles began circling Gray.

"You can ride these things?"

"These machines were built to complement my own speed. They're too much to handle for slowpokes." Racer said.

"Sounds interesting!" Gray said and jumped on a green magic-cycle. "Let's go, you wild stallion! How kind of you to include SE plugs!" Gray said and followed after Racer with the SE plug fulling the cycle with Gray's magic power. "It's gonna be though, having this thing constantly sapping my magic away… But I got no choice. Let's do it!"

"Amusing! You're challenging me to a race?!" Racer questioned with an amused grin.

"Ain't any rules! Prepare yourself!" Gray said as they raced through out the forest.

"Oh? For someone from a goodie-two-shoes guild, you got some sharp senses!" Racer said with a smirk.

"Don't you dare mock Fairy Tail!" Gray said as he gathered his hands together.

 **Ice Make: Lance!**

Gray shoot lances made out of ice at Racer, Racer managed to dodge by driving off a cliff with Gray shortly following after him. "Still way too slow!" Racer mocked.

"Damn! It's hard like this!" Gray said as they drove down side the cliff.

"Are you quick enough to dodge this?" Racer said as a magic circle formed on his palm.

 **High Side Rush!**

Several spinning tires appeared and charged at Gray. "Tires?!" Gray quickly drove the bike in a zigzag maneuver dodging the tires.

"Not bad! But…the Dead Grand Prix is just getting started!" Racer said as they drove inside of a log. Racer then moved his bike sideways. "Let's see you dodge this!" Racer said as a cabinet in the back of the cycle opened shooting red blasts at Gray.

Gray quickly rammed the bike in the side of the log creating an exit for him to dodge the blast. "Damn! This guy's insane!" Gray stopped the cycle.

"What's the matter, pretty boy?" Racer asked as he had stopped his cycle as well, then the front area of his cycle opened up and blasted red blast attacks at Gray. Gray quickly began driving the cycle again dodging the blast attacks. Suddenly he spotted Lyon and Sherry.

"Lyon!" Gray said.

"Gray!"

"Perfect timing! Get on!" Gray said.

"What?" Lyon questioned.

"Just get on!" Gray said and Lyon nodded understanding the situation and jumped on the back of the cycle.

"Lyon-sama!" Sherry said.

"Don't worry! You stay on standby!" Lyon said as they drove off after Racer. Ad they drove after him in a field, Lyon decided to ask. "Gray! Where's Wendy?!"

"Don't worry! Natsu, Itachi and Mira saved her!" Gray replied.

"I see."

"More importantly, could you deal with him? It's hard for me to use my magic while driving." Gray said as he drove after Racer.

"Oh? In that case, pay close attention! I'll show you some real Make magic!" Lyon said with a grin.

"Cut the big-talk!"

"Here goes!" Lyon gathered his fist into his palm letting out a cold breeze.

"Lyon! You're using both hands…?!" Gray questioned remembering how Lyon bragged on Galuna Island about being able to do it with one hand.

"That's what Ur taught us." Lyon said with a smile and Gray gained a small grin on his face.

 **Ice Make: Eagle!**

Lyon sent eagles made out of ice directed at Racer, the eagles then crashed into Racer's cycle breaking it.

"Did we get him?" Gray questioned.

"No, it didn't seem to!" Lyon said when Racer appeared above them.

"Playtime is over." Racer crashed down on Gray and Lyon's cycle breaking it but both the ice mages leaped out.

 **Ice Make: Ape!**

 **Ice Make:** **Hammer!**

Lyon created an ape out of ice that swung it's fist down on Racer whom vanished at high speed, then gray made a hammer out of ice and brought it down on Racer whom once again dodged with his speed. "That's some rather swift Maker magic you have there! Fast is good! But you're not fast enough!" Racer appeared first in front of Lyon kicking him in the gut, then he appeared in front of Gray and punched him in the face. "You don't have the speed to keep up with me."

"I can't hit him!" Gray said annoyed.

"Calm down, Gray! 4 o'clock! We can stop him! We just need to focus!" Lyon said.

"Focus, huh? Okay!" Gray said as they both removed their upper clothing. "Let's do it, Lyon!"

"Fire on my mark! With all your might!" Lyon said as they stood back to back. "Now! Fifty meters directly ahead!"

"Got you now!"

 **Ice Make: Geyser!**

 **Ice Make: Snow Dragon!**

Gray made a geyser out of ice but Racer dodged by leaping up in the air and then ran down the back of Lyon's ice dragon. "Damn!" Gray cursed.

"He's increased his speed!" Lyon said when suddenly Racer slammed into them.

"What's the matter?! I'm over here!" Racer mocked. Lyon looked in the sky and saw some birds moving at lightning fast speed. "You can attack me for as long as you live and you'll never hit me. No one can keep up with my speed. Now, then. Time for me to finish you off and retrieve the girl."

"Listen, Gray." Lyon said gaining Gray's attention. "I've discovered his weakness."

"A strategy meeting? How pointless." Racer said as Lyon whispered something into Gray's ear.

"Okay? Got it?" Lyon asked.

"Say what?!" Gray questioned.

"You heard me. You are unnecessary!" Lyon said and froze Gray in a block of ice.

"Hey! Damn you, Lyon!" Gray said as the block of ice grew in size into that of a tower. "Dammit! Let me down, Lyon! Quit screwing around!"

"Just sit there and watch, Gray!" Lyon said.

"Infighting, huh? Man, talk about harsh." Racer said.

"Please don't misunderstand. He and I are not friends. We simply studied under the same master. Nothing more." Lyon said.

"But, Lyon-sama!" Sherry ran out from the woods towards Lyon.

"Don't complain. Lamia Scale will earn all the credit for this! Let's do this, Sherry!" Lyon said.

"R-Right!" Sherry uttered.

"Oh, brother. Arrogance like that is what lets victory slip away. Not like you ever had a chance to begin with, though." Racer mocked.

"Enough of your talk!" Lyon said as Racer vanished.

 **Marionette Attack: Rock Doll!**

A large golem made out of stone popped out from the ground and swung it's fist at Racer whom vanished at high speed. "Nice power, but it lacks speed! Too slow! Too slow!" Racer kept attacking the rock golem at full speed.

"I can't see him!" Sherry said. "In that case…"

 **Wood Doll!**

A large golem made out of a tree appeared swinging it's branches after Racer whom kept dodging by going upwards. "You can't stop me with magic like that!"

"How about this, then?" Sherry said as the branches from the tree golem all cramped into Racer.

"Just kidding!" Racer said and vanished.

"He's free?!" Sherry questioned when she was pushed to the ground with Racer now behind her.

"Too slow!" Racer dodged an ice dragon from Lyon, he then looked to the side to see Lyon running.

"Over here, slowpoke!" Lyon mocked.

"Now that's an interesting name! but you're the slowpoke!" Racer ran after Lyon at high speed.

"Your weakness is your lack of attack power!" Lyon turned around with his hands gathered letting out a cold breeze. "Fast or not, your attacks lack finality!"

 **Ice Make: Hedgehog!**

Lyon made spikes out of ice on his back, as Racer stopped in his tracks. "Rush into me and you'll be skewered! "Lyon leaped into the air. "What's the matter?! Let's see you use your beloved speed to get me now!"

"How naïve." Racer said as a magic circle formed beneath him.

 **Gear Change: Red Zone!**

Racer moved at an even faster speed and appeared in front of Lyon and kicked him into the ground. "That was my top speed just now. Did you actually think I'd go all-out against a lesser opponent right from the start?!"

Lyon ran. "I'm just getting started!"

"Hey, now. Where do you think your going?!" Racer appeared in front of him and kicked him. But Lyon got up and kept running. Racer then appeared behind him and kicked him in the back. Lyon kept getting back up and Racer kept attacking him. "What happened to all that bravado you had?! Huh?!" Racer said and punched Lyon across the face, but Lyon got back up. "Stubborn one…"

Lyon ran to the edge of a cliff and turned around.

 **Ice Make: Eagle!**

Several ice eagles flew at Racer whom easily dodged them with his speed. "You can't hit me! Don't you get it, yet?! What's the matter?! Is that all you got?! You seem at a real loss!" Racer bombarded Lyon with punches and kicks. Lyon then crashed into a log as Racer appeared in front of him looking down on him. "You said I lack finality. If it's finality you want…" Racer took an icepick and raised it above his head ready to stab Lyon. "this has more than enough. With my speed, I can finish you off well before you can use any sort of magic. I guess there's nothing wrong with being cocky while you're young, but you were unlucky enough to run into me. I'm one of the Oracion Seis! Six demons… six prayers… six unwavering pillars. Those who try to shake them will only meet their deaths!"

"Just as I thought…" Lyon said as he saw a bird moving at normal speed this time. "When I saw those distant birds flying at tremendous speeds…I figured out the trick to your magic." Lyon said as Racer gulped. "Your magic doesn't make you faster. It lowers the perception of speed for a target—no, for everything within a certain area. In other words, I was slowed down. That's all. The only reason Itachi was able to dodge and keep up with you back when we first meet, was because of those legendary eyes of his. And, because your magic only works within a fixed area, the moment I was outside of it, I saw that…" Lyon said with a smirk as the large tower of ice holding Gray in the distance had it's top around Gray blown away, revealing the ice mage with his hands gathered letting out a cold breeze. "…your speed was gone!"

"Th-This is why you drew me away from him…?!" Racer questioned with a hint of fear.

"Ah! Now I got a clear shot!" Gray said.

"But he's too far away! He'll never hit me!" Racer said.

"He will! Whenever Fairy Tail feels strongly about something, no matter what it is… there's no stopping them!" Lyon said.

 **Super Freeze Arrow!**

Gray shot an arrow made out of ice at incredible speed right at Racer. "I-It's fats!" Racer uttered as he was blasted with the ice arrow knocking him out.

Gray and Sherry arrived at Lyon's location and looked at the knocked out Racer. "We did it, Lyon!" Gray said.

"To think there are still five others like him…" Lyon said.

"Yeah, and that Sasori guy who's even tougher than Laxus who was one of my guilds strongest." Gray said.

"Sheesh! I really believed you two had an argument!" Sherry said.

"That's my senior pupil for you. Can you stand?" Gray offered a hand but Lyon turned away.

"Don't patronize me." Lyon said.

"It's not done yet! In the name of the Oracion Seis, I refuse to accept defeat!" Racer said as a device of some kind was on his chest.

"That's…"

"A bomb lacrima…" Sherry said.

"Bastard! You can't be serious!" Gray said.

"One target, one kill!" Racer said with a crazed grin.

"Why you…" Gray tried to use magic put fell to the ground. "Crap! My magic…! Not now!" Gray said as Racer ran towards him, when suddenly Lyon pushed himself and Racer of the cliff. "Lyon!"

"Lyon-sama!" Sherry said as Lyon and Racer fell down the cliff when suddenly a bright light of an explosion appeared around the area where they fell. "No! Lyon-sama!" Sherry cried.

"Lyon!" Gray shouted.

 **Back at the Oracion Seis hideout**

Brain began shaking as a mark on his face vanished. "Racer… is gone! One of the six demons has fallen?!"

"You have to expect some loss." Sasori sat at a table working on a puppet that you could only see the lower part of, but the puppet had a familiar blue military outfit.

"I underestimated the enemy...!" Brain said.

"I warned you, none of your teammates are strong enough to take on Itachi, and of course with our fewer numbers we are at a disadvantage." Sasori said.

"I didn't want to believe you about this Itachi character, but… are you strong enough to beat him?" Brain questioned.

"I have never fought against him before, but I know that he was slightly more powerful than I was. However, that was then and this is now. Of course he might have improved as well, but I doubt he's ready for what I have in store. Or, maybe my poison has already managed to kill him, or maybe he's being as stubborn as always and has managed to fight it." Sasori said.

"Are you ready to go out and fight yet? I didn't pay you so that you would just sit around and do nothing." Brain said.

"Don't worry, I'm just doing some last minuet improvements in my newest masterpiece. Besides I hate to keep people waiting, I will finish as quickly as possible." Sasori said and kept working on his puppet.

"I guess I have no choice but to send him out in the meantime." Brain looked over to Midnight. "Midnight!" Brain woke up the sleeping man whom lazily opened his eyes. "You're awake. Eliminate every last one of them!"

"Yes… Father." Midnight rubbed the back of his head.

 **With Itachi**

"What was that sound?" Natsu questioned.

"It sounded like an explosion." Mira said with a concerned look for their comrades.

Itachi looked with his sharingan at the area of the explosion to see if he could see which energy signature was in that area. "No good, it's too far away from here I can't detect anyone."

"Do you think it was one of ours? Or the Oracion Seis?" Mira asked.

"Amongst our group the only one of us that can create explosions of any kind are the three of us. It either was an enemy, or one of our friends used their attack to counter an enemy and that caused the explosion." Itachi said, then he summoned a crow that flew down onto his shoulder. "Go, see if you can find out what it was and report back." Itachi said as the crow flew off. Then a bunch of other crows appeared around him. "Locate the others and if you see that they are in any sort of danger, report back to me." Itachi said as the crows flew off in different directions. "Anyway, let's get Wendy back to the base, we're not too far away it." Itachi said as they began to move.

As they moved through the woods going back to the others a crow flew down onto Itachi's shoulder. "It's back." Natsu said.

"Well?" Itachi asked the crow and looked it in the eyes with his sharingan to get the information it saw. Itachi widened his eyes and then narrowed them into a look of sorrow. "The explosion came from a lacrima bomb on the Oracion Seis member known as Racer."

"Racer? That guy Gray was fighting?" Natsu questioned.

"Is Gray okay?" Mira asked.

"Gray is fine, but… Lyon apparently saved Gray by pushing Racer of a cliff, along with himself. Whether Lyon is dead, I do not know. But Gray went down the cliff to look for them." Itachi replied.

"No way." Mira gasped with a saddened expression.

"I fought that guy on Galuna Island, there's no way something like that will finish him off. We have nothing to worry about! Let's move forward!" Natsu declared with a grin.

"Natsu…" Itachi uttered.

"He's fine ya' hear?! Let's go!" Natsu said. "We have to have faith in our comrades!"

"Faith alone will not save someone from death, you know?" Itachi said.

"Itachi…" Mira uttered and remembered the fact that Itachi had lost his entire family, there's no wonder why he seems to have a hard time believing Natsu's words.

"But… I don't really know the guy. And nothing is certain yet, besides I myself could have found multiple ways to survive such an explosion. So, if he is nearly as much of a tactician as Gray is I don't think there's much call for concern." Itachi said with a small inward smile, Mira looked at Itachi with a smile, and Natsu had a grin on his face.

"See, he'll be fine!" Natsu said as they kept going through the forest.

"It should be right around here." Itachi said as they pushed through a bush and spotted Lucy and Hibiki.

"We made it!" Natsu declared.

"Natsu!" Lucy said.

"What's the deal?! The map in my head suddenly…" Natsu said as the map had vanished from their minds.

"Never mind that. Just put Wendy down for now." Hibiki said.

"Where's Erza?" Itachi questioned.

"She recovered and left not too long ago." Lucy replied.

"I see." Itachi said as he looked at the crow that was still on his shoulder and it flew off.

"Hey, we should wake up Wendy and see if she can heal your sickness." Mira said.

"Oh yeah, I forgot!" Natsu said and grabbed Wendy by the shoulders and began shaking her. "Wake up, Wendy! We need you to heal Itachi! Come on!"

"Oy, Natsu take it easy…" Lucy said with a sweat drop.

Wendy then woke up and began backing away while crying. "I'm sorry! I'm…!" Wendy said feeling guilty about healing Jellal.

"Never mind that right now! Itachi is very sick! So please, heal him! Please!" Natsu said on his knees.

"Sick?" Wendy questioned and looked at the Uchiha. "He doesn't look sick."

"He's just putting on the tough guy act, we need him at full strength in the fight against the Oracion Seis." Hibiki said.

"Please, help him in any way you can!" Mira begged.

"O-Of course! Yes! I'll do it!" Wendy declared as she went over to Itachi whom sat on his knees. Suddenly a blue aura came from her hands. "Huh? I-I have never seen anything like this… Your heart and your lungs are infected by some kind of virus." Wendy said with wide eyes of shock as she tried to heal him. "I-I can't heal you…" Wendy uttered with tears coming from her eyes. "I-I'm sorry… you're dying because I'm useless… I'm sorry."

Itachi placed his hand on Wendy's head and gently began rubbing her hair. "It's okay, it's not your fault." Itachi said with a kind smile. "If I can't get healed then so be it, I will just have to look for that last medical herb. I will find a way, do please don't cry."

Wendy looked at him with teary eyes. "I-I can't help it." Wendy said and kept on crying as Itachi nervously chuckled.

Itachi placed his forehead on Wendy's forehead and looked her straight in the eyes. "Cheer up it's going to be okay." Itachi said and moved back.

"Umm, well I can't heal you completely but maybe I can ease the sickness a bit." Wendy said and began to focus even harder.

Itachi's body then began to glow in a blue aura as he felt the pain in his body easing up and he felt a power flowing through him. I-I feel, stronger…"

"I eased up your sickness a bit, you will not be able to fight at full power. But you can at least use more than before." Wendy said.

"Thank you." Itachi thanked with a smile.

"Now listen. Please don't have Wendy use any more sky magic. As you can see, it uses up a lot of her magic power." Charle said.

"I'm fine! More importantly, I…" Wendy muttered.

"It's fine, I guess it's time to begin out counter attack. "Hibiki interrupted.

"Yeah! We'll beat you, Oracion Seis!" Lucy declared.

"Yeah! We won't let you have Nirvana!" Happy declared when suddenly a pillar of black light appeared in the middle of the forest.

"A pillar of black light…" Wendy uttered.

"Nirvana." Itachi said.

"That's… Nirvana?!" Hibiki questioned.

"Such dark magic power…" Mira uttered in awe.

 **Oracion Seis base**

"Father." Midnight said as he, Brain and Sasori looked at the pillar of black light.

"N-No question about it…" Brain uttered in awe.

"So, that's Nirvana." Sasori said with a bored expression.

"Congratulations. I will go an eliminate the guild wizards now. Before midnight. You go to that light, Father." Midnight said.

"Mm." Brain nodded.

"Well then, I will stay here and finish my puppet." Sasori went back into the cave.

 **Back with Itachi and the others**

"Don't tell me the Oracion Seis beat us to the punch?!" Lucy questioned.

"That light… Jellal is there!" Natsu declared thanks to his dragon nose he could smell Jellal's scent.

"Jellal?" Lucy questioned in shock. Natsu then ran off into the forest. "Natsu! What is this about Jellal?! What are you talking about?!"

"It's… It's my fault…" Wendy said.

A crow landed on Itachi's shoulder. "Seems Erza is heading towards that source of light. I will go after her, there's no telling how she will react when she meets Jellal." Itachi said and ran into the forest.

"Wait! I'm going with you!" Mira ran after Itachi.

Itachi looked at the pillar of black light. "If Erza gets any negative emotions when she meets Jellal, she will…"

"What do you mean by that?" Mira questioned.

"Hibiki told me…"

 **Flashback**

Just before the groups were splitting up Itachi stood in the corner with Hibiki. "You know more about Nirvana then what you told us back at the mansion. I could see it in your eyes." Itachi said.

Hibiki sighed. "I knew I couldn't keep a secret from you. I will tell you, but you can't tell the others now. You can tell them if Nirvana gets activated though."

"Well, what is Nirvana?" Itachi asked.

"It's as we said back at the mansion, but I left out the part that I know what kind of magic it uses." Hibiki replied.

"Magic? What kind of magic does it use?" Itachi asked.

"It switches between dark and light. It can switch an evil person into a good person if that person has something positive in his or her mind. Same with good guys turning bad if they have a negative emotion." Hibiki explained.

"So, if anyone on our side feels a negative emotion they will fall to the dark side?" Itachi said.

"Yes." Hibiki replied.

 **Flashback end**

"That's how it is." Itachi said as he and Mira kept running towards the pillar of black light.

"Then if any of us have a negative emotion we will turn evil?" Mira questioned.

"Seems so." Itachi replied. '…I can't let that happen.' Itachi thought.

"What if someone already has switched?" Mira questioned.

"Good point, I will check with the crows I sent for each of our comrades." Itachi closed his right eye and sent his chakra through his crow summoning's to see what they see. "Let's see… seems Hoteye from the Oracion Seis switched his with Jura now."

"So, one less of them to worry about, that's a relief." Mira said.

"…." Itachi sweat dropped at what he saw.

"What?"

"Seems Ichiya has been captured by a small group of people from a dark guild. They're taking him to the Oracion Seis member known as Angel."

"Shouldn't we help him?" Mira questioned.

"Each of those crows will turn into a clone of me when one of them is in extreme danger. And since it hasn't happened yet, he's not in any form of danger… Yet that is." Itachi replied.

"What about the others?"

"Oh boy… Seems that Sherry has switched. Probably because of what happened to Lyon." Itachi said.

"What about Lyon? Any sign that he's alive?" Mira asked.

"Well… The crow in the area detects four energy signatures. One is Sherry the other one is Gray, I think it's safe to assume the two others are Racer and Lyon. It seems only Hoteye and Sherry have switched, everyone else seems fine." Itachi said, but then he noticed something in one of the crows. "What do we have here?"

 **With Natsu**

"Huh? That smell!" Natsu went towards a river seeing someone in an orange hoodie floating in the water. "I knew it! Gray! What are you doing here?! What happened to Lyon and that fast guy?!" Natsu walked into the river up to Gray.

"…."

"H-Hey!" Natsu lifted Gray up. "Ugh… I'm in a hurry here, you know! Wake up, idiot!" Natsu shook Gray whom later stood up. "Gray!" Natsu then widened his eyes in shock as Gray gave him a cold evil grin. "Gray… Wha?!" Natsu questioned as Gray pulled a rope pulling up a raft beneath them. "We're on a raft?!" Natsu shouted as he began feeling sick.

"Got ya, Natsu. Your weakness is riding vehicles, as I recall. What do you think? How does it feel being on a rickety raft?" Gray asked with an evil smirk.

"Y-You…! Gray…!"

"Shut it!" Gray stomped on Natsu's head. "Just kick the bucket already, you motion-sickness, slanty-eyed loser! It's time for our usual fights…" Gray said as he formed a spear of ice in his hand. "…to finally come to an end." Gray chuckled when suddenly an arrow destroyed his ice spear. "Who's there?!" Gray directed his hand to the source sending lances of ice that got destroyed by arrows.

"What are you doing, Gray?!" Lucy asked having summoned Sagittarius, as Happy, Charle and Hibiki whom carried Wendy was beside her.

"It's us!" Happy shouted.

"Thus…hello!" Sagittarius said.

"L-Lucy!" Natsu said and then looked like he was about to hurl.

"Could you please not almost puke after saying my name?!" Lucy screamed.

"You're mean, Gray! This is clearly going too far! Although I'd understand if he stole your fish or something!" Happy shouted.

"Hmph. You guys are annoyin' me. I'll deal with you once I'm through with him. So butt out." Gray said with an evil grin.

"Gray…" Happy uttered.

"Wh-What the…?! Don't tell me Gray's fallen to the dark side?!" Lucy questioned.

"Drifting… Wobbling… Swaying…!" Natsu uttered.

"It's not even moving, get a hold of yourself!" Lucy shouted.

"Natsu! I will save you!" Happy said when suddenly he was frozen in a chunk of ice.

"Tomcat!" Charle said.

"What did you just do to Happy?!" Lucy shouted.

"Happy flies. He can only carry one person. No combat abilities. Data collection complete." Gray said.

"What are you saying, Gray? Pull yourself together!" Lucy said.

"Is that what happens to people who've fallen to the dark side due to Nirvana?" Hibiki questioned.

"Gray's view of Lucy: She's a newcomer to the guild. He's quite fond of her looks. He has a thing for her." Gray said.

"Huh?! Wh-What?" Lucy questioned with a blush.

"She's purer of heart than she seems. She's a celestial wizard. Oh? Celestial, huh? Interesting!" Gray sent a wave of ice at Lucy that was blocked by Hibiki.

"No. You aren't Gray. Who are you?" Hibiki questioned.

"He's not Gray?" Lucy questioned.

"Gray's view of Hibiki: Member of Blue Pegasus. Manly. No further details. Bah. Not much info, huh?" The fake Gray said.

"Who are you?!" Lucy questioned.

The fake Gray then began to chuckle. "Piri piri…" And then it turned into Lucy.

"M-Me?!" Lucy questioned.

"You must not be very smart. You can't honestly expect to fool us by transforming into Lucy under these circumstances." Hibiki said.

"Oh, really? Guys like you are weak when it comes to girls, right?" Fake Lucy said and lifted her shirt giving a full view of her boobs.

"KYYYYYYAAAAA!" The real Lucy screamed as Hibiki and Sagittarius had wide eyes and a blush as they looked at this display.

"Males!" Charle said with a cold expression.

"W-Wobbling." Natsu uttered.

""Indeed."" Hibiki and Sagittarius said in unison.

"Don't be clever!" Lucy kicked them to the side.

"Honestly, what a disgraceful wizard." Charle said.

"That's not me! Well, it's me, but it's not! This makes no sense!" Lucy cried.

"Celestial data collection complete. Oh, wow. You have a lot of keys. You even had an audience with the Celestial Spirit King? Impressive for someone with so little magic power. Well, whatever. Okay, Sagittarius. If you would, please." The fake Lucy said when suddenly Sagittarius shot arrows at Lucy and Hibiki.

"Hello?!"

"Sagittarius!" Lucy shouted as Hibiki got knocked out.

"Wh-What are you doing, traitorous horse?!" Charle questioned.

"I-It's not what thusly think! I didn't mean to do this…!" Sagittarius said looking confused as to what happened.

"Hibiki! Hang in there!" Lucy went over to the wounded pretty boy of Blue Pegasus, she then turned to her fake. "Did you just control my celestial spirit?!"

"Yep. I can do everything you can now." The fake Lucy said with a smirk.

"F-Forgive me, Lady Lucy and Sir Hibiki! M-My body is moving on its own!"

"Charle! Take Wendy and run!" Lucy shouted as Hibiki used his magic to block Sagittarius's arrows.

"I was planning on doing that already!" Charle said as she flew off with the unconscious little Wendy.

"Sagittarius! Forced Gate Closure! Take a break for a while!" Lucy said holding Sagittarius's key.

"My deepest apologies, hello." Sagittarius went back to the spirit realm.

"Okay, then. Open, Gate of the Horseman! Sagittarius!" The fake Lucy held up an identical key and puff appeared Sagittarius.

"You called, hello?" Sagittarius greeted in a salute.

"Huh?!"

"Wait, huh? Just what is going on, hello?" Sagittarius questioned in confusion.

"I'm the one who summoned you. So now I'm your owner!" The fake Lucy said playfully sticking out her tongue.

"Indeed, that is the truth, hello…"

"So, shoot down that flying cat, will you?" The fake Lucy pointed at Charle.

"E-Err, I…"

"What? You refuse to obey your owner?"

"Even if you have the same abilities and looks…you aren't the real Lady Lucy! I realize that, and yet…!" Sagittarius said as he aimed his bow and arrow at the flying cat and the little girl.

"Stop, Sagittarius!" Lucy commanded.

"L-Lady Lucy…"

"Right! Sagittarius! Forced Gate Closure!" Lucy swung the key but nothing happened. "Huh?"

"It's no use. I'm the one who summoned him. Only I can force him back." The fake Lucy said with a malicious grin.

"You can't be serious!"

"Now shoot that cat already!" Fake Lucy ordered when suddenly some kunai knifes stabbed into Sagittarius sending him back into the spirit realm.

"Ow! And thank you, hello…"

Crow feathers fell around them as in front of Lucy stood Itachi. "You guys okay?"

"Itachi? How did you get here? Thought you went with Mira to find Erza?" Lucy questioned.

"That's the original, I'm just a clone. The original sent out several crows to watch over our comrades, and when they would be in a life or death situation the crows would turn into clones of him. The moment Sagittarius was about to shoot down Charle and Wendy I arrived." Itachi explained.

"Lucy's view of Itachi: Member of Fairy Tail. S-class wizard. One of the handsomest men she has ever met. Very skilled in hand to hand combat. Skilled in both element magic and illusions from what she has seen. Scary. Titania Erza's older brother. Oh, she has a thing for him." The Fake Lucy analyzed making Lucy blush.

"I-It's not what you think?!" Lucy said with a blush.

"Let's see if you are just as weak as most men." Fake Lucy lifted up her shirt giving a full view of her boobs, again.

"KKKKKYYYYYYYAAAAAAAA! Stop doing that!" Lucy screamed. She then looked over at Itachi whom remained emotionless. "No reaction?!"

"Don't get the wrong idea, I do like women. However, I only react in situations like these when it involves a girl I like in that way." Itachi said with a deadpan expression. 'Although thanks to my sharingan, that image will be in my mind forever. Sometimes having it can be such a bother.' Itachi thought with a sigh.

"Huh, seems you're only interested in that Mirajane. I wonder, how would you have reacted if I looked like her?" Fake Lucy questioned with a sadistic giggle.

"Your Gemini, Angel's celestial spirit. You can copy anyone you touch and their abilities, and you get all of their memories." Itachi said as the fake Lucy turned into the two tiny blue dolls.

"Piri piri. This is the second time he has found us out." Gemini said.

"Well, after seeing you two in action last time. Anyone should have been able to figure out who you are. Well, almost everyone." Angel arrived at the scene with a condescending smirk. "Well now as Nirvana has been found that little brat is of no use." Angel said and looked at Charle and Wendy vanishing into the distance. "Hi, Lucy-chan. Angel-chan has arrived."

"You're one of the Oracion Seis!" Lucy said.

"Yep. These little ones can fully copy a target's looks, skills, and thoughts." Angel said.

"I'm Gemi!" One of the Gemini introduced themselves.

"I'm Mini!" The other one introduced.

"They're Gemini, the celestial spirit twins. I'm a celestial wizard too." Angel said with an evil smirk.

"A celestial wizard… just like me?!" Lucy said.

"I want your keys. I'm going to eliminate you and take your celestial spirits." Angel said.

"I don't think so!" Lucy declared.

"I will deal with Gemini, you take care of Angel. As a clone, I doubt I have enough power to take her on." Itachi said.

"Yeah, I know! Open, Gate of the Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy placed a key in the water and out popped the blue haired mermaid, Aquarius. "Get 'er! Even if you hafta take me out too!"

"I was already planning on doing so." Aquarius said.

"You were?"

"It's time to go flyin', all of ya!" Aquarius gathered water into her urn.

"Open, Gate of the Scorpion! Scorpio!" Angel summoned a spirit, it was a young muscular man with tan skin, he had a large mechanical scorpion tail on his back, and his hair was split in white and red on one side each, he wore a red cloth wrapped around his waist.

"We are! Yeah!" Scorpio said.

"Scorpio!" Aquarius went all lovey-dovey.

"Say wha…?!" Lucy shouted and Itachi sweat dropped.

"We are! How you doin', Aquarius? Long time, no see, yeah!" Scorpio said as Aquarius snuggled up against him.

"I missed you so much! Sob, sob!"

"D-Don't tell me he's the boyfriend you always talk about…" Lucy said.

"Yep! That's him!" Aquarius replied with a lovey-dovey expression.

"We are! Nice to meetcha, Aquarius' owner! Yeah!"

"Oh, man! And what's gotten into Aquarius?!" Lucy questioned in shock.

"Go ahead, say something snarky about Scorpio! I'll do more than injure you permanently! Got it?! Huh?!" Aquarius said with lots of killing intent.

"Yes!" Lucy quickly replied.

"Say, wanna get a bite to eat?" Aquarius went back into lovey-dovey mode with Scorpio.

"We are. I know a restaurant with an aurora-filled view. So, hope you don't mind if I go, Angel! Yeah!" Scorpio said.

"Go ahead!" Angel waved them off.

"H-Hold on! Aquarius! Wait!" Lucy said as the two spirits vanished. "No!"

"You have some colorful spirts there…" Itachi said with a sweat drop.

Gemini then flew up and turned into Gray.

 **Ice Make: Lance!**

Gemini Gray shoot lances made of ice at Itachi whom leaped back to dodge, and then Itachi performed a few hand signs.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire at Gemini Gray whom then turned into Natsu and devoured the flame. "I'm all fired up! Piri piri!"

 **Fire Dragon: Roar!**

Gemini Natsu spitted out a wave of fire at Itachi and Lucy.

 **Water Style: Water Wall!**

The water from the lake turned into a wall surrounding Itachi and Lucy.

Gemini Natsu then surrounded its body with fire and charged at the wall of water like a missile.

 **Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!**

 **Water Style: Water Shark Bomb!**

A shark made of water charged at Gemini Natsu and exploded when it collided with him creating a cloud of steam. Gemini then turned into Ichiyia. "Men!" Gemini Ichiya released a purple parfume. "Men!"

 **Wind Style: Vacuum Vortex!**

Itachi blew a vortex of wind and blew away the purple parfume cloud. "M-Man…" Gemini Ichiya paled as Itachi threw a kunai with a paper bomb tag. The moment before the paper bomb tag exploded Gemini turned into Natsu. Gemini Natsu devoured the fiery explosion.

Gemini Natsu charged at Itachi with his fists covered in fire. Gemini Natsu threw a punch but Itachi dodged by tilting his head to the side, Gemini Natsu threw a barrage of punches but Itachi dodged them all with his sharingan seeing all the movement before they happened. "Stand still!" Gemini Natsu shouted.

"Why? So that you could turn into me too? I don't think so." Itachi leaped back as he stood on the water with lightning flickering around him. "Lucy get out of the water!"

"R-Right!" Lucy got quickly out from the water.

 **Chidori Stream!**

Itachi placed his palm on the water sending a wave of lightning electrocuting Gemini Natsu. "AAAAAAARRRRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

Lucy brought out a new golden key and summoned Loke. "Your prince has arrived."

"L-Leo?" Hibiki questioned as Loke was once the celestial spirit of a member of Blue Pegasus.

"Please! The guild's in danger unless we beat her!" Lucy said.

"No problem."

"Do you know how important celestial spirits relationships are? Open, Gate of the Ram! Aries!" Angel summoned a pink haired curvy girl wearing clothes made of lam fur, she also had horns on her head.

The girl looked shy. "I'm sorry… Leo…"

"Aries…" Loke said in shock.

"That's Karen's…!" Hibiki said.

"Karen's celestial spirit, Aries! What is she doing here?!" Lucy questioned and then gained a look of sadness. "Now not even Loke can fight!" She then looked at Angel in anger. "How do you have Karen's celestial spirit?!"

"I'm the one who eliminated Karen. And this was the spoil of war." Angel said and patted Aries on the head.

"I'm sorry…"

"That girl didn't have much magic power but tried to open two gates at the same time anyway. She destroyed herself. But I was the one who finished her off, of course. I've offered many celestial wizards and taken their keys. And now I'm going to take your celestial spirits too." Angel said with a smirk.

Itachi dodged Gemini Natsu's fiery breath attacks, and leaped from tree to tree. "Do you really feel satisfied working for someone like Angel? I bet your jealous of the treatment Lucy gives her spirits."

"Shut it!" Gemini Natsu turned into Gray.

 **Ice Make: Ice Cannon!**

Gemini Gray created a cannon out of ice and blasted out a ball of ice directed at Itachi.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a ball of fire that exploded when it collided with the ball of ice.

"You get to meet again and yet your enemies… Loke! Go back to your world!" Lucy said.

Loke grabbed Lucy's wrist. "Please don't undervalue us, Lucy. Even if we were former friends, having different owners makes us enemies. Celestial spirits are meant to fight for their owners."

"Even if were indebted to our opponent, we must defeat the enemy for our masters." Aries said.

""That's what we…pride ourselves in!"" Loke and Aries charged, Loke letting out a golden glow and Aries with some pink fluff.

"Oh? They're fighting. Well this is rather interesting, so I'll allow it." Angel said with an amused grin.

"No… This isn't… This isn't right!" Lucy cried.

Itachi threw some kunai knifes at ice lances. "Do you really want someone like Angel as a master who doesn't even respect her spirits?"

"I have to serve my master, it's a matter of pride!" Gemini Gray declared.

"What's more important? Pride? Or respect and love?" Itachi asked.

"Enough talk!"

Lucy widened her eyes in shock as Angel summoned another spirit that was a mechanical ball that turned into a cannon and blasted Aries and Loke. Angel let out a sinister laugh. "Perfect!"

"Leo…" Aries said as she began to fade away.

"Aries…" Loke said as he began to fade away. "I'm sorry… Lucy…"

"You've met a great owner… I'm so happy…" Aries said as they both vanished.

"What do you think? That's how you pull off simultaneous gate opening. Now your powerful Leo will be out of commission for a while." Angel said.

"Unbelievable…" Lucy clenched her fist in anger.

"How so? Celestial spirits don't die. What the big deal?" Angel said showing a sadistic grin to Lucy.

"But they do feel pain. They do have feelings! You honestly call yourself a celestial wizard?!" Lucy said in raged.

"What's with that look? It annoys me."

"Free Aries!" Lucy demanded.

"What? You got to be kidding me?"

"See, she cares about your kind more than anyone." Itachi said as Gemini Gray widened his eyes in shock and stared at Lucy.

"She was tortured by her previous owner…and has suffered so much… So… Please… I just want Aries and Loke to be together. And only we celestial wizards can make that happen!" Lucy said with so much determination that Gemini started to look at her with a sad expression.

"For free?" Angel questioned.

"I-I'll give you anything… Except for my keys, I'll give you anything of mine you want!"

"Then, I'll take your life." Angel said with a dark smile as the robotic ball turned into a gun and charged up, then blasted a green ray at Lucy.

"Instead on focusing on your own pride, try focus on things that are around you. Do that, and you will find what you really seek." Itachi said and leaped in front of the ray taking the hit. "You have a free mind, use it." Itachi said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Now that he's out of the way, Gemini finish her!" Angel ordered.

Gemini turned into Lucy as all of Lucy's thoughts rushed through her mind, her love for celestial spirits, how they are not shields but her precious friends. "I-I can't do it… Lucy loves us celestial spirits from the bottom of her heart!" Gemini Lucy cried.

"Gemini…" Lucy muttered.

"Begone!" Angel said as Gemini went back to the spirit realm. "Useless good-for-nothings!"

Hibiki placed his hand on Lucy's shoulders. "Hold still… My Archive magic will grant you the knowledge…to use an ultra-magic spell just one time!" Hibiki said as Lucy's body began letting out a huge amount of light.

"Wh-What is this?! There are diagrams in my head… Diagrams I have never seen before!" Lucy said.

"Damn you! Caelum!" Angel ordered as the robotic ball turned into a gun.

"Stars far and wide that measure and open heavens… With thy radiance, reveal thy form to me. O Tetrabiblios… I am the ruler of the stars. The aspect is complete. Open the raging, tumultuous gate." Lucy chanted as it looked like they were all surrounded by stars.

"Wh-What is this?! Caelum! Hurry!" Angel ordered with a hint of fear in her voice.

"With all 88 heavenly bodies…shining! Uranometria!" Lucy chanted as all the stars attacked Angel, sending her crashing into the lake. Lucy looked around with a confused expression as what has happened. "Huh?" Lucy questioned looking around in confusion not seeing the crow looking at them from a tree branch.

 **With Itachi and Mira**

Itachi had a small inward smile as he and Mira ran towards the source of the black light. "How did it go?" Mira asked.

"Lucy defeated Angel, that's two down, and one that switched side. That leaves three of the Oracion Seis left, Sasori, and possibly Jellal." Itachi said as they got closer to the pillar of black light. "Huh? My crows…"

"What happened?"

"They're all gone, someone took them out. And I got good idea about who did it." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

 **In an unknown location**

Sasori walked past a dead crow that had a kunai in it. "He really thinks I would fall for this? He should have known better. I know all about these little crows of yours, Itachi." Sasori said as behind him was the mysterious puppet he had been working on. "But, at least it made up for some good tests. With my newest masterpiece." Sasori said with a smirk.

 **Back with Itachi and Mira**

Suddenly the pillar turned into pure light. "Is that a bad thing or a good thing?" Mira asked.

"I don't think we want to find out, in there! Quickly!" Itachi said as he and Mira ran into a cave opening from the source of the light. A lot of wind blew towards them, but they pushed through until they saw the light. They were inside of a cave, and in front of them were Erza and Jellal. "Erza!" Itachi ran towards his little sister.

"Onii-chan?" Erza questioned and then quickly turned to Jella, she then quickly stepped in front of Jellal. "Wait! It's not what you think! He doesn't remember anything, he has no memory!"

"No memory? It's just like you thought it was." Mira said looking at Itachi whom simply glared at Jellal with his sharingan spinning.

"Doesn't change the fact that I still remember. I remember you making Erza cry, I remember you killing Simon, I remember you threatening our lives. I remember stopping you…" Itachi said and gently pushed Erza to the side.

"You stopped me?" Jellal questioned. Itachi could clearly see signs of Jellal having cried, most likely from Erza already telling him what he did.

"Yeah, I stopped you. And mark my words, if you try anything I will do it again." Itachi said as he stood face to face with Jellal. "But, first we need to stop the Oracion Seis. Come out Cobra, I know you're in here."

"Tch. So, you knew I was in here. So Jellal lost his memories. It's no wonder I couldn't hear his mind's voice." Cobra said with his snake circling around his body.

"One of the Oracion Seis!" Erza and Mira went into fighting stance.

"How did you get here? And, why did you break the seal on Nirvana?!" Cobra questioned looking at Jellal.

"I heard someone's voice while I was asleep. Must obtain Nirvana… it said. I could vaguely remember that spell and where it was hidden… This magic is dangerous. No one can be allowed to have it. That's why I lifted the seal to destroy it completely." Jellal declared as everyone, even Itachi was shocked.

"You intend to destroy Nirvana…?!" Erza questioned.

"I've already set a self-destruction magic circle in place. Soon, Nirvana shall annihilate itself." Jellal said as a magic circle formed around the pillar of light.

Cobra quickly rushed over to the magic circle trying to deactivate it. "What kind of advanced magic circle is this?! Nirvana's gonna be obliterated unless I do something!" Cobra said in fear over losing his dream. "Jellal! Give me the disarm codes, dammit!" Cobra demanded.

Jellal then clenched his chest. "Erza… I sense kindness from that name… Kindness, cheerfulness… and warmth… I'm sure you will continue to hate me. It can't be helped. It's only natural. But the hatred will only rob you of your heart's freedom and eat away at you…"

"Y-You're…" Erza widened her eyes in shock as she saw a similar magic circle appear on Jellal's chest.

"I can't go that far… I can't reach you…" Jellal uttered.

"What is he-?!" Cobra questioned as Jellal fell backwards into the pillar of light.

"Be free… from Jellal… I'll take your hatred… and sadness… with me…" Jellal uttered.

"He placed a self-destruct magic circle on himself?!" Cobra twitched his eyes in anger.

"You're… free now…!" Jellal said with a smile.

Tears ran down Erza's face as she rushed to Jellal. "Jellal!"

Jellal felt a hand grab on to him, he looked up and saw Itachi whom grabbed his arm. "…" Itachi gritted his teeth. "You will not get off the hook that easily!"

 **That's the end for now!**

 **So, let me make something clear. I have no idea how powerful a sick Itachi was compared to a healthy Itachi in cannon. Considering we never saw Itachi use his full power. So, I only say that he could use 40% because this is a fanfiction. Now however, thanks to Wendy Itachi will be able to use 60% of his full power. Also Itachi despite being sick was in the top 3 of the most powerfullest Akatsuki members. (My opinion at least)**

 **Also, I will try and make this arc as short as possible so that we won't drag on with it for too long.**

 **Anyway, leave a review.**

 **-Later!**


	15. Darkness vs Light!

**Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Thanks, and that is a possibility.**

 **nickclause: Thanks.**

 **LordXeenTheGreat: Thanks.**

 **Master Terra: Thanks and I was not offended don't worry about it, and I am aware that Sasori is a threat to Itachi. But as for the databooks stats I think each databook is different in comparison. Like for example the first databook compares the different characters from the very start of the Naruto series where the strongest is people at Kakashi's level or so. But characters like Itachi, Kisame, Orchimaru, Tsunade etc. are not in the databooks until the third one, which takes place at the start of shippuden and at this point the databook starts comparing people at the Akatsuki's levels and such.**

 **Megatroll: If that's your opinion then I will respect it. And when I said he was top 3 I forgot to add "in my opinion" which I have corrected.**

 **Guest: True they don't know about each other's strongest ability like Sasori's 100 puppets and Itachi's Susano'o, Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi. But I do believe Sasori at least knew that Itachi uses crow summoning.**

 **Guest: Well I write what I feel to write. And I tend to like writing this story and "A Fresh Start" the most at the time.**

 **Guest: Okay first of all, although I may be a slight Itachi fanboy so to say I'm not like the major ones that say he can beat Madara, Naruto Sasuke, Kaguya, Goku etc. And Itachi can actually beat Zeref not only with the Totsuka Blade, but also with the Amaterasu a flame that doesn't stop burning until its target has been reduced to ash. Since Itachi was such a prodigy his father and some others meant that he had the potential to become the strongest Uchiha, and of course at the time Sasuke hadn't shown what he was capable of, so this was mostly speculation among his clansmen. It is stated in the Naruto wikia that Itachi's low chakra reserves were an effect of his sickness so there is my source. In the third databook Itachi and Jiraiya were stated to be equal, plus Itachi himself said that if he and Jiraiya were to fight they would both most likely die. And in my opinion a sick Itachi would lose to Pain due to his low stamina, while a healthy Itachi would be able to beat Pain but would lose to Nagato. And a source for this is during the 4 Great Ninja War Kabuto stated that Itachi and Nagato were his two strongest edo tensei's besides Madara. And as for the taijutsu so your saying that Kakashi can only use 1 gate, but tell me where is your source on that? And I mixed up something with Itachi's stats so sorry about that. But since this is fanfiction I don't see the problem with Itachi being able to use some of the gates, it's not like he will use them all the time, nor will he ever use the eight one. And Itachi doesn't need Sage of Six Path chakra to use Perfect Susano'o there has never been stated what requirements is needed for Perfect Susano'o. Madara could use it with EMS, Sasuke could use it when he got the Rinnegan, Kakashi could use it for a short time for some bullshit reasons. All you should need for the Perfect Susano'o is enough experience using the Susano'o as it is shown in the series with Sasuke at least, is that the Susano'o evolves the more you use it. And when I said Itachi would solo everyone in Fairy Tail I meant the guild. And sorry I mixed up the rasengan and the rasenshuriken on that one, anyway Itachi should still have no problem using a normal rasengan he has seen it been used before and his much more suited for the sharingan then Kakashi because of his Uchiha genes so it should be easier for him to learn it. And how I can tell a sick Itachi is stronger than Sasori, well for one thing with the sharingan he would easily be able to dodge his attacks, and once Sasori takes out his 100-puppet army Itachi can just burn them with the Amaterasu as when he was close to his death bed he was able to spread the Amaterasu all over the Uchiha hideout. Also, the reason I have almost only written Itachi stories it's because I don't think there are enough fanfics about him, while as there are so many fricking Naruto MC fics. And how is Itachi in "A Fresh Start" OP'd? True he gets stronger as the story progresses and with the current chapter he's getting stronger for reasons I won't spoil here. And I don't give a damn about that sentence of yours, call me what you want it's not going to change anything about this story whatsoever.**

 **Random Someone: Really? I didn't notice, I will try and fix that.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **surc: I PM'd you yet you did not reply yet.**

 **Chapter 14: Darkness vs Light!**

Itachi pulled Jellal up and held him by the collar. "I may not think that much of you, probably because I only know who you were back at the Tower. But I know that Erza cares, and that's more than enough for me." Itachi let go of Jellal, but then Erza gently pushed Itachi to the side and stood face to face with Jellal.

"Don't think you can rest in peace, ignorant of everything! Ignorant of all the sins you have committed! Live and struggle! Jellal!" Erza said with trails of tears running from her eyes.

Jellal gained a small smile. "Erza… Why… are you crying?" Erza looked at her hand that had drops of tears on it. "You really are kind…"

"Just what do we have here?" Brain entered the room. Erza wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to face Brain as Itachi and Mirajane got into fighting stance. "A self-destruction magic circle…" Brain looked at the purple magic circle forming around the pillar of light.

"Damn Jellal set it! This is bad! After all that trouble, Nirvana's about to be obliterated!" Cobra said.

"Worry not, Cobra." Brain said with a smirk. "You know why I go by the code name of Brain, do you not? I once worked at the Bureau of Magic Development. During that time, my knowledge produced hundreds of different spells. Including self-destruction magic circles. I taught you how to use them. Or have you forgotten, Jellal?" Brain walked closer to the light pillar. Then suddenly Itachi leaped in front of him.

 **Wood Style: Wood Prison!**

Itachi slammed his palms to the ground when suddenly a prison made out of wood formed around Brain. 'This will be the first time I use wood style against an opponent, well and intellectual one. So far it has worked against monsters and such but this will be my first time trying it on a person whom is very skilled with magic.' Itachi thought.

 **Flashback: 1 year ago**

Itachi was in a meditating lotus position under a waterfall deep inside a forest. 'Focus, I have to focus my elements. Ever since I arrived here all those years ago, for some reason I have been able to use all the five elements. Yet I feel there is much more I can accomplish.' Itachi thought as his mind was calm and the stream from the waterfall fell on his topless slight muscular body.

Itachi let out a deep breath. "Okay, let's try and use two elements at the same time. Earth Style and Water Style." Itachi's body began letting out a blue aura when suddenly plants started popping out from the ground around the waterfall. Itachi opened his eyes and to his surprise new trees started growing around him. "Th-This is… wood style… The rumor has it that the first Hokage was able to use wood style by combining the two elements of water and earth. But still even though some people also had those elements, they were never able to use wood style. So why am I able?" Itachi asked himself looking into his hands. "Could it have something to do with how I was brought back to life in this world? It's the only explanation I can think of. That or if the ethernano really gives me the power to use all jutsu elements including wood style. It would help if I knew for what purpose I was brought back and how… I wonder…" Itachi leaped onto solid ground and focused the wind element and water element.

Then suddenly the waterfall froze into ice. "Very interesting…"

 **Flashback end**

'I have only had 1 year practice using wood style, I wonder if I'm able to keep him stuck inside there, at least until Nirvana has been destroyed.' Itachi thought focusing his chakra into the wood prison.

"What is this? Creation magic? Or wood control magic?" Brain tried to analyze the wood prison. He then began shaking and sweating. "This is not made from ethernano, what did you do?" Brain questioned.

"Damn you!" Cobra charged at Itachi with his hand covered in some sort of dark energy. Suddenly his ears twitched and he dodged a punch from Mira whom was in her Satan Soul form. Mira swung her leg in a kick towards Cobra's face whom managed to duck in time. "I can hear you!" Cobra kicked Mira in the gut sending her flying back. "Cuberos!" Cobra called out as his snake charged at Itachi. A puff of smoke appeared behind Itachi and out from it leaped a clone that grabbed the snake and threw it at Cobra.

"Hmm, no matter I will simply nullify the magic circle from here." Brain declared and swung his right arm up, as the magic circle around Nirvana began vanishing. Brain then let out a small dark chuckle. "It's such a shame, Jellal. Nirvana is now mine!"

"Not if I kill you first." Itachi declared coldly as spikes formed on the edge of the wood bars inside the cage.

"Don't you mock me!" Brain swung his skull staff sending a green energy wave blasting a small opening in the cage, then he jumped out from the cage and directed the staff at Itachi sending another green wave.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi's clone spitted out a ball of fire that collided with the wave creating an explosion. "Now that I have Nirvana, nothing can stop me!" Brain declared.

"I won't be so sure!" Erza charged at Brain as she requiped a sword in her right hand.

"Wake, Nirvana!" Brain declared as the ground started shaking, pushing the ground up. "Reveal thyself!"

"Oh! I can hear it! Our future! The sound of light crumbling!" Cobra said with a wicked smirk as the ground exploded.

"Jellal!" Erza's voice was heard. "Onii-chan!"

"Erza!" Jellal's voice was heard.

"Erza?! Mira?! Jellal?! Where are you guys?!" Itachi shouted as he felt someone held him, he looked and saw Mira holding him bridal style as she flew with her devil wings. "Have you seen Erza and Jellal?"

"No, not yet!" Mira replied as they flew out from the cave exit. When they levitated in the air they saw six large stone spiders like legs pushing up from the forest. And from the source of the light it looked like a large city that rose on its six legs. "So, that's it…"

"Nirvana…" Itachi narrowed his eyes. Itachi then spotted Brain and Cobra with his snake on the top of a tower in the center of the city.

"The ultimate weapon that will bring light crashing down! The ultra-reversal magic: Nirvana! The official guilds' greatest weapons, unity and trust… are now, as of this moment, powerless!" Brain said with a wicked grin.

The legs then rose and began moving in a direction. "Looks like Brain has a target in mind already. We have to stop him." Itachi said as he activated his sharingan.

"Let's go!" Mira flew with Itachi in her arms towards Brain and Cobra.

"Cobra."

"Yeah." Cobra jumped on his snake that grew wings and flew towards Mira and Itachi.

"Remember what I told you." Itachi said.

"Right." Mira nodded.

 **Flashback**

"Remember, when you face against Cobra, try and empty your mind. Or else he will be able to predict your movements. If you can then fill your mind with something else to distract him." Itachi whispered into Mira's ear.

"Got it." Mira nodded.

 **Flashback end**

"Let's do it." Mira muttered and charged at Cobra with Itachi still in her arms. 'Itachi, Itachi, Itachi, Itachi.' Mira thought as Cobra widened his eyes in confusion when suddenly Mira shoulder charged into the snake almost knocking Cobra off, Itachi then leapt from Mira's arms and kicked Cobra in the chin sending him crashing towards the ground.

The snake quickly reacted and caught Cobra just before he crashed into the ground. "She kept repeating his name in her mind to confuse me." Cobra then gained a smirk. "Nice try, but repeating your boyfriends name several times in your mind will not work again."

"B-Boyfriend?!" Mira questioned with a small blush, she quickly shook her head getting back into fighting mode.

"Change my darkness to light!" Brain's voice was heard as magic circles formed around him with a large one in front of him. Suddenly a certain pink haired dragon slayer, whom was now wearing blue shirt with golden lines, with his fist infused in flames and with Happy carrying him with his wings waving in the sky.

"I'm gonna stop you!" Natsu declared as he punched the magic circle breaking it.

"You!" Brain said in shock.

 **Fire Dragon: Roar!**

Natsu spitted out a wave of flames that Brain blocked with a green energy barrier around him. "Dammit! I can't let him rampage here!"

"Looks like Natsu's got Brain, I trust that you can deal with Cobra." Itachi looked at Mira.

"Count on me." Mira said as Itachi leaped onto a pillar in the city.

"Damn!" Cobra cursed looking at Natsu, when suddenly Mira charged at him with her demonic fist raised. Cuberos flew to the side with Cobra on its back. "You want to fight? Alright then, let's go! She-Devil!" Cobra's snake flew towards Mira with its jaw open ready to sink its fangs into her. Mira ducked and quickly punched the snake in its jaw. Mira then gathered a dark orb of energy between her hands.

 **Soul Extinctor!**

 **Poison Dragon: Roar!**

Cobra spitted out a dark black-red wave that collided with Mira's dark wave creating a massive explosion that lit up the night sky. "That was… Dragon Slayer magic?" Mira widened her eyes in surprise, as Cobra's hands looked like red scaled dragon claws. "You're a Dragon Slayer?"

Meanwhile Itachi looked around at this abandoned city. "Where is Erza and Jellal…?" Itachi was searching for his adopted little sister and Jellal whom had lost his memories, which he hoped would remain lost until this whole ordeal with the Oracion Seis is over. He looked around with his sharingan when he spotted two sources of energy. "Is that them?" Itachi ran to the source. When he climbed over a rock he spotted Gray and Lucy.

"So… What is this place?" Gray questioned.

"It definitely looks like a city…" Lucy said.

"This is Nirvana." Itachi said as he leaped down to them.

"Nirvana? This entire city is Nirvana?!" Gray questioned in shock.

"That is correct, yes! This is the mystical city of Nirvana!" The trio turned to the source of the new voice and spotted Hoteye and Jura.

"Your presence here is all the more reassuring!" Jura said with a smile.

"The guy from Lyon's group!" Gray said.

"And one of the Oracion Seis?!" Lucy questioned in shock.

"Don't worry he's an ally now. Right, Jura?" Itachi turned to the bald wizard saint.

"That's right." Jura replied.

"Love makes the world go 'round, yes!" Hoteye declared passionately.

""No way!"" Gray and Lucy said in unison.

"Didn't he use to talk non-stop about money?" Lucy whispered to Gray.

"Does this older guy know enlightenment magic or something?" Gray questioned.

"Love, yes! The world is love!"

"Various things came up, you see." Jura said.

"He was affected by Nirvana." Itachi said.

"How do you know this, Itachi-dono?" Jura questioned.

"I had some of my crows watch over everyone. I know exactly what has happened to everyone." Itachi replied.

"That makes sense I guess. Ol' Sherry changed completely too. Well she's back to normal now though." Gray said.

"This city is where the ancient Nirvits once lived, yes." Hoteye explained.

"Nirvits?" Lucy questioned.

"Yes. About 400 years ago, many wars were being waged around the world. The Nirvits, having remained neutral, lamented the state of the world and created a type of magic to maintain balance in the world, yes. An ultra magic spell that switches light and dark. And it was named after Nirvana the land of peace, yes." Hoteye explained.

"I see. Anyway, you guys go and try and stop this walking city anyway you can." Itachi said and began walking away.

"Where are you going?" Jura questioned.

"I'm going to find Erza." Itachi replied before he vanished at high speed.

Meanwhile with Natsu. "Take this!" Natsu covered his right foot in flames as Happy held on to him and flew towards Brain.

 **Fire Dragon: Talon!**

Natsu kicked Brain across the face. "Annoying little brat!" Brain directed his staff towards Natsu sending a green wave of energy at the pink haired dragon slayer.

 **Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame!**

Natsu threw a large ball of fire at the wave creating a massive explosion. "Heh, fool." Brain muttered as he another green wave came from behind Natsu, crashing into the fire dragon slayer and Happy. Natsu then fell on to the ground with Happy unconscious next to him.

"D-Damn you-" Natsu said but suddenly began looking pale, looking like he was about to hurl from motion sickness as the city kept on moving to its destination.

"That should keep him quiet for a while." Brain said and reformed the magic circle Natsu broke.

Meanwhile in the air Mira dodged a slice from Cobra's dragon claws, Cobra leaped onto the back of his giant flying snake's tale, then the snake swung its tail upwards sending Cobra flying towards Mira. Cobra then roundhouse kicked Mira across the face with his foot covered in the dark black-red poison glow.

 **Poison Dragon: Scales!**

Cobra sent a barrage of dark black-red energy blasts that looked like scales at Mira. Mira flew at high speed dodging all of the blasts.

 **Demon Blast!**

Mira shoot a dark beam at Cobra and his snake. The snake flew to the side with Cobra on its back dodging the beam. "Heh, I can hear you."

"Damn, ever since I found out he's a dragon slayer. I can't empty my mind. I have to try harder!" Mira took a deep breath.

"Take this!" Cobra shouted.

 **Poison Dragon: Roar!**

Cobra spitted out a dark black-red wave at Mira whom had her eyes closed, as the wave got closer Mira opened her eyes.

 **Dark Deflect!**

The spell then redirected at Cobra. "What?! I couldn't hear it!"

 **Poison Dragon: Guard!**

Cobra formed a shield of the dark black-red poison in front of him blocking the attack. "She emptied her mind completely! Is she fighting purely on instinct?!" Cobra questioned when Mira appeared behind him. Cobra turned around when suddenly Mira grabbed onto Cobra's face with her demon claw, and flew him crashing into a pillar.

 **Evil Spark!**

Mira sent a wave of lightning from her hand on Cobra's face electrocuting him. "AAAAARRRFGGGGHHHH!" Cobra screamed in pain. "Cuberos!" The snake appeared behind Mira and slammed its tail into her side sending her crashing into a wall. "I need to eat." Cobra said as the snake opened it mouth letting out a poisons cloud around Cobra. Cobra then began inhaling the poison, devouring it. "Now it's time to perish!"

 **Poison Dragon: Roar!**

Cobra spitted out a wave of poison that clashed into Mira. Cobra smirked, but his smirk quickly vanished when he saw Mira inhaling the poison. "Thanks for the treat." Mira said with a devilish smirk.

"H-How?! Wait… You're the one who cured Titania from my poison!" Cobra said.

"I sucked both hers and Itachi's poison out from their system. Since I'm a demon poison has no effect on me." Mira said with her devilish smirk.

"M-My poison has no effect on you?! Then I will just have to beat you down!" Cobra charged at Mira with his fist raised. Mira caught the fist like it was nothing and swung Cobra crashing into a stone wall. "I am a second generation Dragon Slayer… I am also a member of the Oracion Seis… I will not lose!"

"Second generation?" Mira questioned.

"Unlike your pink haired friend, I was not trained by a dragon, but I have a dragon lacrima inside my body." Cobra said.

"I see. Just like Laxus." Mira said motionlessly.

Cuberios appeared above Mira and swung its tail crashing into her. Cobra then leaped onto his snake and had the dark black-red poison gathered in his hand.

 **Poison Dragon: Scales!**

Cobra sent a barrage volley of dark black-red energy blasts at the shape of scales crashing into Mira creating several small explosions. Mira leaped out from the smoke covered in bruises and had a trail of blood running down from her lips. She was panting. Mira flew after them with her fist raised. Cuberos flew to the side and swung its tail into Mira's gut. Mira grabbed ahold of the tail and began spinning around while holding onto the tail of the large snake. She then let go and sent it crashing into a tower.

Cobra climbed out from the rubble, covered in bruises and with his clothes slightly torn. "Damn, she's strong." Cobra placed his hand on his temple. Cuberos came behind him and nuzzled its head up against Cobra. "Yeah, I'm fine don't worry."

"It's not over yet!" Mira charged at full speed with her fist raised. Cobra and Cuberos flew to the side as Mira crashed into what was left of the tower causing it to turn into rubble. Mira flew out from the rubble towards Cobra and Cuberos, Cobra flew towards her with his fist raised and covered in poison. They both threw a punch that connected with each other's faces. Mira the swung her demon tail into Cuberos's head causing the snake to fall down to the ground with Cobra.

"Damn her… I can't hear any of her thoughts… how can she fight with her mind empty?!" Cobra questioned as he and Cuberos leaped back as Mira crashed into the ground.

Mira then at an incredible speed appeared in front of Cobra. "Die." She said coldly.

 **Soul Extinctor!**

 **Poison Dragon: Roar!**

They both blasted each other at point blank range creating a massive explosion around them. The area was covered in smoke. "Where is he?" Mira questioned looking around, then suddenly Cobra appeared out from the smoke in front of Mira and punched her in the gut, he then began releasing the dark black-red poison from his hand.

 **Poison Dragon: Sharp Horn!**

The poison bursted as Mira coughed up a little blood and was sent crashing backwards. Mira stood up with a burn mark on where Cobra punched. "Although my poison has no effect, I can still do some damage!" Cuberos appeared behind Mira and swung its tail into her back sending her flying towards Cobra.

Cobra infused his legs with the dark black-red poison, he then leaps up and turns upside down, he delivers a kick to Mira and begins rotating his body.

 **Poison Dragon: Spiral Jaw!**

Mira's body was sent flying back, she then sank her demon claw into the ground slowing down. "Dammit!" Mira gathered a dark sphere between her hands.

 **Evil Explosion!**

Mira fired the sphere, but to Cobra's surprise it went past him and crashed into Cuberos whom hissed in pain as it was knocked out. "Cuberos!" Cobra shouted when suddenly Mira kicked him in the jaw sending him flying into the air. Mira flew after him and delivered a barrage of kicks sending him further up. "This is a move I learned from Itachi, I just added a little extra."

 **Flashback 3 years ago**

Itachi and Mira stood in front of a man from a dark guild whom was shaking in fear. "Okay, play close attention Mira." Itachi said as he vanished and appeared below the dark guild member delivering a kick to his jaw sending him slightly flying up in the air, Itachi leapt up and kept delivering a barrage of kicks sending the man further up. Once he had reached a proper height he appeared above the man with his right leg raised up.

 **Lion's Barrage!**

Itachi swung his leg crashing into the man's gut sending him crashing down into ground making a small crater.

 **Flashback end**

Mira delivered one more kick as they were now high up in the night sky above the city of Nirvana. Mira then appeared above Cobra with her leg raised up, her leg then began letting out a dark aura.

 **Demon's Barrage!**

Mira swung her leg into Cobra's gut making him cough up blood, he was then sent crashing down into the city like an asteroid. Once he connected to the ground a large explosion appeared sending lots of dust around the area. When the dust cleared, it revealed an unconscious Cobra in the center of a crater.

Mira flew down to the ground and deactivated her Satan Soul. She was now back into her normal state, she was covered in bruises and panting. "I did it… I-Itachi…" Mira uttered with a smile as she fell to the ground.

"M-My body… I can't… move…" Cobra uttered as he heard the voice of Brain's thoughts enter his ear.

" _Heh, how pathetic. I have no need for weaklings like you._ _Cobra."_

"N-No… Damn you!" Cobra looked up to the top of the tower where Brain stood. "My prayer… all I wanted… was to hear the voice of my one true friend…"

"I could use some new power. The two of you will do nicely." Brain looked over to Natsu whom was experiencing motion sickness behind him, and then down below the tower to Mira. He grabbed Natsu by the collar and went down.

"N-Natsu…" Happy weakly uttered as he gathered his remaining strength and brought out his wings, he floated down from the tower and over to Mira. "Mira…"

"Happy…" Mira uttered as she sat up.

"Natsu has been taken, you have to save him…" Happy said with tears forming in his eyes.

"Like him, I shall make you my new ally." Brain stood in front of them while holding Natsu by the collar.

"What?" Mira questioned.

"I am very interested in your strength. And this one is a real dragon slayer he could easily replace a fake dragon slayer like Cobra. What's more I'm also interested in that Itachi and his power. According to Sasori, this Itachi is stronger than all of the six demons of the Oracion Seis." Brain said with a smirk.

"We won't let you." Jura, Gray and Lucy arrived at the scene.

"Half of the six demons are now gone. We've fallen. In order to increase our ranks again… I will be taking this man and that woman, plus that man Itachi." Brain declared.

"Natsu will never join you!" Lucy declared.

"Nirvana will turn his heart dark and make him into my minion."

"Like hell it will!" Natsu said and bit Brains hand. Brain lifted him up and then slammed Natsu into the ground.

"He doesn't look that good." Jura said as Natsu looked like he was about to puke up his lunch.

"He's really not good at riding vehicles." Gray said.

"Hurry… and… beat… this guy… Stop this thing…" Natsu uttered.

"You? Stop Nirvana? Good luck with that-" Brain said when suddenly Mira in her Satan Soul form slammed her fist into Brain's face sending him flying through a building.

Mira then fell to her knees and turned back into her normal state. "Mirajane!" Lucy ran to her side.

"You still had that kind of strength." Brain walked out from the hole he crashed through in the building and faced them. "You won't be able to stop Nirvana. This city will soon reach its first destination… Cait Shelter."

Everyone widened their eyes in shock. "That's Wendy and Charle's guild… why?" Happy questioned.

"What is your goal? Why target Wendy-dono's guild?" Jura questioned.

"In the blink of an eye, this ultra-reversal magic will turn a guild of light into one of darkness. I can't wait. We'll get to see Hell itself." Brain declared with a smirk.

"This guy's gonna pay!" Lucy said.

"You damn heartless bastard!" Gray said but then froze as he felt magic pressure coming from non-other than Jura.

"Did you not hear me? State your purpose." Jura demanded.

Brain let out a laughter. "I've nothing to say to a small fry like you! I am the arbiter of light and dark! Kneel before me!"

"What a troublesome man." Jura stepped in front of Gray and Lucy and walked towards Brain.

"Old man?" Gray questioned.

"He can't even hold a straight conversation…" Jura said letting out a golden glow.

"Begone, lowly scum!" Brain sent a green energy wave from his staff. While Jura directed his fingers at Brain sending rocks flying at him. Brain crashed into a wall and looked at Jura with sweat running down his face. "Wh-What magic power…"

Meanwhile with Itachi. Itachi could feel the ground shaking but not just from this city moving, but from a battle. "This magic power… Jura. He must have encountered someone very powerful for him to use this much power." Itachi looked to the source with his sharingan. "The one whom he's fighting doesn't seem to be Sasori, it looks more like it's that Brain guy's energy. I see others over there as well. But I can't make out who they are."

"It most likely has to be Lucy and Gray. They were with Jura after all when I left them." Itachi said as a crow flew onto his right shoulder. "I see, so Hoteye has been defeated by the Oracion Seis member Midnight. And Mira has defeated Cobra, but she's unconscious. I guess she hasn't fully gotten used to having her powers back." Another crow then landed on his left shoulder. "Have you found Erza and Jellal?" Itachi asked as the crow nodded its head in response. "Take me to them." Itachi said as the crow flew of his left shoulder while the one from the right flew away. Itachi then followed the crow that was leading him to Erza and Jellal.

As Itachi ran suddenly a massive explosion was heard coming from the distance. Itachi looked back and saw an explosion coming from the large tower in the center. "What happened?"

 **With Natsu and his group**

They might have beaten Brain but now, Brain had lead them to a trap by pretending to be Hoteye aka. Richard. They were all down inside the tower as a lot of dust had gathered from the explosion. "Damn it… what happened?!" Natsu questioned as he struggled to get up.

"Are we alive?!" Gray questioned.

"Aye." Happy replied weakly.

"What's going on?" Lucy questioned as she like the others struggled to get up.

"We were hit by a large explosion…" Mira uttered weakly as she couldn't even move.

Lucy tried to get up as she hit her head on a wall of earth. "We've been buried?!" Gray questioned as they were surrounded by a barrier of stone.

"N-No this is-" Lucy said as the stone around them collapsed, revealing a bruised up Jura panting in front of them with pillars of stones in front of the area where the explosion came from.

"Old man!" Gray said.

"Jura!" Happy said.

"He protected us!" Lucy said, the stone pillars turned to dust.

"Old man!" Natsu shouted.

"You kids… sure have a lot of spirit… I'm glad… you're all right…" Jura uttered as he fell down to the ground.

"Old man!" Gray shouted.

"Stay with us!" Lucy cried.

"Jura!" Mira shouted.

"Damn it!" Natsu's scream echoed through the room.

 **Back with Itachi**

"What happened?" Itachi questioned as he focused on the black smoke coming from the main tower. The crow then landed on his right shoulder. "What? Erza and Jellal are fighting Midnight? And they are not that far away from here." Itachi turned around as the crow flew of his shoulder and Itachi followed after it.

Once Itachi climbed over a hill he spotted Erza tied up in her own Heaven's Wheel Armor. 'What magic is this?' Itachi questioned as Erza threw a sword from her one hand that was not tied up. Midnight tilted his head to the side dodging the blade.

 **Spiral Pain!**

The next moment it looked like a wave of wind surrounded Erza as she screamed in pain, and her armor was torn of her body. "No…!" Jellal said.

"Finished already? Don't die on me yet, Erza. I need you to entertain me until we reach Cait Shelter." Midnight said with a small cocky smirk.

"Cait Shelter?" Jellal questioned.

"Our first destination." Midnight replied.

"Why them?" Jellal questioned.

"Long ago… a tribe of people created Nirvana to put an end to war. The Nirvits. But Nirvana turned out to be far more dangerous than they imagined. So they sealed away the magic that they, themselves, had created. Fearing that it would be used for evil, they've kept watch over the seal for decades… for centuries. And there's a guild comprised solely on those Nirvits' descendants… Cait Shelter." Midnight revealed as Jellal, Erza, and Itachi, whom was still hidden, widened their eyes in shock. "It'd be a waste to put this great power to sleep, don't you think?! This power can throw the world into chaos! This will also serve to set an example. The Nirvits liked to stay neutral, but this will make them go to war. We're going to use the power of Nirvana to turn their hearts dark and have them slaughter each other! Doesn't that sound thrilling?!"

"Despicable…!" Jellal said in disgust.

"Quit pretending to be good, Jellal. You are the very embodiment of darkness. You're a foul, dreadful, and vile man…" Midnight said with a smirk.

"Y-Your wrong!" Jellal said.

"I'm not wrong. You forced children to work for you… you murdered your friends… and you even tried to kill Erza." Midnight said as Jellal began shaking and sweating. "Do you have any idea how many people you have brought sorrow to? Do you have any idea how many people have trembled in fear of you and shed tears because of you? Jellal. Join us. You are fit to be a new member of the six demons." Midnight said when suddenly Erza stood up.

"I… I know the light inside Jellal." Erza said as she let out a golden glow and requiped into her, Robe of Yuen, a beautiful Japanese attire reminiscent of a revealing kimono. It was a short sleeveless tunic decorated with many flower motifs, which was revealing openings on the sides and front, exposing much of her large chest. These openings are held by a large, dark obi, which has a thin red robe tied around it, sporting a wide closing ribbon on the back. The front of her groin is covered by a long cloth hanging from her tunic, while the back is circled by another one, almost reaching down to her knees. Erza's legs had light pink stockings reaching up to her thigs, and she wore simple sandals. In her right hand, she held a Bisento.

"Oh? You can still stand? The rumors about you really are true, Erza. Destroying you will be a treat." Midnight said with a smirk.

Erza swung around her Bisento and directed its blade at Midnight. "I will put an end to your outlandish aims! I swear it!"

"Come Erza. No… Titania. Come, show me your true strength. Not that you'll actually be able to hit me, though." Midnight declared.

Erza leaped at Midnight and sliced her Bisento, but the slices reflected away from Midnight hitting the old buildings behind him. "I see, so that's how his magic works."

"It doesn't matter how nimble you are; my Reflector is unbeatable." Midnight said.

"I won't be so sure about that." Itachi leaped down to them.

"What?" Midnight questioned as Erza kept trying to slice him, then she slammed her palm into Midnight's chest sending him crashing into a wall.

"I assume you have found his weaknesses?" Itachi asked Erza.

"Yes, there are two weaknesses to his magic." Erza replied.

"I see, I thought you would only notice the first one." Itachi said with a small proud smile at Erza.

"Don't underestimate me, onii-chan. Like you always say, every magic has a weakness you just have to find it." Erza said with a smile. "His first weakness, even if he can bend magic and weapons away, what it can't do is bend a person's body. If he could it would have been quicker for him to bend my body rather than my armor."

"So what?" Midnight bend his hand to the side, as Erza's clothes twisted around her body, however Erza kept a calm expression. "I can squeeze you to death with your clothing anytime I want."

"His second weakness, is this!" Erza formed a magic circle over Midnight as multiple weapons formed over him directed at him with the sharp blades. Midnight looked in fear as he jumped away as the blades came raining down to the ground.

"You dodged my sword while you had my armor twisted around. Why didn't you simple curve the sword's trajectory? It was because you can only bend one spot at a time, either the area around you or the area around your opponent. So while your spell is active on me, you can't deploy your Reflector around you." Erza said.

"Guess you won't need my help." Itachi said and walked over to Jellal. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" Jellal replied as he watched Erza in awe.

"What's more, this Yonder Robe armor can stretch and contract freely. Your magic has no effect on it!" Erza declared as she broke free from the twist. "I guess there are three weaknesses if you include this armor."

"Damn… Just a little sooner…!" Midnight hit his fists into the ground.

"This battle is over. Surrender peacefully." Erza said.

Midnight let out a chuckle. "It's midnight now… If only you had let me beat you sooner you could rest in peace… without having to witness true terror." A sound of a bell was heard.

"What is that?" Erza questioned.

"A bell?" Jellal questioned.

"It's marking the midnight hour. And… at midnight, my twisting reaches its peak!" Midnight began turning into a large monster with the sky turning dark red, along with the space. But Itachi and Erza remained calm. "Don't blame me for whatever happens now!"

"Want me to deal with this?" Itachi asked.

"No, after the training you put me through I can deal with this." Erza said and closed her left eye.

"Now feel the horror of midnight!" Midnight laughed.

"Hn." Erza charged and swung her Bisento at the large monster as everything around them shattered and the sky and space looked normal, and Midnight was still human. "This illusion is nothing. Thanks to onii-chan's training, illusions of that level has no effect on me."

"Huh? My illusions didn't work?!" Midnight questioned in fear.

"Also, thanks to my artificial eye visual illusions have no effect on me. The only visual illusion that works on me belongs to onii-chan." Erza said.

 **Flashback 4 years ago**

Erza was panting as she faced Itachi behind the guildhall. "HIIIIYYYYAAAAHHHHH!" Erza charged.

"You have learned how to resist normal illusions to some degree, and thanks to your artificial eye you have become immune to normal visual illusions. However…" Itachi said and pointed at Erza as Erza sliced him and he vanished in a pack of crows. "There are other ways besides visual genjutsu. All I have to do is to manipulate the flow of your ethernano. You need to notice when you are in an illusion. Let's keep going, one day you might meet an opponent that uses illusions."

"Yeah… Let's go!"

 **Flashback end**

"Th-This can't be… I'm the ultimate… I'm the ultimate member of the Oracion Seis… I surpass even my father… I'm unequaled… I'm the greatest wizard… of all…" Midnight cried.

"If you can still laugh at people's suffering, then you still have a long way to go to achieve greatness." Erza said.

"Father…" Midnight uttered before he fell unconscious.

"I think that takes care of all the Oracion Seis members." Itachi said.

"All of them have been beaten?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah, that is if Jura has beaten Brain yet." Itachi replied. "So far Sasori is the only one left." Itachi said when suddenly he felt an immense magic pressure that of a wizard saint, only that it was dark. "This… what is going on?"

"I'm not sure." Erza replied as the city stopped in front of the Cait Shelter guild, looking like it was charging up an energy attack that could destroy the guild.

"Damn looks like we've reached Cait Shelter!" Jellal said.

"Jellal!" They turned to the side and saw Wendy and Charle.

"Wendy! You are alright, that's great." Erza said.

"Yes!" Wendy said and then looked over to Jellal. "Jellal…"

"Who are you?" Jellal asked as Wendy gained a sad expression.

"Jellal has lost his memory. He doesn't seem to remember you or me." Erza said.

"Oh. So that's why…" Wendy said.

"What is your name?" Jellal questioned.

"I'm Wendy, Wendy Marvel."

"Wendy Marvel? Did I used to know you?" Jellal questioned.

"You haven't forgotten how to stop Nirvana as well, I hope?!" Charle said.

"W-Well. A self-destruction magic circle won't work at this point. There's nothing more I can do now. I'm sorry." Jellal said.

"Oh, no…" Wendy said.

"Hold on just a minute! What's going to happen to our guild, then?! It's right there! We have to stop this at once-!" Charle said when suddenly the city began to shake as the energy it charged up grew in size.

"That's…!" Erza said as they all ran to see what was happening and saw that the cannon was directed at Cait Shelter.

"It's Cait Shelter!" Wendy said.

"This light… This magic power! It's going to fire a Nirvana blast?!" Erza questioned in shock.

"Oh, no…" Charle said as tears formed in both her and Wendy's eyes.

"Stop!" Wendy cried as a blast attack was shoot from Nirvana. But just in time a blast hit one of Nirvana's back legs making it bend backwards so the blast flew upwards just missing Cait Shelter. Other blasts then hit the rest of Nirvana's legs.

They looked up in the air. "That's… The magic bomber, Christina!" Erza said with a look of relief. Seeing the damaged ship in the air.

" _Can anyone hear me?! Someone! Anyone! Respond! Respond if you're okay!"_ Hibiki's voice echoed through their minds.

"That voice… Hibiki!" Erza said.

" _Erza-san? Itachi-san? And little Wendy-chan! You're okay! And Senpai! Thank goodness!"_ Hibiki said proving that Ichiya was at least alive.

"What's going on? I thought Christina had been shot down?" Erza questioned.

"Yes, they effortlessly shot her down near the entrance to the woodsea." Charle said.

"It looks like one of the wings is made out of ice. Looks like Lyon and the others are helping holding the ship up." Itachi said.

" _Yeah, that's right. We're just about out of magic power. We can't attack anymore from the ship. I'm not even sure how long we can stay in the air… Don't worry about us. There's one last thing you need to hear! It took a while, but I finally found it in the Archive! A way to stop Nirvana!"_ Hibiki said.

"Really?" Erza questioned.

" _You know those six leg-like things Nirvana has? They actually act like pipes that suck in magic power from the earth. At the base of each leg is a lacrima that controls the supply of magic power. Destroying all six at once will cause a full shutdown of Nirvana. One by one won't work! The other lacrimas will just repair the damage!"_ Hibiki said.

"Six separate lacrimas at the same time?! How?!" Erza questioned as to how they would manage to take them all out at the same time.

" _I wish I could be in charge of the timing… but I don't think I can maintain my telepathy that long. I'm uploading the timing into your heads. Twenty minutes should do, it's just before Nirvana's blast is re-charged. If anyone can do this, it's you guys. I believe in you."_

" _Such pointlessness."_ A new dark voice was heard. _"I am Zero. Master Zero of the Oracion Seis. First, allow me to commend you. To think there's someone else who can use the same Archive magic as Brain… Hear me, wizards of light! I now intend to destroy everything! I started by destroying four of your friends. A Dragon Slayer… an ice Maker wizard… a Take Over wizard… and a celestial wizard. Oh, and a cat."_

" _Natsu and the others!"_ Hibiki said in shock.

"You're lying!" Wendy screamed.

" _Just now, you mentioned destroying the lacrimas all at once. I'm standing in front of one of them at this very moment."_ Zero let out a maniacal laughter. _"As long as I'm here, destroying them simultaneously will be impossible! Plus, you still have my hired Puppet Master, Sasori to deal with!"_

" _Zero's telepathy has stopped."_ Hibiki informed.

"If we're to destroy the six lacrimas all at the same time, then our only option is to split up and head for all six spots. There's a one-in-six chance of running into Zero. What's more, we can assume only Erza and Itachi has any real chance winning against him." Jellal said.

"Hold on! What are you saying?! We don't even have six wizards capable of destroying the lacrimas!" Charle said.

"I-I…! I can't use destruction magic… I can't! I'm sorry!" Wendy bowed.

"There are three of us here." Erza looked at Itachi and Jellal. "Is anyone else able-bodied enough?!"

" _My honey. I'm here. Although I'm tied up."_ Ichiya said sounding like he was crying.

"Try and reach Natsu and the others! Some of them must have some magic power enough at least to destroy a lacrima!" Itachi said.

" _I will try. Natsu-san! Gray-san! Lucy-chan! Mira-chan! Can you hear me! We need your help to take down Nirvana! There are six lacrimas in the tunnel of Nirvana's legs! We need to destroy them simultaneously! In at least 18 minutes from now we need to destroy the lacrimas! And guarding one of them is Zero! Please, respond!"_

" _W-We… hear you…"_ Natsu's voice was heard.

" _Six lacrimas… at the same time…"_ Gray said.

" _One lucky person's gonna get the chance to trash Zero too… right?"_ Lucy said.

" _We have at least 18 minuets…"_ Mira said.

" _No problem! We will protect Wendy and Charle's guild!"_ Happy said.

" _I'm running out of power… I have downloaded a map to each of the lacrimas with numbers marking them… you should all pick a number and go to…"_ Hibiki said.

" _Number 1!"_ Natsu said

" _Number 2!"_ Gray said.

" _Number 3!"_ Lucy said.

" _Number 4!"_ Mira said.

"I'll take 5!" Erza declared.

"I'll take 6." Itachi said.

" _Then let's go!"_ Natsu screamed.

"Zero is most likely at number 1 isn't he." Itachi said with a sigh.

"Yeah, he has a good nose. I'm certain that he picked number 1 because of that." Erza said.

"Then let's go help him out! If we all fight together-!" Wendy said.

"Don't underestimate Natsu. If he gets serious, he can pull it off." Itachi said.

"Let's head to our own posts." Erza said and began walking in the direction of lacrima 5.

"Not so fast." A familiar voice was heard as Itachi, Erza and Jellal turned to the source and spotted Sasori.

"Sasori." Itachi stared at the puppet master with his sharingan activated.

"Itachi, I've been looking for you." Sasori said with a smirk.

"Tell me Sasori, why would you work for the Oracion Seis?" Itachi questioned.

"Why? Why not? I help them and they supply me with subjects. Such as this one." Sasori held up a scroll. "This one I quite rare, not far away from Zero's level actually." In a puff of smoke a puppet appeared, one that was familiar to both Erza and Itachi.

"That's…?!" Erza questioned in shock with wide eyes.

"Phantom Lord's master, Jose." Itachi said as he saw the human puppet that once was Jose, the master of the Phantom Lord guild.

"Like I said quite rare, he wasn't that difficult to kill either. Once Brain lead me to him I killed him and now I have modified his body into a part of my puppet collection. I have been dying to test it out, and you Itachi, will make the perfect test subject." Sasori declared with a smirk.

"Leave, I will deal with Sasori. Wendy will take my post." Itachi said.

"Wh-What?! But I can't!" Wendy said looking scared of Sasori.

"You're a Dragon Slayer, you have a magic which was meant to kill beings that are known for their destructive power. You have the power." Itachi said as he didn't take his eyes of Sasori.

"Why can't Jellal do it?" Wendy questioned.

"I have something else planned for him, now go." Itachi ordered.

"Come on Wendy." Erza said reaching her hand out to the little girl.

"Umm, o-okay…" Wendy took Erza's hand as Charle flew after them.

"Jellal, look into my eyes." Itachi said and Jellal looked into his eyes. Itachi widened his eyes looking him in the eyes with his sharingan.

"Ugh! M-My memories…" Jellal uttered placing his right hand over his temple.

"I have helped you get some of your memories back such as whom I and Erza am. Now I want you to do me a favor." Itachi said.

"Wh-What?" Jellal asked.

"Natsu will need some help, and you know some fire magic do you not? So I want you to go to him and give him some power." Itachi replied.

"Why do you trust me?" Jellal questioned with a look of confusion.

"Well, you haven't attacked me yet. Plus, I could tell that your filled with regret for what you have done. Which is why you said those words to me underwater back when I beat you." Itachi replied with a kind smile, remembering Jellal saying "Thank you" to him before he sank to the depth of the ocean.

"Fine… once again, thank you." Jellal said with a smile as he ran towards the first lacrima.

"So, shall we begin?" Itachi looked at Sasori with a stone-cold expression.

"Heh. I have always wanted to make someone like you a part of my collection. I can't wait to learn all of your bodies secrets." Sasori said with a wicked smirk.

"Seems like you still only care about your little art."

"Not true, now I care about the next generation of artists like myself. But, you are not exactly and artist so I couldn't give a damn about you." Sasori said.

From Itachi's sleeves fell three kunai's in each of his hands, he then threw the kunai's at Sasori. Sasori moved his fingers as they had blue chakra strings on the fingertips, the Jose puppet directed its hands at Itachi shooting out multiple kunai knifes dripped in poison. But on Itachi's kunai knifes were paper bomb tags that blew up once they were next to Sasori's kunai's.

Itachi leaped from the side of the black smoke cloud and performed a few hand signs, Itachi then inhaled his breath.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire, Sasori quickly reacted as the Jose puppet directed its hands on the fireball.

 **Dead Wave!**

The Jose puppet blasted a dark purple wave from a thin cannon like thing on its arm that collided with the fireball creating a massive explosion. Itachi jumped up from the smoke while holding shurikens in his hands.

 **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!**

Itachi spitted out a volley of fireballs and threw the shurikens into the fireballs merging them as they flew towards Sasori. Sasori brought the Jose puppet in front of him and raised its right arm as the arm opened forming a blue energy chakra shield, blocking the burning shurikens. "Crafty as always." Sasori said with a smirk.

"Resourceful as always." Itachi said.

 **Shade Entangled!**

Shades wrapped around Itachi's body strangling him, tightening the grip. "Got you!" Sasori said, when suddenly Itachi leaped out from the side of the shade, as the Itachi trapped in the shade vanished in a puff of smoke. 'Despite that he was able to wave signs for a shadow clone?!' Sasori thought.

 **Chidori Stream!**

Itachi placed his hand on the ground as a wave of lightning flickered on the ground in a stream towards Sasori. "He can use lightning style?!" Sasori questioned as he leaped up onto the top of a pillar.

 **Dead Wave!**

Sasori blasted a wave of dark energy at Itachi whom performed a new set of hand signs.

 **Wood Style: Wood Wall!**

A wall made out of wood blocked the dark energy wave, Itachi saw that the wall was about to crack he then jumped back.

 **Earth Style: Mud Dragon!**

A Chinese dragon made out of mud flew above the wall and charged at Sasori. "Earth style? And wood style?!" Sasori questioned in shock, he then lifted his hands up as Jose's Dead Wave directed up at the mud dragon. Sasori leaped to the side as the Jose puppet shot a barrage of kunai knifes that were all drenched in poison.

"Hn." Itachi used his sharingan to dodge all of the kunai knifes and used his own kunai knife to deflect some of them.

"Not bad, with your sharingan you can predict my movements easily. But I'm not nearly done." Sasori twitched his fingers as the Jose puppet opened its mouth shooting out several poison needles.

Itachi narrowed his eyes and with his incredible speed, he threw several shuriken's that managed to block the needles. Itachi and Sasori were locked in a stalemate with the shuriken's and poison needles, as they both kept barraging each other.

Shuriken's and needles were stabbed all over the ground around them. The Jose puppet stopped firing needles as it had run out. Itachi leaped back a few steps and so did Sasori. Itachi focused his eyes on Sasori and his finger movements. 'Even the slightest movement can indicate that his about to attack.' Itachi thought.

"Let's see you dodge this one." Sasori smirked as the Jose puppet opened up areas on its arm with seal marks on them. "Ha!" The Jose puppet summoned multiple puppet arms from the seal tags that were sent like a wave of arms at Itachi. Each of the arms had blades sticking from them dripped in poison. Itachi jumped back as the arms followed after him. Sasori flicked his fingers as ropes flew from some of the arms with kunai knifes attached to the end of them.

"Ugh." Itachi's legs and arms were tied up by robes as a fifth rope wrapped around his neck.

"Time to finish this." Sasori declared as the other arms with the poison blades charged at Itachi. Once the blades stabbed into Itachi Sasori smirked in victory. He then widened his eyes as Itachi turned into a pack of crows. "Genjutsu? Since when did he—"

"I placed the genjutsu on you since the beginning of the fight. I was just waiting to trigger its effect on you." Itachi's voice echoed around them as the crow's gathered into him.

"I see. Your skills with genjutsu is almost unparalleled. But this one is not that difficult to break free from." Sasori performed a few hand signs and focused his chakra to shut off. And then he bursted his chakra out. "Release!"

"Hn." Itachi uttered as the space around them returned to normal, with only the wave of arms stabbed into the ground while Itachi stood beside them.

"I have heard stories, that you have an extremely powerful genjutsu at your disposal. Yet you did not use it, I'm sure you could have killed me. Why didn't you?" Sasori questioned with an emotionless expression.

"I have some questions for you, that's why. Besides I do not wish to waste my chakra." Itachi replied.

"Heh." Sasori smirked and twitched his fingers as holes opened up on some of the arms that were stabbed into the ground. "Remember, take a deep breath." Sasori smirked as a dark purple mist came from the holes.

"Poison." Itachi leaped far back away from the mist. When suddenly several needles came out from the mist, shoot from the arms. Itachi formed a shadow clone to take the hit.

 **Jellyfish Form!**

The Jose puppet lifted its arms as shade arms charged at Itachi whom used his sharingan to dodge them as he moved closer to Sasori and his Jose puppet. Itachi formed a small blue sphere of chakra in his hand. Itachi leaped in the air dodging the last shade arm, he then swung the blue sphere into the Jose puppet.

 **Rasengan!**

The Jose puppet broke into several pieces as Sasori stood there with a surprised expression. "I should have known that you would destroy it." Sasori removed his black cloak as he revealed his upper body, that to Itachi's surprise was a puppet body. "It has been awhile, since last I used myself." Sasori said as a black wire stabbed into the ground, and he then opened a hole in his chest as he brought out a scroll. "Welcome to hell!" Sasori said opening the scroll as several puppets popped out from it, and chakra treads flew out from the hole in his chest.

 **New Secret Move: 1000 Puppets!**

In front of Itachi was Sasori and an army of 1000 human puppets. "I have been quite busy since I got here, as you can see." Sasori said with a smirk, a wave of puppets charged at Itachi all of them holding blades and having multiple blades coming from their arms.

 **Fire Style: Majestic Destroyer Flame!**

Itachi spitted out a wave of fire that spread across a large area. "Heh. Nice try." Sasori directed his hands at Itachi as in his palms were three different thin small cannons.

 **Water Style: Water Blast!**

From one of Sasori's cannons on each of his hands shot out a wave of water in a stream. The streams of water crashed into the wave of fire creating a large mist as the fire was put out. The streams of water kept going after Itachi, Itachi ran away as he hid himself behind a building, but the water stream blasted right through it.

"Damn, the power of his water is intense." Itachi leaped back as he formed a few hand signs.

 **Earth Style: Mud Flood!**

The earth around him turned into a flood of mud that crashed into the water stream absorbing the water bit by bit. "Let's change that up, shall we?" Sasori's cannons deactivated the water.

 **Fire Style: Inferno Blast!**

Sasori shot out from another cannon from each of his hands a wave of fire, the fire waves burned through the mud and headed towards Itachi. The wave of fire blasted Itachi as he vanished in a puff of smoke. Itachi appeared behind Sasori and kicked him in the face, Sasori brought out blade like wings from his back that span around slicing Itachi. Itachi turned into a pack of crows. "Another genjutsu?" Sasori questioned, he performed another set of hand signs "Release". Once he broke free from the genjutsu he looked below him and saw Itachi holding onto the black wire.

 **Chidori!**

Itachi sent a wave of lightning up the wire electrocuting Itachi creating cracks in his body, and then hitting a core in his right chest with the kanji symbol for "scorpion" making Sasori twitch his eyes in pain.

 **Wind Style: Wind Blast!**

The third cannons on Sasori's hands blasting Itachi with a wave of wind that pushed Itachi away from the wire. Suddenly the city began to shake as all of the legs had an explosion coming from them, Nirvana began to fall. "They did it." Itachi said with a smirk.

"No way, they beat Zero?" Sasori questioned in shock.

Suddenly Nirvana began falling apart as the legs fell off. "Hope they get out, in time." Itachi said as he dodged a wave of puppets from Sasori.

"Not so fast." Sasori said as all the puppets shoot out multiple poison needles. Itachi used his sharingan to dodge most of the needles and to be able to precisely throw shuriken's at the rest of the needles deflecting them. The puppet army charged at Itachi, when one of them managed to stab Itachi with a katana. Itachi then out of nowhere exploded in a fiery explosion. "He created a shadow clone, and blew it up?"

Itachi was behind a pillar and he was panting. 'Not good, I'm running low on stamina. Despite Wendy helping me being able to access more power, she wasn't able to help me with my stamina. If it weren't for this sickness I wouldn't have been this exhausted. But, I can still go on.' Itachi thought as he leaped up from behind the pillar and threw three kunai knifes with paper bombs attached to them at Sasori.

"Sneaky brat." Sasori uttered as he blocked the kunai knifes and the blast with a chakra shield. Then the cannons on in hands charged up.

 **Triple Element Blast!**

Sasori blasted a stream wave of water, fire, wind from the cannons on each of his arms. "Take this!"

 **Susano'o!**

Itachi formed a red spectral humanoid around him holding a shield blocking the attack, and reflecting it back at Sasori. "Wh-What?!" Sasori questioned as he was blasted by his own attack. Itachi was panting, struggling holding the Susano'o up. Suddenly the Susano'o gained an armor and in one arm it held a spiritual sword, and it had the shield in the other. "Damn you!" Sasori charged half of his puppet army at Itachi.

Itachi's Susano'o blocked the puppet army with the Yata Mirror sending them flying back and breaking they're weapons, and then swung the Totsuka Blade at half the puppet army destroying most of them. Itachi's Susano'o then had Magatama beads forming around it.

 **Yasaka Magatama!**

Itachi's Susano'o then threw the beads at the rest of the puppets that attacked him destroying the rest of them, as Sasori had 500 puppets left. "Looks like most of your toys are broken." Itachi said as he twitched his body in pain as the Susano'o faded.

"I still have 500 of them, it's over!" Sasori declared with a smirk as the rest of the puppet army charged at Itachi.

Itachi then cried tears of blood from his right eye as he looked at the puppet army with his mangekyou. "Yes, it is over, for you that is."

 **Amaterasu!**

Black flames erupted on the rest of the puppet army spreading around them, burning them slowly into crisps. "Black flames? Are these the Black flames I have heard about?" Sasori questioned in surprise as before he knew it, his entire puppet army had been reduced to ash. Sasori gritted his teeth as his black wire flew towards Itachi, stabbing into the ground in front of him. Sasori then flew towards Itachi with his wings blades rotating. Itachi widened his eyes as some of the black flames flew at the wing blades and the wire. "Dammit!" Sasori flicked his fingers as the wing blades fell off his back, he then removed his left hand that had a katana blade coming from it, and then Sasori swung the blade cutting the wire before the flames reached him.

Sasori then directed his right arm and blasted Itachi with a wave of fire, water, and wind. The waves impaled Itachi as he vanished in a puff of smoke. "Another shadow clone?!" Sasori questioned then suddenly a blade of lightning stabbed through his core.

 **Chidori Blade!**

The blade was stabbing out from beneath the ground, which collapsed revealing Itachi with his right arm with lightning flickering around his hand, directed at Sasori. Itachi then stretched out his fingers as needles of lightning stabbed out from Sasori's entire body.

"N-No way…" Sasori uttered as a trail of blood dripped from his core.

Itachi panted as the lightning blade faded and Sasori's body fell to the ground. Itachi walked over to Sasori's body and looked down on him. "Tell me, how did you get here?"

"To the Oracion Seis?" Sasori questioned.

"You know what I mean." Itachi said as Sasori smirked.

"I was just as confused as you when I first woke up here. But I at least know how I got here." Sasori said.

"Do you know how I got here as well?" Itachi asked.

"Heh. Who knows…" Sasori smirked. "But tell me, how can you use all elements? And even wood style?"

"What are you talking about? The Ethernano gives us the ability to use more elements." Itachi said.

Sasori let out a weak laughter. "The ethernano has nothing to do with it, it only gives us a small power boost. It has nothing to do with the elements."

"What? Then why can I…?"

"That's what I'm asking… Must have something to do with the way you were brought back into this world." Sasori said.

"How was I brought back?! Tell me!" Itachi demanded.

"You can't threaten me… my body doesn't feel any pain." Sasori smirked and let out a light evil chuckle. "But I will give you a hint. It has something to do with the most darkest blackest secret this world has. More than that I will not tell you."

"… Fine, are there others, besides me, you, and Hidan?"

"Hidan's here? I had no idea."

"He said he was brought here through a summoning of some sort." Itachi said.

"Heh. Guess that's one way to go… but yes there are others… some of them you and I know very well." Sasori replied with a smirk. "Don't worry though, they will find you."

"Someone I and you know? Akatsuki members." Itachi said narrowing his eyes.

"Heh. You guessed it…" Sasori uttered.

"We're done here." Itachi turned around.

"You're just going to leave me out here to die?" Sasori questioned.

"Your core is destroyed, so you will die anyway." Itachi said and began walking.

"You really think someone like you, can walk the path of light?" Sasori asked as Itachi stopped in his tracks. "I can't wait, to see the look on your guildmates faces… when they find out what kind of a monster you really are." Sasori said as a kunai flew into his core, the kunai had multiple paper bombs attached to it. Sasori widened his eyes then his core was blown to bits and his body laid on the ground, lifeless. And Itachi walked away from the scene.

Itachi walked into the woods and to his surprise he spotted his friends fighting against members of the magic council whom had arrested Hoteye and tried to arrest Jellal. And the leader of the magic council army was Lahar. And to his surprise even Jura fought the council as well as Ichiya.

"Come on, Jellal! You can't leave Erza! You have to stay by her side! For Erza's sake! So come on! You're on of us man!" Natsu screamed.

"Arrest all of them!" Lahar shouted.

"Enough!" Itachi shouted and walked down to them. "Stay down, Natsu, Gray, everyone."

"But Jellal was the one who stopped Nirvana!" Gray protested.

"Enough!" Erza shouted this time, her body shaken with sadness. "Jellal. Take him away." Erza said no matter how much it pained her.

"Erza!" Natsu said.

"Sit!" Erza ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am!" Natsu sat down in fear.

The council escorted Jellal to the carriage. "I remember now. It was the color of your hair." Jellal said as Erza widened her eyes in shock. "Goodbye Erza."

Erza walked off leaving the rest behind. "She needs to be alone." Itachi said.

"Itachi, are you okay? You didn't use too much power, did you?" Mira asked with a worried expression.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was pushed to my limits, but I'm fine. Right now I'm more worried about Erza." Itachi looked at the hill where Erza went to.

"You should go to her. You're her brother." Mira placed her hand on Itachi's shoulder.

"I don't think it's a good idea. She wants to be alone." Itachi said.

"Just go." Mira gently pushed his back.

Itachi let out a sigh and walked towards the hill. Once he got there he saw Erza crying while looking at the sunrise. Itachi sat down next to Erza, placing his hand on her shoulder. She looked at him with tears running down her face. Itachi had suspected it, but now for him it was no doubt in his mind. Erza was in love with Jellal. Itachi pulled Erza in for a comforting warm hug as she cried into his shoulder, while he stroked her long red scarlet hair.

 **Later: Cait Shelter guild**

Everyone were gathered at the Cait Shelter guild for them to show their appreciation for all their help with Nirvana. "Fairy Tail. Blue Pegasus. Lamia Scale. And Wendy and Charle. You have done well in defeating the Oracion Seis and stopping Nirvana. On behalf of the regional guild league, I, Roubaul, offer my gratitude." The Cait Shelter master, whom was a short old man with a white beard, dressed like a chief with feathers decorated around his head. "Thank you. Nabura thank you."

"You're welcome, Master Roubaul!" Ichiya said. "Our clash with the Oracion Seis was one intense fight after another! It was not an easy battle at all… but our bonds of friendship… led us to victory!"

""Well said, Sensei!""

"Man!"

"Look at him hogging the spotlight like that…" Gray said.

"Remind me, who did he fight again?" Lucy said.

"I guess it's all over." Sherry said.

"You both did very well, too!" Jura placed his hands on Sherry and Lyon's shoulder.

"This calls for a party!" Natsu declared with a wide grin.

"Aye sir!"

"Yes, yes, yes, yes! It's time for Ichiya!"

""It's time for Ichiya!""

"… to get down!"

""… to get down!""

"Hit it! Party! Party! Party! Party! Party! Party!"

""Party! Party! Party! Party!"" The Blue Pegasus gang chanted.

"A party, huh?" Gray said as his shirt was gone.

"Don't take you clothes off!" Lucy said she then spotted Lyon doing the same as Gray. "You too!"

Before they knew it everyone, besides Itachi, Erza, and the Cait Shelter members were chanting. "Party!" they all stopped when they saw the Cait Shelter members not joining them.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"My sincerest apologies for not telling you about the Nirvits…" The Cait Shelter master said.

"You're gonna kill the mood because of that?" Happy questioned.

"It's not even a big of a deal to us. Right?" Natsu said.

"It doesn't bother me either, Master." Wendy said.

"Everyone. Please listen well to what I have to say. First off, we aren't descendants of the Nirvits. We are the Nirvits. Nirvana was created 400 years ago… by me."

"What?!" Lyon questioned.

"No way…" Lucy said.

"400 years ago?" Happy questioned as most of them had a dumbfounded expression.

"400 years ago, I made Nirvana, a magical creation for reversing morality, in an attempt to end the warring that covered the world. Nirvana became our homeland… and ushered in a new age as a symbol of peace. However… Tremendous power always comes with an opposite of equal strength. Nirvana had changed darkness into light, but in doing do, became stepped in the darkness it took. It had to maintain a balance. Turning people to the side of light wasn't without restrictions. Light is born from darkness, and darkness is always born from light." The Cait Shelter Master kept explaining how the Nirvits began killing each other to extinction and that he was the only survivor.

"Huh?" Wendy questioned in shock.

"No, perhaps that isn't quite the right phrase to use now. My body ceased to be long ago, I'm now something akin to a projection. To atone for these sins of mine I, as a powerless spirit, have kept watch over this place for 400 years waiting for one capable of destroying Nirvana in my place to appear. And now… that role has finally been fulfilled."

"Th-That's…" Wendy uttered as everyone from Cait Shelter began to vanish one by one. "What is this? Everyone…!"

"Guys!" Charle said.

"Maguna! Pepel!" Wendy shouted.

"What's going on?! They're vanishing!" Hibiki said in shock.

"They are all illusion." Itachi said.

"No! Everyone…! Don't disappear!" Wendy cried.

"I'm sorry for having fooled you. All the guild members… are illusions I created. I lived alone in this deserted village so that I could watch over Nirvana. Seven years ago, a lone boy came to me with a little girl. He had such a forthright look in her eyes that, before I knew it, I had agreed. Even though I had chosen to remain all alone… I told you this was a guild. And then I created illusionary friends."

"You created a guild for Wendy?!" lucy questioned.

"I don't want to hear this!" Wendy cried.

"Wendy… Charle… You've no longer any need for fabricated friends. You have real friends now." The master said with a smile as he as well began to vanish. "Your futures… have just begun."

"Master!" Wendy cried.

"Thank you very much, all of you. I leave Wendy and Charle in your hands." The master said as he vanished, and then Wendy's guild mark vanished as well.

"Master!" Wendy fell to her knees and cried. As everyone gave her a look of sympathy.

Erza walked over to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Parting with a loved one always brings pain… But your friends will sooth you. Come with us. To Fairy Tail!" Erza said with a comforting smile.

Itachi smiled. 'She has grown up so much.' Itachi thought as he looked at Erza. Mira then held onto his right hand and gave him a smile. Itachi smiled back, but then he remembered Sasori's words. _"I can't wait, to see the look on your guildmates faces… when they find out what kind of a monster you really are."_ Itachi kept his smile up, but he was clenching his left hand.

 **In an unknown location**

Inside a dark room was a large glass tank of water, and then suddenly a lot of bubbles appeared in the water and inside came the red-haired puppet master, Sasori. "I assume it went well?" A mysterious yet familiar voice for the puppet master.

"He is strong, stronger than I expected." Sasori replied to the mysterious figure.

"Itachi passed the test then?" The voice asked.

"Yes, if I had showed him my new powers I wonder how the fight would have gone?" Sasori replied.

"I still don't see the need you had for holding back." The mysterious voice said as the figure walked closer, his body was clearly that of a grown man and his voice was very deep.

"Well, I didn't want to go overboard. I might have killed him." Sasori said with a small smile.

"Hn, he was stronger than you before you got your new power. And he has new powers as well, I don't see how you could have won by yourself."

"Well, I can say the same for you. Let me know how you did it when it's your turn to face him." Sasori said with a hint of annoyance in his voice directed at this mysterious figure.

"Hmm!" The figure turned around revealing a pair of green soulless eyes, before he walked out the door.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Yes, I have added something new. Sasori is alive, and no it's not because of everyone complaining that he wasn't as overpowered as Itachi. I always had something planned for the Akatsuki members that I brought back (minus Hidan his gone forever.) I just wanted to keep it a secret a little longer. But seeing as several people complained I decided to let you all in on the fact that Sasori is alive.**

 **My original plan for the reveal was that the next Akatsuki member whom Sasori was talking to just now. Would reveal it to Itachi and the rest of you whenever he shows up. Whom it is, I think you all know, if you don't I'm not going to tell you yet. Also, to does who knows where Sasori ended up just now, please keep it out of the reviews and PM me instead. I don't want whomever didn't understand it to not be spoiled.**

 **And yes, I always planned for Sasori to have some sort of power up, same with the remaining Akatsuki members (besides Hidan). The only problem was I was not sure what that power up would be. So, that's also why I kept the part of Sasori being alive in the dark first while I planned out what power up he should have. But, now I revealed it, and that he has some powers he didn't show during the fight. Anyway, the next chapter, chapter 19/18 depending if you count the prologue as a chapter or not, will be out next week, I will try and release it on January 20** **th** **.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	16. Hello Edolas!

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks! His powers will remain a mystery for quite some time by the way, and it's Itachi he will be prepared for what might one day come.**

 **WATCHER89: Thanks, and during chapter 14/13(depending if you count the prologue as a chapter or not) I was just not quite up for it so it ended up being a little bad. And unless you haven't noticed it by now I have extended the Itachi vs Sasori fight.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Really? Well I don't think I made it that hard to figure out. And I'm not including all Akatsuki members only a few more and none of them are Nagato or Konan so that's not an issue.**

 **Master Terra: Nice to see someone agreeing with there being way too many Naruto MC fics, but to be fair since this is fanfiction most characters tend to get a little bit OC at some moments, like Itachi in my fics there are some moments were he's a little OC since there are some scenes I'm not sure how he would react to. But I agree that there is a limit to how OC a character can be. And I will keep bringing more fanfictions that are not Naruto MC related in that hell you speak of.**

 **Guest: There is an explanation which I have planned out to the last detail, as to why he's so OP'd.**

 **Guest: Well Hidan wasn't brought back the same way as the others, since his "immortal" and all he was brought to the world of Fairy Tail in a summoning kind of way, while as the others are more of brought back from the dead kind of way.**

 **Supreme Darkness: It's fanfiction characters get OC sometimes. And I have added something extra to the fight that may appeal more to their intellect and skill. Besides is not like Sasori's intellect will help him against Itachi's Susano'o and Amaterasu. And Itachi is the MC of course his going to be stronger, and I did add something extra to Sasori such as giving him wind ability and I even gave him a larger puppet army, what else am I supposed to do? Sasori only uses his puppets and nothing else, it's not his style to use anything else but puppets.**

 **Red Raven 007: Like I said in the PM. Although some may think Sasori changed I don't he did. He still killed at least over a 100 people and made their bodies into puppets and he didn't seem to regret it. The only reason his soul was freed from the edo tensei was because he trusted future puppet masters with his art, so he didn't necessarily change into a better person nor did he redeem himself.**

 **Blue Eyes Pendulum Dragon: Well that should be obvious to anyone.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thanks, and about that "most powerfully" thing I didn't even notice that when I wrote that chapter I was a little sleepy so I must have pressed wrong and forgotten to change it. And I did not know that about Gemini, so thanks.**

 **Mathew5641: Thanks!**

 **Chicwowwow: I sent you a PM, so no need for me to say the same things twice.**

 **Chapter 15: Hello Edolas!**

Everyone in the Fairy Tail guild welcomed Wendy and Charle with open arms, the two newest members settled in Fairy Hills like most girls from the guild. Everyone were just sitting in the guild doing their own thing. While as Itachi sat at the bar counter with Master Makarov whom took a sip of beer and Erza whom was eating strawberry cake. "I'm glad that you brought such cute little additions to our guild, Erza, Itachi."

"The credit belongs only to Erza, Master. I had nothing to do with it." Itachi said with an inwardly proud smile at Erza.

"There's no need to give me any credit. I just helped someone get a new home." Erza turned down the praise.

"Regardless I thank you." Makarov said with a warm smile.

"Master, shouldn't we concern about the other dark guilds? Now that Oracion Seis has been taken out the other dark guilds may see this as an act of war." Itachi said as he has been preparing for when either of the dark guild such as Tartaros and Grimore Heart would attack either of the guilds that helped take down Oracion Seis, underworld organizations tend to have connections with one another which Itachi knew all about from his Akatsuki days.

"I doubt it, all that happened was that the legal guilds had a mission to take down Nirvana and the Oracion Seis got in the way. The dark guilds tend to only care about themselves, all they're concerned about now is taking over the Oracion Seis's territory and they're own agenda." Makarov assured the concerned Uchiha.

"Regardless I think we should have some sort of plan." Itachi said.

"Nah, we'll just take it as it comes." Makarov brushed it off and took a sip of his beer once more.

"Guess I will make a plan myself then." Itachi sweat dropped.

"Sounds good to me! Less for me to worry about!" Makarov laughed and slapped Itachi on the back.

"Big news!" Max and Warren rushed in the guild door, then the sounds of bells were heard around the town.

"What's that?" Lucy questioned.

""Bells?"" Wendy and Charle questioned.

"Oh!" Elfman said in excitement.

"Could it be?!" Gray questioned in excitement.

"Well what do you know. He's back." Itachi said with a small smile.

""Gildarts!"" Several people in the guild cheered.

"Gildarts? I've never met anyone by that name… Who is it?" Lucy questioned.

"He's the most powerful wizard in Fairy Tail!" Mirajane replied to the blond Celestial Spirit.

"Huh?! You mean… he's even stronger than Erza and Itachi?!" Lucy questioned with wide eyes of shock.

"I don't even begin to compare to him." Erza said with a smile.

"J-Just how dangerous is this guy?" Lucy questioned in fear.

"He and I fought during my S-class trails and he beat me, the only reason I was promoted to S-class was because I demonstrated that my abilities were at S-class level." Itachi said as they all looked at the excited crowd of people cheering at the return of Gildarts.

"That's fine and all, but what's with the celebrating?" Lucy questioned.

"It's just like a festival, Charle!" Wendy said to her feline friend.

"What an unruly guild, indeed." Charle said.

"It's only natural that everyone's excited. It's been three years since he left." Mira said.

"Three years? What was he doing?" Lucy questioned.

"Above S-class quests are SS-class quests. And above those are jobs called 10 Year Quests." Mira explained.

"10 Year Quests?" Lucy questioned with wide eyes of shock.

"They're tasks that no one has accomplished in ten years. Thus, the name 10 Year Quest. Gildarts went on a job even higher than that… a 100 Year Quest." Erza replied.

"A 100 Year Quest?! Meaning no one's accomplished it in a whole century?!" Lucy questioned in shock and her face showed the look of wonder, which was most likely wondering just how powerful Gildarts is. When suddenly loud speakers were heard from outside saying "Prepare for the Magnolia's Gildarts Shift".

"Sheesh, aren't they're making too much of a fuss?" Charle questioned.

"I wonder why…" Wendy said.

"What the heck is "Magnolia's Gildarts Shift"?" Lucy questioned.

"Step outside and you'll see." Erza said.

Suddenly the whole town began shaking, and the buildings began moving and separating, until there was a clear path way leading straight to the Fairy Tail guildhall. "N-No way!" Lucy said in shock.

"What is this?!" Charle questioned.

"Th-The towns… been split!"

"Gildarts uses "Crush" magic." Erza said.

"Everything he touches gets obliterated so if he's not paying attention he'll accidently walk into houses and destroy them." Mira said with a smile as if this was something everyone was used to.

"How dumb is this guy?! So, you modified the town just for that?!" Lucy questioned.

"He's about slightly smarter than Natsu." Itachi said with a small smile.

"S-Seriously…?" Lucy paled a little.

"He sounds amazing, Charle!" Cute little Wendy said in excitement.

"Yes. Amazingly stupid." Charle said.

Everyone waited in excitement as they eventually saw Gildarts looking the same as he did when he left only the bottom of his cloak looked a little torn, and Itachi noticed something was up with Gildarts left leg, it looked like to be made of wood. 'Looks like he's had a rough time.' Itachi thought as he saw Gildarts looking around with a confused dumbfound expression. 'And he doesn't recognize the guild, well it was rebuilt and all, but you'd think he would bother to recognize the people…' Itachi thought with a small sweat drop.

"Gildarts! Fight me!" Natsu ran through the crowd with a smirk on his face.

"That, right off the bat?!" Elfman said.

"Welcome back!" Mira greeted Gildarts whom still looked confused.

Gildarts looked at Mira and didn't recognize her of course, since the last time he saw her she was dressed like a bad girl, and now she looks more like a sophisticated lady. "Miss. There used to be a guild called Fairy Tail around here, if I'm not mistaken…"

"It's right here. and I'm Mirajane." Mira pointed out at the confused mage.

"Mira?" Gildarts questioned and took a closer look. "Ohhhh! You sure have changed! Wait, is the guild new too?!"

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted gaining Gildarts attention.

"Oh! Natsu! Long time, no see!" Gildarts smirked.

Natsu smirked and leaped up with his fist raised at the man. "I said, fight me!"

Gildarts span Natsu's body around and tossed him crashing into the ceiling. "Another time kid.

"Oh! Man, he really is super-strong!" Natsu said with a grin.

"You haven't changed a bit, old man!" Gray said.

"A man among men!" Elfman said.

"Hmm, there are some new faces too… Things really have changed." Gildarts said with a smile.

"Gildarts!" Makarov called.

"Oh, Master! Been a while!"

"How did the job go?" Makarov asked.

Gildarts began laughing while rubbing the back of his head. "No, no good. Too much for me." Gildarts said as everyone gained a look of shock.

"No way!"

"The Gildarts…"

"…failed at a quest?!"

"Impossible!"

"Not even he could do it." Gray said.

"It takes a man to know when to quit!" Elfman said.

"I see. Too much for even you…" Makarov said with a small sigh.

"Sorry. I've tarnished our name." Gildarts apologized.

"No. Your safe return is all that matters. To the best of my knowledge, you're the first to ever return from this quest alive." Makarov said and Gildarts let out a small chuckle.

"Well at least you returned after three years like you promised all of us." Itachi spoke instantly gaining Gildarts attention.

"Oh! Itachi, good to see ya!" Gildarts walked up to maybe the one man who could challenge him for the title of the Strongest in Fairy Tail. "So, how about a sparring match? Let's see if you've grown any stronger in the past years since our last battle." Gildarts said and everyone got a little excited at seeing these two titans duke it out in a battle.

"A sparring match? I don't think that's a good idea." Itachi replied.

"Oh, come on! Let's do it kid! I've been looking forward to see what you've got!" Gildarts wrapped his arm around Itachi's shoulder with a large grin on his face. But then Mira stepped in between them pushing the both back a little. "What's wrong, Mira?"

"No sparring matches for him!" Mira declared and Gildarts looked dumbfound.

"Eh? But why?"

"He's sick, and he can't fight strong opponents! He could die from it!" Mira said with a terrifying glare that made Gildarts sweat a little nervously.

Gildarts then realized what Mira said, and looked shocked as he paled and his jaw almost hit the floor. "WHAT?! You're sick?! How did this happened?! When did this happened?!" Gildarts grabbed onto Itachi's shoulders and began shaking him back and forth at immense speed. "Why didn't anyone tell me?! How long do you even got kid?! Why haven't these people cured you?! What is wrong with all of you?!" Itachi looked like he was about to pass out.

"Gildarts." Mira said in a cold tone, as Gildarts stopped shaking Itachi and slowly turned his head towards the barmaid whom had a smile on her face, yet her aura was very dark and scary. "Why did you make it worse for him?"

Gildarts began sweating bullets and shaking, he turned the dizzy looking Itachi. "S-Sorry…" Gildarts let out a nervous chuckle.

Itachi recovered and raised his hand. "It's fine. I've been sick for two years and I have tried to gather several medical herbs for my cure, but I couldn't find one."

"Well which one is that?" Gildarts questioned.

"The Blood Vein Flower." Itachi replied.

"Huh, I've never heard of it. What does it look like?" Gildarts questioned.

"Red flower pedals and a blue stem." Itachi replied.

"Can't say I've seen it. So, how long do you have?"

"About a few months thanks to my medication." Itachi replied with an emotionless expression.

"It's disturbing how you're acting like it's no big deal kid…" Gildarts said with a sweat drop. "So, you can't fight at full strength anymore?"

"I can fight at 60% of my full power." Itachi replied.

"I see, then how about an arm-wrestle match?" Gildarts suggested with a grin on his face.

"Arm-wrestle?" Itachi questioned.

"Yeah, come on it will be fun!" Gildarts sat down on a chair with a table, and another chair on the opposite side. "Let's go kid." Gildarts placed his right elbow on the table with his arm raised.

Itachi sighed and sat down on the other chair, facing Gildarts. Itachi then gathered a spectral aura around his right hand that looked like a red spectral gauntlet with claws. He then placed his elbow on the table and grabbed a hold of Gildarts hand. "Fine, one round." Itachi said emotionlessly. Gildarts let out a small chuckle.

"Ready… set… go!" Gildarts said and they began trying to push each other's arms down. Both of them let out a tremendous amount of pressure that shook the very guild.

"Waaaaahhhh! This is insane!" Lucy said in awe.

"The two of them, one of them is the strongest in the guild… this was bound to be good no matter what they would do." Erza said with a smile.

"Whoa!" Mira almost fell down as the floor beneath Gildarts and Itachi began to crack a little.

"This is awesome!" Natsu said in awe.

"Aye sir!"

"I would like to see them fight though." Gray said as him like several others had a little trouble from not falling on their butts from all this shaking.

Gildarts let out a golden aura and Itachi let out a blue aura. "Heh, not bad at all kid. I can tell you have improved. Even though you're sick, your stronger then you were when you fought me at the S-class trails." Gildarts smirked.

"I see that your power has grown somewhat as well." Itachi said with a deadpan expression as they continued to try and push each other's arms down, when suddenly the table beneath them shattered into pieces.

"Stop this! Before you destroy the guildhall!" Makarov shouted and slapped his two giant hands in the back of Gildarts and Itachi's heads. As the pressure stopped and so did the shaking, the two looked around and saw that the floor had begun to crack a little.

"Oops, sorry Master." Gildarts chuckled as he and Itachi let go of their grips. And Itachi deactivated his spectral gauntlet on his right arm.

"I should have known this would only end up being troublesome." Itachi sighed.

"Well, I'm leavin'. I need to rest. And Itachi, when you get cured I expect a fight." Gildarts said and began walking towards a wall. "Whew, I'm beat. Natsu. Come by my place later. I've got a present for ya! Well, see ya." Gildarts walked into the wall making a small hole and he kept walking.

"Oh, my." Mira giggled a little while Itachi whom stood next to her sweat dropped.

"Use the door, will ya?! Warren said.

"Wonder what the present is? I can't wait!" Natsu punched a hole through the wall and walked.

"Don't copy him!" Max shouted.

"Oh, my."

"Those two… really are something…" Itachi muttered.

"Happy! Let's get going!" Natsu said.

"Aye sir!" Happy flew out after the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"So, what are you planning on doing now?" Mira asked Itachi as they looked at the two holes in the wall left by Natsu and Gildarts.

"Well…" Itachi noticed Mystogan on the second floor in the corner of his eye. "I have some business to do. I will see you later I guess." Itachi waved as he walked towards the exit.

"Yeah, see you later." Mira waved.

Once Itachi stepped out the door he vanished at high speed, and appeared on the clock tower of the guildhall were the mystical Mystogan was waiting. "Do you have some information for me?" Itachi asked.

"Before that, where did you find that girl? Wendy?" Mystogan asked, looking like from underneath his mask he was narrowing his eyes.

"I figured as much. You're her Jellal. She was a part of one of the guilds that helped take down Oracion Seis. Turns out the place you left her at, was an abandoned village with a ghost of a dead old man." Itachi informed.

"… I see… I didn't know, it was just too dangerous for her to come with me." Mystogan said looking a little depressed.

"You don't have to try and convince me, just to let you know she was safe there. But once the Oracion Seis was defeated and Nirvana was destroyed, the spirit of the old man vanished and she had nowhere else to go. Erza was actually the one who offered her to come with us." Itachi said with a small smile of pride over the fact on how much Erza has grown.

"Hmm, she sure is different from my worlds version." Mystogan uttered as a gush of wind blew through his cloak.

"Speaking of which, any news about the Anima?" Itachi questioned.

"… By my calculation, it will strike soon in this town, taking everyone with it. I will try and prevent it from reaching the town and then I will contact you once I've got it in safe location for you to go through." Mystogan replied.

"Are you sure you can keep it away from the town?" Itachi asked as he could see storm clouds approaching the town.

"If I can't, then I will contact you so that you can get to safety." Mystogan said as leaves gathered around him in a gush of wind.

"Good, once this is over, I can rest in peace." Itachi had a small smile on his lips.

"What about the new locations for that herb flower? Have you already checked them?" Mystogan questioned.

"… I haven't, but I'm at least prepared for the worst."

"I truly hope you find it, you are a good man." Mystogan said as he vanished into thin air.

"…" Itachi leaped down from the clock tower. When he landed on the ground he looked through a window and saw Mira discussing something with Erza. "I hope so too."

Itachi had gone on a long walk around the town to relax a little. He was sitting on a park bench with a stick of dango in his hand. 'Soon Mira, I will bring Lisanna back to you and Elfman. I swear it, even if it is the last thing I do.' Itachi clenched his hand and took a bite of his dango.

"Mama! Papa! Look a birdie!" A little girl ran through the park chasing a bird as her mother and father looked at her with a warm smile.

'Although I would very much like it not being the last thing I do.' Itachi thought with a smile on his face as an image of him and Mirajane starting a family went through his mind. 'That would be a very nice life…'

Itachi stood up and threw the dangoless stick in the garbage can and walked back towards the guildhall. As he approached the guildhall he saw Charle walking away from Happy whom had a fish with a ribbon on it in his arms. Then a little further behind them was Wendy. 'I wonder what's up with them?' Itachi thought as he felt raindrops falling on his head. Suddenly a crow landed on his shoulder with a note tied around it's leg. "It's from Mystogan." Itachi took the letter and began reading it. "He failed stopping it, it's about to hit the town. The guild." Itachi ran towards the guildhall. He then spotted Mirajane and Elfman walking towards the cemetery, on their way to visit Lisanna's grave. 'Damn they will be taken by the Anima.' Itachi was now conflicted does he go to the guild to protect the others from the Anima, or does he protect Mira and Elfman. He then saw Mira and Elfman walking into the cemetery, and then he noticed the clouds gathering in a strange shape over the sky. 'Damn, I won't make it to either one of them!' Itachi cursed in his mind as flash of light was visible in the sky. "Dammit!" Itachi cursed as the light struck the town.

The next moment the entire town vanished leaving a deserted field with nothing but bubbles floating around. And in the center of this deserted field was a red spectral humanoid. And in the center of it was Itachi. "Damn, the first part of the plan failed."

"It seems so." Mystogan whom had his mask off revealing his face that looked identical to Jellal Fernandes.

"What happened?" Itachi questioned.

"I'm sorry, but the Anima was stronger than I thought, I didn't have enough time to recover and message you. Mystogan apologized.

"Our plan seems to have to change. Now that we're alone in this." Itachi said and deactivated the Susano'o.

"Not necessarily, all the Dragon Slayers are immune to the Anima. Natsu, Wendy, Happy, and Charle already left to Edolas to save everyone. And Lucy was saved by her spirits, luckily I was able to reach her and give her one of these." Mystogan said holding up a small bottle with red pills like looking things. "And now she's gone after them, that only leaves Gajeel."

"What about Natsu and Wendy?" Itachi questioned.

"I couldn't reach them in time. So, they are left there without magic until you reach them with these." Mystogan replied.

"Have you found Gajeel then?" Itachi asked and looked around to see if he could spot the iron Dragon Slayer.

"No, not yet. We better hurry." Mystogan and Itachi began walking around the wasteland that once used to be Magnolia. But then they heard a noise.

"What the hell is going on here?!"

"I think we found him." Itachi pointed to an area, and in the slight, distance a confused Gajeel was spotted.

"Gajeel!" Itachi shouted gaining the attention of the Iron Dragon Slayer.

"Itachi! What the hell happened?! And who's that guy?!" Gajeel pointed at Mystogan.

"This is Mystogan, an S-class mage of Fairy Tail. And the entire town has been taken by something called the Anima and taken to a parallel world known as Edolas." Itachi explained with a deadpan expression, and Gajeel's jaw looked like it was about to hit the ground.

"S-Seriously?!" Gajeel questioned dumbfound.

Itachi nodded and pointed up in the sky. "That's the portal to Edolas, Natsu, Wendy, Lucy, Happy, and Charle have already gone to save everyone."

"For real? So, now what?" Gajeel questioned.

"First, you have to take one of these." Mystogan gave a red pill to both Itachi and Gajeel. "It will allow you to use magic in Edolas."

"So, without these we can't use magic there? Why?" Gajeel questioned.

"Edolas has a limited supply of magic power and it's running out. So, they're stealing magic from Earthland instead to supply their magic. But since it is limited there you will need these." Mystogan replied.

"And since we're not sure if Edolas also affects my chakra I have to take one as well." Itachi said and instantly swallowed the pill. Gajeel shrugged his shoulders and did the same.

"Itachi, take these and give them to Natsu and Wendy they will need it." Mystogan gave Itachi the bottle with the rest of the pills. "Now off you go, I will finish somethings here in the meantime."

"Umm, how are we supposed to get up there?" Gajeel questioned looking at the big swirl in the sky.

"Like this." Itachi placed his palm on the ground. "Summoning!" A puff of smoke appeared, and once it cleared it revealed a giant crow. "Let's go." Itachi said and Gajeel nodded and jumped up on the crows back. "I'll see you later." Itachi looked at Mystogan whom nodded.

"Good luck." Mystogan said as Itachi and Gajeel flew off on the giant crow and through the swirl in the sky.

Once they flew through it, it was like they were flying through a portal with a bright light in the end. Once the bright light cleared, they could see floating islands with rivers in the sky. "Hello Edolas." Itachi said and the crow flew down onto one of the floating islands, once it landed it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"So, what's the plan?" Gajeel questioned.

"Not sure actually." Itachi replied emotionlessly.

"What?"

"The plan was to use my Susano'o to shield the guild and everyone in it from the Anima. But Mystogan couldn't reach me in time to warn me, so by the time I got the warning I couldn't reach the guildhall. Plus, Mirajane and Elfman left to the cemetery to visit their little sister's grave. So, now we have to think of something else." Itachi looked at a much larger island below the one they were on and saw a small village from the looks of it. "Let's begin by gathering information."

"How do we get down there?" Gajeel questioned.

"Easy, we jump." Itachi leaped of the edge.

"What?! Hey wait up!" Gajeel leaped down after him.

They landed in a small forest area of the large floating island, Itachi landed perfectly on his feet, while Gajeel landed on his back. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine…" Gajeel uttered.

"Let's get going." Itachi said as they walked through the thick forest. "Judging by the looks of it from when we were on that island above, there is about a 20-minute walk to that village."

"Terrific, couldn't we just use that giant crow?" Gajeel questioned.

"It would have drawn too much attention, the lower the profile we keep the better." Itachi replied not noticing the tree branch beneath his feet and he tripped down a hill. "Whoa!"

"Hey, you okay down there?" Gajeel asked with a little smirk.

"I'm fine, these flowers broke some of the fall." Itachi rubbed the back of his head. "Wait, flowers?" Itachi looked in front of him seeing a large field of the Blood Vein flower. "… No way…"

"What?" Gajeel leaped down to Itachi.

"These, these are the flowers I need for my cure… and there is a whole field of them…" Itachi said dumbfound by this sight as his eyes were wide in shock.

"Seriously? Wait so, Edolas is supposed to be a parallel world of our world, right?" Gajeel asked and Itachi nodded. "So, maybe, what's rare in Earthland is common here?"

"… Well maybe most things… but this is a little too good to be true if you ask me." Itachi said not taking his eyes of the flowers.

"Awe damn, these Blood Vein flowers are growing all over the damn field." The voice of an old man was heard. Itachi peeked from behind a tree and saw an old couple picking up some of the flowers like they were weeds. "These things may be good to cure sicknesses and such, but why does it have to be so many of them?"

"Come now dear, be grateful that these things are here, for without them we wouldn't have your medication." The old lady said.

"Still, I would have traded these for infinite magic instead any day." The old man said as they walked away.

"Well if we had infinite magic these flowers won't be able to survive." The old lady pointed out.

"But we won't be able to survive without magic I'm just saying I would rather want to survive then let these things keep growing." The old man said as they walked further and further away.

"…" Itachi twitched his eyes a little, he then walked up to a flower, he picked it up and brought out a scroll. He opened the scroll, performed a few hand signs and slammed his palm at the scroll and in a puff of smoke a test tube with a pink liquid appeared. He took the tube and removed the cork on top of it, he then brought the flower over the tube and squeezed the flower. Then three drops of a blue juice dripped into the tube. Itachi tossed the flower to the side and drank the liquid in the tube.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"So, you cured now?" Gajeel questioned.

"… Yes… although it will take time before the process is complete, a few days or so, then it should have worked its way through my system." Itachi replied with an emotionless expression.

"Thought you would be happy?" Gajeel had a confused expression.

"I am… I'm just… thinking what are the odds of this happening, so fast… I've been looking for two whole years, and found nothing… and yet here it grows, so much it's considered a bother…"

"Well I still don't see the problem here, coincidences do happen." Gajeel pointed out.

"… A coincidence… Why didn't Mystogan tell me? Oh, wait, I never told him the name of the flower…" Itachi hit his head up against a tree.

"… So, should we go to the village now?" Gajeel questioned.

"Just… give me minute to process this…" Itachi uttered.

After a few minutes of Itachi processing the fact that he was now cured of his sickness, and could live a peaceful life was completed. Him and Gajeel began walking towards the village to get some information.

"Maybe we should disguise ourselves somehow?" Gajeel suggested.

"That might be a good idea, but we should find something that doesn't draw to much attention. Maybe cloaks or something." Itachi rubbed his chin when suddenly he could smell something being cooked not too far away.

"Smells like something goods being made, let's go and check it out." Gajeel smirked and wiped some droll of his face.

"So, now we're stealing people's food?" Itachi questioned with a sweat drop, they peeked from behind a bush and saw three guys sitting by a fire, grilling an animal of some kind, looked like a big boar.

"Damn, that last place we robbed didn't have that many goods." One of the men complained taking a sip of what Itachi guessed being alcohol.

"Maybe we'll get lucky with the next house, who knows they might have some magic items hidden away."

"Yeah, good luck with that. With the Kings orders, everyone who has a magic item gets arrested."

Each of the three men were wearing hooded cloaks, the leader had a black cloak and the other two had a dessert colored cloak. "Seems they're bandits, meaning we can steal their lunch, right?" Gajeel asked with a wicked smirk.

"Right." Itachi replied and they approached the three bandits.

"Huh? Who are you guys?!" The leader of the bandits questioned and brought forth a sword from underneath his cloak. But once he got a closer look at Itachi he began shaking in fear. "N-No way… it can't be him…"

"Looks like it boss, what do we do?" The other two began shaking.

"R-Run!" The boss yelled when suddenly they were all knocked out by an iron club from Gajeel.

"Why were they so scared of us?" Gajeel questioned.

"I'm not sure." Itachi replied and took the leaders black cloak, and put the hood over his head covering his face. "Anyway, we should get going."

"Yeah, I'm just going to eat their lunch. It would be a shame if it went to waste." Gajeel rubbed his hands together.

"Just hurry up, and take one of the cloaks." Itachi sighed.

Once Gajeel had finished eating, he had taken one of the cloaks and he and Itachi were ready to move on into the village. "I will send some clones out to see if they can find Natsu and the others. In the meantime, we have some information to gather." Itachi said and created two clones of himself. "Spread out." Itachi said and his clones leaped off into different directions.

"So, what kind of info will we be lookin' for?" Gajeel questioned.

"First we need to find out where the people of our guild and Magnolia were taken. According to what Mystogan has told me, once anything gets taken by the Anima they get turned into a giant lacrima. We'll start by asking people if they've seen anything like that recently." Itachi said and as they began walking towards the village. "Also, remember keep a low profile, we don't need a reason for the authorities to hunt for us just yet."

"Yeah right, like these guys are going to be a problem. They can't even use magic the way we do, this will be a piece of cake." Gajeel smirked cracking his knuckles.

"There might be some people in this world strong enough to take you and me down, you never know. Never underestimate an opponent no matter what, or it could lead to your downfall." Itachi lectured.

"I appreciate the advice, but come on, how are these people going to match our power without magic?"

"There are other ways to fighting besides just raw power." Itachi said as the village was now visible for their eyes as they stood on a hill on the outskirts if it. "Remember."

"Yeah, yeah, no fighting." Gajeel said in slight annoyance and they both looked down at the village from the hill.

 **With Itachi clone 1**

Itachi leaped from tree branch to tree branch until he saw something that really surprised him. He saw a plant like building with the Fairy Tail symbol on it that had a giant blue beast with horns and wings circling it. The plant building then vanished as it looked like it went underground. But more to his surprise he saw what looked like to be Erza riding the beast, but she looked different, her scarlet hair was wavier and tied into a knot on the back, her outfit was a breastplate that left much of her cleavage exposed and her curvy figure and stomach. She also wore light-armored gauntlets, and greaves on her forearms and forelegs, also a dark bikini bottom with a piece of cloth obscuring her hips and a dark scarf around her neck, and she wielded a spear. 'So, this must be Erza Knightwalker Mystogan told me about.' Itachi thought.

"They teleported." Knightwalker said.

Then a tall man wearing a pink knight armor walked up towards Kinghtwalker, he had blond hair in a pompadour style, long sideburns extending to the end of his face, he also wears a white cape and has a sword of some kind attached to his bronze belt. "Teleportation magic, huh? To think they'd use a spell that wastes so much magic power… How troublesome dark guilds can be."

"I didn't notice you there, Sugarboy." Knightwalker said.

"Hmm. Those fairies certainly are fleet-footed." Sugarboy said.

"They buzz around like flies. They're an eyesore." Knightwalker said with a hint of disgust in her voice.

"We nearly had them, too, Fairy Hunter. But they can't teleport too many more times. Their demise is only a matter of time. Anyway, I hear the giant Anima plan has succeeded. All the captains of the Magic Warfare Units are to return to the royal capital." Sugarboy informed.

"Earth Land's Fairy Tail has been destroyed?!" Knightwalker questioned.

"More precisely, it has been absorbed. When he does things, our king goes all out!" Sugarboy said with a smirk.

"What of the Earth Land wizards who were absorbed?" Knightwalker questioned.

"They are in the capital. As a part of a giant lacrima." Sugerboy replied.

"Splendid. Then Edolas should have ample magic power for a good while." Knightwalker smirked.

"By the way, I heard the Commander is returning back with his army. And as expected his mission was a success." Sugerboy informed.

"Heh, guess we'll all have a good time celebrating." Knightwalker smirked once more.

'Like my Erza, this one should learn better how to detect presences around her. Well, it suits me better for now that she doesn't." Itachi's clone vanished in a murder crows.

 **Later at a different location**

The murder crows gathered into Itachi's clone once more, this time in a dessert where in front of him was the plant guildhall of Edolas' Fairy Tail. He then saw to his surprise Lisanna walking out of the guildhall looking like she was crying while holding her hand over her mouth. "It's her, I found her. She is definitely not from Edolas, I can see that her body has Ethernano in her, although it's suppressed." Itachi decided to approach Lisanna.

Once she spotted him she gained a wary expression as she only saw a hooded man walk up to her. "Who are you?"

"Lisanna, it's me." Itachi removed the hood and looked at her with a smile. "I'm guessing Natsu and Happy are in there, huh?"

"I-Itachi… it's you… you're really here?" Lisanna had tears running down her face.

"I have been trying to get to this world for a long time now." Itachi said with a warm smile as Lisanna embraced him in a hug.

"Why?" Lisanna questioned.

"To bring you back home of course. When I heard, what happened to you, and when I told Mystogan he said that it sounded a lot like the Anima's work. And that's why you ended up here. Ever since then I've been trying to find a way to bring you back home. Your brother and sister really miss you. I haven't told them that you are here though, it was a secret between me and Mystogan." Itachi said and stroked the top of Lisanna's head, stroking her short white hair.

"Why didn't you tell anyone else?" Lisanna questioned in confusion.

"Well, for one thing I had no idea what condition you were in. So, if I had told them and they had gotten their hopes up just to find out that you may have died in Edolas… it would have crushed them." Itachi replied and gently pushed Lisanna off him. "Well, let's get Natsu and the others and leave this place." Itachi said when suddenly Lisanna stopped him. "What's wrong?"

"I can't… I can't leave… this worlds version of Elf-nii and Mira-nee needs me… I can't let them feel sad as well… so, please don't tell them that I'm not their Lisanna. I couldn't bear to see them sad." Lisanna begged.

"But your real brother and sister needs you as well, Lisanna you have to come back with us." Itachi said with a determined look on his face.

"I didn't say I won't go back with you, but I'm just saying not yet… please just, not yet. I just need a little more time, please Itachi." Lisanna begged with teary eyes as she didn't want any version of Mirajane and Elfman being sad, she wished there was some way she could make both versions happy.

Itachi sighed. "We will most likely only stay here for a few more days, take the time you need."

"Thank you." Lisanna uttered.

"Well, guess I will just get Natsu and the others and be on my way." Itachi placed his hand on the door handle.

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Lisanna said.

"Hmm, why not?" Itachi questioned.

"Well, this Fairy Tail won't take kindly to you exactly." Lisanna said and Itachi gained a look of confusion.

 **Meanwhile in the capital**

In the capital, at the very center in the big castle walked a trio, one being Erza Knightwalker, the other being Sugarboy, and the third one being a young man with dark purple messy hair with one thick lock of white hair near the right front of his side, he wore a white uniform consisting of a long coat with gold trim and metal shoulder guards over matching pants and a green shirt.

"Man, have you seen that huge lacrima, Erza?! It's awesome!" The young man said.

"I saw it when I arrived, Hughes. It's certainly exquisite." Knightwalker said to the young man known as Hughes.

"It's the magic power of tens of thousands of Earth Land people!" Hughes said.

"Hmm. More precisely, it's the magic power of about 100 wizards… plus the lives of many others." Sugarboy said.

"Never mind the details, Sugarboy! The point is that it's awesome!" The 3th Magic Warfare unit captain Hughes said.

"Hmm." The 4th Magic Warfare Unit captain Sugarboy hummed.

And Erza Knightwalker was the captain of the 2th Magic Warfare Unit, also known as Fairy Hunter Erza.

"Listen! What I consider awesome isn't any ordinary awesome! It's super-awesome!" Hughes said.

"Hmm. Super-awesome."

"Erza-san." A short little creepy looking old man called out. "You still haven't eliminated Fairy Tail?"

"Byro?" Erza turned towards the short old man whom had very extremely little hair on his head as it looked like two horns.

"Keeeeehhh! You tarnish your name of Fairy Hunter." Byro is the chief of staff of the royal army. "Fairy Tail is now the only guild that remains. Indeed, they're the speediest when it comes to fleeing, but His Majesty has grown weary and demands results."

"Don't be in such a hurry. The day the goddess fells the fairies is close at hand." Sugarboy said.

"Yeah! Erza's awesome with a sword! Way awesome!" Hughes said.

"Kkkeeeeehhhhh!" Byro laughed.

"Cease that unnerving laugh, Byro." A tall muscular black cat with a scar around his right eye, wearing armor and a cape said.

"Pantherlily." Kinghtwalker said.

"I don't like annoying noise. That goes for you too, Hughes." Pantherlily is the captain of the 1st Magic Warfare Unit.

"Me?! You totally think you're the most awesome of all! I'm sure of it!" Hughes said in slight anger directed at the tall cat.

"You ought to learn to shut your mouth." Pantherlily said.

"Hmm. You're in a foul mood, Lily." Sugarboy said and Lily just grunted and walked away.

"He's apparently displeased by the recent increase in armament." Knightwalker said.

"He should be elated, as a military man himself." Sugarboy said.

"However, our kingdom has nearly unified the entire world. I have to admit I see no reason for further building out arsenal either." Knigtwalker said.

"Hmm. Perhaps it's because there are still a few pockets of resistance out there."

"We, alone, would suffice." Knightwalker said.

"I don't get it! You're all saying super-complicated stuff! I don't get it at all!" Hughes whined.

"Anyway, like I said, Erza-san. Take care of Fairy Tail, quickly." Byro said.

"I will take those cowards down soon, just give me some time." Knightwalker said clenching her fist.

"King Faust wants results now though." Byro said.

"He will get it." Knightwalker gritted her teeth in frustration.

"You've simply been going about this the wrong way Knightwalker." The voice of a tall young man was heard. They all turned to the source.

"Commander, your back." Knightwalker said and bowed her head in respect. "But what do you mean by that statement?"

"My foolish little Knightwalker. To defeat an enemy, you must know them." The figure walked up towards them he had a long black cape with the Edolas symbol on the back in red, he wore a silver armor with the Edolas mark on his right chest plate. "Not just simply their battle tactics." His right arm was mechanical with a large shoulder plate with holes from the shoulder pad down to the elbow that let out steam. "But their history," He had long black hair tied into a ponytail. "philosophy," He brought forth a cloth in his mechanical hand and held it up to the sun as the cloth had the Fairy Tail symbol on it. "art." His face was identical to Itachi and he had the red glowing three tomoe sharingan and a wicked grin on his face. This was the supreme commander of the royal army, Itachi Uchiha.

"Art? I mean I can understand the other things, but what can art help us with?" Hughes questioned with a smirk.

"Ever heard the expression a picture can say more than a thousand words?" Commander Itachi asked captain Hughes whom shook his head. "Well in my case, I can see what type of people the guild of Fairy Tail is by just looking at this symbol. They don't care about being heroes, they just want to go on adventures and nothing more. I learn a lot from this, and further study of them. I can have them all in the capital and face execution, in a matter of days."

"…" Knightwalker stared at Commander Itachi.

"Hope you're not upset about me taking over this case, Erza." Commander Itachi smirked.

"…" Erza Knightwalker hardened her stare.

"Now, now, you will be working together on this. But, Commander Itachi is in charge of the operation, understood?" Byro looked at the trio of captains.

""Understood."" They all replied.

"Good, now… there are some rules you must obey. One, never ever abandon the mission. Two, follow my orders and instructions to point and point. And three, show no mercy to anyone. Are we clear?" Commander Itachi said and they all nodded in response. "Now, let's make an example of Fairy Tail. We will show the world what happens to those who dare speak against the King."

 **Back with Itachi's clone**

"I see, that will be a problem. Who would have thought an alternate version of me would be here? And to top it off he as the same powers as me. Very well, I will meet up with Natsu and the others at some point for the moment you don't even have to tell them that I am here." Itachi said to Lisanna.

"So, what now?" Lisanna questioned.

"The real me will find information about the whereabouts of our friends from Earthland." Itachi replied-

"The real you?" Lisanna questioned as Itachi vanished in a murder crows. "Of course, you were just a clone."

Meanwhile, with Gajeel and the real Itachi. "Seems we have some trouble."

"What do you mean?" Gajeel questioned.

"It appears this world has an alternate version of me, with the same abilities as me. Guess chakra is still able to live here unlike ethernano." Itachi replied as Gajeel looked slightly confused not used to the fact that Itachi uses two sources of power. "Meaning, we're dealing with someone just as strong as me, possibly even stronger."

"Well that sounds like a pain." Gajeel rubbed the back of his head.

"Anyway, I found out that the lacrima where everyone is, is in the capital. We just need to find out where it is." Itachi said.

"Hopefully the people in this little village is willing to chat." Gajeel said with his famous "geehee" chuckle.

"Yeah, let's go." Itachi said as they leaped down from the hill and entered the small village.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Now, we have started at the Edolas arc which is one of my top fav arcs!**

 **So, Itachi found what he needed for his cure. After all this time, it was here, in Edolas… well most of you probably figured that out a long time ago. The reason why the Blood Vein flower grows so much in Edolas is because it for some reason can't survive if there is too much magic. Therefor it still grows in Earthland but only by a very small amount while as in Edolas it is as common as weeds. But although Itachi has taken his cure he won't be cured right away, it will take a few days for the cure to work its way through his system and for him to be able to use his full power, and hopefully it will happen before Itachi has to fight Supreme Commander Itachi.**

 **Now, Commander Itachi is the alternate version of Itachi whom has Itachi's powers since chakra still exists in him. I have a background story planned out for him and everything so yeah, look forward to that.**

 **Now, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you guys next time. Remember to leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	17. A Rescue Mission!

**WATCHER89: Thanks, like I said in the PM everything about Edolas Itachi will be explained. And he's not exactly from Edolas.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks, and they're battle will be something that might scare the world itself.**

 **nickclause: Thanks.**

 **Oliver98: Pretty much yeah.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Thanks for pointing out a few typos I made.**

 **JAKEenstein: I hope the eventual fight between Itachi and edo Itachi will be good for you and everyone else.**

 **Mathew5641: Thanks, and hopefully the eventual fight will live up to your expectation.**

 **HanzoHasashi: Well I have already decided on the certain Naruto characters that will show up and Danzo and Shisui aren't one of them.**

 **TheCasualReader: Thanks, and very, very good. I was wondering if anyone would notice the Thrawn thing.**

 **tsun: Like I said in the PM I am planning on diverging some more from cannon in certain arcs and such.**

 **Red Raven 007: Everything about Commander Itachi will be explained later, and his not from Edolas his from an alternate Naruto world that ended up in Edolas.**

 **Baron Bolt: Thanks, and I cannot spoil anything about the future Naruto characters that will arrive later on in the story nor when they will arrive.**

 **Supreme Darkness: You didn't seem to understand my reasoning. Itachi is known for being able to use elemental based ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu, so it's easier for me to find different power ups for him. While as Sasori is only known for using puppet moves and traps with poison making it a little more difficult for me to finding power ups for him.**

 **Guest: An amusing idea, but sadly no.**

 **Master Terra: Well like I said to WATCHER89 everything about commander Itachi will be revealed soon. And his not from Edolas but from an alternate Naruto world and he just somehow ended up in Edolas, which I will explain later.**

 **snorlax285: Thanks, and I will keep writing this story until the end.**

 **Gabe: Thanks!**

 **Bitter Destroyer: I can see your reasoning in all of this. But there are a few things I think I should probably say here. For one the Sasori and Konan thing you mentioned happened in a video game so it's not really cannon. And what if I said there are some meanings behind what Sasori did and why he did it this way that will be shown and told by someone later on in the story at some point? Also, the sharingan does make time seem to move a little slower for the wielder, granted you would need skill to dodge all of Sasori's needles which Itachi's got. Also, during his fight with Sasuke, Itachi wasn't trying to dodge most of Sasuke's attacks, Black Zetsu even said that he didn't dodge attacks that he should be able to dodge easily. And true an eye contact genjutsu like Tsukuyomi probably won't work against Sasori, but normal genjutsu doesn't rely on eye contact they rely on being able to manipulate a person's chakra flow. Which Sasori has in that container in his chest since he needs it to use his chakra threads for his puppets so normal genjutsu would work, but since Sasori is a genius I made him able to break free from them during the fight. And Amaterasu isn't really useless, Itachi could use it to destroy Sasori's puppet army (which he did during the fight) and he could kill Sasori if he just after burning all the puppet bodies then direct the flames at Sasori and he would have no body to escape to. And during Itachi and Sasuke's fight against Kabuto, Itachi didn't ever try and seal him with the Totsuka blade, only to place him in the Izanami. He didn't seal him because he needed Kabuto to undo the Edotensei. Anyway, I know several of the readers have some questions they would like answered, and all I can say is, read the story and in the future when it's finished those questions would be answered (of course I won't wait until the final chapter to reveal all the answers to the questions, some will come way before that and some will come a little closer to the end).**

 **Zubhanwc3: Well Konoha is a very well-known nation so I think Itachi only needed to ask about that before he understood something was strange. And even if the Thunder Legion wasn't a part of Fairy Tail during this time, why does it matter if they ended up there a little early? We we're never shown when they got there anyway. And Cana… even if she was young there weren't that many people for me to choose in the guild at the time for the S-class trails. And well Itachi may have been able to dodge Jellal's attack in the tower, but he suffered pains from his sickness which resulted in the Susano'o beginning to fade and imagine standing from Simon's perspective he didn't know what Itachi was capable of so he acted and sacrificed himself. And you guessed correctly about the flower.**

 **Chapter 16: A Rescue Mission!**

Itachi and Gajeel walked around in this small village trying to find information about the lacrima containing their guildmates. "So, where do we even begin?" Gajeel questioned and removed the hood of his cloak.

"Asking the locals would be a good start, we'll simply ask them if they have seen a giant lacrima recently." Itachi replied and kept his hood on, they walked out from an alley and approached a few of the locals.

"Yo. I got somethin' to ask ya." Gajeel walked over to a few people, that looked at him strangely and walked away. "Hey hold on!" Gajeel turned to some people behind him but they all gave him the same treatment. Gajeel feeling annoyed gained a thick mark on his forehead. "Pretty friendly place, this Edolas."

"Maybe the Edolas version of you has a bad reputation around here or something." Itachi said and then spotted a group of three men wearing sunglasses grinning maliciously at them.

"Geehee. But there are always guys more like me who can help me out…" Gajeel smirked and let out his famous chuckle. Gajeel approached them.

"You want somethin' with us?" The leader of the three whom had a mohawk and a small mustache under his big nose.

"Ya lousy horsefly!" The short fat member of the group said.

"Lousy horsefly? You talking about me?" Gajeel narrowed his eyes.

"Who else would we be talkin' about?!" The leader said.

"If you don't like it, then how's maggot sound?!" The short fat one said and the three of them let out a mocking laughter.

"Not very funny." Gajeel said and headbutted the leader sending him crashing to the ground.

""Y-You wanna piece of this?!"" The two last ones said in unison as they both sweated nervously and punched Gajeel's forehead. Gajeel smirked and let out a chuckle as punching him feels like punching an iron wall. The two men screamed in pain as their hands were swollen and red. Gajeel then punched them both knocking them down. The leader got back up holding his hand over his bruised nose. Gajeel grabbed him by the collar. "A giant lacrima should've appeared around here recently. Where is it?! Tell me!" Gajeel demanded.

The leader sweated nervously and shook his head. "I-I dunno!"

"That so? Then here's another wallop for ya." Gajeel said and the man paled in fear.

"W-Wait! We really don't know! Right?! Right?!" He looked over at his two friends and they nodded their heads.

"Tch. Fine. Guess I'll ask someone else." Gajeel released the man from his grip. "You can go now."

The trio sighed. "Man, Gajeel. When did you get so strong?" The leader questioned.

"Yeah! You used to neve get into fights!" The short fat one said with a surprised look on his face.

"Yo. What does the Gajeel here do?" Gajeel asked.

""Huh?"" The trio questioned in confusion.

"I'm just a look-alike." Gajeel said.

"You're joking. You look the exact same."

"Just answer the question. What does Gajeel do normally?" Gajeel asked again.

"He's a freelance journalist, notorious all over Edolas."

"Journalist?" Gajeel questioned.

"He writes tons of magazine and newspaper articles criticizing the king."

"Which is why citizens hate him too."

"Told you, a bad reputation." Itachi commented and kept hiding his face under the hood, would be problematic if anyone saw Commander Itachi of the Edolas Army here.

"No wonder nobody'll give me the time of day. Still, a freelance journalist, huh? I wanna meet this guy." Gajeel chuckled with a smirk on his face.

"Then let's ask them where he is." Itachi held the leader by the collar and looked at him with the sharingan, causing the leader to look a little drowsy.

"He usually tends to stay at a local bar to gather information on stories… It's just around the corner…" The leader said like he was in a trance.

"Much obliged." Itachi released the man and him and Gajeel walked away.

"I could have gotten it out of him." Gajeel said.

"Your ways would have gotten us into trouble. My ways are more efficient, let's go find our journalist." Itachi said as they walked to the bar they could swear they heard Natsu and Wendy's voices, screaming on the other side of town.

"Was that the shrimp and the Salamander?" Gajeel questioned.

"… Is that a tornado?" Itachi questioned as they saw the top of a tornado blowing on the other side of the town. "Looks like they've gotten into trouble again."

"Umm, should we help them?" Gajeel questioned.

"We have our mission and they have theirs. Besides, I can detect someone with magic power. They will be fine for now we will meet up with them later." Itachi replied and looked up at the sky seeing as it was now nighttime from the looks of it. "We need to find a place to sleep for the night. Our journalist is most likely not there right now, the bar may even be closed now. It's best to check in the morning."

"Okay, but where are we supposed to sleep for the night? We don't have any money." Gajeel pointed out.

"We will find a good spot." Itachi replied and began looking around.

"W-Wait by a good spot, you're not suggesting we sleep in the streets or something?!" Gajeel questioned.

"I am, what's the problem with that." Itachi replied with a emotionless expression.

"You can't be serious?!"

"One must learn to accept discomfort, sometimes you won't always have the pleasure of sleeping on something comfortable."

"Tch, fine whatever. Where to you suggest we go then?" Gajeel gave up seeing there was no way to argue with Itachi.

"This alley seems decent enough. Or maybe that rooftop instead." Itachi said looking at the two options.

Gajeel looked down the alley seeing as it was filled with garbage cans from the looks of it. "The rooftop seems best." Gajeel said

"Very well then." Itachi leaped onto the top of the roof of a shop and Gajeel followed.

 **Next morning: At the royal capital**

Inside of the palace and down a hallway was a large door leading to a bedroom. Inside was a queen-sized bed where a topless Commander Itachi sat on the corner of the bed. His right mechanical arm laid on the floor as on his right arm now was a stomp with bandages around it. His figure was muscular and his long black hair was untied. Suddenly some slim feminine arms wrapped around his neck gently and up from behind him rose a naked Erza Knightwalker whom had her naked body covered in the bedcovers, her large breasts pushing up against his wide back as she playfully kissed his neck. "It's good to have you back. But did you really have to take charge of my assignment?"

"Heh, I just want to make sure we get the results the king needs. Besides, I didn't hear you complain about it last night." Commander Itachi smirked a little.

"I prefer to do the fun things before I start complaining as you would say." Knightwalker reached her hand down at Commander Itachi's lower body and slipped her hand into his pants. "If you want me to stop complaining let's have fun again."

"Sorry, but we're supposed to meet the guards soon to discuss tactics in taking Fairy Tail down once and for all." Commander Itachi turned down the offer but Knightwalker wasn't willing to give up just yet.

"They can wait, I will try to be quick." Knightwalker said with a seductive smirk then suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

"Umm, sir, ma'am, sorry for interrupting but the king demands that you meet up at the assembly in a few minutes." The guard said from behind the door.

"Tell his majesty that we will be right there." Commander Itachi said.

"Yes sir, understood sir." The guard said from behind the door and they could hear him walking away.

"So, does this mean we won't be able to have fun?" Knightwalker asked with a small pout.

"I would say, his majesty needs to learn some patience." Commander Itachi turned around and pinned down Knightwalker to the bed as she let out a small giggle.

 **With Itachi and Gajeel in town**

Gajeel let out a big yawn as he woke up, his back feeling a little stiff from sleeping on a rooftop. "Never again…" He groaned with an annoyed expression.

"Like I said, you won't always have the pleasure of comfort." Itachi was already awake and looked down onto the town as everyone was getting busy with their daily chores.

"So, now what? I'm starving…" Gajeel groaned even more as his stomach grumbled.

"Here." Itachi threw a kunai knife to the iron dragon slayer. "It's made of iron, I have plenty more were that come from."

"Thanks for the meal!" Gajeel smirked and devoured the kunai in one bite. "More please!"

"I don't have an infinity amount of them you know…" Itachi looked at him with a deadpan expression.

"So, let's head to the bar and find journalist me." Gajeel stretched his arms out.

"Fine then, we can get some food with the money I took from those bandits." Itachi held out a small leather bag that you could hear coins from.

"Wait?! You had money all along, and we still had to sleep outside?!" Gajeel questioned with a thick mark.

"We need the money for food and other resources. And like I said learn to deal with discomfort. You won't always have a comfortable place to sleep on jobs and such." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

"I always bring a sleeping bag or something soft to sleep on when I go on jobs!" Gajeel with a pissed of expression glared at an emotionless Itachi.

"Did you bring a sleeping bag?" Itachi asked obviously knowing the answer.

"W-Well no, but it's just because I didn't have time to pack!" Gajeel replied.

"So? Sometimes moments show up which you are unprepared for." Itachi said and Gajeel twitched his eyes knowing he couldn't argue.

"Whatever! We have a job to do!" Gajeel leaped down from the roof.

"Well aren't you just a beaming ray of sunshine." Itachi leaped down after him. Once they arrived at the bar they heard something very interesting.

"Hey did you hear? They're gonna extract magic power from that lacrima two days from now."

"Yeah, I don't really get it, but are you talking about how they swiped magic power from some other world?"

"Are they sure this is a good idea? I just hope nothing crazy happens…" A trio were discussing at a table as Itachi and Gajeel walked over to the bar counter and sat down.

"What, are you criticizing the king's way of doing things?!"

"No, no, that's not what I meant…"

"It'll be fine. Just leave it to His Majesty. Ain't nothin' for us to worry about."

"Hey, by the way I heard Commander Itachi Uchiha came back yesterday from his last mission."

"Really? That guy is really a monster… what was his job again?"

"I think he went to conquer another country like usual. And I heard he was successful, no survivors on the enemy's side."

"We should be careful saying things like this. You never know who might be listening from the royal army."

""This discussion of yours…"" Two Gajeels went up to the trio.

"Think you could gimme more details?" The Earthland Gajeel asked.

"Think you could provide more details?" And the Gajeel wearing the dark blue suit with a red tie and a matching hat, he had shorter curly black hair. And no piercings only a few studs on his ears and he wore glasses. They both then looked at each other in confusion.

"Think we found him." Itachi said as he was eating some curry while still sitting on the bar counter.

"Ah, who are you?" Edolas Gajeel questioned.

"I'm you." Gajeel said with a smirk and a chuckle.

"His a parallel you to be more precise." Itachi said from the bar counter.

"Parallel world?" Edolas Gajeel questioned and then began Itachi and Gajeel's explanation once they went to sit at a table in the corner to make sure others didn't listen in. Once Itachi revealed his face to Edo Gajeel, the journalist was shocked to say the least. They then began explaining their story which Edo Gajeel took a very much interest in. "So, you were sent to this world by this gentleman named Mystogan-san?"

"He didn't give us much information about this place. So, we don't know the place very well." Gajeel said as Edo Gajeel took notes.

"This is an utterly intriguing story." He said and then turned to Itachi whom still wore his hood, yet he had shown his face to Edo Gajeel just before the conversation started. "And you are your worlds parallel version of the brutal Commander Itachi Uchiha?"

"Pretty much." Itachi replied and then went into a deep thought. 'How does a parallel version of me even exist here? According to Mystogan only people from Earthland have counterparts here. I even told him about my world when he said that he had never seen my counterpart here in Edolas. But how come he's here?' Itachi looked at Edo Gajeel. "My counterpart, what can you tell me about him?"

"Hmm, well he just popped out of the blue a few years ago. Before we knew it, he had become the king's favorite attack dog. Rumor even has it that he doesn't require tools to use magic. That he can just use it with a wave of his hand. He won't happen to be your twin brother by any chance instead of just a counterpart?" Edo Gajeel questioned.

"If he and I were twins I think we would have different names. So, to answer your question no his not my twin." Itachi replied.

"Hey. This world's me." Gajeel said.

"Hn? Yes, other world's Me-san?" Edo Gajeel sat down with them at the table.

"I hear you're a freelance journalist in Edolas."

"Yes. My job is to investigate and write articles about the truth of events throughout the world."

"Seems like you got lots of haters too. In fact, some weirdoes attacked me 'cause they thought I was you." Gajeel said with a smirk.

"I caused you such trouble? You have my apologies. Indeed, I'm sure there are some who consider me an eyesore. I write articles that are troublesome for the king and the government. But I cannot write articles based on lies." Edo Gajeel said and took a sip of his drink.

"Man, I heard this place was way different from my home world…" Gajeel said and then they both suddenly stood up and Gajeel wrapped his arms over his counterpart's shoulder. "But it ain't that different after all"

"But it isn't that different after all!" They both said in perfect unison.

"… The only difference is one is sophisticated and the other is not." Itachi whispered.

They then left the bar. "Your manners and your smarts… You're just like me!" Gajeel said and Itachi sweat dropped as he walked behind the two of them.

"And I feel your wild, cool side makes you just like me!" Edo Gajeel said.

'They just mentioned things that they don't have, but the other one does…' Itachi thought with a sweat drop.

"Incidentally, I'm exceptionally skilled at singing and playing instruments." Edo Gajeel said.

"Yep! Just like me!" Gajeel said and they bumped elbows.

'Hopefully Edo Gajeel is actually good.' Itachi thought.

They then walked over to a street corner and peeked their heads out from the side of a building seeing several guards. "There should be some of our pals here. I'm sure they'll cause trouble sooner or later. When they do…" Gajeel said.

"Yes. I'll let the two of you know immediately. My information network extends into the kingdom and the Exceeds, you see." Edo Gajeel said.

"We're countin' on ya. We'll make our move based on that." Gajeel said.

"Please take care." Edo Gajeel said.

"You too." Gajeel said and him and Itachi parted ways with the journalist.

"We need to get to the capital and quick." Itachi performed some hand seals and slammed his palm on the ground. "Summoning!" In a puff of smoke came a gigantic crow. "Let's go." Itachi jumped on the giant crows back.

"What happened to keeping a low profile?" Gajeel questioned.

"Our friends only have two days on them. And according to my calculations we won't make it if we walk. So, hop on." Itachi said and Gajeel nodded and jumped onto the crows back as it took off and flew into the distance.

 **Commander Itachi at the Royal Capital**

Commander Itachi along with Captain Knightwalker stood in front of a crowd of guards. "Now then, I have a plan to take out the Fairy Tail guild once and for all. And I need you to do exactly what I tell you to do, punishment for disobeying an order is death by the way." Commander Itachi spoke with a devilish smirk as the guards shook a little in fear. "Now, from what I have heard from Captain Knightwalker. The Fairy Tail guild has managed to escape her clutches thanks to a teleportation magic. What I want all of you to do is quite simple, someone get me a list of various locations they have teleported to, and some of you go and gather whatever trace of magic was left behind from the most recent teleportation they made. Then gather up with me to begin the Fairy hunt. Oh, and I want this all done within the hour! Understood?!"

""Yes sir!"" They all erupted in unison.

"Once we have them all captured, we can begin the execution." Commander Itachi smirked evilly. A guard suddenly pulled on his sleeve and bowed. "What?" The guard then whispered something into the Commander's ear which made him smirk out of amusement. "Oh, that's really interesting."

"What's interesting?" Knightwalker questioned.

"Seems we have some invaders from Earthland here. According to some guards two of Natsu from Fairy Tail were spotted trying to steal an aircraft. And two Lucy's have been spotted together as well. Seems that someone wants their friends back." Commander Itachi replied.

"Then do we hunt them as well?" Knightwalker asked.

"We all know what will happen, the Exceed Queen has foreseen it after all. Soon those Dragon Slayers power will belong to his majesty. And then we will start the war with those flying rodents." Commander Itachi said and clenched his mechanical arms fist. "I can't wait to see how powerful that Queen is."

 **With Itachi and Gajeel**

After a few hours of flying the two finally arrived at the royal capital. They snuck their way to the center of the capital where there were several people gathered and cheering in front of a gigantic lacrima. They were all listening to the speech of a white bearded old man which the crowd cheered for calling him "king".

"Children of Edolas. Our sacred kingdom of Edolas, through Anima, has produced ten years' worth of magic power! Together, let us sing! Let us laugh! Let us partake in this joy!" The king spoke and the crowd cheered. "The people of Edolas deserve to share this magic power, for they are the sacred race that will last into the future! No one shall take magic power from our kingdom! Additionally, I pledge that we will obtain even greater magic power. Magic power that will make this look like rubbish." The King stabbed his staff into the lacrima and pieces fell from it.

"Edolas! Edolas! Edolas!" The crowd cheered.

"What a bunch of crap. A few flimsy words like those can seriously get this many people excited?" Gajeel said as he and Itachi stood behind a pillar.

"Words can be really powerful, one man with the right influence using the right moment, can persuade a bunch of people during desperate times like these." Itachi said as they both walked away from the scene, just before they noticed a certain pink haired dragon slayer in the crows with a short little blue haired dragon slayer and a blond celestial wizard plus two little cats.

"What now?" Gajeel asked.

"We wait for the right moment to strike." Itachi replied. "Tomorrow we make our move." Itachi said as he looked at the king from the corner of his eye with his sharingan glowing in anger. "Let's scout the area and plan our first move."

 **With Commander Itachi later that night**

Commander Itachi stood in front of a chart with golden lines connected like a network on a map that looked like Edolas. Some of the lines then got a red cross on them and it kept on going as so. "How was the speech?" Commander Itachi asked as Knightwalker along with Hughes and Sugarboy walked in.

"The people got super excited." Hughes said with a grin on his face.

"Hmm. Makes you wonder how they would react if they knew how we really got the lacrima." Sugarboy said.

"They must never know though." Knightwalker said and then curiously looked at the chart in front of the Commander. "What is that?"

"I used the locations where the Fairy Tail guild has been before they teleported away, and with the help of the magic energy they left behind I have managed to make a map. Right now, I'm crossing out the locations they already have been on before. And soon, I will have their exact new location." Commander Itachi replied as more locations got crossed out.

"How did you come up with this?" Sugarboy questioned.

"Magic power tends to leave a trail of to the direction they been used on. Following the trail each location has left behind I can connect them from the center area they all come from, and find the trail of a similar magic power around the continent and find the freshest trail. And then follow that trail to their location." Commander Itachi replied as more locations got crossed out leaving only one trail left on the map. "Heh, found them." Commander Itachi smirked as his sharingan glowed red.

"I also captured the dragon slayers the Exceeds lead to us." Knightwalker informed.

"Good, then everything is going according to his majesty's plan." Itachi smirked.

 **With Itachi and Gajeel**

"The other me will give us the intel we need, on which side should be the easiest to attack." Gajeel informed Itachi as they stood amongst the crowd.

"Get ready then." Itachi said when suddenly some hooded guys had staffs that were glowing directed at the lacrima.

"He said to wait for the signal." Gajeel said as what looked like fireworks shoot up in the sky spelling "NORTH" Gajeel then smirked. "Hey look at that sign, seems like something suspicious is happening at the north side!" Gajeel said.

"This is bad!" A guard said.

"That's the rear side of the lacrima! Security there is light!" Another guard said.

"Leave one-third here and go north!" push the onlookers further back!"

"P-Please step back! Move back!" Most of the guards went to the north side and a few ordered the civilians to go back.

"All right! Now I can go all-out!" Gajeel smirked.

"Go for it." Itachi said and they turned towards the guards.

"Hey! What are you doing! Move back!"

"Go, but make it quick." Itachi said and Gajeel took of his cloak and rushed at the guards.

 **Iron Dragon Club!**

Gajeel's arm turned into a club made of iron and smacked into the guards pushing them to the side. Gajeel then leaped towards the lacrima.

 **Iron Dragon Sword!**

Gajeel's arm turned into a blade and stabbed into the lacrima. "I ain't done yet!" Gajeel swung the blade cutting the lacrima making it let out a bright light. When the light cleared, he widened his eyes. "Wh-What?!"

"Well that's surprising." Itachi said as two people stood in front of them. "Erza and Gray." The two stood up and Gajeel had a look of confusion.

"What the hell? It's just the two of them?! Hey! Get up! Get it together!" Gajeel said as the two opened their eyes and looked around in confusion. "Oh, your conscious."

"Gajeel! Onii-chan!" Erza said.

Gray looked around and saw that they were surrounded by guards. "What's going on?!"

"We can talk later! Let's scram!" Gajeel said.

"What have you done?! There's no escape!" The guards charged.

Gray but his fist into his palm trying to gather magic power. "My magic isn't working!" Gray said in shock.

"What?!" Erza questioned in shock.

"We will explain later." Itachi said and performed a few hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Hiding in Ash and Dust!**

Itachi spitted out a large fiery smokescreen giving them the opportunity to escape. Once they escaped the guards and had hidden far away from them. "How were you able to do that?" Gray questioned as he wasn't able to use magic.

"Take one of these." Itachi held out the jar of pills Mystogan gave him.

"What is that?" Gray questioned.

"What's happened? Explain in detail." Erza demanded.

"You two had been turned into a lacrima." Edolas Gajeel arrived.

"Oh, there you are." Gajeel said.

"I'd expect no less from the Earthland me. You rescued them handily!"

"Two…" Gray said in shock.

"Gajeels?!" Erza said in equal shock.

"I'm the Gajeel of this world, you see." Edo Gajeel said.

"This guy's a big help! He's got a dependable-lookin' face, dontcha think?" Gajeel said with a chuckle.

"Never mind that! What do you mean we had been turned into a lacrima?!" Erza said.

The two Gajeel's had wide eyes and looked at her dumbfounded. "Never mind that…?"

"In other words, "Who cares about your faces?" Gray mocked with a smirk and the two Gajeel's scowled.

Then the explanation began. "All the Fairy Tail wizards were turned into a lacrima. For their magic power. We thought that's what the lacrima in the town plaza was…" Edo Gajeel said.

"But it turns out you two made it that big by yourselves. Just how big is the main piece then?!" Gajeel questioned.

"It did seem like it had been cut off from and even bigger lacrima." Itachi said.

"I still got lots more questions, but what's that wired thing you're trying to give us?" Gray questioned.

"Mystogan calls them X-balls, they're pills that let you use magic power here in Edolas." Itachi replied.

"Did you just say Mystogan?" Erza questioned.

 **Inside of the royal palace**

Commander Itachi entered a hall along with Knightwalker, Hughes and Sugarboy. "What is the purpose of this meeting, Byro?" Commander Itachi questioned at the short creepy old man.

"We have something to discuss, please sit." Byro said as Pahterlily and his majesty already were here as well as a girl with brown hair and with nose that looked like a dog's. "It has been confirmed. We now know that all Earthland wizards possess internal magic power.

"Hmm. They're almost like Exceeds." Sugarboy said.

"However, their magic power pales in comparison to the Exceeds'." Byro said.

"Does that mean that Lucy girl has magic power in her too?" The girl asked.

"Indeed." Byro replied.

"Then killing her would be like a total waste!" Hughes said.

"We must!" The king spoke. "The Exceeds' Queen Chagot has issued orders to terminate her."

"We don't have to follow that order if you'd just let me fight her and those other cats." Commander Itachi spoke.

"We cannot defy the Exceeds." Sugarboy spoke.

"It's seriously a huge waste! Man!" Hughes said.

"Besides, we still lack the technological prowess to extract magic power from human bodies." Byro said.

"You all seem to forget… That I'm not like any of you." Commander Itachi let out a blue glow as the entire room shook and everyone felt this immense pressure. "Let me deal with the Queen your majesty, I will bring you her head."

"Her powers far exceed yours, although you have proven yourself able to beat me, the Queen is something different entirely." Pantherlily said.

"You dare question my power? You have no idea what I'm capable of." Commander Itachi glared at the large cat.

"Enough, Commander. You are not to disobey my orders, understand?!" The king said.

"Heh, you think I'm scared of you, old man? There is nothing you or anyone in this kingdom can do to me. The only reason I even stick around is because you provide me with amusement with all these missions."

"Stand down, Commander!" Knightwalker directed her spear at Commander Itachi's neck.

"… Heh, whatever. Once I'm done with Fairy Tail I'll go after the Queen no matter what anyone of you says." Commander Itachi stopped releasing the blue aura and everything stopped shaking.

"Then what do we do with the two Dragon Slayers?" Lily asked.

"They are human… and yet not human. If the experiments are a success, we will gain nearly-everlasting magic power." Byro said.

"Sweet!" Hughes cheered.

"It is, isn't it?!" The brown-haired girl known as Coco said.

"Very well, Byro. Begin at once. Just to be safe, begin extracting magic power from the Earthland lacrima at once." The king spoke.

"Understood."

"I will go and deal with Fairy Tail immediately then." Commander Itachi stood up from his chair and left the room before anyone else.

"I will deal with the prisoner known as Lucy." Knightwalker said and also left.

Commander Itachi looked as he saw Knightwalker exited the room and walked to the prisoner holding cells. "On the other hand, I might see something interesting." He followed after her and hid behind a wall as he saw Knightwalker talking to the blond celestial wizard and held her by her spear and threw her over the edge, when suddenly Lucy was rescued by a blue and a white Exceed.

"What's going on?! The queen ordered that girl to be killed!" Knightwalker said in confusion at the two Exceeds.

"The order's been rescinded." The white female Exceed said.

"But, surely not even a direct order from an Exceed carries the authority to overturn the queen's orders! I ask you to give me the girl!" Knightwalker said.

"You overstep your bounds, human. Have you no idea who I am? I am Charle, daughter of Queen Chagot and Princess of Extalia." Charle said and everyone widened their eyes in shock except for Commander Itachi whom was still hidden.

"Your Greatness! I beg your forgiveness!" Knightwalker bowed.

"Where are Wen—the two Dragon Slayers?" Charle asked.

"The basement of the west tower…" Knightwalker replied.

"You will release them at once." Charle ordered.

"I'm afraid I haven't the authority for that." Knightwalker said.

"Just do it!"

"Yes. Your Greatness! However…!"

"Erza! Those Exceeds are Fallens! They've been exiled from Extalia!" Pantherlily arrived with guards.

"Who's that?! One of you guys?!" Lucy questioned.

"I don't think so! I haven't seen any big Exceeds like him before!" Happy said.

"Let's run for it!" Charle said and flew off.

"Hold on! Aren't you a princess?!" Lucy questioned and Happy flew after Charle while holding Lucy.

Knightwalker clenched her fist and punched the ground. "Curse you…!"

Commander Itachi chuckled and walked up to Knightwalker. "Haven't seen you that submissive even for me."

"Wh-What are you doing here?! Didn't you go after Fairy Tail?!" Knightwalker questioned.

"I thought I might see something amusing, and I did." Commander Itachi smirked. "Let's rush to the west tower and quick."

"Let's go!" Knightwalker ran with the others they arrived outside seeing the two Exceeds with the girl hovering in the air while suddenly several Exceeds came out from the sky. "The Exceed royal army?!"

"Must be after the fallen ones." Commander Itachi said.

"Initiate Code ETD!" The king was heard shouting and the sound of horns was heard.

"Well this will be interesting." Commander Itachi smirked as what looked to be cannons blasted the Exceed army with a blue light. "Let's get to the west tower, the prisoners may have escaped already."

"Right! Tighten the defenses!" Suddenly all the Exceeds turned into a giant cat shaped lacrima.

"Looks like I will get what I want." Commander Itachi smirked.

"Let's take a short cut!" Knightwalker said as they rushed down a tunnel that lead to the basement of the west tower.

"I can detect their magic power, they're just up ahead." Commander Itachi said as Knightwalker lifted her spear and jumped down throwing the spear at the end of the staircase hearing a yelp from a girl that sounded like Lucy and a surprised yelp from the two Exceeds. Knightwalker smirked at having found the ones that damaged her pride.

"You're not going any further." Knightwalker said as her spear was stabbed into the ground in front of the two Exceeds and the celestial wizard.

"Oh, come on! I thought you didn't care about us anymore!" Lucy said as Knightwalker smirked and a blast of lightning came from her spear sending Lucy, Happy and Charle flying back.

Knightwalker looked down at the trio as Lucy twitched her body. "Oh? You're still alive after a direct hit from my magic. But now this is the end." Knightwalker picked up her spear and walked over to the celestial wizard. "I've received no orders to capture you alive. So, I'll take the liberty of finishing you off." Knightwalker raised her spear as lightning flickered around it.

"She gets so happy when she's about to finish someone off." Commander Itachi smirked.

Happy charged at Knightwalker pushing her into a wall and the spear blasted a hole in the ground, which sent Lucy falling down to the floor below along with an unconscious Happy. Charle flew after them and caught them before they hit the ground and flew off somewhere.

"No help is coming for them, without Edolas Fairy Tail they will have no chance of escape." Commander Itachi said.

"But sir, your still here…"

"I can create clones of myself, which I am the real one has gone to capture those traitors." Commander Itachi smirked.

 **With real Commander Itachi**

Commander Itachi stood on top of a hill with a small army wearing black knight armors instead of the stander Edolas royal army behind him. "There it is." Commander Itachi spoke seeing the Fairy Tail guildhall. "Anyone keeping watch around the area?"

"Only these two, sir." A guard brought forth a tied-up Max and Warren as two other guards had swords directed at their necks. The guard looked at the other two guards and nodded. The two guards nodded back and raised their blades and swung them down at the two Fairy Tail members.

Commander Itachi looked down as Max's head rolled down next to his feet. The heads image was replaced by the head of a certain old Hokage that he used to respect while as smoke from flames were around them and screams of terror could be heard inside the Commanders head. Commander Itachi narrowed his eyes and flicked his fingers as the bodies burned. "Itachi's Special Squadron, move out." Itachi leaped high up in the air above the guildhall as the guards gathered at the front entrance.

Commander Itachi clenched his mechanical fist as the mechanical arm let out a lot of steam, he flew down upon the guild and swung his fist into the roof crashing into the center of the guild. Everyone backed up in shock and widened their eyes. "Fairy Tail, your all under arrest for betraying his majesty."

"Dammit! Where's Max and Warren?!" A shorter haired Lucy wearing a black outfit glared at Commander Itachi.

"Dead." Commander Itachi replied and they all widened their eyes in shock.

"Damn you!" Lucy Ashely swung a whip letting out magic energy at Commander Itachi whom caught it with his mechanical hand and pulled her towards him. He then grabbed her by the neck and looked at her face to face.

"You know, you don't look so bad miss. Sadly, Knightwalker is slightly better looking, guess I have no use for you then." Commander Itachi smirked.

A more muscular version of Jet and Droy appeared behind Itachi, Jet with his fist raised and Droy holding a club.

 **Wind Style: Vacuum Blast!**

Commander Itachi spitted down a blast of wind sending anyone close to him flying back, suddenly Itachi's squadron broke down the doors and rushed in grabbing various people, a Wakaba whom had an anti-smoker sign on his black coat, a Maco wearing glasses, a more sophisticated lady looking Cana dressed in a dress, a much more mature looking Wendy with big boobs, a hateful looking Juvia, a Gray covered in clothes making his body the shape of a ball, a scared coward Natsu, a Levy whom acted more like a bad girl as she kicked some guards that tried to grab her, a terrified Elfman with a bole cut trying to protect his little sisters, Lisanna whom was actually from Earthland and Mirajane whom looked exactly like her Earthland counterpart with only a more revealing outfit.

"You have lost, Fairy Tail is finished." Commander Itachi smirked as Lucy Ashely desperately tried to break free from his grip.

"Shall we execute them now Commander?"

"No, not yet. The king wishes to make an example of them to anyone who dares thinking about opposing him." Commander Itachi said and the guards nodded placing handcuffs on all of them.

"Get off me! You bastards!" Edolas Levy tried to break free as they pinned her down.

""Levy!"" Jet and Droy tried to go and help but was instantly slammed down by Commander Itachi whom had thrown Lucy Ashely to the side to a guard whom placed her in handcuffs.

"I heard you two are supposed to be the strongest in this guild. How disappointing." Commander Itachi mocked.

"Oh yeah!" Edolas Jet said.

"We will show you!" Edolas Droy charged at Commander Itachi whom looked at them with the sharingan as the two fell to the ground.

"Escort them back to the royal capital." Commander Itachi ordered when he looked over at the Edolas Strauss sisters. "Lisanna? Why is she still alive?"

"Wh-What do you mean, why?" Elfman stuttered.

"Last time I saw her she fell down a cliff after I powered up against an enemy force. So, why is she still alive?" Commander Itachi questioned.

"She survived okay…!" Mirajane stepped in front of her siblings and Itachi widened his eyes a little.

"Well it doesn't matter. You're Mirajane right? The oldest sibling." Itachi placed his one real hand on her chin and pulled her in a little closer. "I must say you're quite the beauty. Maybe I can have some use for you as a distraction like I use Knightwalker." He smirked then suddenly she slapped him. "Oh, a little feisty, are we? How fun." His smirk vanished a little when he looked into her eyes and he got a strange feeling. "Let's get going." Commander Itachi turned around and walked towards the exit as the guards followed him while dragging the prisoners with them. 'What was that feeling just now?' Commander Itachi thought clutching his hand over his chest.

 **Back with clone Commander Itachi**

Knightwalker and Commander Itachi had managed to corner Lucy and Charle while Happy went to try and distract the guards. "Using someone as a decoy to lighten security for your rescue attempt… I figured you might try something like that." Knightwalker said as they could hear Wendy's screams of pain echoing in the hallway.

"Wendy?" Charle questioned, then they heard Natsu's.

"What are you guys doing to Natsu and Wendy?!" Lucy questioned.

"We're taking the magic power needed for Code ETD from them." Knightwalker said with a grin.

"Stop… Stop this!" Charle cried.

"We caught it." A guard threw Happy to the floor.

"Happy!" Charle said.

"Your luck has now run out." Knightwalker raised her spear.

"Give Wendy back!" Charle demanded.

Suddenly Happy stepped in front of Charle. "I won't let you do away with Charle! I won't!" Happy glared at Knightwalker and Commander Itachi.

"Happy…" Charle uttered and Knightwalker smirked.

"Then I'll start with you." Knightwalker brought down her spear.

"No!" Charle cried when suddenly a cold breeze entered the room.

"What is this?!" Knightwalker questioned.

"Hey, you lot. You're doing this, knowing full well they're with our guild?" Two figures stood in the cold mist.

"We don't take kindly to those who harm our fellow guild members!"

"How are you guys here…?!" Charle questioned as the mist cleared revealing Earthland Gray and Erza.

"This makes all of you our enemy… Fairy Tail's enemy!" Gray declared.

"Gray! Erza!" Lucy said in relief and joy.

"Well this just got interesting." Commander Itachi smirked when suddenly from behind them came one that made his eyes wide in shock. Itachi leaped out from between Erza and Gray with a blue sphere forming in his hand and then slammed it into Commander Itachi's gut. "Wh-What the?! Another me?!" Commander Itachi questioned as Itachi stared at him with his sharingan glowing and a cold expression. Then Commander Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Itachi!" Lucy said in even more relief that they had more backup now.

"The Commanders Earthland counterpart is here as well?!" Knightwalker questioned in shock and backed up a bit.

"We're taking our friends back to Earthland, all of them." Itachi declared with his eyes narrowed and his sharingan still glowing blood red.

 **With the real Commander Itachi**

Commander Itachi stopped in his tracks as he regained the memory from his clone. 'How? How can I have an Earthland counterpart? I'm not even from Edolas, so how?! Did he teleport himself to Earthland like I did to come to Edolas?' Commander Itachi thought, his body began shaking and he began to let out a small chuckle.

"Umm, sir… is everything alright?" A guard asked as they were putting all of the Edolas Fairy Tail members inside carriages with iron bars around the windows.

"I might have found the challenge of a lifetime. This might turn out to be the greatest battle I have ever had since my fight with the Akatsuki. "I wonder, does he only have normal sharingan? Mangekyou? Or perhaps… Eternal?!" Commander Itachi widened his eyes with a devilish smirk on his face as his sharingan morphed into a black pinwheel with a red star in the center of it. The guard looked at him in confusion and fear as he recognized that face.

"H-His gotten excited about a fight again…" The guard uttered in fear remembering how the Commander had demolished multiple opponents ever since he became a member of his squad.

 **Back with Itachi and the others**

"Wh-What the?! Another Lady Erza, and Sir Itachi?" A guard questioned in confusion.

"They're Earthlanders!"

"Huh?!"

"Where are our friends? Where are our friends who've been turned into a lacrima?! Huh?!" Gray slammed his hands to the ground sending a wave of ice at the guards. Knightwalker leaped onto the wall and leaped towards Gray with her spear directed at him, but then Erza got in between and blocked the spear with her sword.

"Erza versus Erza?!" Lucy questioned as both Erza's sent out a huge amount of pressure. They then heard Natsu's screams echoing through the room. "Natsu!"

"He's nearby?!" Gray said.

"He must be up ahead!" Happy said.

"Wendy as well." Charle said.

"Gray! Onii-chan! Go on ahead!" Erza said.

"Right!" Gray said and rushed first to Lucy. "Can you stand, Lucy?!"

"Yeah!" Lucy said and Gray froze of the goo that was wrapped around her hands. "H-How'd you get here?"

"The details can wait! Let's go!" Gray and Lucy rushed off.

The two Erza's then ended up cutting each other, Knightwalker cut Erza on the cheek and Erza cut Knightwalker across the bridge of her nose. "To think I'd be stopped by myself…" Knightwalker said.

"It feels odd, indeed." Erza said.

"Are you sure you will be fine by yourself?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, go to the others! They will need your help!" Erza replied not taking her eyes of Knightwalker. Itachi nodded and rushed after Gray, Lucy, Happy and Charle as the two Erza's had started their intense battle.

Happy suddenly flew past him. "Where are you going?" Itachi questioned.

"I'm taking Gajeel to the other lacrima!" Happy replied and flew off.

"Hang on." Itachi formed the hand seals and in a puff of smoke came an identical clone, and one of them rushed with Happy.

Itachi saw an open door and rushed in, only to see Gray with a thick mark shaking an unconscious Natsu. "Natsu quit sleepin! And wake up already, you jerk!"

"H-Hold on Gray." Lucy said.

"For now let's give them some X-balls. C'mon! Open your mouth, Natsu!" Gray fed Natsu the X-ball and Natsu then began coughing and waking up.

"Natsu!" Lucy said.

"Okay, now for Wendy." Gray went over to the little Dragon Slayer.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" Lucy questioned when suddenly Natsu slammed his fist into the ground.

"W-We have to stop 'em…" Natsu had his fist infused in flames.

"Stop?" Lucy questioned and then Natsu had fire coming out his mouth and he rushed out the door. "Wait, Natsu!"

"Hey, you!" Gray shouted then they heard Wendy cough.

"Wendy!" Charle said.

"Wendy!" Lucy said.

"Are you okay?" Gray asked.

"Charle… Everyone…" Wendy uttered.

"Pull yourself together!" Charle said with a worried expression.

"They're in trouble… All the guild members are in…" Wendy uttered. "The royal army… It's planning to destroy Extalia… by crashing the giant lacrima into it! They're going to use our Fairy Tail friends in place of a bomb!" Wendy said and they all widened their eyes in shock.

"Edolas has islands that float in the sky. Extalia's magic power is apparently what keeps them afloat. It is said in a book that the world's magic power is kept in balance." Lucy said.

"And are our lacrimized friends on one of those islands?" Gray questioned.

"Very close to Extalia, in fact. Extalia and the lacrima are floating in the skies above the royal city, where we are now." Charle said.

"The royal army plans to hit that floating island with Dragon Slayer magic to speed it up and crash it into Extalia." Wendy said.

"What'll happen then?" Gray questioned.

"They said the collision between Extalia's magic power and Fairy Tail's will cause the power to explode and then fuse, which will rain everlasting magic power on this kingdom." Wendy replied.

"If that happens, all the guild members…" Lucy said in shock.

"… will disappear for good!" Gray said in equal shock.

Itachi's face darkened and he clenched his fist. Suddenly they heard footsteps approach them. And out came a pale Natsu. "No!" He shouted in fear.

"Natsu?!" Gray questioned.

"There were two Erza's! what the heck?! What was that?! What was it?! A showdown between two monsters?! Is this world done for?!" Natsu freaked out then he noticed Gray and Itachi. "Whoa, it's Gary and Itachi!"

"You won't shut up or calm down. Man, you're annoying." Gray said to the pyro.

"He's good ol' Earthland Gray, all right." Lucy said.

"What?!"

"Stuff happened and now I'm here. and Itachi's been here all along with Gajeel trying to save us like you guys." Gray said.

"Happy left to stop the lacrima." Lucy said.

"Huh? Oh, it's true! Gray-san is here!" Wendy said in surprise, and these words made Gray freeze and gap.

"Huh? You just now noticed?" Charle questioned.

"Mm." Wendy nodded.

Gray then began turning transparent. "Oh? Maybe it's cause there's not much sunlight all the way down here? I feel practically invisible…" Gray began crying.

"He's sulking…" Lucy said.

"Oh, was it you guys who saved us?" Natsu questioned. "I see you're okay, Lucy!"

"You only now noticed me?" Lucy questioned annoyed at the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"I-I said the worst possible thing right off the bat…! Oh, thank you very much!" Wendy freaked out over having hurt Gray's feelings and bowed down several times.

"Don't worry about it." Gray muttered still a little hurt.

"Hey, Itachi are you alright? Your awfully quiet." Lucy said as Itachi began releasing a huge amount of power.

"… I won't allow it… I will save Mira—I mean I will save everyone!" Itachi vanished in a puff of smoke as it turned out the real Itachi went with Happy instead.

"… He was a clone?" Gray questioned.

"More importantly, did he just say Mira?" Lucy questioned with a dumbfound expression.

 **With Itachi and Happy**

Happy flew through the plaza with Itachi on a giant crow flying above him, they then spotted the iron Dragon Slayer. "Gajeel!" Happy shouted.

"Cat! You're all right!" Gajeel said.

"I'll take you to the lacrima all the others turned into!" Happy grabbed Gajeel and flew up.

"Hey, you! Don't grab me!" Gajeel said as they flew towards an enormous lacrima. Itachi flew after them to the lacrima when Happy and Gajeel landed they were attacked by a large black cat in armor with a gigantic sword. "Who are you?!"

"He's…" Happy uttered.

"Captain of the royal army's 1st magic warfare unit… Pantherlily." The cat introduced himself. "This lacrima is the most important site in this operation. I won't let you take it!" Lily charged at them. Gajeel formed his arm into a large iron sword and Lily extended his sword and off a piece of the floating island. "Do you have what it takes to beat me?" Lily said and Gajeel glared at him.

 **With Commander Itachi**

Commander Itachi sat in his personal carriage along with Mirajane whom glared daggers at him. "Why did you bring me here?" Edo Mirajane questioned.

"… You simply interest me." Commander Itachi replied.

"Well I refuse to be your sex toy." Edo Mira said while still glaring daggers at him.

"Fine by me." Commander Itachi said.

"Huh? Earlier you said…"

"I know what I said. I don't know why but something about you feels… different yet so familiar…" Commander Itachi said.

"Can you please just let us go." Edo Mira said with a pleading face.

"Why would I do that?" Commander Itachi questioned.

"Because it's the right thing to do! You can't seriously believe in what the king says!" Edo Mira said.

"Right and wrong, tell me what's the difference? One thing that seems right to others seems wrong to others. Now tell me, what is the difference?" Commander Itachi asked.

"…"

"I don't care what the king thinks. The only reason I even work for the royal army I because they provide me with amusing things like fighting, the only thing I find meaning in." Commander Itachi said.

"Why can't you find meaning in anything else besides fighting? What exactly happened to you?" Edo Mira questioned.

"What makes you think something happened to me?" Commander Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"No one starts of evil, they go through something that changes them." Edo Mira said.

"… You want to know my story?" Commander Itachi was a little shocked, no one has ever asked him about his story.

"Mm." Edo Mira nodded.

"Let's just say I witnessed things that made me realize…"

"Realize what?"

"Realize that life is meaningless, people are born and then they die. First time I was told life was meaningless I was a little kid, I didn't believe him at first… But then I saw what life has to offer… and it's nothing… nothing but an empty meaningless life. It's filled with nothing but hatred, death and horror. I learned that the hard way when I lost everything and everyone. I figured if there's no meaning in life, why should I care about life itself or other people's lives when they're all going to die a pointless death anyway, what's the point when life is already decided and there's nothing you can do to change it." Commander Itachi said and Edo Mira then gained a sad look on her face.

"I feel sad for you… if that is what you truly believe, I feel sad for you. You will never learn the true meaning of love or friendship…" Edo Mira said with a sad expression.

"I have known what friendship is like, I had friends they all died, I had a woman that I truly loved and she died. Love? Friendship? It's all meaningless they bring nothing but grief and hatred. What do you think now?" Commander Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

"In that case, I still feel sad for you… I feel sad that you never knew the true meaning of love and friendship, if you did you wouldn't have fallen as you have." Edo Mira said.

"… What do you think is the true meaning then?" Commander Itachi asked.

"Even if we lose our loved ones, they're love and their memories live on inside you. You will never forget the love they gave you and the fun you had. You will hold them preciously in your heart for the rest of your life. And that is what makes life meaningful." Edo Mira said with a sad smile. Commander Itachi widened his eyes as the image of Edo Mira got replaced with Izumi Uchiha his former loved one.

"… Guards, send her back with the others." Commander Itachi said and the carriage stopped and two guards entered and escorted her out.

 **With Itachi**

Gajeel and Pantherlily battled in the air with Happy holding Gajeel. Itachi leaped from the crow and activated his mangekyou, he formed a red spectral warrior that held a sword, the sword swung down at the lacrima cutting off a large piece of it that was smaller than the one at the plaza. The lacrima piece let out a massive light and out came a certain blue haired water wizard. "Juvia?" Itachi's susano'o caught Juvia in its hand.

"Uh? Where is Juvia?" Juvia questioned. Itachi landed on the floating island with the lacrima and put Juvia down and deactivated his susano'o. "Itachi-sama, where are we?" Itachi sighed and began explaining. "A different world?! Juvia and the other turned into a lacrima?! Gray-sama-"

"Gray is fine, we freed him earlier." Itachi said.

"Juvia is relieved."

"Anyway, here it's an X-ball and it's the only way you will be able to use magic here." Itachi threw the X-ball right into Juvia's mouth.

"Umm, Itachi-sama, could you tell Juvia where Gray-sama is?" Juvia questioned.

"He should be at the royal palace down there with Natsu, Wendy, Charle and Lucy." Itachi said.

"Lucy? Love rival!" Juvia then jumped down from the floating island and towards the palace. Itachi sweat dropped and quickly had his giant crow fly down and catch Juvia and flying her safely down to the royal palace.

Pantherlily suddenly swung his large blade at Itachi breaking the ground of the island below him making him fall down. "Well this is problematic, that was my only summoning animal that could fly me away to safety." Itachi said with an emotionless expression. He then leaped onto a tower in the capital and then bounced from that and onto the ground only to be surrounded by a large army of soldiers. "Well this will be annoying."

 **On the other side of the palace**

The carriages arrived and escorted Edolas Fairy Tail into the palace to take them to the prisoner area. Commander Itachi looked at Edo Mira as she walked in with Lisanna and Edo Elfman. "I will leave them to you." Commander Itachi left his guards as they escorted the Edolas Fairy Tail by themselves.

 **With Gray**

Gray was in a struggle with Sugarboy over a key that was frozen with their hands in ice. Then Gray had the key shatter into pieces. "Th-Th.. The key!" Sugarboy shouted in shock. "Are you crazy?! I wasn't bluffing, you know!" Sugarboy charged at Gray. "Your friends will never turn back to normal!"

"Gray-sama!" A voice all too familiar for our ice mage was heard. He turned around and saw Juvia running towards him. "Juvia knew that her Gray-sama radar works!" Juvia then saw Sugarboy with a sword raised behind Gray. "Get away from Juvia's Gray-sama!" Juvia sent a blast of water crashing right into Sugarboy.

"It's boiling hot! Hot! Hot! It burns!" Sugarboy screamed as he was blasted into a wall and knocked out.

"Ju-Juvia… how did you?" Gray questioned when suddenly Juvia hugged Gray's topless body rubbing her cheek up against him.

"Juvia was saved by Itachi-sama, so that she could help Gray-sama and everyone else." Juvia said while happily smiling. "Was Gray-sama lost without Juvia, was he worried about her safety? Juvia is so sorry for worrying you Gray-sama."

"Ehm, I was doing alright… A-Anyway." Gray created a copy of the shattered key out of ice. "This key can apparently help us save everyone."

"Gray! And… Juvia?" Natsu questioned as he arrived.

"There you guys are." Erza… Knightwalker arrived?

"I-It's the other Erza!" Gray said shocked.

"Our Erza… lost?" Natsu questioned.

"Not quite, I just took her uniform to fool the guards." Erza replied showing the scar she got on her cheek. "Anyway, I think I heard that Edolas Fairy Tail was captured. Gray and Juvia. Wait, Juvia?"

"Itachi saved her from the lacrima." Gray replied.

"So, you're really our Erza?" Natsu questioned.

"Our Erza? Juvia is confused."

"There is an Edolas version of Erza that is evil same with Itachi." Gray explained.

"Anyway, I have a plan. Give me that ice key." Erza demanded.

"What kind of plan?" Gray questioned.

"I managed to learn that if we hit the lacrima directly with the magic power of the Dragon Slayers we will be able to free everyone from the lacrima. I will need Natsu as a prisoner to make it seem believable. Gray and Juvia go help the Edolas Fairy Tail." Erza ordered.

"Yeah, got it." Gray said and Juvia nodded and they left.

They then rushed down the hall, then they discovered some guards dressed in a black armor, while escorting Edolas Fairy Tail. And they saw two very special people. "There is another Gray-sama!" Juvia said with hearts in her eyes.

"An-And another Juvia…" Gray said with a hint of horror.

"It's another Juvia-chan!" Edo Gray said with hearts in his eyes.

"I-it's another Gray!" Edo Juvia said in annoyance.

"Let's go, Juvia!" Gray formed a cannon out of ice.

"Yes, Gray-sama!" Juvia gathered a large ball of water in her hand.

 **Water Nebula!**

 **Ice make: Ice Cannon!**

They blasted some of the Itachi special squadron crashing into a wall. "Take them out men!" The guards charged at the Earthland duo.

"Taste Juvia's love for Gray-sama!" Juvia blasted them with another wave of water.

"Enough with the love thing!" Gray said in annoyance.

"We're Commander's Itachi personal guard, we're not like the other normal royal guards!" The guards all had flaming swords and some of them held shurikens and kunai knifes. "Take them down men!"

"Shut up!" Gray slammed his hands to the ground freezing several of the guards into a large chunk of ice.

Edo Lucy then managed to break free from her handcuffs by using a hairpin, she then grabbed onto a flaming sword and sliced down a guard. She then released Edo Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Jet, Droy, Elfman, Mira, and Lisanna from the handcuffs and they attacked the guards and began releasing the others.

"Let's show them! What Edolas Fairy Tail can do!" Lucy Ashely declared.

Gray and Juvia charged into the crowd of guards and blasted them away with water and ice. Suddenly Edo Gray and Earthland Gray stood back to back. ""It's me!"" They both said in shock. Then Edo Juvia and Earthland Juvia stood back to back. ""It's Juvia!""

"Two Juvia-chans!" Edo Gray said with love in his voice.

"You actually love that crazy chick?!" Gray questioned in shock.

"Of course, how can't you love an adorable Juvia-chan?!" Edo Gray questioned.

"I'm not even going to answer that. What's with all those clothes?!" Gray questioned looking at the large amount of clothes Edo Gray was wearing.

"Where are your clothes?!" Edo Gray questioned.

"Take some clothes off!"

"Put some clothes on!"

"Watching two Gray-sama's at the same time, is wonderful." Juvia said with a smile.

"You actually like that loser?!" Edo Juvia questioned.

"How can you not love Gray-sama?!" Juvia questioned.

"How can you not hate him?!" Edo Juvia questioned.

"How dare you question Juvia's love?!"

"How dare you question Juvia's hate?!"

 **Extalia**

A dragon like bony chain attached to the floating island with the lacrima and began bringing it closer to Extalia. Natsu and Erza tried to hold it back along with Gajeel whom beat Pantherlily whom was also helping after Gajeel claimed that he was going to be his cat.

While on Extalia Wendy and Charle had rocks thrown on them by Exceeds. But they stopped when the island with the lacrima came closer. "They're revolting against the Exceeds?!"

"They don't know our queen's power!"

"The queen will take them down!"

Then suddenly in the center of town something came crashing down. Leaving a lot of smoke and steam. Once it cleared it revealed Itachi's face. "Itachi-san!" Wendy said in joy that vanished when she saw the robotic arm that let out steam, and the Edolas clothing.

Commander Itachi smirked evilly and looked at all the Exceeds that looked surprised by this. "Can the queen come out and play?" Commander Itachi's sharingan let out a blood red glow.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Now the next chapter will be the final arc of the Edolas arc, and there will be an all-out battle between Itachi and Commander Itachi.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	18. Bye Edolas!

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks, hopefully I will live up to your expectation.**

 **MonkeyDGabry: I already PM'd you about it no need for me to say the same thing twice.**

 **Mathew5641: Thanks, and who knows maybe someday we will see that blue skinned shark.**

 **Zexceed: Well hopefully I meet your expectations.**

 **LegendaryHeroTapion: Thanks!**

 **WATCHER89: Thanks! And I wasn't taking all those reviews that seriously.**

 **Supreme Darkness: Well for one thing Itachi is known for using fire, water and wind so those are elemental ninjutsus right there. And I'm not exaggerating his power at all, I know how strong the real Itachi is, this is just a fanfic so how strong I want to make Itachi is my business.**

 **Master Terra: I know, Sasori-counterpart would be just like Kakashi. It's really fun to think about.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **nickclause: Thanks.**

 **Mr. Haziq: He could but there's really no need. I may have confirmed that the ethernano doesn't give Itachi the ability to use all elements and that there is a different source for that, but it still gives his eyes enough power so that he will never go blind. Giving him the same ability as an EMS wielder.**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord: Well I think that was obvious for anyone, and here you go.**

 **zubhanwc3: Aha, I can see you reasoning in all of this and it makes sense and all that. I just don't see why the two first ones will be that much of a problem. And just you wait Erza and Itachi will have a reaction to their counterpart's relationship. And Itachi's past will most likely be revealed in the next arc, if not the one after that. And I actually have watched both SethTheProgrammer and SwagKage.**

 **ronlol2: Thanks!**

 **Silent Sorrow: Well, I'm sorry that you feel that way. And I take it you won't be reading any further.**

 **Guest: Actually, Kisame has threatened Itachi once in the novels. Saying that he would most likely have to try and kill Itachi if he betrays the Akatsuki. Although I do believe that Kisame would not now try and kill Itachi after all this time and that if they ever were to be on opposite sides in this fic, Kisame would most likely either end up helping Itachi or fight him to settle the score, or something else it will really depend on the time and place, and the situation.**

 **kidexx: We already talked about it through PM so no need for me to say the same thing twice. But I will say this to everyone else, he might get the rinnegan at some point most likely at the end, haven't really decided. Also, no he does not have kamui, originally I planned for it first yes which is why we see something that resembles that in Itachi's fight with Gildarts but now I'm going to say it was a form of teleportation jutsu instead lol, I will re-write some of the chapters at some point in the future.**

 **Chapter 17: Bye Edolas!**

Gray and Juvia helped Edolas Fairy Tail battle off Commander Itachi's personal guard. "Take those fairies down!" A guard shouted as they all charged.

"Just try it!" Gray shouted and slammed his fist into his palm letting out a cold breeze.

 **Ice make: Lance!**

Lances made out of ice came flying towards the guards, and then suddenly three guards with a red ribbon tied around their right arm stepped in front of the lances while performing hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Dragon Flame!**

The three guards spitted out waves of fire that crashed into the ice lances. "How did they do that? I thought people couldn't use magic like that here?!" Gray questioned in shock.

"We are Commander Itachi's personal guard! He thought us how to use our chakra!" A guard replied as he had a yellow bandana wrapped around his arm.

Gray then noticed that each of the guards had different colored bandanas around their arms. Some had red, some had blue, green, yellow, and brown. 'Those ribbons, do they represent which element they use?' Gray thought and narrowed his eyes. 'Those three that used that fire jutsu now had a red ribbon on their arms. That can't be a coincidence. I should wait and see if what the others uses.'

 **Water Nebula!**

Juvia threw a few of water and three guards with brown ribbons stepped forward, performing a few hand seals.

 **Earth Style: Mud Dragon!**

Three Chinese dragons made out of mud popped up from the ground and crashed into the water wave and absorbed it, holding the water back for a while. One of the guards with a red ribbon made some hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Dragon Flame!**

The fire burned through the mud and crashed into the water creating a lot of steam. In the steam the Edolas Fairy Tail guild recovered their magic weapons, and Edo Lucy swung her magic energy whip at some of the guards from behind electrocuting them.

"That proves it." Gray said.

"Proves what, Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned.

"Yeah other me?" Edo Gray questioned.

"Each one of those guards has a different ribbon, those who have red uses fire, those with brown uses earth, and I'm guessing those with blue uses water, the ones with yellow uses lightning and the ones with green uses wind." Gray said having learnt about the five jutsu elements from Itachi.

"That's quite impressive, your much cooler than this one." Edo Juvia said as Edo Gray felt a little hurt.

"Juvia-chan…" Edo Gray uttered.

"But how are we supposed to beat them. You guys can use magic like they can so how do we beat them." Edo Lucy said.

"H-How can they even use magic?" Edo Natsu questioned looking afraid.

"They don't." Gray replied.

"What do you mean?" Edo Elfman questioned.

"They don't use magic and neither does this Commander Itachi. They use something called ninjutsu. They use a total different energy from within their bodies instead of what they gather from the outside. It's called chakra, our Itachi uses it as well. And this energy from what Itachi told me is within all of us, but we in Earthland are way to focused on the Ethernano. Your Itachi must have taught these morons how to control their chakra." Gray replied. However, what he didn't know is that chakra shouldn't even be able to be used from anyone that doesn't belong from the Element of Nations as it shouldn't exist anywhere else and since they're not from the Element of Nations they haven't had chakra since birth like Itachi which is why he's able to use it and his body replenishes the amount of chakra on its own, but why are people from Edolas able to use it? Or are they even from Edolas?

"Wait there is a different source of power besides magic? How come we have never heard of it?" Edo Mirajane questioned.

"It's the same for us at Earthland, from what Itachi said to me only the people of his home village knew how to use it." Gray replied and slammed his fist into his palm once more. "However, they're still going down."

 **Ice Make: Cannon!**

Gray formed an ice cannon in his hands and blasted and ice ball crashing into a bunch of the guards. A guard with a red ribbon and another with a white ribbon leaped up in the air each having a different hand seal.

 **Fire Style: Dragon Flame!**

 **Wind Style: Vacuum Blast!**

The two guards combined their attacks into a blazing inferno, Juvia extended her hands sending a wave of water crashing into the inferno trying to put it out. "Now Gray-sama!" Gray leaped above Juvia and glared at the two guards while he had his fist in his palm letting out a cold breeze.

 **Ice Make: Lance!**

Gray send ice lances crashing right into the two guards knocking them out. "Get them!" A guard shouted. When suddenly Edo Jet punched him down moving at high speed, he went from guard to guard and knocked several of them out. While as Edo Droy knocked out various guards with a magic club and using its magic power to form trees that used its branches to wrap around the guards.

"Oh yeah! Taste this, you punks!" Edo Levy blasted various of the guards with a magical machine gun.

"This is for Max and Warren!" Edo Lucy swung her magic whip slamming into three different guards.

 **Lightning Style: Lightning Best Runner!**

Five different guards with a yellow ribbon sent a flickering wolf made out of lightning running towards several of the Edolas Fairy Tail guild members. But it was blocked by a shield made out of ice that shattered when the lightning beasts crashed into it. Gray appeared and slammed his hands to the ground.

 **Ice Make: Geysar!**

A large wave of ice popped up from the ground and froze various of the guards in it. Gray panted a little as they were still several guards left to deal with. "Damn… this is getting annoying." Gray gritted his teeth as he saw some of the guards grabbing various of the Edolas Fairy Tail members and were about to cut them down with their swords. "Edolas or not, they're still Fairy Tail! So, they're my comrades! Let them go!"

A bunch of normal guards came crashing through a wall behind them, and in leaped Itachi, with a cold narrowed calculative expression. He directed his attention to the black armored guards fighting Gray and Juvia as well as the Edolas Fairy Tail guild.

The guards and the Edolas Fairy Tail guild stared in shock, the Edolas Fairy Tail had a look of fear until they saw Itachi had two normal arms and not a robotic, also his clothing was different. "Is that?" Edo Lucy questioned.

"Oh, yeah. That's our Itachi!" Gray smirked.

"That's the Earthland Commander? Isn't this bad?" A guard questioned.

"Earthland is different from Edolas, he might be weaker! Let's get him!" Several of the guards charged at him.

"Heh, they're a bunch of fools." Gray snickered.

Itachi glared at the wave of guards charging at him with his eyes narrowed, and his sharingan glowing. However, the guards didn't seem to look him in the eyes. Itachi raised his hand and pointed his finger at them. "Give up."

"Remember the Commander wants him alive!" A guard shouted.

""Yes!"" Several guards swung their blades into Itachi and stabbed him, yet it did not face him. And then four other Itachi's appeared, two from the walls and two others from the floor. They had the guards surrounded. "What happened? Clones?"

"Looks like it! But we can play that game to." The guards performed the same hand seals.

 **Shadow Clone!**

They each created two clones each. "Get him!" They cut through all the Itachi's but their weapons faced right through them like they were ghosts.

"What's going on?!"

"I don't know! This is so frustrating!" Five guards leaped up and performed a set of hand seals.

 **Water Style: Water Dragon!**

A guard whom had a gorge on his back which contained water, created a massive dragon made out of water that flew towards one of the Itachi's.

 **Fire Style: Dragon Flame!**

A guard spitted out a wave of fire towards the second Itachi.

 **Wind Style: Vacuum Blade!**

Another guard spitted out a wave of wind at the shape of a blade directed at the third Itachi.

 **Earth Style: Mud Bullets!**

Another guard sent a barrage fire of bullets made out of mud with rocks in them directed at the fourth Itachi.

 **Lightning Style: Beast Runner!**

And the final guard sent a lightning wolf running towards the fifth Itachi. They all crashed into their targets and when the dust cleared all the Itachi's stood there unharmed, and brushed of some dust on their shoulders simultaneously. "Judging by your power and chakra control, your all at least low chunin level." The first Itachi spoke.

"Wait, this must be a genjutsu!" A guard said.

"H-He got all of us in it?! It's like thirty of us plus the clones!" Another guard said in shock.

"When the hell did he do that?!" A guard questioned.

"It's all over." All the Itachi's turned into a murder of crows and they all flew towards the guards, and when they crashed into them they screamed in pain as the genjutsu was lifted and the crows were now shuriken's stuck in either their legs or arms. It may have looked as if he had put all of them under a genjutsu at the same time, but actually he put them in one at a time, but he made it appear for each of them that they were trapped in together.

"H-He got all of them?" A guard who was still dealing with the Edolas Fairy Tail questioned seeing as all the guards who went to take care of Itachi was on the ground.

"Impossible!" Another guard shouted.

 **Water Slicer!**

 **Ice Make: Lance!**

While most of the guards were distracted, Gray and Juvia knocked several of them out. "What the?!"

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a large ball of fire taking out the rest of the guards, knocking them out cold. "That takes care of that." Itachi performed a few hand seals and slammed his palm into the ground. "Summoning!" In a puff of smoke arrived a giant crow. "Gray, Juvia, get on and help Natsu, Erza and Gajeel stop the lacrima from crashing into Extalia."

"What about you?" Gray questioned.

"I have something else to take care of. Go now." Itachi ordered and they both nodded and jumped on top of the crow, and Juvia wrapped her arms around Gray's waist while rubbing her cheek up against his back and pushing her large chest up against his back as well.

"Take care of me Gray-sama." Juvia said with a faint blush as Gray had also a small blush and an uncomfortable expression.

"Just fly." Gray said to the crow and it flew out of the hole Itachi came through and flew into the sky.

"You know, if you took off more of those clothes. You might actually look better." Edo Juvia said to Edo Gray.

"Huh? I-I guess I could take of a jacket and pants." Edo Gray said with a small blush and nervous expression.

"Never mind." Edo Juvia huffed her head to the side, and Edo Gary sighed in defeat. Edo Juvia however had a small smile as well as a faint blush.

"Guess you guys like each other no matter what world your in." Itachi commented.

"Wh-What are you talking about?!" Edo Juvia shouted.

"Umm, excuse me." Edo Mira went up to Itachi. "Are you by any chance going after the Commander you?"

"Yes, I am." Itachi replied, feeling a little disappointed at the fact that this Mira was pretty much the same as his, although she might never have been a bad girl like his Mira.

"He told me he thinks life is meaningless, considering what he has experienced in his life. And how he lost everything." Edo Mira said.

"Why are you telling me this?" Itachi questioned.

"I thought it might help you in some way to deal with him." Edo Mira replied.

"… It might. But tell me, do you care for him?" Itachi asked.

"I-I umm, I feel just sorry for him that's all… I was thinking maybe you could help him in some way." Edo Mira replied with a genuine concerned expression.

Itachi had a warm smile on his face. "Thank you. It feels good to know you care about my happiness in this world as well." Itachi looked towards Lisanna and she gave him a nod understanding that she had to get ready to part ways with her Edolas siblings soon. 'Although, if what I went through was not enough to make me like him… I doubt he can be saved.' Itachi thought thinking what his alternate self must have gone through was much worse than what happened to him, or at least more traumatizing. Itachi leaped out of the hole in the wall and vanished into the distance. 

**Extalia**

Wendy and Charle widened their eyes and shook a little in fear as Commander Itachi's smirk with his glowing red sharingan made him look like a demon. The other Exceeds however didn't look worried thinking their queen would take care of it. "Ha you foolish humans really are attacking?! You must be eager to die!" An Exceed in a cowboy hat shouted.

Commander Itachi's smirk widened. "Perhaps I am, so what?" Commander Itachi chuckled darkly. "Now where is your queen? I've been looking for a challenge. Come on bring her out, or do I have to start with painting these streets with your very blood?"

"What's with him, doesn't he understand that his going to die?" An Exceed questioned as the other floating island with the giant lacrima began to crash into the edge of Extalia.

"They're revolting against the Exceeds!"

"They don't know our queen's power!"

"Your gonna learn once and for all!"

"I bet the queen's gonna use her magic any minute now!"

"Still, if she is, I wish she'd counter-attack soon…"

"Nothin' to be afraid off, the queen will take care of this!"

Some of the Exceeds began to get a little worried while others kept faith in their queen. "The lacrima has collided." Wendy uttered.

"Not quite! It looks like it stopped at the edge of the island!" Charle said.

The Exceed in the cowboy hat walked up to Commander Itachi and kicked him in the leg. "You filthy humans better beat it before our queen slaughters all of you!"

"No don't!" Wendy shouted but to no avail.

"Did ya hear me, you human trash!" The Exceed threw a rock at the Commander whom caught it and crushed it with his normal hand. He then looked down on the little Exceed with a devilish smirk. "Hey what are you?! Ow! Stop it!" The Exceed cried as Commander Itachi grabbed him by the top of his head and lightly began squeezing.

"I'm going say this one more time, bring out your queen." Commander Itachi tightened his grip on the Exceed's head making the little cat twitch in pain. "Or else, I will not only paint these streets with your blood. But I will also spread out pieces of your brain on the floor!" Commander Itachi smirked and tightened his grip even more. His grip increased so much that tears began flowing from the Exceed's eyes and his body began shivering in pain. Commander Itachi chuckled darkly and licked around his lips. "I thought you Exceeds were supposed to be all powerful beings? Seems like your nothing but talk, hopefully your queen is not all talk. Tell me before I pop your head, do you fear death?"

 **Sky Dragon: Roar!**

A large whirl of wind crashed into Commander Itachi making him let go of the Exceed and sending him crashing into a building reducing it to rubble. It was Wendy the tiny Dragon Slayer that stood bravely with her eyes narrowed. "You big bully!"

"All that power, in a tiny little girl like you?" Commander Itachi rose up from the rubble and let out a little chuckle. "Reminds me of myself when I was at that age."

"Wendy don't! This one might be just as powerful as our Itachi!" Charle warned with a concerned expression for her best friend.

"Eh, Earthland me may be just as powerful as me? Now that gets my blood pumping. If the queen turns out to be a bitter disappointment, I will at least get to take him on." Commander Itachi smirked viscously. "Now then little girl, guess you will have to entertain me until the queen or the other me gets here." Commander Itachi began to release a ton of pressure.

Wendy's legs were trembling in fear, yet she kept a brave face up. "I-I… I can't let you hurt them!"

"Is that so? You say that yet your shaking like a leaf. Your scared, aren't you? Then why not just step aside? These Exceeds threw rocks at you just because you tried to warn them, now why would you sacrifice yourself for them?" Commander Itachi questioned.

"B-Because… Because… Their innocent! Their lives are at stake and their Charle's people! That's why I will not let you hurt them!" Wendy declared and everyone looked at her in awe, besides the Commander.

"Wendy…" Charle uttered.

"What utter nonsense. Innocent lives? Why does that matter, didn't matter for my family. Innocent men, women and children, for both my clan and my village all died. Life itself is meaningless, I don't care who I kill. At some point they will all die either a pointless death or a cruel death. Why does it matter if I take those lives earlier?" Commander Itachi said with a cold expression, that of a killer and a warrior.

"Who are you to say they will die a pointless death?! Or a cruel one?!" Wendy questioned.

"A child like you who has never witnessed war couldn't possibly understand. Life is cruel, so why should it matter if people leave it sooner?" Commander Itachi said and slowly began walking towards the young Dragon Slayer. "Now then, like I said until the queen or my other self comes here, I will play with you." The Commander chuckled darkly.

"Enough!" A female voice shouted making everyone turn to the source seeing a white cat dressed in large robes decorated with something that resembled large Exceed wings, and decorated in jewelry, and behind her stood a bunch of elder Exceeds.

"The queen!" An Exceed shouted in joy.

"It's the queen!"

"Your Highness!" All the Exceeds bowed for their queen, the only ones who remained standing was Wendy, Charle, a black cat with a long face that kept swinging his paw back and forth, and the Commander. The black Exceed went on his knees.

"Your Highness!"

"She's the queen?" Wendy questioned.

"Heh. This will be interesting." Commander Itachi smirked.

"Wait, let me say something first." The queen said to the Commander.

"Hn, I got time, go on." Commander Itachi stopped releasing the pressure.

The queen looked at all the Exceeds bowing before her. "Please lift your heads, everyone. And please calmly listen to my words."

"What is the queen doing here?" An Exceed questioned.

"I bet she's gonna use awesome destruction—"

"Shh! Be quiet!"

"Extalia is currently on the verge of annihilation. This may be our inescapable fate. Therefore, I have come to a decision." The queen said.

"Oh, you're going to destroy the humans?!"

"Hey, be quiet and listen!"

The queen then to everyone's confusion began removing her robes. "Y-Your Highness! What are you doing?!"

"I have decided that you must be told the truth. I am just an ordinary Exceed. I am neither a queen nor a god. I am an Exceed no different from you." The queen spoke revealing that she only had one wing.

"A wing!"

"N-No way!"

"I do not have the power to fight the humans. As you can see, I've only one wing. For Exceeds, our magic power is symbolized by our wings, our Aera. Two wings signify one's control of true magic power. My magic is very weak. I deeply apologize for hiding the truth from you." The queen said as everyone widened their eyes in shock, while Commander Itachi had an unamused expression on his face. "Wendy-san and Charle-san, was it? You have my apologies as well. This is entirely my fault. Please do not think ill of everyone here."

"What does all this mean?" Wendy questioned.

"No, the blame rests on us elders who created this idea of a queen. We are a very weak race. Humans did many horrible things to us long ago. So, to protect ourselves we made the humans believe we were powerful." An elder green Exceed spoke.

"And then, to restore all of the Exceeds' confidence, we also convinced everyone in Extalia that she had the power of a god."

"This divine power was entirely a bluff concocted by us few Exceeds who were privy to the real state of affairs."

"However, although the humans didn't believe it at first, they gradually came to fear her god-like power. Take, for example, the idea that she chooses which humans should be killed. In truth, it's all a façade. We don't decide which humans should die or have the power to make that happen. All we have is Chagot's ability to see a little into the future. She can see people's deaths. So, we made it seem as if humans had been killed at the queen's behest."

"You're lying!" An Exceed cried.

"No!"

"Our queen is a god!"

"Hurry and beat up those lousy humans!"

"Deceitful nonsense!" Charle shouted.

"Charle?" Wendy questioned.

"Whether you have power or not, you ordered my friends to be killed! That's an undeniable fact!" Charle said.

"Chagot gave no such orders! It must have been the doing of humans exploiting the queen's—"

"No! You planted memories in me, controlled my mind, and ordered me to eliminate the Dragon Slayers! Before I was even born!" Charle shouted in anger.

"That's…" The queen uttered.

"I-I-It's not like that! It's actually a really long complicated story!"

"It doesn't matter! It's still inexcusable!"

"Charle! We should set this aside for right now!" Wendy said when suddenly the queen drew a sword and threw it in front of Charle.

"You're absolutely correct. You've done nothing wrong. Yet I've put you through the most pain of all." The queen went on her knees.

"Y-Your Highness!"

"I ask that you personally, punish me for my crimes." The queen said. "More than anyone, you have the right as one who loves both humans and Exceeds."

Charle picked up the blade as the Exceeds cried. 'This is getting a little interesting, I think I will watch this show a little longer.' Commander Itachi thought.

"Now, everyone! Leave this place! I will join Extalia in its ruin!" The queen said.

"Charle! Stop!" Wendy said as Charle walked up to the queen while holding the sword.

"I don't want to leave!"

"I'm staying here too!" Exceeds cried.

"No, everyone! This land is doomed!" The queen said.

Charle raised the sword. "Charle!" Wendy shouted when suddenly Charle stabbed the blade into the ground right in front of the queen.

"Don't… Don't just give up like that! This is your land isn't it?! Do you seriously need a god or a queen to get anything done?! You've held on for dear life all this time, even if it means resorting to lies! How can you give up so easily?! It's okay if you're weak! If you all worked together, you can accomplish anything! This land won't be destroyed! It's my homeland, after all! It won't go away!" Charle cried. "I won't give up! I will stop it!" Charle brought out her wings and flied towards the giant lacrima. But was stopped as a kunai graced her wings, and she fell down.

"Charle!" Wendy shouted and went to her friend's side.

Commander Itachi let out a maniacal laughter. "How funny! All this time the King's been afraid of some bogyman?! How amusing! But, did you all seriously think I was going to let anyone escape? Your all going to die here."

 **Sky Dragon: Wing Attack!**

Wendy gathered whir winds around her arms and swung them at the Commander. Commander Itachi smirked and formed a few hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Commander Itachi spitted out a massive fireball that absorbed the wind whirls and quickly overpowered Wendy. Wendy widened her eyes in terror.

 **Water Style: Water Dragon!**

From a waterfall formed a massive Chinese dragon made out of water, and crashed into the fireball creating a lot of steam. Once the steam cleared it revealed Itachi whom stood in front of Wendy and Charle. "Go, help the others with the lacrima."

"Right!" Charle picked up Wendy and flew towards the lacrima at full speed.

"Did you not hear me the first time!" Commander Itachi threw a kunai that was deflected by another.

"I will not let you harm my friends anymore." Itachi said with his eyes cold and narrowed and his sharingan glowing.

Commander Itachi smirked. "Now this is what I've been waiting for."

All the Exceeds suddenly flew after Charle and Wendy and they all went to stop the lacrima. Leaving the two Itachi's in Extalia to stare each other down. 'He has the same abilities as me, so using genjutsu is out of the question, even my Tsukuyomi won't work against him.' Itachi thought not taking his eyes of Commander Itachi.

'His stance is just like mine, there are no openings for me to exploit. And since he has the same abilities as me using genjutsu isn't the best idea, I bet his thinking the same thing. Even my Tsukuyomi won't work.' Commander Itachi thought and had a smirk creep up on his lips. "Now this will be quite the challenge."

Itachi began to throw several shurkiens at Commander Itachi, Commander Itachi charged head on and swing his mechanical arm to the side deflecting the shurikens. The Commander then leaped up with his mechanical arm clenching its fist, while it was releasing a lot of steam he flew down towards Itachi whom leaped back to dodge as Commander Itachi's mechanical fist connected with the ground creating a crater. And Itachi then performed a few hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!**

Itachi spitted out multiple balls of fire and threw shurikens into them merging them with the fire as they flew towards Commander Itachi, whom also performed a few hand seals.

 **Water Style: Liquid Bullets!**

Commander Itachi spitted out a barrage fire of water bullets that crashed into the blazing shuriken creating a lot of steam. And out of the steam came Itachi's shuriken flying at Commander Itachi whom bent backwards dodging them as they flew over him. He then spotted the wires attached to the shurikens, and grabbed them and pulled his arm back and out of the steam came Itachi flying towards Commander Itachi with a surprised look on his face. Commander Itachi grabbed Itachi by the throat with his real hand and slammed him to the ground. "I know all your moves, and I know when you will use them. There is no way you can trick me because I know how you think." Commander Itachi smirked.

"Heh, really now?" Itachi smiled as he exploded in a fiery explosion.

Both Itachi and Commander Itachi appeared at immense speed a few feet away from the explosion. "An exploding clone, not bad." Commander Itachi complimented.

"Likewise, for you to use a shadow clone." Itachi complimented.

"Seems we really are just about equal, guess that's enough of the testing." Commander Itachi smirked in excitement.

"Hn." Itachi narrowed his eyes as his sharingan morphed into Mangekyou Sharingan, and Commander Itachi morphed his eyes into Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. "Th-That's not our standard pattern? That looks like Sasuke's… You stole your Sasuke's eyes didn't you?"

"No, he was already dead when I took them." Commander Itachi replied, he then placed his left normal arm over his left eye. "Besides, now Sasuke can see whatever I see."

"Your insane." Itachi spoke coldly.

"The world made me this way." Commander Itachi said coldly.

They both performed the exact same hand seals and both inhaled their breaths.

"" **Fire Style: Fireball!""**

They both spitted out a massive fireball, and their fireballs collided with each other trying to push the other one back. The fire burned intensely as both their fire element were equally strong and showed no sign of being pushed back by the other. Both the Itachi's then had tears of blood fall from their eyes.

"" **Amaterasu!""**

Both the fireballs got covered in black flames that devoured the fireballs and burned them away, the black flames then began burning each other. As the heath from the black flames increased melting various of the buildings in Extalia. As the two Itachi's were in this standoff the giant lacrima vanished. Making Commander Itachi look a little confused.

"Good job, Mystogan." Itachi muttered and went back to focus on the black flames that had begun spreading all around Extalia. 'This is bad, at this rate I will simply burn the Exceeds home to the ground.' Itachi thought knowing that Commander Itachi would not back down.

Suddenly both of the Itachi's stopped spreading the black flames any further. And they both had the flames die down. 'If I had kept going those flames would have eventually reached me.' Commander Itachi thought as most of Extalia looked burned.

'This might end up being the toughest battles I have ever fought in my life. We both know how the other thinks, we are even equally powerful.' Itachi thought.

Then suddenly the whole air began to shake and something that resembled a dragon's roar was heard. "The Kings going to use Dorma Anim? He must really be desperate." Commander Itachi spoke as he also saw lots of blue lights in the distance. "And his turning the Exceeds into lacrimas, huh that foolish old man will soon meet his downfall. I have no use for him now that he has nothing that interests me. All of Edolas could burn for all I care now." Commander Itachi spoke coldly.

"Mystogan's father really has gone mad." Itachi said knowing that Mystogan aka Jellal was the prince of Edolas. "Hey, mind telling me what this Dorma Anim is?"

"It's known as Dragon's Knight, no magic can hurt it. It's basically an armor made to look like a dragon. In fact, it's that devices fault from my understanding that almost all magic is gone from this world. But I suppose that Dragon Slayer magic might work on that stupid armor." Commander Itachi said.

"Seems like you have no problem going against the King." Itachi said.

"I only worked with him since he provided me with entertaining things, such as the Exceed queen I sided with the King thinking she could provide me the challenge of a lifetime." Commander Itachi said.

"Natsu, Wendy, Gajeel… I trust you to take care of the King." Itachi muttered.

Suddenly crashing down came Erza Scarlet and Erza Knightwalker. "You're here to? I was sure she killed you." Commander Itachi said emotionlessly at Knightwalker.

"She didn't have the guts to do it." Knightwalker said as her hair was now shorter.

"Where is Gray, Lucy and Juvia?" Itachi asked his adopted little sister.

"They are with Edolas Fairy Tail fighting what is left of the royal army." Erza replied and requiped into her Heaven's Wheel armor.

"With all respect Knightwalker, my fight against my counterpart might be way too intense for you. Maybe you should find a different playground?" Commander Itachi smirked mockingly.

"Heh, don't underestimate me!" Knightwalker went all up to the Commander's face glaring at him. She then to their counterpart's surprise pulled him in for a passionate kiss.

Itachi gaped a little and paled in slight disgust as he views Erza as his little sister and nothing more. While Erza had a blush and a dumbfound expression, she turned over to Itachi, her body shaking and her face was red. "O-O-Onii-chan… are we supposed to be like that?"

"Of course, not!" Itachi shouted.

"Of course?!" Erza questioned in shock.

"Did you not hear the "not" I added in the end?" Itachi questioned with a deadpan expression.

Commander Itachi pushed Knightwalker back with a motionless expression. "I am in no need for a distraction right now Knightwalker. Now get out of here, and take your counterpart with you." Commander Itachi ordered coldly.

"B-But I-" Knightwalker spoke.

"Did you not hear me the first time? Leave before I kill you." Commander Itachi said with a cold expression.

"Y-Yes sir…" Knightwalker bowed and leaped further into the distance of Extalia and Erza followed after her.

"Be careful!" Itachi shouted to his little sister.

"Same to you!" Erza shouted back.

"Now then, where were we? Oh yes," Commander Itachi appeared in front of Itachi and spitted out a wave of fire.

 **Fire Style: Dragon Flame!**

Itachi leaped out from the fire with his leather jacket slightly burned and performed a few hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!**

Itachi spitted out three fire balls that took the shape of a dragon's head. Commander Itachi then formed a dark red spectral skeleton around him that swung one of its four arms at the flaming dragon heads deflecting them. Itachi then leaped back and performed a few hand seals.

 **Wood Style: Wood Dragon!**

A Chinese wood dragon popped up from the ground and wrapped around Commander Itachi's Susano'o. "Wood style? Now this was unexpected." Commander Itachi spoke and easily broke free from the wood dragon's hold.

'My wood style pales in comparison to the first Hokage, if anything I'm lucky I'm around Yamato's level.' Itachi thought and performed a new set of hand seals. 'Guess I should focus on normal elements for now.' Itachi formed five different magic circles thanks to the X-ball he took earlier.

 **Five Element Dragons!**

Five Chinese dragons flew out from the circle, one made out of fire, another of water, lightning, wind, and mud. Commander Itachi's Susano'o formed a sword and cut down the five element dragons. "What's the matter?! Use your own Susano'o already!" Commander Itachi smirked.

Itachi closed his eyes as a red spectral aura formed around him, he then opened his eyes as a red spectral warrior formed around him. Commander Itachi smirked as his Susano'o grew flesh as well. Both the Susano'o threw a punch at each other connecting their spectral fists sending shockwaves that reduced several buildings on Extalia around them to rubble.

Commander Itachi leaped back with his Susano'o forming a large belt of magatamas. And Itachi's Susano'o formed the same move. They both glared at each other.

"" **Yasaka Magatama!""**

They both blasted each other with the Yasaka beads creating multiple explosions around the floating city of Extalia. Both of their Susano'o then gained armor and swung a sword crashing at each other. Sending more shockwaves as the floating island holding Extalia began falling apart bit by bit.

"This is what I'm talking about! This fight! Is what I desire the most!" Commander Itachi smirked and had his Susano'o swing its sword at Itachi's whom used the Yata mirror on his Susano'o to block Commander Itachi's Totsuka Blade. Once the blade hit the shield, Commander Itachi's Susano'o got hit by the force of its own attack and flew back a few steps.

"What exactly is it with fighting that excites you?!" Itachi questioned and threw some Yasaka Magatama beads at Commander Itachi whom deflected it with his Yata mirror.

"It makes me feel alive!" Commander Itachi replied and his Susano'o lost its armor and grew legs. "Let's go!"

"He can take his Susano'o to a level beyond the armored one?" Itachi questioned in shock as this was the first time he saw a Susano'o with legs.

"You mean you can't do it? Then how about this?!" Commander Itachi's Susano'o then grew armor and wings on its back becoming the Perfect Susano'o. "This is the ultimate form of the Susano'o! Feast your eyes on this!" The giant Susano'o drew a sword at a powerful force, so powerful that it sends massive shockwaves cutting three floating islands in half. "This is a quote from ancient Uchiha scripts written by Madara himself! This Susano'o, is destruction itself!" The Perfect Susano'o swung its blade onto Itachi's Susano'o that managed to block it with the Yata Mirror, but the pressure made the entire floating island holding Extalia to crumble.

Itachi fell as he struggled using the Yata Mirror to hold of Commander Itachi's Perfect Susano'o, they then crashed to the ground like a meteorite. And the Perfect Susano'o stood tall and stomped on Itachi's Susano'o making it shatter. Once the Perfect Susano'o lifted its foot up it revealed Itachi in a crater all bruised up. "Damn…" Itachi uttered weakly and clenched his fist, struggling to get back up.

"Did you know, the Susano'o evolves the more you use it? That's why no normal Mangekyou wielder could ever achieve the Perfect Susano'o because they went blind almost right after having achieved either the armored state or the normal legs state." Commander Itachi said with a smirk and deactivated his Susano'o, he walked up to Itachi and slammed his mechanical arm right into his gut making Itachi cough up blood. Commander Itachi then kicked Itachi into a rock and walked over to him, grabbing Itachi by the hair with his left hand. "That's why you will never beat me, with just your mangekyou." Commander Itachi headbutted Itachi making him grunt in pain.

Itachi then looked at Commander Itachi with his Mangekyou glowing blood red. "Yeah, well this is no ordinary Mangekyou either…" Itachi flared up in the Susano'o glow as he created a spectral humanoid Susano'o that grew legs. "I have had years to use the Susano'o and thanks to the Ethernano my eyes can't go blind! I have never needed this level before so I never tried to evolve my Susano'o further! But thanks to you, my sharingan was able to see how one activates a Perfect Susano'o! I see how much chakra you flare up around your body and where you focus most of it!" Itachi's Susano'o then grew a samurai like armor and wings, turning into the Perfect Susano'o.

Commander Itachi smirked and began to let out a menacing laughter. "Good! Good!" Commander Itachi reformed his Perfect Susano'o. Both the Susano'o stretched out their wings and flew off into the sky.

Erza and Knightwalker were both on the ground with their clothing mostly torn as they looked in awe seeing the two Susano'o flying in the night sky dueling. "That's the Commanders trump card."

"Onii-chan's Susano'o…" Erza uttered in awe.

While elsewhere on the battlefield against the royal army everyone widened their eyes in horror with only a few understanding what the two spectral warriors were. "Itachi's going all out against his counterpart, isn't he?" Gray said.

"Juvia is amazed…" Juvia uttered.

"Wh-What is that?!" A guard questioned.

While with the King and the Dragon Slayers. "That looks like the thing Itachi uses sometimes…" Natsu uttered in awe.

"No way… he's that powerful…" Gajeel uttered in awe.

"Then the other one is Commander Itachi right?" Wendy questioned all three of them looking beat of as they faced against the robotic dragon.

"The Commander is going too far, they might destroy the whole city at this rate!" The King growled.

Itachi and Commander Itachi used their Susano'o to fly crashing into each other, dueling with their massive spectral blades, sending massive shockwaves that shock the entire area. Itachi used his Susano'o to fly back a bit as a floating Island floated then in front of him, then it was sliced in two by Commander Itachi whom followed after Itachi.

Itachi formed Yasaka Magatama's around his Susano'o and threw a barrage fire at them directed at the Commander. Commander Itachi responded with forming the Yata Mirror deflecting all of the attacks. They both then collided their massive swords sending yet another massive shockwave. They both tried to push the other back, both Itachi's gritted their teeth in frustration. Itachi performed a few hand seals and inhaled his breath and he cried blood.

 **Fire Style: Inferno Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a fireball and covered it in the black flames of Amaterasu. The fireball crashed right into Commander Itachi's Perfect Susano'o creating a massive explosion and the black flames began spreading around the Susano'o body. "Heh!" Commander Itachi smirked and had his Susano'o stretch out its body and let out a howl while releasing a massive dark red energy that blew the flames of his Susano'o, suddenly Commander Itachi's Susano'o sent some energy flying into the sky.

 **Yasaka Magatama Rain!**

A barrage of Yasaka Magatama beads came raining down from the sky and crashed into Itachi's Susano'o making it gain a few cracks, but it also rained down on a few floating islands reducing them to rubble, and around the capital creating massive explosions.

Itachi then focused his chakra on his Susano'o making the cracks heal and then he charged at full speed at Commander Itachi's Susano'o, Itachi's Perfect Susano'o slammed its fist into Commander Itachi's Perfect Susano'o sending it flying back before blasting it with a barrage fire of Yasaka Magatama beads. The beads collided with Commander Itachi's Perfect Susano'o creating massive explosions making it look like to everyone as if it was an exploding star.

A black cloud of smoke then filled the night sky, when suddenly out bursted Commander Itachi's Perfect Susano'o with its Totsuka Blade raised. Itachi quickly reacted and formed the Yata Mirror to block the sword, absorbing the impact and reflecting it right back at Commander Itachi's Susano'o. Then suddenly at high speed appeared Commander Itachi's Perfect Susano'o behind Itachi's and sliced its blade across Itachi's Susano'o back making the Susano'o let out a howl.

"Ugh!" Itachi grunted and had his Susano'o kick Commander Itachi's Susano' in the gut and then slice its blade across Commander Itachi's Susano'o gut making it let out a howl.

Itachi began panting and so did Commander Itachi. 'The Perfect Susano'o really consumes a lot of chakra. I don't know how much I can keep going.' Itachi thought.

"One last attack!" Commander Itachi screamed from the top of his lungs.

"Hn!" Itachi grunted as both Susano'o stabbed their blades forward and slammed right through the other. Both Susano'o were pierced by the others blade and they both began to crack until they bursted into pieces, leaving two Itachi's falling towards the ground.

They both fell onto a floating island, and instantly Commander Itachi ran towards Itachi with his mechanical fist raised and punched Itachi of the edge of the island and leaped after him. They then crashed onto another island, but before Commander Itachi could land Itachi swung his leg to the side slamming his foot into the falling Commander sending him flying of the island, and then Itachi leaped down after him. They finally landed just inside of the royal capital. Both of them were panting and completely drained of chakra.

They both glared at each other. "It's been awhile since I have been pushed this far, lucky me I have this." Commander Itachi brought out a food pill of some sort. "It's a chakra replenishing pill. I will have all of my chakra back in no time." Commander Itachi placed the pill in his mouth and began to chew it. Once he swallowed it he could feel the chakra flowing in his body once again. "It took a while to make them here, but in the end I did it." Commander Itachi vanished at high speed and appeared behind Itachi with a blue sphere forming in his hand.

 **Rasengan!**

"Ugh!" Itachi grunted in pain as he was sent flying into a building.

"I stole several scrolls from Konoha before I left it, in one of them was the Forth's jutsu. It took me a long time until I mastered it." Commander Itachi stood over Itachi's bruised up body. Itachi formed a blue sphere in his hand that quickly vanished due to the lack of chakra. "Oh? You know it as well? Did you steal a scroll as well?"

"No, but I have watched a certain person use it multiple times… I then practiced for a while in how the form works and the rotation. It took a while I could only use a weak version of it at first, but when I came to Earthland I trained for several years and was able to perfect it myself." Itachi replied as he was lifted up by the collar by Commander Itachi.

"Guess I win this fight, I will remember you as a great opponent. And once I'm finished with you, I will deal with your other friends, kill the king myself, then take a trip to Earthland and fight your entire guild and kill them!" Commander Itachi smirked making Itachi widen his eyes, then Commander Itachi dropped him and slammed his left fist into Itachi's jaw sending him flying.

Itachi desperately tried to push out more energy, despite knowing he was out, he kept digging deeper and deeper to get more energy. In him was a blue flare of fire that was his chakra, but next to it was something else, something dark. A tiny black energy hidden deep within him, then it flared up.

"Now, die!" Commander Itachi swung his mechanical fist at Itachi, when suddenly Itachi caught it with his right hand. "What the?!"

Itachi stood up, his bangs covering his eyes, he then looked up with his pupils not even visible in his eyes as he growled and flared up in a black energy around his body. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHH!" Itachi screamed like a wild beast and to the Commander's surprise ripped the mechanical arm right off him. "AAAAARRRRRGGGGGHHHH!"

"What is this energy?!" Commander Itachi questioned and leaped back performing some hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Commander Itachi spitted out a massive ball of fire at Itachi whom was glowing with black energy around him that felt demonic. He stretched his arm out at the fire ball and slammed it to the side. "Ugh!" Commader Itachi quickly formed a Susano'o around him as Itachi charged at him with his fist raised. Itachi punched the Susano'o ribcage and it shattered. "What is this power?"

"AAAAAARRRRGGGGHHH!" Itachi threw another punch crashing into Commander Itachi's gut sending him flying through building after building.

Commander Itachi bursted out from the rubble in his Perfect Susano'o and swung the blade at Itachi whom let out even more dark aura around him. He dodged the blade and ran up the Susano'o until he was right in front of its head, looking at Commander Itachi whom widened his eyes at the immense speed and super strength Itachi was showing. Itachi punched the perfect Susano'o in the forehead creating small cracks that kept expanding little by little as the dark aura around Itachi flared up even more.

 **Yasaka Magatama!**

Commander Itachi sent a barrage fire of Yasaka Magatama beads at Itachi whom growled like a wild beast, he stretched his arm to the side gathering a lot of fire and lightning into his hand in the form of a sphere and blasted it like a wave at the Yasaka Magatama beads creating a massive explosion.

Inside Itachi's body the black flare began absorbing the blue flare, but the blue flare began resisting and pushing the black flare back. Back on the outside the black aura around Itachi began to fade. He charged at Commander Itachi with his fist raised with all of the black aura gathered into it. And his Mangekyou had returned fully visible.

Commander Itachi growled and gathered a lot of dark red energy from his Susano'o into his left fist and charged at Itachi, they both widened their eyes.

"" **Tsukuyomi!""**

The next moment Itachi was in a dark space that suddenly changed into Konoha, the Uchiha compound to be more precise. He then saw a younger version of himself talking to his father. "I don't remember this, is this my counterpart's memory? Using our Tsukuyomi at the same time must have triggered a passageway into our minds. So, I'm seeing his memories and he is seeing mine."

"Itachi, have you seen Shisui? He wasn't at the meeting today." Fugaku asked his son.

"No, I haven't I was just about to go and met up with him actually." The young Commander Itachi replied.

"Really, then we will accompany you." His father insisted as three other Uchiha's from the Police force stood behind him.

"That's… really not necessary father…"

"Don't argue, there has been suspicion of you and Shisui allying yourself with the enemy. Please, let us confirm that this is not true." Fugaku begged his son.

Itachi knew he couldn't say no, or else they might arrest him here and now. "Fine, let's go." Itachi and his father along with the three others leaped into the woods and leaped from branch to branch until they reached the cliff to a river. Once they arrived they saw someone on the ground, that someone being Shisui. "Shisui!" Itachi went to his friend's side seeing as one of his eyes were missing and the other had a kunai stabbed into it, and he had a blade sticking through his gut.

"I-Itachi..." Shisui uttered.

"What happened here?! Who did this to you?!" Fugaku questioned angrily with his sharingan glowing.

"D-Danzo…" Before Shisui could finish he died and Itachi cried as his sharingan morphed into Mangekyou.

"Danzo killed one of our own!" One of the Uchiha shouted in anger.

"Captain! We can't wait on the Coup any longer! We must launch it tonight!" Another Uchiha shouted in anger.

Fugaku narrowed his eyes. "Yes, do what you must." Fugaku said and him and the other three vanished.

"No wait!" Itachi shouted he then clenched his fist. "Damn!" Itachi vanished as well. He arrived outside of the Uchiha compound. "If I hurry, I can stop them from doing anything rash!" Itachi rushed in when suddenly in a puff of smoke rose the Nine Tailed Fox. "No, they got to Naruto!" Itachi widened his eyes in horror as several Uchiha's leaped out from behind the walls of the compound armed with weapons and rushing towards the village with the nine tails. Itachi spotted his father on the top of a building and leaped up to him. "Father stop!" Itachi begged.

"Things went like I predicted Itachi, there is no turning back, soon the village will surrender to us." Fugaku said and leaped towards the village where multiple explosions were heard and fire began burning through it. "Sasuke, Izumi!" Itachi rushed into the compound to find his brother and lover.

"So, his life is what mine would have been if the Uchiha Coup d'état happened." Itachi commented as he watched the entire village burn, the young Commander Itachi not finding Sasuke, Izumi or his mother in all this mess. Walking through the village with bodies of Uchiha, Anbu, and normal shinobi alike spread across the village like it was a battlefield. The nine tails rampaged around the village killing everyone it saw besides Uchiha's.

Itachi arrived at the outskirt gate of the village where he found the dead body of his mother. "No… Sasuke, Sasuke where are you?!" Itachi shouted in fear that the worst had happened. He then spotted Izumi holding a crying eight-year-old Sasuke in her arms.

"Itachi-kun!" Izumi shouted.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke shouted in slight relief over the fact that his brother was okay. Itachi ran towards them when suddenly Izumi was stabbed by an ANBU black ops member from behind, the ANBU then stabbed his blade right through the young Sasuke.

"No!" Itachi screamed and threw multiple shurikens at the surprised ANBU stabbing them all over his body. Itachi rushed to his little brother and his lover, he cried when he saw that Izumi was dead and quickly grabbed Sasuke who was still breathing but holding on to his life. "Sasuke!"

"N-Nii-san I feel so cold… I can't move…" Sasuke uttered weakly as he coughed up blood.

Itachi widened his eyes as he saw that with all this trauma Sasuke experienced in thin one day he had awoken the mangekyou probably because of their mother's death. "Sasuke just hold on, I will get you help."

"Nii-san… why did this happen? Why did father attack the village…? I wanted to grow up and become a shinobi just like you… I wanted to make father proud…" Sasuke cried.

"He is proud of you Sasuke more than you can imagine. And I am proud of you, so just hold on." Itachi said with a fake warm smile.

"N-Nii-san…" Sasuke uttered as he closed his eyes for good and his hand dropped to the ground.

"No… no…. no." Itachir cried while holding Sasuke's dead body in his arms while all that was heard was the nine tails roar, and all he could feel was the burning heat of the flames around the village, he felt sad, despair, anger, hatred. He then reached his hand over Sasuke's right eye. "Don't worry little brother… I will make sure you see the world through my eyes…" Itachi then took out both of Sasuke's eyes, he then reached for his own and pulled out first the right one, before replacing it with Sasuke's, then his left one and replaced it with Sasuke's. All he saw for several minutes was darkness, slowly his eye vision began to return bit by bit. He opened his eyes that were bloodshot and that morphed into a sharingan then into a black pinwheel with a red star in the center of it. He had awoken the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan. He then looked at his original eyes and crushed them, his attention then awarded to the nine-tailed fox. Itachi's eye cried out blood as he glared at the fox.

 **Amaterasu!**

The nine-tailed fox suddenly had black flames burning all over it making it howl in pain. Itachi vanished at high speed until he arrived at the top of the Hokage mansion where he saw Danzo and the Third Hokage Hiruzen standing over his father's dead corpse. "Itachi?" Hiruzen questioned as Itachi glared at both of them with hatred and anger.

"AAAARRRGGGHHHH!" Itachi charged at the two elders with his Eternal Mangekyou glowing bright blood red. After an intense battle the Third's head was beneath his feet, and Danzo was out of cut in half after having used up all his stolen sharingan eyes on his arm from dead Uchiha's. Itachi breathed heavily, being exhausted as a dark red aura that was around him faded. He turned around and saw the entire village was burning, with both normal flames and black flames. And the nine-tailed fox laid on the ground being covered in black flames. Itachi was the only survivor of his whole village.

He took Izumi and Sasuke's bodies outside of the village gates and buried them, he gave his respects and left. He felt empty, he felt alone, he felt nothing. It was as if he had no meaning of existing. The only times he felt something now, was when he was fighting, or having sex with women he met during his travels which he considered to be distractions.

He kept wandering for years as the Forth Great Ninja War had broken out over control of what remained of the Land of Fire. Itachi had sometimes jumped into random battlefields just to kill anyone that stood in his way and just to feel alive in some way. Through his journeys, he had earned many names such as "The Last Uchiha", "The Last Konoha Shinobi", but one that was used more than others "The Next Madara".

In reality he was looking for revenge, he wanted to kill anyone that had been in contact with Danzo and shared his ideals, and his final target was a former Legendary Sannin Orochimaru. He searched through every single hideout he could find and killed everyone in there sparing no one.

He had finally come over the last hideout in the Hidden Sound. Inside the hideout was several dead bodies and Itachi was inside some sort of lab, holding a dead man with glasses and silver hair tied into a ponytail by the collar. "Akatsuki huh? So, that's where that snake has hidden himself." In his hand, he held a file containing information Orochimaru has been gathering on all Akastuki members. Itachi dropped Kabuto's dead corpse and walked out of the hideout.

After years of searching Itachi had found that all the Akatsuki members were to gather in the Hidden Rain village. He looked over from the top of a skyscraper and saw several chakra signatures, one that was hidden in a secret room with one other while the rest were in the same room. Itachi leaped down from the skyscraper and formed his Perfect Susano'o he had achieved during his travels. And then he crashed into the hideout.

And after a sever intense battle, Itachi stood with his right arm missing, and panting with multiple bruise marks on his body. "So, this is the Akatsuki… Impressive." Itachi uttered as in front of him was a red-haired man attached to some machine with several kunai knifes stabbed all over his body, and in front of him a blue haired woman wearing the black robe with red clouds decorated on it, with blood coming out from her ears as she had been killed by a genjutsu. And behind Itachi was the dead body of six orange haired people with the same robes as the blue haired woman. Most of them were burning with black flames on their bodies. The six Pains had been defeated, the Preta Path had his face crushed completely while the others besides the Deva Path were burning in black flames while the Deva Path had the Totsuka Blade stabbed through it and got sealed away. He then walked out of the room to find his five clones having killed the rest.

One of the clones had stabbed the Totsuka Blade through a Venus flytrap plant that had one white side and one black side. "F-Forgive me… mother…" The black one uttered as he got sealed.

While around them was a dead man with long blond hair that had, his head severed from his body completely as his body had the black robes like all the Akatsuki members. There was a red-haired puppet that had been crushed by the Perfect Susano'o when Itachi crashed in, even the core was completely crushed.

There was a shark man with a sword that had also been crushed by the Perfect Susano'o, a burning pile of black flames were only traces of the Akatsuki robe was found and a three heads red scythe. A man with multiple black tentacle like things sticking out from his body with five spots on his upper body blown up. And of course, Orochimaru whom had fled his skin multiple times like the snake he is, but in the end got sealed by the Totsuka blade.

Itachi walked out from the hideout when suddenly he felt a new presence, yet a familiar one. He turned around to face a man with an orange whirly mask with one eye hole that had a sharingan, glaring at him. "You, you have ruined my plans!" The man growled.

"Hn." Itachi didn't care what this man had to say, he threw multiple kunai knifes at the man but they all pashed right through him. "Huh?" Itachi activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan and glared at his new opponent. The battle went on for quite some time and Itachi couldn't even touch the man, but he made sure to avoid getting touched himself. The orange masked man then had a whirl appear with the source being his eye and out came two giant fireballs Itachi leaped behind a rock and dodged the flames. He then leaped out from behind it and threw a kunai that the orange masked man warped away in the whirl. "I don't have time for this. Thanks to you I have to start from scratch." The man vanished in the whirl himself. Itachi smirked as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

The scenery changed into a different dimension filled with what looked like blocks. And out from a whirl came a kunai and the orange masked man. "Dammed that Uchiha Itachi, now I have to start my plan all over again." The man growled in anger. "Oh, well I should at least retrieve Nagato's eyes for now." The man sighed. When suddenly a puff of smoke appeared and a cold blade sliced through his neck as behind him was Itachi holding a katana as he was the kunai. He used the opportunity when he was behind the rock to make a clone and turn himself into a kunai. "Ugh! N-No way…" The masked man uttered as his head fell from his body.

Itachi picked up the masked man's head and removed the mask as one half on the man's face was damaged and one looked normal. "Wait I recognize you… oh yes… Obito Uchiha. You should have remained to fight and try to kill me then you would have survived." Itachi looked at Obito's right eye. "So, this is how you transport in and out from here." Itachi plucked Obito's right eye out and threw his head to the side.

Itachi then removed his right eye and placed it in a jar with some liquid in it. "Just wait a little bit Sasuke, I will let you see again in a few moments." He placed Obito's eye in his and tried to focus on opening a hole in the dimension. Eventually a portal opened and he jumped through not caring where he ended up.

The very next moment he opened his eyes he was in a forest and he looked up and saw a bunch of floating islands. "Where am I?" Itachi questioned before plucking out Obito's eye from his right eye socket and brought out the jar containing his own right eye and replaced it, and put Obito's right eye in the jar. "This will become very useful." Itachi hid the jar with Obito's eye away into his pocket.

 **Back in reality**

The two Itachi's punched each other in the face and knocked each other down. They both looked up to the sky, not one of them moving. "Aren't you getting up?" Itachi asked.

"No, there is no point… I have lost." Commander Itachi uttered with a sad expression. "You saw my past, didn't you?"

"And you saw mine." Itachi said confirming what the Commander asked.

"Seeing what you did in your world made me realize something… it was my own fault that I ended up where I am, not the worlds. I lost my mind when I lost Izumi and Sasuke. And I killed them by letting father accompany me to meet Shisui. If I hadn't done that, things would have happened like they were for you, and Sasuke would still be alive…" Commander Itachi said.

"It's amazing how a single turn of events can change the whole future…" Itachi said.

"I'm sorry, for everything I have done… I truly am… your far luckier than me and not a failure." Commander Itachi said with a sad smile.

"Not true, I failed myself… I let Sasuke go rough and become a criminal… I am nothing but a failure…" Itachi said with a sad smile himself.

"Well… you succeeded more than I did." Commander Itachi said.

"Do you still think life is meaningless?" Itachi asked.

"No… only my own life." Commander Itachi replied.

"It may seem that way, but you can change that." Itachi said.

"How?" Commander Itachi asked.

"Well… Fairy Tail saved me, my new friends give me a reason to live and stay with them. You should find someone who's precious to you as well. It might not get rid of your pain, but at least you will have joy in your life again." Itachi replied with a warm smile.

"Joy? I haven't felt that for years… I think I have forgotten what it feels like…" Commander Itachi gave a light chuckle.

"You haven't I saw your memories and felt what you felt, I know you still remember joy. And you saw mine and felt what I felt so you felt what joy is like." Itachi said.

"Heh, yeah now I remember… it feels warm…" Commander Itachi said.

"So, what's the deal with you and Knightwalker? Is she a distraction like those girls you had casual sex with?" Itachi asked.

"Yes, but she used me for the same. She felt betrayed when her true love left the kingdom." Commander Itachi replied.

"You mean Jellal?" Itachi asked.

"Yep." Commander Itachi replied. "I arrived here three years after he left."

"Well his back now… his a part of my guild back in Earthland." Itachi said.

"How much of my memories did you see?" Commander Itachi asked.

"All the way until you arrived in Edolas." Itachi replied.

"Heh, cause I watched all the way until you went on that two year long journey to find those herbs for your cure. I never had that sickness in my life, strange." Commander Itachi said.

"I found the last herb here, and now I am fully cured and today was the first time I fought at full power in a long time." Itachi said.

"Huh, well I saw this girl you met in Earthland. Mirajane. Is she your girlfriend?" Commander Itachi asked.

"I wouldn't say she and I are together yet… but we have been on one date." Itachi replied. "Why do you ask?"

"Well I met Edolas her and she reminded me of Izumi… brought up a lot of old feelings." Commander Itachi replied.

"So, you're in love with her?" Itachi questioned.

"I have no idea…" Commander Itachi replied as they could feel the ground shake from the battle between King Faust and the three Dragon Slayers.

"Can you stand?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah."

"Good, because I can't." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Hang on." Commander Itachi sat up and gave Itachi a chakra replenishing pill. "By the way, that black aura, what was that?"

"I'm not sure. I'm starting to suspect it has some reason to do with why I was brought back to life. Maybe this has something to do with why I can use all those elements? I will need to look into it more."

"By the way, when I first saw you arrive in what I assume is Earthland. I saw a young man with black hair wearing some black outfit, and a blond-haired woman with a big bust and then I saw a bright light. I couldn't make out more than that." Commander Itachi said.

"Wait, the first thing I remember is waking up in the ocean." Itachi said looking a little confused as he sat up.

"Yeah, well after the bright light I saw the same thing in your memory." Commander Itachi said, he then began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?"

"Seeing how Knightwalker kissed me must have made you sick considering your relationship to your Erza." Commander Itachi chuckled even more. "That would explain the reaction."

"Oh, shut up." Itachi stood up and so did the Commander. "You know what I'm thinking?" Itachi asked as he spotted the top of Dorma Anim's head.

"Oh yeah." Commander Itachi replied with a smirk.

They walked through the capital when they spotted the battle between Edolas Fairy Tail and the royal army. Suddenly Edo Mira tripped and Lisanna and Edo Elfman rushed to her side. Then one of the guards blasted them with a magic cannon. They all closed their eyes when in front of them stood Itachi whom deflected the shot.

"Thanks, Itachi." Lisanna said when suddenly they saw he was missing his right arm.

"Wait you are-" Edo Mira uttered.

"Don't worry I'm not going to ask you to repay me by being my sex toy." Commander Itachi said with a smile and then turned around and glared at the guards. "Stand down! King Faust will fall! It's over! We lost!"

The guards stepped back a little but didn't look like they were going to quit fighting. "Alright then, if you don't wish to die by my hand, then stand down!" Commander Itachi shouted and they all backed away and went on their knees, dropping their weapons.

"Let's go." Itachi said and Commander Itachi nodded as they ran away.

In the battle of the three Dragon Slayer and King Faust whom had Dorma Anim, the Dragon Slayers were beaten up, exhausted, and Natsu had decided to try one last attack. "Know your place, you lowly filth!" The Dorma Anim's eyes glowed and the ground beneath Natsu exploded making him fly into the sky. "Whom do you take me for?!" King Faust shouted when suddenly an alarm rang inside the Dorma Anim. "What?" He looked up in the sky and saw Gajeel with his arm now an iron club.

"Ain't no need to team up! When it comes to strength and wishes… all that matters is that they get through!" Gajeel slammed the iron club right through the Dorma Anim's foot and several iron clubs popped up from the ground around them.

"My foot!" King Faust uttered.

"I've locked you! Now you can't take to the sky!" Gajeel said.

"Darn you!" Faust cursed as he tried to make the Dorma Anim break free.

"Go, Salamander!" Gajeel shouted.

"Foolish brats!" Dorma Anim was about to blast them with some attack when suddenly two slice sounds were heard and now behind the Dorma Anim were two Perfect Susano'o that quickly faded as the two Itachi's fell towards the ground.

"Now! Natsu!" Itachi shouted.

"Finish this old fart!" Commander Itachi shouted as Dorma Anim had a deep x-cut mark across it's body.

"C-Commander! You traitor!" Faust shouted as Commander Itachi smirked.

"Wendy! Roar at me!" Natsu shouted,

"Huh?"

Stand up!" Natsu shouted.

"Yes!" Wendy focused her remaining power.

 **Sky Dragon: Roar!**

Wendy blew a whirl of wind at Natsu sending him flying towards the Dorma Anim. "Is this… fantasy?" King Faust questioned in awe as Nastu covered his entire body in flames and flew like a rocket towards the Droma Anim.

 **Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!**

Natsu flew crashing through the x-mark on the Dorma Anim left by the two Itachi's, dragging out King Faust with him as the Dorma Anim exploded. The King then passed out when he looked at Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy seeing images of dragons instead.

Natsu then began laughing and cheering. "We beat the king! What's this called again? Oh, checkmate!"

"That's what you say before you defeat the king!" Wendy said.

Gajeel let out his famous chuckle. "Idiot."

"Look." Itachi said and everyone looked as all the floating islands fell to the ground.

"The magic power holding them up is vanishing." Commander Itachi said as several yellow lights vanished into the sky.

"So, it's all going away then." Itachi said. 'Mystogan… looks like you did it. Question is are you going to follow the rest of your plan?' Itachi thought.

"But that means, Edolas will lose all their magic forever?" Natsu said.

"Hey I have a question other me." Itachi said.

"Hn?"

"How were you able to teach those soldiers of your ninjutsu? And how come everyone here has chakra?" Itachi questioned.

"You noticed huh?" Commander Itachi looked at the magic power vanishing. "Remember how I got here? When that rift, I opened in the dimensions to come here, that dimension I was in that's known as the Kamui dimension had a ton of chakra, when I opened up that rift the chakra came with me. It merged with the people of this world, they all have it they just don't know it. And since chakra replenishes itself over time they have that in their bodies forever now."

"So, ever thought about teaching ninjutsu to the people of Edolas?" Itachi asked.

"Nope. That is until now, we'll wait and see I guess." Commander Itachi replied.

"Let's return down to the city." Wendy said.

"Why?" Natsu questioned.

"I'm worried about the citizens! We might be able to help somehow!" Wendy said

"Yeah. This world's me might know somethin' too." Gajeel said.

"All right. Itachi 1 and Itachi 2 are you guys coming?" Natsu asked.

"Who are you calling Itachi 2?" Commander Itachi questioned with a thick mark.

"We will stay here for a bit, go on you guys." Itachi replied.

"Hey shrimp!" Commander Itachi shouted at Wendy whom turned around to look at him. "I'm sorry, for everything."

"Mm!" Wendy smiled at him. "It's okay, I forgive you." Wendy smiled innocently and the three Dragon Slayers ran off.

"So, what is Prince Jellal trying to do?" Commander Itachi questioned.

"He's removing all the magic power and is going to pose as a villain and let a new leader he trusts lead the people to a better future without magic." Itachi replied.

"Huh, I see. I hope he finds a different way." Commander Itachi went to the edge and looked down seeing people panicking and Edolas Fairy Tail helping the people.

"I have to go and find someone." Itachi stood up and walked away.

"Who?" Commander Itachi questioned.

"Someone who's been away from home too long." Itachi replied and rushed to find Lisanna. As they ran down some staircases they saw Natsu posing as some Demon King as him, Gajeel and Wendy pretended to attack the town. "Looks like Mystogan doesn't have to pose as a villain anymore."

"Is that Prince Jellal facing off against that pink haired Dragon Slayer?" Commander Itachi questioned.

"Yep, Natsu wants to make him look like a hero. My guess is that they're planning on our return back to Earthland." Itachi said.

"Then I guess we will soon say goodbye." Commander Itachi said with a smile. "It's been an honor to fight you and meet you."

"Same for me." Itachi smiled back at him. They walked down into town where everyone watched Mystogan fight against Natsu, and Natsu pretending to lose. Itachi then spotted Lisanna with Edo Mirajane and Edo Elfman. "Hey there."

"Oh, hey." Lisanna said as the people began cheering for their prince to beat Natsu. As Natsu and Mystogan spoke the conditions for leaving Fairy Tail, and then Natsu fell.

"Hey, thanks." Mira thanked Commander Itachi with a kind smile.

"You're welcome, I guess." Commander Itachi said.

Then suddenly Natsu, Gajeel, Wendy, Itachi, and Lisanna began glowing as well as many others whom had magic power in them. "Looks like we're going home, the Anima is pulling us in." Itachi said as he began to float. While Lisanna began to float as well but her hand was grabbed by Edo Mira.

"It's okay. We've always known." Edo Mira said as she and Edo Elfman had a sad smile in their faces.

"Huh?" Lisanna questioned in confusion as tears ran down her eyes.

Edo Elfman then connected Lisanna's forehead with his. "We knew, but we could never say anything. We're sorry."

Edo Mira then hugged Lisanna as well. "You're a nice girl, just like the late Lisanna was. So, you can't keep your real brother and sister sad anymore."

"Mira-nee… Elf-niichan." Lisanna cried as Itachi held her other hand.

"Return to your world, Lisanna. Give the Earthland us our regards!" Edo Mira let her go as she and Itachi floated into the sky. While Itachi and his other self didn't exchange words only a smile.

Before the light cleared Itachi saw Mystogan raising his staff as the people cheered and he noticed Mystogan looking at him from the corner of his eye. "Farewell old friend, thank you for everything." Itachi smiled.

Once the light cleared Itachi and Lisanna were back in Earthland were the rain was still falling just like when Itachi left. "We're back." Itachi looked at Lisanna whom was still crying. "Come on. Let's go find the others and take you back home."

She looked at him with a smile as the tears still fell from her eyes. "Yeah."

"Halt!" They heard a mighty voice shout and spotted a tiny version of Pantherlily. "Itachi, who is that suspicious looking person?"

"How rude I'm not suspicious looking!" Lisanna said feeling a little offended.

"She's a good friend of mine, long story." Itachi said and decided to explain everything to the Exceed.

"Oh, I see. How strange. Anyway, the others are over there saying goodbye to the other Exceeds." Pantherlily pointed and walked in that direction. "Follow me."

"It's kind of weird seeing you all tiny." Itachi commented.

"Where is my cat?!" They could hear Gajeel shout.

"I'm here!" Lily shouted as they all turned to him.

""Tiny!"" They all said in unison.

"You're so small." Happy commented.

"Are you not worried about your current appearance?" Charle asked.

"Not at the moment. I wish to join the guild that took in my young Prince. Will you let me join like you promised, Gajeel?" Pantherlily asked.

"Geehee! Of course, buddy!" Gajeel went up and hugged his new cat partner while crying.

"Looks like having a cat is some sort of Dragon Slayer code." Lisanna walked out with a chuckle making everyone who knew about her freeze in shock, while Juvia and Gajeel looked a little confused. And then Itachi walked out standing next to her.

"Lisanna?" Natsu questioned.

"No way, is that…!" Gray said in disbelief.

"Lisanna?" Erza questioned in shock.

"How?" Happy questioned.

"She's our Lisanna, in case you're wondering." Itachi said.

"What?!" Erza questioned when suddenly Lisanna ran up and hugged Natsu.

"Natsu! I… finally found you!" Lisanna cried. "The real you." She then went over to hug Happy. "Happy! It's me! Lisanna!" She then turned to Gray and Erza. "It's good to see you two again too! Wow! This takes me back!" She then looked over to Wendy, Charle and Lucy. "Oh! Are they new guild members? A little Wendy and… Oh, are you Lucy?"

"Hold on… your serious?" Gray questioned looking at Itachi and Lisanna.

"Yep." Itachi replied.

While everyone was shocked Happy and Natsu jumped up in the air cheering. "She came back to life!" Natsu cheered.

"Yay!"

"Hold on!" Erza said. "She can't be, our Lisanna she died two years ago!" Erza said.

"Well she was never dead." Itachi said.

"What?!" Erza questioned in shock.

"You see the day she "died" an Anima had arrived and taken her with it. The way Mira described to me how her body just vanished sounded fishy to me, so I went to see Mystogan and asked him if he had anything to say about it. He said that it sounded like Anima and that Lisanna might have ended up in Edolas. And before you ask, I didn't tell anyone because there was no absolute guarantee it was true. So, in order not to get your hopes up, I kept quiet about it until I went to Edolas myself and checked." Itachi said and then was about to drop another bomb. "I was actually planning on letting the sickness kill me once we retrieved her back. But while I was in Edolas I found the last herb so now I'm cured."

"What?! Your cured? That's wonderful!" Erza hugged Itachi. "Wait, you planned to die?!" Erza now began the scolding.

"Focus on the fact that Lisanna is back and I'm cured instead." Itachi said with a deadpan expression as Erza hit him directly in the cheek leaving a red mark of her fist.

"But, when we got to the Edolas Fairy Tail guild, why didn't you tell us?" Natsu questioned.

"I couldn't. Edolas Mira-nee and Elf-niichan were so happy to see me again I couldn't stand seeing them going through that sadness again. And since Edolas Lisanna was already dead, I pretended to be her." Lisanna said while tears formed in her eyes.

"Well, we shouldn't keep your real brother and sister waiting. Let's go." Itachi said with a warm smile.

"Yeah, come on everyone!" Erza said and they all went towards the Kardia Cathedral's graveyard.

As they got closer and closer, Lisanna began to run faster and when she saw her siblings standing over her grave. "Mira-nee! Mira-nee! Elf-niichan!" She shouted and the two elder siblings slowly turned around with shocked expressions. Lisanna then ran towards them as her elder siblings began to cry.

"It can't be…" Mira cried and so did Elfman. "Lisanna…" Mira uttered as Lisanna jumped into her arms.

"I'm back." Lisanna said with tears running down her eyes as well. Elfman then bent down and joined in on the hug.

"Welcome home." Mira said with tears still running down her eyes. She then looked over behind Lisanna to see Erza, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Juvia, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Gajeel, a new black cat, and Itachi whom all looked at them with a smile. She looked at Itachi whom smiled before walking away. 'Thank you, everyone… Itachi…' Mira thought as she now only concentrated on hugging her little sister whom had finally returned.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Okay Happy New Years everyone! The Edolas arc is finished, Itachi is fully cured, Lisanna is back, and everyone is happy!**

 **What do you guys think about Commander Itachi's past? Was it what you expected or something similar? And yes, he was able to take down the Akatsuki but think of this, one he had EMS, two he had intel and info about every Akatsuki member he took from Orochimaru's hideout (which has expanded compared to the cannon one since Orochimaru never left the Akatsuki and stayed there for several more years), and he had the element of surprise. And if Obito and Commander Itachi had fought Obito would have won, he just decided it wasn't worth it and that he should focus on starting all over again, which was the reason for his downfall.**

 **And that black aura Itachi had is the reason behind his power, I'm sure most of you can guess what it is. I will explain it eventually, but it will be around the 3-4 final arcs. And I hope everyone enjoyed the fight it wasn't easy thinking of how two Itachi's would fight since their main ability genjutsu wouldn't work on one another. And they can pretty much think of everything the other one can use since they're the same person just with different life experiences.**

 **Also, if anyone is going to complain about the Perfect Susano'o I will say this. It has never been stated what requirements are needed for the Perfect Susano'o. Madara could use it when he had EMS, Sasuke when he got the rinnegan, Kakashi for some bullshit reason (don't bother explaining it to me, I know what it is, I just don't think it's a good reason). And considering how Sasuke has developed his Susano'o (which can be seen in the five kage summit) is that it evolves the more you use it. Which explains why none EMS wielders could ever achieve it since they would go blind after reaching the upper body armor state, or if their lucky the leg state maybe. And this Itachi doesn't go blind because the Ethernano may not give him the ability to use other elements but it gives him a power boost and his eyes can't go blind since they are supplied with power, giving him the same abilities as any EMS wielder.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	19. Let's Party!

**A/N: In case some of you haven't seen it, back in chapter 14/15 (depending if you count the prologue as a chapter or not) "Darkness vs Light" I have added something extra in the end, which I was going to keep a secret for a little while longer. Sasori is alive, and I have big plans for him and the other Akatsuki members that I have brought back (besides Hidan he is gone for good) go and see for yourselves I don't want to repeat what I said about him being alive in that chapter all over again. And, no I didn't do it suddenly because a few (I made it sound like a lot in the extra thing I added, but it was actually only a few) people were complaining, this was the original plan from the beginning when I considered bringing in other Akatsuki members.**

 **WATCHER89: Thank you very much. And I know, people always seem to underestimate Itachi thanks to all those who have overestimated him and said that he can beat Madara and shit like that. They always seem to forget that we never saw his full power and that his sickness heavily affected his stamina and strength, which is what a sickness from your heart or lungs will do to you. But true, this Itachi is stronger than cannon Itachi for following reasons. One, the mysterious way he was brought back gave him new powers and abilities. Two, he has had the opportunity to train for years now which he didn't do in the cannon story since he was waiting for Sasuke to grow stronger and kill him, Itachi at that point had no desire to train or get stronger, and the Ethernano has given him a power boost same with all Akastuki members that were brought back. Anyway, thank you for your support.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks, and now they will all rest for a bit before more danger arrives.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Yeah, well I think Itachi having kamui is too much at this point.**

 **JAKEenstein: Thanks!**

 **zubhanwc3: Thanks, and who knows what will happen (well besides me of course, lol) And yeah, he could maybe have done better in an environment filled with Ethernano.**

 **Supreme Darkness: I'm not sure what claims you are referring to exactly, but the ones I can think of that I have made that I made sound legit was the things I found on the wikia page, the databooks, statements from the manga and the anime. And I said Fire, water and wind, not fire, earth and wind. And Itachi has been seen using water style based ninjutsu, it's even stated in the Naruto Wikia that Itachi could perform the advanced Water Dragon Bullet Technique without an external water source. And he uses wind to power up his fire style. And if your referring to what I have said about Itachi beating Akatsuki members like Kisame, Sasori and Kakuzu it's obviously just my own opinion. The only Akatsuki members in my opinion that are stronger than Itachi are Nagato and Obito. Kisame admits that he is weaker than Itachi when he says he is sure Itachi could take on Jiraiya but his not so sure about himself. And Kabuto confirms that Itachi and Nagato are his two strongest edo tensei summoning's besides Madara. Meaning Itachi is stronger than Kakuzu and Sasori and all the other reanimated shinobi Kabuto had besides Nagato and Madara. And then there are the ones were I only made assumptions on how strong a healthy Itachi would be, or what sort of abilities he could possibly, maybe use.**

 **Ak-Jaidyn: This will be a filler chapter so to speak, Itachi and everyone will relax then I will start with the S-class things in the next chapter. And like I said I had no idea on how to continue the idea of Itachi being Natsu and Zeref's older brother. If anyone wants to make a story where Itachi is Natsu and Zeref's older brother, then go right ahead.**

 **Master Terra: Well, Itachi did say that he had some years to practice with his Susano'o just that he didn't find the need to try and improve it. The stamina thing was not an issue for Commander Itachi, well not that much anyway, since it was the sickness that caused Itachi to have so low stamina in the first place and since it looked like this sickness affected his heart and probably lungs as well, his stamina and strength would have been reduced heavily. And yeah, I forgot about the security measure Nagato has, but I didn't write it was raining either did I, so maybe he turned it off for a bit, he tended to turn the rain off every now and then after all. And I might not have written that part clearly but Obito warped himself along with the kunai to the kamui dimension and it was touching him slightly. Plus, Itachi is a pro when it comes to his chakra control I think he would have been able to hide himself for a second or two. And thanks, I might use those ninja-pills later on in the future as well, could be useful should Itachi ever run out of chakra during a fight.**

 **Guest: Thanks!**

 **ChunkyFunkyMunky: Well, bye, bye then.**

 **MotionGear: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Thanks, and at some point, very soon perhaps Itachi will reveal his past to the other Fairy Tail members.**

 **nickclause: Thanks!**

 **Red Raven 007: Like I said in the PM some want humor, action, dark and serious stuff. I can't make everyone happy. But I will say this humor will be used during unserious situations while it will get dark and serious at crucial points for Itachi like facing off against his old Akatsuki teammates.**

 **Guest: Thanks, and yeah Erza's reaction will continue in this chapter.**

 **Guest: Yeah, I'm planning on eventually going back and re-write some early chapters and a lot of things will be changed, I will either shorten the amount of gates Itachi can use or remove them, he will still use the rasengan however I will make it clear from around chapter 1-3 that at the time he can only use a weaker version while he trains later after that to perfect it (well get it to be a normal one at least, not giant rasengan or anything like that) even if Itachi didn't have the lightning affinity he can still copy the chidori since it requires hand seals. Anyway, some things will change from the chapters that I will re-write. I don't know if you'll read this though since I'm not sure if you're still reading the story. Let me know if you are.**

 **alexkellar: Thanks, and that might have been a fun idea, I will see if I can fit that in this chapter somehow.**

 **Chapter 18: Let's Party!**

Itachi walked into the guildhall, still looking beaten up from his fight with his counterpart in Edolas. Yet he had a smile on his face. Everyone in the guild looked at him in bewilderment. "Hey what happened to you? You look like you were hit by a train." Macao said.

"No kidding, what the hell happened to you?" Wakaba questioned while blowing smoke out from his pipe.

Itachi ignored everyone and just walked up to the bar counter takin a seat next to the Master and Gildarts. "Wow kid, looks like your beaten up. Even more than when you and I fought back at the S-class trails." Gildarts said and then smirked. "Did you do something to piss of Mira?"

"No." Itachi replied while still smiling.

"What are you smiling about, Itachi my boy?" Makarov questioned with a look of confusion. Itachi usually doesn't smile that often, at least not for very long.

"Oh, they should be walking in any minute now." Itachi said and turned towards the entrance where in walked Lisanna whom had changed her clothes into that of a blue long-sleeved black striped shirt and green short-shorts along with brown shoes. And behind her was a smiling Mirajane, Elfman, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Juvia, Gajeel, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charle, and the newest Exceed Pantherlily.

"L-Lisanna…" Makarov uttered with wide eyes and sweat running down his forehead.

"N-No way… Natsu said she died…" Gildarts uttered just as shocked as the Master.

Itachi just smiled warmly ignoring the pain he felt all over his body from his battle with Commander Itachi. Before he went to the guild he had stopped by a certain healer in the woods that didn't like people, there his wounds were treated and he now had bandages wrapped around his upper body, his upper right arm, and his lower left leg, but they were all covered and hidden from the view of everyone by his clothing. Which was the usual a black leather jacket with a large red Fairy Tail mark on the back, dark blue jeans, black shoes, and a white shirt underneath his jacket.

"I-Is this for real…?" Macao questioned as everyone looked at Lisanna in shock.

"Y-You were… alive?" Wakaba questioned.

Lisanna had a small smile on her face and nodded, then to her surprise several of them jumped up with tears running down their eyes ready to embrace her in a hug. ""Lisanna!""

"Keep your filthy hands off!" Elfman punched them all away with a metallic beast arm, being an overprotective brother.

"That's the same reaction we had." Natsu said with a sweat drop.

"Aye." Happy said.

"Oh, my." Mira let out an amused chuckle.

"What a relief! The guild's back to how it was!" Lucy said.

"Ah. And it's like they don't know about the Anima stuff at all." Gray said with a grin.

"It was the same for Juvia when Itachi-sama broke her free from the lacrima in Edolas." Juvia said.

"In any case, I'm just glad they're safe." Erza said.

"Talk about insane." Gajeel said.

"So, this is a Wizard guild?" Pantherlily questioned.

"Lisanna!" Makarov walked up to the returned guild member.

"Master!" Lisanna said with joy.

"…"

"…"

"I always had faith." Makarov said.

"Huh?" Lisanna questioned in confusion.

"One raised by a guild is a child of that guild. What parent wouldn't worry about their child? What parent wouldn't have faith in their child? We can have a leisurely talk about everything later. Same with the rest of you." Makarov looked over to Natsu.

"Sure thing, Gramps!"

"In any case, I'm glad you're back!" Makarov smiled warmly.

"Master… I'm back… I'm really back, aren't I?" Lisanna had tears forming in her eyes.

"Yes. This will always be your home. Welcome back, Lisanna." Makarov said.

""Welcome back, Lisanna!"" Everyone cheered.

"I'm home!" Lisanna cried and tackled down Master Makarov in a big hug.

"Master!" Lucy said worried for the master's health.

"Lisanna-san! Please calm down!" Wendy said, also worried.

"Cry all you need… Before the party begins…!" Makarov said as Lisanna rubbed her cheek up against his while crying, and Makarov having two bumps on his head.

"Heh, you knew all along didn't you kid?" Gildarts said to Itachi with a smirk although not looking at him as he was too busy looking at the display of joy from everyone of Lisanna's return.

"…"

"Kid?" Gildarts turned to Itachi and widened his eyes in shock. Itachi sat on the bar counter, however he looked lifeless, he wasn't moving and his eyes were closed. He looked so peaceful as the sun light shined upon his smiling face.

""Ah!"" Several gasped when they saw how Itachi looked like.

"I-Itachi… Ugh!" Makarov clenched his fist with his eyes closed as tears formed in his eyes.

"I-I don't understand… He said he was cured…" Gray shook in shock seeing one of his closest friends looking like he was dead.

"Oh, no…" Mira uttered as a trail of tears ran down her eyes.

Erza then noticed Itachi whom had his eyes closed with a smile on his lips by the counter looking rather lifeless, she recalled what his original plan was and came to the worst conclusion. "Onii-chan!" Erza rushed over to Itachi and pushed everyone to the side and grabbed Itachi whom opened his eyes slightly when suddenly Erza grabbed him by the collar and began shaking him. "I thought you said you were cured?! Don't tell me you lied?! Don't leave us!"

"I'm alive! I'm alive!" Itachi tapped Erza's shoulder as she was still shaking him making him dizzier. "I just closed my eyes for a second." Itachi said as Erza embraced him in a hug.

"I was worried… After you told me your original plan, and I saw you looking lifeless… I just… freaked out." Erza uttered and Itachi warmly smiled and rubbed the top of Erza's head.

"Well, I'm not going anywhere any time soon. I will be here to see you keeping on growing stronger, and more beautiful. There is no way I will leave my dearest sister." Itachi said with a smile.

"That makes me so happy… I'm glad that your life is not in danger any longer." Erza said as memories of her first meeting Itachi at the tower, him rescuing her and promising Rob to take care of her, them walking together in the forest to find Fairy Tail, joining the guild together, going on various different jobs, Itachi leaving on a two-year long mission, Itachi returning to the guild, and everything that has happened with them until this very moment. It brought tears to her eyes.

"Come on now, let's celebrate the return of Lisanna." Itachi said as he couldn't help but notice everyone staring at him. "… What?"

"Di-Did Erza just say your cured?" Makarov questioned.

"Yeah, why?" Itachi replied.

"But how… I thought that the last herb you needed was…" Makarov uttered.

"Long story, let me explain." Itachi said and went on about explaining what happened, how everyone was trapped in a giant lacrima in an alternate world called Edolas and how they all almost turned into nothing but magic power. Which was a shock for everyone as they all paled on how close they all came to death. Itachi then explained how he, Gajeel, Natsu, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charle, Erza, Gray and Juvia rescued all of them and how they found Lisanna there and how she ended up there. He then explained that the last herb flower he needed was so common in Edolas that he just took one mixed it with the medicine he got from Porlyusica drank it, and after a few days he was cured of his terminal illness.

"You foolish brat!" Makarov smacked Itachi upside the head. "I thought you died! Are you trying to give me a heart attack?!" Makarov scolded Itachi.

"I'm sorry I look so dead when I close my eyes…" Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Well, all in all, I'm glad your healthy again." Makarov said with a smile "Not only has one of my children returned… but another one is cured and will live longer than this old man…" Makarov said as manly tears formed in his eyes.

Mirajane looked at Itachi with tears forming in her eyes and she held her hands over her mouth to soften the sound of her crying. "Thank goodness…" Mira uttered in joy of not only her little sisters return, but for Itachi, her love, being cured.

"That settles it! We will party for Lisanna's return! And Itachi's health!" Makarov declared and everyone cheered.

The next moment everyone cheered with mugs filled with drinks, raised high. And everyone had a smile on their face. "The guild has changed so much!" Lisanna said in awe. "Not as much as you though Mira-nee…" Lisanna said still remembering her big sister's bad girl persona.

"You really think so?" Mira said with pure hearted kind smile.

"I guess Fairy Tail will always be Fairy Tail!" Lisanna said with a smile, and then she thought of something. "Oh, yeah Mira-nee!" Lisanna went up to her big sister and began to whisper something.

Itachi was across from the Strauss siblings, on the second floor. Enjoying strawberry cake with Erza whom was feeling too much joy to even care that Natsu was causing a ruckus down stairs. Fighting anyone that challenged him, of course Erza's patience wore thin when a chair flew crashing into their cakes. Erza shook as she stared at the stain that used to be her cake, looking like she was about to cry. "Oh, dear…" Itachi uttered knowing what was going to happen. "Three… two… one…"

"Natsu! How dare you destroy my cake! And ruin my celebration for Onii-chan's recovery!" Erza summoned forth a sword making everyone down stair shaking and trembling in fear. As the horror known as Erza jumped down to deliver punishment.

"Hn." Itachi smiled slightly as he heard everyone celebrating.

"Itachi…" Mira's voice reached his ears, he turned around to face the silver haired barmaid whom smiled warmly at him. "Thank you… Lisanna told me what you did for her and everything…"

"No need to thank me. I just wanted to help Lisanna find her way home back to you and Elfman, and back to Fairy Tail." Itachi said as Mira walked closer to him and looked at him with a faint blush while avoiding his gaze. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to say… thank you, for everything you have done for me and my younger siblings… for bringing us here, for giving me a reason to stay, for helping me with my powers… for comforting me when I thought I lost Lisanna, and for bringing her back. Thank you." Mira gently wrapped her arms around Itachi's neck and sat on his lap, and to his surprise brought her face closer to his and connected her lips with his, kissing him.

"Mmph!" Itachi widened his eyes as he felt Mira's soft lips pushing up against his, with a sweet flavor. Itachi still had a look of shock as Mira broke the kiss and backed her head back slightly while still having her arms wrapped around Itachi with a faint blush on her face.

"Wooo! Way to go Mira-nee!" Lisanna cheered making the elder Strauss sibling blush even more.

""Way to go Itachi! You lucky bastard!"" Wakaba and Macao shouted with a smirk each.

"Good job kid!" Gildarts shouted followed by a laughter.

"Atta boy!" Makarov cheered with a chuckle.

"…Umm, Mira…" Itachi looked confused not sure how to react to this situation, while Mira was blushing madly out of embarrassment and it looked like steam came out from her head.

"Itachi! You bastard! What do you think you're doing to nee-chan!" Elfman was just about ready to attack.

"Don't ruin our happy moment!" Erza kicked him to the side.

While the innocent girls like Lucy and Wendy had a blush on their faces. "I-I can't believe they k-k-kissed…" Lucy uttered.

"Me neither…" Wendy uttered nervously.

"Juvia wished she and Gray-sama were this close…" Juvia looked depressed as she had once again changed her style looking slightly more like she did the first time they met her with her hair being a little different.

"Huh? I don't get it?" Natsu said looking as clueless as always.

"It was about time if you ask me!" Cana said while chunking down a whole barrel of alcohol.

"I agree." Gray smirked.

Mira was still blushing, unable to move from the spot. Itachi looked at her with still a surprised expression, he then noticed Mira's expression which he found actually adorable. Then to everyone's surprise and especially Mirajane's. Itachi grabbed her by the chin and pulled her in for another kiss.

"Woooooo!" Cheers were heard from the guild.

Itachi then broke the kiss and looked at Mira whom was staring at Itachi while blushing even more and looking at Itachi with her big blue eyes. "Is it less embarrassing now that we both, did it?" Itachi asked acting clueless to hide his true feelings, he couldn't help it. Mirajane was like a light to his darkness, he had thought that ever since that one time she tried to leave the guild and he saw her beautiful silver hair blowing in the wind while she looked at him with those pure blue eyes. It's one of the reasons why he fell in love with her, that and her kind nature and love for her siblings. Yet he was afraid that his darkness would taint her light if she knew who he really was, a murderer.

"No, it isn't!" Mira shouted while looking more embarrassed with a mixture of happiness. While Itachi kept his deadpan expression up.

"Alright Salamander! And little girl! It's time for my Lily to fight your blue cat and white cat!" Gajeel shouted crashing down.

"Huh?" Natsu questioned with a thick mark.

"Looks like someone's really out to get you." Lucy said with a sweat drop.

"Uh-huh…" Wendy uttered looking rather pale.

"Y-You'll be okay! I think…" Levy said also with a seat drop.

"Go ahead! Make my day!" Natsu shouted at Gajeel.

"Please don't make his day." Happy said.

"Just so you know, my Lily is the strongest, with a capital "S"! Gajeel declared as the two dragon slayers locked foreheads while glaring at each other.

"Well, Happy is a cat with a lowercase "c", you jerk!" Natsu said.

"Umm, I'd lose instantly…" Happy paled.

"How pathetic. You're giving up before you even start." Charle commented with a smile.

"Someone has hope for me?!" Happy questioned with a blush.

"Forget it! Despite my appearance, I was a division Captain in Edolas. Pointless fighting will only lead to you being injured." Lily said.

"Now that you mention it…" Happy got depressed.

"Oh, you're surprisingly mature." Erza said to the little new Exceed.

"Or perhaps they're childish?" Lily said and then turned to his two fellow Exceeds. "Anyway, let's be friends. Happy. Charle."

"Lily!" Happy said.

"Hmph." Charle hummed. And Wendy gained a look of relief.

"Looks like they managed to take the attention away from us." Itachi said while Mira still sat on his lap and facing him.

"Yeah, that was getting a little too much for me…" Mira uttered still with a faint blush from the fact that she kissed Itachi and he kissed her.

"You know you can get off my lap now." Itachi said with a small smile and Mira finally realized that she still sat on his lap.

"Oh, my! Sorry!" She instantly stood up.

"No problem." Itachi assured and looked down to the big dust cloud in the center of the room below them with Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Elfman and several fists sticking out from it.

"Flesh striking flesh with great force…!" Juvia said as she spotted Gray in the large pile. "Juvia will join in too!" Juvia was about to strip.

"Don't strip!" Lucy shouted.

"Taking advantage of a chance to let loose isn't so bad sometimes." Freed said looking to join in on the fight.

"That's more like it!" Even Bickslow looked like he wanted to join in.

"Everyone! Calm down!" Wendy said as everyone kept on fighting.

"Somehow I knew this would happen." Lucy said.

"You can't have Fairy Tail without this." Lisanna said giving Lucy a friendly smile which she returned.

"Say, Natsu. What was this other me like?" Makarov questioned.

"Edolas Gramps?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, I'm curious." Makarov said.

"Hmm, now that I think about it…" Natsu mumbled.

"You were the King, Master." Itachi said having walked down from the second floor.

"Really?" Makarov questioned.

"Yeah! That's it! I thought he seemed familiar!" Natsu said having finally realized it.

"It's not that hard, they share the same voice after all, and have similar appearance." Itachi pointed out.

"Then what about me?" Gildarts asked in anticipation.

"Err… Your name never came up even once… it's possible you were a frog or fish or something." Natsu said as none of them met Edolas Gildarts, or even knew if it was one.

"You're horrible!" Gildarts shouted feeling a little hurt.

"Natsu! What are you doing?!" Gray said as he was still fighting like everyone else.

"Quit slackin' off!" Gajeel shouted.

"Act like a real man!" Elfman shouted.

"Turning your back on a fight you started… Do you even understand the meaning—" Freed said when suddenly Natsu punched him across the face.

"Shut up!"

"Good grief…" Makarov uttered. "Say, Gildarts, Itachi… Do you think Mysotgan is doing alright in Edolas?"

"He is, his become a hero there now after all." Itachi said.

"Yeah, he was raised by this guild after all." Gildarts said looking out at the rumble everyone was having. "Of course, his doing well." Gildarts then looked over to Itachi. "Say Itachi…"

"Hn?" Itachi questioned.

"Now that your cured, how about a fight with me to decide who the strongest in the guild is?" Gildarts asked with a grin, and instantly the fighting in the guild stopped. They all looked at them with anticipation, Mirajane whom stood with her sister looked a little worried not sure if Itachi should have such a dangerous fight right after being cured.

"…"

"…"

"Wendy." Itachi spoke to the short little dragon slayer.

"Yes, Itachi-san?" Wendy questioned.

Itachi then removed his jacket and then his shirt revealing his bandages wrapped around his muscular body. "Use your magic to heal me. I need to be at full power for this." Itachi said with a motionless expression as Gildarts had a grin, and everyone gained an excited expression to witness what they considered the fight of the century.

"Awesome!" Natsu cheered.

"Aye!"

 **A few minutes later behind the guild**

Itachi whom had been healed from his injuries by Wendy, as well as restored his chakra with a chakra replenishing pill he got from Commander Itachi just before he left Edolas. Faced of once again after 8 years, the mighty Gildarts.

Everyone from the guild had gathered as well as several people from around town, had come to witness this showdown between these two titans. "This is not a good idea, this is not a good idea, this is not a good idea!" Makarov stressed over the property damage these two would cause and all that paperwork he would have to go through.

"Knowing you kid, this will not be easy. And who knows how strong you have become after all these years." Gildarts gained a serious expression as he released a ton of pressure with a white aura around him.

"Back then I was at a disadvantage as I was still adapting to the ethernano in my body. And my chakra had been reduced after fighting Laxus, Freed, Evergreen and Cana. This time, I'm not only stronger, but I'm at full power." Itachi said as he released a blue chakra aura. He knew that it would eventually come to this, he didn't look forward to it, but everyone would be nagging at him if he turned the offer down. Which would be much more troublesome then fighting Gildarts. "Let's get this over with." Itachi said and morphed his eyes into his sharingan.

"As much I'm against this… Start!" Makarov said.

Itachi and Gildarts charged at each other with their fists raised, they both swung their fists colliding with each other but then Itachi exploded in a fiery explosion creating a large cloud of black smoke. Gildarts leaped out from the smoke. "So, you created a clone before the fight huh." Gildarts said with a grin when suddenly wires wrapped around his body as two shurikens flew around him. The wires had paper bomb tags attached to them, they detonated creating another explosion. And Itachi landed in front of the fiery smoke.

'Gildarts' magic obliterates anything it comes in contact with. Even the most advanced magic spells are useless to his magic. Unless I use a direct jutsu like chidori or rasengan I can't damage him. He seems to be unable to destroy my Susano'o or its Yasaka Magatama beads judging by our last fight. He understands how to deal with illusions by lowering his power to zero and bursting it back out. The one genjutsu I have that will be effective is Tsukuyomi. Amaterasu might also be effective still I wouldn't risk using it in a sparing match. Other than that physical force seems to be all that affects him.' Itachi though planning a strategy in his head, while his eyes were narrowed and calculative. The smoke cloud bursted away from a strong wave of power coming from Gildarts.

"Now this takes me back." Gildarts cracked his knuckles and neck.

Itachi charged at Gildarts while a blue sphere formed in his right hand, Itachi then formed a tiger seal with his left hand and spitted out a small wave of fire that merged with the rasengan in his palm making it a blazing vortex of chakra. Gildarts stomped his foot down cracking the ground up to multiple cubes, almost cracking the ground beneath the audience that struggled to keep their balance up. Itachi leaped on from cube to cube towards Gildarts, just when he was close Gildarts threw a punch. Itachi's sharingan rotated as Gildarts moves became predictable to him, he ducked from the punch and slammed the rasengan into Gildarts' gut.

 **Blazing Rasengan!**

The burning fiery sphere of chakra dug into Gildarts' gut sending him flying back leaving a burn mark on his gut. Gildarts held his arm over his gut while smirking. "That one hurt much more than the one you used during the trails." Gildarts said.

"Naturally, I merged it with fire, and this time I have perfected it unlike last time." Itachi said.

"Heh!" Gildarts smirked and threw a punch sending a shockwave from his fist towards Itachi that leaped to the side dodging it as it flew across the sea behind the guildhall, the ocean looked like it split in two for a moment then it returned to normal.

"Gildarts is taking Itachi seriously this time. His not holding back what so ever. Gildarts has acknowledged Itachi as an equal. Last time during the trails Gildarts had to hold back, but not this time." Makarov said as everyone stared in awe.

"Gildarts and Itachi are so cool!" Natsu cheered with a wide smirk.

"Aye sir!" Happy agreed.

"Gildarts is known for using brute force, while Itachi is more of a strategist he takes advantage of his opponent's weaknesses and finds the weakness with their attacks. But I wonder if he can find any weakness in Gildarts' magic?" Mirajane said.

'Let's see… It's a complicated magic to deal with indeed. But everything has a weakness, you just have to find it.' Itachi thought and narrowed his eyes. 'For Gildarts' magic, it's weakness is…' Itachi thought as Gildarts leaped at Itachi with his fist raised, and Itachi morphed his eyes into mangekyou. Gildarts threw a punch filled with his magic power, but suddenly it was blocked by a red spectral skeleton hand. '…spectral things like my Susano'o, his magic can't affect it. But if he puts in enough force he can still shatter the Susano'o at certain stages.' Itachi thought as cracks appeared on the spectral skeleton hand that blocked Gildarts' fist. 'That's the first weakness now for the last one. Second, if he meets an opponent with more strength than him such as that dragon it can overwhelm him and his magic will have no effect on them although only a very few beings have that ability… a very complicated magic to deal with indeed. But not impossible.' Itachi's Susano'o became a large red spectral red skeleton that grew flesh turning into a spectral humanoid. Itachi's Susano'o let out a violent roar sending gushes of wind around it as it's red aura flared violently around it.

"This brings back memories." Gildarts smirked and swung his arm back, clenching his hand into a fist. Gildarts and Itachi's Susano'o threw a punch at each other. Gildarts fist collided with the massive spectral fist sending shockwaves around the area. The fist on Itachi's Susano'o began to crack a little, while Gildarts struggled to not get pushed back. Itachi's Susano'o formed in one of its four arms a Yasaka Magatama bead.

 **Yasaka Magatama!**

Itachi threw the spinning magatama directly crashing into Gildarts creating a massive explosion, Itachi leaped back and deactivated his Susano'o. Itachi narrowed his eyes at the burning smoke cloud, Gildarts appeared behind Itachi and swung his fist into his back. And then Itachi vanished in a murder of crows that began circling around Gildarts. Gildarts swiftly turned his body around and swung his fist to the side, and the fist was blocked by Itachi whom used a kunai knife that broke in half. Itachi quickly placed his feet in Gildart's face and jumped back.

 **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!**

Itachi spitted out a barrage fire of multiple balls of fire and threw shurikens into them merging them with the fire. The burning shurikens flew directly towards Gildarts, Gildarts stomped his foot down bringing up a large piece of the ground blocking the shurikens as they stabbed into the wall. When the earth wall crumpled, it revealed Itachi with another blue sphere in his palm. Itachi then used sunshin and reappeared above Gildarts and slammed the rasengan into his back sending Gildarts body crashing to the ground forming a small crater.

Gildarts slammed his hand to the ground sending a magic power through it, and the ground just beneath him and Itachi exploded into multiple cubes. Itachi was sent flying off Gildarts. "Hn." Itachi narrowed his eyes as he stared down upon Gildarts. Gildarts punched in the air sending a shockwave of his punch towards Itachi. Itachi widened his eyes as the air punch crashed into him making him vomit out a little blood. Itachi recovered from the air punch and raised his leg in the air as he flew down like a rocket at Gildarts.

"Is he crazy? There's no way he will be able to hit Gildarts like that?" Gray said considering the distance between Gildarts and Itachi.

"He has his ways." Erza commented with a smile making Gray look a little confused.

As Gildarts was about to jump back Itachi vanished using sunshin and appeared right in front of Gildarts and swung his foot crashing down upon Gildarts head, making the Ace of Fairy Tail fall to the ground. Itachi leaped back and threw three kunai knifes with paper bomb tags attached to them, they stabbed around Gildarts and exploded in a fiery explosion.

Once the smoke cleared it revealed Gildarts, standing, with a trail of blood running down his forehead. "No frickin' way!" Natsu shouted in shock as this was the first time he saw anyone making Gildarts bleed.

"H-He made Gildarts bleed! He actually made him bleed!" Happy shouted just as shocked as Natsu, as well as everyone who didn't saw Itachi and Gildarts fight 8 years ago, in the S-class trails.

Itachi formed the ox, rabbit, and monkey hand seal and stretched his hand to the side, as lightning began flickering around it violently. Itachi began running towards Gildarts at high speed and Gildarts punched his fist to the ground separating them into cubes. Itachi leaped from cube to cube until Gildarts was in his sight, a cube flew between them. Gildarts smirked when suddenly the cube was cut in half as all he saw was Itachi's lightning covered hand directed at his gut, Itachi was bending down slightly and stabbed the lightning blade into Gildarts gut.

They both stood there not moving an inch, when the audience noticed that Gildarts had grabbed Itachi's wrist, but the chidori still had connected with Gildarts leaving a cut. Gildarts didn't even flinch as his blood dripped from his gut and to the ground. Itachi had managed to scratch him leaving just a small cut. "That's a dangerous move you got there… when did you learn that?" Gildarts questioned.

"I have known of it ever since I saw my little brother use it. My eyes can copy others techniques as long as I see the hand seals needed for them." Itachi said referring to what the guild knew as his dead little brother, Itachi had told the people who asked him about his family that he had a mother, a father, and a little brother but they all died when an assassin killed his entire family.

"So, you've known it for a while then?" Gildarts questioned as this was the first time he has seen Itachi use this move. "Oh, well." Gildarts threw Itachi to the side, Itachi landed but because of the force of the throw Itachi began skidding back dragging a little of the earth up with him. When he looked back up Gildarts was in front of him with his hand directed at him.

 **All Crush!**

Gildarts send his magic at Itachi in from of an energy blast the wave flew towards the ocean splitting it in two. "Itachi!" Mira shouted in a worried tone.

"Relax! He should just be knocked out by that!" Gildarts shouted.

The dust gathered up from the blast cleared up, revealing a large red spectral warrior wielding a shield, and behind it was a bruised up, beaten Itachi on his knees, panting, his clothing slightly torn. The spectral warrior faded and vanished. Itachi stood up while panting and sweating a little.

"Not bad kid, you sure react fast." Gildarts smirked.

"Yeah, and I'm fast with my hands as well." Itachi said and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Huh?" Gildarts questioned when suddenly up from the ground beneath him came a foot kicking Gildarts in the chin sending him flying up. Itachi, whom still looked bruised up as it seemed he took some damage from that last attack, leaped after Gildarts from the hole and kicked him again further up, and kept on doing so. Then Itachi flared up in a red spectral aura. A red spectral warrior with legs formed around him, and later it grew a samurai like armor around it and grew wings on it's back. Gildarts widened his eyes as well as everyone else.

"Wow…" Mira uttered in awe seeing Itachi's Perfect Susano'o.

"Just how far have you gone… Itachi my boy?" Makarov uttered with a feeling of pride.

"It's even cooler up close!" Natsu shouted with flames coming out of his mouth.

Itachi's Perfect Susano'o reached out to a sword around its belt, it drew out the massive blade with such massive force that the top of three mountains close to them was cut clean off. 'It's even easier to use with the ethernano around me.' Itachi thought as the Susano'o raised the blade over Gildarts. "Game over." Itachi said and the Susano'o swung its blade down upon Gildarts. They both crashed down into the ocean with the water parting away in the shape of a circle. Gushes of wind blew around the area.

Makarov was gaping in horror seeing the mountain tops gone. "P-Please don't tell me I need to do the paperwork for that…"

The Perfect Susano'o faded and the parted waters gathered together again. Two shadow figures leaped out from the ocean and landed back in front of the audience. It was Itachi and Gildarts, both of them wet, and Gildarts looked extremely beaten up the only one who have beaten him up this much was that black dragon he met on his job. They both started at each other panting.

 **Tsukuyomi**

Itachi gathered what he had left of chakra into one last attack. Everything around Gildarts turned black and white. "Damn…" Gildarts cursed with a chuckle.

"You truly were Fairy Tail's strongest." Itachi said as he had nothing but respect for Gildarts. "But this is the end." Itachi said claiming victory in the fight.

"Were, huh? The new generation will always surpass the old one… right? You… Natsu… Gray… Erza… Mirajane… all of you seem to evolve faster, you will all become stronger and surpass us." Gildarts smirked. "I admit defeat."

Everything returned to normal as Gildarts fell to his knees, and Itachi raised his right arm high in the air, as the sun shined on the back of his hand, on his red Fairy Tail guild mark. Everyone looked in shock, some wondering if they were seeing what just happened. Itachi had won.

"H-He just beat Gildarts…" Macao uttered with wide eyes in disbelief, a look that was shared by many.

"Does that mean Itachi is our ace now?" Wakaba questioned.

"I knew he could do it!" Erza said with a proud look on her face.

"Awesome…" Gray uttered in awe.

"That was awesome! Now Itachi! Fight me!" Natsu charged with his fist covered in fire, but was stopped by Makarov's gigantic fist that squashed him like a fly.

"You know better to fight someone who's just had a big fight." Makarov scolded and reverted his hand into a normal sized one. He then walked over to Gildarts whom was still on his knees, although he was smirking. "You seem happy for someone who just lost their title as the strongest in the guild."

"What can I say, I like seeing the younger generation surpassing the old one. Makes the future look brighter." Gildarts said and let out a sigh. He then stood up and dusted some dust off him. "Besides it doesn't matter, I can still go on jobs title or no title. Besides, I'm still known as "Gildarts of the West" so I got nothing to complain about."

The two of them looked over to Itachi whom was being praised by all the guild members, he had a small smile on his face although he looked a little uncomfortable. "Itachi is without a doubt a skilled young man, his already one of the strongest people on our continent. Makes you wonder how far he will go when he gets older." Makarov said with a small grin.

"Let me guess, he's your number 1 candidate for the next master of the guild, isn't he?" Gildarts asked.

"Yes, although you were close to that position as well." Makarov replied.

"Heh, yeah no thanks. That position doesn't really suit me. It fits more for the kid, he has the strength, the brains, the mental capacity to deal with all those bills and paperwork from the council." Gildarts smirked as Makarov had a shiver run down his spine at the mentioning of the paperwork and all the bills for property damage, oh god all those bills. "Not to mention, kid has more love in him than anyone I have ever seen."

Makarov smiled at that last comment. "He sure does… that's the best quality a master needs. Love for his fellow guildmates, and comrades. The only person that maybe had more love than Itachi, was our first master Mavis."

"Speaking of, will the trails be held where I think they are being held?" Gildarts asked.

"That was the plan, yes. Speaking of, I have something I want to discuss with you." Makarov chuckled.

"Huh?" Gildarts raised his brow in bewilderment.

Later on, everyone went back inside to continue the celebration of Lisanna's return and Itachi's health and victory over Gildarts. The party became so wild that everyone ended up falling asleep in the guildhall.

Itachi was resting with his back up against a pillar with Erza resting her head on his shoulder. He smiled at his little sister, and looked over the guildhall and saw the Strauss siblings sleeping peacefully together, Mira with her arms wrapped lovingly and kindly around Lisanna and Elfman with his big arm wrapped around them which his sisters used as a pillow. And since Wendy had used up her powers to heal him for the fight, he was once again covered in bandages, same with Gildarts this time whom was passed out by the bar counter with the Master.

'Things around here are peaceful, well at least more peaceful than it was back in the element of nations. I am truly grateful for this new life I've been given, although I would like to wish why… And how Sasori and the others were involved.' Itachi thought and then narrowed his eyes, remembering his fight with the puppet master as well as his little clue to why and how they ended up here. 'The most darkest blackest secret this world has.' Then there was what his other self said. 'a young man with black hair wearing some black outfit, and a blond-haired woman with a big bust.' Itachi looked over to the Celestial Spirit Wizard girl, Lucy. 'She's the only one I can think of that fits that last description. But that's impossible, she would have been a little kid at the time. Then again, her mother resembled her. Could her mother have been involved? In that case, who is the young man with black hair dressed in black clothing?' Itachi thought and then looked into the palm of his right hand. 'And that black aura I had when I fought my other self… what was that? It felt cold and dark from what I manage to remember about the incident.' Itachi thought when suddenly Erza twisted in her sleep so that her head fell down resting on his lap. Itachi had a small warm smile on his face as he stroked her red hair making the sleeping Titania smile a little.

 **Morning in the guildhall**

Itachi had decided to try and find out what this black aura he had was, so he had begun to meditate. His been meditating since everyone woke up. He was sitting with his legs crossed on a table while a blue aura flared around him. Everyone looked at him in bewilderment.

"His been sitting like that for hours now…" Gray commented.

"He hasn't even moved an inch." Levy said as mostly everyone were gathered around the meditating Uchiha.

Natsu was kneeling in front of the meditating Itachi waving his hands in front of his face, and clapping his hands really loud. "Looks like he's asleep…" Natsu said, then gained a devilish smirk. "Hey, Happy wouldn't it be really fun to see what Itachi looks like with a mustache?" Natsu snickered with his blue cat companion.

"Aye. Maybe with a monocle too." Happy snickered.

"Try that and your dead." Erza appeared between them with a scary aura around her.

""Sorry!"" They both replied in unison.

"Still, his been like this now for almost the whole day… he hasn't even eaten anything." Mira said looking a little worried.

"Should we try and wake him up?" Elfman asked.

"I don't think he will like that, Elf-niichan." Lisanna said.

"His probably doing some sort of training, right?" Gray questioned not sure what Itachi was doing like most of them. Out of nowhere when everyone woke up, Itachi just walked up to a table, sat down with his legs crossed, and then he closed his eyes and let out a deep breath, and before they knew it he began to glow.

"Knowing him, it must be something like that." Master Makarov said while he sat on the bar counter.

"One must admire his concentration." Pantherlily commented.

"Yeah, although it's strange he hasn't gon' to the bathroom, eaten, or anythin'." Gajeel said.

"Maybe his just sleeping?" Happy flew right in front of Itachi's face, when suddenly Itachi twitched his eyes and grunted a little. "Huh? Looks like his waking up. Whoa!" Happy said when suddenly he was blown back as the blue aura changed into a dark black aura that send out powerful gushes of wind around the guildhall.

"What is this?!" Erza questioned using her arms to cover her face from the wind.

"I-I don't know!" Mira said doing the same as Erza.

"Th-This energy… it feels… dark and cold…" Gray uttered with sweat running down his forehead. When suddenly to everyone's surprise black markings started to grow on the right side of Itachi's face and a powerful dark energy was felt from Itachi.

"Not good!" Makarov gritted his teeth and then smacked his gigantic hand down in a karate chop on the top of Itachi's head breaking his concentration. The black markings faded, and the aura vanished as Itachi opened his eyes and began panting. "What was that, Itachi?" Makarov asked.

"I-I don't know… that's what I was trying to find out…" Itachi panted.

"Are you okay?" Mira asked concerned placing her hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah… I'm fine." Itachi stood up and jumped down from the table.

"Are you sure?" Erza asked.

"Yeah… just a little tired." Itachi placed his right hand on his forehead. "I think I will rest a little bit." Itachi walked towards the exit of the guildhall. 'I need to look into this further… whatever it is, it didn't feel good. I'm feeling nauseated, tired, I have a headache… I need to make sure if this aura is dangerous or not.' Itachi thought with his eyes narrowed.

 **In an unknown location**

A water tank opened and out exited the puppet master Sasori. "That felt nice."

"You know you could just have run away, you didn't need to get yourself killed." The mysterious shadowy figure said.

"And risk him tracking me here? Besides that's what these things are for aren't they? So why worry. Besides I wonder how you will do against him?" Sasori said with a bored expression.

"Hn. For your information, I have a bounty to catch, several bounties. And if I happen to run into him, so be it. I couldn't care less about Itachi." The figure replied as he stepped into the light.

"You and your money. Seriously, Kakuzu." Sasori said as the figure was a tall man with tan skin color, and his arms which was the only visible part of his body was covered in black stitches, he wore the same clothing the Akatsuki members had under their robes and he wore a sweatband covering his forehead with his black hair hanging out loose, and a black mask to cover the lower half of his face, his eyes were green and had no pupils, and he was very muscular build, and on his back were four different masks.

"Hn." Kakuzu grunted.

"By the way, Itachi told me something you might find interesting." Sasori said with a small smirk on his lips.

"What?" Kakuzu asked sounding a little annoyed.

"Apparently Hidan found his way to this world as well. But not the same way we did, he was summoned here by some spell." Sasori said.

"That big mouth religious bastard is here?" Kakuzu asked definitely annoyed this time.

"Relax, Itachi most likely found a way to kill him or at least cut off his head. My people haven't heard anything about some guy killing people after asking them if they want to join the way of Jashin." Sasori said and he could swear he saw Kakuzu smile slightly underneath that mask of his.

"I think I'm starting to like Itachi a bit." Kakuzu said.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **So, a few things happened in this chapter. Itachi and Mira shared their first kiss, Itachi had a rematch with Gildarts and won, and Itachi has begun to research into this mysterious black aura in him that he discovered in Edolas.**

 **Anyway, I have two announcements first, it's my birthday yay! Second, after this next arc, Tenrou Island arc, I will be re-writing some of the early chapters. Changing a few things such as Gildarts breaking free from the Tsukuyomi during their first fight, the 8 gates I will either remove them completely or lower the amount Itachi can use, I was thinking 2 of them at least, I will need to give it some more thought, feel free to offer me your opinion on this matter in the reviews.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	20. S-Class Trails!

**WATCHER89: Thanks, and here you go.**

 **williamwz3: Thanks!**

 **zubhanwc3: Thanks, and Itachi wasn't just healed by Wendy but he had also taken a chakra replenishing pill he got from his Edolas self so he had all of his chakra back to the way it was. Plus, he did have some time to rest as after the battle in Edolas he talked to his other self while Natsu and the others planned their little trick to play villains. Plus, the time, he had when he got back. Wendy does have powerful healing abilities and would be able to heal all his wounds, so in this fight Itachi did have full chakra, his wounds were completely healed, and he had recovered much of his stamina. And when I finish this arc I am going to re-write the earlier chapters so maybe I could go back and extend the fight a bit.**

 **Ak-Jaidyn: Thanks!**

 **nickclause: Thanks!**

 **Mr. Haziq: Hmm, well wait and see I will not say if your right or wrong. And yes Kakuzu would be able to take peoples magic abilities by stealing their hearts. And thanks!**

 **MayanPanther: Thanks!**

 **Mathew5641: Thanks, and who knows maybe at one point they will do more than kiss… And just wait and see.**

 **Red Raven 007: Hmm, maybe I could do something like that whenever a filler arc from the anime shows up I will think about it. And thanks!**

 **Master Terra: Thanks! And I didn't say he would be physical beast or something just that he would be able to fight longer and maybe against multiple foes like maybe 5 or 6 at once and yeah what buffed him up really helps. And although the Perfect Susano'o does consume a lot of chakra he only used it for a few seconds in order to overwhelm Gildarts since the Susano'o is one of the few things Itachi has that Gildarts can't crush, well at least easily. And although Kakuzu has a soul his love for money far exceeds it.**

 **Guest: Well it may have been a little vague but Kabuto did refer to them individually.**

 **Classy Uchiha: Why thank you.**

 **Guest: Thanks, and don't worry I don't plan on discontinuing the story, in fact I'm already planning two sequels. And Itachi showing Erza his past first might be for the best.**

 **alexkellar: I'm glad it was to your satisfaction, and your welcome always happy to take requests from fans and see if there's anything I can do.**

 **Guest: Well I wonder if you're still enjoying it.**

 **: I'm with you! Since Kagura views Erza as a big sister in the anime I thought it would be a good idea if she viewed Itachi as a big brother as well.**

 **monkiepawn: Like I said in the PM; seriously? This is what you have a problem with? Did I write how old those women were? Did I write what they were fantasizing about? For all you know they could have been imagining how he looks like when his older.**

 **Chapter 19: S-Class Trails!**

Itachi floated around in a dark space as a blue light surrounded his body, he floated deeper and deeper into the dark abyss. As the cold of the darkness sent chills down his spine. In the end, he spotted a tiny dark purple flame burning brightly in front of him. He reached out to it and the moment his hand touched it, a violent surge of incredible, unimaginably power bursted around him and the darkness grew. He felt sick, nauseated, dizzy, cold it was as if all the happiness around him vanished in a blink of an eye, and everything was replaced by a big empty nothingness. Itachi then widened his eyes in shock as he saw two red giant lights in the shape of eyes glaring at him, he could hear growling, it was as if he disturbed a best from it's slumber. Suddenly the red eyes vanished and floated as energy into his hand.

Itachi opened his eyes while breathing heavily and sweating, he was out in the woods sitting on a tree stomp. He looked into his palm and saw a very small black sphere in his hands with rings around it like Saturn. He could feel the power; this small sphere was mightier than any attack in his arsenal besides the Susano'o. The sphere faded away and vanished from the palm of his right hand. Itachi felt exhausted, and almost completely drained of energy. 'What's happened to my body?' Itachi thought as he couldn't help but wonder what this dark cold energy is.

After having meditated for the entire day, he had come to the conclusion that although the energy did feel cold, it wasn't filled with malicious intent. In fact, it felt empty, mindless and neutral as if it was nothing but a mindless beast and nothing more. Although whether it was dangerous or not could not yet be determined. He needed to test this new power on someone to confirm it, but who? Certainly, not one of his friends that would be too risky. An enemy? Should Itachi risk hurting or maybe even kill a normal enemy. No, if a major threat ever were to show up, and this person is about to kill or harm his friends, only then would he act and use this power. Other than that, he would keep it suppressed and use it as a last resort.

Itachi stood up, struggling to keep his balance as he felt almost completely drained of energy. He reached into his pocket and brought out a chakra replenishing pill. He had given a list of ingredients to Porlyusica to see if it was possible to make any of these pills. And turns out it was, with the right herbs and plants she could make five within a week. He ate the pill and swallowed it, and then he began feeling his chakra returning to normal. He let out a deep breath before regaining his balance and then he headed back to the guildhall.

As Itachi walked through the streets of Magnolia he saw various members of Fairy Tail rushing through the streets on their way to doing a job. "Guess there is that time of year again, huh? I wonder if we get any new S-Class wizards this year?" Itachi muttered to himself. 'Out of all the people in the guild now, the ones who have the best chance of becoming S-Class would be Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, Juvia, and Cana. I do wonder whom the master will pick as candidates?' Itachi thought as he stood outside of the guild's main door. When he entered, he was met by the sight of Erza and Pantherlily in his giant cat form, having a bout with their swords. Sparks flew from their metal as they moved at incredible speed and danced around with their swords and sounds of their swords clashing into each other was heard all over the guild.

They both leaped back and looked at each other with a grin. "You're finished." Erza said as in a puff of smoke Pantherlily returned to his miniature state.

"It seems I can't stay in my original form for very long." Pantherlily wiped the sweat off from his furry little head.

"Still, you're really something. That was truly impressive swordsmanship." Erza complimented.

"Not at all. If anyone was impressive, it was you."

"Whadya think, Erza?! This is Lily's true skill!" Gajeel boasted on his new partner's skill.

"So, this is what this guild refers to as S-Class skill." Lily said.

"If you want to see what we consider beyond that you should see Onii-chan." Erza said and noticed that her brother just entered the guild. "Well speak of the devil. Onii-chan, do you mind sparring with me?" Erza walked up to her brother while holding tightly onto her sword.

"Hmm, sparring? Through swordsmanship?" Itachi questioned as he was skilled with using a sword in fact he had helped Erza train using one ever since they joined the guild. Although, he was confident that Erza surpassed him in that area a long time ago. "Even though your better at it than me now?"

"I am?" Erza questioned in bewilderment as she didn't seem to have noticed it.

"Of course, you surpassed me in swordsmanship a long time ago. I should know I taught you after all." Itachi replied with a small smile.

"Then can we find out? I want to see if you're telling the truth on this one." Erza readied her sword.

Itachi let out a sigh, and reached his hand out to the side. "Guess I have no choice." Itachi said as black summoning markings appeared in midair right in front of his stretched-out hand. And in a puff of smoke appeared a handmade katana with a red holster and handle.

"Y-You still have that?" Erza questioned with wide eyes.

 **Flashback**

Several years ago in the guildhall Itachi sat at the bar counter with little tomboy Mira dressed in her old bad girl outfit. "Come on cutie! Let's go on a job! Come on take me on another S-Class job!"

"Sorry Mira but I'm tired, maybe next time okay?" Itachi said to the pouting little bad girl.

"Onii-chan!" Erza ran up to him while holding something long that was packed away in paper with a bowtie around it. "Here! I made this for you!" Erza handed the gift to her big brother with a big beaming smile.

"Thank you, Erza." Itachi patted her on the head and accepted the gift. He opened it and found a katana with a red holster and handle.

"I practiced on making swords like you showed me! Do you like it?!" Little Erza asked excitedly.

Itachi unsheathed the sword and studied it, it was very well made and very sharp from the looks of it. Itachi smiled warmly at Erza. "I love it."

 **Flashback end**

"Of course, it's the first gift I ever got from my cute and adorable little sister." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"D-Don't say that it's embarrassing!" Erza blushed faintly.

"But it's true." Itachi said with a deadpan expression.

"Whatever! Let's just start already!" Erza shouted in embarrassment.

"Hn." Itachi hummed and unsheathed the katana and activated his sharingan. He and Erza then leaped at each other and at immense speed began dancing around with their swords, sending sparks flying and letting out the sound of metal clanking against each other. Itachi used his sharingan to keep up with Erza's strikes and blocking them and finding openings.

Everyone whom didn't bother going out for jobs or didn't know what was happening tomorrow looked in awe at this duel. Both Itachi and Erza were serious and moved so fast it was impossible to see their swords anymore, all you could hear was the sound of them connecting and see bright flashes of light coming from the metal. In the end, they stopped moving and Itachi's katana sword flew out of his hands and stabbed into the floor behind him.

"See I told you." Itachi said as Erza looked actually shocked over the fact that she won. It wasn't the first time they had a sparring match through swordsmanship and Erza ended up victorious, in fact it happened on the day Itachi declared that there was nothing more he could teach her about swordsmanship. However, she always assumed she only won back then because he was holding back. But now she knew, that he wasn't and that she truly had surpassed him in terms of swordsmanship. "Back then I didn't use my sharingan did I? Seems you have improved even more since back then. I'm truly proud of you." Itachi patted Erza on the head before going to pick his sword up and sealing it away again.

Erza was left awestruck, she always had looked up to Itachi and even had a goal which was to surpass him, a goal she still carries to this very day. Or at least close in the gap between their level of strength. "Thank you…" Erza uttered with a smile on her lips.

Itachi walked up to the bar counter as Mira looked at him with a smile and gave a small giggle. "What?"

"Oh, nothing at all. Better watch out or she might grow strong enough to give you a run for your money." Mira replied.

"Perhaps, although that might already be the case." Itachi said with a warm smile, Itachi then turned to Cana whom sat at her usual spot while holding a large barrel of booze while looking quite sad. 'She still hasn't told Gildarts huh? I sincerely hope that she can do it this year.' Itachi thought. "She's talking about leaving the guild, again isn't she?"

"Yeah, you know how sensitive she gets around this time of the year." Mira handed Itachi a cup of tea.

"Hey thanks." Itachi thanked her with a smile and drank the delicious tea.

"If she gets selected this year I hope she wins." Mira said sincerely.

"Let's hope so." Itachi said, he felt a little guilty he had trained Cana and several members of the guild before although despite his efforts in training her she doesn't seem to win. Then again, she did have opponents like Laxus, Erza, Mirajane and Mystogan during all of her trails.

"Indeed, let's hope." Makarov hoped onto the bar counter. "Still doesn't mean either of you should let her win this year."

"We know master." Itachi said.

"Anyway, I was hoping that I could discuss the trails with the two of you." Makarov said with a grin.

"Let me guess, you want us and the other S-Class wizards as obstacles for the candidates." Itachi said and Makarov hushed him down.

"Keep it a secret would ya?"

"Of course, master." They both whispered.

"Anyway, it will take place on our guilds sacred ground, Tenrou Island. And your correct, I want Mira, Erza and Gildarts to serve as obstacles for the first trail. But I want you for something else." Makarov snickered.

"Me?" Itachi questioned.

"Since you're our top dog now and all, I was hoping you would be the final test. You will stay on the top of the island and wait for your challenger. I will let everyone know this from the beginning, if they defeat you they become S-Class. However, if they don't complete the other trails. Your free to go all out. The more they complete the more you have to hold back, let's say if anyone completes all trails you can only use 30% of your full power. How does that sound?" Makarov whispered with a proud grin.

"So, basically the more trails they complete the more I have to hold back. I doubt Natsu will go along with that if his one of the candidates, but okay." Itachi said, knowing the pink haired dragon slayer will most likely rush to the top as quickly as he can.

"Well they all have to complete the first trail before they can even begin climbing up to you." Makarov pointed out.

"Fair enough, so how much do I use if they only completed the first one?" Itachi questioned.

"80% should do I guess." Makarov replied.

"I understand master." Itachi nodded.

"Great! You will leave a few hours before the others." Makarov said and walked away.

"I wonder who's going to be competing this year?" Mira questioned.

"We'll have to wait and see tomorrow I guess." Itachi replied.

 **Next day**

Most members of the Fairy Tail guild were all gathered in the guildhall facing a big stage with a curtain behind it with the Fairy Tail mark on it. They were all waiting in anticipation for the Master to announce this year of S-Class candidates. Some were excited and anxious and the newest members had no idea what was going on.

"What's all the commotion about?" Pantherlily questioned.

"Beats me." Gajeel shrugged.

"Apparently the master has a major announcement to make!" Wendy said with a little hint of excitement wondering what it was while she was holding her best friend, Charle in her arms.

"I'm not interested." Charle said.

"This is finally it! Oh, I'm so nervous!" Alzack said looking rather nervous if he was getting picked this year or not.

"We tried really hard! Don't worry, Al!" His crush Bisca assured.

"Fidget! Fidget!" Natsu was very excited.

"Calm down, Natsu." Happy said.

"This tension is manly." Elfman grinned.

"Heh." Gray smirked.

"I'll finally learn the secret!" Lucy said as she wanted to know why everyone has been so occupied with jobs lately.

"Juvia is so excited… to watch lovely Gray-sama!" Juvia looked over at her crush as she didn't really care about anything else.

The curtains then opened and revealed Master Makarov, Itachi, Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts. "Master!" The crowd cheered.

"It's about time!"

"Hurry up and announce it!"

"As per Fairy Tail's time-honored tradition, I will now announce the entrants for the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trail!" Makarov announced and was met by the cheer of the crowd.

"S-Class Wizard Promotion Trail?!" Lucy questioned in shock.

"Now I'm fired up!" Natsu let out fire around his body in excitement.

"Quiet, everyone!" Erza shouted.

"Our master hasn't finished yet." Gildarts said and the cheers died down.

"This year's trail will take place on Tenrou Island… our guild's sacred ground!" Makarov announced.

""Oh!""

"Your strength! Your hearts! Your spirits! I've spent the last year ascertaining them all. There will be eight participants! Natsu Dragneel!" Makarov announced.

"Yes!" Natsu clenched his fist in excitement.

"Way to go Natsu!" Happy cheered.

"Gray Fullbuster!"

"The time's finally come." Gray said with a grin on his face.

"Juvia Lockser!"

"Huh? Juvia…?" Juvia was surprised by this as she hasn't been a part of the guild for very long.

"Elfman Strauss!"

"Real men should be S-Class!" Elfman grinned.

"Good luck! Elf-niichan!" Lisanna encouraged her brother.

"Cana Alberona!" Makarov announced but the Cana did not look happy about it. "Freed Justine!"

"I'll be the one to follow in Laxus' footsteps…" Freed uttered.

"Levy McGarden!"

"At long last!" Levy said with joy in her voice.

""Levy for the win!"" Jet and Droy cheered.

"Mest Gryder!" Makarov announced and the attention was turned to a young man with short almost shaved black hair, with a slight outlined window's peak, and complete with mildly long sideburns. His eyes are bright emerald turquoise, and thin eyebrows, on the left side of his face he has three scars. His clothing consisted of a pinstriped jacket with a high open collar, the jacket had red and orange stripes, he wore simple black pants and white shoes.

"Oh, Mest!"

"Man, he was so close last year!" Members of the guild cheered.

"I didn't make it this year either…" Alzack sulked while Bisca comforted him.

"There's always next year, right?" Bisca comforted her crush.

Itachi while on stage eyed Mest. 'His back then, it's been years since master sent him on that mission. The council must have asked him to spy on us, well not that I can blame him he altered his own memories after all. From what I know only me and the master knows about this, perhaps Gildarts knows as well but I can' be certain. Well it doesn't matter anyway, his still a member of our guild whether he remembers or not.' Itachi thought.

"So, everyone was trying hard to get picked for this!" Lucy said as she kind of wished to get the status of S-Class although from what she heard around the guild it could be dangerous so she would rather not.

"Wow! Good luck everyone!" Wendy cheered.

"From this group, only one person will successfully pass! The trail will take place in one week's time. Shape up in the meantime!" Makarov announced.

"H-How did Juvia get picked and not me?!" Gajeel questioned feeling that this was outrageous.

"I've heard all about your standing in the guild. It sounds like you aren't really trusted." Pantherlily said.

"No, it's not like that! I can't say why, but it ain't like that! I wanna talk about it, but I can't!" Gajeel said referring to how his working as a double agent to find out more about what Ivan the Master's son is planning.

"Take it up with Erza." Lily suggested.

"You aren't ready yet." Erza smirked.

"Damn!" Gajeel shouted.

"As we have some newcomers here, we'll go over the rules." Makarov said.

"The eight chosen participants are to select a single partner within the one week preparation period." Mirajane explained.

"A partner?" Lucy questioned.

"Teams of two are gonna battle it out." Max said.

"Part of this trail is putting their friendship to the test." Warren said.

"There are two rules when it comes to choosing a partner. First, the partner must be a member of Fairy Tail. Second, the partner can't be an S-Class wizard." Erza explained.

"Oh?" Gajeel hummed.

"That essentially rules out people like Erza, Mirajane, Itachi, and Gildarts, huh?" Pantherlily said.

"Partnering with Erza-san or Itachi-san would make for an overpowered team!" Wendy said not noticing that her little feline friend looked worried about something, which did not go unnoticed by Itachi.

"We'll announce the details of the trail once we're on Tenrou Island, but Erza will be serving as a hindrance again this time." Makarov announced.

""Huh?!"" Everyone questioned in fear.

"And I'll be hindering everyone as well!" Mirajane announced with a beaming smile.

""Huh?!""

"D-Don't tell me they have to beat people like Erza and Mira to become S-Class?!" Lucy felt sorry for anyone who had to go through that.

"Well, apparently they do hold back somewhat…" Max said although that didn't make much of a difference.

"Now do you see why it's seriously tough?" Warren said while sweating a little, glad he was not chosen.

"Quit griping. All S-Class wizards have had to go through this." Gildarts said.

"Well to be fair there has been times were there only was one S-Class wizard in the guild, it's even more difficult for them with all of us." Itachi said with an emotionless deadpan expression.

"Yeah, especially since you and I are going to be there as well!" Gildarts grinned and various of the people in the guild paled, especially those who were having the trail.

"H-Hold on!" Elfman paled.

"You don't mean?!" Happy looked more blue than usual, despite not being a candidate.

"Gildarts and Itachi are gonna participate too?!" Natsu questioned in excitement.

"Don't be happy about that!" Gray shouted.

"The eight selected members and their partners will gather at Hargeon Port one week from now. That is all!" Makarov announced and the eight members went around to find their partner. Natsu went with Happy, Gray whom had made a promise with Loke a long time ago had him be his partner as Loke returned from the Celestial Spirit realm by his own accord so that she would not lose any magic power, Freed picked Bickslow, and although Juvia wanted to be Gray's partner she was a candidate and went with Lisanna, although Juvia jumped to the assumption that Lisanna was after her beloved Gray, and Elfman was upset that his sister didn't become his partner. But Evergreen whom sent the big beast of a man intense stares, as she felt a little upset over not being chosen as Freed's partner, in the end she became his partner mostly because Elfman was terrified of her. And Gajeel decided that he would be Levy's partner as he wanted to fight in the trails somehow.

Itachi looked over to Charle, knowing that the Exceed had the power to see glimpses of the future like the Exceed queen she must have had a vision of some kind since she looked troubled earlier. Itachi could only assume that something was going to happen during the trails and need to keep an eye open for any danger. He walked over to the master. "Master, could I have a word?"

"Hmm? What is it Itachi my boy?" Makarov questioned and Itachi began explaining. "I see, so you think something might happen at the trail. That does sound troubling, we will need to be on guard then." Makarov said looking rather serious.

Later Mest managed to pick Wendy as his partner, pretending that he was an apprentice of Mystogan, and Lucy became Cana's partner.

A week later, and hours before the candidates were to arrive Itachi, Erza, Mirajane and Gildarts were on a boat on their way to Tenrou Island to set up camp and get everything ready for the trail. The heat was intense, so intense that the two girls had resulted in getting into their swimsuits, Gildarts was laying on the deck of the ship looking like he was melting. While Itachi was wearing cargo shorts and a V-neck T-shirt.

"It's so hot…" Gildarts complained feeling that he was boiling under the sun.

"What can we do, this how it is around this time of year, then again it's always like this around these parts." Itachi said as he was drinking ice cold water to cool down.

"Yeah, we just have to deal with it." Mira said as she sat in a sunbed while drinking some ice-cold juice, while sweat ran down her hot curvy, firm body. Itachi unconsciously had activated his sharingan.

"Burning in the images in your mind I see." Gildarts teased the Uchiha knowing full well from what Itachi had told him and the master about the sharingan and the ability to memories images.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" Itachi muttered emotionlessly and deactivated his sharingan.

"Still, this brings back memories back when I took the trails. It was such an intense battle." Erza said with pride in her voice.

"Yeah, I wonder if anyone will manage this year though." Gildarts smirked. "If anything, I hope Natsu managed, the kid's been looking forward to this moment his whole life!"

'If only you knew Cana was your daughter I'm sure you would have rooted for her instead though.' Itachi thought.

After sailing for a few more minutes they arrived at Tenrou Island and waved goodbye to the ship that went back to pick up the candidates.

"Well we should head to the camping sight and start unpacking." Itachi said as he and Gildarts seemed to be carrying all the bags. "Aren't you two going to carry anything?"

"I have the cooking supplies." Mira said holding a small backpack.

"And I have the tent." Erza said holding up a bag.

'We have to carry the rest then?' Itachi thought with a sweat drop as him and Gildarts had at least ten bags filled with so much stuff they looked like they were about to explode. Once they arrived at the camping sight, Gildarts left almost immediately to go to his route where he would await one of the candidates as a hindrance. Mira and Erza finished unpacking and then left themselves, while Itachi went to the top of the island to wait as well as he was the final trail.

"Guess I might as well meditate and find out more about that dark energy." Itachi said to himself and sat down with his legs crossed and let out a deep breath.

 **A few hours later**

On the ship, which had returned with the candidates, it now had the island in its sight. And onboard the ship Makarov began explaining the trail. "It is said that fairies once lived here on this island. And it is where Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's first master, rests." Makarov was dressed in a Hawaiian shirt and wore shorts and sandals.

"What's with those clothes?!" Gray questioned despite being completely naked himself.

Makarov went on to explain the trail's first round. "See the smoke coming from the shore? You'll start by heading there. Eight routes lead there. Each route can only be taken by one team. And, along each route are these…" Makarov said as a map of some kind of the routes appeared next to him, some marked combat, one marked serenity, and three marked intense combat with pictures of Gildarts, Erza and Mirajane. "Only the teams that get through here will pass the first round of the trail!"

"Combat?" Natsu questioned.

"It says intense combat next to Erza and the others' faces!" Gray said.

"There's also serenity." Loke said.

"On combat route, two teams will run into each other and fight it out. Only the winning team can move on. Intense combat routes are the most difficult of all, as they require defeating a current S-Class wizard. On one route, the serenity route, you'll get to pass the first round without fighting anyone. The point of the first round it might… and luck." Makarov announced.

"Wait, where's Itachi's route?" Natsu questioned.

Makarov then snickered. "I'm glad you asked. Itachi is the final trail of this year's S-Class trail. You can go to him at any time at the top of the island and fight him, if you win you become S-Class. However, if you go to early without finishing the other trails he will not hold back that much."

"What do you mean?" Gray questioned.

"Well since everyone has to complete the first round means that if you go to Itachi right away, he can only use 80% of his full power against you. If you complete the second trail he will have to use only 50%, and if you complete the third trail he will have to use only 30%. And Itachi has planted his crows all over the areas of this island where we are having our trails by now, so he will be able to see if you finish the trails or not. I sincerely suggest you complete all of the other trails first, cause let me remind you Itachi using 40% of his power was still strong enough to take out a wizard saint level wizard like Jose and Jellal, not to mention Laxus. Oh, and don't worry you all have until the end of the day to finish all the trails and beat him." Makarov grinned at the pale faces everyone besides a certain someone was making.

"Screw that! I'm going to him right now! He will fight me at 100%!" Natsu declared with a wide grin and his fists covered in flames.

"Oy, Natsu. I don't think that's a good idea…" Happy said.

"What? Of course, it is!" Natsu grinned from ear to ear.

"Itachi was able to beat Gildarts and you always get one-shoted by Gildarts! You should fight him when his holding back…" Happy uttered.

"Hmm. Nah! I will fight him at full power!" Natsu as stubborn as he was declared.

"That won't happen either way, if you try to reach him before you finish the first trail you will be disqualified." Makarov announced.

"Wh-What?!" Natsu questioned.

"See, so let's just complete the other trails. You will get to maybe fight someone else first like Erza or Gildarts, even though that's still suicide." Happy said to his best friend.

"Hmm, fine." Natsu grinned excited to fight Erza or maybe even Gildarts.

"Now, let's start the trails!" Makarov declared.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi sat meditating while letting out a blue aura around him. 'My crows should be able to warn me if anyone tries to infiltrate the island, unless they already are here… I have already detected the magic council's ships in the distance, but nothing else so far.' Itachi thought while tapping into the dark energy in him. He reached his hand out and formed the black sphere with rings around it just like the one he formed earlier, it was extremely small, yet it felt powerful. Itachi looked at the sphere trying to study it with his sharingan. From what he could see, the sphere had more power than anything he had with maybe the exception of his Susano'o when it came to destructive energy. 'It feels as if I can tap into more of the energy, but if I do I risk losing myself to it. So, this is the amount I can bring out for now at least until I have mastered to control this energy.' Itachi narrowed his gaze and tried to sustain the sphere but it vanished. 'Seems I can only hold it active for a certain amount of time. What's more it feels like I just used two mangekyou abilities at once, it sure drains a lot of energy but it seems to drain only the ehternano part of my energy source and a little chakra mixed into it… and something else as well, the dark energy I assume.' Itachi looked out on the vast ocean.

"For some reason… I feel a familiar presence here on this island… but for some reason I can't recall it from anywhere." Itachi muttered to himself.

"Whoa, that was interesting." Itachi heard a new voice, he looked down and saw a little girl with long wavy blond hair that reached down to her feet, she had large green eyes with no visible pupils, she had peachy skin and looked like she was a child. She wore a frilly, pink layered robe with a red ribbon tied into a bow around her neck, she also wore wing-like adornments around her ears, and she wore no shoes. She laid on the ground while kicking her legs back and forth in excitement, she had the look of a child seeing something very interesting, she stared at him in fascination. While Itachi stared at her in bewilderment and confusion.

He didn't feel any ill intent from this little girl, only warmth and pure intentions. Still, who is she? Itachi blinked while the girl looked at him with a pure innocent smile. "Umm, who are you? And what are you doing here?"

"Me? I'm Mavis, Mavis Vermilion!" The girl happily replied.

"Mavis? As in first master Mavis?" Itachi questioned.

"Yup!"

"…" Itachi narrowed his gaze. "But, you're supposed to be dead…"

"I'm a ghost. Boo!" Mavis giggled as she tapped her finger on Itachi's nose.

"Huh…?" Itachi questioned and activated his sharingan. And found out, she was telling the truth. "She was nothing but a mere spirit of energy, nothing else at all, Itachi kept his calm expression and deactivated his sharingan, and since he has seen dead people get brought back to the physical realm before, heck his even a living proof of such supernatural occurrences. "Okay, I believe you."

"What's with that emotionless reaction?" Mavis asked with a narrowed gaze at this peculiar man.

"So, is your soul stuck here or something, first master?" Itachi questioned.

"Hmmm, nope I just love being here, although it gets a bit boring. Then I felt that energy you were releasing and I found it interesting and decided to check it out." Mavis replied with stars in her eyes. "I know that you're from Fairy Tail, cause otherwise you wouldn't be able to see me. Only those who wear our guild mark can see me. What's your name?"

"Itachi, Itachi Uchiha." Itachi replied.

"Itachi, Itachi huh? Strange name, why did your parents give you a name that means weasel?" Mavis asked in a jokingly tone.

"I-I honestly don't know, and I don't care." Itachi replied motionlessly.

"Hmm, you should try smiling more. That face of yours would look better with a smile." Mavis beamed at him, smiling warmly. Itachi couldn't help but smile a little at the warm feeling the first master was giving off, it was as if her mere presence brought joy everywhere. "Yay! See such a lovely smile! Now tell me, how's Makarov threating the guild?"

"Master Makarov threats everyone in the guild like family, his like a father figure to all of us. He's even willing to do anything to protect his precious family as well." Itachi said with a warm smile.

"That's sounds great! Makarov seems to be doing a fine job as master." Mavis beamed a happy smile.

"Yeah, his philosophy almost reminds me of something from my homeland called the Will of Fire." Itachi said as that caught Mavis' curiosity.

"Will of Fire? What's that?" Mavis questioned.

"It's an ancient ideal from my home town which has been passed down for many generations. It is said that anyone who wields the Will of Fire loves, believes, cherishes, and fights to protect the village, as previous generations have done before them, and their will is passed on to the next generation. And it still lives on in my homeland, and I even found it to be in Fairy Tail as well."

"Woah! That sounds super cool! Tell me more!" Mavis said with pure excitement, she truly was just like a child in that way, more than just her appearance. In the end Itachi and Mavis ended up having a long discussion about the Will of Fire, Itachi didn't know why but he felt comfortable talking to the first master like he could tell her anything. Although he refrained from telling her the truth about him, that he was a clan killer and all and that he wasn't from this world. "This was fun, thank you Itachi!" Mavis smiled warmly at him.

Itachi closed his eyes and returned the smile. "Thank you, master Mavis." When Itachi opened his eyes again, she was gone, like she just had vanished into thin air. "I can't see her or sense her anymore… did she return to the realm of the dead?" Itachi questioned.

He then suddenly felt an immense amount of pressure coming from the island. "Gildarts huh? Looks like his fighting whomever picked his route." Itachi said calmly as the island was shaking and birds flew away all around the island besides for Itachi's crows. 'Now let's see who his fighting…' Itachi thought and closed his eyes, seeing through the eyes of one of his crows. 'Natsu, huh?' Itachi could see the frightened look on the dragon slayer's face, Natsu fell to his knees while sweating out of fear and with wide eyes. Itachi could hear Natsu muttering that he accepts defeat. Gildarts then gave Natsu a speech to acknowledge ones fear to overcome your weakness and grow stronger, and then Gildarts passed him. "Heh, that old man… his way to soft sometimes." Itachi smiled as through his crow he could see Natsu crying at Gildarts words. "Then again, that's not so bad sometimes."

Itachi then decided to see how the others were doing, Erza dominated Juvia and Lisanna in their battle, showing no mercy. Lucy and Cana had beaten Freed and Bickslow and managed to move on, Gray and Loke had beaten Mest and Wendy. And it seemed Elfman and Evergreen had somehow managed to get past Mirajane. "Guess I will have my clone inform me what happened later." Itachi said as since no one could have reached him before finishing the first trail, he had sent a Shadow Clone with 20% of his power to stay at the camp sight. "Hn…" Itachi's crows noticed what looked like to be Pantherlily and Charle flying towards the island. 'Well I guess that's not a problem, considering that they are members of Fairy Tail. Guess I should let them pass…' Itachi thought.

"Well this means the hunt to find the first masters grave is the next trail, I wonder if anyone will just rush up her immediately? Well there is Natsu of course…" Itachi sighed as he wanted to relax a little longer. He saw through his crow that the moment the Master told them to start Natsu used Happy to fly towards the top where he was like a rocket. "And here we go then." Itachi got up as Natsu and Happy flew crashing down in front of him. "Looks like getting your ass kicked by Gildarts wasn't enough for you, Natsu."

"Heh! I'm fired up now!" Natsu let flames out around his entire body while glaring at Itachi in excitement.

"Let's see, that's one trail complete, that means 80% then. And you're lucky that the master requested me not to use any illusions." Itachi said motionlessly.

"Heh! You can fight me at 100% Itachi! Cause either way, I'm gonna kick your ass and become S-Class!" Natsu charged at him with his fist covered in flames.

 **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!**

Natsu slammed his blazing fist at Itachi whom ducked, and then kicked Natsu's leg making him lose balance, then Itachi span his body around and delivered a kick to Natsu's chin sending him flying. Natsu managed to recover and was grabbed by Happy. "Happy! Send me flying at him!"

"Aye sir!"

"You didn't learn anything from Gildarts, did you?" Itachi looked as Happy flew with Natsu in his hands towards him like a rocket, Happy then dropped Natsu like a bomb and Natsu charged up flames around his entire body.

 **Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!**

Itachi jumped back as Natsu crashed into the ground. "Learn when your outmatched, leave and get another chance at me once you finish the other trails." Natsu leaped out from the crater he made in the ground and threw a barrage of punches at Itachi whom dodged them all with ease Natsu kept charging forward and Itachi backed up. "Just go, finish the other trails, come back and face me then, you all have until the end of the day anyway." Itachi kept backing up while dodging Natsu's punches.

"Yeah right! Like I will let the others get to you before me!" Natsu shouted.

"Okay fair enough, if I can defeat you in the next five seconds you will go and finish the other trails, then come back, and if I don't I will fight you for real, deal?" Itachi said.

"Heh, deal! Like you can beat me in five seconds!" Natsu threw another punch as they were closing in on the edge of the top.

"Five, four, three, two…" Itachi was just at the edge, he then jumped up on Natsu's fist leaped over Natsu and kicked him in the back of the head, sending him falling down. "One." Itachi looked down and saw Natsu crash into the woods on the island below.

"Natsu!" Happy flew after him.

"Meh, a fall like that wouldn't kill him." Itachi went back to his meditation.

 **Meanwhile with Itachi's clone**

"What?! Elfman and Evergreen are getting married?!" Erza questioned in shock while she was making food.

"And then they attacked me while I was in a state of shock." Mirajane said with a smile as she rubbed her cheek that had a band aid over it. While Juvia and Lisanna sat behind them and listened to their conversation and Itachi's clone sat next to Mira.

"Hold on! When is the ceremony?! In fact, when did they start such a relationship?!" Erza questioned as always only hearing a few parts of the conversation.

"Oh, no, I think it was just a strategy to throw me off guard. I still have a lot of improving to do!" Mira said.

"Still I'm a little surprised that they got you with that." Itachi said with a motionless expression.

"Anyway, you're sure it was just a strategy?!" Erza questioned still not totally convinced.

"It's hard to imagine those two being together. After all, of they got married and had a child…" Mira began imagining what Elfman and Evergreen's child would look like and came to an image of a baby version of Elfman with Evergreen's hair. "Imma real baby!" Then Mira all of the sudden began to cry.

"Don't cry Mira. It's kind of cute, depending on how you look at it." Erza said and Mira still cried.

"Aren't you going to comfort her?" Lisanna asked looking at Itachi.

"I would, but I'm not sure whether she's crying tears of joy or horror." Itachi replied with a sweat drop. While this happened Juvia was blushing at the word child and began imagining her and Gray.

"By the way where is Freed and Bickslow?" Lisanna questioned.

"They returned to the guild with Gildarts." Erza replied.

"Talk about impatient. They could've stayed here and watched the rest of the trail." Lisanna said.

"Anyway, where did Mest and Wendy go?" Erza questioned.

"Yeah, they are late…" Mira said as they began to look a little worried.

"Maybe they forgot where we're supposed to meet up?" Lisanna questioned. "Mest, huh? I never met him in Edolas so I don't know much about him. He joined during the two years I was gone, right?"

"Did he…?" Mira questioned as none of them knew since Mest had altered their memories.

"I feel like he's always been a member…" Erza began thinking.

"He doesn't have much presence, huh?" Lisanna said.

"Juvia will go look for them. She's a little worried." Juvia offered.

"I'll accompany you, then. Mira and Lisanna, you two stay here with Onii-chan's clone." Erza said as Juvia pouted seeming to have an ulterior motive to find Gray or something.

 **Meanwhile with Itachi**

Itachi was meditating he once again tried to see if there was more about the dark energy he could discover. Once again, he was in front of a small black like flame and reached out for it, and once he touched it, it released a huge amount of power that made Itachi struggle to hold onto it, he saw the huge red eye shaped lights once more and heard the growling. "What are you?!" Itachi shouted as the darkness wrapped around his body like tentacles, Itachi felt the darkness taking over, then suddenly he felt a disturbing presence on the island and he woke up from his meditation while panting and sweating, multiple enemies were approaching. Suddenly a flare was shut up into the sky. "The guild's emergency flare?! I was right, something was going to happen." Itachi narrowed his gaze when suddenly multiple cloaked people appeared around him all with the Grimoire Heart symbol on their masks. "Grimoire Heart huh?" Itachi closed his left eye to see what a crow was seeing. He saw Wendy, Mest, Pantherlily, Natsu, Happy and Charle fighting also a similar group of soldiers not too far away from him. Another image of Gray, Loke, Lucy and Cana fighting of a group of people similar to the ones surrounding Itachi. He then looked out at the ocean and saw Master Makarov in his giant form punching a magic aircraft.

"Leave this place or face the consequences." Itachi said in a threatening tone, when he also saw a goat man wearing a butler outfit and wore sunglasses in a jetpack flying over the island. He dropped small spheres that puffed into these guards. 'So, he's the one dropping them all around here.' The Grimoire Heart soldiers charged at Itachi. Itachi was blasted by various magic blasts from them, and then turned to a murder of crows that flew towards the goat man in a butler outfit.

The soldiers looked in bewilderment when suddenly the entire area where they were at was surrounded by paper bombs. The tags glowed and exploded in a fiery explosion taking all the soldiers with them. The crows flew over the jetpack at the goat man's back and formed into Itachi. "Whaaaaat?!" The goat man questioned when suddenly Itachi stabbed his kunai into the jetpack and once again vanished in a murder of crows. As the goat man and his jetpack flew crashing down somewhere on the island.

The crows gathered into Itachi on a tree top, whom looked over at their giant master on the other side of the island, about to use Fairy Law. **"Time's up!"** He could hear Makarov's mighty giant voice all the way from there. When suddenly a darker light in the similar shape of the light Fairy Law was giving appeared. And then to Itachi's confusion Makarov undid the Fairy Law spell and was shaking in shock.

"What's going on? Why did master chancel out Fairy Law?" Itachi questioned in bewilderment.

" **Master Precht…"** He heard Makarov utter.

Itachi looked with his sharingan and spotted an old man with a long beard silver white beard and a mustache, and despite the look of the man's age he was quite muscular, and he had an eye-patch over his right eye, he wore a dark shirt paired with armored shoulder pads and shiny gauntlets, light pants with flames near the edges, and simple boots, he also had a dark cape he also wore a helmet matching that had what looked like horns on the side. "Precht?" Itachi questioned having heard that name before. "Ah! Th-That's the name of our second guild master…" Itachi clenched his fist as he had read about Precht and all the other founding members of Fairy Tail, he founded the guild along Mavis and the others. 'And now his the leader of Grimoire Heart from the looks of it… I need to help master Makarov.' Itachi was about to turn into a pack of crows when suddenly he was slammed to the side by a young man with long yellow hair, with red eyes and a crazed grin on his face, he wore a dark yellow skirt like armor with a red waist ribbon that exposed the right side of his chest as well as his right shoulder where his guild mark was.

The man laughed manically. "Got ya!" The man gathered what looked like black flames around his fist and pushed Itachi crashing into the shore of the island.

 **Flame God: Bellow!**

He spitted out a massive wave of black flames at Itachi whom narrowed his gaze. "Get out of my way." Itachi formed a red spectral ribcage around him that grew an arm that pushed the black flame wave to the side. Itachi had his ribcage susano'o slam its fist into the man sending him crashing into a pile of rocks. Itachi looked back to where the Master was only to see that he was gone, then an explosion was heard nearby them.

"I ain't letting you go!" The blond haired man charged out with black flames covering his fist.

"I don't have time for this." Itachi said in a cold tone as another explosion was heard, this time from a different direction with screams to add. Itachi deactivated the susano'o, he then dodged the punch from this man that uses black flames, stepped on his foot, grabbed him by the wrist and lifted it above his head, and swung his fist into his gut making the man cough up blood. 'Seems he uses slayer magic, and from what he called his attack earlier, I can assume this is the lost magic, God Slayer magic.' Itachi thought and narrowed his gaze at the man. "Who are you?"

"Name's Zancrow, and you have really pissed me off now!" The man known as Zancrow released a huge amount of black flames around him and Itachi leaped back.

 **Flame God: Explosive Flame!**

Threw a punch in midair and sent a stream of black flames towards Itachi, whom quickly formed the Yata mirror in front of him, reflecting the flames back at Zancrow. "What the-?!" Zancrow questioned as he was sent flying by his own blast.

Zancrow crashed into the ground far away from Itachi and growled in rage, when suddenly he saw his soldiers being beaten by Natsu. "Oh! The Salamander! I will kill him first, then take on that bastard!" Zancrow smirked and let out a malicious laughter. "That's enough, I say. I will deal with him!" Zancrow laughed as Natsu looked at him, and a fight between a dragon slayer and a god slayer was about to begin.

Meanwhile Itachi rushed through the woods in the same direction he sent Zancrow flying, he then saw Zancrow devouring Natsu's flames. "You can slay a dragon. But you can't slay a god!" Zancrow said.

 **Flame God: Bellow!**

Zancrow spitted out a wave of black flames at Natsu and catching Wendy and the others besides Mest whom had vanished, in the explosion. And they were all sent flying down while Zancrow laughed manically. Itachi then leaped behind Zancrow and kicked him down. "You again?!" Zancrow growled as Itachi leaped after him and slammed his leg into Zancrow's gut, they then crashed into the ground forming a crater. Zancrow then punched a wave of black flames at Itachi whom vanished in a murder of crows. "Damn it!" Zancrow growled when suddenly a dark portal opened beneath him and arms grabbed onto him, pulling him in. "Wh-What is this magic?!"

"You're finished, this is where you die." Itachi's calm voice echoed around him as the sky turned red and crows flew around him.

"Die?! Me?! I don't think so!" Zancrow struggled to get away as he was sinking into the abyss. "Dammit! What is this?!"

"Say goodbye." Itachi's voice echoed.

For the first time, in a while, Zancrow felt fear. "Wh-What are you?!" Zancrow shouted as he was sweating and trembling in fear. Then suddenly everything returned to normal and he looked around in confusion. "Wait, what?"

"An illusion, looks like he decided to leave you in that illusion and destroy your mind and spirit." Precht aka Hades arrived at the scene and Itachi was gone. "If I hadn't knocked you out of it, you would have been done for."

"Master Hades? Where is that punk?!" Zancrow growled in rage.

"I don't know, he was already gone when I got here." Hades replied and looked at Zancrow with a scowl. "You disappoint me, Zancrow. Go finish off that Dragon Slayer, Itachi Uchiha is too much for you to deal with obviously." Hades walked away.

"What?! No! No! I will crush that punk!" Zancrow declared.

"Funny, coming from someone who was afraid of said punk a while ago." Hades said as he kept walking without turning a glance. "Do as you please, but finish that dragon slayer first."

"Tch! Yeah, fine!" Zancrow growled.

Itachi was leaping from tree branch to tree branch, still looking for the master. If only he had a nose like Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy he could find Makarov easily. It was frustrating not knowing if Makarov was alive, but also if Mira and Erza were safe as well as everyone.

 **Meanwhile with Itachi's clone**

Mira, Lisanna and Itachi had fended of a group of those Grimoire Heart soldiers when suddenly. "Get down!" Itachi pushed both of the two sisters back when suddenly and explosion caught Itachi's clone making him vanish in a puff of smoke. "Good grief. It would appear that I got the short end of the stick." A tall muscular tanned skinned man with thick brown hair and brown eyes, he had long sideburns and a goatee, he had a black streak going over his left eye and he wore crescent moon like earrings. He wore a green leather like armor, his outfit looked like a tribe mans.

 **Back with the real Itachi**

"Mira? Lisanna?" Itachi had regained his clone's memories and formed a shadow clone. "Go look for the master, I will go to Mira and Lisanna myself." Itachi ordered his clone, whom nodded and kept leaping in the direction Itachi was originally going, while the original Itachi leaped towards the direction where Mirajane and Lisanna were.

Itachi's clone leaped through the forest until he saw a concentration of magic power, when he arrived he saw Natsu trapped inside a black flame sphere, while Makarov tried to crush Zancrow's body with his giant hand gripping around him. "This is bad!" Itachi's clone was about to leap in, when suddenly Natsu began devouring the black flames around him.

"I-Impossible! How is he eating god flames?!" Zancrow questioned in shock.

"I see… so there's a trick to eatin' some types of fire." Natsu glared at Zancrow.

"You fool! Do you want to die?!" Makarov released Zancrow and scolded Natsu.

Natsu had his normal flames in one fist and the black ones in the other. "I don't wanna die, nor am I gonna let anyone die… We're all going back home together, to Fairy Tail… Come together! Dragon and god flames!" Natsu leaped over Zancrow and gathered as much power as he could.

 **Dragon God: Brilliant Flame!**

Natsu slammed the two flames into Zancrow sending the laughing maniac flying back, knocking him out cold. "All right!" Natsu panted.

"I'm impressed, Natsu." Itachi's clone walked towards them. "You really have grown, are you alright, Master?" Itachi tended to the dwarf of an old man.

"Yeah, I'm fine, but you're just a clone, right? I can sense it by the amount of power you have. Where's the real Itachi?" Makarov questioned.

"Mira and Lisanna got into a bit of a trouble, so his on his way to save them." Itachi's clone replied and Makarov looked at Itachi with a worried expression, as he knew how Itachi felt about Mira, and that this must be very difficult time for him, he could see the worry in the young Uchiha's eyes for the two Strauss sister's safety.

"Gramps…" Natsu spoke. "Let's fight… I understand that there are times you have to back off. Gildarts taught me that. But this isn't one of those times. These guys have made an enemy of Fairy Tail. We have to teach them a lesson. We have to teach them the power of a wholehearted guild! Let's fight, G-Gramps!" Natsu uttered before falling unconscious.

"Natsu!" Makarov shouted and Itachi rushed to help up the dragon slayer.

 **With the real Itachi**

'I have to make it! I have to!' Itachi thought as images of Mira kept flashing through his mind, images of Lisanna, Mira and Elfman finally reunited, the image of him kissing Mira for the first time, the image of a smiling Mira whom said his name. "Mira…" Itachi looked through his crow and saw Mira being beaten badly by this man named Azuma, that had even trapped Lisanna having her wrapped up in some roots while there was a timer counting down. And Mira was running out of magic power. 'Mira!' Itachi thought and clenched his fists as he suddenly grew black markings on the right side of his face, similar to Sasuke's curse mark.

 **With Mira and Lisanna**

Mira growled in frustration as the timer was counting down, and once it reached zero Lisanna would be blown up. She had tried fighting with everything she had left to spare of magic power in her Satan Soul state. She saw that the timer was at 20 seconds left and flew towards Lisanna, embracing her in a hug.

"What do you think your doing?!" Azuma questioned.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted.

"It's useless. Defeating me is the only way to stop it! Now, come! You haven't much time! Fight me seriously!" Azuma demanded.

"I'm sorry…" Mira turned back to her normal form. "I hate to admit it, but I don't have enough magic power left to beat him… I can't do it as I am now…"

"Mira-nee…" Lisanna uttered as the timer reached 10 seconds left.

"But I have faith… Faith that there is someone in our guild who can defeat him…" Mira said with a warm smile at her sister whom had tears forming in her eyes.

"What are you saying, Mira-nee…?" Lisanna cried.

"What I'm saying… is that I'm admitting defeat… But there's nothing to worry about. I absolutely won't let you die a second time, Lisanna." Mira said as the timer reached 0. But then the roots holding Lisanna were cut in two and both the sisters were grabbed by a figure that leaped away from the explosion's radius.

Mirajane and Lisanna weakly opened their eyes as the fiery smoke from the explosion burned behind them. Mira looked at the shadowy figure that rescued them. "Itachi…" Mira uttered weakly,

Azuma widened his eyes in shock. "He cut through the restraints?!"

Itachi growled and released a black aura, he turned his head to the side to face Azuma. Itachi's face was covered in the black markings, his sharingan glowing bright red, and veins bulging around his temple. "Now you've done it… you've made me angry!" Itachi growled.

 **Somewhere on the island**

A young man with black hair and dark eyes, dressed in a black high collar robe with golden trims, along with a large, flowing white toga draped around his torso, he also has a pendant around his neck. "Finally, I am reunited with Natsu, only to find out that his still too weak to kill me, how long must I wait?" The man questioned in sadness, when he suddenly felt a surge of energy. "This energy, is it him? No mistaking it, this dark yet calm and cold energy, Itachi Uchiha."

 **That's the end for now!**

 **So, since I'm on a one week break from school I will try and post another chapter of this story very soon. I will also try and post a new chapter of "DXD Sharingan Dragon Slayer" during my break as well. Maybe I can manage two more chapters of this story and one new chapter of "DXD Sharingan Dragon Slayer" during this break, we will see what happens.**

 **So yeah, no surprise but that man in black that was mentioned when Itachi showed his past to his Edolas self was Zeref. Now I really, really want to tell the story behind this now! But I can't! I need to save it for another time!**

 **Anyway, I feel like doing something I once did in "DXD Sharingan Dragon Slayer" on a scale from 1-10 how fucked is Azuma? And should he survive to fight Erza later on? Of course, if that's the case he will not escape Itachi in one piece.**

 **Anyway, leave review!**

 **-Later!**


	21. Zeref

**Guest: Hmm, interesting idea I might just do it.**

 **Mathew5641:Thanks, hopefully I do a good job on this arc.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks, and Azuma shall feel the wrath of Itachi!**

 **E.N.D.83: Thanks! And I didn't notice that mistake. English is my third language after all.**

 **MaouojiKenjiro13: Maybe, maybe not, it will take a long wait until it's revealed.**

 **ronlol2: Thanks!**

 **zubhanwc3: Thanks! And a nice number.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Really? Huh, I rushed writing it so I must not have noticed them. But thanks.**

 **Dat Boi: Thanks! And maybe I will write that fic.**

 **Chapter 20: Zeref**

"Now you've done it… you've made me angry!" Itachi growled at Azuma as he gently put Mirajane and Lisanna down, the black markings kept growing across his face and his sharingan let out a blood red glow. Azuma sweated and shook a little from all this dark energy and pressure Itachi was releasing.

"Wh-What is this energy…? A monster…" Azuma uttered with wide eyes. Itachi vanished from the spot where he stood and Azuma flinched as Itachi was right in front of him. 'I didn't even see him move…' Azuma thought as he jumped back and swung his arm to the side as the area around Itachi exploded in a fiery explosion.

The fiery smoke gathered around Itachi, the smoke vanished as Itachi leaped through the smoke, unharmed with only his clothes slightly torn. Itachi swung his fist at incredible speed at Azuma whom quickly tied Itachi's body up in tree roots. Itachi narrowed his eyes and then widened while flexing his muscles a bit and the roots broke and Itachi slammed his fist into Azuma's gut making him vomit out blood. Azuma was sent flying back with his clothes torn around his six-pack and with a big bruise mark at the shape of Itachi's fist.

"S-Such strength…!" Azuma uttered weakly as he tried to regain his breath. Itachi then appeared behind him, he grabbed Azuma at the back of his head and slammed it into a tree that broke in half upon impact. Itachi threw Azuma then into the air and slammed his fist into his chest sending him flying through tree after tree. Azuma was on his knees after having crashed through ten trees and dragged up the ground beneath him and was backed up against a rock, he was bruised up and had a cut over his forehead and had blood running down over his right eye. "Agh! My ribs… it feels like he broke almost all of them…!" Azuma then widened his eyes in horror as he saw Itachi's feet on the ground in front of him, he looked up and looked at the monster of a man in front of him that glared at him. Azuma in a desperate attempt waved his arms to the side as yellow lights blinked around Itachi and then exploded in a fiery explosion.

Itachi's arm then flew out from the fiery explosion and grabbed Azuma's face, Itachi then sent out a surge of energy around him blowing the smoke away. Then Itachi lifted up Azuma and slammed him into the rock shattering it to pieces. Azuma directed his arms at him and multiple tree roots popped up from the ground and crashed into Itachi sending him flying back. Then multiple lights blinked around Itachi and exploded in a massive explosion. Then suddenly all the tree roots that held Itachi back cracked up and shattered into pieces. Itachi was standing on the side of a tree and glared at Azuma, he then jumped from the tree that shattered to pieces and flew at Azuma at high speed. Azuma quickly backed away as Itachi crashed into the ground where he once stood, when Itachi crashed into the ground he formed a crater.

Itachi stood up and looked at Azuma whom was panting and looked like he was heavily injured. Itachi couldn't believe this power he was feeling, he had given into the black energy just because he needed the speed to reach Mira and Lisanna in time to save them. Even now he was struggling to make sure he stayed conscious and not to let the black energy take over completely. Itachi's body then began to release the black aura around him, intensely. And his muscles increased and the black markings grew slowly more around his entire body.

Azuma looked at Itachi with a slight hint of fear, he hadn't felt this much power from anyone besides Master Hades. Although this energy Itachi was releasing felt even more powerful than Hades', he needed to get out of here or else he would die. Despite his wish to fight strong opponents, he knew he didn't stand a chance against this monster of a man. So far he had been dominated through the entire fight, he hasn't managed to injure Itachi what so ever only tear up his clothes a bit and nothing more. Itachi charged at Azuma whom raised his hand and had a massive tree fist crash into Itachi whom simply flew through it like it was nothing.

 **Bleve!**

Azuma sent a massive explosion in front of him blasting Itachi, Itachi easily flew through the explosion with no injuries on his body. He then swung his fist into the Azuma's cheek sending him flying to the side far away from Mirajane and Lisanna. Azuma quickly recovered and raised his arms up in the air.

 **Tower Burst!**

A massive pillar of fire exploded around him and Itachi, yet it did not seem to effect Itachi as he just pushed through the explosion with his clothes getting more torn, tearing off the area around his torso. Azuma quickly ensnared Itachi in all the roots he could and then slammed his hands together. "Take this! My mightiest attack!" Azuma gathered up all the magic stored within the earth around him.

 **Terra Clamare!**

The roots around Itachi exploded into a massive destructive explosion. The sphere of explosion expanded but the explosion did not reach Mirajane and Lisanna. Azuma panted and his body was shaking as that last attack drained him out massively. Azuma widened his eyes in shock as the Itachi stood there with only small bruises around body and his entire shirt was torn away revealing his bare upper body.

"Th-There's no way… his barely suffered any damage! What is he?!" Azuma questioned and backed up slightly. "What are you?!"

"I'm Itachi Uchiha of Fairy Tail." Itachi said with a cold expression. Azuma clenched his fist and threw a punch right into Itachi's cheek. But to his surprise Itachi didn't even flinch, Itachi then grabbed Azuma's wrist and squeezed it like a tube of toothpaste in a matter of seconds.

"ARGH!" Azuma cried out in pain and then Itachi threw a punch sending Azuma flying to the other side of the island.

Itachi was about to go after him, but then. "Ugh!" Itachi grunted as he fell to his knees. Itachi then struggled to not lose himself to the black energy. He gritted his teeth and the black marking began to retract, the black markings retracted slowly away to the center of his chest until they were completely gone and the black aura faded. Itachi panted and sweated feeling his body and limps throbbing in pain. Itachi got up and walked back to Mirajane and Lisanna.

 **With Azuma**

Azuma had almost fell of the edge of the island, his body in immense pain, his right arm crushed looking like a used tube of toothpaste. He then used his magic to gather tree roots around his injured arm to create a wooden arm. His body was bruised up and he had a few cuts around his body with blood stains around his clothing. "Th-That man… Itachi… His a monster… I've never been this injured before…" Azuma gained a smirk and began laughing madly.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi arrived at the location of the two Strauss sisters. Mira was unconscious and heavily injured and Lisanna cried as she held her older sister in her arms. "Mira… L-Lisanna." Itachi fell into the crater where the two sisters were and Lisanna instantly rushed to him and brought him closer to Mira.

"She's unconscious, but she will be fine. What happened to that dark mage?" Lisanna questioned.

"I-I sent him flying across the island… Whether his dead or not remains to be seen." Itachi replied and gently rubbed his hand up against the unconscious Mirajane's cheek. "I'm just glad your both safe."

"What is that black energy you used anyway?" Lisanna asked as she looked a little worried seeing that Itachi was hurting as a side effect of using this energy.

"That's what I've been trying to find out… When I use it, it feels like I'm being dragged into a dark space, I can't breathe, I can barely keep consciousness, it was as if something was trying to take over. I'm thinking the reasons for the toll my body took from using it, is a result of me struggling against it. As I used the aura before back in Edolas against my other self… that was the first time I discovered it." Itachi replied.

"Why did you discover it first then? Did something happen in Edolas that made you get this?" Lisanna questioned.

"No, it's most likely been sleeping dormant inside me since the beginning. And when I fought my other self I struggled to bring out more energy despite not having anything left, that's when it came out… And now that I know that it's there I'm trying to find out how to control it and to find out if it's dangerous or not." Itachi got up and lifted Mira up bridal style. "Come on, let's set the camp back up. She needs to rest."

"What about you?" Lisanna asked and supported Itachi up a bit.

"I will be fine, I have something in my right pocket that could help." Itachi said and Lisanna reached into his pocket and brought out a bag with four pills in them.

"What's this?" Lisanna questioned as she looked at the pills, two were blue the other two were green.

"Ninja pills. Two of them are charka replenishing pills, the blue ones. The other two green ones are medical. I gave Porlyusica a recipe on how to make them, they are commonly used in my homeland." Itachi replied.

"Then I will just give one of these green ones to you and Mira and you will be fine?" Lisanna questioned.

"Give one to Mira, I don't need it. Just give me the chakra replenishing one. We might have others who will eventually need that one. Give me both the chakra replenishing pills, I'm the only one they will be of use for anyway." Itachi said and Lisanna was hesitant on not giving the green pill to Itachi, he was strong and they needed him at 100% for this. But in the end she sighed and gave him the two blue ones.

"How will I feed this to Mira? She's unconscious after all." Lisanna said and Itachi took the pill and picked up a bottle of water that was left from the destroyed camp. He placed the pill in his mouth and filled it with water. He then leaned over Mira and placed his lips over hers forcing the pill down as a small trail of water ran down from Mira's lips. Seeing this caused Lisanna to blush slightly.

"There that should do it… it will take maybe an hour until she's fully healed." Itachi took the chakra replenishing pill and slowly felt his chakra returning. "I will go out and see if there is anyone else that needs help." Itachi said and jumped away into the forest.

 **With Itachi's clone**

Wendy, Pantherlily, Happy and Charle showed up and right now Wendy was in the middle of healing Natsu and she had already tried to heal Makarov. She looked exhausted as she was running low on magic power. "Are you okay, Wendy?" Itachi asked as the little dragon slayer.

"I'm fine. But why doesn't my healing magic work on either of them?" Wendy questioned.

"It looks like the master's injuries are too severe. I don't think even sky magic can heal them…" Charle said.

"What about Natsu?" Happy questioned in concern for his friend.

"I'm not sure about him. I can only think something is keeping him from healing…" Charle said.

"Natsu… Master…" Happy cried.

"Hn. Hey Happy, why is Natsu's scarf suddenly black?" Itachi asked noticing that the pink haired dragon slayer's usually white scarf had turned black.

"Huh? We met a strange man who was crying. He released some sort of black magic sphere on Natsu and his scarf turned black." Happy replied.

'Strange the scarf is now filled with a type of energy that feels like… death… that sphere was meant to kill Natsu but the scarf seems to have absorbed the attack somehow.' Itachi thought with a narrowed gaze.

"Igneel gave Natsu that scarf, so he was really upset after he noticed it turned black." Happy said.

"Did this happen after I knocked him off the top?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, a few minuets later. The guy attacked Elfman and Evergreen, Natsu saved them." Happy replied.

"Hmm, what did this guy look like?" Itachi asked.

"He had black hair and he was dressed in a black outfit with a white toga thing around his torso. Why, do you know him?" Happy replied.

Itachi widened his eyes a little. 'It couldn't be… the one Commander Itachi mentioned… the man with black hair dressed in black.'

"Wendy…" Makarov uttered.

"Master!"

"Did you… find… us?"

"Yes!"

"Never mind me… Just help Natsu." Makarov uttered weakly before closing his eyes.

"No! I will figure something out! I will help you both somehow!" Wendy declared.

"Natsu's scarf… Can you… return it to normal…?" Makarov uttered.

"His scarf?" Wendy questioned.

"The malevolence that has stained Natsu's scarf… is hindering his ability to heal…" Makarov said.

"I'll try!" Wendy instantly began to use her magic on the scarf.

"Hey, do you guys think this man who did this to Natsu. Is the Zeref Grimoire Heart is looking for?" Pantherlily questioned.

"… I think so… yes." Itachi replied. 'Zeref, the black wizard… is he the reason I am here in the first place?' Itachi thought. "The Grimore Heart's seven kin of purgatory, all powerful mages and some of the most wanted mages there is. Each one of them should be at least S-Class level. So far we have defeated one of the seven kin, well two if my original has finished off the one whom fought Mirajane. There's also the one goat man dressed in a suit whom dropped all those Grimoire Heart members around the island." Itachi then closed his right eye to see if he could find the other Seven Kin members through his crows. He saw Erza and Juvia fighting against a little girl with pink hair and green eyes, wearing a red cape with the Grimoire Heart mark on the shoulder, and a golden head accessory. He saw Elfman and Evergreen fighting against a young man with silver hair dressed in a dark coat with a furry collar and wearing black sunglasses. And then he saw Gray, Lucy, Loke, and Cana fighting against the goat man. And a beautiful pale skinned woman with a voluptuous figure with long dark purple hair reaching her back, and her eyes were black, she was wearing a skin tight battle outfit, and she had red lipstick. She was carrying the man whom Happy described which they assumed was Zeref, which considering how well she tended to him was true. And he then spotted the man whom fought against Mira whom looked very injured and now had roots wrapped around his right arm. And then he spotted a big fat man with white skin and messy black hair, he was wearing a black cape and some shorts. he also heard them talk about something called "The Grand Magic World" a world where those who had magic ruled and those who didn't died that would be troublesome since only 10% of the population could use magic. 'I must give this information to the original.' Itachi thought. "Wendy, I will be back. But I need the original to get this information." Itachi said as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **With the original Itachi**

Itachi regained the memories from his clone and got all the information. "I see, so that's their plan." Itachi uttered and formed a hand seal.

 **Shadow Clone Justu!**

Itachi formed three clones that spread out in different directions.

Meanwhile, Evergreen and Elfman fought against a man named Rustyrose of the Seven Kin of Grimoire Heart. Elfman had removed Rustyrose's sunglasses so that Evergreen could turn him to stone, however it failed. Rustyrose knocked out Evergreen. "Ever!" Elfman screamed, all bruised up and injured.

"Not even your portrayal of two lovers was able to make my pieces quiver in the slightest… That was quite an enjoyable act, though." Rustyrose straightened his glasses and Elfman widened his eyes in shock.

"Your glasses! But I'm sure I had…!"

"My magic is that of imagination… The Arc of Embodiment. It gives shape to anything I want." Rustyrose formed multiple sunglasses that floated around him.

"T-That's ridiculous…!" Evergreen uttered.

"The embodiment of wishes is linked to the root of sorcery. Of course, it does come with several restrictions and limitations, though. Unmatched, undefeated magic! To this day, it hasn't once been overcome!" Rustyrose bragged.

"Let's change that, shall we?" A new voice appeared behind Rustyrose whom turned around swiftly to see a pair of red eyes with three black tomoes staring at him. "Unlike Evergreen, my eyes work against a person regardless if they wear glasses or not. Now sleep in your worst nightmare." Itachi cast a genjutsu over Rustyrose. In the very next second Rustyrose moved back, and began to look scared.

"Wh-What is this?! What's happening to me?! No, no, what are you?! Get away from me?! Why doesn't my magic work?! Argh! No! No!" Rustyrose screamed in intense pain as his body was shaking in fear, and he fell to his knees and fell down unconscious.

"You guys alright?" Itachi turned to Elfman and Evergreen.

"Yeah, we're fine… Ugh! Thanks you saved us." Elfman thanked with a smirk.

"I would like to know what you showed that bastard that made him feel so scared. Whatever it was, it's too good for him." Evergreen said while staring in rage at Rustyrose.

"Well, the magic council is not far away we can hand him over along with the rest later once we have taken care of the rest of the seven kin." Itachi said and helped up Elfman. "I will take you to base camp so that you can rest up."

"How's Lisanna and nee-chan?" Elfman asked.

"They were attacked by a member of the seven kin, Mira got injured but I managed to help them out just in time." Itachi replied.

"Thanks man… you are a true man, Itachi." Elfman praised.

"Hn." Itachi smiled. "Come on, we got a long walk ahead of us.

Meanwhile, back with Wendy and the others. One of Itachi's clones arrived. "Itachi-san!" Wendy said with a smile. Itachi looked around and saw that neither Natsu nor Happy were there anymore.

"Where's Natsu and Happy?" Itachi asked.

"He said he smelled someone he met before and rushed off to fight, and Happy followed him." Charle replied with a huff over how brutish Natsu was.

"Whatever, I will take you all to base camp. I'll take the master, follow after me. I assume that the two of you are fast enough to keep up?" Itachi looked at the two Exceeds.

"Yes, if we fly." Pantherlily replied.

"Good, Charle carry Wendy and follow after me to base camp." Itachi picked up the master and leaped towards base camp at immense speed. Charle lifted up Wendy and she and Pantherlily flew after Itachi.

Meanwhile, with Itachi's third clone. 'Erza and Juvia together are definitely enough for that girl from seven kin, that goat man is a celestial spirit judging by the energy I saw from him, although there was a human energy within him as well, if he fights Loke, Gray, Cana and Lucy I'm sure they can do it besides as a clone with not that much power there's not much I can do. But there's someone who need my help now.' Itachi thought as he leaped down from a tree branch and landed in front of Levy whom was supporting an injured Gajeel. "I assume you ran into Grimoire Heart?"

"Itachi…" Levy uttered.

"I will help you guys get back to base camp, I will carry him for you." Itachi said and supported Gajeel up but Levy still did the same.

"I-I will carry him to… let's go it's not that, far right?" Levy asked as they began moving.

"No, it's not that far ahead." Itachi replied as they kept moving.

Meanwhile, with the real Itachi. 'I'm confident in my friends abilities… However, there is something that requires my attention… Zeref.' Itachi thought with his sharingan activated, searching for the black wizard and that woman that was with him.

Back, at base camp. Itachi and Levy had managed to bring Gajeel back to base and at the moment Gajeel and Mira were resting while Levy and Lisanna watched over them. "They will both be just fine, however they both have taken my last medical pills, lucky Gajeel was a little awake so that he could chew it himself. Anyway, now there isn't much we can do other than to wait for them to heal." Itachi said.

"Still, Gajeel being overwhelmed and Mira being defeated…" Levy uttered.

"It's all my fault…" Lisanna cried over her sister.

"It ain't anyone's fault." Elfman, Evergreen and Itachi's second clone arrived.

"Elf-niichan…"

"They're strong… I hate to admit it, but they're too strong. Way too strong…" Elfman uttered.

"They might be strong, but we're still standing. And as long as we stand and fight, there's still hope. All we need to do is fight together, so far as I can see with my crows, three of the seven kin have been defeated. Zancrow, Capricorn, and Rustyrose have been defeated. Erza and Juvia are fighting a girl named Meredy of the seven kin, Azuma the one I beat up is still alive and walking but his heavily injured, and my original is on his way to fight against another member whom Natsu is already fighting. And there's one more member of the seven kin out there, plus their guild master Hades. We're not done yet, Fairy Tail is not done yet. And… I can already see reinforcements coming back." Itachi smirked as with his crow he could see a ship returning with three certain people on board returning. "So, you guys just rest up and join the battle when your all ready. We will take care of the rest." The two Itachi clones vanished in a puff of smoke.

And then the third Itachi clone arrived with the master in his arms. "We need a new bed, the master is heavily injured." Itachi gently placed the master down on the futon next to Gajeel. And shortly after Wendy, Charle and Pantherlily arrived.

"G-Gajeel!" Lily rushed up to his partner.

"Even the master was taken out…" Levy uttered.

"Remember what the other clones said, there's still hope." Itachi said with a smile as he vanished in a puff of smoke.

 **With Rustyrose**

"Ugh…! What happened? I only remember red eyes and then a monster…" Rustyrose uttered.

"Is that so?" A new voice was heard.

"Agh!" Rustyrose widened his eyes in pain as he could see an arm sticking out from his chest holding onto a beating heart that was being examined by black tentacles. "Wh-What the?" He turned around to face his attacker and saw a tall tan skinned man wearing a mask covering the lower half of his face and a sweatband around his forehead with his black hair sticking out from it. He looked into those green emotionless eyes in horror.

"Hmm, Lost Magic Arc of Embodiment… and what nature type are you? Hmm, ah wind. Perfect." The masked man said and pulled the heart out from Rustyrose's chest making him fall over dead. "This will be a fine addition to my collection." The masked man revealed to be Kakuzu opened up a spot on his chest and placed the heart in there mixing it up with black tentacles and then one of the masks on his back moved. "That makes five. Now then to gather the bounties. Maybe I can get some bounties of these Fairy Tail wizards as well, especially that Salamander his highly wanted in the underworld for all the destruction he's caused for dark guilds. I wonder, who else of the Seven Kin and Grimoire Heart can I gather, not to mention those of Fairy Tail. Hmm, crows? Itachi… damn this is going to be troublesome. He might have a high bounty on his head, but then again, I can't such a shame, it was a good bounty to. Well with the Seven Kin and maybe even Hades I will get five times as much as I would have of Itachi, and with Salamander even more than that." Kakuzu grabbed Rustyrose's corpse and threw it over his shoulder. "First things first, get him onboard the boat."

 **With Itachi**

Itachi leaped from tree branch to tree branch. He then spotted Natsu getting smashed by what looked like to be a barrage of crystal balls. Natsu backflipped to Happy. "Natsu! Hang in there!" Happy said.

"Quit freaking out. It isn't hurting me at all." Natsu said.

"I still owe you for our Galuna Island encounter. Defeating you instantly wouldn't be very fun. Will you entertain me a little longer?" The woman said sadistically.

"Man… You're way tougher than before." Natsu smirked with his face covered in bruise marks.

"I wasn't even using half of my power then, I'll have you know." The woman said when suddenly she leaped back as a kunai stabbed the ground in front of her.

"I will be taking Zeref, I have a few questions for him." Itachi leaped down in front of Natsu.

"You, you're the one who defeated Jellal in the Tower of Heaven…" The woman said as her crystal ball levitated next to her.

"And your former council member Ultear Milkovich, the daughter of Ur Gray's former teacher. Looks like you were really a member of Seven Kin all along." Itachi said with his eyes narrowed at her and his sharingan glowing.

"Oh, you've done your homework. Yes, I am a member of Seven Kin, or to better put it I'm the leader. And I know who you are as well, Itachi Uchiha or better known as "Itachi The Element Master", "Fairy Tail's new Ace", but your most famous title is this "The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail" rumor even has it that you could have been a Wizard Saint but you turned it down. Truly, it's an honor. However, I will not let you have Zeref. His the one who will bring about my salvation!" The woman known as Ultear declared with a crazed grin.

"Hey, Itachi! Back away this guy's mine!" Natsu shouted.

"Natsu, we don't have time to argue. I will take care of her." Itachi said.

"No way! I found him first!" Natsu shouted.

"Why do you call her "him", she's clearly a woman." Itachi pointed out.

"No, I fought him on Galuna Island and he was a guy wearing a woman's perfume!" Natsu said.

"Like I said this is my true form!" Ultear shouted in the background.

"Natsu she must have used some transformation magic, this is the real deal she's a she." Itachi tried to explain it to the dragon slayer.

"Huh? I don't get whatya sayin'?" Natsu only looked confused.

"Never mind…" Itachi sweat dropped and turned back to face Ultear. "I will give you one chance, hand Zeref over and surrender."

"I don't think so!" Ultear sent out her crystal ball that divided into multiple crystal balls that charged at Itachi. Itachi performed a set of hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Phenex Flower!**

Itachi spit out multiple balls of fire towards the crystal balls. Ultear smirked and raised her hand and the fireballs turned into steam. "What the?" Itachi leaped back dodging the crystal balls.

"Lost Magic, Arc of Time. Elemental attacks are worthless against me, I just send them into the future or past." Ultear declared with a vicious grin.

"I see, a magic that affects objects but not living objects, for if that we're the case you could have used it on Natsu easily and end the fight and take Zeref away. That gives me a good idea on what to do." Itachi said as Ultear glared at him.

Itachi threw a kunai towards her, Ultear then used her crystal ball to deflect it. "Your analyzing my magic, huh."

"Hn." Itachi morphed his eyes into mangekyou sharingan and had a spectral skeleton form around him. "Your magic will have no effect on this as it has no past nor future, plus it's a part of me and living." Itachi said as the Susano'o formed a normal spectral sword. 'I should not use the Totsuka blade in this situation, I might need some information from her later on.' Itachi thought and swung down the blade that Ultear quickly dodged she sent a barrage fire of crystal balls at the spectral skeleton but they all shattered into pieces. "Tell me, since you had a thing to do with the Tower of Heaven, I assume you're the so-called ghost of Zeref that manipulated Jellal."

"And how did you figure that out?" Ultear questioned with a narrowed gaze.

"The fact that you stayed so close to Jellal during his time of evil doing gives it away. He could of course just have recruited you, but then you would have possibly rescued him from prison by now. I came to the conclusion that you and Grimoire Heart were involved. Besides you strike me as the manipulating type." Itachi replied.

"Jellal was right, you are clever, cleverly annoying!" Ultear shouted in rage and Itachi saw something that shocked him, her eyes turned red.

'That can't be… that energy her eyes give off and that circle in pattern… first stage of sharingan?' Itachi thought in shock and was then interrupted by his thought when Natsu suddenly charged at Ultear.

"I said this guy's mine!" Natsu charged and suddenly Lucy fell from a cliff and the white fat guy from the Seven Kin fell in front of Natsu's attack and got kicked in the side of his face. "Wha…?!"

"Natsu! Itachi!" Lucy said with joy.

"Lucy?! What are you doing here?!" Natsu questioned.

"Likewise… But I'm alive thanks to you." Lucy thanked Natsu.

"Lucy came hurtling from that-a-way. All lame-like." Happy laughed.

"Is there a cool way of hurtling through the air?!" Lucy glared at the blue cat in annoyance.

"Kain. What are you doing here?" Ultear asked the big sumo wrestler of a man.

"Ultear-san! I nearly finished that girl off!" Kain pointed at Lucy.

"Were the two of you fighting her?" Lucy questioned.

"It's my fight, back away!" Natsu said while glaring at Ultear.

"I don't want her." Lucy sweat dropped.

"She's really though! Even Natsu's having a hard time against her!" Happy said.

"Am not! I'm going to defeat her!" Natsu declared.

"You were losing to her, and you won't be able to win. Her magic nullifies all your attacks since you use elemental based magic. I'm the best option here." Itachi deactivated his Susano'o and glared at Ultear. "Tell me, who was your father?"

"Huh? What are you on about?" Ultear questioned in confusion.

"Tell me who you father was, now." Itachi demanded.

"I don't know, I never met the man he left me and my mother before I was even born." Ultear replied not seeming very interested in the subject.

"She must at least have told you his name. Give me his name." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"She might have, so what? Why do you even care?" Ultear questioned.

"Just tell me." Itachi demanded.

"I don't feel like it." Ultear smirked.

"Oo-wey! Ultear-san! You needn't trouble yourself with these guys! I can handle them all by myself!" Kain said.

"I leave them to you, then. I do need to take Zeref to Master Hades anyway." Ultear said not taking her eyes of Itachi.

"Oh! You've already found him?!" Kain clapped his hands.

"This is bad, Natsu! We can't let them have Zeref! Some terrible Gran Magic World thingy will happen!" Lucy said to the pink haired dragon slayer.

"He still has to pay for messing with my scarf. I won't let her take him! Not before I beat him up!" Natsu charged at her and Itachi followed.

"Dodoskoi!" Kain appeared before Natsu and slammed his palm into him sending him flying back, while Itachi ducked from the blow and advanced towards Ultear.

 **Ice Make: Rosen Krone!**

Ultear sent giant roses and spiked branches made out of ice at Itachi, sending the Uchiha flying back as Kain stepped in front of them. "Listen. Do not hold anything back. Show them how formidable the Seven Kin are. When you're in the mood, no one is a match for you." Ultear said.

"Oo-wey! I won't let you down Ultear-san! I know how to get things done!" Kain said as Ultear ran away with Zeref.

"Get out of my way." Itachi narrowed his eyes glaring at Kain.

"I will go after her!" Lucy said but was stopped dead in her tracks.

"What are you doing, Lucy?" Natsu questioned.

"I can't move!" Lucy replied-

"I plucked a hair when I was chasing you." Kain said and held up a cursed doll.

"O-Oh, no!"

"Through your hair, you and Mr. Cursy are now one and the same. Now you are my puppet!" Kain stretched the doll and Lucy did the same thing. "This will be payback for earlier! Ugh!" Kain suddenly dropped the doll as a hand was stabbing through his chest while holding onto a beating heart with black tentacles around it.

"Hmm, so that doll is your magic, and your element what is it, hmm earth. I have no need for it." A deep voice said from behind Kain and the hand crushed the heart completely and Kain fell over dead. "All you have that's worth to me, is your bounty." When Kain fell down Itachi widened his eyes.

"Kakuzu!" Itachi stared in surprise at seeing another former member of the Akatsuki.

"Itachi, huh? It's been awhile. To be honest I was hoping not to run into you, but this guy has a bounty on his head which I'm claiming." Kakuzu said and glared at Itachi and then looked over to Natsu, Lucy and Happy. "So, are those members of your guild? Fairy Tail. Sasori told me all about you and your guild."

"Wait? Sasori? But I killed him back during the Nirvana incident." Itachi widened his eyes in shock at hearing the news of the puppet masters survival.

"Hn, I don't have time to explain it in detail. Let's just say he was only there to test your abilities and that when you killed him we managed to revive him through special needs." Kakuzu said and then eyed Natsu. "Your Natsu Dragneel, the Salamander correct?"

"What of it?!" Natsu got into fighting stance.

"Then I will be gathering your bounty as well. You're a wanted man in the underworld, seems people are angry at all the destruction you've caused for dark guilds." Kakuzu said as tentacles sprouted out from his arms.

"Creepy!" Lucy got shivers down her spine.

"Natsu, Lucy, Happy! Get away from him right now!" Itachi shouted as they looked at him in confusion.

"Too late." Kakuzu said as his hands flew towards them as they were attached to his body with the tentacles. Kakuzu grabbed both Natsu and Lucy by the throat. "Lucy Heartfillia, I might make some money from you as well."

"Ugh! Bastard!" Natsu grunted and released a ton of fire around his body trying to burn of Kakuzu's hand.

"No use, I have hardened my body. Your flames won't work." Kakuzu said when suddenly the tentacles connected to the hands were cut off by Itachi whom held a kunai with lighting flickering around it. Natsu and Lucy dropped to the ground and Itachi ripped Kakuzu's hands off from their throats.

"I'm your opponent!" Itachi declared.

"No way! I'm taking this guy on for myself! He tried to kill me and Lucy just now, he's gonna pay!" Natsu declared.

Itachi looked at Natsu and sighed seeing as there was no getting to him. "Fine, we will take him together." Itachi declared and they both faced Kakuzu.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu grinned widely as flames erupted around his body.

"Okay Natsu, listen if you're going to fight this guy you need to pay close attention. This guy has more battle experience than both you and me." Itachi said as he eyed Kakuzu whom was trying to find an opening through Itachi's guard.

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned.

"You see those masks on his back?" Itachi said making Natsu, Lucy and Happy focusing on the masks on his back.

"What are those masks for anyway, decoration?" Happy questioned.

"Each one of them contains an extra heart he has stolen from others." Itachi replied.

"Wh-What?!" Lucy questioned looking creeped out.

"With this he extends his life span and every time his hearts gives out, he finds new ones. He has five hearts in total and he won't go down until we take out all of them. What's more ones he takes a person's heart his able to use their nature energies, and I'm guessing their magic as well." Itachi informed his teammates about this and Lucy and Happy looked at Kakuzu like he was a monster, while Natsu got angry over the fact that this guy kills people and steals their hearts.

"Are you done filling them in?" Kakuzu said with his arms folded.

"How do you even know this guy?" Natsu questioned.

"Yeah, how do you know him?" Lucy questioned.

"… I will tell you all the full story another time, for now just focus on taking him down." Itachi replied as he did know that the day had to come when he would need to reveal his past, he had decided to maybe let Erza find out first then the rest of them.

"Tell me Itachi, before we begin… Is it true what Sasori said, that Hidan's here as well?" Kakuzu asked.

"Hidan…? Ah, that guy from the Tower of Heaven!" Happy remembered the immortal man they encountered in the Tower of Heaven he was freaky.

"Yes, I sliced his head off and threw it in the ocean, and burned his body to crisps." Itachi replied.

"Heh, at least that religious bastard won't bother me anymore. Tell me did you manage to do it because he was praying again?" Kakuzu asked mockingly.

"Hn." Itachi narrowed his eyes.

"Oh well, like I said I have no interest in fighting you. But it seems is unavoidable right now, I will take those two friends of yours and collect their bounty, same with the members of Grimoire Heart." Kakuzu stretched out his tentacles to put his hands back. Kakuzu then formed a set of hand seals and one of the masks with several black tentacles attached to the back of it, the mask had red markings on it, it stretched out over Kakuzu's shoulder and faced the Fairy Tail group, and it opened its mouth.

 **Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work!**

The mask released a massive wave of fire towards Itachi, Lucy, Happy and Natsu whom smirked. Natsu jumped in front of the flames and inhaled his breath as he began devouring the flames. "Thanks for the grub." Natsu rubbed his arm over his mouth.

"So, the rumors are true, you do eat fire. That's why I used a low amount of chakra in that attack to find out for myself." Kakuzu said and narrowed his gaze.

"Quit your yapping and let's go!" Natsu charged with his fists covered with fire. Kakuzu swiftly dodged Natsu's punch, Natsu then swung his leg with his foot covered in fire towards Kakuzu's face, Kakuzu tilted his head back and dodged the kick, Kakuzu's skin then darkened and he punched Natsu in the gut making the dragon slayer vomit blood as he was sent flying into a tree. Kakuzu then stretched his arm out with the tentacles, he grabbed Natsu by the leg and swung him into a mountain side. He then pulled Natsu out raised him high up in the air and slammed him into the ground.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted and brought out a golden key. "Open Gate of the Golden Bull! Taurus!" Lucy summoned forth the big cow spirit wielding a battle axe.

"Mooo! Lucy as always you've got a smokin' hot body!" Taurus looked at Lucy with a lustful gaze.

"Shut it you perverted bull! Just go and help Natsu!" Lucy pointed at Kakuzu.

"Mooo! As you wish!" Taurus charged at Kakuzu with his battle axe raised. Kakuzu narrowed his gaze and had his other arm darken its skin, he then blocked the axe with his arm. "Mooo?" Kakuzu pushed Taurus back and slammed his foot into his gut, Taurus looked like his eyes were about to pop out as he was sent flying back.

"Celestial Spirits, even Zodiac. I hear their quite valuable might give me quite the shiny penny." Kakuzu narrowed his eyes and with a smirk underneath his mask.

"Forgive me Lucy… this guy's too strong…" Taurus uttered before he vanished in a flash of light.

"Taurus?! Damn, Open Gate of The Archer! Sagittarius!" Lucy swung another golden key and out came a man dressed in a horse costume carrying a bow.

"You called, hello!" Sagittarius greeted in a salute.

"Shoot that creep!" Lucy ordered.

"Right away, hello!" Sagittarius directed his bow with three arrows on it and shot them at Kakuzu, but the arrows simply bounced off of him. "What the, hello?!"

"Don't bother Kakuzu has the ability to harden his skin! Attacks like that won't work on him!" Itachi informed as he charged directly at Kakuzu. Kakuzu swung his fist towards Itachi whom ducked and delivered a kick that Kakuzu blocked with his arm, Itachi then leaped back and formed hand seals.

 **Chidori Stream!**

Itachi slammed his hand on the ground and sent a wave of lighting at Kakuzu. "ARGH!" Kakuzu grunted in pain as he was electrocuted.

"Your hardening ability is earth style, earth is weak to lightning." Itachi said with a cold gaze.

 **Fire Dragon: Wing Attack!**

Natsu appeared behind Kakuzu and swung his arms at him with his arms covered in flames that was at the shape of wings. Kakuzu turned around as he was slammed by the fire wings and sent skidding back.

 **Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!**

Natsu charged into Kakuzu like a rocket with his body covered in fire, he crashed right into Kakuzu whom grabbed a hold of Natsu, Kakuzu skidded back from the force of Natsu's attack, dragging up the earth. Kakuzu then lifted Natsu and threw him to the side.

 **Water Style: Raging Typhoon!**

Another mask stretched over Kakuzu's shoulder and released a raging wave of water at Natsu. Happy then swopped in and picked up Natsu avoiding the water.

"Sagittarius your services are done!" Lucy said.

"Sorry I couldn't be of more help, hello!" Sagittarius saluted and vanished in a flash of light.

Lucy then brought out another golden key and placed it in a water puddle left from Kakuzu's attack. "Open Gate of The Water Bearer! Aquarius!" Lucy summoned forth the blue haired blue fish tailed mermaid. "Okay send him away!" Lucy pointed at Kakuzu.

"Tch!"

"We don't have time for this!" Lucy shouted.

"Shut you little twerp! How many times do we have to go over the times you can summon me, huh!? You interrupted me when I was on a date with my boyfriend!" Aquarius scolded.

"Seems you have a lot of Zodiac spirits little girl, once I kill you they will give me a lot of money on the black market." Kakuzu said making Aquarius gain a thick mark.

"Huh?! You think you can sell me you shit?!" Aquarius raised her urn and then swung it at towards Kakuzu sending a wave of water at him.

"Hn." Kakuzu leaped up and concentrated chakra to his feet and stood on a mountain side. He then formed a set of hand seals.

 **Lightning Style: False Darkness!**

Another mask stretched out and blasted a wave of lighting at the water sending electric stream towards Aquarius, electrocuting her. "Argh!" Aquarius screamed in pain as she vanished in a flash of light.

"No way! Even Aquarius!" Lucy screamed in shock.

"I've had enough of these games." Kakuzu uttered as the masks began bulging around his back, and bursted out into different beast like figures with the masks on them. Then suddenly it began to rain.

'This rain… Juvia…?' Itachi thought as he looked through one of his crows seeing that Juvia looked angry as she was fighting Meredy, and Erza looking shocked at Juvia's power. 'Let me guess, she threatened to harm Gray… either way it has something to do with Gray.' Itachi thought and formed a hand seal as he focused on Kakuzu.

 **Wood Style: Wood Dragon!**

Itachi had a wood dragon pop out from the mountain side and wrapped around Kakuzu whom looked at Itachi. "Wood style, this takes me back to my fight with Hashirama. The only difference is that yours I significantly weaker." Kakuzu said as the wire mask directed at himself.

 **Explosion Magic: Micro Bomb!**

The fire mask beast released a small shiny light that surrounded the wood dragon and blew up around it. The wood dragon then shattered into several pieces. "Heh like you said, I don't only get nature energies but the magic the former wielders of the hearts had as well." Kakuzu said and the water mask appeared behind them.

 **Gravity Magic: Pressure Dome!**

A large dome of gravity formed around Itachi, Natsu, Lucy and Happy forcing them all to the ground. "I-I… Can't… move…!" Lucy uttered weakly.

"Neither can I…!" Happy uttered.

"D-Damn it! Natsu tried to get up but was pushed back down.

"Ugh!" Itachi was on one knee as he struggled to get up, in the end he managed to stand up.

 **Wind Style: Pressure Damage!**

The wind mask sent a massive tornado-like mass towards Itachi whom activated his Susano'o and formed the yata mirror to block the wind attack. Once Itachi was in the Susano'o the gravity magic had no effect on him. The Yata mirror reflected the attack towards Kakuzu whom crashed into the mountain making a large hole in the mountain wall. Itachi then went over to Lucy, Natsu and Happy and covered them with the Susano'o giving them the ability to stand up. Kakuzu crawled out from the hole and glared at them while they were in the gravity dome.

"Lucy use Virgo to get behind one of the masks so that Natsu can deal a finishing blow we have to take out his hearts." Itachi said.

"Right! Open Gate of The Maiden! Virgo!" Lucy summoned a cute pink haired maid.

"Is it time for punishment, princess?"

"Would you stop that…" Lucy sweat dropped. "Anyway you see those black figures with the masks, dig a hole so that Natsu can sneak up behind one." Lucy ordered.

"Right away, princess." Virgo bowed and drilled through the ground and Natsu leaped down after her. A hole opened in a mountain side behind the fire mask. Natsu then leaped at it with a fiery fist.

 **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!**

Natsu slammed his fist into the black beast whom turned around and Natsu's fist smacked into the mask, crushing it into pieces and burning the heart behind it. "Ugh!" Kakuzu grunted in pain as one of his hearts were destroyed. "Little punk…!" Kakuzu growled as Natsu directed towards him.

 **Fire Dragon: Roar!**

Natsu spit out a massive wave of fire towards Kakuzu, Kakuzu leaped away from the fire before it crashed into the mountain side where he stood.

 **Iron Make: Needle Hammer!**

The lightning mask formed a magic circle and out came a massive heavy metal spiked ball attached to chains towards Natsu. Then out from the Virgo dug came Itachi whim grabbed the iron spiked ball with a spectral red skeleton Susano'o hand that threw it to the side.

 **Amaterasu!**

The lighting masked beast suddenly got set on fire with black flames burning it slowly to ash. "Argh!" Kakuzu grunted in pain as he felt the black flames burning the heart in the lightning mask away.

Kakuzu glared at them as they had all escaped the gravity dome and two out of his five hearts were destroyed. "Not yet… you won't finish me yet!" Kakuzu threw a small thing to the ground that exploded sending out a blinding light.

"Damn it!" Natsu grunted as when the light faded Kakuzu was nowhere to be seen, neither was Kain's body. "His gone!"

"He wanted to make sure he got away with his precious bounty. He hasn't left yet though, we will most likely see him again soon as long as there is money for him to make here he won't leave." Itachi said.

"Now what?" Lucy questioned.

"We should return to Wendy and the Master." Natsu said.

"My clone took them to the base camp. You go there, I will go after Ultear and Zeref." Itachi said and they all nodded and they walked their separate ways. Itachi leaped from tree branch to tree branch as it was still raining.

 **With Kakuzu**

Kakuzu put down the body of Kain on a boat that had one large sail, he placed the body next to the body of Rustyrose. "Hmm, let's see… out of the Seven Kin the ones with the highest bounty is Ultear, Azuma, Zancrow, Capricorn, and the lowest is Meredy. Capricorn doesn't seem to be here anymore, I can't sense his presence. Did the Fairy Tail guild kill him? In that case it's going to be troublesome searching for the body. Guess I should forget about him and focus on Ultear, Azuma and Zancrow for now. Then go after the big fish, Hades. But first I need to gather new hearts. Maybe from two of the Seven Kin will do they do have powerful magic." Kakuzu said and went back to search for the bounties.

 **With Natsu, Lucy and Happy**

Natsu, Lucy and Happy ran towards the camp. "I'm worried about Cana! Where could she have wandered off to?" Lucy questioned.

"I hope she's at the camp." Happy said.

Natsu suddenly stopped. "Someone's there." Seeing a man walking towards them whom was releasing a ton of pressure of magic.

"This magic power… it's huge…!" Lucy said with wide eyes of fear.

"I'm getting a tingling sensation all over…" Happy uttered.

"Who are you?!" Natsu questioned.

"Tell me, can you fly? No, I guess you still can't." The man raised his hand as the rain stopped and the raindrops floated around them. "Fall." The man uttered as the rain fell down and the ground tore up as Natsu, Lucy and Happy fell to the ground from the pressure.

"Not this again!" Happy uttered.

Natsu gazed at the tall muscular man with long black hair gathered into a ponytail that reached to his lower back he had sideburns and a stubby beard, he wore a long sleeved white cloth that reached to his legs, under the cloth he wore a dark shirt with a high, round collar and he wears dark baggy pants which is tucked inside a pair of light colored boots.

 **With Erza**

In front of Erza was Azuma whom was sticking out from a tree, they felt the massive pressure released from the man Natsu and Lucy were facing. "What is this magic power?!" Erza questioned.

"It seems Bluenote has arrived." Azuma said. "The war is over. All life on this island is as good as gone."

 **Back with Natsu, Lucy and Happy**

"Personally, I don't really care about Fairy Tail or Zeref. But there is one thing that I want. Where is the grave of Mavis Vermilion, Fairy Tail's first master?" Bluenote interrogated.

 **With Itachi**

"This pressure… It's coming from the direction Natsu, Lucy and Happy went to. It can't be a member of the Seven Kin, and it's too weak to be Hades, then who is it?" Itachi questioned. He looked in the direction Ultear went, and back at the direction Natsu, Lucy and Happy went to. 'I need to get to Zeref and Ultear, there is something I need to know from both of them… But Natsu and Lucy alone are not enough for that power I'm feeling.' Itachi thought.

"It's also too weak to be Kakuzu… Did Grimoire Heart bring extra muscle?" Itachi questioned. "What should I do? This might be the only chance I get to get some answers, but I can't abandon my friends…" Itachi clenched his fist and a crow landed on his shoulder. "Go find Zeref and Ultear, follow them if they leave the island and stay on them as long as you can." Itachi ordered the crow that flew off. Itachi then leaped back to where Natsu, Lucy and Happy were.

Meanwhile, Bluenote approached Natsu, Happy and Lucy whom were on the ground. "Tell me where the grave of Mavis is." Bluenote demanded when suddenly a foot swung down crashing onto his forehead sending him crashing to the ground.

"You want to find Mavis's grave? Sorry, Fairy Tail members only." Itachi said with his sharingan glowing bright red.

"I was knocked down? How is that possible?" Bluenote questioned in shock.

'I need to save my strength for Kakuzu and Hades… Luckily I have one last chakra replenishing pill.' Itachi thought and faced the tall man.

"…" Bluenote raised his arms as the gravity increased yet Itachi managed to stand.

"Is that it? Kakuzu's was more powerful than this." Itachi said and formed a spectral ribcage that grew into a skeleton then a humanoid. The Susano'o swung its fist into Bluenote sending him skidding back. Itachi's Susano'o then grew armor and formed a sword. "Ugh!" Itachi fell to his knees as the Susano'o faded. "N-No way… I've used up too much of my chakra." Itachi uttered. 'That and my body still hasn't fully recovered from that incident when I used that dark energy to fight Azuma.'

"Guess you've already exhausted yourself from a previous battle, such a shame." Bluenote looked down on Itachi.

"Is it you?!" Cana's voice was heard shouting, they all looked towards the source and spotted the guilds best drinker.

"Cana!" Lucy said in relief.

"Don't you dare hurt my friends any longer!" Cana threw some magic cards at Bluenote whom deflected them with just raising his hand. Then suddenly her arm began to glow. "Fairy…"

"What is that magic?" Happy questioned.

Bluenote quickly stopped her by using gravity magic to slam her to the ground. "That magic you're wielding… Fairy Glitter."

"Lucy… Sorry for ditching you. It was inexcusable of me. I'm really sorry. But trust me now. If I can just hit him with this spell, it will defeat him!" Cana declared.

"Wow! Did you get it at the grave?!" Lucy said.

"Wha…?! I-If you visited the grave, does that mean…? Oh, man… Don't tell me the trail's…" Natsu began sulking.

"Could we save this for later? I need your help to beat this guy, Natsu, Itachi. Keep him busy while I gather magic power." Cana said.

Bluenote raised his arms to the side and blasted Cana and Natsu back. "No one can move under the force of my gravity." Bluenote increased the power of the gravity. "Never did I imagine the spell I was searching for would so casually come to me. Fairy Glitter that spell is mine now."

"Only members of our guild can use this spell… None of you guys can use it!" Cana said.

"Tracing the origin of sorcery, it's believed that it all began from a single type of magic. All manners of magic were originally one and the same." Bluenote said as everyone besides Itachi whom was on his knees, were on the ground. "Those who approach the Abyss of Sorcery are capable of mastering any type of magic." Bluenote raised Cana in the air with the gravity magic and began squeezing her with the magic.

"Cana!" Lucy shouted.

"Hn!" Itachi appeared behind Bluenote and slammed his fist into his back, and then sent a surge of lighting through his fist electrocuting him.

"AGH! You annoying scum!" Bluenote shouted as a spectral Susano'o fist slammed him over his head sending him crashing to the ground.

"Now Cana!" Itachi shouted while the Susano'o hand held Bluenote down.

"Assemble, o'river of light guided by fairies!" Cana chanted and a lot of light was released into the sky. "Shine! To destroy the fangs of wickedness!" A large golden ring of magic formed in the sky. Itachi jumped back from Bluenote.

 **Fairy Glitter!**

The ring of light gathered around Bluenote making him unable to move. "Begone!" Cana shouted as Bluenote screamed in pain.

"Fall!" The light shined but Bluenote broke free. "You consider this enough skill to use Fairy Glitter? Don't make me laugh." Bluenote turned to Itachi whom he considered his only threat at this point. "Unlike this piece of trash you're actually a challenge, I will kill her and I will make you watch."

"I knew that Cana couldn't do it, but I only used this as an opportunity to stall you, from him." Itachi smirked as Bluenote turned around and was blasted back by Gildarts whom glared at him in rage with veins bulging around his forehead. Cana looked at her father with a teary expression.

"Gildarts!" Natsu shouted and Happy danced happily.

"I leave this guy to you, Gildarts." Itachi said as he vanished in a murder of crows.

 **Meanwhile with Itachi**

Itachi was jumping from tree branch to tree branch. 'Luckily, I sensed Gildarts approaching them, it was best to send that clone with 30% of my full power. I should take this pill now.' Itachi reached in his pocket and took the last charka pill.' Itachi thought. "Erza has confronted Azuma it seems, she is stronger than him even if his at full power, and now he is even injured meaning Erza can take him on without my help." Itachi said. When suddenly the Tenrou tree fell, a tree which gave members of Fairy Tail more magic power. Itachi could feel all his ethernano vanishing while his chakra remained.

 **With Erza**

Erza and Azuma had fought an immense battle in the center area of the Tenrou tree. "Now Titania your friends are on the verge of death. Only you can save them. Now show me just how powerful you really are." Azuma demanded

"Azuma of the Seven Kin, was it? Why have you done this?" Erza questioned.

"Master Hades' orders. We're to eliminate every last Fairy Tail wizard." Azuma said.

"No. Why have you left only me able-bodied?" Erza questioned.

"I told you. I wish to fight you in a serious battle. That's all." Azuma said.

"If you didn't speak in falsehood, then I expect you to return everyone's power upon your defeat." Erza demanded.

"You have my word. I'm not fond of these methods, either. Of course, only if you can defeat me." Azuma widened his eyes.

Erza requiped into her Clear Hearth Clothing armor and then she focused her energy. "Bring out the power and merge it…"

 **Flashback**

"I'm going to teach you to make your blades more powerful. After having determined that ethernano has the same ability as chakra when it comes to this, I will teach you how to merge your ethernano with your sword. Like how I do this with my chakra." Itachi said holding up the katana Erza made for him, he focused his chakra into the katana and a blue light formed around it, he then swung the blade at a large rock and it got sliced in half. "Okay, focus out your ethernano into your sword now and try to give it shape."

"Okay…" A little Erza said while holding her own katana sword, she let out a deep breath and focused her ethernano as a red energy formed around her sword, but then it got unbalanced and blew out sending Erza flying back. "Ow…"

"Try again." Itachi ordered.

Erza tried for hours, days and weeks. When one day she finally did it. Her katana had a beautiful flow of red energy around it, she swung it down and it send a shockwave that cut a giant rock in half. She looked at Itachi with a beaming smile.

"Well done Erza, I'm proud of you." Itachi patted Erza on the head.

 **Flashback end**

Erza focused a red aura around her body and around her katana sword. "Ethernano Blade!" Erza charged head towards Azuma whom swung his arm to the side sending tree roots at her, Erza cut through all of them with ease.

 **Ramus Sica!**

Azuma sent a barrage fire of sharp fast moving branches, Erza brought out a second sword and cut through all the branches with the swords with the red energy. Azuma then sent a wave of explosives at Erza whom requiped into her Adamantine armor blocking the explosions with her shield. She then requiped into her Flight Armor and charged at Azuma at high speed, crashing into him.

"Such swiftness! I take it that's your Flight Armor!" Azuma said as Erza kept striking him at high speed. Azuma directed his hand as the tree branches charged at Erza striking her, then a large foot made out of tree branches stomped onto her. Erza cut through it with her blades infused with the red energy.

"Good, your infusing your ethernano into your swords to make them more powerful." Azuma merged with the tree and popped out from the one behind Erza sending a barrage fire of tree branches. Erza then requiped into her Purgatory Armor. And she focused her energy into the massive sword, making it more powerful than usual. She then cut through all of the tree branches, but Azuma popped out from the tree root below her and grabbed her by the legs. "You left yourself open below!"

 **Tower Burst!**

Azuma created a massive pillar of explosion. Erza's armor was almost blown off and she was covered in bruise marks. She then requiped back into her Clear Hearth Clothing armor as she struggled to getting back up. She focused her magic aura into the katana blade. "I will end this in one strike…" Erza gathered as much power as possible into her katana and charged at Azuma.

Erza charged at high speed towards Azuma whom sent several tree branches towards her but Erza cut through them with ease. Azuma was then about to raise his arms, but a shockwave of energy sliced the tree roots around his broken right arm and tore it apart, revealing the crushed arm. "Ugh!" Azuma held his left hand over his crushed wrist in pain. Erza was then right in front of him with her katana raised with the red aura. 'Well done…' Azuma smiled as Erza cut him across the chest, defeating him.

Erza then fell to her knees, sweating and shaking as she had used up a lot of her magic. She looked at Azuma whom began to merge with the tree. "I'll honor our promise. Everyone's magic power shall return to normal." Azuma said as roots grew out from his body.

"Why do you people so intently seek Zeref?!" Erza questioned.

"To grow closer to primordial magic… Magic from the world's inception. I suppose…" Azuma said.

"Primordial?" Erza questioned. "And what happens if you manage to reach it?!"

"…" Azuma didn't respond as his body turned into a tree.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi felt his magic return to him. 'Well done Erza.' Itachi thought as he looked through his crow to find Ultear whom was talking to Meredy on how she fooled Gray into going to fight Hades to use iced shell, the same spell Gray's master Ur used against Deliora. Meredy had carried an unconscious Juvia and Ultear was about to strike her with a sword when suddenly it was blocked with ice. 'Looks like Gray saw right through her lies.' Itachi smiled.

 **With Kakuzu**

'So far no sign of Capricorn, and Azuma seemed to have turned his body into a tree. Only three of the Seven Kin I can gather then." Kakuzu said. Kakuzu then sensed a familiar presence of magic. "This magic power… Zeref, he was here." Kakuzu walked towards the source and discovered the body of Zancrow. "This must be my lucky day." He walked up to Zancrow and picked up his body, he stabbed his hand into his chest and pulled out Zancrow's heart. "Luckily I can make it beat again." Kakuzu stuck some black tentacles into it and the heart started beating. He then placed it into his chest which created a new fire mask.

 **With Itachi**

Itachi arrived after the aftermath of the battle, were Gray had managed to defeat Ultear and was now pulling her out of the water. Itachi jumped down and walked over to them.

"Itachi?" Gray questioned. "She changed her ways, she's not our enemy anymore, right?" Gray asked and looked down on Ultear whom was crying and had a two tomoe sharingan in her eyes. Now there was no doubt it Itachi's mind. She had awoken them after seeing the memories of her mother, she saw this when she was in the ocean.

"Yeah… I'm so sorry, for everything…" Ultear bowed.

"Where's Zeref?" Itachi questioned.

"That little girl took him, Juvia chased after her." Gray replied.

"So his still on the island? Good…" Itachi turned to Ultear. "Answer my question from earlier, who was your father?" Itachi narrowed his gaze as he was hoping it wasn't someone evil that had been brought back.

"Why does it matter?" Ultear questioned.

"Because you have the eyes of my family, so your father must have been from my clan. Now tell me, who is he?!" Itachi raised his voice a little.

"Hey, yeah, she does have sharingan I can see it. Only that it has two of those tomoes and not three." Gray said having just noticed.

"So, tell me who's your father." Itachi grabbed her by the collar. "Tell me, now."

"I… I never met him I…" Ultear uttered.

"Ur must at least have mentioned his name to you once, now tell me his name!" Itachi grew frustrated was this Uchiha dangerous, or good. "Give me his name!"

"Madara!" Ultear shouted. "It's Madara…"

"Madara? Who's that, Itachi?" Gray looked at Itachi and widened his eyes in shock as he saw something he has never seen before. Itachi was shaking, wide eyes, he was sweating, he was afraid.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **So, Madara being Ultear's father is something that I found to be an interesting concept, and since Ultear's eyes tended to turn red in the anime, so I figured why not.**

 **Also, the thing Erza did with her swords are sort of like how Azuma from Naruto focused chakra into his chakra blades, just with ethernano. Also, I wanted some guild members of Fairy Tail gain new powers and abilities since Itachi's here to train them. Hope that you liked the chapter, and I will post another one this week that will maybe end the Tenrou arc.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	22. Destruction Arrives!

**Sworn Through the Sword: Who knows you will have to wait and see.**

 **Mr. Haziq: We already talked through PM so no need to say the same thing twice, other than I have decided that only 5 Naruto characters besides Itachi will be introduced in this story.**

 **E.N.D.83: Thanks!**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks! And you will just have to wait and see.**

 **zubhanwc3: Thanks! And Itachi and Zeref might have a meeting but if they do, everything won't be revealed. Also did you just think the way I wrote Kakuzu was boring or is it just his character in general? Cause I think I nailed his personality.**

 **Mathew5641: Thanks! And maybe I will add some romance soon.**

 **tsun: A joy indeed.**

 **Kamen Rider D-Cide: Well although that does sound interesting you'll have to wait and see what happens this chapter.**

 **Red Raven 007: Who's to say all of them will be villains? But I have stuff planned for them so just wait and see.**

 **Chapter 21: Destruction Arrives!**

Itachi let go of Ultear as he was shaking after the reveal that Ultear, a woman with sharingan, father's name is Madara. Gray looked at Itachi in shock and surprise as had never seen Itachi look afraid. "Itachi…? Who is Madara?"

"… Someone to fear…" Itachi replied while still shaking. 'I can't believe it… Madara of all people… Wait, after seeing my other self's memories the man with the mask who called himself Madara was really Obito.' Itachi looked back at Ultear. "You wouldn't happen to know what he looked like?"

"Umm, my mother showed me a picture of him once… and I was very young so I don't remember exactly how it looked, he looked like a normal man with long spiky black hair and he had bangs that went over his right eye… and… I think he was wearing some red armor…" Ultear replied.

"… Then it's really him." Itachi uttered as his worst fear was realized.

"Why are you so afraid of this Madara anyway? I mean if Ur was in a relationship with him he couldn't be that bad, right?" Gray questioned.

"Madara is a manipulative warmonger, his also the strongest man to ever come out of my clan. He once tried to destroy my hometown." Itachi replied still looking rather shocked. "Until I know the full story behind your former master's relationship with him, I will be wary of him. And I suggest we stay away from him."

"If you say so… Come on, we're not done yet. Their guild master still remains." Gray offered Itachi his hand and he accepted it and stood up.

"No, there is one more intruder on this island. A bounty hunter after Natsu's head, and everyone else from our guild that has a high bounty on their head in the underworld. His also hunting members of Grimoire Heart." Itachi said.

"Okay, is he that strong?" Gray questioned.

"I suspect his just as strong as Hades… I will go look for him, you meet up with whomever is capable of helping taking on Hades until reinforcements arrive." Itachi instructed.

"Alright, finish that bounty hunter off quick or else there isn't going to be much left of Hades for you." Gray bumped his fist on Itachi's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah." Itachi smiled a little as he ran into the woods to look for Kakuzu and Zeref. Itachi closed his right eye to look through his crows and see if he could spot Kakuzu. 'Not there, not there either, no, no, no, no…' Itachi thought when suddenly he looked at the camp sight through his crow and spotted Kakuzu approaching the camp sight. "Found you!" Itachi used sunshin to move at high speed towards the camp sight.

 **At the Camp Sight**

Freed and Bickslow had arrived at the island along with Gildarts and had just defeated a dog man in samurai armor and a chicken man, both from Grimoire Heart. At the moment Freed and Levy were busy putting up an enchantment around the camp. "A defense enchantment is meaningless if it has even the tiniest of holes. Precision is key. Double check it for any holes." Freed instructed the blue haired genius of the guild.

"Right! This time it's my turn to protect you, Gajeel…" Levy uttered that last part as she looked over at the sleeping Gajeel whom still hadn't fully recovered despite having gotten the medical pill from Itachi.

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Freed questioned looking over at Levy. "If you want to say something say it clearly."

"It's not like that!" Levy shouted with a faint blush.

Meanwhile Lisanna and Mirajane whom the later had woken up a few minutes ago, were wrapping bandages around their brother. "Okay. You should lie down now, Elf-niichan." Lisanna said.

"I've already rested plenty. I can at least keep watch…" Elfman said.

"You should just rest, you've been through enough already." Mira said with a warm loving smile.

"You know, the two of you keep groaning in your sleep! Elf-niichan goes; Ever! Ever! And Mira-nee goes; Itachi! Itachi!" Lisanna teased her older siblings.

"No! It's not! That's not!" Elfman was blushing madly and Mira herself was blushing although she didn't deny it, it was pointless for her to do so anyway since she and Itachi have already kissed and everything so everybody knows they have a thing for each other.

"Oh, you! I was just kidding!" Lisanna giggled and lightly pushed Elfman over his bandages making him fall back in pain from his wounds.

"Man, you guys sure are carefree!" Bickslow commented. "Carefree! Carefree!" His dolls chanted.

"You're one to talk! Where'd you go?!" Elfman questioned as Bickslow had just returned to them after wandering off somewhere.

"I got rid of that knocked out dog and chicken guy, can't risk them to give away our location." Bickslow replied.

"Good work, we're almost done here to." Freed said.

"You guys are still hurt too. You should rest a little." Levy said.

"Compared to those guys who tried to set foot in enemy territory, this is nothin'." Bickslow smirked when suddenly a flying fist attached to some black tentacles slammed into him sending him crashing to the ground.

"Well, well, looks like I found your hiding spot. Not to mention Master Makarov is here as well and his wounded. She-Devil Mirajane, Black Steel Gajeel, Beast Arm Elfman, and the Thunder God Tribe. And some small fry as well. Hmph, well at least maybe I can earn some money off of you as well." Kakuzu walked past the area where Freed hadn't put up an enchantment yet.

"Who is this?" Freed narrowed his gaze and got into fighting stance, along with Bickslow, Elfman, Lisanna, Levy and Mirajane.

"Is he a member of Grimoire Heart as well?" Levy questioned when suddenly they all felt the killing intent he was releasing and Levy and Lisanna froze.

"I'm a bounty hunter so to speak, and I'm here to collect the bounties you guys have on your heads in the underworld." Kakuzu said as black tentacles stuck out from his skin in the sewed up areas. Three black monster like figures with masks then popped out from his back and stood around him. "I have managed to get another new heart to replace the one the Salamander crushed, but I haven't replaced the one Itachi broke, any of you won't happen to have lighting element in you, would you?"

"Hearts? What's this creep talking about?!" Elfman questioned as he was in immense pain and he was scared that he couldn't protect his sisters.

"Now then, who should I start with first?" Kakuzu eyed his opponents. "Out of all of you standing, the She-Devil is the most dangerous opponent. Guess your first then." Kakuzu had the fire masked beast step in front of him and directed itself towards them. It opened its mouth. "Let's test this one out."

 **Flame God's: Bellow!**

The flame mask spitted out a massive wave of black flames towards the camp, endangering everyone. Mirajane leaped towards while transforming into her Satan Soul form, she then directed her hands towards the wave of fire.

 **Dark Deflect!**

Mira redirected the flames to the side saving everyone from the black flames. Kakuzu then moved the wind mask at Mira.

 **Jet Black Sword!**

The wind mask formed a magic circle and released a black claw like sword. "Th-That's that Rustyrose guy's attack!" Elfman said in shock when he rushed to grab the unconscious Evergreen, Makarov and Gajeel leaping away from the sword, and so did Mira and the others as the sword crushed the area where the injured people were. Lisanna changed into her cat girl outfit and charged at Kakuzu swinging her claws at him.

"You're in the way shrimp." Kakuzu slapped her to the side, making her return to normal. "Your all hardly a challenge with this low amount of magic power." Kakuzu said when Mira charged at him and slammed her Satan Soul claw into him, Kakuzu blocked the strike with his arm that was hardened with his earth style, yet the force was enough to send him skidding to the side.

 **Baryon Formation!**

Bickslow formed his dolls in a pentagonal pattern and having them move around, then they released a massive green magic beam towards Kakuzu whom had both his fire and wind masked beasts stand next to him.

 **Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work!**

 **Wind Style: Pressure Damage!**

The masks released a massive fire wave and a large tornado that merged into a blazing inferno that was large enough to take them all out. Mira gathered dark energy between both her hands.

 **Soul Extinctor!**

She blasted a dark purple magic beam towards the blazing inferno, helping Bickslow's beam struggle against the inferno. "I-It's not enough!" Mira uttered as the blazing inferno grew larger and larger and overpowered hers and Bickslow's magic beam.

 **Iron Dragon: Roar!**

Gajeel spit out a massive breath attack of iron that merged with the Mira and Bickslow's attack. Their attacks managed to stand equal to Kakuzu's blazing inferno, and slowly they managed to overpower Kakuzu whom then had his water masked beast fly over them.

 **Water Style: Raging Typhoon!**

The water mask blasted a wave of water towards Bickslow, Mirajane and Gajeel. But the water collided with a wall with runes on them that was formed by Freed. "What?!" Kakuzu questioned as Bickslow, Mirajane and Gajeel's combined wave overpowered Kakuzu's blazing inferno. Kakuzu narrowed his eyes as the wave blasted into him and went across the island.

"That takes care of that punk…" Gajeel panted as he felt a little tired from that. Then a pair of hands popped up from the ground and grabbed his legs the arms stretched out dragging Gajeel with them, then the arms swung down and slammed Gajeel into the ground.

"Gajeel!" Levy shouted in concern.

 **Solid Script: Fire and Wind!**

Levy blasted a wave of fire and wind at the tentacles connecting the two hands and burning them forcing them to let Gajeel go. Kakuzu then leaped up from the ground. Mira and Elfman whom turned his arm into a hard skinned beast charged at him, Kakuzu ducked from Elfman's punch and kicked him in the gut sending him flying back. He then jumped in the air avoiding a kick from Mira, and swung his leg into her side sending he skidding back. Kakuzu stretched out the tentacles from his arms and connected them with his hand and reattached them. Gajeel then appeared above him with his arm turned into a sword with multiple spikes around the blade.

 **Iron Dragon: Sword!**

Gajeel swung the sword down on Kakuzu whom hardened his body and blocked the sword with his arm. Gajeel's sword then began moving like a chainsaw. "What the?!" Kakuzu questioned as Gajeel was beginning to cut through him. Kakuzu pushed Gajeel back and jumped back. "Not bad brat, but not good enough."

 **Gravity Magic: Pressure Dome!**

Kakuzu's water mask formed a large magic circle over them and a massive dome of gravity was formed pushing everyone down. "It's about time we put an end to this." Kakuzu was about to increase the pressure of the gravity when suddenly magic cards stabbed around him on the ground and released a surge of lighting, electrocuting him. "Argh!" As Kakuzu was electrocuted Cana also threw electric magic cards at the water mask beast making it undo the Gravity Dome.

"Cana!" Lisanna shouted in relief.

"I've had enough of you… you disrupted the trail… you hurt my friends… You go after the injured! Paying back in double isn't gonna cut it for us!" Cana glared at Kakuzu whom was now surrounded by Bickslow, Freed, Gajeel, Mirajane and Cana, while Lisanna tended to Elfman whom was out of magic power, and Levy tried to wake up the master.

"Hn, mere children like you… can't ever hope to defeat me. I have had enough of playing around, it's time I got serious." Kakuzu uttered as everyone got ready for something to happen. "It seems Itachi hasn't given you guys the info about me, lucky me then."

"How do you know Itachi?!" Mira questioned in rage.

"How? Well I suppose the proper term would be former acquaintance." Kakuzu replied. "Well I don't really care about Itachi, all I care about is money, money is everything, money is power, everything in life has a price."

"That's a sad belief, well no matter. I don't care how Itachi knows freaks like you, all I care about is kicking your ass!" Gajeel grinned and glared at Kakuzu. "Tell me your name first, I wanna know the name of such a strong opponent like yourself."

"… Kakuzu, you will be well to remember that name. The name of your killer." Kakuzu said as Gajeel grinned and charged at him.

"Come on then!" Gajeel swung his fist towards and his fist extended and turned into an iron club. Kakuzu hardened his body and grabbed the club and then swung Gajeel into the air. However, he couldn't let go as his hand was trapped with iron bolts holding his hand attached to the club.

"What?!" Kakuzu questioned as Gajeel pulled himself in by retracting the iron club, he then formed his other arm into an iron club and slammed it into Kakuzu's face. Gajeel didn't release him and kept throwing punches into Kakuzu's face repeatedly. Kakuzu glared at Gajeel and had the wind mask hover above them.

 **Sacred Guardian Beast Belfast the Hurricane!**

The wind masked beast formed a magic circle and out came a giant black creature similar to a Wyvern. The beast charged at Gajeel but then suddenly stopped. "Now what?!" Kakuzu questioned as the beast attacked him instead.

"Human possession magic." Bickslow smirked having possessed the large beast. Kakuzu then had it vanish and quickly used the wind mask to send a powerful blast at Gajeel pushing him to the ground. Kakuzu broke the iron bolts holding his hand and jumped back.

 **Flame God's: Bellow!**

The fire mask released a massive wave of black flames directly crashing into Gajeel, when it connected it exploded, Gajeel leaped out from the smoke with his body covered in iron. "I will make sure none of you will be able to move again." Kakuzu said as the water mask flew over the Fairy Tail group.

 **Gravity Magic: Complete Pressure!**

Kakuzu leaped over the water mask beast and landed on a treetop as everything in a wide area got affected by the pressure of the gravity. Everyone fell to the ground, the pressure was so much that the ground got pushed further down, leaving body marks in the ground of everyone. "This is the end, no escape for either of you." Kakuzu smirked beneath his mask when suddenly he heard the shriek of a crow. "What?" Kakuzu looked up in the sky and saw a large crow flying above them and Itachi came flying down with a blue sphere in his right hand. "Itachi?!"

 **Rasengan!**

Itachi slammed the blue sphere into the water masked beast in the back of its head, sending it flying down like a meteor. When they connected with the ground slightly away from the camp sight, the heart in the mask was crushed.

The gravity magic got deactivated and everyone could move once more. Everyone got up as Itachi walked out of the forest and over to them. "Itachi!" Mira ran up to him and hugged him. "Thank you for earlier." Mira said as she didn't get the chance to thank Itachi for saving her and Lisanna from Azuma.

"Your welcome, now…" Itachi looked up at the tree top to face Kakuzu. "Last chance Kakuzu, leave and never come back!"

"Hn, sorry but I can't leave just yet. Not until I have gathered the bounty of Hades and Makarov at least. And perhaps the Salamander, do you know how hard it's overcome your bounty? Even if I get Makarov and Hades I still wouldn't have as much as I would have had with you and the Seven Kin members." Kakuzu leaped down from the treetop and stood face to face with Itachi and the others. "Itachi, I didn't really want to fight you… But now with the loss of some of my hearts, and you getting in the way… it seems to be unavoidable." Kakuzu said and narrowed his eyes at Makarov. 'I don't stand a chance against all of them with Itachi now in the mix, however I don't need to beat him, just to find an opening to grab Makarov and get out of here, then wait while they take down Hades and grab him as well, and I will have earned my monthly pay.' Kakuzu thought and focused on Itachi.

"Okay listen up everyone, you see those black monster things with the masks. Those are his spare hearts, he won't go down unless we take them out and his original heart!" Itachi informed everyone.

"He has multiple hearts?" Mira questioned with wide eyes.

"How is it possible for a human to…?" Freed questioned.

"It's not really his own, he steals them from people and once he does that his able to use their magic and nature element. And when a heart stops beating he gets a new one, it sort of makes him immortal." Itachi explained.

"How cruel…" Lisanna uttered in disgust.

"We shall end his immortal life here at once!" Freed said and swung his sword to the side.

"Oh, the creep's getting it now!" Gajeel slammed his right fist into his palm while cracking his knuckles.

"Let's show him the power of Fairy Tail!" Cana shouted.

"Let's go." Itachi said and charged forwards at Kakuzu. Itachi delivered a series of kicks and punches as Kakuzu stepped back for each blow and blocking each one. Gajeel charged Kakuzu from behind with his right arm having turned into an iron club, Kakuzu flipped over the club as Gajeel smacked it to the ground. Mirajane then flew at him in her Satan Soul form throwing a barrage of heavy punches and kicks which Kakuzu dodged by flipping backwards. He was then surrounded by Bickslow's dolls which charged up energies, Kakuzu jumped up avoiding the dolls blast attack.

 **Dark Ecriture: Absolute Shadow**

Freed covered his upper body in a dark armor with his long green hair sticking out from the top, slicked back. Freed charged at Kakuzu with his hands releasing a shockwave of lighting. Freed delivered a melee attack at Kakuzu's back electrocuting him. "Argh!" Kakuzu growled in pain as he then kicked Freed off of him. The two beasts with the fire and wind mask flew at them, they both released a wave of fire and wind that merged into a blazing inferno. Itachi looked at the inferno as he activated his mangekyou sharingan and had tears of blood run down his eye.

 **Amaterasu!**

Black flames were lit on the blazing inferno and began burning away the flames itself. Kakuzu's flames got burned away by Itachi's black flames. The fire mask beast flew in front of the black flames and opened its mouth. The fire mask beast then to Itachi's surprise began absorbing the flames by sucking them in. 'His taken the heart of Zancrow, so his able to eat all kinds of flames.'

"Hn, seems like all your flames are worthless against me." Kakuzu had the flames masked beast open its mouth.

 **Flame God's: Bellow!**

The fire mask sent out a massive wave of black flames towards Itachi whom narrowed his eyes. Itachi then widened his eyes and formed a red spectral warrior around him that formed the Yata Mirror in front of Itachi. The black flames clashed into the shield and reflected back at the beast with the fire mask, that flew to the side to dodge it. Itachi deactivated the Susano'o to preserve his chakra.

Itachi then gazed into Kakuzu's eyes, and Kakuzu realized what he just did narrowed his eyes, as Itachi's body turned into a murder of crows. That circled around Kakuzu. "To think I would fall victim to one of your genjutsu's. How unsightly." Kakuzu formed a set of hand seals and focused his chakra to the point where it reached zero, he then bursted it out at full power as the genjustu began to crack. Itachi focused on the genjutsu increasing its effect, to the point where Kakuzu remained in the genjutsu, Kakuzu then began releasing more chakra until the genjutsu broke.

Once Kakuzu returned to reality he saw a dark magic blast from Mira, Kakuzu hardened his skin and brought his arms in an x-formation to block the blast attack. Kakuzu skidded back from the impact and quickly summoned forth his two extra hearts to catch him.

The wind masked beast summoned forth a massive magic circle beneath Itachi and Mirajane.

 **Tower of Dingir!**

A massive tower pillar flew out from the ground and caught Itachi and Mirajane in it and dragged them up with it. "It's over." Kakuzu said as the tower began to glow. Itachi quickly formed the Susano'o. The tower then exploded sending a massive shockwave around the area. And out from the smoke of the explosion leaped out the spectral Susano'o warrior, and inside was Itachi holding Mirajane bridal style, out of the two of them Itachi had a few bruises on his right arm as that part of him got caught a bit in the explosion. Itachi twitched a little in pain as he deactivated the Susano'o.

"Itachi, your arm…" Mira said with a concerned look on her face.

Itachi gave her a reassuring smile. "It's fine, nothings broken just a little bruised up, nothing to worry about." Itachi then sent ice gold glares at Kakuzu. He then went into his calculative mode and analyzed the battle so far. Kakuzu has two spare hearts plus his own left. The one has fire and Fire God Slayer magic, the other has wind and Arc of Embodiment. And Kakuzu has earth style. Elfman, Lisanna and Levy can't do much in this fight, the ones with most magic power is Mirajane, Gajeel Freed and Bickslow, Cana hasn't fully recovered hers yet but she has enough to fight. And the master is still unconscious. Itachi has a lot of chakra, but does he have enough to take on Kakuzu and Hades later on? Itachi looked around the field to come up with a strategy. "I got it." Itachi said and Mira looked at him in bewilderment. Itachi then whispered into her ear, telling her the plan. She looked at him with a smile and nodded. Itachi formed the hand seals.

 **Shadow Clone Justu!**

Itachi formed four clones of himself, while he activated the skeleton stage of the Susano'o and Mira jumped into it's palm. "Okay! Let's go! Mira!" Itachi had the Susano'o throw her towards the fire masked beast and then the Susano'o faded away. While Itachi and the clones advanced towards Kakuzu and the wind masked beast. Gajeel appeared behind Kakuzu and inhaled his breath.

 **Iron Dragon: Roar!**

Gajeel let out a mighty iron breath attack directed at Kakuzu's back. Kakuzu leaped up dodging it and the wind mask sent a blast at Gajeel's back sending him flying towards Kakuzu, whom slammed his fist into the dragon slayers face and then kicked him away. Freed appeared behind Kakuzu while still in his armor and threw a barrage of punches at him, that Kakuzu blocked. He then grabbed Freed by the face and stretched out his hand sending Freed crashing to the ground, he then lifted Freed's body up and swung it crashing into Bickslow and then had the wind masked beast blast them with a whirlwind. Once the attack collided it broke Freed's armor and sent both of them crashing into a rock, knocking them both out.

Mira flew towards the fire mask in her Satan Soul state with her fist having gathered up a lot of dark energy, the fire mask formed a black fire scythe in its hands and swung it at Mira whom ducked just in time, and the scythe cut of a few strings of hair.

Kakuzu stabbed all the four Itachi clones with the black tentacles resulting in them vanishing in a puff of smoke. While the original Itachi swung his fist at Kakuzu whom ducked and kicked Itachi into a tree that broke in half. He then noticed Mira about to slam her fist into the fire masked beats, and quickly went to its aid by stretching out his right hand and grabbing Mira by the throat pushing her away from the fire masked beast. "Ugh!" Kakuzu grunted in pain, he turned around to see Mirajane slamming her fist into the wind masked beast crushing the heart behind the mask. "Wh-What?!" He then looked at the Mirajane he was holding by the throat whom turned into Itachi. "What the?! How?!" Kakuzu questioned as Itachi formed a blade of lighting and cut the tentacles attached to the hand holding him by the throat, and taking Kakuzu's hand off his throat and threw it to the side.

Itachi landed on the ground and looked at Kakuzu whom wanted to know what just happened. "It's quite simple really, first I formed the shadow clones, then in the smoke screen the shadow clones made, I used a transformation ninjutsu to turn into Mirajane and she used transformation magic to turn into me. We switched places and since we stood next to each other I could form the Susano'o and even keep it up while I was on it's hand. When it threw me it vanished since I wasn't there to keep it up anymore. We then used the opportunity to attack each of your hearts separately. Mira and my clones attacked you and the wind mask and I attacked the fire one. Knowing you would be too busy holding off my clones thinking I was your greatest threat, I used the opportunity to get dangerously close to the fire mask. And when there was no danger for the wind mask carrying your third heart, you went to rescue your second one in the fire mask by stopping me, Mira pretended to be knocked out, and used the moment you were distracted to destroy your other heart. And that's about it." Itachi explained.

"You crafty little brat." Kakuzu growled in rage. His last spare heart in the fire masked beast appeared next to him. "It's still not over yet!" Kakuzu stated and the fire mask formed a massive black magic circle.

 **Flame God's: Explosive Flame!**

A massive ball of black flames was released towards Itachi, Mirajane, Cana and Gajeel. Itachi formed a full armored upper body Susano'o and formed the Tostuka Blade and had the massive ball of fire sliced in half. Then suddenly a fist came up from the ground beneath him and delivered an upper cut punch to Itachi, sending him flying out of the Susano'o. then the fire mask levitated above Itachi.

 **Fire Style: Intelligent Hard Work!**

The fire mask released a massive wave of fire crashing into Itachi, sending him crashing to the ground. "Now!" Kakuzu hardened his skin and leaped up in the air, and stretched his arm out into the fiery smoke. When the smoke cleared Kakuzu's fist was dug into Itachi's gut whom vomited out blood.

"Itachi!" Mira shouted in rage and flew towards Kakuzu at immense speed while forming a dark sphere of energy between her hands.

 **Evil Explosion!**

Mira sent a dark magic beam blasting into Kakuzu creating a massive explosion. Kakuzu leaped out from the smoke, due to his hardened skin he didn't take that much damage. Gajeel then appeared behind Kakuzu with his entire body covered in iron.

"Take this bastard!" Gajeel slammed his fist into Kakuzu's back sending him crashing into the ground.

 **Iron Dragon: Roar!**

Gajeel released a massive wave of iron in a mighty roar, that blasted into Kakuzu's back. "Ugh!" Kakuzu grunted in a little pain. Then several magic cards stabbed on the ground around him, and exploded in a fiery explosion mixed with lighting. "AGH!" Kakuzu screamed in pain as he was electrocuted. Mira was then behind him and slammed her fist into Kakuzu's back.

 **Evil Spark!**

Mira sent a wave of lightning through Kakuzu electrocuting him even more. "AGH!" Kakuzu swung his arm back slamming Mira away, crashing into a tree. "I've had enough of all of you!" Kakuzu growled and stretched his hand out and grabbed Mira by the throat. "You will replace the heart you destroyed!" Kakuzu's tentacles were about to pierce Mira's chest.

"Mira-nee!" Lisanna shouted in horror.

"Nee-chan!" Elfman shouted also in horror

"It's over for you-!" Kakuzu stopped as he widened his eyes as a hand covered with lighting was piercing his chest. "Ugh! D-Damn it…!" Kakuzu grunted as behind him was Itachi with his hand covered in lightning at the shape of a blade. Mira pulled Kakuzu's hand off her throat and jumped back.

Itachi had a trail of blood running down his lips and he was panting. "One left to go." Itachi uttered and pulled his hand out off Kakuzu's body as he fell to the ground. The fire mask then came flying into Kakuzu's back. Itachi quickly raised his hand with the chidori, ready to end it when a heartbeat was heard. Kakuzu then kicked Itachi in the shin, swiftly turned around and kicked him in the chin, he then quickly jumped back. Kakuzu retracted his arm and looked around him.

"This is the first time in a while I've been reduced to one heart. I will make sure to take all of yours as payment!" Kakuzu looked over at the unconscious Makarov whom was still being shielded by Elfman, Lisanna, Levy, Freed and Bickslow whom the later two were heavily injured. 'I can't get to the old man quick enough… I need to find a way to get him and quick, my heart can't leave my body or I will be a sitting duck. If I quickly go at the ones guarding Makarov, and burn through them I can get his body and escape, I can use this flash bomb to blind the others for a bit so that I can make it in time…' Kakuzu thought and looked around at Itachi, Mirajane, Cana and Gajeel whom slowly began surrounding him. "Now!" Kakuzu threw down the flash bomb that released a blinding light.

"Damn! Not again!" Itachi cursed.

Kakuzu rushed towards Makarov. 'This is it! Your mine old man!' Kakuzu was about to burn through the ones shielding Makarov, when suddenly a giant hand came past them and grabbed Kakuzu, squeezing him tightly. "Wh-What?!"

"You dare…! You dare harm my children while I'm resting right here!" Makarov growled and tightened his grip. "You dare…! Infiltrate our guild's Sacred Ground! You dare threaten to kill my children for money! I will make you wish you never crossed paths with Fairy Tail!" Makarov shouted and tightened his grip.

"UGH!" Kakuzu grunted trying to break free from the master's hold. Everyone gathered around them. "Let go!" Kakuzu uttered as the fire mask released a wave of flames into Makarov's giant palm. "Let go! Or I will burn your arm to crisps!"

"No!" Makarov growled and stood up, he swung his arm back in a baseball fashion. "Get off our island!" Makarov threw Kakuzu far away, they then heard the sound of him hitting the water in a big splash. "Now… how's things gone since I was asleep?"

"Master Hades is all that remains of the Grimoire Heart, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy are fighting him right now." Itachi replied and summoned forth a giant crow.

"Where are you going?" Makarov questioned. "As if I don't already know that…"

"I'm going to go help them, meet us by the Grimoire Heart's ship." Itachi said and flew off at immense speed. He then saw a wave of fire mixed with lightning coming blasting through the ship. 'That fire… Natsu? But that lightning, it felt like… Laxus…' Itachi thought and smiled a little. He looked with his sharingan to see how many were on that ship. "Seems everyone is still alive, although Hades' magic just went through the roof." Itachi flew closer in with his crow. "That will be all for now!" Itachi said as the giant crow vanished in a puff of smoke. Itachi then flew like a rocket towards the hole in the ship left by that fire lightning wave. Once he was over it, it came to view that Natsu, Erza, Gray, Laxus, Lucy and Wendy were all out of magic and on their knees while Hades' hair stood up, and the eye he had under his eyepatch was visible and glowed red.

"Hades!" Itachi shouted gaining the old man's attention.

Hades looked at Itachi whom was now in front of him with his sharingan glowing bright red, once he saw Itachi's face and for a moment Itachi had his bangs over his right eye, the image of a man with long spiky black hair with bangs covering his right eye, dressed in a red samurai armor with also the sharingan glowing came to mind. "Madara?!" Hades widened his eyes in shock and Itachi kicked him in the gut sending him skidding back.

"Itachi!" Gray said with a grin.

"Itachi-san…" Wendy smiled in relief as she wiped the tears from her eyes.

"Onii-chan." Erza smiled.

"Such magic power, and it keeps increasing…" Itachi uttered with his eyes narrowed at Hades.

"Damn, Itachi, rival, you got here just in time…" Laxus smirked widely.

"Laxus, good to see you to." Itachi said while not taking his eyes of Hades. "Don't tell me you let this old man beat you up this much?"

"Hey he used to be the Second Master of our guild, his though alright." Laxus said with a small chuckle.

"Yeah, so Master Precht… I must say you have fallen quite far, Mavis must be rolling over in her grave." Itachi said as Hades stared at him.

"So, the boy has even someone related to that monster Madara in his guild. You are of Madara's blood, aren't you?" Hades narrowed his gaze as his Devil's Eye glowed red.

"Madara is of my family, yes. And how do you know him?" Itachi questioned as he wanted to know more about the resurrected Ghost of the Uchiha.

"I met him once… He was a true monster, and just that one time was enough for me to remember him and his power." Hades replied. "Very well then, Fairy Tail, feel the power of Abyss Sorcery. To walk the path of sorcery is to sink into its abyss of deep darkness. What lies there is primordial magic that shines in the abyss." Hades released a dark purple aura around him. "It's close. The primordial magic is close at hand. But that close exists ever deeper. And what fills those depths is the Grand Magic World. The world of Zeref. Tonight, Zeref will awaken and the world will change. And then it will at last be mine… The primordial magic! But there is no place for you in the Grand Magic World. For you lack the resolve to reach for the abyss." Hades made a stance with his hands and released a lot of magic power. "From the Book of Zeref, Chapter 4, Verse 12… Arcane Magic: Nemesis!" Hades chanted as creatures of darkness formed around him.

"He's creating monsters from the rubble?!" Gray questioned while sweating a little, and Wendy was shaking in fear.

"With the magic power of the Abyss, from the earth I can even create devils. Devilish dancers and heavenly arbiters… Such is the power of Arcane Magic!" Hades said and Itachi looked behind him to see everyone shaking in fear of the magic power Hades was releasing and the power from those creatures.

Itachi searched deep within himself and touched upon the dark energy within his body. 'I don't like it, but at my state I need the power… I just need to make sure I don't give in to it.' Itachi thought as his body released a dark black aura, and black markings grew around his body from the center of his chest. 'Looks like I found a test subject.' Itachi walked up to Hades and stopped right in front of him standing, face to face.

"Oh, such magic power… it feels like darkness itself." Hades said with his eyes narrowed as they both released such incredible power. The dark monsters released magic blasts at Itachi, Itachi raised his arm up and swung it to the side sending a massive wave of dark energy at the beasts reducing them into nothing. Itachi then threw a punch at Hades sending him flying backwards. Hades sent a barrage fire of magic bullets at Itachi, Itachi widened his Mangekyou Sharingan and dodged all the magic bullets. Hades moved his fingers forming magic circles around Itachi.

 **Amaterasu Formula 100!**

The magic circle exploded in a massive explosion with Itachi. The explosion gathered up a lot of smoke, and when it cleared it revealed Itachi surrounded by a spectral red ribcage. Hades then sent a massive dark magic wave at Itachi whom formed a humanoid Susano'o that seemed darker than usual thanks to Itachi using the black aura. The Susano'o pushed the wave to the side, the Susano'o then vanished as Itachi formed a small black sphere in his hand that had rings around it like Saturn, the pressure and the amount of power this one little tiny sphere was releasing, even Hades was looking rather nervous.

"Everyone, back away as quickly as possible." Itachi said and Lucy supported up Natsu and did what she was told, Wendy also, Gray supported up Laxus and so did Erza and they went as far back as they could.

"Attack him!" Hades shouted as the remaining dark beasts he created blasted magic waves and bullets at him. Itachi ran towards Hades and dodged all the attacks from the beasts. 'Seems he needs to hold it and attack directly… I just need to keep my distance.' Hades thought and sent a barrage fire of magic bullets while backing away.

Meanwhile underneath the ship, three Exceeds were surrounded by Grimoire Heart soldiers. Then suddenly three crows swoped in and grabbed Happy, Charle and Pantherlily. "What the?!" Lily questioned as the crows flew out of there while holding them.

"Hey what's with these birds, let me go!" Charle demanded.

"Wait, Itachi uses crows. I think these are his." Happy said as the crows let out a shriek as a confirmation of yes.

Pantherlily then widened his eyes. "D-Do you feel that, it feels like it's coming from right above us, that immense power…"

"Such intense power…" Charle widened her eyes in shock as well.

"Did they come here to rescue us?" Happy questioned referring to the crows.

Back with Itachi and Hades. 'Now that my crows have gotten Happy and the others out of dangers way, I can attack him without any concern of the consequences.' Itachi thought as Hades jumped up in the air dodging Itachi whom stretched out his hand towards where Hades once stood.

"You can't reach me now!" Hades was about to charge up a new blast.

"Hn." Itachi swiftly turned his body around, and threw the small black sphere at Hades whom widened his eyes in shock.

 **Dark Solar!**

'H-He could throw it?! He tricked me!' Hades widened his eyes in shock as the black sphere hit his gut. The sphere then expanded into a massive explosion that sent Itachi flying back. The sphere tore up over half the ship, and expanded to the point where it was bigger than the ship itself, the explosion sent out powerful gushes of wind and the explosion even attacked a room below where there was a massive big heart behind a wall of glass. The explosion then shrunk into a sphere so it was only covering Hades' body.

The sphere then faded and Hades' body fell down to the end of the destroyed ship, as his body almost fell over. Hades' right leg and left arm was blown away and he had several wounds around his body. "Ugh…! I can't… move…" Hades uttered weakly as his Devil Eye was now normal as the Devil Heart beneath the ship had been destroyed.

Itachi focused his energy so that the black markings retracted and slowly vanished to the center of his chest. And his black aura vanished. Itachi then fell to his knees, panting, sweating, and twitching his body in pain.

Erza ran up to him and helped Itachi up. "Onii-chan… that was… wow…"

"Yeah well, I don't have anything else in me. I'm completely drained of energy." Itachi panted.

"Fairy Tail! Is the greatest!" Natsu cheered in the background.

"It's over." Gray said with a smile.

"Yeah." Erza turned back to her normal armor.

"We won!" Wendy said with a smile.

Then Happy, Charle and Pantherlily came flying with crows holding them. "Help, us!" Happy shouted. As behind them were multiple Grimoire Heart Soldiers with weapons.

"This isn't good." Gray uttered.

"Curses! I'm utterly out of magic power!" Erza cursed.

"Same here…" Itachi uttered. "But I wouldn't worry."

"Enough!" Makarov arrived at the scene with the rest of the Fairy Tail members besides Juvia whom never returned to the camp.

"Gramps!" Natsu said with a grin.

"Everyone!" Lucy said in relief.

"Master and Gajeel too!" Wendy said.

"You're all okay." Gray said with a smile.

"I see, so that's why you didn't look concerned. And the Tenrou Tree returned to normal, so the island's blessing has too." Erza said.

"There is more of 'em!"

"I-Is that Makarov?!"

"Whoa! Look over there!"

"Master Hades…"

"…has been beaten!"

"Leave this island at once." Makarov demanded and they all ran away in fear.

Gray looked concerned over the fact that Juvia wasn't here, while everyone celebrated over their victory over Grimoire Heart. Mira jumped in to hug Itachi whom twitched a little in pain, and Mira gained a concerned look. Itachi gave her a reassuring smile saying that he was fine.

Makarov looked over at Laxus whom avoided eye contact with his grandfather. "I am glad you came back. Is what you expected me to say, you niwwit?! How dare you set foot on Tenrou Island after I kicked you out of the guild!" Makarov scolded Laxus.

"Man, you're a noisy geezer." Laxus uttered.

"Calm down, Master!" Levy tried to calm down the short little dwarf of a master.

The Thunder God Tribe looked at Laxus and began shaking. "L-Laxus?"

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"

"You came back, Laxus!"

"Laxus!" They all embraced him in a hug while tears streamed down from their eyes and Laxus had slight annoyed expression.

"Obnoxious." Laxus uttered.

"Master's as harsh as ever. This is true manliness." Elfman said.

"Yeah, after all his still banned." Mira said with a smile while looking at Itachi whom she was helping stand up.

"Well, I have a feeling the master will stay stubborn for a bit until he welcomes Laxus back." Itachi said to which Mira giggled a little.

"All right! Let's continue the trail!" Natsu declared.

"Right now?!" Happy questioned in shock.

"They interrupted the second round, so it doesn't count! And Itachi still owes me a fight!" Natsu said while throwing punches in the air.

"Are you crazy or somethin'?! Do you seriously think you can beat me in your condition?!" Gajeel locked heads with Natsu.

"Yep! It'll be a cinch! I'm a Lightning Flame Drag—" Natsu said when he suddenly started to feel the effects of eating Laxus' lighting and fell over.

"H-Hey, now…" Gajeel uttered with a sweat drop. "What kind of way to faint is that?!"

"Why don't we return to the camp for now?" Wendy suggested.

"We need to rest and recuperate." Charle said.

"Good point."

"Let's go!"

They all then began walking away besides Itachi, Mirajane whom looked confused as to why Itachi stopped and Makarov whom looked over at Hades. "Makarov… Finish me." Hades said.

"I learned much from you. As a token of gratitude, I will let you go this time. Leave this island." Makarov said.

"What soft-hearted drivel… if you leave me alive, I will destroy the guild next time." Hades said.

"That will be impossible." Itachi said.

"Just because you took some of my limbs doesn't mean I can come back and destroy you… boy." Hades said as he looked at Itachi whom sent him cold stares with his sharingan active, which he was barely able to keep up.

"That's not what I mean, that attack of mine seems to have destroyed your magic container. Right now with my sharingan, I can see magic power leaking out from your body as we speak. Instead of giving you death, this will be your punishment, magic power will forever be out of your reach." Itachi said in a cold tone and Makarov and Mira looked at him in shock. While Hades looked at him with wide eyes of shock and rage.

"Wh-What?! M-My magic power… I can't feel it… What have you done?!" Hades shouted at him in rage.

"I told you, that attack destroyed your magic container. That was my first time using it to." Itachi said with a motionless expression.

"Y-You kill me! I demand that you kill me!" Hades shouted at Itachi.

"Let's go…" Itachi looked at Mira whom nodded.

"Itachi my boy… Listen, I forbid you from using that move unless I approve of it." Makarov said taken a little aback over the fact that Itachi used such a powerful attack. "It could end up damaging you to after all…" Makarov said as he noticed Itachi's damaged arm.

"… Understood master." Itachi said as he looked at the arm he tossed the sphere from, seeing it was a little torn up with a few burn marks.

"Come on, let's get you back to camp and treat your wounds." Mira said with a look of concern at Itachi.

"… Yeah, let's go." Itachi uttered as the two of them walked away leaving Makarov alone with his former Master.

"Makarov… please finish me off now…" Hades practically begged.

"I already said no to that." Makarov said.

"If you truly respected me, then finish me. This fate that relative of Madara put me in is far worse than death." Hades said.

"Madara?" Makarov questioned as he remembered that name from seeing Itachi's memories back when he joined the guild.

"That man is a true monster…" Hades uttered and then looked at Itachi and Mira whom walked away in the distance. "That boy is also a true monster, just like Madara."

"Why did you fall to the dark side?" Makarov questioned and Hades began by saying that darkness is the source of all magic. And that this world is a fake world of magic while the so called, Grand Magic World is the true world of magic and how he wanted to see that world. "Even if you found it, it would change nothing. It doesn't matter if magic was originally darkness or if it was originally light. Magic is alive. As the times change, so does its role. It grows as we grow. What we each think and feel… that is magic. Each perception can be anything, whether it's light or dark or red or blue. Fairy Tail lives with freedom. These are all things you taught me, Master Precht." Makarov said as he walked away.

As everyone was being healed by Wendy back at the camp, and Juvia returned saying how sorry she was that she let Zeref get away and asked Gray to punish her while shaking her butt towards him. Itachi was the first to get healed by Wendy and was now bandaged up all over his upper body and right arm, as well as his right leg. He now sat with Gildarts and Laxus. "By the way… I hear you got kicked outtta the guild! You're pathetic!" Gildarts mocked Laxus with a grin.

"Mind your own business, old man!" Laxus gained a thick mark.

"Well, well, he went through a rebellious stage so to speak." Itachi said with a smile to which Gildarts chuckled.

"Same goes for you, mind your own business!" Laxus growled.

"Itachi! Fight me!" Natsu charged at Itachi whom looked at Natsu with his sharingan making him fall asleep.

"When is that nutcase going to learn…" Laxus sweat dropped.

"Shouldn't you rest, Wendy?" Levy asked in concern. As Gajeel, Bickslow, Elfman had formed a line.

"That's okay! This is when I can be most useful!" Wendy assured.

"Just don't push yourself." Charle said.

"Shall I take over, Wendy?" Erza asked as she was dressed up as a nurse.

"Erza-san! You're dressed like… a nurse?" Wendy said with wide eyes.

"You don't have any healing powers." Charle argued.

"Differences in ability don't matter in battle, Wendy. It all comes down to heart." Erza said.

"Huh?! Is this a battle?!" Wendy questioned with a little fear.

"Hey, now! You're scaring Wendy!" Charle scolded.

Erza then sat down with her legs crossed. "Now, be honest with me. where do you hurt? Shall I take your temperature first? Or would you prefer an injection?"

"Oh, geez. You gotta be kidding me…" Gray said.

"She's insane." Gajeel said and Natsu nodded.

But despite that they all stood in line for Erza. Even the Master, Gildarts and Laxus. "Hey! No cuts!" Bickslow said.

"Line up right, you jerks!" Elfman shouted.

"You males!" Charle shouted.

"I-It's okay! At least you can get some rest this way! Y'know?" Levy tried to comfort Wendy.

"Is it because she has bigger boobs than I do?" Wendy uttered while looking a little pale.

"Nope." Itachi walked by and grabbed Erza by throwing her over his shoulder and walking away from the line.

"Hey! No fair!" Gildarts shouted and Itachi sent them glares with his sharingan.

"N-Never mind…"

"Y-Yeah, sorry…"

Once Itachi had scolded Erza a little, he went out in the forest to look for Zeref. 'I can sense a dangerous magic coming from here, but where?'

"Are you looking for me perhaps?" Zeref appeared behind Itachi, and Itachi quickly turned around to face him. "It's been a long time, Itachi Uchiha."

"How do you know my name?" Itachi questioned.

"Well, taking a peek in a different world is not that difficult if you know the right spell." Zeref replied with a smile, although his eyes had no emotions in them.

"You got me here right? How did you bring me back to life and altered my age?" Itachi questioned with his eyes narrowed.

"I shall answer that question for you. I assume you've been to Edolas, correct?" Zeref asked.

"Yes, so?" Itachi replied.

"Well there is also a parallel world to yours which I like to call War World. There are four different worlds and they are all connected somehow. Imagine a square and on each end of the square is a different world. On the upper right you have Earthland, on the lower right you have your old world the Shinobi World, on the upper left you have Edolas and on the lower left you have War World. In the center of that square is the afterlife and it moves in a swirl clockwise. So, while I was doing some experiments I opened a portal to the afterlife realm, and looked for strong souls that had passed from the Shinobi World. I just happened to come across yours, Sasori's and Kakuzu's. I did this right after you undid that technique which brought dead people back to life like zombies." Zeref explained.

"Is that all?" Itachi questioned with his eyes narrowed.

"No, that's just how I got your soul here. How I got your body here is a different story. Like I said I was doing some experiments and needed test subjects, and like I said earlier it's quite easy to open a portal to a different world as long as you know the spell. After all you did go to Edolas didn't you? Anyway, I looked for dead corpses to perform these experiments on and found yours, Sasori's and Kakuzu's and I grabbed them. It wasn't until I realized I needed the souls to complete the experiment that I looked for them in the afterlife. Of course the other two I brought back I managed to grab their souls and their bodies at the same time. In fact it was thanks to that other friend of yours that I brought back that made me realize I needed your soul to complete the experiment along with the souls of Kakuzu and Sasori. And since my experiment required one of you to get younger I used a spell on your body to alter your age. However a few years later I lost you from my grasps, and I didn't find you until now." Zeref explained the whole story on how he brought Itachi back to life, well almost all of it.

"Okay then, why do I have this dark power within me? Did you cause it? And what is it?" Itachi questioned with his sharingan glowing.

"Now, now, I said I would only answer the first questions. The rest will have to wait for another time. That is if you can survive Acnologia." Zeref said with a smile and vanished.

"Hey! Come back! Who's Acnologia?!" Itachi shouted and clenched his fist. He then headed back to the camp.

 **With Kakuzu**

Kakuzu was on his boat with the body of Zancrow, Rustyrose, Kain and Hades. "Lucky me Zeref finished off Hades for me as well. Shame that his heart is completely destroyed though. Speaking off, I need to start collecting new ones." Kakuzu said as a figure stood on the water before him. "What are you doing here?"

"I just came by to see if Itachi-san really was on this island. But seeing how beat up you look I assume he is." The man chuckled he wore a black Akatsuki cloak without the clouds on them, he had pale shark like skin and gills, and short spiky blue hair and fish like eyes. "I can't help but wanting to see my old partner again."

"Hn, well you can see him if he survives that thing." Kakuzu looked up into the sky to see something big fly over them and towards the direction of the island.

"Knowing Itachi-san he will find a way, it may take a few years before we see him again, but he will find a way." The shark man said.

"You know Kisame, Acnologia leaves almost no survivors." Kakuzu said.

"Almost is the word." Kisame smirked with his shark like teeth. "Let's head back."

"Hmm."

 **Back on Tenrou Island**

""Say what?!"" Natsu, Gray, Elfman and Gajeel shouted in unison.

"As I said… the S-Class Wizard Promotion Trail is hereby cancelled!" Makarov announced much to the dismay of the guys.

"I don't agree with this, Gramps!" Gray shouted.

"Why are you cancelling it?!" Natsu questioned.

"Make me S-Class, dammit!" Gajeel demanded, despite not being an actual contender this year.

"You're not in the running, though! Levy is!" Elfman pointed out.

"Don't blame me. So much has happened." Makarov said rubbing the back of his partially bald head.

"A Council member snuck in as a contender and Grimoire Heart interrupted things…" Mira pointed out.

"I guess it can't be helped this time…" Levy said seeming a little disappointed.

"What?! You mean you don't even care?!" Gajeel shouted.

"There's no reason for you to get so worked up." Pantherlily said.

"I wanted to become S-Class!" Gray said in frustration.

"It's okay! You will for sure next time, Gray-sama!" Juvia encouraged her beloved.

"A real man knows when to quit, too." Elfman sighed in defeat.

"I ain't givin' up! I will become S-Class! Gray, Elfman and Levy! You guys are giving up, huh?! That means I'm gonna be S-Class!" Natsu declared.

"Your forgetting that Cana was the only person whom found Master Mavis' grave, she completed most of the trail, if anything she should become S-Class." Itachi pointed out. "You went after me right away, and even got knocked off the top. If anything you have already lost."

"Y-You said you would give me another chance!" Natsu shouted at Itachi.

"Yes, if you finished the other trails, which you didn't. Besides why do you want to become S-Class? All it is, is a title and something that gives you access to jobs that are more dangerous and pays more. And since you are on a team with me and Erza we can go on an S-Class quest whenever we want, you're really only after the title aren't you?"

"So, what's wrong with that?!" Natsu questioned. "Besides I would like to go on those jobs by myself sometimes to! If your saying that, what was your reason for wanting to become S-Class?!"

"Nothing really, it just seemed convenient. I thought if I became S-Class I would get to see more of the world and learn more from it. That's pretty much it." Itachi replied emotionlessly.

The master then coughed gaining their attention. "Very well since you insist Natsu, if you can defeat Itachi you will become S-Class."

"Why are you dragging me into this?" Itachi questioned.

"Well you were the last trail after all, might as well have it be you." Makarov replied with a grin.

"All right! I'm fired up! Here I come!" Natsu charged head forwards at Itachi. Itachi stepped back, kneed Natsu in the gut and karate chopped him in the neck knocking the pyro out. "I-I was so close…" Natsu uttered before falling unconscious.

"Itachi my boy, could I have a talk with you in private?" Makarov said and Itachi walked with him into the forest, and the others looked at them curiously, especially Mira and Erza. Once they were alone Makarov gave Itachi a serious look. "Did you manage to find any of the information you wanted, on how you were brought back to life?"

"I was brought back by Zeref, same with the other ones besides Hidan. It seems we were a part of his experiment, what the experiment was I do not know. Although I suspect that dark aura in me was a part of that experiment and now I have a good idea of what power it possesses, as I tested it out on Hades." Itachi replied.

"Hmm, that attack of yours was so powerful even as we were on our way to the ship. We could feel it… Listen I was serious about what I said earlier, I forbid you from using that move unless I give you permission. In fact I forbid you from using too much of that dark aura as well." Makarov said and Itachi nodded his head.

"Understood, Master… Master, about Madara…"

"Yes, that guy in that mask I saw in your world?" Makarov questioned.

"No, I figured out in Edolas by seeing the memories of my other self whom was from a parallel world of mine called War World. That the man with the mask is not Madara, rather another member of my clan by the name of Obito. However, this Madara, the one Zeref brought back is the real deal." Itachi said as the mood went dark. "And I have a feeling, that his much more powerful than Obito… Honestly if he ever becomes an enemy of Fairy Tail, I don't think we stand a chance." Itachi said as a gush of wind blew around them.

"Well, it's not like we want to make enemies with anyone… and if it ever were to happen, I'm sure we could find a way. You and Madara come from the same blood, there is no need to give up hope just yet. After all, it's not like you can't grow stronger. Now that your sickness is gone you can easily start training and grow stronger. And the guild and your friends will grow with you, you must not give up my boy." Makarov said with a kind fatherly smile.

'Master… I want to believe that but… things are not always that easy. Forgive me, master, but at some point, I might have to break our promise when it comes to this power.' Itachi thought.

"Now there is one more thing… Now that you know you're going to live longer, will you tell them the full truth? Or do you intend to take that secret to the grave?" Makarov looked over at Itachi with a stern serious expression.

"I have decided to tell them… once we return back to the guild, but I have decided to tell Erza first. I will tell them my story." Itachi replied.

"I won't worry so much, everyone in the guild has gone through their own things. They won't hate you for what you've done in the past, even though you can't seem to forgive yourself for it." Makarov said with a gentle smile at Itachi.

"That… is true, I will never forgive myself for it. It was my greatest failure after all. Even if everyone forgives me, that doesn't change the fact that I'm a murderer." Itachi said as a trail of tears dripped down from his eyes.

"Now then, shall we return to the others, before they start worrying." Makarov said and patted Itachi on the back to comfort him.

Meanwhile, Mira and Erza had hid behind a tree a bit away from Makarov and Itachi's discussion. They both had a look of shock as they had arrived in time to hear the last part of their discussion. "His greatest failure…?" Erza questioned.

"The truth…?" Mira questioned.

Itachi noticed them at the end, however decided that it won't matter, his going to tell them all soon anyway. As they walked back Itachi noticed Lucy and Cana talking about telling Gildarts the truth. "Excuse me, Master I have something important to witness." Itachi said and vanished leaving a bewildered Makarov.

Itachi arrived at a tree top and noticed Cana standing in front of Gildarts. "So, those that mean your old man was a member of Fairy Tail?" Gildarts questioned.

"Yeah…" Cana uttered. "His name is Gildarts."

"Huh?" Gildarts looked confused. "Huh?" He then blinked several times. "HUH?!" He widened his eyes in pure shock.

"I was never able to tell you, though, for various reasons." Cana said.

"H-Hold on…! Y-You're…?!"

"Yeah, I guess it's hard to accept, huh?"

"Wh-Who's the mother?! Sara? Naomi? Claire? Fina? Mary? Eliza? No, no! the hair color's all wrong! Emma? Lyla? Jeane? Sydney? Kate? Yuko? Francoise?"

"Old man! Just how many girlfriend do you got?!" Cana questioned in annoyance.

"I-I got it! Sylvia! You're just like her! Gender, for example!" Gildarts said nervously.

"Urgh! It makes me so mad that my dad's such a pathetic womanizer! Anyway, I'm just letting you know! That's all!" Cana huffed and turned away and started walking.

"H-Hang on!" Gildarts said.

"That's all I wanted to say! I don't care about living as a family or anything like that! You can just be your usual old-" Cana said when suddenly Gildarts hugged her.

"You're Cornelia's daughter. No doubt about it."

"Let go." Cana said a little embarrassed.

"Why didn't you say anything until now?" Gildarts questioned.

"It was too hard to bring up. So it wound up taking me all this time." Cana replied.

"Cornelia is the one and only girl I ever loved. She's the only one I ever married. She left me out of disgust 18 years ago because I was always working. I'd heard that she had passed away, but I never knew she had a kid… I'm sorry I didn't realize it before…" Gildarts said.

Cana then broke the hug and gave Gildarts a smile. "It's okay. I'm the one who tried to keep it hidden. I'm sorry to be selfish like this, but now the weight on my chest's been lifted."

"All this time… I had a daughter so close to me…" Gildarts was on the verge of tears.

"Don't worry about it. I don't mean for you to take responsibility or anything like that. We can continue as always. But… Let me say it just one time… I'm glad that I got to meet you, dad." Cana said with a wink.

Gildarts gained tears in his eyes as memories of seeing Cana growing up in the guild ran through his mind. "Cana!" He embraced her in a hug yet again. "I won't make you feel sad again. Never. I'll always be with you from now on, whether it's on a job or to go drinking."

"I think that might be a little annoying." Cana said with a smile and tears forming in her eyes.

"So… Give me the right to love you." Gildarts said as they kept on hugging. Itachi smiled at the fact that she finally told him, he then looked below him and saw Natsu, Happy and Lucy crying. Itachi then heard a roar in the distance, and it seemed so did Gildarts.

"Wh-What's suddenly gotten into you?" Cana questioned.

"This sensation." Gildarts uttered.

"Is this Acnologia that Zeref spoke of?" Itachi questioned and leaped down. "Gildarts!"

"Itachi?" Gildarts saw the serious look on Itachi's face.

"That dragon you meet, was its name Acnologia by any chance?" Itachi asked.

"… I never got to hear its name, but… this sensation is no mistaking it." Gildarts uttered when suddenly they heard a massive powerful roar that shook the island itself.

"That's a dragon!" Natsu said and they all rushed back to the camp.

"Guys! Are you alright?!" Lucy shouted at the others at the camp as they ran towards them.

"That was a loud roar!" Happy said.

"Guys!" Gray said.

Suddenly Gildarts clenched his hand over his left arm. "Hey! Are you okay?!" Cana questioned.

"My old wounds are suddenly aching. No doubt about it. It's him. He's coming." Gildarts said.

"Hey! Look above!" Pantherlily said and everyone did so seeing a massive black dragon with blue markings coming down.

"What is that?!" Gray questioned in horror.

"It's huge!" Elfman said.

"This is…" Juvia uttered.

"A dragon!" Bicklsow shouted.

"You gotta be kidding me…" Gajeel uttered.

"A real dragon…" Wendy uttered.

"I knew it… Dragons are still alive…" Natsu uttered.

"The black dragon of the apocalypse… Acnologia?!" Makarov questioned in shock.

"A real dragon actually exists?" Lucy questioned.

"Hey you! Do you know where Igneel is now?! And Grandeeney and Metalicana?!" Natsu shouted at the dragon.

"Stop, Natsu! Don't provoke him! I already explained to you before I got this arm… No this body!" Gildarts said referring to the missing limbs and all the injuries on his body.

"It's coming down!" Freed said.

"This guy is evil, unlike Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel's dragons." Itachi said.

"Yeah, your right! This thing is the enemy of mankind!" Gildarts said as Acnologia landed right in front of them.

"Are we gonna fight it, then?!" Natsu questioned.

"No, it's not like that. You got it all wrong, Natsu. This isn't about winning or losing. It's about how we can escape from it. No, it's more about which of us will actually survive!" Gildarts said to which Natsu widened his eyes in shock.

"Are you saying this thing's gonna kill some of us?!" Natsu questioned when suddenly Acnologia roared.

"This is bad! Everyone, run!" Gildarts shouted.

'At our states, we won't be able to defeat it. I don't think even if we all were at full power could manage that…' Itachi thought, then Acnologia let out a massive roar that tore up the ground and cleared away the entire forest around them. "Just it's roar was enough to destroy the forest…" Itachi uttered in shock.

"What the heck? It did this with just a roar..." Cana uttered in shock.

"I guess you could call that his idea of saying hello. Everyone still alive?! There is no time to be freaked out! We have to get off this island right now! It's coming! Get to the ships!" Gildarts shouted and everyone started running. But Acnologia flew after them and charged at Bickslow and Freed.

"Why? Why are you doing this?! Answer me!" Wendy shouted but Acnologia ignored them as he viewed them all as nothing but insects. Acnologia slammed his tail down and swung it at Elfman sending him flying, but he was caught by Evergreen.

Makarov then removed his shirt and increased in size, until he was in his giant mode. "Gramps!" Natsu shouted.

" **Run to the ships!"** Makarov shouted as he grabbed a hold around Acnologia's neck and struggled to hold him back.

"Master! Stop! If anything were to happen to you! The guild will-" Erza said.

" **Run!"** Makarov shouted.

"Since it's come to this, we'll join in!" Freed said.

"Don't you underestimate Fairy Tail!" Bickslow shouted.

"We're gonna go for broke!" Evergreen shouted.

"Yeah!" Elfman shouted.

"Stop… there is no way we can win… just stop…" Itachi uttered.

" **Can't you listen to your master this one last time, you damn brats?! Itachi, you're the Master now! Get them out of here! Now!"** Makarov shouted.

"I'm a dragon slayer! If he's an enemy, then let me handle-" Natsu shouted when suddenly he was grabbed by Laxus whom pulled him away.

"Let's run, Natsu!" Laxus said.

"Laxus! You…!" Natsu stopped when he saw drops of tears escape from his eyes.

"Master! Please stay safe!" Erza said as they all ran away.

"Everyone! Let's go!" Itachi shouted and they all rushed towards the direction of the boats. Everyone ran away crying, at their master's sacrifice.

" **You blasted thing…! I don't know what your aim is… but I won't let you go further ahead! Because my kids are behind me!"** Makarov shouted as Acnologia opened its jaw and pushed Makarov down, they both roared at each other, until Makarov began to laugh. Then suddenly Natsu ran up towards Acnologia and dodged the tail of the beast, as he leaped onto his arm, not letting go.

"Give Gramps back!" Natsu demanded.

" **Natsu…?"**

Acnologia swung his arm to the side sending Natsu flying off it and Makarov flying to the side and Makarov reverted back to his normal state. The suddenly Erza and Itachi stepped in front of Makarov. "Erza? And Itachi too?"

"I was against the idea. But do you really think your guild's the kind to ditch an old man and run away." Laxus said.

"Besides, I don't feel like becoming the master, at least not yet." Itachi said with a smile. "Although I doubt any of us will survive, at least we will go out together."

"Charge!" Erza commanded and they all attacked Acnologia.

"Guys! Unleash every ounce of strength you have! So much that you can't give any more!" Laxus shouted as he let out a massive amount of lightning. "Use that, together into a combo attack! To teach him what Fairy Tail is made of!"

"Everyone! Now!" Itachi shouted.

 **Raging Bolt!**

Laxus sent a massive wave of lightning.

 **Heaven's Wheel! Blumenblatt!**

Erza sent multiple swords flying at Acnologia while in her Heaven's Wheel armor.

 **Super Freeze Arrow!**

Gray sent a barrage fire of ice arrows.

 **Water Nebula!**

Juvia sent a wave of water.

 **Solid Script: Fire!**

Levy sent a wave of fire.

"Sagittarius! Now!" Lucy commanded the horse man that fired multiple arrows.

 **Evil Explosion!**

Mirajane sent a wave of dark energy.

"The Thunder God Tribe is back in action!" Freed swung his sword around sending several magic blasts.

"Let's kick some tail!" Bickslow had his dolls fire a magic beam each. While Evergreen fired a barrage fire of magic bullets.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spit out a massive ball of fire. It all combined into one attack that charged at Acnologia.

 **Sky Dragon: Roar!**

 **Iron Dragon: Roar!**

 **Fire Dragon: Roar!**

The dragon slayers all spit out massive breath attacks that crashed into Acnologia pushing him back into the water. "Did we get him?" Natsu questioned.

"No!" Gildarts said.

"Gildarts?" Gray questioned.

"He still hasn't exerted the strength he did when he fought me… He's playing around!" Gildarts said as Acnologia rose from the water.

"Itachi! Can you use that dark aura! As much as I don't want you to! This is an emergency!" Makarov shouted.

"No, at this state I'm in, I would need time to concentrate and even if I had done it from the beginning, it wouldn't have mattered, I wouldn't have been finished by now anyway!" Itachi said.

"That bastard!" Gajeel glared at Acnologia.

"We put everything into it, too." Wendy cried. "The power of three dragon slayers… And the power of everyone in the guild!"

"Dammit!" Natsu cursed and punched his fist into the ground. "What did I even learn Dragon Slayer magic for?!"

Acnologia then began inhaling its breath getting ready for an attack. "A breath attack!" Gajeel shouted in horror.

"Don't tell me his going to take out the whole island?!" Cana questioned.

"No way…" Evergreen uttered.

"You can't be serious…" Juvia uttered.

"Is there nothing we can do now?" Lucy questioned while crying. "Is this… how it's going to end for all of us?"

"Defense magic wielders! Use everything in your power! Onii-chan, you have that shield that reflects anything, right?! Use it!" Erza said.

"It's useless… even if all of you gave me your energy to form the Yata Mirror it won't be enough to keep it up for long. Plus I don't think reflecting his own attack back at him will kill him either or make him stop it might just make him angrier…" Itachi said.

"Wait, we could use script magic! There is all kinds of defense spells in script magic!" Levy said.

"Yes!" Freed said

"Everyone focus your magic power into Freed's group!" Lisanna shouted.

"Everyone, let's hold hands!" Mira said stretching out her hand that was grabbed by Itachi.

"In case we don't make it out of here… I want to clear the air about something… I love you, Mirajane, I always have and I always will." Itachi said as he held her hand.

Mira had tears form in her eyes as she looked at Itachi. "Umm, I love you too, Itachi."

"Save that for later! We're not gonna go out like this!" Natsu said as he grabbed Lucy's hand and everyone gathered in a circle. Itachi held Mira and Erza's hand.

"I hope so, because there is something I want to tell all of you when we get back…" Itachi said.

""Let's all go home! To Fairy Tail!"" Everyone declared as they let out a small light and Acnologia released his breath attack on the entire island, leaving no trace of it.

 **Unknown location**

A hooded figure stood on the shore looking out to the vast ocean, as powerful waves struck around on the rocks. The man was dressed in a black coat with a hood over his head, underneath the coat was pieces of a red samurai armor, the man had a long sleeved black shirt and pants, he had long spiky black hair and had bangs covering his right eye, his eyes were glowing red with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center. This was Madara Uchiha, he looked like he was in deep thought as he looked out at the ocean.

 **Flashback**

In a stormy winter, snowy area stood Madara, face to face with a massive beast that had been foolish enough to stand in his way. "Hah, a mere pet wants to dance with me? Such nonsense." Madara smirked mockingly at the beast as it swung it's claw down at him, when suddenly it froze into a massive chunk of ice. Madara widened his eyes slightly as a hooded figure leaped in.

"Are you okay?" The figure had a feminine voice and was obviously a woman, Madara could not see her face although he kept a calm expression.

"I could have killed that beast myself, there was no need for you to step in." Madara said with his eyes narrowed, as he had to admit the woman was powerful, not as powerful as him of course, not by a long shot, but she was probably the most powerful normal human he had come across in this new world.

"Oh, a though guy huh? What's wrong mister though guy, can't handle being rescued by a woman?" The hooded figure asked teasingly.

"Heh, "rescued" implies that I needed your help, which I did not."

The woman let out a small giggle. "I'm sure." She then removed her hood, revealing to be a beautiful young woman with short chin long dark purple hair and black eyes. "I'm Ur by the way, and you?"

"… Madara."

 **Flashback end**

Madara looked out at the ocean as the sun went down. "What utter nonsense." He said with a small smirk on his face as he turned around and walked away.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **So, that concludes the Tenrou Island arc, it's been a long week and I thank all of you for reading. Now I have an announcement, as you all know I'm planning on re-writing some chapters of this story so updates won't happen that often with this story as it usually has, but they will happen just not as often as they used to, until I'm done with the re-writing. Now feel free to add a few things in the reviews you want to get re-written, I will consider all the suggestions but of course I won't be able to do all of them.**

 **Also, if anyone here wanted Itachi to fight Acnologia at the end here. I have just this to say, although Itachi is powerful he has his limits. He has now fought Kakuzu twice and Kakuzu is stronger than he was in cannon now and is very much able to give Itachi a run for his money. He used the dark energy within him twice which drains a lot from him, plus in the end with Hades he used a technique I have named "Dark Solar" a technique which drained Itachi in his state almost completely. Also, the reason using that energy drains him is because while his using it, his struggling to resist going too far with it. As he has no idea what will happen if he does and it might be too dangerous, as every time he uses it he feels like something is trying to take over. And when Acnologia showed up well Itachi was too injured and drained of energy to focus and tap into the dark energy as he stated in this chapter.**

 **And to Kamen Rider D-Cide, although that would have been cool, I still want Itachi to participate in the Grand Magic Games and he can't do that if his master. Plus, the whole point of the Grand Magic Games arc was for Fairy Tail to work their way back up to the top, I'm not saying that there won't be changes in the Grand Magic Games arc because there will be, since Itachi will take the place of one of the members of one of the two Fairy Tail teams, and because of that things will be end up different in some parts of the arc.**

 **Now tell me your opinions on how this chapter went in the reviews!**

 **-Later!**


	23. The Past of a Failure!

**Shadow Joestar: Thanks, and Madara's relationship with Ur will be explained at some point, but it won't be until a long time for now.**

 **Classy Uchiha: Thanks! And I will try my best to describe Itachi's backstory as detailed as possible.**

 **E.N.D.83: Thanks, and sorry that it took so long.**

 **zubhanwc3: I see.**

 **Mathew5641: Thanks, and although it would be interesting for Kisame to face off against Itachi in the GMG although that wouldn't fit with what I have planned.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Really? Now that I think about it, it does seem similar.**

 **tsun: Oh, well. Can't make everyone happy.**

 **teMmIe: Well that is a little vague on the Yata Mirror, in the manga volume 43, Zetsu says it deflects all attacks, some sources say it reflects, and some says it negates.**

 **MaouojiKenjiro13: Like I said in the PM even if Makarov killed Kakuzu what happened to Sasori would just happen to him. And Madara hmm, you will all see what he is up to later. And if Itachi is a demon of the book of Zeref is something I can't confirm, so he maybe, he might not be, you'll just have to wait and see.**

 **depzi: Umm that was a little vague, did you mean to say Madara and Acnologia fighting without Madara using genjutsu? Because if that's the case, Madara would still win.**

 **ronlol2: Thanks!**

 **Red Raven 007: Like I said in the PM, by showing them his past the Fairy Tail guild will have a better knowledge of Madara and the Akatsuki which would help them later on also understand why Itachi fears Madara, also he could risk the Fairy Tail group hearing about his truth from former Akatsuki members whom don't know all the details which could cause problems.**

 **NightShock99: Well, we'll see it's not like Acnologia won't show up anymore or anything, so maybe next time.**

 **Harambe: If Madara and Itachi had fought under normal circumstances, Madara would have won for sure, but with Itachi's new powers that are under development and that will grow later on, the fight will be an interesting one. Also, if I go for the Hajime no Gal crossover it's obvious that I will give a plot twist.**

 **9721yellow: Sorry that it took so long.**

 **surc: Like I said in the PM I'm going to re-write the early chapters.**

 **Ancient Sith Tulak Hord: I think Itachi's full potential could have allowed him to surpass Madara or at least get close to his level, on the account that Itachi has so many OP abilities, Tsukuyomi, not to mention if he had reached his full potential and gotten the Perfect Susano'o, it would without a doubt be the strongest Susano'o because of the Totsuka Blade and Yata Mirror.**

 **Guest: I am going to do a next generation about Itachi and Mira's child or children in a sequel, I am planning two sequels and it will happen in the second one. And any fight in the GMG that doesn't involve Itachi will remain the same although I won't give so much focus to them, so the Mira and Jenny dress up thing will happen but I doubt I will have Itachi propose this early on in the story. And Madara has no idea that he has a daughter as he left way before Ur could even tell him she was pregnant.**

 **Alex: Sorry that it took so long, but I will never, I repeat NEVER! Abandon this story so don't worry about that. But updates will go slow for a few months now especially for this one since I'm re-writing the early chapters, the other reason is because I'm approaching my final year at High School, and I have like 5 exams before I graduate so I will be busy studying.**

 **Guest: Hmm, we'll see maybe Itachi will try and make breakfast for either Erza or Mirajane.**

 **Chapter 22: The Past of a Failure!**

For a moment, the massive light from Acnologia's breath attack shined like the bright sun, and then a warm feeling was felt around him and all of his fellow guildmates felt this warmth as well. The very next moment, it all went dark. 'Did we die? No, no, it… it doesn't feel like death, but… sleep…' Itachi thought as he knew more than anyone what it truly felt like to die, and this was not it. Itachi groggily rose up rubbing his head as he felt like he had just woken up from a long deep slumber.

"Wh-What happened…?" Itachi uttered to himself looking around seeing that everything was fine, like if Acnologia's attack had done nothing. Although the woods around them that the dragon had destroyed with his mighty roar, had grown back. He looked around to see if he could find anyone else, he then spotted the silver haired barmaid whom he loved, and had confessed to just before Acnologia's attack hit them. Mirajane looked like she was sleeping peacefully and she looked fine like nothing had happened to her either. He then looked to his left to see a redhaired armored girl that he considered his little sister to be also sleeping in some bushes. "We're all alive…? But how…? I'm certain Acnologia blasted us with his breath attack, and yet… everything seems fine like nothing was destroyed…"

"Hey! I found Itachi! Oh, and Mirajane and Erza as well!" He heard a familiar voice shout from the top of a hill, he looked up as the light blinded his sight and all he saw was a shadowy figure. It looked familiar yet so different. "J-Jet? Jet, is that you?" Itachi questioned as the blinding light faded and indeed it was the speedster mage from his guild, only that he looked, older. His clothing was different, his hair was tied up into a high ponytail and he didn't have his hat anymore.

"Oh! Hey guys!" Another familiar voice was heard and Itachi looked slightly to the side and saw something that made him raise his brows in surprise, it was a fatter older version of Droy, he looked almost as fat, as Reedus.

"D-Droy?" Itachi uttered and blinked a few times before he returned to his stoic expression. 'What's going on?' Itachi thought as he looked at his two guildmates that looked like they have aged, a few years, looking at him with happy teary expressions, like if they hadn't seen him for several years. 'What happened to them? No, what happened to us…?' Itachi began to wonder what had happened to him and the Tenrou crew, as here he was looking no different than how he looked when Acnologia attacked, and here are Jet and Droy, looking different and older, as time had slowed down for him and the Tenrou crew, but not for the rest of the guild, or the world. "What's going on?" Itachi asked the two of them with his usual stoic Uchiha face.

"Mm, what happened?" Erza got up rubbing her eyes and let out a small yawn.

"Wh-What's going on?" Mirajane got up as well and let out a small yawn as well.

"Huh? W-Wait… Are you two…" Erza was shaking slightly while pointing at Jet and Droy with a look of shock as to how much they have changed.

"Jet? Droy?" Mirajane questioned with a look of surprise seeing how much they have changed, but she recognized them none the less.

"Wh-What happened? Why do you two look so different?! And what about Acnologia?!" Erza questioned looking confused same as Mira.

"It's a long story." Two more people arrived and they looked like older versions of Alzack and Bisca, Alzack's hairstyle was different it was shorter and going more upwards. While Bisca only looked more mature and wore a different outfit.

"Bisca? And, Alzack? Why do you guys look so different?" Mira questioned.

"Like I said it's a long story." Alzack said and began explaining how seven years have passed since Acnologia attacked Tenrou island. They all looked surprised to hear it and they had a lot of questions as to what happened to them, but neither of them knew either. Itachi's best guess was that it was some sort of sealing spell, he couldn't think of a different explanation as to why seven years had passed and he and the others had not aged at all.

"Mm, is it morning? Is there any fish for me?" Happy popped up from the ground looking groggy.

""Happy!"" Bisca and Alzack cried in unison.

"You guys are so annoyin'!" Natsu got up from under a pile of dirt and then more figures arrived, an older looking Max and Warren and then they along with Jet and Droy jumped Natsu with joy. "What's going on?! Why are you guys here?! wait, why do you all look so different? Droy, your so… fat!" Natsu looked stunned.

"Where are the others?" Itachi questioned looking around seeing if he could spot anyone else.

"They are over here." The voice of a little girl was heard and they all looked to the source and looked at the girl in confusion, as neither of them besides Itachi knew who it was.

"Master Mavis…" Itachi uttered and they all looked at him in confusion.

""What?!"" They all said in unison while looking at Itachi and Mavis.

"I-Itachi… did you just say, Master Mavis…?" Mira questioned looking a little taken aback.

"Onii-san, are you saying that little girl, is the first master?" Erza questioned also looking taken aback.

"Yes, she talked to me before Grimore Heart attacked, apparently she's a ghost." Itachi replied with a stoic expression.

""A ghost?!"" They all shouted in unison looking a little pale.

"I am Fairy Tail's first master, Mavis Vermilion." Mavis introduced herself.

""Ehhhh?!""

Mavis then began moving in a direction and Itachi instantly without any hesitation followed her, and the others followed after him with a little hesitation. But if Itachi seemed to believe her and trust her she must be telling the truth. As they went around they found member after member, comrade after comrade. And once they were all gathered in one spot. "When it happened, I converted the bond and mutual trust everyone shared into magic power. Their feelings activated Fairy Sphere, one of the Three Grand Fairy Spells. This absolute defense spell protects the guild from all manners of evil. But everyone remained frozen inside, and it took seven years for the seal to lift." Mavis explained to them how they survived, and how come they don't look any different despite seven years having passed.

"My word! So the founding master protected us!" Makarov cried tears of joy.

"No. I am incorporeal. Converting your power into magic took everything I had. Unwavering conviction can also produce miracles. You've built a wonderful guild, Third Master!" Mavis began to levitate while letting out a golden warm glow and giving them a little cute smile before she vanished into thin air leaving them with a look of awe.

"So, we've been sleepin' for seven years? What happened while we were gone?" Laxus questioned and everyone of the ones that weren't sealed away for seven years were surprised to see him here.

"Well Macao is the guild master now, we umm, sort of… became the weakest guild after you guys went missing. We even lost our guild hall and several people left the guild over the years. Now our guild hall is now a small rundown tavern, our old guild hall as you guys know it." Alzack replied and they all besides Itachi looked shocked.

"What?! We're the weakest guild now?!" Natsu was outraged and so were Gray, Gajeel, Elfman and many others.

"It's only natural, all our elite members were here on Tenrou Island, after seven years without us you would have to expect that our guilds social status has gone down the drain." Itachi said looking calm and stoic as always.

"The kids right, I mean what would you expect? That we would remain number one with all of us gone?" Gildarts said trying to calm Natsu down.

"So, what, the two of you were the strongest members in the guild while we were gone?" Gajeel looked over at Alzack and Bisca.

"I guess we were…" Bisca rubbed the back of her head.

"Well no use to worry about our social status now, we can regain that at any time. Let's just go back home to our guild." Itachi said and walked towards the boat which Alzack, Bisca and the others came to the island with. The rest followed him and they were set out to return back home. Itachi laid on the mast with his arms behind his neck as he looked up at the blue sky. He began thinking about Zeref and what the Black Wizard told him, at least now he knew how he was brought back to life, but his dark new energy, and why Zeref brought him back remained a mystery. He then began thinking about the Akatsuki and Madara and how he would prepare the guild to deal with them. If he showed them all his past they would at least gain knowledge of all the Akatsuki members and Madara which could help them. Itachi had already decided to tell them everything about him anyway, if he didn't he could risk them hearing about it from Kakuzu and Sasori and whoever else was brought back by Zeref. And that would only end badly as none of the Akatsuki members knew the full story besides Obito, and Nagato knew parts of it. But if they were brought back was a different question. Itachi knew that one more person besides him, Kakuzu, Sasori and Madara were brought back by Zeref, the question was who? He could deal with all of them besides maybe Nagato and Obito, although Nagato was sealed by the Totsuka blade so he seriously doubted that Nagato was brought back.

Itachi looked down seeing Erza standing at the end of the ship looking out at the vast blue sea. "No turning back on this…" Itachi leaped down from the mast and walked over to Erza. He hesitated for a second as he didn't want Erza to hate him, but this was for the best, this would help them dealing with dangerous enemies like Madara. Itachi took a deep breath and approached Erza. "Erza, I need to talk to you."

Erza turned around to face her brother, she remembered what she overheard Itachi talking over with the master. "I… and Mira overheard you and the master talking about you telling us about your past, and something about your greatest failure…" Erza looked a little guilty for having overheard them.

Itachi widened his eyes slightly. "Is that all you heard?" Itachi asked and Erza nodded, Itachi could tell that she wasn't lying, then again why would she. "I see… well I wanted you to be the first one to learn about it."

"Could you tell me too now?" Mira stood behind him and she had a slight look of concern but also curiosity.

"I suppose you wouldn't wait even if I told you to… fine, I will tell both of you. Remember what I told you about my family?" Itachi asked with his eyes filled with sadness.

"Yeah, they were killed by an assassin hired by your village." Erza said.

"That was only partially true… there was an assassin, however he wasn't hired, he was given a choice." Itachi said and they both looked at him with confusing glances.

"But, why would he chose to kill your family? Who was this assassin even?" Mira questioned.

"…" Itachi hung his head down and they both widened their eyes after having put the pieces together.

"D-Don't tell me…" Erza uttered while shaking with her eyes widened.

"N-No, you can't be serious…" Mira uttered with a look of fear, fear of what the truth was.

"… I was the assassin… I killed my own flesh and blood. And in return I stopped a war and my baby brother was allowed to live…" Itachi said and they both were taken aback by this confession.

"Wait, you said your brother died." Mira said as both she and Erza looked confused.

"I lied, the truth is I don't know if his alive or dead." Itachi said as his eyes were filled with sadness and grief.

"But, why would you lie about your brother being dead? I don't get it…" Erza said as they both still looked just as confused.

"Because it wouldn't matter, I would never see him again anyway. You see like our old friend Mystogan, I am from a different world. Not like Edolas, as there were no alternate versions of either of you." Erza and Mira looked shocked but they believed him as like Itachi mentioned Mystogan was proof of other worlds existing. "My world is a world filled with shinobi, it's called the Element of Nations. I used to live in a village known as Konoha or the Hidden Leaf village which was in the Land of Fire. I was a part of one of the founding clans of my village, the Uchiha clan. It would be easier to just show you, the story of Itachi Uchiha of Konoha. I wouldn't blame either of you for hating me after what you will see." Itachi activated his sharingan that flared up in a bright red color. Erza and Mirajane's heart beats increased for a moment.

The next moment for both the young women, the scenery changed. They were in a deserted field with explosions being heard in the background as well as war cries, they could smell the burning scent of fire. They walked over the hill and looked down to see hundreds of men, young teens and even young boys that couldn't be older than twelve, fighting in a battlefield, the field was filled with either fighting shinobi or dead corpses. They could smell the rotten scent from the dead corpses, burned flesh, the smell of blood. They both looked at the scene in horror. "Wh-What is this…?" Mira questioned as she placed her hand over her mouth and nose to not smell the rotten smell of the dead.

"Why are they fighting, stop this at once!" Erza shouted down at the crowd, yet they could not hear her, it was like she wasn't even there.

"They can't hear you or see you. This is nothing but a memory, my memory." Itachi's voice echoed through their minds.

"Wait, your… memories…" Mira uttered when she heard someone walking beside her, she looked to the source and saw a little boy that couldn't be older than four years old. He had short black raven hair and black eyes, he was dressed in a black shirt with the mark of a red white fan on his back, and he was wearing cargo shorts with hilt on the side for weapons. Mira widened her eyes when she saw the boy looked like a little Itachi, Erza had the same look as Mira when she saw little Itachi whom was looking out at the battlefield before them.

'This is… the Third Great Ninja War…' They could hear the little Itachi's thoughts clear as day.

"How old were you?" Mira questioned as she had a look of sorrow for the little Itachi.

"I was four." Itachi replied and they both looked at the little Itachi with grief and sorrow.

Once the battle was over, the little Itachi walked through the field of dead corpses from friendlies to enemies. The rotten smell of the corpses was unbearable yet the young boy kept walking. Erza and Mira followed the little boy and had a look of sadness.

"Water! Water!" An injured man pleaded and little Itachi rushed over to him and gave the man some water. "Thanks…" The man uttered and then widened his eyes. 'Shinobi tools?!' The man quickly grabbed a kunai and was about to stab the little boy whom in a flash slit the man's throat with a kunai. Erza and Mira gasped seeing this.

"Why? Why would he try and kill you…?" Erza questioned and clenched her fist in anger.

"I was a Shinobi not from his nation, and this is a war, you can't trust anyone besides those from your own country was what everyone thought at this point." Itachi's voice replied.

"How horrible…" Mira almost had tears falling from her eyes after hearing this.

Then a grown man stood behind little Itachi. "Father, why did this Shinobi try and kill me? I didn't do anything?" Little Itachi asked the man who was his father Fugaku.

"Because this is war." Itachi's father's powerful words dug deeply into the young boy's heart. The little boy looked out at the memory that would remain in his memories for the rest of his lifer, bodies, mountains of bodies. "In a few years, you will be a ninja too. This war might end, but the reality of the ninja does not change. This is the world you will step into."

They couldn't believe what kind of a world Itachi was born in where this was the reality. They could feel the feelings of little Itachi holding back his tears, he wasn't sad, the feeling was indescribable, yet the young Uchiha kept his stoic face. "Father, why did you bring me here?"

His father was silent. "You are a clever boy. I wanted to make sure you saw this reality." His father said and the young Itachi's mind was not able to find the meaning of the word, but he could find out what it meant. Erza and Mira looked at Itachi's father with slight anger, why would he bring such a young child to a battlefield? Just to show him reality? Erza gritted her teeth and wanted to punch this man across the face, but she knew it was impossible as this was nothing but a mere memory.

"This is the world I live in…" Young Itachi uttered.

"That's right Itachi. Ninjas are creatures that fight. Never forget what you've seen here today." His father's words hit young Itachi deeply and he decided that he would change this reality one day, he would change the world.

The scenery then changed, it was a memorial of all those who had died during the war, families crying and mourning over the death of their friends and family members. Young Itachi stood before a pale looking man with long dark hair named Orochimaru. "What is the meaning of life?" Young Itachi asked.

"There is none, there is only meaning in life if its eternal." Orochimaru replied and walked away from the mourning ceremony.

"How…?! How dare he tell that to a young child?!" Mira shouted in outrage and Erza felt the same anger. "There is meaning in life… there is…"

"Orochimaru, a man obsessed with living forever and he desired to unravel all this worlds secrets and mysteries." Itachi's voice explained it to them.

The scene changed once again, this time Itachi was standing on the top of a very high cliff. Itachi looked sad as he stared down at the bottom of the cliff. 'There is no meaning… in life.' The young boy thought before he threw himself off the cliff as he plummeted to the ground Mira and Erza gasped then suddenly they were both falling with him. Then the sound of crows was heard, this made the young boy wake up and quickly brought out two kunai knifes and stabbed them into the stone wall trying to stop his fall. And after a few tries he managed to land safely on the ground while looking at the crow. "No one wants to die, right?" The young boy told the crow then suddenly a murder of crows began circling him. "You guys…" The little boy stretched his arm out as a crow landed on it.

"I found a meaning to my life later on." Itachi's voice echoed through their mind and they both looked in anticipation. The scene changed and they were in a hospital room, young Itachi was with his father standing on the side of his mother whom was on a bed holding a new born baby boy. "My baby brother Sasuke."

'A new life… a new life.' Young Itachi thought as he gently poked baby Sasuke's cheek.

"This is your new baby brother, take good care of him Itachi." Itachi's mother Mikoto said while looking at her son with a warm loving smile.

"Hn." Young Itachi nodded his head and Erza and Mira looked at this scene with a happy warm smile as they were glad to see a turn up from all the sadness they had witnessed in Itachi's life so far.

"There is one thing I don't understand though… Why would you have to kill them in the future?" Mira questioned as her smile faded as she knew more pain was about to come.

"Just watch and everything will be revealed." Itachi said and the scene once again changed. Young Itachi sat with little baby Sasuke in his arms while looking up at the full moon.

'Why did mom and dad have to be out so late?' Little Itachi thought when suddenly baby Sasuke began to cry. "There, there, don't worry Sasuke. No matter what your big brother will always protect you." The young Itachi looked at his brother with a smile, when suddenly the wind changed and he could feel that something was coming. A massive puff of smoke appeared in the center of the village, and out from the smoke came a gigantic nine tailed orange furred fox that let out a powerful roar. It then began rampaging around the village killing several innocents. Little Itachi held a crying baby Sasuke as their house was destroyed. "There, there, that scared you huh?" Itachi despite the situation stayed strong for his brother and comforted him.

"That fox… it feels like what happened with Acnologia… how are you going to defeat it?" Erza questioned as she and Mira were shaking and staring in horror at the massacre the giant fox brought upon the village. After some time passed, they were once again gathered at the memorial mourning the deaths of the ones they lost during the nine tails attack, and among the dead were the Forth Hokage Minato and his wife Kushina, and in front of the memorial was a crying little baby boy with blond hair.

"What is with that baby? Why is no one tending to him?" Mira questioned.

"That is Naruto, the child of the Forth Hokage and his wife Kushina, whom are both dead. Not to mention he has become the most hated child in the village now, he has the nine tailed fox sealed inside him." Itachi said.

"What? But he's just a baby, why would they hate him because he has that fox in him?" Erza questioned in confusion as it wasn't Naruto's fault that the nine tails killed so many people.

"People fear what they don't understand, they have lost so many loved ones at the hands of the nine tails, and they need someone to take their pain, anger and hatred out on. They all thought, what would be better than throwing all that on a little boy who has that very monster inside him." Itachi replied as he like them thought they were all fools for hating a child who had nothing to do with it.

They then noticed the little Itachi looking over at a young girl about his age with dark brown hair and black eyes, whom cried her eyes out. She was from the Uchiha clan like Itachi, although only her mother came from the clan, her father was a normal shinobi whom had died, she was Izumi Uchiha.

"Who is she?" Mira questioned.

"Izumi Uchiha, a person who would one day become very precious to me, and become my lover." Itachi replied and the two girls looked stunned.

"Y-Your lover?" Mira looked a little jealous about this. The scene changed to Itachi starting at the academy, acing all classes, becoming popular with the female population, Izumi scaring away some bullies whom wanted to fight Itachi with her sharingan. Then a year later, came his graduation, he graduated early because of his immense talent. He ended up on a team called Team 2. With one of the boys who bullied him and a girl at the same age as the boy whom came from a different country, and their Jonin sensei.

They saw Itachi whom was 7 going on different missions with his team, being clearly the most talented of the group, even more than his sensei. Then one day during the escort mission of a feudal Lord. Itachi's team encountered a masked man whom had easily put everyone besides Itachi and the boy Tenma under a genjutsu and knocked them out. Itachi was frozen, feeling the difference in power between him and this masked individual. Tenma charged towards the masked man with a kunai, he thrusted the kunai towards the masked man's head, but it was like he slipped right through, like the man was nothing but a ghost. The masked man then swung his blade into Tenma and Itachi could only watch in horror as his teammate was killed in an instant. After all this time he had established a friendship with this Tenma, Itachi's black eyes turned red with two black tomoes in them.

"Why would you risk your life for your village? Just back down and you will live." The masked man said in a deep cold voice as he approached young Itachi. Mira and Erza could like the young Itachi only look in horror as the man walked towards the young Itachi.

"I-I… am a shinobi of Konoha… I will not back down." The young Uchiha said despite his body trembling.

"How unfortunate, you are brave I will give you that." The masked man charged towards Itachi and was about to stab him, but then he stopped in his tracks. "This presence… Hatake Kakashi." The man vanished in a swirl from his masks one eye hole.

They kept watching Itachi trying to overcome his friend's death, and eventually he came back to his old self, began training with his best friend Shisui Uchiha, and once again went on missions with his team, without Tenma or Shinko the girl whom had retired from being a Shinobi after Tenma's death. And despite his sensei trying to hold Itachi back out of jealousy for Itachi's talent, Itachi finally was allowed to take the chunin exam alone, thanks to Danzo and the Third Hokage. Itachi became a chunin at the age of 10 having completed the entire exam alone.

Erza and Mira watched as Itachi progressed through his life as a prodigy, living a happy life with his beloved younger brother and family, however, there was something hidden deep within this happy life, something dark.

The scene changed to Itachi being in an underground room underneath the Uchiha Shrine. Here Itachi's father and the rest of the Uchiha clan besides the children whom weren't Shinobi yet, were plotting a coup against the village. Mira and Erza were shocked at finding out that the Uchiha clan was plotting something like this, they certainly understood why they were angry. After being driven to the outskirts of the village where they were under constant surveillance by the ANBU. As the nine tails attack, a few years ago, it was suspected that a Uchiha was behind it as only those with sharingan could control the beast. They were discriminated in a village their ancestors helped build, but still going to start a civil war and risk the lives of thousands, didn't sit right with Erza and Mirajane. And the same was for the young Itachi in this memory.

Itachi would speak out, but last time he did that he was met by hate from his fellow clansmen that called him a traitor. Itachi would try and convince them to solve this differently, that the villagers weren't their enemies, they all lived in the same village, they were all a part of it. But one of his father's attendants would threaten to beat him, but his father would always stop his attendant and tell Itachi to apologize, which he would.

Itachi and Shisui had tried to find a way to solve all of this as peacefully as possible as they knew if a civil war broke out in the village, other enemy nations would attack to get control over their territory. And the Forth Great Ninja war would break out, and if the coup happened the Uchiha would meet their doom. If they launched the coup, they would either be killed by the Konoha military, or the enemy nations that would attack them when they were weakened and no matter how powerful the Uchiha were they would lose and die.

Shisui had a plan to stop the coup with his genjutsu, the powerfullest genjutsu of all time, Kotoamatsukami. However, fate would not be so kind. The next scene Erza and Mirajane stood at a cliff with a young Itachi in his ANBU gear and his friend Shisui. "The coup seems inevitable now, when I tried to stop this with my Kotoamatsukami… Danzo stole my right eye." Shisui turned around to reveal his right eye was missing as a trail of blood fell from his eye. "That man doesn't trust me at all, he intends to protect the village his way no matter the consequences. I assume he will be coming after my left eye soon." Shisui brought his hand over his left eye and began plucking it out. Erza and Mira gasped in horror as they witnessed this scene.

"Why? That jutsu could have ended all of it? So why did this Danzo take his eye?" Mira questioned as her body was shaking out of anger, it seemed this Danzo wanted nothing more than to exterminate Itachi's people. Erza herself felt the desire to stab this Danzo.

"Danzo viewed the Kotoamatsukami as a temporarily solution. Eventually the Uchiha would just start plotting a coup again if the discrimination didn't stop. Plus, it wouldn't silence the hatred of the Uchiha whom held strongly hatred towards the village, the Kotoamatsukami would only have been used on my father and the other top guys of the clan, the rest wouldn't be under it. But this was the only solution on how the Uchiha clan could survive… It was the clans last hope and chance for survival, at the time that is." Itachi said with sorrow in his voice.

"I will give it to you before he can take it. You're the only one I can trust, my best friend. Please protect the village and our clans name." Shisui said with a smile as he handed Itachi his left eye. One of Itachi's crows took the eye and vanished. "I trust you, and I am sorry for leaving you alone with such a burden… Itachi, forgive me. I will leave the rest to you." Shisui said as he threw himself off the cliff.

"Shisui!" Itachi shouted and ran to the edge of the cliff to see Shisui fall to his death, the sadness and grief was too much for him to bear, then his eyes flared blood red and with a black pinwheel, he awoke his mangekyou sharingan.

Mira and Erza shed tears as they could feel Itachi's sadness and grief. They couldn't believe what he had gone through, yet they didn't know the worst was yet to come.

The scene changed to Itachi standing in front of Danzo after years of trying to persuade the Uchiha to change their mind, years of begging his father to stop, and a short time since Shisui's death and Itachi being the number one suspect by the Police Force which was run by his clan for the death of Shisui.

"Whether it results in war or not, the moment the coup d'etat happens, the Uchiha will lock themselves into a fate of annihilation. Including your innocent little brother whom knows nothing." Danzo played on the one thing he knew would work, the one person Itachi cared about the most, Sasuke, and Erza and Mira were disgusted by this.

"Is that a threat?" A 13-year-old Itachi asked.

"No, I just want you to make a choice. Either align with the Uchiha, launch the coup d'etat, and die along with your clan… Or side with the Leaf, save your little brother before the coup d'etat and then help us eliminate all other Uchiha. Itachi… this will be the most painfullest mission for you. Will you accept this mission? It will allow your little brother to be spared. I know you care about the village as much as I… do you accept?" Danzo asked and Itachi didn't talk he just turned around and walked away in silence.

"No way…" Mira uttered taken aback by this, being forced to kill your family so that you can spare your younger sibling. It was unbelievable, Erza felt the same way as Mira.

"How dare he…?! The coward! Doesn't want to get his own hands dirty!" Erza gritted her teeth and clenched his own fists in frustration.

"If anyone from the village had done it, they would be looked down upon by the public and so would the government. Which is what Danzo wanted to avoid, but using me, a single individual he could put the blame on making it seem like it was all the work of a single mad man. While he said to me that if his forces had done it Sasuke would bear hatred towards the Leaf and would have to die to, so that the village wouldn't eventually be the victim of his vengeance." Itachi said.

The young Itachi felt conflicted, no matter what the Uchiha clan was doomed. They would die either during the coup or during the war that would follow. Even if he had spared civilians of the clan, he knew that Danzo wouldn't risk them being alive, and the Root would hunt them down and kill them, including Sasuke. But if Itachi did this and committed the massacre, he knew Danzo thought he wouldn't succeed and that Itachi's own clansmen would kill him, but with the ones Itachi had taken out, Danzo would sent in the Root to finish the job and kill Sasuke. Itachi knew that there was no way he could take out the entire police force which is what Danzo was counting on to exterminate every last Uchiha for good. But, there was one Uchiha that no one else knew was still alive. The young Itachi thought back at that masked man, whom before had vanished showed he had a sharingan. Itachi had secretly tracked and studied the man for quite some time. And this man could help him give the Uchiha clan a chance to live on in the future, not in many numbers, but at least the bloodline would still live on.

The scene changed to Itachi in the woods standing before the masked man. "How did you manage to find me?" The masked man questioned a little amazed at the skills this boy had.

"You slipped through extra tight Leaf security and went to examine Nakano Shrine's secret stone tablet. Only the Uchiha clan knows where it is located, next all I had to do was study what kind of a character you were." Itachi said and the masked man was amazed.

"Well that saves me much time. For you already know that I bear hatred towards the Leaf and my own clan, the Uchiha…" The masked man said.

"I will help you exact revenge upon the Uchiha clan. But you are not to harm the village itself, nor… Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi said his demands. In the end the masked man came with the demand that Itachi would join his organization, the Akatsuki. They also learned that Itachi thought this masked man was his ancestor, the strongest Uchiha of all time, Madara Uchiha, and they learned why Itachi feared him.

"So, is this Madara?" Erza questioned as she felt the overwhelming presence of this masked man.

"No, I learned thanks to Commander Itachi in Edolas that this was really a man named Obito Uchiha. However, I have learned that Madara was brought back to life in your world by Zeref, and he's the real deal." Itachi replied and both the girls began to look confused.

"Wait, Zeref brought this Madara here? Then did he bring you here as well?" Mira questioned.

"Yes, I learned this from Zeref himself before Acnologia showed up." Itachi's voice replied.

"Wait, so hang on. These guys we have met recently that recognized you, they are from this world as well?" Erza questioned thinking back on Sasori and Mira thought back on Kakuzu.

"Yes, they are. You will meet them soon by watching these memories. Apparently Zeref brought one more person back besides Sasori, Kakuzu and Madara, so another reason for me showing this to you is so that you can better understand them in case we have to fight them in the future." Itachi explained and they continued to watch Itachi's memories leading up to the full moon night of the massacre.

"I-I just can't believe it… you're such a kind person, your loving, you care so much for your friends… Why? Why would they make you do such a thing, why would fate put you in this position?" Mira had tears fall down her eyes as she couldn't believe what Itachi had been forced to do in his life.

"… I don't know, society just turned out this way through an endless circle of hatred." Itachi said.

"This world… is cruel and horrible… You deserved better… your brother and clan deserved better…" Erza gritted her teeth.

"The whole world deserved better." Itachi said.

The scene changed into Itachi walking up to the Uchiha compound, he had his ANBU gear on, and vanished at high speed. He appeared outside of a house, the house of his lover, Izumi Uchiha. He lured her mother out first and then entered the house.

"Itachi-kun? What's wrong?" Izumi walked up to Itachi with a confused look on her face.

"Forgive me, Izumi…" Itachi uttered and activated his mangekyou.

 **Tsukuyomi!**

Izumi went through her whole life in a genjutsu, her become a chunin, her retiring from being a shinobi to marry Itachi, starting a family with Itachi and living out their last days peacefully until she died of old age by his side. Itachi by doing this made Izumi's brain think her body was aging until it reached the age of her death and was about to shut it self-down, killing her peacefully. "Thank you… Itachi-kun… for giving me the life I always wanted…" Izumi uttered as Itachi held her body in his arms.

"Thank you, Izumi, for loving me…" Itachi thanked as he couldn't hold back his tears as her body turned cold in his arms. Then Izumi's mother came back and he killed her with a quick slice from his katana, he wished he could give everyone a painless peaceful death, but he didn't have enough chakra to use the Tsukuyomi to kill everyone. Mira and Erza cried out tears of sadness at Izumi's death and on Itachi's sadness which was overwhelming.

Itachi then went further into the Uchiha compound, on his way to kill one of his father's aids that was a sensory type, if he didn't finish him off now, things would become way to complicated as he could gather up Uchiha police force members to fight against him. Itachi arrived at his house and saw the younger short haired Uchiha that was one of the three that accused him of killing Shisui, and whom Itachi beat down until his father stopped him. The man was about to go and gather up the police force until Itachi jumped in front of him, he flared up his sharingan and was about to charge at Itachi, he placed Itachi under a genjutus, but Itachi activated his mangekyou and quickly broke free. Itachi then without any hesitation stabbed the man in the stomach and watched him die before moving on.

Itachi decided to finish of his father's other two aids, he went to the eldest of the three men and killed his parents and son, the elderly man whom had accused Itachi of being a traitor many times fled. Itachi followed him and knocked him to the ground. "Spare me…" The man uttered, this man whom had pushed Fugaku into plotting the coup d'etat in the first place, didn't care if millions would die from his foolishness as they were not of the Uchiha, accused him of killing Shisui, and had prevented Itachi from trying to convince his father and other clan members to change their minds, was begging for his life. Itachi narrowed his eyes and used Tsukuyomi on the man, torturing him for three days, once it was done Itachi cut off his head ending his life.

The final aid the long haired Uchiha man, Itachi snuck into his house and stabbed the man's wife from behind. He shouted in rage at Itachi and waved the signs for a fire style jutsu, Itachi without any hesitation and in an instant killed him with his katana. Now the ones who could rally up the police force besides his father were dead.

Itachi then went onto sneaking into people's houses and killing them one by one, and Erza and Mira watched in horror as they felt Itachi's feelings of sadness, regret, grief, him wishing things could have turned out differently. Tears wouldn't stop running down these girls' eyes as the feelings and emotions were too powerful and overwhelming, they were amazed that the Itachi in the memories could keep a stoic emotionless face up during all this, heck they were amazed that Itachi wasn't insane after all this. Blood splattered across the rooms, his blade stained, his face stained, his hands, all stained with the blood of his people.

Itachi then entered a locked storage room, and then ten young children about Sasuke's age walked out of hiding. "Itachi, what's going on? Our parents told us to hide here and they haven't come back? What are we going to do?" A young boy questioned as they all looked at Itachi thinking he was their savior.

Itachi couldn't speak, his emotions overwhelmed him and prevented him from uttering a single word, all he could do was a cry a line of tear from his right eye as his sharingan flared bright red. He then grabbed the katana from the hilt of his back and drew it as the young boy backed up a little in confusion. These children would have died either way, was what went through Itachi's mind, either from the coup or the war that would follow. Or even if Itachi had spared them and helped them escape the village, Danzo would have the Root hunt them down and kill them.

Erza and Mira were stunned, as they witnessed Itachi killing every last one of the Uchiha clan in his area, while the masked man took out anyone at the Uchiha Police district area.

Itachi in the end entered his own house. His parents on their knees knowing what was coming, and they had accepted it. "I see, so you have aligned yourself with the other side." Fugaku said.

"Father, mother, I just…" Itachi uttered as he was overcome with emotions from the inside.

"We already know, Itachi." Mikoto said calmly.

"Itachi, just promise me this." Fugaku spoke and Itachi paid close attention to his father's final wish. "That you will take care of Sasuke."

Tears began running down Itachi's eyes as his body was shaking, his blade was shaking. "I will…"

"Do not fear, this is the path you have chosen. Compared to you, our pain will be over in an instant. Even if our philosophies differ, I am proud of you. You are truly a kind child." Fugaku spoke his last words as Itachi cried and swung his katana down on the back of both his parents killing them both. What happened next, with Sasuke entering the room, Itachi pretending to be a villain trying to make his brother hate him so that he would grow up stronger and one day kill him. Sasuke cried out of fear as Itachi told him he wasn't even worth killing, telling him and encouraging him to one day come and face him and try and kill him. Sasuke almost passed out, but the trauma he suffered made him awaken his sharingan, Sasuke mustered up his willpower to attack Itachi, he threw kunai knifes at him and managed to scratch his headband. Right when Sasuke passed out Itachi shed a trail of tears.

Mira and Erza couldn't watch anymore, the pain and the sadness and the tears from both Itachi and Sasuke became too much to witness. They cried their hearts out for the Uchiha brothers. Itachi then met up with the masked man as it was all done, once Itachi confirmed he would met up with him later, the man vanished in a whirl. Itachi fell to his knees on a rooftop and cried his heart out.

A few hours later, the ANBU and the Root arrived to gather up the corpses. The Third Hokage scolding Danzo for this and removing him from power, then Danzo walked with two aids. "Lord Danzo, the body count doesn't add up."

"What?" Danzo questioned.

"It was like they disappeared." The aid said and they both looked at the second aid.

"I witnessed everything." The man was Itachi, his mangekyou flared from behind his masks eyeholes. "If you as much as touch Sasuke, I will pass on classified Village intel to every enemy nation." Itachi threatened and vanished in a murder of crows.

"Damn you…" Danzo cursed in defeat.

"Serves him right." Erza uttered bitterly as she had grown hatred towards this Danzo, the same applied for Mira whom hated the man whom put Itachi into this position.

The scene changed into Itachi begging the Third Hokage to keep Sasuke safe and to inform him that he will join the Akatsuki to keep a close eye on them, and supply information to the village about them. Then Itachi fled the village and was one a rowboat with the masked man whom brought him to meet Pain.

"You are from here on Itachi Uchiha, of the Akatsuki." A man with orange spiky hair, purple eyes with a ripple pattern and multiple piercings around his body, and he was wearing a black cloak with red clouds. This was Pain, the so-called leader of the Akatsuki, handed Itachi a ring after Itachi had cut a mark over the Leaf symbol on his headband symbolizing that he was a Rough Ninja.

"So, this is how you knew them… You joined a terrorist organization to spy on them…" Mira admired that despite everything Itachi had to do for his village, and now being a Rough, but despite that he still helped his home and brother from the shadows. Erza felt equally admiration for Itachi after seeing everything he did for his comrades and loved ones despite them hating him.

They then went on to witness Itachi's earlier days in the Akatsuki, going on jobs with his partner Juzo whom would later die during a battle against the Forth Mizukage, the one who was the host of the Three Tails one of the nine tailed beasts. And now Itachi was sitting on a dock waiting for his new partner.

"I'll be teaming up with you from now on. I'm Kisame Hoshigaki formerly of the Hidden Mist, and an ex-member of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen. Pleased to meet you." A tall man with shark like features and shark like skin, he had spiky dark blue hair, a gigantic sword wrapped up in bandages strapped on his back and he wore the same Akatsuki cloak as Itachi and all the other members.

"…"

"And you are Itachi Uchiha, formerly of the Hidden Leaf. I've heard the rumors… You slaughtered all of your fellow Uchiha clansmen." Kisame said and Itachi stayed silent as he did not like being reminded of that night. "I understand you well. That's the reason why I decided to team up with you in the Akatsuki. The sensation that comes from killing your comrade is indescribable, isn't it, Itachi?"

"That ignorant fool…" Erza uttered.

"That so called ignorant fool, would become a very close friend of mine actually." Itachi admitted as he did have a close friendship with Kisame, although neither of them would hesitate to kill each other should it ever come to it, he remembered the one time when Kisame would warn him about betraying the Akatsuki, and that if Itachi betrayed them that he himself would most likely have to kill him.

"A friend? Why? Was he like you?" Mira questioned.

"No, he was a simple lost soul who didn't know his place in the world. He was raised to do one thing and one thing only, the mission comes first, and anything that gets in the way of the mission must be exterminated. He and I, grew a sense of mutual trust in each other over the years we worked together, however we would kill each other if we had to." Itachi explained his complicated relationship with this shark man.

"What will you do if he was brought to our world like you were?" Erza asked as she was curious.

"That depends, if he's against me I would fight him and maybe even kill him if he threatens the lives of our friends in the guild. Or if he turns out to not be against me, I guess he and I could continue our friendship." Itachi replied.

"How did Zeref bring you guys here anyway? Did he just open a portal and snatched you out of your world or something? And how long is it until that happens anyway? You're already at the same age you were at when you and Erza joined the guild, right?" Mira questioned.

"Yeah, that's right, so when does it happen? Soon?" Erza questioned.

"… No, when Zeref brought me back he said he somehow altered my age, he wouldn't give me more than that." Itachi replied and the two girls raised their brow in confusion.

"Wait, how old are you?" Mira questioned.

"Well, I'm not sure how long I was with Zeref as I have no memory of waking up in your world until I was 13 again, and now I'm 21. But since my age was reduced and I was brought back in a new world I guess you could consider it being reborn. But Zeref took me when I was 21 here in my old world." Itachi explained.

"So, you've been alive longer, but your still actually the same age now since your body and age was altered? This is getting confusing…" Erza rubbed her temple.

"You talk a lot." Itachi finally spoke to Kisame as the bystanders went back to watching Itachi's memories. "You may know a lot about me, but what about yourself? You got lost in the mist and ended up here. You're just a thug who couldn't figure out where to go. Isn't that so?"

Kisame raised his sword and held it over Itachi's shoulder. "Do you want to know something interesting? Some sharks are ovoviviparous which means the eggs hatch inside the female's body, then are born. However, with some kinds of sharks, the number of eggs that hatch don't match up with the number of pups born. Do you know why? Cannibalism. When the eggs hatch, the pups resort to cannibalizing their siblings in their mother's belly. From the moment they are born, the fratricide begins. Other than itself every other pup is fodder." Kisame said and Erza and Mira flinched slightly in disgust, and the Itachi in the memories didn't even flinch. "From today, you and I belong to the Akatsuki. Please be wary… of me."

Itachi morphed his eyes into his mangekyou. "The same goes for you too."

"Anyway, let's have fun together." Kisame lifted his sword over his shoulder. "And hope that we're not the last two facing each other."

"Anyone who has raised their hands against a comrade, even once, never dies a decent death. Remember that." Itachi stood up and turned around to face his new partner.

Kisame let out a small chuckle. "Which means you and I are both worthless."

"No… We aren't fish, we're human." Itachi walked past Kisame. "No matter who you are… you do not know what kind of human you are until the very end. One realizes their true nature at the moment of death. That's the way to view death."

"As always you're such a philosopher." Mira had a sorrowful smile as she still felt sad from having watched Itachi's cruel life.

The scene changed into Itachi and Kisame standing before a young Naruto in a hotel, and Sasuke showing up. "To see you die! It ends here!" Sasuke declared with his two tomoe sharingan flaring up bright red while his hand had lightning flickering around it. Sasuke jabbed his hand into the wall and ran towards Itachi while shouting in rage. "Die!" Itachi caught Sasuke's hand with ease as the wall behind him exploded. Itachi looked down at Sasuke with a sorrowful glance, yet Sasuke did not focus on that he was to blinded by rage.

Mira and Erza watched with sadness as Sasuke insisted on fighting leaving Itachi with no choice, but to beat Sasuke to a bloody pulp. Even when this Jiraiya showed up, Sasuke still fought, but to no avail, he was too weak. Itachi kept thinking 'Forgive me, Sasuke… forgive me.' Was the thought he kept thinking as he punched Sasuke and pulled him up against the wall. He then placed Sasuke under the Tsukuyomi making him relive the massacre. "Your still too weak, you don't have enough hate. And you know something, you never will." Itachi whispered into Sasuke's ear, then his opportunity to find a reason to escape came as Jiraiya did the Toad Mouth Trap jutsu. Kisame and Itachi both managed to escape.

The memories kept going with Itachi and Kisame going on missions for the Akatsuki and capturing Jinchuuriki. They even discovered that Itachi had caught the deadly illness he almost died from 7 years ago.

The scene changed into Itachi standing before an older looking Naruto, Naruto charged but a murder of crows flew out from Itachi's body and the sky turned red. "You are already under my genjutsu. I will say this once again I just want to talk." Itachi went on to ask Naruto what he why he cared for Sasuke whom was a Rough Ninja now, and what he would do if Sasuke ever turned against the Leaf.

"I will protect the Leaf! And I will stop Sasuke without killing him!" Naruto declared.

"You're such a child. Everything you have said is nothing but mere wishful thinking. Shinobi must be able to make very harsh decisions." Itachi said.

"Someone, once told me something like that before. But I have no choice. To never go back on my word, that is my ninja way!" Naruto declared and Itachi shockingly smiled, the next moment a crow flies into Naruto's mouth and down his throat.

"What the heck?!" Erza said shockingly and both she and Mira looked like they were almost about to throw up.

"I have shared some of my power with you, though I pray the day you have to use it never comes." Itachi said before he undid the genjutsu and vanished.

The scene then changed to the Uchiha hideout, with Sasuke standing before Itachi. "What my eyes are seeing right now is… Itachi, it's you dead at my feet." Sasuke declared looking a little older.

"Me dead at your feet eh? Hn, well then. Go on make it happen." Itachi in a flash stood beside Sasuke and the battle began. Mira and Erza began to look concerned, they knew Itachi had gotten sick and hasn't tried anything to get himself healed. They watched as the fight kept on going, from Itachi letting Sasuke break free from the Tsukuyomi, from Sasuke using Kirin, from Itachi using his Susano'o to seal away Orochimaru. They then watched in horror as Itachi coughed up blood, and the fear they felt back when they thought he was going to die returned.

"No… no…" Mira cried as she feared what was going to happen, while Erza clenched her fists holding back her tears.

Itachi slowly approached Sasuke whom had his back up against the wall, shaking out of fear. Itachi reached out his bloody hand towards Sasuke's eyes from the looks of it, but then. Itachi looked at Sasuke with a smile. "Sorry Sasuke, but this is it…" Itachi said in a very low tone and poked Sasuke's forehead like he used to do when they were kids. Itachi then fell face first into the wall, then onto his knees, and turned his body to the side and fell on his back, he had died, and everything went dark as the last thing Itachi saw, was Sasuke.

Mira fell to her knees while crying after having watched Itachi die, and felt his suffering. Erza couldn't hold back her tears but she kept up a brave face. "Zeref didn't just bring you to our world, did he?" Erza uttered and Itachi didn't respond. "He brought you back to life…"

"It's not over yet…" Itachi's voice said and they both looked up to see Itachi along with a few other Akatsuki members walk out of coffins dressed in a dark red robe.

"What is this?" Mira questioned with wide eyes.

"Edo tensei, a jutsu that brings back the dead inside a zombie like body where they are controlled by the caster. This is the Forth Great Ninja war that Obito started while I was dead." Itachi said.

"They defiled your grave…?" Erza questioned in anger.

They then went on to see Itachi and Nagato aka Pain, fight against Naruto whom had learned to control the nine tails chakra, and Killer Bee the eight tails. They were shocked to hear that Sasuke had found out the truth and decided to destroy the Leaf village, which Itachi had given his life to protect. Then they were amazed by how Itachi had prepared for this situation by using the crow with Shisui's eye from the crow he gave Naruto to break him free of Kabuto's control. Itachi helping Naruto and Killer Bee defeating Nagato and sealed him with the Totsuka Blade. Itachi giving some encouraging words to Naruto before leaving to take on Kabuto and undo the edo tensei.

As he was jumping through some tree branches, Sasuke appeared and stared at him with shock. Sasuke jumped after Itachi and demanded answers as to why Itachi only spared him during the massacre. Itachi told him why, that Sasuke was just a child whom knew nothing and he had no part in the Uchiha clans folly. He then replied with "Properly speaking I'm dead now, there is no point in talking any further."

"When you were alive all you ever did was flick my forehead saying forgive me and running away! And now that your dead, you're still running away!" Sasuke shouted.

"I'm not running away, I told you there is something I must do. I must stop the reanimation jutsu." Itachi declared.

They then arrived inside a cave, and the two brothers came together to fight against Kabuto. The fight ended with Itachi putting Kabuto under a genjutsu known as Izanami and then made Kabuto undo the edo tensei. Sasuke said his goodbyes to his beloved older brother, and then Itachi turned around and used a genjutus on Sasuke showing him everything, everything he has shown Erza and Mirajane now. And once it was over Itachi was glowing and walking towards Sasuke.

"I have told you the whole truth. I won't have to… ever again. I have… always lied to you, and asked for your forgiveness while keeping you at a distant. Because I wanted to keep you out of this." Itachi reached his hand out towards Sasuke whom was taken aback. "But now, I think that perhaps you could have changed father, mother, the whole Uchiha clan. If I had only come to you from the start, looked you straight in the eyes, and told you the truth… Then I wouldn't have to stand before you as a failure telling you all of this… But I want to impart at least this much truth to you." Itachi gently placed his hand on the back of his brother's head. "You don't ever have to forgive me, and whatever you do from here on out know this…I will always love you." Itachi gave his final words to his brother and Erza and Mira watched this scene with tears running down their eyes, as Itachi's soul left his body and vanished in a flash of light.

Then before Mira and Erza knew it, they were back on the boat as they lived through 17 years of Itachi's life, and it looked like not even a second had passed. They stood before Itachi whom looked at them emotionlessly, then he smiled at them. "Neither of you need to forgive me, I just want both of you to know, even if you hate me for what I have done, I will love you always." Itachi said and they both had tears running down their eyes as they suddenly embraced him in a hug.

"We could never hate you, you idiot." Erza cried as she tightened the hug.

"We love you and care about you… we will never hate you…" Mira cried as she tightened her hug as well. Itachi looked a little stunned, but then he smiled a little. Itachi had tears of joy run down his face as he hugged them back. Makarov looked at the scene from a little distant with a warm fatherly smile as he knew what just happened.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **I hope I did a good job on Itachi's past here, tell me what you guys think in the reviews. I tried to explain certain actions he did but if some were confusing feel free to ask and I will try and explain. Now the next chapter will take a long a little longer until it's released, as I am working on re-writing some chapters, plus I have exams coming up and my job on top of it. Anyway, next week I will try and update "Minato" and the week after that "From Ninja to Saiyan" also the prologue of this story has been re-written check it out and see if it is better, if there is still something I need to maybe change I will re-write it again.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	24. Returning Home!

**Mr. Haziq: To answer your questions, no, guess they would both get a different pattern, and the Totsuka blades seal is supposed to be unbreakable from my understanding, so I don't think Itachi can unseal Nagato and even if he could it would just be his soul not his body.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks! Now for him to show it to the other members of the guild, so that they can understand the Akatsuki and Madara better.**

 **Classy Uchiha: Thank you very much.**

 **Ita1412: Thanks! And yeah, I agree those scenes are important, but I was in such a rush I forgot to add them. And as for the matter with Sasuke and Itachi… eh, I'm sorry but I don't see that being a possibility with what I have planned for the story, it might have been a touching scene but it won't work with what I have planned.**

 **Guest: Thanks! And just you wait… Itachi will give them what they deserve for what they did to his guild while he was asleep for 7 years.**

 **Sandi0910000: Thanks!**

 **zubhanwc3: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Yes, the rest of the guild will find out as well.**

 **wrex123: Thanks! And just wait and see what happens!**

 **CoCoDu11: Itachi is actually quite powerful in this story, and he will become extremely powerful. By the way, I think Madara is more than just a 'maybe' for when it comes to stand a chance. He has more of a chance than Acnologia and Zeref that's for sure.**

 **Marouan: Thanks! And he will show it to the others.**

 **Guest: I will see what I can do, but I have gotten so many story requests already, plus I have my own ideas, so it might take a while.**

 **teMmIe: If I'm not mistaken, I recall reading on the Yata mirror in the Third Databook, and it mentioned it both negates and repels any attacks.**

 **ayayayayay: Have some people overrated Itachi's power? Yes, they have. Have some underrated his power? Yes, they have. We have never seen the guys full power so how can anyone be sure really, in my opinion Itachi at his full power is around the same tier level as Tobirama and Nagato (keep in mind I said tier level, not equal, he is around their level in my opinion, but Nagato is a little more powerful) so, yeah, my opinion.**

 **Greer123: Thanks!**

 **valzodorder: Hmm, I see, I will go back and change that then.**

 **: Well this is your opinion, and if you don't like it, eh, what can I do, you can't make everyone happy.**

 **Harambe: That certainly is one way to look at it.**

 **AniMeOtaKuKing: Like I said in the PM, which you still haven't responded to by the way, did you not read the authors note at the end of the Prologue? I clearly tell all of you, to keep in mind that the chapters that come after that will be re-written, and things will be changed, so keep that in mind while reading.**

 **MayanPanther: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Eh, can't say, but if he becomes guild master he won't have as many responsibilities as a hokage would. But I guess you could say in some sort of way, that his role would be similar to Hokage Naruto if he becomes guild master.**

 **Red Raven 007: Already sent you a PM.**

 **Scaunders: … Not sure what you mean by "1", so… Don't know what to say here.**

 **Guest: How is telling someone that he has a different energy source that important? It's not like they can do anything about it.**

 **E.N.D.83: Glad to hear it.**

 **Jan: Thanks!**

 **riosdaniel753: Here you go.**

 **Kloness: I could, but I had some problems with how to progress the story, like who would be the one to fight against Zeref at the end? Both would be too much.**

 **Guest: Jenny likes hot guys if I'm not mistaken, so most definitely she will try.**

 **seant5054: Here you go!**

 **Vonneyboy21: He will tell them about Madara, and they will react.**

 **NightApproaches: Already PM'd you so, no need to say the same thing twice.**

 **Guest: Here you go, and sorry for the long wait.**

 **Chapter 23: Returning Home!**

Having told Erza and Mirajane about his past, Itachi felt like a heavy weight has been lifted off his shoulders, but there was still much more, which would be removed once he had told the others. Also, Itachi couldn't help but notice the strange looks everyone has been giving him, Erza and Mirajane, as the others could clearly see that the two girls had been crying, and the fact that they were sitting next to Itachi looking at him with looks of sorrow, made the others wonder… What the hell did Itachi say to them?! Makarov then approached Itachi and jumped onto a barrel that was right in front of the Uchiha.

"So, I see that things went well." Makarov said with a warm fatherly smile as he knew that Itachi had told the two girls everything.

"Well, I guess you could say that." Itachi replied with a stoic look, and everyone whom didn't know what was going on grew frustrated, over not knowing what they were talking about.

"So, master, how long did you know about that?" Erza asked and everyone, including Laxus whom stood in the background, but still listening in on the conversation, moved a little closer to find out what they were talking about.

"Oh, since the day you and Itachi joined the guild. I'm just glad that he finally decided to tell you about this." Makarov replied.

"It was just… so sad!" Mira struggled to hold back her tears as Itachi petted the top of her head to comfort her.

"What the hell are you guys talking about?!" Natsu questioned throwing a fit as he flipped over a table.

""Yeah, don't leave us out!"" Everyone else shouted in unison.

"I will fill you all in once we're back at the guild with the rest." Itachi replied emotionlessly. "… By the way…" Itachi looked over at the group from their guild that haven't been asleep for seven years. "What was the name of the guild, that "took care" of you?" Itachi asked as he heard them mention on the way to the boat that a so-called guild that arrived in Magnolia and has helped their guild, well, more like terrorized for payment.

"…" The members of their guild that weren't asleep for seven years looked down in shame. "Twilight Ogre, that's the name of their guild." Alzack was the one to reply.

"Oh, Twilight Ogre huh?" Itachi hummed and looked back out at the blue ocean, as they were approaching Hargeon, Itachi had already made a mental note of his next stop. Once everyone had arrived at Hargeon, they took a carriage back to Magnolia.

Natsu and Gajeel were the first once to jump out from the carriage once they arrived, both looking like they were about to hurl, and after them came Wendy whom didn't feel fully good herself. "We're finally here!" Natsu cheered and was about to go in the direction of their guildhall.

"Hang on, Natsu! Our old guildhall is closed off, remember? We're heading to the old tavern up the hill." Makarov stopped the pink haired dragon slayer from going any further.

"Can't we just claim it back?!" Natsu questioned.

"Unless you have a lot of money on you, then no." Makarov bluntly replied.

"That reminds me… Wouldn't most of us be homeless by now? I mean none of us have payed rent in seven years." Mirajane said and everyone that was stuck on Tenrou for seven years, besides Laxus and Gildarts looked worried.

"Oh no! Our house Happy! We gotta check up on our house!" Natsu shouted in concern.

"My fish!" Happy shouted worried about his food.

"I think that fish is rotten and gone by now… besides who even cares about a rundown old cabin in the woods." Lucy pointed out the facts for the duo that was Natsu and Happy. "Unlike me! I'm screwed!" Lucy paled as she was terrified of her land lord, if that old lady could even still be considered her land lord now.

"Yeah, I don't care. Not as long as I got my sweet Cana with me!" Gildarts embraced his daughter in a hug, much to the guilds drinking campions annoyance.

"Quit it! You old geezer!" Cana tried to push her father back as he was rubbing his cheek up against hers with a goofy grin on his face.

"Let's just get to the guild." Erza sighed as it seemed pointless to worry about things that they couldn't do anything about. But then she noticed, that her older brother was missing. "Where is onii-san?"

 **Meanwhile, outside of Twilight Ogre's guildhall**

Itachi looked up at the massive building that belonged to the guild that has been harassing his while he was gone for seven years. He figured doing something like this, was the least he could do as repayment for his absence in the past seven years. Itachi looked at the guildhall as his black eyes turned blood red with three black tomoes and a black dot in the center.

Meanwhile, inside the guildhall of Twilight Ogre. "Hey, has anyone seen Thiabault around?" A guild member asked for one of their own.

"Yeah, he went with his crew up to those Fairy losers to get our money!" Another one said and the whole guild erupted in laughter.

"Heh, those weaklings should be glad we went out of our way to help them!" Another one said with a cruel looking smirk.

"And they better pay up this time." A fat man sitting by a desk, the guild master of Twilight Ogre declared while counting money.

You are not getting anything from us." A voice said as the giant gate door was kicked down making a large thud as they hit the floor. Everyone stood up in shock as they got in position to fight. "You are going to pay back Fairy Tail every single last penny that you owe us for property damage and abuse." Itachi stood in a cloud of dust gathered from the doors as his sharingan flared up bright red.

"What?! You must have a death wish! Just who the hell do you think you are?!" A member of Twilight Ogre shouted and stepped one step towards Itachi, whom suddenly stood right in front of him with his fist planted in his gut, making the Twilight Ogre member lean forward while vomiting out blood.

"I'm the one known as, The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail, Itachi Uchiha." Itachi glared at the man coldly as he fell over, knocked out.

"Get him!" The Twilight Ogre guild master shouted and the entire guild leaped towards Itachi. Itachi slowly looked up at the Twilight Ogre members jumping him, and widened his eyes as his sharingan rotated. The very next moment most of them started to burn away like they're bodies had turned into paper. They all started to scream out in pain as they fell crashing to the ground, knocked out unconscious. ""Argh!""

"Wh-What the?! G-Get him!" The guild master stuttered a little in surprise and they all charged at Itachi with magic weapons, or spells. Everyone slammed their weapons, and blasted him with their attacks, the moment they're attacks made contact, Itachi's body turned into a murder of crows which shocked and frightened everyone. The very next moment, punches and kicks could be heard around the entire guildhall, and the screams of Twilight Ogre's guild members echoed through the guild. The very next moment Itachi stood right in front of the Twilight Ogre guild master whom looked frightened as he had sweat running down his face.

"Now then, the payments, shall we discuss them?" Itachi asked with a cold narrowed gaze while his sharingan glowed bright red which only increased the guild masters fear of Itachi.

Then a figure charged up from behind him, a young woman with violet eyes and neck long pink hair, and a curvaceous figure, as she was dressed in a blue outfit that resembled that of a cat, she also had a crimson fire coming from her lower back like a tail and the same fire around the back of her head. "Don't underestimate the idol of fire and ice, Mattan Ginger of Twilight Ogre dechi!" The young woman spun her body swinging the flames at Itachi whom remained unfazed.

"You're in the way." Itachi said and delivered a backwards kick that hit Ginger in her side sending her crashing into a table that broke in pieces. The guild master flinched in fear as Itachi looked down on him. "Now then… are you going to pay my guild back what you owe us or not?"

"W-We don't owe you! You owe us! We helped your friends out when they were in a pinch! They are the ones that have to pay us back!" The guild master declared.

"Is that right? Although the loan you provided my guild in the first place has already been payed off from my understanding, and you being so full of yourself about being the guild that represents Magnolia now, have demanded more money. Well guess what…" Itachi said as suddenly the air turned foul, the atmosphere became more heavy. "… I won't allow it anymore." Itachi said as his bangs covered his left eye while he was releasing a ton of bloodlust, that made everyone in the guild tremble in fear, all unable to move as their bodies had frozen in fear. Ginger like her guild mates and master had a look of fear as sweat ran down their faces and their bodies trembling, as around Itachi could the shadow of a demonic beast be seen.

"Wh-What is this…?" A member of the guild questioned.

"I'm scared… what is this guy?" Another member questioned.

"W-Wait… I remember him now… The mightiest in the entire Fairy Tail guild… their newest ace member whom defeated the legendary Gildarts… Itachi Uchiha, The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail…" Mattan Ginger uttered as everyone else seemed to remember as well and began to back away in fear.

"Pay back what you owe, or else I will show you a world of pain that you can't even begin to imagine." Itachi threatened as the guild master fell down from his chair and backed himself up against the wall. "Well?"

"J-J-Just you wait until the magic council hears about this?!" The Twilight Ogre's master threatened thinking he had found a leverage over Itachi.

"Have you never heard of this before?" Itachi questioned and the Twilight Ogre's guild master only raised a brow in confusion. "Fairy Tail has never given a damn about what the council thinks. So, your threat is just as empty as your title, you are no master, you are nothing but a mere greedy coward. And since you insist on not paying us back, I will do as I promised…" Itachi went down to eye level with the guild master and looked him straight in the eyes. "… I will show you a world of pain that you cannot even begin to imagine." Itachi widened his eyes as his sharingan looked straight into the Twilight Ogre's guild master's eyes.

The next thing that happened, was that Twilight Ogre's master's body began to burn, it began to melt piece by piece, and the guild master screamed in pain and horror, as his body was reduced into a melted pile of glue. Then he woke up from the illusion screaming and sweating as Itachi still looked at him with a cold gaze.

"That was merely a taste of what I can do to make sure you feel pain. Now, pay us back what you owe." Itachi said in a final demanding tone as his patience was running thin.

"H-H-Here! Take it, just leave me be…" The guild master shook in fear and threw down a bag of money, and then another one, and another one.

"Just so you know, I will know if you are lying to me and not giving me all you owe us." Itachi said as he released even more bloodlust.

"R-Right, I think we owed you a few more Jewels, here take it." The guild master nervously threw down one last bag.

Itachi picked up all the bags and deactivated his sharingan and lowered his bloodlust to the point of zero. "Much obliged." Itachi said and left the guildhall, leaving all the member of Twilight Ogre trembling in fear. Itachi let out a sigh as he exited the guildhall of Twilight Ogre. "That should make up for my absence." Itachi said with a calm stoic expression as he moved at high speed towards the Fairy Tail guildhall.

Itachi arrived just in time to see Natsu, Gray, Erza, Gajeel and Makarov beating down a small group of Twilight Ogre mages. Itachi walked into the guild and was meet by the laughing faces, and the crying expressions of their friends welcoming them home. Itachi smiled warmly as he saw his friends, some that hadn't seen him for seven years, and they all had certainly grown, especially Romeo Conbolt the son of Macao, and the little wizard with his clothing looked like a miniature Natsu. "Welcome home, Natsu-nii, everyone." Romeo cried tears of joy.

"Where did you run of to?" Mira asked and then noticed Itachi was carrying four bags of money.

"Just went to get back what Twilight Ogre owed us." Itachi replied and threw the bags onto the guild floor and everyone let out a cheer. Itachi looked at the rowdy bunch having a party and couldn't help but smile at the scene in front of him. "It's good to be home." Itachi uttered which was heard by only Mirajane whom let out a small giggle.

"Yeah, we're finally home." Mira smiled at her boyfriend whom smiled back at her.

"Yosh! Now that we're back! Itachi! Fight me!" Natsu charged head towards Itachi with flames surrounding his fist.

Itachi looked at Natsu with his sharingan and put the fire dragon slayer in an illusion that made him fall fast asleep. "We just get back home, I will fight you later, probably." Itachi said with his usual stoic face as Natsu laid on the ground snoring and everyone laughed. And then everyone started to party like there was no tomorrow to make up for the past seven years.

But then, the mood changed when Itachi stood up and had a serious look on his face. "Everyone… can I have your attention for a moment…"

"Huh? What's wrong?" Laxus asked as he was being surrounded by the Thunder God Tribe that was overjoyed with seeing him again, but they all now looked at Itachi with a raised brow.

"Back at Tenrou Island, I'm sure those who were there, remember a certain bounty hunter that came there." Itachi said referring to Kakuzu.

"Oh yeah, that masked creep with multiple hearts." Gajeel said as he remembered him as clear as day, and wanted to bash his face in.

"Oh yeah, that guy." Natsu uttered with the same look as Gajeel.

"What about him?" Lucy questioned.

"He told me, that the puppet master, Sasori we meet during the Nirvana incident was still alive, and not just that… I found something out, something far more disturbing than those two." Itachi said and everyone started to look confused, besides Makarov, Mirajane and Erza. "A man named Madara Uchiha, who is my ancestor, and the mightiest to come out from my clan, lives…" Itachi said and everyone looked confused and shocked that an ancestor of Itachi was alive, but they still didn't understand what this was about.

"Hey, Ultear mentioned Madara didn't she? She said that he was her father or something and you suddenly looked all scared." Gray pointed out and everyone paid even more closer attention.

"That is because Madara isn't a kind man, as one would say. His a battle maniac, and a madman, not only that, but his power is said to be so great, that people like the Ten Wizard Saint, would be no match for him… I even doubt Acnologia could beat him." Itachi said and everyone gained a further look of shock. "What I'm about to tell you… is not that easy for me… But, me, Madara, Kakuzu and Sasori are not from your world. We are from a different world called the Element of Nations." Itachi dropped the bomb and everyone looked surprised.

"Wait, you are from a different world? Seriously?!" Lucy questioned.

"Just like Mystogan was from Edolas, although unlike his world, mine is not a different version of yours, as none of you exist in it." Itachi said.

"But… What are you doing here then? In our world I mean?" Wendy questioned while tilting her head to the side.

"… In my old world, I died." Itachi said and the shock on their faces grew even further. "And me, along with Madara, Kakuzu, Sasori, and one more person who I have yet to identify, have been brought back to life by Zeref." Itachi said and activated his sharingan. "I will show you everything about me, so that you can understand Madara, and the others better." Itachi said as he showed everyone the exact same events he had showed Erza and Mirajane earlier. They witnessed everything, from Itachi's childhood during the Third Great Ninja war, to his life as a Shinobi, to the night of the Uchiha clan massacre, to his days in the Akatsuki, to his death, and to his experience as a reanimated Shinobi, and his final goodbyes to his brother Sasuke.

Everyone were stunned, shocked, sweating, had a look of sadness, grief and sorrow, and some had a look of anger, but two looked down onto the floor, those being the ice wizard, Gray and the pink haired dragon slayer Natsu, while as the blue cat Happy looked frightened and hid behind Natsu's leg. Charle flew in front of Wendy in a defending matter. And everyone besides Natsu, Gray, Happy, Charle, Laxus, Gildarts, Makarov, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Wendy despite her trying to get to him but was stopped by Charle. While as Laxus, Gildarts, Gajeel, Pantherlily and Makarov didn't hug Itachi because they felt respect for Itachi, and they knew he knew.

"You've been through so much!" Levy cried as she amongst others hugged Itachi.

""It's so sad!"" Jet and Droy cried in unison.

"Juvia feels so sad for Itachi-sama!" Juvia cried as she amongst many others were emotionally moved by this.

""You will always be one of us!"" They all shouted in unison while hugging Itachi. Itachi then looked over to Natsu, Gray, Happy, Charle and Wendy.

"Charle let me through, I want to give him a hug to." Wendy said but was held back by Charle.

"You can't Wendy! He is a murderer, his dangerous!" Charle said holding back a shocked Wendy.

"That's mean Charle! How can you say that?! He was forced to do it!" Wendy shouted at her best friend, although Itachi couldn't blame the little white Exceed for this reaction.

"Wendy, you saw it! He has been trained to kill from childhood! And he has killed over hundreds of people!" Charle said while still holding Wendy back.

"How can you say that?! Think about all the times Itachi has helped us, and saved us! He is our friend, a part of our family!" Wendy argued.

"… I-I…" Charle uttered as an image of Itachi preventing Commander Itachi from killing her and Wendy back in Edolas came to her mind, as well as many other events they have witnessed Itachi helping them out. "… I-I'm sorry…" Charle apologized and let Wendy through. "… I forgive you, but I still don't fully trust you." Charle said and Itachi gave her a little smile.

"It's okay, I don't expect you to." Itachi said.

"…" Happy didn't say anything as he seemed terrified of Itachi.

"Happy? What's wrong?" Lisanna asked the little blue Exceed that hid away even further as he looked at Itachi.

"I'm scared…" Happy uttered.

"Happy, there is nothing to be scared of. Itachi is who he has always been." Lisanna tried to comfort the frightened little blue cat. And once again Itachi couldn't really blame Happy, he knew how simple minded the little blue Exceed was, so it was only natural that he would be scared after seeing all the people Itachi has killed.

Itachi then looked over at Gray and Natsu whom were still looking down onto the floor. "I understand your situation and why you did what you did…" Gray said while still looking down, everyone looked at him confused as to why he didn't react like most of them.

"Gray-sama?" Juvia questioned.

Gray then had memories of his father and mother getting killed by Deliora, and Ur giving her life to stop that said monster. "… But I still can't agree with what you have done!" Gray clenched his fists so hard that blood started to drip from them. "You are just as bad as Deliora!" Gray shouted and stormed out of the guildhall while Itachi still had a stoic expression.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia shouted and ran after Gray. As she approached the door she looked back at Itachi and smiled. "Don't worry Itachi-sama, Juvia is sure Gray-sama will come to reasoning sooner or later." Juvia said and ran after Gray. Itachi couldn't blame Gray, knowing that he lost his entire family and seeing Itachi doing the same to Sasuke must have been too much for him.

"You…! You killed your own family?!" Natsu growled in anger. "You! ARGH!" Natsu charged at Itachi, it was understandable, Natsu had ever since he came to the guild been looking for his father Igneel, it would only be natural considering that despite all this, he witnessed Itachi killing his own father and mother, and among with many others. Natsu felt betrayed, he was someone who felt family was the most important thing, and seeing Itachi consciously make a choice like that made him felt betrayed. Natsu was stopped by Erza whom held him back. "Let go of me!" Natsu shouted.

"He had no choice! They were going to die either way Natsu! Either he did it and saved his brother, or everyone would have died!" Erza said trying to calm the pink haired dragon slayer down. Itachi put an illusion on Erza making her let go, and Natsu rushed at Itachi and punched him across the face, he then delivered another punch.

"You killed them! You killed all of them!" Natsu cried as he kept throwing punch after punch leaving many guild members in shock.

"Natsu, stop it!" Lucy shouted.

"Natsu, stop!" Lisanna shouted, and then Laxus grabbed Natsu and pulled him back.

"Let go of me!" Natsu shouted.

"Let him go, Laxus." Itachi uttered and Laxus widened his eyes and so did everyone else. Laxus was so shocked that Natsu was able to break free from his grip and delivered another punch this time infused with flames right into Itachi's face.

Natsu panted as tears still ran down his face. "You…! You…! Argh!" Natsu screamed and stormed out as well.

"Natsu! Wait!" Happy flew after his friend.

"Natsu! Wait, come back!" Lisanna shouted and ran after her childhood friend.

"Natsu!" Lucy ran after the dragon slayer as well. "Don't worry Itachi, I will talk some sense into that idiot!" Lucy shouted as she ran out the door.

Erza and Mirajane supported Itachi up, Erza then gritted her teeth in anger. "That imbecile! I will go after him as well!"

"No, Erza, let him be. He needs to blow of some steam, just let him be." Itachi stopped his sister from going after Natsu.

"Why would he do that? Doesn't he understand you had no choice in doing what you did?!" Erza questioned in anger.

"Put yourself in Gray and Natsu's shoes. Gray saw his entire family killed before his very eyes by Deliora, seeing me doing something like that to Sasuke must have made him act irrational. And Natsu, Natsu thinks family is the most important thing in the entire world. And he just saw me chose to kill my own, regardless of my reasons, it's only understandable that he would react like that, on top of that he is a hothead. You can't blame them for reacting the way they did, I certainly don't. I told both you and Mira that on the ship, remember? Even if you end up hating me for what I have done, I will love you always. The same goes for everyone in here even the two of them. None of you have to forgive me, nor do any of you have to like what I have done." Itachi said and everyone did understand why Natsu and Gray would react like that, they all knew that it was going to take some time before the two of them got over it and accepted Itachi for his actions.

"…"

"…" Everyone remained silent after Itachi's words.

"Like I said, I'm not asking either one of you to forgive me, for the things I have done. Nor do I expect either of you to be happy with the decisions I have made. I showed you this for two reasons, one to help you understand your enemy better, meaning Madara. Two, to be the one to tell you and not risk that you hear it from someone who doesn't know the full story." Itachi said as everyone had a look of understanding, and some looked afraid, especially of this Madara figure.

"Oh, Itachi…" Cana uttered and cried into Gildarts' cape, Gildarts same as Laxus looked at Itachi with a new found of respect.

'You truly are amazing kid… having gone through all that, and lived in a world like that, and not ended up as a madman yourself, like this Madara is unbelievable. Not to mention, despite having gone through all of that, you still have this much love in your heart… You truly are more amazing and stronger than me, Itachi Uchiha.' Gildarts thought, holding nothing but more greater respect for Itachi, same with Laxus.

"You really are incredible, you know that?" Laxus said showing nothing but a look of respect for the one he considered his rival.

"To have gone through such things… it's horrible and unfair." Wendy cried feeling the pain and sadness Itachi felt, was too overwhelming for her and many others.

"Wow…" Gajeel uttered as he also had a look of respect for Itachi, same with Pantherlily.

"What I am worried about is how to deal with this Madara… from what the legends you have heard he is supposed to be the mightiest of your clan. Itachi, how much more powerful would you say he is compared to yourself?" Makarov asked and everyone looked at Itachi, some hoping that Madara wasn't that much stronger than Itachi so that they could deal with him.

"Honestly, I don't think I am any match for him. Especially since Zeref could have made him even stronger than in his legends, like how he made me stronger. It is possible that Madara is so strong, that our entire guild wouldn't stand a chance against him. And for all I know, Sasori, Kakuzu and this other person Zeref brought back are siding with him… And Sasori and Kakuzu aren't that far away from my level so it is safe to assume that this other person is at their level as well." Itachi said and everyone began to grow concerned looks on their faces.

"Yeah, I must say though, you come from an impressive bloodline there, kid. Although, this Madara guy seems to be someone I would like to avoid especially if he is as strong as you say he is." Gildarts said as he seemed just as worried as Makarov.

"Then all we have to do is get stronger, right? Besides, are we even sure if this Madara is coming after us?" Laxus questioned.

"There is no guarantee that he is or isn't, but considering what he has been known as in his legends, he is probably at the moment plotting from the shadows. And he might not even care about us at all. But that is something I'm not willing to risk, but you are right, we need to grow stronger." Itachi replied and looked at everyone and saw looks of determination, fear, people not being sure if they could grow strong enough, but he still saw a lot of determined faces of people like Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, Gajeel, Gildarts, Cana and a few others. "We're talking about a man whose very name brings fear in so many from my world, a man who was the only one able to go head to head with Hashirama Senju, who was known as "The God of Shinobi" during his lifetime and was still considered it after his time. We might never end up fighting him, but we need to be prepared to if it should ever come to it."

The very next day things went on about their usual business although the feelings of grief and sorrow were still found as traces in the air of the atmosphere in the guildhall, as well as feelings of fear for the new opponents the guild might have to face in the future. Natsu and Gray still hadn't returned to the guildhall, along with Happy, Lucy, Lisanna and Juvia. After all that happened Itachi hadn't expected them to return right away. And of course, now people started to catch up with each other on what has happened for the past seven years with one another. And one particular thing was shocking for a certain red haired knight. "What?! You two got m-m-married?!" Erza questioned in shock as she had just found out that Alzack and Bisca were married.

"Yeah, six years ago." Alzack replied.

"And get this, Erza. I was the one who proposed to him! You should've seen the look on his-"

"Don't bring that up…" Alzack uttered stopping his wife from embarrassing him any further.

"C-Congratulations! I'm proud and honored to be your daughter-in-law!" Erza got things mixed up as she placed herself in their shoes, as she was for some reason blushing with steam coming out from her head.

"What is Erza talking about?" Elfman questioned with an amused grin.

"She's put herself in their shoes and gotten all mixed up." Mira said with an amused smile herself.

"That's wonderful! Do you have any children?" Lisanna asked.

"One daughter." Bisca replied.

"Her name is Asca." Alzack said.

"O-O-Onii-san!" Erza grabbed Itachi by his collar while still blushing madly. "At your weeding with Mirajane! I would like to be the maid of honor!" Erza declared making Itachi sweat drop.

"Wouldn't that have to be something you would need to ask Mira about? And besides we're not engaged." Itachi said with a stoic expression.

"You are a true man Itachi! That's why, I will let you marry nee-san!" Elfman declared having nothing but respect for Itachi after seeing his past, this statement however, was making his older sister blush, feeling a little embarrassed.

"We just started dating, it's not like we're going to marry each other right away." Itachi pointed out, causing all those who weren't on Tenrou Island seven years ago to gain a shocked look as not learning about his past was more than enough of a shocker, and now this. "… What?"

"You two started dating?! I mean you have already kissed and all, we all remember that much! But when did you two officially start dating?!" Alzack was the one to ask the question.

"I confessed my feelings to Mira right before Acnologia's attack hit us, and she responded by telling me that she loved me as well." Itachi replied with a calm and stoic look while Mira was blushing faintly with a little happy smile.

"Hey, Itachi my boy, come here for a second." Makarov said waving for Itachi to come over to him, Macao and Wakaba whom were sitting by the bar counter of this small rundown tavern.

"Yes mast- I mean, Makarov, what can I do for you?" Itachi asked, as Makarov wasn't the master of the guild anymore, but Macao was.

"I was wondering, how would you like to be the guilds next master?" Makarov asked with a grin.

"… Why?" Itachi questioned as he wasn't really interested.

"Why not, as the guild is now we could use a young powerful and wise master. And Macao wouldn't mind giving up his title and hand it over to you. Besides, back at Tenrou Island before you guys decided to stick around and save me from Acnologia, I said you would be the next master, didn't I? So, what do you say?" Makarov asked.

"I decline." Itachi instantly replied with his usual stoic face.

"Wait… what?" Makarov questioned as he looked dumbfounded.

"I don't think I'm ready for that yet, besides I don't see the point in it it's not exactly like some guild members trust me completely yet anyway. Plus, you are still very much suited for that role. But if you want to hand it down to someone, why not Gildarts?" Itachi suggested as he knew better, that Gildarts would probably bail out on the role of master, but this way at least the focus would be taken off of him.

"Hmm, I see… Very well then, I suppose Gildarts becomes the master instead. But I wouldn't worry, the others will come around and trust you once more, I just know it." Makarov said with a warm fatherly smile at Itachi, and then he looked over to Gildarts whom was bragging to different people in the guild that he was Cana's father, very much to his daughter's annoyance. "Although I think it would be better if this got solved quicker…" Makarov uttered.

The doors of the guild then busted open, and in walked two figures, Juvia and her beloved Gray whom glared at Itachi with an ice-cold glance. Everyone stood in a circle around the two, as Gray walked right up to Itachi and looked him straight in the eyes and Itachi did the same. Juvia looked a little concerned as she stood right behind Gray. Gray then to everyone's surprise bowed his head. "I'm sorry for what I said… I acted irrational and didn't think straight. But, I'm sorry but I still don't completely trust you."

Itachi looked at Gray with a little smile on his lips. "It's fine you don't have to apologize, I did do some terrible things and I don't blame you nor Natsu for reacting the way you did. I still consider you my comrade and a part of my family, even if you don't. And I will do my best to earn back your trust, same with all of you that have any doubt towards me."

"… After all we have been through, I cannot help but view you as family as well. But despite that I…" Gray uttered as his body was shaking.

"It's fine, arguments and disagreements happens with every family, in fact I believe this makes us even more like a family." Itachi said with a smile causing mostly everyone in the guild to smile, Juvia was amongst those smiling and then she looked over at Gray.

"Heh, you really are something." Gray said with a small smile as he walked right passed Itachi, but Itachi could feel that Gray was now even more vary of him, although Itachi had expected as much from him. Itachi believed in Makarov's words that they would come around and trust him once more.

"Oh, welcome!" Everyone's attention was directed at the front door where five figures walked in.

"Oh! It seems everyone's here!" A familiar voice said, it was Jura from Lamia Scale, also one of the Ten Wizard Saints, he looked slightly more older and he had grown a long goatee.

"With love, I offer my congratulations on your return!" Another familiar voice that belonged to Sherry, whom looked more older and mature.

"I see your all looking rather well." Jura said with a friendly smile.

"It's strange to say that to people who haven't aged in seven years, though." A short little man with blue hair and very big eyebrows said, this was Yuka, also from Lamia Scale, and then there was a man that looked like a dog, that was Toby.

"Back to the old, rowdy guild, huh?" An older looking Lyon said with a smirk as he looked at Gray.

"You guys!" Gray said with slight shock.

"Pegasus and Lamia both helped search for Tenrou Island." Max explained.

"Guess we owe you one." Gray said.

"Heh. Don't worry about it. Pegasus may have beaten us to the punch, but out skill is still superior." Lyon said with a confident mocking grin at Gray.

"That's what you meant?" Gray questioned with a sweat drop.

Then things went on with some of the Lamia Scale members bragging about having come up to the second best guild in the country, while the number one remained unknown still. And then, Lyon noticed a certain blue haired water wizard that had a major crush on Gray. "I-Is this what's known as love at first sight?!" Lyon grabbed Juvia by the shoulders having fallen head over heels for the water mage.

"Huh?" Juvia questioned in confusion.

"Yeah, you have no idea what you're getting into!" Gray looked like he was about to burst out into laughter.

"H-Hold on… This puts Juvia in… in utter chaos!" Juvia said looking rather concerned, thinking every girl that was nice to Gray or any girl at all was in love with him, and has gotten a wild love drama going on in her head.

"Gimme a break…" Gray sighed.

Gildarts was still doting all over Cana much to her annoyance, and Alzack was showing off a drawing of his little daughter, that looked like a little dark haired Bisca. And everyone struggled with the fact that they had to pay back the seven year late long rent they owed. Except for Itachi whom didn't seem to really care as he only rented an apartment after all, and he could always just sleep at the guildhall, so nothing concerned him about that.

And then the very next day, Lisanna returned to the guild and let out a small sigh as she entered. "That idiot is so stubborn." Lisanna uttered as she hadn't succeeded in getting Natsu to come back.

"Where's Lucy?" Mirajane asked her little sister whom had a sad look on her face.

"The truth is, Lucy had found out that her father had died after she went to ask for him at his work place." Lisanna replied and some people looked stunned. Lisanna then went on to tell about how Lucy had been quiet after that, and after having gotten her apartment back from her land lord and seeing all the birthday gifts her father had sent, she mourned the death of her father and cried all night. And then she went back to tell Natsu about it after their failed attempt to get him to come back to the guild and apologize to Itachi. But when he had heard that Lucy was upset, he instantly went to cheer her up with Happy. The two came to her apartment asking if she wanted to go on a job with them. And that's where they had gone just now.

The very next day, Natsu returned with Lucy and Happy to the guild. Natsu glared at Itachi with anger still in his eyes, Lucy sighed and elbowed Natsu into his sides.Natsu grunted and looked at Itachi while Happy was hiding behind Natsu's leg slightly poking his head out looking at Itachi. Natsu growled a little as he just walked straight past Itachi, ignoring him. Lucy let out a sigh. "I told him to apologize, that damn idiot."

"It's fine, I don't want him to apologize. I don't want anyone to apologize, it is a mistake I made in the past and that's why I don't want anyone to apologize." Itachi said with a stoic expression.

After all this, some of the guild members that were sealed away for 7 years realized something, if they weren't the strongest guild anymore, then who was? Everyone gathered around Romeo who was about to explain. "Sabertooth?" Natsu questioned with a raised eyebrow after Romeo mentioned the name of the strongest guild in the land.

"Sabertooth, the sword-fanged tigers. They surpassed Pegasus and Lamia to become Fiore's strongest wizard guild now." Romeo explained.

"Never heard of 'em." Gray said as it was clear that no one had heard of a guild with that name seven years ago.

"They weren't particularly noteworthy seven years ago." Alzack said.

"Meaning they grew like crazy these past seven years?" Gray questioned with a raised brow.

"It began to take off when a new master took over and five incredible wizards joined." Max explained and it did sound surprising that five people were enough to tip the scales in Sabertooth's favor when a guild like Lamia Scale had Jura.

"Just five people can change things that much?" Lucy questioned.

"Sounds like they got some serious guts!" Natsu said with an excited grin, as he wanted to fight anyone who sounded powerful.

"Incidentally, what rank is our guild?" Wendy asked with an ignorant pure innocent little smile.

"You're seriously asking that?" Happy asked looking a little shocked.

"The answer is obvious, Wendy." Charle said with a sigh.

"We're obvious the weakest guild there is now. Like I said back on Tenrou, it's obvious that when our most elite members have been missing for seven years our guilds reputation would go down the drain." Itachi said as he laid back on a chair that was up against the wall.

"Eh?! I'm sorry!" Wendy apologized as she saw the mood everyone who weren't on Tenrou seven years ago looked.

Natsu let out a laughter as he seemed fine with the guilds status. "I like it! That's' great!"

"Huh?" Gray questioned in confusion that was shared by many.

"Don't you agree?! We get to enjoy clawing our way back to the top again! I'm fired up!" Natsu declared with excitement in his voice.

"Sheesh." Gray sighed while as Lucy let out a small chuckle.

"There's no keeping you down, Natsu-nii." Romeo said.

"I agree! Mm! I look forward to it!" Wendy agreed with Natsu.

"Hey guys. Have you seen Gildarts?" Cana walked up to them and asked about her father, which many members were still surprised about.

"What's the matter? Lonely without your daddy around?" Gray teased Cana and not taking in consideration about the fact that Lucy found out that hers just died.

"You idiot!" Cana scolded and Gray realized what he had done.

"S-Sorry!" Gray turned to Lucy whom gave him a reassuring smile saying it's fine.

"Gildarts went with Master to the old Fairy Tail building." Erza informed Cana as she entered the guildhall.

"All right! Then I'm gonna go on a job while I can!" Cana cheered and quickly went out before her doting father returned.

Erza walked up to Itachi with a concerned look in her eyes for his wellbeing. "Are you feeling okay? Despite what-" Erza asked considering the whole ordeal with Natsu, whom she wanted to beat into a bloody pulp now.

"It's fine, don't worry about it. The time will come when Natsu will understand, he is very thickheaded after all so I didn't really expect him to accept me for what I have done right away. And in time Gray will come to fully trust me again, they both just need time." Itachi said as he really couldn't blame them, but he knew that them knowing about all that so that they could learn about Madara and the Akatsuki was worth it. He would rather want them hating him than getting killed.

"Still, after all this time… you'd think-" Erza once again couldn't finish her sentence as Itachi interrupted her.

"It's precisely because of all the time we have spent together that they reacted this way, and it's precisely the reason why they will both understand and come to trust me again one day." Itachi was right about that, Natsu felt betrayed after all he had told Itachi many times about how he wanted to find Igneel, and it was clear that family was the most important thing to him. And seeing someone he respected choosing to kill his family made Natsu feel betrayed. While as Gray, whom understood why Itachi had to do what he did, still didn't like what he did to Sasuke as Gray's situation of losing all he cared about was similar to Itachi's younger brother. "So, don't go bearing any resentment towards them, okay?" Itachi looked at Erza with an assuring smile.

Erza looked down and let out a small sigh. "Understood, even if you are fine with it onii-san… I'm still not."

"You can't rush these kinds of things Erza. But they will understand someday, and even if they might not like it I will still be here to help them. I'm more concerned that Happy is going to be afraid of me forever though, his even more thickheaded than Natsu after all." Itachi said with an amused smile trying to lighten up Erza's mood.

"Heh, well his simple mind might make it too easy to get him to stop being afraid of you." Erza said as she shared an amused smile with Itachi.

"Perhaps." Itachi stretched his arms and got up from his chair. 'Still… I wonder what Madara is up to… even more, I wonder who the final revived Akatsuki member is.' Itachi thought as of this moment, this was the thing that concerned him the most, right along with what Zeref has done to Itachi himself and the others.

Erza looked like she was in deep thought and then she walked over to the quest board. Meanwhile the blond celestial mage was sitting by the bar counter with Natsu, Gray and Happy, when suddenly a sword stabbed into the counter, spoking them as the sword was stabbed into a job request. "Job, now." Erza looked at them with frightening look making the four of them tremble. "Wendy! Charle! Onii-san! You guys to!"

"What?! You want us to go on a job with him?!" Natsu questioned looking outraged while Gray looked uncomfortable.

"Got a problem." Erza gave a threatening glare to Natsu making him sweat bullets out of fear.

"N-No ma'am…" Natsu uttered.

"Good, now let's go!" Erza demanded.

Itachi raised his brow, what brought this on all of the sudden? Itachi shrugged his shoulders and they all went. Wendy and Lucy looked uncomfortable at the atmosphere they were feeling, as Natsu was angry on having to go on a job with Itachi right now. And Gray, he just didn't know if he could trust Itachi right now. While as Erza was unhappy about the attitude from Natsu and Gray. Itachi was also uncomfortable with the glares Natsu was sending him.

Itachi leant in towards Erza. "Don't tell me your doing this just to try and make things up between me, Natsu and Gray?" Itachi whispered so that the others won't hear.

"What if I am?" Erza asked.

"I told you these things take time, you can't rush things." Itachi whispered with a sigh at the fact that Erza was going through all this trouble.

"If it happens, it happens, and if it doesn't happen then so be it." Erza replied and they kept on going until they entered the woods.

"Where is this job again?" Lucy asked trying to ease the tension.

"In a small town over that mountain." Erza replied and kept walking.

As they walked further into the woods, the mist got thicker and thicker. Itachi noticed that something was wrong, he could feel someone watching them. Itachi activated his sharingan to see if he could find anything, but for some reason, he couldn't. And as the mist kept growing the others energy signatures began to fade as well. 'This is… Camouflage magic.' Itachi widened his eyes and thought back.

 **Flashback, 9 years ago**

"Camouflage magic?" A younger looking Itachi questioned as he was talking to Makarov. Itachi had just returned from a job hunting for an assassin, and for some reason, he wasn't able to spot him with his sharingan and had to use tracking skills to find him. Once the job was over he had decided to ask the master about this.

"Camouflage magic, it's a spell that conceals one's presence completely. They even manage to mask away their ethernano, which would explain why your eyes weren't able to detect him." Makarov replied with a stern serious expression.

"Really? How does that magic work?" Itachi questioned trying to get a better understanding of the spell.

"It is mostly used by assassins against high powered mages, they would conceal their magic so that they can't be detected and kill their target. However, since this magic conceals away once magic, they can't use another spell while using it, or else they're ethernano would flare up and they would be detected. So, those who uses it tends to use a weapon to kill their target. Then again, someone could use the spell to hide something else while fighting you and using magic as he is not trying to conceal himself, and wouldn't have to worry about that what is in the mist of the camouflage magic would use a spell, so that whatever is in the mist doesn't get detected." Makarov explained the functional of the spell, and its weakness.

 **Flashback end**

"Everyone!" Itachi turned around and noticed that everyone was gone. He looked around and noticed that he couldn't detect any energy source thanks to the camouflage magic.

"If you are looking for your friends. They are not here anymore, but my prisoners." A dark deep voice echoed through the woods, Itachi looked around trying to find the source, but because of the echo he couldn't pin point it down. "Your eyes won't find me, I have studied upon you and your abilities. I have waited nine long years for this, but then you vanished seven years ago… and I thought I would never get a chance. But, once I heard that you had returned, I couldn't wait… for revenge."

"Nine years? Wait, you are…" Itachi uttered as all the mist vanished and he was all alone. Itachi looked on the ground only to find Erza's sword laying on the ground. Itachi picked it up and strapped it onto his belt. He then bent down and looked closer at the ground. "Hmm, seems they were knocked out, these marks clearly indicates that multiple people fell down." Itachi investigated as he could see it from the squashed weeds and the dust marks on the ground. "Although, it seems that only four of them fell down, plus two smaller ones which are clearly Happy and Charle. Which means either one of them was taken standing… or something else." Itachi uttered. 'But how did he carry all of them out from here? Did he have help?' Itachi thought rubbing his chin.

Itachi began investigating the area to try and track them down. 'This bush has been stepped on…' Itachi walked over to the bush and moved further. He found small traces and tracks of this man. 'Strange… He wasn't this easy to track before.' Itachi thought and kept on tracking them.

Meanwhile, elsewhere. Inside of a cave was Natsu and the others, Natsu got up while rubbing the back of his head. "Owch! What the heck happened?" Natsu got up and noticed that everyone was unconscious, and they were trapped inside a barrier. "What the heck is going on?!"

"Ahg! My head!" Gray got up and looked around in confusion, and the others began to wake up as well.

"Where are we?" Wendy questioned looking confused just like the others.

"I have no idea." Lucy replied.

"This is an enchantment barrier…" Charle said as the barrier was like their guild mate Freed's magic.

"Did Freed do this?" Happy questioned in confusion.

"If he did imma fry him!" Natsu declared.

"It wasn't him, we were ambushed." Erza said.

"Ambushed? By who?" Gray questioned.

"By me." A dark voice reached their ears, and a man dressed in a silver samurai uniform wearing a samurai helmet, resembling Shredder from Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, he looked very muscular and from the looks of slightly taller than Itachi.

"Who the heck are you?!" Natsu questioned while growling at him.

"That is not important, I am here for one thing and one thing only." The samurai replied while crossing his arms.

"What do you want?!" Lucy questioned.

"Simple, I want Itachi Uchiha." The samurai replied as everyone gained a confused look.

"Why the heck do you want him?" Natsu questioned not showing much of a reaction, as he was still angry at Itachi.

"I want revenge, and the best way for me to lure him here, is to capture his dearest friends." The samurai let out a dark chuckle.

"Heh! Don't underestimate us! We don't need Itachi to come and save us! We are Fairy Tail!" Natsu shouted as he was about to punch the barrier but stopped as he couldn't activate his flames. "What the?"

"Everyone in that barrier loses the ability to use their magic ability. And now I have lost interest in this conversation." The samurai said as a dark fog appeared around the barrier and they weren't visible anymore. "You can scream all you want, I can't see or hear you, although you can see and hear me." The samurai said as he turned towards the cave entrance waiting for Itachi.

"Damn! What are we supposed to do now?!" Natsu questioned as Lucy was trying to figure the barrier out.

"I don't know…" Lucy uttered.

"We will just have to wait for onii-san to save us." Erza replied calmly.

"Heh, and why would he bother doing that?" Natsu questioned with a growl.

"Natsu! Get over it! Itachi has helped us before, and he will again." Lucy scolded Natsu.

"…" Gray remained silent as he still didn't trust Itachi completely.

"I know Itachi will come and help us!" Wendy said with a smile as she was certain that Itachi would come to the rescue.

Footsteps where then heard as Itachi entered the cave and narrowed his eyes at the samurai. "Where are they?" Itachi asked with a narrowed look as his sharingan flared up.

"They are around… now let's begin… my revenge." The samurai said and released a lot of magical power.

'That energy… it's familiar… but it's not the assassin I captured nine years ago…' Itachi thought and got into a fighting stance. "You are not that assassin from nine years ago, I can tell. He was harder to track down than this, not to mention your magic energy signature is different from his. So, who are you?"

"Heh, oh you know me, you know me very well." The samurai said as Itachi vanished from where he stood and drew Erza's sword that he picked up earlier, and he stood bent down right in front of the samurai. The samurai blocked it with the armor on his wrist and sent a surge of lightning through his body and about to electrocute Itachi whom jumped back.

'Lightning magic, huh?' Itachi thought as the samurai formed multiple orange magic circles and sent a barrage fire of fire balls. 'And fire magic.' Itachi took out an equal number of kunai knifes with paper bomb tags attached to them, and threw them at the fire balls making an explosion. Then in the fiery smoke, the sound of pieces of metal clashing into each other was heard, as Itachi stood there blocking a double claw blade that the samurai had on his right hand, with Erza's sword. They both moved at incredible speed, as the sound of the blades clashing echoed through the cave. They clashed once more before they jumped back. "What is it you want? Why do you want revenge on me?"

"Why? Huh, you should know." The samurai replied and sent a bolt of lightning towards Itachi whom jumped back, dodging it.

"Okay then, why kidnap my friends?" Itachi questioned.

"I figured that was the best way to harm you, by killing the ones you care for." The samurai chuckled darkly as Itachi narrowed his eyes at him, and he charged head on at the samurai swinging the sword rapidly, as the samurai backed up for each strike blocking it. "But that pink haired one didn't seem to like you that much, and the black haired one didn't seem to care." The samurai said tauntingly.

"…" Itachi tried to put him under an illusion, but from the looks of it, he was avoiding eye contact, he truly had studied upon on Itachi and his abilities.

"So, I guess you guys aren't friends anymore? Then why do you even bother saving them? Why not just leave them here?" The samurai kept on taunting.

"… Because I already failed my old family, I don't intend on failing this one!" Itachi replied and formed multiple hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a massive blazing ball of fire at the samurai, the samurai leaped to the side to avoid the fireball that crashed into the wall of the cave making a massive melted hole.

Natsu and Gray widened their eyes as they heard what Itachi said. "…" They both remained silent and looked out from the barrier at the fight.

"Oh, family you say? Why would you call someone that hates you family? You truly are foolish." The samurai taunted even further.

"Because of my mistake, I lost everything I cared about once, I don't intend to lose what I care about ever again. That includes Natsu and Gray as well, no matter how they view me! They are my comrades, my guild mates, my family, I don't care if they hate me for what I have done, they have every right to, but that won't stop me from carrying about them." Itachi kicked the samurai in the chest sending him skidding back.

Both Natsu and Gray had a look of grief and sorrow, both clenched their fists. "Natsu… Gray…" Lucy uttered when suddenly both the boys punched the barrier, although nothing happened.

Itachi moved at immense speed and dodged a punch from the samurai as he kneed him in the gut, making him bend forward as he gasped for air in pain. Itachi then elbowed the samurai in the back, grabbed him by the neck and pushed him up, and punched him in the gut. The samurai grunted in pain and chuckled darkly, as he swung his fist that looked like it grew in size for a bit, and smashed it into Itachi's face, sending him flying back. 'That was… his hand it…' Itachi thought.

The samurai flicked his fingers as the mist around the barrier surrounding Natsu and the others vanished making so that Itachi could see them. "You guys okay?" Itachi questioned.

"We're fine!" Erza replied as they all looked at him.

"Now, I will give you a choice… one, either keep fighting me and they die. Or, give up your own life to save them… What will it be?" The samurai asked as the barrier began to let out a bright light. "That explosion will blow their bodies to bits, and kill them in a few seconds from now. And I am the only one who can stop it. So, get on your knees and prepare to die, or keep fighting and let them die, you have 40 seconds." The samurai replied and the ones trapped in the barrier widened their eyes in horror.

"… Fine." Itachi got on his knees and dropped the sword.

"No! Don't do it!" Natsu shouted trying to stop Itachi from getting himself killed. "I am angry at you! But I still! I still don't want you to die!" Natsu shouted and kept banging in the barrier wall.

"Yeah man! We're friends! So, don't do it!" Gray shouted.

"Onii-san!" Erza shouted with a terrified look, although something was off about her which Itachi noticed.

"No, Itachi don't! We'll find another way!" Lucy shouted as Wendy looked like she was about to cry.

"Get on with it." Itachi deactivated his sharingan as the samurai moved in closer.

"That is what I like to hear." The samurai picked up Erza's sword and held it over Itachi's neck, and raised it.

"No!" Natsu shouted as tears formed in his eyes, same with Gray and the others.

"You know what, I chose the third option." Itachi said and quickly grabbed the samurai's right wrist with his left hand, and grabbed the back of his head forcing him to look Itachi in the eyes. "Deactivate that barrier, right now." Itachi commanded as the samurai dropped the sword. "I told you, I have no intention on failing my new family… And me dying, would be me failing them as well as letting them die."

The barrier then vanished as Natsu and the other jumped towards Itachi. "You are fucking crazy man! We thought you were going to die!" Gray scolded.

"Yeah, what the hell man! I was a little angry, but I still don't want you to die! You jerk!" Natsu scolded as well.

"I did what I had to do, if I hadn't done that who knows what would have happened. It was the only way to get close enough so that I could place him under a genjutsu. Then again…" Itachi turned towards the samurai and kicked him awake.

"Wh-What the?!" The samurai questioned in confusion.

"Hey look, a half-naked young woman bending over." Itachi said and the samurai instantly turned towards the way Itachi was looking with hearts in his eyes.

"Where?! Where?!" The samurai looked excited with hearts in his eyes and blood dripping from beneath his helmet, making everyone look at him with a deadpan expression.

"I figured it was you…" Itachi said as the samurai began shaking as his body shrank to dwarf like size, looking like a chibi Shredder, now there was a dwarf man wearing the samurai helmet, he then removed his helmet and was revealed to be none other than master Makarov.

"Hello there you damn brats!" Makarov let out a nervous laughter.

""M-Master?!"" Lucy, Wendy, Gray, Natsu, Happy, Charle questioned in unison.

"I thought it was you, although I wasn't sure." Itachi said with a sigh as he looked over at Erza. "Might want to explain? Why you and the master did this?"

"Huh? What do you mean, Itachi?" Lucy questioned.

"How did you figure it out?" Erza asked which shocked everyone.

"It was clear that only four of you fell to the ground, and two small ones which were Happy and Charle. Which means one of you, didn't fall down. She knocked you all out, and then her and master Makarov took you to this cave." Itachi said having figured it all out. "Also, you tend to wiggle your nose when you lie, plus you are a terrible actor." Itachi gave an amused smile as he poked Erza's nose making her blush faintly

"As always you are impressive my boy." Makarov said with a chuckle. "When did you figure it out?"

"First, it was your energy signature, it was familiar, and very similar to yours master. I was even further under suspicion when you made your fist bigger. However, I still wasn't sure and wasn't about to take the chance that they could die, so I knocked you out with a genjutsu, and once I did that, the camouflage magic around Freed vanished as well." Itachi said and looked over to the corner of the cave seeing the green haired member of the Thunder God Tribe, whom waved at them nervously. "So, what was this all about?" Itachi looked at Erza as the others demanded an answer as well.

"I wanted them to see that you were trustworthy, and that you were their comrade. So, I planned with the master, to make a fake job request so that I could drag all of you with me. Had master waiting for us in the woods to ambush us, knocked you guys out, and took you to this cave and had Freed trap us in a barrier so that we couldn't interfere with the fight." Erza explained the whole situation.

"Now boys, did it work?" Makarov looked over at Natsu and Gray that looked down while clenching their fists.

Natsu thought back on everything he, Itachi and the others have been together on jobs and missions. "Itachi… I'm… I'm… sorry." Natsu bowed as tears drops fell to the stone-cold ground.

Gray thought back on everything he has been through with Itachi and the others. "I'm sorry too… I should have known better and trusted you… I'm sorry."

"None of you have to apologize, I don't want you to. You can me mad at me, be angry at me, what I did was horrible and I don't expect you to forgive me. It doesn't matter if you feel anger at me, no matter what I will always consider the two of you, and everyone in our guild, a part of my family, and families sometimes fight, that's only natural." Itachi replied with a kind brotherly like smile as the two boys began to sob over how wrong they were, even though Itachi assured them that they had no reason to feel guilty.

"Yeah… same here… you're a part of my family no matter what…" Natsu uttered.

"Yeah, you always will be, a part of Fairy Tail…" Gray uttered as Itachi smiled kindly at them.

"Raise your heads." Itachi said and they did just that, and both were poked by Itachi in the forehead. "So, let's go back home." Itachi smiled as the two of them were still sobbing while holding back their tears.

"Guess everything is solved then, shall we head back children?" Makarov asked as he jumped out of the samurai armor and was dressed in his standard outfit.

""Yeah."" They all replied and started walking back to the guild.

"Oh, and Erza." Itachi said and Erza turned towards Itachi and got poked in the forehead by Itachi. "I am thankful to have someone who is this worried about me as my little sister." Itachi smiled warmly at Erza as he was glad to have such a loving little sister carrying for him. Erza smiled warmly back at Itachi as she rubbed the spot on her forehead where he poked her.

Once they returned everyone was glad to hear that things had worked out, and they all celebrated. Then something unexpected happened, Natsu ended up in a fight, well, that wasn't the unexpected part. It was against Max, and he struggled and even had to result in using his Lightning Flame Dragon mode to make Max give up. And then Natsu passed out from having used too much magic power in just that one roar.

After that, Gray realized that their strength hasn't kept up with the times. Except for monsters like Itachi, Gildarts and Laxus. And Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Happy, Charle went to find a way to grow super strong really fast. They resulted in going to Porlyusica to maybe get some potions that would make them stronger.

In the meantime, Makarov had an announcement to make at the guildhall. "And so… I have decided to retire. I'll now introduce you to your new master."

"Are you serious?" Cana questioned as all of them didn't want Makarov to retire already.

"Hold on. I still need to prepare myself." Macao said straightening his coat thinking he would keep the title of guild master.

"It obviously ain't you!" Wakaba said.

"The fifth master of Fairy Tail is… Gildarts Clive!" Makarov announced but in the direction he was pointing at stood Mirajane and Itachi whom had a stoic face while rubbing the back of his head, while Mira just beamed with her usual smile.

"…"

"…"

"Where is Gildarts?!" Makarov asked the couple.

"He left us a letter." Mira replied and handed Makarov a letter.

"Yeah, you are not going to be happy about this." Itachi said and took the letter. "I shall read it for you. Dear Master, and the rest of my guildmates… Sorry, but being a master and all that ain't my style." Itachi read from the letter to the point where most of the guild were laughing at Makarov's stunned facial expression. "But, since this is a rare chance, there are two things I'll do as the current master. First, I hereby recognize Laxus as a member of Fairy Tail."

Laxus looked stunned and surprised at this. "The nerve of him!" Makarov growled.

"That old guy…" Laxus uttered.

"That's great news, Laxus!" Bickslow said with a grin.

"Now the Thunder God Tribe is completely back in action!" Evergreen hugged Laxus' arm out of joy that was shared with the rest of the group.

"Gildarts! How kindhearted you are!" Freed cried tears of joy.

"If the current master insists, then so be it." Makarov said although he was slightly happy over having his beloved grandson back.

"Anyway. Second, I hereby appoint Makarov Dreyar as Fairy Tail's sixth master." Itachi read from the letter.

"But I just retired!" Makarov looked slightly angry while as everyone laughed at that things were getting back to normal. "Itachi! Become the new master! Please!" Makarov begged.

"Yeah… I don't think so, I think I will wait until you are maybe dead before I even consider it." Itachi said with an amused smile making Makarov hung his head down as he had to come back from retirement. "Anyway, to finish the letter. I'm going to travel for a while. I plan on coming back when I feel like it. Until then, take care. Signed, Gildarts Clive." Itachi finished the letter.

Mira then handed Cana another letter from Gildarts, which contained a card for her to summon him when she needed. To which she ripped apart stating that she was fine with how things were and that she didn't need it. And Gildarts' final wish in that letter to Makarov was that he would lead Fairy Tail back to the top.

"Final?! After this, I won't let anyone else be master now! I'm going to keep going until I die! That's the final thing!" Makarov declared to which everyone let out a chuckle.

Then discussion on how Fairy Tail would become number 1 again occurred, and everyone thought it was going to take a long time until that happens. That is, until Romeo jumped on a table. "I waited seven years! I don' wanna waste any more time, Erza-nee, Itachi-nii! There is a way we can shoot right to the top!"

"Wha…?!"

"Y-You can't mean…?!" Nab questioned as for some reason everyone looked either ashamed or scared.

"No! I decided we wouldn't take part in it!" Macao shouted.

"What is "it", Fourth Master?" Makarov questioned.

"Could you not call me that, Sixth Master?" Macao said.

"Enough, what is this you are all talking about?" Itachi asked with a curious look on her face.

"Look, it doesn't matter because we are not doing it." Macao said.

"We are doing it! We are! We are! We are!" Romeo argued with his father.

"We're not! We're not! We're not!" Macao argued with his son like a little child. "I absolutely disallow it! We're never taking part in it again!"

"We're back!" Natsu announced as they walked through the door, and all they had with them was a book of spells for Wendy that her dragon had given to Porlyusica whom turned out to be the Edolas version of said dragon.

"You don't get to decide, dad! You're not master anymore!" Romeo argued.

"I'm speaking as a member of the guild!" Macao argued.

"Enough! How about you stop keeping us out, and just tell us what it is before we decide on anything!" Itachi said as everyone froze and looked a little frightened at the fact that Itachi raised his voice.

"Umm, well you see, it wouldn't matter because you guys missed out on seven years of training, so participating in that is out of the question." Macao said in a calm demeanor.

"That's not what I asked, I asked what it is." Itachi said as everyone whom were at Tenrou looked like they demanded an answer as well.

"While you guys were away, a festival started up to determine Fiore's number 1 guild!" Romeo said to which Natsu looked excited.

"That sounds fun!"

"Guilds from all over Fiore gather and compete with magic power! It's known as… the Grand Magic Games!" Romeo explained.

"Oh!" Natsu looked excited.

"The Grand Magic Games!" Lucy also had an excited look on her face, not the same as Natsu whom just wanted to fight.

"Sounds fun!" Wendy said with the same excitement as Lucy.

"So, it is literally a festival!" Gray said also looking a little excited, like Natsu, well almost.

"I see. And Fiore's number 1 guild right now is… Sabertooth, was it?" Erza asked.

"Yes! If we beat Sabertooth and win the games, we can be Fiore's number 1 guild!" Romeo said with excitement at getting back on the number 1 spot.

"Still, I'm not sure that's possible with our current skill level…" Makarov said considering everyone else has had seven years to improve while they were stuck on Tenrou.

"Yes! That's right!" Macao agreed with Makarov.

"If we win, the guild will get 30 million Jewel in prize money!" Romeo said appealing to the master's greedy side.

"We're participating!" Makarov announced.

"Master!" Macao said.

"It's pointless! What about Pegasus and Lamia…?" Droy questioned.

"Sabertooth isn't our only competition!" Warren said.

"We'll just have to beat them all to a pulp!" Makarov declared while throwing air punches.

"Sabertooth, huh? I'm fired up now!" Natsu declared while letting out fire from his fist. "When is this tournament, anyway?" Natsu asked Romeo.

"In three months." Romeo replied.

"Good, that gives me plenty of time…" Itachi said to which everyone looked at him in confusion. "… To prepare the strongest members of our guild, my way." Itachi said with a grin that seemed malicious, and it didn't help that his sharingan was glowing blood red.

Everyone began sweating bullets, and those who knew they were strong began to pale looking white as ghosts. "We're screwed…" Gray uttered.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **I have finished all my exams! And I will update the next chapter for this story soon, I feel really inspired to write more on this story and another story "Itachi Sitri" at the moment, so I will work more on them most of the time, and try and update them more often. I got 4 days until summer break, and then, well, we'll see.**

 **Anyway, I have re-written chapter 1 and 2, or 2 and 3, depending if you count the prologue as a chapter or not. So, check them out if you haven't yet.**

 **Also, I thought it would be better to create some tension between Itachi, Natsu and Gray after he showed them his past. Because, the world isn't perfect and not everyone will accept you for what you have done, at least not right away. But I decided on them accepting him in this chapter, because I didn't want to have to make all of you wait for me to start the Grand Magic Games arc any longer. But first, I will have Itachi train for the games himself, then do a test with the strongest members of the guild, to decide if they are ready or not.**

 **As for why, Natsu and Gray were the ones who didn't accept Itachi right away, well I guess I explained that in the chapter didn't I? But I will say it again just in case someone starts to complain. Natsu is someone whom treasures family more than anything, he even spends most of his life searching for Igneel, his father and the only one he has viewed as a parent in his life. So, him seeing someone choosing to kill his own parents would obviously make him angry. While as Gray, has witnessed Deliora take away everything he loved right before his very eyes, and when he sees someone he trusts doing the same to someone else, would obviously make him angry and not trust that person as much. But hey, it all worked out in the end, Itachi proved himself to be loyal to his new family and that he would do anything to protect them.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	25. Preparing for the Games!

**Ak-Jaidyn: Like I said in the PM, I am planning on working on my other stories, but I am more inspired to work on this one, and Itachi Sitri at the moment.**

 **Slaggedfire: Yeah, it was a typo, I will change it at some point.**

 **Shadow Joestar: Yep, here comes the training for the Grand Magic Games, although I'm not completely sure everyone trusts him completely yet.**

 **E.N.D.83: Thanks, and out of the whole guild I thought those two were the ones to most likely react, while some would keep their slight distrust towards him in silence.**

 **Sandi091000: Thanks, and I hereby greet you.**

 **Vonneyboy21: Thanks, and how that encounter will go down, well it will most likely be a mess, but there are still ways to go before they have their first encounter.**

 **Guest: Some girls are bound to try and try and steal Itachi away from Mira, but I'm not going to go into detail, plus if I am not mistaken I thought that Seilah from Tartaros was in a yuri relationship with Kyouka. But we'll see, I am not going to give any sort of spoilers for what I have planned.**

 **zubhanwc3: The tension is not completely gone no, Charle for one has made it clear that she doesn't trust him, and she most likely only apologized because of Wendy. But the point with things being resolved this quickly was so that they could still work together for the games, although there is still slight tension in the guild. And was Madara redeemed though? He only had a friendly chat with Hashirama before he died, I would think he would still have some messed up way of thinking on how to bring world peace, just a different way from before. And if not that, he would still be very much obsessed with power.**

 **MayanPanther: Thanks!**

 **Classy Uchiha: Thanks, and Dragon Cry, I don't know, maybe. We'll see.**

 **Ita1412: That is true, the two worlds thoughts about killing are the complete opposite. In the Shinobi world you are to kill if it is an enemy that gets in the way of your mission and such. While as in Fairy Tail, there are some rare exceptions for killing, if you kill a member of a dark guild then sure no problem, kill someone during a war which is to be expected, and that's pretty much it. And Itachi is who he is, he hates himself for the choices he has made and all that. But even though in this world Itachi can avoid killing, there might come a time where he has to make an exception or two.**

 **Mr. Haziq: It's usually not a good sign. And well, in an episode of Boruto one of the ones from Kaguya's clan turned his byakugan into red six tomoe rinnegan. So, I guess it's possible.**

 **Guest: I am making a next generation actually, so yeah that's not a bad suggestion. I'm not much of an artist, so I am not on devianart. And I will see what I can do.**

 **Red Raven 007: Well, there will always be some who don't accept one for their decisions, an example is the Itachi-haters that hate him for torturing Sasuke too much and stuff.**

 **Guest: Although that would have been good, I am not planning on bringing in Shisui in this story.**

 **Insaneauthor050701: We already talked about it through PM so no need for me to say the same thing twice.**

 **usha: I have something planned that could include Mystogan, and maybe I could include scenes like that with the Magic Council.**

 **Chapter 24: Preparing for the Games!**

Itachi stood before the horrified guildmembers of Fairy Tail, as Itachi had announced that he will prepare the ones that would represent their guild in the games, and everyone was horrified at the idea of it. "How long until the Grand Magic Games starts?" Itachi looked over at Romeo whom was looking rather excited about the thought of them rising to the number 1 guild once again.

"Three months! Three months from now!" Romeo replied looking rather excited, a look that was only shared by Natsu.

"Three months? Very well, my test will be given to groups that have proven themselves capable of participating in the games throughout these three months. I will not tell you when it is your groups turn so make sure to be prepared. Of course, once I announce who will compete in the tests, I will give said group, one day to come up with a plan, and give you basic instructions. Let's say we will start the tests in one week from now, you all have time to train until then. I suggest you all get ready, because if you fail the test… well, let's hope for your sakes it doesn't come to that." Itachi gave a friendly smile at the end, a smile that indeed was friendly but terrifying for the Fairy Tail guildmembers. "In the meantime, good luck." Itachi then vanished into a murder of crows that flew out from the open windows, and it took a mere few seconds until various guildmembers broke into groups and went on training trips.

Itachi's crows gathered on a mountain top at the very outskirts of the town of Magnolia, around said mountain top was a valley filled with mountains. Some crows flew in circles around Itachi, whom looked up at them. "Go and check on the progress of various groups, and report back to me within a week's time." Itachi ordered and over ten crows flew to various different locations, leaving Itachi with three more crows. "As for you three… Go and see if you can find anything on Madara and the Akatsuki members that were brought back by Zeref." Itachi ordered and the three crows flew off as some of their black feathers fell around Itachi. Itachi was very careful when it came to facing off potential enemies, and now knowing who said enemies where he needed to gather information about them, and to find out who the last Akatsuki member that was brought back was, as so far, he only knew of Sasori and Kakuzu. "Now then… time for me to work on my own training, I should start by working on my stamina and perfectly fuse my ethernano with my chakra to use my mangekyou abilities better." Itachi opened his eyes as his mangekyou flared up bright red and his red susano'o aura flared up around him. The pressure, and the mere level of aura and power released from Itachi sent shockwaves around him, and the very earth and air around him was shaking.

Groups of Fairy Tail members stopped dead in their tracks on various different locations and looked towards the source of where this power came from. Natsu and his group recognized this power as Itachi's, so did Laxus', and Mirajane's group all felt this power, and couldn't help but feel determined to train themselves to get stronger. Even further away in a meeting with the Ten Wizard Saints, well some of them anyway, they all looked in the same direction.

"This power…" Jura uttered as the other four members of the Wizard Saints that were with him had a drop of sweat running down their foreheads. "… Itachi-dono, his even stronger than I remember."

"This power… It's comparable to God Serena, no, it even exceeds it." An old man that looked like a walking tree said with a smirk.

Meanwhile, inside of what looked like an old castle, three figures stood on a balcony. "This is definitely Itachi-san… he is way stronger than he used to be." The shark like looking man known as Kisame smirked, as next to him was Sasori and Kakuzu.

"It's been seven years… I started to think Acnologia had killed him." Kakuzu said as they all looked out towards the source in the distance.

"Well, when the time comes, he will find out his not the only one who has grown stronger." Sasori said with a stoic expression on his face.

"Itachi-san… I can hardly wait for our reunion." Kisame let out a small dark chuckle.

Meanwhile, on the sea there was a boat about to cross the boarders of Ishgar, and onboard was one man covered in a cloak. He had his arms crossed, and his right index finger slightly twitched up as he felt a surge of power, he turned around with his eyebrow raised and smirk creeped up on his face. "I look forward to dancing with you, young Uchiha."

Back in the mountains Itachi formed the Perfect Susano'o around him, that spread its powerful wings sending massive gushes of wind, that blew down some trees surrounding the area. "Normally I can contain my Susano'o in this state for about 10 minutes, let's see if I can make that 30 minutes." Itachi said as his Susano'o let out a powerful mighty roar as the sun started to go down over the mountains.

As the days passed, and the end of the week had come. Itachi with his Perfect Susano'o flew in a valley with mountains. Itachi's Susano'o formed five Yasaka beads and shot them out as Itachi glared at them with a trail of blood running down his right eye.

 **Amaterasu!**

The black flames merged with the Yasaka beads, and once the blazing beads clashed into a mountain each, they exploded in what looked like volcanos erupting only with black flames instead. Itachi then quickly formed a hand seal, as a shadow clone of him popped out from a cloud of smoke, the clone leaped back and inhaled its breath.

 **Fire Style: Grand Fireball!**

The clone spitted out a massive ball of blazing fire, Itachi narrowed his gaze as the Susano'o around him vanished and he formed a set of hand seals on his own and inhaled his breath as his right eye cried out even more blood.

 **Fire Style: Inferno Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a massive ball of fire that merged with the blazing black flame of Amaterasu, and easily overpowered the Grand Fireball, and quickly vaporized the shadow clone.

Itachi landed into the valley with the destroyed mountains that were burning with black flames around him. Itachi fell to the ground and his eyes were reverted back to normal, and he began panting and sweating. "After a week… this is all I can manage…" Itachi panted as the entire area around him that once was a valley of mountains, had been all reduced to rubble, cut in half, or exploded with black flames. He hadn't made that much progress when it came to increasing his time limit with the Perfect Susano'o, he had been able to cross the 10 minuet limitation he had before, but he still had ways to go and three months to improve himself, minus the days he will spend testing some potential groups for the games.

Itachi reached into his pocket and took out a chakra replenishing pill, he chewed on it and could feel his chakra coming back to him. He then stood up and stretched his arms. Then ten of his crows flew around him and they all landed around him. "Okay then, let's see who is mostly suited for representing our guild in the games." Itachi formed the tiger hand seal and the information from his crows, went directly to him. "Hmm, Natsu and his group hasn't come back since they went to the Celestial Spirit world… strange. Let's see… out of the various groups, the ones most suited for the games not counting Natsu's group, would be… Laxus, Mirajane, Gajeel, Freed, Cana, Elfman, Bickslow, Evergreen… And who was with Natsu's group again? Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Juvia, Levy, Happy, Charle, Jet and Droy, whom the two later is still on the last spot the others were before entering the Celestial Spirit world. Out of them Natsu, Erza, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia seem to be suited the most. But since they haven't returned I will start with the others." Itachi said to himself as he began thinking who he should pick as the first team to be tested if they are ready. Itachi then attached a letter of information onto six of the crows. "Gather the ones whom I have deemed worthy for the test." Itachi ordered as the crows flew away. "Seems only two groups will face my test… Oh well, they are all strong and skilled enough." Itachi said to himself.

Meanwhile, Gajeel was with Pantherlily, meditating under a waterfall, when suddenly a crow flew up to him. "Hmm," Gajeel took the note tied to the crows' leg, as it flew off. When he read it, he smirked and had a drop of nervous sweat running down his forehead. "Ya damn right I'm worthy."

Meanwhile, in a training camp, were Mirajane, Elfman, Lisanna and Cana had gone to train, three crows appeared next to Mirajane, Cana and Eflman. They took the note tied onto their legs and the crows flew off. Once they read the note, Elfman and Cana looked nervous while Mirajane just giggled.

Meanwhile, with Laxus and the Thunder God Tribe, two crows flew down and one landed on Laxus' shoulder, the other on Freed's, they both took the note that was tied to the crows' legs and then the crows flew off. The two gained a smirk, while Bickslow and Evergreen looked a little disappointed that they didn't get one.

" _You have herby been chosen for my test, come and meet me at the guildhall. More information will be given once you arrive, you will meet up tomorrow for the information, and the test will begin the very next day after that. Signed, Itachi Uchiha."_ Was the content of all the notes given to the potential representatives for the guild in the games.

The very next day, the ones who had been chosen for Itachi's test, plus those who had no interests in participating in the games, and the guild master, were gathered in the guildhall. Then a murder of crows arrived and formed into Itachi. "Welcome, I have picked the six of you to participate in my test. I will also inform that only one other group has been chosen to take the test, but since they are nowhere to be found at the moment I decided to take you first." Itachi informed and several people looked relived that they were most likely not among the chosen ones. "Now time for some information, you will meet up tomorrow at the training grounds. Now this exercise will be a survival exercise, against me. It will determine if you are ready to participate in the games, if you fail you will not be allowed to participate. Also, this test has a 66% rate of failure." Itachi said and Laxus sweated slightly, Gajeel paled slightly, Elfman gaped with wide eyes of horror, Freed had a nervous smile but looked confident that he and Laxus would succeed, Cana looked nervous, and Mirajane just kept smiling while a drop of sweat ran down her forehead. "So, meet me tomorrow morning so that I can evaluate your strengths and weaknesses and determine if you are ready for the games of not. If you want to you can bring any kind of weapons you might need. Also, you should avoid having breakfast, unless you enjoy throwing up that is." Itachi said with an amused smile and a light chuckle.

"Throwing up? How hard is this exercise?!" Cana questioned looking even more nervous.

"Now don't be late, or else, I will hunt you down." Itachi said with a smile while giving them a cold glare.

"…"

""Understood."" They all uttered while the ones who weren't participating struggled to hold back their laughter.

"I will see you six tomorrow morning." Itachi said and his body dissolved into a murder of crows that flew out the window.

The crows gathered outside of the training field, and Itachi instantly went up to a tree and chopped it down with a wind style jutsu. He then split the tree into six stubs, and then he started by planting them into the ground in a straight row. "That takes care of that." Itachi dusted off his hands, then he once again turned into a murder of crows and they flew into his own new rented apartment. "Okay then, how did this go again? Oh yeah, making enough bento boxes for the ones taking the test besides one, so I will have to make five. Lord Third's exercise will be very useful to determine if they are ready or not." Itachi then created four shadow clones, and they all started to make a bento each.

In the end, it took him five hours to make the perfect bento boxes, leaving over a hundred different "failed" samples around his apartment. "There all finished, at last they are perfect." Itachi said to himself, then he looked around his apartment to see all his failed bento boxes laying around and basically surrounding him so he had no place to walk without stepping on a bento box. "… I might need some help with my perfectionist issue."

The very next day, Itachi sat on a tree stub with the five bento boxes placed right before all the stubs. And in Itachi's right hand were five small bells with a red thread attached to them. The first one to arrive were Mirajane and Elfman.

"Morning Itachi." Mira greeted him with a warm smile that Itachi returned.

"Good morning, Mirajane, Elfman." Itachi greeted the two siblings.

"Morning, ah!" Elfman let out a yawn.

"So, did you eat breakfast or not?" Itachi asked and suddenly heard their stomachs growling, which made Mira blush slightly out of embarrassment. "I take that as a no."

"Well, you told us not to…" Mirajane uttered while still blushing faintly.

"Hn." Itachi smiled a little, then Laxus and Freed arrived, also with their stomachs growling, followed by Cana whom also had her stomach growling.

"Can we hurry this up? I'm starving…" Cana uttered while holding her hands over her stomach.

"Sure, just need to wait for Gajeel." Itachi replied and then the Iron Dragon Slayer flew in, well Pantherlily flew him in, and Gajeel was snoring and asleep.

"He didn't wake up in time, so I grabbed him and brought him here." Pantherlily replied and slammed his tiny paw on Gajeel's head making the Iron Dragon Slayer open his eyes for a split second and then closed his eyes again. Pantherlily then grew into his giant size and slammed his fist into him, making Gajeel wake up.

"Wah! What the hell was that for?!" Gajeel shouted at Pantherlily and then noticed Itachi and the others staring at him.

"Well, good morning Gajeel, I was just about to hunt you down." Itachi said with a friendly smile making Gajeel give Pantherlily a thankful look. "Okay then, let's begin." Itachi said and showed them the five bells. "In my hand here, I have five small bells, your assignment is to steal them from me. You have until noon to steal them, those who fail will be tied to a tree stomp and go without lunch."

"… That's why you didn't want us to eat breakfast?" Laxus questioned while holding his hand over his growling stomach.

"I told you, didn't I? You should avoid eating breakfast, I didn't say you weren't allowed." Itachi corrected and they all looked slightly annoyed at him.

"Ugh! You sneaky little bastard…" Gajeel growled.

"Hey wait, you said five bells, but there are six of us." Mirajane pointed out and then they all seemed to have realized.

"That's right, those who gets a bell passes the test, those who doesn't fail. And those who fail will not be allowed to participate in the Grand Magic Games." Itachi said and they all looked at each other like they were competition. "Also, you should come at me with the intent to kill, that way your chances of success will increase."

"Oh my, not sure how I feel about that…" Mirajane said not feeling like trying to come at her boyfriend with the intent to kill.

"Try and imagine that he is with another girl." Cana said with a smirk trying to hold back her chuckle.

"That works." Mira said as her expression darkened and Itachi started to look a little nervous, making everyone else chuckle.

"Anyway, let's start the test, shall we?" Itachi said as he flared up his sharingan. Laxus cracked his knuckles as lightning flickered around him.

"Laxus we should work together and get a bell each." Freed suggested and Laxus looked at Freed with a raised brow.

"Freed if you can't get a bell on your own, then your useless." Laxus replied, fully determined to get the bell by himself.

"I-I am so sorry, forgive me for my ignorance, Laxus." Freed bowed his head.

"Are you sure you don't want help Elfman?" Mira looked up at her younger brother.

"Sorry, nee-san. But if I can't get that bell on my own I wouldn't be a real man." Elfman said cracking her knuckles.

"No way I am going to fail." Cana said as she held her magic cards in her hands.

"Geehee, I have waited for a chance at fighting him, this will be great." Gajeel cracked his knuckled with a wide grin.

"I wish you good luck." Pantherlily said as he flew up to a tree branch to watch them participating in the test.

Itachi let out an inwardly sigh at how they all failed to see the true meaning of this test. Mira and Freed were at least close to getting it right, although they didn't know what the purpose of the test was they were at least willing to work together with others to try and get the bells from Itachi. The only hope for them now was to realize the true meaning of the test during the exercise, or he would have to result to plan b. "Okay then, begin!" Itachi said and eagerly Laxus, Gajeel and Elfman charged head on.

Laxus appeared behind Itachi with his fist raised and with a violent amount of lightning flickering around it. Gajeel appeared on Itachi's right side with his arm turned into an iron blade. And Elfman had turned into a massive Weretiger to increase his speed, and he raised his claw. Itachi sighed as his body turned into a murder of crows, and Laxus' fist clashed into Elfman, Gajeel's blade swung into Laxus' side, and Elfman slammed his claw upside Gajeel's head. The crows then gathered into Itachi hovering above them, and he threw a kunai knife with a paper bomb tag attached to it between them, once the kunai stabbed into the ground it exploded in a fiery explosion.

Once the smoke of the explosion cleared, it revealed the three young men with their bodies covered in dust from the explosion with dumbfound expressions. "You idiot! You got in the way!" Laxus shouted at Gajeel.

"I got in the way?! You two got in the way!" Gajeel shouted at Laxus and Elfman.

"I had him! You two messed it up!" Elfman shouted.

"Shut up!" Gajeel slammed his fist into Elfman's face, and then the two started to brawl.

"Idiots." Laxus uttered and charged towards Itachi, swinging his right fist towards him, Itachi stepped back while tilting his head to the side dodging Laxus fist, Laxus then swung his right leg sideways towards Itachi's face, Itachi bent his body backwards and dodged. Itachi grabbed Laxus' ankle and swung his body crashing into a tree breaking it in half.

 **Dark Ecriture: Pain!**

Freed had wings on his back and swung his sword to the side, sending dark rune marks towards Itachi, whom jumped up a little in the air avoiding it. Freed flew towards Itachi and swung his blade towards Itachi, whom blocked it with a kunai knife, Freed kept thrusting his sword towards Itachi whom kept deflecting it with his kunai. Itachi then twisted his body around and delivered a kick to Freed's chest sending him flying back.

Itachi then noticed something from the corner of his eye and jumped back a few steps, as magic cards stabbed into the ground in a row sending bolts of lightning. "Argh, so close." Cana cursed.

Itachi noticed something coming flying down from the sky and jumped back as Mirajane in her Satan Soul slammed her demonic claw into the ground forming a small crater. Mirajane then flew after Itachi throwing a barrage of punches and Itachi with his sharingan and superior speed dodged all the attacks, he then grabbed her by the wrists and they both looked at each other with a smirk. "You know, I didn't think we'd be going hot and heavy like this so soon." Mira teased with a sadistic smirk.

"Charming as always I see." Itachi smirked as whenever Mira entered one of her demonic forms her personality changed way more aggressively compared to her base from, that is more cutesy and innocent.

"Very funny cutie. I wonder, should I steal a bell or a kiss instead." Mira smirked as she swung her demonic tail towards the bells attached to Itachi's belt. "Or both." Mira said and pulled Itachi in for a kiss, but Itachi avoided her tail by twisting his body to the side and leaped back breaking the kiss.

"Seems you only got one." Itachi smirked as Mira let out a small chuckle and flew after him. Itachi leaped to the side and avoided Mirajane's attack.

"Would you quit the lovey-dovey stuff." Gajeel turned his arm into an iron club and extended it towards Itachi's belt where the bells were attached, Itachi jumped up and stepped onto the iron club and used it as a springboard to fly towards Gajeel, and then Itachi delivered a kick into Gajeel's cheek sending him into the ground. Itachi then jumped back making some distance between him and the others.

"I must say, it seems none of you are close to succeeding this test. And I have seen mere children succeeding this." Itachi said with a small sigh making Laxus, Gajeel, Freed, Cana and Elfman growl in rage while Mirajane looked like she began thinking about something.

'Wait, then this test must have been something done in his old world. So, we must have seen or heard of this test in his memories. But I can't remember…' Mira thought, and it was not a surprise that she didn't remember. After all, Itachi never went through the test, he had just heard about it. And considering all the things they witnessed him going through it's only natural that such a minor detail can't be remembered that easily. And it didn't take much longer until Laxus, Freed and Cana found the meaning behind Itachi's words just now, but they couldn't seem to remember it either while as Gajeel and Elfman didn't pay much attention to the meaning of the words Itachi spoke just that it was insulting to them.

"Now then, are you guys going to get serious or what? The clock is ticking." Itachi pointed out that the test did have a time limit, although they still had time before noon.

"You want serious? Alright I will show you serious." Laxus said as lightning flickered violently around his body. "Guys stay back, I am taking the first bell." Laxus narrowed his gaze at Itachi.

 **Lightning Dragon: Roar!**

Laxus spewed out a massive wide wave of lightning towards Itachi, Itachi formed some hand seals at immense speed and inhaled his breath.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a massive ball of fire that clashed into the lightning wave making a massive explosion and forming a big smoke screen around the area. 'His trying to hide in the smoke? Even if he has a superior nose I still have superior eyes.' Itachi thought as he jumped up as Laxus was behind him trying to grab a bell. Laxus looked up at him with a glare and Itachi used this opportunity to put Laxus under an illusion, Laxus looked drowsy as he tried to resist, but Itachi had put too much power into the illusion and Laxus fell to the ground. "Hn." Itachi turned to the side as a wave of iron approached him. With nowhere to go as he was hovering in the air, the wave crashed into him.

"Outta the way! I will get a bell first!" Gajeel charged out from the smoke towards where Itachi was when the iron breath attack hit him. Only to find what would have been Itachi was a murder of crows flying around. "He got away?"

"Nice try." Itachi appeared behind Gajeel and grabbed him by the collar, then jumped over him while still holding onto him, and then swung his arm to the side throwing him across the field. Then the very next moment Itachi was trapped inside a barrier.

"I got you! The only way out from that barrier is to surrender one of those bells!" Freed said as he hovered in the air above Itachi.

"Oh? Nice trap Freed, really nice. Although, I saw it coming from a mile away." Itachi said as he turned into a puff of smoke.

"A clone?" Freed widened his eyes and titled his head to the side as a shuriken flew by.

"Nice reflexes too by the way." Itachi complimented as he stood on the ground behind Freed, Freed turned towards Itachi which turned out to be a big mistake as Itachi cast him under an illusion as well, making Freed fall to the ground.

"Beast Soul!" Elfman turned into the same beast he tried to take over when Lisanna supposedly died and slammed his massive fists down onto Itachi.

"Trying to sneak up on me? Seriously?" Itachi questioned with a raised eyebrow as he stood on Elfman's shoulder, and then kneed him in the chin. "Why can't you understand that neither of you can beat me?" Itachi hinted that they could never beat him alone, although that hint seemed to have slipped by them.

 **Satan Soul: Sitri!**

Mirajane's outfit changed into a geometric printed body suit with a blue and white dress coat adorned by an over-sized black collar supported by two belts and a cape, she grew horns out from the sides of her head and her silver white hair grew longer, and she grew a pair of claws and royal blue markings appeared on her legs, and flames surrounded her. "Is this serious enough?" Mira charged at even greater speed and threw a series barrage of punches. "Elfman! Get up and help me!" Mirajane ordered which startled her younger brother.

"N-Nee-san…" Elfman uttered looking a little frightened.

"Do it now!" Mira ordered as she kept throwing a barrage of punches.

"R-Right!" Elfman uttered out of fear and quickly charged at Itachi as well.

'Did she figure it out? Or does she know that she needs help to get a bell from me? Either way seems she is ready.' Itachi thought with a small inwardly smile. Itachi then dodged a punch from Elfman by bending his back down, but then Mira swung her claw towards one of the bells. Itachi quickly leaped up as Mira's claw touched one of the bells before Itachi was able to get away. "That was a close one." Itachi said with a tiny smile.

"Damn, I was so close." Mira cursed but then she widened her eyes. 'Wait a minute…' Mira began thinking as she saw Itachi dodge attacks from Gajeel, Cana and Elfman as they all attacked him one by one. Cana then threw a magic card at Laxus that sent a bolt of lightning into his body, forcing him awake from the illusion.

"Argh! Dammit!" Laxus grunted at the fact that Itachi placed him in an illusion earlier, Itachi smiled inwardly over that Cana decided to help out Laxus.

 **Raging Bolt!**

Laxus sent a bolt of lightning crashing down upon where Itachi stood, but the Uchiha dodged by jumping back. "Get over here!" Laxus increased his speed and charged at Itachi throwing a barrage of punches which Itachi either avoided or blocked, then the two rivals clashed their fists together sending small shockwaves around them and the sound of the clash echoed through the area.

"Take this!" Cana threw a magic card down onto Itachi whom jumped back and avoided it as it was the sleeping card.

"Next time don't make it so obvious that you are attacking." Itachi pointed out which made Cana grit her teeth in frustration. Laxus then walked up to Freed and slapped him awake from the illusion.

Gajeel then appeared behind Itachi and turned his right arm into an iron sword and swung it towards the bells. Itachi swiftly turned around and blocked the iron blade with two kunai knifes in an x-formation, but the impact sent Itachi flying back a little. "Tch! Quick little bastard!"

"Oh, Itachi is dealing with this better than I thought he would, as expected of the mightiest in the guild." Pantherlily commented as he watched the fight with great interest.

"You are all way to predictable, keep this up and you will all fail." Itachi this time dropped a very small hint by saying that they would all fail. Itachi saw that no one took that hint, but he did notice Mirajane looking deep in thought like she was close to the solution. Itachi decided to drop one last hint. "I know each and every one of you, I know your moves, I can easily predict what you are going to do next. If you were less predictable than maybe you all could pass this test by now." Itachi once again dropped a hint by using the word "all" if they didn't catch onto that they would fail.

Mira then widened her eyes as she realized it with the final hint Itachi gave. "Of course…" Mira uttered as the final hint seemed to have made her put the pieces together. "Everyone! Listen to me! Attack him together! The key to this test…." Mira shouted and everyone looked towards her with a raised brow besides Itachi whom just smiled. "… is teamwork!"

"Huh?" Gajeel questioned.

"Teamwork…?" Laxus questioned.

"Think about it, there was no chance for any of us to get a bell from him by ourselves! That's why he said if we kept attacking him like this we would all fail!" Mira said and to Freed, Laxus and Cana it all seemed so clear now, but one thing still escaped their mind.

"But, then why does he only have five bells when there is six of us?!" Gajeel questioned.

"It's a test to show how good we work as a team! Besides, didn't you hear him earlier, if we were less predictable we could all pass this test! That means even if one of us doesn't get a bell that person would still pass with us because we got them as a team!" Mirajane explained and everyone looked at Itachi whom just looked at them with the same stoic expression as always, but then he smiled and they all smiled with him.

"You heard the lady! Let's get him!" Laxus shouted and they all charged at the same time. Laxus was the first one to attack by throwing a right hook, Itachi dodged it by tilting his upper body backwards, then Elfman shoulder charged towards him, and Itachi jumped up and placed his right hand on Elfman's head and pushed himself over Elfman. Gajeel then slammed his fist into the ground sending multiple iron clubs up from the ground making Itachi jump up to avoid them, Cana then threw several magic cards at Itachi whom twisted his body in the air as the cards flew past him. Freed then appeared besides him and swung his sword towards the bells, but Itachi blocked his sword with a kunai, and then Mirajane swung her claw at a bell and grabbed it. She then fell towards the ground, rolling around in the dirt a bit, before getting back up and showing in her hand a bell.

"Alright guys! Let's keep going!" Laxus increased his speed and charged at Itachi whom got ready, when suddenly a barrier wall appeared in front of him, and then a magic card cut one of the bells off from Itachi's belt, and Cana leaped towards it and grabbed it with a smirk on her face. Quickly before Itachi could react Laxus flew at him at high speed, Laxus landed in front of Itachi while holding one of the bells with a smirk on his face.

"Oy! Elfman! Freed! Get ready!" Gajeel shouted and inhaled his breath.

 **Iron Dragon: Roar!**

Gajeel spewed out a wave of iron and just as Itachi was about to escape, Freed blocked his exits with rune walls and Elfman leaped up over him making sure Itachi could not escape by air. Itachi had no choice and formed a few hand seals.

 **Earth Style: Mud Wall!**

Itachi slammed his hands into the ground as a wall made out of mud popped up blocking Gajeel's attack, then Itachi leaped up towards Elfman, as the iron wave penetrated the mud wall. Elfman swung his fist at Itachi whom grabbed Elfman by the wrist and threw him towards the ground. But then Freed and Gajeel surrounded him, Gajeel attacked him up front and Freed attacked him from the back. Itachi dodged Gajeel's attack and kicked him in the chest sending him crashing to the ground. Then he jumped onto Freed's back and used his body as a springboard to land a few feet away from them.

Elfman got up and charged forward at Itachi, when suddenly a rope pulled Elfman hanging upside down from a tree by his right ankle. "Wh-What the?!" Elfman questioned.

"I was wondering when someone would fall for my trap." Itachi smiled a little, while Gajeel extended his iron arm that was now a blade to cut Elfman down. Freed stepped back a few steps trying to find the perfect opportunity to attack Itachi, when suddenly his right leg pushed up against a thread. And the very next moment multiple shurikens and kunai knifes flew out from behind a bush towards him. Freed didn't have time to react and tried to cover himself with his arms awaiting the coming pain. But it never came, Freed looked up to see Elfman in his Lizardman form shielding him.

"Huh, this is rubber…" Elfman said as he held one of the shurikens, and indeed it was made of rubber.

"Of course, I'm not trying to kill you guys." Itachi said with a smile as he stood behind them.

 **Dark Ecriture: Darkness!**

Freed turned into a demonic like creature and charged at Itachi with full speed, and Gajeel turned his feet into iron spikes that stabbed into the ground, and then extended them sending him flying towards Itachi with his fist raised. Itachi blocked Freed's strikes, and jumped up to avoid Gajeel's and jumped up on the extending iron clubs that were his legs. But then, Elfman leaped at Itachi aiming for one of the two last bells, Itachi was about to avoid it but then, the sound of two bells hitting each other was heard. Itachi looked at the bells to see an iron blade stretching out from the iron club having cut off the last two bells, Gajeel then swung his iron club leg up sending Itachi flying as Elfman and Gajeel grabbed the last two bells.

Itachi landed safely onto the ground with a smirk on his face, while everyone had a smirk on their faces as well, even Freed whom looked happy that Laxus got a bell. Itachi then walked up to them and gave them a friendly smile. "You all pass." They all looked at each other with smirks.

""Oh yeah!"" Mira and Cana gave each other a high-five.

"Yeah! Who's the man?! I'm the man!" Elfman cheered.

"We had to work together though…" Gajeel pointed out with a small grin on his lips. They all then began sharing the five bento boxes with each other and relaxed for a bit.

"Hn, let's go Freed. I have to get stronger." Laxus said and was about to walk away to go and train so that he could get closer in strength to Itachi.

"I don't think I have to say this to you, but don't tell the others what the purpose of this test was." Itachi said as Laxus raised his arm as a sign that he wouldn't say anything and he and Freed walked away to train. "Same goes for the rest of you." Itachi said looking over at the others that all nodded in understanding. "You are all dismissed." Itachi said and they all walked away from the scene, besides Mirajane.

"Are you going back to your own training now?" Mirajane asked seeming as she wanted to spend some more time with Itachi.

"I have to, not just for the games, but for Madara and the Akatsuki as well." Itachi replied as he didn't want to lose anyone he cared about to them. He already knows that he could probably take on most of the members of the Akatsuki with maybe the exception of Nagato and Obito, then again Nagato was forever sealed and trapped in the Totsuka blade and even if he turned out to be the last revived Akatsuki member, Itachi knows that Nagato wouldn't want to fight him. But Madara, Madara was the one he was most worried about, after all Itachi has never seen what Madara is capable of nor what his abilities are, he had only read about them in legends. Plus, Zeref could have given him a power boost like he has done to Itachi, so there was no telling how powerful Madara was.

"I know, it's just… well… never mind." Mira turned around and began walking, although from the corner of his eye Itachi could see that she was upset.

"Hey, how about we go on a little date?" Itachi suggested, he had made the mistake of ignoring a loved one before in the past, he wasn't about to do it again.

"Huh? But… what about your training?" Mira questioned with a confused look on her face.

"It's okay, my body needs to relax for a bit anyway, I can't train all day you know, it's not healthy." Itachi said with a warm loving smile that made Mirajane blush a little before she smiled and ran up to him and linked their arms together. They then went on a nice walk around town, went to a café, went to the same lake where they had their first date to just sit around and relax, and before they knew it they had spent the whole day together. Itachi escorted Mirajane back to the training camp she had made with her siblings and Cana so that she could continue her own training. Itachi then returned to his own training back up in the mountains.

After three months of intense training, as it was only five days left until the Grand Magic Games, in the mountains where Itachi had spent his training days what was seen was the Perfect Susano'o, before it began fading and down jumped Itachi panting and feeling completely exhausted. "It's done…" Itachi uttered as he had managed to keep the Perfect Susano'o up for 30 minutes, more he could not accomplish in five days' time. A crow then flew down onto his shoulders. "Hn? They are back? I see." Itachi said as the crow had informed him that Natsu's group had finally returned from the Celestial Spirit world. "Time for them to start their test." Itachi's body turned into a murder of crows that flew into the night sky and towards the known location of his returned friends.

Itachi's crows flew down onto the beach as the sun was setting in the background and then the crows formed into Itachi. Then to his surprise, he saw Jellal, Ultear and the pink haired girl Meredy whom was a former member of Grimoire Heart like Ultear with his friends, Jellal looked more mature than before but otherwise he was just the same, while as Ultear also looked more mature but her hairstyle changed slightly as she had bangs going over her forehead, and Meredy looked far more mature she has grown into a beautiful young woman, her chest had grown bigger and her pink hair had grown much longer. "What's going on here?" Itachi questioned.

"Onii-san, is it time for out test?" Erza questioned thinking that was the only reason he would show up now.

"Well, yes, but… What's going on?" Itachi questioned and looked over at Jellal.

"I'm sure you have heard, of my prison break that is." Jellal said as he walked up to Itachi.

"Yeah, I've heard a few things about it. I assume the two of them broke you free." Itachi said and looked over at Ultear and Meredy, Ultear had a look that said she wanted to discuss something with him. Jellal then went on to explain how they have come to ask for help to locate a mysterious magic energy related to Zeref that has been sensed around the time of the games. And that in return for doing this they have offered to help Natsu and the others unlock their second origin, a reserve for magic power if you will. And of course, how Jellal, Ultear and Meredy have formed an independent guild known as Crime Sorciere that has been taking down Dark guilds in their quest to find Zeref. And naturally Erza explained how they wasted their three months by going to the Celestial Spirit world where one day equals three months in the human world. "I see, well that is complicated… very well I will also help, I have a few more questions for Zeref anyway so anything that can help me find him is something worth checking."

"Thank you, and… thank you for stopping me, back at the Tower of Heaven." Jellal bowed his head down in gratitude.

"No need for thanks. I wasn't good enough to save Simon… so there is no need for thanks." Itachi said as he still felt guilty over the fact that because he overestimated his own abilities, Simon had to die.

"No, I was the one who-" Jellal couldn't finish his sentence as Ultear interrupted him.

"I was the one controlling Jellal back then, whatever he did wrong falls onto me, including the death of this Simon." Ultear said with a look of grief.

"You were being manipulated yourself, try not to be so hard on yourself about it." Itachi said.

"Anyway, let's begin. Do you want me to do the same for you by the way?" Ultear asked as she readied her crystal ball.

"I know for a fact that I have chakra reserves, but I guess this Second Origin might be useful to activate. So, go ahead." Itachi said as they started with Natsu whom already had some magic symbols drawn on him. And the next moment Natsu fell to the ground growling in pain.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a bit?" Ultear asked looking at Itachi.

"Sure."

"I want to know more about where I come from, my father. And these eyes." Ultear said as her eyes turned red with three black tomoes circling a black dot in the center. "Please, tell me about where I come from. Tell me everything, please I need to know." Ultear begged and seeing as she was an Uchiha she deserved to know about their clan's, Madara's history and about her own power.

"Your father stems from a shinobi clan from an alternate world known as the Element of Nations, the name of his clan is the Uchiha. A group of people born with a special bloodline power or Kekkei Genkai, the Sharingan the Mirror Wheel Eye. It grants an Uchiha incredible visual prowess." Itachi said and Ultear looked slightly shocked for a moment that her father comes from an alternate world, but the shock quickly died down as she payed closer attention. "The Uchiha clan is rumored to stem from the god of shinobi, known as the Sage of Six Paths, whom had a child known as Indra that was the founding member of our clan you could say. Back in your father's time, the Uchiha clan were a clan for hire to fight in wars between nations, and children were sent into the battlefield to fight for their lives. The Uchiha, was so mighty and powerful, that only one clan rivaled them, the Senju clan of the forest. Whenever one nation hired the Uchiha the enemy of that nation hired the Senju, so the two clans were rivals. There were two very important people in the clans, Madara Uchiha whom was the son of the clan head, and later on became the clans head. And Hashirama Senju the son of the head of the Senju and the future head of the Senju clan. These two were bitter rivals, they fought countless of battles, some battles that would leave a very scar on the earth itself." Itachi continued explaining the story which Ultear found fascinating.

"They were really that powerful?" Ultear questioned to which Itachi nodded.

"The Sharingan are very special eyes indeed. They are awoken when the user experiences powerful emotions or phycological trauma. The emotion at the source of this, is love. Ones an Uchiha experiences love it triggers something in their brains that leads to the sharingan being activated, and the eye will evolve the stronger you become and the more emotion you experience. However, the sharingan has another step besides the three tomoe state." Itachi said as he morphed his eyes into the Mangekyou. "It is called Mangekyou Sharingan, it grants the user immense visual prowess, that far exceeds the normal sharingan. However, there is a crucial condition that must be met for it to awaken." Itachi said and Ultear looked a little frightened to figure out what it was. "One must witness or take the life of someone close to them, a best friend or a family member. Madara and his younger brother Izuna were the first ones in our clan to awaken these eyes. Rumors say that they killed their best friends, but no one is really sure what happened. This is what granted them the highest ranks amongst the Uchiha clan. However, although the Mangekyou is powerful, it is like a light, eventually it will fade and shut itself down, resulting in blindness. Madara began experiencing some the pain of losing his light, he tried everything but nothing worked. Then, one day, Madara's younger brother, Izuna Uchiha, died from an injury he suffered from a battle… and he gave his eyes to Madara, awakening a new light within him, a light that would be known as the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, and his eyes never faded again."

"Then, what about you, won't you go blind eventually?" Ultear questioned looking a little concerned.

"Not to worry, the Ethernano supplies my eyes with energy so I won't go blind, it is just like having an Eternal Mangekyou actually." Itachi assured.

"I see, continue please."

"Then after one more battle with Hashirama, the Uchiha and Senju declared peace between the two clans, and together they founded a village known as Konoha, the village hidden in the leafs. But then, one day Madara left the village and his clan, angered over the fact that they surrendered to the Senju and that his brother died for nothing. He returned one day to exact revenge upon the village, and he brought a beast known as the nine tailed fox, and had one last battle with Hashirama at a place known as the final valley, Madara is said to have died there. But now, it seems Zeref brought him back, along with myself and a few known associates of mine." Itachi said, he told her everything he knew about her father, but he wasn't sure about telling her about the fall of the Uchiha clan yet.

"But, why would he do that? If things were peaceful, why would he risk destroying it?" Ultear questioned as it did seem meaningless to ruin the peace because of a grudge.

"Madara was angry, angry over the death of his younger brother, angry over the fact that the Uchiha clan just wanted to surrender like that. It is the curse of hatred in our clan. Like I said about the sharingan being awoken by the feeling of love, that love turns to hate, especially since the Mangekyou requires one to lose a loved one to activate which creates hate. Your father was one of the ones who fell into the circle of hatred. And couldn't escape it like many others from our clan." Itachi said as he felt sad over remembering his father and clansmen falling into a circle of hatred, and how Sasuke also fell into the circle of hatred.

Ultear looked stunned after hearing this. "We're from a cursed bloodline of hatred…" Ultear uttered seeming to understand why she ended up holding such hatred.

"Love leads to hate, an endless circle of hate where you think there's no way out. But there is, people who are dear to you, friends that can support you, they are what can help you escape from the circle of hate." Itachi said with a warm friendly smile as he placed his hand on her shoulder. "Just remember you are not alone." Itachi said as he looked over at Meredy that was smiling warmly as she was talking to Juvia.

"Still… to think I only exist because Zeref brought my father back from the dead and to this world… I don't know what to think." Ultear looked down feeling slightly ashamed, anger, regret.

"Still, you are free to walk your own path. Where you come from, has nothing to say on where you are going in life, that decision belongs to you." Itachi assured and Ultear looked slightly relived. "There have been many Uchiha's who have escaped the circle of hatred or been able to exit it."

"I'm still not sure about myself though… I mean I have so many sins, evil is within me." Ultear said with a sad smile.

"I myself have had a dark past, but I was able to escape the circle of hatred, I experienced a lot of pain in my life. But at least, I have some good friends to help ease my pain and let me live happily again. That is all that matters to me now, to live my life with them and to protect them. And you are not evil, you weren't born evil, no one is. People make bad decisions from time to time, and a bad day can lead them down a dark path of evil, but no one is born evil and one can escape from the dark path. Trust me, everything is going to be okay, you just have to give it time, live your life with the ones you love." Itachi said and Ultear then had a trail of tears running down her face that she quickly wiped away with her arm.

"Thank you, you really are kind." Ultear said.

One question however nagged inside Itachi's mind, something he needed to ask her. "Tell me, have you managed to find anything out about your father for the past seven years?"

"I looked into him for a little bit, didn't find much. I went around the old town my mother used to live in and asked about him. They told me that my mother just brought him one day to town out of nowhere, and that he ended up staying with her having no other place to go. And slowly they started to form a relationship, and together they protected the town from any monsters. And that one day, he just left, and no one had seen him ever since." Ultear said and Itachi narrowed his eyes as he looked up into the sky.

"I wonder… what he is planning? Has he changed for the better? Or did he remain just the same as in his legends?" Itachi said as he just looked up into the sky.

"Judging by what you've told me you have every reason to be worried. I just want to find him and ask him why he left my mother, and if he knew she was pregnant with me before he left." Ultear said as she was curious about her father and wanted to find out more.

The very next moment Erza and Jellal returned from their private talk. "How did things go?" Itachi questioned as he looked at Erza whom didn't respond, just blushed faintly, same with Jellal. Itachi seeing this sent some glares at Jellal, showing his slight overprotective side. Then later everyone else got the symbols drawn on them and started to unlock their Second Origin, and everyone besides Erza and Itachi were incapacitated from pain, Itachi wasn't sure whether it was because he didn't have a second origin, or if it was because he already had unlocked it through training that he wasn't affected.

As they had gone through so much pain, Itachi decided that they should have a two-day break before the test started. Itachi decided to tell them the same information he had given the previous group. "Now this exercise will be a survival exercise, against me. It will determine if you are ready to participate in the games, if you fail you will not be allowed to participate. Also, this test has a 66% rate of failure." Once Itachi said that Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia gaped out of shock while Erza enjoyed the challenge. "So, meet me tomorrow morning so that I can evaluate your strengths and weaknesses and determine if you are ready for the games of not. If you want to you can bring any kind of weapons you might need. Also, you should avoid having breakfast, unless you enjoy throwing up that is." Itachi said with an amused smile and a light chuckle. And everyone besides Erza had a look that said "How dangerous is this test?!"

Once the two days had passed, Itachi had taken them back to the guild's training grounds, with five bento boxes that he had Mira make for him this time placed by the tree stubs. "Welcome, now I will tell you what the test is, but first, I trust that no one of you had breakfast?" Itachi asked as he looked around at the six new test takers, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Wendy and Juvia and their stomachs growled as a sign that they hadn't. "Good, now…" Itachi held out five bells. "Your goal is to steal these bells from me."

"But there are only five…" Gray pointed out.

"I assume the one who doesn't get a bell fails." Erza said.

"Hn." Itachi used his Uchiha "hn" as a sign of confirmation, while at the same time it wasn't since he didn't confirm anything. "You have until noon to get them from me, and those who doesn't gets tied to that stub and doesn't get any lunch."

"That's why you didn't want us to eat anything?!" Natsu questioned as his stomach growled even louder.

"I said you should avoid, not that you weren't allowed." Itachi corrected which made most of them look at him with a deadpan expression. "Well then, begin!"

Natsu instantly charged at Itachi. "I am all fire up now!" Natsu covered his fists in flames. Natsu jumped a little up in the sky right above Itachi and swung his flaming fist towards him. Itachi tilted his head to the side and dodged Natsu's fist, grabbed him by the wrist and threw him into the ground.

"You need to learn some patience." Itachi said as Natsu desperately tried to reach the bells attached to Itachi's belt.

"Get out of the way flamebrain!" Gray leaped up as a cold breeze came from his hand.

 **Ice Make: Lance!**

Gray shot out five ice lances towards Itachi whom threw five kunai knifes with paper bomb tags attached to them, they clashed into each other creating an explosion. Itachi then leaped away from Natsu and made some distance. He noticed that Erza had gone into hiding to sneak up on him.

"You can do it Natsu!" Happy cheered as he and Charle were watching them taking the test.

"You can do it Wendy! But be careful!" Charle shouted while glaring at Itachi for a split second before focusing on Wendy again.

"Umm, don't you guys think we should maybe work together? I mean Itachi is so strong it would almost be impossible to-" Lucy was about to suggest something that would have made them pass the test, although.

"Hell no! I'm taking Itachi down on my own!" Natsu cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah, and I will get a bell before flamebrain here." Gray declared which caused Natsu to growl at him.

"What was that you damn stripper?!" Natsu shouted at Gray as they bumped their heads together and glared at each other.

"You heard me!" Gray shouted back as they began to fight each other which made Itachi sigh.

"U-Umm, I think Lucy was r-" Wendy uttered but got spoked when she saw Natsu and Gray growling at each other seemingly as they wanted to get the bells on their own. "N-Never mind…"

Erza was hiding behind a bush while eyeing Itachi trying to figure out her next move. 'If I get one of those bells, I can finally prove my strength to Onii-san… as long as those two morons don't get in the way.' Erza thought as she looked over at Natsu and Gray that stopped fighting for a second and charged at Itachi, before they crashed into each other, and started fighting again.

"Get away from Gray-sama!" Juvia blasted Natsu away from Gray with a wave of water. "Gray-sama! Let's go and take those bells together!" Juvia said as she only seemed to care about helping Gray.

"Heh, alright." Gray smirked and brought his right hand into his left palm.

 **Ice Make: Hammer!**

Gray charged at Itachi with a massive ice hammer, while Juvia sent a barrage fire of water slicers at Itachi whom formed a set of hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a massive ball of fire that evaporated Juvia's attacks and once it clashed with Gray's ice hammer it created a massive cloud of steam. Itachi looked around in the steam cloud for anyone approaching. Then suddenly a sword flew towards him, Itachi blocked it with a kunai, then Erza appeared in front of him and kneed Itachi's palm making him let go of the kunai, she then grabbed her sword and swung it towards the bells. However, Itachi grabbed her wrist, stopping her from reaching the bells. Itachi then delivered a kick into Erza's gut sending her flying back a few steps.

Itachi then jumped up as Taurus swung his battle axe into the ground where he stood. "Nice try Lucy." Itachi complimented the celestial wizard, Itachi then kicked the spirit in the chin, jumped up a little and threw a punch into the spirit cowman's face sending him crashing to the ground.

"Moo, I'm sorry Lucy…" Taurus uttered before vanishing in a flash bright light and returning to the celestial spirit world.

 **Fire Dragon: Roar!**

Natsu spewed out a massive wave of fire towards Itachi, Itachi had a stoic expression as the fire wave got closer until blasted right into him. Natsu leaped towards the spot where Itachi stood, only to find him gone. "Huh? Where is he?" Natsu began smelling after him and looked down. "There you are!" Natsu swung his fiery fist into the ground and Itachi leaped up from the ground, then fire erupted from the ground creating an explosion.

"Hoh, nicely done there, Natsu." Itachi complimented the dragon slayer. Natsu smirked and quickly leaped after Itachi.

"I have so much power now! I'm gonna take you down!" Natsu declared as he surrounded his entire body in flames.

 **Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!**

Natsu flew towards Itachi like a missile. "Getting a little carried away, aren't you?" Itachi said with a raised brow as he jumped to the side while forming a set of hand seals, and just when Natsu was right beside him.

 **Wind Style: Gale Palm!**

Itachi sent a blast of wind crashing into Natsu's side sending the dragon slayer rolling on the ground. Natsu quickly leaped towards Itachi and with his feet covered in flames and his fists.

 **Fire Dragon: Claw!**

Natsu delivered an axe kick towards Itachi's head, Itachi blocked the kick with his right arm, Natsu then spun his body with his fist raised.

 **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!**

Natsu swing his fist towards Itachi's face, Itachi caught his blazing fist with his left hand. Itachi pushed Natsu off and spun kicked him in the chin sending the dragon slayer crashing into the ground. "You got spirit, but your attacks are all way to predictable." Itachi said and then jumped up as an ice axe swung over where he stood, Itachi jumped onto the ice axe and leaped towards Gray and delivered a kick to his chin. "Gray you know when to attack, but you are still too predictable as well." Itachi said and dodged another barrage fire of water projectiles from Juvia. Itachi threw a kunai knife with a paper bomb tag attached to it towards Juvia, it flew right into her and exploded, and her body exploded like a water balloon.

Juvia gathered her body back with all the water puddles on the ground. "You know Juvia, you are also too predictable as you always help out Gray. If you all keep going like this you will all fail." Itachi then looked around and sighed seeming as no one caught that hint. 'Seems trying to get them to inspire working together might be more difficult than the previous group. Maybe if I should go about this a different way, maybe I can use the rest of the traps I set up around here.' Itachi thought about going full on ninja on them.

Itachi then looked at his feet and jumped up as the pink haired maid known as Virgo popped up having been summoned by Lucy. Then six arrows flew towards him while he was in midair, shot from Sagittarius the man spirit in a horse costume. Itachi threw six kunai knifes and deflected the arrows.

 **Sky Dragon: Roar!**

Wendy spewed out a massive whirlwind wave towards Itachi. 'Seems Wendy and Lucy are willing to work together, Juvia will only work together with Gray, Natsu doesn't want to work with anyone and neither does Gray. But, why isn't Erza working with them?' Itachi thought as his body turned into a murder of crows that flew away from the whirlwind. Itachi's crows flew further into the woods, and everyone followed after him besides Natsu that was still recovering from Itachi's kick earlier.

"Ow! Ow! Where did they go?" Natsu questioned looking around seeing that no one else was there. Then he was about to follow them when he looked over at the bento boxes by the tree stubs. Natsu began to drool while his stomach was growling. "… Maybe filling my tummy is all I need to beat Itachi."

"He isn't that stupid, is he?" Charle questioned as she noticed Natsu eyeing the bento boxes.

"What do you think?" Happy said with a nervous smile.

"He is." Charle said.

"Aye."

Lucy and Wendy ran together in the woods. "Where did the others go?" Lucy questioned.

"I don't know…" Wendy uttered as it felt like they were being watched. "Itachi is a little scary now…"

"Well he is a skilled ninja, so… yeah it's creepy." Lucy agreed on the creepy feeling of them being watched. "Honestly, I think he is expecting too much from us… Waah!" Lucy was suddenly pulled up by a robe tied to her ankle as she had walked into a trap. Then her skirt fell down revealing her daring panties. "Eeep!" She quickly pulled her skirt down. "Not cool Itachi!"

"Lucy!" Wendy looked startled that Lucy was suddenly pulled up by a robe and now hanging upside down.

"Hello Wendy." Itachi's voice was heard as he stood behind her, she slowly turned around and the next thing she saw was red glowing eyes, then she looked drowsy and fell asleep. "Honestly, I thought it would be Natsu or Gray that would fall for that trap." Itachi said looking up at Lucy with a stoic expression.

"Wh-Whatever! Just get me down!" Lucy said with a teary face.

"Now that wouldn't be that much of a test now would it? Besides, maybe one of your fellow test takers will come and help you." Itachi dropped off a hint of teamwork.

"W-Wait! Please cut me down!" Lucy begged.

"Maybe Wendy can once she wakes up, although she should be knocked out until noon." Itachi said looking down on the sleeping little dragon slayer.

Lucy quickly brought out one of her golden zodiac keys. "Cancer!" Lucy summoned forth the crab man that used his scissor claw replacements to cut Lucy down.

"You need a haircut, baby?" Cancer posed.

"No, but get me one of those bells!" Lucy pointed at the bells attached to Itachi's belt.

"Got it, baby." Cancer leaped at Itachi, Cancer swung the scissors around to try and cut off one of the bells.

"You know, you should have waited until I was a little further away so that you could surprise me." Itachi spitted out a small ball of fire crashing right into Cancer's gut making him vanish in a flash of light, sending him back into the celestial spirit realm. Itachi then threw a shuriken towards Lucy, that flew right past her and stabbed into the tree behind her.

"AAAAAA!" Lucy screamed in horror, then she stepped back, and screamed again as a second rope pulled her up so that she upside down, once again, and her skirt fell down revealing her daring panties and Itachi looked at her with a stoic expression, as she was hanging there still recovering from the shock with the shuriken earlier.

Meanwhile, in a different part of the forest, Juvia looked to her left side as she heard Lucy's scream. "That was… Lucy? She's on her own, Juvia's got to find Gray-sama." Juvia began fantasizing about her and Gray, in the woods, alone going hot and heavy.

"Hey, Juvia, behind you." Juvia turned around and let out a scream of shock as she saw Itachi looking her right in the eyes. The next moment the water mage looked like she was in a trance as Itachi placed her under a genjutsu.

Gray pushed himself through bushes and trees. "Agh! Where the hell did Itachi go? It's almost noon, I have to find him and get one of those bells." Gray said to himself when suddenly his leg pulled up against a string. "What the hell?" Gray questioned when suddenly a barrage fire of kunai knifes and shuriken flew towards him out from a bush.

Juvia then woke up and looked around to see Itachi was nowhere to be seen. "What happened to Juvia? Ah, Juvia needs to find Gray-sama!" Juvia instantly began moving through the woods.

"J-Juvia…" Gray's voice uttered.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia turned around with a smile, that quickly vanished when she saw her beloved Gray stabbed all over with kunai knifes and shurikens and he was covered in blood. "G-Gray… sama…?"

"J-Juvia… help me… p-please help me." Gray fell over in a puddle of his own blood.

"Gray-sama!" Juvia screamed in terror as her rage took over and water surrounded her. Then suddenly the image of Gray vanished as she felt someone hit her neck, and then she passed out.

Itachi was standing over her. "Should have known that she wouldn't just pass out, I'm actually a little impressed." Itachi said and left using sunshin to teleport himself away.

Meanwhile, Gray had shielded himself with an ice shield. "Geez, was he trying to kill me?"

"They are made of rubber, so no, I wasn't trying to kill you." Itachi sat on a tree branch over Gray with a smile on his face. "Say, I heard Juvia scream earlier, sure she might not need your help? And what about Lucy and Wendy?" Itachi couldn't make a clearer hint than that without telling him what the test was about.

"They are though, especially Juvia, I know she is fine." Gray replied with his gaze narrowed at Itachi.

"Is that so? Well, she is strong, but not invincible." Itachi pointed out and saw a flash of worry in Gray's eyes.

"Yeah well… It's not like you would do anything to her." Gray said as he knew Itachi cared about them all.

"Well that's true, alright then." Itachi jumped down from the tree branch as Gray readied an attack.

 **Ice Make: Ice Cannon Barrage!**

Gray made a cannon out of ice and shot out multiple ice cannon balls at Itachi whom quickly threw multiple kunai knifes with paper bomb tags. Once they clashed into the ice cannon balls with the kunai knifes a massive explosion erupted. Gray swung through the burning smoke with ice blades to try and find Itachi, but then, Gray was suddenly pulled down. And when the smoke cleared it revealed Gray's head sticking up from the ground.

"You really think this can hold me?" Gray looked up at Itachi that looked down on him.

"Well, with this is it will." Itachi held Gray by the back of his head and forced him to look Itachi in the eyes, and the very next moment Gray fell asleep. 'Strange, my crows haven't noticed anyone trying to help Lucy, Wendy or Juvia. I expected that Natsu wouldn't, well with maybe the exception of him helping Lucy, but Erza should have.' Itachi thought as he couldn't figure out why Erza wouldn't help them out. 'Wait… seriously.' Itachi vanished with sunshin.

Natsu held one of the bento boxes as he sat up against a tree stump. "Ah! This smells delicious! Thanks for the grub!"

"You know, I know you aren't exactly the smartest, but even I didn't think you would do this." Itachi stood on top of the tree stump Natsu sat up against.

"Uhh, I was only joking…" Natsu uttered out of fear.

"Nice try." Itachi smiled when suddenly Natsu swiftly turned around and jumped back, then flames erupted around him and lightning started to flicker around his flames.

 **Lightning Flame Dragon Mode!**

Itachi widened his eyes a bit as Natsu's power sent powerful gushes of wind around them. "Take this!" Natsu powered up even more.

 **Lightning Flame Dragon: Roar!**

Natsu spewed out a powerful wave of fire mixed with lightning towards Itachi. The wave blasted right into Itachi and it blasted further taking a whole massive part of the forest with it. Once the wave died down it revealed Itachi on the ground. "Alright I got him! Ha! I won!" Natsu reached for a bell when suddenly Itachi's body vanished in a puff of smoke. "Hey what the-"

"Again, nice try." Natsu turned around and all he saw was Itachi's sharingan.

"Don't ya dare try and put me under an illusion! Fight me fair and square Itachi!" Natsu shouted while pointing at Itachi.

"… Alrighty then, show me how much you have grown, Natsu." Itachi said and got into a fighting stance making Natsu grin while flames and lightning flared up in a violent surge of power. Natsu leaped towards Itachi with his fist raised with fire and lightning engulf his fist.

 **Lightning Flame Dragon: Iron Fist!**

Natsu threw a powerful punch at Itachi whom formed a set of hand seals.

 **Water Style: Water Wall!**

A magic circle formed on the ground in front of Itachi, and out popped out a wall of water that caught Natsu's punch. The lightning from Natsu's punch spread through the lightning and electrocuted Natsu's body, although because of his lightning flame dragon mode Natsu didn't take that much damage. Natsu increased the intensity of his flames and the water evaporated.

Natsu then threw another powerful punch at Itachi whom caught it, Natsu then jumped up a little and delivered a spin kick which Itachi blocked with his left arm. Itachi then pushed Natsu off him and delivered a kick to his chest sending the fire dragon slayer into a massive boulder, that melted from the heat Natsu was releasing. Itachi looked at the hand he caught Natsu's punch with and saw a few burn marks. "Not too shabby Natsu, you really surprise me." Itachi complimented.

"Heh, I'm not finished yet buddy! Uargh!" Natsu powered up even more as flames and lightning flickered around him violently. Natsu then engulf his left hand in lightning and his right in fire, he then slammed them together combining them, forming a massive sphere of flames and lightning.

 **Lightning Flame Dragon: Brilliant Flame!**

Natsu threw down the destructive sparkling blaze sphere of fire and lightning at Itachi. Itachi leaped back and avoided the blast of the sphere by an inch, the sphere exploded in a fiery explosion that created a crater. "Your destructive power has grown, although you still have ways to go." Itachi said as he was a little impressed over Natsu's growth in power.

"Oh yeah?! How about you get serious and fight?!" Natsu wanted to defeat Itachi, although he wanted to defeat Itachi at his best.

"I doubt you could handle that." Itachi said with a stoic expression as he jumped back and created a shadow clone, and they both formed different hand seals.

 **Wind Style: Whirlwind!**

 **Water Style: Water Dragon Bullet!**

Itachi's clone created a long snake water dragon and Itachi spitted out a massive whirlwind that merged with the water creating a massive water whirlwind. Natsu charged up a massive amount of fire and lightning around him, he then inhaled his breath.

 **Lightning Flame Dragon: Roar!**

Natsu spewed out a massive wave of fire and lightning that clashed into the water whirlwind. The two attacks were locked in a power struggle and then it all exploded into a massive explosion that created a massive cloud of steam that covered a massive part of the training grounds.

Itachi's sharingan glowed in the mist as he looked around for Natsu's energy source. Natsu then leaped out from the mist with his fist raised, Natsu swung his fist at Itachi whom caught it. Natsu then swung his foot towards Itachi's face with flames and lightning engulfed around his foot. Natsu's foot clashed into Itachi's right cheek sending him skidding to the side, Itachi rubbed the spot on his cheek where Natsu kicked him. "And you have gotten stronger as well, but you still have ways to grow." Natsu growled and then engulfed his left hand in lightning and his right in flames.

 **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!**

Natsu spun his body around and created a powerful vortex of lightning and flames towards Itachi. Itachi narrowed his gaze at the vortex of lightning and flames, then he morphed his eyes into mangekyou sharingan. A red aura flared around Itachi and formed the skeleton stage of the Susano'o that blocked the vortex, however upon impact the vortex sent out powerful shockwaves. And the lightning flickered violently around them so that some trees were cut down, and the grass was burned away by the flames. Itachi then deactivated his Susano'o. "You have performed well, Natsu, although I believe it's about time to put this to an end." Itachi vanished at high speed with a rasengan forming in his hand. Itachi slammed the rasengan into Natsu's gut, Natsu widened his eyes as the lighting flame dragon mode vanished and Natsu returned to his base form, as he was sent flying crashing through a boulder and was knocked out.

"… One left." Itachi tied Natsu up to the tree stump and went back into the woods after Erza.

"I figured I would be the last one standing, you will soon see I'm not like the others." Erza said as a gush of wind blew past her and behind her was Itachi.

"I'm surprised, I thought you of all people would want to help out the others." Itachi said as he was slightly disappointed.

"What's that supposed to mean? This test's purpose was to test our own abilities to get a bell from you. Besides, I have waited to show you what I am capable of." Erza said as she changed her armor into her Flight Armor.

"I see, well, you don't have that long until noon, so I suggest you hurry up." Itachi said as he knew they had already failed the test. Erza charged at Itachi at high speed and aimed to get one of the bells, Itachi blocked her strike with a kunai knife. Erza kept moving at high speed and swung her blades swiftly around aiming at the bells. Itachi blocked each strike with his kunai. "You know Erza, you really have disappointed me."

Erza widened her eyes at hearing those words, thinking he meant him being disappointed over her strength. "Requip, Heaven's Wheel Armor!" Erza changed her armor and requiped multiple swords that floated around her.

 **Blumenblatt!**

Erza charged with her swords towards Itachi, while holding two swords in her hands, she charged at Itachi and sliced her swords towards his belt and the bells. Itachi's body turned into a puff of smoke. "Clone." Erza uttered and swiftly turned around and requiped into her Purgatory Armor and swung her massive sword towards Itachi whom jumped up and avoided the strike. "Requip Armadura Fairy!" Erza requiped into a pink armor decorated with wings, and she held two identical swords.

Erza swung her swords at Itachi whom jumped back, Itachi threw a barrage of shurikens and Erza deflected them all with her swords. Itachi then pulled his arms back, as the shurikens were attached to wires, Erza noticed just in time and cut the wires before she was tied up. Itachi then formed a set of hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a ball of fire towards Erza, Erza requiped her sword in her right hand into her Flame Empress Armor. She swung her flame empress sword down and sliced the fireball in half. She then requiped her right sword back into her Armadura Fairy sword.

Itachi jumped back as Erza thrusted her blades forward, Erza gritted her teeth and stopped in her tracks before focusing her energy and let out a deep breath. "Ethernano Blade!" Her body got surrounded by a red aura that covered her two swords. She leaped towards Itachi whom formed some hand seals and slammed his palms into the ground, bringing up a stone wall. Erza easily cut through the wall like it was paper and kept charging at Itachi. Erza swung her sword sideways aiming at Itachi's upper body, Itachi bent down avoiding the slice and lightning flickered around his body.

 **Chidori Rotation!**

Itachi's entire body was covered in lightning, and he spun his body around counter clockwise and electrocuted Erza making her fly back a few steps before regaining her footing. Erza got up while panting a bit and glaring at the bells attached to Itachi's belt. "I… will win." Erza uttered and requiped into a katana sword, then she gathered what she had left of strength gathering all the red aura into the katana making it shine in a powerful crimson light.

"It's over." Itachi said with a stoic expression, Erza however charged forward with her katana raised, when suddenly the alarm clock rang. "It's noon, you have failed." Itachi announced and Erza froze while her body was shaking in rage at her own weakness.

Later Itachi gathered everyone back at the tree stumps where Natsu was tied up to one of them, looking annoyed. "You all failed, none of you are suited to represent our guild in the Grand Magic Games." Itachi said with an ice-cold look.

"Argh! Come on man! We're some of the strongest in the guild! You have to let us participate!" Natsu shouted in outrage.

"No, all of you failed, you failed to see the purpose of this test. The only ones among you that almost figured it out was Lucy and Wendy." Itachi said and they all looked confused.

"It wasn't just about getting the bells?!" Gray questioned.

"Juvia is confused…"

"Wait, then what was the test about?! I don't understand!" Erza demanded an answer.

"I have told you about this several times, yet you couldn't even see it. Never do anything alone or you will fail. This test was about teamwork." Itachi said and everyone looked surprised and stunned.

"Natsu and Gray, the two of you were too busy fighting each other rather than focusing on a common task at hand. Juvia you were to focused on Gray to care about anyone else even though you knew Lucy might need your help. Erza, you were too busy trying to prove your strength to me that you never even considered that you might need any help. And I though you out of all people would get it right. Lucy and Wendy, the two of you at least understood that teamwork was needed, but you were too afraid to speak up to the others, or didn't see the point as you saw them determined to do it by themselves. However, this doesn't mean the two of you pass, but at least you can be considered for participating in the games, should anyone that are participating get incapacitated." Itachi said as he saw that they all had a look of shame for not figuring it out. "However, because I know what all of you are capable of, I am going to give you one more chance. First eat up, although, because Natsu tried to steal the food he is not allowed to get anything. If you give it to him, you shall all feel my wrath." Itachi gave them all a cold glare, and they all besides Erza flinched.

They all sat by the tree stumps while Natsu was tied up with his stomach growling. And Itachi was sitting up against a tree with his eyes closed. Lucy looked over at Itachi and then at Natsu whom had a sad expression on his face, with his stomach growling, while Happy sat on the top of the tree stump comforting him. She then looked back at Itachi whom had his eyes closed. "Psst, Natsu, here." Lucy held out some food from her bento box towards Natsu that lighted up with joy.

"What are you doing, Itachi told us not to." Juvia said.

"He isn't looking at us." Lucy said.

"She's got a point, besides we're going to need Natsu at full strength, if we are going to pull this off." Gray said and also took some food from his bento box, then so did Wendy, Juvia looked at Gray and also took a piece from her bento box to give Natsu, Erza looked at Itachi and then smiled as she also did the same.

"Thanks guys." Natsu whispered as he accepted all the food they gave him.

Then a massive puff of smoke appeared in front of them and Itachi stood there with his mangekyou glowing. "All of you…" Itachi uttered with a dark expression as he flared up with a powerful blue aura. And everyone besides Erza looked at Itachi with fear. "… pass." Itachi said with a friendly smile and they all besides Erza looked confused. "You all pass."

"W-Wait what…?" Lucy questioned.

"All of you passed my test." Itachi replied while still giving them a small smile.

"I was so scared…" Wendy uttered while still shaking like a leaf.

"Sorry about that." Itachi smiled while patting Wendy's head.

"Juvia is confused again." Juvia said and most of them looked just as confused besides Erza whom knew why, and Natsu whom was just happy over the fact that they passed.

"By helping a comrade in need, you showed me that you all know how to work together as a team. By disobeying my rule, you showed me that no matter what, you are willing to help out a comrade. That is why you all pass." Itachi explained and they all looked at each other with wide grins.

"I feel like such a fool… I was too busy thinking what you thought of me, that I forgot about what you always taught me, never to forget my friends." Erza uttered while looking down with a smile.

Itachi placed his hand on top of Erza's head. "At least you know now, so you won't fail like this again. Sometimes, one needs to fail to realize their mistakes. Anyway, until the games begin you are free to train, or do whatever you want."

"Alright! Grand Magic Games! Here we come!" Natsu shouted while burning away the rope around him and looked up into the air while spewing out flames. "I'm all fired up now!"

 **That is it for now!**

 **I hope this chapter was to your satisfaction! In the next chapter the Grand Magic Games arc will begin with the teams forming. I have already planned out on who Itachi is going to replace in the games for Fairy Tail. Now in the games some events Itachi will be involved in is bound to change.**

 **Also, what do you guys think about Itachi telling Ultear about the Uchiha clan and the Sharingan? Should Itachi help Ultear learn how to use the sharingan better? And what did you guys think of the bell tests? Also, should Itachi tell Ultear about his past? Tell me what you think about this in the reviews.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**


	26. Let The Games Begin!

**A/N: I have decided to add the review responds at the very end of every chapter from now on. Also I have posted re-written versions of chapter 4 & 5, so the Phantom Lord Arc has now been re-written.**

 **Chapter 25: Let The Games Begin!**

Itachi was alone with Master Makarov in the woods giving him the results of the test. "So, how did the brats do?" Makarov asked with his arms crossed and a stern facial expression. Knowing Itachi the test was bound to have been both physical, intellectual and emotional, although Makarov didn't know what the test even was.

"Both teams passed, Laxus, Gajeel, Mirajane, Elfman, Cana and Freed's group passed with flying colors, all of them are ready to participate in the games. However, Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy, Juvia and Wendy's group failed at first, had to result in using the second part of the test for them to pass. Although they have learned their lesson and are ready. You can pick amongst them and find your team for the games and they will succeed, that I guarantee." Itachi reported back to Makarov and the old master let out a small chuckle.

"I see, what was the test about anyway?" Makarov asked with a raised brow as he was genuinely curious.

"The test was about teamwork, they were supposed to work together to steal a few bells from me." Itachi replied and Makarov let out a sigh.

"Let me guess, you made them use their heads to figure it out?" Makarov asked as he could then understand why Natsu would have failed the first part of the test.

"I had to drop a hint every now and then, really subtle hints though. But trust me, they are ready." Itachi had a small amused smile at the master's words.

"Well, according to the rules each guild can form two team. And I know that we will win, considering I have decided you will compete as well." Makarov grinned from ear to ear as there was no doubt in his mind that they would win the games as long as Itachi was competing.

"I figured as much, so how many members can there be per team?" Itachi questioned, although he actually didn't feel like participating in something like the Grand Magic Games, he felt like he owed the members of the guild that were stuck without them for seven years. And the way he could pay them back, was by helping their guild rise to the top.

"There are five members for each team, so besides you I have to pick nine other members for the teams. And I have already figured out which ones I will chose, I'm going to announce the first team right now, by the way I was planning on you being on the second team, so please, would you mind waiting until after I have picked the first team. I would like for the second team to be a surprise." Makarov said with an amused chuckle as there was nothing he loved more than surprising his brats.

Itachi let out a small sigh at how childish the master could be sometimes, but he was a good man none the less, and someone Itachi respected a great deal. "Very well, I will do as you wish, Master Makarov." Itachi said as he vanished at super speed.

Itachi rested on the rooftop of the guildhall as the master was announcing the first team that will represent Fairy Tail. He could hear the master announce the names of Natsu, Gray, Erza, Lucy and Wendy for the first team. Itachi looked up into the blue sky as he enjoyed the nice breeze on his face, while he was waiting for the Master to tell him to come down. Itachi could hear confusion from the other guild members as to why Itachi wasn't there, and the master would simply reply that Itachi, Laxus and Gajeel hadn't come back yet, making it sound like some of the chosen ones for the first team was because he couldn't chose find the ones who were stronger. Itachi then heard that they let out a cheer which disturbed his relaxation a little, although he was used to this by now and didn't care.

As everyone went outside to celebrate the ones representing the first team for Fairy Tail in the Grand Magic Games. Makarov looked up to the rooftop and spotted Itachi giving him a thumbs up and a goofy grin. Makarov then went to speak with certain individuals during the celebration, those individuals would be on the second team.

As some time passed, most of the Fairy Tail guild members besides the ones who were chosen for the second team, left the guildhall. Itachi then jumped down from the rooftop and landed right next to the master. "So, who have you chosen for the second team?" Itachi looked down at the dwarf master.

"Oh, those two." Makarov pointed over to Mirajane and Juvia, Mira looked at Itachi with a warm smile while waving, while Juvia looked depressed that she wasn't on Gray's team. "And these two." Makarov said as down came someone crashing from the sky, and a bolt of lightning struck the ground in font of them. Once the dust cleared it revealed Laxus and Gajeel whom had Pantherlily on his back. "You lot will be known as Fairy Tail Team B." Makarov said and Gajeel and Laxus didn't take it kindly to be called Team B like if they were worth less than Team A.

"I ain't gonna be a part of that freak show!" Gajeel declared.

"I don't mind entering, although being a part of Team B sounds insulting." Laxus said.

"Then how about this. The winning team gets to do whatever it wants to the other team for a day." Makarov said and instantly everyone besides Itachi got excited and they all had a different look in their eyes, some sadistic, amused, one was overjoyed. "Now, Itachi here is the information and the official rulebook for the games, take them and head over to Crocus, everything has been arranged for your travels." Makarov said and then went off to go with Team A.

"Tch, why do we have to go alone?" Gajeel questioned looking a little annoyed and was still unhappy about being called Team B.

"The Master wants us to be a surprise for the others, it is childish I know, but it doesn't matter. Let's get going." Itachi said as they all left together.

After some travel, and having to deal with Gajeel having motion sickness, and Laxus although he hid that he had it. They arrived at Crocus, the capital of the kingdom of Fiore, and the place where the Grand Magic Games are held once a year. They all stood in the big city of the capital, that was way bigger than Magnolia and any other city they had been in.

Mirajane and Juvia looked around in awe at the city as there were decorations everywhere, for the festival of the Grand Magic Games. The master had said that he was going to sign them up so all they had to do was follow the rest of the instructions. "Okay, so according to the rule book and the instructions." Itachi said as the rest of the team gathered around him. "The competition is different every year, with different trails and such, it can be everything from a fight, to a race, to shooting range etc. and the total score of the several contests determines the winner. So, I guess we have to be prepared for anything and take it is it comes. And gather as many points as we can."

"Sounds easy enough." Laxus said with his elbow placed on Itachi's shoulder as he looked at the rulebook.

"So, are there anything major we need to know about the games?" Mirajane asked.

"Well, there are three major rules here I suppose. The first is that the master of each guild isn't allowed to participate." Itachi read up the first major rule.

"Sounds fair." Gajeel said.

"Those without a guild's emblem can't participate as a guild's guest." Itachi read the second rule.

"Makes sense." Juvia commented, and Itachi couldn't believe how close the master came to breaking that rule by inviting Jellal to pose as Mystogan for the games, since Jellal had requested if he could to find that mysterious source of dark magic power. Itachi however managed to assure that Jellal had nothing to worry about and that he would look out for anything suspicious, and even gave him a crow so that Itachi can report directly to Jellal, Ultear and Meredy.

"And, each game will remain a secret until just before it begins, at which time the game's rules will be revealed." Itachi read up the final important rule and although that didn't help them, they all had some confidence that no matter the challenge they would prevail. "And here is one final thing, all participants must return to their designated inn by 12:00, in other words at midnight." Itachi said and they all looked towards the clock tower to see the time.

"It's still some time, what should we do in the meantime?" Mira questioned as she looked over at Itachi hinting she wanted to look around the town with him.

"Hmm, I wouldn't mind just going to the inn and relax until the games begin." Itachi said and then noticed Mirajane pouting at what he said making him sweat drop a little. "O-Or maybe go exploring around town…" Itachi said and instantly she gained a happy smile. 'She's too easy to read… Oh well, I still love her.' Itachi thought with a small smile.

"Juvia will go look for Gray-sama!" Juvia declared and ran off.

"Remember where we are staying?!" Itachi shouted at the running Juvia.

"Juvia remembers!" Juvia shouted as she kept running to look for her beloved Gray.

"Well, what about you two?" Itachi looked over at Gajeel and Laxus.

"Whatever, I will just go and wait at the inn." Laxus shrugged his shoulders and walked away. "The rest of you just focus on getting there in time."

"You don't have to tell me that." Itachi smiled a little as there was no way he would be late for something like this.

"Imma go with Lily and find us somethin' to eat." Gajeel said and left with Pantherlily.

"Guess everyone has their own thing, shall we go?" Itachi looked at Mira that held his right arm between her breast, although Itachi didn't care or mind.

"Mm!" Mira nodded with a warm loving smile as she nuzzled her head up against his shoulder. They walked around the festive town enjoying the joyous atmosphere in the air, and ended up going to a restaurant for dinner.

As time passed and the sky was already dark, the streets were lit up by various lights. Itachi and Mirajane were walking back to their inn as it was almost midnight. Mira was still hugging onto Itachi's arm, and people were staring at them. Some elderly calling them an adorable young couple, some guys looking at Itachi with envy over the fact that he had a girl like Mirajane, and some girls looking at Mira with envy for having a guy like Itachi. Itachi noticed these stares and didn't let it bother him, and neither did Mira she just looked happy that they were together, and Itachi was happy for that as well.

"Are you a little nervous about the games at all?" Mirajane suddenly asked while looking up at Itachi.

"No, not really, I'm sure we will pull through. And even if we don't win we will still rise in popularity. So, I'm confident that everything will go just fine. What about you, are you nervous?" Itachi asked while looking at Mira with a warm comforting smile.

"A little, we don't know who we're up against, and we don't know what the challenges will be… But, if you have faith that we can do it, that makes me a lot less nervous." Mira smiled and tightened her embrace on Itachi's arm while leaning in closer.

"Hey look, that emblem those two are from Fairy Tail." Someone said in a mockingly tone as various people started to look over to them and started laughing.

"Seriously? The guild that comes in last every time? Just go home, Sabertooth is going to win this year like always!" A man said and everyone laughed with his mocking words.

Mira looked a little annoyed and was about to act when Itachi stopped her. "If they want to laugh, let them laugh. It's not our concern what these people think of us." Itachi said and kept walking when suddenly in front of them stood a tall muscular man with long green spiky hair, however unlike his upper body his legs looked quite normal, he held his massive hair in place with a black headband over his forehead, his face was adorned in black stripes that looked like war paint, he had four vertical black stripes on his chin, and his massive shoulders and biceps are covered in dark tattoos. He wore simple pants with a large fur-rimmed tiger-pattern around his waist.

"Hey, that's Orga Nanagear from Sabertooth." One civilian spoke and they all looked at this giant man in awe whom looked down on Itachi and Mirajane.

"You weaklings are from Fairy Tail? Heh, better just go home." Orga smirked overconfidently.

"Would you please step aside, we have to get to our inn, which you should as well." Itachi said calmly as he wasn't threatened or impressed with Orga.

"Shut it, and get out of my way." Orga glared at Itachi with dark lightning flickering around him.

"I have no time to deal with a mere brute like yourself, so if you would please, step aside." Itachi said calmly while Mira glared daggers at this Orga really wanting to punch him in the face.

"What did you call me?" Orga leaned down to Itachi's eye level and glared at him.

"I called you a brute, that is the definition of someone like you with more muscles than brains." Itachi said making Orga growl at him.

"Callin' me stupid huh?! Well I will show you!" Orga cracked his knuckles as black lightning flickered around him.

Itachi let out a sigh as this was bothersome. "Unless you want to get hurt, step aside." Itachi gave one last final warning.

"Oh, that's it!" Orga raised his fist, and in an instance Itachi activated his sharingan and Orga froze on the spot as Itachi placed him in a paralyze genjutsu.

"You should never underestimate your opponent, regardless of appearance. Take that as a lesson." Itachi said as he and Mirajane kept walking and he undid the genjutus placed on Orga, whom sweated and growled, he then fused his fist with black lightning and was about to charge at Itachi. When suddenly a massive amount of pressure was released, and Orga stopped moving from feeling this intense pressure of power. Everyone looked to the source and saw Itachi, they all instantly began shaking and Orga started to back up a bit, and then Itachi stopped releasing the pressure. Itachi let out a small sigh. "Let's go Mira." Itachi said and looked at Mirajane with a loving smile which she returned and they walked back to their inn, leaving an amazed crowd behind them.

"W-Was that guy really from Fairy Tail…?" A young man questioned still shaking and had a look of awe.

"Th-There is no way that loser guild has someone like him…" Another man uttered.

"W-Wait, I recognized him!" A man said which grabbed Orga and the others attention. "Yeah! That was the Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail! Itachi Uchiha! I heard he was the strongest member of the guild, although he vanished seven years ago."

"N-No way…"

"Y-Yeah, I remember him now to… So, the group that vanished seven years ago are back?"

Orga growled as he looked at the spot where Itachi once stood. "Whatever…" Orga growled and walked away probably heading towards his own inn.

Itachi returned to the inn with Mirajane, to find that Laxus, Gajeel and Juvia were waiting. "You made it just in time, thought you would be here earlier." Laxus said as Itachi and Mirajane sat down on a bed.

"We had a little run in with a member of Sabertooth." Itachi replied with a stoic expression and they all looked intrigued to hear more.

"Oh, was he strong?" Gajeel questioned.

"I didn't fight him, I just gave him a little scare that's all. He wouldn't let us through and tried to attack." Itachi replied to which Laxus gave a light chuckle.

"Figures, could you tell if he was strong or not?" Laxus questioned.

"He had a lot of magic power within him, I would say he is probably around the level of an S-class mage." Itachi replied and they all didn't seem that impressed at this guild called Sabertooth.

Then suddenly the sound of the clock hitting midnight was heard, as bells rang across the town. **"Attention, guild members who've gathered for the Grand Magic Games! G'morning!"** A voice came from outside and they all went on the balcony to check and saw a large hologram of a man with a pumpkin mask. Itachi looked at the pumpkin man with his sharingan and could see a trace of what was the pumpkin's man energy signature from the hologram, the pumpkin man must be putting his own magic power through some lacrima to appear on this hologram. **"The preliminary round to narrow the 114 participating teams down to 8 will now begin!"** The pumpkin man announced and that came as a shock as it wasn't in the rule books. **"With more and more guilds entering every year… The games are getting boring, is all I ever hear… So this year only eight teams will vie for our cheer! The preliminary round rules are simple!"** The ground suddenly began shaking as the inns grew into massive towers. **"You will now participate in a race! The Domus Flau stadium is the goal! The first eight teams to reach it will qualify for the Games! You're free to use magic! There are no limitations! Only the first eight teams to reach the goal will clear the preliminary round! However, all five team members must cross the goal for it to count! Also… we are not responsible for any loss of life that happens in the labyrinth. Let the Grand Magic Games preliminary Sky Labyrinth round begin!"** The pumpkin man declared as paths were formed from the balconies towards a sphere that was the labyrinth.

"Let's go!" Itachi shouted and they all rushed towards the sphere at full speed. Itachi using shunshin to get to the sphere, Laxus using his lightning to increase his speed, Mirajane flying at full speed in her Satan Soul form, Juvia using her water body to fly there faster and Gajeel extending his legs, by turning them into iron, from the balcony to fly there faster. They were without a doubt the first team to get inside the massive sphere known as the Sky Labyrinth.

Once they were inside, it was hard to describe what they saw. Everything was both upside-down while at the same time not, it was a three-dimensional space. Itachi instantly began looking around with his sharingan, and one thing he noticed was the energy signature from the hologram, in one specific place. 'If I remember correctly, the stadium was in that direction.' And that direction was the exact spot he saw the energy signature. "This way." Itachi said and they moved at full speed after Itachi.

"Are you sure this is the right direction?" Laxus asked with a raised brow, not that he doubted Itachi but he wanted to be absolute sure.

"The energy signature I saw from that hologram is in that one certain spot, and considering the direction the stadium was from our inn, it is in the same direction as that energy signature, so that is definitely the goal." Itachi explained and they all smirked and followed him without question.

"I'm really starting to love those eyes of yours!" Laxus grinned as they moved towards the goal at high speed. Itachi surrounded his body with a murder of crows and flew towards the goal, Mira in her Satan Soul was right behind him, Laxus moved with his lightning bouncing from one platform to the next., Juvia did the same with her water, and Gajeel did the same by extending his now iron club legs towards the goal. Before they knew it, with Itachi's tracking skills and eyes to locate the energy signature, their speed, stealing maps from other guilds, they had managed to reach the goal, and came in 1st place none the less.

 **Later at the inn**

Fairy Tail Team B were celebrating that they passed the preliminaries, when suddenly someone knocked on their door, and inn entered Master Makarov, whom looked rather grim. Which made the celebration stop. "What's wrong, Master?" Mira was the one to ask the question.

"What, did Salamander's team not make it?" Gajeel questioned with a raised brow.

"No, Natsu and his team managed to pass, barely, they came in 8th place. Although, Elfman has taken Wendy's place." Makarov said which made everyone look confused.

"Didn't Wendy feel up for it?" Juvia questioned with concern for the little maiden whom were one of the few females in the guild she didn't think was after her Gray.

"She was attacked, her magic had been sucked out from her same with Charle." Makarov said and everyone looked shocked and some were angry.

"The hell you say?" Gajeel questioned with a look of anger as he clenched his fists.

"Porlyusica is taking care of her, but she won't be able to participate for the first days of the games. And we have no idea who is responsible either… I just wanted to let you all know, good luck tomorrow." Makarov said as he walked out.

"…"

"…"

"You all heard gramps, get some rest for the games tomorrow." Laxus said not showing his anger, although he was angry just like everyone in the room, although Itachi didn't feel as much anger as he felt worried for Wendy's health, and wondering who was behind it and why. He suspected it was most likely someone competing in the games that was behind this.

"Let's all get focused, for the next seven days of the games, we will make Fairy Tail rise to the top." Itachi said with serious look and everyone else nodded.

 **Next Day: The Stadium**

Fairy Tail Team B, were waiting for when their team would be called up. As they were waiting they could hear the crowd cheering in excitement for the Games, the sounds of rockets were also heard. "This is it, the first day of the Grand Magic Games." Itachi said as he and everyone on his team had one thing on their mind, to become the number 1 guild again.

" **Now to introduce the competitors!"** They could hear the announcer's voice as clear as day. **"First up, in 8th place! Can this rowdy bunch with an uncharacteristic name reclaim their former glory?! It's Fairy Tai!"** The announcer declared and the audience started to boo.

"Well, that was to be expected." Itachi said with a stoic expression at the reaction Natsu's team got, although the rest of his team looked slightly annoyed that their guild was this low on the popularity bar. "Don't worry, sooner or later we will make the booing stop." Itachi smirked which made the rest of them smirk as well.

"Ah, we will show 'em, what Fairy Tail is capable of." Laxus grinned.

" **Despite coming in last every year before, Fairy Tail has already managed to clear the preliminaries and secure its spot as one of the 8 top guilds! Will the Tenrou Team's sensational return help them become Fiore's greatest guild?!"**

Then the sound of Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail cheer for them. The announcer then went on to declare the rest of the guilds, 7th place Quatro Cerberus, 6th place Mermaid Heel, 5th place Blue Pegasus, 4th place Lamia Scale. And the difference was that they were all meet with cheer. However the next name would surprise all of them, 3th place Raven Tail.

"Raven Tail?" Laxus questioned with a raised brow, as he recognized that guild, so would every member of Fairy Tail, the guild that was created by Laxus' very own father and Makarov's son, Ivan Dreyar.

"But how? Raven Tail is a dark guild…" Mirajane pointed out as dark guilds weren't allowed to participate.

"They must have been approved as a legal guild during the past seven years, although I seriously doubt their hatred for us has changed." Itachi said with a narrowed gaze, as the announcer declared that they indeed had been approved of as a legal guild. "See, we have no choice but to deal with them during the contests… Although, I suspect they were most likely the ones that attacked Wendy and Charle…" Itachi said, and everyone got even more serious, and ready to defeat Raven Tail.

The announcer then continued and 2th place went to Sabertooth, which came as a shocker to the entire audience at the fact that Sabertooth didn't come in first. It came as a shocker to the rest of them as well. Itachi looked out from the corner of their tunnel and saw, although Sabertooth was met with cheer, they didn't look happy about having come in second place. **"V-Very well, 1st place, oh, this is a surprise! Fairy Tail Team B!"**

They walked out and everyone gasped in shock that Fairy Tail had two teams. "N-Nee-chan?!" Elfman questioned in shock as he saw Mirajane.

"Gajeel?!" Natsu questioned looking just as shocked.

"Juvia?!" Gray questioned, although he knew she was here he didn't know she was competing.

"Even Laxus and Itachi?! This is against the rules!" Lucy said in shock as they all thought there was supposed to be only one team for each guild.

"Onii-san…" Erza uttered and Itachi gave her a smile.

" **Oh, it seems the latest rule changes have left many people perplexed Mr. Yajima!"** The announcer spoke to his co-announcer, former council member and long-time friend of Makarov, Yajima.

" **Mm. Each guild was permitted to enter two teams into this tournament."** Yajima announced.

Makarov then let out a laughter enjoying seeing all those reactions. "How do you like that?! This is Fairy Tail!" Makarov declared. And next to him, to Itachi's surprise was first master Mavis' ghost. The tiny master noticed Itachi looking at her and gave him a warm smile and a friendly wave. To which Itachi gave a small nod.

" **The competition will be between teams, though, can fellow guild members really be allowed to compete with each other?"**

" **Hmm. It'll be all right, I would think."** Yajima said.

" **But isn't that a little unfair?"** The third announcer, the current miss Fiore, a member of Blue Pegasus, a woman with long blond hair tied up into a ponytail, with blue eyes and a figure that rivaled Mirajane's, dressed in a pink dress, Jenny Realight. **"For example, in an event where each team chooses one person to compete, the two Fairy Tail members could team up against the rest."**

" **I guess that is the advantage Fairy Tail gains by having two teams out of a hundred to reach the tournament!"**

" **Oh-ho-ho! You certainly have the upper hand now, Macky!"** Yajima chuckled.

"This is a bunch of crap!" Natsu shouted which gained everyone's attention. "Even if we are in the same guild, I'm gonna fight with everything I got! I ain't gonna hold back! Being in this tournament makes you my enemy! I ain't gonna lose to you!" Natsu shouted while glaring at Team B.

Gajeel walked up to Natsu and they had a stare down." Bring it on, Mr. Barely-Came-in-8th-place." Gajeel mocked the pink haired dragon slayer, and Natsu couldn't find any comeback to that.

"Let's do our best, Elfman." Mirajane looked up at her little brother with a warm friendly smile, yet Elfman was not fooled as he knew how dangerous she was and started to sweat nervously.

"Nee-chan…" Elfman managed to utter with a nervous grin.

"Onii-san, I should have suspected something was off when the Master didn't announce you for our team." Erza smirked as she and Itachi stood face to face.

"Hn, he wanted it to be a surprise." Itachi gave her a relaxed calm smile.

"Have you managed to notice something about what Jellal was talking about? So far I only suspect Raven Tail." Erza mentioned the second goal they both had for being here in the game.

"I haven't, although I doubt Raven Tail is behind it. They haven't entered the games before now, so they couldn't possibly be the cause of it. Guess we'll both have to watch out." Itachi said as he noticed something strange about one of the Raven Tail members, the one in golden armor and a black cloak, he could feel the man glare at him.

"Itachi Uchiha…" The masked armored man growled.

"Anyway, if we ever go up against each other, onii-san, I expect you to not go easy on me." Erza said with a smirk as now she was looking forward competing against Itachi.

"Of course, I can't wait to see how much you have grown, Erza." Itachi smiled as they both let out a chuckle.

Itachi could feel Sabertooth glaring at them also, one was a young man with spiky yellow hair and blue eyes, he had a scar going over his right eyebrow and next to his right eye, this was Sting, one of the Dragon Slayers from Sabertooth. Next to him was another young man with dark hair and with bangs going over his right eye, he was dressed in a cloak, this was Rogue the second Dragon Slayer. Orga was also there sending more intense glares of rage at Itachi. There was also a young man with long blond hair dressed up in a red west with a white shirt underneath, he also had a red had and a mask over his eyes. Then there was a young woman with short silver hair and brown eyes dressed in a cloak, whom was the only one among Sabertooth not glaring at him and the rest of Team B. "How did they beat us in the preliminary?" Sting questioned with a shocked look while glaring at Fairy Tail Team B.

"Tch! We must have gone too easy on them." Orga growled.

"My memory serves that we did underestimate everyone." Rufus said looking rather calm.

"It doesn't matter, the real games start now." Rogue said as he looked at Gajeel from the corner of his eye.

"That's right, they only got in first because you guys went too easy on them." A little brown furred Exceed in a blue west named Lector, Stings partner said having full confidence in his partner.

"Froo thinks so to!" A little green Exceed in a pink frog costume, named Frosch said.

'So, that is the current most powerful guild, Sabertooth…' Itachi thought with his eyes narrowed at them. That wasn't the only looks Itachi were sent, as various of young girls in the stadium looked at him with hearts in their eyes.

"That one Fairy Tail guy looks so cool!" A girl squealed looking at Itachi.

"How come someone like him is in Fairy Tail?" Another girl said looking at Itachi. This however caused Itachi to get some even more dangerous glares, not from the boys of the stadium, but from Mirajane whom had her eyes closed and smiled while facing Itachi, although she let out a menacing giggle. Itachi looked at her and gave her a nervous smile and a chuckle.

" **That is all the competing teams! What are your thoughts upon seeing this lineup. Yajima-san?!"**

" **Hmm. I wish I was young!"** Yajima replied as he was eyeing some of the female competitors.

" **Uhh, that's not quite what I meant… Now, then! It's time to unveil the event schedule for the Grand Magic Games!"**

The next moment a massive stone pillar emerged from the ground, with various days marked on them and most of them filled with question marks, or "+battle" and with the event of the first day being called "hidden".

"A battle almost every day, huh?" Itachi said as he looked at the stone pillar board.

"This will be fun." Gajeel grinned.

" **First, the contest have rankings from 1st to 8th. How a team ranks in a contest determines how many points they will earn. Additionally, a team can choose any member to participate in the contest parts. Next are the battle parts! The event organizers have chosen these matchups based on fan surveys! The battle rules are simple! Each team will square off as shown here. The winning teams will earn 10 points, while the losing teams will earn 0. In the case of a draw, both teams will be awarded 5 points. All right! It's now time for the Grand Magic Games opening game, Hidden to begin!"**

"Hidden?" Mirajane questioned trying to find the purpose of the contest by its name. "Is it like hide and seek?"

"Maybe, just with a little twist." Itachi replied.

" **Each team will choose one to participate! The game's rules will be explained once all the competitors are ready!"**

From the looks of it Quatro Cerberus picked a big muscle guy with tanned skin and long silver hair tied into a ponytail, wearing headphones, his name is Yeager. Mermaid Heel picked a young girl with brown hair tied into pigtails with small freckles on her cheek and nose, she was dressed black shirt underneath of calf length blue overalls held up by shoulder straps, her name is Beth Vanderwood.

Raven Tail picked a short purple guy with yellow slicked back hair, that kept smirking viscously, he wore a white coat over his body, this was Nullpudding. Blue Pegasus picked out Eve. While Sabertooth picked the fancy looking guy with long blond hair dressed in red, this was Rufus Lore. While Lamia Scale picked out Lyon, so Fairy Tail Team A picked Gray, which lead to Juvia going for Fairy Tail Team B.

" **All eight teams have chosen their competitors! Now for the rules of the opening game, Hidden!"**

"Will each team's Hidden competitors please step forward!" The man in the pumpkin mask said. Itachi and the rest of Team B besides Juvia was in their gallery looking down and watching the contest. "Field Open!" Suddenly many large buildings appeared on the stadium, making it look like a small city, this being the battleground for today's event. And from the looks of it each contester was placed in different parts of the city as it was shown on the screen.

"Looks like it will be like hide and seek." Itachi uttered as the announcer was now just about to explain the rules of the game.

" **All competitors are hiders, and seekers at the same time! The goal is to find the other competitors in the town and then strike them with any magic attacks you have! The competitors who delivers the attack whether it causes damage or not, will score 1 point!"** The announcer said as suddenly from the looks on the screens, several copies of the contesters were made around the city. **"These are copies of you all! Should you mistakenly attack a copy you will lose 1 point! Now, then! Vanish into the silence, like a black cat lurking in the darkness of night! Let Hidden Begin!"**

And the instant it began, Juvia being overwhelmed by seeing so many Gray's instantly hugged one of them, which counted as an attack, and she lost a point and was teleported to a new location. "That idiot…" Gajeel uttered.

"This might be too difficult for Juvia to deal with." Mira said with her usual smile.

"If I had known it would be like this I would have entered instead…" Laxus said with a dumbfound expression.

"W-Well, let's give her a chance…" Itachi uttered with a nervous smile. The contest would last a total of 30 minuets according to the announcer, and for each time a person was attacked that person would also lose a point.

 **Later**

It ended in disaster, Fairy Tail came in last, but Juvia at least managed to get one point, while Gray got zero. It ended with Rufus from Sabertooth winning by striking everyone from a high spot. And Gray couldn't get a chance to attack Rufus or others since Nullpudding from Raven Tail constantly went after him. Everyone in the audience ended up laughing at Fairy Tail and calling them weak, and everlasting last place.

"Tch! Those damn bastards!" Gajeel clenched his fist wanting to show the audience just how powerful they were, the same was felt among the rest of Team B and A alike.

"Easy, we will get our chance, just relax and let them laugh for now." Itachi calmed down the iron dragon slayer, Itachi's eyes were narrowed as he looked over at Raven Tail. "It seems they will only come after us, be on constant guard." Itachi warned seeing as what happened with Gray, and they all nodded.

Then came the battles, and up for the first battle was Lucy, against Flare from Raven Tail. A young woman with a curvy figure and a large bust, dressed in a red dress and with red long hair tied into pigtails, her eyes were red and she looked at Lucy with a creepy grin.

They looked down onto the battle field, this being Fairy Tail's chance to get some points to even out the score. However, what was clear for everyone in Fairy Tail, was the anger in Lucy's eyes. Raven Tail had not only attacked Wendy, but they kept going after Gray in the previous event rather than winning, without a doubt the blond celestial wizard was out for some payback.

Lucy started off on the offensive, and to all their surprise she was able to summon two celestial spirits at once, both Taurus and Scorpio. "Lucy has improved a lot!" Mirajane said while happily clapping for her friend.

"Indeed, she has, although something tells me she is still in trouble…" Itachi uttered as he payed a close attention to the battle. Flare had the ability to extend her hair and merge it with fire, and she was able to block an attack from Scorpio with her hair.

"That's some strange magic." Laxus commented as they all watched closely.

Lucy was then able to combine Scorpio's sandstorm power with Taurus' brute physical strength, into making a massive sandstorm that spread across the arena. And Flare took some damage, although this only infuriated her. She then extended her hair and it took the shape of a wolf, Lucy countered it by summoning Cancer and cut down the hair wolf.

"Way to go, Lucy!" Mira cheered.

Flare got more angrier that her hair was cut, and extended her hair further sending it underground. Her hair wrapped around Lucy's ankles and swung her around violently like a ragdoll.

"This looks bad…" Juvia uttered as they all grew concerned for Lucy, but the celestial spirit mage wasn't done yet, she took out her new whip that was merged with energy and wrapped it around Flare's wrist. Then they both started spinning, although Itachi could clearly see with his sharingan that Flare had lit her hair on fire around Lucy's ankles, burning through even her boots.

The crowd went wild at seeing this fight now that both girls had released each other from their grips, although Lucy could barley stand with her burned legs.

Lucy had to take off her burnt boots to stand without feeling her skin getting burned, she didn't take that much damage. "She's off to a great start, her chances of winning have increased." Itachi said, although he knew that Raven Tail wouldn't give up just like that. Flare had once again dug her hair underground, although they never came after Lucy this time.

"What's going on? Is she going for her legs again?" Laxus questioned.

"She's barefoot this time, she will take way more damage now…" Mira uttered in concern.

'No, she's up to something.' Itachi thought he used his sharingan and managed to see the magic signature in Flare's hair underground, and it led to the spectator side, where the Fairy Tail guild was cheering from. Itachi widened his eyes when he saw a strain of red hair close to little Asuka. And no one on the gallery noticed as they were too busy cheering and watching the fight.

Lucy seemed to have noticed as she didn't do anything, and kept taking a beating from Flare, which left most of the people at the stadium bewildered. "They were fighting equal a moment ago, just what is going on here?!" Gajeel questioned as they all started to look concerned as Lucy kept taking a beating.

"This is just too brutal!" Mira said as they all growled in anger at Raven Tail, as Flare kept burning and beating on Lucy whom didn't even move or fought back.

"She's using Asuka as a hostage…" Itachi said and they all looked at him with a raised eyebrow and then looked over at the stand where they're guildmates were.

"That's dirty! We should tell the judges!" Mira said although Itachi stopped her. "What are you doing?!" Mira had a look that said she demanded an answer.

"Flare can easily retract her hair and then there wouldn't be any evidence by the time the judges gets to check on it. And our reputation would go even lower. Besides Natsu is already on his way." Itachi said as they all looked towards Team A and saw that Natsu was missing and when they turned back Itachi was already gone. Itachi didn't like seeing Lucy get beaten like this, none of them did. Especially when Flare wouldn't even let Lucy surrender and kept beating her.

The next moment Lucy was tied up by Flare's hair whom had her hair in the shape of Raven Tail's guild mark with fire burning around it. "She's threatening to burn away her guild mark?! That's beyond low!" Mira hissed in anger, an anger that was shared by everyone else from Fairy Tail as they watched Lucy beg Flare not to do it.

Itachi arrived at the stand where their guildmates were and they all looked confused. "Itachi? What are you-" Makarov couldn't finish as Natsu arrived as well and grabbed Flare's hair and burnt it away.

"Flare held Asuka hostage, that's why Lucy didn't fight back." Itachi informed the Master and they all looked infuriated, especially the parents of the little girl.

"Lucy! Now!" Natsu shouted as Lucy summoned Gemini to break her free. And then transformed into Lucy wearing nothing but a towel. Which made every male look closely at Gemini Lucy, besides Itachi. While Lucy blushed out of embarrassment.

The two Lucy's then began chanting in perfect unison while they let out a powerful golden glow, a spell Itachi recognized from their battle against Oracion Seis. "I see, she's using Gemini to double the attack power of that spell, she really has improved." Itachi smiled as victory seemed certain. Then the battlefield looked like a starry sky, Lucy released a tremendous amount of magic power and Flare looked taken aback by fear.

But then as soon at it had begun, the light vanished, the level of magic power was dropping drastically, and Gemini was gone. Lucy stood there dumbfounded as the crowd began to boo her.

"Wh-What happened?" Natsu questioned.

"Someone drained all her magic…" Itachi instantly looked over at Raven Tail, seeing a small figure on the top of a blue skinned man with a big nose dressed in a black cloak, the small figure gave Flare a peace sign. "Raven Tail… using their dirty tricks once more." Itachi said and Makarov looked like he was about to explode as he looked over at Ivan in the audience that smiled at the Master's anger.

Lucy then fell to the ground, and Flare was declared the victor. The only ones who noticed the foul play here, was Fairy Tail, Yajima, and some of the other guilds like Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale that knew Fairy Tail very well.

"Damn you!" Natsu shouted but was stopped by Itachi.

"No one noticed it, so it's not a breach of the rules. However, we will just have to wait, we will get our chance to take them down." Itachi said although Natsu still growled with rage, everyone in the gallery knew Itachi was right, they didn't like it, but he was right and they just had to accept the result for now anyway. Everyone in the audience laughed at Lucy that was hiding the fact that she was crying, Natsu then jumped down and went up to Lucy.

"Don't cry, Lucy." Natsu said as Lucy avoided to look at him so that he wouldn't see her cry.

"But I can't help it…" Lucy sobbed. "It's just not fair…"

"Let's save our tears for when we've won." Natsu looked down at Lucy with a friendly warm smile. "You were amazing. It showed that we do have a fighting chance after all. 0 points? Sounds great to me." Natsu said as Lucy grabbed his hand and a gush of wind blew through the field. "We get to make a comeback now."

"Yeah… I'm fired up…" Lucy said with her eyes still teary as she looked up at Natsu. The rest of Fairy Tail seeing this gained a smile, including Itachi.

Itachi returned to his team, whom were all silent and couldn't wait to get back at Raven Tail. The matches kept on going, with Ren from blue Pegasus against Arania from Mermaid Heel, whom had green hair tied into various dreadlock-like curls, and she was dressed in a tight-fitting mustard suit decorated with spiderwebs. It ended up with Ren winning the match.

The next match was with Orga from Sabertooth, against Warcry from Quatro Cerberus. It ended with Orga winning in a single attack of black lightning.

"Lightning…" Laxus uttered as he saw the black lightning Orga used.

"That color, and this feel to it, it's just like that guy Zancrow from Grimore Heart, I see, so he is a God Slayer." Itachi uttered and Laxus had a small smirk on his face.

"He doesn't seem that though if you ask me." Laxus said as he could clearly tell he was stronger than Orga, something that even Itachi agreed with. Then out of nowhere Orga started to sing on how Sabertooth was number 1.

"Huh, looks like he and Gajeel has something in common." Itachi said with a stoic expression.

"Yeah, they both suck at singing." Laxus chuckled causing Gajeel to growl with thick marks on his forehead as everyone on Team B let out a small chuckle.

"Screw all of ya! None of you have any taste in good music!" Gajeel shouted while gritting his teeth

" **Now then. Next up is the final match of the first day."**

" **It looks like the final matchup is between Fairy Tail B and Lamia Scale."** Yajima said and instantly everyone from Fairy Tail Team B payed close attention.

" **These two guilds used to be equally skilled. This should be a neat match!"** Jenny said.

" **All right! The final match of the first day will be…! Fairy Tail B's Itachi Uchiha… versus Lamia Scale's Jura Neekis!"**

The crowd went wild when they heard Jura's name, and cheered for the wizard saint. Everyone on Team B looked at Itachi whom activated his sharingan. "Go and kick his ass and score us some points." Laxus said looking at his rival with an expression that said "if you lose I will beat you up" Gajeel had the same look.

"Good luck!" Mira said with a smile.

"Juvia has fate that Itachi-sama will win!" Juvia also gave an encouraging smile.

"Thank you, I won't let you down." Itachi said and jumped down into the stadium.

"Itachi! Don't ya dare and lose! Ya hear?!" Makarov shouted from the gallery among with the other guild members. "Use even that dark power if you must!" Makarov shouted, although it was meant as a joke, well Itachi hoped. "Also! Finish him off with a flashy powerful move!" Makarov demanded, Itachi normally didn't want to do that but he was willing to make an exception this time.

" **Itachi is a very powerful wizard from my understanding. Right, Yajima?"**

" **Indeed, before Jura even was picked as a Wizard Saint, the council asked Itachi if he wanted to be a Wizard Saint but he turned it down. And then Jura took his place instead."** Once those words were said everyone gasped.

"Seriously? This guy turned down the offer to become a Wizard Saint?!"

"So, Jura wouldn't even be a Wizard Saint if this guy hadn't turned the council down?!"

Itachi thought about all of his friends that had been laughed at, mocked, humiliated, it was all going to change. Itachi walked right up to Jura and glared at the bald monk.

" **Ah, I will give that Itachi this… his totally hot!"** Jenny declared fawning over Itachi with her cheeks slightly red as she observed this handsome young man with a hint of lust in her gaze. This comment caused both Mirajane and Erza to flinch, neither of them liking girls going after Itachi, Mira because well she was his girlfriend, and Erza because she was a tiny bit overprotective, although she was fine with Mira seeing as Itachi loved her back.

Itachi looked at Jura whom seemed to be avoiding looking him in the eyes, although the master requested Itachi to finish it with a flashy move, so he was going to, and not use any illusions during this fight. "Personally, I'd like to see Fairy Tail make it far, but the old hag would throw a fit, you see… I'm sorry, but I won't hold anything back."

"Don't worry, I won't hold back either, in fact this fight won't take that long." Itachi said with his eyes narrowed and sharingan glowing bright red as he gave Jura a scary look.

"Hah! Damn right it won't! Jura will crush you!" Several from the crowd cheered in agreement.

" **Let the final match of the day begin!"**

Jura wasted no time and had multiple stone pillars fly towards Itachi. Itachi jumped up and landed on pillar and kept jumping from pillar to pillar. Jura then had an iron rock arm with a massive fist fly towards Itachi like a snake. Itachi waited for the proper moment and placed his hand on the fist to threw himself over it.

Itachi then ran down one of the stone pillars towards Jura. Jura raised his right hand and three more pillars popped up from the ground and flew towards Itachi. Itachi formed a set of hand seals as lightning flickered around his right palm.

 **Chidori!**

Itachi then jabbed the chidori into the side of a pillar and slide down while tearing up the iron rock pillar on his way down. Jura then redirected the two other pillars towards Itachi, Itachi looked up at the approaching pillars with his eyes narrowed. He then placed his feet on the pillar he was skidding down from, and used it as a springboard to jump away from the approaching pillars that crashed into the pillar he jumped from.

The massive iron rock fist then came flying back towards Itachi whom was in midair, Itachi vanished in a murder of crows and avoided the blow. He then reappeared standing on an iron rock pillar.

"Can't that guy do anything but dodge?! Fight!" The audience complained.

Jura redirected the iron rock fist back towards Itachi, and this time it clashed into him. "Got you." Jura smiled, but that smile quickly faded as Itachi's body turned into a murder of crows that spread across the battlefield, they then gathered into Itachi whom formed a set of hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb**

Itachi spitted out a barrage of blazing fireballs at the shape of dragon's heads towards Jura whom jumped back and avoided the first one that went up into the sky. Jura then kept avoiding the fireballs and had his iron pillar clash into them so they all redirected and they flew up into the sky. The dragon flame bombs exploded in the air and gathered the heat, as dark clouds formed over the arena.

Itachi kept jumping around and avoided Jura's attacks, when suddenly rain drops started to fall down over the battlefield making everyone look confused, besides Makarov and a few members of Fairy Tail that knew what was going to happen next. "Get him my boy!" Makarov shouted as thunder was heard coming from the sky.

"Should have expected as much from onii-san, his going to finish the fight quickly. But like the master said, his going to finish it with a flashy move." Erza smiled, she was going to enjoy seeing everyone who was booing them all day, suddenly getting confused, and gaping understanding Itachi's power, and the power of their guild. "This should be good."

Itachi then jumped high up in the air hovering over Jura whom smirked at him confidently. "Those fire attacks of yours seem to have missed me, and now that you are open I can attack you, you are finished, Itachi-dono." Jura said as stone pillars popped up from the ground, when suddenly a thunder strike was heard making Jura widen his eyes at what he saw.

"My attacks were meant for you? Who decided that?" Itachi said as lightning flickered around his right hand that he raised up into the sky. "I am finished? And who decided that?" Itachi said as a massive dragon made out pure lightning formed into the sky and let out a howl, that left Jura and everyone else besides Makarov and the rest of Fairy Tail speechless. "The one who decides such things, is me." Itachi looked down on Jura as lightning flickered from his hands and his sharingan glowed blood red.

"This is bad, Jura!" Lyon shouted from the stand of Lamia Scale.

 **Kirin!**

"Be gone, with the thunderclap." Itachi narrowed his eyes and swung his arm down sending the lightning dragon crashing towards Jura. Jura had wide eyes and was about to go on defense, but the lightning dragon struck him as he wasn't fast enough.

Several from the audience let out a yelp, and all of them covered their eyes from the intense light of the lightning strike, and some covered their ears from that intense powerful sound. Once it cleared, it revealed Jura looking rather burned, as what looks like a stone golem, that was in ruins, had been barely formed to try and protect Jura. Jura had taken the full damage of that blow, he was smirking as he fell to the ground. **"Th-This is unexpected! Fairy Tail's Itachi Uchiha, has taken down one of the Ten Wizard Saints, Jura! The winner is, Itachi Uchiha! Earning Fairy Tail Team B 10 points, Fairy Tail Team B has a total of 11 points!"** The announcer announced as the audience looked taken aback for a while, before they all started to cheer as Itachi stood in the stadium over Jura, with his right fist raised high up in the air.

"This is the power, of Fairy Tail!" Itachi declared as everyone let out a wild cheer, and the ones from Fairy Tail cheered the loudest out of all of them. And members of Sabertooth looked shocked seeing as how Itachi had easily defeated one of the Ten Wizard Saints, all it took, was one attack. Erza was smiling out of pride for her dearest big brother, and that things were turning for the better for their guild already.

A very tall tanned skinned man with a very muscular body, with long light hair and a thick beard and mustache, his eyes completely white, and he had a Sabertooth emblem. "How interesting… Itachi Uchiha, what power." The man was the master of Sabertooth, Jiemma.

" **And that's it for the first day of the Grand Magic Games! Here is the current scoreboard!"** The scoreboard showed Sabertooth in the lead with 20 points, Raven Tail in second with 18 points, Blue Pegasus in third with 14 points, Fairy Tail Team B in fourth with 11 points, Lamia Scale in fifth with 6 points, Mermaid Heel in sixth with 3 points, Quatro Cerberus in seventh with 2 points, and Fairy Tail Team A in last with 0 points.

Makarov looked a little pale that Team A was doing so bad, but was a little happy that Team B was doing so well. Master Mavis gave Makarov a deadpan expression that made him pale even more. "Good job! Itachi! You're awesome!" Mavis turned to Itachi with a smile, as the rest of the guild cheered with her.

"Well done there, as expected of my rival." Laxus wrapped his arms around Itachi's shoulder with a smirk.

"You did it!" Mira jumped up to Itachi and in the heat of the moment kissed him, which left many of the audience taken aback, especially some girls, even Jenny. "Oh my…" Mira blushed as she realized what she had done and hid her face by pressing it against Itachi's chest. Itachi smiled and patted Mira's head. And then even Juvia hugged Itachi for having redeemed the former failures made by the guild during the games.

"Hell yeah! First place here we come!" Gajeel declared.

"Heh, well at least our guild isn't in last place…" Elfman smiled, although his team was in last place.

"We will just have to do better tomorrow and catch up to them." Erza said with a determined look to prove how strong their guild really was to everyone.

"Ah! Just ya wait! We will catch up in no time!" Natsu declared.

 **That's it for now!**

 **So, as you can see I didn't put too much focus into events that didn't involve Itachi, because then they would pretty much remain the same. Although tell me in the reviews if you want me to put more focus than I did on this one.**

 **And how was that short fight between Itachi and Jura? I figured Makarov would make Itachi do something flashy and amazing to demonstrate Itachi's power, and showing them what Fairy Tail is made off.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**

 **(responds to reviews)**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks, and Madara and Ultear's future encounter may take a while, but we will get there eventually.**

 **Classy Uchiha: Thanks!**

 **That one Kitsune: Thanks, and that is a good reason to have Itachi teach Ultear.**

 **Vonneyboy21: Thanks, hope I didn't disappoint.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Thanks, and noted. And Itachi will have his work cut out for him when the time to face Madara comes.**

 **Mathew5641: Thanks, and well, unlike Itachi Kisame woke up with his old Akatsuki pals and had no idea where to go, so he decided to stick around with them. However, that could change later on.**

 **zubhanwc3: Thanks, and I will see what I can do with Erza's reactions. I also have planned out for what Madara's goal is, although it doesn't seem evil it still has an effect on our heroes which is why they will try and stop him.**

 **Kelmoria: Madara will be surprised, and although he is not evil so to say, he would still be chaotic neutral and won't let anyone stand in the way of his goal.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Noted, and I guess that's one way to look at it, lol!**

 **Ita1412: Thanks, and that is a very good explained reason as to why Itachi should teach and tell Ultear.**

 **MayanPanther: Thanks!**

 **Guest: A lemon between Itachi and Mirajane… I actually have planned something like that, although that won't happen until maybe before the final arc of the story.**

 **ronlol2: Thanks!**

 **Lucifer The Archangel: Hmm, well I actually had planned for Itachi to teach a few people somethings after Tartaros, so I could just have Ultear be among those people.**

 **Sandi091000: Thanks, and yes, and you are greeted!**

 **CompuBob: Already PM'd you, no need to say the same thing twice.**

 **Zexceed: Well it has been seven years, and for Sasuke it took him about a year to get three tomoe, and Itachi less than a year. I'm sure someone as emotional as Ultear would get three tomoe after seven years.**

 **Guest: Thanks, and I will see what I can do, although I can't guarantee anything, I will consider it.**

 **Tasty Food: I see, I will get to them during the re-write I suppose. And I did plan for a lemon between Itachi and Mira although that wouldn't happen until before the final arc.**

 **E.N.D.83: Thanks, Itachi has learned a few things from working under Kakashi in the ANBU.**

 **seant5054: I would update it, but I would have to get together with my co-writer whom is on vacation right now.**

 **Guest: Noted, and that sounds like something Itachi would warn Jellal about.**

 **usha: I will see what I can do, and no problem!**

 **CoCoDu11: Aha, and that fight is in planning although it will be a while before it actually comes. And Itachi will only have Mirajane.**

 **Devon95: It's going to be a while, but we'll get there.**

 **KidGokuSupremo: Thanks!**

 **Guest: If you have reached this chapter, they now know, and I hope it was to your satisfaction.**


	27. Day 2 of the Games!

**Chapter 26: Day 2 of the Games!**

After what was considered a failure of a first day, with only one win for the Fairy Tail guild, the guild was now even more determined to do even better in the games. Both the Teams were getting ready for the second day of the games, and what challenges laid ahead of them. However, unlike his guildmates, Itachi didn't consider the first day of the games to be a total waste. Not because that he managed to score his team some points after his fight with Jura, but because he meant that the first day was a learning experience for the guild. Failure could sometimes be the greatest teacher one could ever experience in life.

At the moment the guild was gathered inside of a tavern, and to no surprise Cana got drunk. And she had drunken everyone under the table. "I see you're a good drinker, missy…" A young man walked up to Fairy Tail's number one drinker, he was of Quatro Cerberus, Bacchus Groh. He was a young muscular man with straight black hair that was slicked back and tied into a bun. He had slanted red eyes with small black marks under them, he had gourd shaped earrings, he had his guild mark in red on his back. His upper body clothing consisted only of armor plates that covered his arms and shoulders. For his lower body he wears baggy black pants which ends below his knees. "How's about a drinking contest with me?" He slammed down a shot glass filled with alcohol as he smirked at Cana.

"I dunno who you are, but you're challenging me to a drinking contest?" Cana smirked and was a little red in her face from all the drinking.

"Hey! That's a bad idea, whoever you are!" Macao warned this young man, whom neither of them seemed to know who was. In fact, only Erza and Itachi seemed to recognize him, and they knew this wasn't going to end well.

"Believe it or not, she's a real monster!" Wakaba also warned the young man.

It ended with Bacchus winning and Cana passing out from all the drinking, leaving everyone besides Itachi and Erza surprised. Bacchus then also to everyone's shock took her top leaving her upper body full exposed. And Macao and Wakaba tried to get it back, but were easily knocked out. "Bacchus, don't you think that's taking it a little too far?" Itachi stepped up to the drinking champion and so did Erza.

"Huh? Ah, if it isn't good ol' Itachi and Erza. I'm just taking a victory trophy." Bacchus said, his face a little red from all the drinking. "And Erza, I see you're still as hot as ever."

"H-He said that to Erza in front of Itachi?!" Levy questioned as she and everyone looked shocked, especially those that knew Itachi was overprotective.

"You're still as bold as ever I see." Itachi said with a stoic expression, although he stepped in front of Erza in a slight defensive manner.

"Hehe. I hear you two went into hiding for seven years?" Bacchus said still smirking.

"Well, more like sealed, but yes." Itachi replied.

"And I'm told you are not participating in the Grand Magic Games this year." Erza said which caused the drunk to laugh.

"I was actually gonna leave it to the youngsters this time around, but after seeing Warcry's disgrace, my manly spirit had to take action. So I'm enterin' the games as a reserve member now. My soul's all stirred up." Bacchus smirked.

"Hn, well please hand over that so-called trophy of yours." Itachi said referring to Cana's top.

"Eh? I won this so not gonna happen." Bacchus said with a hic, causing both the siblings to sigh.

"I would rather not make a scene here, but trust me, I doubt our drinker over there is going to let this slide." Itachi looked over to the unconscious Cana, and Laxus had covered her body with his coat so that no one would look at her topless body.

"Whatever…" Bacchus shrugged and walked away. "If we run into each other tomorrow or after Erza, I can finally settle the score… Your soul will always be… Wild…" Bacchus turned over to Erza as a sign that she was supposed to finish that sentence.

"… Four." Erza said with a stoic tone, and with no spirit in her words.

"You ain't got no spirit, Erza!" Bacchus laughed as he exited the bar.

"Who was that jerk?!" Lucy questioned.

"A member of Quatro Cerberus, an S-class mage. Me and Onii-san have encountered him on various jobs. I in particular am very familiar with his strength. Drunken Falcon Bacchus, master of the Drunken Chop-Hanging Palm. We've fought on many occasions, but we have never reached a conclusion." Erza explained and most members seemed shocked.

"He's evenly matched with you?!" Lucy questioned in shock at Erza's words.

"No, far from it, the only reason they never reached a conclusion in their fights was either because of me interrupting, or the job getting in the way. Bacchus specializes in hand to hand combat and is quite strong. However, his main weakness is that if someone has a great defense, he will eventually exhaust himself, and get injured from attacking as well." Itachi said thinking Erza was giving Bacchus too much credit, he did know Bacchus was powerful and strong, but he wasn't evenly matched with Erza.

"Oh, so he isn't that much of a threat then?" Lucy questioned.

"Make no mistake, he is still an S-class mage, I'm just saying his not equally as strong as Erza, and that like everyone he has a weakness." Itachi replied, and after then everyone went back to celebrating. Itachi went to the bar counter when suddenly Laxus sat next to him and handed him a beer.

"How about you relax a little and drink?" Laxus smirked as this was a celebration and Itachi had just thought about the next day of the games. "Come to think of it, I have never seen you drink alcohol."

"Never had a reason to, besides I don't really find it that interesting." Itachi said with a stoic expression, he had never had alcohol before.

"Awe, lighten up it's a celebration of your win against Jura, so drink, I want to see how you are drunk mister serious." Laxus snickered and many of the adult guild members seemed to agree.

"I doubt I would be that different." Itachi said with a stoic expression and then Laxus took his arm around his shoulder.

"Then how about we figure it out?" Laxus smirked while looking over to his grandfather that also smirked.

"I don't think so, I will just have a juice." Itachi said to the bartender.

"Very good sir." The bartender went to get the juice although what Itachi didn't notice was that Makarov whispered something to the bartender. The bartender then returned with plum juice for Itachi. "Here you go sir."

"Thanks." Itachi took the drink and chugged it down. "Hmm, interesting flavor…" Itachi uttered.

"Give him another." Laxus said to the bartender that poured Itachi another glass. And Itachi drank it as well.

"This doesn't taste like normal juice… strange." Itachi said looking into the empty glass. He kept drinking, and drinking, and drinking. In the end there were over ten empty glasses on the bar counter and Itachi drank the last one. His face was a little red, and he looked dizzy. "Hic* I feel funny… Hic*" Itachi remained stoic, although his face was a little red.

"Maybe because you've been drinking alcohol this entire time." Laxus said with snicker that was shared by Master Makarov.

"I had the bartender give you plum flavored alcohol." Makarov said as he was also red in the faze from having drunken a barrel's worth of beer.

"So, you tricked me?" Itachi questioned looking at Laxus.

"Yeah." Laxus replied and began to laugh out loud.

"Hehe…" Itachi smiled a little and started laughing a little himself. "Good one." Itachi slapped Laxus on the back knocking him down face first into the bar counter, breaking a part of the bar counter making Laxus fall face first to the floor that cracked up a little.

"Laxus!" Freed shouted while gaping.

"Huh? What happened to you? Hic*" Itachi questioned with a raised brow while looking down on Laxus, seems when he is drunk Itachi cannot control his own strength.

"Oh! Itachi knocked out Laxus! Itachi fight me next!" Natsu charged at Itachi with flames infused with his fists.

"Sure!" Itachi threw a punch into Natsu's face, sending him flying crashing through the wall of the tavern, and even further away into the night sky. "Huh? Where did he go? Hic*" Everyone gaped at seeing this, and mostly everyone from the guild backed a little away from Itachi.

"Natsu!" Happy went flying after the pink haired Dragon Slayer.

"Oh my…" Mira let out a small giggle at seeing Itachi like this.

"O-Onii-san is drunk…" Erza uttered looking shocked thinking she would never see the day.

"Erza! Hic* What's wrong? Your face is weird?" Itachi instantly appeared in front of Erza and Mira. "Ah, did Jellal break your heart? If he did I'll teach him a lesson…! Hic* Also, what happened with him and you on the beach that time? You both looked suspicious when you came back?!" Once Itachi said that Erza blushed a little thinking back on how she almost kissed Jellal. Seems not only his strength was not under control, but his overprotective side for Erza was not in control either.

"O-Onii-san quiet down, people are starting to stare…" Erza said in a whisper tone as she was getting a little embarrassed.

"Huh? Who's staring?!" Itachi looked around at the crowd which mostly consisted of their fellow guildmates, that all either sweat dropped or laughed nervously. "And you never answered my question! Hic*" Itachi turned his attention back to Erza.

"N-Nothing happened!" Erza's blush increased as she thought back at that moment with Jellal again.

"There's that suspicious look again… Hic*" Itachi narrowed his gaze at Erza making her start sweating a little nervously.

"Mira, save me…" Erza uttered looking over to Mirajane whom was enjoying seeing this.

"Oh, why should I?" Mira said with her friendly smile and giggle.

"Huh, Mira! Hic*" Itachi shifted his attention to Mirajane whom widened her eyes a bit and blinked as Itachi wrapped his arm around her. "Ah, I really love you… Hic*"

"Eh?" Mira had a faint blush on her face.

"Ah, you are just so cute when you blush… You're so soft…" Itachi began stroking his hand gently on her cheek making her blush increase a bit more.

"E-Erza help me…" Mira uttered in a pleading like tone, not sure what Itachi might do in his drunk state.

"Oh, why should I?" Erza gave a devilish grin of payback at Mira.

Itachi then embraced Mira in a hug from behind. "Ah, it's so relaxing…Hic*…Your also such a sweet girl, wearing that neckless I gave you on our first date and everything." Itachi said as he casually reached his right hand down into between her breasts, making her blush even more, and pulled out his old neckless, that he gave to Mirajane after their first date. "Oh, speaking of soft… these are quite soft as well." Itachi said a groped Mira's boobs and began squeezing them with a stoic expression, and now Mira's face was the same color as Erza's hair.

"Wh-What do you think you are doing to nee-chan!" Elfman charged at Itachi.

Itachi casually turned around and stretched his hand out, and once Elfman was close enough, Itachi slapped him on the side, sending him flying and making a new hole in the tavern wall next to Natsu's. "What's all the ruckus about Elfman? People are trying to relax here- Huh? Where did he go? Hic*"

"E-Elf-nii-chan…" Lisanna uttered with a nervous chuckle and a sweat drop.

"Itachi is even more dangerous when he is drunk…" Lucy uttered with a sweat drop.

"Agreed…" Gray uttered.

"I-I'm starting to think this was a bad idea…" Makarov uttered while his body was trembling as the bartender was writing a bill for the Master to pay for all the damages.

"Yeah, me too." Laxus said as he crawled back up from the floor, with a big red mark on his forehead. After that night, the entire guild agreed on one thing. Never, ever, let Itachi get drunk ever again.

 **Next Morning, the Grand Magic Games**

A new day, and everyone was back in the arena ready for the second day of the games. **"Okay! It's the eagerly-anticipated Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games! Our guest for Day 2 is Mr. Jason, Sorcerer Weekly's renowned reporter!"** The announcer said as Jason replaced Jenny among the judges for Day 2.

" **Cool!"**

" **Today's contest segment is already underway! This event is known as, Chariots!"** The announcer declared as throughout the city outside of the arena was a long line of chariots. **"The aim of this game is to reach the goal without falling off of the linked chariots. But, as the chariots will be constantly moving, a single movement of carelessness can prove disastrous. Which team will visit Crocus' famed sightseeing spots and arrive here at Domus Flau first?!"** The announcer said as the goal was in the arena. **"We'll be televising the race via lacrima-tron for our viewers in the stands!**

Meanwhile, in the stand of Fairy Tail Team B. Itachi was bowing in front of Mira. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Itachi apologized for his behavior last night when Laxus and Makarov got him drunk.

"I-It's fine…" Mira uttered with a faint blush recalling what happened.

"Still, who's idea was it for Natsu and Gajeel to participate?" Itachi got back up and looked at the screen seeing Natsu was in last, and he was right behind Gajeel as they both looked sick.

"We should have known just by the name Chariot…" Laxus uttered.

"Well, at least the Sabertooth guy is also in the same boat as them." Mira said as Sting from Sabertooth also experienced motion sickness and he was slightly in front of Gajeel and Natsu. While as the other participants, Bacchus from Quatro Cerberus, Yuka from Lamia Scale, Ichiya from Blue Pegasus. Risley whom was a chubby girl with a lot of black curly hair with a plain headband, she wore a short blue top and a dark blue loincloth with the emblem of Mermaid Heel on it. And then there was Kurohebi a young man with black hair and eyes, he has black lipstick, he's dressed in a tight black skivvy which ends on his hands where he has fingerless gloves, he has scaly decorated pants, and underneath the pants he has black leggings tucked in black boots, he's from Raven Tail and he was in the lead.

The race ended with Bacchus taking first place, Kurohebi coming in second, Risley in third, Yuka in fourth, Ichiya in fifth, and after a long wait Natsu came in sixth, Gajeel in seventh, and Sting finished last not carrying about gaining one tiny point or two. Now the score board was as following, Fairy Tail Team A at last place with 2 points. Mermaid Heel in sixth with 9 points. Lamia Scale in fifth with 10 points. Quatro Cerberus and Fairy Tail team B tied for fourth with 12 points. Blue Pegasus in third with 17 points. Sabertooth in second with 20 points. And Raven Tail in first with 26 points.

Then they continued on, with the battles, the first battle was Toby of Lamia Scale against Kurohebi from Raven Tail. Itachi and many others from Fairy Tail looked over at the Raven Tail stand, and not many of them saw that Flare was covered in bruises. What's more the man in the golden armor seemed to threaten her.

Anyway, back to the battle it seemed Kurohebi used sand magic similar to Max, however that wasn't the case, it seemed Kurohebi had Mimic Magic. What's more they entered in a bet during the fight, if Toby won Kurohebi had to say his real name, and if Kurohebi won Toby would tell him his secret. In the end Kurohebi won the match earning Raven Tail another 10 points. Turns out Toby's secret was that he had lost his sock… and that he couldn't find it… and that he had been looking for it for months… even if it was around his neck like a neckless. Kurohebi then ripped apart said sock in front of Toby with a cruel grin. Most people didn't know what to feel, but they could all agree that Kurohebi was just a jerk.

" **Err, getting back on track it's time for the second match of the day! Quatro Cerberus' Bacchus… versus Fairy Tail A! Elfman!"** Everyone from Fairy Tail widened their eyes in shock at that announcement. Most of them had a look that said "It's all over." While as some had faith in the big guy.

"Elfman?" Mira questioned not sure if her little brother could pull it off.

"Have some faith, he will do fine, I hope…" Itachi uttered the last part, he knew Elfman was strong and all, and he had a slim chance of winning, if he used his head to figure out a strategy that is.

Elfman was glaring at Bacchus whom was laying on his side looking carefree. "How's about we make a bet, like the last guys did? Your sisters are mighty pretty, y'know?" Bacchus said with a grin.

"What's your point?" Elfman questioned.

"It's your classic, age-pl' wager. If I win, they belong to me. Both of 'em." Bacchus grinned making Elfman grit his teeth.

Meanwhile in the stand of Fairy Tail Team B. "Creep…" Cana uttered having come for a better view and to see someone take down Bacchus for stealing her top.

"Oy, Itachi…." Laxus looked over at Itachi, and then Laxus widened his eyes and started sweating a little.

Itachi's expression had darkened, his sharingan activated, his eyes glaring daggers, a powerful aura was flaring around him making the stand crack a little. "Elfman." Itachi said gaining Elfman's attention. "Bacchus greatest weakness is if his enemy has a strong defense, he won't be able to deal that much damage to his opponent as much as he takes damage from attacking. Also…" Now both Bacchus and Elfman and everyone looked at him. "If you lose, I will kill you both." Itachi said with a complete serious look, making Elfman sweat nervously while gaping and looking pale, and Bacchus smirked with a small drop of sweat running down his forehead.

"Oh my." Mira giggled at Itachi's behavior while mostly everyone from Fairy Tail had a nervous smile and were chuckling nervously.

"Seems the big guy is getting angry… scary." Bacchus grinned and stood up to face Elfman. "Oh, and if you win… Hmm…"

"There are things… a real man can never stand for. Prepare… to be destroyed, hound!" Elfman glared as his body released a bright glow.

"So we got a deal, then? My soul's all stirred up now." Bacchus smirked and got ready to fight.

"… They got guts for making that deal." Laxus said with a sigh knowing that Bacchus would never get his prize if he won, and that Elfman might expect a punishment for making that deal in the first place.

Elfman had been taking a massive beating from Bacchus, and seeing as how the fight was so far one-sided. Elfman was on his knees panting, and everyone from Fairy Tail tried to hold their hopes up. "Hey, we never decided what happens if I win…" Elfman uttered.

"It's totally pointless now, so go ahead and ask for anything at all." Bacchus was very confident that he was going to win this fight, although he sometimes looked over at Itachi from the corner of his eye, he wasn't sure if he would win the fight that comes next though.

"If I win, your guild has to go by the name Quatro Puppy for the rest of the tournament." Elfman smirked and Bacchus himself looked like he was about to burst out laughing.

"As in baby dogs?" Juvia questioned from the Fairy Tail B stand.

"A four-headed puppy?" Mira questioned thinking of that image.

"That's hilarious! Rename those jerks, Elfman!" Cana smirked.

"He better win…" Itachi said still having a dark expression.

"Okay, okay. You got yourself a deal. So… Let's finish this once and for all, then." Bacchus said as he started drinking alcohol.

"The fight is starting to get serious." Itachi said with his gaze narrowed. "Remember what I said, Elfman!" Itachi shouted, and Elfman instantly went into his Lizardman form, having heard Itachi's advice. Bacchus went in for the attack and Elfman held his arms up to his face as Bacchus dealt multiple strikes to Elfman at super like speed.

"Howdya like that?" Bacchus grinned when suddenly the armor plates around his arms started to fall apart, and both his hands were all bruised up. "What the…?! My arms!"

"I have to thank Itachi for this advice… Now come! Your arms or my body… Let's see which breaks first!" Elfman grinned and challenged Bacchus to attack him.

"Wild…" Bacchus grinned.

"Do you think this will work?" Mira questioned looking at Itachi.

"It's not a complete guarantee, but this way Elfman's chances of winning has increased. This fight can now go either way." Itachi said, Elfman better win if he knew what was best for him.

"It's still reckless, true that the scales of his lizardman form is though, but can't his opponent just break through those scales?" Juvia questioned.

"Yes, however this will also be a contest of endurance. Bacchus has the strength, Elfman has the defense, it will come down to who has the most will power." Itachi narrowed his gaze and saw small pieces of Elfman's scales on the ground form Bacchus' strikes earlier, but Bacchus still had taken the most damage.

"I like ya! You got my soul all stirred up!" Bacchus charged and dealt multiple strikes at Elfman whom went into a defensive stance. Pieces of Bacchus' armor, and scales from Elfman flew around the battlefield. Everyone watched in anticipation on who would rise as the victor, and who would last longer.

After a long standoff, Bacchus fell to his knees, his armor plates around his arms completely torn off and his arms covered in bruises and his knuckles were bloody. And then Elfman fell onto his knees as well, as his Beast Soul vanished and he returned to his normal state his body looking pretty beaten up as he was covered in bruise marks. Bacchus panted and so did Elfman. "Elfman, was it?" Bacchus let out an amused chuckle as he got up and raised his arms up in the air. "Wild!" Just as it seemed that Bacchus had won, then to everyone's surprise Bacchus fell over. "Gotta hand it… to you… You're a real man." Bacchus grinned as he laid on the ground, having worn himself out.

Everyone cheered at Elfman's victory. **"Down! Bacchus is down! The winner is Elfman! Fairy Tail A scores 10 points for a new total of 12 points!"**

Elfman let out a manly roar at his victory, as everyone in Fairy Tail cheered wildly at having gained some more points. "Seems they both get to live." Itachi said as he let out a sigh.

"You weren't serious about that, right?" Mira asked with a slight nervous smile.

"… No comment." Itachi replied making everyone in the Team B stand sweat drop.

Fairy Tail Team A then took Elfman with them to the infirmary to see Porlyusica, as he had suffered a lot of damage from taking that beating from Bacchus. However, Wendy whom had recovered was now going to take back her place from Elfman on the team of Fairy Tail A.

" **It's Day 2, match 3 of the Grand Magic Games! It's Fairy Tail B's Mirajane Strauss… versus Blue Pegasus' reserve member, Jenny Realight!"** The announcer declared as the two models stood face to face.

"This should be an easy win." Gajeel said looking rather bored as this fight wouldn't be that interesting.

"Indeed, Mira is an S-class wizard after all, and is on par with Erza. While as Jenny, although being decent mage from what I've heard, is still no match for Mira…" Itachi was going to say more but stopped suddenly and mostly every man in the arena started drooling and gained hearts in their eyes. As both Mira and Jenny were doing poses in their swimsuits. "…" Itachi couldn't utter a single word, and unconsciously his sharingan was still activated from the fight between Elfman and Bacchus, so he got every detail.

"Umm, dude, your eyes are still active." Laxus pointed out with a grin, as he knew some things about Itachi's sharingan, especially that they can store things he sees in his mind.

"Huh? Oh right…" Itachi uttered, but his sharingan didn't vanish. Which didn't go unnoticed by Mirajane whom looked at him with a seductive gaze during one of her poses.

"You are one lucky man." Laxus smirked and wrapped his arm around Itachi while letting out a small laughter.

The males of the audience went wild, even some of the female ones surprisingly, cheered at this model posing contest. "Why aren't they fighting though?" Laxus questioned with a raised brow.

"Juvia is guessing since they both used to be glamor models, this challenge is unique to them only." Juvia said as she looked a little stunned, but also looked over to Gray to make sure he wasn't looking, which he was which made her frustrated. "Gray-sama…" Juvia cried.

"You're skilled, all right." Jenny complimented Mirajane.

"It feels nice to be doing this again!" Mira said with a sweet innocent smile.

"I never expected you to agree to a glamor battle." Jenny said.

"Of course. I don't really like slugging it out with people, you know? I'd prefer to settle things in a peaceful way if possible." Mira said with her sweet smile. Even though that didn't always use to be the case, since that day when she thought she had lost Lisanna she adopted more of Itachi's pacifistic ways.

" **They're both former glamor models who use transformation magic! That makes this a dream battle come true! Mr. Yajima and I will act as judges along with Mr. Jason of Sorcerer Weekly!"**

" **An important responsibility, indeed."**

" **They're both cool beauties!"**

" **Now then! Their next outfits-"**

"Not so fast! We can't let these chicks hog all the attention!" Suddenly three out of the five Mermaid Heel girls joined in the arena posing with their swimsuits as well. Then Sherry from Lamia Scale and a younger girl with the same hair color and eyes as Sherry only her hair was tied into short pigtails with orange ribbons, this was Sherria Blendy, Sherry's cousin, and they were both dressed also in swimsuits while embracing each other.

"Isn't this starting to escalate a little too much…" Itachi uttered, then suddenly the ghost of Master Mavis started handing out swimsuits to every girl in Fairy Tail. And then she arrived at their stand looking at Juvia.

"Come on and join the fun!" Mavis said with a childlike smile as she handed Juvia a swimsuit, and she jumped at this opportunity to show off to her beloved Gray.

"This is without a doubt starting to escalate a bit too much…" Itachi uttered as every single young female members of each guild had joined in and started posing with swimsuits, besides members of Raven Tail and Sabertooth. And the judges didn't stop this seeing as it would be a riot from he male audience if they did.

Next of they started posing in school swimsuits, then bikinis with knee socks, then bikinis with glasses, cat ears, bondage gear.

"Hmm…" Mira hummed as she looked around at the audience and saw that the female part of the audience didn't seem to be enjoying themselves as much as the men.

"Something wrong?" Lucy asked as she posed next to Mira.

"The female part of the audience doesn't seem to be enjoying themselves…" Mira replied looking like she was in deep thought.

"Why would they? Unless a hot guy started to pose I doubt they would be enjoying this." Lucy pointed out which made Mira gain a devilish smirk. "Mira… your starting to look scary."

"Oh, really?" Mira let out an innocent giggle when suddenly she gathered magic energy into her palm. And at the stand of Fairy Tail Team B, a magic circle appeared beneath Itachi whom had a raised brow.

"What the-" Itachi couldn't finish as he was teleported leaving a stunned Laxus and Gajeel whom both blinked in confusion. Then Itachi appeared in the arena next to Mirajane whom looked at him with an innocent smile as mostly everyone looked confused wondering what she was planning. "What are you planning?" Itachi asked with a narrowed suspicious looking gaze at Mirajane.

"I'm making you payback for what happened last night silly, remember?" Mira tilted her head to the side, while still smiling, but her aura was menacing.

"Wh-What…?" Itachi uttered with wide eyes, as he recalled the incident when Laxus and Master Makarov got him drunk, and he groped Mira.

"To make up for that, how about you join in on the posing?" Mira said as she wasn't really asking, it was more like "do it or suffer" kind of thing.

"… You may act like you have changed, but you still have some bad girl in you, don't you?" Itachi had a stoic expression, normally he would say no if anyone asked him this, but in this case… he was very terrified of Mirajane, he loved her and all, but he was also terrified of her. 'This reminds me of what father used to say… You love your woman, which is why she will terrify you.' Itachi thought.

"Just hurry up and get to it." Mira said with a dangerous aura around her yet she still kept up her innocent looking smile.

Itachi twitched his eyes in annoyance, both the master and Laxus were going to pay for this. "Wh-What am I supposed to do…?" Itachi questioned while still twitching his eyes. Mira then went up closer and showed of her swimsuit to him as a sign, which he understood. "F-Fine…" Itachi then used magic to change into a pair of trunks and his muscular body was fully visible. And every woman in the audience let out a squeal at seeing this as they all gained hearts in their eyes.

Mira had no problem with women looking at Itachi knowing he loved her, what she didn't like was other women trying to steal him though. Although in this case, she had no problem with it, as she got her eye candy by watching him as well. "Good boy, now how about some poses?" Mira clapped her hands, still with her innocent smile up.

Itachi twitched his eyes not wanting to do it, but then Mira glared at him which caused him to give in. He placed his right hand on his hip, had his back turned, and his head looking to the side as he ran his left hand through his hair. And the women in the audience squealed once again with hearts in their eyes.

"Oh wow! His totally hot!" A young woman in the audience said with hearts in her eyes.

"Such a handsome young man." A more mature woman said also with hearts in her eyes.

" **Oh! It seems Itachi of Fairy Tail Team B has been blackmailed into joining this contest, should we tell him to stop, Mr. Yajima?"**

" **Hmm, it seems that would cause a riot from the female members of our audience."** Yajima said as every woman in the audience glared daggers at the announcer for even suggesting that.

"I never thought he would do it." Cana smiled with a faint blush as she looked at Itachi.

"Oh boy…." Lucy uttered as she also blushed a little while looking at Itachi.

"As expected of onii-san!" Erza pumped her fist with a proud smile on her face, unaware that Itachi was uncomfortable with all of this.

"Okay, time to change outfit!" Mira declared as Itachi changed into a teacher outfit with glasses.

""Kya!"" The audience cheered.

"Change!" Mira declared once again and this time Itachi was dressed in a black butler outfit, with his ponytail thrown over his right shoulder. Itachi had a forced smile while twitching his eyes as Mira made him pour her a cup of tea.

""Kya!"" The young and elderly women in the audience cheered once more.

"Stop this already…" Itachi growled in a whisper tone.

"Hmm, fine, but you need to try on one more outfit, and I get to pick, and I get to tell you what to do." Mira said with a giggle as she went up to Itachi and whispered into his ear.

He widened his eyes and then he once again twitched his eyes. "I won't do that…" Itachi whispered back.

"Oh, really?" Mira's tone was now even colder and she released a dark aura from her, and so did several other girls both from the audience and the guilds alike, pressuring Itachi into doing this.

"Damn…" Itachi uttered as he changed outfits once again, this time he was dressed in a blue police officer shirt, with dark blue shorts, a police hat, and handcuffs which he held in his right hand. Itachi felt the women staring at him in anticipation for what he was going to do next.

"Go on." Mira said with her innocent smile.

"You really live up to your name as the She-Devil…" Itachi uttered and then posed while tilting his hat down slightly, and spinning the handcuffs around his index finger, with a forced smile on his face. "Seems some bad girls needs to be punished." Itachi said while his eyes twitched in annoyance.

And then multiple women in the audience fell over with a nosebleed, same with some of the female guild members besides a few such as Wendy, Erza, Cana, Juvia etc. While as even Lucy was holding her hand over her nose to cover it, while Jenny was ogling Itachi with hearts in her eyes and a nosebleed that she quickly covered up, and she almost fainted. Mira even had a nosebleed as she took pictures of Itachi whom quickly changed back into his normal clothing.

"Are you satisfied now?" Itachi asked while twitching his eyes in annoyance, as he felt violated, so violated.

"Very." Mira let out an innocent giggle.

" **N-Now, let's have the girls change outfits again! Weeding dresses! Please ready a partner and change into your wedding attire!"**

Then more men started to enter the arena dressed in tuxedos, and before Itachi knew it he was in a tuxedo. He looked at himself wondering how this got on, he then noticed Mirajane in a beautiful white weeding dress, she looked at him with a slight embarrassed expression as she had a faint blush. "How do I look?" She asked with big blue innocent eyes that made Itachi totally forget what she put him through earlier.

"Beautiful…" Itachi uttered which caused her to smile happily.

""Oh Itachi!"" Multiple female voices were heard, Itachi looked to his other side to Jenny amongst others in weeding dresses.

Mirajane then glared daggers at them which caused them to back away in slight fear. Itachi raised his brow in confusion and looked over to Mira whom had instantly changed into her innocent smiley face before Itachi noticed. Itachi then looked back at the other girls and Mira started glaring daggers at them again causing them to run away. Itachi then looked at Mira whom was back with her innocent smile while sparkles appeared around her. She then hugged Itachi's arm, and he raised a brow in confusion of what made those girls run away.

"Hey, maybe one day… you know we could…" Mira uttered with a faint blush as she hugged Itachi's arm even tighter.

"What?" Itachi questioned with a raised brow.

"You know, get marrie-" Mira couldn't finish as a bell suddenly rang.

" **The weeding match is over! Now it's back to another swimsuit match!"**

"It seems it's finally my turn to shine! I, Ooba Babasaama of Lamia Scale, shall teach you the very definition of womanly charm!" The old Lamia Scale master then jumped down and started parading in her swimsuit, making everyone pale out of horror.

"… **T-The assault just now has utterly drained the arena of its excitement. The intervening teams have instantly lost interest and are now leaving."** The announcer said as everyone besides Mirajane and Jenny left the arena.

"Looks like the sideshow is over now." Jenny said.

Mira let out a sigh while pouting. "And I was really starting to enjoy it…" Mira uttered as she couldn't finish saying those words to Itachi.

" **Since we are way over schedule, the next theme will be the final one!"**

Jenny then gained a glint in her eyes as she smirked. "This is it, Mira."

"Yes! I won't lose!" Mira said having regained her serious expression.

"What do you say we make a little bet, just like in the previous matches?" Jenny suggested with a sly grin.

"Sounds great! What's the bet?" Mira asked with an innocent smile.

Jenny then pointed towards the Fairy Tail Team B stand, more precisely at Itachi. "Whoever wins gets to right to take Itachi Uchiha's virginity!"

""EHHHHHHHH?!"" The audience questioned.

"Wh-What?!" Erza questioned with wide eyes and while gaping in shock. "Urgh…! Maybe Mira can change the bet…" Erza uttered.

"Eh?" Itachi had wide eyes of shock as he blinked a few times taken aback by this.

"You're on!" Mira smiled.

"Eh?!" Erza looked outraged as she wasn't ready to let Itachi do those kinds of things yet. As she was once again getting mixed up in other people's lives.

"Eh? D-Don't I get a say in this…?" Itachi questioned while blinking.

"Man, you are lucky, seems you will win no matter who wins in this battle." Laxus snickered but then something dawned on him. "By the way, are you really a virgin?"

"Aha, sure…" Itachi replied with a deadpan expression.

"But Juvia thought Itachi-sama had a lover in his old world, right?" Juvia asked with a confused expression seeing as why would Izumi be called Itachi's lover if they didn't do the deed.

"People only called us that." Itachi quickly responded but they all thought he looked suspicious, which was it? Only Itachi knows.

Jenny smirked confidently thinking she had the advantage with her superior modeling skills. She then entered into a red battle combat armor. "Well then, let's start the posing-"

Jenny couldn't finish as Mirajane instantly let out a tremendous amount of power. "Since we've made a bet like the other matches before us… maybe we can end with a battle of strength like the other matches too!" Mira said as she entered her Satan Soul Sitri form.

"Huh?" Jenny questioned with a dumbfound expression.

"Now then since I agreed to the bet, how about you agree to this being a fight?" Mira said with a malicious grin.

Jenny was shaking while sweating nervously. "You can't be serious…"

"It wasn't a question." Mira said coldly and instantly charged, delivering just one blow that knocked Jenny out completely.

" **Suddenly, the final theme is a contest of strength!"**

" **Technically, this is how it's supposed to be, anyway."** Yajima said.

" **Cool! Cool! Cool!"**

" **The winner is Mirajane!"** And the crowd went wild as Mirajane raised her fist up in victory.

"Wasn't this supposed to be a glamor battle?" Gajeel questioned with a sweat drop.

"There weren't any rules against physical force so…" Laxus replied also with a sweat drop. "Seems she has officially claimed you." Laxus looked over at Itachi whom had a deadpan expression.

"Hn…" Itachi did love Mirajane and had planned for them to get physical eventually when they both were ready, although he wasn't sure what to think of it being decided with a bet.

"Seems like I win." Mira smiled innocently with a giggle and looked up at Itachi and gave him a wink. Although she had a faint blush at thinking what it might be like with Itachi.

" **Fairy Tail Team B, scores 10 points! Putting them at 22 points!"**

"Guess you know never to make her mad, huh?" Laxus asked with a teasingly smirk at Itachi.

"Laxus…" Itachi uttered.

"Yeah?"

"This is for getting me drunk, which lead to Mira blackmailing me earlier." Itachi looked Laxus in the eyes and put him under a genjutsu. To Laxus it was like he was at a never-ending rollercoaster, and he was about to hurl from motion sickness.

"D-Damn you!" Laxus struggled not to hurl, as back in reality he fell over while his body was twitching.

"Your next, master…" Itachi uttered in a cold dangerous tone that made Gajeel sweat a little out of fear, while Juvia had a nervous smile.

"God work! Mira!" Juvia congratulated her teammate.

"I feel like I was really disgraceful out there, though…" Mira said with a faint blush.

"I'd say that last part was especially shocking." Gajeel said.

"I got some nice pictures though!" Mira said with a beaming happy smile, as she held up photos of Itachi doing all those poses in different outfits. "This one is my favorite." Mira said holding up a photo of her and Itachi during the whole weeding event, in the photo they both had their arms linked together and smiled. "I had Lisanna take this picture for me." Mira said with such a cute and happy smile, that Itachi didn't care about him having to do those poses earlier, Makarov was still going to pay, but he wasn't that angry anymore.

Itachi just let out a small sigh and smiled. "Well at least you had your fun, but don't think I will ever let you put me through that kind of thing again."

"Oh, come on, it wasn't that bad, you looked so handsome." Mira said as she embraced Itachi in a hug while letting out a small giggle.

"Hn."

"So, when can I claim my price from that bet?" Mira asked while placing her hands on Itachi's chest and looking at him with seductive eyes.

"Huh?" Itachi was a little taken aback, as he didn't think Mira would straight up ask something like that out of the blue.

"Just kidding, relax, besides… I'm not ready yet…" Mira whispered that last part with a small blush on her face as she placed her head on Itachi's chest. Itachi had heard her none the less and simply petted her the top of her head gently.

" **We've reached the final match of Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games! It's Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi versus… Sabertooth's Yukino Aguria! Once more, we're treated to a battle of beauties!"**

The silver haired girl, Yukino from Sabertooth walked up to the center of the arena. And so did this Kagura, she was a beautiful young slim large-busted woman like Mirajane, Erza, Lucy and many others Itachi knew. Kagura had long straight black hair that reached down to the middle of her back. She was dressed in an elaborate blazer with gold lining, and a large collar, which is open and reveals a white shirt as well as a red tie. On her legs she wears black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under short frilled white skirt. And she also wears a white headband with a white ribbon tied into a bow pointing straight up, and in her hand, she held a sheeted katana sword that looked like it was sealed.

'This one… I can already feel her power, although it's suppressed, she's around Erza and Mira's level…' Itachi thought narrowing his gaze at this Kagura. He noticed also her look, a look of a warrior. And that katana, something didn't seem right about it, with his sharingan Itachi could see a lot of power emitting from the sheeted blade.

 **Kagura's skill is already well known! She's Mermaid Heel's mightiest mage and Sorcerer Weekly's preeminent wizarding woman! Her opponent, Yukino, makes her debut today! However, just the fact she's a member of the mighty Sabertooth guild puts heavy expectations on her skill! Now, then! Let the match begin!"**

"It is an honor to do battle with you." Yukino gave her respects to her opponent.

"Likewise." Kagura said.

"Before we begin, shall we make a bet as well?" Yukino suggested, seems betting has become very popular today in the games.

"I'm sorry. I'm not interested." Kagura said in a cold and relaxed tone.

"Because you're afraid of defeat?" Yukino questioned.

"I feel no such thing. However, I take bets with grave seriousness and always uphold my word. As such, I prefer to avoid bets for the sake of frivolous entertainment." Kagura replied calmly.

"In that case, let us raise the stakes. Let's bet… our lives." Yukino said which gained Kagura's attention. The tension rose among the audience and the other guild members as such a serious bet was made between these two young women.

"Really? Their lives?" Gajeel questioned with a raised brow.

"Those are some serious stakes." Mira said looking surprised.

"Sounds really foolish to me… she's going to lose." Itachi said with a sigh. Then to the audience's surprise Kagura accepted the bet.

Then what got the attention of some members of Fairy Tail, was that Yukino pulled out a golden Zodiac key. "She's a celestial wizard like Lucy…" Mira uttered.

Yukino then summoned forth the Celestial Spirit known as Pisces, which were two serpents like long fishes one white and one black. Pisces charged at Kagura, whom effortlessly dodged all their attacks with as little movements as possible. Pisces moved around the arena wildly and yet Kagura managed to effortlessly keep on dodging all their attacks and even ran down one of their backs.

"The way she dodges, kind of reminds me of you." Laxus said looking at Itachi. "Then again your movements are better."

"… If anything her movements are on par with Erza." Itachi said as he narrowed his gaze at this Kagura paying close attention.

Yukino then summoned forth another Zodiac spirit, Libra. A tan skinned young woman with a curvy body and a big-bust, her dark hair was tied in an ox-horn style. Her clothing resembled that of a belly dancer, with a striped bikini top and a loincloth, and she held two weights in her hands. And the men of the audience went wild at her appearance with hearts in their eyes.

Yukino then gave Libra a order and she did some movements, and suddenly the gravity around Kagura increased. And then Pisces went in for the attack. However, to everyone's surprise Kagura easily escaped the gravity field placed by Libra and jumped high up in the air. "She escaped that gravity field like it was nothing." Laxus said looking a little amazed.

"Hn…" Itachi kept a closer eye on Kagura.

Then as Kagura was in the air, Libra had the gravity go sideways which slammed Kagura into a giant stone statue, pinning her down. And once again Pisces went in for the attack. Then, however, Pisces was suddenly pushed down and unable to move.

"What happened?" Juvia questioned and like her most people didn't seem to know what was happening either.

"I see, so that's how she escaped." Itachi said which caused Gajeel and Juvia to look at him in confusion, while Mirajane and Laxus seemed to have figured it out as well. "Take a look." Itachi referred to Libra whom was suddenly being pushed down by gravity. "Kagura's using gravity magic, that's how she escaped that gravity field earlier." Pisces was then pushed down onto Libra sending them both back to the Celestial Spirit realm.

However, despite her situation Yukino seemed calm and then she mentioned the 13th gate. "I thought there were only 12 Zodiac gate keys…" Mira said as everyone looked confused.

"Guess not." Itachi said as Yukino held out another golden key only it had a black snake like tail around it, it let out a dark ominous glow. The space around the arena was suddenly covered in a black mist, and all that was seen were two purple eyes. It was a gigantic black snake, the snake charmer, Ophiuchus.

Despite this Kagura remained calm which caused Itachi to raise a brow when suddenly she moved towards Ophiuchus at tremendous speed. And she didn't even draw her sword, yet the giant snake was taken down, and then in one swing Kagura defeated Yukino.

" **M-M-Match over… The winner is Mermaid Heel's Kagura Mikazuchi! Sabertooth, in an unexpected turn, scores 0 points in Day 2!"**

" **Things are getting interesting."**

" **Cool! Kagura is so cool!"**

"That girl Kagura from Mermaid Heel, she was just too strong for that Yukino." Mira said looking a little surprised that someone like Kagura was in the games.

"She's around yours and Erza's level, my intuition was right after all." Itachi said and looked over to Team A, and it seemed Erza was aware of this as well.

" **And that's it for Day 2 of the Grand Magic Games! Raven Tail is in 1st place, having earned 10 more points for a total of 36! In second place, with a total of 22 points, Fairy Tail Team B! Despite a total shut-out in Day 2, Sabertooth hangs on in 3rd place with 20 points! Mermaid Heel is in 4th place with a total of 19 points! Blue Pegasus in 5th with 17 points! Tied for 6th place Quatro Puppy and Fairy Tail Team A with 12 points! And at last place, Lamia Scale with 10 points! Just what sort of battles await in Day 3 of the tournament?!"**

'It's the second day, and I have yet to feel that dark mysterious power Jellal talked about.' Itachi said as a crow appeared on his shoulder in a puff of smoke. "Go and give Jellal, Ultear and Meredy the information that nothing has changed." Itachi said as the crow flew away into the sky.

"Not bad, we're in second place." Laxus smirked as they were all determined to jump to first place during Day 3. "Raven Tail is going down." Laxus said and all of Team B smirked in agreement.

"I volunteer for tomorrow's competition, just so you guys know." Itachi said and left before anyone could protest.

Later everyone was gathered back in the tavern celebrating the rise of both the Fairy Tail teams in the ranks. Eventually everyone was knocked out from having celebrated too much, and drunken a bit too much. Fairy Tail Team A, besides Erza whom wasn't there were awake, Team B were also awake, with the exception of Mira whom was sleeping with Lisanna on a table, while Itachi sat by the bar counter with Laxus. "You better not be planning to get me drunk again." Itachi said while glaring at Laxus.

"I would rather not get beaten up, or experience that damn illusion of yours again…" Laxus said with a scowl being reminded of that roller coaster illusion that affected his motion sickness weakness, the only downside to Dragon Slayer magic. "But did you have to do that to gramps?"

"I found it to be a proper punishment." Itachi said with a stoic expression, as Makarov was on the ground, twitching with foam coming out from his mouth.

"What did you show him anyway?" Laxus questioned.

"I can show you." Itachi looked at Laxus with a smirk that made Laxus shiver at the thought.

"Nah, I'm good." Laxus had a nervous smirk and took a sip from his beer.

After sometime hanging around the tavern, Itachi had gone out for a walk after having helped escort Mirajane back to their inn for some rest. He was in the middle of walking through the streets as the night of the moon light shined upon him. He walked until he reached a street corner and stopped. "Like I said, I didn't sense anything." Itachi said as a hooded figure was hiding in an alley.

"I find it to be a little strange… for some reason, we haven't been able to feel that dark magic power either. Even though the second day is already finished." The figure was Ultear.

"You said you guys have felt it during the games before, I assume it was felt everyday or was it just during some days?" Itachi asked.

"It was felt almost everyday during the games, and yet it hasn't been felt this year as of yet, which is strange." Ultear replied while remaining hidden in the shadows in case anyone spotted her.

"Hmm, perhaps it has something to do with our return… or perhaps someone among the Tenrou Team that vanished seven years ago, is somehow interfering without even knowing. Or maybe someone of the Tenrou Team is being targeted." Itachi said having heard that Wendy was almost kidnapped and that Raven Tail was the main suspect.

"I haven't outlooked that possibility either, but it could be something else." Ultear narrowed her eyes as her sharingan was seen glowing beneath her hood.

"Perhaps, we'll have to wait and see what happens tomorrow. By the way, make sure you don't use your eyes too much. Even though you have the blood of an Uchiha to help you wield it, an untrained wielder will exhaust themselves quite quickly." Itachi gave a warning and Ultear put focus into her eyes deactivating the sharingan.

"Do you have any tips on how to deal with it then?" Ultear questioned.

"I do, although I doubt you would understand them without guidance. I was going to suggest that I start training you to use it someday." Itachi said which caused Ultear to widen her eyes for a bit.

"I would appreciate that… When do you think we can begin?" Ultear asked.

"Perhaps after this whole ordeal with the games are over, and after this dark magic thing is solved. I will be in touch, see you later." Itachi started walking away.

"Hn." Ultear nodded and started walking in the other direction through the alley.

As Itachi was walking, he was surprised to see an enraged Natsu run past him with Happy flying after him. "Natsu?" Itachi questioned wondering what the pink haired dragon slayer was up to. He then looked towards the direction Natsu ran from and saw a crying young woman, Yukino from Sabertooth.

Itachi decided to walk up to the crying woman. "What's wrong?" Itachi asked which caused her to peek up from her hands, her face was teary. "Did Natsu do something?"

"No, not at all…" Yukino cried.

"… In that case, mind telling me why he ran looking that angry?" Itachi asked.

"The thing is… I was kicked out from Sabertooth after I lost." Yukino said which caused Itachi to raise his brow, she then went on to explain how she was humiliated in front of her fellow now ex-guildmembers, and how she was forced to remove her own guild mark.

Itachi now understood why Natsu ran like that, and he knew it would lead to nothing but trouble. "I'm so sorry, it must have been hard for you being discarded like that. But you will have to excuse me, I have to get to that hothead before he tries anything stupid." Itachi said and vanished in a puff of smoke, leaving a bewildered Yukino.

Itachi arrived outside of what was the Sabertooth guildhall, only to hear screaming coming from the inside, and fire exploding out from the windows. "Looks like I'm a little late." Itachi let out a sigh as he saw a member of Sabertooth fly through a window after being hit by a wave of fire.

Itachi moved in unnoticed by anyone, he arrived in the main hall only to see Natsu giving the Sabertooth guild master a beating, well from the looks of it. But then a young slim curvy woman, with long and straight glossy dark hair reaching her lower back. Her hair was also tied into two buns on the back. She had dark glossy lipstick, her eyes were slanted with long eyelashes. She wore a strapless blue dress. "Minerva!" The Sabertooth guild master Jiemma spoke.

"Would you kindly call an end to tonight's festivities now?" Minerva looked at Natsu with a condescending smirk.

"Minerva. You have some nerve, interfering like this…" Jiemma looked outraged that she interrupted the fight.

"Naturally, I've no doubt you would win, father." Minerva said confidently.

"Father?" Natsu questioned.

"But there is also the idea of saving face to consider. Despite the fact that you attacked us, having Sabertooth's master destroy a competitor in the Grand Magic Games would leave us in an awkward position." Minerva said.

"Just so you know, if anyone's getting destroyed, it's you!" Natsu declared.

"I can see that my father, surrounded by his men, is a bit agitated an unwilling to swallow his pride. What do you say? Might you kindly show deference to me?" Minerva smirked as a tied up crying Happy suddenly appeared in her arms. "Do so, and I will also return this kitten unharmed-" Minerva couldn't finish as Happy vanished from her arms leaving her bewildered.

"Using a mere cat as a hostage? That is quite low." Itachi stood besides Natsu holding Happy and released him by untying the rope holding him.

"Itachi!" Happy cried happily and Natsu smirked, ready to fight the Sabertooth guild master.

"Yosh! Itachi! You and me take these clowns down!" Natsu smirked with flames erupting from his fists, when suddenly Itachi karate chopped him in the head making Natsu flinch in pain.

"No, if you want to fight them wait for the games tomorrow. This would just cause trouble, Natsu, stand down." Itachi ordered as he stepped in front of Natsu facing the Sabertooth members. "I apologize for the ruckus my friend caused, he gets quite… emotional sometimes." Itachi said with a stoic emotionless expression.

"Hey! Don't apologize to them!" Natsu shouted only to be hit by Itachi again.

"Seems at least you understand common sense." Minerva smirked maliciously.

"… I do, however. I cannot overlook that you just threatened to kill Happy, a member of my guild." Itachi said as his sharingan flared up bright red.

"Wait, so are we going to fight them or not?" Natsu questioned confused by all of this.

"We're not here to fight, however if they insist we shall." Itachi replied.

"If anything your friend there wants to fight, he took down various of our members after all." Minerva said with a dark chuckle. "And we are willing to overlook this incident."

"I already apologized for that, however I doubt you will overlook this. Knowing your kind, I can't help but doubt your words." Itachi said and Minerva only smirked.

"Hn, although that boy has backbone, he lacks strength. Messing with me, the master of Sabertooth, what a fool." Jiemma was about to walk away.

"You respect strength, is that it?" Itachi said which caused Jiemma to turn around. "Ironic, seeing as you are so weak yourself." Itachi said which caused everyone in Sabertooth to flinch as their master growled in rage.

"What was that? Boy?" Jiemma growled as he walked up to Itachi. "Just because you are strong, don't underestimate me."

"I'm not, I saw how much trouble you had with Natsu earlier. And I can think a few members in our guild that are way stronger than you or anyone else in your guild, or at least equal to your five strongest members." Itachi said, and it was the truth.

"Oh? Those are some big words boy… And just what proof do you have of this?" Jiemma asked while looking down on Itachi whom let out a sigh, and then a wave of power erupted from his body, pushing a bewildered and shocked Jiemma back.

Itachi had the red aura of his Susano'o flaring around him, and the pressure in the room increased as the guildhall was shaking. And many members of Sabertooth were left in awe, even Jiemma, Minerva, Sting and Rogue, whom were all sweating a little from feeling this power. The aura then died down, and peddles fell around on the floor. "Is that proof enough? Or should I use more power?" Itachi asked which caused most of them to start shaking in fear, while some doubted his words. "Our guild has one more mage of this caliber, unfortunately his too busy with a job, then there are others that are close to this kind of level. And those mages are participating in the games."

Most of the members of Sabertooth were trembling in fear, while others like Sting were just left amazed. "His… a monster…" Sting uttered while his body was shaking a little.

"No wonder he managed to defeated one of the Wizard Saints…" Rogue uttered also shaking a little.

Natsu and Happy smirked at their reactions. "You can't beat us. You can't even reach our level. A guild is supposed to care for their comrades and members. That's all I came to say."

"Well then, we should take our leave. Know this though, if you try to go overboard in the games looking for revenge for what Natsu did today… You will pay the price." Itachi said as he walked towards the exit. "Let's go, Natsu, Happy." Itachi said and the two followed.

"Itachi Uchiha… what tremendous power. Truly a frightening sight to behold. However, one man alone cannot win the games for his guild." Minerva smirked not seeming to be threatened, and to be quite overconfident, although she was sweating a little from Itachi's display of power earlier.

Jiemma let out a dark chuckle. "That boy… thinks his that though? Once the games are over… I will show him true power!" Jiemma growled and released his own power which caused the room to shake and tremble.

'As usual father is getting lost in his own pride… It's clear that Itachi Uchiha is stronger. Oh well, perhaps he will get rid of the old man for me.' Minerva had a dark malicious smirk on her face.

As Itachi and Natsu walked away Natsu looked a little bewildered by Itachi's expression. "Hey, why aren't you happy with showing those jerks who's boss?"

"Because Natsu, regardless of your intentions, what you did was reckless. And it will most likely come with consequences for a member of our guild during the games." Itachi wasn't angry at Natsu, although his actions were reckless and there was no telling what Sabertooth might do in the games to get revenge.

"Huh? Then what was that about what you did?" Natsu questioned.

"Simple, I tried to scare them off to not try anything like that… Although, I'm not so sure it worked on some of them. Also I interfered before you could hurt any of the competitors, if you had we could have risked getting disqualified. Anyway, just go back to your inn and rest for now. See you in the morning." Itachi said as he departed with Natsu and Happy and headed towards his own inn. 'Sabertooth… I will need to keep a closer eye on them, especially that woman, Minerva.' Itachi thought as he walked back to the inn.

 **That's it for now!**

 **Now I know some of you like it to be dark and serious, but sometimes I make a chapter with humor, by the way, hope you enjoyed it! Now I know Itachi had an out of character moment when Mira blackmailed him, it's just that I imagine Itachi would be terrified of making Mira angry, especially when she has something to hold against him, such as his drunk episode.**

 **Also, let me know what you think Itachi showed Makarov with his illusions to make him foam out from his mouth?**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**

 **(responds to reviews)**

 **zero02: Glad you liked it!**

 **Zexceed: Thanks, and I will never abandon this story.**

 **Sandi091000: Thanks, and hello!**

 **zubhanwc3: Thanks, and then I will continue with the way I have been doing things. Also, this chapter should have answered your question. And although that's true, Sasuke still had to rely on the heat from Itachi's Amaterasu and his own fire style to use kirin during their fight.**

 **E.N.D.83: Thanks, glad to hear you enjoyed it!**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks, and damn right!**

 **That one Kitsune: Thanks! And it's not that I haven't considered it, Ultear seems to fit somewhat for Itachi, I just think Mirajane fits him better. And maybe I will someday, but I'm not promising anything. Maybe you should make a challenge of it instead.**

 **Luigi G: Good!**

 **Vonneyboy21: Thanks, well the only opponent besides Jura that can challenge Itachi would be Erza. Seeing as unlike most people she knows the most about Itachi and how he fights, plus with her artificial eye she is immune to his normal sharingan illusions, Erza's has an armor for all of Itachi's elements to half the effect of his element based jutsu, he won't risk using Amaterasu during a friendly competition, and seeing as he trained her and all. So maybe she can make him bring out the Susano'o seeing as she limits his arsenal quite a bit.**

 **Mathew5641: Thanks, hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Seemed the most logical, seeing as Jellal wasn't a member of Fairy Tail in the first place. And I would say Naruto, seeing as Naruto verse is stronger than Fairy Tail verse. But tell me, what is EOS Natsu?**

 **AnimeMyWorld: Thanks! Here you go!**

 **Kelmoria: Eh, I wasn't planning on introducing them yet, but we'll see if I eventually change my mind. And hope you liked it!**

 **Tasty Food: Thanks!**

 **MotionGear: Thanks!**

 **ronlol2: Glad you liked it!**

 **usha: Got it!**

 **Guest: I hope you enjoyed it… I tried my best.**

 **Mr. Haziq: I didn't plan on it, but who knows it might change.**

 **Devon95: Thanks! And I didn't really plan on it, but we'll see if it changes.**

 **Superboy551: Oh, it will come.**

 **Red Raven 007: Thanks! And I have planned for him to make an appearance at some point!**

 **MAJORMATT1234: Glad to hear it!**

 **Sinserta: Wow, thanks for the confidence, we'll see.**

 **Classy Uchiha: Thanks!**

 **Aons: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Not sure what you mean, but if you are referring to the story it was like a little over two weeks since I last updated it.**


	28. Day 3 of the Games!

**A/N: Okay, listen I have started at college now so updates might be a little difficult considering my new schedule. It will take some time for me to get used to said schedule, but at the moment I will work with what limited writing time I have. So, although updates might be a little slow, they will come eventually. And whenever I am on a break I will write, during long breaks I should be able to update more often again like I usually do.**

 **Chapter 27: Day 3 of the Games!**

Itachi had been in deep thought ever since last night, and the whole ordeal with Sabertooth. There had been rumors going around the town that someone foolishly attacked the Sabertooth guildhall, yet no one seemed to know it was Natsu thankful enough. Itachi was not worried over the reputation Natsu might give out on about Fairy Tail after his little rampage if the civilians found out, what he was worried about was that Sabertooth might target them personally for the rest of the games. And they already had Raven Tail doing that, there was no need for another guild going after them.

The rest of his teammates on Team B looked a little confused as they were all wondering what Itachi was thinking about. "Itachi-" Mira was about to ask what the problem was, but was interrupted by the announcer.

" **We're now on Day 3, halfway into the Grand Magic Games!"**

" **What heated drama awaits us today?"**

" **Today's guest, from the Magic Council, is Mr. Lahar!"** The announcer said as they all looked over to the knight known as Lahar, whom Fairy Tail had encountered during the Nirvana incident, and Itachi knew him from helping Lahar out with capturing Dark Guild members and such.

" **It's been a long time."** Yajima said to Lahar.

" **It's an honor to be here."**

" **Mr. Lahar is actually Chief Marshal of the Custody Enforcement Unit."**

" **Yes… Any cheaters… will have to answer to me."** Lahar said in a jokingly tone so that the audience laughed along, although knowing Lahar he probably was serious.

" **Just as I'd expect from the chief marshal! You're always on duty! Now for Day 3's contest part: Pandemonium!"**

"Pandemonium?" Gajeel questioned with a raised brow.

"It means a den filled with monsters." Mira replied and they were all looking rather serious, knowing Itachi was going to participate in this event as he claimed during the second day.

"Wonder what you will have to go through." Laxus said as he looked over at Itachi whom was looking rather calm.

"The contest itself won't be too difficult, what's more concerning is the competition." Itachi said as he eyed the Sabertooth guild and Raven Tail. Itachi then jumped down onto the stage and walked towards the center.

"It seems we will be competing against each other, onii-san." Erza suddenly walked up next to him looking rather excited to compete against Itachi.

"Hn, it would seem so. I wonder if we will have to fight each other." Itachi said which caused Erza to smile a little.

"Perhaps, if we do I won't hold back." Erza said which caused Itachi to smile a little as well.

"Hn." Itachi gave a nod.

"I won't be beat, Erzy!" A familiar cat girl with more spiky hair, dressed in a cloak with only what looked like black underwear underneath.

"Millianna?" Itachi questioned as he was a little surprised that she was a part of Mermaid Heel now.

"I met her last night… and it seems she wants to kill Jellal." Erza said as her face changed from a smile to face with sorrow. She then quickly regained her posture and kept up a serious expression.

"I see… so she wants revenge for what Jellal did to them all those years ago." Itachi uttered and he knew it was understandable. He just wondered how Jellal would take all this, seeing as he was watching the games from afar with Ultear and Meredy.

It looked like a blue skinned cloaked big nosed man named Obra from Raven Tail was joining in on the contest. And Hibiki from Blue Pegasus was joining in as well. Orga was entering for Sabertooth. And Jura entered for Lamia Scale. Nobarly entered from what used to be Quatro Cerberus whom now was Quatro Puppy.

Itachi knew Orga won't be an issue for neither him or Erza, but this Obra from Raven Tail remained a mystery. So, Itachi kept a closer eye on this Raven Tail member. A magic circle then opened up in the sky and down came what looked like a dark upside-down castle.

"What is that?" Erza questioned.

"Wow." Millianna uttered in awe same with the rest besides Itachi and Hibiki whom had begun analyzing.

"A temple infested with evil monsters: Pandemonium!" The pumpkin man declared.

"Infested with monsters, you say?" Jura questioned.

"That's the premise, kin! 100 monsters lurk inside this temple. But rest assured that they won't attack anyone in the crowd. They're magical projections of our own creation. The monsters come in five different difficulty levels. D, C, B, A and S! The distribution is shown here." The pumpkin man said as he showed a chart that showed different monster characters marked with the difficulty levels, and the amount of them they were. There were 50 D rank monster, 30 C rank monsters, 15 B rank monsters, 4 A rank monsters and only 1 S rank monster.

'So, there will only be one monster at the level of an S-class mage? However, with the amount of numbers this could prove to be difficult for many. Well naturally for some it won't be.' Itachi thought and looked at Erza and Jura knowing they could probably take all 100 monsters down by themselves, and he knew he could do the same himself. He wasn't sure about the other competitors though.

"For reference here's how strong a D-class monster is!" A video of a four-legged silver hard skinned monster showed up, and it tore through a pillar with ease. "The Pandemonium is teeming with these and even stronger ones! One hundred in all, kin!"

Everyone in the audience seemed to think this would be too much for the competitors, they were about to be surprised. "Monsters grow increasingly more powerful with each successive class. There's no guarantee that even a Wizard Saint can defeat the S-class monster, kin! You will take turn choosing the number of monsters you'll fight. This is called your right to challenge."

"Right to challenge?" Erza questioned.

"For example, if you choose to fight three monsters, then three will appear inside the temple. You'll then enter the temple alone. If you successfully defeat the three monsters, you'll earn three points and the next competitor will get to choose from the remaining 97 monsters. And then it'll repeat. The contest will end once all the monsters are gone or everyone runs out of magic power."

"It's like a number grabbing game?" Millianna questioned.

"Indeed. After the first round, judging the situation will become very important. However, as I just explained the monsters come in different ranks. Whether you choose one monster or five, the enemies that appear will be selected at random."

"In other words, we'll also need to strategize to avoid the S-class monster." Hibiki said.

"There is no way to plan for that if they're random." Orga said while looking condescendingly at Hibiki.

"Not true. Using the probability theory and my Archive magic, I can strategize to some degree." Hibiki pointed out.

"The number of monsters you defeat determines the number of points you earn, regardless of the monsters rank. Once you enter the temple, you're not allowed to leave until you've successfully completed your challenge."

"I see, and I assume that if one is knocked out they won't lose any points correct?" Itachi said and looked rather calm, and Orga glared daggers at him. Seeming not only to hate Itachi for last night, but for what happened during that one time they met during the day of the preliminary round.

"Yes, however one loses the points they have earned during the round they are knocked out in." The pumpkin man replied.

"I see, sounds simple enough." Itachi said with an emotionless expression, despite all the factors one would have to take in during this competition. Like not be too greedy, how much one can handle, and how long it takes to recover your lost magic power.

"Now to decide the order you'll go in! Please pull a straw!" Everyone gathered around the pumpkin man and pulled a straw each, and Erza got the first turn, and Itachi got the very last turn.

"I'm first!" Erza said looking rather surprised.

"Seems I won't get that many points." Itachi smiled as he knew Erza would probably take most of the monsters out if not all of them.

"I assumed victory in this even relied entirely on the luck of the draw…" Erza said with a confident smile as everyone looked at her confused.

"Luck of the draw? I don't think so! This game is more about pacing and judgment than the order you go in." The pumpkin man said.

"No, this isn't even a game anymore." Erza said as she walked towards the temple. "I will take on… all one hundred monsters. I choose to challenge… all of them!" Erza declared which left most taken aback besides Itachi whom only smiled warmly at his younger sister's spirit.

"Well… let's see what you can do, Erza." Itachi said with a small chuckle that was shared by every Fairy Tail member.

"Uhm, you cannot challenge all one hundred monsters at once, this game was not designed for one person to take out all of them…" The Pumpkin man pointed out nervously.

"I don't care." Erza replied and walked in towards the temple.

Everyone then watched as the fearless Titania Erza entered the temple. "I, Erza Scarlet of Fairy Tail Team A, chooses to challenge 100 monsters!" Erza stood bravely as the lower level monsters started to appear in high numbers.

"I-Is Erza serious… she will take on all of them…" Hibiki uttered in disbelief.

"She will be fine, I should know after all, I trained her." Itachi said as he simply watched the screen and watched Erza requip into her Heaven's Wheel armor, and utilized her blumenblatt to strike down multiple D class monsters around her. 'She's testing the monsters reaction speed, their strength and defenses. And while finding the perfect armor to deal with each and every monster, she really has come far compared to how she was like when I first met her.' Itachi thought as he thought back on Erza when she was scared little girl, and compared to how she was now, brought a smile on Itachi's face. "You've grown so much…" Itachi uttered. Erza requiped into her Black Wing armor and cut down two more monsters in one swing.

Erza kept cutting down monster after monster as her Black Wing armor increased the power of her attacks. A C class monster then spitted some fire at her and most people gasped at this. Itachi however, remained clam, like a lot of other Fairy Tail members whom knew Erza and her abilities.

Erza had requiped into her Flame Empress Armor as well as the Sea Empress Armor's sword to put out the fire. She kept cutting down the lower level monsters with both fire and water, causing explosions to erupt around the temple.

"Go! Go! Erza!" Mira cheered happily for her former rival and so did the rest of the Fairy Tail members.

"Whoa, that girl is crazy." Risley from Mermaid Heel said as they looked amazed of what Millianna's friend could do. Kagura herself didn't look that impressed although she did look from the corner of her eye, keeping a watch on this Titania Erza.

Erza then used her Sea Empress Armor and Lightning Empress spear to attack a B class monster, as well as some lower level monsters. Erza was about to get smacked by the B class monster, but quickly requiped into her Flight Armor and used her now super like speed to cut down the B class monster as well as two C class monsters.

" **I-Incredible! She's already taken out half of the monsters!"**

"Seriously?" Nobarly questioned, starting to look a little nervous.

"Impressive." Hibiki complimented.

"She fights efficiently, and with finesse. You seem to have taught her well, Itachi-dono." Jura complimented.

"She would probably have reached this level on her own without my help." Itachi admitted although he has made Erza stronger over the years, and taught her various moves and how to think faster during combat.

"I wonder if Sho and Wally are seeing this…" Millianna uttered wondering if her and Erza's old friends saw how strong Erza had become.

"What a joke. She's nothin' to get worked up about." Orga said causing Millianna to send him deadly glares.

From the looks of it Erza was doing fine although with slight panting and a bruise or two. Multiple monsters then ganged up on her even one A class monster, and blasted her with various magical blasts.

"Hn." Erza narrowed her gaze and sprinted on the wall, jumped up and span her body. She directed the Lightning Empress Spear at some of the lower level monsters sending a bolt of lightning crashing at them and obliterating them. Erza then moved the spear sending even more lightning bolts and obliterating all the monsters besides the A class one. 'This is getting a little exhausting." Erza started to pant and sweat a little.

The A class monster then threw a heavy punch at Erza whom quickly requiped into her Adamantine Armor, and used its massive shield to block the punch. Causing the monsters fist to collapse into pieces. She then easily cut it down, a second A class monster then swapped her away like a fly sending her crashing into a pillar.

Everyone then gasped and Itachi narrowed his gaze. 'She's that exhausted, huh? Normally she would have been able to dodge that.' Itachi thought and kept on watching.

Erza then climbed out from the rubble and spitted some blood out to the side. "Clumsy…" Erza had a cold expression as she criticized her own foolishness for not dodging that last attack. She then glared daggers at the monster, and then she charged into the A class monster, and sent it flying through the wall. She then leaped out after it, where she ran into more lower level monsters. She easily disposed of them, and the A class monster.

She cut down monster after monster, making a lot of people gap in awe or fear, depending if they were competing in the games or not. In the end only 2 B class monsters, 1 A class and the S class monster remained. Erza was standing tall and panted a little bit, with minor injuries.

"She's doing better than I thought she would." Makarov commented looking a little surprised, he knew Erza was powerful, but this was something else. Her technique, her movements they were all similar to her beloved older adopted brother, Itachi.

Erza then ran towards the last A class monster as the two B monsters charged at her from the sides. Erza requiped into her Clear Heart Clothing and wielded dual katana blades. The A class monster slammed it's claw down upon Erza, whom had jumped away to safety, she landed on the monster's arm, and jumped up further. She was hovering over the monster, and raised one of her katanas and swung it down on its head, cutting it in half.

Erza then leaped up avoiding the blast attacks from the two B monsters, she then threw her katana blades at them, and hit them both right in the center of their head killing them instantly. The B class monster vanished and all that was left from them, was Erza's katanas that fell into her hands. 'Her accuracy, and the way she threw those blades, reminded me of Itachi with his kunai knifes and shuriken.' Makarov thought with a prideful beaming wide grin at Erza's performance.

" **At last, only the S-Class monster remains!"**

Erza then turned to a tiny spider like monster. "I see, so you are the S-class monster." Erza said as the tension in the air increased, she then requiped her two katanas into two other katanas that were more powerful. "Come."

The spider like monster widened its one eye and released an immense pressure of power. "The S class monster is designed to get three times stronger when all the other monsters are wiped out." The pumpkin man chuckled.

"It won't be a problem for her." Itachi said which made the pumpkin man confused as well as the others. "We have dealt with worse before." Itachi smirked a little.

The arena for Erza then changed into a single stone floor held up by stone pillars, and the monster had grown in size to the point where it looked like a black armored demonic beast. The monster then quickly kicked Erza, whom was taken aback by the arena change. Erza grunted in pain, but focused her energy as her body let out a crimson red glow that surrounded her blades. "Ethernano Blade!" Erza then sliced both her blades into the air, sending red slice waves at the monster, cutting it into pieces.

Everyone from Fairy Tail besides Itachi, whom only had a proud smile, erupted into cheer. While everyone else looked shocked, especially a certain member of Mermaid Heel looked stunned at what she saw. "Her blades… their powers increased with that glow." Kagura uttered and narrowed her gaze at the screen that showed Erza.

Erza had suffered a few injuries, and was slightly out of breath, raised her sword in victory. And the audience was taken aback and were all gaping.

" **U-U-Unbelievable! She actually managed to defeat all 100 monsters by herself! Fairy Tail A's Erza Scarlet sweeps the round! It's an absolute, undisputed victory! Is this the true strength of the most powerful guild seven years ago?!"**

Everyone then erupted into cheer, at Erza Scarlet, Titania Erza of Fairy Tail. The temple vanished and there stood only Erza. "You did well." Were the first words she heard, and it was from Itachi whom greeted her with a brotherly smile and patted her head.

""Erza!"" The entire group that was Fairy Tail Team A ran up to Erza and embraced her in a group hug.

"You were amazing!" Lucy complimented.

"I was moved to tears!" Wendy said with a happy smile as tears ran down her cheeks.

"Erzy really is the strongest!" Millianna cheered as she looked at Erza whom smiled happily as she chatted with her friends. "She's full of life!"

"As expected of sir Ichiya's girlfriend. She's too dazzling for me." Hibiki said.

"Last time I checked Erza was not Ichiya's girlfriend." Itachi pointed out with a slight annoyed sigh. "That's a mere fantasy he has given himself."

The entire audience cheered out Erza's name after that amazing display. **"Fairy Tail A sweeps the Pandemonium event and scores 10 points!"**

The pumpkin man then nervously went up to the remaining competitors for this event. "Uhh, after some deliberation, we've concluded that the seven remaining teams still need to be ranked as well. So, although it's a little bland, we've prepared a simple game." A device of some kind then floated down next to the pumpkin man.

"What is this?" Nobarly questioned.

"The Magic Power Finder, or the MPF for short!" The pumpkin man replied.

"A magic power measuring device, in other words?" Jura said.

"Precisely. If you use magic on this device, it will display its magic power in numerical form. We'll use this number to decide the rankings for the teams. Let's begin, shall we?"

Millianna then took of her cape to reveal her skimpy outfit, and sent a pink spiral wave at the power finder. And it showed the number of 365. However, most of the audience looked confused, not sure if this was a good score or not.

" **Without a benchmark to compare against, I'm not sure if that's high or not."**

" **Actually, we Rune Knights use MPF's in our training. This is a high number. It's enough to be a squad captain."** Lahar provided a comparison.

" **Oh! So it is impressive!"**

"Feelin' full of life!" Millianna cheered.

Then Nobarly scored 124 points, Hibiki scored 95 points, then it was Obra's turn and he scored 4 points as all he did was throw a little imp like thing on the MPF. Which was shocking to most, because they all thought he would be stronger.

Then it was Orga's turn, and the crows went wild. Orga blasted a black bolt of lightning into the MPF sending out small shockwaves of power. He scored a total of 3825 points. And everyone besides the ones more powerful looked shocked.

Next it was Jura's turn. "May I give it my all?" Jura asked the pumpkin man.

"Of course, 'kin."

Jura then went into deep concentration, and he let out a golden aura as peddles started to levitate around him and the ground shook like an earthquake.

 **Rumbling Fuji!**

A massive pillar of light erupted from the ground leaving multiple people with the exception of a few awestruck. As Jura scored a total of 8544 points. And Orga looked like his pride was shattered as he was so excited about his high score.

" **Th-This is a new MPF record! His title of Wizard Saint is clearly not just for show! The final challenger is Fairy Tail B's Itachi Uchiha! He defeated Jura during the first day, now what kind of score will he accomplish?!"**

Itachi let out a deep breath. "Are you sure it's okay I use my strongest long ranged attack?" Itachi asked and the pumpkin man nodded. "Very well." Itachi opened his eyes as his mangekyou flared up bright red. And a powerful surge of power erupted around him as he let out a red glow and his Susano'o flared up while letting out a mighty roar. It formed into its humanoid state, and send such powerful shockwaves that felt twice as powerful as Jura's.

" **Wh-What is this feeling of power?!"**

"Oh dear, Itachi's power is huge." Mavis said with a look of awe while Makarov looked stunned.

"That kid… his still not using his full power." Makarov uttered which caused some of the Fairy Tail members to chuckle nervously.

"Who the heck is this guy?!" Risley from Mermaid Heel questioned as powerful gushes of wind blew around the stadium.

Kagura had even widened her eyes and started to sweat a little. "Itachi Uchiha… Erza Scarlet's adopted older brother as well as the one who trained her… The man who defeated Jellal."

"Th-This is nothing for you, right, Sting?" The Exceed of Sting known as Lector turned to his partner, whom was trembling a little. "Sting?"

"This might be more troublesome than I expected." Minerva uttered with narrowed gaze at Itachi.

Itachi's Susano'o then formed three beads formed into a circle in one of its four hands. The Susano'o then threw its arm backwards, and tossed the beads at the MPF like a shuriken.

 **Yasaka Magatama!**

The beads clashed into the MPF that exploded in a massive explosion, that from a certain distance looked like a star exploding. Everyone in the audience gasped and struggled to remain standing from these immense shockwaves. Everyone was left awestruck, especially Lahar whom has never seen such a high score before, except for a select few Fairy Tail members, mainly Makarov, Mavis, Laxus, Mirajane, Erza, Natsu, Gray and Gajeel. When the smoke started to clear it revealed the number of 17103, and the MPF was nowhere to be seen as it had been destroyed.

" **Wh-What a crazy number! This is the new record! Itachi Uchiha of Fairy Tail Team B takes second place in the Pandemonium event! The guild we all thought would end up in last place like all the other years, seems to be unstoppable this year!"**

The crowd went wild and so did everyone from Fairy Tail especially. 'I tried to hold some back, but I didn't expect such a high score.' Itachi thought as the Susano'o around him vanished and his eyes returned back into a normal sharingan. 'This should at least prove what Fairy Tail is capable of.' Itachi thought as everyone else of the participants for the event were left in shock.

Jura had a nervous sweat running down his bald head, while smirking. "As expected of Itachi-dono, truly, the only other wizard on this continent I think of that can compare to him, is God Serena."

"Oy, are you fricking serious…" Orga gaped out of shock and horror, a look that was shared by everyone else.

"H-He… really is full of life…" Was all Millianna could utter while seeing Itachi's score.

"I knew Itachi was strong… but to get more than twice the score Jura got… is unbelievable." Lucy uttered with wide eyes and sweat drops running down her forehead.

"Hn, as expected of nii-san." Erza beamed with pride.

"He really is a monster… damn." Gray uttered with a nervous smile.

"So cool! I hope I get to fight Itachi in a competition soon!" Natsu beamed with excitement.

"Natsu please calm down." Wendy uttered with a nervous smile and sweat drop.

" **Let's take a look at the current standings in the Grand Magic Games! Still in 1st place, Raven Tail! Also, still in 2nd place Fairy Tail Team B! in 3rd place Sabertooth! In 4th place Mermaid Heel! Also, tied for 4th place, after jumping up two spots, is Fairy Tail Team A! In 5th place Blue Pegasus! In 6th place Lamia Scale! And in last place Quattro Puppy! It's now time for the battle segment of Day 3 of the Grand Magic Games!"**

" **These battles are going to be great!"** Yajima said.

" **Yes."** Lahar agreed.

" **First up, Mermaid Heel's Millianna… versus Quatro Puppy's Seamus! Let the match begin!"**

And the match ended with Millianna's victory thanks to her acrobatic skills, her determination and will to beat Jellal one day, and that she managed to tie up her opponent. "Fellin' full of life?" Millianna declared her victory with a grin.

" **Seamus can no longer fight! Millianna wins!"**

" **That was an entertaining battle."**

" **Magic can be used in all sorts of ways, I see. Most educational."**

"Oh, she has improved her skills since the Tower of Heaven." Itachi complimented as although Millianna might not have that much magic power she makes up for it with skills and her abilities.

" **Next is match 2 of the battle segment! Sabertooth's minstrel who sings to the red moon, Rufus Lore… versus Blue Pegasus' Holy Night Eve Term!"**

Eve tried to put up a fight, although Rufus was easily able to outsmart him and defeated him using his memory spell to make the environment hot which put Eve and his snow magic at a disadvantage.

" **The match is over! Eve fought valiantly against the formidable Rufus, but is defeated! The winner is Sabertooth's Rufus! He truly is powerful!"**

"Yeah right, he doesn't look that tough!" Gajeel grinned.

"Don't underestimate him, he was able to give Gray a hard time, and you, Gray and Natsu are around the same level." Itachi warned the overconfident dragon slayer whom growled a little.

" **Next match is, Fairy Tail Team B's Laxus Dreyar… versus Raven Tail's Alexei!"**

"Careful, and try and not make this too personal. Considering its your father's guild." Itachi warned his friend and rival.

"Yeah, I know." Laxus said and headed to the arena for his match with the golden armored, masked man from Raven Tail.

"Good luck." Mira said with a friendly beaming smile.

"This ain't nothin' to worry about." Gajeel said knowing full well that Laxus was one of the monster members of their guild.

"Juvia has somehow a bad feeling about this though…" Juvia uttered.

"This match might prove to not be as easy as the rest of you think." Itachi said which made them look at him with questioning glances. "Although in the end I have faith that Laxus will win, this match will also be some sort of test for him. However, I also believe that he will pass this test." Itachi said and they all looked even more confused at his words. 'After all, this Alexei's energy, without a doubt he is…'

The tension built up in the arena as the two combatants were staring at each other. **"This is the first showdown between father-and-son guilds since Day 1 Mr. Yajima!"**

" **Mm."** Yajima then turned to Lahar and whispered something to him.

Makarov was on guard this time and had Bisca check out Ivan whom was among the crowd with her rifle aimed for him should he try something. While the Thunder God Tribe as well as Lisanna kept a close eye on the Raven Tail members in their gallery.

" **Competitors step forward! Let the match begin!"** Once that was announced Itachi kept his sharingan focused on the match, and then suddenly Laxus was shoulder charged by Alexei. Then to everyone's surprise Laxus looked like he was getting beaten.

"Oh no!" Mira gasped in shock.

"You gotta be kidding?!" Gajeel uttered with shock.

However, unlike them Itachi looked calm and just watched the match. As from the young Uchiha's eyes he saw two Laxus' and two Alexei's in the arena. 'I see, illusionary magic.'

"What the hell is this?" Laxus asked Alexei as he was watching his illusion self getting beaten by Alexei.

"A type of illusion magic. Although we are standing here and talking, those around us cannot see or hear our real forms. What they see is an illusion of us fighting. Very convincing won't you agree? Not a single person has noticed. The audience is seeing the infamous Laxus completely overwhelmed." Alexei said as the sound of his guild mates telling him to get it together was heard. "It seems your guild holds you in high regard. How do you suppose your guildmates feel, seeing this unfold?"

"Heh, I wouldn't be so sure that no one has noticed." Laxus smirked which caused Alexei to look a little confused, well from his body movements at least.

"Huh?" Alexei then directed his attention to the Fairy Tail Team B gallery and noticed Itachi looking straight at him with his sharingan glowing bright red. "Itachi Uchiha…"

"His eyes can see through weak illusions like this no problem. Which is why you are not making any sense." Laxus said and had a serious expression as he glared at Alexei.

"Sense?"

"What's the point in beating me with illusions?" Laxus questioned.

"Indeed. Victory is not our goal. The illusions were supposed to be a distraction for those around us. But it seems I underestimated the Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail's abilities. Besides, I can control the course of this match." Alexei said with confidence in his voice. "And as long as I am standing here alone with you Itachi is not allowed to interfere, or else that would be cheating. After all this is supposed to be a one on one battle."

"Heh, yeah right. I know Itachi, and I know that he won't interfere in this no matter what. Because he knows I can beat you. Also, what do you mean by controlling the course of the match?" Laxus questioned when suddenly his illusion struck Alexei's illusion sending him flying back. And now Laxus' illusion was throwing a heavy barrage of attacks at illusion Alexei. However, then illusion Alexei gained the upper hand once more. "I see… so that's what you meant."

"My point is that depending on how our negotiations fare, I can allow you to win." Alexei offered.

"Out of the question. Illusions got nothing to do with this. I'm gonna end this by taking the real you out… right here, right now." Laxus said with lightning flickering around him.

Itachi looked at the match, looking calm and relaxed as always. Itachi knew Laxus was more than enough to deal with this Alexei, and Laxus was right, he wouldn't interfere unless it was absolutely necessary. "Why are you so calm?" Itachi turned towards Mira that looked at him with a questioning glance, as she wondered why Itachi didn't react to Laxus getting beaten like this.

"Things are not always what they seem." Itachi simply replied which caused them to be even more confused. Then suddenly members of Raven Tail arrived with Alexei to face of the real Laxus, although they were unnoticed by everyone besides Itachi, as the Raven Tail members in the gallery were also illusions. Yet both Laxus and Itachi looked calm.

"And one more thing. You already know my strength…" Alexei removed his mask and revealed to be Ivan Dreyar. "… foolish son of mine."

"I figured as much… deadbeat dad." Laxus looked unamused by this development.

"Makarov would die before revealing the secret. But you're a different story. Now will you tell me… where the Lumen Histoire is." Ivan smiled wickedly.

"The what?" Laxus questioned.

"You needn't play dumb. Huh? I'm certain Makarov has told you."

"I seriously don't know what you mean."

"No, you must know. Also, while you are at it… tell me about Itachi's abilities, you seem so close to him now, I assume you two must be the best of friends by now."

"Still, even if I did, I wouldn't tell you anyway. And as for Itachi's abilities, try asking him yourself cause I ain't telling you anything." Laxus said emotionlessly to his father.

"Itachi!" Ivan growled at the mentioning of that name.

 **Flashback: 15 years ago**

"Father, is that him? The kid who defeated Laxus in the S-class trails?" Ivan asked his father having just returned from a mission in time to hear the announcements of the S-class trails. As he saw the guild members surrounding Itachi asking him a lot of questions. "What kind of magic does he use?"

"He doesn't use magic." Makarov replied to his son which caused Ivan to look confused.

"What? Then how did he beat Laxus? Or more like, why was he accepted into a magic guild in the first place?!" Ivan was a little outraged.

"Itachi uses an ancient form called ninjutsu. It works like magic although it's slightly different as the energy comes from within the body. Although he has ethernano he has never used it until now, so he will learn to use magic as well. His future seems very bright." Makarov said with a beaming smile.

"How come I have never heard of this ninjutsu?" Ivan questioned as he was a man who liked to study all kinds of magic, it was his passion.

"Because it's very ancient, only Itachi can use it as far as my knowledge." Makarov used the lie Itachi would use, that ninjutsu was something practiced by Itachi's family, and since Itachi is the only survivor of his family he's the only one who can use ninjutsu.

"Oh, tell me more." Ivan looked intrigued.

"I can't." Makarov simply replied to his son.

"Why not?!" Ivan growled slightly in annoyance of his father always keeping secrets from him.

"Because, Itachi was the one who told me about it. There are no records known to the magic council or the Wizard Saints about ninjutsu, only Itachi's family had records of this, and they are all dead, Itachi is the only one who has this knowledge in this world from my understanding." Makarov replied.

"Oh, then I will go and ask him." Ivan walked up to the young Uchiha. "Greetings, Itachi Uchiha. My name is Ivan Dreyar, I am Laxus' father and the son of Makarov." Ivan introduced himself.

"Pleasure." Itachi gave him a polite bow.

"I heard you have some sort of special ability different from magic. Would you please consider sharing this secret with me? Would be a shame if this legendary art would be only left in your hands." Ivan said with an arrogant smug expression that Itachi didn't really care for.

"I am sorry, but I cannot." Itachi replied, much to Ivan's anger.

"Come now, what's the harm?" Ivan questioned.

"Would you reveal the secrets of your abilities to anyone? It's only natural for one to keep their strengths and weaknesses a secret from others." Itachi said and Ivan's temper was about to reach its limit.

"Come on now, we are a part of Fairy Tail. There is no need to keep secrets from each other." Ivan kept on pushing for Itachi to reveal the secrets of his abilities.

"Even so, I hardly know anything about you. Even though we are from the same guild, we still haven't built up mutual trust in one another. Therefor I have no reasons to reveal the secrets of my abilities with you. Now if you will excuse me, my younger sister is waiting." Itachi turned around and was about to walk away.

"You little brat, just tell me already!" Ivan grabbed Itachi's shoulder and infused magic into his palm, Itachi then looked at him with red glowing eyes with three black tomoes and a dot in the center, and Ivan froze, he couldn't move an inch. "Wh-What is this?"

"A taste of my power." Itachi replied and deactivated his sharingan and walked away.

"You damn brat…!" Ivan growled and Makarov sighed at his son's foolishness.

 **Flashback end**

"That little stuck up brat… holding a secret power all to himself! I want Lumen Histoire, and I want the knowledge of Itachi's power! I want more power!" Ivan declared with a wicked expression that caused Laxus to look at his father with even more pity for his foolishness.

"You really are a moron, deadbeat dad." Laxus uttered with a sigh

"Oh, come on now, I'm offering to let you win, despite this hopeless situation. If you refuse my terms, then your illusionary form won't be the only one to receive a trashing…" Ivan smiled wickedly while not seeming to care for his only son's safety.

"You and all your irritating antics… It's not wonder the old geezer gave up on you. Come at me… all of you. Cause the master's enemy is my enemy." Laxus declared with lightning flickered even more around him.

"It seems you need to be taught a lesson… about the power of Raven Tail, the specialized anti-Fairy Tail guild!" Ivan declared as all the Raven Tail members let out a dark aura.

'Lumen Histoire… the reason Ivan was kicked out of the guild I believe. He kept endangering other members just to push the truth out from the master. Although I still don't know what this Lume Histoire is, this is all I needed to know from Ivan. I can figure the rest out myself.' Itachi thought as he now was going to just sit back and relax as Laxus fought against Raven Tail, he knew there was nothing to worry about. Especially now that Raven Tail's goal has been revealed to him.

As Ivan bragged about being the Anti-Fairy Tail guild, Laxus responded with that Makarov already knew everything about them. And revealed that Gajeel was working as a double agent and was spying on Raven Tail.

"Doesn't it seem weird, though?" Flare questioned.

"If he knows our secret, he sure isn't acting like it." Nullpudding said.

"The geezer knows. He's just holding back. Because you haven't said anything about some secret, or done anything to our guild." This caused Ivan to growl in rage. "The old geezer must've still had faith in you somewhere in his heart. Because you're his son."

"Silence!" Ivan bombarded Laxus with shikigami paper dolls. "I've lived in the shadows all for this day! All so I can obtain the Lumer Histoire! I didn't try anything for the past seven years? Of course I didn't! because I knew your guild's leftovers wouldn't have any info about it! Inside the guild! Magnolia! Tenrou Island! I checked every place connected to your guild! But I still never found it! Where is the Lumen Histoire?! Where is it?! Tell me, Laxus! You are my son, aren't you!" Ivan blasted Laxus with a dark sphere.

When the smoke cleared it revealed that Laxus was still standing like nothing happened. 'Laxus… I know you can do this.' Itachi thought as he then saw Makarov call out Laxus' name and raised his hand up with his index finger pointing up and his thumb pointing to the side.

Ivan then ordered Obra to take away all of Laxus magic power, to which Laxus responded by moving right to him. "Are you the one who went after Wendy and Charle?!" Laxus instantly knocked him out with a lightning covered kick.

Laxus then easily avoided attacks from Flare and Nullpudding. "This is for Gray!" Laxus threw a lightning covered punch and knocked out Nullpudding. "This one's for Lucy!" Laxus blasted Flare with a wave of lightning knocking her out instantly. "Man you really are a creep, get lost!" Laxus blasted Kurohebi away easily. "Deadbeat dad! I dunno what your goal is, but now it's payback time for thrashing my guildmates."

"W-Wait! I'm your father, you know! We're family! You would not harm your dear old dad?!" Ivan started to look nervous.

"My family is Fairy Tail!" Laxus declared as lightning flickered around him even more violently.

"You ungrateful excuse of a son! Begone!"

Laxus easily dodged Ivan's attack. "I will destroy… anyone who threatens my family!" Laxus punched Ivan in the jaw with a massive amount of lightning and easily knocked him out and the illusion vanished.

Itachi smiled while everyone else looked confused. "Well done, Laxus." Itachi uttered.

" **Wh-What in the world…?! What happened?!"**

The pumpkin man then took a closer look at Alexei and saw it was Ivan. "That face! It's their guild master 'kin! Alexei was actually Master Ivan, 'kin!"

" **So that battle between Laxus and Alexei was just an illusion?! Laxus remains standing! The match is over!"**

"Is that why you were so calm? You knew all along, didn't you?" Mira questioned and looked at Itachi.

"Of course I did. And I knew Laxus could pull it off. If anything bad had happened I would have interfered of course." Itachi assured and Mira let out a sigh at her boyfriend's behavior.

"You could at least have told the rest of us." Mira rubbed her temple.

"I needed to find out what Raven Tail's goal was first, plus the surprise would be ruined if I told you." Itachi smiled with a light chuckle which caused Mira to smile a little.

" **Five of their members attacked him without our knowing, and their master participated in the tournament. This is a flagrant violation of the rules."**

"Whatever the case, the winner is Fairy Tail B's Laxus Dreyar!" The crowd went wild.

"Laxus… I lost today… but let me tell you this. Lume Histoire is Fairy Tail's dark side. One day, you will learn what Fairy Tail really is like." Ivan let out a laughter as he was being carried away by the guards same with the rest of the Raven Tail members. Although the little imp managed to escape.

Itachi noticed the imp, and it was quick, it was gone before Itachi could even react. Itachi then summoned forth a crow. "Tell Jellal to be on the lookout for that imp like creature." The crow then flew away into the distance.

"Now, then! Let's put that disappointing battle behind us… and move on to the final match of the day, 'kin!"

" **Fairy Tail A's Wendy Marvel! Versus! Lamia Scale's Sherria Blendy!"**

It was Wendy versus the cousin of Sherry, Sherria, both very young girls. They both ran down to the arena and they both tripped. Causing everyone to laugh lightly at these two cute clumsy girls.

" **We have a real adorable match on our hands! I'm rooting for both of you gals! Woot!"**

" **Woot?"**

" **You're a weird one."**

" **This is the final match of Day 3! Begin!"**

Itachi then sensed something, the other reason why he was in this tournament. "Zeref…" Itachi uttered and made a clone to stand in his place at the gallery as he ran off.

"Itachi, where are you going?" Mira questioned.

"I have something to do, my clone will watch the match in my stead!" Itachi shouted back as he ran down the hallway leaving his confused teammates behind with his clone to watch the match. 'That magic power… there is no mistake, that felt like Zeref!' Itachi thought and ran to meet up with Jellal.

Itachi's clone witnessed the battle, and first Wendy enchanted up her abilities and attacked Sherria with a wing wave of wind, although to their surprise Sherria countered her with black wind. "This is Lost Magic… God Slayer magic… same as Orga and that guy from Grimoire Heart." Itachi's clone uttered.

"This is a surprise…" Mira uttered with slight wide eyes.

"Are you kidding?" Gajeel questioned in shock on how many slayers they had encountered.

Both the little girls then blasted each other with a roar attack, and the clash of these two wind attacks sent powerful gushes of wind around the arena. Causing Mirajane to hold down her skirt from all the wind, same with Juvia whom held down her coat.

Sherria despite being Wendy's opponent had concern for Wendy's wellbeing and asked if it didn't hurt too much. And she looked at this as a mere game for fun, then again this was basically a game. It seemed in the start that Sherria had the upper hand as she avoided most of Wendy's attacks, while Wendy was bombarded with different attacks.

"Is Wendy going to be alright?" Mira asked with concern for one of their younger guild members.

"The squirt is stronger than she looks, she will be fine." Gajeel assured.

"Wendy's indeed strong for a girl her age, but so is Sherria, if anything they are about equal. Although Sherria might have an edge over Wendy." Itachi's clone said as they payed close attention to the battle.

Both girls then started to eat the air, the air around them started to thin. "They are both eating so much of the air." Laxus uttered as he felt the lack of air around them, nothing critical of course.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art!**

"Wendy has mastered a secret spell?" Mira questioned amazed at the little girl's progress.

"Juvia is impressed…" Juvia also praised the young Wendy's new-found power. As a wind barrier of some sort, formed around the two girls.

 **Shattering Light: Sky Drill!**

Wendy blasted a massive amount of wind into Sherria and knocked her over, leaving the audience amazed at the little girl's power. And just about as Wendy was about to get declared the winner. Sherria stood back up and congratulated Wendy on her power, and all her wounds healed and vanished.

"I see, so this is the difference in their abilities. Wendy can heal others, while Sherria can heal herself." Itachi's clone analyzed, and everyone looked shocked and wondered if Wendy would be able to pull this off. Wendy looked exhausted and was panting. "She used too much power at once… She has power but she hasn't fully learned how to use it. Right now it's like looking at a mere child fighting, throwing a barrage of heavy attacks, that will eventually exhaust the body quite quickly."

Meanwhile, with the real Itachi. Itachi managed to find Jellal among the crowd, he was dressed up as Mystogan to keep a low profile around the magic council. "There you are." Jellal turned to Itachi. "That Sherria girl, I think she might be connected to Zeref somehow."

"… No, I seriously doubt that. I felt the energy, and indeed it did seem like it came from her. But when I activated my sharingan I noticed something else, something that isn't in the stadium." Itachi said and noticed something from the corner of his eye, it was Mest, dressed in his Magic Council army cloak. 'This is bad, if he notices Jellal then…' Itachi thought and grabbed Jellal's wrist. "Let's go." Itachi and Jellal quickly left to a place where there weren't too many people.

"The council huh, that would have been trouble…" Jellal uttered.

"Hn."

"By the way, where is the energy coming from if not the stadium?" Jellal questioned with a raised brow.

"Like I said it's not in the stadium, it's coming from the audience." Itachi said with a stern look on his face.

Meanwhile, everyone witnessed the brave little Wendy fight for her guild with all her might, as she and Sherria went all out. Their tiny fists both carrying a lot of power. The fight kept on rampaging until the time went out, and the match ended in a draw.

" **The time's up! The fight ends in a draw! Both teams earn 5 points!"**

The crowd went wild at witnessing these two young girls' power, what's even more that they managed to bond and became friends through this fight. Which warmed the hearts of the many people in the audience, watching this battle unfold.

" **What a touching ending! The tournament could end now and I'd be happy!"**

" **Hold on. It's only the end of Day 3."**

" **Thank you everyone!"**

"Guess it's time for me to go." Itachi's clone vanished in a puff of smoke. Meanwhile, Itachi regained the memories of his clone. "Can you feel it? The match is over and the magic power is still here." Itachi said and they both ran out, they looked around the crowd to see if they could spot anyone. They spotted then someone in a dark hood that vanished amongst the crowd.

"Tch! We lost them!" Jellal growled and vanished at high speed to go after this hooded person, while Itachi vanished in a murder of crows and followed.

The score board was as following. In first place Fairy Tail Team B with 40 points, in second place was Sabertooth with 34 points, in third place was Mermaid Heel with 32 points, in fourth place was Fairy Tail Team A with 27 points, in fifth place was Lamia Scale with 21 points, in sixth was Blue Pegasus with 18 points, in seventh place was Quatro Puppy with 14 points. While as Raven Tail was disqualified.

Jellal and Itachi were walking around trying to locate the source of this mysterious power. They then noticed the hooded person, but were suddenly stopped by Doranbolt aka Mest whom teleported in front of them. "Stop right there!"

"What is the meaning of this?" Itachi questioned with his eyes narrowed at Doranbolt.

"Him, from my knowledge Mystogan isn't in Earth Land, so who is that?" Doranbolt glared at Mystogan.

"Doranbolt. What is this commotion?" Lahar came with a squad of knights.

"I know you're not Mystogan. Who are you?" Doranbolt questioned.

"We don't know what you are talking about, now if you wouldn't mind we are in a hurry." Itachi said as he and Jellal walked past Doranbolt whom teleported and grabbed Jellal by the shoulder.

"Oh no, you don't. I know Mystogan isn't in Earth Land."

"I am Mystogan." Jellal assured but then Doranbolt reached out for his mask. "What are you-"

"Who are you!" Doranbolt removed the mask and Jellal's face was revealed.

"Jellal?!" Lahar questioned in shock when he saw his face. "What is the meaning of this Itachi?"

"This is Mystogan Lahar, trust me. As you can see this is why Mystogan hides his face. I'm sure you have heard that he never let anyone see his face. You see he was born looking like Jellal." Itachi defended Jellal by using his superior skill of lying.

"You mean he is a different person?" Lahar questioned.

"Yes, have you ever heard of the parallel world known as Edolas?" Itachi questioned.

"Yes, I have." Lahar replied.

"It's a world connected to this one, everyone has an alternate version of themselves there. Jellal included, that person is Mystogan, he ended up here during an abnormality in his world which opened a portal to our world." Itachi kept the lie going.

"Are you really from Edolas?" Lahar asked Jellal.

"Yes." Jellal replied.

"And why are we supposed to believe you?" Doranbolt questioned.

"Lahar, you have never had any reason to doubt me in the past. Are you telling me you don't trust me?" Itachi tried to play on Lahar's guilt.

"Ah, I suppose… I haven't ever had a reason to doubt you. You have done splendid work for the council in the past. Very well, I shall take your word for it." Lahar accepted.

Itachi let out an inwardly sigh of relief, but then from the corner of his eye, he noticed Millianna glaring daggers at Jellal, while Kagura, whom was on her knees held her back from attacking Jellal. 'This might be problematic… I'm sorry, Erza, it seems Millianna might end up holding something against you and me after this.' Itachi thought as without a doubt Millianna and Kagura would think Fairy Tail was keeping Jellal hidden or something like that.

"I appreciate your understanding." Jellal thanked Lahar.

"No, I should apologize for my ignorance." Lahar said.

"I consider Jellal a menace as well. Should I find him, I will let you know." Jellal put his Mystogan mask back on. "Now we must be going." Jellal and Itachi walked away.

Once they were far away enough. "That was a close one. Lucky Lahar owes me a great deal." Itachi uttered in a low tone so others would not hear him besides Jellal.

"Yeah, I am in debt to you as well." Jellal uttered.

"Don't worry about it, anyway it seems the trail went cold. We will have to try again tomorrow." Itachi sighed at the fact that they lost their best chance to figure this mysterious power source out. "Stay hidden, Lahar is bound to still suspect you." Itachi warned.

"Yeah, see you around." Jellal vanished in a flash of light.

Later, at nighttime, Laxus and Makarov met up for a talk. "Geezer. What's the Lumen Histoire?" Laxus questioned.

"Did you hear about that from Ivan?" Makarov questioned.

"Heh, that's putting it lightly." Laxus said and then someone jumped out from the shadows, it was Itachi.

"I would also like to know more about this. After all, this was Raven Tail's main goal here." Itachi said and Makarov let out a sigh.

"Honestly, now. That kid…"

"He said it was part of Fairy Tail's dark side." Laxus said.

"I assume it was from the second master's era." Itachi suspected that the Second Fairy Tail master whom became the master of Grimoire Heart Hades was behind this.

"It's not dark at all." Mavis appeared in the scene out of nowhere, as expected of a ghost.

"First Master!"

"The Lumen Histoire is our guild's light side." Mavis said seeming as she was about to explain it.

"No, First Master! You mustn't!" Makarov warned.

"I know. Only those who serve as guild master are permitted to know this. I ask for your understandings, Laxus, Itachi." Mavis turned to the two curious guild members.

"As long as it's nothing messed-up, I won't pry." Laxus replied.

"I shall respect your wishes then, First Master." Itachi replied, as he wanted to respect something this major in their guild, especially respect a request from the founding master.

"Thank you."

"Still, where did Ivan get ahold of that information?" Makarov questioned as he knew that Ivan knew about this, just not where he had heard it from.

"From the second master, Precht, I assume." Mavis said and it seemed to be the most logical option.

"I agree, seems like the most logic option." Itachi said.

"I never imagined Precht would fall to the dark side. I made a poor decision, choosing him…" Mavis uttered and lowered her head in shame.

"No, you aren't to blame, First Master." Makarov assured.

"It is my fault. I was…" Mavis then began to cry much to the shock of these three men, that had no idea how to react to this.

"First Master!" Makarov shouted out of concern as Mavis continued to cry.

"G-Geezer! What do we do?!" Laxus questioned.

"I'm not crying! I'm not… crying… one bit…!" Mavis said with teary eyes as tears kept running down her cheek.

"Laxus! Itachi! One of you comfort her! Console her!" Makarov demanded.

"Huh?! That's asking for the impossible! She's a ghost!" Laxus pointed out.

"Itachi! Do something!" Makarov demanded and Itachi was taken a little aback.

"Eh? W-Well maybe if I…" Itachi activated his mangekyou sharingan and focused his Susano'o energy into his palm, as a red spectral energy emitted from his palm. He then slowly reached out to Mavis' head and started petting her much to everyone's surprise.

"H-How did you even do that?" Laxus questioned while Makarov was gaping out of pure shock.

"Well, since she is a ghost she has spiritual energy, correct?" Itachi said to which Laxus and the gaping Makarov nodded. "Well my Susano'o is made up out of spectral energy, so I thought if I infused my hand with the Susano'o I would be able to touch her…." Itachi replied and it seemed to make sense for Laxus and Makarov.

"I guess that would work, right geezer?" Laxus turned to Makarov.

"Hmm, I suppose it would work, well at least this means you can comfort Master Mavis whenever she is sad." Makarov grinned as that was one less problem left.

"I-I'm not crying…" Mavis uttered still holding back her tears and the three men looked taken aback.

"Itachi! Quickly and comfort her! You are the only one who can touch her!" Makarov demanded as now the hopes of comforting the first master was finally here right in front of them.

"There, there, don't cry…" Itachi uttered as he petted Mavis' head.

Mavis had a teary expression as she was holding back her tears. "I'm not crying…"

"Of course not, you are a big girl, and big girls don't cry." Itachi said and kept petting Mavis with a deadpan expression.

"Mm, Imma big girl." Mavis nodded with a teary expression, while Makarov and Laxus looked dumbfounded of looking at this scene.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Now what do you think of the chapter? Was Itachi's score on the MPF good enough? Thought it should be more than twice of Jura's. Also, I know I payed a little more attention to the Pandemonium event and Laxus vs Raven Tail, mostly because those events involved changes. Like Erza was able to deal with the monsters easier thanks to the fact that she's even stronger than she was in cannon after her training with Itachi. And Laxus because one I liked that moment in the anime, and it had changes thanks to Itachi being a part of Fairy Tail, and possessing an ability Ivan found interesting.**

 **Also, I will say this, I do plan for that little imp Orba had to play a role in the story, unlike how he did in Fairy Tail. Always annoyed me that it never really served a purpose.**

 **And as I am sure you all know, Mavis isn't really a ghost but a projection of spiritual power and magic. And Itachi's Susano'o is a spectral being with spiritual power as it wields two spirit weapons like the Totsuka Blade and the Yata Mirror. So, with the Susano'o he should be able to touch Mavis. And I thought it would be just a little fun thing to add.**

 **And if you all read the authors note in the beginning, I'm sure you all know why updates will be a little slow now. And once again, I will write whenever I find the time so that I can try to update every now and then with all my stories. So, don't worry, I will never, I repeat NEVER abandon this story.**

 **Now, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**

 **(responds to reviews)**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks!**

 **zubhanwc3: Thanks, and I guess that's one way to view it.**

 **RED3YES: LOL!**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Ah, Naruto would still win. And thanks.**

 **Sandi09100: Thanks, and bow of the dragons? Not sure what you meant there. And no, Kagura is no Uchiha she just has good movements.**

 **Mathew5641: Thanks, and I don't think any Akatsuki members will appear in this arc, but the only other ones from Akatsuki in this story is Sasori, Kakuzu and Kisame.**

 **seant5054: I will try, have a bit of writers block on that one.**

 **NightShock99: LOL, evil indeed.**

 **Vonneyboy21: Thanks!**

 **Devon95: Hmm, that might be something for me to consider, I will think about it.**

 **Senjougahara Hitagi: Here you go, sorry it was a bit late, but if you read the authors note at the beginning you can understand why.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Hmm, think Itachi was more occupied with preventing Natsu from doing something stupid.**

 **andresskorskiruiz: Thanks!**

 **Red Raven 007: Oh, who knows, we'll see lol. And don't worry I won't go overboard.**

 **Kelmoria: LOL, and maybe, maybe not, depends because Sasori and Kakuzu showed knowledge that they knew who was brought back.**

 **Guest: Thanks! And I'm not sure, maybe, I don't really know.**

 **cpluong85: LOL!**

 **Tasty Food: Thanks, and I wouldn't know don't really have any knowledge of that character. And haven't really watched Percy Jakcson so… not sure.**

 **E.N.D.83: Thanks!**

 **Classy Uchiha: Thanks!**

 **bluejayofdreams: Will do!**

 **Kh fan: Thanks, and maybe, the 100 years quest thing though is a sequel I am planning, although it will be more my version of it. Think the concept of dragons have been explored too much already. And I actually already have read "May I Live Once In Peace" it is on my fav list. Although the other one, maybe I will check it out.**


	29. Day 4 of the Games!

**Chapter 28: Day 4 of the Games!**

Laughter of celebration echoed through the streets, and the source came from a certain tavern. ""Cheers!"" The Fairy Tail guild celebrated their accomplishments during the third day of the Grand Magic Games.

"Today felt great!" Natsu cheered holding up pieces of boar meat by the bone.

"Aye!" Happy cheered in agreement.

"No destroying stuff. We're not at our guildhall, you know." Lucy warned the pink haired dragon slayer knowing that Natsu could tend to go overboard.

"I gotta say man, you were amazing, you totally outclassed Jura!" Wakaba complimented Itachi whom was surrounded by various of their members.

"Hn." Itachi hummed emotionlessly.

"Our victory is secure!" Macao declared with a laughter, with his face a little red from all the drinking, as he drank even more beer.

"Erza won so easily, but I didn't win at all…" Wendy uttered being a little depressed that her match ended in a tie, despite having gotten a new friend.

"Don't be silly! You did great!" Charle assured.

"You surprised everyone in fact." Pantherlily said while posing for a sketch drawing for Reedus.

"Yeah! You were amazing, Wendy!" Levy nodded in agreement and then looked to the side. "Right, Gajeel?" Levy looked at the Iron Dragon Slayer whom was sleeping and snoring. Levy gained a small thick mark and pouted a little. "Wendy was amazing, right Gajeel?!" Levy raised her voice a little.

"Huh? Oh yeah sure…" Gajeel uttered before beginning to snore once again, causing Levy to sigh while Wendy let out a nervous chuckle.

"Wow, you recover so fast, Erza!" Lucy said as she, Lisanna and Mirajane were gathered around Erza whom looked to be back in full health and was ready for tomorrow, only that she still had a few bandages wrapped around her torso and arms.

"Actually, I owe it to Wendy and miss Porlyusica's help." Erza said.

"Elfman's the opposite. Their power hardly seems to help him at all." Mirajane said with an innocent looking smile.

"What a sad case he is…" Lisanna facepalmed and sweat dropped over her older brother whom was still recovering, and Evergreen seemed to be with him.

"Barrel surfing!" Natsu was lying on a board that had three barrels under it, rolling across the tavern with Happy.

"Aye sir!"

"That's dangerous!" Jet jumped to the side same with Droy and many others.

"Stop it Natsu!" Droy said when suddenly Natsu crashed into the sleeping Gajeel.

Gajeel not being happy about this, especially since it was Natsu, grabbed the pink haired dragon slayer by the collar with a scowl on his face. "What the hell are you doing you bastard?!"

Natsu however, looked like he was about to hurl after riding the barrel surfing. "You wanna ride it too?" Natsu asked while trying his best not to hurl.

"And get sick like you?!" Gajeel gritted his teeth at Natsu's stupidity.

"All right! I'll ride it!" Gray got on the barrel surfing.

"Good luck, Gray-sama!" Juvia cheered from the sidelines, although Gray crashed into a wall, and for some reason his clothes were blown off leaving him only in his boxers.

"Well then, it's my turn!" To everyone's surprise Erza decided to barrel surf.

"Seriously, that's dangerous!"

"Someone stop them!"

Just as Erza was about to crash, Itachi managed to jump up and grab Erza bridal style and jump off. Mostly because Erza was wearing a skirt, and there was a risk that someone might see her underwear. Being the overprotective brother that he was, naturally he prevented it. "Aren't all of you getting a little too excited?" Itachi questioned with a deadpan expression as he put Erza down.

"Oh, come on, Onii-san, you should go and have some fun as well!" Erza then kicked Itachi onto the barrel surfing and pushed him forward.

"This definitely has gone overboard… Guess I will just get off this thing before I crash." Itachi said with a deadpan expression, however to his surprise Mira was suddenly thrown in the air by Erza, and into his arms as he held her bridal style.

"Kya!" Mira squealed with an amused smile on her face and a faint blush on her cheeks.

"M-Mira…" Itachi uttered having been caught by surprise, and then he crashed into the wall, although he managed to react in time so that he suffered most of the impact instead of Mira, as the barrels broke and Itachi laid there with Mira sitting on top of him while giggling.

"That was fun." Mira giggled and wrapped her arms around Itachi, embracing him in a hug, causing him to sigh a little and then smile as well. And everyone else laughed as the celebration continued. Although in his mind, Itachi was worried about a few things. The main thing was that energy that might be connected to Zeref in the games. The other thing was Sabertooth plotting revenge for what Natsu did after day 2 when he rampaged in their guildhall. And lastly it was Millianna's new guild Mermaid Heel and what they might be thinking ever since they saw him with Jellal earlier today. What waited for them in the fourth upcoming day?

The very next day, the sun was shining brightly over the stadium, as the cheer from the audience was heard around the arena. **"Day 4 of the Grand Magic Games! Today's contest segment is set to begin! The event is called the Naval Battle! It's a skirmish in the sea, in other words!"** The announcer declared as in the center of the arena there was a giant floating ball of water. **"The battlefield is a large ball of water! Get knocked out of it and you lose! The last one swimming is the winner! But, when the only two competitors remain, a special rule will take effect, the five-minute rule! If one of the two remaining competitors exits the ring during the first five minuets of the final showdown, he or she will rank last in the event!"**

" **So it's basically underwater sumo then."** Yajima said.

" **This is going to be great! Thank you very much!"** The guest for the day Lavian the one who once made the request for Team Natsu to help out with his play seven years ago.

" **Today's guest is Mr. Lavian, head of the Selazade acting troupe! The teams are hitting the waters! From Lamia Scale, Sherria!"**

"I'm going to make up for yesterday's draw!" Sherria declared as she was stressed in as pink blue stripped bikini.

" **From Blue Pegasus Jenny!"**

"I'm not going to lose this time around!" Jenny declared as she was dressed in dark violet black tiger stripped bikini.

 **From Mermaid Heel Risley!"**

"Never underestimate a mermaid!" Risely was dressed in her usual outfit, then again it wasn't that much to begin with.

" **Juvia of Fairy Tail Team B is also in the water!"**

"Water and Juvia go hand-in-hand. This is Juvia's domain." Juvia indeed seemed to have the advantage in this contest. Juvia was dressed in a blue white polka dotted bikini.

Then suddenly someone else jumped in, and it was Minerva of Sabertooth being dressed in a dark blue swimsuit that revealed her slim belly. "Minerva of Saberooth, at your service."

" **Minerva joins the fray! Just listen to that crowd!"** The crowd cheered wildly for the one considered to be possibly the strongest in Sabertooth.

" **Looks like it's official, Sabertooth's team now consists of their five strongest members."** Yajima said.

" **Thank you very much!"**

" **Lucy of Fairy Tail Team A is also participating!"**

"I can't lose, either. I need to make up for my failure on Day 1!" Lucy was determined to not lose like she did against Flare during the first day. Lucy was dressed in a pink bikini decorated with yellow stars, and she had her belt with her Celestial Spirit keys.

" **What a gorgeous sight to behold! Each team has sent a female challenger in a swimsuit!"**

" **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"**

"Uhh… I'm here and ready to get wild too, you know…" Rocker from Quatro Puppy was here as well in a red speedo.

" **Tch. A man."**

I get the "Tch!" treatment?!" Rocker questioned in anger.

" **The rules are simple! Leave the water and you lose! The Naval Battle event is about to begin!"**

"This match should be easy for Juvia." Gajeel said with a grin as he out of all people knows Juvia's abilities, considering they both used to be a part of Phantom Lord before they joined Fairy Tail.

"Lucy could prove to be a challenge, she's got Aquarius after all." Mira said as it was true Lucy also had the element advantage like Juvia if she used Aquarius.

"That might be true… although doesn't Aquarius have the tendency to blow her owner away as well as the enemy…" Itachi pointed out as he had heard that Aquarius ends up catching Lucy in her attacks as well as the enemy, and she does it on purpose. "Besides, we need to watch out for Sabertooth, that Minerva might be planning something." Itachi pointed out and narrowed his gaze at Minerva.

" **Let the Naval Battle begin!"**

Lucy wasted no time and summoned Aquarius whom sent a blast of water towards the others. Although Juvia countered it with her own attack. "Fight hard, Juvia! You, too, Lucy! But just a little less!" Mira cheered, she had to put her team first after all. "Oh, and you should fight a little hard too, Jenny!"

"That's a complicated way of cheering people on." Gajeel pointed out.

"Why are you cheering for Jenny again?" Itachi questioned with a raised brow.

"Why? Because we had so much fun during our battle." Mira replied with an innocent giggle causing the others to sweat drop.

"Don't think it was that much fun for her though…" Laxus uttered.

"We might as well sit back and watch. Put Juvia in water and she's unbeatable." Gajeel said with confidence for their teammate.

"Although Juvia gains an advantage in the water, she's not unbeatable. Besides, we don't know Minerva's abilities at all, this might turn out difficult." Itachi pointed out with his sharingan activated.

"Can't you be just a little positive?" Laxus questioned with a sweat drop.

"Thinking positive does not mean victory is certain." Itachi replied with a deadpan expression. Juvia and Aquarius were evenly matched as Juvia declared she would not lose with Gray watching, whom looked to be in deep thought about what to do about with Juvia's affection towards him.

And while everyone was distracted at Juvia and Aquarius battle, Jenny took the opportunity to knock Rocker out from the water ball. **"Quatro Puppy is out… after falling victim to Jenny's surprise attack! But only Quatro Puppy seems dismayed! The crowd is happy that it's an all-girls match now!"**

" **Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"**

"Harsh." Itachi said with an emotionless expression.

"Wonder what the reactions would be if you were in there?" Mira giggled at the thought.

"That chick's dastardly to the core." Gajeel said.

"That sure is Jenny's fighting style!" Mira giggled with an innocent smile.

"Don't think that was meant as praise…" Itachi uttered.

Sherria then used the opportunity to attack Risley, although Risley avoided the attack by using her magic to make herself thinner, a lot thinner. And then Aquarius left declaring that she had a date. **"Oh! The Celestial Spirit Aquarius has left to go on a date!**

" **What a youthful girl…"**

" **What a letdown. Tch!"**

Lucy was left chuckling nervously and Juvia used this opportunity to attack her so-called romantic rival. Lucy swam for her life and summoned Aries and Virgo, Aries used her pink fluff to nullify the strike from Juvia, and Virgo in a black bikini rescued Lucy. And the male crowd went wild at these two spirit beauties.

" **Thank you!"**

Juvia kept on attacking although Aries blocked all her attacks. While Sherria attacked Jenny and Risley, and for some reason the announcers demanded that cute little Wendy replaced Lucy.

"This is supposed to be a tournament though… wish they would take this seriously." Itachi uttered with a deadpan expression at the announcers attitudes. Juvia then unleashed a new attack she got from opening her second origin, and of course it was related to her love for Gray, much to Gray's embarrassment. And as a result, Jenny, Sherria and Risley were knocked out. Minerva used her magic to be unaffected, while Aries shielded Lucy and Virgo.

" **Oh, my! Juvia manages to defeat three competitors at once! Juvia's strength is unrivaled in this underwater scuffle!"**

Juvia however, distracted herself by looking over to Gray to see his reaction to her love. Although Gray's face had paled and turned white. While Juvia was distracted Minerva used this opportunity to knock her out with her magic, although it seemed she just ended up outside. **"Juvia fought valiantly, but sadly ends up outside the ring! Even so, she finishes in third place and secures 6 points!"**

"That ditz…" Gajeel uttered in disappointment.

"How? Was she not paying attention or something?" Mirajane questioned.

"No, it was Minerva." Itachi said as he saw everything with his sharingan. "I see, she uses some kind of spatial magic and sent Juvia outside of the water. This is getting dangerous for Lucy." Itachi's arms were crossed and he tightened his grip. 'She's planning something, I can feel it.' Itachi thought while keeping focus on Minerva.

" **Only Minerva and Lucy remain! Lucy has withdrawn her celestial spirits for now!"**

" **To conserve magic power and physical strength, I assume."**

" **Who will prevail?! Sabertooth?! Or Fairy Tail Team A?! The five-minute rule is now in effect! If either one exits the ring in the next five minutes, they'll be ranked last!"**

" **What's the purpose of this rule?"**

" **Why, to keep things exciting to the very end! Thank you very much!"**

Minerva then formed some spatial sphere in the water, with powerful heat and struck Lucy multiple times whom screamed in pain. And as Lucy was about to reach for her keys, she discovered that they were gone, and turned towards Minerva whom held her belt along with her keys. And she then blasted Lucy again as she was flying towards the outside of the ring, however Lucy managed to stop herself just in time.

Then to everyone's surprise Minerva formed a spatial sphere behind Lucy and at the edge of the ring, and knocked her back further in. "This is bad." Itachi narrowed his gaze as it was clear Minerva was up to something in order to get back at Fairy Tail.

As the five minuet countdown went down, Minerva kept bombarding Lucy with attacks, and Lucy screamed in pain for each strike. As Lucy declared that she would never give up after everyone's struggle to get this far. Minerva stopped her attacks on Lucy and waited for the timer to reach zero. Leaving them only to fight for the top spot.

Minerva then continued to bombard Lucy with attacks, making the celestial wizard scream in pain. The bombarding of attacks kept on going. "Know your place, Fairy Tail! Who do you take us for?! We are Sabertooth the mightiest guild beneath the heavens!" Minerva declared with a wicked grin and kept on bombarding Lucy with attacks, and Minerva even prevented Lucy from falling out from the ring just to keep attacking her.

"Lucy!" Mira screamed out of concern for her friend. "She's just torturing her at this point!"

"The fight's already over." Gajeel said looking confused. Minerva then kept on punching Lucy with her fists infused with magic brutally.

"Stop it!" Natsu was heard shouting.

"I will teach you firsthand what it means to defy Sabertooth!" Minerva declared, although then… the sky darkened, the ground began shaking.

"Stop it… Or else, I will show you what it means to defy me!" Itachi declared, as he was going to live up to the warning he gave Minerva after Natsu attacked their guild. Itachi was angry, he growled as his blue energy that flared around him turned black, and he grew black flame marks over the right side of his face as his power increased.

Minerva stopped and began trembling, same with everyone else in the entire arena, this energy they felt was foul and filled with killing intent. **"Wh-What is this dangerous energy released from Fairy Tail Team B's Itachi?"**

" **Makarov…"** Yajima uttered and looked down to the gallery where his old friend stood.

"Itachi, calm down." Makarov said as the feeling of power grew more intense.

"Itachi you have to calm down." Mira placed her hands on Itachi's chest, Itachi for a moment looked away from Minerva and down to Mirajane and into her big blue eyes. Itachi took a deep breath and calmed down as the energy around him died down, and the black marks vanished.

"Heh, you got lucky this time." Minerva said and tossed Lucy outside of the ring.

"What was that power…?" Sting uttered from the Sabertooth gallery, whom were all left in awe, same with the audience as everyone looked at Itachi in awe while sweating nervously.

"My memory can't recall anything like that…" Rufus uttered.

Even among the audience, sat Master Jiemma, sweating a little. "That boy… what kind of power was that… I want it." Jiemma growled a little and reached his right hand up to his forehead and felt his own sweat. He brought his hand back down and clenched his fist in anger.

" **The event is over! The winner is Minerva! Lucy remains limp and motionless! Is she all right?!"**

Natsu jumped down from the Fairy Tail A gallery and rushed to Lucy's side. "Lucy!" Gray followed shortly after Natsu and they both rushed to the blond celestial wizards' side.

"Are you alright?! Say something!" Gray held up the unconscious bruised up Lucy while Natsu glared daggers at Minerva.

"What's wrong with you?!" Natsu questioned with his eyes filled with rage. Both Wendy and Sherria then rushed to use their healing magic on Lucy. The moment Erza got there she sent cold glares at Minerva whom was sliding down from the giant ball of water, and landed in front of Erza.

"What is that look for?" Minerva questioned with a smug grin as she looked at Erza.

"…"

"I asked you a question. I competed in full accordance with the rules, I'll have you know." Minerva stated.

"The rules? You tortured an opponent whose defeat was already certain!" Erza frowned upon Minerva's words and glared at her.

Minerva let out a chuckle at Erza's words. "It made it that much more exciting, though. If anything, you should be grateful. I let that worthless, useless girl have second place."

"What?!" Natsu growled and stepped with Gray next to Erza facing Minerva, when suddenly members of Sabertooth rushed to their lady's side.

" **Oh, my! What is this?! Both teams are ready to fight it out!"** The audience went wild at these words, the thought of Sabertooth versus Fairy Tail.

" **Mm. It's vital that they remain coolheaded."**

" **But this is exciting, too! Thank you very much!"**

"What do we do?" Mirajane questioned as the Fairy Tail Team B group besides Juvia remained at their gallery.

"Fighting those bastards would be thrilling!" Gajeel declared with a smirk and a chuckle.

As the audience kept cheering for the two guilds to fight each other, Itachi vanished and appeared between Erza, Natsu, Gray and the Sabertooth members. "You call yourself the strongest and mightiest guild? Like that matters, I don't care what you want to call yourself, correction, we don't care. Fact of the matter is, none of you stand a chance at winning against us. And I warned you, if you try and go overboard during the games you will pay the price. And I am a man of my word." Itachi said as he glared at them with his sharingan causing them to sweat a little bit. Although Minerva kept a confident smirk. "Take Lucy to the infirmary, we will finish our business with them another day." Itachi ordered and the two young men that were Natsu and Gray, carried the unconscious Lucy to the infirmary.

Later, in the infirmary, Team A, Happy, Charle and Porlyusica stood over a bruised up and bandaged up Lucy. "Is Lucy all right?!" Juvia opened the door and entered along with Team B.

"Lucy!" Mira entered with a concerned look for her friend.

"You guys…" Gray uttered.

"We may be on different teams, we are still in the same guild." Mira said as she went to Lucy's side.

"So, how is she?" Gajeel asked.

"Thanks to Wendy's healing magic, she will be all right." Porlyusica replied.

"No, Sherria's emergency treatment is to thank." Wendy said.

"You both are to thank." Itachi corrected and petted the top of Wendy's head.

"Thank goodness…" Mira let out a sigh of relief.

"I'm also relieved to know that she hasn't suffered any lasting injuries." Erza said also sharing a look of relief for Lucy's condition.

"Those guys…" Natsu growled at the thought of Sabertooth.

"I know what you wanna say." Laxus said also looking angry despite keeping up an emotionless expression.

"Lucy." Happy uttered as the Celestial Wizard started to wake up.

"Guys… I'm sorry." Lucy uttered as she looked around the room.

"Huh? What are you apologizing for?" Natsu questioned as Lucy hid under the covers of her hospital bed.

"I messed up again…" Lucy uttered having lost twice in the games now.

"Don't be crazy! We came in third place thanks to you!" Gray said with an encouraging look.

"We scored 8 points!" Wendy said with an encouraging smile.

"Yes. You did well." Erza gave a warm friendly smile and a nod.

"Oh… my keys…" Lucy uttered as she remembered Minerva took her keys during the match from her.

"Right here." Happy handed over her pouch with all her gate keys.

"What a relief… thanks." Lucy said with a warm smile as she embraced her keys, and drifted off into sleep.

"Looks like she's asleep." Mira said as the mood in the room changed.

"Sabertooth…" Gray growled.

"Don't like 'em one bit." Gajeel said with venom in his tone.

The door then opened and in entered Master Makarov. "Oh, Team A and B are both here. That's perfect. I'm not sure if this will help or hinder us, but the management has just ordered us to combine our teams into one." Makarov declared which brought some shock into the room.

"What?!" Natsu questioned.

"A combined team?" Laxus questioned.

"But why?" Mira questioned.

"We followed the rules, so how come we aren't allowed to keep both teams anymore?" Itachi questioned with a raised brow.

"Raven Tail's disqualification means that seven teams are left to compete. Having an odd number is problematic for choosing battle segment matchups. So they've ordered us to combine our two teams into a new, five-member team." Makarov explained and it did make sense.

"What about our scores?" Charle questioned.

"About that, Erza. Itachi. They apparently declared that they will let us keep the highest teams score points, if the two of you agree to fight each other." Makarov said which caused the two of them to look at each other with a surprised look, which was shared by everyone else.

"Why are they only willing to do it if we fight?" Erza questioned, not that she was against the idea, she would gladly want to show Itachi how strong she has grown.

"They thought it would be entertaining for the audience and a good show for the games. Of course, you can decline, but that will mean we will keep the points of the team with the lowest scores." Makarov said and Itachi let out a sigh.

"Very well, I will do it." Itachi said.

"Same here." Erza agreed as well.

"They want you both to fight serious though, can you do that?" Makarov questioned.

"Of course." Erza declared with her right fist clenched and with a smile.

"Erza will most likely get mad at me if I don't, so I will fight seriously. Going all out is a different question though." Itachi said to which Erza shot him a glare.

"Onii-san, feel free to use as much power as you want." Erza said with a smirk as the tension increased in the room.

"Hn, very well." Itachi smiled back at Erza. "When does the battle start?" Itachi looked over at Makarov.

"As soon as we are done here." Makarov replied.

"Guess we should make an even stronger team now then." Mira said looking a little excited.

"Yeah! I'm fired up!" Natsu declared with flames around his fist.

"What makes you think you even will be on the team?" Gajeel questioned locking heads with Natsu.

"Huh? And what makes you think your ugly mug will be on the team?" Natsu glared back at Gajeel.

"The most logical choice for a team of five would be, me, Laxus, Erza, Mirajane, and either Natsu, Gray or Gajeel." Itachi said knowing the two dragon slayers and the ice wizard were about the same level.

"We will decide that for later, now we have the tag team battle event left." Makarov said.

"There is also the full-team battle on the last day, after tomorrow's day off." Porlyusica said.

"I'm gonna be on that team! I'm gonna get revenge for Lucy! They humiliated our friend, I'm not going to let them get away with that!" Natsu growled ready to take Sabertooth on.

"I wanna fight 'em to! Don't ya go and hog all the fun for yourself, Salamander!" Gajeel growled at Natsu, also ready to kick butt.

"I want to get back at that Rufus guy!" Gray declared wanting revenge for what happened during day one.

"Hmm, this will be problematic…" Makarov hummed not sure which one of them to pick.

"One of them can take my spot, I'm not that much fan of fighting like those three are after all." Mira said with a friendly innocent smile.

"Hmm, very well then. Itachi, Laxus, Erza, Natsu and Gajeel. You will be the team to represent our guild in the games." Makarov declared to which the two Dragon Slayers beamed, while Gray growled in disappointment.

"Gramps, no fair! Why them and not me?!" Gray questioned.

"Because of the upcoming team battle. These two have at least show that they are capable of working together, back when they fought Laxus. Plus, Sabertooth is using their dragon slayer pair most likely, might as well use our own dragon slayers." Makarov grinned and then patted Gray's back. "Don't worry, you can replace one of them during the final day."

Back in the arena. **"Now that Fairy Tail has finished restructuring its team, we're now in the battle segment of Day 4! However, before we start with the tag team battles. Fairy Tail's Itachi Uchiha! And Erza Scarlet! Have agreed to fight in order to keep the points of Team B! And here they are!"**

Out from a tunnel walked out Itachi and Erza, ready to settle this. They both walked to one end of the arena and faced each other with the pumpkin man standing between them. **"If my knowledge is correct, these two are siblings correct?"**

" **Yeah, Itachi adopted Erza as his younger sister after they both escaped from the Tower of Heaven and joined Fairy Tail. Although they don't share blood, they are both skilled fighters. This is bound to be an interesting battle."**

" **Thank you very much! Thank you very much"**

A gush of wind blew through the arena as the tension increased. "Now then, you may begin 'kin!" The pumpkin man swung down his arm. And instantly Itachi summoned forth multiple shuriken stars and started throwing them at Erza, whom summoned worth two swords and started deflecting all the shurikens that flew around the arena and stabbed into the ground and the stone walls. "Waah!" The pumpkin man rushed out from the arena avoiding the shuriken stars flying around the best he could. Although some managed to stab into the back of his mask.

Then in a split moment they both jumped towards each other, Itachi grabbed both of Erza's wrists preventing her from touching him with her swords. Erza had closed her left eye, leaving only her artificial eye open, making her immune to Itachi's visual genjutsu. Itachi tightened his grip on Erza's wrists whom started to struggle more to break free.

"Shouldn't this fight be easy for Itachi?" Gray questioned from the gallery with Makarov.

"If they were complete strangers than yes. However, Itachi is the one who trained Erza. Although he knows all her moves, Erza knows his moves also and how he thinks. Erza's artificial eye does not only also make her immune to visual illusions, but she has armors designed to withstand elemental attacks. So, Itachi's elemental ninjutsu will only have half the affect, then again, the attacks can be so powerful that Erza will still take a lot of damage. However, she is no fool either and won't just let herself get hit. Erza might not be as strong as Itachi, but without a doubt, she is the most difficult opponent for him out of all the competitors in the games." Makarov explained as he paid close attention to the battle.

Itachi and Erza then jumped away from each other, and Itachi brought out two kunai knifes with paper bomb tags attached on them, and threw them towards Erza. Erza quickly jumped back as the knifes stabbed into the spot where she stood, and exploded. "Requip! Flight Armor!" Erza changed into her fastest armor, and jumped into the wall and used it as a springboard, to jump towards Itachi. Erza readied her twin blades as she flew towards Itachi at tremendous speed.

Itachi narrowed his sharingan, being able to keep up with her movements. He then summoned forth the katana he got from Erza when she was a kid, and deflected her strikes. Itachi stayed on the defensive and moved back as Erza attacked him, and Itachi deflected each strike. Itachi knew he couldn't beat Erza in terms of sword fighting, so he leaped far away from Erza while forming a set of hand seals.

Erza looked at the hand seals and requiped into a different armor. "Flame Empress Armor!"

 **Fire Style: Grand Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a massive blazing ball of fire towards Erza, whom formed a ball of fire from her twin fire swords. Erza swung her swords down sending the blazing ball of fire into Itachi's blazing ball of fire. Although Itachi's fireball was stronger, and pushed Erza's back, it was still enough to buy some time. Erza requiped into her Sea Empress sword and sent a wave of water into the blazing inferno, trying to put the flames out.

The flames were then put out, although a massive steam cloud arouse from the clash. Erza looked around with her artificial eye, and used her ears to listen for footsteps, or anything at all. All she heard was, wind. Erza quickly requiped into her Black Wing Armor and flew up and avoided wind bullets. "Over there!" Erza charged towards a certain spot in the steam, where more wind bullets came flying towards her.

 **Moon Flash!**

Erza swung her blade in a cross like pattern, sending energy slices into the wind bullets, dissolving them. Itachi then jumped out from the steam and Erza levitated a sword and send it flying into Itachi, stabbing him through the gut. "I will not fall for a mere clone." Erza said with a cold narrowed gaze as the stabbed Itachi turned into a puff of smoke. "Using an opportunity like this, with all this steam. Naturally you will use a clone or two." Erza turned around and levitated another sword into an Itachi that attacked her from behind. "Told you." Erza smirked, which faded when suddenly the clone let out a light, and exploded in a fiery explosion.

As Erza flew out from the burning smoke Itachi appeared behind her. "You forgot about my exploding clones." Itachi said as he raised his fist, and threw a punch which Erza caught. Erza then delivered a kick towards Itachi's gut, although Itachi blocked it with his knee, and used his other leg to kick Erza in the gut, and send her flying crashing into the ground.

And all the steam cleared, revealing a confused audience left in awe. Erza quickly got up and requiped once more. "Heaven's Wheel Armor! Circle Sword! Blumenblatt!" Erza created a circle of swords around her that all flew towards Itachi, plus five other swords, and Erza charging herself. Itachi waved a set of hand seals.

 **Earth Style: Mud Wall!**

A wall made out of mud then popped up from the ground, and blocked some of the swords, although the wall was eventually breached, when too much pressure from the swords were added.

 **Wood Style: Wood Dragon!**

Itachi summoned forth a dragon made out of wood, that caught most of the swords. Itachi stood on the top of the dragon's head as it charged towards Erza. Erza swung her two swords at the dragon cutting it into three pieces. Itachi's wood style element still not being that powerful, especially when compared to the first hokage.

Itachi landed back on the ground, and faced Erza. He then pointed his finger at her causing her to raise a brow. "Let's see, how strong you really have become." Itachi said and charged, Erza focused and got ready, levitating multiple swords around her. She sent the swords flying at Itachi, whom used his sharingan to dodge each one of them with ease. As Itachi was closing in Erza swiftly turned around and stabbed another Itachi attacking from behind. That Itachi then turned into a murder of crows causing Erza to widen her right artificial eye, she then shot a sword into the other Itachi's gut, and he dissolved into a murder of crows as well.

"This is… an illusion? When did he…?" Erza thought back and realized it, back when Itachi pointed his finger at her. "I see, back then huh?"

"Although my sharingan can't cast you into an illusion with that artificial eye of yours. I can still manipulate the flow of ethernano, within your body to cast you under an illusion. That or use my Tsukuyomi." Itachi's voice was heard from every corner as the crows circled around Erza.

"Indeed, although, this is what you trained me for, onii-san." Erza smiled and let out a deep breath as she focused her ethernano. A red glow then emerged around her body, that quickly vanished as Erza lowered her magic power to zero. The crows started flying closer to her, and turned into shuriken, that stabbed her all around her body. Erza flinched in pain, and then released a powerful red aura around her as she let out all her magic power at once.

The very space began to crack, and Itachi whom was between a murder of crows smiled. "She has matured." Itachi uttered as his illusion shattered.

The shuriken stabbed into Erza's body vanished like they were never even there, along with all her stab wounds. Erza panted a little and then readied herself to continue the battle. "Let's keep going." Erza said with a narrowed gaze.

Itachi formed a set of hand seals as lightning flickered around his palm. And Erza requiped into her Lightning Empress Armor and directed her Lightning Empress spear at Itachi.

 **Chidori: Blade**

Itachi formed a sword of lightning and Erza blasted a wave of lightning from her spear. Itachi swung the blade of lightning, and cut through Erza's. "Chidori is a special kind of lightning, it can even cut through lightning itself." Itachi said as he swung the lightning sword towards Erza, whom requiped into her Purgatory Armor and used its massive sword to block the strike.

Erza's armor then cracked and broke, as it wasn't able to hold the pressure. "Argh!" Erza grunted in pain and jumped back while panting a little. Itachi landed in front of Erza with the lightning blade vanishing, and unlike Erza Itachi wasn't panting, nor was he injured. Erza then requiped into her Armadura Fairy Armor.

"You're second strongest armor, huh? Well then, guess I should start getting serious as well." Itachi said as his eyes morphed into his mangekyou, when that happened Erza made sure to not look Itachi in the eyes, even with her artificial eye she couldn't resist the Tsukuyomi, and she knew that.

"I appreciate it, but I swear, I will manage to land a hit on you." Erza declared as her body let out a red glow. **"Ethernano Blade!"** Erza charged up that red energy into her sword, and leaped towards Itachi with full speed. Itachi then at lightning like speed formed a set of hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Dragon Flame Bomb!**

Itachi spitted out a barrage volley of massive fire balls in the shape of dragon's heads. Erza readied her sword and used her extra enhanced power to cut through each of the dragon flame bombs. Erza then charged up a green lightning like energy around the tip of her sword. As violent red and green energy flared around her. Itachi widened his eyes a bit at feeling Erza's power.

The audience themselves looked with awe, while two women had shocked looks, that being Kagura of Mermaid Heel, she was also impressed with Erza's skills with a sword. The other woman being Minerva of Sabertooth looking shocked that Erza had this kind of power.

 **Fairy Burst!**

Erza charged the tip of her blade in a thrust at Itachi, whom widened his eyes as a red aura flared around him. An explosion from Erza's attack then shook the stadium, and made the ground crack, various people struggled to even stand after the explosion. "Wow, Erza really went all out…" Gray uttered in awe.

"Hmm, but it didn't seem to be enough." Makarov said as the smoke cleared, revealing a giant spectral skeleton around Itachi, with one arm covered in flesh that blocked Erza's strike. "He went as far as to use his Susano'o, not even I expected Erza would push him that far."

Erza panted from having used up a lot of her magic power, and jumped back. She kept panting while looking at Itachi whom had a drop of sweat coming from his forehead. "Heh, made you break a sweat…" Erza smirked.

"I am impressed, you really have gotten stronger Erza. Although I believe it is time I finished this." Itachi said as his Susano'o readied a yasaka bead in one of its four hands.

Erza requiped into her Adamantine Armor, and readied her shield to block Itachi's attack knowing there was no other way. "Come on then!" Erza challenged and most people looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Reckless as always." Itachi sighed as the Susano'o raised its skeleton arm behind its head and threw the beads.

 **Yasaka Magatama!**

The beads crashed into the Adamantine shield that once managed to block the Jupiter Canon in the past. The magatama exploded upon contact, and Erza's armor quickly began shredding to pieces, and the shield was being torn apart. Erza was then sent flying back with her armor mostly destroyed, with only parts to cover her chest and lower body left. "Once again, you impress me. Although I did hold back on that one, I still put more force into it than the Jupiter blast. This just goes to show how much stronger you have grown over the years. Although now that you are out of magic power, this fight is over." Itachi declared as he walked towards Erza with the giant spectral skeleton following him.

Erza then began to chuckle as she got back up. "This fight is not over yet… onii-san… I still have one more card to play. Second Origin! Release!" Erza shouted as more magic power appeared within her body.

"What?! She had her Second Origin thing suppressed this whole time?!" Gray widened his eyes in shock at this, as Erza requiped.

When the light died down around Erza, and the smoke cleared. It revealed Erza in an elegant armor composed of a short blue robe trimmed gold which is largely open in the middle, revealing much of Erza's massive chest, the robe was tied together around the waist with a simple red ribbon held together by a golden bead. She wore big blue gloves with gold trims flaring out at the end. On her shoulders were large golden pauldron, bearing the symbol of a lion's head with an open mouth. Her blue and golden leggings matching her gloves. Atop of her head is a tiara consisting of blue rhombus shaped pieces to each side and a centered blue shape triangle piece. Each decorated with a golden adornment. Two strands of hair from her sides were tied together by golden beads with an intricate swirly pattern. And in her right hand was a giant halberd. **"Nakagami Armor!"**

"You are finally using your strongest armor. But the downside to that armor is that it consumes a vast amount of magic power. You will only be able to use one single attack with that armor." Itachi said as his skeleton Susano'o let out a roar as it formed the Yata Mirror. "Go ahead, you know what this shield does." Itachi challenged and Erza narrowed her gaze. Erza then dropped something to the ground that exploded in a cloud of smoke. "A smoke bomb?" Itachi widened his eyes a bit in surprise that Erza had thought about something like that. Itachi was a little distracted, and Erza then appeared behind him and his Susano'o with her halberd raised.

 **Nakagami Starlight!**

Erza swung the halberd with so much force and pressure, that to Itachi's surprise, it cut a major hole in the spectral skeleton's back. Erza then clenched her fist as hard as she could, and threw a powerful, devastating punch into Itachi's right cheek, sending a loud soundwave across the stadium. And Itachi was sent flying out from his Susano'o that faded. Itachi managed to gain balance and landed his feet on the ground, while skidding back from the impact of Erza's punch.

Erza was panting heavily and gave a light chuckle. "I said so, that I would land a hit…" Erza smiled as she fell onto her back, her armor vanished and she was left in her white shirt and blue skirt.

Itachi spitted some blood out to the side, and rubbed his cheek. He then gave the unconscious Erza a smile filled with pride. "Well done, you fought well." Itachi walked up to Erza and picked her up bridal style.

" **The match is over! Despite having fought hard, Erza has lost! The winner is Itachi!"**

The announcer declared and the audience let out a violent cheer at this, while Itachi carried Erza to the infirmary. On their way they ran into Mira whom gave them a warm smile. "You both did very well."

"Thank you, although I'm more impressed about her accomplishment in this fight." Itachi said and looked down at Erza whom managed to wake up.

"Thank you…" Erza uttered having heard them. They both smiled at her, and then Wendy came rushing towards them and quickly began to heal Erza's wounds. They then took a trip to the infirmary where Porlyusica threated the rest of Erza's injuries. Once that was done, the two of them went to meet up with the other members of their team, Laxus, Natsu and Gajeel.

The announcer then went on tell the match ups for the tag team event. First up was Blue Pegasus versus Quatro Puppy. Second was Mermaid Heel versus Lamia Scale. And the last match Sabertooth versus Fairy Tail. Once that was said, the new team of Fairy Tail walked out to the arena, with the cheers and support of their friends in the back of their minds.

" **The highlight looks to be the volatile Fairy Tail-Sabertooth battle, wouldn't you agree?"**

" **They had me worried earlier."**

" **It was a fiery situation, thank you very much!"**

" **It's time for he first tag-team battle! Blue Pegasus' Ichiya and Rabbit… Quatro Puppy's Bacchus and Rocker!"**

Blue Pegasus' Rabbit was just someone dressed in a blue rabbit suit. The fight started with the competitors shaking hands. And then the identity of the Rabbit was revealed, and it was… Exceed Ichiya from Edolas, Nichiya. This grossed out most of the stadium. Ichiya then came with what was a touching story, for him that is, on how they met. And the audience was further more grossed out. And Bacchus easily knocked out Nichiya. Ichiya then took a beating from Bacchus and Rocker.

Ichiya then sniffed some of his parfum, and grew in strength and size. And he managed to beat Bacchus and Rocker by grossing them out with a smile, and then punching them knocking them out.

"N-Not sure what to call that…" Itachi uttered looking a little pale with a deadpan expression.

"Revolting…" Erza uttered. "Although he truly is a skilled wizard."

"He is at S-class level… although he is still very much an idiot." Itachi sighed.

Next up was Lyon and Yuka from Lamia Scale versus Kagura and Millianna from Mermaid Heel. "Lyon and Yuka are formidable! Keep your wits about you, Millianna!" Erza warned her old friend, Erza was covered in some bandages from her battle earlier with Itachi, while Itachi had a bandage on his right cheek.

Itachi looked a little guilty, after all, Millianna might be suspicious when it comes to Erza now, after they saw Jellal with Itachi, while Jellal was dressed as Mystogan a known member of Fairy Tail.

"So, you're rootin' for Memaid Heel, huh?" Gajeel snickered at Erza.

"Yes, I've known her for a long time. It's only natural that I want to lend her support." Erza replied with a smile.

"Gray knew Lyon a long time ago, right? Wonder how he feels about this?" Laxus questioned and looked to the gallery at the frustrated Gray, whom was slightly depressed that he wasn't on the team, although Juvia was trying to comfort him.

"Knowing him he most likely secretly cares. Despite them being rivals." Itachi said with a slight amused smile.

Meanwhile, Natsu looked like he was in deep thought. "What's the matter, Natsu?" Erza asked the pink haired dragon slayer.

"It's just… I bet Lucy, Elfman, and the others wish they could see the matches, too." Natsu said considering Wendy, Charle and Porlyusica stayed behind at the infirmary to look after Lucy, while Evergreen did the same for Elfman.

"In that case, let's watch for them, too. So we can tell them about it later." Erza said and looked out into the arena.

"Right. Okay! That's what I will do!" Natsu smirked and watched closely at the battle as well.

"Erza, there is something I must talk to you about." Itachi said and Erza walked over to him with a confused look as to why Itachi looked guilty. "I'm sorry, but Millianna might have something against us now."

"W-What? What are you talking about?!" Erza questioned with a demanding look.

"Yesterday, Jellal and I investigated that power related to Zeref. Jellal dressed up as Mystogan to hide himself from the magic council. Although, we were ambushed by a member of the council that unmasked Jellal. After convincing them that he was Mystogan, and we were free to go. Among the crowd around us, I saw Millianna, glaring daggers at Jellal. Most likely they think we are helping him by now, and if what you said about Millianna desiring revenge against Jellal is indeed what she wants. Then she most likely is suspicious of us and Fairy Tail." Itachi explained and Erza looked down, her expression saddened at the thought of this predicament. "If only I had been more cautious…"

"No, it's fine… Millianna and I will work it out somehow later. For now… let us just continue with the games." Erza said and looked out at the arena, keeping up her normal serious expression as she watched the fight.

"Very well…" Itachi said and watched as well.

At the start of the fight Kagura backed off and let Millianna fight by herself for a bit. Millianna started off on the offensive, she was able to keep up with Yuka and Lyon with her cat like movements, although Lyon hadn't started getting serious yet. Then things started getting more difficult as they started fighting back.

When it looked like Millianna had trapped them, Lyon made an ice mouse that Millianna started chasing. Although she quickly regained her focus. Lyon made a snow tiger that chased Millianna, whom eventually crashed into a wall and got knocked out.

Then Kagura stepped in, and she easily overwhelmed Yuka and knocked him out. "She's good. She took one out without even drawing her sword." Laxus complimented.

"Mm. Kagura Mikazuchi is clearly a skilled fighter." Erza agreed.

"I bet she'd make a good match for my Iron Dragon Sword." Gajeel smirked at the thought of the challenge.

"I would say she is about your level, Erza." Itachi said to which Erza narrowed her gaze at this Kagura, and couldn't help but agree.

Lyon threw a barrage ice attacks, although Kagura avoided all the attacks and slammed Lyon to the side with her sheeted sword. "What are you doing, Lyon?! And you call yourself Ur's student! You can do way better than that!" Gray shouted from the gallery at his rival. "Get serious already!"

Lyon being more motivated created a snow tiger, ape and dragon, all that attacked Kagura at once. However, then suddenly Lyon and his ice creations levitated into the sky as Kagura used her gravity magic. Kagura then leaped towards Lyon and easily destroyed his ice creations, and just as she was about to hit him, time ran out and the match ended. Ending the fight in a draw, although it was clear Kagura would have won if the match had kept on going.

"She sure is strong…" Itachi uttered as Natsu and Gajeel got ready to leave for their match. "Go and get them."

"Yeah, going to see Lucy first." Natsu said with his fist raised as he and Gajeel left for their match. And after some waiting, it was time. **"At last, this is the fight we've all been waiting for! A fateful showdown between the mightiest guild seven years ago and the mightiest guild now! Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel… versus Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue! What's more, all four are Dragon Slayers! They all possess magic used to fight dragons! The dream showdown between Dragon Slayers is finally a reality! At last, they clash! Who will triumph, the fairies or the tigers?! The four dragons have been released onto the battlefield!"**

Then the match began, and instantly to the surprise of Sting and Rogue. Natsu and Gajeel instantly attacked them sending them skidding back. Sting then released a breath attack at the shape of a white laser, which Natsu dodged. Rogue charged at Gajeel with darkness coming from his hand, Gajeel turned his arm into an iron sword and blocked the strike and easily pushed Rogue back. Natsu then attacked both of them with a fire dragon wing attack.

" **Th-This is unbelievable! The illustrious Sting and Rogue, the Twin Dragon of Fiore's mightiest guild are being overwhelmed!"**

Although then Sting and Rogue let out a white and black aura from their bodies and charged at Natsu and Gajeel. "What do you think?" Laxus looked over at Itachi.

"Natsu and Gajeel are indeed the superior fighters in this match, they are stronger than both of them." Itachi replied as he saw their energies with his sharingan. "Although, they could still be hiding something." Itachi said and narrowed his gaze at the battle.

Sting then attacked with even greater speed than before and slammed his fist into Natsu, whom managed to block although he was pushed back. Sting then threw a barrage of punches into Natsu's body. While none of Gajeel's attack could touch Rogue, while Rogue's connected.

"Oh, seems they are starting to struggle." Laxus said with a bored expression knowing that the fight wasn't nearly near its conclusion.

"They just have to show off by holding back…" Itachi let out a sigh. "Although I will give them this, Sting and Rogue definitely have better team work. Don't tell me they have forgotten what I taught them." Itachi uttered.

"I always looked up to you! And I made surpassing you my goal!" Sting said as he delivered a punch into Natsu's chest. "That time has come now!" Sting sent Natsu blasting back.

"What the… I can't move…" Natsu uttered as a white magic circle was on his gut.

"My white dragon talons deliver a holy attack. Anyone inflicted with their stigmata becomes paralyzed. And this is how I will overcome you!" Sting declared with his fist infused with light.

Gajeel kept shooting out a barrage of iron swords towards Rogue whom vanished from each blow. "A shadow dragon always dispatches its prey… without ever showing itself!" Rogue delivered a blow although Gajeel caught his wrist, shocking Rogue.

"You were saying?" Gajeel smirked.

As Sting was about to attack Natsu, Natsu smirked and slammed a fiery fist into Sting's face. "How are you able to move?!" Sting questioned and noticed the stigmata on Natsu's stomach burning away.

"Don't get cocky, you brats. Don't underestimate Fairy Tail! I can only not touch you when you are not attacking me, eh? Then I will just have to blow ya away while you are." Gajeel elbowed Rogue in the face and Natsu delivered a powerful blow with a fiery fist sending him crashing into a wall.

"Finally." Itachi uttered at Natsu and Gajeel getting serious.

Sting then gathered up all his magic into one point, his fist, and charged up such a bright energy that the light covered the entire arena. Sting used his Holy Nova and delivered punch towards Natsu, the force of the punch created a blinding light and created some shockwaves. Although, when the dust cleared and the light died down, it revealed Natsu whom stopped the attack with one hand.

" **Incredible! Natsu stopped that fierce attack with just one hand!"**

Sting remained shocked at this and was sweating nervously. And Rogue whom tried to attack Gajeel got punched back, Natsu and Gajeel were on a whole other level and dominated the Twin Dragon Slayers. "As expected." Erza smiled at Natsu and Gajeel's growth in strength.

"Gajeel's three-month training which opened his second origin, Natsu getting his second origin opened and with a little training, plus my test. Have made them grow this much stronger. They might be closing in on yours and Mira's level, Erza." Itachi commented.

Sting and Rogue got back up and released a powerful energy around them, and grew dragon scales on their bodies. "This is, Dragon Force…" Erza uttered with her eyes widened.

"Dragon Force?" Itachi questioned and looked closer at the Twin Dragons.

"An ability that increases a dragon slayer's strength, bringing it to the destructive level of a dragon." Erza explained about the ancient power.

"I see, indeed they both are stronger than before. By the way, why do you know about this?" Itachi questioned and looked over at Erza.

"Well, Master Makarov told me about it once." Erza replied.

"Hn, I see. Although I hardly think this change much." Itachi said and returned to watching the fight, where Sting had declared he could take on Natsu and Gajeel alone.

The battle started to look like Sting had the advantage as he threw a barrage set of attacks, and blasted a massive breath attack that destroyed the ground of the arena, sending them down to a cave beneath. Yet the audience could watch the fight, from the lacrima. Sting blasted both of them with a barrage fire of holy light, and Natsu and Gajeel seemed to be at a disadvantage.

"This is bad…" Erza uttered.

"No, they still haven't gotten serious." Itachi replied much to Erza's confusion. "Natsu still hasn't used his Lightning Flame Dragon mode. Which means he is still holding back, and Gajeel being around the same level as Natsu means he is also holding back."

"Why don't they fight seriously then?" Laxus questioned with a frown, then Natsu and Gajeel got back up after hearing the cheers from their friends.

"Owww. Natsu rubbed the back of his head.

"You are tougher than I expected." Gajeel cracked his neck.

"They were just testing his power." Itachi uttered and let out a sigh. "They were feeling out their opponent to see how strong their opponent is, and trying to get used to it. If anything, with Dragon Force, I would say this Sting and Rogue are about as strong as Natsu was back on Tenrou Island without his Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, maybe even a bit stronger. However, now with their second origin unleashed, they have far surpassed that level." Itachi smiled as he looked at the screen showing Natsu and Gajeel. "This energy… it's like Zeref, no it is somehow different." Itachi uttered and was about to go.

" _Itachi, just leave this to me! You should stay by your comrades' side during your guilds victory. It's okay, me, Ultear and Meredy will handle this. I shall contact you should we need any help."_ Jellal contacted Itachi telepathically, and Itachi looked over to the stands seeing Jellal in his Mystogan outfit running on the sides. Itachi nodded and left that matter in Jellal's hands for now.

"Even as much as I hate this, Itachi taught us to work together. So, Salamander shall we get 'em?" Gajeel cracked his knuckles with a wide smirk.

"Hmm, gah! I wanted to fight them by myself! But pissing Itachi off will be bad… Argh! Fine whatever!" Natsu said although charged head first before Gajeel could react.

"Dragon Force is the same strength as a dragons'! Nothing in this world can possibly be stronger!" Sting charged up his white energy and charged at Natsu with a raised fist, although Natsu caught it with ease.

"Then maybe yours isn't perfected then." Natsu threw a blazing fiery punch right into Sting's face, he then directed his attention to Rogue and blasted him with a fire dragon roar.

"No way, I used this same power to kill Weisslogia! There is no way you can win!" Sting shouted in disbelief.

"Maybe your dragon wasn't that though then! Or maybe my strength to avenge… all my friends you humiliated! Is stronger!" Natsu roared as flames burned violently around him.

 **Shadow Dragon: Roar!**

Rogue spitted out a wave of darkness and Natsu swiftly turned towards him and inhaled his breath.

 **Fire Dragon: Roar!**

Natsu spitted out a wave of fire, that easily overpowered Rogue's breath attack sending him flying back. "Don't leave me out of the fun!" Gajeel appeared behind Rogue and delivered a powerful kick to his back.

 **Iron Dragon: Roar!**

Gajeel spitted out a wave of iron right into Rogue's back making him scream in pain.

"I ain't done yet!" Sting charged at Natsu.

Rogue regained his balance. "Frosch… I can keep going!" Rogue charged at Gajeel.

"Bring it on." Natsu smirked confidently.

Natsu easily overpowered Sting in a fist fight, as he dodged a punch from Sting, and then a wave of light. Sting then let out a laser breath attack, and Natsu spitted out a wave of fire that overpowered him and sent him crashing into a wall.

Gajeel avoided each blow from Rogue, and as Rogue grew more frustrated and delivered more blindly attacks, and Gajeel extended his fist into an iron pillar right into his gut. Rogue vomited out blood, and jumped back and spitted out a wave of darkness, that Gajeel cut in half with an iron sword. And then slammed the side of the sword right into Rogue's side.

"What's wrong?" Gajeel smirked confidently.

"Is that all you got?" Natsu smirked.

"Sting!" Rogue gathered up a lot of dark energy into his palm.

"Yeah!" Sting gathered a lot of holy light into his palm.

Despite this, Natsu and Gajeel remained unfaced. "Unison Raid, huh?" Gajeel said with an emotionless expression, as the energy from the Twin Dragons grew in size. The spheres of energy then shrank into a small sphere between their hands.

"" **Holy Shadow Dragon Flash Fang!""**

The wave came flying towards Natsu and Gajeel, whom both remained calm. Meanwhile in the stands and the gallery, every single member of Fairy Tail raised their right arm into the air, sticking their index finger up and their thumb out sideways. "Go get them." Itachi smiled.

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Flame Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!**

 **Dragon Slayer Secret Art: Karma Demon: Iron God Sword!**

Natsu released a powerful blazing waves of fire, that bombarded through the unison raid of Sting and Rogue, while Gajeel cut it in half with a gigantic iron sword, as Natsu's bombardment struck the Twin Dragons, creating a powerful explosion.

Both Sting and Rogue fell to the ground, knocked out. With Natsu and Gajeel standing over them in victory. **"Fairy Tail has bested the Twin Dragons! Fairy Tail wins! They remain in the lead! This marks the end of the fourth day of the Grand Magic Games! The final round will take place in two days' time, after a break tomorrow! The final day will feature… a survival battle consisting of every participating team member! Which guild will win it all! You won't want to miss it!"**

"Ha! We did it! Gajeel!" Natsu slapped Gajeel so hard that he fell into a minecart, and accidently pushed his arm up against the lever. "Huh?"

"Hey! What the?! Damn you Salamander!" Gajeel shouted as he the minecart drove him down a mineshaft.

"Whops. Oh, well." Natsu let out a laughter and celebrated in victory.

Fairy Tail was in first place with 56 points, thanks to getting the points of Team B plus the points Juvia earned and now the battle against Sabertooth. Sabertooth was in second with 44 points. Mermaid Heel was in third place with 40 points. Lamia Scale was tied with Blue Pegasus both with 30 points. And at last place was Quatro Puppy with 15 points.

"That's it for today then, although now we have even more people coming after us." Itachi said as he looked out on the gallery stands of each guild.

A small pressure was felt in the distance from the stands, of a pissed of Sabertooth master whom released a dark energy.

Natsu walked up to Sting and Rogue and smiled brightly. "Let's fight again someday!"

Natsu was met by member of their guild, that all gave him praises for his victory. While Gajeel was still missing. Itachi walked up to Natsu whom tensed up a bit. Natsu widened his eyes when he felt Itachi's hand on his shoulder. "You did well, Natsu. Both you and Gajeel." Itachi praised both of the Dragon Slayers, despite one of them not being there. "Now if you will excuse me, I will meet up with you guys in the tavern to celebrate. I have something to do." Itachi vanished in a murder of crows.

"Onii-san…" Erza uttered.

"He really is something." Mira said with an angelic smile.

In the dark streets, Jellal was tailing someone in a cloak. The dark cloaked person started walking faster, but was stopped by a murder of crows that appeared before her, as this person seemed to be female from the figure. "Stop right there."

"I said I didn't need your help." Jellal walked up behind the cloaked person.

"I wasn't about to pass this up. Anything related to Zeref is my concern now." Itachi was determined to learn more about how he got here, and how Madara and the others got here. "Who are you?" Itachi questioned with his sharingan activated. "Wait, this energy it's like… no way." Itachi widened his eyes as he saw the face of the figure under the hood. "Lucy?"

 **That's it for now!**

 **Now, hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Also, the Itachi versus Erza fight. Now I'm sure I don't need to explain this, but I will do it anyway just in case. Erza is the most difficult opponent for Itachi in the Grand Magic Games, because he taught her and trained her. She knows almost all of his moves, and with her artificial eye normal sharingan genjutsu should not work on her, while the finger genjutus and Tsukuyomi would work. So, even though Erza is weaker than Jura she knows more about Itachi to last longer in a fight against him. Plus, Itachi wanted to see how strong Erza has become and didn't intend to finish the fight right away.**

 **The reasons I had for the Itachi versus Erza fight were. One, it seemed interesting. Two, it gave Itachi more to do in this chapter. Three, it prevented something I thought was stupid in the anime, which was that the Fairy Tail team had to take the lowest score from Team A.**

 **Now about the Natsu and Gajeel versus Sting and Rogue fight. The reason I changed it up a bit was not because I didn't like how it turned out in the anime. It's just that if Natsu had done what he did in the anime, and take on Sting and Rogue by himself it would destroy the point of Itachi teaching them about teamwork before the games.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**

 **(Respond to reviews)**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks!**

 **Mr. Haziq: LOL!**

 **CoCoDu11: Hope it was to your satisfaction. Naturally he could not interrupt or else it would cause more problems. But he was able to scare her enough to make Minerva stop.**

 **Mathew5641: I think not, it would be too much considering what I have planned for Itachi's power.**

 **XxXxMuseXxXx: Thanks!**

 **zubhanwc3: Thanks! And yeah, wasn't exactly sure what else I could do about that scene.**

 **Kelmoria: Thanks! Well, Madara might have told her about it, but whether she could use it is different question.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Thanks, and hmm, maybe, I don't know. I'm not that much fan of Bleach, but maybe I will check it out.**

 **Sandi09100: Thanks!**

 **Red Raven 007: I will try my best not to make you guys wait, the longest I might be delayed might be a few weeks.**

 **Ileana Brianna Mari: Thanks! And don't worry I will never abandon this story!**

 **Guest: … Okay…**

 **Guest: Pain is not an option. Nagato was sealed away by the Totsuka Blade and since he is Pain, there is no way for him to come back.**

 **Thanatos 2018: Eh, thought having it being that high would be too much considering her was holding back. And Kisame will not return during the seven dragon incident, I have it planned for when he will appear.**

 **Kh fan: LOL! And I have not yet had a chance to read the fic you recommended.**

 **Eliza211: Mavis is adorable.**

 **Vonneyboy21: Thanks!**

 **Devon95: The whole Madara conflict will be a part of a certain arc.**

 **Guest: I see, English is not my first language so… I will correct them when I get to the re-write.**

 **Guest: Oh don't worry, I have huge plans for Itachi and his future power.**

 **Guest: Well, that might be understandable if you are only known with Itachi during his Akatsuki days. But during his more peaceful days he showed signs of having a small sense of humor.**

 **Guest: Care to elaborate more what is wrong with my fanfic?**

 **Guest: Actually, I have some plans for pairings for Sasori and Kisame at least. Kakuzu on the other hand… not that easy to find him someone.**


	30. Final Day of the Games!

**Chapter 29: Final Day of the Games!**

"Lucy?" Itachi questioned with eyes of bewilderment, as the hooded figure he and Jellal had been following were none other than the celestial wizard Lucy. Lucy widened her eyes at started backing up while trembling a little. "Hey, what's wrong?" Itachi asked as he noticed the fear in Lucy's eyes.

"P-Please, back away…" Lucy uttered and Itachi looked even more confused, so did Jellal.

"Are you really Lucy?" Jellal asked with a narrowed gaze.

"Y-Yes…" Lucy replied, and Jellal looked towards Itachi to see if he could confirm it.

"There is no mistaking it, her energy is just like Lucy's, however her body is tainted by dark magic that resembles Zeref's energy. Most likely she touched something that had his energy from before, although she's not in any threatening danger from it." Itachi said as he analyzed Lucy with his sharingan. "Still, there are somethings that don't add up. How come you are here? Or rather, how come there are two Lucy's here?"

Lucy still looked wary of Itachi for some reason, and was still trembling. "I'm from the future…" Lucy replied to which both the young men widened their eyes a bit.

"That's not possible." Jellal said and narrowed his gaze at Lucy with suspicion.

"… I see, what else?" Itachi asked to which Jellal looked shocked that he just accepted it like that.

"You are surprisingly accepting of this…" Lucy uttered also looking shocked.

"When there are such things as alternate worlds and realms which were thought to be impossible. Time travel is also thought as impossible, but who's to say that it isn't real either." Itachi said and thought back on Edolas and Commander Itachi, and the War World of the Shinobi world, as well as his own original world. "Plus, the fact that there are two Lucy's here in this time, would make sense that one is either from the future like you claim to be. Or this is just a trick which Jellal seems to believe. I on the other hand will decide what I think once I hear your explanation, so go on." Itachi said.

"R-Right… I came here to prevent something terrible, and warn all of you…" Lucy replied and Itachi payed closer attention same with Jellal. "On July 7th, the day known as the Dragon Kings Festival… over 10,000 dragons will appear, and destroy the capital and the palace, thousands of lives will be lost."

This disturbing news caused the two young men to gain a look of shock. "Still, how did you get here?" Jellal questioned.

"Right, through something called the Eclipse gate, it is underground, underneath the palace. That is most likely what your group has been searching for during the games." Lucy replied to which Jellal looked to be in deep thought.

"Her story does make sense, although I still find it very hard to believe…" Jellal uttered while rubbing his chin.

"Still, it would be for the best to be ready for such an event. If her story is right then an army of dragons will arrive at the end of the games. Perhaps I should inform master Makarov. Then again, considering how powerful Acnologia was, I doubt there is much we can do against an army of dragons." Itachi wondered what he should do, should he inform Makarov about this? Or should he not? "I shall do some investigating on my own for a bit, determine if her story adds up or not. Then I shall inform master Makarov about this matter." Itachi declared and was about to leave.

"Wait, what ever you do, make sure you keep Erza and Mirajane safe!" Lucy warned to which Itachi raised his brow, and looked back at the so-called time traveler.

"What do you mean by that?" Itachi questioned, was something going to happen to them? Were they some of the people that were going to die.

"I-I can't really tell you why, but please make sure they are both safe." Lucy replied and she looked a bit frightened. "Just, please promise me Itachi…"

"Of course, I will protect them and everyone else. Everyone in Fairy Tail is my precious family after all." Itachi replied with a smile and vanished in a murder of crows. 'First I will need to find a way underground, luckily the perfect way in introduced it self during the games.' Itachi thought and the murder of crows flew towards the stadium.

The crows flew into the empty stadium, and down the hole created from Natsu and Gajeel's fight against Sting and Rogue. The crows flew in and flew down the mineshaft Gajeel fell into. 'If there is a mineshaft it must mean there is a long underground pathway here. Perhaps it might even lead underneath the palace.' Itachi thought and flew down the dark mines.

Itachi eventually arrived in a dark underground cave, he looked around and saw something that made him curious. He flew down and touched what looked to be a piece of bone. "These are, dragon bones…" Itachi said as he stood before remains of what looked to be in the shape of a dragon, considering Acnologia's structure. "This place is a graveyard… perhaps this means Lucy from the future was right…" Itachi uttered to himself and then he saw a green light emitting further into the cave. Itachi moved in closer and saw Natsu, Gajeel, Gray, Lucy, Happy, Charle, Pantherlily and Wendy whom was the one releasing the green light. "What are they up to?" Itachi questioned and decided to keep his distance.

Then suddenly some green energy gathered into one place, and a spectral green claw rose from this green energy, followed by wings and a dragon's head. It was the spirit of one of the dead dragons. It let out a roar which shocked Natsu and the others. The dragon then let out an amused laughter.

" **Seeing that shocked look on human faces never gets old. My name is Zirconis, but I'm also known as the Jade Dragon. The spell you used to summon my soul belonged to Grandine, the Sky Dragon, yes? Where are you? Hm?"** The dragon spirit then laid eyes on little Wendy whom was in deep concentration keeping the spell up. **"Cute! This little Dragon Slayer summoned me?"** Zirconis bent down closer to Wendy.

"Hey! Get away from Wendy!" Natsu shouted and went right up to the dragon's face.

" **Forget it! I'm going to eat this girl."**

"Bastard!" Natsu growled.

" **I'm kidding, of course, you stupid species. Look! What can an astral body do?"** Zirconis said as he poked his claw right through Natsu like a ghost, and he let out a mocking laughter at Natsu.

"What's up with this playful man…" Lucy uttered with a sweat drop.

"He's not a man. He's a dragon." Gray corrected.

"A dragon's soul, anyway…" Gajeel corrected.

" **I am Zirconis, otherwise known as the Jade Dragon…"**

"You already told us that!" Gray shouted.

"What happened here?" Charle questioned.

"There are a lot of dragon remains here." Happy said.

"We summoned your soul so we could learn the truth." Pantherlily said.

" **I have nothing to say to humans. Go away!"**

"I'm a cat!" Happy pointed out.

" **Okay, then. It happened over 400 years ago."**

"Your absolute rules are pretty loose." Gray sweat dropped and so did Itachi at how easily the dragon changes his mind.

" **Dragons were once the rulers of this world. We thrived, flying through the air, racing across the land, and swimming in the sea. Everything in this world belonged to us. Humans were no more than our prey. But there was a foolish dragon who objected to our reign. That one spouted nonsense about building a world in which we could coexist with humans. Eventually, between the dragons who agreed and those who disagreed, a war began. I fought as one who disagreed."**

"Huh, you… disagreed… then that means…" Lucy uttered with a hint of fear in her eyes.

" **I have no fondness for humans. That is, unless we're talking about food."** Zirconis said, and naturally that would be what one would think of dragons, that they viewed humans as nothing but food.

"What happened with the war?" Charle questioned, while neither of them had noticed Itachi whom was still listening from a distance.

" **It heated up. The battles between dragon and dragon tore up the vast areas of land. Eventually, the dragons who were for coexistence devised a stupid strategy. They involved humans in the war by giving them Dragon Slayer magic which could destroy dragons."**

"And that's the origin of Dragon Slayers?" Happy questioned.

" **Dragon Slayers had tremendous power. Victory for the dragons who chose to coexist with humans was imminent. However, they had made one miscalculation. The Dragon Slayers, who had been given too much power, killed even the dragons who wished to live peacefully with them. And there was one man among the humans who bathed in the blood of too many dragons. I fear to even say that name. He continued to destroy dragons and bathe in their blood. Presently, his skin turned to scales, his teeth to fangs… He transformed himself into a dragon."**

Everyone looked shocked at hearing this revelation about Dragon Slayer magic. Itachi narrowed his gaze at hearing this. 'Does that mean that…' Itachi thought.

" **That's what Dragon Slayer magic leads to. The dragons resting in peace here were all murdered by that man. Though human, he became the Dragon King. The Dragon King initiated another war. That was the Festival of the Dragon King. The king's name was Acnologia."**

Itachi widened his eyes at what he heard, not that Acnologia used to be a human, he figured out that much before Zirconis revealed the name. Although the mentioning of the Dragon King festival, which was linked to what future Lucy was talking about.

" **A dragon with pitch-black wings unlike any other dragon… He slaughtered most of the dragons."** While Itachi was in his own thoughts the rest of the gang were surprised to hear that Acnologia used to be human. **"That was 400 years ago. You people did this…"** Zirconis then vanished in a flash of light.

"Hey!" Natsu shouted.

"He vanished." Gray said.

"You didn't tell us everything!" Gajeel shouted as the dragon soul vanished completely.

"That's it. All of the souls in this place have gone. They have gone on to the afterlife." Wendy said as the light around her died down. While Natsu and the others got over the fact that they could possibly turn into dragons, and learning of this history lesson. Itachi was about to leave to further investigate on the matter, when suddenly he heard footsteps. He turned around and saw a man with messy dark hair and a beard dressed in a silver armor.

"That's impossible." The man spoke.

"Who are you?" Wendy questioned as they all turned towards this knight.

"I overheard everything. Our research is in accord with historical fact. You people know about Zeref's Demons, don't you? Acnologia is similar to that. We believe that Zeref turned a Dragon Slayer into Acnologia." The man said and next to him stood Yukino, formerly of Sabertooth.

"Zeref did it?" Happy questioned.

"In other words, destroying Zeref, the root of all evil, will be the first step in subjugation of Acnologia." The man explained.

"Who are you?!" Gajeel questioned as he still hadn't introduced himself.

"Destroying Zeref?" Natsu questioned at the man's words.

"You're Yukino!" Lucy noticed the former celestial wizard of Sabertooth.

'What's going on? Why is the royal army getting involved?' Itachi thought, the situation was getting all the more complicated. With the possibility of an army of dragons attacking, the problem that Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy might one day turn into dragons, Zeref possibly being involved in all of this mess. Either way, Itachi was going to get to the bottom of this. He kept his presence hidden and kept on following them. 'Why do I have a bad feeling about this?'

"I am Arcaidos, Captain of the Cherry Blossom Holy Knights, the kingdom of Fiore's military corps stationed in Crocus." The knight introduced himself to Natsu and the others.

"I am Yukino Agria, temporary sergeant of same corps." Yukino introduced herself.

"Why is such a big shot in the military here?" Gray questioned with a raised brow at the military Captain.

"Yukino… But you were…" Lucy looked surprised to see her fellow celestial wizard.

"Were a member of Sabertooth." Pantherlily finished.

"You said they kicked you out, right?" Happy asked.

"Yes, that is correct." Yukino replied.

"I'll explain. The power of a Celestial Spirit wizard was necessary to the secrecy of the operation. And so, I'm relying on the assistance of sergeant Yukino." Arcaidos said while sending Lucy a look, seemingly he needed Lucy for this as well.

"U-Um, what do you mean you needed the power of a Celestial Spirit wizard?" Wendy questioned.

"Wait a second! I'm lost here!" Natsu didn't seem to understand what was going on, and looked like he demanded answers. "Skip the annoying details! Just tell me what you want!"

"Natsu Dragneel, yes? Your previous event was a marvelous magic battle." Arcaidos complimented, although Natsu didn't care and stepped forward looking him straight in the eyes.

"I don't give a damn about that. I wanna know about this Celestial Spirit wizard is necessary business. If you got somethin' to say, spit it out!" Natsu seemed to have noticed the look Arcaidos sent Lucy earlier, and didn't seem to like it one bit.

'This is getting all the more intriguing, I should follow them.' Itachi thought and followed after them further into the cave. This was especially interesting considering they think this plan might defeat Zeref and Acnologia. Itachi followed them until they got back outside and reached the royal palace. What's more on the way they learned Arcaidos was the one who tried to kidnap Lucy but the soldiers took Wendy by mistake. Despite not seeming to mean any harm to Lucy, both Lucy and Natsu remained on guard.

Itachi slipped in through the palace's gates and followed them down a dark hallway. "The Grand Magic Games were camouflage to absorb a great quantity of wizards' magic power." Arcaidos revealed that every year they stole a little bit of magic power from wizards during the games. Which neither of them seemed to like the idea of. "Say what you want, but it was necessary for the plan." Arcaidos said as they stopped in front of a massive gigantic metallic gate.

"What is this?" Charle questioned as they all had a look of awe.

Itachi brought his hand up to his temple and his eyes twitched, like a repressed memory was making its way to the surface of his mind. 'Th-This gate… I remember it from somewhere… but… from where?' Itachi narrowed his eyes and looked at it closer with his sharingan. 'It has traces of Zeref's magic power on it… which means he must have used it at some point.' Itachi thought.

"Eclipse, the portal that will change the world." Arcaidos declared and Itachi widened his eyes, as this was the gate future Lucy claimed to have come from. "A great deal of magic power was required to construct it."

"Portal?" Lucy questioned.

"What the hell is it?" Natsu questioned.

"When the sun and the moon are in conjunction, the 12 keys will be used to open the door. When it's opened, the plan is to travel back 400 years in time and murder Zeref before he can become immortal. That is the Eclipse project." Arcaidos revealed and it was now all clear that future Lucy was telling the truth earlier.

'Wait, if they do that… then that means, I would never come to this world.' Itachi thought as Zeref was the reason he came to this world in the first place, if he was killed then Itachi would never have arrived into this world in the first place. 'But, that means that neither would Madara, Sasori, Kakuzu and whoever else was brought back… That might be for the best actually… although… that means I would never have met Mirajane or Erza or anyone from Fairy Tail.' Itachi thought as he was saddened by the idea.

"Lucy-sama, I've heard time flows differently between the Celestial Spirit World and our own." Yukino said to which Lucy nodded in responds. "The idea is to use the Celestial Spirit World's dimensional boundary line and the power of a Celestial Spirit Wizard to open this door."

"Originally, the plan called for the possible use of pseudo-Celestial Spirit magic in place of the real thing. But having a true Celestial Spirit Wizard and the 12 keys would guarantee the success of the project. I could say that aspect is indispensable. The sun and moon will overlap three days, hence, on July 7th. I would like your assistance, Lucy." Arcaidos asked, while Natsu, Gajeel and Wendy were taken a bit aback as this was the same day their dragons vanished.

"No, I won't." Lucy bluntly replied.

"Wh-What?" Arcaidos questioned taken aback at Lucy's responds. "This might be the only way to end Zeref and Acnologia, and you say no?!"

"I can't, and I won't!" Lucy said with fire burning in her eyes of determination.

"What do you mean?" Natsu questioned not following Lucy's way of thought.

"Don't you remember? Think back, think back on what Itachi told us after we returned from Tenrou Island." Lucy said causing most of them to widen their eyes having realized instantly what Lucy meant, while Natsu and Happy still looked confused.

Natsu then thought back on that day, Itachi showing them his past, most of what Natsu remembered from that day was that he was angry at Itachi. But then he remembered, Itachi was brought back to life by Zeref. Natsu widened his eyes and stepped in front of Lucy in a defensive manner as he growled at Arcaidos. "The answer is no pal! We won't lose any of our comrades!" Natsu declared much to Arcaidos confusion.

"W-What? Comrades? Are you saying you are siding with Zeref and Acnologia?!" Arcaidos glared daggers of anger at them.

"Hell no! I don't like Zeref that much, but if he didn't live one of our friends would not be alive today! And I won't let you change that!" Natsu declared as he got ready for a fight, same with the others.

"You heard 'em!" Gray growled and released a cold breeze from his hand getting ready to fight.

"Get back creep." Gajeel growled at Arcaidos.

Itachi widened his eyes at this, and felt a sensation of happiness within his heart that he had comrades that cared so much for him. 'Fools… don't think about me… do what's right…' Itachi thought clenching his fist a little, thinking back on his time with everyone, the feeling of belonging, the feeling of warmth and love. '… Or perhaps… I'm the fool here…' Itachi smiled and leaped in between Natsu and the group and Arcaidos and Yukino. 'I don't want to forget the times I spent with them either… and I don't wish to lose my new family either.'

"You are…" Arcaidos widened his eyes.

""Itachi?!"" Natsu and the others questioned in unison.

"I've been watching you all for a while now… and I have to say, thank you everyone. Although this may be selfish of me to say," Itachi said as images of Erza, Master Makarov and Laxus, Gildarts and Cana, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia, Elfman, Lisanna, the whole guild, and Mirajane giving him a warm loving smile all went through his mind. "I wish to keep my happiness, and stay with my new family."

"… Are you that friend they spoke about? What is your relationship to Zeref?" Arcaidos narrowed his gaze at Itachi.

"I'm not sure, all I know is that without him I wouldn't be standing here right now. I can understand the desire to end Zeref and Acnologia, but please let's find a different way to do that. Besides, who knows what might change. It is for the best to find a way to defeat them in this time, rather than going back in time." Itachi said to which Arcaidos twitched in anger.

"There is no other way, I must ask you to sacrifice yourself for the greater good." Arcaidos said.

"It would seem my life must be a cursed one indeed, because that would be the second time I would have to sacrifice myself for the greater good. I would give my life if it meant saving my friends and family, however only if there is no other way. You are speaking like you have tried everything to defeat Zeref and Acnologia. When in reality you just jumped on the first best solution that presented itself instead of searching for other methods." Itachi said to which Arcaidos growled in anger.

"Then do tell, what other method is there?!"

"That we will not know unless we look, but faith might be an answer. Faith that someone strong enough will come along and defeat them. Unlike your solution which might bring catastrophic changes to the world, for instant the dragons for co-existing with humanity might never have won the war without Acnologia, and humanity would be pray to the dragons to this day. Or like you said, you believe that Zeref is the responsibility for the creation of Acnologia, but that is just a theory of yours. What if that's not the case? What if Acnologia became a dragon from bathing in the blood of dragons like that dragon said? Your plan is filled with flaws, flaws which might make the world worse. If you are going to use this device, at least get information that is 100% accurate first." Itachi said and Arcaidos backed up a bit with his eyes widened.

Arcaidos was about to reply, although they were suddenly surrounded by the royal army. "What is this?!" Charle questioned.

"What the hell is going on?" Natsu growled.

"Surrender peacefully, Captain Arcaidos." A short little old man walked up through the hundreds of soldiers.

"Minister of Defense, what is the meaning of this?!" Arcaidos questioned.

"That is my line. Leaking details of a top secret plan and state military secrets to outsiders is abominable." The minister of defense said.

"They're not outsiders! You know this. These people have a crucial role to play in the success of the operation." Arcaidos protested.

"That's not a simple matter for you to arbitrarily decide on." The minister of defense replied.

"You're just opposed to the plan, aren't you?! I want you to stop this nonsense immediately!" Arcaidos demanded.

"Of course I'm opposed to it! Like this young man pointed out, changing history can bring unimaginable danger! Your plan is filled with flaws, boy! Arrest Captain Arcaidos on suspicion of treason! Arrest Yukino Agria and Lucy Heartfillia too! Throw everyone else out!"

""Yes, sir!""

"Wait, me too?!" Lucy questioned in bewilderment, what did she do that the others didn't?

"Jackasses! You're not getting' Lucy involved in this…" Natsu had flames coming out from his fist and was ready to attack.

"Don't! You mustn't use magic here!" Arcaidos warned when suddenly the gate absorbed Natsu's magic.

"What the?!" Natsu questioned as he felt himself getting weaker.

"Natsu!" Lucy shouted.

"Perhaps he didn't tell you. The Grand Magic Games is a system to steal a small amount of magic power from wizards and send it to Eclipse. If magic is activated this close to Eclipse, all of the person's magic power will be siphoned." The minister of defense said as Natsu fell to the ground. "Don't cause a fuss. Wizards who can't use magic are no threat to our kingdom." The guards directed their spears to the Fairy Tail wizards while grabbing Lucy and Yukino.

"Then, I'm safe." Itachi said as he flared up in a red aura and formed a spectral warrior that was the Susano'o. "For I do not use magic, I use chakra. Now, let Lucy and Yukino go." Itachi said as his friends all smirked, while the royal army looked a little afraid.

"What the… such power…" Arcaidos uttered while sweating a little from feeling this pressure. "This amount of pressure… it felt nothing like this back in the games… is this what it is like being close to him?" Arcaidos questioned.

"Lower down that warrior! Or else Fairy Tail will make an enemy of the royal army!" The minister of defense threatened.

"…" Itachi narrowed his gaze at the little man that was shaking despite keeping up a brave face.

"We don't give a crap! Fairy Tail will beat you to a pulp!" Gray declared.

"… Very well." Itachi said and deactivated the Susano'o. "I do not wish to tarnish Fairy Tail's name, nor do I wish for it to make an enemy of the royal army. However, I must kindly request that you explain why you are arresting Lucy." Itachi wasn't a fool, he knew he could defeat the knights in here by himself. However, he also knew that this may cause Fairy Tail trouble during the games. And this could be recognized as treason and Fairy Tail could risk being disbanded or branded as a dark guild.

"She is a crucial part of this Eclipse project, in order to make sure the gate cannot be opened we will keep her in a cell until the solar eclipse is over. I will not let Eclipse be activated at any cost." The minister of defense replied to which Itachi narrowed his gaze at the old man.

"… I see. We will take our leave then." Itachi said much to the others shock, Lucy was about to protest but Itachi sent her a look that said, that they would rescue her, Lucy noticed this and remained silent.

Once they reached to the outside of the palace, Wendy tended to the knocked out Natsu. "Bastard." Gajeel growled at the minister of defense.

"I want you to understand that this isn't my own will. It's all on behalf of the state. But I can give you one piece of advice. His majesty is fond of Fairy Tail. If you win the Grand Magic Games, I'll grant you an audience with the king. Knowing how kind he is, he may consider the matter of your friend's treatment. May you have grand magic battles." The royal army left them there alone.

"What the hell was that man?!" Gray glared at Itachi, demanding an answer like the others.

"If we had gone through with that, we would risk our place in the Grand Magic Games. Our guild may even be disbanded if they are able to brand this as treason. However, we are going to help Lucy. But first, we need to discuss this with the master." Itachi said, and they all understood his reasoning, and they especially liked the idea of rescuing Lucy.

They returned to the tavern where the rest of the Fairy Tail guild was and they explained the situation. "What?" Laxus questioned.

"Lucy was captured by the royal army?" Erza questioned.

"So, they involved her in a plan we know almost nothing about…" Makarov said as he sat on the bar counter with his legs crossed.

"In other words, what? Unless we win the Grand Magic Games, we won't get Lucy back?" Laxus questioned and it pretty much seemed like that was the case.

"Although I don't know if we can trust that, either." Gray said.

"Right." Juvia agreed.

"Who gives a crap about that?! I'm gonna rescue Lucy right now!" Natsu having recovered, was tied up so that he would not go and do anything rash.

"Please calm down, Natsu." Wendy pleaded.

"Relax will ya, Itachi said he had a plan for that." Gray said and looked over at Itachi same with everyone else.

"Well Itachi my boy, I trust that you know we can't act recklessly against the kingdom, even though they shouldn't be allowed to treat their citizens like that either. And if she is just a hostage kept until the Eclipse project is cancelled..." Makarov said.

"Of course, we will simply send a rescue team during the last competition of the games. While mostly everyone is distracted by this event, our rescue team will rescue Lucy from the palace. Even though they said we will get Lucy back if we win the games, we cannot be sure if they were telling the truth, so we need to take action just in case. We cannot afford to rush in recklessly, or else things would get more problematic. If we do this right, there shouldn't be a problem. But for now, we have to wait for the right moment." Itachi said and everyone nodded in agreement to his plan.

"I want to be on the rescue team." Natsu said as he broke free from the ropes with ease. "I will rescue Lucy." Natsu said with a fiery determination in his eyes.

Itachi smiled and nodded. "Very well, Natsu, Wendy, Mirajane, Happy, Charle and Pantherlily will be on the rescue team. Gray will take Natsu's place in the games."

"Why us?" Charle questioned.

"As you are Exceeds, you can fly them out if there is any danger, it will make it easier for them to infiltrate the palace." Itachi replied to which Charle nodded in understanding.

"It has been decided then. Itachi, Laxus, Erza, Gajeel and Gray will represent our guild for the last day of the games. Natsu, Mirajane, Wendy, Happy, Charle and Pantherlily will rescue Lucy during the final event. Any objections?" Makarov asked and no one said a word. "Good, dismissed." Makarov said and everyone went back to their own thing, although Itachi walked up to the dwarf master.

"Master, there is something I need to tell you." Itachi said to which Makarov raised a brow.

 **The final day of the Grand Magic Games**

The sun was shining, and cheers from the stadium was heard as well as fireworks. **"At last! At last, it's here! The final day of the wizards' passionate festival, the Grand Magic Games! Like it or not, only one guild will be victorious today!"**

The announcer declared as the teams marched out to the stadium. First was Quatro Puppy whom were in sixth place. Followed by Blue Pegasus, Lamia Scale, Mermaid Heel, Sabertooth, although Sabertooth's master was nowhere to be found neither was one of the two Exceeds of Sabertooth. And lastly Fairy Tail takes the field.

They were met with cheers, having regained their popularity compared to the first day. Although the audience were met with confusion as Natsu wasn't among them, and Gray had taken his place instead.

"Are you okay, sixth master?" Mavis looked over at Makarov whom looked slightly on the edge.

"I'm fine first master, I'm just excited to win the games that's all, and a little worried about Lucy." Makarov said although Mavis did not look convinced.

"You don't have to hide it, Itachi told me." Mavis said to which Makarov almost fell over.

"T-That brat… he should have said so… I'm sorry for lying like that, please forgive me." Makarov begged.

"It's fine." Mavis giggled a little. "Still, it seems we have a lot to worry about."

"Yeah…" Makarov nodded in agreement. 'An army of ten thousand dragons… Lucy coming from the future to warn us and try and stop it… I am uncertain if we can make it out of this…' Makarov thought while clenching his fists.

Itachi standing with his team also looked to be in deep thought. 'The Eclipse gate… I recognize it, but from where? My mind hurts every time I try and find the answer… What's happening to me?' Itachi thought as he brought his right hand up to his temple.

"Is everything alright, onii-san?" Erza questioned as the rest of the team looked at him, looking a little worried.

"I'm fine, just didn't get that much sleep last night." Itachi replied, and they all turned their focus back into the games, and the upcoming final event.

" **All right! The Grand Magic Games have reached their climax at last! I'll announce the current standings. In last we have Quatro Puppy with 15 points! Tied for 4th place, Blue Pegasus and Lamia Scale with 30 points! In third place, Mermaid Heel with 40 points! In second place, Sabertooth, with 44 points! And in first place, Fairy Tail! With 56 points! Show us your fighting skills! Your magic! And the bond you have with your comrades! The final day! A survival game in which everyone participates! Let the Grand Magic Games begin!"**

The crowd went wild and fireworks were shot into the sky. **"And for this final battle, the battlefield is the entire city of Crocus-kabo!"**

" **The members of each guild have already dispersed and are standing by."**

" **The teams run around town and if they encounter an enemy guild, a battle ensues. If an opponent loses consciousness or becomes unable to fight, the other side will gain one point."**

" **And each guild assigns one leader."**

" **Although the guilds don't know who the other guild leaders are-kabo!"**

" **If the leader is defeated, the other team gets five points. So, theoretically, the highest score could be 45 points. Every guild has a chance to win."**

" **Should the team stay together and fight or split up?"**

" **That depends on your strategy-kabo!"**

"Listen. We have no choice but to win. To get Lucy back." Erza looked at her team whom all looked focused on the task at hand.

"I'm confident our little rescue team can pull this off, although…" Itachi said.

"We still can't put all our faith in that." Gajeel finished.

"Even so, we've got another motive for winning this thing." Gray said as he was burning with desire to beat up Rufus from Sabertooth.

"We gotta win for the guys in the guild who had it rough while we were gone those seven years." Laxus smirked as the signal for the start of the games shot up into the sky.

"Let's do this!" Erza said with determination in her voice.

""Right!""

And then to the audiences surprise the Fairy Tail members just stood there, they didn't move an inch. And they heard the call of their teammates telling them to move, although they didn't. While the other guilds rose in the ranks, and it didn't take long for Quatro Puppy to get wiped out.

'If the first master is right, and everything goes according to her calculations. Then we should be fine. However, I should keep an eye out should something get miscalculated.' Itachi thought as even he knew all those predictions from master Mavis were only predictions, and they could easily go wrong.

"Begin operation: Fairy Star!" Mavis called out to the Fairy Tail team, and they all rushed out to battle.

""Roger!"" And the audience cheered that Fairy Tail finally made a move.

"Everyone, spread out! please proceed to the next checkpoint." Mavis ordered and they all split up. "Now, there is about a 97% chance for Rufus of Sabertooth to make a move!"

Light waves of lightning energy flew through the sky, and towards the Fairy Tail members whom all easily dodged it, besides Laxus as it didn't deal any damage to him. "Seems everything is going fine so far." Itachi uttered as he moved towards his checkpoint.

"Because of those disordered thoughts there's a 68% chance Rufus will try to approach one of our members. While there's a 32% chance he will stay at his current location. Even so, it doesn't affect us one bit. Erza runs into an enemy, Gajeel eliminates enemies in the south." Mavis instructed, and Erza took out Jenny from Blue Pegasus, while Gajeel took out Eve and Ren, and Gray took out Hibiki.

"Mavis being the master Fairy Tactician, that attained multiple victories during wars, impressive." Itachi jumped around on the various roof tops. While Jura took out Ichiya, eliminating Blue Pegasus. And three of Mermaid Heel had already been taken out, as well as two from Lamia Scale. 'Still… ever since I saw the Eclipse gate… I've had this strange feeling… And whenever I think about it my head starts to hurt. What's going on?' Itachi thought as he felt his head starting to hurt immensely, Itachi stopped thinking about it and put his focus back in the game and the pain vanished.

"Now then…" Itachi jumped down to the side, and crashed in front of the surprised Sherria and Lyon from Lamia Scale. "I was supposed to go after Rufus, although, I promised Gray that he could deal with him instead. Sorry, first master." Itachi smiled, while Mavis pouted angrily in the gallery.

"Mmm, fine, but follow my plans from now on…" Mavis pouted cutely, while a nervous Makarov tried to calm her down.

"No promises." Itachi replied through the link, and looked at Sherria whom looked wary and got into a fighting stance. "Now then, shall we begin?" Itachi gave Sherria and Lyon a friendly smile whom returned it.

"Yay! I'm excited!" Sherria cheered cutely.

"Put your focus into it, he took down Jura with one attack during day one." Lyon warned and got into fighting position.

"I shall try and make this quick, I don't really like to fight. Hn?" Itachi noticed in the corner of his eye that Gray was getting a beating from Rufus whom used Orga's magic to attack Gray. Yet Gray kept standing. "Good luck, Gray." Itachi said and Lyon had a look that said the same, although he wasn't about to say it.

 **Ice Make: Ice Dragon!**

Lyon made a snake like dragon out of ice, and Sherria inhaled her breath.

 **Sky God's: Bellow!**

Sherria released a breath attack of black wind, and Itachi remained calm, and quickly formed a set of hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Inferno Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a massive ball of blazing fire merged with the black flames of Amaterasu. The blazing ball of fire and black fire, crashed into the black wind and overpowered it and crashed into Sherria in a fiery explosion, and Itachi quickly put out the black flames of Amaterasu. Itachi then leaped at the ice dragon with a blue sphere forming in his hand.

 **Rasengan!**

Itachi destroyed the ice dragon, and then slammed the sphere into Lyon's gut sending him crashing into a building that turned to rubble. "H-He's too… strong…" Lyon uttered and fell unconscious.

Itachi then vanished at super speed and looked Sherria in the eyes. "Sleep." Itachi uttered and Sherria's eyes got heavier as she fell unconscious into sleep. Itachi earned his team two more points as Sherria and Lyon were knocked out. "Time to move on." Itachi leaped away at super speed, while watching the screen showing Gray and Rufus' battle, and how Gray overwhelmed Rufus by making ice faster than Rufus could keep up, and struck Rufus down with ice blades that froze him in a chunk of ice. Knocking Rufus out, and earning one more point for Fairy Tail. "Well done." Itachi smiled and moved on.

Itachi jumped onto the highest spot in the town and looked down, seeing energy signatures with his sharingan. "Out of the enemy, the ones remaining are… Jura, Minerva, Kagura, Sting, Rogue, Orga, and Millianna." Itachi looked around the town, and tried to pick out his next target. "It is like the first master said after all."

 **Flashback**

Itachi was standing all alone with Mavis after the strategy planning with the rest of the team. "You are without a doubt different from the others. And without a doubt the strongest in our guild, possibly the entire continent. Dealing with the competitors shouldn't be any problem for you, regardless of who it is." Mavis informed Itachi.

"That might be true, although the enemy could have some problematic tricks up their sleeves." Itachi has never been one to underestimate his opponent, knowing power and strength wasn't everything.

"Indeed, that is a factor we must consider. Although with your ability you can easily find any enemy wherever you might be. So, if you wish you can fight whomever you like. Although I would very much like if you dealt with Rufus and Jura." Mavis informed to which Itachi shook his head.

"I have already decided to let Gray deal with him. However, should the chance come that he would lose, I shall take down Rufus. As for Jura, we'll see if no one else can take him down first." Itachi said to which Mavis sighed, and agreed to it.

 **Flashback end**

"Now then… who should I pick?" Itachi spoke to himself as he looked through the various competitors. "Hn? What's this? Millianna vanished… and in her place is only Minerva. Yet her defeat wasn't announced… Minerva is planning something." Itachi narrowed his ice-cold glare, with his sharingan glowing bright red. "Target acquired."

Meanwhile, Erza had gotten to her position. 'According to the first master's strategy, I should run into that Saber woman here-' Erza thought and widened her eyes when unexpectedly Kagura attacked her from behind, and Erza blocked her strike, they then swung their weapons rapidly at each other as sparks flickered around them for each strike. 'She's strong…' Erza thought.

While in the gallery. "First master, what's going on? Erza's opponent was supposed to be that Minerva from Sabertooth?" Makarov looked confused while Mavis looked taken aback.

"So, even the first master, nicknames the Fairy Tactician, can miscalculate." Freed said and Bickslow and Evergreen, prevented him from speaking further by hushing him, and pointed at the first master.

"My calculation was… How?" Mavis began trembling and looked like she was about to cry.

"F-First master!" Makarov and the guild paled not sure what to do.

"I-I'm not crying! I'm not crying at all…" Mavis then began crying.

"I-Itachi! We need you! Itachi!" Makarov shouted out the name of the one man who had the ability to touch Mavis.

"This is your fault, Freed!" Evergreen scolded her teammate.

While, Erza and Kagura continued their duel, looking pretty evenly matched in their swordsmanship. Then out of a portal appeared Minerva, and grabbed both the woman by their faces sending them slamming to the sides. "Do you mind if I play, too?" Minerva smirked confidently, as three of the mightiest women in the games stood face to face.

"I don't care who my opponent is. I'll go right through you." Erza glared at Minerva, while Kagura glared at Erza.

"People have lost a lot of confidence in Sabertooth. Naturally, it goes without saying that your guild is responsible. Erza, Kagura. To prove to everyone that our guild is the strongest, I'm going to get rid of you together." Minerva declared and let out a purple aura.

"You talk a good game." Erza flared up in a red aura.

"No need for tedious talk, come." Kagura flared up in a blue aura.

Then suddenly someone came crashing down like a rocket between the three of them, whom all widened their eyes in shock. "You are up against two at once, huh? Need some assistant?" The figure was Itachi whom looked at the two opponents with a glare, while both Kagura and Minerva looked wary, well Minerva looked a little nervous.

"I don't really think I need it, but, might as well. Since you came all the way here, onii-san." Erza smiled friendly at her brother whom jumped to her side.

"Well, which one do you want to take on? Regardless of which one of us it is, I would say Minerva is in for a world of pain." Itachi said as he stretched his arms, and cracking his neck a little by bending it to the side.

"I would like to take on Minerva, if you wouldn't mind." Erza replied, to which Kagura sent her a glare.

"Hmm, alright then, I shall take on Kagura then." Itachi agreed to it and faced the ace of Mermaid Heel whom sent him a glare. While Minerva eyed Erza whom glared at her.

Neither of them spoke a word, and Erza charged at Minerva whom blocked her strike with a magic sphere, while Itachi charged at Kagura whom swung her sheeted katana at him, and Itachi widened his eyes as his sharingan rotated and when Kagura struck him, he turned into a murder of crows. The crows gathered into Itachi and threw kunai knifes with paper bomb tags. The whole area around them exploded in a massive cloud of smoke, as the ground beneath them cracked up.

Erza avoided a blast from Minerva, and slammed the end of the sword handle into her side, sending her flying. Minerva growled and chanted a few words, trapping not only Erza but Kagura and Itachi in a sphere bobble. She then kept chanting in some strange language.

 **Yagdo Rigora!**

The area around them then exploded in a massive pillar of light. When the smoke cleared, it revealed Erza and Kagura with their clothing slightly torn, yet they were unharmed, while Itachi was surrounded by a red aura, and had zero injuries nor were his cloths torn.

Minerva noticed how little her magic affected the three of them and growled a little, before giving a cocky smirk. "I see. I certainly didn't expect you to make it this far. Well, two of you anyway. Titania… Erza Scarlet. Kagura Mikazuchi… and The Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail, Itachi Uchiha. We'll get nowhere at this rate-"

"Then how about you focus on your own opponent instead? Unless you want to lose already?" Itachi looked at Minerva with a raised brow, to which she twitched her eyes in anger.

"I am the mightiest of Sabertooth, the mightiest guild, don't you dare disrespect me!" Minerva growled in anger.

"Big talk coming from someone who was shaking a few days ago." Itachi referred to two days ago when Minerva tortured Lucy and Itachi unleashed his power in anger, to which Minerva trembled in fear over. "Also, at this rate you will lose." Itachi said as Minerva was kicked in the sides by Erza, Erza was about to charge.

"Hold it!" Minerva summoned forth a sphere, that contained a bruised and beaten up Millianna, causing the three of them to widen their eyes. "I caught a little kitten."

""Millianna!"" Erza and Kagura shouted in unison.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Erza questioned with a frown at Minerva.

"Can you see this girl suffering? I'm stealing her magic even now in that space. Relax. I'm not using her as a hostage to make you give in." Minerva smirked as Millianna grunted in pain, Kagura and Erza both glared daggers at Minerva. "That's it. That's the expression I wanted to see."

"…" Itachi analyzed the sphere containing Millianna with his sharingan. Itachi then widened his eyes and Minerva raised her brow as Itachi, Erza and Kagura exploded in a murder of crows.

"What?" Minerva widened her eyes as the sky turned red. The crows flew around Minerva and turned into shuriken that stabbed all over her body. "AAARRGGGHH!" Minerva screamed in pain as her blood dripped from the stab wounds. "What is this?! An illusion?!"

"You feel victim during our conversation after that failed attack you pulled on us. I knew you had Millianna from the start, I was just waiting for you to bring her forth. Knowing your kind, you couldn't help but brag about it. Don't worry, I won't defeat you with this illusion. Erza will be the one to take you down." Itachi's voice echoed around the space, then the crows vanished and the sky turned back to normal, the shurikens stabbed over Minerva's body and the wounds vanished as well. And in front of her were Erza, Kagura and Itachi holding Millianna's unconscious body. "Seems your magic knocked her out, that means you get the point for defeating her then." Itachi gently put Millianna down, and then turned around to face Kagura.

Kagura had wide eyes and looked at Itachi with a confused expression, before getting her head in the game and reading her sheeted sword. "Why did you save her?" Kagura questioned with a narrowed gaze.

"She's an old friend of my little sister. It's only natural that I would help her." Itachi replied with a stoic expression.

"That's not what I meant." Kagura said as she meant the fact that, why would someone associating themselves with Jellal help someone against him.

"I know." Itachi replied, to which Kagura leaped at him with her sheeted sword ready. Itachi jumped back to avoid the strike, although the shockwave from her strike charged towards him, Itachi barely managed to avoid the shockwave as it destroyed a pillar.

While Erza fought against Minerva, whom blocked all of Erza's strikes, and teleported from place to place around the area they were fighting. While from the screens it showed that Gajeel was about to fight against Rogue, while Laxus was standing face to face with Orga.

"Looks like things are getting started." Itachi said as he saw the screens, he then avoided a slice attack from Kagura, Kagura swiftly turned around and raised her sheeted katana, and swung it down on Itachi whom tried to block it with a kunai that got cut in half. Itachi leaped back as his clothing was cut around the wrist.

Itachi narrowed his gaze and jumped back, as he was flying back, the gravity increased around him and he was pushed down into the ground. A crater formed beneath Itachi's feet whom widened his eyes a bit at this pressure. Kagura increased the pressure and Itachi almost fell to his knees but remained standing.

At the gallery, the Fairy Tail members widened their eyes. "Her magic… is able to push Itachi?" Romeo questioned with wide eyes of disbelief that was shared by all the others.

"Itachi is all but a human, his strength and power may be extraordinary. Proof of that is that he hasn't fallen on his knees. However, even he can be pushed if the gravity is strong enough." Makarov said with a narrowed gaze as he didn't look worried.

Back in the battle, Itachi caught Kagura's sword as she swung it down on him, the crater expanded beneath Itachi's feet from the pressure. Itachi flinched a little as the force from the blade was so powerful. "I assume this is about Jellal? That expression you had that day made it all to clear." Itachi said referring to the day Kagura saw Itachi with Jellal whom was dressed up as Mystogan, being unmasked.

Kagura glared with rage and growled as she increased the pressure, causing the whole area to shake, and even Erza and Minerva struggled to remain standing, as they fell on their knees. While as Itachi was able to stand, although the ground beneath him shattered and they fell downwards. "You bastard…! You and Erza betrayed Millianna!" Kagura shouted and charged at Itachi, whom didn't show much trouble standing in this gravity.

Itachi barely managed to dodge a thrust from the end of the sheeted sword, directed at his head. Although he was able to stand, his speed was certainly slowed down. As quickly as he could he delivered a kick to Kagura's gut sending her flying back. He then formed a set of hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a blazing ball of fire towards Kagura, whom slammed her sheeted sword into the fireball sending it flying sideways. She then slowed Itachi down by increasing the gravity around him, and leaped towards him at super speed. In that moment as she was about to slam her sword into him, her eyes flared with anger and hatred and for a moment for Itachi, Kagura's image was replaced with an image of kid Sasuke charging at him with his chidori, causing Itachi to hesitate. She then swung her Archenemy sword right into his sides sending him flying into a pillar that broke in half.

"I can understand Millianna's anger towards Jellal, especially since she is unaware of the truth. But what about you?" Itachi picked himself back up and dusted some rubble away from his right shoulder. Kagura glared at him and charged once again, she delivered a kick which Itachi caught and tossed her to the side.

"I'm sure you know… Jellal, that man… killed Simon, my big brother!" Kagura shouted to which Itachi and Erza whom was fighting Minerva widened their eyes. Itachi thought back on the tall man he met during the Tower of Heaven incident, and how when he tried to protect Erza but failed due to his illness, Simon jumped in front of them and gave his life. "We lived a peaceful life, in Rosemary village back when we were mere children. Although that peace did not last, when those child kidnappers took my brother away. I searched for years, years to find any information about my brother, and where he was. I grew my strength for the sole purpose of rescuing him. But then, I ran into Millianna and some others from the Tower… and found out, that after years of imprisonment, being tortured, having been stripped from his freedom, Simon was killed by Jellal. That's when I made a vow, to keep Archenemy sealed until the day to slay Jellal arrived!" Kagura declared with her eyes burning with desire for revenge.

Itachi looked down with a saddened expression. "That day… the day your brother died. I saw it happen, Millianna wasn't there. It was only me, Erza, Simon and Jellal. Jellal had been manipulated by what he thought was the ghost of Zeref, his mind was twisted. And after seeing him bring such pain to Erza, I fought him. However…" Itachi looked Kagura in the eyes with his sharingan rotating.

The space around Kagura changed and she was in the Tower of Heaven, and in front of her was a laughing Jellal charging up an attack, while Itachi stood in front of an injured Erza while covering them with his Susano'o. "What is this?" Kagura questioned.

"My memories." Itachi replied. Kagura then watched Jellal fire off that attack at Itachi and Erza, and then Itachi fell to his knees and coughed up blood. "Back then I had a terminal illness, I still thought I could defeat Jellal despite that…" Itachi said as the Susano'o around him began to fade. And then just in time, Simon jumped in and took the hit.

Kagura's body was shaking, trembling upon seeing this image. He brother fell on his back, slowly dying, and Erza rushed to his side. Simon being thankful that he was able to save Erza's life as he died in the arms of the woman he loved. Erza then crying her heart out, and Itachi defeating Jellal later and destroying the tower.

They then returned back to the real world. "Jellal was being manipulated and controlled, he may have dealt the attack that killed Simon… Although, Simon died because I overestimated my own abilities and limitations. Simon died because of me." Itachi said with a saddened look on his face, and Kagura gripped the handle of her Archenemy, while trembling, her eyes turning watery, gritting her teeth in anger.

Kagura let out a scream of anger and sorrow as she drew her Archenemy sword and swung it towards Itachi's neck. The power of her sword was strong enough to cut off the top of various buildings that faced the shockwave, and reduce them to rubble in a blinding flash of light. The dust around Itachi cleared and revealed a spectral skeleton hand protecting Itachi, although the hand was about to crack, then the spectral skelton hand broke into tiny pieces. Itachi quickly jumped back and Kagura leaped at him, swinging her Archenemy once more sending an even more powerful shockwave.

The Susano'o grew around Itachi turning into a half-body humanoid that shielded Itachi from the blast. "I'm sorry, but I cannot allow you to kill me. There are people I have to stay alive for." Itachi replied as Mira, Erza and the whole Fairy Tail guild came to mind. Kagura was just lashing out in anger, sooner or later she was bound to calm down. "If I had let you kill me, you would have regretted it for the rest of your life. What's more, the pain in your heart would not go away, it wouldn't go away if you killed Jellal. And it certainly wouldn't bring your brother back or bring you peace."

"Shut up!" Kagura screamed in anger and charged at Itachi.

"Revenge won't bring you anything but more pain, the void in your heart will keep growing, and growing, before you know it you might even turn your blade on your comrades." Itachi formed the Yata mirror and blocked every strike. Kagura increased the gravity around him to slow him down, and attacked him from behind.

"I told you to shut up!" Kagura raised her blade and sliced Itachi's Susano'o from behind making a cut, Kagura leaped towards the cut before it closed itself up, and stabbed her blade through sending a shockwave crashing into Itachi.

Meanwhile, Erza was blasted by a barrage fire of spheres from Minerva, whom smirked confidently while she also had space spheres around Erza sending shockwave blasts into Erza as well caging her in. "Time for you to accept defeat, Titania Erza Scarlet." Minerva chuckled darkly and kept up the barrage fire as Erza screamed in pain, as her Heaven's Wheel Armor was torn apart. "It's over." Minerva blasted Erza once more, although this time it got deflected. "What the?"

Erza requiped into her Armadura Fairy armor and charged up a red aura around her. "Ethernano Blade!" Erza charged at Minerva, using the new force in her blades to cut through the barrage fire of magic spheres from Minerva, and deflect the shockwaves sent through space around her.

"Damn you!" Minerva growled and sent a barrage fire of magical spheres at Erza whom charged up a green energy blast at the tip of her blade, that merged with the red aura. "N-No! I-Impossible! I'm the strongest!" Minerva started to look afraid as Erza was closing in and all her attacks just bounced off from Erza's energy.

 **Fairy Burst!**

Erza charged into Minerva causing a powerful explosion, and Minerva with most of her clothing torn was sent flying. "Argh!" Minerva screamed in pain and was sent crashing through a building.

"That's for Lucy." Erza gained revenge for her friend, and redirected her attention to Kagura and Itachi. Erza leaped down between them and Kagura stopped attacking.

"Get out of my way!" Kagura growled.

"I can't, by doing this you will bring me the same pain you feel! This man is my brother! If you kill him… I will kill you!" Erza glared at Kagura whom widened her eyes and her bloodlust faded. "I remember you… I remember you from back then… how you escaped while Simon didn't." Erza said to which Kagura widened her eyes a bit. "Like you and Simon I am from Rosemary village as well!" Erza said to which Kagura recalled what happened herself as she took a closer look at Erza's face.

"Y-You… you're that girl who… who saved me…" Kagura uttered as tears formed in her eyes.

"Simon used to talk about you all the time… He hoped that you were still alive… so did I." Erza said to which brought tears to both their eyes.

Itachi stood behind Erza, and placed his hand on her shoulder and walked past her to face Kagura. "Simon sacrificed himself to save Erza and me, just like I showed you. If you want to hate me, that's fine, if you still wish to kill me then so be it. I won't hold it against you. But let me just say this, revenge will never bring you happiness… I've seen people walk down the path of revenge before, my little brother was one of them, and I didn't help him. Ultimately all I did was fill him with hatred, he turned into a criminal. I ask you, to make your decision wisely." Itachi said and Kagura widened her eyes upon hearing this, and from how Erza looked it seemed the story of Itachi's little brother was true also.

"… I… I…" Kagura's body trembled as she wasn't sure what to do.

"Erza Scarlet! Our battle isn't over!" A battered and bruised Minerva arrived and sent what she had left of magic power to blast all three of them, although the blast looked like it was about to hit Kagura. Itachi leaped in front of the blast, in the same fashion Simon did in the Tower of Heaven, and took it head on, tearing up his cloths a bit and bruising him a little.

"You never learn, do you." Itachi narrowed his gaze at Minerva, and vanished at super speed, and appeared right in front of her looking her in the eyes with his sharingan.

The space around Minerva changed, and everyone vanished. "Where did they go?!" Minerva growled.

"Minerva…" The voice and the growl of an all to familiar voice was heard, she turned around and widened her eyes in horror.

"F-Father… no… you… your dead…!" Minerva trembled as her father walked closer to her.

"You weakling!" Jiemma growled and Minerva started screaming in horror.

Minerva screamed and fell over, while her body trembled. "Enjoy your nightmare." Itachi said as his eyes returned to their normal shade of black, and he walked over to Erza and Kagura. "Sorry, what were you about to say?" Itachi looked at Kagura whom started at him with awe.

"I… I give up, I've lost this match." Kagura admitted defeat and fell to her knees, and her eyes showed no intent of wanting to kill Itachi anymore as the bloodlust also vanished.

Itachi placed his hand on the top of her head. "I'm certain your brother, would have been proud to see how strong you have become." Itachi gave her a warm friendly smile and for a moment in Kagura's eyes, an image of Simon flashed before her eyes. Itachi and Erza then proceeded to walk away, leaving Kagura.

"W-Wait I-" Kagura turned around and was about to call out to them.

"If you have something to say, let it wait until after the games. After that I will listen to whatever you have to say." Itachi gave a wave, and Erza gave her a friendly smile and embraced the unconscious Millianna in a hug before moving on, although, something was stuck inside her coat. "Hn?" Itachi reached in the coat and pulled out the Exceed named Lector from Sabertooth. "If I'm not mistaken… this is Sting's comrade?"

"Y-Yes, he must have been trapped in Minerva's dimension like Millianna." Erza said looking over at the unconscious Minerva. "But for what purpose?"

"Guess we'll have to ask Sting when we find him." Itachi replied, and they moved on, while Itachi carried the unconscious Lector.

During Itachi and Erza's battle with Kagura and Minerva, Orga had been defeated by Jura, and after a long enduring battle Laxus was able to defeat Jura, and Gajeel had defeated Rogue and achieved a new form, Iron Shadow Dragon Mode. The only enemy that remained, was Sting, although it hardly mattered, fact was that there was no way Sabertooth could catch up with Fairy Tail anymore in terms of points. The sun was setting, and Fairy Tail's victory was near. "Let's go to the final checkpoint." Itachi said and Erza nodded.

Itachi and Erza gathered up with Gray whom looked mildly injured, a heavily injured Laxus whom was still standing, and a slight heavily injured Gajeel. "Guess it's over." Laxus said knowing there was no way for Sabertooth to pass their point score.

"Seems like it." Itachi said, when suddenly he turned to the side to see a growling Sting. "Sting-"

"You! Because of you! I won't get Lector back! You bastard!" Sting charged with his fist emitting light, while tears ran down from his eyes. Itachi avoided the punch, and threw a powerful punch into Sting's gut, making him vomit out blood.

"Next time wait until someone is done speaking." Itachi scolded and held out the unconscious Lector. "I believe this is your comrade? I found him after Minerva was defeated." Itachi handed Lector over to Sting whom fell on his knees. "Do you still want to fight? In that case I am up for it." Itachi said as he released a powerful blue aura of his chakra, that flared beautifully under the full moon. "Well?"

Sting felt Itachi's power and started shaking a little. "Heh, I give up…" Sting smiled as he held Lector while shaking.

" **It's officially over! The winner of the Grand Magic Games! Is Fairy Tail!"** The announcer declared as fireworks shot up into the sky, and cheers from the stadium were heard all the way over to the town.

Lector opened his eyes and cried when he saw Sting, to which Sting did the same, as they called out each other's names. The Grand Magic Games were over, Fairy Tail won with 78 points, Sabertooth came in second with 50 points, Mermaid Heel came in third with 43 points, Lamia Scale came in fourth with 40 points, Blue Pegasus came in fifth with 32 points, and Quatro Puppy came in last with 15 points.

Meanwhile, underground, Natsu and his team have rescued Lucy, Yukino and Arcaidos. And at the moment they were standing before an open door with future Lucy standing in their path, crying tears at seeing Natsu's face, told them that she was from the future and passed out. Natsu then carried her on his back out of there. And then future Lucy gave the same explanation she gave Itachi and Jellal. Only adding that she was in prisoned during the attack.

And naturally, Natsu and the others were left stunned. "Over 10,000 dragons…" Mira uttered looking a little nervous remembering their encounter with Acnologia, which did not go that well.

"Oh my gosh!" Happy looked like he was about to freak out.

"Maybe it has something to do with the dragon graveyard?" Wendy questioned.

"I don't know." Charle replied.

It's unfathomable." Pantherlily said and had a nervous sweat.

"Anyway, we gotta prepare! We're going to war!" Natsu declared, being the only one among them willing to fight.

"That's impossible!" Happy shouted with fear.

"You mean, you all believe me?" Future Lucy asked with slight disbelief.

"Is it a lie?!" Natsu questioned.

"No! But… I didn't think anyone would believe something like this… Well… some of you." Future Lucy uttered the last part remembering when she told Itachi whom decided to have faith in her words.

"Why would we doubt your words, Lucy?" Natsu questioned with a serious gaze, bringing a smile on future Lucy's face.

"That's kind of pathetic future me. Have more faith in your friends!" Lucy said with a smile, although this whole situation still creeped her out a bit.

"I'm scolding myself?! But your right…"

Charle then widened her eyes, remembering her vision of the palace falling, and Lucy singing, no she wasn't singing, she was crying and shouting. "Hey, what happened to us in the palace when the dragons came?" The moment Charle asked that, future Lucy got silent and looked sad.

"M-Maybe we…" Wendy uttered although she didn't want it to be true.

"…d-died." Natsu finished.

"No… we… died…" Happy was trembling with tears in his eyes.

"I don't remember how many days passed. When I came to, I remembered Eclipse. I didn't know how to activate it, but I opened the gate by instinct. And then I ended up here in the past. On July 4th." Future Lucy explained.

"But that's very recent." Loke whom was summoned during a battle, and was still with the group said.

"Can the Eclipse only travel a few days to the past?" Mira questioned.

"But the plan was to go back 400 years in the past and defeat Zeref…" Wendy said sounding a little confused.

"I don't know. Part of it was broken, so maybe that's why." Future Lucy said and then remembered why she went to find them. "There are Lacrimas placed all throughout the city to film the Grand Magic Games. I want you to go underground to meet up with Jellal and his comrades."

"Jellal?" Natsu questioned.

"I've already told him everything. I'm sure he's planning some sort of strategy. I'm sorry… I didn't come from the future with an answer. I don't know how to keep all of this from happening. I'm really sorry. It's like, why did I come here? Until today, I didn't know what to do, so I just wandered around the city." Future Lucy apologized feeling useless over not being able to do anything.

"Nah, we'll do somethin'." Natsu walked up to future Lucy and placed his forehead up against hers. "Thank you. You're doin' this for our future." Natsu said to which future Lucy started to cry. "I swear we'll change the future."

"Thank you…" Lucy cried.

"Future Lucy… can I ask you something?" Mirajane asked.

"Uh? S-Sure…" Future Lucy uttered looking a little surprised.

"What happens to Itachi?" Mira asked with concern in her voice, she was concerned for her siblings and guild mates, but considering how strong Itachi is, it seems unlikely that he would die that easily to her.

Future Lucy widened her eyes, and began to tremble a little. "I-Itachi… H-He…"

"H-He dies… doesn't he?" Mira questioned with a saddened look on her face at just the thought.

"I-I don't know what to say… just make sure, that you stay alive and stay by his side same with Erza." Future Lucy uttered while shaking and trembling. 'I can't… I can't let that happen…' Future Lucy thought as a shadowed image of a strange human-like looking figure with blades for arms, cutting through dragon after dragon, killing even escaping mages from guilds in the process.

Meanwhile, sitting in the top of one of the statues in the arena, was none other than the Black Wizard Zeref. He had a calm relaxed smile on his face, yet his eyes lacked emotions. On his shoulder was the little imp creature that was Obra from Team Raven Tail. "An army of over 10,000 dragons huh? Heh, with the Eclipse that might actually happen." Zeref smiled and looked at the imp creature on his shoulder. "Which makes this the perfect opportunity to see if he can control that power. You know what to do." Zeref said to which the imp let out a creepy little laughter.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **The Grand Magic Games have ended, now onto the Eclipse arc! Why does Itachi remember the Eclipse gate? And from where? What's with that image Future Lucy thought of in the end? You will have to read the future chapters to find out!**

 **Also, just in case, I hope everyone understands the reason Kagura was able to put up a fight like that against Itachi, was for following reasons, he was holding back, he wanted some information from her, and that is pretty much it.**

 **And the reason Itachi didn't fight Minerva himself, was because I thought it would be more interesting if he fought Kagura instead, seeing as he probably blames himself for Simon's death and such. But I also wanted Minerva to get a demonstration as to why she shouldn't oppose Itachi, so I had him put her in a nightmare torture with his sharingan instead.**

 **Now, what did you guys think? I tried to make some changes seeing as the games would have gone differently if Itachi was there and stuff. Tell me what you think of it in the reviews.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**

 **(respond to reviews)**

 **Mathew5641: Mira might collect that prize somewhere near the end of this story, maybe during a said 1-year time skip. And wheter or not it's a curse mark… wait and see.**

 **zubhanwc3: Well, now you know! Also, hmm seems like a mystery, oh well it doesn't really matter everyone has their own preference.**

 **digreg: … Perhaps, or perhaps not.**

 **Mr. Haziq: I'm looking forward to writing this arc myself.**

 **Ita1412: Thanks, hope you liked the changes.**

 **Sandi091000: Thanks!**

 **Classy Uchiha: Thanks!**

 **E.N.D.83: Thanks!**

 **Malevors: Thanks! And at this point, Itachi is a little stronger than God Serena with his dragon slayer lacrimas, and yes, there will be fights in the future where he will need to go all out.**

 **Kelmoria: Thanks! And now you know.**

 **seant5054: I will consider it.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Thanks!**

 **Akytsu Forzen: Thanks, although sorry I won't include Obito, I've already decided not to add any more Naruto characters. The only ones will be Madara, Kisame, Kakuzu and Sasori.**

 **Red Raven 007: Thanks!**

 **Kh fan: Who knows, read to find out! Although I will say this, although Madara might have some good in him thanks to Ur, his goals may still clash with Itachi's which will cause conflict.**

 **sao for life: Thanks!**


	31. Eclipse Gate!

**A/N: Before we begin, I would like to say something regarding Future Rogue. He and Future Lucy are not from the same timeline, therefor even if what happened in Future Lucy's timeline with Itachi, doesn't mean that it would have happened in Future Rogue's timeline. In short, multiverse theory is a bitch.**

 **Chapter 30: Eclipse Gate!**

The games were over, and the cheers over Fairy Tail's victory still echoed throughout the city. "The tournament is finally over." Itachi stretched his arms a bit, and then looked towards the palace. 'Natsu and his group haven't signaled us with a flare yet. They should have been done by now. Did something go wrong?' Itachi narrowed his gaze at the palace.

"Hey, did anyone of you see any flare from Natsu and the others?" Gray questioned as like Itachi he had not seen any sign from Natsu and his group that they had rescued Lucy.

"I was a little occupied fighting that monster of a wizard saint for a moment, after that I didn't see anything though." Laxus replied as his body felt sore from fighting against Jura, he looked over at Itachi for a moment, and then he looked into his own palm. 'The gap between our strengths… its way bigger than I imagined. He took Jura out in one attack during day 1, and I can barely walk after fighting him. I knew he was way stronger than me after he beat old man Gildarts, but I didn't think the gap was by this much.' Laxus clenched his fist over in frustration at how far behind he was Itachi when it came to their strength. Laxus still considered himself Itachi's rival, he wondered if Itachi did the same.

"Knowin' Salamander, he might have forgot about the flare." Gajeel said with a sigh. "That moron is so annoying."

"He might actually have…" Erza sweat dropped over how true the possibility was.

"I doubt it, even if Natsu forgot, the others would most likely remind him to do it. Either they still haven't completed their task, or something has happened to them…" Itachi replied and everyone started to look a little worried.

"Umm, excuse me… What happened to Natsu?" Sting questioned as he most likely thought Natsu would be in the final competition.

"Did something bad happen?" Lector questioned.

"Hey! Don't look at me with that annoyin' face!" Gajeel growled at Sting whom sweat dropped a little.

"Natsu is fine, he simply had other matters to attend to today. That is all you need to know." Itachi said and started walking away with his team.

"Wait, please tell me!" Sting shouted.

"Sorry, its guild business, not for outsiders." Itachi replied, as there was no need to get a none member dragged into all of this. A crow then flew down from the night sky and landed on Itachi's shoulder. "What's wrong, Jellal?" Itachi spoke through the connection of the crow, and his team widened their eyes on hearing that name.

" **Regarding of what Future Lucy said, and after some thinking, I think she might be telling the truth."** Jellal spoke through the link sounding a little nervous, only Itachi could hear what he was saying as the crow's link was connected to his mind.

"I see, I assume you are plotting some sort of plan?" Itachi asked in regard of the ten thousand dragons.

" **Not quite, however that might have to wait. Future Lucy claims to have come to this time on July 4th, yet there was someone who was detected on the evening on July 3rd. And if Future Lucy is telling the truth, then that must mean, there is another time traveler."**

Itachi widened his eyes for a bit at hearing this. "Are you certain?"

" **Yes, absolutely."**

"Very well, I will keep an eye out." Itachi said and his team looked at him looking confused, and eager to learn what he and Jellal were talking about.

" **We will do the same, if we find anything, we will report right back to you."**

"Likewise." Itachi said and the crow flew away from his shoulder, and everyone looked at him with looks that showed they demanded to know what the conversation was about.

"Well? Are you going to tell us what is going on?" Laxus questioned with a raised brow.

There was no point in hiding it, they needed to prepare. "Last night, after Natsu and Gajeel's battle against Sting and Rogue. I went with Jellal to find this person whom had the energy of Zeref, which was the other reason for me and Erza being here, like a side mission. Well, we know now that the energy was the Eclipse gate, however we found a person with Zeref's magic energy all over her." Itachi said and everyone looked intrigued. "That person claimed to be from the future, and that person was Lucy Heartfillia." Itachi said to which they all widened their eyes in shock.

"Lucy traveled from the future?" Gray questioned with a slight look of disbelief, same with the others.

"I was skeptic at first, but after doing some research her story checks out. She is definitely our Lucy from the future. Her energy signature was just like Lucy's however her body was tainted with Zeref's magic." Itachi said to which they all just looked even more confused.

"Then how come you don't think it's a trick?" Gajeel questioned.

"She went through the Eclipse gate, and that thing was tainted with Zeref's black magic. Most likely he either used it once or made it. Which would explain why her body was tainted with Zeref's magic. But this is not the important part." Itachi said and they all had a look that said "there's more" thinking it couldn't get weirder than this.

"Well, what else is there?" Erza questioned with a raised brow.

"… Today, an army of over ten thousand dragons will attack the capital. And we all die." Itachi revealed and they were all stunned, shocked and sweat started forming on their foreheads.

"Wait… what? Ten thousand dragons?" Gajeel questioned with wide eyes and his body slightly trembling.

"You've gotta be kidding, there is no way…" Gray uttered.

"Why didn't you tell us about this sooner?" Laxus asked with a raised brow and a frown.

"I had to first see if her story checked out, and when that was revealed I gave the information to Master Makarov and Mavis. I was going to tell all of you after the games, that way you wouldn't have that much on your mind and would be able to focus better on the competition. Me, Jellal and the master are already trying to work up a plan of some kind, with Mavis' tactic abilities we should have something at least." Itachi replied, and they all had understanding looks.

"Well, what is the plan?" Erza questioned.

"We don't have one yet. At the moment all there is, is to be ready for anything in case we can't think of anything in time." Itachi said to which they all looked a little worried.

"Why don't you look that worried?" Gray questioned seeing as how Itachi looked as calm as ever.

"That is because there is still a very small chance this won't happen. For all we know the army of ten thousand dragon, could still be something that only happened in Future Lucy's timeline, and ours might be different. Otherwise, how come no one has seen a dragon besides Acnologia? However, Gray, even though I may not look like it. I am worried, more worried than anyone." Itachi said as Future Lucy's warning on keeping Erza and Mira safe came to mind, if they die, he wouldn't know what to do. "Anyway, I will head for the palace, check on Natsu and the others. You guys go back and talk to the Master, try and figure something out." Itachi dissolved into a murder of crows that flew towards the palace, on his way he saw the guards bringing the Eclipse gate with the princess of the kingdom outside. 'Hn? What are they planning?' Itachi also noticed that the royal army had started evacuating the civilians. 'Are they planning on using the portal after all?'

They all looked up into the sky as the crows vanished in the distance. "Well then, you heard him. Let's go." Laxus said and they headed back to their guildmates.

"What will we do if those dragons actually show up?" Gray questioned.

"What else, we waste 'em!" Gajeel snickered.

"Didn't you hear Itachi, we all die in the future. And remember how things went with Acnologia? We couldn't do anything to him despite you, Natsu, Wendy and Laxus being dragon slayers." Gray said to which Gajeel's smirk vanished, and he started to look a little worried as well.

Meanwhile, in the Fairy Tail gallery. "First, have you managed to figure out what to do about the dragons?" Makarov asked the ghost of the first Master Mavis.

"No, not yet… Not exactly easy to figure out a perfect strategy against an army of dragons. Out of our guild I can only see the dragon slayers and Itachi being able to do anything against the dragons. And perhaps Erza and Mirajane as well." Mavis was beyond frustrated, trying to think of a plan to deal with these dragons.

"Mm, all we can do is have faith…" Makarov hummed as he had to brace himself of warning his guildmates and the other guilds of this upcoming danger. He looked up into the sky and saw crows fly in the night sky with the full moon light shining over them. 'Those crows… They are Itachi's…' Makarov thought as he sensed the energy emitting from the birds.

Meanwhile, unknown to anyone, the Black Wizard still looked down upon the town from the top of one of the statues in the arena. The gentle breeze touched his face, and although he smiled, there was no sign of any emotion within his eyes. "Things are getting started… Go on, and fulfill your only purpose." Zeref said to the little imp creature that was Obra from Raven Tail.

Obra let out a creepy little chuckle, and jumped down from the statue, following after the crows flying in the sky. "Heh, heh, Fairy Tail… Itachi Uchiha…" Orba uttered in a creepy little voice while grinning, it then transformed into a little bird and flew off into the sky.

"Now, let's see how strong you truly have become after all these years… Itachi. Let's see if you can even begin to compare to Madara." Zeref smiled as the power of the wind increased and blew a lot of leaves around him. "Hopefully you will survive this, Natsu." And with those words, the Black Wizard vanished in an instant, as the moon eclipse began, the moon slowly taking on the shade of red.

With Team Natsu, after having pushed out from the dungeon fighting against the knights, and trying to get out from the castle so that they wouldn't loss their lives like Future Lucy predicted they would, when the dragons attack, while Mira had run of to look for Yukino whom got lost, and Arcaidos was gone as well. As Natsu was plowing through the knights to get through, suddenly all the knights got swallowed up by a mysterious shadow, and it seemed only Natsu and his group were not taken by it.

The shadows gathered into a mass, and out walked a single figure. He had long hair tied into a high ponytail, the right side of his hair was pitch black, the left side was much lighter. The bangs on his right side went over his eye, and there was a black tattoo mark around his left red eye. There was a scar going over the bridge of his nose. His clothing resembled that of a high collared light ferraiolo.

"Who the hell are you?" Natsu growled in slight anger, as it looked like this mysterious person just killed all those knights.

"The shadows are fanning out to the past or the future? Or perhaps to people's hearts?" The man spoke in a voice that sounded all to familiar to Natsu. "This brings back memories, Natsu Dragneel." The man walked up to them and Natsu froze when he got a good look at the persons face. "I've come from the future. I'm Rogue." The mysterious person was none other than Rogue, from the future.

"Rogue? You're Rogue?" Natsu questioned, surprised over there being a second time traveler.

"You're from the future?" Lucy questioned with an equal look of shock as Natsu, while Future Lucy looked wary over there being another time traveler as well.

"Did you get rid of the soldiers to help us? They are not dead, are they?" Loke questioned, and Natsu looked like he wanted an answer to that question as well.

"No, they are alive, they are just all the way beneath the castle." Future Rogue replied with a smirk that made Future Lucy seem uneasy.

'How is this possible? Rogue died in my timeline… He and many others were killed by…' Future Lucy thought as an image of the shadowed figure with blades for arms and red glowing eyes came to mind.

"You sure have changed." Natsu pointed out.

"Why did you come back, from the future?" Charle questioned looking warry of this Sabertooth member that was their guilds enemy during the games.

"To open the gate…" Future Rogue replied.

"The gate? Do you mean the Eclipse?" Lucy questioned and they all got a little more warry, remembering Arcaidos' plan to travel back in time and kill Zeref, and that Itachi would not be alive if they did.

"There are two ways of using the Eclipse." Rogue pointed out which peaked their curiosity. "One is a way for time travel. The other is known as the Eclipse Cannon, an offensive weapon. It's the only way to defeat the 10,000 dragons."

"10,000 dragons… can be defeated?" Future Lucy uttered.

"Then that makes it easy. You're on our side!" Natsu eased up his tension and smiled at Future Rogue, while Happy was jumping up and down out of joy that there was hope that they would survive.

"The future can be saved, right?" Wendy asked in a hopeful tone and then the smirk from Rogue's face vanished.

"No. It isn't that simple. I come from seven years in the future. Seven years from now, dragons rule the world." Future Rogue revealed.

"They rule it?" Natsu questioned.

"Not even 10% of the current human population has survived. Of course, Eclipse isn't nearly as powerful as it is now. If the dragons aren't stopped here and now, this world will come to an end."

"Then, let's open the portal and blow 'em away! Boom! Easy right?!"

"However, seven years ago… that is, in the present, someone interfered with the opening of the portal." Future Rogue revealed.

"Why would anyone do that?" Lucy questioned.

"Because of that person the portal wasn't opened. The Eclipse Cannon that was pointed at the 10,000 dragons could not fire. Someone led the world to destruction. I'm here to eliminate this person."

"That's kind of barbaric, can't you just talk this person out of closing the portal?" Charle questioned as none of them felt the need to shed any blood, unless there was no other way to solve it.

"At such a critical junction in time, words cannot prevent actions. Even if I did convince that person now, they would still close the portal. It's already decided. Destiny is unescapable. The living will live, the dead will die. The person who closed the portal, will close it. No matter what happens, as long as they're alive." Future Rogue revealed, yet something about his voice felt off, a little menacing.

"I'm not sure I quite follow. But who is this person anyway?" Natsu questioned.

"You… Lucy Heartfillia!" Future Rogue shouted and quickly sent a blast of shadow with the end shaped like a blade.

"Lucy!" Natsu rushed towards Lucy, trying to save her by pushing the attack away yet his hand could not touch the shadow, then in an instant Future Lucy jumped in front of the frozen frightened present Lucy and took the hit. Lucy widened her eyes as blood splattered all around as Future Lucy fell to the ground.

"You…" Lucy widened her eyes and knelt down to her Future self.

"Lucy!" Happy ran crying towards Future Lucy.

Natsu was shaking, trembling, his eyes widened in disbelief at what he saw. "There are two Lucy's?" Future Rogue questioned having only noticed Future Lucy now.

"Hold on!" Lucy held her future self in her arms as her blood dripped onto the castle's floor.

"Lucy!" Happy cried.

"I didn't… close the portal…" Future Lucy uttered weakly.

"I know! I would never do that! Why did you protect me?" Lucy questioned as tears started swelling up in her eyes.

"You are my past… if you die I would disappear anyway… Dying with myself by my side, feels weird." Future Lucy let out a weak giggle and coughed up a little blood.

"Don't die… please… hold on." Lucy cried as she tightened the embrace around her future self.

"Can't we use healing magic?" Pantherlily questioned.

"Her wound is too deep, nothing can save her." Charle said with a saddened look, as behind her Wendy was shaking not even trying to hold back her tears, and Loke looked just as shocked as Natsu.

"I never thought I would be able to see any of you again… but I did, one more time. That alone… makes me happy." Future Lucy cried tears of joy, tears she hadn't cried for days.

"Lucy… no, don't die…" Happy cried.

"I'm… not from this age…"

"It doesn't matter, you are still our Lucy… Lucy is Lucy, you are my friend! Of course I would be sad!" Happy cried while hugging onto Future Lucy's hand.

Future Lucy looked at present Lucy. "Let me see your guild mark…" Lucy hesitated for a second and reached out her right hand towards Lucy's right hand to look at the guild mark, yet Future Lucy's mark was gone.

"Y-Your guild mark… wh-what happened to it?" Lucy questioned as her tears grew, and Natsu clenched his fists in rage, remembering how excited Lucy was when she first got that mark when he brought her to the guild.

Future Lucy looked at Future Rogue. "You… How are you alive? In my time… I saw you die… by… I-Itachi's hand…" Lucy uttered to which everyone widened their eyes even Future Rogue whom also looked confused.

"Who?" Future Rogue questioned with a look of confusion.

"You… Sting, Minerva, Rufus… Even Laxus, Freed, Bickslow, Evergreen, Juvia, and Gray I watched you all die, so how come you are here?" Future Lucy questioned to which Future Rogue raised his brow.

"Wh-What?" Wendy uttered in disbelief at the words she heard.

"I-Itachi kills our comrades?" Charle questioned with a hiss, seeming not to have gotten over what happened when Itachi showed them his past, she was still wary of him as it seemed, the look of anger would vanish with Future Lucy's next words.

"H-He lost control… after Erza… and Mira… d-died… he… Ugh!" Future Lucy was prevented from speaking any further as she lost even more blood, feeling that her time was near, she could only utter one last thing. "P-Protect… the f-future…" Future Lucy uttered as she closed her eyes, into eternal sleep.

"What? She didn't know she closed to gate?" Future Rogue questioned in confusion as it would seem as he remembered it Lucy did close the gate, yet Lucy from the future claimed she didn't. 'Don't tell me… multiverse theory…' Rogue thought as that would explain a few things.

"To hell with that portal! I would never close it! And yet you…!" Lucy growled in anger at Future Rogue whom did not seem to care.

"That's now. But you will close the portal several hours from now."

"I'm not gonna close the damn portal! You talk all this nonsense! What are you after?!" Lucy hissed as she got the vibe that Future Rogue wasn't being completely honest with his reason for being here.

"The portal will be closed, it's already decided. As long as you are alive!" Rogue growled.

"My Future self said I wouldn't close it! I believe in myself!"

"You will, for that is your destiny!" Future Rogue charged up another attack to end Lucy's life, for good.

"I will burn your destiny! To ashes!" Natsu shouted, enraged over all the bullshit Future Rogue was sprouting about destiny, and the fact that he killed Future Lucy. Natsu threw a powerful fiery punch at Rogue sending him flying back with a wave of flames. "I won't let anyone steal Lucy's future! I promise!" Natsu declared with tears running down his eyes as he remembered Future Lucy's wish to protect the future. "Do you hear me?! You bastard!" Fire flared around Natsu as his rage was boiling at this point.

Natsu's body was trembling with anger as he glared at Future Rogue. "Lucy, get outta here." Natsu ordered knowing he couldn't fight knowing Lucy could be in danger.

"But…" Lucy uttered.

"Let's leave this to Natsu." Loke pulled Lucy by the wrist as Wendy and the Exceed trio followed shortly after them.

"You're not getting away!" Future Rogue charged forward but was stopped as Natsu hit him upside the head with a flaming fist.

"Natsu Dragneel!" Future Rogue growled as he was punched in his right cheek, and Natsu boosted the impact of the punch with fire sending Future Rogue skidding back.

"I figured you would stand in my way. But since you're fated to be killed by the dragons in the future anyway… I might as well kill you now." Rogue vanished in a shadow that circled around the room and Natsu.

"Have you always been like this?" Natsu questioned.

"Time changes people. Die here, Natsu Dragneel!" Rogue exited the shadow and blasted a wave of shadows towards Natsu, whom flinched slightly in pain as he brought his arms in front of his face to shield himself.

"You took somethin' precious away from me, right before my eyes… I got no faith in the way you do things. I'll protect the future my own way!" Natsu declared as flames flared around him even more.

Meanwhile, Makarov and all the guilds from the games were gathered to listen to the King of the kingdom, whom informed them all of the dragons. 'Guess I don't need to tell the other guilds anymore. But still, I'm sort of relieved that they have a weapon like the Eclipse Cannon, perhaps we all will get out of this alive after all.' Makarov thought, his mind at ease at the thought that his children would survive.

Although, the ghost of Mavis Vermillion didn't look relieved at all. "It might not work." Mavis spoke to which the Fairy Tail guild members standing close to her, and being the only ones able to see or hear her, looked at her with confusion. "Even if the cannon fires, there is no guarantee that all 10,000 dragons will fly in the line of the blast. Meaning a lot of them can survive it, and we would still have at least by my calculations, 6,000 dragons to fight. 4,000 of them if we are lucky and the blast can expand over a wide area." Once Mavis said this, a look of worry appeared on Makarov's face once more.

"Hmm, that is true…" Makarov uttered, his fist clenching. 'Itachi, I hope you can figure out some sort of plan for this mess.'

Back with Natsu and Future Rogue, fire and shadow clashed into each other in a powerful blazing fury of power. "Did you really come to save the future? Cause you sure as hell smell evil!" Natsu glared at Rogue whom gave him a malicious smirk as he let out an aura of killing intent.

"Die." Rogue raised his right hand gathering up a lot of shadows in a sphere, ready to kill Natsu. A silhouette appeared in a flash behind the window, and crashed through grabbing Future Rogue by his head and slamming him into the ground face first. And the red eclipse moon shined in the night sky. "What? Who are you?" Rogue widened his eyes in confusion as he looked up on this mysterious strange figure.

"Itachi?" Natsu questioned in bewilderment.

"What? Itachi?" Rogue raised his brow, and widened his eyes in disbelief seeing the red Fairy Tail emblem on this man's hand.

"So, you are the second time traveler? I sensed your energy and rushed here as fast as I could to investigate." Itachi looked up at Natsu. "I figured something was wrong since you didn't shoot the flare, I came here to check up on you and the others." Itachi still held the stunned and shocked Future Rogue pinned down, Itachi then looked around and widened his eyes as he saw Lucy's dead body. "Lucy?" Itachi then took a closer look and saw it was Future Lucy. "No, it's Lucy from the future…"

"She saved our Lucy, when this bastard tried to kill her! Saying some shit about Lucy closing the portal that would save us from the dragons!" Natsu's words just made Itachi even more confused.

"How can the Eclipse save us from the dragons?" Itachi questioned.

"He said somethin' about it also working like a cannon that can kill them all." Natsu said and Future Rogue let out a chuckle as he vanished through the ground in a shadow and moved behind Itachi.

A strange sound then echoed around the entire palace. "Ah, the portal is opening, a surprise since Lucy is still alive. But I'm sure she will interfere!" Rogue charged head on.

"Lucy would never do that! She would never destroy everyone's future!" Natsu charged at Rogue with a flaming fist.

"Move." Rogue smirked not seeming bothered by Natsu's words, like he knew what Natsu said was true yet he didn't care. He blasted the wave of shadows towards Natsu sending him flying up into the ceiling. "I'm going to go and kill Lucy!"

"We won't let you!" Itachi kicked Rogue in the back sending him flying towards Natsu whom entered Lightning Flame Dragon Mode, and punched Rogue across the face with a fire lightning covered fist, sending him crashing through the floor and onto the lower floor. Both Itachi and Natsu jumped in after him.

"So that's the power you hid seven years ago." Rogue started to release a strange aura. "White Shadow Dragon Mode." Rogue send a blast that graced Natsu's right side. "These are the twin attributes of light and dark." Rogue declared as his hair stood right up, just as Rogue charged up an attack, he was blasted with a barrage volley of fireballs.

 **Fire Style: Phoenix Flower!**

Itachi bombarded Future Rogue with the fireballs, sending him skidding back, and burning his clothing slightly more for each blast. "Who the hell are you?!" Rogue growled at Itachi.

"You mean you don't know?" Itachi questioned with a raised brow, why did Lucy from the future know him yet Rogue didn't.

"Don't know? I've never seen or heard about you until I came here! Who the hell are you?!" Rouge questioned to which both Natsu and Itachi looked confused, although Rogue looked like he managed to figure it out. "Oh? I see, I didn't expect this. Well, multiverse theory is a bitch."

"Multiverse?" Itachi raised his brow in confusion for a second, until it dawned on him. "I see, in your timeline I never existed, unlike here and Future Lucy's timeline. Guess Zeref never resurrected me in your world."

"Huh?" Natsu looked confused, although he did manage to understand it slightly.

"That means you don't know…" Itachi's bangs covered his eyes as a powerful blue aura of chakra exploded around him, causing Future Rogue to widen his eyes in shock, and he began to tremble at the feeling of this massive power. "…how terrifying I can be."

"There is no way, a human that is as strong as a dragon? I thought there was only Gildarts Clive of Fairy Tail that was at such a level! Y-You are too much of a threat… if my plan is to work you cannot live!" Rogue growled in annoyance that this hurdle had appeared in his way. "Even with the power I got from killing Sting… I wouldn't be able to…" Rogue growled and vanished in a shadow, running away.

"Did he just say he killed Sting?" Natsu widened his eyes and deactivated Lightning Flame Dragon Mode.

"He must have done that in his timeline at some point after all this." Itachi looked back up to the floor they started the fight from, and jumped up, and Natsu followed. Itachi walked over to Future Lucy's body, he gently touched her ice-cold cheek signifying that she was dead.

Natsu was trembling with anger, clenching his fist so much that blood started to drip from it. "That bastard…! He didn't have to kill her to save the damn future!"

"I don't think saving it, is his intentions." Itachi said as he couldn't feel anything besides malice from Future Rogue, malice he normally felt from people like Tobi or Obito, people who wouldn't care if the whole world was burnt down to the ground.

"Then why did he bother telling us about that Eclipse Cannon?" Natsu questioned.

"There is no cannon… we must hurry before the portal is completely opened, we must close it." Itachi knew that if a person like Future Rogue didn't want the portal closed, opening it couldn't mean anything good.

"What do you mean there is no cannon?" Natsu questioned when suddenly, two figures arrived.

"Itachi! Natsu!" It was Ultear and Meredy, whom the later widened her eyes upon seeing a dead Lucy.

"Is that?" Meredy looked at the dead Future Lucy with a saddened look.

"Yes, the other person from the future, Rogue, killed Lucy from the future. What's more they are both from different timelines." Itachi said to which Ultear and Meredy looked shocked, but before they could ask anything else. "We don't have time for this, we must prevent the opening of the portal at any cost." Itachi said, but the ceiling came crashing down around them, and a shadow moved ahead of them. "Rogue…" Itachi growled, as Ultear used her time magic to restore the broken ceiling. "He is trying to stop us from reaching the portal, we must hurry-" Itachi stopped midsentence as they heard a loud thud and a powerful dragons roar, the thud was the sound of steps. "We're too late, the dragons are already here!" Itachi growled and rushed towards the nearest window, he jumped right through it covering his body in a red spectral aura.

"Where is he going?" Meredy questioned as they all ran to the broken window looking as Itachi vanished in the distance.

"I-I don't know." Ultear uttered, wondering what went through Itachi's head.

"Does it matter? The dragons are already here, we need to hurry and help the others!" Natsu shouted, feeling impatient and quickly jumped out from the window. "Come on!"

"R-Right." Meredy uttered and jumped after Natsu, Ultear let out a sigh and jumped down after them.

Itachi leaped from building to building, and already he could see the city getting torn apart, he also saw a massive dragon with most of its body covered with large, thick, swirl shaped scales, in the distant coming from the palace. Followed by a red dragon with its spines jut straight through its chin and forehead. And then a dragon that looked to be made completely out of fire walked out.

'That portal is no cannon after all! Future Rogue wanted to open it so that the dragons from the past could come here! That's what happened in both their timelines!' Itachi thought as he saw more dragons walk out, a large blue dragon with what looked like fish fins sticking out from the side of his head. Followed by a dark dragon whom instead of having claws like the others has extended digits, dark patagium, making its wings resemble more like that of a bat. Then a dragon with its back covered in large jagged stones, as its entire body appeared to be made out of rocks.

"I won't let you disturb this time period!" Itachi formed the Susano'o that grew its flesh and armor. And just as the final dragon, which was none other than the dragon Zirconis the ghost of the dragon Wendy summoned from the dragon graveyard, flew out into the sky out from the portal.

"We need to close it! I won't let what happened in the future! Happen here as well! I will protect the future!" Lucy shouted holding onto a switch that was supposed to close the portal. While the royal army were trembling in fear at the sight of the dragons that spread across around town, while the mages from the various guilds began trying to battle them.

"T-This is my fault…" A young woman slim petite woman, with wavy light green hair tied up into a high ponytail, her eyes dark green, she was dressed in armor with a long white cape, this was the Princess of the country, Princess Hisui E. Fiore. She looked terrified, filled with guilt, having been tricked by Future Rogue into believing that the Eclipse Cannon would save them.

"Princess, we must get you out of here." Arcaidos dressed in his knight armor tried to help the princess up, as she was filled with so much guilt and fear that she was unable to walk or stand up.

"Close! Come on! Close!" Lucy tried to summon forth her Celestial Spirit power to close the portal before more dragons showed up. As Yukino rushed to help Lucy close the gate with her Celestial magic as well, with Mirajane right behind her.

"Lucy! I will help!" Yukino ran up to Lucy, but just at that very moment, something very large letting out a red aura jumped over her and rushed towards the portal. "Huh? That was…"

"Itachi?" Mira widened her eyes as she saw Itachi's Susano'o pushing its four spectral hands up against the portal. Itachi focused as much power as he could into his Susano'o increasing its strength as the portal slowly started to close, as an eight-dragon tried to make its way through, pushing its head through while roaring at Itachi and his Susano'o blocking its path. "What happened?!" Itachi looked over to Lucy.

"My spirit Crux managed to find some info on this gate! It only works as a time portal, however normally one can control which time one is going to! But with the moon eclipse, a special magic is coming from it affecting the portal so that it goes back 400 years into the past, a time where dragons ruled the earth!" Lucy informed as Itachi's Susano'o headbutted the dragon trying to make its way through pushing it back into the portal. The Susano'o kept on pushing as the portal was almost closed, but then a dragon's claw stuck out.

"Oh no you don't!" Blood dripped down from Itachi's eyes as the claw caught on fire with blazing black flames, as a howl of pain was heard and the claw retracted into the portal. And finally, Itachi managed to close it with his Susano'o, he fell to his knees, panting and looked over to Lucy. "Use your celestial magic to lock the portal! Now!" Itachi ordered both the celestial wizards.

""R-Right!"" Both Yukino and Lucy summoned forth a golden celestial aura around them, as the portal was completely closed and locked. Once that was done the Susano'o around Itachi vanished and Mira ran up to him helping him up.

"You overdid it there." Mira had a look of concern as she helped Itachi remain standing.

"No, not quite, a little stressed that I had to use that much power at once, but I will be fine. Just… give me a few seconds." Itachi replied as he managed to stand on his own now after taking a couple of breaths.

"How many dragons got through?" Arcaidos asked a royal guard.

"Seven sir!" The guard replied as they looked out on the town seeing it being torn down bit by bit.

"You foiled my plans, Lucy, Yukino, and of course Itachi. But seven dragons are still plenty enough." Future Rogue appeared from a shadow with a malicious smirk on his face.

"Rouge…sama?" Yukino questioned in bewilderment upon seeing Rogue, although something was different.

"What did you do to Natsu?!" Lucy hissed at him with anger.

"Nothing, thanks to him interfering. I must say, I did not expect this, that a timeline can be this different to my own. Well like I said, seven will do fine, to be honest I couldn't control 10,000." Rogue smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Mira glared at him feeling nothing but malice coming from this Rogue.

"He's the one that told me about the future." Hisui revealed, well not that Itachi didn't already know that.

"He's the man from the future who tricked you?" Arcaidos glared at this second time traveler and went to protect the princess.

"You wanted an army of dragons, isn't that right?" Itachi stepped in front of the others, standing face to face with Future Rogue.

"Listen well! you peasants! I'm here to tell you that the world you know is coming to an end! The age of dragons is upon us!" Future Rogue declared as the dragons flew to him, like he was controlling them. "To begin, slaughter all the wizards in this city. Starting, with him!" Future Rogue pointed at Itachi.

Itachi let out a small growl as he quickly jumped away from the others, so that they wouldn't get attacked as well. Itachi quickly formed the Susano'o once more, as the spectral humanoid punched the dark dragon in the face sending it crashing to the ground. The six dragons charged up a breath attack and blasted it straight at Itachi. "Yata Mirror!" Itachi had the Susano'o bring forth the Yata Mirror, taking on the full power of the blast.

The impact of the blast was so strong that Itachi and the Susano'o skidded back, until the Yata Mirror managed to push the attack back at the dragons. The dragons scattered in the air as their combined breath attack blew up a mountain in the distance.

"The dragons are obeying him?" Charle questioned in disbelief.

"He said something about controlling them… don't tell me!" Pantherlily looked also in disbelief that someone was capable of controlling a dragon.

"The Secret Art of controlling dragons… Dragon Manipulation Magic." Rogue laughed maliciously as the dragon with the swirly scales flew down to him and he jumped into its palm and flew into the sky. "Now then, Zirconis, you deal with them down there. Atlas Flame you deal with the ones in town. The four of you, kill that man." Future Rouge ordered as Zirconis went to attack Lucy, Mira, Wendy and the others, while Atlas Flame flew into the city. Leaving the Dark Dragon, the Rock Dragon, Scissor Runner and Levia to fight Itachi.

Every guild attacked Atlas Flame, although the dragon merely toyed around with them blasting waves of fire that sent everyone flying back. "That's right! Show everyone! The wrath of a dragon!" Future Rogue laughed while he stood on top of Motherglare.

" **Look at all those delicious humans!"** Zirconis went in for the attack on Lucy and the others.

 **Lightning Flame Dragon: Roar!**

A wave of fire and lightning blasted into the green dragon, whom flinched slightly, feeling this magic affecting him somewhat. **"What was that?!"** Zirconis turned around seeing Natsu standing on top of a tower, letting out a violent amount of flames with lightning flickering around him. And next to him was Ultear and Meredy. **"A human?"** Zirconis let out a small amused chuckle at Natsu.

"I am Natsu Dragneel! A Fairy Tail wizard! And I'm a dragon slayer!" Natsu declared as Zirconis was then hit by a whirlwind from Wendy, and the dragon look confused once again as to why a human's magic felt like getting stung by a bug, when usually they don't feel a thing.

"I am also a dragon slayer!" Wendy kept up a brave face while glaring at Zirconis.

" **Aww, how cute, this little cutie is a dragon slayer? Hah! You humans sure are desperate!"** Zirconis mocked them yet again. **"I'm sure you will taste delicious, little Dragon Slayer!"** Zirconis opened his massive jaw, as he flew towards Wendy ready to devour her.

"Be judged by the seven stars!" A new voice appeared and a bright shining light appeared in the sky. **"Grand Chariot!"** Beams of light came crashing down like meteors upon Zirconis jaw, forcing it shut, the dragon let out a growl.

" **Wh-What?!"** Zirconis glared up to see the wanted criminal, Jellal Fernandes. **"This is quite the surprise, not only do I meet two dragon slayers, and that freak of a human with that giant spirit monster thing, but another human with this level of magic power."** Zirconis didn't look threatened, rather just surprised.

"Ultear! Meredy! Go into the town and assist anyone needed! Natsu, since you are a fire dragon slayer, you should go and deal with that one!" Jellal pointed at Atlas Flame battling a giant Makarov. "Wendy and I can deal with this dragon!" Natsu nodded and ran towards the direction of Atlas Flame.

"Happy!" Natsu called and Happy swopped in and picked Natsu up flying him towards Atlas Flame. "Let's get these dragons buddy!"

"Aye sir!"

Mirajane looked conflicted, she didn't want to abandon Lucy, Wendy, Yukino and the others, but she didn't like the feeling of Itachi fighting four of the dragons alone. She clenched her fist as she looked filled with concern for Itachi. "Wendy, Lucy, Yukino, I'm sorry, but I have to go and help Itachi!" Mirajane entered her Satan Soul and flew towards the spectral warrior fending off four of the dragons.

"Mira, wait!" Lucy shouted remembering what her future self said. "I have to tell you something!" Lucy shouted from the top of her lungs, yet Mirajane had flown too far away to hear her. "This is bad, Pantherlily! You have to warn Mirajane! Warn her about what my future self said would happen to Itachi!" Lucy looked at the mightiest Exceed, whom gave a quick nod before taking off at full speed after the She-Devil.

"Wait up, Mirajane!" Pantherlily shouted once he reached her, Mira looked back from the corner of her eye. "Future Lucy told us what would happen to Itachi!" Once Pantherlily said that Mira widened her eyes and stopped.

"What happens to him?" Mira asked in a more rebellious demanding tone than usual, but her face was filled with worry none the less.

"He sees both you, and Erza die before his very eyes. And in a fit of rage, he kills a lot of our friends. Laxus, Gray, and many others." Mira widened her eyes in disbelief that Itachi would ever do something like that, just because she and Erza died he was more rational than that.

"I-It can't be, Itachi would never…" Mira looked towards the battle ahead, looking even more concerned now than ever. "Itachi…"

"We don't know more than that, or what happens to him when he sees you die, we only know that in a blind fit of rage he will become more of a threat than any of these dragons."

Itachi leaped back as his Susano'o brought out the Totsuka blade. 'This is bad, if they all gang up on me… I won't be able to fend them off much longer.' Itachi thought as his Susano'o threw some yasaka magatama beads crashing into the dragons, making them howl in pain.

" **This human, he is just as strong as one of us… no perhaps even stronger."** The Dark Dragon growled.

" **No way, no human will ever defeat a dragon!"** The Rock Dragon growled as they all charged at him.

" **Circle around him!"** Scissor Runner attacked the Susano'o from behind, piercing his spines through the spectral warrior's neck. Before Itachi could react Levia slammed into his Susano'o on the left side, digging his fangs into the arm holding the Yata Mirror. While the Dark Dragon attacked the Susano'o right arm with the Totsuka blade. And the Rock Dragon swung its tail into the spectral warrior's chest, cracking it.

Itachi widened his eyes as black flames erupted on the Rock Dragon's back making it roar in pain as it backed away, and slammed its back into the ground so that the burning rocks fell off his back. Itachi then had the Susano'o swing its left arm at full force, forcing Levia away and sending it flying. The Susano'o then slammed the Yata Mirror into the Dark Dragon's face sending it skidding to the side. Itachi then jumped out from the Susano'o as it faded.

 **Fire Style: Inferno Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a gigantic ball of fire mixed with the black blazing flames of Amaterasu. The fireball exploded right in Scissor Runner's face sending him skidding back, and to howl in pain as the black flames kept burning through its scales of its right arm, soon the entire claw was covered in black flames. Itachi quickly formed the Susano'o around him again, before the dragons could attack.

" **D-Damn it!"** Scissor Runner growled and moved its spines to cut off his own arm, as the big chunk of burning dragon flesh fell to the ground, and kept burning in the blazing black fire until it was completely gone. **"Damn you! You human! You inferior species! How dare you harm me!?"**

"How dare you harm me and my friends? I'm just merely defending myself." Itachi replied without fear in his eyes of behind his voice, which brought anger to the dragon.

" **Die!"** Scissor Runner roared.

The four dragons charged at Itachi, but then a thunder bolt, a wave of light, and a wave of shadow blasted into Scissor Runner, Dark Dragon, and Levia. "Yo, rival, looks like you could use a little help." Laxus walked out from the shadows with Sting and Rogue.

"We're dragon slayers after all, we need to live up to our title." Sting smirked at the dragons.

"Time to slay a dragon." Rouge said, and Itachi cast him a glance. He didn't feel the malice from present Rogue, making Itachi wonder what made that change in the future. For now, it didn't matter, for now they needed to work together.

"I appreciate the help, although I think more of you are needed there." Itachi looked at Atlas Flame, Motherglare whom was floating in the sky with Future Rogue, and Zirconis whom was battling Jellal, Wendy and the others.

"Are you kidding? No matter how strong you are even you need help against four dragons." Laxus pointed out as lightning violently flickered around him. "Besides, Natsu is already dealing with that fire dragon, that Jellal guy and Wendy got that green dragon covered. And I'm sure gramps and everyone else can take down that one." Laxus looked up to the sky at Motherglare.

"Actually Laxus, I was going to suggest you stay and Sting and Rogue go out there to help the others." Laxus widened his eyes a bit and looked at Itachi whom smiled at him. "Let's go, rival." Laxus felt a little glad inside him at hearing that, yet he wondered if Itachi actually thought he was his rival.

"Heh, I see, hey Saber punks, you heard him. You are needed with the others." Laxus smirked a little, both Sting and Rogue looked hesitant for second, although when they heard the battle cries of their guildmates.

"Got it, let's go Sting." Rogue was the first one to rush towards the aid of his comrades, Sting let out a frustrated sigh rubbing the top of his head.

"Argh! Fine! We will help deal with those three!" Sting ran after Rogue leaving Itachi and Laxus.

"So, let's show them what we are made off." Laxus said, and then out of nowhere the Thunder God Tribe arrived behind Laxus. "Huh? What are you guys doin' here?"

"We are your bodyguards, Laxus." Freed replied and drew his sword.

"Your fight, is our fight." Bickslow smirked as his dolls levitated around him.

"This is our job." Evergreen replied.

"Well that's fine, Sting and Rogue being dragon slayers were more of use for the others. Besides we could use a little help." Itachi said and Laxus couldn't help but agree, besides he didn't mind.

"Then we will help to." Gray, Erza and Juvia walked up to them. "Master sent us to assist you."

"Same here." Mira arrived having decided to help Itachi regardless, although she would try her best to make sure she and Erza stayed out of harms way, just in case. She looked from the corner of her eye, where she saw Pantherlily flying back to the others.

" **The more of you vermin gather won't matter. You are all going to die!"** Levia roared and the four dragons charged.

"Oh yeah?! Just try it you oversized lizard!" Laxus shouted as lightning flickered around him violently. Itachi had his Susano'o grow back its armor and it let out a roar at the dragons. Mira entered her Satan Soul: Sitri, while Erza went into her Armadura Fairy Armor. Gray readied to use an ice spell, while Juvia gathered a massive sphere of water. Evergreen flew into the air with her fairy like wings, Bickslow readied his dolls, and Freed entered his Dark Ecriture: Absolute Shadow armor.

Yet unknown to all of them, a little bird sat on some rubble, looking right at Itachi. It then morphed into a snake and slithered its way towards the unexpecting Uchiha, as it was concealed with a magic spell from Zeref.

The Rock Dragon charged into Itachi, whom pushed it back with the Yata Mirror, and cut of the tip of its tail with the Totsuka Blade. And then Laxus leaped over the Rock Dragon.

 **Lightning Dragon: Roar!**

Laxus spewed out a massive wave of lightning into the back of the Rock Dragon, making it flinch a little, feeling the effects of Laxus dragon slayer magic. "Now! Ever! Bickslow! Freed!"

Freed charged at the Rock Dragon at super speed, while sending bolts of electricity at the dragon. Bickslow had his babies blast the dragon with a magic wave, and Evergreen used Fairy Machinegun to blast the dragon with barrage fire of magic needles.

Erza leaped towards the Dark Dragon directing her blade at it, while gathering up green energy around the tip. **"Ethernano Blade!"** Erza let out a powerful red glow from her blade mixed with the green flaring energy. **"Fairy Burst!"** Erza blasted a massive wave of energy into the dragon. "Mira!"

 **Evil Explosion!**

Mira blasted the Dark Dragon with a powerful wave of fire mixed with darkness, creating a powerful explosion. The burning smoke burnt around the Dark Dragon, whom emerged from the smoke not looking like it took any damage. **"Perish! You filthy demon!"** The Dark Dragon unleashed a breath attack at Mira and Erza, Mira widened her eyes and used her full speed to grab Erza and tried to dodge. Although the wave was easily cut in half by Itachi's Totsuka Blade.

"You two okay?!" Itachi looked back at Mira and Erza whom both gave a nod.

"We're fine, onii-san…" Erza replied, Mira looked at Erza and back at Itachi.

"Erza, there is something I have to tell you." Mira said with a saddened look to which Erza raised a brow in confusion, Mira started to explain everything Pantherlily had told her that Future Lucy said about Itachi. And Erza looked just like Mira did when she first found out, a look of disbelief and shock.

"Now Juvia!" Gray and Juvia pulled their right arms back together to combine their attack.

"Right Gray-sama!" Juvia glared at Scissor Runner.

" **Unison Raid: Shotgun of Love!"** Juvia called out to which Gray blushed slightly and looked a little annoyed.

"We're not calling it that…" Gray uttered to which Juvia pouted a little.

" **Unison Raid: Shotgun!"**

Massive pillars of water gathered around Scissor Runner whom looked around to see him surrounded by pillars of water. Gray then focused his ice maker magic to freeze the water, sending a barrage fire of ice spikes crashing into Scissor Runner.

Although Scissor Runner emerged from ice, not looking to have been affected by their combined attack. "Are you kidding me?!" Gray and Juvia jumped back to avoid being stumped to death.

Meanwhile, Itachi was pushing the Levia back with the Yata Mirror. Levia blasted a breath attack at Itachi, whom used the Yata Mirror to reflect the blast back at Levia sending the dragon skidding back. Itachi jumped after Levia reading Yasaka Magatama beads.

" **Forget those weaklings! Kill this one first!"** Levia shouted and the other three dragons redirected their attention to Itachi and flew over him, and blasting the back of the Susano'o with a combine breath attack.

Itachi focused all his power to shield himself from the breath attack, and to prevent the Susano'o from getting destroyed. Freed made an enchantment barrier to absorb some of the blast, yet the power was too much and the enchantment broke. However, it was enough time for Itachi to turn his Susano'o around and use the Yata Mirror to shield him, sending the combined breath attack back at the dragons in the sky.

The dragons quickly evaded the incoming attack, and charged at Itachi whom was on the ground, and Levia charged from the other side. Itachi quickly threw a yaska magatama into Levia making him back away for a bit. And then Itachi jumped back to avoid the dragons. Laxus and the others tried to gain their attention, yet the dragons ignored them and went straight for the main threat.

Itachi was so occupied with the dragons, he didn't notice the snake that slithered in from underneath his Susano'o. It then turned into the imp figure we knew as Obra of Raven Tail, and jumped onto Itachi's shoulder. Just as Itachi noticed Obra, the imp had sunk its fangs into Itachi's neck. "Argh!" Itachi grunted in pain and grabbed a hold of Obra and held him up to his face, Itachi glared at the imp when suddenly he started to feel strange, it was like a drug or a poison had been injected into his body. "Wh-What did you do to me?!" Itachi growled while tightening the grip on the imp that only chuckled.

"A gift from Lord Zeref." Obra laughed, as Itachi's heartbeats increased by the second, it got harder to breath. His body was pulsing, he felt as if he was about to explode. Obra's laughter was also silenced as Itachi squeezed so hard that the imp exploded in a splatter of black blood.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Itachi began screaming in pain as he fell to his knees, and the Susano'o vanished.

"What? Somethings wrong? Onii-san!" Erza was about to rush to Itachi's aid but was stopped by Laxus. "Let go of me Laxus, we have to save him!"

"No, can't you feel it… something's happening to him… this darkness, it's just like it was against Hades…" Laxus was sweating bullets, he wasn't afraid, he was worried about his rival, but mostly he was sweating from the pressure that began to grow around Itachi.

"Itachi!" Mira also tried to rush at Itachi but was stopped by Gray, whom felt what Laxus felt coming from Itachi.

Even the dragons halted their attack at this strange feeling in the air coming from Itachi **. "This feeling… it feels like…"** Levia uttered in disbelief.

"AAARRRRGGGHHHHH!" Around Itachi then exploded a massive pillar of darkness, that let out a powerful dark purple glow that was visible to the entire town.

Makarov looked back from holding off Atlas Flame with Natsu, to look at the pillar, even Atlas Flame stopped attacking to look at this pillar of darkness. "What is that?" Natsu questioned, until he remembered feeling this when they fought against Hades.

"I-It can't be… Itachi?" Makarov questioned with wide horrified eyes over feeling this dark power.

Jellal, Wendy, and Zirconis looked towards the dark pillar as well. "What is this? Feels a lot like Zeref, no its different." Jellal looked at the pillar with confusion.

"This feeling…. Itachi-san…" Wendy uttered, her tiny body trembling remembering how Itachi got during the battle against Hades.

Future Rogue looked down at the pillar from Motherglare. "What is that? The power is massive…" Future Rogue uttered with a slight hint of fear in his eyes.

The pillar of darkness then vanished, leaving a massive crater. The air turned cold, the pressure was overwhelming, so overwhelming even Laxus fell to his knees. Footsteps were heard coming from the crater, the top of Itachi's head was visible from the crater as he kept walking out from the crater and his body came more into view.

Mira, Erza, Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen all widened their eyes in horror at what they saw. From Itachi's shoulders came black tentacles, that wrapped themselves around his arms covering them in darkness, and making his hands look like black demonic claws and from his shoulder grew out the black flame like markings, the black flame like markings grew also on the right side of his face and covering the entire right side of his torso in darkness. His eyes were black and soulless, it was like looking into the eyes of a wild animal ready to kill anything in its path. There wasn't a sign of Itachi within those cold eyes, only darkness and despair.

" **Th-This is no ordinary human…"** Scissor Runner uttered and all the dragons seemed a little nervous and agreed. **"This energy… it feels a lot like…"**

Itachi looked emotionlessly at his prey, stretched his right army out, as the claw changed its shape into the shape of a long blade, that resembled a black katana blade. "…" No words were spoken from Itachi, all that came from him was the sensation of killing intent.

A figure appeared in the distance on top of a tower, it was Zeref. He looked down on this scene with a smile with the lack of any emotions. "Seems he has entered stage 2 of his power. Now, let's see how far it will go."

 **That's the end for now!**

 **The dark power in Itachi seems to have reached a new level, will Itachi without knowing end up killing some of his comrades? Or will he manage to regain control before he kills anyone? Find out next time!**

 **Now, I hope no one minds Itachi being able to take on the dragons like he did in this chapter. Because in my opinion, I think a full power Gildarts would at least be very close to one of these dragons in terms of power, and since Itachi is stronger than Gildarts he would be around equal to one of them, if not slightly stronger.**

 **Also, sorry for not having been able to update, have been really busy with college, and had a bit of writer's block. The next story I will update is "Itachi Sitri" for those of you waiting for that one, hopefully I will be able to update it this week, or maybe next week.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**

 **(Responds to reviews):**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks! And as you can see, this will be more than a complicated battle.**

 **Zubhanwc3: As you can see, Future Rogue is still the main villain in this arc. And I haven't planned for the Akatsuki reunion to happen yet, it's getting close though. And as you probably can guess, the by the end of this there will be some dragon corpses.**

 **Thanatos 2018: Already PM'd you about it.**

 **Kradyus: Thanks, and wait and see.**

 **itachicool: Compared to Fairy Tail characters, Itachi is really powerful with a very few stronger than him, in my opinion at least.**

 **darkchannel30: She won't have romantic feelings for him, but maybe look at him as a mentor and an older brother, as in the end of this arc in canon she viewed Erza as an older sister.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Thanks!**

 **Kelmoria: Thanks, and as I said in the author note in the beginning, Future Rogue will appear.**

 **Smile when the moons up: Thanks!**

 **Mr. Haziq: That, or maybe something else happened.**

 **Guest: That is very true.**

 **Kh fan: Thanks, and oh god that's a horrifying image.**

 **Animeslayer2018: Well damn, coincidences do happen from time to time.**

 **altajir95: Thanks!**

 **Red Raven 007: I sent you a PM yet you didn't respond, so I will ask my question once more. What made you think that?**

 **Asuka1920: Thanks!**

 **AcidESP: Thanks!**

 **spoiler review: Thanks, and no, Rogue will not have any connections to the Uchiha, he is just plain old dragon slayer Rogue.**

 **TheJSmooth: It was bound to happen.**

 **Guest: You are welcome!**

 **Person: Thanks!**


	32. Inner Hatred!

**Chapter 31: Inner Hatred!**

The air had frozen in a cold breeze, silence filled the capital despite the seven dragons. It was like a dark shadow had cast itself over the capital, snuffing away the last hope of light. The four dragons, Scissor Runner, Levia, Rock Dragon and Dark Dragon were frozen stiff they looked to be sweating a little and they were on guard. The Fairy Tail wizards, Erza, Mirajane, Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were frozen with fear, their bodies would not move no matter how hard they tried.

In front of them stood Itachi, darkness having taken over his mind, his arms covered in darkness and now looking like demonic claws. The darkness on his arms looked to be slowly spreading, same with the black flame like markings on the right side of his face. His eyes lacked any kind of emotion, it wasn't the eyes of a man, rather the ones of a wild beast, or perhaps a monster. He stretched out his right demonic black claw, that morphed itself into a long black blade of darkness.

"I-Itachi…?" Mira uttered weakly, not even being able to speak with this sensation of darkness and killing intent in the air.

In the distant, the Black Wizard Zeref looked down upon this scene. Sitting down like he was about to watch a movie. "Now then, begin." Zeref smirked.

Itachi at super speed vanished from the spot he once stood at, and appeared hovering between the four dragons. He swung the blade of darkness that was his right arm to the side, and started spinning rapidly at high speed. The dragons howled in pain as their bodies were cut from the blade. Itachi stopped spinning for a second as his hand reverted back into a black demonic claw, then both claws expanded in size and were clenched into fists. And once again he started spinning this time knocking the dragons to the side, as they all skidded back.

"Run!" Erza ordered and the others managed to pick themselves up and started running away, and Itachi didn't seem to notice them at all.

"He seems mostly focused on the real threat for now. What will happen when he kills that threat I wonder?" Zeref smirked as he kept on watching the battle. "Although, he doesn't appear to be in control of his own mind and is purely acting on instinct, and of course the influence of that power. Seems all that dark energy erupting into his mind all at once was too much for him to grasp and control, I suspect he should return to his senses after a while. However, will it be too late?" Zeref questioned implying Itachi might not regain control in time before he kills someone he cares about.

The dragons all growled and shook their heads trying to shake of the pain of that last blow. **"Argh! Impossible, how can a human possess this kind of power?!"** The Dark Dragon growled in anger and frustration.

" **I-It can't be… this energy of darkness, it feels familiar… But that is impossible!"** Scissor Runner's body was slightly trembling, and not just out of pain, the dragon actually felt fear over this human, if he even was a human.

" **Care to fill some of us in?"** The Dark Dragon asked with frustration behind his voice.

" **This energy, it feels like that of the ancient demons. But they shouldn't even be able to come to the mortal realm."** Scissor Runner explained to which everyone within hearing distance looked confused, while the Black Wizard's smirk only widened at hearing this.

" **I know what you are implying, although if you focus you can sense that it is somewhat, different from the ancient demons."** Levia said, although the conversation did not continue as Itachi flew like a rocket right into Levia in a shoulder charge making the dragon back up. Itachi then proceeded with sending a barrage set of punches into the dragon with his expanded black demonic like claws. The sound of each blow was heard around the entire area and also sent shockwaves. Levia growled in pain, unable to escape the bombardment of black demonic fists coming flying at him sending him even further back.

" **Whatever he is doesn't matter! Kill him!"** The Rock Dragon roared as the three of them flew to assist their fellow dragon. The Rock Dragon tried to attack Itachi from behind, whom morphed his left fist into what looked like a gigantic hammer. He swung his body around and slammed the dark hammer right into the side of the Rock Dragon's face, cracking up his supposedly indestructible rock-solid body a little.

Laxus stared in awe, his mouth agape. "A-Ancient Demons…?" Laxus questioned with a look of confusion that was shared with the others. "The hell are they even talking about?"

Mira and Erza managed to shake off their surprise knowing they had to warn the others. "We have to get far away from this." Erza ordered to which they all looked confused.

"What do you mean? Itachi is kicking dragon butt out there. Why do we need to run?" Gray questioned in confusion.

"Did you not see the look in his eye? Whatever has happened to him, he is not in control of his actions." Mirajane pointed out to which they all got a shiver running through their spines just by thinking of that ice-cold glare. "Besides, Future Lucy gave us a warning. She said that in her time, Itachi kills all of us during his rampage, and I mean our little group." This new info made all of them look shocked and some looked utterly terrified, mainly Evergreen, Bickslow, and Juvia whom feared mostly for the life of her beloved Gray.

"Although… he wasn't supposed to become like this until after you and I died, Mira." Erza pointed out the other fact.

"That is true, although what happened to Itachi now has given me a theory about that part." Mira said and they all listened closely. "Future Lucy said that when she got here, she saw you and me dead, and Itachi was on a rampage. Meaning, she did not witness us die and him turning into that, she just assumed that is what happened. And earlier, I noticed something on Itachi's shoulder, before his transformation began." They all then remembered back, remembering seeing a little imp like creature biting Itachi's neck then getting squashed like a bug by Itachi.

"Yeah, I saw it too. It looked like that creature Orba from Raven Tail had on his shoulder during the games." Freed pointed out as they were the group in charge of keeping a close eye on Raven Tail if they cheated again after the Lucy vs Flare battle. "It looked like it bit him."

"So, just because that little thing bit him, he turned into that?" Evergreen questioned as it didn't really make that much sense to her.

"Anyway, in Future Lucy's timeline that most likely happened to him there as well. Somehow him getting bit by that creature caused this, and in his rampage and during his fight against the dragons he ended up killing you and me, then Future Lucy arrived at the scene, then he killed the others in front of her eyes." Mira finished her theory and they all looked sad at the thought that Itachi while not in control had killed them. They could only imagine what he felt like once he regained control, if he ever regained control.

Meanwhile, with Jellal and Wendy fighting Zirconis. **"Hmm, that was unexpected…"** Zirconis looked into the distant that was Itachi's fight against four of the dragons. He then returned his attention to his prey. **"Oh well, doesn't matter. I will just focus on devouring all of you. As you all can see, I am much more civilized than the others. Rather than rampaging all around I prefer to have a chat with people, you know, before I eat them."** Zirconis let out an amused laughter that frightened the royal guards whom along with Arcaidos tried to defend the Princess.

"Zirconis!" Wendy decided to try a different approach rather than fighting.

" **Oh? What's this? You wish to talk to me young lady?"** Zirconis looked condescendingly down on little Wendy.

"Wendy! Get away from him!" Jellal warned although Zirconis smashed his tail right in front of Jellal whom jumped back.

" **Now, now, don't be impatient I will get to devouring you later, human. Go on young lady."**

"Why are you doing all this? What are you after?!" Wendy questioned.

" **What we are after? You will have to ask that guy up there. The one standing on top of Motherglare over there. He is the one giving out the orders."**

"You mean the Rouge that came from the future." Wendy looked towards were Zirconis was pointing, at the heavy scaled dragon flying above them all and the capital.

" **Well, I'm doing what he say because it's fun in its own way."**

"I don't understand, what purpose do you have in destroying the world? If you do that there won't be any place for you dragons either!" Lucy spoke her mind, although Zirconis didn't care to respond, as Future Rogue's Dragon Controlling Magic forced him against from speaking his mind on the matter. Instead he decided to attack little Wendy by swinging his claw down upon her, and just in time Jellal swopped in and grabbed her, using his Heavenly Body magic to move at high speed like a ray of light.

"T-Thank you, Jellal-san…" Wendy uttered a little baffled that Zirconis attacked her out of the blue.

"Don't worry about it, just focus in aiding us slaying this dragon." Jellal smiled gently at the little dragon slayer whom returned the smile and nodded. "Now then! Let's go!" Jellal summoned forth six rays of light coming crashing down on Zirconis from the sky. Wendy jumped out from Jellal's arms and inhaled her breath.

 **Sky Dragon: Roar!**

Wendy spewed out a massive tornado of wind blasting into Zirconis face making him twitch his body in annoyance. "Keep him busy." Jellal said to which Wendy nodded.

" **Young Lady, you're really starting to annoy me!"** Zirconis roared as Wendy swung her arms back.

 **Sky Dragon: Wing Attack!**

Wendy swung her arms as they were covered in tornadoes, swinging them down on Zirconis like wings flapping into the dragon. To Zirconis it felt like getting slapped, he backed up a little and growled in anger. Zirconis then unleashed a breath attack at the soldiers, Lucy, Yukino, Happy, Charle, Pantherlily, Wendy, Jellal, Arcaidos and the princess were able to avoid getting hit by the breath attack but everyone else.

In the smoke the soldiers were heard, they sounded panicked, as the smoke cleared it was revealed all their clothes were gone, all of them. "I think I might throw up…" Pantherlily uttered in disgust.

"What the heck?!" One of the guards questioned as they all looked confused as to what happened with their clothes, meanwhile Lucy, Yukino and Wendy all blushed slightly from seeing so many naked men in front of them.

" **You humans are delicious, but your clothes taste foul. That's why I made them disappear."**

"Don't look princess!" Arcaidos defended Hisui's innocence by covering her eyes.

"My armor!"

"I'm so embarrassed!"

"Don't look at me!"

"What an insult!" The minister shouted having also lost his clothes, and all the soldiers ran away out of embarrassment.

Jellal merely sweat dropped at the scene. "Seriously? A dragon has that kind of magic?"

" **Now that I think about it, men taste disgusting. Women, I'll eat the women."**

Zirconis pointed at Lucy whom shuddered looking freaked out, and backed away with Yukino and Arcaidos with the princess. "Was that magic?" Wendy questioned.

" **That's right, all dragons can use magic."** Zirconis replied having returned to having a normal conversation.

"What kind of magic makes clothes disappear?!" Lucy questioned in disgust, Zirconis then stared at her and was about to unleash another breath attack. And Jellal swopped in and grabbed her before the blast hit. "Th-Thank you…" Lucy looked relieved.

"Don't worry about it." Jellal put Lucy down and gathered a lot of magic power around him. Jellal then bowed down while pointing his left hand down with his middle and index finger sticking out, he then moved his right arm until his hand pointed upwards. "Wendy!"

"Right!" Wendy stretched her hands out towards Jellal and a green aura flared around her.

 **Enchantment! Ile Vernier! Ile Arms!**

The power around Jellal intensified and the clouds over them started circling. **"Wh-What the? His power is almost the same as half my full power?"** Zirconis looked stunned and shocked, then he snickered. **"Ah, I see, Sky dragon magic, enchantment, she gave you a power boost. Die!"** Zirconis swung his claw down towards Jellal, but was halted as a wave of wind hit him in the face like a piercing needle. Wendy had covered her right foot with wind, making it look sharp like a knife. **"Why you little!"**

 **True Heavenly Body Magic: Sema!**

The clouds started to create what looked like a cyclone, a sphere of energy gathered into the sky above Zirconis, whom instantly directed his attention away from Wendy and at the energy in the sky. The energy then came crashing down, looking like a meteorite. Zirconis was about to move out of the way but was stopped as two tornadoes formed on each of his sides. **"Urgh! Well… damn."** Zirconis uttered as the meteor blast hit him and exploded in a massive explosion of magic power.

"Is everyone ok?" Charle asked as she was holding Wendy while flying in the sky above the explosion.

"We are fine. As expected of the Prince's Earthland counterpart." Pantherlily had entered his warrior state and was holding Lucy, Yukino, Arcaidos and Hisui. Jellal was panting a little, having used a lot of power in that attack. In front of him was a gigantic smoke cloud, and as it began to clear it revealed a massive crater and Zirconis in the middle of it with a few bruises both from Jellal's attack and Wendy's.

" **I actually felt that one… it hurt… Impressive human, although not enough."** Zirconis swung his tail down on Jellal.

 **Meteor!**

Jellal surrounded himself in golden energy and flew away at high speed. Zirconis then roared, sending Pantherlily flying back with the shockwave from the roar, and forcing him to let go of Yukino, Hisui, Arcaidos and Lucy. Zirconis then spit out a breath attack, and this time it hit Lucy. "Kya!" Lucy screamed in surprise when suddenly she was in her birthday suit. She tried to cover herself up. "Hey! M-My clothes! Someone! Give me some clothes!" Lucy cried a little. Arcaidos gaped while staring, although Hisui covered his eyes to not embarrass the celestial wizard more. Jellal also stared in shock for a split second, although in his mind Lucy had red hair… and looked like Erza. Jellal then widened his eyes as he blushed faintly and shook his head. He tried to fly towards Lucy before Zirconis could snatch her up, although he was too late.

Zirconis laughed as he grabbed Lucy in his claw, and flew up into the sky. **"Let's see if you can stop me from eating her!"**

"Charle!" Wendy glared at Zirconis and Charle flew Wendy up to Lucy and Zirconis, and Jellal also flew up at high speed, forming magic circles in the sky at the shape of a star sign.

 **Grand Chariot!**

Seven rays of light rained down into Zirconis' jaw sending him down a bit. **"You lowly little human."** Zirconis was the blasted by a breath attack from Wendy. He growled and swung his arm with Lucy back, sending the naked celestial wizard flying into the sky while screaming. **"Whops… there goes my dinner…"**

"Lucy!" Wendy wanted to go after Lucy but Zirconis was in the way.

Meanwhile, with Natsu and Happy. Natsu was with Makarov and mostly every other guild fighting Atlas Flame. Natsu heard Future Rogue laughing while flying over them, he growled in anger, he knew what Jellal said, but that man killed Future Lucy. "Natsu! Keep focus!" Makarov shouted as in his giant form he wasn't even able to push the fire dragon back.

Jura sent rock fists flying towards Atlas Flame, although the heat from the dragon melted the rock fists. **"You foolish humans, will never be able to defeat a dragon!"** Atlas Flame roared and unleashed a breath attack, Natsu jumped in front of it and devoured the flames.

"Oh yeah?! Well I'm a dragon slayer! And I'm gonna beat you!" Natsu roared and charged at the dragon with his fist raised.

" **He ate my flames?"** Atlas Flame was stunned, this human was going to be troublesome. Natsu slammed his fiery fist into the dragon, although it didn't seem to have much of an effect. Atlas Flame roared sending a shockwave that sent Natsu flying until he was caught by Happy.

 **Fire Dragon: Roar!**

Natsu spewed out a violent amount of fire right into the fire dragon, although it didn't have much of an effect. **"Fool, I'm a fire dragon, fire attacks like that have no effect on me!"** Atlas Flame roared.

"…" Natsu growled, if he couldn't do anything here, he might as well. Natsu looked up at Motherglare that had Future Rogue on his back, and an image of a lifeless Lucy came to mind and his body started trembling in anger, he wanted, no he needed to take Future Rogue down himself. It was not out of pride, it was out of revenge, he took something precious from him right before his eyes and he was helpless to stop it. That is what really nagged him, he was helpless to save someone precious to him. He might still have his timeline Lucy, but it didn't matter, just seeing a dead Lucy no matter from which fricking timeline brought feelings of sorrow and anger to Natsu's heart. Sorrow over seeing someone precious die, anger over not being able to stop it or beat the bastard who did it. He knew the others needed him against Atlas Flame, or rather they needed a dragon slayer, then Natsu saw in the corner of his eye, Sting and Rogue about to attack Motherglare. "Wait! Rogue! Sting! Could you take care of this one! I will take that one!" Natsu shouted causing the twin dragons to halt.

Sting smirked and gave Natsu a thump up, it was like a childhood dream becoming a reality having the one you looked up to asking for help from you. "Come on Rogue!" Sting charged at the fire dragon ready to impress Natsu, and Rogue shortly followed.

"Natsu… Jellal said…" Happy uttered.

"I know, but… that guy… I can't let him get away after…!" Natsu clenched his fist thinking back on Future Lucy, seeing her blood stain the floor red, her lifeless body just lying there, and a smirking Future Rogue. "I have to be the one that defeats him, I just have to! Let's go, Happy!" Natsu ordered and Happy smiled.

"Aye! For Lucy!" Happy flew with Natsu up towards Motherglare.

"Hmm?" Future Rogue looked to the side, seeing the pink haired Natsu with his trusted friend Happy flying towards him. Happy then dropped him and Natsu surrounded his body in fire and flew down like a bomb at Future Rogue and Motherglare.

"Rogue!" Natsu shouted and Future Rogue smirked maliciously. Natsu crashed into Motherglare's back causing it to roar in pain from Natsu's fire. Natsu threw a fiery punch into the dragons back and then leaped at Future Rogue with the fiery fist raised. Natsu then threw a powerful punch right into Future Rogue's face causing him to fall down on his back.

"Not bad…" Future Rogue spitted out some blood to the side. "Natsu Dragneel…" Rogue blasted out beams of shadows from his fingertips, shaping the tip into spear ends. Natsu gathered flames into both his hands, he then clapped his blazing fists together gathering a giant blazing sphere of fire.

 **Fire Dragon: Brilliant Flame!**

Natsu swung his arms forward, sending the blazing fiery sphere into the shadow beams, holding them back. Natsu then started pounding Motherglare's back with his blazing fire covered fists, making the dragon roar out of annoyance. Motherglare flew closer towards some tall towers, and tilted his body sideways trying to shake Natsu off, or hit him with the buildings.

Natsu took a hold of Motherglare's scales, and started generating flames from all around his body, sending the fire beneath the scales. For Motherglare it felt like getting hit by scorching hot water.

Eventually, Future Rogue's shadow beams managed to pierce straight through Natsu's fire sphere. Natsu started moving, he jumped up avoiding one beam. He then jumped sideways avoiding two, and tilted his head to the side avoiding the fourth.

 **Fire Dragon: Roar!**

Natsu inhaled his breath, and spewed out a gigantic wave of fire that easily overpowered the last beam and went straight for Future Rogue. Rogue smirked maliciously as he vanished into the shadow on Motherglare's back, moving towards Natsu. Once he was in front of the pink haired dragon slayer, Future Rogue leaped out from the shadows with his right fist covered in the darkness of his shadow. He threw a heavy punch into Natsu's face, almost sending the pink haired dragon slayer off from Motherglare.

Natsu barely managed to stay on the dragon, he growled at Future Rogue, and the only thing that he saw in his mind was the dying Future Lucy. He saw her tears run down her face as she was drawing her last breath, and finally he saw her lifeless corpse laying on the ground in front of him. "Bastard… I swear, I'm going to make you pay…" Natsu growled and flames erupted around him, with such heat that it felt like they were standing next to a volcano. "You hear me? You will pay!" Natsu roared.

Future Rogue only gave him a malicious, overconfident smirk. "Tsk, tsk, Natsu Dragneel. True your power is astonishing, and I have lost to you once. Although it may not have been that long ago, to me it was seven years ago. I am way stronger than you and Gajeel now, the two of you combined wouldn't be able to defeat me!" Future Rogue boasted with a crazed grin and a crazed laughter to back it up.

"Heh, don't be so sure about that pal. In your timeline or whatever, Itachi didn't exist right?" Natsu smirked as the flames kept burning around him.

"And what of it?" Future Rogue raised his brow, as if that was supposed to mean something.

"That guy, has taught us many things over the years! And I am willing to bet, that I am way stronger than your timeline me!" Natsu declared as the amount of fire increased around him.

'His power is rising?' Rouge narrowed his gaze at Natsu, then he brushed it off with a mere chuckle. "Although you may be a bit stronger, it doesn't matter to the current me you are nothing."

"Before I kick your ass, tell me. What is your damn plan?" Natsu growled in anger, his rage was fuming at this point the flames burnt more violently around him than ever before, as all he could think at this point, was getting revenge for Future Lucy by beating the shit out of Future Rogue.

"Heh, fine, seeing as you are about to die with everyone else. Do you remember how I said dragons rule the earth seven years from now?" Future Rogue asked to which Natsu only gave a growl as conformation. "Well, it is almost true. None of the dragons came from the portal, in fact we never opened it in my time. And seven years from now, only one dragon rules the world, the King, Acnologia."

"Acnologia?" Natsu widened his eyes remembering what Zirconis' spirit said in the cave.

"People live in fear, wondering if it is their turn to get destroyed by the Dragon King. The reason I came here, was to summon these dragons. I had planned to summon more, but Lucy and that Itachi fellow spoiled my plans. But these seven should be enough. For the only way to kill a dragon, is with another dragon. I'm going to slay Acnologia! And become the true Dragon King! I will rule the world!" Future Rogue declared with a wicked grin.

"… That's it huh? Why? Why are you doing this?" Natsu questioned as he gathered all the flames around him into his fist.

"… Enough talk, die." Future Rogue frowned and gathered a huge amount of shadows into his fist. Both he and Natsu leaped at each other and slammed their fists into each other creating an explosion of darkness and flames.

Natsu then leaped back, and was about to enter his Lightning Flame Dragon mode. "This is for Lucy."

"Natsu! Catch me!" Lucy's voice was heard screaming.

"Huh?" Natsu looked to the side to see a naked Lucy rolling into him sending him flying with him off of Motherglare. "What the heck?!"

"Natsu! Lucy!" Happy flew after them, leaving a dumbfound Future Rouge.

Future Rogue blinked as he saw them crash into a bell that fell from the tower and rolled into the streets. "… Motherglare." Future Rogue ignored them and looked down on the dragon Motherglare, that started shooting out what looked like eggs from its body, over thousands of eggs. "The time for this era's destruction, has come."

Once the bell had stopped rolling, Natsu and Lucy crawled out. "Ouch! Hey!" Natsu turned around to stare at the naked Lucy.

"H-Hey don't look! Cover!" Lucy scolded Natsu while blushing embarrassedly and her heart started beating faster.

Natsu widened his eyes, and then sighed. "Fine I will cover them." Natsu then to Lucy's surprise squeezed her breasts.

Lucy blinked for a few seconds, looking dumbfounded. She blushed even more, and a thick mark grew on her forehead as she slapped Natsu. "Pervert! Your supposed to cover your eyes!" Lucy grabbed a white cover that laid in the rubble to cover herself.

"Oh, how erotic." Happy snickered at the scene he saw between Natsu and Lucy.

"She flew at me stark naked! Happy! Lucy has turned into a pervert!" Natsu snickered also a little as all their problems vanished from just the atmosphere, even if it only lasted for a second, Natsu felt a little happy thanks to Lucy.

"It's not my fault! A dragon did this do me! A dragon! He wanted to eat me!"

Natsu widened his eyes, feeling like an idiot for not understanding what Jellal meant when he sent him to fight Atlas Flame. That dragon wasn't only a fire dragon that spewed out fire, his entire body was fire, making Natsu the best option to fight against him. "Happy! Look after Lucy, I'm going after that fire dragon!"

"Huh?" Happy looked confused until it looked like he understood what Natsu was thinking. "Aye!"

Natsu then ran towards the fire dragon he saw sticking its head up from between a few buildings while fighting a wave of light, darkness and a giant Makarov. "Hang on guys! I will deal with that beast!" Natsu growled when suddenly the eggs from Motherglare hatched and mini dragons rose from them. "Get out of my way!" Natsu spewed out a wave of fire that vanquished some of the mini dragons in his path.

Natsu ran upside a pile of rubble, and on the other side was Atlas Flame. Atlas Flame spewed out a wave of fire at Sting and Rogue, although the flames vanished. "What the?" Sting questioned when suddenly Ultear leaped down in front of them, having used her time magic to make the flames vanish.

"You okay?" Meredy leaped down next to Ultear.

"Who are you two?" Rogue questioned.

"Does it matter? We are on your side." Ultear replied and summoned her crystal ball.

 **Shadow Dragon: Roar!**

 **White Dragon: Roar!**

Both the twin dragons spewed out waves of darkness and light, blasting into Atlas Flame sending him skidding back a little. Atlas Flame let out a powerful roar, and the intensity of his flames increased so that Sting and Rogue's attacks were nullified.

"No way…" Sting uttered in shock.

"He merely powered up to push our attacks back?" Rogue started to tremble.

"Didn't the two of slay your dragons?! Shouldn't you know how to deal with him?!" Meredy questioned sending seven pink energy swords into the dragon, having little effect. Both Sting and Rogue looked down a little at that comment.

"Well… it was different then…" Sting uttered, and everyone looked confused.

"It wasn't much as slaying them, more like putting them out of their misery." Rogue replied to which they all looked stunned and shocked.

" **Hah, as if humans could ever kill a dragon!"** Atlas Flame mocked the twin dragons, swinging his fiery claw down upon them.

 **Ice-Make: Rosen Krone!**

Ultear created giant roses and branches out of ice, binding them around Atlas Flame, whom looked at her as if this was a joke. How was ice going to hold a dragon whose entire body was made out of fire? "Everyone! Now!" Ultear shouted and everyone started to attack.

"I shall assist you in restraining him!" Kagura used her gravity magic to its maximum level of power trying to hold Atlas Flame back a little.

"Okay! Let's show this dragon what humans can do!" Makarov shouted out, and sent waves of light at the dragon.

"Geehee! Stay back little girl!" Gajeel stepped in front of Levy and inhaled his breath.

 **Iron Dragon: Roar!**

Gajeel spewed out a massive wave of iron, cutting into Atlas Flame's body making him growl in annoyance, feeling like he was getting cut by a barrage of blades. Sting and Rogue followed with their breath attacks increasing the damage on Atlas Flame.

"Lamia Scale!" Jura lead the assault for Lamia Scale as he formed a golem of stone around him, sending a barrage of punches at Atlas Flame.

 **Ice-Make: Dragon!**

Lyon created a dragon out of ice that charged into Atlas Flame, and Sherria assisted with a breath attack of a black tornado.

"Ain't no way we're lettin' Lamia Scale take the stage! Sabertooth!" Orga sent a barrage strike of black lightning, and Rufus used his memory make to mimic the attack of Orga to add the intensity. Every mage gathered what they had left into a combo attack that struck Atlas Flame creating a massive explosion from the various magic attacks.

The dust gathered around Atlas Flame, everyone stared at the dust cloud, when suddenly flames erupted from it and Atlas Flame busted his head out. **"Not bad, for a bunch of humans, that actually stung."** Atlas Flame mocked and roared.

To everyone's surprise, Natsu then suddenly leaped out from the rubble and latched himself onto Atlas Flame. "Missed me?!" Natsu started devouring Atlas Flame's fire body.

" **What the?"**

"Hn, Natsu." Ultear smiled and turned to the others. "Natsu can take this dragon on by himself, if you three want you can back him up." Ultear said as she looked at Gajeel, Sting and Rogue. "The rest of us can deal with these mini dragon creatures." Ultear said as all around them were the mini dragons, roaring at them.

Meanwhile, in a space with nothing but darkness, was Itachi. He was in what appeared to be a dark lake, he was slowly sinking in. Itachi weakly twitched his body, he was trapped in his own mind by the power of darkness.

The next thing Itachi knew, he heard the sound of crickets, the summer breeze hitting his face and the sun shining through his window. He rose up and looked around to see he was in his own room. "Was I dreaming?" Itachi questioned while rubbing his temple.

"Itachi?! Are you awake?! Your breakfast is getting cold!" He could hear the voice of his mother calling out to him.

"I will be right there… mother." Itachi got up from his bed and got dressed, he then walked out to the kitchen to see his mother by the stow, his father was sitting by the table reading a newspaper, and an 8-year-old Sasuke sat patiently waiting for his big brother.

"Nii-san!" Sasuke called out with excitement in his voice, and patted on the spot next to him. Itachi smiled warmly and sat down next to Sasuke.

"Morning, Sasuke." Itachi greeted and sat down next to his brother.

"You've slept longer than usual, are you feeling okay?" Mikoto asked, and just when Itachi was about to turn around and answer he widened his eyes in shock as both his parents were stained with blood, their own blood from a massive deep cut on their backs.

"You okay, nii-san?" Sasuke asked, only he sounded more mature, Itachi turned to face Sasuke to see him looking like his 17-year-old self. Itachi blinked for a few seconds and Sasuke was back into looking like his 8-year-old self, and the blood stains on his parents were gone.

Meanwhile, in the real world. Itachi flew into the Dark Dragon, throwing an upper cut punch with his right demonic black claw, then he backhanded the side of the Dark Dragon's face sending it crashing into the ground. Itachi moved swiftly like a predator hunting for its prey, he jumped onto the Dark Dragon's body, and leaped towards Scissor Runner slamming a barrage of punches with his demonic claws into the dragon's face.

Levia went to assist Scissor Runner and attempted to swat Itachi away from him like a fly. Although to their surprise Itachi left demonic claw expanded and grabbed a hold of Levia's claw. Itachi swung his body around throwing Levia high up in the air. Itachi vanished at super speed and appeared hovering over Levia, both demonic claws expanded in size and morphed into hammers, Itachi slammed them into the dragon sending him flying into the ground like a meteorite, creating a crater from the impact that shook the very ground.

Itachi flew down at high speed and morphed the hammers back into the black demonic claws. Itachi raised his right fist, although Scissor Runner appeared and swatted Itachi to the side like a fly. Itachi's body flew crashing through building after building. While the three dragons recovered, they turned to the direction Itachi was sent flying and blasted a powerful breath attack each. The combined breath attacks collided in the distant and exploded in a fiery explosion that sent shockwaves all over to Laxus and his group.

Laxus, Mira, Erza, Gray and the others gained worried expressions when they saw that explosion. Although they were quickly forced to turn back to their own battle as the mini dragons leaped at them. "Get back you bastards!" Laxus swung his arm to the side sending a powerful wave of lightning at the mini dragons vaporizing them instantly with his dragon slayer power. "I'm going to help him!" Laxus covered himself in lighting and flew towards the three dragons, ready to fight.

"Laxus wait!" Freed shouted but to no avail.

"It's too dangerous!" Bickslow shouted but their words did not reach their leader, he was to desperate about the condition of his friend, his rival.

"Don't die on me, ya hear… Itachi!" Laxus shouted.

Then in an instant up from the ground beneath the dragons, came a fist of darkness hitting Levia in the chin and sending him flying up from the ground a bit. Itachi then followed with the fist and gathered his two demonic claws together above his head, and sledgehammered Levia into the ground.

" **He escaped the blast by moving underground?!"** The Rock Dragon looked surprised and was quickly dealt a hit from Itachi sending him skidding back. Scissor Runner was about to attack although was interrupted with a wave of lightning hitting the side of his face.

" **What?! The lightning dragon slayer?!"** Scissor Runner looked at Laxus whom flew at him like a bolt of lightning, close behind him was Mirajane, and Erza in her black winged armor. And the Thunder God Tribe followed close behind as well, leaving Gray and Juvia to hold off the mini dragons.

"Let's go, Juvia!" Gray pierced the mini dragons with lances of ice.

"Yes! Gray-sama!" Juvia sent a barrage of water slicers into the mini dragons, cutting right through them.

"Oy! Itachi! Can you hear me?!" Laxus shouted to which Itachi's body flinched, he looked at Laxus and the others from the corner of his eye. "Come on rival! Are you really goin to lose control just like that?!"

Itachi swiftly turned around, swinging his right demonic claw to the side sending five saucer projectiles of darkness at them. Laxus widened his eyes and used his lightning speed to dodge the blast. Erza changed into her Flight Armor and managed to avoid the blast with her increased speed. Mira was barely able to dodge it as she got graced by the attack on her right thigh.

"Argh!" Mira grunted in pain holding her right hand over the cut.

Freed managed to put up a barrier to block the attack from hitting him, Bickslow and Evergreen. They managed to get away just in time as the saucers blasted right through the barrier. "The barrier barely lasted 3 seconds…" Freed uttered in disbelief.

"He attacked us… He really isn't in control, we have to fall back!" Erza commanded, despite the idea of leaving Itachi like this hurt her to the core, but they had to face the reality of the situation. If they stayed, they would die, either by the dragons or Itachi himself, and she knew, if Itachi ever gained control over himself that would have hurt him most of all.

"She is right, Laxus! We have to fall back to Gray and Juvia!" Freed tried to reach his friend and leader once more. Although Laxus only stared at Itachi in disbelief, it was unbelievable that someone like Itachi would lose control like this. Laxus clenched his fist and gritted his teeth in anger, not saying a word he flew back and the Thunder God Tribe shortly followed.

Erza requiped back into her Blac Wing armor, and flew over to Mira whom only looked at Itachi with a saddened look. "Are you okay?" Erza asked as she took a look at the cut on Mira's thigh.

"Yeah, it's just a scratch…" Mira replied while still looking at Itachi whom had gone back to fighting the dragons, either that earlier was a warning shot, or he simply didn't care and didn't consider them a threat unlike the dragons.

"You know he didn't mean to do it." Erza put her hand on Mira's shoulder.

Mira grabbed a hold of Erza's hand. "I know." Mira gave a nod and turned around to look at Erza with a smile and keeping up a brave face, and yet tears of sadness ran down her cheeks.

"He will regain control, he will come back from this." Erza assured, although she herself was clenching her other hand. She was just as concerned as Mira that they might not get their Itachi back.

"… And what if he doesn't? What do we do then?" Mira's body began to tremble. "Will we have to fight him? Will we have to… to kill him?" The tears kept running down from her eyes, and she embraced Erza in a hug. "There's no way I could do that…" Mira cried into Erza's shoulder, Erza gently patted Mira on the back while looking at Itachi fighting evenly matched with the dragons, or even overwhelming them.

"I think we all feel the same way about it…" A single line of tears ran down from Erza's eyes. "But for now, we have no choice but to fall back and hope for the best." Erza and Mira quietly flew back to the others taking on the mini dragons, they had to get over their feelings of concern, no matter how hard it was, they had a future to protect.

The Rock Dragon spewed out a breath attack at Itachi, whom turned around and held out his demonic claws that expanded in size, and took on the blast. The impact sent him flying back, yet the darkness completely blocked the breath attack. The impact was strong enough to send Itachi flying back, the darkness slowly getting torn apart from the power in the breath attack. On pure instinct Itachi managed to push himself off the wave and jumped to the side as the wave flew into the distance and exploded.

Levia then appeared and swung his claw into Itachi sending him flying. The Dark Dragon had recovered and flew after Itachi, and swung his tail down into him sending Itachi crashing into the ground. Both the Rock Dragon and Scissor Runner charged at Itachi smacking him around and once again sent him flying into the air.

Watching from a safe distant, while fighting of the mini dragons Motherglare unleashed upon the capital, Mira watched in horror as the dragons seemed to be beating Itachi. "Oh no… Itachi!" Mira called out.

In Itachi's mind, he heard a faint voice call out to him making him flinch. "Did any of you hear that?" Itachi asked his family while looking around.

"Hn? What are you talking about?" Fugaku questioned obviously not having heard a thing, his mother and brother had the same look.

"… Never mind, must just have been my imagination." Itachi held his hand to his temple, for some reason his head was hurting, like someone was sticking a needle into his brain. And despite being happy being with his family, something didn't feel right about all this. He looked into his own hand seeing it was black and looked like a demonic claw. "M-My hand… what is this?"

"Huh? Your hand looks just fine." Mikoto peaked over to Itachi looking confused as to why her oldest son was acting like this.

Itachi looked back at his hand to see it was back to normal. "My eyes must be playing tricks on me…"

Back in the real world, Itachi recovered and extended both his arms and formed them into blades. He landed on the ground, and jumped towards the Dark Dragon, leaving a small crater behind. The Dark Dragon unleashed a might breath attack at Itachi, and the dark blades suddenly morphed into what resembled that of demonic wings of darkness. And he avoided the blast and flew at the Dark Dragon.

" **Look out!"** Levia roared as Itachi morphed the wings back into long blades that resembled katanas. He then spun rapidly and crashed right into the Dark Dragon, whom could only roar in pain as Itachi cut off its wings sending it falling towards the ground. The Dark Dragon looked shocked, and horrified, his proudful wings had been cut off, he would never take off into the sky ever again, and he knew this would most likely be his end as he looked up at Itachi.

Itachi then floated upside down, stretching the blades out directed at the Dark Dragon, and started spinning so fast that all that was seen was what resembled a giant bullet of darkness. He came crashing down like a meteor into the Dark Dragon. Once he crashed into the dragon the ground exploded with dark energy, gathering a lot of rubble and dust into the air.

Levia, Scissor Runner and the Rock Dragon surrounded the dust cloud, and they heard the roar of pain from their comrade, that was eventually silenced and replaced by the smell of fresh blood. When suddenly out from the dust flew out the Dark Dragon's head and its blood stained the ground and landed between the three dragons whom all looked stunned. The dust cleared revealing a crater with the Dark Dragon's headless body in the center, it had a massive hole in its chest, making it look like a giant bullet had flown through him. Out from the crater walked out Itachi, the dark blades having reverted back into dark demonic like claws, his body stained with the Dark Dragon's blood, as he gave the three remaining dragons and ice-cold emotionless stare.

" **H-He killed him…"** Scissor Runner uttered in disbelief.

Future Rogue looked down in shock and disbelief that one of his dragons had perished. He gritted his teeth and clenched his fist in anger. "Damn you! Itachi!" Rogue shouted and Levia, Scissor Runner, and the Rock Dragon charged at Itachi to avenge their fallen comrade.

In Itachi's mindscape, he felt at ease, at peace, he was with his family having a nice and quiet breakfast like they used to… Used to? Itachi held his hand up to his temple feeling a painful headache yet again, he felt like he was supposed to remember something, yet it kept escaping his mind on what it was. Itachi was brought out from his mind of thought, when someone knocked on the front door and Mikoto went to answer. "Why, hello Izumi-chan, Shisui-kun." Mikoto greeted as in walked Itachi's lover Izumi and his best friend Shisui.

"Izumi? Shisui?" Itachi widened his eyes, joy filled him seeing his lover and his best friend, alive, were they alive all this time? Why did he think they were dead? Itachi felt happiness fill his heart at seeing his little brother, his parents, his friends, all alive.

"Yo, Itachi!" Shisui greeted with a friendly grin, Itachi smiled back at him, although the image of Shisui for a second change into an eyeless version. Itachi widened his eyes for a second and shook his head as the image of Shisui returned to normal.

"Don't tell me you forgot?" Izumi asked with a loving kind smile. Yes, her kindness, her love, her white hair and blue eyes- Itachi shook his head holding his right hand up to his temple as he looked into Izumi's dark eyes and her dark brown hair.

"Forgot?" Itachi questioned in confusion.

"The three of us were supposed to go and train together. Seriously, after years of begging and you finally letting me come along, you go an forget about me." Izumi pouted cutely at Itachi whom gave an apologetic look.

"I'm sorry, just had a lot on my mind, that's all." Itachi apologized and for a moment an image of a dead Izumi in his mind flashed before him, Itachi brought his hand to his temple and shook his head.

"It's fine, so, shall we get going?" Izumi and Shisui walked towards the exit.

"I want to go to!" Sasuke declared and walked over to Izumi and Shisui.

"Sasuke, it's too dangerous for you to go with them." Mikoto protested and Sasuke pouted.

"I will only watch, honest." Sasuke pleaded.

Mikoto then sighed in defeat. "Guess I will go to then, what about you dear?" Mikoto looked over at Fugaku.

"Hmm, might be nice to see how much my son has grown." Fugaku smiled a little which was rare, and he and Mikoto walked towards the exit.

"Come on, nii-san!" Sasuke calls out, and Itachi smiles warmly was he starts walking towards them.

"Onii-san!" He heard a faint voice that belonged to Erza call out to him, sounding like an echo. "Itachi!" He heard the same voice from earlier, it belonged to his new girlfriend, Mirajane. Itachi halted in his tracks and held his hand up to his temple, thinking back on the situation, then it dawned on him.

"Nii-san? Come on." Sasuke calls out once again.

"This isn't real…" Itachi uttered, saying those words and the look on his family and friends faces brought pain to his heart.

"Huh?" Sasuke looked confused.

"What are you saying?" Fugaku questioned.

"Of course this is real silly, come on now." Izumi let out a light chuckle as if Itachi was joking, Itachi looked down, the bangs darkening his face.

"Come now, Itachi." His mother gently called out to him causing him to tremble, the feeling of guilt rising in his heart.

"Yeah, we don't want to be late, its always best to be early out on the training grounds." Shisui said with his usual goofy looking grin.

"No… This isn't real, it's merely an illusion in my mind." Itachi protested and looked at Shisui with a pained look in his eyes. "I know that you are dead, I saw you took your own life after I made you a promise to look after the village and protect our clans name." Once Itachi said that Shisui frowned and a darkness was cast over them besides Itachi whom stood in the light. He then looked over at Izumi. "And I know I killed you with my genjutsu out of mercy." Izumi then also frowned as both her and Shisui activated their sharingan, he then looked over at his own parents. "And I know for a fact, that I killed the two of you with my own two hands. After I swore that I would protect Sasuke." Fugaku and Mikoto's expressions darkened as they activated their sharingan as well. And finally, he looked at Sasuke. "And I failed you, but in the end, I gave you the truth."

Sasuke also frowned and activated his Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan, one by one Shisui, Izumi, Fugaku and Mikoto vanished like dark shadows and surrounded Sasuke, whom now looked like his 17-year-old self, glaring at Itachi with his Eternal Mangekyou and forming a lightning sword.

"This, is only an illusion in my own mind." Itachi stood still showing no concern as Sasuke charged at him and swung the lightning blade at him. And in an instant Sasuke vanished in a dark shadow before Itachi. "I'm certain, Naruto saved you from the darkness. I know, that you have a peaceful life. Farewell, Sasuke." Itachi said as in the shadows for a split second was what appeared to be an adult Sasuke, with a little black-haired girl next to him with the sharingan. "As your brother, I know you are alright. And I… need to get back to my new family. I know you have made me proud, and I will miss you, I miss you, not a day goes by where I don't miss you, same with father, mother, Shisui, Izumi, all of you… But I can't live in the past." Itachi smiled while a single tear dripped down from his face, as the image vanished and the space around him vanished.

Itachi's body was slowly sinking into the lake of darkness, as his body is almost completely under the darkness, he opens his eyes and his sharingan flares blood red. "I've had enough of dreams…"

Meanwhile back in the real world, Levia slams its claw into Itachi sending him flying into ruins of a building reducing it to rubble. **"Now!"** Levia roars and the three dragons combine their breath attacks, this time closer to the ground so that Itachi could not escape underground again, sending it blasting right into Itachi forming a massive fiery explosion.

""No!"" Mira and Erza scream in horror, while Laxus, Gray, Juvia, Freed, Evergreen and Bickslow widen their eyes in disbelief, thinking Itachi died.

The dragons all snickered in victory, then suddenly a red spectral sword comes flying out from the smoke and pierces through Scissor Runner's chest. **"Ugh!"** Scissor Runner gaps, and the other two dragons look shocked as Scissor Runner's body is dragged into the blade, and is pulled into a red spectral gorge held by a red spectral giant hand. The smoke clears revealing the red spectral armored warrior that was the Susano'o, having sealed Scissor Runner with the Totsuka Blade.

" **W-What happened to Scissor Runner?"** The Rock Dragon questioned in confusion.

" **I-I don't know, that sword just, pulled him in…"** Levia uttered in disbelief.

"I simply sealed the beast away." Itachi's cold voice sent shivers down the dragon's spines as he flew with the Susano'o delivering powerful punches into them sending them skidding back. "There seem to be a lot of smaller beasts around here now, about a thousand…" Itachi looked around the battlefield with his sharingan. "Heh, guess I should dispose of them." Itachi grins maliciously as the Susano'o evolves further into the Perfect Susano'o, the dragons look up in shock that the spectral warrior grew in size and looked down on them as the dragons reached up to its chest.

The Perfect Susano'o spread its powerful angelic like wings and flew into the sky over the capital, gathering a lot of energy around itself "Target lock on." Itachi's smirk widened as the Susano'o stretched out its body while letting out a mighty howl.

 **Yaska Magatama Rain!**

The Susano'o blasted a wave of energy into the sky, and out from the clouds came a rain of yasaka beads crashing all around the capital.

Gray, Juvia, Laxus, Erza, Mira, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen were surrounded by the mini dragons, at least over a hundred of them. Then came the yasaka beads raining down into the mini dragons destroying all of them. "That was…" Gray uttered in awe as the burning fire from the explosions surrounded them.

"… He is back in control then?" Freed questioned looking at the Susano'o in the sky.

"Somethings wrong, he normally wouldn't take a chance like that." Laxus pointed out as there was a chance that some of them could have been caught in the blast.

"Juvia thinks we should have faith in Itachi-sama, he would never hurt us." Juvia said with enthusiasm. "N-not that Juvia loves Itachi-sama! Juvia only loves her Gray-sama!"

"Calm down already!" Gray shouted with a faint blush as Juvia hugged him.

Then everyone fighting Atlas Flame also looked shocked as the mini dragons were destroyed by Itachi's yasaka beads that came raining down from the sky, and explosions erupted around them. "That brat… that was too reckless…!" Makarov uttered in disbelief, Itachi would never take a risk like that, never. Something was not right here.

"He must have used his eyes to pin point all their locations, and making sure the barrage would only hit these mini dragons." Ultear analyzed on the account that even she could tell the mini dragon's energy apart from the others with her sharingan.

"Those eyes… same as Itachi's… " Makarov uttered in a whisper tone as he looked at Ultear. Whatever this was about he would make sure to ask Itachi later.

Macao and Wakaba were defending Romoe as they were about to be killed by five mini dragons, whom suddenly were obliterated by Itachi's yasaka beads. Macao closed his eyes anticipating that they would die, they were hit with the powerful shockwave from the explosion blowing dust in front of them. Macao slowly opened his eyes and saw that he, Wakaba and most important Romeo was safe. "W-We're alive…" Macao uttered.

"That was Itachi's… wasn't it…?" Romoe questioned with a look of awe seeing the Perfect Susano'o in the sky.

"The kid may have saved our lives just now, but that was too reckless." Wakaba sighed feeling exhausted.

Future Rogue had a look of disbelief. "Impossible… he killed all the mini dragons without killing anyone else in the crossfire… What's more, his power has increased."

The Perfect Susano'o vanished and Itachi landed on the ground. Itachi's arms were still covered in darkness and resembled demonic claws, the black flame like markings on the right side of his face were still there. The black markings from his arms had spread further over his shoulders and down the sides of his body. Itachi was back in control, yet, something about him felt different.

Levia and the Rock Dragon sweated a little from this feeling of bloodlust, and the cold energy coming from this human. "Hey now, what's wrong beasts?" Itachi walked towards them as the feeling of darkness and hatred emitting from him made the dragons take a few steps back. "Seeing your faces filled with such despair…" A grin creeped up on Itachi's face. "…fills me with the greatest feeling!" Itachi looked at the two dragons with a wicked, malicious grin, filled with killer intent as he looked at the dragons like they were pathetic creatures. The dragons growled at him and looked even more wary of him.

"It would seem the darkness has corrupted his mind even more than I thought. Despite having gained control over his conscious, all that darkness unleashed at once has awakened something that has been dormant within him all this time." The Black Wizard looked at the scene with an amused expression. "Now this, is a onetime opportunity, even though this will last for only a few minutes at best before he fully regains control. The Uchiha hatred, has been unleashed from him, and his inner wrath with it."

 **That's the end for now!**

 **I managed to double the update for this and Itachi Sitri, figured it was appropriate since I didn't update at all during last month, on the account of that my PC died. Should be fine now though.**

 **Anyway, hope you all enjoyed this chapter, Itachi demonstrating his new-found strength, using it like a rapid wild animal. And next time we will see him using it in a more brutal fashion. I thought it would be a cool idea if Itachi had one moment where his inner Uchiha hatred that he has tried to keep at bay for so long, finally was unleashed. Even if it only will last for a few minuets according to Zeref before Itachi fully regains control of himself.**

 **The next chapter will be the final battle of this arc with the dragons, two are already dealt with, five left to go, plus Future Rogue. The next chapter we will also see more action from some of the dragon slayers. Also, I will try and post that chapter within maybe two weeks, seeing as I will be going to Japan for 17 days and won't have time to work on my stories. If I don't manage to finish the chapter in time, I will finish it as soon as I get back from Japan.**

 **And in case some of you didn't realize, unlike the cannon Ultear will obviously not sacrifice herself like she did. Since no one died thanks to Itachi taking care of those mini dragons. After all, she needs to meet her daddy Madara later in the story. There is not much I can say about when he appears in the story, and meets Itachi and anyone else from Fairy Tail. I can say this though, it will happen before the one-year time skip in Fairy Tail cannon.**

 **-Later!**

 **(Responds to reviews):**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks! Thankfully it did not last too long, although something darker within him has been unleashed, even if it only lasts a few minuets there is not telling what kind of horror he can spread in the matter of that time.**

 **TheJSmooth: Indeed, whatever Zeref has done to him it seems to have its price. If this was only stage 2, what will the others be like one must wonder?**

 **Ita1412: Thanks! Hopefully they can get through to him as he is now.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Like I said in the PM, because plot XD**

 **Anime Lovers Indonesia: I managed to do it! So, yay!**

 **Mathew5641: Thanks!**

 **Guest: Sadly, no, the part about why will be explained eventually.**

 **Thanatos 2018: It's mostly inspired from Meliodas' demon form, from the Seven Deadly Sins.**

 **Mr. Haziq: XD**

 **andresskorskiruiz: Thanks!**

 **CoCoDu11: Thanks! Let's see what kind of slaughter awaits in the next chapter.**

 **zubhanwc3: In a way I guess you could say that, I suppose.**

 **Tasty Food: LOL! Thanks!**

 **keybladelight: Hmm, well see. And as for the "A Fresh Start" idea, I also agree that it is a good idea, and me and my co-writer on that story are in the middle of planning something with it.**

 **Person: Thanks, and here you go!**

 **Fog: Thanks!**

 **VengefulMANonMission: Here it is! Sorry it took so long!**

 **Vonneyboy21: Thanks, and like I said in the author's note on the end, Madara will make an appearance for Itachi and perhaps some Fairy Tail members before the 1-year time skip.**


	33. Salvation!

**Chapter 32: Salvation!**

Itachi gave the two dragons a cold, murderous smirk looking at them like they were mere pathetic insects waiting to be stepped on and crushed beneath his boot. The dark aura flared around him violently making both Levia and The Rock Dragon tremble a little of fear. Both the prideful dragons quickly realizing the feeling, shaking it off and growled.

" **D-Don't think you can look at us with those eyes!"** Levi roared in anger over the look Itachi was giving them, Itachi's smirk just widened. Levia's threat didn't bother him, not one bit, why should it? He was way stronger than them anyway, time to show these simple-minded creatures who is superior. Itachi vanished at such high speed the dragons couldn't keep up, Itachi appeared between them and before they could react, they were slammed in the face with black claws.

"I see, they respond to thought. If I think of a sword…" Itachi uttered as his right black claw morphed into a black katana like sword. And in an instant, he moved at super speed towards the Rock Dragon, and instantly appeared behind the dragon that was left with multiple cuts through his rock-solid body. "Heh, you beasts make for excellent target practice." Itachi smirked maliciously as he swung his claws to the side sending black saucer projectiles flying at the two dragons. "Although with your size its too easy not to miss." Levia had four black saucers stabbed into all four of his limps, plus one on the torso, the Rock Dragon had all five saucers stabbed into its back and he laid on the ground struggling to get back up.

" **You… little… lowly… human!"** The Rock Dragon roared at Itachi whom appeared in front of him looking him straight in the eye.

Itachi reached his right demonic claw up and gently tapped the side of the Rock Dragon's face. "Poor thing." Itachi smiled and then delivered a powerful slap sending the dragon flying to the side. "Obviously I'm no ordinary human."

Levia then blasted a breath attack at Itachi, whom gave a quick glance at the wave as black flames erupted on it. Levia widened his eyes as the black flames of Amaterasu started to burn through his attack. Levia flew back to avoid the flames once they had burnt through his attack. "Hn, pathetic." Itachi was right behind Levia whom widened his eyes in fear and quickly swung his claw to the side. Itachi caught the massive dragon claw with an expanded black claw. "Neither of you seven dragons are anything, compared to Acnologia. I can now see how he was able to slay all of you." Itachi used his free claw to deliver a powerful punch into Levia whom roared in pain. "My, my sounds like something broke. I'm guessing a rib?" Itachi threw yet another punch and Levia roared in pain once more. "The sound of despair… how wonderful." Itachi let go of Levia's claw, morphed his black claw into a hammer and slammed the dragon into the ground. "Let's see how much of a beating the two of you can take, before you die."

Meanwhile, Natsu was latched onto Atlas Flame whom looked astonished that someone didn't burn up from touching his flaming body. **"Who the hell are you?"**

"I'm Natsu, and I'm gonna eat you!" Natsu started devouring the flames from Atlas Flames body.

" **You're going to eat me? What nonsense!"** Atlas Flame moved his body around to shake Natsu off.

"When I say eat, I eat! And by the way, these flames are delicious! Even more delicious than Itachi's!" Natsu proclaimed as Atlas Flame slammed his back against buildings, dragging it across to shake Natsu off.

" **Get off me!"**

"Forget it!"

"What the hell is salamander doin'?" Gajeel questioned as they were all astonished that Natsu was trying to eat the dragon.

"Isn't it obvious? Natsu has the best chance of taking on that dragon. He is a fire dragon slayer after all." Ultear replied as she just stood back with most of the others, enjoying the show. Two dragons were already dead, Itachi destroyed all the mini dragons, and he was dealing with two more of the dragons. Wendy and Jellal were taking on Zirconis. The only that remained was Motherglare and Rogue from the future. Ultear looked over at their timeline Rogue. '… Will he cause the same thing later in another timeline? Or will the fact that we have Itachi in our timeline prevent it?' Ultear thought for a moment, and quickly focused on other things. "Dragon Slayers."

"Huh?" Gajeel looked over at Ultear same with Sting and Rogue.

"You could assist Natsu, or perhaps take on that dragon up there, or help little Wendy take on that one over there." Ultear looked over at Wendy and Jellal fighting Zirconis.

"Wendy is taking on that one? Gee, guess I will go provide back up. Geehee!" Gajeel smirked and ran towards Zirconis in the distance.

"And what of you two?" Ultear looked at Sting and Rogue.

"… What do you think, Rogue? Does Natsu need our help?" Sting looked over at his comrade whom only gave him a smirk.

"Doesn't look like it." Rogue replied and Sting nodded. "Frosch!"

"Lector!" They called their Exceeds, whom swopped in and grabbed them and flew them towards Motherglare where an unexpected surprise awaited them.

"Do you think it's okay? To let that guy see that his future self is responsible for all this?" Meredy asked the woman she viewed as her mother-figure.

"Doing this, Rogue can decide himself, will that be his future? Or not? Depending on the answer we will know how to deal with him." Ultear replied and sent a crystal ball in the air following the twin Dragon Slayers, to keep an eye on them and see what happens.

"Couldn't we just kill Rogue and everything would change?" Meredy questioned.

"… No, their timelines are different, killing current Rogue would not get rid of the Future one." Ultear looked down, bringing her hand up to her right eye as her sharingan flared bright red, she felt the urge though, the urge to kill Rogue despite her words. She remembered back on what Itachi told her at the beach about these eyes. _**"Madara was angry, angry over the death of his younger brother, angry over the fact that the Uchiha clan just wanted to surrender like that. It is the curse of hatred in our clan. Like I said about the sharingan being awoken by the feeling of love, that love turns to hate, especially since the mangekyou requires one to lose a loved one to activate which creates hate. Your father was one of the ones who fell into the circle of hatred. And couldn't escape it like many others from our clan."**_

Ultear was shaking, trembling, afraid of her inner hate, but then she thought back on what else Itachi said that day. _**"Love leads to hate, an endless circle of hate where you think there is no way out. But there is, people who are dear to you, friends that can support you, they are what can help you escape from the circle of hatred."**_ Ultear started breathing heavily, while glaring at Rogue whom flew off into the distance. _**"You are free to walk your own path. Where you come from, has nothing to say with where you are going in life, that decision belongs to you."**_

"Ultear…" Meredy placed her hand on Ultear's shoulder, causing her to gasp and look over at Meredy. "Relax, I'm here for you!" She smiled cutely.

Ultear felt relaxed, and at ease from both Itachi's words, and from Meredy, she then embraced her in a hug much to the younger mage's surprise. "Thank you, I'm counting on you." Meredy beamed happily and gave a nod.

" **This has gone on long enough, boy! Don't anger me!"** Atlas Flame roared yet Natsu kept eating his flame like body. Atlas Flame crashed through building after building, yet Natsu would not fall. **"A human eating my flames?!"** Atlas Flame suddenly widened his eyes, as he remembered this feeling. **'This feeling… Don't tell me. No, it's impossible… But this feels so much like… Igneel, the King of the Fire Dragons!'** Atlas Flame suddenly stopped moving. **"Boy. What is your connection to Igneel?"**

This question alone made Natsu stop eating. "Igneel! You know Igneel?!" Natsu questioned.

" **He is my friend and the King of the Fire Dragons!"** Atlas Flame spoke with pride in his old friend.

"I see… Igneel is my dad!" Natsu gave the dragon a friendly smirk in the revelation of the connection between Atlas Flame and Igneel. Atlas Flame widened his eyes in surprise at hearing this.

As Sting and Rogue flew towards Motherglare, delivering a breath attack at the dragon, making it flinch. "Let's get him!" Sting smirked as they kept advancing towards the dragon, whom strangely enough did not fight back.

"What's that?" Rogue questioned as a silhouette of a figure came into view. Once it became clearer the two dragon slayers and their Exceeds widened their eyes in shock. "That looks like…"

"Rogue…" Frosch uttered as they looked at Future Rogue whom looked back at his past.

"…" Future Rogue did not utter a single word, nor showed any sign of emotion. But his eyes were focused on his past self, and Frosch.

"Who the hell are you?!" Sting growled, denying that this was Rogue, his friend and teammate.

"Ah, it's been so long, since I have heard your voice… Sting. It's been about six years now." Future Rogue grew a smirk as he entered White Shadow Dragon Mode. "I never got to thank you for this power. Thank you, my friend." Future Rogue blasted a wave of shadow and light towards Sting, Rogue pushed Sting out of the way from the attack and they were both out of harm's way.

"What is this?!" Rogue growled at his future self.

"I am you, seven years in the future." Future Rogue replied with a vicious grin.

"Th-There is… no way…" Rogue uttered in disbelief, and Sting looked in disbelief same with their two Exceeds.

"Rogue… that is Rogue…" Frosch said recognizing Rogue scent from anywhere.

"I-It can't be…" Sting uttered.

"T-Then does this mean… all of this… is because of me…?" Rogue looked down at the destroyed city, fear, guilt, taking over his mind. "No… I-I would never… There is no way that I ever could…"

"Oh, but you can. Just like you can bring yourself to kill Sting and steal his power, travel back in time with the Eclipse, and unleashing the wrath of ten thousand dragons." Future Rogue listed the cruel things he has done for his past self whom fell into a state of shock.

"Y-You killed Sting?" Rogue stammered, his body trembling.

"No, we did, you will eventually." Future Rogue snickered until Sting punched him in the face.

"I don't know what the hell turned you into this! This sorry excuse of a man! But dammit I swear! I swear I will make sure it doesn't happen to our Rogue!" Sting declared bringing Rogue out from his state of shock.

"Fro thinks so to!" Frosch declared with the most serious expression anyone has seen him with.

"Frosch…" Future Rogue uttered, his eyes narrowed at his former Exceed partner. "It doesn't matter, what is going to happen is already set in motion and there is no way for you to stop it."

"Don't listen to him! He doesn't know what he is talking about!" Natsu came in flying on Atlas Flame whom slammed himself into Motherglare.

"Why is Natsu riding on a dragon? Have you betrayed me, Atlas Flame?!" Future Rogue sneered at his former servant.

" **I am only following my heart. Igneel's child is my friend's child."** Atlas Flame declared.

"I'm countin' on you, Uncle!" Natsu smirked.

" **U-Uncle?"**

"M-My Dragon Control magic?!" Future Rogue growled while clenching his fists.

" **You thought you could control my will, huh? Think again, brat!"** Atlas Flame roared at Future Rogue.

"But Rogue! Don't listen to him! Our timelines are different! In his Itachi doesn't even exist! Which means, the future can change! This is not your future! Just another version! Let's go, Uncle!" Natsu declared as Atlas Flame charged into Motherglare biting his neck. Motherglare tried blasting Atlas Flame off and the blast went through his wing and blew up a mountain. "Are you okay, Uncle?"

" **Breath attacks like that are ineffective against my flame body!"** Atlas Flame declared and sunk his fire fangs further into Motherglare's neck.

" **And flames can't burn through my adamantine body."** Motherglare looked calm as Atlas Flame's attack didn't seem to have any affect.

" **I wouldn't underestimate my hellfire so if I were you. Gigantic flames that erupt and rage from hell! And the one that devoured them… My fellow Fire Dragon!"**

Natsu jumped from Atlas Flame, shining in the new fire he got from devouring Atlas Flame's hellfire. The fire burnt brightly around Natsu like never before as he punched the taken aback Future Rogue, as well as delivering a powerful blow to Motherglare making it roar in pain.

"Rogue… We can do this, like Natsu said you will not become this guy. We will never allow it, right?" Sting looked up at Lector and Frosch.

"Yeah!" Lector replied with a smile.

"Fro thinks so too!"

Rogue was shook to the core, he smiled a little, then frowned at his future self. "I will be counting on you guys!" Rogue smirked as the two of them also attacked Future Rogue and Motherglare.

Meanwhile, sneaking around the rubble were four figures, it was none other than Ivan Dreyar and the members of Team Raven Tail minus Obra whom was already dead. "This is a perfect opportunity, we just need to find Laxus… and I will torture the information of Lumen Histoire out from the boy with my own two hands if I have to!" Ivan declared with a crazed grin. The other members, Nullpudding and Kuro Hebi snickered with their master, and Flare looked hesitant.

'Blondie…' Flare looked out to the further distant of the city, were the Fairy Tail guild among with the other guilds battled that fire dragon a few moments ago. With the memory of the blond celestial wizard from Fairy Tail going through her mind.

"First, we need to find your son. Any ideas on how we do that?" Nullpudding asked his master.

"We split up, whoever finds him first reports back to me through this." Ivan sent a paper figure to each of his three henchmen. "Go, and locate my dearest little Laxus." Ivan smirked as they all spread out.

Itachi at this point was toying with Levia and the Rock Dragon, much to their annoyance. Both dragons unleashed a mighty breath attack at Itachi whom smirked at the attack like it was a mere joke. The red fiery aura of the Susano'o flared around him forming two arms one with the Yata Mirror and the other with the Totsuka blade. The shield blocked Levia's attack and sent it bouncing back at the blue dragon whom quickly flew out of the way. And the Totsuka Blade was swung down onto the Rock Dragon's attack slicing it in half.

"Heh, so much for the legendary and feared dragons." Itachi looked up at both the dragons whom now hovered over him. "You are nothing more than a bunch of pathetic oversized lizards." The black markings on Itachi's body started to grow further around, covering his entire back upper body in darkness. Darkness also grew from his neck making it look like an open collar.

The Black Wizard Zeref leaned in closer from his seat and looked at Itachi. "Oh, seems he is beginning to enter Stage 3 soon." Zeref smirked out of amusement as his test was going exactly the way he wanted it to.

Itachi's right claw morphed into that of a large spear tip. "Now then, I'm getting sick and tired of wasting my time toying with you two." Itachi smirked to which both dragons fumed with rage.

" **We are dragons you pathetic little human! You are nothing to us!"** The Rock Dragon roared as he and Levia charged towards Itachi whom wasn't faced by this at all. Itachi leaped up high above the dragons, and soared down with his dark spear arm directed at the Rock Dragon, the spear pierced through the dragon's back making it roar in pain.

"Pathetic, huh? Nothing to you, huh?" Itachi pushed the spear arm further into the Rock Dragon's back making it cry out in even more pain. "It is you, who is nothing compared to me!"

"Rival!" A familiar voice called out to Itachi, whom looked from the corner of his eye to see Laxus, Mira, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen.

"Laxus? What do you want?" Itachi questioned coldly, to which Laxus flinched.

"Something is seriously wrong with you! Earlier those attacks could have hit us as well!" Laxus shouted referring to when Itachi wiped out the mini dragon army in the blink of an eye.

"… Seriously? You came here to complain about that?" Itachi pulled out the spear from the Rock Dragon's back whom twitched his body in pain while trying to get back up. Itachi walked towards his friends and slammed Levia to the side as he was about to attack him. Itachi did not take his eyes of Laxus and walked all the way up to his face. "Got something to say, Laxus?"

Laxus couldn't get over the cold look in Itachi's eyes, he wasn't looking at him with malice or anything like that, rather it looked, empty. "Yeah, snap out of it! You are not yourself here man! What happened to you?!"

"I'm not myself? And what's so wrong with that? I'm exterminating these foul beasts for you all. And besides, I have never felt better." Itachi smirked wickedly.

"That's not you talking, rival… Itachi, this is not you." Laxus placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder, and suddenly Erza grabbed a hold of Itachi's left demonic claw and looked into his eyes with a pleading look on her face.

"Snap out of it, please, onii-san." Erza pleaded, Itachi looked around to see that all of his friends had the same look as Erza.

"I-I…" Itachi brought his hand to his temple, his body trembling and the darkness twitching around his entire body. "Ugh!"

Meanwhile, looking from a distant was Kuro Hebi. "Master Ivan, I found him." Kuro Hebi smirked.

"Good job, Kuro Hebi, everyone head to his location." Ivan ordered from another location as he and Nullpudding ran towards Kuro Hebi's direction. Meanwhile, Flare ignored the order and headed in a completely different direction, lucky for her Ivan's little paper doll wasn't able to see what she was doing.

Inside of Itachi's mind, his body was completely under the dark lake and slowly sinking to the bottom. "Erza… Mira… Laxus… Gray… Juvia… Everyone…" Itachi uttered, although his thoughts of light were silenced by dark whispers.

" **My sensei holds me back from becoming a chunin, he is jealous of my abilities, he is such a pathetic excuse of a jonin."** Itachi heard whispers of himself as a genin back when his jonin teacher refused to let Itachi take the chunin exam, out of jealousy of Itachi's talents.

" **Father won't listen to me, doesn't he know he is endangering Sasuke with this coup? Does he not care?! No, it's because of those three attendants of his… those three, they will bring about the destruction of the Uchiha, I hate them."** Itachi heard his old thoughts on his father's three attendants that once had the nerve to accuse Itachi of the murder of Shisui. **"Killing those three… I wish I had done it sooner…"** He heard his 13-year-old self's thoughts on the attendants during the massacre of the Uchiha clan.

" **Danzo, he killed Shisui… he threatened the life of Sasuke, I hate him."**

"No… I mustn't listen…" Itachi painfully struggled against his inner anger, yet whatever drug Obra gave him prevented him from doing so.

Meanwhile in the real world, the two dragons took the advantage to attack Itachi now that he was distracted. From Itachi's back came two beams of darkness taking the shape of a blade around the tip, the two dragons are forced back to prevent themselves from getting hit. They carefully observed Itachi looking for an opening to exploit.

Itachi still had that cold look in his eye, and this aura of bloodlust and darkness around him. "Go away…!" Itachi held his right claw to his temple, and growled at his friends whom despite the warning did not move.

"No way man, we can't leave you like this." Gray protested and then they were all knocked back by a wave of power.

"Itachi… please snap out of it…" Mira began to tear up, seeing Itachi like this broke her heart. She couldn't even begin to imagine what pain he was going through, and from the looks of it, it was intense.

Then a wave of sand, and a purple needle fist clashed into Freed, Bickslow and Evergreen clearing the path to Laxus as Ivan jumped in front of his son. "Hi there, Laxus." Ivan lifted the weakened Laxus up by his collar and slammed his fist into him. "How dare you… you little brat! How dare you strike your father?!" Ivan growled in anger over Laxus' disobedience during the games, and Laxus gave his reply in a headbutt sending Ivan back a few steps.

"I don't have time to deal with you, deadbeat. Get lost!" Laxus growled at his father with lightning flickering around him.

"Heh, not until you give me what I want. The Lumen Histoire! Where is it?!" Ivan demanded with his two henchmen standing by his side. The members of Fairy Tail surrounded them, Gray aiming to get back at Nullpudding for day one at the games.

"Where is Flare?" Kuro Hebi questioned looking around for their red head female companion.

"I don't know, perhaps she is even further away?" Nullpudding shrugged.

"Argh! Flare! Flare where are you?! Answer me!" Ivan shouted in a paper doll in front of him.

Meanwhile, Flare had used her hair to pull Lucy to safety from falling rubble. Lucy nervously thanked her considering they used to be enemies. Flare smiled warmly at Lucy whom was running away, Flare's face growing hotter. Although that ended when she heard Ivan's screeching voice from the paper doll. She wrapped her hair around it and burnt the paper doll to ashes while looking at Lucy.

"S-She cut our communications?! That wench!" Ivan growled in pure rage as he made a mental note to make sure Flare would suffer later.

Itachi widened his eyes upon hearing Ivan's voice, and the whispers in his head starting whispering on Raven Tail, what Ivan and his guild did to his friends. Itachi looked like he struggled for a while, as sweat started running down his forehead he panted a little and his eyes widened. His eyes lost its cold look for a bit, until it returned after a few seconds, and followed by a malicious smirk that grew across Itachi's face.

"Ivan…" Itachi called out gaining the exiled member of Fairy Tail's attention. "You fool, when are you going to realize that Laxus doesn't know what Lumen Historie is… only the master knows." Itachi said to which Ivan growled and turned around to face Itachi, unknown of what dangerous things was going through the young man's mind at the moment. "Hey, you also wanted to learn about my powers… right?"

"Heh, finally giving in and telling me, are we?" Ivan smirked and Itachi looked into his eyes with the sharingan glowing blood red.

"Then I shall show you." Itachi used genjutsu to show Ivan every single last of his abilities, how they worked and functioned, and why Ivan couldn't use them.

Ivan widened his eyes, and smiled with glee and a look of malice. "Amazing, amazing! That power! I want it! I want it!" Ivan charged towards Itachi, with the aim being his eyes.

"Consider this your last wish granted." Itachi gave a murderous smirk, and swung his demonic fist into Ivan's upper body in an upper cut, and Ivan's upper body exploded clean off, leaving his lower body and hands and a stain of blood on the ground.

Laxus, Mira, Erza, Gray, Juvia, Freed, Evergreen, Bickslow, Kuro Hebi and Nullpudding all widened their eyes in disbelief and shock. Itachi just killed Laxus' father right in front of his eyes in cold blood, and in a single punch. Despite Ivan not being Laxus' favorite person in the world to say the least, he was still stunned that Itachi killed him and with that cold smirk on his face while doing it. Mira and Erza gasped and looked at Itachi with shock, tears starting to swell in their eyes when they saw the cold murderous look in Itachi's eyes and he was smiling with glee over seeing Ivan dead at his feet.

"And now…" Itachi moved in a blink of an eye, and his demonic claws had morphed into blades and were stabbed through Nullpudding and Kuro Hebi. The two Raven Tail members froze as they saw their blood on the ground, and staining their clothes. "For the underlings!" Itachi smirked looking at them with his mangekyou glowing bright red, and both Raven Tail members burst into black flames of the Amaterasu. Their screams could be heard for miles as their bodies were eventually burnt to ash. The flames spread to the remains of Ivan's body burning what was left to ashes. "And that takes care of that, although that Flare woman is still missing… I will find her eventually." Itachi grinned and looked back at the dragons. "For now, I shall exterminate you beasts!" Itachi leaped at the dragons whom quickly flew into the sky, and sent a breath attack each blasting into Itachi.

The smoke from the explosion of their breath attacks cleared, and Itachi jumped towards them with his Susano'o aura glowing around him and from the darkness on his back stretched out what looked like black demonic wings of darkness. He traded blow for blow with the two dragons whom combined were able to at least match him.

Mira looked at the burning flames of Amaterasu burning in the spots where the Raven Tail members once stood. None of them were a fan of Raven Tail, they didn't even like their members all that much. But for Itachi to kill them just like that, like it was out of some sick pleasure. They're worries for Itachi only grew, and their worries for what would happen when he doesn't care who dies, including their friends and family. "… We can't let this go on, we have to find a way to snap him out of it." Mira said while looking at Itachi fighting the dragons up in the sky.

"What are we going to do? It seems he is too far gone." Freed uttered he and the rest of the Thunder God Tribe sharing a look of fear.

"He is not too far gone…" Laxus said, looking at the burning pile of flames where his father once stood. "Let's just snap him out of it before he kills someone important to us." It wasn't a secret that Laxus didn't like his father, he still didn't wish the man dead, but Ivan had no one to blame for his death other than his own foolishness. And Laxus knew that, now all he wanted to focus on was getting his rival and friend back to normal.

"But how?" Gray questioned, they all wanted to help him but they didn't even know how.

"Earlier when we talked to him, he seemed to be fighting whatever was happening to him. We have to get close to him, someone important to him has to get close and talk to him and try and reach him." Erza said and they all looked at Erza herself and Mirajane.

"No question that one of you two should do it." Gray smiled at them. If anyone could get Itachi back to normal it was either his little sister or his girlfriend.

"Okay, but I don't think the two of us have enough magic power to fly to him-" Before Erza could finish Mira entered her Satan Soul and flew towards Itachi and the two dragons. "Mira! Wait!" Erza called out but to no avail.

Mira flew over Itachi whom started beating on the two dragons, delivering a powerful blow to both of them sending them skidding back. 'I'm almost out of magic… power…' Rescuing Lucy, fighting against the dragons, and the mini dragons had drained a lot out of Mirajane. "Itachi!" She shouted his name from the top of her lungs, and she then exited her Satan Soul and started falling towards the ground and towards Itachi.

In Itachi's mind, he was reaching the bottom of the lake, although the whispers were dying down, it was like the drug was wearing off. He then heard Mira call out his name, Itachi widened his eyes as a beam of light pierced through the lake of darkness, shining upon him. "A light?" The figure of Mirajane came into view, falling towards him with her hand reaching out to him. "An angel?" Itachi got a full view of Mira, he widened his eyes and instantly reached his hand out to her. "Mira!" Itachi called out as the lake of darkness vanished and was cleansed away by the light.

Itachi grabbed onto Mira's hand and in an instant, they were back into reality. Mira's hand holding onto Itachi's black demonic claw as she fell into his arms. Mira held tightly onto Itachi, and the cold murderous aura around him vanished completely and instead was replaced by a warm and calming aura.

"Mira?" Itachi looked into Mira' blue teary eyes as she looked at him with a smile of joy and relief that Itachi was back to normal. "Wh-What have I done?" Itachi on the other hand looked horrified as he started remembering what he had done when his hate and anger took over, he was filled with even more guilt when he noticed the cut on Mira's right thigh. 'D-Did I cause that?' Itachi thought in his mind not seeming to remember the early stages when he went on a rampage.

"Oh, Itachi…" Mira's smile faded and she looked softly into his eyes while gently stroking his cheek. "It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." Mira comforted Itachi and embraced him in a hug. The moment was quickly ruined when the dragons charged at them, Itachi held Mira bridal style and flew away from the dragons and towards Erza and the others. He gently put her down next to Erza. "Stay back!" Itachi ordered and formed the Susano'o around them, and sending two Yasaka Beads into the dragons in a powerful explosion that knocked the dragons back. Itachi focused, and struggled, screaming, as the black marks started to retract, the darkness on his back and around his arms vanished as he went back to Stage 1 of the black marking form, with only black flame markings on the right side of his face. Itachi panted, still holding the Susano'o up. Mira and Erza supported him up. "Sorry, everyone… I am so sorry…" Itachi uttered with a look of shame.

"Hey, we can talk about that later, but first. We have a job to do." Laxus stretched his hand out to his rival with a small smile on his face. Itachi slowly reached his hand out, but hesitated as he looked at the pile of ash that used to be Ivan and Raven Tail. Itachi knew this wasn't a moment to hesitate, and grabbed onto Laxus' hand. "Let's slay these dragons." Laxus grinned.

"Yeah, I have a plan for that." Itachi smiled back and formed a hand seal.

 **Shadow Clone!**

Three clones of Itachi popped out from a puff of smoke, also in Stage 1 of the black markings. "I have given each of these clones a large margin of my power, spread out, you know what to do." Itachi said and his clones moved out at super speed.

"What are they supposed to do?" Gray questioned.

"What we are about to do. Laxus…" Itachi looked at his rival and possibly his best friend, he stood up on his own and turned his back to Laxus. "Grab onto my shoulders, we are going to need some Dragon Slayer power for these dragons. Everyone else, step out from the Susano'o." Everyone did as Itachi said and Laxus held onto Itachi's shoulders as the Susano'o grew in size. It grew angelic like wings and armor and grew into the Perfect Susano'o.

"Wow…" Laxus uttered as he and Itachi were in the jewel like shape mark on the spectral warrior's forehead.

"Laxus, I need you to generate every single drop of your dragon slayer magic into me and the Susano'o." Itachi instructed and Laxus gave a little nod, inhaled his breath and focused on his magic power. Lightning flickered inside the Susano'o. Laxus' magic power merging with the Susano'o as it now looked like a lightning giant wearing Susano'o armor. Laxus looked amazed at the spectral warrior, same with the rest of the Fairy Tail members and everyone else who could see the thing. "Time to even the odds." Itachi focused every bit of his own power as well into the Susano'o.

Meanwhile, Zeref watched the scene and let out a sigh. "Such a shame, he managed to gain control before he could reach Stage 3. Looks like I will need to continue my research for another time. Did the drug simply wore off? Or was being reminded of the light in his life that brought him back to his senses? Oh well, it doesn't really matter. I will see you again soon, Itachi Uchiha. And you as well, Natsu…" Zeref then vanished from the scene in the blink of an eye, leaving no trace behind, like he never even was there to begin with.

Gajeel had arrived to help out Wendy and Jellal with Zirconis. "You really pissed me off as a ghost! Finally I can beat you up!" Gajeel smirked and summoned up multiple iron pillars from the ground jabbing them into Zirconis' gut. Wendy then flew over Zirconis with Carla and let out a mighty breath attack into Zirconis' back.

" **Argh! You little pests!"** Zirconis started to grow annoyed at these two dragon slayers, and this human whom blasted him with golden rays of light all the time. Zirconis inhaled and blasted out a breath attack at the trio, there was no escape, they widened their eyes in horror thinking this was the end. But then two spectral warriors flew in and shielded them from the blast. And in the Spectral warriors were two Itachi's.

"I-Itachi-san?" Wendy questioned, although was then suddenly grabbed by the spectral hand of the Susano'o pulling her into it. She let out a small yelp when she was grabbed out of shock. "Wh-What's going on?"

"We are going to take down these dragons, but I need your help." Itachi said with his back turned to Wendy, he bent down and looked at the young dragon slayer from the corner of his eye. "Place your hands on my shoulder, and generate every last drop of your dragon slayer power into me and the Susano'o." The clone instructed and Wendy didn't hesitate and grabbed onto Itachi's shoulders, focusing her power.

"Hey! Let me in! Itachi!" Carla shouted from outside the Susano'o over not being able to stay with Wendy and make sure she is safe.

"All of you better back up." The other Itachi clone said as his Susano'o had grabbed Gajeel whom held onto Itachi's shoulders. Both the clones then formed the Susano'o into Perfect Susano'o, thanks to the black marks giving them enough energy to pull it off, plus the extra energy from Wendy and Gajeel. Both the spectral warriors then looked like a wind and iron warrior with the Susano'o armor around them.

"Remarkable." Jellal widened his eyes at the scene and did what the clone said and backed up same with the others. The clone with Gajeel took off into the sky and flew towards Itachi and Laxus Perfect Lightning Susano'o, facing Levia and the Rock Dragon. While Wendy and Itachi's clone stayed to face Zirconis.

Natsu with his new power from eating Atlas Flame's Hellfire, and now his Lightning Flame Dragon mode activated on top of that, he was able to go toe to toe with Future Rogue. They matched each other blow for blow, and with Sting and the current Rogue backing Natsu up Future Rogue seemed to be outmatched.

Future Rogue was livid, two of his dragons were dead, one had betrayed him and joined Natsu's side and at the moment fighting Motherglare. Natsu jumped back and forth upon Atlas Flame and Motherglare, jumping from fighting Future Rogue, and on to Atlas Flame whenever said dragon would attack Motherglare throwing Future Rogue off balance giving Natsu more openings to attack. "Dammit all!" Future Rogue growled as he barely avoided a punch from Natsu, Natsu then swung his body throwing a fiery lightning kick directed at Future Rogue's head. Future Rogue raised his arm up in front of his head to block the blow. "Damn you! Natsu Dragneel!" Future Rogue shouted in anger and unleashed a mighty breath attack mixed with darkness and light.

 **Lightning Fire Dragon: Roar!**

Natsu unleashed a mighty fire lightning breath attack clashing into Future Rogue's breath attack. Sending a mighty light of their breath attacks that shined like a star over the capital. Both dragon slayers were blown back from the force of their attacks that exploded.

"Persistent little punk!" Future Rogue gritted his teeth as he had burn marks on his right shoulder and down, while Natsu was bruised from his left shoulder and down. "I will take you all down!" Future Rogue charged at Natsu although was halted as a blue sphere jabbed into his gut. He looked down to see a shirtless Itachi with black flame like marks on the right side of his face, holding a blue sphere of energy in his right palm that was jabbed into Future Rogue. "You again?!" Future Rogue looked irritated as he was blasted back, he was about to fall of Motherglare's back but managed to hold on by grabbing a hold of the dragon's tail.

"Itachi! Back off! I'm taking him down!" Natsu declared, burning with determination to get back on the one who killed Future Lucy.

"Natsu, I'm not here to defeat Future Rogue, the original has decided to leave that task up to you. I'm here to help you defeat these two dragons." The clone of Itachi replied to which Natsu looked stunned for a moment.

"Wait! This fire dragon is not our enemy! He is my friend now, he is also Igneel's friend!" Natsu declared to which Itachi's clone raised his brow and looked at the fire dragon behind them.

" **I am merely following my heart, siding with the son of my friend Igneel."** Atlas Flame declared, and Itachi couldn't hear any sign dishonesty in the dragon's voice. He narrowed his gaze at the dragon, still not sure if he could trust the fire dragon, he decided to give a warning.

"I have already slayed two of your fellow dragons with my own hands. If you ever betray and harm my friends, I won't hesitate to do the same to you." Itachi gave Atlas Flame a threating glare with his Mangekyou Sharingan glowing in a matching light with the red moon eclipse.

" **Heh, you are brave for a human. But don't worry I give you my word, as a proud fire dragon, I will not harm the son of Igneel or any of his friends."** Atlas Flame was impressed over this human, displaying his powers earlier and slaying two dragons on his own, and showing such bravery.

"Natsu, I need you and I to merge our powers together." Itachi said to which Natsu looked confused.

"Huh? Why?" Natsu questioned and Itachi looked down and Natsu followed his gaze, and saw three Perfect Susano'o around the capital, one with lightning, iron and wind.

"To do that." Itachi's clone said with a smile at the fire dragon slayer.

"… Nah, sorry but I'm busy fighting this guy. Hey, why don't you do that with Uncle here?" Natsu smirked at the fire dragon whom still hadn't gotten used to be called by that name. Natsu leaped towards Future Rogue whom was still holding onto Motherglare's tail.

 **Lightning Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!**

Natsu crashed into Future Rogue like a fire lightning missile, as they both flew towards the capital and away from the dragons. "I'm countin' on ya to finish off that dragon!" Natsu shouted as he crashed into the capital with Future Rogue.

Itachi's clone blinked in confusion, he then looked at Atlas Flame whom looked at him. "Well?"

" **Hop on kid, let's do this."** Atlas Flame declared and Itachi's clone jumped onto the dragon. The clone focused every last bit of power the original gave to him as the red spectral armor of the Susano'o formed around Atlas Flame's blazing body. Atlas Flame looked into his claws, covered in the spectral energy. **"I don't feel that different…"**

"Trust me, with this your strength and defenses have grown significantly." Itachi's clone declared as Atlas Flame charged into Motherglare, sending it flying into a clock tower.

"Wh-What about us?" Sting questioned as he and Rogue were still flying in the air with Lector and Frosch.

"Do whatever you want, help us, help Natsu. Your choice." Itachi replied as he flew on with Atlas Flame and charged at Motherglare.

The Twin Dragon Slayers looked at each other for a moment, should they help against the dragons? Or should they help Natsu take on Rogue's so-called future and confront a future pain of theirs. They both gave each other a nod and flew towards the spot where Natsu and Future Rogue crashed.

The iron giant with spectral armor clashed into the Rock Dragon pushing it away from Levia whom was fighting against the original Itachi and Laxus. "Listen up Gajeel, I won't be able to keep this up for long, so we have to make this quick understand? Full power right off the bat!" Itachi's clone said to his companion the iron dragon slayer.

"Yeah, got it. The little shrimp and the others are down there. Can't let this dragon roam around!" Gajeel declared and Itachi's clone pretended not to notice that the little shrimp reference referred to Levy. Gajeel let out a war cry along with the iron giant Susano'o, that shoulder charged into the Rock Dragon sending it falling on its back.

The iron Perfect Susano'o crashed with its feet first right into the Rock Dragon's stomach making the beast vomit out blood. The iron Perfect Susano'o summoned forth iron pillars from the ground pushing up against the Rock Dragon's back, sending him flying into the sky. The iron Perfect Susano'o flew after with its mighty fists gathered together over its head, and sledgehammered the dragon into the ground again.

" **Little insects!"** The Rock dragon fumed with anger and unleashed a breath attack into the Iron Perfect Susano'o, that was pushed back by the wave a little. The Rock Dragon then appeared at full speed behind the Iron Perfect Susano'o, slamming his tail into its back, cracking it up.

"Ugh! We can't take more hits like that…" Itachi's clone warned as the cracks on the Perfect Susano'o healed, although it was starting to use up all his remaining energy.

"Try and keep this thing up a little longer! We need to slay this bastard!" Gajeel was beginning to sweat, he was using as much power as he could but soon, he would run out, unless he gets a bite to eat. "Hey! You got any of those knife things?! I need to fuel up!" Gajeel looked down on Itachi's clone whom he was holding the shoulders off.

"Here, catch!" The clone threw up four shuriken stars and Gajeel devoured them in one bite, chewing on the iron growing more and more magic power. "Geehee! Like the Salamander would say, now I got a fire in my belly! Come on you beast!" Gajeel shouted at the Rock Dragon whom gave a roar as a response.

" **I will make sure to kill you two nice and slow!"** The Rock Dragon threatened and unleashed yet another breath attack, Itachi widened his eyes as the Iron Perfect Susano'o formed a spectral shield, the Yata Mirror. It took the blast head on, the spectral iron warrior was pushed back a little until the breath attack bounced off the shield and straight into the Rock Dragon. **"Ugh!"** The Rock Dragon grunted and started panting, he couldn't believe it he was exhausted. He felt a surge of pain all over his body, his body was supposed to be indestructible, and yet pieces of rocks fell from his body. **"No! No! This cannot be happening to me! I am a dragon! I can't lose to weak pathetic humans!"** The Rock Dragon grew more and more desperate.

"We ain't weak you old piece of rock." Gajeel growled at the Rock Dragon.

"We humans are far stronger than you give credit for." Itachi's clone said to which the Rock Dragon flinched and let out a mighty roar.

" **Shut up! Whatever you are! You ain't human!"** The Rock Dragon roared at Itachi and charged into the Iron spectral giant, only to be slammed right into the ground.

The iron giant spread its spectral angelic wings, and flew up forming ten Yaska magatama beads, that merged with waves of iron, the beads were swirling around the iron waves. The iron Susano'o swung its arms back, and then swung them forwards directed at the Rock Dragon.

 **Iron Yasaka Beads!**

The beads crashed into the Rock Dragon, the massive destructive power of the Yasaka Beads injuring the dragon, and the iron dragon slayer magic cutting through his rock-solid body making blood gush out from the cuts and tearing off pieces of the Rock Dragon's body. **"Argh! M-My body was cut through by mere dragon slayer magic?!"** The Rock Dragon questioned in disbelief at how strong a dragon slayer became just by merging their power with a single other human.

"That's right! Now we will slay you, you living mountain!" Gajeel declared as the Susano'o summoned forth the Totsuka blade, that was surrounded with a hurricane of iron dragon slayer magic, swirling around it like a million sharp blades in a storm.

" **N-No!"** The Rock Dragon backed up, and summoned up from the ground rocks flying straight towards the incoming Susano'o, in a desperate attempt to win surely these humans couldn't keep this kind of power up for long.

"With my clone energy I can only keep this up for 30 seconds! Let's finish it now!" Itachi's clone shouted and Gajeel gave a nod, as the iron Susano'o used the iron covered Totsuka to cut through the incoming rocks with no difficulty.

The Rock Dragon grew desperate at this point, he inhaled his breath and unleashed the strongest breath attack he had using every last bit of magic power. "20 more seconds!" Itachi's clone informed.

"I got it!" Gajeel said and focused all his power into the sword of Totsuka. The iron covered sword was swung into the wave, pushing through and cutting it in half.

"10 seconds!" They kept pushing through the wave, yet the Rock Dragon gave it his all making the wave more difficult to cut through. They got closer, and closer to the Rock Dragon and were mere inches away from cutting through the wave, and reach the dragon. "5… 4… 3… 2… 1…!" They finally cut through and quickly stabbed the iron covered Totsuka blade into the Rock Dragon. The dragon screamed in agony as its body was getting torn through, and then pulled into the gorge at the end of the sword just like Scissor Runner, and was sealed. "0." Itachi smiled and vanished in a puff of smoke, and the Susano'o faded.

"Huh? What the? AAAAA!" Gajeel fell towards the ground, although just in time Jet swopped in and grabbed him and brought him over to Droy and Levy.

"Gajeel! Thank goodness!" Levy beamed with a smile of joy as she embraced Gajeel in a hug. Gajeel looked dumbfounded for a second, and then smiled and laid back having used up all his power. Leaving the two jealous members of Team Shadow Gear to look at the scene, although they were glad Gajeel was safe and Levy was happy, and in the end smiled at the scene.

The wind giant Susano'o charged a whirlwind blast surrounded with Yasaka beads that blasted into Zirconis sending him falling onto his back, making what seemed for the dragon as an endless bombardment of powerful explosions. **"This… can't be… happening…"** Zirconis had a look of disbelief, these humans weren't supposed to mean anything, or be anything besides food for dragons. And yet, now it was he who couldn't do anything. This human who formed this spectral giant is no ordinary human.

"Let's go, Wendy!" Itachi's clone focused all the energy the original had given him to hold the Susano'o up.

"Right!" Wendy focused all the power in her body, and using enchantment spells to increase her own power, and Itachi's clone's power. The Susano'o let out a mighty roar and started throwing a bombardment of punches, with its spectral fists covered in whirlwinds. Zirconis was caught in the endless assault of fists, coming raining down into his body.

Zirconis couldn't believe it, his mighty dragon body was getting injured. It was like fighting against his own brethren. Zirconis had always been a proud dragon, despite being a middle-class level dragon like the others that came through the gate, he still shouldn't be taking this kind of beating from mere humans. Even the lowest of the dragons should have no problem dealing with humans. **"Young lady, you are starting to annoy me!"** Zirconis growled as he managed to catch the next fist by sinking his fangs into the spectral wind warriors' arm.

Itachi narrowed his gaze at Zirconis and pushed the spectral arm further into the dragon's mouth. The Perfect Susano'o pushed its arm further and further until Zirconis had no choice but to let it go unless he wanted a broken jaw. "Please just give up! That way you can live!" Wendy warned the dragon, trying to help, yet Zirconis took it as an insult.

Give up? Him? A dragon? Give up to a mere human? There was no way that was going to happen. **"Heh! There is no way a proud dragon would ever surrender to a mere human like you! Especially a mere human child! I will make sure to savor your flavor once I eat you!"** Zirconis latched himself onto the spectral wind warrior and sank his fangs into its shoulder, digging his teeth through the spectral armor.

"We can't let him break through." Itachi warned and moved the spectral wind warrior while Wendy kept giving the clone her power. The spectral wind warrior twisted its flying body sideways so that Zirconis' head was directed at the ground. Itachi then had the warrior slam itself into the ground, dragging Zirconis' head through the ground around the palace ripping it apart. The spectral wind warrior then flew back up, at high altitude and flew crashing down like a meteor shoulder charging Zirconis into the ground, forming a crater.

Jellal looked in awe at seeing Itachi's clone and Wendy fighting against the dragon. Carla was carrying the princess while Pantherlily was carrying Arcaidos and Yukino, looking down on the battle from the sky. "Incredible…" Hisui uttered at the display of power from these battles taking place across the capital. "This Itachi is giving the dragon slayers the boost they need to overwhelm the dragons."

"He is Fairy Tail's strongest for a reason… Although I must admit, he is quite impressive." Pantherlily commented thinking back on the Itachi he met in Edolas. 'The commander was nothing like him. Could it be because of those black flame marks?' Pantherlily thought looking closely at the clone within the spectral wind warrior.

Zirconis was covered in bruises as he laid in the crater, while the spectral wind warrior was recovering from Zirconis sinking his fangs into its shoulder earlier. "We need to finish this now. I can't hold the Perfect Susano'o up for much longer." Itachi's clone warned, and Wendy looked down on the injured Zirconis with pity.

"Can't we-" Wendy was about to suggest something, but was interrupted as Zirconis used this opportunity to blast them with a breath attack, engulfing the entire spectral wind warrior.

Everyone was blinded by the bright light of the breath attack, and once it died down the spectral wind warrior stood there completely unscratched. **"Damn my cloth vanishing magic couldn't destroy that armor! What is it even made off?!"** Zirconis had in a desperate attempt tried to strip the spectral wind warrior off its spectral armor, although the attempt was unsuccessful.

"Why didn't that work?" Wendy questioned as not even she or Itachi were affected by the blast and still had their clothes.

"His magic dissolves fabric, the Susano'o is merely spectral spirit energy from my chakra. And that energy works as a shield around us preventing us from getting physically harmed. In return though it is extremely exhausting to keep the Susano'o up." Itachi explained as the spectral wind warrior threw a tornado covered fist into Zirconis' face sending smashing into the ground.

" **Ugh! Damn it!"** Zirconis roared and the spectral wind warrior spread it angelic like wings and flew up into the sky. The warrior spread its arms out to the side, creating ten Yasaka beads spinning around rapidly.

"Wendy, fuse them with your magic." Itachi ordered.

"R-Right!" Wendy nodded and the beads were surrounded in vortexes of wind. The spectral wind warrior swung its arms back, and then swung them forward sending the yasaka vortexes flying into Zirconis. And the palace area lit up with the light of a bombardment of explosions, that also had vortexes spinning around it shredding through Zirconis' scales.

Hisui covered her eyes from the rubble flying around from the explosions same with Yukino and Arcaidos, while Carla and Pantherlily closed their eyes having their hands full. "Amazing…" Hisui uttered in awe seeing the beaten and battered Zirconis in a crater looking to be unable to move.

Zirconis tried to crawl out from the rubble, unable to stand up, blood dripping down from his jaw. **"D-Damn… I can't believe… I lost…"** Zirconis uttered weakly while breathing heavily, he looked up to see the spectral wind warrior looking down on him.

"Let's finish it, Wendy." Itachi summoned forth the Totsuka Blade into the Spectral warrior's hand.

"No wait!" Wendy shouted to which Itachi halted with a look of confusion. "He is beaten, there is no need to kill him." Wendy being an innocent child wanted to try and change Zirconis' view on humans, and try and solve this without killing him. Considering Zirconis was a sensible dragon, whom was willing to even talk to them, she wanted to try and find another way.

"Wendy, he is dangerous, we cannot put our friends lives at risk." Itachi argued calmly and gently, looking at the little dragon slayer from the corner of his eye. "I don't enjoy killing or hurting people either… although sometimes taking a life is needed."

"Like you had to?" Wendy questioned to which Itachi's clone widened his eyes, as Wendy brought up his past. "Because of what I learned from seeing your life, I know sometimes there is no other way, but I feel like this time there is another way!"

"… Wendy, I-" The clone couldn't finish what he was going to say as its time ran out and it vanished in a puff of smoke. Wendy looked down as the Susano'o faded away along with the wind warrior. Wendy let out a scream as she was falling down to the ground, the screaming stopped once she was grabbed by someone.

Jellal had swopped in and grabbed the falling Wendy into his arms, and safely put her on the ground. "Are you okay?" Jellal put his hand on her shoulder.

"Mm! Thank you, Jellal-san!" Wendy gave the criminal a beaming smile, which he returned.

"Wendy!" Carla flew down towards Wendy while holding onto Hisui, and once they were on the ground she let go of the princess and flew into her friend's arms. "I was so worried about you."

"Sorry, I'm okay though Carla, Itachi kept me safe through the entire battle." Wendy smiled warmly at her friend, and then she walked towards the crater with Zirconis.

Zirconis looked up seeing just the little girl and that the warrior was gone. **"Heh, just you wait… once I manage to gather up enough strength… I will eat you…"**

"Zirconis…" Wendy uttered looking at the dragon with pity.

Meanwhile up in the sky, Atlas Flame now covered in the spectral armor of the Susano'o clashed into Motherglare. Motherglare slammed his claws into Atlas Flames' back but was shocked to find out that his claws didn't go through. **"Wh-What is this?!"**

"It's called the Susano'o, it's the ultimate defense and it puts even your scales to shame." Itachi declared to which Atlas Flame looked amused at seeing Motherglare growl at that insult.

" **Don't you mock me!"** Motherglare unleashed a breath attack, sending the spectral armored covered Atlas Flame falling downwards, with the Susano'o armor slowly getting torn up.

" **Thought you said this is the ultimate defense?!"** Atlas Flame grunted from the force of being pushed down.

"It is, although even the strongest of defenses can crack given enough force. Raise your left front leg!" Itachi instructed to which Atlas Flame looked confused.

"What good will that do?" Atlas Flame questioned.

"Just do it!" Itachi shouted and Atlas Flame raised up his arm against the breath attack, and then Itachi widened his eyes as a shield formed on Atlas Flame's front leg. And they stopped getting pushed down as the breath attack bounced off and flew right up towards Motherglare whom managed to avoid the blast just in time.

" **Okay, what is this shield?"** Atlas Flame looked at the shield on his left front leg, and the shield then vanished in an instant.

"It's called the Yata Mirror. It's an unbreakable shield, the only down side it is not big enough to cover the entire body of the Susano'o." Itachi explained and Atlas Flame looked towards Motherglare whom came flying towards them. "Spread your wings." Itachi instructed and Atlas Flame didn't bother to argue this time.

 **Hellfire Yasaka Magatama!**

A barrage fire of Yasaka beads came flying out from Atlas Flame's wings, covered in his hellfire. The endless barrage blasted into the incoming Motherglare. The explosions formed a fiery cloud in the sky that kept on expanding from the barrage fire. Shockwaves were sent blasting through the sky and the city, everything was shaking from these powerful explosions.

Itachi and Atlas Flame then halted the barrage and looked up at the giant smoke cloud in the sky. "Stand by with a breath attack." Itachi instructed.

" **Yeah."** Atlas Flame nodded and inhaled his breath. The smoke cleared revealing Motherglare whom had covered his body with his wings.

The dragon growled as some his adamantine scales had been destroyed and burnt through. **"Damn you!"** Motherglare spread his wings and let out a mighty roar.

"Blast him." Itachi said and Atlas Flame without hesitation unleashed his mighty hellfire blast blasting into Motherglare. Motherglare growled in pain as the flames were hitting the spots where his adamantine scales had been destroyed, and burnt into his flesh.

" **Argh! Don't think this will be enough to take me down!"** Motherglare was able to work through the pain, and with only a few of his scales broken he was able to defend most of his body from Atlas Flame's hellfire. Motherglare managed to push himself off the hellfire breath attack. Motherglare flew around and then shoulder charged right into Atlas Flame's side, cracking up the Susano'o armor a little.

Itachi focused his gaze on the damaged spot of the armor, and focused his chakra onto healing the cracks. The spectral armor then expanded around Atlas Flame's tail forming a blade, Atlas Flame noticed it and swung his tail towards Motherglare, piercing the sword right through Motherglare's right wing.

" **Ugh!"** Motherglare widened his eyes in disbelief and Atlas flame then shoulder charged into Motherglare's upper body. Atlas Flame then sank his blazing fangs right into Motherglare's neck. **"You alone won't be able to break through my adamantine scales like that!"**

"Alone that is." Itachi focused spectral energy around Atlas Flame's blazing fangs increasing their sharpness. Atlas Flame pushed his enhanced fangs further in and then managed to pierce through the adamantine scales. Blood squirted out from Motherglare's neck making the dragon roar in pain.

" **Don't underestimate my hellfire!"** Atlas Flame roared as the blazing flames of his hellfire burned from his fangs and into the bite wound on Motherglare's neck.

" **Argh! Let go of me!"** Motherglare roared and slammed Atlas Flame into the ground with him, hoping to push him off.

" **Heh, one thing me and the child of Igneel have in common, we are both extremely stubborn!"** Atlas Flame sunk his blazing fangs further in, while stabbing Motherglare's body with his spectral blade covered tail.

Motherglare couldn't believe it, before this spectral armor this human surrounded around Atlas Flame, his adamantine defense was broken through like it was nothing. **"Argh! I've had enough!"** Motherglare sunk his fangs into Atlas Flame's neck, although Atlas Flame was protected by the armor of the Susano'o, the armor started to crack under the pressure of Motherglare's fangs.

Itachi's clone looked exhausted, his energy was running low. "Sorry, but soon you will have to fight him without defenses like this. I don't think I can hold on much longer."

" **Oh? Is this your limit then human?"** Atlas Flame looked from the corner of his eye on Itachi whom was standing on the top of his head.

"Well, I am just a clone with 20% of the originals power. Without you I wouldn't even have been able to pull of the Susano'o like this." Itachi's clone replied to which both dragons widened their eyes.

Atlas Flame then started to chuckle, sounding amused. **"You impress me human, really. All this power and you are just a clone, you have my respect."**

"Most of this power is thanks to these marks though…" Itachi's clone said as the black flame marks on the right side of his face slowly grew.

" **Huh? Oh, those demon marks you mean."** Atlas Flame said, to which Itachi raised his brow in confusion.

"Demon marks? You know what these marks are?" Itachi looked down on Atlas Flame, finally a clue to this power.

" **You mean you don't know? Well, those marks are the symbol of-"** Atlas Flame wasn't able to finish as Motherglare finally managed to push through the Susano'o armor and sunk his fangs into Atlas Flame whom roared in pain.

"Atlas Flame?!" Itachi focused his power as the Susano'o armor unleashed a mighty red flary aura, and Atlas Flame unleashed a mighty blast of flames that pushed Motherglare off. Before they got the chance to talk, Motherglare unleashed a breath attack at Atlas Flame, cracking the armor up even more. Atlas Flame struggled to direct his jaw at the breath attack pushing him down. Once he was directed in position both he and Itachi's clone focused their power as one.

 **Hellfire Yasaka Roar!**

A gigantic wave of flames with Yasaka beads swirling around it blasted into Motherglare's breath attack pushing it back. Motherglare put more force into his breath attack pushing it down towards Atlas Flame and Itachi. Itachi's clone focused the remaining bits of his power, and Atlas Flame increased the level of power in his breath attack as well.

With their combined power, the blazing wave of yasaka magatama covered fire pierced straight through Motherglare's breath attack. Motherglare widened his eyes as he was blasted with the blazing fire, and with the intense explosions of the yasaka beads to add. Itachi's clone fell to his knees while panting. "Damn, my time is up." The clone uttered as the Susano'o armor vanished around Atlas Flame.

" **Don't worry, I can take it from here no problem."** Atlas Flame assured before Itachi's clone vanished in a puff of smoke. The smoke cleared around Motherglare, whom was covered in injuries, almost most of his mighty adamantine scales had been destroyed. As the situation was dawning on him, he failed to see and do something about the incoming attack. Atlas Flame flew into Motherglare and sunk his blazing fangs into his neck making the dragon roar in pain. **"Time to finish this!"** Atlas Flame declared as they were falling like a meteor towards the Eclipse gate.

While the battle between dragons were taking place, Natsu flew crashing like a fiery lightning meteor pushing Future Rogue with him. Future Rogue growled utilizing his White Shadow dragon mode aura trying to push Natsu off before they collided with the ground. Before he managed to push Natsu off, two fists slammed into his face, belonging to his past, the present Rogue and Sting. "What are you guys doin'?!" Natsu questioned.

"This guy is our problem too!" Sting declared.

"To deny this future, I need to do this!" Rogue declared as they all four crashed into the ground creating a small crater.

"Tch, guess I got no choice. I just want to deal the finishing blow if that is cool with you." Natsu slammed his fist into his left palm while fire and lightning flared around him.

"Heh, of course." Sting cracked his knuckles while glaring at Future Rogue.

"I don't have a problem with that." Rogue said as both he and Sting entered Dragon Force. "Frosch, you and Lector stay back." The two Exceeds nodded and flew up into the sky. Future Rogue threw a quick glance at Frosch before returning his focus on his past self.

"Seeing you like this, makes me want to vomit. To think I was once like that, acting all friendly with a cat in a frog costume." Future Rogue snarled in disgust at his old self.

"Don't you mock Frosch, with my face and voice!" Rogue snapped and charged with his fist raised.

 **Shadow Dragon's: Crushing Fang!**

Rogue slammed his fist at his Future self whom caught it without any effort. "Heh, you really thought you could stand up to me? Fool, I am way stronger than I was seven years ago. You and Sting are mere insects to me as you are now." Future Rogue's palm let out a white dark glow. "Begone." Future Rogue smirked as present Rogue was sent flying back crashing into a building by a white dark light.

"Rogue! You bastard!" Sting charged both his fists charged up with white energy. Future Rogue blocked each and every strike from Sting without any effort.

"Pathetic, your fighting style is as predictable as ever." Future Rogue then to Sting's surprise ate the light surrounding his fists. "Again, thanks for this power." Future Rogue sent Sting flying back by blasting a wave of light and darkness into him. Sting tried to eat it but to no avail.

"Why? Why can't I eat it?" Sting questioned to which Future Rogue snickered.

"Even though it has the white dragon slayer power in the mix. It still also has my shadows. I can eat both your attacks, but you can't eat mine." Future Rogue smirked maliciously.

"But you can't eat my fire and lightning." Natsu slammed a fiery lightning covered fist into Future Rogue sending him crashing into a pile of rubble.

Future Rogue crawled back up, only to be kicked in the gut by both Sting and Rogue sending him flying through three buildings. "If we can't use our magic…" Rogue cracked his knuckles and pulled out his katana.

"Then we can still use our fists…" Sting smirked as their dragon force power amplified their strength.

 **White Shadow Dragon: Roar!**

Future Rogue unleashed a mighty breath attack of light and darkness flying towards Sting and Rogue. Natsu then jumped in front of them, inhaling his breath.

 **Lightning Fire Dragon: Roar!**

Natsu unleashed a mighty breath attack of his boosted fire from Atlas Flame's hellfire mixed with the flickering lightning from Laxus. Both his and Future Rogue breath attacks matched in size and collided with each other in a power struggle.

"Rogue!" Sting called and they both moved around the breath attack ready to attack Future Rogue on the other side.

Future Rogue widened his eyes when his past self, attacked from the right and Sting attacked from the left. Present Rogue raised his katana, and Sting raised his fist. Future Rogue stretched his hands out to the side with white and dark auras gathering in both of them.

 **White Shadow Dragon: Rough Silk!**

Future Rogue blasted multiple thin rays of light and darkness at Sting and Rogue. Sting brought his arms together in an x-formation, and the rays cut the side of his legs and arms. Rogue deflected as many of them as he could with his katana, but after a few his katana broke in half from one of the rays. Sting ignored the pain and threw a heavy punch into Future Rogue's face. And Rogue elbowed his future self in the chest, hitting his ribcage. Future Rogue vomited out a little blood, and both Sting and Rogue jumped back as Natsu's breath attack gained the upper hand and blasted into Future Rogue.

Rogue ducked and covered from the blast his future self, got hit with. He widened his eyes as he felt something grab a hold of his ankle. He looked down to see a hand stretching out from a shadow and pulled him in. Natsu and Sting looked at the shadow moving around the battlefield, hearing grunts from one of the Rogue's coming from the shadow. And eventually their Rogue was knocked out from the shadow, with an upper cut punch from his future self to his chin.

Rogue fell crashing to the ground, his body covered in cuts and bruises, he had a deep cut across the bridge of his nose that was going to leave a scar. His body was trembling, he tried to move but to no avail. "I can't… move…" Rogue uttered.

"Rogue!" Sting looked in concern for his friend, and let his guard down that Future Rogue exploited and threw an upper cut punch into Sting's chest making him vomit up blood. Future Rogue then kicked him across the face knocking Sting to the ground.

"To think, I would have to kill you again. It sure is a strange feeling!" Future Rogue charged up a blast in his right palm.

 **Lightning Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!**

Natsu threw a powerful punch of fire and lightning into Future Rogue's right cheek, making a powerful shockwave and sending the time traveler blasting across the battlefield. "Sting, Rogue, you both have done more than enough. Let me finish this." Natsu walked towards Future Rogue, charging up a massive surge of blazing fire with lightning violently flickering around the flames on his fists. Natsu moved at his full speed and started bombarding Future Rogue with his fists of fire and lightning.

Future Rogue sneered and started countering Natsu with his fists of light and darkness. The two of them matched each other blow for blow, Natsu's power had increased thanks to the flames of Atlas Flame, making him just as strong, if not stronger than Future Rogue.

Future Rogue jumped back sending rays of darkness and light at Natsu whom slammed his fists together, creating a giant sphere of fire and lightning.

 **Lightning Fire Dragon: Brilliant** **Flame!**

The fire lightning sphere vanquished Future Rogue's rays. Natsu looked up to see Future Rogue jumping over the sphere inhaling his breath.

 **White Shadow Dragon: Roar!**

Future Rogue sent the wave of light and darkness blasting into Natsu, Natsu grabbed a hold of the wave and started skidding back. Natsu gathered as much strength as he could, although he could not push himself off. "Dammit!" Natsu growled as the intensity of the wave started shredding his clothes, as well as cutting his body.

Two figures then jumped in front of the wave, grabbing a hold of it and pushed Natsu to the side. Natsu widened his eyes seeing Sting and Rogue holding onto the wave while being pushed back. "Sting! Rogue!"

"Take this as our apology… for how we acted towards you during the games!" Sting declared with a smirk shared with Rogue.

"Just take him down for us!" Rogue said as they were blasted into a six-story apartment building that crumbled to the ground from the explosion of the breath attack.

Natsu looked at the unconscious Sting and Rogue laying in the rubble, and their two Exceeds coming to their aid. "Sting!" Lector shouted and started shaking the unconscious Sting.

"Rogue!" Frosch started shaking the unconscious Rogue as well.

Natsu glared daggers at Future Rogue whom growled at Natsu, explosions from the other battles echoed through the capital. "You've lost punk." Natsu declared gathering up every last bit of power he had left. "I will end this now! I told you, you are going to pay for what you have done!"

"No… I will not lose to you again!" Future Rogue growled in anger charging up a powerful aura of light and darkness around him.

 **White Shadow Dragon: Sword Horn!**

 **Lightning Fire Dragon: Sword Horn!**

They both charged at each other like missiles, one of light and darkness, and one of fire and lightning. They crashed into each other, sending waves of lightning, fire, shadows, light flickering around them, tearing up the ground while sending powerful quacks and shockwaves. From their combined pressure of power, a crater formed beneath them and expanded.

Future Rogue sneered and growled like a mad man, his dragons were getting killed off one by one, his plan was in ruins. The only thing he focused on now, was killing Natsu Dragneel with his own two hands. "Natsu Dragneel!" Future Rogue shouted. Natsu kept powering up trying to get through. "Die! Die! Bastard!" Future Rogue fumed with anger, then a rock hit his face. He looked to the side and saw a crying Frosch glaring at him having thrown the rock. Future Rogue's bloodlust faded for a mere second, and that was all it took.

"AAAARRRRGGGHHHH!" Natsu managed to overpower Future Rogue whom had let his guard down for only a mere second. Their attacks negated each other and Natsu threw a fiery lightning covered fist in an upper cut punch to Future Rogue's chin, sending him flying up in the air. "Now!" Natsu gathered a massive amount of fire in one hand, and lightning in his other hand.

 **Crimson Lotus: Exploding Lightning Blade!**

Natsu swung his arms around creating a highly destructive vortex of fire and lightning blasting and bombarding into Future Rogue. Once the bombardment ended Future Rogue fell flying to the ground in a loud thud, knocked out while gaping. "That's for Lucy…" Natsu uttered as his lightning fire aura vanished and he fell to his knees panting having used up his power.

Meanwhile, the lightning giant with the spectral armor of the Perfect Susano'o surrounding it, clashed into Levia as Laxus and Itachi let out a war cry. The lightning Susano'o threw a powerful punch right into Levia's jaw sending it flying to the ground. The lightning Susano'o flew after him and threw a powerful upper cut punch to Levia's jaw. Then it slammed its mighty lightning fist into the dragon's gut making it bend forward, followed by a right hook and then a left. The lightning giant raised its arms over its head and sledgehammered the top of Levia's head sending him crashing to the ground.

Levia's body was already very injured from taking on Stage 2 Black Marking Itachi, and now his body felt like it was about to give in. Levia growled over the thought of how weak he looked, he forced himself with pure willpower to stand back up, and slam his head into the lightning giant sending it back a little. Levia then opened his massive jaws and blasted a mighty breath attack at the spectral armored lightning giant. A wave of explosions from the breath attack went in a straight line through the city and destroyed a mountain in the distance. **"That should show them not to mess with me-"** A giant lightning fist slammed into his face, as the lightning spectral warrior had moved at lightning like speed from the destroyed mountain.

"Luckily no one was hurt." Itachi commented while looking back on the scorched line through the capital.

"How long can you hold up this thing?" Laxus questioned.

"Well, at full power I would have been able to keep this up for maybe 30 or 40 minutes. But since I have used up some power, and divided some of my power into those clones, I should be able to keep the Susano'o up for maybe 5 more minutes." Itachi replied as Levia charged into them and the lightning Susano'o grabbed the dragon around its neck. The Perfect Susano'o dragged Levia around and tossed him into the air.

They flew after Levia and elbowed him into the ground creating a crater from the massive impact of the dragon's body. "That will be more then enough to slay this bastard." Laxus grinned and tightened his grip on Itachi's shoulders slightly, and sent even more of his remaining power into his rival. The lightning Perfect Susano'o flew down with its legs crashing into Levia's back, sending a shockwave that expanded the crater and caused the nearby building to crumble into piles rubble.

The Lightning Susano'o grabbed onto Levia's tail and started spinning around at immense speed. Making it look like a hurricane with thunder, Levia was eventually thrown out from the thunder hurricane and sent flying into the air. The lightning Susano'o appeared over the dragon with its hands gathered and raised over its head, Levia was sent crashing to the ground once more by a lightning covered sledgehammer attack. **"Wh-What is this? This magic is hurting me…?"** Levia crawled out from a crater, his body bruised up badly from the beating he took from Itachi during stage 2 of his black markings, and now this. His body also had cut marks and blood gushing out from them. He was panting feeling like his legs might stop working at any moment, he couldn't die here, he was supposed to slay Acnologia for his new king, Rogue. Wait, why did he obey Rogue? Wasn't he just an ordinary human? Levia shook the thought out of his head and returned his focus onto the battle.

"This is the power of a Susano'o and dragon slayer magic combined!" Itachi declared as the lightning Susano'o flew down towards Levia like a bolt of lightning crashing from the sky.

"It's what's going to kill ya!" Laxus declared as he inhaled his breath, and the spectral armor head of the Susano'o opened its jaw as red energy and lightning gathered into a sphere that expanded a little in size.

 **Yasaka Thunder: Roar!**

A massive wave of lightning surrounded with yasaka beads circling around it. Levia widened his eyes in horror, he was actually going to die here, and to these pathetic humans. **"No! I refuse to die here! I refuse to die to humans!"** Levia unleashed his mightiest breath attack sending it clashing into the lighting yasaka wave. The struggle lasted for a few seconds, but the lightning yasaka wave pierced right through it like a bolt of lightning and then vanished having destroyed Levia's breath attack. And then in a flash like a thunderbolt the lightning Susano'o cut through Levia with the Totsuka Blade covered in lightning.

Blood gushed out from the dragon, whom was sliced in two from its torso and down. **'N-No, this can't be real… this can't be happening to me…'** Levia's body fell to the ground in a loud thud, and the lightning Susano'o faded with both the Fairy Tail S-class wizards falling towards the ground. Just when they are about to hit the ground they are grabbed by a giant hand. They both weakly looked up to see a proudful giant Makarov looking at them with a beaming smile of pride. Laxus looked at his grandfather with a smirk giving a thumbs up, while Itachi couldn't look the master in the eye out of guilt. Even if it wasn't intentional, he still killed Ivan, Makarov's son and Laxus' father.

They all looked towards a beaming light of fire in the distant, seeing Atlas Flame, his fangs sunk in through Motherglare's neck. The scales on the dragon were mostly destroyed thanks to Itachi's Perfect Susano'o merged with Atlas Flame. They soared down from the sky like a meteorite and headed straight towards the Eclipse gate. The two dragons crashed into the massive gate that was reduced to rubble, and a tremor was felt spreading towards the entire capital and beyond.

The remains of the dragons vanished like they were never there to begin with. Motherglare whom lost his life to Atlas Flame in the final moment, began to vanish with Atlas Flame letting out a roar of victory. Atlas Flame slowly began to vanish as well.

Zirconis was barely able to stand after the beating Wendy and Itachi's clone have given to him, and now his body was slowly fading away and returning to his original timeline. **"Ugh! Wh-What's happening? Damn you humans!"** Zirconis roared before he vanished in a flash of golden light.

Motherglare's body vanished without a trace, and Atlas Flame looked over at Natsu whom stood over the defeated Future Rogue, while helping up the beaten Sting and present Rogue. **"I will never forget you… Natsu Dragneel."** Atlas Flame managed to give his final words to Natsu before he vanished in a flash of light.

"Thanks, Uncle." Natsu paid respects to his new dragon friend as he was returning to his original time.

Everyone stared around them in bewilderment, as all traces of the dragon corpses, and whatever remained of the mini dragons that were destroyed vanished, like they were never there. "Looks like we won." Levy smiled as she supported up the injured Gajeel.

"Yeah… although…" Gajeel looked into his palm. "We weren't able to slay a single dragon by ourselves, we needed help."

With, Itachi, Laxus, Master Makarov and many others. "It feels kind of unsatisfying. We needed you to help us take down the dragons." Laxus looked over at Itachi whom wasn't really paying attention as he was busy reflecting over what he did during his rampage. "…" Laxus sighed knowing there was no use in getting to him now, he wondered what gramps would think, Laxus was pretty sure Itachi was thinking the same.

Sting and Rogue sat back as Natsu approached the defeated Future Rogue whom was also beginning to vanish. "Heh, we weren't able to slay a single dragon." Sting uttered with disappointment and Rogue seemed to agree.

"Makes me sick of hearing the term Dragon Slayer." Rogue laid back feeling exhausted.

"Just goes to show how strong dragons are… and that Acnologia is probably even stronger." Sting remembered what he said when he met Natsu during the first day during the games, where he mocked him for not being able to slay Acnologia, he regretted that statement more than anything now.

"…" Rogue listened to the cheers drowning out their disappointment, everyone was cheering in victory. Rogue looked from the corner of his eye to look at Natsu walking towards his future self whom started all this. 'There is no way… I will become like that.'

Natsu looked down on Future Rogue, having gained revenge for Future Lucy. "The Rogue I know, will never become you."

"No… as a Shadow Dragon slayer, the darkness follows me. And increases in power the more despair I feel. The day I lose Frosch, is the day I let the darkness take over." Future Rogue said while looking up into the night sky.

"Frosch ain't gonna die." Natsu retorted.

"A year from now… Frosch will be killed… by Gray during a battle against you." Future Rogue declared and Natsu widened his eyes in shock upon hearing this. "Heh, you and your guild… will meet their toughest challenge in a year from now. A war is coming… and in that war Frosch will die." Future Rogue declared as he vanished completely.

Natsu was left in shock, looking at the spot Future Rogue once laid. He was brought out from his trance when he felt someone hug him from behind. He recognized her scent, he would recognize that scent anywhere. "I did it… Lucy." Natsu said to the Celestial Wizard whom was hugging him while crying into his back.

Meanwhile, with Itachi. Itachi sat before Makarov and most of his guildmates. His eyes were filled with looks of regret and guilt. "Master… forgive me." Itachi uttered to which Makarov raised a brow in confusion.

"For what my boy?" Makarov placed his hand on Itachi's shoulder.

Itachi's guilt made him feel like he didn't deserve sympathy from his master, and he gently brushed Makarov's hand off his shoulder. "The dark power took over..." Itachi began to explain how he was bit by that imp creature Obra from Raven Tail, and that he remembered feeling like his body was on fire. He remembered feelings of anger and despair rise within him, and finally hatred. He also mentioned how he didn't remember what happened when he first transformed into that, but that he eventually gained some kind of control, so that he knew and could see what he was doing. And he only remembered feeling hatred. Itachi clenched his fists. "In my rampage… I-I killed Ivan and two members of Raven Tail, Nullpudding and Kurohebi."

Makarov widened his eyes in terror upon hearing this, his son, was dead. Makarov gained a saddened look at hearing of his son's demise, yet he didn't look angry or like he blamed Itachi. "Itachi…"

"What's more I did it in front of Laxus… I couldn't stop myself, I just, I just couldn't… That feeling of hate was too overwhelming. Please, forgive me…" Itachi started to tremble a little, he had always suppressed his anger and hate, and never brought it out for a long time. The last time he remembered bringing out his wrath on someone, was when he killed his father's three attendants during the Uchiha massacre.

"I don't blame you." Laxus was the one to speak up, causing Itachi to stop shaking, he looked down with widened eyes. "The deadbeat, my father, was an idiot. His death was not your fault."

"Laxus is right, I don't blame you either. Ivan got himself killed because of his own greed and foolishness. The only thing I regret, is not reaching out to him sooner. I wasn't around much when Ivan was growing up, I was too busy going on jobs and adventures. I left him in the hands of Master Precht when he was growing up. He must have been influenced a lot by Precht in his life. At some point, he got obsessed with the guild and its secrets, and he got obsessed with power. Not reaching out to that boy, and paying more attention to him when he was a child, is my greatest regret in life." Makarov sighed in sadness, the feelings of grief and regret at the time he had lost with his son. "Please Itachi, don't blame yourself." Makarov gave the young man a comforting smile trying to cheer him up, but to no avail.

"Please master… I-I need to be left alone…" Itachi said, Makarov gave a nod of understanding and he and the guild members started walking away, with only six hesitating to leave him, Erza, Mira, Laxus, Cana, Gray and Juvia.

"It really wasn't your fault." Laxus spoke before going after his grandfather, with Cana supporting him up.

"You think he will be okay?" Cana looked concerned for her friend.

"He will pull through… he is my rival after all." Laxus replied with a small smile, and despite that his eyes showed signs of concern.

"You don't have to act brave in front of me, I've known you for a long time Laxus." Cana smiled at him and gently patted his back.

"… Yeah, thanks." Laxus smiled genuinely a little as the guilds number one drinker gave him a beaming smile.

"Gray-sama, Juvia is sure Itachi-sama will be okay." Juvia grabbed onto Gray's hand whom didn't take his eyes of one of his closest friends.

"I know he will." Gray uttered and he and Juvia walked away.

"Onii-san… Do you want us to-" Erza reached out to her brother whom sent her a glance.

"Please, Erza, I just need a little time alone…" Itachi shut down her offer and Erza gave a sad nod of understanding.

"Come on Mira." Erza called out to Mirajane whom couldn't take her eyes of Itachi, seeing him like this was breaking her heart. She just wanted to give him a big hug and tell him it was going to be alright. "Mira." Erza called out again, and this time Mira started walking towards Erza.

"Itachi…" Mira looked back at Itachi for a second, but no more words came out, she didn't even know what to say. She shed a small tear as she turned around and walked away with Erza. As they were walking away, Itachi's lifeless eyes were focused on the scratch on Mira's right thigh.

In the distant, having gotten away before the royal army could question them. Jellal, Ultear and Meredy looked down at the ruins of the capital. "Jellal, we should get going." Ultear called out to their leader whom looked concerned for a certain redhead and her adopted older brother.

"Yeah, coming." Jellal turned around and followed after Ultear and Meredy.

"So, now what? We know now what caused the feeling of Zeref's presence during the games. What's our next move?" Meredy questioned their leader.

"I was thinking we might need some new recruits. We might have to stage a prison break." Jellal smiled a little at that comment, since Ultear and Meredy broke him out of prison.

A few hours had passed, and Itachi was still sitting on the same spot, listening to the cheers of victory in the background from his guildmates and the other guilds. The sound of footsteps was heard approaching him yet he didn't even bother to look, and then that someone sat down next to him. "You haven't come back for a while." It was Mirajane whom wrapped her arms gently around Itachi's neck pulling him into a hug, his head resting on her chest. "It's okay… it wasn't your fault."

"… That is not what worries me." Itachi said in a low broken like voice.

"What is it then?" Mira gently patted the top of Itachi's head.

"… I don't feel sorry or guilty… for killing Ivan. I feel nothing… I killed master's son, my friend's father, and I feel nothing even though I should. All I feel, is what I remember at that moment I killed him, it felt good." Itachi wrapped his arms around Mira, tightening his embrace while trembling.

"Oh Itachi…" Mira kept warmly embracing him.

"That scratch on your thigh… I did it, didn't I?" Itachi reached his hand out and gently touched the scratch on Mira's thigh.

"…" Mira didn't know what to say, she could lie but she knew Itachi would see right through it.

"I knew it…" Itachi took her silence as confirmation to his question.

"You couldn't help it, you weren't in control. It wasn't your fault." Mira assured, and widened her eyes as she saw drops of tears drip onto the ground, coming from Itachi.

"I'm scared… Scared of what has happened to me… Scared of what I might become… Scared that I will hurt anyone important to me." Itachi cried into Mira's chest whom kept stroking his head gently. "Wh-What if I lose control completely? What if I hurt you, Erza, or anyone else from our guild?" Despite all his training as a shinobi to kill his emotions, all these years in Fairy Tail has revived some of those emotions. And now, the thought of losing anyone precious to him ever again, was beyond painful to his heart. And what's even worse he had come so close to hearing about the origin of his dark power, or at least a hint. The memories of his clone with Atlas Flame had returned and the dragon knew what these marks were, although he never got the chance to tell Itachi what they were. And now that dragon had returned to the past and the information was lost. The only hint he got was that Atlas Flame called them for "demon marks" not that it gave him much to go on.

"You won't, I know you. You won't lose control. It's okay sweetie, I'm here for you, and I'm not going anywhere." Mira kept stroking his hair while warmly embracing him, while Itachi kept crying into her chest. One thing became obvious to Itachi now though, if he is to make sure he won't lose control, he needs to master that power bit by bit no matter what it takes.

 **And that's the end for now!**

 **So, in case no one could tell, I'm changing Future Rogue's warning on Frosch's death compared to the cannon story. Because I honestly didn't like the original warning and how it played out.**

 **Now, this will sadly be the last update for this month. Since I'm going to Japan, and I also sadly most likely won't be able to update in April either, I will try but I can't make any promises. I also said I was going to update "Itachi Sitri" before I leave, but it doesn't seem to be possible, so sorry to those who were waiting for that. I will try and update "Itachi Sitri" when I return from Japan.**

 **And if anyone thought the Perfect Susano'o vs dragon fights were short, it's because Itachi had his clones pull of the Perfect Susano'o. And despite having gained a power boost each from the Stage 1 of the Black Markings, they wouldn't be able to keep the Perfect Susano'o up for long.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**

 **(Responds to reviews)**

 **Shadow Joestar: Well, it didn't last long, but it did bring consequences.**

 **seant5054: I will work on it once I get back from Japan.**

 **Kelmoria: From the extent of my knowledge Zeref hasn't corrupted anyone personally, although his reputation gained him a lot of followers whom corrupted other people. And for that foreshadowing you were feeling, maybe something like that will happen, maybe not, wait and see.**

 **sao for life: Thanks!**

 **TheJSmooth: Thanks!**

 **andresskorskiruiz: Thanks!**

 **Mathew5641: Thanks!**

 **Smile when the moons up: As you can see in this chapter, no, she doesn't die in this arc.**

 **keybladelight: Well, although something like that didn't happen here, the dark power is still there and he will need to deal with it sometime, not right now but sooner or later. And I am planning to do a 100 Years Quest, yes, although it will be way different.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Well, there is much more of this dark power in Itachi yet to come, so the Totsuka blade might not end up being his only way of defeating Madara in the future.**

 **Mr. Haziq: A very true statement.**

 **zubhanwc3: Well, the way he calmed down was more like him grasping more control over himself and the drug wearing off. Hope it was still satisfactory.**

 **ShutInLoser: Thanks, and really? Cause I tend to re-watch Fairy Tail episodes to make sure I remember the moments and what changes to make, and in every episode that is subbed I see the name spelled "Charle" then again, no big deal I can start using "Carla" from now on.**

 **Fog: Thanks!**

 **Unknownguy78: Okay, I get what you are saying. But honestly, calling someone a "stupid fuck" when you criticize them isn't the best way to get the message you are trying to send through to them.**


	34. Celebration and Mystery!

**Chapter 33: Celebration and Mystery!**

The battle was over, the dragons had been either vanquished or returned to the past. The civilians of the capital had been given temporary refuge while the town was being rebuild. In the meantime, all the wizards that fought the dragons had been invited to a party at the royal palace. Yet, some were not so eager to celebrate, especially one person.

Itachi sat in the corner of the ballroom where everyone was, dressed up in fancy clothing, the boys in tuxes or some noble like clothes, while the girls in fancy dresses. Itachi was dressed in a mere black elegant suit, he didn't want to go to the party in the first place, although Mira had managed to convince him to come to show everyone whom were so worried about him that he was fine. Speaking of Mirajane, she of course sat next to him, dressed in a beautiful red frilly dress with her hair tied up in a ponytail.

"Please, try and not look so down. You will end up worrying everyone." Mira gently said while looking at him with worry and concern on her face.

"You looking worried won't help with that either…" Itachi muttered as the image of him killing Ivan right in front of Laxus kept replaying in his mind, while feeling good about doing it as well.

"…" Mira didn't know how to respond, she couldn't help but look worried after Itachi telling her that he was scared of his power and of losing control again. In the end, there was only one thing she could think of. "Please, for me…" She gently placed her hand on his while looking him straight in the eyes. Itachi's gaze softened as he looked into Mira's big blue eyes, he looked down for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Very well." Itachi stood up, putting on a fake smile using his years of experience to mask his true feelings to keep up appearance. "Let's go." He only looked truly sincere with his smile as he gently pulled Mira up. They then walked out to the others, while Itachi kept up his mask with a fake smile.

"Oh, Itachi you seem to be feeling better." They already got a comment from Freed whom was trying to chase away girls getting too close to Laxus.

"You seem to be quite occupied there Freed." Itachi quickly changed the topic, while pretending to look amused at the scene.

"Well, as a proud member of the Thunder God Tribe I can't allow just anyone getting close to Laxus." Freed replied to which Laxus sweat dropped.

"What are you my mother?" Laxus said in a whisper like tone, his gaze was then directed at his friend and rival. "You sure you okay?" Laxus narrowed his gaze at Itachi, having known him for so long, he could tell when something was off such as it was now.

"Yes, I'm perfectly fine. Mira helped me sort thing out." Itachi said while linking arms with Mirajane, whom also tried to hide her true feelings of worry directed at Itachi.

"Oh? So, the two of you going to dance or somethin'?" Laxus decided to change the topic into a more pleasant one.

"Huh? Well… maybe, we'll see." Itachi didn't really feel like doing such things now, but he had to give some kind of answer to avoid suspicion.

"…" Laxus looked like to be in deep thought as his gaze narrowed on Itachi, he was thinking back to what the dragons said about Itachi's dark power. 'Ancient Demons… the hell does that even mean?' Laxus wasn't the only one thinking about this, looking at them further into the crowd was Gray and Juvia.

Gray's gaze was focused on Itachi, as like Laxus he also got the feeling that something was off by looking at Itachi. And the thought on what those dragons called Itachi still lingered within his mind as well. 'Ancient Demons…' An image of Deliora popped into Gray's mind and he shook his head. 'No, there is no way Itachi is like that monster, no way in hell.' Gray clenched his fists and then he thought back on a different kind of demons he has encountered before. 'Maybe…' Gray's train of thought was interrupted by the woman whom loved him so.

"Gray-sama, how about a dance with Juvia?" Juvia linked arms with Gray in the same fashion Mira did with Itachi, Gray looked at Juvia blushing slightly at the sensation of Juvia's chest pushing up against his arm.

"Juvia, please, not now. I got a lot to think about." Gray turned down the offer as memories of his parents, and his master Ur came to mind, and their deaths as well.

"Is there something Juvia can do to help?" Juvia asked.

Gray looked into Juvia's deep ocean blue eyes, and saw her desire to help him in anyway she could. "Not really, I'm just thinking about getting some answers I need from someone." Gray replied.

"From who?"

"Just, someone I once met at a job. I'm thinking of traveling to them once we get back to the guild." Gray replied, and Juvia's mind instantly went into jealousy mode of a potential rival girl stealing her beloved Gray's heart.

"Juvia will come with you!" Juvia instantly declared causing Gray to look taken aback.

"Huh? W-Well, if you want to, I guess it's fine…" Gray blinked in confusion at Juvia's sudden reaction, he could never understand what was going through Juvia's head sometimes. 'I guess her abilities might be useful to get there…' Gray thought and shrugged his shoulders.

"Juvia will go!" Juvia insisted.

"Okay then." Gray replied much to Juvia joy.

Erza looked at her older brother from the corner of her eye, and although he was smiling, she instantly could tell something was wrong. 'He's putting on a fake smile… Guess he is still not over what happened, well that's to be expected.' Erza thought with a saddened look as she clenched her fists in frustration, she then noticed someone else whom looked to be looking around for someone.

It was Kagura, the younger sister of Erza's old dead comrade Simon. She was dressed in a dark purple dress decorated with golden markings and had her hair tied up. "Woah!" She almost dripped as she stepped on her own dress, she looked down on herself with a frown. She never was one for girly things like dresses. "Jeez these are hard to walk in." Kagura then noticed Erza walking towards her, smiling at her like they had been friends for years.

"How are your injuries, Kagura?" Erza asked with a hint of concern in her voice.

"I could ask you the same." Kagura retorted.

"We've been through a lot… but how about we start being friends?" Erza reached her hand out to Kagura.

"I decline." This shocked Erza and quickly made her wonder what she did wrong. Although those worries were quickly put to ease. "I was hoping you would become more like an older sister." Kagura gained a faint blush and avoided eye contact with Erza whom looked beyond stunned.

"Well, who knew? You're actually cute." Erza pulled Kagura in for a hug landing Kagura's face onto her breasts causing her to blush even more.

"I was obviously kidding, you numbskull!" Kagura instantly denied it, although her face said otherwise. "B-By the way, do you know where Itachi is? I would like to… have a word with him…"

"Onii-san is over there with Mirajane." Erza looked past the crowd and at her brother and his girlfriend. "Let's go over to them and say hi." Erza instantly dragged Kagura over to Itachi before she could protest.

"H-Hey-" Kagura wasn't able to say a word against Erza as they quickly got over to Itachi.

"Onii-san." Erza called gaining both Itachi and Mira's attention.

"Erza? Is something the matter?" Itachi asked keeping up his fake smile to hide his feelings, he honestly didn't want Erza seeing him like this nor Mira for that matter but somethings can't be helped.

"Just found us a new little sister." Erza said with enthusiasm while pointing at the embarrassed looking Kagura.

"I-I said I was kidding!" Kagura's blush increased. Itachi widen his eyes for a second, he wasn't in the mood for jokes now though. "W-Well umm, I guess you do look like a big brother figure and everything so… maybe it wouldn't be a bad thing…" Kagura whispered that last bit and then shook her head. "Anyway, you said you were willing to talk with me once the games were over. Well, I just wanted to say… thank you."

"Thank you?" Itachi questioned, had he done anything that deserved her thanks? He couldn't think of anything in particular.

"For showing me how brave and strong my brother was, in his final moments it really meant a lot. And I'm sorry for how I reacted at first, I was just blinded with rage. I also want to thank you for helping me calm down. Although I still haven't forgiven Jellal, was he really being manipulated?" Kagura decided to ask, depending on the answer it would decide if she would kill Jellal or not.

"He was." Erza was the one to answer. "At the beginning, Jellal was a kind soul. He looked out for us, all of us even Simon. He lead us through our darkest times, especially me. Comforted me when I was afraid and tried to protect me every time. But then…" Erza halted in her words and began shaking a little at remembering the bad times. "But then he was captured and tortured because he wanted to save me. That's when he was tricked into believing the spirit of Zeref was speaking to him, making him believe he was the chosen one to change the world. Putting ideas in his head on how the perfect world should be. It drove him mad, twisted him from the young man I knew and into something evil. Although, on that fateful day Simon died. I noticed small parts of him struggling within himself, trying to fight back a little. And when onii-san defeated him…" Erza couldn't keep going and Kagura listened closely to the story and looked stunned at what she was told.

"He said thank you, he thanked me for stopping him." Itachi finished, and Kagura's attention was diverted to Itachi. "Later the dark guild known as Oracion Seis brought him back. His memories were gone he couldn't remember a thing, except for the name Erza. He was horrified when he heard from Erza what kind of a person he was, and what he did. He later turned himself in after the whole ordeal, and in his time in jail he regained his memories. Then someone broke him out, and here we are." Itachi finished the entire story of Jellal, well he left some parts out. "Right now he is taking down anything linked to Zeref and seeks to destroy Zeref, to make sure no one gets put through the same that happened to him."

"I see…" Kagura uttered, she clenched her fists while her body was trembling. "In the end he was a victim as well… I won't kill him. However, I haven't forgiven him… I'm unsure if that will ever change." Kagura looked into the palm of her right hand, and a sorrowful smile grew across her face. "Feels like a burden has been lifted off my chest, things seem more clearer now than ever before now that my goal of vengeance is gone. I shall instead focus on a new goal, to get stronger so that I can make sure something like the Tower of Heaven will never happen again. And to protect my guild and my friends." Once Kagura spoke her new goal, Itachi's fake smile was replaced by a genuine.

"That is a fine goal, I wish you luck."

"Thank you, brother-" Kagura instantly stopped herself, covering her mouth before she could speak another word. She then blushed slightly, and quickly snatched a drink of some kind and chugged it down. "No, I'm sorry… I-I just blurted out something like that."

"It's fine, I don't mind. You actually do remind me of Erza when she was younger. As well as my very own younger brother." Itachi patted the top of Kagura's head only to increase her embarrassment.

"Q-Quit it… idiot." Kagura uttered.

"Aw, she's cute." Mira giggled at seeing Mermaid Heel's ace's reaction.

"Right." Erza spoke like a proud older sister. Kagura got even more embarrassed and grabbed another drink.

"Urgh! That was alcohol…" Kagura's face turned redder, and she started looking rather tipsy.

"She seems drunk." Itachi pointed out the obvious.

"Oh dear." Mira giggled.

"Are you alright, Kagura?" Erza put her hand on Kagura's shoulder.

"I'm fine big sis…Hic* Although this dress is annoying… What do you and big bro think?" Kagura asked about her dress, seeming more comfortable calling them bro and sis now that she was drunk.

"I think it looks beautiful!" Erza complimented with a thumbs up.

"Hn, I must say I agree." Itachi complimented.

"Mmm, I don't know… it seems just too girly…" Kagura looked at her own dress once more. "But I do feel pretty…" Seems she also doesn't mind looking girly when she's drunk.

Then they heard a conversation not so far away from them, Sting pleading Yukino to come back to Sabertooth now that Jiemma was gone. Also, it seems Minerva just vanished after her defeat in the games. This instantly got Kagura's attention and she marched over. "Hey! Yukino's life belongs to me! She's joining Mermaid Heel and I will brook no objections!"

"You're drunk!" Sting retorted.

"Shut up! Yukino belongs to Mermaid!" Kagura retorted and then the chaos began on which guild Yukino should join. Every single guild went in on the action to get her to join, Itachi and Mira watching from the sidelines sweat dropped at the scene.

"It's nice to see things going well for Yukino." Mira smiled with joy since Yukino reminded her of Lisanna, earning the girl a soft spot in Mira's heart.

"Even though we're in the royal palace it doesn't stop them from having a brawl." Itachi commented, although the brawl ended as soon as Arcaidos spoke out.

"That's enough everyone! You showed great valor during the Grand Magic Games, and your efforts saved the country against the dragons. His Majesty would express his appreciation directly, so take heed!" Everyone watched in anticipation as the music started to play, and a figure came into view, although everyone gaped at seeing Natsu dressed up in royal outfit and wearing the kings crown. With the pumpkin man from the games trying to get the crown back.

"My subjects! Make yourselves comfortable!" Natsu declared and then let out a laughter as he stood there acting all high and mighty.

"Give that back-kabo!" The pumpkin man whom was obviously the king in disguise reached out for the crown.

"I'm the king! I became the king!" Everyone from Fairy Tail paled, and Makarov looked like he was about to lose what little hair he had left.

"He seriously went overboard this time." Itachi couldn't help but smile at Natsu's little outburst.

"That's Natsu for you I suppose." Mira smiled and grabbed onto Itachi's arm. Itachi looked at her in bewilderment and she gave him a little wink. "How about it, cutie? Has your mood gotten better? In that case, how about a dance?" Mira smiled cutely at Itachi whom widened his eyes a bit, his gaze then softened and he smiled.

"Oh, why not." Itachi took Mira's hand and lead her out to the dance floor. Them along with the other couples or those who wanted to dance with each other, slowed dance to the sound of the music. Itachi and Mira looked deeply into each other's eyes, and in that moment, it seemed as if all their troubles were gone. Itachi could feel calm and at ease while dancing with Mira, to him she shined as brightly as ever blowing away all the darkness in his life.

It might have only been one dance, it may only have lasted a few minutes, but for the two of them it seemed to last forever. It seemed as if they were all alone on the dance floor, it felt like it, like this moment would last forever.

Makarov looked at Itachi and Mira, in particular at Itachi. He smiled a little at seeing Itachi having cheered up a bit since last he saw him after the battle. Although then an image of Ultear and her sharingan flashed through his mind. Makarov waited until the dance was over, and walked up to the young Uchiha. "Itachi, may I have a moment to speak with you?" Makarov gave him a smile that showed Itachi that he wasn't in trouble or anything like that.

"Of course, master." Itachi gave a small nod and then looked to Mirajane. "I will be right back, okay?" Itachi held onto her hand, and she smiled at him and gave him a nod. Itachi then let go of her hand and followed Makarov to a corner of the ballroom where no one was standing and where no one could hear them. "My boy, during the battle against the dragons. I came across a young woman with sharingan eyes, you wouldn't perhaps know anything about that, now would you?"

Itachi looked a little stunned that this is what he wanted to talk about, he then realized he never told the master about Ultear. "Her name is Ultear, she's Gray's master Ur's daughter. She's also the daughter of Madara Uchiha." Itachi revealed and Makarov looked shocked at hearing that name.

"Really?" Makarov looked at Itachi whom gave a nod as confirmation. "How long have you known about this?"

"Ever since Tenrou Island, she was a member of the 7 kin. With all that happened, I forgot to tell you, forgive me."

"No, it's alright I understand. Well, do you know if she's on our side? Or will she side with her father should he be an enemy of us?" Makarov asked.

"She doesn't really have a connection with her father besides the fact that they share blood. Madara apparently left Ur before Ultear was born. She only seems to want answers from her father, right now you could say she is on our side." Itachi explained the situation to which Makarov looked relieved. "I honestly thought you called me over here to talk about Ivan… Or that dark power of mine…" Itachi clenched his fists upon saying those words, his feelings of sorrow returned and the darkness rose within him.

"For the last time, I don't blame you for what happened to Ivan, I only blame myself. As for your power, I am worried, now more than ever. Not just for your safety, but for the safety of everyone." Makarov expressed in concerns.

"One of the dragons, called the black marks for demon marks. It was that fire dragon who helped us in the end, he vanished before I could get him to tell me more than that." Itachi informed Makarov of the new knowledge he had gained on his power, it wasn't much to go on though.

"Demon marks? Hmm, I will search through our guilds library to see if I can find something." Makarov said.

"I will help."

"No, you will keep going on jobs like normal. This is something for an old man like me with nothing better to do to handle. You need to worry about your income and rent, maybe even save up money for yours and Mira's weeding." Makarov gave a light chuckle at that last part.

"Master, I-" Itachi was about to protest but Makarov would not have it.

"Now I do realize you and Mirajane aren't engaged, but this old man can see the future for the two of you clear as day. You just leave the boring book searching to little old me, while you focus on those precious to you and work your butt off to pay rent. End of story, and I will not hear another word about it." Makarov strolled off leaving dumbfounded Itachi, whom in the end smiled looking grateful at the dwarf master for worrying about him that much.

"Thank you, Master Makarov." Itachi whispered and went back to his girlfriend for perhaps a second dance.

The party went on all night, and the very next morning, the Fairy Tail guild would head on back to Magnolia with pride over having become the number 1 guild in the land. The journey was long, but eventually they arrived back to their hometown, and it was like a festival. People were cheering in the streets over the return of Fairy Tail, the champion guild of the Grand Magic Games. Natsu of course being the person he is walked up front holding their trophy, the Kings' Cup as it was called, up high, Natsu even had Romeo sit on his shoulders to hold the trophy up even higher for everyone to see.

What made it even better was that the mayor of Magnolia, in a token of gratitude for making Magnolia the home of the number 1 guild. Gave the guild back their old guildhall, this was enough to make the old Makarov cry and declare his love for the town.

"Isn't it great? We got our old HQ back." Mirajane expressed her excitement to Itachi, whom only looked emotionless at the castle like guildhall.

"I liked the simpler version." Itachi replied, the silent peaceful, quiet, fresh mountain air, a simple old tavern like building with farming supplies and such. It seemed so peaceful, whenever he wasn't inside with all the brawling, Itachi let out a sigh and then he looked at the castle like guildhall in front of him gaining a smile on his face. "Oh well, at least there are more warm and pleasant memories here." Itachi thought back on the very first day he and Erza came to Fairy Tail, meeting Mirajane and her siblings for the first time, meeting Natsu and everyone else, true the building was different but it still had the feeling of the old one.

It didn't take long for the hyped-up members of the guild to start going on jobs again, because of everyone going on jobs the quest board was almost empty. Because of the lack of jobs Itachi and Erza had gone to the second floor to check the S-class jobs. "Some of these jobs would take days to complete… And if we are planning to bring the others along, we can't pick something too difficult." Erza pondered while looking at the S-class quest board.

"To be fair, a lot of those people in our usual group are S-class level, they just haven't achieved the rank yet." Itachi pointed out while he picked a job before Erza could even say anything.

"B-But are we bringing Wendy and Carla with us? Do you think the two of them are ready for that kind of job?" Erza expressed her concern over the youngest most frail looking members of their group.

"Wendy was there during the Nirvana incident, she was there during Edolas, she was with you when you fought against Hades, and she helped fight those dragons. I would say she is ready for something like this." Itachi assured Erza while petting her on the head making her look embarrassed over that Itachi treated her like a kid, she looked cute over how worried she was for little Wendy. "Now let's assemble our team." Itachi and Erza headed back down to the first floor and looked around for their team, only to not find them.

"Cana, have you seen Natsu, Lucy and Gray?" Erza asked the guilds champion drinker whom was chugging down a barrel of booze.

"Huh? Natsu, Happy and Lucy went out on a job…. And uh, Gray went somewhere with Juvia. They didn't grab a job request though… Maybe they went on a date." Cana gained a smug expression on the thought over teasing Gray about it when he came back.

"Strange… Guess it's just you, me, Wendy and Carla then." Erza looked over to the corner of the guild were the tiniest of the dragon slayers sat with her Exceed companion having a chat.

"Wendy, Carla, are the two of you ready to go on a job?" Itachi asked the duo whom took a quick look around to see where the others were.

"Where is Natsu-san, Lucy-san and Gray-san?" Wendy asked looking a little confused over the lack of team members.

"They are apparently already out, so it will be just us four." Erza replied.

"Really? Just us four? And what exactly is the job?" Carla asked looking at the request Itachi held in his hand, in responds Itachi held up the request and Wendy and Carla looked shocked to see the "S" stamp on the quest.

"Th-That is an S-class quest!" Wendy stuttered.

"Yes, are you ready for your first S-class job?" Itachi asked the duo, whom looked at each other looking rather uncertain.

"I would rather not have Wendy put in any danger… are you sure the four of us is enough?" Carla expressed her concerns over her best friend, whom pouted a little.

"I-I can handle it." Wendy declared, to which Carla looked at her with an uncertain look.

"If you really are that concerned, we can bring others to tag along." Itachi scanned around the guild to see who was available, and it seemed that most already were on jobs. The ones that were left were Max, Warren, Reedus, Nab, Vijeeter, Kinana, Mirajane and a few other side characters. 'Seems out of those left the ones that can handle an S-class job is Mira.' Itachi looked over at the barmaid whom with Kinana were preparing meals for the ones whom were taking a break from jobs. Now that he thinks about it, he hasn't gone on a job with Mira in a really long time. "Hey, Mira! Are you interested in going on a job with us?" Itachi called out to his girlfriend while holding up the S-class job request.

Mira beamed with a smile and instantly gave a reply. "I would love to!" Mira accepted the offer without questioning, she then looked over to Kinana. "Are you sure you can handle things here by yourself?"

"Oh, yeah, I will be fine. You just go and have fun!" Kinana assured with a kind smile as she quickly went to deliver an order.

"Thank you." Mira thanked Kinana and instantly rushed over to Itachi and the others. "Let me just get a few things and I will be ready."

"Sure, we'll leave within 30 minutes or so."

Meanwhile, violent waves roared around the great ocean, and floating across this violent ocean was a sphere of water containing two people. "Just keep going straight, we should be there soon." Gray said as Juvia focused her magic power to make the water sphere around them move at tremendous speed.

"Right!" Juvia was curious to where they were going, she wanted to ask but it didn't seem that Gray would answer her even if she asked. Guess she would see once they got there. 'Ahh! Juvia is so frustrated! Juvia wants to know! Juvia wants to know! Is Gray-sama going to meet some secret lover?!' Juvia's imagination was going wild.

"There it is." Gray narrowed his gaze on a lone island in the distance, Juvia peeked over Gray's shoulder with a raised brow at the island.

"Isn't that…" Juvia uttered.

"Galuna Island." Gray finished.

They quickly arrived at the islands beach, and Gray instantly started walking and Juvia quickly followed. "Why are we here Gray-sama?" Juvia couldn't help but wonder why Gray wanted to visit this lone island that was known as the cursed island once.

"Seven years ago, just before the battle against Phantom, me, Natsu, Erza and Lucy went on this job, or more like Natsu stole an S-class job and me and Erza were sent to stop them and got caught up in it all. Anyway, the people here thought the moon had cursed them so that they turned into demons at night. It was actually a lens over the island that made some sort of purple light from the moon light. This light manipulated the memories of the villagers into thinking that, when in fact they actually were demons." Gray explained the story to the intrigued looking Juvia, whom still didn't really know why they were there.

"But, why are we here?" Juvia asked yet again.

"Remember what those dragons said about Itachi's dark power?" Gray asked to which Juvia finally looked to have realized it. "They said Ancient Demons, so I was thinking maybe the villagers here could give some answers on that." They kept walking until they got to a large open village, with demonic creatures flying around in the sky holding some boxes. "Heh, seems they removed the walls." Gray gained a smirk as last time he was here the island was surrounded by tall walls. Times must have changed a lot for the demon villagers since the last time he saw them.

"Greetings." A familiar voice to Gray was heard and he looked down and saw a short, purple skinned demon looking old man, he was bald with long silver sideburns, he has blue claws and talons, he wore a neckless made out of animal teeth, he wore a black cape and a traditional kilt with a decorative symbol of the tribe on it. This was the villagers elder and head, Moka. "It has been a long time, my young Fairy Tail wizard." Moka smiled and multiple of the villagers surrounded one of their friends and rescuers.

"We heard some of your guild members vanished seven years ago." A female demon said, it seems they have all been worried about the once whom rescued them all those years ago.

"Well, a lot happened, everyone returned though and are safe." Gray smiled at seeing all these familiar faces, it was like neither of them had changed a bit in the past seven years.

"I'm sure Bobo would have been glad to see you once again, although he is out with some others doing trading for our village. Come on in and we shall prepare a feast for you, it's the least we can do after you helped us all those years ago." Moka offered with his hand or claw kindly stretched out.

"No, sorry but I'm not exactly here on pleasant business." Gray turned down the offer to which Moka raised his brow.

"Oh? What seems to be the problem?" Moka asked wondering what sort of troubling business the young wizard had that involved them.

"A few days ago, we had a bout against some dragons." Gray replied to which everyone looked surprised thinking that dragons were extinct, and the villagers started whispering amongst themselves. "Anyway, some of those dragons mentioned something called Ancient Demons, I was wondering if you could shed some light on that." Once Gray mentioned that word the villagers started to whisper amongst themselves even more and some looked either frightened or nervous, and Moka widened his eyes at that statement.

"Ancient Demons…" Moka uttered tightening his grip on his staff, the grip was so tight it seemed as the staff would break. "Back in the day, the term was only Demons. Then the Demons of the Books of Zeref came around, and we were known as ancient."

"Wait, we? Are all of you considered to be Ancient Demons?" Juvia questioned to which the village elder nodded.

"We are, as for how we got here to this island is a long story." Moka replied as he looked up at the moon. "Seriously, when are you going to destroy the moon?" Moka joked trying to lighten the mood a little.

Gray gave a small nervous laughter, and then decided to ask. "Could you please tell us the story? It might help us."

"Very well then. We don't originate from this realm, all of these villagers are from what you humans call the "Underworld" or as we call it the Demon Realm. Roughly 500 years ago, in the Demon Realm it was decided that the demons would send their most elite members to take over the human world to expand the Demon kingdom. So, they decided to send us first to make some sort of headquarters and a base for the elite warriors. We are what is known as the lowest of the low ranked amongst the Demons." Moka started the tale of his people.

Gray and Juvia widened their eyes at hearing this. "Wait, you were going to take over?!" Gray questioned in a slight hostile tone.

"Most Demons are violent and cruel by nature, but us lower ranks have been abused and discriminated by the higher ranks for years, so we have developed a more gentle nature so to speak, that further increased in the past 500 years we have been here in the human world." Moka explained to which Gray's level of hostility decreased.

"So, did the humans win against the Demons elite then since we haven't been taken over?" Gray questioned seeing as the world wasn't worshiping demons right now.

"Not exactly, those elite demons are so powerful that only one of them should be able to wipe out the ones you call the 10 Wizards Saints. They attempted to invade the human world 400 years ago, although they were outwitted by a single wizard. A human cursed with the curse of immortality by the God of Death Anksheram, the Black Wizard Zeref, he defeated them. The invasion was cancelled and we were stuck here, although that was for the best, we like it here in the human world." Moka spoke with relief in his voice that they weren't in the demon realm anymore, and that the invasion was cancelled.

"So, you have been here for 500 years? How old are you?" Gray raised his brow with a questioning gaze at Moka.

"We demons have lifespans that far surpasses that of humans, I myself have been alive for 1902 years now, and I most likely will live for another 100." Gray and Juvia looked taken aback over hearing a demon's ridicules lifespan. "There are very few of us in this village that have been born in the human world."

"Wait, so almost everyone here is over 500 years old?" Gray looked around with a look of disbelief, he couldn't worry about that now he needed more answers. "The thing is, when those dragons mentioned the ancient demons, they were referring to a friend of mine, who's energy felt similar to that of your race." Once Gray mentioned this Moka didn't seem to look surprised.

"Ah yes, we felt that energy all the way out here as well. For a moment there I thought a member of the demon elite had returned. But it was somewhat different..." Moka rubbed his temple looking rather worried, he then held out his right hand and formed a small sphere of pure darkness within his palm. Gray recognized that darkness, it was like a super weak version of those black marks on Itachi. "This is the most common magic among demons, darkness. We lower ranks are so weak we can barely use this for hunting. I assume by your reaction you have seen something like this before, this friend of yours I assume." Moka closed his palm and the sphere vanished. "Higher level demons tend to have a secondary unique magic ability like you humans do. Then we have the elite that have darkness, their own secondary magic ability, and something known as curses." Moka explained the abilities of the demons.

"I see… Question, do you have an answer as to why my friend has this power?" This was the main question Gray had in his mind ever since coming here, he wanted to help his friend in any way he could.

Moka turned around and let out a sigh. "I'm afraid not, we have been mostly stuck on this island for the entire time. This is very much a mystery for us as well. Are you certain your friend is human?" Moka looked at Gray from the corner of his eye, like Gray he also wanted answers on this matter.

Gray thought back on Itachi showing them all his memories, and without a doubt that was real. "I'm certain, there is no doubt in my mind." Gray replied, although then Zeref came to his mind. "Is it possible that anyone can give someone demonic power?"

"… I'm not certain, it might be possible, but I can't be sure. After all, I'm just a lower rank demon, it's not my place to know such things. I'm sorry I couldn't be much of a help." Moka turned back to face Gray and Juvia.

"I see, don't worry about it. It's just… I just wanted to know if my friend was in any kind of danger. He has always been there for us and… a great inspiration for most of us I suppose. I just wanted to know if there was a way to help him." Gray expressed his concern to which Juvia widened her eyes that Gray held Itachi in such high regard, she always knew of course that he did, but she didn't think it was to this extent.

"… If he really is human, and he has the power of darkness of the demons. Then all I can say is this, beware, so that power doesn't corrupt his mind. The greater power a demon has, the easier it is to be corrupted by that power." Moka warned.

"Itachi ain't that easy to corrupt, he managed to come back from what happened, although it was close…" A shiver ran down Gray's spine as an image of a wrathful Itachi fighting the dragons while unleashing such killer intent. "Thank you for your time, I think it is time for us to go, Juvia." Gray was about to turn around although Moka grabbed his wrist.

"Wait, even though you didn't come here for pleasantries, at least let us treat you to some food after your long journey to get here." Moka offered and just as Gray was about to refuse, but then they heard a rumbling noise which was traced back to Juvia.

Juvia was blushing out of embarrassment while fidgeting. "Umm… Gray-sama, J-Juvia thinks it might not be a bad idea…" Juvia was so embarrassed she avoided eye contact with Gray.

Gray looked a little stunned, for a moment there Juvia looked really cute. Gray then shook of that thought by letting out an amused chuckle. "Okay then, guess we will take you up on that offer."

 **Meanwhile, on the road**

In the road of a farming area, there was a single carriage driving on the loan road as nightfall began to set. Sitting up front driving the carriage was the legendary Demon Eyes of Fairy Tail, Itachi Uchiha. He looked up at the night sky, and then peaked in the back of the carriage where Erza, Mira, Wendy and Carla were going over some maps for their job. Itachi noticed the little dragon slayer, Wendy, rubbing her eyes while letting out a small yawn. He then redirected his focus to the road ahead and saw a fine little spot to camp for the night. Without any warning to the girls he halted the carriage.

"Eh? Why are we stopping?" Erza peaked her head out from the carriage to the driver seat, looking at her older brother.

"We are stopping for the night. We'll camp here and continue first thing in the morning." Itachi replied and jumped off the carriage, Erza looked behind her to see Wendy looking a little tired. Erza smiled a little at how her brother was always so considerate for others.

"Come on, let's bring out our camping gear." Erza walked over to the stroller attached to the back of the carriage, pulling her ridicules mountain of luggage. "Let's see, the tents were in… this one I believe." Erza carefully grabbed a bag trying not to make her mountain of luggage collapse. Once that was done Erza followed Itachi to the spot where they were supposed to camp, and noticed he had already begun making a fireplace. "Are you not going to sleep right away?" Erza questioned.

"Considering our mission, someone needs to stay on watch. Might as well be me, you and the other girls just get some sleep." Itachi replied as he was stocking the fire wood.

Mira, Wendy and Carla arrived at the spot as well, having brought with what was going to be their breakfast in the morning. "Erza, I will help you set up the tent. Wendy and Carla, why don't you help Itachi?" Mira went to help Erza,

"Right!" Wendy beamed with a smile and rushed over to Itachi. "How can I help, Itachi-san?" Wendy looked slightly energetic for someone whom was yawning earlier, guess she got excited over the idea of helping.

"For now, you two can gather a few rocks for us to place around the fire. Leave the lunch boxes here." Itachi smiled over the little dragon slayer's eagerness to help, and the fact that she gave him a beaming smile before heading off with her Exceed companion.

After a while, Erza and Mira had managed to set up the tent that looked big enough to contain ten people. And Itachi and Wendy had managed to finish making the fireplace.

The fire wasn't that big which made Wendy look at Itachi with a questioning glance. "Itachi-san, why are the flames so low?" Wendy questioned.

"It's so we won't be easily spotted by anyone. It gives off less light, but just enough to keep us warm." Itachi replied, just sitting there staring into the fire.

"Oh? Natsu-san usually makes the fire way bigger, or he eats them when he is hungry…" Wendy sweat dropped a little at thinking of the pink haired dragon slayer. "It's kind of weird not having him, Lucy-san, Gray-san, and Happy here…"

"I would say it's very peaceful." Carla commented looking a little relaxed without that blue cat around asking her if she wanted fish. "Although, it is strange… we've gotten way used to them all by now."

"That's true, although that's a good thing." Wendy beamed with her usual child like smile, and then she let out another yawn and looked rather sleepy.

"Should we call it a night?" Mira giggled at the drowsy looking Wendy, gently lifting her up like a mother would do to their child.

"I'm not that tired…" Wendy uttered in a sleepy like tone, to which everyone smiled.

"Let's go then." Erza requiped into her pajamas and went into the tent with Carla, Mira and Wendy not far behind.

Before Mira entered, she looked over to Itachi. "Are you sure you're not coming in?"

"It's fine, I will just stay watch for the night. You four just make sure you get some sleep." Itachi assured, Mira looked a little hesitant at first, but then entered.

"Well, good night, Itachi." Mira said before they closed the tent.

"Sleep tight everyone." Itachi replied and returned to looking at the fire.

As the sounds of the girls changing into pajamas, minus Erza, Wendy noticed something. "Huh? Mira-san, are you alright? You got a cut on your thigh." Wendy noticed the scratch Mira got from Itachi when he went on a rampage against those dragons.

"Oh, it's nothing, I got it when we were fighting against the dragons. It won't leave a scar or anything so everything's fine." Mira assured the little Wendy, although her voice sounded a little nervous since she knew Itachi could hear them.

Itachi frowned while looking into the fire, seeing the flaring flames burning wildly, the glow of the flames reflecting in his eyes. He clenched his fists while thinking back on when he killed Ivan and the members of Raven Tail. Although he couldn't remember anything that happened before he sealed away Scissor Runner with the Totsuka blade. And that thought, was disturbing to him. What happened to him? Why can't he remember what he did? How did his body move without him knowing? How strong are those demon marks? These questions kept popping up in his mind as he just stared into the fire.

 **The next morning**

The sun was shining, and Mira groggily opened her eyes. She sat up and let out a yawn while stretching her body. She looked around the tent, and saw Erza sleeping while hugging onto Wendy and Carla, she also noticed Itachi wasn't in here. Mira quickly got changed from her pajamas and into her normal clothes, she ended it with tying up her bangs into her signature ponytail.

She got out of the tent, and saw Itachi putting out the fire. From the looks of it, he has been up all night. "Morning, did you get any sleep?" Mira asked despite knowing the answer, hoping she was wrong.

"I'm fine, and morning." Itachi replied as he brought forth the lunch boxes that were their breakfast. "I heated them up a bit before putting out the fire, could you wake up the others." Mira didn't like seeing this, Itachi acting a little cold and distant.

"Itachi, it really wasn't your fault." Mira said while holding her hand over her thigh.

"… Please, just wake the others." Itachi dodged the subject and sat down on the same spot he sat all night.

Mira didn't know what to say or do, she just wanted Itachi to feel better. 'Guess these things take a lot of time, huh?' Mira thought with a saddened look, she then went back into the tent to wake up the others.

Once the others were awake and had changed, they ate their breakfast, packed together their stuff, and before moving on with the carriage they went over the details of the job once more. "Okay, our job involves taking down as many of the branch dark guild from Grimoire Heart and Oracion Seis. Ever since they were defeated, the branches of those dark guild have either joined Tartaros, and those that haven't are divided through the country. Reports have it, that some of those dark guilds will be meeting together to discuss their plans for the future." Erza gave a quick run down on the job details, and despite knowing what she was getting into, Wendy still looked slightly nervous. "Our job is to capture as many of them as possible and hand them over to the magic council."

"Lahar has also stationed some of his troops around the area to make sure that no one escapes. We will meet up with Lahar before we start the job." Itachi finished the rundown of the job, and they went on in their carriage to the meeting point.

After driving for some time, they arrived at the outskirts of a forest where Lahar was waiting for them. "It's good to see you, Itachi." Lahar greeted with a bow. "I must congratulate you and your guild for winning this year's Grand Magic Games."

"Thank you, Lahar. Now let's get down to business, shall we?" Itachi having experience capturing dark guilds with Lahar before decided to cut right through the case.

"Right, the dark guilds are meeting up at a castle in the far end of the forest. Rumors has it that it that there are over a hundred of them in there. I have my men covering the entire forest, no one gets in or out without our permission." Lahar explained to which Itachi gave a simple nod.

"Come on guys, we'll walk from here." Itachi said and the other four jumped out from the carriage, and with Itachi walked into the forest.

They walked all the way to the end, until they noticed the large castle. "Okay, that's our target." Itachi activated his sharingan to see if he could detect anyone, although he raised his brow at what he saw. "What's this?" Itachi walked closer to the castle.

"Itachi, wait." Mira whispered as they followed after him, and to their surprise Itachi walked right up to the door.

"What's wrong?" Erza asked.

"… I can't detect anyone inside, and I don't feel a barrier around it either. Something's not right here." Itachi kicked the door open, and quickly smelled a foul scent. It smelled so rotten, that the girls had to cover their noses, yet Itachi didn't but only because he was used to this type of smell. It was the smell of rotten corpses, guts and blood. Itachi walked in, looked around and saw hundreds of bodies spread across the entire castle.

"What's going on here?" Erza widened her eyes at seeing all these corpses.

"What happened here…?" Wendy looked utterly horrified.

"Wendy, let's get out of here." Carla quickly acted to protect Wendy from seeing this sight, escorted her out leaving the three S-class mages to inspect the scene.

"Wendy, Carla, get Lahar and tell his men to move in." Itachi ordered.

"R-Right…" Wendy uttered as she and Carla moved back to where Lahar was.

Itachi walked up to a corpse and pulled out a shiny blade sticking out from the neck of a man. It was a kunai knife, and it was drenched in poison. They waited until Lahar and his men got here, and they instantly looked in disbelief at the sight before them. "Everyone is dead." Itachi said while still holding the kunai knife.

"T-That's impossible… my men saw them a few days ago enter this forest. They made sure no one got out…" Lahar widened his eyes in confusion, how did whoever killed them get out of the forest with his men on guard at every corner.

"I know why." Itachi said and threw the kunai knife stabbing into the ground in front of Lahar. "This wasn't the work of mere assassins or mages, it was a man named Sasori." Once Itachi spoke that name Mira and Erza widened their eyes in shock.

"Sasori? The one you fought during the Nirvana incident?" Erza questioned, while sweating, he really was alive after all.

"Yes, he is highly skilled at infiltration, although my guess is that he has someone amongst your people working for him." Itachi payed close attention to the reaction of everyone in Lahar's squad, and noticed two men reacting differently from the others. The others reacted in shock and disbelief as anyone would do when they hear one of your comrades is a traitor. The two men however, flinched when Itachi said that and were instantly grabbed by the throat by Itachi whom lifted them up.

"What are you?!" Lahar immediately reacted looking like he wanted an answer as the rest of the squad readied their weapons.

"You have five seconds to tell me where Sasori is, or else you will be in for a world of pain." Itachi loosened his grip on them so that they could talk.

"W-We don't know what your talking about…" One of them uttered.

"Your crazy…" The other one uttered.

"Pain it is then." Itachi glared into their eyes with his sharingan, and then they looked a little drowsy having been put under Itachi's genjutsu. "Where is Sasori?"

"We don't know… he contacts us at random…" One of them replied to which Lahar widened his eyes in disbelief, knowing of Itachi's ability to make people tell the truth.

"How does he contact you?" Itachi continued the questioning.

"He sends messages with a bird puppet… and we send messages back to him reporting on the council's movements…"

"Why are you working for him?" Itachi narrowed his gaze at the guards.

"We have to…" They simply replied, Itachi looked at them closely and noticed traces of chakra in them. "Mind control, huh?" Itachi let the guards go to which Lahar's men apprehended them.

"Mind control?" Lahar questioned.

"Sasori has the ability to put people under his control, that way he can get contacts within armies and such to work as spies for him." Itachi explained remembering how Sasori used to use it on Kabuto to keep tabs on Orochimaru back in the day.

"So, what now? Do we look for him?" Erza asked as Itachi went over to inspect another victim.

The reason this one caught his interest was because it looked like his body had been torn through by shark fangs, there was only one man he knew of that would do this. 'These patterns… Samehada. Kisame, huh…' Itachi thought, having solved the mystery on who the last person Zeref brought back to life was. "No, he is long gone by now. We'll have to wait, in time I'm sure our paths with him will cross." Itachi said answering Erza's question, and while he headed towards the exit. "Lahar, sorry but it seems our business for today is done. Guys, let's head back to the guild we're done here." Itachi called and Erza, Mira, Wendy and Carla followed him back.

"Onii-san, I found something I think you should take a look at." Erza held a cloth in her hand, and handed it over to Itachi. He unfolded the cloth and there was a symbol, it was the emblem of the dark guild Tartaros. "It would seem Sasori has aligned himself with Tartaros this time." Erza said to which Itachi narrowed his sights on the emblem, he then handed the cloth over to Lahar with this new information and then they went on their way, and new questions were made, with no new answers.

 **Meanwhile, deep in the Magnolia forest**

Walking through the forest with her bare feet, was the spirit of Mavis Vermillion. Her eyes filled with anger, as coming into view was a lone young man dressed in black sitting on a rock, it was Zeref. "This presence… Mavis." Zeref uttered as an emotionless smile grew across his face. "To think I would be haunted by a ghost from the past."

Mavis focused her magic power while glaring at Zeref. "So you were observing the Grand Magic Games, Zeref." Mavis spoke and Zeref reacted.

"Well, so you decided to speak to me, I still can't see you however. I haven't felt your presence this close to me since seven years ago on Tenrou Island." Zeref spoke as he turned in the direction where the voice came from, Mavis having used her magic power to communicate with Zeref.

"I came to ask you a few questions, Zeref. First, are you still looking for a place to die? Or has that changed?" Mavis questioned.

"I have decided my place of death, although not in this era." Zeref replied as he tried to reach out to where the voice came from, yet all he felt was a cold sensation. "So cold, just like a dead corpse."

"What do you mean by that?" Mavis reached her hand out to Zeref's gently touching it.

"Over the course of my cursed life, I've seen many eras coming to an end. Conflict between people, hatred, wicked hearts… most caused by me and my followers. For a long time, I have always hoped the new age would purify my mistakes. But history keeps repeating itself… no matter what." Zeref couldn't feel Mavis' touching his hand, all he could feel was the cold, but for some reason he knew Mavis was touching his hand.

"Yet they have survived every time as well." Mavis retorted.

"They haven't, not in a certain sense anyways, if this circle continues, they never truly will survive."

"I take it you have made a decision on where you stand?" Mavis narrowed her gaze at Zeref.

"I have, after thinking for these past seven years I've reached a conclusion. If the world continues to reject me, I shall reject this world." Zeref declared as the trees around them looked to be slowly dying.

"I assure you, Fairy Tail shall protect this world from you if needed." Mavis threatened.

"These shall be my two gifts. World harmony and regeneration." Zeref's death energy started to make the grass whiter away, the leaves to whiter as well, and birds flying nearby to die and fall to the ground.

"Will there be war?" Mavis had a look of sorrow, although Zeref couldn't see it, he could hear it from the sound of her voice.

"No, only a one-sided annihilation. I will not let a single human live should the world keep rejecting me." Zeref declared and Mavis removed her hand from Zeref's whom felt only the cold around his hand to vanish.

"Fairy Tail will stop you. You're the one who'll be destroyed." Mavis returned to glaring at Zeref, with only one more question lingering in her mind. "Before I leave you, tell me. What did you do to that boy? What did you do to Itachi?"

Zeref smirked when that name was mentioned and his eyes flared red with malice. "I gave him life." Zeref simply replied, yet Mavis could tell there was more to it behind that menacing voice.

"What did you do to him?" Mavis asked again releasing what magic pressure she could in her spirit state.

"…" Zeref didn't seem bothered by the pressure in the slightest. "I merely gave him power. In time everything shall be revealed. If I were you, I would be more concerned on the upcoming obstacle in your guild's way, Tartaros have begun making their move. The battle between us will come in time as well, Mavis." Zeref said, and just before Mavis could say anything at all, Zeref vanished in a flash leaving the dead withering leaves blowing in the wind around Mavis.

"Should have expected that out of you… When the time comes, Fairy Tail will take you down." Mavis declared and like a ghost vanished, with all left as a sign that they were there, was the dead forest area.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **I'm back, Japan was amazing! Up next we have the Sun Village arc which I will try and cover in a single chapter.**

 **The mystery of Itachi's power, and the connection between the former Akatsuki members and Zeref are slowly starting to unfold for the characters. What awaits at the end of this mystery? What waits for Itachi? With Tartaros on the move, and with the former Akatsuki members seemingly having aligned themselves with Tartaros.**

 **And if anyone is confused why Zeref could hear Mavis. Apparently, Mavis can make none guild members hear her if she wishes, or something.**

 **Leave a review!**

 **-Later!**

 **(responds to reviews)**

 **TheJSmooth: Party time is over, as more trouble seems to be on its way.**

 **588963-B: Thanks!**

 **Shadow Joestar: Indeed he does, although the learning of controlling it might have to wait with his old friends Sasori and Kisame on the move.**

 **Mr. Haziq: That he did.**

 **Sandi091000: Thanks!**

 **Guts and Toes: Itachi and Fairy Tail have to deal with Madara on their own I'm afraid. And I see, that part with Lisanna and the lunch boxes back in chapter 3, it was meant as Itachi just brushing off what Lisanna said as a joke and then asking Mira where she bought it as that is what she claimed at first. And you think he comes of a bit cocky? Might I point out a certain scene in canon when Itachi confronts Kabuto with Sasuke, he says this about the edo tensei. "This jutsu's risks and weaknesses, are my existence." Sounds kind cocky to me, just sayin' XD. But thank you!**

 **Immortal ninjaaa: Well… she is struggling with it inside, although I may not have been clear on that XD.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: Uhh, I think if he combined Atlas Flame with Amaterasu, Atlas Flame would die since those flames can even burn fire away. Zeref's plan will remain a mystery for a bit longer.**

 **Dracus6: I will consider it.**

 **seant5054: I have major writers block on that one, sorry. I will try and update it when I can.**

 **nikki nein: Not sure if that was meant in a negative way, or a positive way…**

 **abciluvpie: I see, all I can say is… plot reasons.**

 **Fog: Thanks!**

 **keybladelight: Don't worry, already have the Madara and Ur story planned out for a flashback later on, and I have planned out Madara and Ultear's encounter.**

 **anonymouse47: Thanks!**

 **Michael Guss: Yep, and maybe? Wait and see what unfolds when the mystery is further explored.**

 **Guest: I see, I will try and work on that.**

 **AkumaNisshoku: Thanks!**


	35. The Sun Village!

**Chapter 34: The Sun Village!**

Most had returned to the guildhall after having completed their jobs, they were in a festive mood, celebrating with booze. The only one whom looked a little grumpy was Natsu Dragneel, whom was frowning and next to him was a nervous Lucy and Happy. "Natsu, stop making that face… There is no way we could have known." Lucy tried to clam down Natsu whom was frowning like a little child.

"Itachi, Erza and Mira taking Wendy and Carla on an S-class job… It's not fair." Natsu pouted out of jealousy over not being able to go on an S-class job like Wendy.

"Well, we weren't here when they went so what can we do?" Happy said while feasting on a fish. "I wonder if Carla is lonely without me?"

"If anything she is probably glad…" Lucy muttered.

"Well, we weren't here either." Gray commented as he and Juvia sat together not too far away from Natsu and Lucy. "And you're not hearin' me complain."

"By the way, where did you two love birds run off to?" Cana walked up to Gray with a smug expression, ready to tease the hell out of him. To this comment Juvia blushed and Gray just raised a brow.

"Huh?" Gray questioned when Cana suddenly placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Man, you sure have grown a pair, taking cute little Juvia out on a date? So, where did you two go?" Cana teased to which Gray blushed slightly and instantly stood up pushing Cana's hands from his shoulders.

"I-It wasn't like that! I just had some business and-"

"Gray took Juvia with him to an island… and we shared a meal together." Juvia beamed with a smile while thinking back on the fond memories, with slight alterations of Gray feeding her.

"Oh, you dog, way to go ice boy." Cana snickered at Gray's reaction, as his blush grew and he started to tremble.

"I-I said it wasn't like that!" Gray protested.

"Aw, your so shy… You might break Juvia's heart if you keep saying stuff like that." Cana snickered even more while Gray felt defeated as it didn't matter what he said at this point.

"Oy, Cana." Laxus called out to the guilds drunk, whom diverted her attention from the embarrassed ice maker wizard to the lightning dragon slayer. "Have you seen the old man?" Laxus asked about his grandfather Makarov whom seemed absent.

"Huh? Master? Hmm, last I saw him he went down to the guilds library." Cana looked towards the doorway leading to the guild library.

"I see." Laxus was about to walk towards the doorway to the guild library, but stopped when he heard the loud sound of the doors being slammed open from the main entrance to the guild.

Everyone looked over to the main door, and saw Erza, Mirajane, Wendy, Carla and an angry looking Itachi up front. Everyone looked shocked when they saw the look on Itachi's face, for sure he was angry but that anger wasn't directed at anyone in the guild. This made everyone wonder what could possibly have made him angry?

"Oy Itachi! What's the deal?! Going on an S-class job without us?!" Natsu instantly marched over to Itachi but froze once he saw the look on Itachi's face. "H-Hey, what's wrong man? You okay?"

"Move." Itachi spoke in a cold tone as he instantly walked towards the guild library, seeing as the master wasn't by the bar, and considering what he told him at the party at the royal palace he would be in the library.

"Rival, what's wrong?" Laxus asked but Itachi just walked right past him and entered the guild library leaving everyone confused.

"The truth is, our job was cancelled." Mirajane said and everyone looked even more confused, why would that make Itachi angry? The confusion was only cleared up by what Mira would say next. "Our job was to take down dark guild branches from Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart, but when we got to the location, everyone was dead. And from the looks of it, it was the work of that Sasori of the Akatsuki from Itachi's old world."

"That puppet guy?" Laxus remembered how Itachi viewed the puppet master from seeing Itachi's memories, just like everyone else.

"No wonder he was pissed." Gray commented sweating a little from seeing that look on Itachi's face, he then remembered the conversation he had with Moka the village demon elder from Galuna Island.

"What's more, it seems Sasori is working with Tartaros, we found the guild emblem at the scene." Erza added to the explanation and everyone went silent, the last major dark guild in the country that hasn't been captured, and the most mysterious out of the Balam Alliance.

"Heh, if they come our way, we'll waste 'em! Just like the others!" Natsu declared as it seemed he has grown overconfident after having defeated Oracion Seis, Grimoire Heart, and won the Grand Magic Games.

"It might not be that easy, remember Hades?" Lucy reminded Natsu of their battle with Grimoire Heart's master, despite their best efforts they were no match for him. It wasn't until Itachi used stage 1 of those black marks that Hades was defeated. "For all we know, Tartaros could have even stronger members, and an even stronger master."

"True, and that Sasori might not be the only one from Itachi's world working with that guild. For all we know that Madara guy could be with them as well, and from what Itachi has told us even he is not match for Madara." Gray pointed out.

"Itachi is just being paranoid, if he and some of us team up we can waste that Madara!" Natsu declared looking excited to fight.

"As much as I want to believe that Natsu, I think it might be impossible." Laxus said while only staring at the door leading to the guild library. Should he go in after Itachi? Should he wait until he and gramps were done talking and ask the old man what's going on then? "For now, let's just wait and see what happens. There isn't much else we can do."

"I can't believe you Laxus! Just put me in a room with that Sasori guy and I will waste him no problem!" Natsu declared, but then with his enhanced dragon senses he heard someone trembling. He looked behind him and saw a horrified looking Wendy, on the verge of tears. "Wendy?" And just like that everyone's attention were directed at little Wendy.

"Wendy…" Mira's gaze softened upon the little dragon slayer and embraced her in a hug. "198, Sasori killed a total of 198 dark guild wizards. And from the looks of the scene it wasn't much of a struggle, he killed them with ease, including each of the dark guilds' masters, and without alerting the knights stationed around the area. He even had spies within the royal army giving him intel."

"Don't tell me, Wendy saw…" Lucy looked horrified over seeing the traumatized little Wendy.

"From the looks of it, those dark guild wizards had been dead for a whole day. Some of them were so torn up that their guts were spilled out on the floor. And that foul scent of death… for Wendy it must have been unbearable with her enhanced dragon slayer nose." Erza said with a look of sympathy at Wendy, as she herself remembered smelling the smell of death when she was a child in the Tower of Heaven. "We should never have brought her with us…" Erza clenched her fist out of guilt, and she knew Itachi felt the same way and that this was a part of why he was angry. Wendy hadn't said a word on their whole trip back to the guild, despite their best efforts. Carla in particular was worried for her best friend.

Natsu clenched his fists out of frustration and anger. "Alright then, just tell me when Itachi is ready to track that bastard down… I will make sure he pays!" Natsu declared as flames flared around his body.

"I'm in, tell me when we're heading out." Gray was letting out a cold breeze from his body, also ready to beat down someone whom made Wendy look so traumatized.

"We won't, onii-san ordered so." Erza said to which Natsu, Gray and several others looked outraged.

"What?! Why not?!" Laxus was the one to ask the question.

"Believe me when I say I would like nothing more than to track down Sasori… But, according to onii-san Sasori is an expert on covering his tracks. And that it might be almost impossible to track him down. He said it would be nothing more than a waste of time." Erza explained although that didn't help people calm down.

"Just bring me and Salamander, we'll use our dragon noses to track him down." Gajeel declared also looking to be letting out some frustration over seeing Wendy like this.

"Sasori has the body of a puppet, right? I doubt you could track him down. Besides, Itachi said that it's wiser to wait until our paths cross with Sasori. He knows him better than us, and from seeing his memories of the guy… I can't help but agree that this is the best option." Mira said to which they calmed down somewhat at hearing this.

"Argh! I can't take this… I'm going on a job, let's go Happy!" Natsu declared and grabbed the most difficult job on the normal quest board.

"I'm coming to." Gray declared feeling the need to let out some aggression at something. Natsu, Happy and Gray quickly left after having confirmed with Mira that they were taking the job.

"I'm goin' too, Lily let's go." Gajeel grabbed a job request himself and Pantherlily followed, and for some reason so did Jet and Droy followed as well.

"Wendy, why don't you just come with me and I will make you some sweets?" Mira tried to comfort the little dragon slayer, whom only looked down while giving a small nod. Mira gently grabbed a hold of Wendy's hand and lead her to the bar counter, and Carla followed after them.

Meanwhile, down in the guild library, Itachi had explained the situation to Makarov. "I see, poor Wendy, having to see that at her age. Are you planning on finding those two former comrades of yours?" Makarov asked, and behind him was a pile of books, he had borrowed Levy's glasses to read quickly through the books and find anything about "demon marks" so far, he hadn't found anything.

"I would, but I don't think there will be a point to it. If they are aligned with Tartaros, finding them will be even more difficult. From what Lahar has told me, no one, not even the ones in the black market knows where Tartaros has their headquarters. The whole guild is a mystery, all we know about them is that they tend to do demonic rituals, or worship Zeref. Besides, knowing my former Akatsuki "comrades" they will cross paths with us eventually. The only question, is when?" Itachi replied, he looked at the pile of books and then at the dwarf master. "I take it you haven't found anything yet."

"Nope, not a thing. Just a few things about the demons of the book of Zeref, nothing else. I will keep searching, you try and find more info on that Sasori, Kakuzu and Kisame's location."

"Very well." Itachi gave a small bow while heading out, he stopped before he reached the door. "Master, you will tell me if you find something, right? Regardless?"

"Of course, no matter how hard the news might be of what I find, I will tell you, regardless." Makarov replied and went back to searching through the next book, and Itachi then left. "And no matter what you say, your family in Fairy Tail will help you with it, I promise." Makarov whispered to himself while he kept browsing through the book, he found nothing and threw it to the side and picked up the next one.

For a few days now, Itachi had pretty much gone around the black market to see if he could hear anything about Tartaros. He had not heard anything new, in fact the major rumor about Tartaros now is that they are starting to take over Oracion Seis and Grimoire Heart's territories. Makarov still had nothing on the term "Demon Marks" and was still searching.

On his way back to the guild he ran into Erza, Lucy, Carla and Wendy whom the later looked like she was hiding behind Erza. "Onii-san." Erza was surprised over suddenly running into Itachi.

"What's going on?" Itachi asked.

"Natsu and Gray haven't come back from their job yet, so we decided to go and take a look." Erza replied and then beamed with a smile and grabbed Itachi by his wrist. "You can come with us!" Erza declared and before Itachi could say anything he was dragged along with them.

They walked into a forest where Natsu and Gray supposedly went for the job, and instantly they found a dead giant pig monster. "It's huge!" Lucy stared at the dead beast.

"That is the monster from their request…" Wendy uttered while holding her hands over her nose, so that she wouldn't smell the dead creature as the scent would only remind her of all those dead corpses. She actually flinched just from thinking about that awful smell.

"Looks like they finished the job a few days ago…" Carla said and sent a worried glance over at Wendy.

"Where is Natsu and Gray then?" Erza looked around but there was no sign of the two mages or Happy.

"Hn, someone is coming this way." Itachi turned around and saw a pale looking Happy supporting himself on a stick.

"Happy?!" Carla flew towards the blue pale Exceed.

"Carla, help me…" Happy fell over and they all rushed to his aid. They then had Wendy heal the unconscious Happy whom slowly started to open his eyes.

"What happened?" Erza asked the blue cat.

"He isn't injured, but he is completely exhausted." Wendy said while she kept sending more energy into Happy.

While Wendy was helping Happy, Itachi took the opportunity to ask something. "Why did you bring Wendy? I would think she would rather want to stay at guild after what happened last time."

Erza let out a sigh and sent a look of concern at the little dragon slayer. "The truth is, I tried to stop her. But she insisted on coming, saying that she needed to pay her rent and that she couldn't just sit around and mope all day. I offered to go on a job for her to get her the money, but she instantly turned me down saying she wanted to earn it herself. That she is not just an ordinary child, and that she can handle it." Erza replied to which Itachi at least understood the reason, it's not like they can force Wendy to stand by at the guild.

"Happy, where are Natsu and Gray? I thought you were together." Lucy started to look concerned at the lack of the presence of Natsu and Gray.

"It's awful… Natsu and Gray are…" Happy uttered.

"I can detect their energy, they seem exhausted." Itachi spotted the energy signature of Gray and Natsu and they all instantly rushed over and found a crater.

Natsu crawled out from some rubble. "You bastard…" Natsu growled at the panting Gray in front of him.

"Jackass… I've had enough out of you, hothead!" Both Gray and Natsu's faces were swollen from fighting against each other.

"That's my line, pervert!" Natsu retorted and they instantly started trading blows with each other.

"This is your fault for you always just charging in without thinking!"

"That's cause you were dragging your heels!"

"What?!"

"The usual huh?" Itachi and the other sweat dropped at the scene.

"So, they have been going on for three days?" Carla snickered while looking at the exhausted Happy.

"Only stopping to eat and sleep." Happy replied.

"Oh my. That's a cute fight." Carla commented.

"All right, boys. How about wrapping it up? Let's go home and have some sweets…" Erza walked up to the boys only to get punched by both of them in the face.

""Shut up!"" They both shouted without any idea of who they just punched.

Lucy, Wendy, Happy and Carla all looked horrified knowing what was coming next, and Itachi just sweat dropped while laughing nervously. Erza got up and the two boys gained questioning gazes and started to pale when they saw the murderous look on Erza's face. "Well…" Erza glared at them and they started shaking in their boots.

"Erza!" Gray almost choked while speaking her name.

"What are you doing here?!" Natsu questioned completely horrified as Erza summoned forth a sword, and was about to attack but stopped once Itachi grabbed her wrist.

"Now, now, no need to kill the poor fools." Itachi said to which Erza frowned not finding it fair.

""Itachi!"" Both Gray and Natsu looked like they were looking at their savior.

"A punch to the face for each of them should suffice." Itachi added to which Erza smirked and cracked her knuckles, and the two boys paled even more and were instantly knocked down by one punch from Erza.

They later brought the two unconscious boys back to the guild, and everyone burst out laughing when they heard what happened. "Honestly, those two… They can't even handle a simple monster hunt?" Makarov uttered looking unamused.

"Well they got energy to spare." Laxus commented finding it amusing unlike his grandfather. "They probably learned it from you."

"Hn, even though I try and teach them the importance of teamwork, they still end up fighting each other." Itachi sighed at seeing the sulking Gray and Natsu.

"Master, we've got an emergency quest." Mira handed over a bunch of quests to Makarov for him to look over.

"Again?" Laxus questioned.

"Since the Grand Magic Games, we've gotten a lot of request for specific wizards. Everyone's popular now." Mira beamed with a smile.

"Itachi, Natsu, Gray! I've got a special request here for you three." Makarov called over Natsu and Gray whom widened their eyes that Itachi was also requested to go with them.

"I can go with Itachi, but there is no way I'm taking the striper here!" Natsu glared at Gray and they butted heads together.

"That's my line you damn hotheaded freak!"

"So, I have to deal with those two?" Itachi looked like this was going to be a pain. "I don't assume I can skip out on this one?" Itachi looked over to Makarov and widened his eyes slightly when he saw the shocked look on Makarov's face.

"This is…! You all have to go, an no matter what make sure to be on your best behavior. Itachi I'm counting on you to make sure those two act polite." Makarov looked at Itachi with a pleading look, to which Itachi sighed as he couldn't refuse but he was curious why Makarov looked so nervous.

"Okay, who's the client?" Itachi accepted.

"The client is Warrod Sequen. He's one of the Ten Wizard Saints, the 4th ranked one, and he's known as one of the Four Gods of Ishgar." Everyone in the guild instantly stopped with what they were doing, looking shocked that such a big shot wanted Natsu and Gray for a job. To them, Itachi getting requested wasn't that shocking, kind of expected with him now being the strongest mage in the guild.

"Warrod Sequen?" Itachi raised his brow, where had he heard that name before? And why was Makarov nervous? Even if he is one of the top ranked amongst the 10 Wizard Saints, Makarov wouldn't normally look that nervous about someone like that. Considering Makarov was also one of the Ten Wizard Saints, and was probably strong enough to be the 5th ranked one. "Come on you two, get a move on." Itachi ordered the two rivals whom looked like they were about to tear each other's throats out.

""Why does he have to come?!"" They both complained in unison while pointing at each other. ""Don't speak at the same time as me, it's creepy!""

"Enough!" Erza roared and the two instantly froze. "Geez, you two! If you are not able to take this seriously, then guess I have to come along to, so that onii-san doesn't need to deal with you two morons by himself!"

"Bring the whole team, the request doesn't say anything about bringing others. Just as long as we three are amongst the group it should be fine." Itachi figured there was no point in splitting up the group for this one. Besides for all he knows some of their talents may come in use.

After a long train ride, with Natsu and Wendy looking pale through the whole trip because of their motion sickness. They arrived at their station, a station in the middle of nowhere. It was a quiet place surrounded by nature and mountains, although the whole walk there mostly consisted of Natsu and Gray bickering in the background. Itachi walked up front a little far away from the others, while he was walking he was thinking. 'Warrod Sequen… one of the 10 Wizard Saints… as well as one of the 4 Gods of Ishgar… One of the mightiest wizards in the country. What could he possibly need help with? Whatever issue he is having, shouldn't he be able to resolve it himself? Or is the situation something that requires my, Natsu and Gray's abilities?'

"There's a house!" Wendy brought Itachi out from his train of thought as he looked at a lonely house on the top of a hill. They walked up to the house and knocked but didn't get a response. Erza then opened the door and it was dark.

"We're from the magic guild, Fairy Tail." Erza called out while everyone got a good look around. The house mostly consisted of plants, and even had a tree growing through it.

"Hello?!" Lucy called out although was met by a hush coming from a figure standing over some potted plants. "Is that a person?" Lucy questioned considering the looks of the figure, it looked a little off to say the least.

"Quietly." A deep voice spoke and everyone looked towards the figure, whom had sunlight from the windows shining upon him now, and over the plants he was watering. "Plants like silence. If you can understand that, keep your damned mouths shut." The voice whom everyone guessed was Warrod, made both Lucy and Wendy cover their mouths to not utter a single peep. "Gotcha." Warrod's tone changed and the light from the windows shined all around the room and all the flowers bloomed. "Kidding! Only kidding!" Warrod turned around and to everyone's surprise he looked like a tree. A tree with the face of an old human man. He was dressed in elegant robes with the symbol of the Ten Wizard Saints on the back. "Actually, plants and flowers love human voices!"

Everyone started blankly at the laughing tree man. "Tree?" Lucy uttered.

"What's with this old man?" Natsu questioned.

"Is he really some big shot?" Gray questioned.

'His magic power… It's stronger than Master Makarov's to be sure…' Itachi thought, seeing the amount of magic emitting from this old tree man. 'And also… he looks familiar…' Itachi narrowed his gaze at the Wizard Saint.

"Thank you for coming, Fairy Tail wizards. Which of you are Itachi-kun, Natsu-kun and Gray-kun?" Warrod asked and the three in question stepped forward, although Warrod then picked up Happy and Carla. "What's this? You're more feline than I imagined, and there is only two of you." Natsu, Gray and Itachi sweat dropped at the old man's behavior. "Kidding! Only kidding!" Warrod laughed at his own joke that went in bad taste for the Fairy Tail wizards.

"This old man is on the hyper side, huh?" Lucy sweat dropped to which Erza hummed in agreement.

Everyone stared in disbelief as Warrod was still laughing. "He is still laughing at his own joke…" Gray uttered.

"Should we interrupt?" Natsu was unsure of what to do here.

"Excuse me, you are Warrod Sequen of the 10 Wizard Saints, correct?" Itachi asked, not having time for these jokes.

"Indeed. I am Warrod Sequen." The old man looked like he was about to make another joke, although seeing that serious look in Itachi's eyes prevented him from doing so. 'Oh, this young man seems to be quite the serious one and strong… Yet his eyes are filled with worry.' Warrod smiled a little and then guided his guests outside. "Ever since I retired. I've been puttering around with my plants out here in the desert." Warrod sat them down.

"Retired? You were with a guild, Warrod-sama?" Erza asked to which Warrod let out an amused laughter at remembering the past. "It was a good guild. And now I halt spreading desertification with my Green Magic." Warrod said as a flower grew from his hand. "Some people call it a charitable activity, but it's just a hobby to me. Because of that, I've traveled to many deserts here and there over the years. Last time, I came across a peculiar village."

"Peculiar? In what regard?" Itachi asked.

"According to the literature, it's called Sun Village. It's a village that worshiped eternally burning flames as a guardian deity." This peaked the fire dragon slayer's interest.

"Eternally burning flames?"

"That's right. But the village was frozen." And this peaked the ice wizard's interest. "Wheter it was due to a natural disaster or brought on by humans, all the people, animals, plants, buildings, and a lake too… Everything, even the eternal flames that guarded the village, was frozen. I don't know what happened in that village. But the villagers were alive inside that ice." This brought a look of shock to them.

"They are alive in the ice?" Happy questioned.

"The villagers are encased in ice but alive. I can't just forget about it. I want you to save them. That's my request. That is why I asked for you three, a fire dragon slayer, an ice wizard, and a powerful wizard shown to have skills with flames." Warrod finished explaining about the details of the job.

"I see! That's simple! I'll melt all the ice with my flames!" Natsu declared.

"If it was that simple, he wouldn't have asked for Gray to come." Itachi pointed out to which Warrod nodded.

"Indeed, this is no normal ice. Your abilities are needed as well." Warrod said while looking at Gray.

"Warrod-sama… Why did you ask for help? I'm sure a wizard of your stature could have solved this matter." Erza pointed out seeing as he was one of the mightiest wizards in the country.

"You all seem to have the wrong idea about me. Although I'm one of the Ten Wizard Saints I am not omnipotent. I am one of the ten that the council chose without consulting them. Although, I heard one of you turned the offer down regardless, wish I had backbone to go against the council like that." Warrod smirked while sending a glance at Itachi, whom barely showed a reaction. "There are a great number of wizards on this continent whom are more powerful than me, not to mention around the world. My existence is insignificant. I hardly even know any offensive magic. If I engaged in battle with a youngster, I have no confidence that I would win."

"But…" Erza was about to try and boast up Warrod's reputation.

"Everyone has things they're good at and things they aren't. Our comrades make up for those deficiencies, and we theirs. And that leads us to guild, yes?" Warrod smiled at the youngsters whom all gained a smile themselves at the inspiring words of the elder.

"We accept your request." Itachi gave a polite bow.

""Yeah!"" Natsu and Gray bumped fists.

"We will do our best!" Lucy declared and Wendy nodded in agreement.

"By the way, where is the village?" Wendy questioned.

"About 2,000 km south of here." Warrod replied to which Natsu gulped over the fear of having to take a train or carriage.

"That's pretty far." Carla commented.

"Oh, I can at least help you on that regard. Here, gather over there and don't forget your belongings." They all complied to Warrod's request, got their things and went over to the spot he pointed at. "Well, shall we begin?" Warrod said much to everyone's confusion and before anyone could say anything. "I am counting on you, Fairy Tail young'uns. I'm sure you will be true to yourselves as you overcome any obstacles that stands in your way." Warrod raised his hand.

"Wah?" Itachi widened his eyes as a giant tree grew from the ground beneath them, and lifted them up, flying them across the land as it kept growing in incredible length. Everyone laughed in amazement at the wind blowing in their faces.

"Amazing!" Gray grinned looking down on the land beneath them.

"He is modest, but still an amazing wizard…" Erza smiled, looking in the direction of Warrod's house that vanished in the distance.

Itachi couldn't help but agree with that statement, although he could swear that Warrod seemed familiar, Itachi felt like he should know him for something besides being a Wizard Saint. Yet he couldn't seem to recall what it was. Oh well, for now he had a job to focus on.

 **Meanwhile, Fairy Tail guildhall**

Makarov had gone back to search through the guilds library to find anything on the term "demon marks", he was also bothered by the thought on how Natsu and Gray would act in the presence of Warrod. Although he then sees an unexpected duo walking down to the library. "Laxus… and Juvia? Is there something the two of you need?" Makarov turned to the two.

"Well, I'm not sure what she wants… but I came here to tell you somethin' I heard during the dragon attack. Gramps, it's about Itachi." Laxus spoke to which Juvia seemed to know what it was about and decided to remain silent until Laxus finished.

"Oh, what?" Makarov put the current book he was looking through down, and put his full attention on Laxus.

"When Itachi went on that rampage of his… I heard one of the Dragons compare him to something. Whatever it is, he called it Ancient Demons." Laxus informed to which Makarov raised a brow.

"Ancient Demons? That's a new one…" Makarov considered this a hint to further his investigation. "Thank you, Laxus. And now Juvia, what did you come for?" Makarov turned his attention towards Juvia, wondering if she had something like that to help his investigation, or if it involved following Gray on his newest job.

"The truth is, Juvia and Gray-sama went to Galuna Island the day we came back to the guild." Juvia said to which both grandfather and grandson paid closer attention, wondering what that had to do with the situation. "Gray-sama thought he could find some answers on the term Ancient Demons… And Gray-sama told Juvia to give this information to you Master, before he left." Juvia then began explaining every single last detail, they had learned about the term Ancient Demons on Galuna Island, and to say Makarov and Laxus looked shocked was putting it mildly.

"Seriously? Some old demons are connected to that power in Itachi?" Laxus questioned, and then he noticed Makarov quickly returning to his search, grabbing a new book.

"Thank you, you two. This information will really help." Makarov spoke with appreciation as the list of books he had to go through had shortened thanks to Juvia and Laxus' information. 'Please… don't let this be as dangerous as I think…' Makarov thought as he browsed through book after book. Having given the info both Laxus and Juvia left the master to continue his search.

 **Back with Itachi and co**

As they were flying on the giant tree that kept on growing, they eventually noticed a village beneath them, although it was reflecting light from the sun seeing as the whole thing was frozen in ice. The tree then started going downwards, and stopped at the proper height for them to jump down from. "That was quick…" Gray commented as he took a good look around.

"Thanks to Warrod-sama, we got here in no time at all." Erza praised the skill of the Wizard Saint.

Wendy whom was standing close to Erza while staying a little out of sight, peeked around and smiled. "That's amazing magic."

"He's not one of the Ten Wizard Saints for nothing." Carla added.

Itachi walked right away over to the light purple like iced over rocks, he gently touched the ice leading his hand across it. "It doesn't seem to be ordinary ice…" Itachi commented and Gray looked astonished as he also investigated this strange ice. Itachi flinched a little as he cut his index finger on an ice crystal, he looked at the cut and saw a trail of his red blood run down from his finger. 'What's this strange feeling?' Itachi narrowed his gaze at the cut, he put his finger in his mouth cleaning the cut, and spitted some blood to the side.

"Sun Village lies just ahead." Erza said looking into the frozen valley leading to what appeared to be frozen buildings in the distance. They wasted no time and walked in the solid frozen village.

Everyone looked amazed at the giant village that was completely frozen over, in fact giant was the right word to describe the village. The houses, the gate, the towers, Itachi and his group looked like mere ants in comparison. "Everything really is frozen over…" Lucy looked around in amazement that something, or someone had the power to do this.

"There were supposed to be frozen villagers as well. Although I don't see any." Erza commented as she looked around to see if she could find anyone. They then all stopped when they saw a giant of a frozen warrior looking man.

""Their huge!"" Natsu and Happy screamed in surprise as they saw multiple frozen giants of barbarian looking men.

"Giants?" Itachi blinked in amazement as he looked around, a village of giants, he was once again surprised what this world had to offer. If such things as dragons existed, why not giants as well? Itachi thought, and then he cast a glance over at Gray whom looked to be troubled.

"Is something wrong?" Lucy asked the ice wizard.

"When I see something gigantic frozen in ice like this, I can't help but thinking about…" Gray clenched his fist while shaking slightly.

"Deliora…" Lucy uttered remembering their mission on Galuna Island. Itachi knowing of Gray's past with his master from before, looked away and back at the frozen village. While he wasn't looking, Gray looked over at Itachi remembering what he learned at Galuna Island, and for a second Itachi's image was replaced with him having black demonic claws for his arms. Gray shook his head and put his focus on the job in front of him.

"This is a surprise. I didn't think humans this big existed." Erza looked amazed at the frozen giants.

"Anyway, we gotta save these people. I'll melt the ice with my flames!" Natsu put his fiery hands onto the feet of one of the giants, and started generating waves of fire trying to melt the ice. Yet not a single drop fell from the frozen giant.

"Forget it Natsu, it won't work." Itachi said to which Natsu stopped and looked over at Itachi for an answer.

"Then what are we supposed to do?" Natsu asked.

"Hmm, I could use my Amaterasu… although it will be difficult to deactivate the flames without hurting the giants once they are unfrozen. We need to find another solution. Gray, do you have any suggestions?" Itachi looked over at Gray whom put his hand on the ice, trying to see if he could find out how strong the ice is.

"Well, I don't think Natsu at full power could melt the ice. Maybe he could free one villager before he runs out of magic power. And your Amaterasu might work, although like you said it's too risky to use. Whoever did this… I've never seen ice like this or felt magic like this. It is different somehow…" Gray analyzed the ice and frowned wondering who could possibly possess such power.

"Hn, someone's here." Itachi picked up a presence as three figures stepped up, on top of a building.

"What's this? Someone beat us to it?" One of the figures spoke.

"And you three are?" Itachi raised his brow at these three figures.

"We're the treasure hunter guild…" A man with silver hair and a bandana with a marksman symbol on it, dressed in a black shirt, said while looking at them with an overconfident smirk.

"… Sylph Labyrinth!" The middle figure with black hair with two spikes sticking out on each side, dressed in a white coat with a sword on his back. And the third figure grunted, he was the most muscular of the bunch and had a hammer at the shape of a fist on his back.

"Okay then, and I assume you are here for some kind of treasure?" Itachi asked the obvious question, most in treasure hunter guilds tended to be very greedy.

"Yeah, we're here for the Eternal Flame! For us treasure hunters it is an S-class treasure." They stupidly replied to which Itachi rolled his eyes.

"And how do you plan on melting the ice to get to the flame?" Itachi asked to which the middle one smirked.

"Hah! We'll melt it with this Moon Drip from Galuna Island!" He held out a bottle containing some blue liquid.

"Hey, that's what Lyon and his old group used to melt the ice around Deliora! It can dispel any form of magic, even powerful ice!" Lucy pointed out.

"Okay then, I see." Itachi vanished in a flash and appeared behind the middle treasure hunter, karate chopping him in the neck knocking him out, and grabbed the bottle.

"Wha?!" The big one grabbed onto the hilt of his hammer, although Itachi just kicked him in the chin knocking him out. Itachi knelt down and delivered an upper cut to the last treasure hunter knocking him out as well. Itachi knocked down the three treasure hunters in less than a second and got the Moon Drip.

"Okay then, let's use this to save the village." Itachi walked back over to his comrades with the bottle in hand. They all looked at him with a sweat drop at how quickly he handled the situation.

"You sure don't waste anytime, do you?" Gray uttered with a nervous smile.

"That's onii-san for you…" Erza unlike the others had a look of admiration for her brother.

"Although, I wonder if this amount is enough to defrost the entire village…" Itachi looked at the liquid in the bottle, and there wasn't really much of it.

"That's true, I think that is only enough to melt a single thing." Gray pointed out looking at the Moon Drip.

"Yeah, like a certain treasure…" Itachi looked over at the unconscious treasure hunters. "The Eternal Flames is supposed to be burning for all eternity correct? It must possess some powerful heat, perhaps enough to melt the ice around the village." Itachi suggested and everyone seemed to follow his train of thought. "So, all we need to do is split up, and find the Eternal Flame, regroup and defrost it. I suggest we split up in groups of two, I will go with Erza. Natsu and Gray you are group number two. Lucy and Wendy are group number three. And Happy and Carla, you two will scout the sky and report to all of us if you find the Eternal Flame." Itachi instructed and all besides two nodded.

""I'm not going with him!"" Both Natsu and Gray whined and pointed at each other.

"Go!" Erza commanded in a strict tone, and both not wanting to feel Erza's wrath rushed away at full speed to a random direction in the village.

""Ay!"" They could both be heard screaming as they ran.

"Well, let's go Wendy." Lucy gently grabbed onto Wendy's hand, although the little dragon slayer looked at the unconscious treasure hunters. And in her mind, they were amongst the bodies of all those dark guild wizards. Just the thought of it made her sick to the stomach. "Wendy, are you sure your alright?" Lucy gently asked and Wendy responded with a nod and they walked in the opposite direction from Natsu and Gray. Happy and Carla flew up into the sky to scout over the village.

"Now then, let's go and see what we can find." Itachi and Erza walked towards to what seemed to be the center of the village. However, unknown to them a single figure looked at them from a distance with a hateful glare and a wicked smirk.

"Onii-san, something's been bothering me with these giants…" Erza pointed out and they both took a closer look at the closest of the frozen villagers. What they all shared in common were two things. One, they all had their weapons ready. Two, they were all facing the same direction.

"… Looks like they are ready to protect something. Whatever happened here, must have involved the Eternal Flame. Seeing as it is their sacred guardian, if someone was to mess with it everyone would most likely go on the defensive. They must be on their way to protect the Eternal Flame." Itachi concluded and they both rushed towards the direction the giants were facing. They followed the direction all the giants were facing until they arrived at a mountain of ice.

"Maybe there is some shrine on that mountain with the Eternal Flame!" Erza figured and they rushed towards the mountain, although something bothered Itachi about that mountain. It looked too small to be considered a mountain for the giants, and it was within the village's boarder, and the shape of the frozen rocks looked strange. Then it hit him, and Itachi stopped running and stared in awe at the so-called frozen mountain. Erza also stopped running, looking back with a confused look at her brother.

"Erza… that is no mountain." Itachi said, to which Erza looked at the pile of ice with a raised brow, and then widened her ice seeing it as well. "I think we found the Eternal Flame…" Itachi then looked even more surprised at the sound of his voice, it sounded lighter than normal, and as he tried to take a step he tripped.

"O-Onii-san… what happened to you?" Erza looked in confusion at her brother, although then her armor and skirt fell off, leaving her in her black shirt that looked like a dress on her now. She shrank, she looked like a little kid. And not only her, so did Itachi. "Wh-What's going on?!" Erza questioned as she got a good look at herself.

"Wh-What the?" Itachi looked at himself seeing his baggy clothes, and his jacket fell off. He looked into his reflection in the ice, and he looked like he was eight years old, although his hair remained the same so it looked a little long on him. "We turned into kids?" Itachi questioned as both he and Erza looked like they were eight years old again.

"More importantly, we need to-" Erza tried to take a step but her boot was too big for her now, and she tripped and rolled down into the valley of the village.

Itachi jumped after Erza whom was picking herself back up. "You okay?" Itachi asked to which Erza gave a small nod. What happened to them? Was there some kind of magic barrier designed to shrink them when they got close to the Eternal Flame?

As these thoughts went through Itachi's mind, Erza looked like she was freaking out over something as she screamed. "What's wrong with you?" Itachi blinked in confusion at the sudden scream.

"Wh-What if Jellal was to see me like this?! He would leave me on the spot!" Erza looked like she was about to cry.

"I-I don't think that is anything to worry about…" Itachi uttered with a blank expression.

"Oh yeah, and what if Mirajane was to see you like this?!" Erza retorted.

"Huh? If Mira were to see me like this?" Itachi brought his hand up to his chin and started imagining it. **"My how cute!"** He imagined Mira saying, and suddenly her lifting him up in her arms like an infant, treating him like a child. **"Need onee-chan to wash every corner of your body?"** He then imagined Mira taking him with her to the baths. "… Okay, priority one, find a way to turn back to normal."

"I wonder what you imagined just now?" Erza uttered with a genuine curious expression.Itachi tried to focus on activating his sharingan, his powers worked as normal as he analyzed the area with his eyes."Can you find anything?" Erza asked knowing her brother well enough that he would investigate the area to see what was going on.

"Nothing seems to be out of the ordinary… There isn't any kind of barrier around us that could have done this." Itachi then picked up on something and instantly turned to three different locations. "I'm picking up two unknown energy signatures, and another one that looks familiar… one in the sky, one in the west of the village and one close to us…"

"Is it those treasure hunters from earlier?" Erza questioned.

"No, whoever they are… they are much stronger than those treasure hunters. In fact… one of them feels an awful lot like…" Itachi instantly jumped to the side as the ground beneath him exploded, he turned around to face the culprit. "Sabertooth's… Minerva." Itachi glared at the previous ace of the Sabertooth guild, whom mysteriously vanished after the Grand Magic Games.

Meanwhile, with Gray and Natsu. "Why am I stuck with you?!" Natsu was heard shouting.

"That's my line flamebrain!" Gray was also heard shouting as they were running while butting heads.

"What was that?! You damn stripper!" Natsu retorted although they both suddenly tripped as they shrank. "Wh-What the?"

"M-My body?" Gray looked at their sudden baggy like clothes as their bodies had shrunken making them look eight years old.

"Return, return to a time before…" A giant of a man mumbled as he walked towards them, he had black hair that was tied into a bun, and red piercing slanted eyes. He also had a cloth on his face covering the lower half. "Disposing of you as children will make my job much easier." The man cracked his knuckles.

"Who the hell is this?" Natsu questioned as despite his child like form he got ready for a fight.

"I don't know…" Gray also got ready for a fight despite his current state. "Did you do this?" Gray glared at the man.

"Indeed. My name is Doriate. I'm a member of the guild called Succubus Eye."

Back with Itachi and Erza, "It has been awhile, Demon Eyes, and Titania." Minerva smirked at how pitiful they looked.

"Why are you here? You disappeared after the Grand Magic Games, I was worried about you." Erza stated, seems she doesn't consider Minerva an enemy now that the Games are over.

"Worried? About me?" Minerva questioned while glaring mockingly at Erza.

"It's not just me. I hear the Sabertooth wizards are worried about you, too. They thought maybe you lost your life in that battle with the dragons. Where have you been and what have you been doing all this time, Minerva?"

"I changed guilds. In fact, this is my first assignment." Minerva replied trying to hide her malice from Erza to catch her off guard, although Itachi noticed and remained on guard as he noticed something Erza hadn't, Minerva had the emblem of the dark guild "Succubus Eye" on her lower waist.

"You changed guilds?" Erza questioned.

"Yes. But I had no idea we would cross paths." Minerva smirked and Erza finally noticed the emblem and went on guard summoning forth a sword.

"Erza, stand back, I will deal with her." Itachi stepped in between Erza and Minerva, whom the later couldn't stop laughing at that statement.

"In our current states we've been weakened! There is no way we can beat her as we are now!" Erza warned yet Itachi didn't seem worried.

"Trust me, I can deal with her as I am now." Itachi smiled to which Minerva stopped laughing and glared at him feeling insulted at that statement. "Even though my physical abilities have been reduced, and my stamina is a lot lower now. I still have my powers, and my experience." Itachi glared at her with his sharingan. "The weakness and risks of this magic, although you reduce our bodies back to the state of children, you don't take away the powers we have grown over the years although it will be difficult to focus ones power in a younger body, and I don't nearly have enough stamina or energy to use those abilities for long. And even though I can't fight for as long as I normally could, I don't need that much time to defeat the likes of you." Itachi used his black t-shirt like a belt to keep his pants up, tying it up tightly, and folding up his pants legs.

"You, insolent bastard…" Minerva hissed at him with anger.

"I don't want to hear that from a coward, who is too scared to face Erza at full power by reducing us to this state. Although I'm pretty sure this is the spell of one of your new comrades? Very well, once I have dealt with you, I will defeat him next." Itachi probably couldn't fight for more than 5 minutes at this rate, his body was making him use up a lot of his power. "I will end this in one minuet."

"It shall last one minuet alright, I will kill you both." Minerva formed spheres of energy into her palms and charged at Itachi. Itachi widened his eyes at Minerva looking into her eyes. "I won't fall for that trick again!" Minerva declared and swung her sphere at Itachi whom tilted his body to the side, he then grabbed onto Minerva's wrist and threw her over his shoulder.

"As a kid, I had enough power to shatter a boulder with a mere enhanced punch. I started my training from the age of 4, at the age of 8 I was already stronger than most adults. And I can feel… I'm way stronger than I was at that age in this state now." Itachi declared at the stunned Minerva whom laid on the ground looking bewildered, and then her body started trembling in anger.

"Don't you mock me!" Minerva in rage attacked by sending a sphere flying at Itachi, Itachi avoided the sphere by jumping and delivered a chakra enhanced spin kick to Minerva's chin sending her skidding back. She fumed with rage as a trail of blood dripped from her lips from that kick. Minerva stretched her arms out to the side, forming a magic circle beneath Itachi.

Itachi reacted by pressing on his already cut fingertip from the ice earlier, drawing blood and wiped the blood off on his palm. And then magic circle exploded in a pillar of energy. "Onii-san!" Erza widened her eyes in horror, and the shockwave from the explosion blew her back. Minerva grinned maliciously thinking she had killed him, although she then heard a shriek from the sky.

"Wh-What?!" Minerva widened her eyes seeing a giant crow in the sky, and down from the crows back fell Itachi right towards Minerva. "How did he do that?!" Minerva questioned as she didn't know of Itachi's summoning abilities. Itachi at lightning speed formed a set of hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Fireball!**

Itachi spitted out a gigantic ball of fire towards Minerva, whom looked stunned that despite being in his child like form, Itachi had this much power. Minerva countered the fireball with a magical wave creating an explosion in midair, and a smokescreen for Itachi to hide in as his crow swooped into the smokescreen. "I will admit you are strong despite your form, but my power still outmatches yours!" Minerva declared.

"I won't deny that. However, power and strength are not the only ways to win in a fight." Itachi's voice came from all around the smokescreen, and out from the smokescreen came five Itachi's jumping out.

"Clones?" Minerva widened her eyes as she was surrounded by the clones. "Heh, what a joke!" Minerva sent a blast around her cutting all the Itachi's.

"They aren't ordinary clones." Itachi's voice came from the smokescreen, the crow gave on good flap with its wings blowing the smokescreen away revealing Itachi standing on top of it. "Boom." Itachi smiled as his clones lighted up, Minerva looked around and widened her eyes as the clones all exploded. "I'm surprised you didn't remember this from seeing my little match against Erza during the Games."

The dust around Minerva cleared, revealing her with her clothes slightly torn and her body covered in bruises. "You…! Lucky shot…!" Minerva hissed.

"I view this more like having experience in fighting." Itachi said as he also vanished in a puff of smoke along with his summoning. Minerva looked confused, and then suddenly the sensation of cold steel was felt on Minerva's neck. Itachi had latched himself onto her back like a monkey, while holding a kunai to her throat. "You've lost." Itachi declared as Minerva managed to look from the corner of her eye, into Itachi's cold calculative red glowing sharingan eyes.

"H-How?" Was all Minerva could utter, from feeling the chilling sensation around Itachi.

"You only assumed I made five clones, and were so focused on them and the fact that they themselves were a trap. That you didn't bother seeing your surroundings to look for other traps such as this one. You let your thirst for vengeance blind you, therefor you lost." Itachi tightened his grip around Minerva and held the kunai closer to her throat.

"A-Are you going to kill me?" Minerva asked with a hint of fear.

"I would, although… There is a certain someone here I don't wish for seeing another dead body." Itachi said as he thought of Wendy, Minerva gained a smirk as she still looked at Itachi from the corner of her eye.

"That thinking… makes you weak…" Minerva snickered.

"And your overconfidence makes you foolish and weak." Itachi looked into her eyes with the sharingan that morphed into Mangekyou Sharingan. "For now, enjoy your nightmares… and reflect upon your life choices."

 **Mangekyou Sharingan!**

"N-No!" Minerva looked stricken with fear as the space around her changed, and in front of her stood her father, and she turned into a little whimpering child version of herself.

"You are weak!" Jiemma glared at Minerva to which she screamed.

Back in reality, Itachi held his hand over Minerva's eyes, as she was trembling and saliva ran down from her lips and sweat ran down her face. It wasn't the Tsukuyomi, but she should still be knocked out for about an hour. Itachi deactivated the sharingan to save up on energy and pulled the kunai back, and jumped off her as Minerva fell to the ground.

"Is she going to be okay?" Erza asked as she wanted to return Minerva to Sabertooth if possible.

"She will be out for a bit, but she should regain consciousness in about an hour. For now, let's focus on saving the village and getting back to normal." Itachi replied and turned around to walk away from the unconscious Minerva, and Erza peeked at the form of Minerva for a few seconds before following Itachi.

Meanwhile, Lucy and Wendy were sneaking around in the frozen forest area looking for the eternal flame. And Wendy struggled not falling from the slippery ice constantly. "You okay, Wendy?" Lucy tried to support up Wendy, the little girl gave a small nod.

"I'm fine, Lucy-san. Thank you." Wendy gave Lucy a small smile, although Wendy's nose then twitched picking up the scent of gun powder. "Look out!" Wendy pushed Lucy to the side as bullets grazed the icy ground where Lucy once stood. And then out from the forest came two figures, one wielding a sword and the other a hammer. Wendy blocked the hammer strike with her foot. It was the three treasure hunters, having woken up after being knocked out by Itachi.

Lucy rolled to the side as the one with the sword smashed his blade into the ground next to her. "Oy, ladies. Where is that friend of yours that stole the moon drip?"

"Not these guys again." Lucy looked annoyed and reached out for one of her keys.

"Hey those keys look valuable. Boom." The one with the hammer pointed out as he jumped away from Wendy.

"Yeah, if we can't get the eternal flame, we'll settle for those keys of yours." The one with sword snickered and aimed to grab Lucy's zodiac keys. Just as he got close to Lucy a whirlwind crashed into him from the side, as Wendy had unleashed a breath attack.

"Get away from her!" Wendy glared at the treasure hunters.

"Don't get in our way. Boom." The big one with the hammer appeared behind Wendy with the hammer fist raised. Wendy jumped over the hammer once it swung down, she landed on top of the hammer and jumped towards the man delivering a kick to his face.

"Why you little brat… shot her! Drake!" The one with the sword shouted at the silver haired sniper in the distant, although nothing happened. "Drake!" He called out once more, although then he felt the sensation of not being able to move as he was lifted up into the air by… red hair?

"Nobody messes with blondie, except for me." A small snicker came from the woods, and more hair flew out at the last treasure hunter, wrapping up around him as well.

"Boom?" The last treasure hunter looked confused as he saw their third comrade Drake, knocked out while also tied up by this red hair.

"Now… get out from my village." The female voice hissed as flames started to erupt from the hair burning them slightly, making even the unconscious Drake to wake up and scream. The red hair gathered the three treasure hunters together, swung them around like ragdolls and threw them away far into the distance as they vanished with a flash in the sky. "Are you okay, blondie?" The figure came to view and it was Flare, formerly of Raven Tail.

"Flare?!" Lucy's eyes widened in surprise at seeing the redhead again.

"What are you doing here?" Wendy questioned in confusion, and looked uneasy remembering how Flare tortured Lucy during their match in the games.

"…" Flare was fidgeting with a faint blush as she kept looking in Lucy's direction. "Umm, well… since I left Raven Tail… I had nowhere to go… and… well umm, I decided to go back to my home village… so here I am." Flare revealed to which the two Fairy Tail girls looked dumbfounded.

""Huh?"" Both of them questioned looking dumbfound and agape at this revelation.

"Wh-What did you say just now?" Lucy asked to make sure she heard right.

"Huh? Umm, I decided to return to my home village… so that is why I am here, the Sun Village is my home." Flare replied with a slight confused look as to why that would be so strange to believe. "The giants found me and raised me when I was young…"

"Really… then…" Lucy looked up at one of the frozen giants whom Flare also looked at with a saddened gaze.

"When I came back, the villagers… My family…" Flare started to tremble at seeing the villagers like this.

"Don't worry, we'll save the villagers. I promise." Lucy put her hand on Flare, giving her a friendly smile. Flare widened her eyes in surprise that Lucy would act so friendly with her after the games, she looked away in shame remembering what she did.

"I-I never got a chance to say… I-I'm sorry…" Flare uttered, to which Lucy just gave her a light pat on the back.

"Don't worry about that, by the way thanks for saving me during the dragon attack." Lucy smiled at Flare knowing she most likely was manipulated and forced by Ivan to do those things.

"… Blondie." Flare returned the smile, and then looked down with a saddened look once again. "The villagers here… even though I'm not one of them… they were kind to me. But I hated being different from everyone, so I left. Before then, I'd never seen humans the same size as me. That actually scared me." Flare told her story.

"And let me guess, it was then you joined up with Raven?" Lucy asked to which Flare merely gave a weak nod.

"I didn't know how to make money. I didn't know anything when I joined Raven Tail. That guild hated Fairy Tail. They always badmouthed it. But I didn't know any better so I took their word for it. And things turned out as they have…" Flare looked as she was about to start crying over the feeling of guilt.

"Don't worry about that. I don't really hold a grudge against you at all." Lucy replied since without Flare she wouldn't be alive, and would most likely have died during the dragons attack on the capital.

"Let's patch things up." Wendy suggested, if Lucy had forgiven Flare, and Wendy being the kind of person she is always welcomes second chances to some people.

"Yeah… and once again, sorry. Please help me, the Eternal Flame should melt all the ice surrounding them. Follow me and I will take you there." Flare said and started running towards the frozen fire shaped mountain. But they halted for a second as they heard two voices calling out to them.

"Lucy!"

"Wendy!" They turned around to see the two Exceeds Happy and Carla fleeing from a giant one-eyed winged monster looking to eat them.

""Help us!"" The two Exceed's called out for help as they flew towards the three girls with the monster closely following them.

"What the heck is that?!" Lucy questioned in disgust at the creature, as it was unlike any monster they had seen before.

"That's the bird creature that those two other mages came in with." Flare replied having spotted Doriate and Minerva flying into the village earlier, yet she didn't really know who those two were as she couldn't get a good view on them earlier.

Meanwhile, the now child versions of Natsu and Gray avoided a strike from Doriate. "Are you that much of a coward that you need to weaken your opponents to fight?!" Gray questioned to which Doriate growled and threw another punch towards the ice wizard. Gray grabbed onto his fist and froze it in ice.

"Cold!" Doriate flinched in surprise at his sudden frozen hand, he shook it off breaking the ice off from his hand.

"You're just a punk after all!" Natsu charged up as much fire as he could in his current state and threw a punch, although it didn't seem to affect Doriate in the slightest. "Damn it!" Natsu jumped back to avoid Doriate's punch.

"Damn it!" Gray focused his maker magic to make a wall of ice to block the rampaging Doriate, although he couldn't use that much magic power seeing as his supply has dropped significantly in his child state he needed to conserve as much power as possible.

"Got ya!" Natsu used this opportunity to jump onto this bulky man, wrapping his tiny arms around Doriate's head.

"Get lost, damn brat!" Doriate grabbed Natsu by the head and threw him away, although as Natsu was thrown away he had managed to pull off the cloth on Doriate's face, and what they saw was surprising to say the least. Doriate's mouth looked deformed, he had demonic like fangs sticking out from every corner of his mouth.

"Wh-What's the deal with his mouth?" Gray questioned as memories of Deliora came to mind, being surrounded by so many things that only reminded him of his past. Not to mention the vibe Doriate was giving off, it felt off.

"You two brats have done it now… I'm angry." Doriate snarled at the two young wizards, when suddenly his skin turned purple, his muscles and body grew in size and his fangs grew as well. He looked like demon on steroids, and his appearance only further reminded Gray of Deliora. "I will devour you…!" The young Gray started shaking and screaming as images of his dead parents, his home town destroyed, Ur giving her life to protect Gray and defeat Deliora. "Oh, that happens sometimes. When I reduce your age, you tend to get some flashbacks here and there. You poor little thing… not that I care!" Doriate laughed manically and swung his fist down.

"Gray!" Natsu shouted trying to bring Gray out of it, but to no avail, it appeared as if Gray would get squashed like a bug by this demon hybrid monster. Although at the very last minuet, a fireball came blasting into Doriate sending him skidding back into the sharp frozen ice bushes.

"Argh!" Doriate screamed in pain from being stabbed by the ice.

"What are you spacing out for, Gray." Child versions of Itachi and Erza arrived, Erza instantly went to assist Gray whom was still shaken up.

"Gray! Gray!" Erza called out although Gray didn't respond, to which Erza slapped him. "Snap out of it!" Gray looked still a little afraid, as he was trembling and slowly looked over at Erza.

"E-Erza…" Gray uttered weakly to which Erza smiled.

"Seems you finally came back, come on now, let's finish this job." Erza held her hand out, which Gray accepted and pulled him back up.

"Sorry, but… this guy just reminded me so much of… Deliora… I just couldn't move." Gray shook of his fears and glared at Doriate whom crawled back up.

"You? I thought Minerva was supposed to kill you two!" Doriate expressed his confusion on Minerva's absence, to this Natsu and Gray flinched at hearing that name.

"Minerva? The one from Saber?" Natsu questioned.

"I've already defeated her, now I'm here for you." Itachi replied as he activated his sharingan, although truth be told he could probably only fight for two more minutes in his current state.

"Even though I lowered your abilities… you still defeated her? Impossible, I lowered your power to be weaker than her! She should have annihilated you!" Doriate started to shake a little over the potential power in Itachi.

"Like I told Minerva, power isn't all it takes to win a battle. Although I doubt a mere brute as yourself can understand." Itachi wasted no time and leaped towards Doriate while forming hand seals.

 **Fire Style: Grand Fireball!**

Itachi yet again spitted out a ball of fire, although this one was twice as big as the last one. Doriate widened his eyes in disbelief and brought his arms in an x-formation to block the incoming blast. The fireball blew right up in his face sending him skidding back, dragging up some of the ice. Itachi narrowed his gaze at the ice crystals, he grabbed one that looked sharp and threw it at Doriate. Doriate tilted his head to the side, yet the ice crystal although barely grazed him gave him quite the cut on his face.

'I see… so that's how it is.' Itachi narrowed his gaze at Doriate and jumped back to the others. "Gray, do you think you can use this ice somehow to attack him?" Itachi questioned while panting a little which didn't go unnoticed by the others.

"Are you okay man?" Gray asked looking concerned and put his hand on Itachi's shoulder whom slapped Gray's hand away.

"I will be fine… but answer the question." Itachi could probably only keep this fight going for one more minuet before he was done.

"Maybe, I think so. Why do you ask?" Gray questioned and looked over at Doriate and noticed the cut on his cheek. "Ah! You don't mean that…"

"For some reason this ice is his weakness… so use it, I will keep him occupied as long as I can. Erza, Natsu you two back me up." Itachi instructed and Erza gave a nod and readied her sword, while Natsu gathered as much flames as he could into his fists.

"Let's go!" Itachi charged up front, snatching some more ice crystals from the ground. He threw them like they were shurikens and Doriate flinched as he got various cuts on his body.

Erza exploited this and stabbed her sword into one of the cuts, expanding the wound. "Argh!" Doriate screamed and tried to smack Erza, Erza reacted quickly and ducked, she then pulled her blade out and rolled away from Doriate. Doriate was about to go after her and stomp her, but Natsu entered the fray and jumped onto his back while smacking his fiery fist as many times as he could into Doriate's head. "Annoying little insect!"

As Doriate was reaching for Natsu, Erza jumped back in delivering as many cuts with her sword as she could. Doriate once again targeted Erza whom jumped away once she had gotten her hits in, and so did Natsu. Doriate, was then dropped kicked on the top of his head from a chakra enhanced kick from Itachi. Itachi landed onto the ground, and delivered a chakra enhanced punch right Doriate's jaw.

"How… is this brat so strong?" Doriate uttered as he took a few steps feeling the after effects from that punch, it stung like getting punched by a full-grown warrior, not a mere child! It was unbelievable to the demon's eyes how could this kid be this strong? It didn't make sense, his magic should have lowered Itachi's physical abilities to match his appearance. "You… don't tell me even as a child…!" Doriate growled at Itachi.

"My father was very strict with training, I started training with him from the young age of 4. By the age of 5 I was able to smash a boulder into pieces with an enhanced punch." Itachi said to which Doriate widened his eyes in anger.

"There is no way… that you are human!" Doriate growled and charged at Itachi like a wild beast.

"Itachi! It's ready!" Gray had his hand placed on the ice, gathering up a chill purple aura around him.

"Good… I've reached my limits…" Itachi panted as his sharingan faded, he barely had any energy to jump backwards to gain some distance.

"Gray, I'll help you!" Erza jumped to Gray's side holding out her sword, Gray understood what Erza was thinking and nodded. With Erza he grabbed onto the hilt of the sword sending the energy from the ice into the blade. "Now!" They both let out a war cry as they charged at Doriate whom widened his eyes in horror at the incoming sword merged with the power of the ice.

"No!" Doriate tried to move out of the way, but then Natsu jumped him and started punching him again.

"Do it! Erza! Gray!" Natsu shouted with a smirk as he kept on punching Doriate with his child like fists.

"Thanks, Natsu!" Gray smirked as he and Erza stabbed the blade right through Doriate's heart. The demon hybrid like creature that was Doriate, widened his eyes and vomited out a puddle of blood as his heart was destroyed.

"N-No way… even though they are a bunch of brats… I lost…" Doriate uttered as he reverted back to his human form and fell over.

Itachi, Natsu, Erza, and Gray all panted, and then their bodies grew back to normal. "We're back to normal…" Erza pointed out with a smile, while Natsu and Gray stared agape at Erza, both blushing faintly, while Itachi stared with a deadpan expression.

"E-Erza…" Natsu uttered.

"W-Wow…" Gray uttered, while the two of them stood there agape Itachi pointed towards Erza's lower half.

"Huh? What?" Erza looked down on herself seeing that since her body had grown back to normal, her shirt which looked like a dress on her child like self, now was only a shirt once again, and she was wearing nothing on her lower half. "Oh." Erza didn't seem bothered and merely requiped into her standard armor.

"Seriously, show a bit more of a reaction." Itachi sweat dropped and untied the black t-shirt around his waist and put it back on.

Doriate then let out a laughter as he was slowly dying. "You fools… you have opened it… the gates of hell… there is no stopping it now, such an act cannot be undone…" Doriate uttered his final words of warning while laughing weakly, eventually he stopped as he bleed out and died on the spot.

"Gates of hell?" Erza questioned.

"…" Itachi narrowed his gaze at the dead Doriate. 'Was he perhaps talking about Tartaros?' Itachi thought, although he was brought out from his train of thought when they heard a loud noise. They all turned to a certain direction where they heard what sounded like fighting. "That's the direction where Lucy and Wendy went…" Once Itachi said that they all rushed towards the source of the sound to help their comrades in need.

Meanwhile, Lucy summoned forth Loke whom used his Regulus Impact to hold the bird monster at bay. While Wendy unleashed a mighty breath attack at the creature knocking it back. And while flare tried to wrap it with her hair and burn it, but the creature kept breaking free. "What the heck is this thing made off? It keeps coming back no matter what we throw at it!" Lucy also summed forth Taurus to hold of the beast with his superior strength, yet the bird creature was able to push through. And it was aiming for Lucy looking ready to devour her.

 **Fire Dragon: Iron Fist!**

Natsu arrived and slammed his fiery fist right into the creature's eye, they had come in riding on Itachi's giant crow summoning. The creature shook of Natsu's attack and tried to attack again, but this time Itachi's giant crow charged into it. Itachi and the others jumped off from the crow, as it flew into the sky leading the bird monster creature away with it. "You guys okay-" Itachi stopped right up as he spotted Flare.

"What's she doing here?!" Gray questioned not having forgotten what she did to Lucy at the games, and neither had Erza.

"Wait! She helped us! She's not our enemy!" Lucy spoke in Flare's defense.

Itachi narrowed his gaze at Flare, thinking back on how he killed the rest of Raven Tail during the dragon attack. And what's worse of all, he felt this sudden urge to finish what he started by killing Flare. Or at least something within him gave him that feeling, he shook it off. "Doesn't matter, we have a job to do, to save the village." Itachi's statement shocked Gray a little, although Erza seemed to agree with Itachi and if Lucy swore, she wasn't an enemy she would take her word for it.

"Anyway, Flare is actually from this village! The giants raised her! She wants to help us save her home and family." Lucy explained to which they all eyed the shy looking Flare.

"… Very well, let's move on to the Eternal Flame. My crow will only be able to distract that creature for so long before it vanishes. Once we have saved the village, we can take care of that bird should it attack again." Itachi declared and they all moved onto the Eternal Flame.

They gathered in front of the frozen mountain tall fire, and Itachi brought out the moon drip he stole from those treasure hunters. He looked at the bottle and back at the frozen fire. "I don't think this will be enough to unfreeze the entire fire, but it should at least make an opening. Maybe the heat from the flames can get to the rest of the ice with just a little air." Itachi poured down every last bit of moon drip onto the frozen fire. Everyone waited in anticipation, as the moon drip melted through a small part of the ice creating a fist sized hole. They waited with hopeful looks, yet nothing happened.

"What's going on?" Gray questioned and Itachi went to take a peek inside the hole. He then stepped back with his eyes closed, and a trail of blood dripped down from his right eye.

 **Amaterasu!**

Itachi opened his eyes and his mangekyou sharingan flared up in a bright red flash, as the mountain pile of ice covering the supposed Eternal Flame flared up in a blazing black fire. Everyone backed up a bit from the heat besides Itachi and Natsu, they stared in awe at the black flames burning brightly making it look like the Eternal Flame turned black.

"Black flames…?" Flared questioned with a look of awe.

"What did you do that for?" Lucy questioned as she like the others were a little confused.

Itachi focused on the black flames and then they vanished, and the mountain of ice was gone, revealing nothing but a hole that was the decorative alter around the Eternal Flame. "The flames were so low that there wasn't a need to be careful with the Amaterasu." Itachi fell to his knees holding his hand over his eye while panting. "That took a lot out of me… after everything we've been through today." Itachi uttered having used up so much of his power when he was in his child state, he used up everything he had left for that Amaterasu. "My summoning is gone now as well, it's only a matter of time before that bird creature comes back."

"No, it's too weak…" Flare was shaking at seeing the little of the flames that was still burning brightly, it looked so weak that it could get snuffed out at any minuet.

"Huh? I'm hearin' a voice coming from there…" Natsu uttered as he looked at the altar and the tiny flame. "It sounds familiar…"

"A voice?" Happy questioned in confusion, as Natsu inspected the altar with the flame.

"Natsu, what are you talking about? A voice?" Lucy questioned as everyone looked confused at Natsu's statement.

Natsu widened his eyes as he remembered the voice, he then inhaled his breath and unleashed as much of his flames as he could in one breath attack into the altar. "I'm not done yet!" Natsu unleashed a fury barrage of fire attacks into the altar, and the flames burst back to life, exploding with a mighty glow that shined across the village.

"The flames… are alight." Flare shed tears, tears of joy over seeing the guardian deity still burning as brightly as she remembered.

Natsu leaped down to Happy, smiling over hearing the voice. "Happy, take me over to the Eternal Flame." Natsu looked down at his confused partner.

"Eh? Why?" Happy questioned and Natsu responded by giving him a look, and Happy didn't argue he brought out his wings and grabbed onto Natsu flying him up to the flames.

"Wendy." Natsu called out to the younger dragon slayer whom nodded, went on her knees and let out a green light and the flames started moving wildly and taking shape.

"The voice I heard… it was you." Natsu smiled as the flames gained a face, the face of a dragon, Atlas Flame.

" **It has been 400 years, son of Igneel."** Atlas Flame greeted Natsu, and everyone else besides Wendy and Natsu widened their eyes in disbelief.

"He's one of the dragons that came out of Eclipse." Lucy uttered staring at the dragon in awe.

"Atlas Flame…" Itachi uttered, and instantly he knew what he had to do.

" **400 years. I've been burning for 400 years."**

"So, you've been alive all this time, uncle?" Natsu beamed with glee over being reunited with someone he now considered family.

" **Alive? No. Not quite."**

"My magic, Milky Way, shaped his soul into this form." Wendy explained.

" **Yes. I remember, I'm dead. And it happened long ago."**

"Umm, I'm from this village… could you tell me what happened here?" Flare asked the dragon her people considered their guardian deity.

" **It was the work of one man. He mistook me for some kind of demon, and trying to dispose of me, he turned my whole world to ice."** Atlas Flame explained to which everyone looked surprised that a single ice wizard was able to freeze the entire village alone. **"He was a wizard who hunts for demons… A Devil Slayer."**

Everyone widened their eyes at hearing of the third form for slaying magic, Devil Slayer magic. "Magic designed to slay demons…?" Gray questioned as it now made sense why the ice in this village affected Doriate. "An Ice Devil Slayer…"

"Please… Save the village…shine your light on this village once more!" Flare went on her knees before Atlas Flame and begged. "Please… Guardian Deity."

"Flare…" Lucy uttered feeling sorry for the young lady.

"… **I am Atlas Flame, also the Eternal Flame, the creator of this village. My village's woes are my pain. My village's sadness are my tears. With the last lingering scent of my soul and the son of Igneel's flames… I shall save this village!"**

Atlas Flame unleashed what he had left of power to set the village free. "His soul is starting to disappear." Wendy uttered.

"Wait!" Itachi shouted as he walked up to Atlas Flame whom looked down on him. "I need to talk to you!"

" **You? Ah yes, the human whom possesses demon marks."** Atlas Flame recognized Itachi, and everyone looked over at Itachi with confusion, at hearing the term demon marks.

"Demon marks? Is he talking about those black marks?" Erza questioned, she remembered Itachi during his rampage against the dragons, and looked worried for her brother.

"Tell me, what are demon marks?!" Itachi asked his question to which Atlas Flame narrowed his gaze at Itachi.

" **Ah yes, I didn't have time to tell you back then…"** Atlas Flame was about to begin his explanation on the term, and Itachi waited in anticipation.

Meanwhile, back in the Fairy Tail guild's library. A horrified looking Makarov dropped a book he was holding, his body trembling at what he had discovered. "No… it's impossible… it can't be! Itachi…" Makarov uttered with sweat running down his forehead.

Back with the others in Sun Village. **"Demon marks, is a technique used by what is known as the Ancient Demons. It is used to amplify a demon's physical abilities. They use it by focusing on their darkness magic ability that surges through their body making black flame like markings appear on their body as a result. It is also said that only High-level demons have the ability of manipulating darkness to that level."** Atlas Flame explained to which everyone looked confused as to why Itachi could use it then. **"400 years ago, Zeref tricked the Ancient Demons top 13 elite fighters and sealed them away. However, it is rumored that he stole some of their DNA and powers before sealing them away. Using their powers to amplify abilities of his followers, and using their DNA for creating those vile Demons of the Book of Zeref."**

"So, Zeref must have used the power of darkness in an attempt to make Itachi his follower?" Gray questioned as they all looked at Itachi, while Flare was confused by all of this new information.

" **That I do not know… only the black wizard himself can give you that answer. What I do know is that he used the DNA to create demons such as E.N.D… Said to be the leader amongst all of Zeref's demons. A demon so powerful, even Igneel couldn't destroy it."** Atlas Flame revealed to which Natsu flinched, a being Igneel couldn't defeat? It was unthinkable to him.

"E.N.D?" Natsu growled at uttering that name.

" **But before E.N.D came to be… he created one more foul beast."** Atlas Flame revealed to which they all payed close attention to learn more. **"The Demon of Extinction, the very first demon Zeref created and the strongest, named E for short. The one responsible for my death… a demon with the appearance of a mere human child wielding immense power. I never stood a chance against that demon, and I was killed on this spot yet my body kept burning for all these years."**

 **Flashback: 400 years ago**

Atlas Flame stood before the black wizard Zeref whom smiled emotionlessly at him. "A dragon? A perfect test for my precious E… " Zeref declared as he held out a book, and out from it came a shadowy figure of a mere child.

" **You are, Zeref? And a human child? No, this feels like, a demon…"** Atlas Flame uttered.

"Attack." Zeref ordered and the child leaped towards Atlas Flame, his eyes glowing a glint of purple.

After a long-fought battle, the terrain around Atlas Flame's village was completely changed that the maps would need to be redrawn. A beaten Atlas Flame was growling on the ground, not even able to stand. **"The Demon of Extinction… E… what power…"** Atlas Flame uttered before the child figure blasted him with wave of power ending his life.

 **Flashback end**

Atlas Flame's spirit started to fade away completely, but before he faded, he spotted the bird creature approaching them. **"Perish, demonic bird."** Atlas Flame growled at the bird burning it to ashes in almost an instant with his Hellfire. **"Farewell, son of Igneel… Natsu Dragneel."** Atlas Flame's soul vanished and all that was left was the flaming remains of his corpse.

The flames cleared away the ice, defrosting everyone and the entire village. "Uncle…" Natsu uttered while looking at the flames.

Flare shed tears of joy as she smiled. "It's so warm."

"Atlas Flame used what was left of his soul to save the village. His soul is gone now." Wendy ended the Milky Way spell and paid respects for the dragon along with everyone else.

"E.N.D, a demon not even Igneel could destroy… That's the first I've heard of it." Natsu uttered while he thought back on his missing foster father dragon.

'An ice devil slayer…' Gray's thoughts were stuck on that subject for now.

Erza looked over at Itachi with a worried look, trying to reach out and say something, but stops when she sees that look on Itachi's face. His fists clenched, his eyes filled with worry, and looking to be in deep thought. 'The power of darkness… Ancient Demons… the Demons of the Book of Zeref… E.N.D… and the Demon of Extinction, E. I see… so that's how it is…' Itachi looked up at the burning Eternal Flame, giving the remains of Atlas Flame a thankful look, and prayed that his soul finally gets some well-deserved rest.

Their train of thought were interrupted from the stomping of the giants, looking down upon them with questioning glances. They explained the situation to the giants, and before they knew it a party was arranged in their honor. During the celebration they drank and ate, well Itachi and co got way smaller portions of the giant food.

While the celebration went on, Itachi, Erza and Gray had a subtle discussion involving those gates of hell Doriate mentioned before he died. "So, we can assume this ice devil slayer is a member of Tartaros… Along with some of my former Akatsuki comrades." Itachi went over the information they had gained.

"Yeah, but still… what do we do about it?" Gray questioned.

"… I would have liked to get more information on Tartaros from Minerva. However, when I went to recover her, she was gone. She most likely regained consciousness and escaped while she had the chance." Erza let out a sigh that Minerva kept walking the path of darkness as it would seem.

"This is the second time we have come across something to do with Tartaros. Given time I'm sure our paths will cross once more. For now, we'll head back to the guild." Itachi crossed his arms while thinking over what the best solution might be for when that time comes.

Meanwhile, in the corner Lucy had found Flare hiding behind a tree. "Hey, Flare." Lucy spoke up and instantly all the giants rose up.

"Flare, you say?! Is she over there?!" They instantly gathered where Lucy was whom tried to pull the nervous Flare out of hiding.

"Come on Flare, why are you hiding?" Lucy asked.

"I abandoned this village. I ran off on my own. So…" Flare uttered seeming a little nervous for a family reunion.

"It's okay! They aren't angry…" Lucy looked up at the giants and stopped seeing the looks on their faces. "Maybe…"

The giants looked down on Flare like fathers whom hadn't seen their daughter in a long time. "Are you really Flare?"

"It's been a long time…"

"You've gotten bigger, but you're still tiny to us."

"…" Flare could only stand there while standing before the giants, she wasn't able to utter a single word.

"How was the outside world?" They asked while still looking down on her increasing the already high tension in the air.

"Th-There are many fun things, as well as many painful things." Flare nervously replied to which all the giants gained a smile.

"That's the same everywhere. As long as you're alive anyway." One of the giants knelt down to get a little closer to eye level with Flare. "Whether you leave or come back, this village is your home."

"You're free to do as you please."

"Well… Except… There is one thing we'd better tell you."

Flare started to look nervous and was shaking a little, expecting to be scolded, yet all the giants gathered around her with a smile. ""Welcome back, our daughter!"" They all welcomed her back instead with open arms.

"I… I'm home…" Flare looked down as the tears wouldn't stop streaming down her eyes. The party kept on going all night, for a moment everyone besides Itachi seemed to have forgotten the ominous feeling in the air left by what they had learned. Of Zeref's demons, of Itachi, of Tartaros.

The very next day, they headed back to Warrod's place to give him an update on their successful mission, and to collect their reward. It was a long walk, but they finally got there. Warrod greeted them with a smile and a laughter as he seemed satisfied with the results. "That's great, I was right to entrust this to you! Yes sir, you did me proud!"

"It was a piece of cake!" Natsu declared with a big grin on his face.

"We're relieved that we successfully fulfilled your request, Warrod-sama." Erza said.

"Still, there is a surprise that Tartaros was involved." Itachi pointed out.

"Yes, you can leave that investigation to the Council. More importantly, I need to give you your reward." Warrod reached into his pocket, and most looked excited to see what kind of handsome reward they would get, and everyone fell silent when he pulled out a potato. "Here you go! A potato from my own field." He then let out a laughter at the deadpan faces of the Fairy Tail wizards. "Just kidding!"

"O-Of course…" Natsu and Gray both had nervous smiles and let out a nervous laughter.

"The truth is, it's a potato I bought from the next village over." Warrod said this time with a serious expression to which Natsu and Gray looked annoyed.

"That's the same thing!" Natsu shouted.

"Give us money dammit!" Gray shouted.

During the night they were allowed to soak in a local hot spring, and they had a barbecue. "Ah, it's good to stay out like this, eating and having drinks with your comrades under the stars." Warrod's statement brought confusion upon the group.

"Wh-When did you become one of our comrades?" Lucy asked.

"Oh, you haven't been told?" Warrod smirked and pulled up his sleeve revealing a Fairy Tail emblem on his arm. "I'm one of the founding members of Fairy Tail, along with Mavis. I'm a grand senpai to you guys!" Warrod declared and everyone looked taken aback.

'I knew I recognized him from somewhere! He's one of the founders in the photo of the guild's history book!' Itachi widened his eyes finally recognizing the Wizard Saint from a book he read the very first week he joined Fairy Tail. He felt like a fool for not realizing it before. "That would explain why Makarov was nervous, despite it being about a fellow Saint."

Warrod expressed his joy in how the new generation still embodies the ideals of Mavis within Fairy Tail. To which everyone looked kind of proud to hear that, from hearing this from one of the very first members, and founders of Fairy Tail. Warrod looked happy at remembering his time with Mavis, he looked like he truly treasured the first master and her ideals.

"Wait, does that mean you are older than gramps?!" Natsu asked and was instantly pulled back by Erza whom was ready to scold him.

"Natsu! That's rude!" Erza said, but Natsu pulled away from Erza giving an apologetic look.

"… I was thinkin' maybe he knows somethin' about that demon, E.N.D. Since he's lived for so long." Natsu said to which Warrod looked intrigued.

"E.N.D… as in the end." Warrod uttered.

"He's a demon from the books of Zeref." Natsu added to which Warrod sighed.

"The Books of Zeref. I wish I hadn't heard those words again." Warrod walked over to the edge of the hill while looking at the stars.

"I was thinking if I could find out more about what this E.N.D is… it'd give me a hint about Igneel's whereabouts." Natsu was still clinging onto the hope that he would one day be reunited with his father figure.

"I'm sorry, I don't know anything about that. But when you mentioned Tartaros this afternoon, it made me recall something. No one really knows anything about them except that they're a creepy guild. Their locations, members, and numbers are all unknown. But I have heard eyewitness accounts of their gatherings. Those witnesses all say the same thing. Their meetings are demonic rituals. This is only a conjecture from one of the four Gods of Ishgar… but it's possible they possess a powerful demon from the Books of Zeref." Warrod gave every detail of what he knew.

"Then could that demon be E.N.D?!" Happy questioned.

"Or perhaps that demon of Extinction?" Carla questioned to which Warrod flinched.

"The Demon of Extinction… E. A truly malicious demon indeed… history has that E is responsible for taking down entire armies by itself, even destroyed several cities for its master, Zeref. You heard about this from the spirit of that dragon?" Warrod asked to which they gave a nod. "I see… All I know about E is that his last sighting was in year X381, back then it destroyed an entire city along with all of the population. And I know that witnesses reported back then, that E merely looked like an innocent little human child." Warrod gave an explanation on the demon of Extinction.

"I see! If you don't know where they are, then what are we supposed to do?! Dammit! If we find 'em, I'll beat on 'em 'til they talk!" Natsu kept pounding on something to which everyone sweat dropped, and besides Itachi and Warrod everyone gaped out of fear.

"Hey, Natsu…" Gray called out to which Natsu looked down, and saw that he was beating on Erza. He started sweating bullets and paled as Erza glared daggers at him, the next moment Natsu's scream of horror echoed through the mountains.

While Wendy was healing the beaten censored pile that was Natsu, Itachi looked out at the starry sky. 'Tartaros… huh? Sasori… Kisame… Kakuzu. Seems our reunion draws near. I hope Madara is not with you… But know that regardless of what you have planned, and if you try to harm my guildmates, I will stop you.' Itachi thought while his gaze narrowed at the night sky, his sharingan letting out a red glow from the darkness of the night.

Meanwhile, at a castle, twelve figures walked out while looking out at the night sky. In front of these figures were Kisame, Sasori and Kakuzu. "Itachi… I hope you and your guild are ready… we and the Nine Demon gates of Tartaros, are coming for you soon enough." Sasori declared with a small smirk on his lips as he, Kisame and Kakuzu were dressed in coats that resembled their Akatsuki cloaks, just without the clouds instead they had the Tartaros emblem on the back.

 **That's the end for now!**

 **Now, what I myself have to say about this chapter. The Sun Village is not one of my favorite arcs so to say… so I decided to put most of the focus of this chapter on the hype for the Tartaros arc. So, what do you guys think?**

 **New mysteries are revealed, who is the Demon of Extinction? What did Makarov find on Itachi's power? Was there more to it besides what Atlas Flame revealed? I'm certain that it is at least XD! Is the Demon of Extinction an OC? Or is it perhaps… Madara?! Wait and see! As the nine demon gates, and the former Akatsuki members make their move, the Tartaros arc approaches where more questions will be answered, and more revelations will be made as the mystery keeps unfolding more and more.**

 **Anyway, leave a review!**

 **-Later!**

 **(Responds to reviews):**

 **Shadow Joestar: Thanks! And trouble seems to be brewing in Fairy Tail's future.**

 **Anime Lovers Indonesia: Thanks, and since the Celestial arc was filler, I'm skipping it. And I have my own plans for how the Alvarez arc will go down, I'm going to have to change a lot of things on that one… and I mean a lot! I will keep somethings, but I will have to make changes regardless. After that I'm planning on continuing in the sequel 100 Years Quest.**

 **Ultimatrix bearer: As you can see in this chapter, Wendy has some trauma from that experience.**

 **andresskorskiruiz: Thanks!**

 **AkumaNisshoku: Thanks! And Japan was great. And a little bit, yes.**

 **wrex123: Thanks! And wait and see, I have something special planned for the upcoming Akatsuki reunion.**

 **Nikkless: It's your opinion, thanks for giving the story a chance at least.**

 **Mr. Haziq: Sometimes Sasori might bribe people, although he did use mind control on Kabuto if I'm not mistaken. So, sometimes he might need to result in using mind control to get informants.**

 **guest: Thanks!**

 **keybladelight: There might be chance of something similar to that, yes, wait and see.**

 **Fog: You are welcome!**


End file.
